Sailor Moon R 'Roses and Diamonds'
by max333
Summary: Weeks after Mamoru breaks up with Usagi she decides to change herself in different ways to win him back and gains some help along the way in the form of a silver haired man. But is he helping her for her or himself? Why does Mamoru and the senshi hate him? What will this mean for the battle with the Dark Moon Clan? Please R & R!
1. new friends & new ball game

Before I begin this tale, it's mainly done through 3rd person thanks to my wonderful co – writer 'Shaydoe'. If it weren't for her it wouldn't be as descriptive either.

But there will be first person POV's mostly with Usagi. Those will be in ( ), while thoughts will be in italics. I hope that makes sense.

Also it takes place just weeks after the break up, but there will be mature scenes throughout the story but it will be gradual. Hope you like it, read and review! They help both 'Shaydoe' and me with more plot development!

Anyway on with the show…so to speak.

Sailor Moon R 'Roses and Diamonds' ch.1

The sun shone through lightly shaded curtains, a sharp light landing like a flare upon the closed eyes of a once serene golden blonde girl. With a moan, added with slight grumbled choice curses she rolled away from the assaulting warmth and light. Her bright blue eyes blinking lazily as she began waking up, the sun instantly forcing her from the sanctuary of her dreams.

As soon as consciousness came upon her, so too did her inner dialogue, never truly able to turn it off. If her mind wasn't thinking in a blinding pace, then it was her mouth giving voice to her thoughts, be they right or wrong.

(Contrary to popular belief as much as I enjoy my sleep its mostly due to the fact that I am now awake enough to think about what direction I want my day to go in and have the time to do so. Lately I've been coming up with new plans to find time to attempt to talk with Mamo – chan. Somehow no matter where we go Chibi Usa and the 'interuptus squad' find us.

It was even worse when we had our last date before he broke things off with me. It was in the rose gardens beside the gazebo, in the middle of one of the many parks we have down in the district. It was perfect and it was just after Chibi Usa dropped in on us. Just as we were going to have a sweet and loving kiss Chibi Usa came screeching out of nowhere, grabbed on to MY Mamo – chan's hand while clinging to his leg, before proceeding to tell him all the negatives of kissing such a 'klutz'.

The girls just stood by giggling, even sweet Ami. Rei even goaded her by whispering to her the nick name she still on occasion said it. Soon after that 'Odango' had been reborn. I tried to be nice I really did, but her clinginess was bordering on humiliating me that whole day. Imagine you're out with your boyfriend only to have a pesky little pink fluff attached to him and to have him ignore you.

Frankly I was seconds away from telling the both of them I had home work to get to just to curb my anger over the situation before a youma attacked. I had never been more happy to take care and dust one before. Mamo – chan simply played her actions off and acted almost like he was a proud dad. He doesn't know anything about this little girl, none of us do. Other than she came from the future, her mom needed help, which I understand and accept that, and she resembled me a bit.

Oh and she has my whole family under a spell to make them think she's my cousin. I tell you she's slowly become this raging pain in the ass. Not to mention she does whatever she can to soak up his attention. He's taken off work several times for her already this past month just to take her where ever she begs him to go. Me, I hardly asked for anything, mainly due to her being there but now…all I want is a chance to ask him why, why break up.

But she somehow wanders around and finds us. Or her 'interuptus squad' finds us. I set out today to find him, confront him, and demand REAL answers, not just simply 'I don't love you anymore'. _If that were really true then why does he get that glint in his eyes, like he's forcing the stoniness in there? I believe with all my heart that he truly does love me so why can't he just tell me the truth on why at least?_)

In frustration, which was growing the longer her mind re - winded through the past. She rolled out of bed, casting her pink bunny comforter off her lithe form, she quickly shrugged out of the pair of light pink pj pants and button up short sleeve shirt. Prancing over to her dresser pulling out a drawer and riffling through her plain white cotton bra's and panties tossing a couple articles on the messed up bed, before sauntering into her small walk in closet, finding her favorite dolly blouse with the lace puffy sleeves and lavender satin accents.

A short lavender mini skirt, with lace underlay followed it. White ankle socks with lace on the hem and her dark purple two inch heels accompanied the look. She glanced down at them bitterly, remembering how excited she had been when Minako had bought them for her date with Mamo-Chan, only to have ruined when Chibi-Usa barged in on it.

She did up her hair in the Odango's and Tails, feeling slightly negative about her hairstyle now that Mamoru wanted nothing to do with her. He had given her a horrible nickname because of it...even if later on it turned into more of an endearment only to be turned back to an insult. Yet it was just another reminded of him.

Usagi dressed silently, casting her pj's that lay in a discarded lump by the bed odd looks. Examining them with new determined eyes, taking in their fuzzy flannel teddy bear qualities, and their utter pinkness.

New more self depreciating thoughts plaguing her. _Perhaps Mamo-Chan was slightly embarrassed by having a younger girlfriend and didn't want people talking._

Formulating a plan to shop for more mature clothes to fit a more grown up style. _THEN confront him and see if I can't give him a peak._

With a decisive grunt, Usagi went back to her dresser casting her pink ceramic plump Piggy bank with the white and yellow flowers painted on top a sad fair well look. She had been saving slowly for years for her first car, but her savings never made it far past the arcade, or the comic book shop.

She named all her piggy banks, hoping that they would gain some kind of precious quality to prevent her from destroying them...it had yet to work.

She looked at the cute little cubby pink face, with the simple black beady eyes. And the smug happy painted on smile.

"Good bye, Piggy Wiggy…the IIV, your sacrifice is for a good cause." Usagi bowed respectfully to her cute little ceramic bank, a laughing smile on her full lips. Then without further debate, picked up her metal curling iron, she used to curl the ends of the golden pig tails. Smashing the handle against the pigs back, it shattered with a loud satisfying crack, falling into sharp little pieces. Usagi snatched up the yen notes, and coins eagerly.

Retreating to her messy bed, and stuffing them into her small white cloth purse, tucking it securely into the wide pocket of the lavender skirt.

Not wanting to get caught and have her mother protest her actions, or have to put up any snotty remarks for Chibi Usa, Usagi dashed out of the house.

It was a glorious summer morning, the bright sunshine glowed over the rushing landscape of lush tree's, of Minato-ku's middle class neighborhoods, slowly fading away to be replaced by more grey steel and cement towers of the greater metropolis of Tokyo. The sky was a soft blue, without a cloud in sight it was going to be a hot day, Usagi was glad she would be spending most of the day in a dimly lit, air conditioned shopping mecca.

Usagi was headed out of familiar territory of Minato-ku and even past the quiet shopping of Azabu Juuban. Heading to the large Mall in Uneno-ku. It was built just behind a large park so it was a very picturesque place to shop.

Watching mildly as the scenery past her window, barely noticing the comings and goings of the other passengers. Usagi fell into troubling thoughts of the new enemy.

_These sisters are serious in getting what they want from Chibi Usa, but it also seems they have a strong sisterly bond that's been tainted by the evil in them. They could possibly have been turned to darkness…then again Rubeus is their master so…_

Within the hour, Usagi was happily ensconced within the cool corridors of the great mall. Moving from one window to the next, taking her time enjoying her outing. When a brightly lit up sign caught her attention, just outside a quaint lingerie store. _'Victoria Secret Semi Annual Sale going on now!'_

Usagi eyes widen, as a blush spreads over her face, her cheeks warming with both curiosity and admiration for the erotic beauty of the model in the poster in the window. Her bra and panty set is beautiful. The pictured model was a blonde like her, only her hair was barely reaching her breast and a different shade as well. The bra she had was lacy, and a soft shade of pink, with small rose red ribbons tied in bows, one at the centre of the chest, two at the bottom of each strap, and three accentuating the lacy on the bottom panty part.

It also had a garter of the same pink attached to it.

Usagi smiled at the simple beauty of it, imaging herself in that very same lingerie.

_Mamo – chan's eyes would BULDGE out at seeing me in something like this. I'd probably laugh at the look on his face. But it would be oh so worth it for the end result…_

Glancing right, then left shyly. She meekly entered the faintly lit store, her curiosity getting the better of her. She would be so embarrassed if any of her friends caught her in a risqué store like this. The disparaging remarks from several of the girls would accompany it along with Rei's scorcher of 'It's not like you really need it.' _I think only Minako or Makoto would understand the need to get something like this. Boyfriend or not._

Moving silently down the front aisle, she then saw the bra only a few feet away hanging against the wall. Moving nervously, glancing around finding the attendance busy at the back helping another customer. In one aspect she was grateful. It was a bit out of her comfort zone to be there so having someone there would make her nervous, but at the same time she could use a hand in knowing if it would look right against her skin tones.

She lightly spun the small white paper tag attached to the elaborate bra of silk to get a better look at the price. Her blue eyes flew wide in surprise for a moment, then bleakly looked in her purse…then slowly backed out of the store, avoiding the clerk seeing her as she embarrassingly left, already knowing the yen and coin weren't nearly enough.

The bra alone was double that of what she had in her purse. Thinking bitterly once more, an emotion that never seemed far from her lately.

_I know things were a bit tough out there but COME ON! I really only had enough to get a few new shirts at my much loved discounted places. Maybe they had something there in the back that was more mature like this only at a much, MUCH lower price._

Lost in her thoughts, staring at her striding feet, she never noticed the walking wall moving in front of her as if on purpose. Usagi bounced harshly upon impact with his broad well dressed chest. Her small body repelling backward, and falling off balance instantly in her heels. She braced herself for impact with shiny overly lacquered lino flooring, as she suddenly felt the stranger's strong hands catch her.

His catch instantly made her nervous, as he had placed his hands around her waist and shoulder's, mimicking a lover's hold.

With her stomach lurching, a new more horrified blush graced her face. Usagi quickly gathered herself out of his reach, bowing her head in remorse.

He was gorgeous in a strange cold sort of way, with sharp features and platinum blonde hair that hung down to near his shoulder's. Wearing a smart white suit with a wine color dress shirt underneath, and shining black leather loafers. He looked like a business man, or at least in college.

"Gomen, I wasn't looking." She apologized, glancing up meekly to find a set of striking, almost fierce blue eyes gazing down at her.

_His tall stature reminds me of Mamo – chan._ Shaking the thoughts away she did not want to get caught staring so blatantly.

Casting her face downward submissively, blushing even more deeply for a moment. The intense way he was looking at her, then subtlety at the display, she had been eyeing just moments before his arrival. As if he was picturing her wearing that very same erotic piece. A heavy dose of humiliation was now coursing through her mind and body.

_I only ever pictured Mamo – chan seeing me in such a piece, no one else._

"It doesn't suit you." He commented lightly, his voice, silky and smooth. Sounding quite refined and aristocratic in nature.

Usagi creased her gentle brows in confusion before, without thought, automatically started defending herself. "Are you kidding? It's gorgeous!" she nearly stomped her foot, as it twitched to emphasize her displeasure at his off handed comment. Before gaining control of herself and quieting her protesting foot.

Then groaned at herself she was actually attempting to defend her taste, and ability to wear this revealing garment in front of a total stranger.

He smiled, "Yes but not as much as the young woman standing in front of it."

Usagi blushed a new, at the compliment, vaguely wondering at this rate if her face was glowing light a paper lantern. Her mind churning with strange thoughts, thoughts that just surfaced within her that morning. Driving her down an unknown path, she didn't release would complicate her life even more.

_Not even Mamo – chan had complimented me like that. If I remember correctly I always saw him glance over before looking like he was shoving the idea aside. Maybe it would be a good idea. Get him to see me as a woman and not a child_.

"Well I accept the compliment but I'm on a mission to get my ex back so I'm not interested." Usagi gathered her wits once more, so not used to a man treating her this way.

He laughed, "You're sweet to go through that much effort. If he can't see your beauty the way I can then he truly doesn't deserve you."

Usagi was mesmerized for a moment by his words, her eyes glazing over with inner reflection. _Try saving the world daily in front of him and still get that reprieve…_the thought caused a small grimace to befall her sweet features.

"But…" he walked past her then pointed at another one, "That one would be a show stopper if your goal is to seduce him."

Usagi looked at the darker number with mild interest. Same design only it was black with nude beneath it. She looked at it curiously. For a brief moment then scowled at this man acting so coy with her.

He was a stranger, and here she was talking to him in front of a lingerie store about a set that she could wear.

_Granted for Mamo – chan but still. He was sweet though…plus he seemed like a nice guy._

(I bite my lip in debate as I examined him. He was taller, Mamoru's height, built but not Mamo – chan built, and his eyes almost looked catlike. Deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt and not think instant PERVERT I didn't argue. It was after all another man's opinion.)

"Or if you want to mix the two up there's that one." He began, indicating the poster. Usagi obliged the man, casting her gaze back to give the other poster new insight.

_This one was more than I had ever thought of myself. A light pink corset, only a shade darker than the first piece, with a black lace design going down through the centre, reaching out to each breast, and a simple strap at the neck holding it up in a halter fashion. The panties were of the same design and more of a thong type, it was different from what I was accustom to, but I could get used to it._

Out of nowhere he held out his hand in a gesture of hello, "My name's Di. Yours?"

Stunned at first Usagi stood frozen in place, then looked up at this silver haired charmer and smiled, "Usagi."

She gave him her hand only to have him take it and tenderly kiss the top of it. _Not even Mamo – chan had done that in ages…it was sweet. Hell the last kiss we shared was just before Chibi Usa dropped in…literally. But it, from what I understood a kiss on the hand was a kiss of friendship._

Usagi blushed anew yet again, accepting it and accepted his gesture to walk with him.

"So you come to the mall often?" Usagi asked trying to make conversation.

Di looked down at her with his piercing ice blue eyes. Causing her to look away it was bizarre but she felt like he was trying to read her mind or something.

"Not really. I need a few new pieces of attire." Before she could utter a word he finished off with, "But let me help you get your man back. Something for me to do. Sides I'd like to be a friend."

Usagi nodded her head softly, grateful for the advice and help. Proceeding to tell him everything she could think of on Mamo – chan that wasn't tied to destiny, or her super hero counter parts. It would be anything that could lend him or her, a helping hand. Di laughed at a few things but mostly just listened. Usagi smiled, her eyes sparkling for the first time in days.

_It had been a while since I could talk to someone for hours on end without Chibi interu – wait hours?!_

She jerked her head up to the clock in the middle of the mall. The tall simple beige monolith that took up the lower court under the sky light read like a scythe. It was nearly three in the afternoon. Her mouth dropped slightly in shock before her head fell in defeat.

_I got here at 11 a.m.!_

(My plans for the day dashed since he had already left the Crown I decided on getting my shirts.)

"Thank you for all your help and advice but I do have some shopping to do." Usagi past Di a polite smile, seeking to leave his side as they wandered under the looming shadow of the monolith clock.

Di simply suggested, "Need a male's point of view? If you're going to try and win your ex over with them you need to know how they even affect the male mind."

Chuckling, Usagi admitted he was right. "Um…okay."

It was different but he was offering to help out whereas the girls couldn't in this situation. Usagi's eyes flew wide in shock as she turned, spotting Yuichiro with Rei leaving a bookstore a few yards off. In a panic she grabbed Di's hand and pulled him out of the line of sight, down another wide side corridor of stores in the mall. He yelped quite alarmed, hitting the higher notes as she rudely rocketed them away.

_I don't need miss 'give up on Mamo - chan' to harp on me for being at the mall even if she was. She would still nag._

He began to admiring, how her golden tails fluttered behind her in such a cute manner as she dashed ahead of him. Like spun gold, shimmering in the the soft sunlight streaming down from the over head skylights, set in the malls roof.

Finally feeling out of range of her Miko of the ever snide opinions, Usagi slowed their pace, before glancing up with a nervous giggle. Knowing she had caught him off guard by the sudden departure in the opposite direction they had been heading in, when she saw him staring intently at her hair.

"If you poke fun…" She warned, her face twisting with anticipation of snide comments.

Di lifted his hand up to caress her Odango's, "Why make fun?" He looked memorized by them.

Yet again her cheeks flushed, Usagi by this point had lost count.

_He was giving me small warm fuzzy's but it was nothing compared to when Mamo – chan touched my hair…when he touched my hair…_

"Your hair is so silky." Then he let the strands drop down, "Sorry I like your hair." Di stated nearly sheepishly.

Feeling lighter that he wasn't poking fun but liked her hair she smiled genuinely, and it lit up the room. "It's fine." Then she led him back the way they had come, enjoying the warmth of his hand in hers. Pulling him gently to the discount store she shopped at.

"So why did we hide from that girl and her boyfriend?" Di asked with a meaningful smirk.

Usagi gave a strangled laughed, "Yuichiro isn't her boyfriend. He's her 'lap dog'. Or at least that's how he acts." Usagi surmise.

Di nods his head, "I can understand. If I had someone to go home to I'd be the same way for her."

"You're a sweet guy. The lady you find will be a lucky one indeed."Usagi commented truthfully, not meeting his adoring gaze towards her. Not even noticing it, as she kept her eyes focused ahead. On the large glowing sign of the discount department store.

Within minutes they were submerged into the overflowing rack and pastel bins. As Usagi grabbed several different styles of shirts. Getting several no's and very few yes's . Realizing how limited the sex appeal was within her own wardrobe.

Then she started to show him pieces that were similar to what she had at home. He then proceeded as politely and kind as he could, to show her how childish they looked. Several hours later, Usagi gathered up a couple bags from the front till. Before walking briskly out of the store with Di.

"Can I get you an ice cream?" Di inquired, noticing a small vendor sitting just past the stores wide entry way.

Usagi's eyes lit up instantly. Never turning down free food, she smiled happily.

"You're sweet!" She stated enthusiastically.

_Whoda thunk that I'd meet such a sweet guy willing to help me with my problem with Mamo – chan?!_

Then they proceed to walk companionable around the mall, while Usagi cheerfully consumed her large soft vanilla ice cream cone. Di could only stare in stunned silence as he watched the petite young girl eat her body weight in ice cream. But more than that was the in audible imagery she was unknowingly giving him by licking up the vanilla white, creamy confection. He even noticed several guys walking by noticing the same thing. Unbeknownst to her he glared back at them for their perverse thoughts even if he was thinking them to.

Eventually they had to part ways but agreed to meet up again in three days time back here at the same time of 11 a.m.

Usagi got home just before supper, eating in silence as Shingo as usual tried to get on her nerves again. Usagi promptly ignored him but was having a more difficult time ignoring the sprout. So she quickly excused herself, setting her goals of being that more mature person to match the clothes she bought herself today. It was hard considering Chibi -Usa somehow knew just what buttons to push.

Later that night Usagi retreated into a hot bath. Soaking in the bubbles, she began to wonder what she could do to make Mamo –chan tick.

Seeing the large letters of 'Pinky' displayed, on a colourful glossy magazine set on the nearby wooden stool. Usagi smiled deviously she reached to snatched up her mama's magazine with her bubbly fingers. Her arms freezing before the wooden bench it was sitting on, her mind going off on another tangent. Remembering over hearing her mother talking with a few close family friends of the tips she got in here that helped keep daddy happy when they were behind closed doors could help her to get Mamo – chan back.

_Thing is they were mostly all sex tips. Mamo – chan had kept things platonic. Small kisses here or there, hugs when he wanted to but nothing beyond that. Shoot the girls used to grill me for the information all the time._

Stubbornly she grabbed the magazine with shaky hands and began to read EVERY sexy thing to do in there. Her face was red as a tomato by the time she was done and it WASN'T from the hot bath water! Getting used to the ideas in her head she couldn't help but blush intensely.

W_e were like that in our past lives, I had a very strong feeling about that. It was the only explanation for the dampness between my legs, I hid from Luna that I woke up with in the mornings._

_That had been happening for a while now. Since En and her brother left I had been getting those dreams, but once I woke up most of it went to fuzzy for me to remember, and now reading these…it was starting to come back to me. Either that or I had a really active imagination!_

A wave of giddiness rushed through her at seeing how her plan would fall into place. With the right outfits she could find, confront, get the answer and if he confessed his love to her, she could show him the woman she truly was and could become one together.

With those thoughts still fresh in her mind, Usagi settled into the bath. Basking in how it would work, planning what to wear, what to say, how to act. An hour later she slipped out of the now luke warm water, wrapped a fluffy white towel around her slender form. Before leaving the bathroom and making her way back upstairs, ducking her head into her room, making sure was Chibi Usa free. Before entering, locking the door and letting the towel drop.

_One of the pieces I read in the 'Pinky' was about a woman's own self awareness. Even going as far as giving self tips on being more open with your own body. After all how can one be open with your man if whenever he tried to touch you, you squeamish away?_

Usagi relaxed her body on top of the fluffy pink covers on her bed. And let the guidelines guide her. With light fluttering fingers she meekly began to caress herself. Getting used to her own body and how curvy she was.

I_ figured if I could get to know it better I wouldn't be so awkward in front of Mamo – chan with it. I felt the silky feeling of my skin and the more I touched the more I relaxed._

Usagi moved tentatively up toward her breasts with her exploring hands. Experimentally touching her now stiff nipple, her breathing became more shallow, a soft smile of pleasure pulling on her lips.

Then she faltered…_I wish it was Mamo – chan touching me…then a thought struck me. Pretend it is._

Sensations coursed through her unlike that to which she had experienced in her dreams. They were so similar, feeling of intense rapture, sharp bolts of blissful energy shooting within her. As she went further into the sensations. Opening her heavy lidded eyes she continued to play with her breast, while she let her other hand travel lower. Brushing down her flat stomach, lightly tickling the satin flesh of her core, until finally reaching the subtle folds of her centre.

Slowly she opened up her legs, ignoring the air touching them, and giving her fingers greater access towards her inner being. Only managing to touch a nerve ending when she felt the images from one of her dreams invade her mind.

_Instantly I was in a whole new world filled with lights and happy sounds. The moon kingdom…I realized._

Looking down to see her state of dress, or lack there of...Usagi was still nude, her skin glowing with a gentle silver light. She was but a spirit to these proceedings, as she always was.

The finely dressed people passed by like she wasn't there, so she paid no heed to them. Instead she noticed and followed her white silk and lace dressed counterpart as she subtly slipped away. Passing down corridor's of elegant pillars, and elaborate carved archways. As silently as a ghost, her layers of silk skirts floating over the white marble leaving no trace. The loud up roars of the ball, falling away as she disappeared into the white marble and stone labyrinth that was the Moon Palace.

Ever onwards towards a familiar door. Her hide - away door she/ her future self, the spirit forever attached to her. Was entwined within this dream memory, sharing one body, one mind. Silently, Serenity stopped before a small shadowed alcove, finding a simple statue of carved stone, twisted into a strange flowing shape. She lightly pressed a top corner of the statures tall layered platform. With a grinding sound, that vibrated in her ears. Serenity gazed up behind the statue watching patently as the back of the alcove pulled away.

Casting a cloud of stale air and dust into her face. Serenity sneezed, then giggled in response to the tickling sensation in her nose. Glancing around herself briefly finding the shadowed corridors empty, she slipped behind the strange flowing statue and out of sight. As the back of the alcove resealed itself behind her. She breezed down a dimly lit passageway. Carved from the same moon stone as the palace, a secret tunnel that linked the rooms within this older part of her mother's palace.

She followed the passage for several yards, as it bent left taking her down near the gardens. She could smell the fresh air, hear it whistling through the faint cracks in the worn, well aged stone. Onward she moved, with well practiced steps, the hidden corridor's long since memorized. Her heart was beating excitedly in her breast, her breath sharp and shallow with anticipation of the erotic rendezvous that awaited her at the end of this secret journey.

The narrow, dimly lit corridor wound it's way towards a heavy oak door, that looked older and more worn then the passageway itself. With small hands, she pushed the door open, it issued a loud groan of time as she forced it inward. Softly slipped inside the room beyond the door, her full white skirts floating through the slender gap between the thick doorframe.

Leading her into a grand bedroom, with a vast stone hearth, and a large window that overlooked a stone balcony. The floating lights off of the ships out on the Serendias bay sparkling just below its ornate railing. A huge yet simple maroon throw rug sat before a grand, tall four poster bed in deep red wood. The curtains, and canopy was dressed in deep red velvet as well.

The mattress itself was bathed in white pristine silk sheets, with heavy blankets of fleece, Satin accent pillows and the bedspread that were still unused. The bed looked fluffy and overly soft, as if a cloud had come to rest between the thick dark red curtains.

Near the window, a tall raven haired man stood staring out at the ships passing over the bay. His handsome face, lost in thought bathed in the twinkling lights from the sea below. Dressed simply in a pair of long flowing black pants. His well muscled chest laid bare, rippling and straining in his small movements leaning against the cool window pane.

"My Prince I see that you are preparing for the night." Serenity's soft, modulated voice floated out over the room. _Her tones had a coyness to her that was foreign to me as of now. _

Endy turned at the sound of her voice, smiling back to her with an air of anticipation, "Of course my princess, it is only befitting that I set things up proper for when I take you the week before our wedding."

Serenity giggled dashing across the room, her eyes shining like the stars themselves. Gleefully leaping into his outstretched arms. He caught her with ease, as her legs unconsciously wrapped around his bare waist. Slender arms wrapping around his thick neck, grinning from ear to ear as he guided them towards the bed.

_Before I could sigh in romance the situation changed._

He pushed her up against one of the bed posts, his hardness pressing intimately against her core, eliciting an instant cry of pleasure. The surprise moment shocked and excited the nude blonde watching the events. Before he inclined his face into the soft flesh of her slender neck. His lips dancing upon her there, suckling her flesh as if a man starving.

_I could feel me face heat up, as I dreamed. The intimate encounter of my past self had with Mamo – chan…er…Endymion, sending shivers of bliss though me as well. Wanting my voyeuristic spirit to look away but to tempted to watch what was going on I unknowingly had my eyes glued to the scene before me._

With deftly flying fingers, he unlaced the back of her pearl bodice, pulling it down to her curving waist, revealing her perfect hand sized breasts. He gazed upon her for but a moment, adoring the woman before him in all her pure beauty. Serenity smiled down upon him, with a sense of wild abandon rising in her soul. Endy freed her in so many ways, she could never repay him for the love and adventure he had thrust into her life.

With a giggle of mischief, Serenity thrust her breasts downward against his face, knowing what he lusted after. Then just as he was about clasp a nipple to his lips, she arched her back against the wood post pulling his desire out of reach. With a playful growl, Endy tossed her to the bed with a startled yelp. She bounced upon the over stuffed blankets, as he leaped upon her feasting happily at the soft satin flesh of her breasts. Serenity sighed with contentment, as the thrill of love making coursed through her small body.

_I blushed feeling tendrils of heat coursing through myself as was aroused by the erotic images._

Serenity wove her slender fingers into the thick dark hair at the back of his head, pushed him back gently, yet firmly from lying on top of her body. She quickly arched her back, wriggling her hips, allowing him to pull her dress firmly the rest of the way down. Slipping it off her tender feet and casting it in a mound of silky fabric to the floor. As the dress was removed, revealing nothing adorning her womanhood. No undergarments at all.

"You are a temptress my dear princess." Endymion's chuckle of approval was followed by her giggle of excitement when he rose off the bed. Pulling off his pants in a hurry. He then tackled her back to the bed sheets.

"But only for you, my dear prince." She giggled back, her eyes basking lovingly upon him.

"I love you..." He brushed his fingers down her cheek, searching her beautiful blue eyes, clear as crystal and just as pure.

"Forever..." Serenity whispered, lost in his eyes as he positioned himself gently.

He began kissing her body all over, licking or nipping at her causing the most pleasurably feeling to course through her.

_I felt it all for myself, My tummy was on fire, every muscle was twitching or tingling with need. He angled his body over and slid a hand down massaging her breasts gently. Tweaking her nipple was a surety to it._

"Endymion please…" Serenity cried pleaded, her voice thick with mounting pleasure.

_It made me want to cry out to. Once his mouth toyed with her pert nipple I now knew everything she felt I felt. "Oh come on this isn't fair!" Usagi nearly screamed into the dream sequence. Being there in third person to you own memories wasn't that much fun!_

_I trembled from the caresses, the sweet touches, the warmth my body was emanating from it, but I didn't feel him. I didn't feel him at all, only the out - come. It was torture utter and complete misery._

Suddenly a large thump that wasn't related to the dream created from her deeply seeded memories. Landed like a lead ball on Usagi's gut, she bolt awake sitting up in a flash. The weight left her as quickly as it had collided.

Her body was covered in a sheen of sweat, catching the stunned, wide eyed look of Luna now perched up on the window seal.

Luna knew in that moment if she could she would have put a paw over her face in shock. It was nearly comical, "Us…Usagi – chan?" she asked more than a bit stunned.

"Luna…" Usagi answered innocently, her face flushed with embarrassment. Grabbing my pillow I pulled it over my nude form, attempting to have a more dignified conversation with my talking feline.

"You're home tonight. I thought you were with Artemis trying to figure out the sisters next moves?" Usagi questioned, trying to get the focus away from what she had been doing. Sitting up and curling her lithe form around the soft pillow keeping herself concealed from her advisor.

Luna narrowed her soft brown eyes then asked, "What were YOU doing?" Feeling embarrassed Usagi declined her any information and simply answered, "No…nothing. Goodnight." Then grabbed her covers and threw them over her naked form, hiding from her feline and the whole world. Luna sighed heavily understanding in some small way her princess state of mind, slinky lightly across the room leaping up and with a well placed paw shut the light off.

But as embarrassed as Usagi felt she now had another memory freed from her mental lock.

_I was glad. Now I had new ways to get Mamo – chan back if my age was really the issue._

Usagi woke up with new insight and a new goal. Find and confront Mamo – chan today and wear one of her new tops. Diving eagerly into the closet, she began to review her choices. The one she had help picking out with Di was her all time favorite but it was also the one she would try last.

_As Di put it, 'you don't want to give all the goods to the guy at first. Make him work for it.'_

Content with wearing the first pick she grabbed up a dark mauve piece mid drift that showed off just a bit of her flat stomach above the belt loops of her low cut hip hugging jean shorts. She didn't want to offend anyone.

The point today was to capture Mamo-Chan's attention at least. This would do just that. Wearing shorts due to the hot weather out there she felt this outfit was perfect. Grabbing up some black barely three inch heeled knee length boots in her closet and headed out once more.

The walk through Minato-ku and into Azabu Juban was an adventure in the intense heat. The sidewalk was practically steaming under her heels. The sky glowing a bright blue without even a hint of breeze to cool her. She was innocently oblivious to all the admiring looks other guys on the street were paying her, to focused on her goal and the comfort of Crown. Finally making her way to the Crown Arcade, the glass door hissed open as she entered.

She spotted, the dusty blonde, Motoki manning the front counter. He past her a welcoming wave from the counter, then head off into the kitchen on the other side of the building to make her preferred shake. She smiled cheerfully, as she tracked his movements down aisle of video games. Motoki never even asked anymore, he already knew to get her, her preferred shake.

Usagi spent a few seconds scanning the busy establishment, spotting Mamo – chan sitting at the counter, drinking his black coffee as always.

He was so easy to read with his beverage choices. _Here going nothing…and everything…_

Settling her courage and her resolve, she gave her shoulders a quick roll before sauntering up to the counter. Grabbing a stool a few places over, then thinking better of it…

_I'm trying to get him back not get away from him…so I should choose the stool right next to his._

Usagi moved in beside him, softly sliding onto the empty stool next to his.

Mamoru sighs with a sense of defeat, "Usagi – san…" Drawing out the syllables like saying her name was difficult, "I thought I told you - "

Usagi cut him off, "Mamo – chan, I heard you the first dozen times. No need to repeat it. I'm just here to enjoy a shake today."

She was trying to stay calm, but his exasperated tone her way was making her heart beat nervously.

Mamoru looked over to her, looking less then convinced. His eyes read 'I don't believe you' before taking a sip of his coffee then walking to the sliding doors, abandoning the murky drink in his haste.

Usagi jumped up before he could make it there, "Wait!" She cried in a panic, Mamoru's eyes looked stony again, "Usagi – san please." He pleaded.

"I've been thinking - " Usagi tried nervously, while twiddling her fingers together near her waist.

"Were not together anymore why can't you just let it go?" Mamoru rolled his eyes in frustration at her pathetic attempts to waylay him.

_I was about to protest and argue till I knew I'd be crying but remembering what I had been thinking of in the mall I grabbed the topic to talk about._

"Not that! I was talking about…" Usagi glanced around, making sure no one was close enough to hear them. Taking strategic step closer, he countered by stepping back.

"Just because we're not together doesn't mean I have a virulent disease." Usagi retailed, snapping back hurt and angry, "I was wanting to talk to you about our enemies but never mind." She made to walk out, the door hissing aside.

When he took two steps forward and grabbed her hand firmly.

"Let's meet the girls at the temple if you want to talk about that." Mamoru offered blandly.

_That didn't go as planned. I was angry with myself for not being able to talk to him the way I wanted to. Why was it so hard now? Maybe because he was the first real boyfriend that I had and I will always feel that soul mate love and yet he claims he doesn't. _

Angry, and with further salt ground into her emotional wounds Usagi yanked her hand away, "You've made yourself quite clear and it was just circumstantial pieces I was thinking on. Nothing to alert all the girls, but since you feel that you can't talk to me without them…"

She then made to walk out again when she heard him say, "How about we talk in the park then."

_He gave in…_

Usagi began to stride purposefully in that direction without a word back to him. Feeling like giving him a taste of his own game, she remained stony and aloof.

They walked for about five minutes before they arrived at the lush green boundaries of Juuban park. Moving quietly down the well traveled gravel path for several more minutes before she spoke up, "I think the sisters are serious contenders."

He grunted in agreement, "Question is why do they want Chibi Usa so badly?" Mamoru commented with a stoic all business tone.

_Again with her…I held my anger inside for the constant care over her from what he normally would have felt for me. She clearly held a place inside his heart that I never would. It hurt but I needed to get in deeper before I could_ _enact my 'get Mamo – chan back' plan. Which meant ignore anything I would say that MIGHT be 'anti Chibi Usa'._

"Whether or not she has something they want we don't know but…" Usagi stopped right in front of him, turning to face his stone cold veneer.

Then she saw the park bench they normally sat at. Ate at. _Kissed at…_She felt tears well up in her eyes. She could tell Mamo – chan saw the same thing as well, as he cleared his throat avoiding looking to the left where the bench sat silently. Then he began to walk off down the path again, putting the bench out of sight quickly. Usagi kept pace beside him, her little legs having to move quickly to keep up to his long stride.

"But what?" he asked keeping on the subject. Not wanting to delve down memory lane as she had.

Holding back the tears that threatened to fall she spoke up, "But…they won't stop till they get what they want. Right now she's at the sisters 'top ten most wanted' list and we are the only thing that stands in the way."

Mamoru let out a sad sigh, "I wish she'd talk to me." He sounded a bit hurt.

_If only you knew how hurt I was at this situation…you'd think if we had this strong bond he would feel my pain…guess when he broke it off he broke the bond to…it made me wonder if now that the bond was broken that our link for battles would slowly fade away to. It made me worry._

"She's hiding something, but I feel like she has a reason. She's just scared of it." He surmises.

Usagi look up at him, voicing her own thoughts on the matter. "Or maybe she feels that if she remembers why people will see her differently and NOT want to help her."

Mamoru looks to her in surprise, A little to stunned he could only blink back at her. "What?" Usagi questions, oblivious to the insightful response she had towards the little girl.

Mamoru tries to cover, " Nothing. Just shocked. Usually its Ami – chan that comes up with – never mind."

"Do you really think that low of my intelligence?" Usagi ask her voice full of hurt, coming to a full stop yet again.

Mamoru took two extra steps before he realized she had stopped. Turning he blanches, before his stony face comes forth, "What does it matter? Your test scores usually spoke for themselves." Mamoru felt horrible as the rest of that snide statement left his lips.

He hadn't been this cruel since before they found out who they were.

"Right cause all I am is just one big failed test score. Doesn't matter that I've been working harder at my grades!" stunned at her own outburst for a moment she nearly stopped but the fire and hurt within her refused to settle.

"Doesn't matter that I wanted to do better so I could be a better girlfriend and person. I was improving myself so I could be the mature girlfriend you deserved. Then you broke it off with me! And now just talking to you about business is like pulling teeth." Usagi lashed out, her emotions raw with the continued hurt Mamoru was causing her.

Mamoru was stunned at first by her angry outburst then he hid his face in shame.

"Great." Usagi mumbled, the tears that had been threatening for the last hour, falling from her eyes. She walked forward knowing he didn't see her pain since his head was to the side. Getting close enough so he felt her breath near him. He instantly shot his head back to finding her enraged face craned up beneath his chin.

"I didn't realize you hated me so much it was hard to even look at me." Usagi seethed, streams of pain flooding down her cheeks.

Then for a hint of a moment his mouth seemed to open up in protest. The look of sorrow and shame clear in his face.

Then as fast as the emotions appeared he shut down again and walked away. "Next time we meet to talk about business it'll be with the girls. No matter how small the matter is." With that he walked off.

Usagi turned around to silently finding the bench they left behind. Walked over and sat down defeated. She wept for the longest time before she finally managed to gain control of her emotions.

_The more we talked the more if felt like he did hate me, but then that spark. I saw it. The spark that spoke of his love for me. It gave me the strength needed to keep on with my plan._

Usagi laughed to herself realizing how little they had actually talked about 'business'.

_It's a sad world when you have to pull teeth to talk to your ex…whom you still love without any doubt in your heart…_


	2. scout meeting & Di pisses off the Miko

Wow so many reviews! I was happily surprised.

**LoveInTheBattleField:** its get more interesting.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:** there's more to come with her sadness, believe me. But there's a reason for all of it.

**xx Twilight Princess xx:** here's your update!

**SerentiyMoonGodness, devilsangels11287 & moon86 :** thanks!

And for the guest, believe me Mamoru will suffer quite a bite throughout, but so will Usagi.

Mind you reviews are HIGHLY encouraged so let us know what you think! And I think I forgot to put it in the first one but I don't owe Sailor Moon, otherwise THIS probably would have been closer to the R season than the original.

Ch. 2

Walking home she felt drained emotionally. She didn't even bother with dinner. Not that it mattered she knew Chibi Usa would eat it anyways so mama didn't have to worry about left over's. Walking dejectedly up stairs she went into her room. Once her door was closed she looked around for Luna. Not spotted a hair or tail of the feline she locked her bedroom door and stripped off the negativity she felt had now seeped into my clothes.

_And to top off my great day he didn't even care to notice what I was wearing. So bent on avoiding looking directly at me…well unless I was right in his face. Big flopping failure. I think maybe I should ask Di what I'm doing wrong…but not till later on._

The emotions just made me want to tear it all off. Once stripped down I laid in bed nude once more. Letting the soft moonlight bathe her in its sweet comfort, through her large open window near her bed. She threw only the thick fluffy pink blanket on as she let the weariness of the day take hold. She had a senshi meeting with the girls tomorrow and she figured it was better to sleep while the need was there.

As her inner world emerged once more behind her closed eyes. She knew she was back in her dream. Only now knowing what was going on she was able to get a better hold of where in the palace she was.

It was Endymion's quarters for when he stayed at the palace. Though Queen Serenity did make sure to put his room a decent length from my past self's she still managed to find the secret passage way to gain access to it without a guard spotting her.

_I smiled at her cleverness and at the way she and Endymion really were. It wasn't just sweet and simple. They had a fire to them, a passion not to be denied. She loved him more than anything and it mirrored how I felt for Mamo – chan._

Usagi was submerged into another delicious moment between the eternal lovers. They were snuggling and playing under the covers of his large canopy bed. As he slid his fingers slyly lower down her thighs, she rest leisurely upon his chest. His fingers caressing between her legs, seeking upward into the darkness there. His eyes full of love and lust as he played her like a finely tuned instrument that only he knew how to play. Creating such breathless and delicious sounds to issue from her slightly parted lips.

Usagi felt how he made her feel down there. It was a sweet pleasure she hadn't even afforded herself. Being to shy to even try to touch down there, other than for washing. She felt the throbbing bliss as he probed her deeper, faster bringing her to the heights of ecstasy. Usage nearly losing her balance from the bliss in the process. But it was still another torturous, frustrating evening, as he brought her past counterpart to fruition. Usagi almost crest herself when the wretched alarm woke her up.

Usagi eyed the clock with a near murderous gaze before slamming a pillow angrily onto it. At the same time however she was glad to since she never truly felt his hands only the after math of what the touch produced. She didn't know whether to murder the noisy contraption or to thank it for pulling it out of the dream she'd been in. In looking at it she did see the time long enough to see that she had only an hour to make it to the Temple all the way in Sendai Hill.

She hoped into a fast shower then sprinted there. Wearing her more relaxed light blue sundress with the filly apron front and her white tennis shoes. Hearing Rei talking before she got up the massive set of steps, "I really feel for Mamoru – san you know?" the raven haired Miko commented bitterly. The girl was in her red and white Shrine robes, her arms crossed over her breasts in frustration.

Usagi's face was twisted in confusion. (_You felt sorry for HIM?! why?!_

"What?" Makoto asked her stunned as well, the brunette was standing just behind Rei. Leaning casually against the Torrii in a pair of jeans, a short green t-shirt and her green ball cap.

"Cause Usagi – chan won't let him go. He doesn't love her anymore he's made that blindingly obvious yet she still harps like a sick puppy. It's getting down right sick and mortifying to be around her whenever she's around him." Rei glared down at Usagi, her deep violet eyes burning into her.

Usagi felt betrayed by Rei's words, but she just didn't have the will to retaliate. The sting did enough to take it from her.

"Rei – chan. I know you mean well but Mamoru – san shouldn't be getting our sympathy. He broke things off with her yeah but when you have a love that strong it's hard to completely let it sink in. I'd be the same way." Makoto defended. It made Usagi feel a little lighter.

"She's got a thick head then. Just like you. If she doesn't move on then eventually it's going to become an issue, possibly in battle." Usagi was reeling at Rei's words, standing on the steps like a statue blinking lamely.

_Cutie…everyone, my so called friend and ally in battle was taking HIS side over mine. How twisted is that?_

"You sometimes make me wonder if your need for her to get over Mamoru – san isn't battle related or senshi related but 'Rei' related. You did date him once right? Maybe you want him back." Mako-chan continued, delivering her words with an acidic tone.

The question was stunning but the silence that followed hurt and stung Usagi more.

"Of course not! I could never do that to Usagi! Besides…she isn't the only one I see feeling the sting of the break up." Rei shot back, glaring daggers at a smug, shrugging Makoto.

_I couldn't help it anymore._

"Yeah well he has a funny way of showing it." Usagi barked out. As if she finally rated yet again in the heated conversation. Mako and Rei turned back to Usagi on the lower steps. Rei's looked shocked as she studied Usagi's tearful blue eyes.

"Let's get this meeting over with. I need to go for a walk to clear my head." Usagi was in no mood to fight or argue with the raven beauty. Rei moved out of sight heading for the temple compound and her private room. Makoto moved to walk beside Usagi, silently offering her support in the situation. They moved inside where the rest of the girls were, Mako and Usagi finding a place at Rei low table. While the Miko took to her bed, sitting primly upon her thin mattress like a queen at court.

Kind of made you wonder if she was aiming for the subliminal message 'Rei would be better suited!' Mina was lounging in Rei computer chair on the far side of the bedroom in a soft yellow sundress with a large orange ribbon tied at the back, matching the one in her hair. Ami sat on the floor beside the low table, in her white jean shorts and long sleeve white dress shirt with a smart navy vest over top.

Once they sat down Ami started up, "I think we should figure out what it is that there after with Chibi Usa."

Agreeing Usagi threw out there what Mamo – chan and her had discussed, "Mamo – ch…" Usagi was shocked to see Rei and Minako putting their heads off to the side.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked in frustration.

She saw Minako talk first, gently though, "It's just that, you and Mamoru – san aren't…." she was having difficulty with it so Rei _conveniently_ finished her off, "What she means is quit calling Mamoru – san 'Mamo – chan' like you are still together. You're not." Dispelling the shock in the air from her words all the other girls looked to Usagi wondering what she'd do.

"What does it matter what I call him?" Usagi complained, rolling her eyes at her friends. "Unless you're trying to call him that yourself instead." She added with a bit of venom shot Rei's way.

Rei looked stunned along with the rest of the girls. Makoto tried to comfort Usagi, "Honey she didn't mean it like that." I smiled to her, "Rei knew **exactly** what she meant." I shot my deadly look to Rei.

"Anyways…he and I were talking yesterday about the sisters. Chibi Usa's not talking and he's having trouble getting her to voice what happened. We think whatever it was that happen she's afraid to tell us maybe because she feels we would see her differently." Usagi pushed on ignoring the odd looks from her friends, not having the energy or the will to continue to defend herself.

The girls all nodded, blessedly letting it go.

"She fears what we as the senshi would do once we found out. She's trying to fix whatever happened while either blocking her memory of it or lying her way through it the way she has been." Minako looked sad but determined, "She has nothing to fear, but she also doesn't know us." Usagi nods, "She doesn't feel she can trust us but at the same time we don't trust her either. It's a 'loose loose' situation." Usagi surmised.

The girls nodded wearily, "And Mamoru – san's trying to get through to her?" Ami asked her leader testily .

Usagi nodded, "He said he was asking questions but gaining nothing further in answers. He doesn't want to push her to far though, that much I can see from just the way he acts around her, he cares for her. Pushing her would result in her bottling whatever she trusts within him or us back up. In either case I don't blame him for not pushing. If anything if we're going to help her she needs to trust us more." The girls 'hummed' wordlessly agreeing.

_We are after all the ones who keep saving her 'trouble magnet ass'. It's so difficult when the person you're trying to help refuses to give out information._ _How can we help if you won't say anything…? We're not mind readers, and you won't let Rei do a fire reading on you so we can see how we can help…oh Chibi Usa._

"We can't keep relying on Mamoru – san though. We need to get her to loosen up information in other ways to." Rei stated.

"She won't say anything to me. Seems to enjoy spending her time making my life miserable at home…" Usagi stated somewhat miserably, bracing her chin in a hand that she rested on the low table. "What's worse is everyone at home takes it as a joke and laughs with it." Usagi notes the sullen expressions of partial disbelief and partial it'll be okay written on her friends faces as she get up to go.

"Anyways I gotta go. Mama wanted me to help her clean today." She puts on a 'why me' face.

"Once she found out we had 'Spring Break' at school she automatically came up with a list of things for me to do." Usagi left without waiting for a response. Her mood was dragging and needed that walk in the park.

_Truth was Mama didn't know I had Spring Break off. I had purposely NOT said anything so I could have just a few extra hours of the day to myself. Shingo didn't get that at his school…thank god. Else wise he'd have blown my cover._

Usagi walked aimlessly through the park, letting the cool refreshing atmosphere cleanse her mood. Erasing all the negativity away from her…for the time being at least. Closing her eyes for a brief moment she felt a bit more relaxed. Then she felt a shadow come over her. Opening them back up she was shocked to find Di standing there. Smiling warmly at her sudden surprise. Usagi was now feeling good that her day seemed to have brightened up.

"Hey Di! Imagine seeing you here." Usagi chuckled, passing him a warm smile of her own.

Di smiled back in a very charming way, "I was about to say the same thing." Di then took in her light blue shorts and bright pink tank top, approvingly. "You look nice today. But then again even though it's only the second time I've see you, you always seem to radiate beauty." He flirted sweetly.

Usagi thought he was being cute and it felt refreshing. _Not like with Mamo – chan whereas I'd have to nearly beg him for a compliment_.

"Why thank you. Wanna walk?" Usagi offered happily.

Di smiled and nodded, falling into stride next to her.

Usagi told him about her less than great encounter with Mamo – chan, excluding the 'sisters with Chibi Usa' part.

He seemed to be enthralled with what she told him. It made her feel happy to have this time talking with someone who listened and actually looked to be listening. They sat down on the grass beside the lake, near an old oak tree. The silent natural sentry to the lake, shielded them from the sun's intense heat. With it's lush, strong branches. Its soft shade waving over their relining forms, as a cool breeze wafted through it's sturdy bow.

They took in the tranquility of the lake shimmering just on the other side of the well worn dirt path. Watching strange variety of people row their little pedal boats by, young lovers kissing each other as they moved down the path.

_It made me miss my last semi good date with Mamo- chan._ Clearing her head she focused again on the man she was currently spending time with.

Feeling she had spoken too much for the past hour she giggled sheepishly.

"Gomen. I've been talking up a storm. Tell me something about you." Usagi offered, blushing at the fact that yet again her mouth couldn't shut up.

Di looked up towards the sky, "Not much to tell, parents died at a young age. I was raised with my brother for years by relatives until I began an 'apprenticeship' with a very wise old man."

Usagi smiled approvingly at him, "Sounds like you've made the best of a bad situation." She remarked with compassion shining in her clear blue eyes.

With a lingering sigh, feeling relaxed and a bit lazy. Usagi laid back in the grass, closing her eyes and letting the shade sooth her. With a content smile on her lips, she basked in the comfort it provided.

"So tell me…" she inquired. Opening her eyes back up again, finding Di leaning over her. Her heart instantly started to race. "Di?" She questioned, not wanting to jump to conclusions, but feeling suddenly uneasy.

He lightly caressed her hair, "I know I've only ever meet you twice but I think I might really like you."

Usagi swallowed the nervous lump in her throat then smiled wanly, "Ah, Di…" She sought to gain some control of the awkward situation. As he leaned in closer, his sharp, yet handsome face inches from hers a wave dizzy, almost woozy feeling washed over her. It didn't feel completely natural. Before she could think my eye lids closed up without forethought.

Feeling a whisper of his lips against hers, when a sudden shout alerted them both. Her head shot up impacting with his forehead, with a dull thud, as he sought but not succeeding in averting the collision. He had darted his gaze to the side seeking to know where the shouts were coming from, just as she jolted upright and they struck each other hard. Usagi on the forehead, with his temple.

Then Di grabbed his head in agony, groaning with discomfort as his ears began to ring. Usagi mimicked him, clutching her own head and groaning in both pain in humiliation. Soon discarding the new and more awkward situation, focusing on the shouts, concerned as to where they were coming from.

Suddenly to her left a crowd of terrified people were running down the path. Usagi narrowed her eyes, realizing bitterly…_Youma_.

"Di ah…why don't you go find some place safe. I'll ah…I'll get the kids out of here." she stated with a sense of authority, seeing an annoyed look on his face. "Di?" she questioned, deep concern twisting her features.

"I'll help." He offered.

(_No I can't let him, he could get hurt.)_

"No you go get help I'll get them!" Usagi then raced off before he could protest.

Within moments she was down the path, coming up to small will maintained sitting area, with the large stone fountain, and several benches that over looked the pond. The water was rushing over the upper balconies, a dull roar that collected in the large pool at the bottom. A set of kids was cowered near the fountains main pool.

She could hear the sounds of the Youma, but could not see it just yet. Jumping into action Usagi ushered the kids into a safe area up the path behind a stand of trees and out of sight. They meekly obeyed her, kneeling under concealment behind a set of bushes set in the trees.

Confident they would be safe, Usagi rushed back onto the path headed back to the fountain were she heard the Youma last.

Ducking into a more covered up bushy area, and pulled out her broach to transform.

With a flash of silver light, she called down her power's from the Moon. Her uniform bursting from her broach in a wave of pink ribbons, as her average clothes faded away. Usagi danced within it's power wave, allowing her Powers to surge forth from both her soul and the Silver Crystal.

Once in her blue and white Fuku uniform with the red bow, and matching boots and choker.

Her tiara gleaming in the sun light, she flipped up onto a low hanging branch to survey the Youma for signs of weakness. It was an odd looking monster, with bark on its back and some type of green film on its front this youma looked a bit rough and slimy to say the least. Like an Ent, or living tree with long slender twisting roots for feet. It's arms a strange flowing mass of branches, that could be mistaken for vines.

She then crashed the youma's fun of seemingly bashing the bushes and anything else nearby, by throwing her tiara at it. Pissed that it had been deflected for a moment it looked up to her. The cut it now sported on its hand, if you could call it a hand was proof enough that she had pissed it off. _Showtime…_

"How dare you trash the beauty of the park with your negative presence. As Sailor Moon I fight for love and justice, and in the name of the Moon I'll punish you!" Moon shouted while striking her signature pose, with that same cocky smug smile. That spoke I am going to kick your ass now, so prepare yourself.

The creature roared with fury, thundering down the lawn to strike at her. Moon jumped from the branch she had perched herself on, landing near a bench. "You'll pay for THIS!" it shouted in fury. Moon couldn't help but smirk, "Sorry I spoiled the party!" confident sarcasm seeped out of her voice.

Keeping up her momentum she whipped out her wand to dust the thing seeing as how she didn't have any time to call for back up. Who knew if Tuxedo Kamen's bond was still even working when their hearts were so uncertain. Lost in her thoughts of a moment she never noticed when its thick tongue shot out from its throat. She gasp in shock, as it wrapped around her sceptre wielding arm. Moon held tight to her wand, noting it wasn't trying to get the wand but get her. With her other arm she grabbed a hold of the top of the metal bench.

For once she was grateful the sisters weren't there. If they'd seen that their youma wasn't going after the moon sceptre instead of me they'd redirect the monster in a snap and she'd really be in trouble. The Youma's root like feet dug into the soft grass, gripping the earth like mighty unmoving monolith. It's thick slimy tongue pulling on her with increasing power.

The bench was next to useless to hold her steady against the beasts pulling, as it screamed and twisted off it's moorings in the cobble stones beneath it's tiny legs. Moon cringed in pain, feeling her arm shuttering under it's grasping pressure. For a moment she feared her bones would start to fracture if it didn't end soon. Super strength or not even the hero's can get broken bones to every now and then.

_I was getting even more furious with my seeming luck with crap lately. Remembering how angry she was with Mamo – chan for leaving me and all the crap that Chibi Usa got away with I used that anger and focused it towards the youma._

She let it think it won by letting go of her grip on the bench then, Moon yelled out, "Moon Princess Halation!" from the time she shouted out her attack was just enough time for it to pull her closer.

And the closer she got to it as it pulled her in, the more intense the power was from her wand for the creature to handle. It roared with an unearthly fury, causing the very air to vibrate. As the strobing light of her attack bathed it's beastly form, pounding into it with no mercy.

It exploded and with it its hold as well onto the grass. Great chunks of the lawn pummelled the area around Moon. Who knelt low, attempting to shield her head by wrapping her arms over her head.

(_Thankfully it left no gooky residue…_I looked down at my saliva covered arm. _On second thought…_I grimaced at the icky feeling it provided, sliding off my white glove and down my bare arm. Thankfully whatever usually happened to our uniforms disappeared the next battle we were in.)

Moon retreated back into her temporary cover within the line of bushes set far back from the path. With a flash of light Usagi emerged, walking confidently back to find Di looking around. He was standing near the oak tree, casting his gaze up the hills nearby. Presumably looking for her. She was grateful that he was safe but it occurred to her, with a little bit of alarm that he might have kissed her just before that goo thing attacked.

"Di…" Usagi called, noticing how lost he looked.

_I had already told him that I was trying to get Mamo – chan back so why would he? _

Di finally finding her, he dashed from the tree line, up to her on the narrow well used path. His sharp blue eyes found hers, "Good your okay. I was worried when you disappeared."Di breathed in relief, a hand clutching his heart.

Usagi felt bad for making him worry but it had to be done. "I'm fine. Are you okay?" She offered with concern.

Di merely smiled, "Of course."

They talked for a few more hours, till the dull shades of dusk began to settle over the park.

"I'd better get home." Usagi stated sullenly. She really did enjoy talking with him.

"I could walk you home?' Di offered, with a hopeful smile.

Usagi merely smiled and nodded, feeling more at ease to say yes after their long talk.

_Walking me back I found it was different to that of walking home with Mamo_ _– chan, it made me miss him even more. Not wanting my thoughts to depress me I put 'Mamo – chan thoughts' on the back burner._

Soon the familiar white two story home came into view down the block. With the red tile roof and twin balconies. Di walked her right up to her front porch. As she climbed up onto the cement block before the heavy white door, she respectfully bowed down to thank him, "Usagi – chan…" he whispered.

She immediately looked back up, a question clear on her face.

"Let me thank you for your time spent with me today." Instead of returning the bow, Di took her hand and kissed it tenderly once again. "I'll see you at the mall tomorrow." He smiled almost smugly as he walked away.

Usagi felt weird for some reason. His kiss was sweet and innocent but it felt as if there was something lingering in it. Something she couldn't pin point. Though at this point she could definitely tell he was interested. He had tried or had kissed her before the attack happened. _What would the girls say?_

Shaking her head to clear it of strange thoughts, she silently entered through the door and for the first time in weeks felt actually hungry. She jumped at the chance to get to dinner. She even felt too good to let Chibi Usa's constant nagging and belittling to put her down.

_My mind was busy on other more important things. Di made me feel better and I was going to keep that feeling. He was a good friend and he was helping me with Mamo – chan. Even if we haven't known each other for very long he was still a good guy._

_Opening the door I waved him off…such a sweet guy…I wonder why he would make advances on me, though subtle if he knows I'm trying to get my Mamo – chan back? I smirked in my next line of thoughts…maybe he could teach him how to be more open when it comes to displays of affection and love. First off though I have to a_ctually GET Mamo – chan back.

Later on that night Usagi once again climbed under the covers nude.

The memories became more frequent and fevered. They also left her waiting and wanting Mamo – chan even more. By the time she woke up the next morning she was ready to get some advice on how to handle her constant wet dreaming problem.

(I couldn't keep waking up with wet sheets. It was getting harder and harder to get by mama in the morning. So I called the only person I felt comfortable with talking about it too.)

Reaching Minako on the phone she talked as discreetly as she could, considering the phone was in the downstair's hall. Right before the kitchen, in which her momma basicly lived during the day. She didn't have to be at the mall for an hour anyways and she was already showered, and dressed.

Hearing the musical tones of her dearest friend on the other end of the receiver. "Moshi, Moshi?"

" Minako – chan…" Usagi whispered conspiratorially into the phone, a slender hand cupping the speaking end of the curved piece of plastic.

"Why are you whispering Usagi – chan?" Mina whispered as well,nearly giggling.

"I need some help. I've been having some intense dreams these last few nights, all about Mamo – chan and I'm having a hard time keeping it from Mama. Is there any way to help relieve the intensity so I can wake up without alerting Mama to it?" Usagi babbled out, nearly desperate in her tone.

There was a pause, "What kind of intense dreams?" Mina asked, a slyness in her voice.

Usagi felt bold enough to tell her, "Wet dreams. Please Minako – chan. I need help. The other girls would just tell me I need to think on more important things but I figured if I could get some help from you I could put my mind more at ease with it." She nearly pleaded.

While her more 'mature', sage of all thing love, giggled like a school girl, "Sweetie what you need is a little something I indulge in. how about I meet you at the mall in two hours?"

(_perfect!)_

"See you there." Usagi didn't even bother to wait for a response.

She had to be there in an hour anyways to see Di. Just barely catching the bus in time she got into the mall and found Di waiting there on the set of benches before the front glass doors. In some comfortable grey slacks and a long sleeved white shirt.

A shiver ran up the length of her back as soon as the glass door resealed itself behind her. Usagi had to admit the air conditioning in here was blasting a bit much for my navy shorts and purple tank top. Her bare flesh covered with goose flesh. But the weather outside was really hot today.

Spotting him she dashed to his side. He rose off the bench and greeted her with a hug. "Glad you made it." He responded.

Usagi was just glad to have another friend, although older to talk to but another friend none the less, he took her arm in his, "I saw this shop that you might like. They just opened up today."

Usagi was ecstatic but surprised. (There weren't any fliers or signs about that said a new shop had been opened. The sign read 'Dark Moon Fashions'. Something about this already sounded off but a lot of stores had a lot of weird names these days.)

They ambled inside the front entryway, instantly making their was over to the racks of slender tops, made from silk, satin and lace. The risque fashions alone had her eyes bugging out.

"Now here's a place to get your ex to fall to you." Di waggled his well manicured brows meaningfully.

Usagi smiled shyly up at him, "Thank you!"

Before rushing around picking out several different outfits. A few of them still had an innocence to them that Di said wouldn't work. After five tries he turned her to face him, "Would you mind if I pointed something out to try on? It seems you keep drifting to the styles you've been at several times before." Noticing that Usagi nodded in approval. The pieces he picked out though had her widening her eyes in shock. They were a bit more bustier than she would normally wear.

Nibbling her lip nervously, Usagi noted. The long dark haired woman at the sales counter she looked a bit shocked to see Di there and her ice blonde co – worker looked worried. Did they know him?.

She then lightly poked his shoulder he turned around, "Do you know them?" he turned his head to the girls now making themselves look busy around the counter. He narrowed his eyes, "Their probably just so shocked to see me with a girl so beautiful."

Usagi raised her brow uncertainly, then blushed in acceptance of his comment.

"So you do know them?" she questioned.

He smiled a little tightly, "They work for an 'employee' of mine."

Usagi's eyes widened, "You own this place? No wonder you knew of it!" (it all came together now!)

"So please feel free to look and ah…" he stepped closer to her, "Money's not an object, so no worries."

Feeling really nervous about what he might want in return she promptly declined, "As nice as that is I am doing this to win my Mamo – chan back. So I'll pay for it." She wanted to be straight forward and honest with him.

Di smiled, "Okay, but the offer still stands."

Usagi gave him a small smile, she just didn't like the aspect of a man giving her something if she wasn't with him. It was one thing for a free treat but these were nice looking clothes. Grabbing up two outfits that he picked out she eager went to try them on, in the back dressing rooms.

The first piece she put on showed the fact that she had a chest. It felt nice and more grown up than she normally felt. It shaped up and around her breasts like a second skin.

"How does it look?" Di asked with honest interest. Lounging in a over stuffed white chair that sat in the dimly lit main alcove before the line of dressing rooms.

Usagi peaked her head out meekly, then the rest of herself emerged from behind the open dressing room door. His eyes widened in shock, Usagi blushed a bright crimson realizing he didn't really know how his eyes spoke volumes of lust.

(It was that look I wanted to see on Mamo – chan. Other than our past lives I couldn't think of one time where Mamo – chan looked at me with that look. So busy was he with keeping things cooled down.)

Di finally looked into her eyes after rover over her chest for a long time, "Hot." He blurted.

Usagi's face went to several more shades of red, "I…" She began nervously.

As she looked up to find Rei and Makoto walking into the store with an overly excited Chibi Usa in tow. Rei was in her pink jean overalls and white t-shirt, and tennis shoes. Mako in a long deep green skirt the hung to her knees and a low cut black cardigan that fell off one shoulder and short leather black boots. Chibi Usa was cute in her white and red striped dress with the frilly straps and white short sleeve undershirt, with black dolly shoes with little white bows on the toes.

This was not exactly a super kid friendly store. Makoto was seeing that before Rei was. But before she could tell her she spotted Usagi and what their innocence Princess was wearing. Usagi cringed with mortification as Mako looked stunned towards her, "Usagi?!" the brunette balked.

Rei took notice and well as Chibi Usa.

"Usagi – chan what are doing shopping here?" Rei just seemed surprised.

(That was when as the pink haired spore mouthed off,)

"Yeah this is for **women** Usagi not for clumsy Odango's like you." She stated snidely, little hands on her hips.

Usagi felt embarrassed by the repellent remark as Di, her new friend was here to hear the brat's words. Biting her lip with the effort to remain more adult about it she went to speak, when Di stood up from his sitting position on the chair. "Well that wasn't very nice." He commented, chiding the little pink haired firecracker.

Chibi Usa just looked on stubborn and almost arrogantly anyway.

(She was due for a 'whopping' in this store if she didn't stop.)

"Di this is Chibi Usa, and these are my friends Rei – chan and Makoto – chan. What are you guys doing here? Thought you had chores with grandpa Rei – chan? And I thought you were learning new recipes Makoto – chan?" it had been something they had told her they wanted to get done. When Spring Break started weeks ago.

Yet again Chibi Usa opened her mouth, "Cause unlike YOU they get their stuff done early - "

Makoto cringed at the blunt, rude remark, pulling her back to her side in almost motherly fashion.

"Chibi Usa why don't we go get you some ice cream okay?" Makoto, stated with a strained smile.

(Always trying to compromise with her…it was sweet but it was similar treatment she gave me. Made me also see how childish I was being treated as well as having acted. _I do need to grow up more…)_

Usagi noticed the odd look Di's gave Chibi Usa, "She's not your normal child is she." It was more of a statement than a question.

Usagi sighed with resignation, "She's different." She was trying to be nice, "She shouldn't be coddled so, she needs to understand that there are consequences to how you treat people." Di remarked darkly.

Usagi fully agreed. "Yeah well she doesn't like to listen to a lot of people." She surmised with Rei still there.

"Even you?" Di commented, her thoughts right on the mark.

Usagi laughed in good humour. "Especially NOT me. No…" She bowed her head, "Sometimes I feel like she lives to torment me and I can't do anything about it cause I need to be the bigger person."

Rei spoke up, "You are the bigger person Odango. In all respects." Then she giggled, Di frowned he did not seem to like that comment at all.

"That's a rude thing to say to your friend. Usagi – chan here has said nothing harsh to you or that child and yet you seem to be - " Di jumped to her defence yet again, not understanding the underlying friendship she shared with the Miko.

Usagi stopped him, her hand a silent restraint on his chest, shaking her head 'no'. "It's fine. In a few senses she is right I have to be the bigger person."

Rei looked smug,

"But in other senses she's completely wrong." Usagi finished.

Rei face dropped, "Now listen here Odango - " she took two steps forward to instigate a new fight when Di stepped in front of her path. Bull headed as she was it didn't stop her.

"You should be careful on who you piss off." The statement was almost left at that till he added on, "After all this is my store, I could have you kicked out if need be." Rei gulped a little reluctant to argue back now.

Usagi smirked (_…that'll show you Pyro…)_

"Listen Rei I'll see you and the girls later on at the Temple, right now I'm going to finish up here then I have to meet someone." Usagi intervened politely, she didn't want the girls to know about what Minako was helping her out with.

(They would question it and me and what I remember and tell me it's not something to focus on when in reality if I can't get my man back then where is a princess without her prince? )

Rei left, and Usagi went back to change, with Di in toe. In a few minutes she bought the top if a bit too quickly, not wanting to change her mind she starting to feel squeamish. (I almost backed out but the thought of getting that same look on Mamo – chan's face was too much. I had to,)

"I'd like to see you again, you know so you could tell me how it goes." Di asked he walked her to the stores entryway.

Usagi nodded, before promptly turning her back to him and left the store. "How about next Monday? I have a few things to take care of this week." Usagi answer with a air of anticipation.

Di nods with that same happy yet smug smile, "If you need anything, at all, ever…" he handed, her his business card with his number, "Just call me." Grateful for the assistance and the advice so far she takes it right before he leans in and gives her another lingering hug and another tender kiss on the hand. Usagi smiles nervously in response then runs over to where Minako wanted meet her. (_I wonder why she wanted to meet in front of the 'Spencer's' store? It wasn't exactly her style.)_


	3. Minako's solution & hallway encounter

**CaughtInAFantasy:** Rei's not just being her usual nasty self she just believes that Usagi's not the only one in pain and should let go.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:** believe me there's more to come!

**LoveInTheBattleField:** will do.

**Narsenic**: I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of this altered version of 'R'.

**devilsangels11287**: here's your next chapter.

**moon86**: I'm a bite surprised with the reception of Rei. I know I'm putting her nastiness out there but believe me she's in it for the right stuff. Just wait and read.

**Infinite:** now you had both myself and 'Shaydoe' shocked and in smiles with your review. Yes Diamond seems to be the great one now but you may change your tune and your query of making this a 'usa/di' fanfic once you read more. I actually found that I enjoyed R semi the most other than the last season because of Diamond's infatuation with her. He does love her it's just really twisted. As for Chibi Usa, she's always needed a spanking. Maybe I'll throw it in there at some point…you never know! please continue reading though.

**Maeko11:** thank you!

**xx Twilight Princess xx:** I hope you enjoy what happens next…and after that and so on – ALL of you as well!

Sailor Moon R 'Of Roses & Diamonds'

Chapter. 3

Usagi was lost again to her thoughts, chewing absently on the tip of her barely usable pencil. Her sweet face cast to the side away from the chalk board, towards the large expansive windows to the outside. Her cute little chin braced in a raised right hand. Her elbow resting against the hard plastic surface of her semi used desk. As she gazed with dull interest out of the long windows of her English Classroom, the afternoon sun bathing her face in lazily warmth casting the last of her energy away after the long day.

(I was truly trying to stay awake. Thinking that thoughts of Mamo – chan would help in my efforts. A way to re enforce my needs of alertness to avoid detention from Ms. Haruna. It seemed she enjoyed giving detention when she wasn't dating, otherwise she let things like sleepy time slid by. At least that seemed to be the case from when Ann went to class with us several months ago.

Having found out that Ms. Haruna ditched detention with us to go on her date and LEAVE us made me come to the conclusion, when she was gone for longer than a half hour, ditch detention as well. It had yet to have been repeated though.)

Her eyes fluttering closed from time to time, as she fought to stay awake. Not wanting another trip to detention or to miss her chances with Mamo – chan again. She tried not to focus on the waving green branches of the elm trees just outside the windows, as the hot summer breezes were playing through them. It's cool wavy hypnotic flow was making her want to nod off to dreamland yet again.

_Not working…_

Things with Mamo-Chan were not working out, her plans of seduction and bearing all their hearts and souls was unraveling before they had barely began. Then there was Di...who seemed interested in her on more than a friendly level yet he kept his true intentions cloaked in a guise of friendship. Even she knew better than to think he was being truly just friends with his flirtation towards her. She just didn't know from one moment to the next what to expect from him when they were spending time together.

(It's nice in the unpredictability department but at the same time I miss Mamo – chan with a passion. He was a good boyfriend…when he was there. So sweet and kind. Even if he was taking things a little too slow for my tastes. Though it was probably more because he feared my age and my father's wrath than anything else. Di however…I wondered absently if Poppa would dislike him as well or like him as my friend.

Or if Di would continue to act flirty with me and Poppa would become upset. He didn't like having ANY guy liking me unless he was too sweet and green around the corners. A boy like Melvin...who acted like a pathetic puppy around me. I was not interested it that kind of boy, and everyone knew it too.)

Usagi sighed deeply, she had to keep her eye on the prize, her thoughts returned to Mamo-chan...then fell back into the elaborate fantasies she played in her mind of how he would sneak in to her room while her parents, brother and the pink spore were out, profess his love for her, and beg her forgiveness for treating her so poorly. She smiled happily at the thought.

For denying his true feelings for her, feelings that could not be merely pushed aside nor forgotten, she would make him grovel if only for a moment. Then things degraded into more erotic images coming to fruition between them. Placing herself in intimate encounters with him when she herself knew there had never been anything like that from this time frame. She stifled a giggle realizing what her dreams at night were granting her for her current daydreaming.

_A more explorative imagination with my Mamo – chan!_

Like an adonis hero from one of her mother's romance novels, he stood shirtless on a barren stretch of soft sand. His chest bronzed from the sun, wear nothing but a black pair of flowing cotton pants. His dark hair fluttering around his ruggedly handsome face from a burst of hot wind...She was just a thankful damsel whom he had just saved from ruthless bandits.

Swooning against his chest in a period grown from ages past she thanked the strong, brooding stranger plaintively. Wishing to thank him even more, as he dipped her into a passionate embrace, devouring her mouth as he guiding her down the warm sand.

Before her imagination could get past Mamo – chan yanking off the bra and panty combo she'd spotted with Di, one that she didn't have yet but were planning on getting, she noticed her cheeks were flushed a bright crimson and it wasn't just from the intense sunshine flooding in, and magnified through the glass. But she didn't care at that moment.

"Tsukino...Usagi!" Ms. Haruna's harpy, near shrill of a voice shouted to her through her nearly turned erotic daydream.

"Yes...Mamo-chan..." She responded dreamily not paying attention to class in the least. In her day dream mind the voice translated to Mamoru's deep sensuous voice that she loved to hear but so very rarely got him to voice out.

Glaring at the obvious uncaring teen within her class room Ms. Haruna looked to her with dead pan eyes, upset that once again the blonde student couldn't seem to keep her eyes open during her class…yet again! She wasn't THAT boring. Everyone else managed to stay awake. "Usagi!" she then stormed before her desk, her face blazing with fury. Slapping a ruler down on her sleeping students desk, hard enough to get her attention.

The loud slap of the wood against the desk top, and sudden roar of laughter crashing through the classroom around her from her classmates. Bolted her out of her nearly erotic turned fantasy, like a bucket of cold water.

Cheeks now even more red from humiliation, she bowed her head awaiting her coming detention, not trying in the least to argue her way out, or defend her sleepiness. She knew it had been her fault and for once she didn't have a reasonable excuse to get out of it…not that she ever did. It had worked only a few times in the past and those were few and far in between.

(Besides I don't think 'Give me a break I was having a really good dream about my boyfriend, don't you have those dreams to?' it would surely earn me a double detention trip AND a trip to the guidance counselor about where my 'impure thoughts' for a girl my 'age' were going. I'm nearly fifteen people, with the memories of a girl whom had an ACTIVE sex life with her beloved. Give me a break. Not that I could tell anyone that…ever!)

Ami who was sitting a few desks over cast her friend a confused yet compassionate look. Usagi wasn't dealing with the break up very well at all and this was confirming her recent hypothesis with her friend. The strange way she had acted at their last meeting with her sudden abrupt departure and the way she had spoken to Rei, though not rude but certainly cause for concern, not to mention her raw emotional states lately.

Then starting to seemingly bottle things up from them…her friends. She came to them when she couldn't talk to her parents…which was a lot. She needed to figure out a way to talk to her. Let her know that she would be there in any way, if she was needed. She had to find a way to help her first real friend here. Usagi was the first girl to befriend her and treated her like someone worth knowing, not like an outcast.

Ami glanced down to her notes, as Usagi cast her a mournful pout. The coming detention was going to dampen this evening's plans of attempting to bump into Mamo - chan. Now she wouldn't be able to.

By the time detention ended and she walked home having been unable to catch the bus in time and feeling the need to be alone with her thoughts for a while she belatedly realized she'd missed supper entirely when she stumbled upstairs slipping unnoticed into her room. A bit miffed that she hadn't even been greeted by her parents or her brother, the spore she could live with her saying 'you missed dinner so I ate it', she deflating onto her bed.

She glanced into the still partially open drawer at that the bottom of her bed, glad that she had small drawers for personal effects built under her bed. Something she had thanked her mother and father for. The bed skirt from her sheets prevented snoopy bodies – namely Shingo or now Chibi Usa – from getting access to her diary or other personal items she kept in there.

She'd been utmost grateful that her mom had talked her dad into building them in place and NOT telling anyone else in the family about them. The trust she had in both parents helped keep that secret to. Noticing with a new and more furious blush the small token of Mina's help, glared up her, from a small discrete box. It was a 'little piece of plastic heaven' Minako had stated, there to help her relieve her needs and lewd thoughts.

_If it helps keeping Mamo – chan day dreams at bay and from me getting detention…_

She fell back against the bed for a moment remembering how she had acquired the device. It had been the most humiliating and stressful shopping trip ever. Mina had taken her nearly kicking and screaming, with several confused patrons milling about to their own stores looking at the weird duo, into the back end of that crazy "Spencers" store to look at sex toys!

(I was stunned and trying to avoid making a scene while simultaneously trying to get Minako to let me go once I entered the premises. The store clerk behind the counter greeted us as Minako waved at him barely giving me a chance to do the same, not that I minded. I wanted to slip out un noticed or bury my head so no one would see me. Having never been in a store like this I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment and a need to keep looking around to be sure I didn't have anyone looking at me.

I seriously felt like I had someone's eyes on me. It was nerve wracking and…and…oh MINAKO!)

"Mina - chan...Mina - chan...Mina - chan..." Usagi monotone mantra of nervousness, along with fidgeting, and squirming, as Minako pushed on the centre of her back guiding her from behind down the side aisle. Minako had not trusted Usagi to NOT back out of the store once entered once she realized her friend would be a lot harder to convince than she thought.

Despite the fact that it is what SHE asked for...sorta. The erotic statues on the shelves, and half naked framed posters of woman and men soon degraded with further alarm on Usagi's part, into shelves of various sex toys.

(I was completely and utterly mortified. Looking for a chance at escape when I soon realized Minako had effectively blocked me in unless I wanted to create a big scene and really alert everyone to my presence here. I couldn't do that so I decided to see how bad this would all be. I however still felt like I should have had on a hoodie so I could pull it up over my head and no one would recognize me or see my face.)

Usagi's face was flushed a bright crimson, while Mina smiled down at her with mild amusement being that this was her first time in a store like this.

(I couldn't help it I felt like someone one around was watching me, even if there were very few patrons back here in this section.)

"Calm down Usagi-chan." She nearly laughed at the intense humiliation her friend was feeling, over what she considered was something so mundane as to look at erotic things. Her big 'sister' Natsuna had introduced her to such adult things years ago back in her Sailor V days. Now she found the whole lifestyle kind of intriguing, snooping when she could at the Hentai culture. She figured Natsuna had turned her into lewd girl, she truly didn't mind at least she knew how to enjoy herself and this was her chance to pass the torch so to speak.

"Mina why did you bring me in here..." Usagi leaned in close to the cornflower blonde, hissing conspiratorially, glancing nervously over her shoulder to see if anyone was looking at them. She noticed a patron walking by but didn't bother to glance at them. The clerk however noticed them back there.

_I feel like such a Hentai!_

Minako simply stood confidently like it was no big deal and stated, "You wanted some help with your particular dream problem, well this is the solution." Mina inclined a shelf of boxes with colorful small animals.

Usagi raised an incredulous eyebrow, her heart thundering in her ears with this continual embarrassment. She kept looking back at the sales clerk praying he wouldn't come back there and ask them if they needed help.

Mina sighed and rolled her eyes, "Here." She pulled down a box, flipping it over to show her little innocent friend the diagram at the back as to how it worked. Giggling with glee as her young friends face grew several shades of deeper red. The need to bale out laughing was kept in check with the knowledge that this was in fact a serious deal to the lighter blonde. She wanted Usagi to be more open and okay with it.

Hoping it would make her mature with it to. She loved the lighter blonde with all her heart, but sometimes she was just too innocent for her own good. "You want me to do what with that..." Usagi whined, blue eyes wide in disbelief desperately wanting to find a way to escape her friend and this crazy sex store.

"Well, if an elephant isn't to your liking they got all kinds." Mina started, now thoroughly enjoying herself at her friend's expense. Jumping to the shelf she pulled down two more animals, "We got a dolphin...and oh, a new one its a squirrel. And everyone's favorite...the bunny rabbit." She thrust the pink bunny sex toy at Usagi. Hoping the colour would prevent the girl from reacting like it burnt her hand. It was a small vibrator called an "egg" that helped new explorers find their pleasure zones.

"Ughh..." Usagi groaned, ducking her head. The pink plastic object wrapped in its pink card board container was still too much at the moment. Shoving it back onto the shelf, and unable to handle anymore, she beat a hasty retreat out of the store. Followed by Mina's bursting roars of laughter, she snatched up the rabbit watching Usagi dash out of the store. Shaking her head she continued to the front of the store and bought the item for her friend, before smiling at the clerk, and leaving the store as well.

Finding Usagi calming down on a bench outside, she thrust the package to her breast.

"You can thank me later." Mina commented, wrapping an arm over the small girls shoulder as she held the package to her breast a look of uncertainty on her face.

Now she was sitting on her bed, staring down at the box containing her new little friend with nervous anxiety coupled with curiosity. Tentatively she reached down into the drawer of her beds wooden frame, pulling out the box. With a long lingering sigh, she pulled up the flap and reached in pulling out the tiny plastic vibrator in the shape of a pink rabbit, it's long ears curving around its head.

"Ok..." She blinked, finding the little battery box attached to the creature on a long cord. Finding the control on it she pushed it up its little hill, increasing the volume of the batteries power in seconds. The creature began to vibrate in her hand, the ears flicking in a tense spastic manner.

"Eeek!" Usagi squeaked in fright dropping the erotic creature to the floor of her room, watching in both horror and disgust as it began to vibrate in small circles on her rug.

(I had never seen anything like that ever. It was freaky and fascinating all at the same time. I wanted to do something with it but my nerves were getting the better of me. I reached for the control nub again to lower it down to a complete stop when I heard the door creak open.)

"Usagi, Wha'cha do'in?" Chibi Usa's cheerful, not needed, ESPECIALLY not right now voice, floated out from her doorway. "What's that new toy?"

Usagi thought she had locked that door, she knew she had closed it at least.

(_This is so NOT happening!_)

Throwing a pillow on top of her new toy, she rushed the door. Where the Pink haired pain in the ass stood, oblivious, her small hand still poised on the door knob of her room. Dressed in her navy school uniform fuku.

"Out of my room, you little spore!" Usagi lost her cool, pushing her out and slamming the door in her face. She was so embarrassed, and angry that the little girl felt she could just barge into her room whenever she felt like it. It made her more determined to help the girl's mother in whatever way she needed so she could get rid of the spore seemingly determined to make her suffer and remove her annoying presence from her own.

Locking the knob, she retreated to the floor tossed her pillow back on her bed then snatched up her bunny. Turned it off and tossed it back into her drawer. Flopping down on her mattress, pressing her face into her pillow, screaming in frustration.

Having had enough and knowing dinner was long since over with she snuck down stairs to grab a snack. Finding a couple steamed buns in the fridge she quickly micro waved it, before grabbing a plate for her snack and sneaking back up to her room. Putting the meal down she pulled off her uniform and slipped into an over sized white t shirt she'd snuck from Mamoru's place.

He'd brought her back there for a study session, though they did do some studying, it wasn't all that. He'd even changed his shirt. When he went to the bathroom she snuck into his room, picked it up from the floor, intending to through it into his hamper, but wanted to enjoy his smell first. She pressed the shirt into her face, breathing in his soft earthy scent. As it filtered through her nose, making her smile with longing. But when he started to emerge from the bathroom she'd panicked and shoved it into her school bag.

For right now though it served as a small reminder to never give up. That and his scent was still attached to it making her feel somewhat more loved. She pulled the collar up over her nose taking in a long slow breath of him, with bitter yet happy smile.

(I sat on the edge of my bed and ate my buns while thinking about how to run into Mamo – chan tomorrow. It wasn't coming along well at all and I was almost starting to doubt my abilities, but knowing I had an ally willing to help me out was encouraging enough. Licking my lips of the slight oily substance from the meat inside, I put the plate on my desk and flopped down further into bed. Drifting into sleep I wondered if I would have another dream again.)

"Endy..." Serenity whispered nervously. The princess's voice echoing within Usagi's soul as she was once more thrust amid another quite romantic moment in her past life. The fog of time and memory faded away, revealing sparkling water bathed in soft Moonlight. She could feel the cold wet substance tickling her fingers, as Serenity trailed her hand into the shimmering dark waters below.

Slowly she cast her thoughtful face from the water, to gaze adoringly up at a smiling wild dark haired young man. Dressed in a simple white dress shirt and dark leather pants with heavy black boots and a long navy cloak fluttering off his shoulders. With powerful arms, Endymion pushed a wooden ore through the water at the side of small canoe. Usagi soon realized they were in a traditional Japanese canoe called a Tenmasen.

It was low to the water, with a strait cut, flat bow and stern. The cavity hollowed out, with two narrow wooden dividers keeping the body rigid. Serenity was curled up at the bow in the pearl white lace and silk dress, her bodice filled with jewels that sparkled like small stars in the gentle light of Elysian's evening. Endymion manned the stern with a powerful ore, gliding them out to the middle of a great lake. The small boat rocked in a slow comforting manner as he guided them deeper across the water.

A large glowing temple stood in the dead centre, flaring as a seemingly mighty beacon in the moonlight. The moon itself was just cresting the rippling surface of the water far out on the horizon. Looking overly large and heavy in the dark sky. Usagi soon understood that she was reliving one of the few times she had descended to earth at the very beginning of their love. It made her feel happy and warm.

The scene faded away into the mists of memory, becoming alive in her consciousness once more within a more erotic time later on that night. Usagi came to realize even in the beginnings of their relationship, Endymion and Serenity had a fierce, wild passion that they couldn't deny. She felt the burning desire igniting in her belly, as the scene unfolded before her. Serenity was press up against the soft bark of an elm tree amid a small grove just off from the banks of the great lake they were crossing.

Endymion had untied her pearl bodice and pulled it down too her waist, were it flowed and bunches against his hips. The soft silky flesh of her breasts, were laid bare to the moonlight. His dark head was eagerly pressed upon her there, drawing her nipple into the warmth of his mouth suckling at her even as his eyes drifted from open to close, feasting on her tender flesh and attempting to watch for her reaction all at once.

She moaned in pure bliss, as he wrapped his hands around her curving bottom lifting her up to straddle his waist, as he ground into her core with his arousal against the tree. She wove her fingers into the thick darkness of his hair, releasing a grasp in rising pleasure as he took her onward to her first climax.

Usagi could feel Serenity's body rising, but not his lips upon her breasts or the hardness of him against her core. Slowly, ever so slowly her body in the real world began to respond to the pleasures Serenity was receiving in her dreams.

_I want to experience this...so badly...please let me feel this!_

(I pleaded in my own mind. Feeling defeated that I was feeling the after effects when truly the best part was feeling the sensations of getting there.)

Serenity screamed in bliss to the moonlight. Watching with added frustration as Endymion drew away from her breasts to kiss her passionately making her moan and plead for more.

A rude tapping bolted her from her pleasurable dreams. Usagi had fallen asleep on her stomach on top of her blankets. Groggily, she rose her face from her pillow. Not even noticing the way the shirt had risen up from her bum. Her cheeks flaring with arousal, body tingling with the repercussion of her dreams. She looked over finding Luna sitting just outside her balcony, her small dark paw rapping at the locked glass door. With a frustrated groan, she rose from her bed to unlock the glass door and pull it aside for her advisor and friend.

"Usagi-Chan?" Luna started, a strange look on her face. Finding her princess disheveled and nervous once more. She wanted to ask her about the shirt she wore thinking she had seen it somewhere before and most definitely NOT on her charge but instead she focused on her charge herself hoping to see improvement since the break up. She hoped that soon she would stop thinking about Mamoru – san and focus more on the battles to come.

If Mamoru – san truly loved her he would come back as it was this was probably for the best. Or so she thought. But that was Luna for you, more thoughts on battles rather than what could be on the mind of a fourteen nearly fifteen year old girl.

Usagi paid her a small smile, noticing a strange black sedan across the street with all the back windows tinted. It hadn't been there after school. But now as night was setting in, the street lamps coming to life in the near starless darkness above. It hovered there on the shimmering pavement a silent sentry with a perfect view into her bedroom without the curtains in the way, through the balcony glass doors. Shivering in discomfort, she slid the door closed, pulling the deep pink drapes to shield her room from the foreboding vehicle across the street.

Rubeus tapped his fingering idling against the dark leather of the steering wheel. Casting his red tinted brown eyes up to the rearview mirror, catching Diamond's irritated face as Usagi pulled her blinds. He really didn't understand his prince right now. The human laying within their held no meaning to him but when his prince came into the past telling him of his demands to assist him he could not say no.

Even the sisters had been shocked to see him there, seemingly courting this young human. He at one point earlier in the night asked his prince why her and not someone worthy of their princes affections. He'd been hit with a glare so icy he'd felt the tips of his extremities getting cold. Of course that wasn't anything compared to what his prince had muttered under his breath, "She is more worthy than you could imagine. She will be my temple, my goddess, my Queen." Rebeus had been shocked by his prince's statement.

But not wanting to look further into it he sat silently…and therefore bored. He wondered at one point why she hadn't bothered to close her curtains all the way when he saw the area they were in. Such a quite rural surrounding would make one feel more safe. Even with their curtains being open. Except to his princes admitted peeping tom issue.

Bored, at one point he looked up himself at the golden haired young 'goddess' as his prince called her, as she slipped off her uniform. He briefly noted she was a slip of a small thing, with a decently sized chest, if her white bra was any indication of anything. A small smile nearly cracked on his evil face coming to slight reason as to why his prince wanted the slip of a girl so badly. However, he turned his head sharply realizing his prince was throwing him a death glare for looking at her when he felt only HE should be able to.

"Look at her like **that** again and I demote you BELOW the sisters." The threat was good enough for him. He maintained checking the streets from that point on, not wanting his prince to find any more excuses to follow through with his threat.

Diamond had been staring up at the soft light, bathing her stone balcony for a good portion of the evening. Fantasying about leaping up there and sneaking into her room. She'd be stunned at first, but then with a few romantic words he'd seduce the golden blonde obsession of his on her own bed. Imagining how they'd more than likely wake the rest of the house up with the noise he fantasied they'd make, forcing him to put a sleeping spell on the family.

Not that he'd mind. The images of them on her bed, of him on top of her, moved seductively under him with her hair fanned out as they writhed in pleasure together stirred his fantasies further. That is till the now hated curtains were pulled shut. With them covering a vague portion of her room he could see he had lost his voyeurism, and his patience. He needed to see her again, to bask in her presence, to fill the need he had for her that had been consuming him since he first laid eyes on her. She was like a drug...one he never wished to part from.

"Well, I guess the shows over then." Rubeus commented dryly. Hoping that he could get back to more battle planning and avoid spending what he considered a fruitless time spent watching an admittedly decently looking young human dressing and undressing.

Diamond glared at him, then slid out of the backseat without a word.

"Were are you going!" Rubeus called out, as the Silver Haired Prince strode purposefully across the street. He was wearing a simple white suit with a navy tie and dark leather shoes. Looking smart and stylish. Rubeus watched lamely as his leader leaned out of view against the stone pillar that flanked the Tsukino's lane. The soft strobbing light of his cell phone flaring in the dim light of evening. As Diamond brought the small device to his ear, he flapped his hand in irritation for Rubeus to leave.

Rubeus merely shrugged his shoulders and drove away, grateful for the wave off even if it was rude of his prince. He didn't care he could get back to more important things.

No one answered the phone at the Tsukino's which irriated him to no end. He stood out on the street pacing till the dead of night, merely glaring up at the curtains concealing his jewel from his view. He needed to see her...right now!

Then he noticed the tree that grew just on the other side of her room, it reached to just below a small window. Judging from what he saw of her sleeping before it should face just before her bed. Nodding with resolution he deftly leaping up to the first branch, hauling himself up into the canopy in moments. With a tired sigh he found himself happily, straddling a long branch yet the window sill was still just a little too high for him see through.

With careful, controlled movements he managed to get his slippery dress shoes up on the narrow branch. His heart was beat in his throat from nervousness at being too high off the ground and so close to his prize. Walking forward on uncertain steps, like a man on tight rope he was soon mere inches away from her wooden white painted sill. With his fingers gripping firmly on the peeling paint of the thin frame he peered into the darkened room.

Sighing with longing he watched her golden crown of hair sleep deeply under the pink covers of her bed. Memorizing every aspect of her he could see as she rolled lazily under the covers, her coltish long legs stretching and slumping over the mattress while she moaned softly.

The small sound she made was causing him to stiffen instantly and all his fantasies of earlier coming to mind.

"Oh...god. Usagi-chan. You have no idea what you do to me..." he whispered, a hand reaching down to stroke his crotch unconsciously. Then a suddenly a black feline head popped into view from just behind the small bookshelf that sat at the head of her bed. Her wide soft brown eyes glowing almost demonically in the darkness of the bedroom. Her swift, unexpected appearance scaring the shit out of him.

Di let out the most girly, high pitched scream he had ever heard – and hope to NEVER hear again - come out of his mouth before. His slippery shoes promptly lost their flimsy grip. His legs splaying wide as he came crashing down upon the branch, nutting himself a good one.

"Eeep..." Di squeaked in infinite amounts of pain, white spots invading his vision. He clutched at his crotch as he practically melted sideways off the branch crash down to the hard grass of the Tsukino's lawn.

Defeated and now in great pain he hobbled out of the dark yard, planning on calling his precious Usagi in the morning.

(Yeah that would be best...)

Morning came, or rather late morning early afternoon did. Usagi had just changed out from Mamoru's shirt into some casual clothes for the day. A pair of low cut hipster jeans, with a form fitting black shirt. They had long sleeves that bunched at the wrists and low neckline that accented her perky breasts. Needing to feel something of Mamoru's after having such an intense dream about him…again, she had placed a slender silver necklace around her neck.

One he had given her months ago when their relationship was going well, and smooth. It was dainty thing with a small diamond encrusted bunny accenting the chain. The bunny now nestled in the crevasse of her near bare breasts, happy and content. Her hair was flowing free from her hairstyle, preparing for a quite day at home as the weekend began. As she bounced down the steps to the hall, the phone rang merrily beside her.

With a small smile she moved to the tiny wooden phone desk set in the hall before the kitchen. Picking up the receiver she placed it tenderly to her ear.

"Moshi, Moshi?" She called sweetly into the phone.

"Hello? Usagi-chan?" A silky soft voice echoed back.

"Oh, hello Di?" Usagi responded her smile broadening at hearing her new friend's voice.

"Hey, there." Di began sounding nervous."I have just finished a really tough week at work. I was wondering if you have had any lunch yet?" He began, listening as the girl of his dreams began to giggle anticipating her next words.

"No, not yet." Usagi grinned, glancing at the front door happy her mind was being draw away from her obsessions with Mamoru. She'd slept all through the morning, grateful that today was a day off.

"Well, maybe I can take you out for lunch then. I could really use a friend today, help relax me a bit." Di chuckled, finding playing her innocence so very easy.

"Sure. Where do you want to meet?" Usagi asked, sighing with contentment.

"I don't know I could meet you at your house in a few minutes then we could walk some were?" Di stated, his voice filled with anticipation.

"Sure. How long?" Usagi asked.

"How about now, sound good?" Di responded, as a soft knocking echoed from the front door.

Usagi twisted her gaze to the door startled, and suddenly uncertain. Not knowing if she should take his impatience as something cute or creepy. Opting for cute, she giggled and hung up the phone.

"Going out Mom, see you later!" She screamed to the silent house, slipping on her tennis shoes ignoring the fact that she wasn't wearing any socks. She knew she would have blisters on her heels in a few hours but she truly didn't care. Then she silently slipped out the front door, not waiting for a reply from her spatula wielding mother.

Finding Diamond lounging against the doorframe on the cement porch, she shook her head ruefully closing the door behind her.

"Oh...my purse!" She exclaimed about to turn the knob and retreat back in. The man had rushed her and she wasn't prepared.

"Don't worry about it, my treat!" Di reached for her hand, drawing it up to his lips once more.

"You really love to do that..." Usagi breathed uncertainly, as Di refused to let go of her delicate hand. Holding her hand lightly, he led her out of the yard. Usagi wanted her hand back, yet she felt he needed some support today so remained patient about the unwanted physical contact.

Soon they were strolling leisurely out of Minato-Ku and into Azabu unconsciously heading towards Fruits Parlour Crown. The afternoon was warm, the shallow breeze comforting as it played with her long golden hair. Di past her admiring looks, as he held her hand almost lovingly. They talked and laughed as if they truly were a couple.

Mamoru sat in happy seclusion in and out of way booth in the far corner of the Parlour. His lap top open before him at the table, as he sipped lightly on a cup of coffee, finishing typing up a term paper due soon. He sensed her before he saw her, their link still as strong as ever. The last time he'd felt her transform she'd already taken care of the monster. When he arrived the only remains of the battle that took place was the light grey, sliver dust left over from when the droids were dusted by her.

But the bond, it taunted him with feelings of desire and love he sought only to deny and push away. Her presence alone was painful to him, on so many levels. He'd rather chew on moldy socks than to treat her the way he did, but with the dreams he felt he had no choice. Briefly he closed his eyes. Seeing that look of hurt in her shimmering blue orbs in the park had been a near point of undoing for him.

But he had remained strong. Though he'd felt guilt heavily weighing upon him later on, not only by his actions but by his hurtful words. Then he remembered what he felt when he actually saw her. The outfit that she'd worn that day, the way it enhanced her curves yet hid the rest, made him feel the desires he'd kept at bay. Feeling she wasn't mature enough to handle what he had to offer as a serious boyfriend.

It was one of the reasons he'd kept things so simple as they were. A killer on his libido at the time but for her heart as well as her innocence made it worth it. The few times they had kissed and made out subtly in the privacy of his apartment had waned his control with her as it was. Not to mention the connection they shared allowed him to feel how responsive she was, emotionally and physically. It was only out of sheer will power that he managed to not let things ever get carried away.

With a groan of near agony he erected his wall of stone over his heart once more anticipating she was going to come up to him, try once more and persuade him. He didn't need it now. He soon found to his alarm, and sudden sadness that she hadn't even noticed him. She'd entered the Parlour, her hand inside of a handsome silver haired young man's hand about his age in fact. He noted how alluring and sexy she looked in the form fitted shirt.

How the tops of her breasts glowed in the restaurants sharp lighting. Her hair flowing free, never had he ever seen it down before. It shown like spun gold in sunlight, shimmering with an ungodly sheen as it floated around her slender shoulders. It made him blush a bit seeing the love of his life look so mature and radiant. His mouth dropping slightly at the sight she made while she herself was completely un aware of the effect she caused.

She was holding onto the man's hand as they breezed to a window booth, that flared a small fire in his gut. She was laughing lightly at something the stranger had whispered in her ear. Watching her act so familiar with him. Touching that man, laughing with him enjoying his company was igniting an inferno of rage and perhaps jealousy in his heart.

Narrowing his eyes, he continued to spy upon his true love now kindling a new romance with another man. She wasn't supposed to find new love. He was her love. She was suppose to keep trying, live her life of course, then once the battle with this enemy was over with let him make it up to her. This….It was driving him crazy!

Soon his laptop and homework lay forgotten, the top closed down so he could have un obscured view of his Usagi chatting and eating happily with another man. Mamoru never even released how firmly he was gripping the ceramic handle of his mug, to busy being upset and obviously at this point jealous, till the it cracked and broke off in his hand. Sending the mug over the coffee cascading into his laptop. The sparking and flashing of light coming from the electronics finally drew his focus from his obsessive eaves dropping.

"Kuso!" He bellowed snatching up his ruined laptop, now dripping with dark liquid. In a flash he tore down the aisle, and to the bathroom his expensive notebook held out open as could be to help any liquid substance find its way OUT of the contraption. Face stricken with worry there was a whole semester's worth of work trapped in there. He could have lost it all!

Usagi swallowed hard, as Mamoru flew past her table. A tall shadow of a man, in jeans and black t-shirt. His face twisted in worry and fear, as he dashed away down the hall with his lap top. She could have been deaf, blind and dumb and still be able to figure out how upset he obviously was. Their link was just too strong, even in this state of uneasiness between them. It also gave her a tinge of hope and worry.

_Okay the link is still there so that's good. But that means one of two things, or both. One he doesn't hate, me which is good or secondly, well more of a question, why didn't he come to the battle in the park that day?_

_But all in all…Mamo-chan?_

Usagi looked up to Di, a questioning look on her face. Di was staring out of the large picture window at the crowds below, admiring the life below in Azabu-Juban.

(Onto more pressing matters at the moment though.)

_Did Mamoru think I'm dating Di? Oh, god maybe I made things worse between us...I didn't even see him back there. I feel horrible like I'm cheating on him ...oh...Mamo-chan. I'm sorry._

"I've got to go the bathroom...I'll be right back." Usagi quickly slipped out of the booth, dashing away. Leaving Di alone in confusion in the booth.

Mamoru growled in frustration, slamming the top of the lap top down in disgust it was gone. He would have to ask one of his tech geek friends to see if they could retrieve the hard drive. It would be his only shot with the work load on it. He had propped it up on the sinks in the bathroom, lifting up from his hunched position he found a very tired, very stressed young man with dark hair looking back to him from the mirror. With a sigh of defeat he picked up the lap top averting his frustrated gaze from his less than ideal reflection.

He was truly starting to hate his life without her, but the dreams would just not let up. Every night ended the same way. A constant reminder to keep treating her as he was. He had to stay strong, soon this fight with the dark moon would be over and he could start fixing his relationship with Usagi. He couldn't possibly go on without her in his life. At least with her he was getting sleep, his grades were good and he was happy. Without her…forget it. It seemed like an endless spiral into hell...

Tucking the electronic under his arm, he pushed back out of the bathroom. Just as he turned to stride down the small poorly lit hall, he slammed into something small, something warm soft and inviting. His tortured thoughts flew off line however, as he struck the small object of his thoughts, hearing the familiar yelp of his golden haired beauty falling backward as she struck his hard chest with a mild thump.

On instinct, he dropped his laptop to the ground, knowing that she was far more important than a piece of metal and plastic, his arms on instinct wrapping around her waist catching her before she hurt herself. Cringing as he heard the sharp crack and crunch of the lap top's screen shattering upon impact with the lino. With a sigh he turned back from the tragic mangled piece of electronics on the floor, to the gorgeous girl slightly bent backward in his arms.

Her own small hands had flew to the side of his powerful shoulders gripping his short sleeves for support in her awkward position bent backwards in his arms. Mamoru took in her fragile pose, in his rescuing arms. Her near bare breasts heaving in his embrace as he saw the barely there bra poking out and the crinkle of the area surrounding her nipple poking out, seemingly saying 'hello' to him and him alone. It sent his hormones racing on fire as he saw what he'd been denying himself all this time.

The jeweled bunny necklace gleaming in the half light from the main room, filtering down the narrow hall. He knew by the act of wearing a gift of his, that she was still his at least on some small level, and she hadn't given up on him. It made him proud and slightly secure that not all was lost between them. His gaze finally made its way up to her sweet face, her pouting lips slightly parted while she sought to catch her startled breath.

Her wide innocent clear blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears, almost as if she was waiting for any biting remarks coming from him. Anything that would further remind her of the fact that he claimed to not love her anymore. He hated seeing her in pain, all he wanted to do was hold her closely and take it all away. He knew he was cause of it all, the instigator, it made him loathe himself even more.

But right now…she looked so gorgeous in his arms, her cheeks a soft pink as her blushed lightly in his embrace.

Oh Kami did he want her right then. He lost his senses at that point, perhaps before he'd ran into her, perhaps when he'd first saw her with that man. However right now, he was enshrouded in the soft smell of her, the perfect feelings of having her in his arms once more. He couldn't handle it, and he snapped...

Slamming his lips onto hers, swinging her yelping form into the nearby wall. He devoured her as if a man starving for her affections...which he truly was. He hadn't allowed himself to love her in weeks, it was a cruelty he'd done to the both of them. Truly the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. It was also making him a hormonal mess to which both parties were absorbing as much as possible at the moment.

Usagi melted in his arms, as he wrapped his hands under her bottom lifting her up the wall. As his tongue darted into her mouth, seeking to taste her in full. She moaned in rising pleasure, she was wishing for this for weeks. It was just like her dream...only better!

Weaving her hands into his thick ebony hair, she wrapped her legs around his butt grinding meaningfully into his groin. Mamoru had never been so bold with her, nor she with him, she had no idea where this was coming from or why. But she loved it and wanted his affections to last forever. There was no way she was going to ruin it by doing anything that didn't fit into the current situation.

When his hands, slipped under her shirt seeking to fondle her breast hidden with the lace bra, she reluctantly, but needing to gain oxygen, pulled away from his lips moaning in pleasure and breathing in sharply from the newly existing sensations. This was what she'd wanted, felt the reaction of in her dreams. This was what she needed. She'd gladly give up the new toy just to have Mamo – chan in her bed…or his.

(I'm so happy to have Mamo – chan back in my arms! I guess he took Di's being here as a wake - up call even if it wasn't intentional. Like 'I'm not gonna be around forever'. Even though I'll always be there for him, no matter what. Plus the sensations coursing through me were un deniable. I loved them.)

"Don't stop..." She panted. Happily oblivious to the fact he was groping her like a wild man in public, where anyone could see their seductive session.

Mamoru growled in lustful possession, his thumb rubbing along a stiffening nipple beneath the lace. As his lips found the soft yielding flesh of her neck, suckling at her hard leaving a mark upon her. Knowing full well what he was doing, wanting that other man to know she was his even thought they weren't together...she still belonged to him. His inner being called like a beacon for him to do it. To mark her as his and no one else's.

Usagi's small, shocked, sharp wail tore from her, as she felt the soft skin of her neck flare in pain as Mamoru finished his work upon her.

"Oww..." she whimpered, not knowing what he did, nor caring in the slightest. Mamoru smirked, thrusting himself against her once more as he took her up into a deeper, more carnal kiss, completely lost to his passion. Usagi danced against him, knowing just how to play this game remembering her vivid erotic dreams at night. She held on tight as she mouthed him back seeking to prolong the encounter.

Then as suddenly as it began it ended. Mamoru seemed to regain his composure once he realized how far it had gone, how much control he had lost in such a short amount of time to the beauty before him. With an icy cold clarity, he nearly dropped her to the floor as he backed away.

"What?" Usagi whimpered in pain and confusion, as she was discarded to the floor. Sitting on her butt, her legs sprawled on either side of her, staring up at him in both horror and heart wrenching pain. She felt even worse now.

_How did we go from having a mind blowing make out session that HE started to dropping me like I was a sack of potatoes?_

(I felt lower than dirt right then and there. Anyone could have seen our little make out session, and they also could have seen his cruel treatment of me. I looked up to see if he even could show me remorse for dropping me.)

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that. Kissed you that is." Mamoru stuttered uncertainly, raising his hands in a warding gesture.

"No..." Usagi choked, tears threatening. Her pleasurable high crashing around her heart and soul into the very depths of despair. He had given her hope...and now he was crushing it under his heel as he ran from her once more.

(He hadn't felt any type of sorrow for dropping me like that. He only apologized for kissing me. Baka! Doesn't he get that I want to be with him? And _he_ kissed me! Willingly, that HAS to say something! But so does the dropping me on my butt part.)

Di had watched the whole encounter, his heart breaking for his obsession as she began to bawl in pain upon the floor of the dark hall as the man who filled her heart ran from her. Di quickly gathered himself from the booth ducking out of the parlour's front door. Catching the arm of the young dark haired man at the steps leading down to the street.

"That was the meanest, most cruelest thing I have ever witness." Di seethed.

Mamoru turned to glare death upon him, shaking his arm free from the other mans grasp.

"I know this..." He growled back.

"You might as well have ripped out her heart and stomped upon it, you cold hearted bastard." Di raged, he truly had no idea why he was acting so chivalrous it wasn't in his makeup really. Not even remotely. But he just could not manage to do nothing when the girl he cared so deeply for was hurting so badly.

"Leave me alone..."Mamoru began, then thought better of it remembering how they'd entered the place, how the guy was whispering little things to make her laugh in her ear. He moved up a step, barely hovering over Di glaring down threateningly at him. "I suggest you keep it **platonic**...I may be a cruel heartless bastard. But in the end she still loves only me." He stated darkly, almost in a smirk, till he glanced out the corner of his eyes. Seeing the horror he had caused through the glass door to the parlour made his face fall.

Usagi sat in a crumpled puddle of agony in the mouth of the hall, crying in the deepest most heart wrenching sobs he had ever heard. A red hair young woman in a waitress uniform ...Motoki's sister was attempting to comfort her, hugging her and slowly managing to draw her away from the worried patrons and down the hall to the office to gather herself. He saw Unazuki shoot him a death glare for his treatment of the young blonde. Obviously she had seen the display as well.

Di glared back at him, a fire of hatred and near psychotic aggression in his cold eyes. Oh how he wanted to do some deep down damage to this Chiba, Mamoru. Would love to in fact, would take great pleasure in it in fact, but one look back at Usagi took away his murderous thoughts of the dark haired man. Her form was nearly broken emotionally and it hurt his own heart to see her suffering.

Mamoru turned back to Di, finding the young man staring painfully at the state of his Usagi.

"She may hold you in her heart but you DON'T deserve whatever love is in there. I do promise you this though." Di turned his head back to Mamoru, "When she lets go of you, I promise to take care of her." Had Mamoru had any actual intentions of cutting his ties with Usagi completely and didn't feel ANYTHING for, then he'd accept the statement. But right now with what he'd done it only added fuel to the fire.

"She'll never let go." He promised Di back.

Di merely shifted his face, "We'll see about that." He looked back mournfully towards where her form had been, "After all…I'm here now. And I'm NOT going anywhere. Besides with your 'sadistic' actions, you're making it even easier for her to let go." Di words did Mamoru in at that emotion wrecking point moment.

"I am a bastard!" He growled admittedly. Not wanting this new man in her life to see his weakness as the tears threatening in the corners of his dark blue eyes. He quickly dashed down the steps, disappearing down the street loathing every beat of his heart.

Waiting for him to leave he smiled feeling he'd won this round. Di noticed the broken Lap top sitting on the floor, with a sly grin knowing it belonged to this Mamoru person he moved back into the restaurant. Retrieved the computer from the floor and ducked back out of the establishment glad no one had noticed his theft during all the commotion. He looked towards the back room where he logically knew she was.

His heart was no longer in the date, Usagi would just be a mess of emotions today and he would rather not deal with them. Besides he could let her feed off of this Mamoru's cruelty till he got there to feed it some more. Looking at the still useful metal, plastic component he could probably find some useful information on his computer, information he might be able to use to his advantage to keep Usagi or at least be able to manipulate her better.

Slipping behind the building he shimmered into a black hole and reappeared moments later on Rebeus's ship. Rebeus himself stood tall once he saw his prince then took the metal contraption and handed it to him, "I don't care how but I want you to do everything in your power to retrieve ALL the data on there. It may aid me in gaining my 'goddess' from that bastard 'Mamoru'." He watched Rebeus bow to him.

"Anything for you my prince. I can have one of the sis - " the silver haired man waved his hand, "This is important, personal, YOU do it." He bowed his head in acceptance as one of the sisters came to view, "Prince Diamond." She greeted. She bowed, her light icy blonde hair covering anything that might have been inappropriate. Diamond had no idea which sister it was, nor did he care. "Whichever one of you sisters that sent out that last droid failed." She looked worried at him.

"Next time when you attack make sure I'm not in the area. I can't get caught using my powers back here. I'm incognito." He smirked.

She nodded her head, "Yes Prince Diamond. Maybe I ask…" she looked almost scared now, "Yes?" he replied giving the okay to ask her question, "I ah, who was the young blonde you brought into the store that day? And why did you have us stop the operation before we truly began to gather energy?" she looked very nervous now. It wasn't a common thing to question your bosses boss.

"That blonde is to be your future Queen." Ignoring her gasp he went on, "As for the store, anymore energy taken and we would have alerted the senshi. I want to keep anything related to my work here low key. That also goes for those droids doing serious damage to my Queen." He shifted to straighten himself up, "After all. If she's going to bear the future Dark Moons royal line she can't very well be to injured to carry through now can she?" the icy haired sister was stunned but accepted her princes words.

Shimmering into another portal once she was dismissed, Rebeus then turned to the hologram that the Wiseman in dark cloaks was appearing in, "You can leave." Diamond waved him off. Rebeus left off as well. "My Prince how is your plans with the past Queen going?" Diamond smiled, "Going well. Seducing her during this time frame was an excellent idea. She and that Mamoru character are as good as done." Diamond smirked.

"Well they will be soon. As much as the bastard wants her he denies her with as much of a physical force to an emotional one." Wiseman moved his hands over the crystal ball, "She is highly vulnerable right now, but her heart has not been completely swayed. You have more work to do if you truly desire her to be yours, your Queen." The Wiseman admonished. Diamond merely smiled. "I do owe you Wiseman. Had it not have been for your premonition of the Queen's break up I wouldn't have thought to come back here now."

Wiseman smiled as did Diamond. "Don't get ahead of yourself. Her heart still remains his, you need to be stronger in your planning to gain more acceptance and trust." Diamond had a few tricks up his sleeve still, ones he planned on using soon.


	4. confessions & exploding ketchup

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:** yeah he should have helped her up but at the same time he's having controlling issues, which we see more of. As for Diamond's freak out, it was funny to write and read as 'Shaydoe' and I went back and forth with it.

**xx Twilight Princess xx: **true, very true, but Mamoru's got competition with him so he needs to watch out.

**LoveInTheBattleField:** there's still a lot more to come so no worries.

**devilsangels11287:** glad you loved it!

**For the guest:** Shaydoe and I try to do our best in the equal feeling departments for both characters. Give them their reasons and perspectives why.

**AimlesslyGera:** like I mentioned above he has some control issues at the moment and believe me the goodiness isn't stopping there with anything.

**regine.c:** Diamonds sneakiness doesn't stop here!

Thank you for your reviews, and those of you who have also favorite this story, I love finding out what you all think. Shaydoe and I read the reviews so believe me we take what you guys say into consideration, except making this a 'usa/di' fic. Gomen…anyways, read, enjoy and review!

Sailor Moon R 'roses and diamonds'

Ch.4

Several hours later, with the afternoon fading away beyond the towers of Azabu-Juban, The sky fell into a rosy tinted glow, the light shimmering off the metal landscape. Usagi rose from her nearly comatose state curled up on the old poorly cushioned brown plaid couch in the Palours Mangers office, to stare with a strange clarity out of the one solitary window that hung over the beaten up off green metal desk currently in the chaos of time sheets.

The dying rays of summer light bathed the cluttered room, illuminating the dust floating in the air. The room was a peaceful, serene sanctuary set so far back in the restaurant one couldn't hear the clatter of the kitchen or the patrons out in the dining area. But right now the walls seemed to be closing in on her, making her anxious. Her breath was coming in short raspy bursts, as a blanket of uncomfortable feelings blanketed over her.

Her whole body felt clammy and nauseous from dealing with her heart twisting emotions over Mamoru. He had really deeply hurt her, leaving an emotional scar she really didn't know would heal or fade away. She needed to get out the claustrophobic office, needed to think this through in a more open environment. She quickly rose on shaking feet, sneaking out of the restaurant while Unazuki was busy across the room with a group of high school kids.

(I was honestly trying to avoid her asking me questions as well. Already knowing she would tell her brother and he would either question me or snap at Mamo – chan for his behavior. As much as I wanted to hit Mamo – chan upside the head for his stunt I still wanted to go to him for comfort…or at least a reason why.)

Wandering blindly down the streets, lost in her thoughts, her whole body shaking from the trauma of being so terribly cast aside by her true love. She wrapped her arms around her breast, taking one shuttering breath after another, as tears trailed slowly down her rosy cheeks. The wind cooled her hot skin, from time to time as she watched her shadow lengthen before her, making her silent way back to Minato-Ku. The ball of fire that had once brightened her day, sank out of view giving over the sky to the muted colorless darkness of night. The pale moon was just rising above the tree tops, as she slunk in the front door.

Dashing upstairs into the seclusion of her room, unable to hide from her troubled thoughts, she figured she might as well hid from her parents obvious questions to her state of emotions. The thoughts that would plague her for the rest of the weekend, breaking her in every way. They would leave her shaking and crying into her pillow for the rest of the night. Come Sunday, she was barely there. Moving slowly about her chores, as if her heart had been ripped out and she just didn't have the will do anything productive with her day.

Once freed from her house work she retreated once more to her room. Remaining in coveted seclusion, merely staring at nothing, holding her pillow close, as she curled up under her covers an utter mess. Luna was very worried, sitting a silent vigil upon her red pillow on Usagi's low table. Her charge was broken, she knew something had happened again with Mamoru...A part of her wanted to rage over to his apartment and claw him a good one on the shines.

But the rational part of her knew that this was a maturing process for her princess. She needed to strengthen herself when it came to her mind, her heart, body and soul. This trail with her true love would do just that.

(I felt horrible. Yet strangely happy. Yesterday's encounter with Mamoru left me shaking so bad I thought I wasn't going to be able to get home without assistance but I managed. I skipped out on food and cried myself to sleep that evening. Even Chibi Usa could tell my mood was to sour to try and prey on. I kept thinking and playing the memory over and over again in my head. Like a pain filled – pleasure filled broken record.

From the moment I ran into him till the moment he dropped me like a rag doll it was there in vivid detail. Yet I couldn't shake the feeling I got from the encounter. At first I'd been ecstatic that he wanted me still. The way he looked at me was like the way we used to be. Granted there was a LOT more lust in his eyes this time but it told me there was still hope. His cold defenses of stone fell fast against me. Making him give into all the pent up frustration he obviously felt over our break up.

But it also hurt a great deal to have him drop me like that. Not 'stop, let's think about this' and put me down, no straight up dropping me to the floor. My bum was still smarting a little.)

The first day of classes dragged, like a merciless march of unending boredom. Finally the lunch bell rang, like the call of salvation. Usagi dashed out of her home economics class and back to the first floor to her locket. Retrieving her cute little pink bento cloth bag with bouncing white bunnies, then she disappearing out into the blessed fresh air of the outer courtyard. The afternoon was pleasant with a gentle cool breeze invading the splendor of the Junior high's lush outer yards grove of oak trees.

Usagi flopped herself down in the shade of her daily meeting spot with Mako-chan, and Ami-chan. Her thoughts fluttering around her, as she waited for her friends.

(Classes had dragged on but I didn't fall asleep. No, I'd cried myself asleep enough last night to keep me awake for probably the next two days. Seeing the girls I knew I had to tell them what had happened. Maybe Makoto could give me advice or Rei could use her insight or something when she comes over from her school. Even Ami's logic can help me. )

Usagi cast her face up from picking absently at the grass, finding two girls rounding the corner of the white stucco building of Juban's Junior's high's main gym. She waved to them, giving them her brightest smile.

"So I see you're looking different." Makoto stated uncertainly, noticing the tired bags poorly hidden by her makeup. The fact that the light of her smile did not reach her clear blue eyes was a testament in and of itself. Her dearest friend was troubled and hurting. She knew the cause but refused to let the thoughts fester, knowing her protective nature would cause her to hunt down poor Mamoru and strangle him. She liked Mamoru, knew he was a good and honorable man. She needed to stay level headed and stay out of her friend's love life.

Usagi somberly opened her bento in her lap, picking absently at her vegetable fried rice. Makoto noticed the bland food Usagi had, snatching an octopus carved mini sausage from her own Bento with her chop sticks. She expertly popped the tasty morsel into Usagi's mouth, seeking to cheer her up as much as satisfy her hunger. Usagi cast her an approving smile as she chewed, Ami silently eased herself onto the grass on the other side of the Golden Odango blonde.

"Thanks." Usagi commented happily after she swallowed the delicious morsel. Then she fell back into silent brooding, picking at her rice again with her own chop sticks.

Ami leaned forward, a sandwich in her hands, paying Mako a meaningful look. She grimaced, understanding the silent statement of deep worry.

"Usagi…" Ami started out her soft blue eyes pleading,

(I knew if I didn't say it soon I'd burst but I was unsure of their reactions. Deciding to take a deep breath I hoped that I would have the courage to say it.)

"Mamoru kissed me." Usagi blurted out, grimacing instantly regretting spilling so quickly. Ami and Mako looked at Usagi jaws slack, then each other then back to Usagi in compete shock.

_(Okay never mind. Can I take that back…? No? of course not…_)

(This new development was coming right out of nowhere.) Ami's mind was whirling with scenarios.

"You're back together?!"They chimed in.

Usagi shook her head sadly, "Not unless you call dropping me like a rag doll a good thing."

They both gasped in shock again. "He didn't?!"

Usagi nodded in affirmation, "I don't know what to do. One minute he was kissing me and…"

(Remembering Ami's stance on how far to go in relationships or how NOT far to go I didn't relay the part about groping me. It didn't take much to make the innocent, sweet Ami flare up in embarrassment.)

"And stuff." Usagi paused for a moment trying to avoid the word groping. "But after a few moments he dropped me. Motoki's sister had to help me up after he bolted." Usagi swallowed the lump in the throat as the tears nearly started to well again.

Makoto shot up like one of her signature lightning bolts, "That dirt bag SKELL!"

Usagi groaned, nervously glancing over her shoulder to see if anyone else on the lawn had heard her swear. Grateful no one seemed to be listening in, she urgently began pulling on her dull green skirt to make her sit down again, not wanting to take a chance on drawing attention to themselves. "Beating him up won't do any good besides I think even with how it ended that it proves Mamoru still feels a great deal for me. If he truly didn't love me at ALL, THAT wouldn't have happened." Usagi reasoned with a wistful smile.

They both nodded as Rei and Minako came up, the girls had made a special trip to meet for lunch today. Both of their schools were only a few blocks away from each other.

"Hey what's up?" they spoke in unison. Rei absently brushed some of her dark hair off her face as she sat in front of Ami. Mina flopped down on her knees, drawing her leather satchel around from her hip to her lap to pull out her bento.

Ami fired out, "Apparently Mamoru kissed Usagi then dropped her like a rag doll."

Usagi blanched, her tummy fluttering with nervous feelings as all four of her best friends faces twisted up in differing states of anger and disbelief.

(It took a lot to get the girls upset so this was bad.)

"WHAT?!" Both Rei and Mina shouted out before leaning forward surrounding Usagi, needing to urgently get all of the details before the lunch bell rang. Usagi spilled everything save for the intense groping from her run in with Mamoru, to Motoki's sister helping her in to the back office when her heart broke.

After a few silent minutes a stray thought struck her, she felt so bad now. Her stomach was twisting even more, and a cool sweat was beading on her forehead. "Oh no!" Usagi moaned as guilt coursed through her.

All the girl's eyes were on her, staring expectantly at her once again as she fidgeted with her fingers in her lap. The guilt was falling heavy now.

"What?" they responded in frustration.

"I totally forgot about Di at the Parlour, he must be so upset that I bailed on him without any explanation." Usagi commented with a mournful sigh. Not realizing that not all of her friends had met Di yet.

"Whose Di?" and "You were there with him?" came from multiple directions, causing Usagi to glance around with an oblivious expression, surveying her friends reactions, like her head was a ping pong ball.

"He's a new friend of mine. He's sweet and caring and he's been helpful when it comes to a male perspective on Mamoru since their around the same age but I just left him there without any explanation. I feel so bad now." Usagi confessed, bowing her head in shame.

Makoto soothed her, by rubbing her back in a motherly manner. While Minako and Ami didn't know him, they just gave her verbal soothing. All though Rei narrowed her eyes at her. Being the most jaded over relationships, she was instantly put on edge that her clueless bunny would just head out on a lunch date with another man. She doubted the blonde 'odango Atama' even knew what that man's true intents might have been that day.

"I'm not so sure about him." Rei stated a bit jadedly, crossing her arms over her breast. Not caring that she looked as she sounded.

The other girls looked to her, casting her meaningful stares needing more information. They trusted her but knew she had a hot headed temper. It was on the same path but different level as Makoto's. It also made her more likely to see things for what they were where as Usagi's temper level, of what little she had allowed her to see the pleasantries in life but also kept her from seeing people possibly leading her in the wrong direction.

"He's a tad bit rude." Rei reasoned, her further comments falling silent as Usagi burst in indignantly at the negativity towards her friend. Without his presence there to defend himself Usagi took the lead.

"He is NOT!" She defended, "Just because you were being your usual higher than thou self and he **defended** ME from **you** doesn't make him rude. He's quite the opposite in fact. You're just mad cause he's not afraid of you." She stated.

Rei was steamed at that point, "He yelled at me!" she wasn't one to back down very often so her temper flared and got the better of her.

Usagi shot back, "You were acting like a real bitc...brat towards me in the store when he told you to stop it or be kicked out." By now she was glaring at the dark haired girl, having now discarded her chopsticks into her bento. Her fingers straining in the grass, ripping out the lawn as she sought to keep her emotions in check and not get into what she now knew would be another heated verbal war with her hot headed fire guardian.

Ami looked confused towards Usagi, "How could he kick her out?"

Usagi responded with a tired sigh, "He owns the store. He even offered to pay for my clothes to which I **denied** because I didn't want him to get that impression of us." She finished her story with a groan, this girl talk was exhausting her.

Ami nodded mutely, as Makoto and Minako looked to each other then both grabbed her arms, shaking the blonde excitedly, "You had the chance for a FREE shopping spree and you said NO?!" They complained, with disbelief.

Yanking her arms away Usagi defended, "Nothing that expensive is truly FREE!" Usagi crossed her arms over her breast, shaking her head ruefully. Surprised her friends didn't realize this, Rei stared at her with new eyes. Maybe her friend wasn't as sheltered as she had first thought. But in her mind's eye it still didn't excuse Di's treatment of her. Even if he was in the right.

Mina and Mako slumped down seeing her point, mutely nodding their heads.

"Back to Mamoru – san here. Obviously from the run in he still has feelings for you but why drop you?" Ami asked logically.

After a minute of silence Usagi wondered out in a mumble, "Maybe he didn't want to keep giving everyone such a show. He is kinda a private person."

_Which is a shame cause it was kinda hot going at it in a public place…maybe when we get back together we could move it to the back room…lock the door…_

The girls looked to her in surprise.

"We were kissing for a bit of time." Usagi amended. Before she could say anything more Umino came over, "Hey Usagi are you feeling any better?"

Usagi stared up in confusion at the sweet blonde haired boy with the thick glasses. Umino stood patiently just beyond the girls, nervously playing with the hem of his navy school suit. Adjusting his glasses, he was hoping for his crush to say something, anything so he would stop feeling so uncomfortable in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

"Well from what happened at the parlour. I walked in to see that upperclassman all over you." Umino blushed, casting his face to the side embarrassed to even bring it up. But he felt bad for her, wanted to make sure she was alright. He had a natural chivalrousness to his personality. A part of him had wanted to confront the dark haired goon. But the Silver Haired man beat him to the punch so to speak.

Usagi's face blazed with both embarrassment and fury at the coke bottle glassed nerd. He was always around, almost as if he was following her. Snooping and prying in her life as if he was wanted. The poor boy was clueless to her true feelings towards that dark haired man just as much as he was towards her annoyance at his meddling in her life. Any other day she wouldn't mind his goofy presence.

(He's such a sweet guy, but so NOT my type. I wish he'd understand that. He's my friend and that's how its gonna stay. I just wish I knew how to get that point across. You'd think that display at the least – without Mamo – chan dropping me - would have been a big clue! But as of right now...he was the most annoying Otako!)

Usagi tried to shoot up to her feet with a retort, but with so many girls surrounding her it was difficult. Unfortunately it also gave him more time to talk, "I don't think I've ever seen you with your legs wrapped around ANYTHING before let alone a guys waist." he commented, blushing profusely and adjusting his glasses as if he was replaying the event in his own mind.

Usagi's face was glowing at this point, her friend staring at her in utter disbelief. Mina though, had a smug smile having a little more detail about what was truly going on in her friends life to spurn her on to attempting such an passionate escapade.

Usagi glared up at him, the force of her stare striking fear in Umino.

(Killing him was now my priority. Right next to getting up from the girls that now choose to _prevent_ me from getting up.)

Usagi groaned in personal agony as Umino refused to get the point.

_Good gossip was hard to find these days I guess._

"What do you mean?!" Ami questioned in shock, staring at Usagi as if her whole world was crashing down around her ears.

"They were all over each other. He had his hands in some, publicly, inappropriate places." Umino offered helpfully, unaware that he was only making the situation that much worse for Usagi when it came to how her more shy friends – i.e. Ami - was when it came to intimacy of ANY kind.

Usagi finally managed to pop up to her feet, knocking both Mako and Ami aside in her fierce intensity to gain control of this spiraling conversation to defame her dignity. Thundering over to the now slightly cowering young man, she gave him a furious smack on his chest, hard enough to knock him down.

Umino cringed as he went down on his butt, hands up lifted in defense as Usagi hovered over him seething in temporary rage.

_No good for anything other than gossip…_

(I looked back to find my friends giving me strange looks. Rei and Makoto were shocked, Minako was smiling and Ami's face went from shocked to disappointment.)

Undeterred, Usagi returned her righteous glare back at the now confused young man. "He's my soul mate what did you expect?!" she shrugged, sniffing slightly trying to hold back tears of humiliation the nerd had un intentionally caused.

(It was the only reason I hadn't decked him twice for his 'helpful efforts'. He on the other hand slowly backed away fearing my wrath at this point.)

_I swear sometimes I feel the only way to get rid of him is to beat on him and even that doesn't help. He keeps coming back!_

As the shrill bell rang began echoing over the courtyard, ending the lunch period, Usagi darted away not wanting to be late and gain detention, and also wanting to gain some distance from her friends already knowing it wasn't going to be easy to make a few of them understand where she was coming from.

(Ami gained my attention through disappointed looks throughout the day. I didn't say anything, I knew I had lost some of her respect with my Hentai behavior. Though a part of me mourned the loss of it, I didn't care knowing Mamoru and I now had a more intimate relationship to that of a supposed 'decent' girl in school. I had hope...that he still loved me, at least he was still attracted to me...I could work with that.)

Declining to go with the girls to the park Usagi instead headed home. The walk from Juuban into Minato was peaceful if a bit lonely. The afternoon sun bathed her back, warming her with its comfort. Heavy grey clouds, hung just on the horizon. It was the end of the rainy season in Japan, so those dark clouds were a sign of a shower to come. As her stomach announced it's needs with a low gurgle. Usagi rubbed her belly, chuckling happily.

(I felt very hungry now that I had things more figured out. I didn't even try to run into Mamo – chan, feeling I needed to talk to Di. First off to apologize for bailing out on him and secondly to examine what had happened with Mamo – chan.)

Usagi barely got home when the phone rang, she didn't want to scuff up mama's floors with her shoes and had to shuck them off quite fast. Nearly tripping over the wooden landing in her mad scramble for the dark plastic receiver.

"Moshi, Moshi!" She nearly shouted trying to catch it before the last ring.

"Usagi." Di answered good nature.

_Good I could see if he's too busy to talk._

"Good timing I was wondering if you weren't too busy I kinda needed to talk and apologize to you. For yesterday." Usagi amended, hoping he would say something. She felt so bad, her cheeks were flushed, eyes shining with remorse.

"Sure. I know this nice little place to go to. It's right by Juuban park." Di offered.

Usagi sucked in a surprised breath, realizing it was the same park the girls were at. With a conspiring chuckle, she hoped to run into the girls finally they would meet Di and see he was a good guy, and put Rei in her place about him once and for all.

"I'd love to. First let me get changed and I can meet you there." She suggested, "Or I can pick you up at your place. I'm in the neighborhood. Had some work to take care of up around there." Di responded innocently.

A bit shocked Usagi replied, "Oh…ah okay. See you in a few then."

He accepted then hung up, Usagi darted upstairs to change her clothes. Grabbing some jean short shorts, that were frayed at the hem...they had been called 'Daisy Dukes'.

(A North American style shorts, that I had found a months back at my thrift store. They were sexy, but I didn't feel comfortable in just them.)

She quickly found and pulled on a pair of white spandex shorts that extended the leg to just down her thigh. Layering the frayed shorts over top, then threw on a more older tank top that was slightly faded from its once bright pink color. It was still form fitting making it a nice touch from the very flowing, very starchy, very polyester contours of her school uniform. Worried it might rain, Usagi quickly ducked back into her closet grabbing her pink hoody. Slipping it over her shoulders as she left her room, tugging on her pink nike high tops.

Not bothering to look in the mirror she grabbed her purse on the way out and shouted, "I'll be home before curfew!" before leaving out of the house.

Di was in his signature white styled pants, wine colored shirt and black dress shoes before taking my hand once again in his before kissing it.

(It seemed his lips lingered longer and longer each time he did it.)

Usagi smiled in acceptance of it even though she was starting to wish he'd stop the incessant touches he placed on her.

(Unless it was Mamo – chan's it just didn't feel right to have them constantly. Though I had to admit it was nice to have the attentions of a male when the man you loved but claimed didn't love you, didn't feed you any attentions unless he lost his grip on his iron clad control.)

Usagi was nearly skipping beside Di, as they headed down the street from her house. A few paces away a shine caught her eye, "Oh...a yen piece!" She cried in excitement. Unthinking, she bent low to pick it up feeling giddy and hoping it would give her luck as well. Then a soft brush of fingers grazed along her bum catching her immediate attention. Straightening up like lighting, she found him staring off toward the other side of the near empty street, as if something strange had caught his eye.

_Maybe it was a mistake or he wasn't thinking…_

Usagi smiled nervously at him hoping that's all it was.

Arriving at the entrance to the park, Di caught sight of a Ramen cart. He truly hadn't had a restaurant in mind, it was just an excuse to get her out of the house. So he pretended that the stand was his intention, raving about the noodles. He quickly paid for a couple bowls. Then decided to take her for a walk.

It was such a nice afternoon. The winding path was oddly empty, as they made their way deeper into the tree lined landscape. The sky was a warm blue, with a hint of grey clouds blanketing the horizon. After they finished their noodles and tossed the plastic cups in an oval bin set along the path, continuing on, Usagi sought to apologize to him.

"I really must explain myself. I don't know what happened, one minute I was going to check on him the next he had me up against the wall. I feel so horrible for leaving you the way I did. You deserve better than that." She sighed, casting him a mournful look out of the corner of her eye as they walked side by side.

He merely smiled admiringly, "If he's the man your trying to get back with then he's not worth the trouble. It was cruel and harsh the way he treated you…" taking a moment to emphasis his statement he stopped to look her up and down thoughtfully, "A beautiful woman with such a big heart should never be treated in that off handed manner."

Usagi stopped at what he said, "You…saw?" She had moved a few paced ahead and had to cast her shamed, blushing face over a shoulder. She felt embarrassed now at this new development.

_Oh what he must think of me…here I am a new friend and I let him see something like THAT!_

"Usagi everyone in there did." Di chuckled lightly.

Usagi slumped her shoulders in even more defeat than before, "So not only did I give everyone a free show but they saw my great moment of humiliation as well." She felt even worse. A touch of bitterness creeping into her heart that Mamoru would do that to her, would leave her in that type of situation. Normally he would have snapped at a man who would do such a thing and here he did it.

Di then surprised her by grasping her shoulders and turning her to face him. "Don't let him continue to make you feel this down. The more he plagues your thoughts the more…" Di cleared his throat, his heart twisting at the deep hurt crossing her normally sweet face." Listen. I know you're trying to get back together with him but his actions clearly prove how little he cares for you as a person for your modesty, your feelings…" His words were sincere, laced with an affection just under the surface of his soft words.

Usagi held onto his arms, her body shivering under his fierce gaze "I know that's what the view gave you but I felt something with him." She sought to explain.

With a dead pan expression Di responded, "It's called lust. You can feel that with nearly anyone of the opposite sex if their attractive enough."

Usagi nearly laughed, trying to hide her nervousness and her shame. "You sound like my friend Makoto – chan. She's nice you'd get along with her." She smiled changing the angle of the subject, as she drew politely out of his embrace. "With what you saw before he dropped me, did it look like just lust to you or more? Cause is certainly felt like more to me." She watched his face change from a slight clench in his jaw to an almost smile.

"You want me to be frank?" he asked to be sure.

Usagi nodded, her blonde tails suddenly caught in the wind, fluttering away from her slender back like gold ribbons, a hopeful, trusting look on her sweet face. He was her confidant, her comfort, in this personal trail of love.

"I saw a hormonal man grope his ex girlfriend because quite frankly she's a very beautiful woman that enticed his lust." Di commented without emotion or mincing words.

Usagi cringed, her hope crushed at the slight crudeness of the words.

(I suddenly felt like a whore...and not a star crossed lover, whom had just shared a steaming moment with my soul mate.)

"If you want him to fall back in love with you, you need to hit him on a deeper level. He lost control with you when you wore that lovely top, yes?" Di kept on, wanting to get his point across.

Usagi nodded her head then the light bulb went on, and she smiled smugly.

Excited now, she giggled, "Oh! I need to wear and DO things to make him loose more control! That way I can get that control out of the way and break down his defenses. He'll tell me everything and we can fix what's wrong and be together again!" Usagi was on a high, thrusting a victory fist into the air. Ignorant of her slightly bubble brained words, or his sweat drop reaction to the words.

(Then I shall become his every fantasy...if that is what it will take to get him to open up to me. Getting him back means more to me than anything else, even my supposed good girl image.)

Happy that she found a hole in Mamo – chan's defenses that may help her out. She jumped and hugged Di with happiness. He stumbled for a second before regaining composure and hugged her back. It took all of two seconds for her to feel something starting to poke into her stomach and the fact that Di's hands seemed to be traveling downward, though where her mind couldn't keep up with.

Instantly letting go, she jumped back from him as if he was on fire. Feeling nervous and reluctant to remain in his hold. With a yelp, Di's right hand slipped to the waistband of her jeans and pulled her close again by the front belt loops. "You continually surprise me. One moment your gloomy about your ex the next thing your excited to get another opportunity." He laughed in a bright friendly manner.

Usagi stuttered at his odd compliment. Making to move when his grip on the loop remained steadfast. He then moved forward, hovering over her, much like he had done at the park the last time. Usagi's heart was beating faster, her ears roaring with trepidation.

(This wasn't the type of relationship I was looking for with him, yet I got that strange numbing head feeling again. My eyes started to droop shut when the memory of Mamo – chan's passionate kisses came to mind. )

Instantly the strange feelings shattered, her mind clearing from the fog of his presence. Opening her eyes she saw his lips closing in on her own.

("Di!" I nearly squeaked out. Hands now braced on his chest I pushed away franticly. His eyes opened but he didn't move away. It was then that I felt where his hands finally rested. His palms on my hips while his fingers inched themselves closely to my bum.)

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were casting a spell over me." Usagi chuckled in nervousness, wiggling in his grasp to seek an avenue of escape.

He smiled and leaned in closer. She moved her head back while trying to avoid making it look like she was avoiding.

(I don't want to hurt his feelings but I think he wants more than just friends here.)

"What if I am?" he smiled smugly, revealing his intentions in a veiled sort of way.

Panicking now, Usagi giggled then bolted, his fingers still hooked in her belt loop yanking her backwards momentarily.

Usagi yelled out, "Let's go feed the ducks!" She point franticly, wiggling her hips out his grasp.

Di smiled as he sweat dropped, bowing his head in temporary defeat. He could feel a tension there that wasn't there before. It only strengthened his determination.

Usagi ran, with him following, to the large pond with loud calling ducks swimming by. A popcorn vendor cart sat by the large floating dock that protruded from the sandy shore. It was more of a platform that could be cast like a raft from the shore to feed the animals near the middle of the lake.

Usagi quickly bought a large bag of popcorn, figuring she would eat whatever the ducks didn't get. So this was a win, win, scenario. Dashing away onto the precarious, rocking platform before Di got to close. Her mind was still spinning over her last encounter with him.

_He had tried to kiss me...for sure this time._

She needed time to figure out how to get their relationship back on track, she didn't want to lose him as friend. She also didn't want to hurt him, she liked him...maybe a bit more than just a simple friend, they had a connection that could grow into a close friendship...but definitely not in any kind of romantic sense.

Di chuckled as he followed her down the rocking platform, having to focus on keeping his balance since she was almost spastically moving about casting popcorn into the water. Finally managing to make it to her side, he clasped her around the waist to steady himself as much as her. "Calm down...love. If you don't slow down you are going to capsize this thing! Let's stay dry." He laughed nervously. Usagi let out a lingering breath, settling her nerves. Completely missing the nickname 'love' that he gave her.

(He's just a friendly kind of guy...go with that. Yeah. I don't want to deal with a suitor right now.)

She moved around more carefully now, with Di hovering nearby reaching for her from time to time. Every time his hands felt like they were trying to steady her while she fed the ducks, in a blink, his hands would be feelings up areas that he had no business feeling up but when she moved his hands seemed to be back holding her steady again. It was enormously confusing. She kept thinking that maybe she was over thinking it.

_He's a nice guy helping me, so maybe his hand slipped and he corrected himself, that's gotta be it. Or I am being really obtuse?_

Arguing with herself till she had convinced herself of his gentlemen like qualities out weighted any lecherous touches she had thought she felt. She found a happy assessment, and began to ignore the way he made her body feel every so often and just decided to enjoy the rest of her evening with him, figuring it was just him being friendly. An hour later, they had entered into the cobble stone lined flower gardens.

It was a well manicured area within the park, filled with all variety of plants and trees. The thick scent of roses floating in the air, as the cool shade of great trees folded over the path. Di absently reached for her, holding her hand as he directed her around to different plants, enjoying the sweet ambiance of the flower gardens. In time she extracted her hand, moving to observe the flowers for herself.

Any time she would bend to stop and admire a bloom he'd take an admiring look at her backside, then laugh brightly, as he'd then run into the back of her as if not paying attention to where she was. Usagi would cast him a disgruntle look, he would bow and apologize lamely then do it again a few minutes later.

After the fourth time she caught on. "Really?" Usagi commented dryly, as she stood up again after he had nailed her in the ass again with his groin.

_I'm not that blonde!_

"Oops, didn't see you there. Really..." he chuckled raising his hands in defense against her irritated glare. He was acting so juvenile, a state he was rarely able to enjoy as a ruler of a Dark Kingdom. Always he had remained on guard, aware of the people around him. Prepared for a betrayal of some sort, or anyone who might attempt to take over his leadership of his people or take his life.

He felt so free with her, so alive! Who she was the way she was, was addictive for him. Just to talk to her was enough to take down his walls and make him feel more human, more like himself and not constantly on guard.

As they finished moving through the last vibrant bed of flowers, a small green glass arboretum rose up just over the crest of a small hill. Usagi pointed hopeful towards the shimmering glass structure, instructing him where she intended to go. Di merely nodded approvingly, following her lead over the hill down a set of white steps and into the building. The air was humid, damp and heavy with sweet smells. It intoxicated Di right away, making him light headed and feeling even more free.

There was so much he missed about earth, being banished to cold dead world for decades had frozen his spirit. Being in the warmth of the sun, the beauty of the flowers surrounded by the purity of her soul, he could feel himself coming alive once more. Watching her admire the flowers hidden within the glass house, her full lips parting slightly as she took in their scents, her fingers lightly caressing their soft petals, he knew without a doubt that he needed this creature of sweet joy, and pure heart. He would never be able to live without her.

Every time she stopped to admire the various potted plants, she would feel his fingers brush along the small of her back. When she turned to confront him after several provocative touches, he merely spun around her front, swiping his fingers at the sides of her breasts seeking to get a rise out of her. He was merely playing, enjoying his time tormenting her.

Yet at times when he wasn't fooling around, both engaged in deep conversation about something or observing the same odd flower he would merely just be near her. The hot and cool of his antics, completely dismantling her guarded heart. She'd never had ANY one in this lifetime do that with her. Only in the past with Endymion had it happened and she had only been given glimpse of their private time together.

Nearing the end of a row of potted plants, Usagi noticed a pot over turned just under the lowest shelf. It had been knocked over by another patron of the Arboretum, either unnoticed or ignored. Usagi moaned in sympathy, crouching low to tend to the dying plant. Di stared in confusion at her for a moment, then crouched down beside her.

Silently admiring her, gentle hands when gathering the wilting flower of the cement, repotting it tenderly, then scooping the discarded soil from the floor back around the poor plant.

"Why...are you putting in the effort to save it...isn't it already dead?" Di questioned completely confused.

Usagi turned her tearful blue eyes to meet his cold stare. "Every living thing deserves, love and respect. If I can help in any way to save even just a simple plant, I will." She past him a small hopeful smile, setting the pot back on the shelf. Noticing sadly, that the dying flower was a 'forget me not'. The wilting flower seemed to mirror her own love life since it represented true love and fond memories. Fond memories…they were all she had now of Mamo-chan...their love seemed to be wilting just like this poor flower.

Di noticed how glum she was looking, he quickly snatched up her hand and dragged her back into the sunshine to perk up her feelings.

In time they found themselves at the koi ponds. He tried to rent a boat, stating he had never been in a boat before, he was excited like a small child. But Usagi relented that she wasn't in the mood. She could never get on a boat with another man, this was the place of her first date with Mamoru. Just being near the boat docks, she could feel her heart tearing. Though she did feel bad that she took that bit of pleasantness away from him.

Needing to get away, she quickly misdirected him away from the docks back onto the path to watch a group of kids having a kite battle in the sky.

They had been talking quietly, holding hands yet again, as Di kept seeking some sort of physical contact with her the whole afternoon. By this point Usagi saw it as merely friendliness on his part. Passing around a bend in the path, finding the girls, who were lounging on a picnic blanket in the sun. Feasting upon a basket of Makoto's prized pastries. Usagi paid each of her treasured friends a small admiring glance.

Ami was leaning against the soft silver bark of the cherry blossom they had decidedly camped under. Wearing a pair of white shorts, a long sleeve white dress shirt with a navy vest. A thick book perched in her lap, her round reading glasses poised over her pert nose. Totally absorbed in broadening her knowledge once again. Makoto had her knees drawn beneath her, in an orange jean skirt with a very feminine dark green shirt with a rose pattern in black thread swirling elegantly on it, as she bustled about on the blanket repacking her empty containers.

Rei was in her shrine robes, no doubt having barely finished her chores before having to meet the girls. Minako laid back on the blanket basking in the warmth of the sun. In a pair of jeans and white t-shirt an orange seater tied around her waist. Her soft blonde hair was flaring like a small fire in the light of the sun, her orange bow glowing.

Usagi was slightly surprised that it had taken this long to run into them. Rei caught sight of her, tapping Mina on the leg. Mako and Ami glanced up as Usagi waved them over, "Hey girls!" She called her voice full of good cheer.

Di looked a little temperamental seeing as it was a near gang of girls. Usagi caught his sudden stiff body, his nervous eyes. Pulling his arm into her, "Relax their sweet girls and their my best friends. It's fine." She whispered comfortingly into his ear.

He seemingly relaxed and said confidently, "No worries I'll just charm them the way I charmed you." He responded smugly.

Usagi laughed nervously at the joke. At least she assumed it was a joke.

Mina was the first to approach them, a huge mischievous grin on her face.

"Hey, there Usagi-chan. Is this the mystery guy you were telling us about at lunch?" Mina nearly giggled, standing before him smiling brightly. Her bubbly nature as apparent as her slight ditzy persona she lathered on to put a stranger at ease. All the while she was sizing them up with her calculating street wise wisdom. She knew people, could figure out their intentions after only a few conversations. A tactic long mastered during her Sailor V days.

"Di, It's a pleasure." He grasped Mina's hand drawing it up to his lips for a quick kiss.

Mina blushed approvingly, casting Usagi a knowing look. "Charmer, isn't he." She giggled to Ami as she trotted up beside her.

"This is Aino, Minako." Usagi inclined, Di nodded.

"Mizuno, Ami." Usagi chuckled, as Di then kissed Ami's hand. Her girl face turned so very hot and red it could literally match a stop sign.

Then both Rei and Mako approached them. Mako was the mask of civility, speaking politely and asking easy questions about what they were up to today.

Rei was on the other hand was a cat with her claws out. "So you ditched us, to spend time with him?" She accused, sounding as if her feelings were hurt.

"Well, I hadn't intended on seeing him it just kinda turned out that way." Usagi shrugged non committal.

Then Mina leaned in close to her ear. "Are you guys on a date?" She whispered conspiratorially.

Usagi blanched instantly, shooting Mina a stunned look. Mina merely giggled knowingly.

_Not a date!...No, never...not a date!_

Usagi looked at Mina nearly shouting her unsaid statement with the fierceness in her eyes.

_Ok, she thinks this is a date...this is bad..._

Usagi rolled her eyes, casting Mina a glare before resuming her shallow conversations with the rest of the girls.

Di remained aloof, answering all their questions with short quips, and lame jokes. Feeling like he was in the middle of an interrogation. Honestly they could give his dark minions a run for their money. Usagi too was getting the interrogation vibe from her friends. Rei mean while remained at the fringe glaring daggers at Di the whole time. Making both Usagi and Di feel greatly uncomfortable. Usagi quickly bid them farewell, dragging Di off down the path. With four sets of judging eyes boring into her back as she retreated.

"Well." Rei raised her eyebrows, when Usagi and Di were out of ear shot.

She had been filling all the girls in with her impression of the man all afternoon. She had an axe to grind, preferably on Di's head. She didn't like him one bit, he set off all her warning flags. His mere presence made her skin crawl.

"He's nice, but hiding something." Mina crossed her arms over her chest. Watching the two new friends walk away, noticing with rising ire how quickly Di reached for Usagi's hand. She picked up how her friend's back went stiff at the unwanted touch, then how she merely accepted it. Even started laughing, bumping her hip into him playfully. Her innocent little bunny had no clue what she was urging on with this manipulative man. Mina's eyes narrowed instantly.

"I told you so." Rei huffed in response from the sight. She didn't like him, he was honing in on what they all knew to be Mamoru's territory. She wasn't going to give up on her Prince and Princess getting back together again.

Ami merely glanced nervously down at her feet, this was so far out of her comfort zone she didn't know what to do or say. Any time she opened her mouth she couldn't formulate a logical thought. It wasn't completely in her area of expertise.

Mako raised her hands in defense. "I have no comment...yet." She truly didn't have an assessment of the man. To her he seemed like he like Usagi, but was a bit over bearing. But she didn't see him as a threat…yet.

Di was playful for the rest of the afternoon, seeking to keep her cheerful nature and bright smile on her face. He didn't like how nervous he had made her before, and she truly was bringing out the child in him. As the afternoon fell into evening, the breeze was becoming colder. Feeling the cold seeping into her small body, shivering as another frigid blast rushed past her. Usagi zipped up her pink hoody seeking warmth. They had managed to cross most of the park, heading along the edge towards the exit near Azabu.

Catching her staring somberly once more, Di snuck up behind her. Slipping his fingers into the belt loops of her jean shorts once more. Usagi yelped in surprise, a round of gleeful giggles soon followed. This constant touching and slight invasion of her personal space had stopped being weird hours ago. Her sense of modesty around him evaporating.

He had been doing everything and anything to distract her when she got to serious. It had become a slight welcoming relief to her tormented thoughts pertaining to Mamoru. He then began to lead her around by the belt loop of her jeans. With his chin resting on her shoulder, he called out in a deep penetrating voice.

"Come with me, my little puppet..."

Usagi was feeling giddy at that point, cherishing him for all the hard work he was doing to keep her happy. To keep her from dwelling on the mistake she made with Mamoru. She raised her arms up in front of her, as if she was a zombie. Allowing him to press himself up against her back, pushing her around the path, while they both laughed at the cute yet outrageous sight they knew they both made.

Di glanced up from her shoulder, catching sight of Chiba, Mamoru standing at a vendor's cart with that annoying and quite frank slightly snobbish little pink haired girl. The dark haired man was in a pair of jeans, a black turtleneck and a dark green suit jacket. The little girl in her navy and white school uniform.

He had already planted the seed of doubt about that man's love in Usagi's mind. Now he needed to grow the doubt into a bloom of hatred. What better way to nurture her ill feelings towards the man, then feed off the man's jealousy of him. Like putty in his hands, Usagi would be his in every way very, VERY, soon.

Before he could get lost in his loving yet more lust filled thoughts he then dug his fingers into the soft part just under her arms, drawing her to the grass as she writhed and giggled in his relaxing embrace. The solace of it comforting her.

Mamoru was stunned, as he heard her light hearted laughter on the wind once more. He had stopped at the Japadog stand just outside of the park with Chibi Usa. She had needed some materials for a project at school. Ikuko had been too busy to take her shopping, as it was her night to host the neighborhood watch. So Chibi-Usa had called him up to take her, pleading the project was due at the end of the week.

He had been swamped with attempting to catch up on all his lost work for his term paper, and his notes he had lost when he forgot his laptop at crown. He was so stressed right now, his laptop was missing and it had his whole life on it. He had no time for Chibi-Usa and was very irritated that Usagi was missing in action...yet again to help with their little charge.

Mamoru was hunched over the little pink haired child, who was holding out her hotdog expectantly. He had a large plastic container of ketchup hovering over her bun, when he heard her laughter. His face shot up, instantly catching sight of her giggling and writhing on the grass a few meters away. As the same young man as before was tickling her. Enticing her affectionate, sounds of joy, and making her sparkling blue eyes dance at his attentions.

It was something Mamoru wished to never see again. She was only suppose to be that comfortable with one man like that. _Him._ It made a spark flare within him. It only took a few more moments for him to know it was to intimate for his heart to handle. The steady control of his anger was swiftly rising, faster than he'd anticipated.

He never realized till it was too late how strongly he was squeezing the bottle. With a resounding crunch the plastic compressed in his palm, ketchup exploding from the nozzle, bathing the little girl in a shower of condiment.

Chibi-Usa screamed in startled fright as red slime shot out of the container, like a bomb of red paint. Her face, and most of her navy school uniform front was ruined. Mamoru glanced down mutely at the mess she was, then quickly stormed off. Leaving the upset, confused little pink haired girl, standing dumbstruck and soon bubbling with confused anger, by the cart holding her still unfinished hotdog.

Usagi managed to twist out of his grip once more, her body tingling from his accidental touches to her breasts, that unconsciously aroused her nipples.

_Oh...Kami this guy has bad aim!_

She scrambled to her feet, seeking to race away and calm him down from this tickle fight which was starting to go oh, so very wrong. Di chuckled happily after her, enjoying the feel of her body under and over his, even if it was for a mere 'not so innocent' tickle fight. He lunged for her as they zigged and zagged in the twilight.

She darted down the path, laughing over her shoulder. Looking so very beautiful and perfect in the half light, she almost looked to be glowing, in his eyes.

Usagi was staring behind her, keeping track of her assailant she never noticed the living breathing wall moving towards her. She felt his fury, before she noticed him. His rage so great it seemed to become a living thing. No time to even turn her head she slammed right into his chest, bouncing off like a ball in play.

Mamoru quickly caught her around the waist. She instantly grabbed onto his shoulders, her fingers curling into the green polyester material of his jacket. Her back once more bent over his arms, chest heaving from exertion and shock. Blue eyes wide in utter disbelief to be back in this very same position with him but at the same time feeling the familiar comfort and loving warmth he seemed to naturally provide her.

His dark blue eyes were boring into her, accessing her very soul. She slowly became lost in their fathomless depth, her whole being opening up to him willingly. Then just as Usagi thought she was losing her control once more, catching sight of the look in his eyes that spoke of his lust for her, she decidedly reigned herself in. Not wanting another embarrassing repeat of the weekends little episode when it came to him dropping her like a sack of potatoes after kissing her, she erected her shield against him.

_Maybe if I give him some of his own treatment he'll see that I'm being the bigger person and maturing. Sides…he deserves it. Especially after that dropping stunt!_

"This is beginning to get a little tiresome...Mamoru-sama." She commented, pushing out of his embrace.

Mamoru swallowed hard, not liking the more formal name she gave him. Knowing by the cold sound of her voice how truly, huge he had screwed up last weekend with her.

"Gomen..." He mumbled, pulling away almost reluctantly.

In only a few seconds they had disentangled themselves from each other. They now stood awkward, and silent in each other's company.

Then Di came charging up to them. Mamoru instantly lost whatever cool he had.

"I warned you!" He bellowed, cocking a fist and striking Di right in the face.

As Mamoru saw his fist connect with the man's temple, he could have sworn he had seen a smug smile on the man's face. Di head snapped back, then he crumpled to the ground in an unconscious heap. Knocked out cold by Mamoru's raw fury.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi screamed both stunned and angry that he would just assault her friend without barely a word as to why. Before she could snap back in her friend's defense she heard Mamoru speak up.

"Have some dignity...Usako." He growled, then stormed away to tend to Chibi-Usa. Feeling upset at the sight of her with the man he had warned to keep things platonic with but also confused with the man's reaction to his punch. Had he really looked smug? Was it planned?

Usagi stood completely pole axed...

_Usa-ko...he called me Usako._


	5. ice packs & office encounter

**Maeko11 & devilsangels11287 & LoveInTheBattleField:** I'll make sure to keep them coming.

**AimlesslyGera:** in truth we all know Mamoru deserves some of this already. As for Usagi she needs a little friendly get back, even if her get back is Diamond.

**KellayeRouge:** you are so friggin' sweet! Yes Diamond has some need to die moments but we're making sure to keep his presence there for a while longer. As for Mamoru's 'hot/cold' attitude, it's not going away from a while BUT don't let that stop you. There's so much going to happen still. As for my sex scenes, I love writing them, but I'm a huge 'usa/mam' smut fan to so…

**regine.c:** yeah the actions on Diamonds part aren't stopping so you all might wanna get used to it, but it's for a good reason. And Chibi Usa did deserve the explosion! Lol!

**Narsenic:** yeah Diamonds a sneaky one.

**moon86:** jealous Mamoru is one of my favorites!

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:** and that's not the end of it!

**Mzmiami:** here you go!

Sailor Moon R 'roses and Diamonds' ch.5

The dull glow of the street lamps sparked to life, as they walked back into Minato-ku. As night descended upon the warm summer streets of Tokyo. Usagi guided, Di down the last block before her house. Fluttering over him like a guilt ridden, deeply worried mother. Apologizing for Mamoru, over and over again. Seeking to console Di's anger, and humiliation that he was currently milking for all that it was worth.

Di had to chuckle as how insistent she was being to take him home so she could tend to his bruised eye. This was all working into his plan perfectly. With her small hands tucked under his white suit jacket, wrapped around his waist, grasping the folds of his wine colored dress shirt, he was enjoying every second of her comforting contact, absorbing all that he could of her warmth and pity.

He would take what he could get from her. She had yet to truly offer him any affection, that he hadn't initiated. He wanted her to touch him more, to love him of her own free will. This seduction would be a battle, but he was never one to back down from a challenge.

Usagi's heart was still beating with nervous energy, as she tenderly led Di down the shadowed lane to her house.

"I am so sorry for what Mamo - chan did, he was totally out of line." Usagi tentatively touched the swollen, bruising skin under his eye. Di's eye was nearly closed at this point, with moisture forming around the corner of his ice blue pupil. He looked like a piece of beaten meat!

Di cringed, along with her. Taking in a hissing breath, yet enjoying the feel of her fingers against his eye. Moving his face into her caress, wanting it to linger just a little longer, which to his disappointment fluttered away just as quickly as it came. "Ohh...Poor boy." Usagi crooned with a bitter half smile. Turning the knob on her front door, she guiding him inside the warm light of her home.

(I had never seen Mamo – chan react like that before. I've hardly ever seen him so upset and lose his temper like that. Even when fighting youma he never snapped like that.)

_Then_ _again a youma never acted so friendly around me before either..._

"It's ok...really." Di mumbled bitterly, slipping off his dress shoes in the entry way.

Usagi quickly shucked off her pink high tops, latching her hands around Di's forearm guiding the near blind man once more down the hall and into the kitchen. The house was thankfully empty and quiet.

(Mama was still busy with the neighborhood watch, Shingo was at soccer practice and Chibi Usa was probably still with Mamo – chan. I was pretty sure papa was working late tonight.)

Usagi eased him down in a wooden chair at the long table before disappearing behind the island into the small kitchen area to find a bag of frozen Edamame, soy beans.

"Shingo...my little brother and I stuffed a little bag of frozen beans at the back of the freezer. We always use it when we get hurt and need to take down some swelling." Usagi called back, grunting in frustration as she had to dive her arm deeply into the freezer at the top of the fridge, all the way up to her elbow, having to balance herself on her tip toes just to reach. Never noticing the admiring eyes sweeping over her petite form.

(Sometimes...well most of the time really. Being so very short was a real pain in the ass.)

"We don't want momma using them for her cooking, the thought of eating something that had been pressed to our wounds really disgusts the both of us." Usagi moaned, then cried in victory pulling out the small frozen bag of vegetables. Skipping back into the dining area, the bag clutched in her small hands, a bright smile on her face.

She crouched before him, gingerly applying the bag to his eye. Di hissed again as the frozen pressure of the bag burned his heated skin.

"Gomen...gomen..." Usagi muttered, rubbing his back in small circles.

"I am so sorry Mamo - chan did that to you. I've never seen him so upset before." She apologized yet again, grimacing at his pain.

(Youma anger was one thing but the blind rage I saw him display was something else. As bad as I felt for Di, Mamo – chan getting angry over seeing me with Di again made me also realize one thing…he was jealous. It sparked even more hope within me that Mamo – chan loved me. Otherwise why react like that when you just SAW the guy?)

"Seems to have anger issues if you ask me. I didn't even get the chance to say hi. He just bam hit me." Di groaned in mild pain. Taking the vegetables from her hands, situating the bag over his eye better. Usagi adjusted his hand on the bag, so the near blind man could hold it better.

Using his other hand though Di grabbed hers before she could draw it away. "I'm serious Usagi his hot headedness doesn't seem very stable. He only saw me and he punched me. He didn't know who I was to you at all." Di nearly pleaded for her to understand, his tone a warning that Mamoru might be dangerous.

Usagi reluctantly had to agree, he was really acting out of control.

_Mamo – chan didn't let he or myself explain that he was only a friend._

"I think…" Usagi started out, swallowing a lump of worry.

"I think you need to leave him to his own devices for a while. Let him cool off. I don't want you near him while he's so upset." Di mildly ordered her, his voice thick with concern.

"No I think he was just jealous. He's not used to that emotion and he just reacted. I need to talk to him. Besides something he said before he left, threw me off." Usagi responded, her voice thoughtful. Cerulean eyes falling to her knees, as she shifted her crouching position before him. Di held her hand a bit tighter, as they rested loosely over his knees.

Usagi looked up at his one good eye, tears shimmering in her wide eyes.

"If he was jealous don't you think he would have hauled you off somewhere? To talk...or...said something more than 'have some dignity'. He basically said you have no decorum, nor any self respect. I can clearly see that you do. Within you is a huge loving heart. Someone whose been close to you before should be able to see how wonderful you are inside and out? He just seems to poison you with his words, like a viper." Di growled, clearly upset over everything. Wanting to protect her from someone he thought was going to only hurt her more.

Usagi opened her mouth to protest, "He was just upset. He saw me with another man and lost control of his emotions." It was almost like a physical person, the wave of anger that came about within him.

"So if he sees you with me again or with any other man is he going to just punch them? Sounds a little to hypocritical if you ask me." Di commented bitterly.

Usagi shot him a warning look.

Knowing he'd gone too far he backed down, "Look I understand you feel deeply for this man, hell, I'm here to help you out with that but if he continues to treat you so rudely and attempts to harm me again I won't be held accountable for **my** reaction." Di retaliated, his voice ringing with a determination that he would not take anymore from Mamoru. If the man wanted a fight...a fight he would get.

Usagi nodded sadly, this could get out of hand quite quickly.

(It was a lot to ask for I knew, especially after what he had been doing for me, add in the punch he took from Mamo – chan,)

"I get that and I can't tell you what to do but I do need to talk to him. I have to explain things. Plus I owe him a good smack on the head for dropping me and now for hitting you." Usagi smirked up at him.

He smiled, "Or I could hit him for the both of us." Di suggested, his tone serious. Not even a hint of a joking tone in his cold voice.

Usagi laughed but he didn't. Seeing the seriousness in his eyes, Usagi blanched, then went to protest. When she heard the creak of the front door opening up, "I'm home!" Kenji Tsukino called into the silent, warm, inviting house.

(Not having enough time to try and hide him since papa had a serious issue with boys of any age older than Shingo – except for green around the edges Umino, only cause he knew NOTHING would ever happen - that WASN'T related in the house I could only hope he wouldn't be upset with Di.)

"Papa!" Usagi dashed away greeting him warmly, at the front door. Leaving Di floundering in the kitchen for a moment with her sudden departure.

In a moment, Di absently moved to the archway of the dining room, watching her embrace her father adoringly. He was a tall dark haired middle aged man, with black rimmed round glasses, dressed in a smart brown suit, with a white dress shirt and a dark blue tie. A strange nervousness fell over him, as he watched the unrestrained love and affection between them. It was a strange unnerving sight.

He had no memories of his own parents, only a fondness of his only family. His little brother Saphir, but even that loving relationship had soured over the years as he began to rule over Nemesis. His court called themselves the Dark Moon Family...it was a twisted version of an actual family. Built on the personal gain of power, filled with two faced, double dealing, treacherous brothers and sister seeking only to outdo one another to gain his approval. It sickened him...

Then Kenji saw Di and let go of his daughter swiftly, the warmth in his brown eyes darkening near instantly. "And who might you be?" his stern fatherly voice thundered toward the now uncertain young man.

Swallowing his unease, Di came up to him, his hand held out in greeting, "Pleasure to meet the acquaintance of your presence sir. My name's Di." Di sounded so smooth and sincere.

Kenji's dark brown eyes wavered a bit, the boys polite, respectful manner putting a chink in his fatherly armor. "You a friend of my daughters?" he asked putting his briefcase down against the wall.

"Yes sir I am." Di's incredulous look went over to Usagi only briefly before turning back towards Kenji, "Why do you have our beans on your eye?" the question popped out of Kenji's mouth. His investigative skills, as a reporter coming alive. This whole situation reeked of ill deeds, a twisting web that had led this young man to get hurt. By another hand more in and likely and his daughter was caught up in it.

Usagi cringed, needing to distract her now sniffing father off the trail of this new mystery. If he knew the truth, he would lose his mind. She would end up being grounded for a month, and probably never see the light of day till she graduated high school. If she was ever so lucky. Her father was just a tad, over bearing in the 'protect his precious princess' routine. As Di began to offer an explanation "We had a run in with…"

Usagi stood just behind her father. Giving frantic back and forth axe cutting motions, across her slender neck with her hands. A subtle message to NOT tell her papa anything, so he re routed his answer, "With a runner. He wasn't paying attention and collided into me. Your daughter was sweet enough to help out." Di pointed to the bag of beans.

Kenji then turned back to Usagi his eyes stern, "I understand the circumstances but you know my rules when it comes to boys in this house." He chided, accepting the story as plausible and leaving it be.

Usagi felt humiliated that he was scolding her like a child in front of Di. She bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Sir if I may…" Di cut in, drawing Kenji's attention once more, seeking to alleviate her discomfort from her over protective father.

"Your daughter's quick thinking with coming over here for the beans was a godsend. My eye was on fire with pain." Di smiled smoothly.

Kenji, grunted casting her one final glare of reprimand.

_Thank you Di!_ She mentally cheered.

Kenji humped, "With all due respect I don't like having strange boys in my home. It was bad enough when she brought over that Mamoru guy." He retorted.

Usagi's head fell down even lower, her cheeks flaring pink. _Papa you're embarrassing me!_

"And with all due respect back to you sir, I'm one, **not** a boy and secondly, nothing inappropriate happened." Much to his displeasure. Di seemed to have an air about him right now that seemed almost hypnotic by this point.

Kenji nodded his head then turned to me, "You've got five minutes to say goodbye to him." then he grabbed his briefcase, pushing past Di politely to disappear down the hall to his study.

Usagi nodded feeling somewhat relieved that papa gave them a minute to themselves.

"Your father's a tad protective I see." Di's tone sounded admirable, it also sounded annoying as well.

"He's been that way since I was in grade school." Usagi defended slightly. My papa was my world with my mama and Shingo. The girls were in there as well but they weren't the ones who needed to be defended right now. I didn't like for any of them to be downgraded.

Di looked back to her, "Anyways I should go. But here. I was going to give it to you earlier but we kinda got distracted." He chuckled. Digging into a pocket of his pants, he drew out a small dark rectangle.

Usagi gasped stunned at the present, lightly taking the object from him. A cell phone. A blue so dark it almost looked black. On the back of it held a barely visible insignia. It almost looked like an upside down crescent moon.

(I laughed at my foolishness. Di wasn't a part of the evils we were fighting. He was too sweet and caring of me to be evil. Then again there was En and…no he's not evil.)

"Call me whenever you need me. I have my number already in there." Di offered.

Usagi was shocked by the gift, and even a little stunned that his number was already in there, "I can't - " she meekly tried to give it back.

"There aren't phone booths all over the place." He reasoned, his voice sounding a bit panicky.

(I never needed one before, if there was trouble I could just turn into Sailor Moon and defeat the enemies, but how do I explain that without telling him 'hey no worries I'm sailor Moon.")

As Usagi contemplated the meaning of the gift, her eyes downcast to the phone in her hand, she didn't realize he had walked up and leaned down till it was nearly too late. As her eyes met his, she shifted her face in the last minute, preventing the kiss. Instead his lips landed on her cheek, barely missing her full lips as he pressed softly. She felt bad for dodging him, as he cast her a hurtful look then let out a resigned sigh as he pulled away. But he wasn't the one she wanted in her life like that.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked, his eyes hopeful.

Usagi paid him a small smile, knowing she had to talk to Mamo - chan after school. She knew she'd have to decline, "How about the day after. I have something to take care of tomorrow."

A muscle twitched in his jaw but he relented, "See you in two days Usagi." his palm brushed my cheek tenderly, but briefly, before he dropped it and left out the door without another word.

With her tummy twisting with guilt, she shoved the phone in her jean pocket. Not noticing the tiny pin shaped light blinking faintly on it.

Di walked out into the darkness of the lane out front of the house, a bit miffed that she was delaying seeing him by a day. But decided to put his tracker on her to work to take his mind off of it. Taking out his own phone he pressed a series of buttons and saw that the signal was strong as anything. A satisfied smile on his face, as the screen of his phone flashed that her tracker was now armed. His plans to have her as his own were coming along smoothly. Though he did still have to see Rebeus about the laptop on this Mamoru guy. He needed the guy gone.

Usagi went somberly into the kitchen, knowing whenever her mama did the neighborhood watch bit it always took her most of the evening. She was on her own for grabbing a snack. Ducking her head into the fridge, not finding any left over's worthwhile, she snatched up a bottle of coke and a couple packets of Poky from the cupboard. Her papa was still muttering in his office, Usagi ignored his soft spoken tirade that she was not doubt at the middle of, and disappeared to her room upstairs.

With a tired sigh, deposited her stash of junk food on her low table. Before dragging her leather satchel over to the table and flopping down on the floor. Her shoulders hunched resigned to pulling out her homework. She knew she needed to seriously get her motivation going over improving her grades. If she was ever going to prove to Mamo – chan that she was maturing it had to show up not only in actions but in maturing educationally as well.

With a groan, she flipped open her books, absently reading her notes while chewing on a chocolate covered poky stick. Nibbling off the chocolate end first as was her routine, then continuing munching down the rest of the cookie stick.

After getting the majority of her home work for Science, English class and even most of the math homework done, though whether her math was accurate or not would be hard to tell. Her brain was hurting, and her neck and shoulders were sore from being slumped over for a long stretch of time. She decidedly went for a hot shower, needing to clean the whole strange day away and try to remove the aches and pains.

Slipping into the peaceful embrace of the bathroom. Her home had a more modern style bathroom, with a large white ceramic tub built into the far side of the room, with a shower area and wooden bent set beside it. A small room off to the side held the toilet and sink.

The flooring was a hard wood, the walls in matching wood panels. It was a warm and relaxing environmental she spent a lot of time in during the evenings releasing her stress. She quickly rolled back the bamboo covering over the tub, then turned on the taps, running a hot bath to ease away her aches and minor pains. Grabbing a bottle of perfume set on the side of the tub, adding a touch of lilac oil to her water to help ease her mind.

Disappearing into the other room to pull the pins out of her hair, the soft drone of the taps lulling her mind, returning moments later with her golden hair fluttering down near her knees. She gingerly stripped out of her clothes, tossing them into the wicker laundry hamper at the side of the door. The soft light of the bathroom, caressing her silky pale skin making it glow. Once the water filled the white ceramic tub she turned off the taps, ensuring no over flow, and lightly sunk herself into its languid warmth.

Moaning with pleasure as the heat penetrated her tired muscles, giving her more ability to move around and be more agile, the soft floral scent of the water relaxing her straining thoughts. All of Di's sensual touching this afternoon, had left her mind and body in a tingling lewd state. Stray thoughts came to life within her, about her new little toy.

Giggling she scrubbed faster, wanting to use what little courage and curiousness she had at the moment to her advantage. Minutes later, she was back in the sanctuary of her own room. Quickly she closed and locked her door, ensuring no little pink spores would come barging in…again.

Dropping her towel to the floor, she cast her fluffy pink comforter aside. As she sat on her bed, nervously reaching into the small wooden drawer of her cot. For the vibrating 'egg'. Taking several long breaths to calm herself down, and not freak herself out, she stared at it for a moment before turning it one once more. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes, sinking to the soft blankets on top of her mattress.

The little creature was vibrating slowly in her fingertips, eager in its own way to show her what it could do. Lightly, tentatively she started with just simply grazing it over different parts of herself, not really knowing where to put it. The instructions only providing the maintenance on the device. She dragged it over the slight curves of her breasts feeling the tickling sensations, cascade over them as if mimicking a lover's touch.

Releasing a sigh of contentment, before dropping the vibrating plastic lower. It briefly touched the small bunch of nerves between her legs when she felt a tiny jolt go through her. Then a more satisfied smile spread over her face.

_This is what Mina was talking about then..._

She giggled with pleasure, adjusting her new little bunny friend in her grip. So she could delve just a little firmer against that particular spot, feeling that surge of excitement ripple through her belly. When the sensual sensations began to over whelm her, she sighed and pulled him away from that spot. Still kinda nervous about taking this too far, not feeling prepared to handle that ultimate release she knew would eventually come.

_Since my dreams having become an all in one mental course in Sex Ed..._

After a few minutes of experimenting she was finally getting the hang of it. Figuring this was just test phasing now and feeling somewhat emotionally relieved that she was getting to know herself better. She put it away, flopping back on the willing softness of her bed. Staring up at the plain white roof of her room, allowing her wistful thoughts of Mamoru to lull her to peace filled sleep…or another erotic dream…which ever came first.

Covering herself with the barest of pink sheets, that lay under her pink blanket. The light, soft cotton felt good against her flushed skin. She unconsciously left her curtains open, feeling to drowsy to close them. A content sigh escaping her lips, as she felt the pureness of the moon light bathe her lightly. It's aura humming over her nude flesh, casting her in a soft silver light. Her hair draping over her slender shoulders, a cascade of gold glowing with an inner light.

She slept completely un aware of the silver haired man staring at her from the windows to her stone balcony. Diamond stood in his white suit, with the silver swirling accents along the hem of his jacket. Looking ever so much the powerful heir to a powerful line of dark royalty rather than the nice clothes he let he see him in.

He looked back to give Rebeus the go ahead to leave again. He would never climb that accursed tree again, the memory alone was enough of a reason to hate it, especially when her balcony doors provided a much better view into her room. He hated her dark demon cat that had nearly killed him the last time though.

Pressing himself against the glass of her balcony doors, he saw her with only the sheet covering her. The sheet itself was a near translucent pink, hinting at the delicious flesh that was curled up underneath.

It gave him an incredible view of her elegant legs tucked up near her flat stomach, her perfect little bum thrust out towards him. The curves of her flank and slight mounds of her breasts an alluring sight, as they rose and fell to her deep breaths. Her incredibly long golden hair flowing down her arching back, shimmering like silk in the moonlight. Her sweet beauty, accented by the serene aura of her features. Soft sounds of her dreams, issuing from her pouting lips as if being caressed by an insistent lover.

Feeling himself harden at the erotic sight, as he drank her in, he began to desire her so much more. Focusing on his powers he shimmered into her room. Looking around at the soft pinks and whites in the room. Her innocence clear as day, in her choices of posters. Her cheerful demeanor in the images of her friends upon her walls. He also saw the picture she had of her and Mamoru. He was unable to help the glare he sent the image.

They sat in perfect harmony on a small grassy hill. He was dressed in beige slacks and a pink button up shirt, her in her school uniform. He had an arm draped over her shoulder, casually, yet it spoke volumes towards as subtle act of possession. She sat in the crook of his half embrace, a bright smile on her face, fingers held up in a victory sign. While he stared down at her his eyes shining with how much he adored her.

It sat on her dresser, in a position of honor just before her mirror. Glare gone he frowned now, narrowing his eyes in disgust, just before he slid the picture face down. Looking over her dreaming form he saw how the sheet was barely covering her breasts from the minor shifting she had done.

He was slowly losing control of himself with her unconscious seductions. He knew if he wanted to keep his cover he'd have to leave soon or risk having her hate him for barging into her room. Or worse of merely taking advantage of her sleeping state and having his way with her. A fantasy was one thing but attempting to do so when still so fresh in their growing bond wasn't something he wanted to afford. But still her form under the sheet lying nude was getting to be too much for his rapidly swelling member to handle.

Knowing if he didn't leave soon he'd blow everything he was currently working towards with her. He moved to leave, only to have a pleasure filled moan erupt from her lips. It stopped him dead in his tracks, calling to him like a sailor to a calling siren, it was that enticing. It played over and over in his head as if she was calling for him to join her in her bed. Something he would never object to.

The world could fall apart all around him and he wouldn't care one bit as long as he had her in his arms. He walked over to where she was on the bed, leaned over her blessedly sleeping form, closing his eyes, and was a breath away from kissing her light pink, baby soft lips when she murmured, "Endymion…" The want in her tone was clear. However it also broke the spell she had un knowingly placed him under.

It reminded him of King Endymion. Her lover. Her future husband, and his rival when it came to her. He swallowed his ire at hearing that cursed man's name upon her sweet lips. He would win though. He'd make sure of that. Remembering his goal and what this would do for him, he drew back almost apologetically. He didn't want to leave her side but knew he had to if he wanted to keep his ruse up. The Wise man's premonitions of the 'what ifs' helped him get to this point. He wasn't going to blow it.

"Soon my love…you'll be dreaming of me like that. I promise you." He brushed his finger lightly through the golden fringe of her bangs, staring at her with a fierceness deep in his eyes. "And then we'll make those dreams a reality." A confident smirk erupted on his face as he lovingly caressed her cheek. Images of what he'd make reality filtering through his mind making him want to stay there longer despite knowing he had to leave.

Hearing a soft scratching sound of the hated feline coming up the tree just outside the window at the front of her bed, the fabric of reality shifted, and he shimmered out before she could announce herself and wake the sleeping goddess within and alert her to his invading presence. It wasn't time yet.

Luna lightly scratched at the window with her paw, softly announcing herself. Usagi moaned, rolling over in her sleep. The dark furred feline huffed loudly, then yowled long and loud into the night. Usagi screamed at the sudden eerie intrusion to her wonderful dreams, clutching the sheet close as she whirled around to glare daggers at her annoying cat. Luna merely sat smugly on the branch just below the window sill.

Usagi pulled the window up, her sheet wrapped snuggly around her small form. Luna jumped up lightly through the window, bounding off the top of the bookcase and onto the bed. Usagi groaned in frustration, contemplating leaving the window open for her next time. In time she settled herself once more under all her covers, as Luna curled up beside her content in the warmth of the blankets. It didn't take long for the dream memory to resume it's romantic flow.

The dreams played out as they always did, in that strange in between. In which she was both Serenity, and also a free spirit merely watching the moments pass with a heartfelt clarity, that spoke of their intense love affair.

The first image to surface in her mind was the disapproving face of Ami's previous incarnation glaring back at her from across a long white marble table. In time as Serenity glanced around in slight humiliation, she took in the walls of books. With a grand window with a stone balcony just behind herself. Endymion sat beside her, in a flowing white dress shirt and black pants and leather boots. His large strong hand still lightly brushing up her pale white skirts under the table.

(I was beginning to think no place was sacred to these two lovers.)

The erotic public affection, flaring her cheeks even more. Clearing her throat she attempted to refocus on the book she was reading…or attempting to read. She could smell the stale air of time in the Moon's Ancient Library. The tomb like silence of the vast halls of books that surrounded her almost eerie. The hushed whisper's of fellow patrons milling around the tables, and avenues of knowledge. A vague white noise that always permeated this sacred place. Ami's previous incarnation, was dressed in a fine silk gown similar to the maidens of Rome.

Modestly adjusting her sash, she flipped the pages of her book her soft blue eyes glancing with a stern disapproval at her Princess. She knew damn well what was happening under the table, knowing it was futile effort to try and keep them platonic.

(Ami acting as a chaperone, was my mother's solution of the past however never worked.)

Mina's previous self sauntered into the vast doorway of the ancient, thick oak doors of the library. In a similar silk dress as Ami's yet it was soft yellow, her sash trailing low near her knees. Her leather boots riding up near her knees, tied with a glittering silver thread. Mina's lips moved as she spoke to Ami, yet no words floated to into her mind. The conversation was of no consequence to her current incarnation, their previous names still blocked in the haze of the past.

Then Ami rose from her seat, dashing out of the library.

Endymion lasted all of five seconds once she left. It was a rush of pleasure to the sights of Usagi to see her man of this time, so flushed with passion to be near her. It made her smile. He rose from the table with a mischievous glint in his dark blue eyes. A coy smile slowly spread on Serenity's face as she calmly set her book down. He clasped her hand in his, hauling her to her feet and marched them promptly into the stack of books.

Serenity giggled with anticipation, and also a hint of nervousness at where they were headed. He led her deeper into the labyrinth of books, up a set of stairs, that was flanked by a short stone railing. Entering into a small alcove of books. The air thick with dust and a stale scent of old parchment. He led her onward through the shadows of the small open study, to a set of large ancient wooden doors. They were in the oldest part of the library now, the deepest, rarely used portion.

The whispers of the other people in the library had faded into silence as he dashed them through the old doors into a small study. A small wooden table sat in the centre of room, the walls stacked to the roof with scrolls. The only light coming from a small globe embedded into the walls on either side of the table. They cast the small room in a faint silver light. He released her hand as she skipped forward a few paces towards the table. He past her a sly grin then quickly closed and locked the old thick double doors. Keeping anyone from coming in.

Serenity approached him slowly, lightly touching his shoulder and teased, "It seems you are having inappropriate intentions my dear prince."

Endymion smirked knowingly before turning around fast. Grabbing her waist and spinning her, squealing with glee into the wall. Pinning her back against the smooth, time worn surface, beside the door, "You are to be my wife in a week. I do not care to worry over 'inappropriateness'. Besides, you weren't caring last night as you called out my name to the gods above." Before she could speak his mouth then choose to plunder hers.

(I heard my own voice moaning with the pleasure of it, echoing my past life's sweet sounds, as I felt the effects but not his mouth. It was a little bit better though. Now that Mamo – chan and I had had that intense, steamy, passion filled kiss, I could use the memory of the sensation to make it feel like I was feeling Endymion's. When he grazed her bum, with his strong fingers, he lifted her off her tender feet. She wrapped her slender legs around his waist, holding tight.

(Though that part was a bit tough seeing as how she had a mass of skirts to lift up to.)

"Soon we won't even have to EVER worry about caring." Endymion pulled away from her hungry lips to whisper huskily. Usagi chuckled as did they at the hilarity in such a passion filled moment.

Serenity laughed on a pleasure filled high as he continued with his passionate declaration, "We'll christen every and any surface we deem worthy if we want." Endymion declared, with an eager smile. Deftly unpinning her bodice at the back, and tugging it down gently as she ground herself against him. Her rosy yearning flesh, nearly bounced out of their confines within her dress.

Usagi blushed as did she. "Haven't we already christened many places in the Moon Kingdom already?" she asked breathless as his lips neared her breast.

The top half of her corset dress was now pulled down far enough to give him full access. Bunching at her hips, the pearls gleaming like jewels in the half light of the small sealed study.

(For me it was a miracle that her mother hadn't spotted the large hickeys he'd been branding there. Her dresses barely covered them up as it was.)

"We still have the Earth Kingdom to cover as well my love." Endy responded, pulling off her nipple long enough to speak breathlessly.

She laughed at the statement but that laugh soon turned into pleasure filled sounds as his left hand dropped under her skirts. "Oh please Endy…right there." Unable to see exactly what he was going the spirit of Usagi walked closer to see his hands rhythm, he had began within the shadow of her legs. Instantly her cheeks flared with realizing embarrassment.

_His fingers are up…there!_

Usagi's spirit flared with both embarrassment and arousal as she watched her riding them. "Oh yes!" Serenity gasped in ecstasy, her hands gripping his powerful shoulders attempting more leverage.

(I felt the after effects within myself. As he toyed with her bud of pleasure. Recognizing it was where I had been experimenting with earlier tonight I used the experience as not only a learning curve to how Mamo – chan and I used to do but also to how I could relieve my own pressure down there more effectively.)

However just as the thoughts entered her mind, Luna had woken her up by kneading her claws rather eagerly into the soft flesh of her bum. With a sharp yelp of pain, Usagi shot out of the bed fully nude. To Luna's utmost embarrassment, the cat instantly covered her face in her paws. Ignoring her mistress's curses and frantic pace as she got ready for school. As Usagi slammed her bedroom door closed, Luna finally released her hot furry face from her paws protection.

"What in the world is going on with that girl?" Luna moaned, rolling her soft brown eyes to the gods above.

Now Usagi sat bored in class yet again as, she did everything she could to stay awake. Even though the warmth of the afternoon sun was conspiring against her. She managed to stay awake and was the first student out of the classroom. Leaving Naru and Umino who had been in the same class with her, staring in stunned silence at their desks. She had a mission after class. Even had a change of clothes prepared for when Mamo – chan came into the Arcade. She wanted to talk to him yes but, she also wanted him to give in and let himself go as well.

(Plus now that I was seeing how my past self was with her love, how she turned him on, I can see if the same tricks and techniques apply here with Mamo – chan.)

Barely making it out without being spotted, avoiding her friends who would only detain her. She moved through the halls, ducking behind a set of lockers as she spotted Mako and Ami chatting near homeroom. Moving with purpose and speed down by the shoe cubbies, exchanging her wabaki for her black mary janes, before darting out of the large entryway. Rushing off school grounds, in a blur of dust, disappearing behind the white stone wall of the Junior High School and deeper into Juuban.

It was another hot, and bright spring day. The sky nearly sparkled in a clear blue, the birds were singing and so was Usagi's mood. Today was the day she got Mamo-chan back!

Usagi dashed down the street, ducking and weaving through the afternoon crowds. Only managing in bumping into a couple stray pedestrians, and tripping over one small dog. She had no time to wail and cry, as she picked herself up off the sidewalk, the small white chow-chow barking in agitation at her as she raced away. Completely ignorant to the old frumpy lady, who was walking said dog, now glaring daggers at her fast retreating form. Wanting to get there before Mamo – chan got in from completing his own classes.

Seeing Motoki scrubbing down the front bar, she almost forgot the questioning that would pursue her entrance, "Usagi – san, are you ok - " Motoki called out, as Usagi nearly shot through the glass front doors. The buzz, and flashing lights of the arcade invading her senses.

She stopped momentarily turning to him with a glowing smile, "I will be once I have a talk with Mamo – chan about it. Can I use your office for a minute?"

A little confused he let her pass by, with a vague nod.

Usagi barely heard him mumble something about the office. As she ran down the central aisle of video games.

Usagi just waved it off with an, "Okay!" shouted back to him. Knowing she had precious minutes to go.

Usagi slipped into the cluttered, chaos of the Arcades office. Motoki could put a pack rat to shame. The back wall was packed to the roof with boxes, a metal desk sat against the adjoining wall full of dusty papers. An old worn, faded brown plush couch sat against the opposite wall making her wonder when it was last used.

Though the cushions were dented and sagging from years of use. She deftly opened her leather satchel, the main compartment had her paper work in it. Open the smaller compartment tucked at the back of the bag that held her outfit for today. Pulling it out, she began stripping out of her uniform, intending on changing in the seclusion here. The office had the space that a closed bathroom stall didn't. Not without bumping and falling all over that is.

Dark blue school skirt discarded to the floor, she slipped on the mini navy blue skirt that she brought. Before nearly tearing her school shirt off and shoving those two pieces into her briefcase. She grabbed the form fitting, low cut white top that she was still a tad skeptical to wear. It was a pearl white dainty slip of a thing, that was nearly a mid drift. The small amount of lace around the wide collar, barely contained her breasts. The sleeves hung off her shoulders, in a puffy princess like style.

Usagi gasped, twisting around as she barely pulled the shirt on. Thinking she heard Mamo – chan's voice. Turning, her hair looking a little un kept, her buns slightly loosened from her hasty change of clothes. A few strands a fly away over her face. Just in time to see him opening the door and coming in. He stood stunned in a pair of jeans, a black button up shirt and his green jacket…she vowed one day to burn that wretched thing.

(Seeing my state of dress his eyes I could now read roved over my form. The lust was returning and with it his internal tug of war.)

Mamoru was taken aback by her outfit, instantly. Her style in clothes was changing lately, becoming more alluring. Yet her demure tastes still shone through. Now standing before him a short mini skirt, the barely covered her hips. Showing over the gentle curves of her thighs, and slender deer like legs.

Her flat well toned stomach just peeking out under the hem of the silk and lace top. The tops of her sweet breasts, bare as the neck line of lace traced low. Her face shone with hint of a blush, her innocent eyes sparkling with new more intense emotions. Emotions she was just beginning to understand, emotions he knew very well, have been feeling them for her for months.

Mamoru took a steadying breath, as his eyes made contact with hers, "Motoki said you wanted to talk to me." He managed to keep his cool. Remembering what happened last time in the parlour, he did not want to lose his control again. He could barely live with himself as is, over the wounds he had caused her last weekend.

Determining her stance she stood as cooly as she could to, trying to seem aloof and calculating, a page taken from his book. "This is the part where you apologize for DROPPING me to the floor and let's not forget that you PUNCHED my friend." Usagi started the now verbalized war between them. All of her hurt, rising to the surface faster then she could contain it. It over whelmed her previous intentions of seducing him.

Mamoru's face moved between anger and sorrow, "I am sorry for dropping you. It wasn't my intention, I just lost control and needed to regain it back. As for your friend…" he looked to me in anger, "I warned him - " his gaze steady he iterated, "Let's just say I don't like him - " Mamoru growled out, crossing his arms over his chest, not wanting to admit to his jealous over the matter when pertaining to Di.

Usagi was upset now, "You had no right to punch him like that. It was bad enough that you dropped me but to treat someone you don't even know with that little of respect…" Her voice raised up a few octaves, in her ire.

Mamoru stepped forward, "Listen I don't think you should see h - " His further words fell silent, as Usagi moved in to confront him in the doorway.

Usagi had had enough, "He's my friend, and you hurt him. I was stunned, I really was Mamo – chan." She forgot to only call him by 'Mamoru – san', to angry to care.

"He's not angling for a mere friendship Usako he wants more than that!" he got right up in her face, using his greater height to his advantage, inadvertently trying to intimidate her.

Usagi put both hands on her hips, "And how would you know!" she demanded, not in the least deterred by his hovering stance before her. Usagi had similar gut feelings but his way of going about it was very mean. But this argument was also telling her how jealous he was sounding.

Mamoru reached his boiling point, getting right into her face, "How would you know." Usagi ground out through a seething breath. Feeling the heat of their combined breath upon her mouth.

"Because it's what I'd do." The tone was a lot more softer now, low and husky filled with rising lust. The scent of her filling his very being, her shimmering blue eyes so full of passion calling to him. In that moment his control evaporated, his heart calling him into action once more. He lunged for her, Usagi held her breath as he grabbed her head, grasping her temples in between his hands. His dark blue eyes burning into her very soul, as he pressed his kisses once more upon hers. His passion a burning need, as it had been in the hallway.

Hands started to roam down her flanks, as he backed them both up, kicking the door closed behind him. Usagi felt her thighs hit the front of the office desk, barely able to keep up to his eagerness. Attempting to kiss him back with as much fever, her hands clasping behind his neck as she stumbled backwards. Drawn into this raging current of need, drowning in his relentless kisses eagerly.

As she wrapped her arms further around his neck he shifted his hands underneath her small skirt with ease. Gaining access to her panty covered bottom underneath in seconds. Usagi moaned in longing as she felt his strong finger's grip her bum. Not caring how quickly things had spiraled out of control, and certainly along for the ride. Usagi jumped up onto her toes, attempting to wrap her legs around his waist tightly.

Mamoru moaned losing himself to her once more, with his hand caressing her bottom, molding her to his hands alone, he pulled her up the rest of the way before sitting her small slender body on the desk. The papers crinkling under her slight weight. His hot kisses trailed from her lips, down her neck, nipping and nuzzling the yielding flesh. As more passionate moans filled the room, her breath's becoming more rapid and shallow.

She slid her exploring hands, from the thickness of his hair to under the collar of his jacket, seeking to pull the accursed thing off. Needing to feel more of him, her heart beating out of control in her tiny breast. This was everything she had dreamed of and more...

_Please Mamo-chan...don't hurt me again._

A silent plea of a fragile heart, that had been burdened and broken more times she could count by now.

He let go only long enough to shove it off as if it were burning him. Using some of the moves she had learned from her dreams, she seductively caressed his chest through the dark button up shirt. Before trying with trembling fingers her hardest to open those small frustrating buttons. She wanted to feel his strong chest under her fingertips, wanted to trail her fingers down his flawless stomach. Her whole being was aching for him in every way.

Mamoru had the same intense need, her light shirt that barely attempted to conceal her pert breasts only encouraged him more. He didn't even bother trying to take it off, simply yanked down on the shirts puffy arms. Drawing the material down far enough to gain access to her lacy covered breasts. Usagi's breath hitched, as she suddenly felt the wet, heat of his mouth upon her nipples once more.

Gasping in unbridled pleasure as he lightly circled her other nipple with a thumb, while sucking upon her lightly. Usagi thrust her head back, arching her back in pure bliss.

(I nearly laughed seeing how very much alike he and his past counterpart were with his passions.)

Mamoru rose up from her breasts, his own breath issuing in quick bursts. Finding her head craned back, inviting him upon her slender neck once more. As he gave her a playful nip just below her chin, causing her to cry out in mingled pain/pleasure. Then quickly sought forgiveness by anointing the hurt flesh with sweet kisses. His hand weaved into one of her golden tails, while her neck was cast back.

Rolling his wrist, twisting the long flowing hair around his hand. Like a tether to keep her still, to keep her near him while he dominated the satin flesh of her neck with his lips. Basking in the sweet scent of her, allowing the soft fragrance of her skin to permeate her very being leaving him light headed and intoxicated by her innocent wiles. As he pulled on her tail, forcing her neck to arch further to the side, she cried out with the slight pain of it, the pleasure of his domination.

Mamoru's hand that was twisted into her golden tail sudden lunged around her neck grasping the other tail and yanking her head further back a bit more fiercely.

As she yelped again, feeling her scalp burn as he pulled roughly on her hair. Not completely used to the pain/pleasured sensations, it provided. Despite the pain it provided she found the pleasure in it to and relished in the sensation.

His breath came in hot, heady bursts near her ear.

"You will always be mine..." His voice was hoarse, filled with lust and an insecurity that caused his tone to waver just a little.

She smiled in realization, he was worried that he was losing her. Seeking in his own little subtle ways to dominate her, making her _his_ again. Then he pressed his mouth harshly upon her yielding flesh at the base of her neck near her elegant shoulder. Drawing her salty satin skin into the heat of his mouth, sucking hard upon her wanton flesh. Usagi cried out almost plaintively again as she felt his passion burn her skin, as he left his mark upon her.

"Yes..." She breathed, her voice barely issuing a sound. Her fingers gripping to his hair, her whole body yearning for more. Yielding to him once more, her will bending to his.

Usagi felt as if she was going to explode, her whole body was craving to feel him. Frustrated, Usagi went to rip his shirt open, only for him to dip his head downward once more. Leave a trail of wet kisses, down her collar bone before latching and sucking on a lacy clad breast. The sensations shooting straight through to both parties groins.

He released her hair as he sought to reclaim the perfection of her stiff nipple back within the confines of his mouth. Usagi was panting with pent up feelings, her hands fluttering uncertainly back into his hair as he suckled back and forth between her flushed aroused breasts.

It stopped her current thought process completely. Moaning in delicious ecstasy as her body began to shiver.

(He'd NEVER done this before and I LOVED it!)

It wasn't till she felt the air shift upon her breasts, that she found he was pulling the lacy cups of her bra down. Capturing her rosy aroused nipple in his mouth, the sweet feeling overwhelmed her instantly. She cried in pleasure and shock at the tingling it erupted from deep within. Her belly was an on fire, and built with heat as he sucked harder. Her head feeling light and hazy. Then his hands reached up and gingerly pulled her bra straps down, giving him more access to her heaving chest.

Usagi smiled with satisfaction, her fingers woven deeply into the thick mass of dark hair upon his head.

(I was happy and content right now.)

As soon as the straps were down, he nudged her down on the desk. Hovering over her petite, nearly writhing form practically crawling on top of her. Usagi complied willingly, her chest heaving for breath as his deep blue eyes held her own in a thrall of pure unrestrained passion.

(I didn't mind. Shoot this is what I wanted for us to be together again. He was obviously losing more control around me. But then Di's words came back to me._ I saw a hormonal man grope his ex girlfriend because quite frankly she's a very beautiful woman that enticed his lust._ Right now I was just enticing his lust for me. I wanted his confession of love too. )

"Mamo – chan…" she gasped in rising elation. As he took her to new heights of passion. His tongue lashing upon her nipple, hungrily urging the small nub to rise up even further.

He groaned, "Usako…" His mind lost to the need of her. Quenching his loneliness, his doubts and dark thoughts over losing her in this act of possession. She would only be this passionate with _him_! Would only allow _him_ to touch her this way, make these soft delightful sounds of ecstasy with only _him_!

To be continued…

Evil I know but as author's you've done the same as well.


	6. battle time & got plans?

**AimlesslyGera:** hope you like how we worked this part out.

**Alexandra Statov (Guest)**: I love invoking them. It's so much fun!

**Elizabeth Brown**** (Guest)**: thank you! I hope you enjoy the update!

**LoredanaElena (Guest):** glad you enjoy their dynamic. There is still more to come though.

**Antonia (Guest):** wow! I'm really glad you're enjoying this!

**musicisthelife (Guest):** lol! Glad you think so!

**ladylovefuture (Guest)**: hopefully this one makes up for it…slightly.

**Heidy (Guest):** lol! I know the feeling. I've read so many fics on this site and other to, that I know there are some out there tha have me just as hooked and on the edge of my seat!

**eonewsalert (Guest)**: aww! No begging really required, I enjoy updating and writing this with 'Shaydoe'.

**sudestnord (Guest):** please don't have a heart attack on our accounts!

**sailormoon0630:** you must admit it keeps you coming back, and I'm not the only author to do it either.

**Maeko11:** honesty that was my favorite part to write! I love making him loose control with her, plus I have a kinky side that enjoys throwing them into those type of situations.

**regine.c:** I think the romance is so good cause admittedly, my own lack of a love life leaves me so horny, sorry for that embarrassing admittance, I live vicariously through smut fics and transmit it out through my own stuff.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:** Mamoru won't give in that easy.

**KellayeRouge:** I'm glad you are enjoying this, hopefully you like what we have in store for her and for him, but Di's not going to go anywhere anytime soon.

**LoveInTheBattleField, devilsangels11287, Mzmiami,** here comes your update!

WOW! 18 reviews! Tell you what, since I will regularly update Sundays, if I get **more** than **20** reviews on this chapter, I'll update mid week & next Sunday.

Sailor Moon R 'Roses and Diamonds' ch.6

Before she could utter another word out the door opened up, oblivious, Motoki came walking right in, "Times up you t…" the words died on his lips with the sight of her topless and with Mamoru pinning her to the desk. His soft blue eyes widened as he saw just exactly what was going on in here. "Kuso! Are you guys nuts? Here of all places? Usagi…" his eyes widened once more catching a glimpse of the soft pink flesh of her left breast.

Mamoru saw the stunned look right before Motoki covered his eyes, "Usagi - chan get dressed, Mamoru – san, we need to talk." His voice was that of a confused brotherly type. Though to Mamoru or her was the question. The disappointment in Motoki's voice sobered Mamoru instantly. "Gomen Motoki. It'll never happen again." He rose off of Usagi, casting her shameful looks. He felt like an out of control, beast yet again.

Usagi's stomach was suddenly full of nervous butterflies, and the slow burn of both shame and rejection coursed through her yet again.

Opening his eyes Motoki stared coldly at Mamoru, "I'm serious we need to talk."

Mamoru merely nodded, backing off another step from the woman he loved, the woman he could not stop thinking about, worrying about... The woman he kept destroying little by little by losing his control, his focus on what was truly important. Keeping her alive!

Usagi took the opportunity to put her bra and shirt back in place. Meekly grabbing her briefcase, "Motoki…please don't be mad. We were just talking then…"

(It was kind of hard to explain random wild make out session...ok a bit more that... to your former crush with regards to his friend.)

Motoki now looked at her in a new more sobering light, "I'll talk to you later Usagi – chan." His voice was definitive and Mamo – chan was gonna get hit hard with it as soon as she left.

Closing the door, Usagi pretended to walk away then snuck back. Pressing her ear against the thin metal of the door, "What embarrassing her the other day, after apparently kissing the day lights out of her wasn't enough? You've got to confuse her by nearly taking her on my desk? She loves you too much for you to mess with her heart like that. What's wrong with you?" Motoki's words filtered out full of rage, and frustration. She could hear Mamoru pacing around nervously "I know I've been messing up okay?" He confessed, his voice wavering with hidden pain.

Motoki's voice however didn't waver. "She loves you so much. Why put her through this? Why not be with her? You two were so happy together. She's the only person I've seen you with that has changed you. She was able to make you smile, make you happy. Draw you away from that meaningless existence of school, and work. Make you start to live your life for a change." Her heart beat a little faster for a whole new reason at Motoki's words.

"I mean now that you've ended it you're a shell of yourself. You're miserable without her. Fine she's younger, fine she's a bit immature at times, but people grow up. You still have maturing to do if your actions with her have been any indication." Motoki ranted at Mamoru, needing him to wise up and realize how pointless all of this avoidance was.

_Yeah Motoki!_

It was silent for a few moments then she heard the briefest bit of truth and sarcasm coming with Motoki's next words, "Maybe she should be with that silver haired guy. At least he seems to treat her we - " his sentence was cut off as a small commotion thundered in the office. Usagi almost opened the door fearing what had happened when she heard Mamoru's growling words, "She doesn't belong with **him**."

Motoki seemed to angrily point out, "Funny. You say how you don't love her any more, yet your actions prove otherwise. That wasn't just lust a few minutes ago. I saw un adulterated love in your eyes. You will always love her. Not to mention your reaction to me even MENTIONING that silver haired guy…whoever that is…" they sounded to be shifting again making the girl at the door shift herself to hear everything clearly.

"Why do this to her when you know she feels your love for her? You're really going to let this other guy steal her from you?" Motoki relented, his voice nearly pleading for his friend to see the truth. To stop this self destruction of both their hearts. Usagi didn't hear anything till a good 30 seconds later when Motoki said, "I thought so."

Hearing movement she darted behind the corner, of the back hall barely making it in time to avoid Motoki seeing her. Usagi smiled meaningfully.

(Eavesdropping had many advantages. Even though his end was mostly silent I could feel the anger when Di was brought up as being a potential for me even if I never had those intentions nor would ever have them towards him. I waited a few minutes till Mamo – chan walked out and straightened up his hair.)

Seeing that Usagi wondered about her own hair's state. Hoping she didn't have crazy make out session hair. Lightly checking her buns, feeling nothing pulled out of place, but the pony tails that's streamed out from they did need a combing. Running her fingers through them really quick she tried to make it look less like wild hair and more like 'greeting her family when she got home hair'.

(I was so going to carry a brush with me from now on. Especially if Mamo – chan was going to keep this up.)

Usagi smiled, feeling better about her odds with Mamoru.

( Though I was still upset with his actions towards Di. He didn't deserve that.)

Usagi groaned with resignation, knowing she had to get home for supper. She had sneaked down the hall and ducked into the girl's bathroom. Needing to change out of the provocative outfit.

_Mama may have approved but papa would throw a fit if he saw my barely there shirt._

Pushing through the thin wooden door of the bathroom, with the quaint black and white sign of the stick woman. She sighed with happiness, her body still humming with delicious feelings. A reminder of his love that would keep her content for days, as she looked at the pale white tile, and overly sanitary looking bathroom. With its dull yellow plastic stales, and off white counter with sinks. Mirror's flanking each sink, the lower corners splattered with soap.

Her communicator went off. Thrusting the round pink device, with the yellow star accents into view. Always attached to her wrist, she deftly flipped up the screen. As the screen came alive, Rei greeted her, the raven haired girl's violet eyes looked wild, her hair flying madly behind her as a blast concussion exploded behind her. "Usagi! I need you at the Pagoda Flower! NOW!"

_Great that was only a ten minute drive…if you DROVE!_

"Be there as soon as I can!" Usagi chirped. Groaning in further frustration, flapping her arms in resignation. Still dressed in her erotic outfit, she dashed back out of the pale florescent lighting of the bathroom nearly sliding on her way out. She raced to the back metal doors further down the shadowed hall. The red exit sign glowing silently above the hinge, as she ducking around back of the Arcade.

The stench of rot announcing the alley was almost over powering. As the back door creaked closed behind her she raised her hands up to her broach, she called forth her powers from the very core of the Silver Crystal. "Moon Crystal Power!" She called out, her voice echoing with power. As a silver light rose from her henshin, bathing her in its wave of energy. Her clothes faded away, as she danced within the currents of the Silver Crystal's power.

As the light faded away, leaving Sailor Moon standing proud and strong in her battle fuku. Her dark blue skirt, whipping about her thighs, her red bow fluttering, golden tails flying at her sides, as the last of her power reseeded once more. With her golden tiara shining in the half light filtering down to the alley floor from the nearby buildings, she leaped up to a rusty fire escape set on the side of the Arcade.

However unfortunate the ladder to the fire escape choose that moment to loosen up from its holding place and slip down, the movement knocked the heroine off balance. She lost her footing and fell back on her back on the ground. "Ow…" she muttered a bit. The breath temporarily knocked out by the hit. Cursing the ladder mildly she grabbed the rungs and climbed up while her back sought to right itself once again. Traveling up the rest of the old rusty landings and ladders with an agile grace, she quickly gained access to the rooftops of Juuban.

(Traveling that way would prove easier and faster than simply trying to run there in civilian form. It was a little something I learned not only as a senshi but from Tuxedo Kamen as well. )

Moon leaped over Juuban a quickly moving shadow, that was barely noticed by the average citizens going about their afternoon down below. After several dozen roof tops she ended up on top of the Pagoda Flower.

It was a small shop that sold flowers year round. It had a big flashy neon sign, that jutted out from the brick building, that drew many people in. Hanging just above a simple rose colored awning, with a large bay window out front, filled with large elegant flower arrangements. They were a refined boutique that was commissioned for many large weddings throughout Tokyo. Usagi leaped off the roof, landing before the large windows, gazing wistfully at the beautiful orchids and roses.

(One day...Mamo-chan would get me flowers like these. One day my wedding would come.)

Her fantasy was quickly destroyed as she spied Mars, surrounded by two of the irritating Ayakashi sisters. The taller of the sisters was in a black leotard with a pink tutu, that made her look like some demented fairy. Her curly black hair cascading down her shoulders with two buns shaped like cat ears. Her shorter companion was in an ice blue swimsuit style out fit with light blue leggings and a matching sweat band. Her light blonde hair trailing down her back in a simple braid.

They never worried her to much, having dealt with their less than stellar team work. The bunch of small, weird, fast, swarming…grey looking aliens were something else altogether. Their large oval heads bobbing, almond black eyes a mirror to the very abyss itself. That were dancing in odd, almost eerie fluid movements around poor Mars. Those youma freaked her right out, and from the wide eyed fear on Mar's face inside the shadowed confines of the store she was pretty disturbed by them as well.

The sisters were laughing with satisfaction as she continued to dodge the swarms. But without a few seconds to charge her powers she was stuck just jumping around like a defenseless rabbit.

"Really ladies – if I could call you that – two against one isn't very fair odds but…" Moon flung the door to the shop open, the bright light from outside casting her front in a foreboding shadow to any on looker. With a flourish she leaped forward, in a gymnast's flipping maneuver, landing smugly next to Mars. She cast Mars an encouraging smile, Mars returned her smile with an arrogant one of her own. Both now standing tall and confident in each other's presence.

Moon though was looking a little tapped out from all her jumping, concealed it well behind a facade of cocky words, "Now two against two…that kinda evens the playing field." Moon cast her gaze about accessing the small store, finding two young women cowering behind the wooden counter that held the till. Dressed in white business suits, their hair done up in refined buns. Staring out from just under the open bar that would fold up, when they left the counter to attend to a customer.

The sisters looked miffed but undeterred, "Just because you're here doesn't make a bit of difference. You girls will be dead before you know it. And we will happily take your bodies back to our boss as proof that the sensh - " Koan shouted out, pointing a threatening finger their way.

(This was just too much.)

Moon gave a tired, bored yawn, which infuriated the sisters, "Listen Ice Princess, and you, Cat Ears…" Moon spouted, with a mocking laugh.

(Yeah probably not the best time to piss them off but hey sometimes honey just makes the bees swarm faster while salt, makes them stay away…or something like that. )

"Same song new dance. Look we've heard this speech before, from COUNTLESS and I do mean countless enemies. You're just another 'drone' waiting to be moon dusted." Moon stated, her bravado more bold. Knowing her Mamo-chan was coming around, giving her confidence a much needed boost.

They both growled, in annoyance. The sister's were too busy being angry they didn't notice that their grey looking E.T.'s were now at a standstill awaiting orders on destroying the Senshi. Moon concealed her left hand behind herself.

(I signaled to Mars what I hope represented a 'fire ball shower'.)

_Please let her understand what my fist means when I form a circle then let it expand out like an explosion!_

"So you wanna dance sisters? Or are we gonna do a solo on you?" Moon continued her threats, keeping their focus on her.

Mar's glanced down at her vague sign's, her eyebrows arching in confusion.

While the sister raged, "You'll pa - " their words dying out as Moon interrupted.

Moon rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Pay for that, yeah we get it!"

They fired with ice and dark fire, as the two Senshi jumped into the air. Avoiding their attacks easily.

"Mars Fire ball Ig - " Mar's began her calling down her power. Her finger's arched towards the sister's floating near the ceiling.

_Damn it Rei!_

"Shower!" Moon shouted with agitation interrupting her, now shocked sister in battle. As she stood a few feet away, the sister's attention focused on Rei for the moment.

(Apparently she didn't get it. But it worked anyways.)

The torrent of fire expanded over the ceiling showering down upon the whole room of flowers, bathing everyone and everything in it's crimson glow. The little grey being's howled with an unearthly call as the fire consumed them. Sending shivers up both Mars and Moon's spine. The crimson flames slowly destroyed every little grey E. T. The embers of fire falling upon the sister as well. Koan and Berthier ducked, and danced their arms wrapped over their heads squealing in fright.

_I think some hair got burnt to._

"Oh my hair!" Koan screamed, as her dark ear style buns caught on fire, looking like two roman candles attached to her head.

_Yep hair got burnt to… Moon_ giggled in retribution.

Mar's smirked beside her, watching as Berthier attempted to put out the two small fires by beating her older sister about her head mercilessly with her hands. Only infuriating the dark haired woman more. Her face was now as red as Mar's fire.

"Stop attacking defenceless people, stay away from the pink haired spore and we won't have a problem anymore!" Moon bellowed at them, then glanced around the now blackened and charred up store. The two employee's had disappeared out the back door when the fire ball came raining down. Now the store was a fire write off...

"You've got to work on you aim...Pyro." Moon commented dryly, her eyebrows raised in stunned disbelief.

Mars growled back at her, her temper rising at her friends attempt at levity.

Then the sisters growled vengeance before dashing out of the store, back into the bright sunlight. Koan fired back at them with a stream of black fire. Before ducking below the rose colored awning out front. Moon and Mars were in pursuit, ducking under a soon to be demolished awning as Koan's fire caught on it's flimsy material. Sending it up into an inferno of rancid smelling plastic. Moon's red boots bounced off the flaming awning, whipping out her Spiral Moon Heart Sceptre from behind her back.

Focusing her power from her palm down the hilt. The Moon Sceptre flared with power as she charged it. "Moon Sceptre…" Moon growled out.

Jumping just as the ice sister hit bounced off the large neon sign with her boots, causing it to crash upon the flaming awning right where she once stood. Moon yelled out and pointed her sceptre towards both retreating sisters, a burst of light exploding from the heart shaped bulb. "Halation!" She finished with a satisfied smile.

As her power nailed both sisters in the back, they howled in pain.

But it didn't destroy them as it would have the droids. Moon smirked at them from the flat roof, as they were now clearly pissed and barely recovering, raging at her while they floated in the sky above the shop.

"Moon!" Mars shouted out from the sidewalk. Moon turned to find Mars leaping up to the rooftop towards her. Her white gloved hands clasped, index fingers press together as she shot flames up towards the sisters from her position in mid jump. Moon glanced back towards the sisters to find their combined powers coming at her. A cascade of ice and dark fire, swirled into a vortex of coming death toward her startled form.

She had mere seconds to call out her attack again, "Moon…" She stuttered out, as she suddenly felt a heavy weight grab her around the waist. In seconds she was cast away, rolling beneath the familiar body of her protector. Feeling the soft texture of his dark cape as he enveloped her. The comforting musky smell of his skin beneath the white dress shirt. Moon signed in relief that he was there to save her once more.

(Feeling him on me for the second time today had me smiling gleefully, "If this was all I had to do to get your attention, I would have done it weeks ago." Moon breathed, her voice heavy with a light seductive tone. Yeah I was giddy and on an adrenaline rush.)

"Usako…" he growled, his voice thick with longing.

(Though I wasn't sure if it was from my little quip or from me breathing deeply beneath him. Either way, I love it!)

"Watch out!" Mars's voice screeched from the opposite side of the roof. Unable to prevent the Sister's casting a brutal assault against her teammates. Letting fly with a barrage of fire balls towards the sisters, keeping them busy and making them back off even more from our current disposition.

The sister's had combined their attacks once more, sending a blast of writhing black fire and ice upon Moon and Tux. They had been lying prone on the roof a little to long becoming a perfect target.

Moon flew into action, her mind screaming on pure instinct alone.

(I used a trick I didn't ever recall using before.)

Flipping Tuxedo Kamen over herself by shoving at his hip bone, with her own hips then flipped herself over on top of him.

(Trick worked. Death by black fire and ice avoided.)

The attacked ripped through the roof, sending chunks of tile a dusting of cement raining down upon Tux and Moon. Tux instantly grabbed the hem of his cape, wrapping his arm around his love protecting her from the debris and dust. Moon curled up against his chest under the cocoon of his cape, basking in him even more.

The Sister's were about to return to the battle, when a silent summons made them just fade away even as the Ice sister muttered something while staring at Moon in the process. Mars missed the glare aiming at Moon as she let out a breath of relief, her whole body relaxing.

Crisis over, Tuxedo pulled his embrace away dropping his cape back to the floor of the roof. Tuxedo was clearly stunned by the move, staring up at her with both pride and disbelief. As she giggled happily, lying smugly on top of him.

"You know I didn't know I could do that…till now." she stated merrily, tucking a stray piece of golden hair behind her ear nervously.

Mars was looking a bit pole axed now. "Moon when did you…?" the question was clear.

_When did I learn that?_

With a sigh Moon rose up to straddle Tuxedo Kamen, giggling silently as she realized their bodies lined up just right.

_Go figure…_

She looked up from staring at his powerful stomach, to where her white gloved hands now rested near his hips. Not one bit bothered by the erotic position and retorted, "Never did. Something new I guess. Worked though." she shifted herself slightly, just enough to hopefully gain his little friends attention down there.

He grabbed her hips and for a moment, just for a tiny second indulged and ground himself into her. Moon smiled meaningfully feeling like she was winning that war within his head. Then two seconds later his hands pulled her off his hips and he stood up, clearing his throat to retain his control.

"Good work Sailor Moon…as always. Just try to keep away from the enemies target sights like that. That call was a bit too close." He commented lightly. Turning from her, his cape flying in the wind as he sought to excuse himself.

Moon sighed sadly, her hands on her hips.

"Hai…hai…but isn't that part of our calling?" She responded wanting to lengthen his stay. This was usually the part in which he just buggered off, and left her to clean up the battles mess.

He looked back over his shoulder, his eyes searching hers.

"We risk our lives every time were in battle. I saw an opportunity I took it." Moon responded a bit bitterly. He was pulling away, rebuilding that stupid wall between them again.

He sighed, "Try to be more careful. That's all I'm saying." He smiled grimly at her, seeking his retreat once more.

_I know you care for me…_

"There'll be a meeting tomorrow. Same place as always. But it'll be after midnight." He arched his brow invitingly, "Got something to do." Moon stated, somewhat evasively to him. Turning down his invitation, while crossing her arms over her breast. Feeling it was time to turn the tables on him. It was her turn to have the control to accept his offered affections or cause him soul rending pain, as he had done to her.

"And what's that?" his none caring attitude was crumbling towards her. "Promised someone I'd hang out. You know me I NEVER break my promises." Moon commented dryly, insinuating his own betrayal of her heart.

(Granted I never _promised_ Di I'd hang out but the rest was the truth.)

Tux grit his teeth already knowing who she was talking about, "Moon I think we should talk this over. Like say during the meeting tomorrow." His voice was almost pleading with her. While his heart was screaming at him that he was losing her, slowly, steadily he was losing the only thing that mattered in his life.

Mars intercepted, by walking between them. Moon merely shrugged non committal then jumped off the roof.

As Moon dashed away down the street, Mars walked up to Tuxedo Kamen, "We don't like him either, but if we're going to get him out of our princess's life then we'll need your help. If you truly care for her, and LOVE her, want to be with her, then meet us at the Temple after the sun goes down." Mars stated, her dark violet eyes boring into his. "Usagi isn't involved in this, she needs to be saved from herself." Mars finished with a thoughtful look towards Moon, now disappearing at the end of the street.

He sighed in mild irritation, "I do want him gone. But…" he looked over to her, "I will see you girls there." He then jumped off the roof.

Not wanting to explain why he broke off with their Usagi anymore than what he originally told her. What if something happened to her anyways just because he opened his big mouth? What if she still died a horrid death? He'd rather live in complete agony without her by his side, rather than see her die a miserable death. The pain he felt was too much to bear in his sleep let alone in his waking hours.

Though if he could manage to keep the dreams and visions during the day at bay at least, without resorting to becoming an alcoholic or a drug addict he would. He'd rather deal with the day to day pain know that at least she was physically going to be okay. Heartbroken now, but that type of thing heals…right? But seeing her in the arms of another was slowly killing him...It was a far worse pain than the nightmares. But it was selfish to inflict loneliness upon her, he had lived with it all his life. A stalwart companion since childhood...until she had entered his life.

Deftly, Tuxedo landed on his balcony. His cape billowing behind his powerful form as his boots clicked upon the cement floor. In a flash he powered down, returning into his green jacket, jeans and black button up shirt. With a tired sigh, bracing his hands against the cement railing. His sad, disappointed eyes gazing up towards the silent darkness of the night sky. Finding the pale soft light of the waning moon he closed his eyes picturing what it had felt like to have his Usako beneath him. She had kissed him with the same fierce passion as he had her.

They were a beautifully matched pair. The moment he felt her body in his grasp he knew he'd lost the struggle. For that moment anyways. Then feeling her reactions, the taste of her skin as he sampled her…memorizing the sensation of her body against his. He could still taste her on his tongue from when he'd feasted on her breast. Something he hadn't done in this lifetime. It made him wonder if he had in the past though.

When Motoki had entered in and saw them all he wanted to do was kick the door shut again and ravage the temptress writhing in bliss from his touches beneath him. But alas the entrance proved to be his snap back into reality. He hadn't even had the chance to snap at Motoki for looking at Usagi. He'd felt the absolute need to once he spotted the admiring look in his eyes, right before Motoki came to his senses. Slapping his hand over his now burning and shocked eyes.

Sighing he went inside the faded warmth of his apartment hoping tonight would give him at least a few hours of rest compared to the last several weeks worth of nights. "Oh Usako…if only you knew how difficult this is…how I wish to have you in my arms…every night…in my **bed**…in **our bed**…" then again he'd rather end his own life rather than to let her suffer the fate his dreams and visions showed him.

When this battle was done he was going to spend the rest of his life making this up to her. But he first had to make sure she would be able to wait for him...he would not allow her to be alone. To feel the icy grip of loneliness he felt every day. But he could not let her be in anyone else's arms either. He needed a plan...a ploy to keep her at arm's length, or in his case, a legs length, to avoid the premonitions in his dreams.

Yet to also keep her yearning for only him, so that one day he could rekindle their love. The dark more devious parts of his calculating mind began to spin as he stared blankly up at his ceiling. A short time later, after a long shower that had done little to relieve his restless feelings. He retreated to the darkness of his bedroom. The sharp lights of downtown Juban filtered in through the large window by his bed, the dull roar of passing vehicles intruding upon his silence. Their head lights roving across his walls, unwanted invaders to his once peaceful surroundings.

Reclining on his iron bed, on top of his navy blankets, in only a pair of dark boxers. Thoughts of Usako, curled up in his bed, wrapped tenderly in his arms. Her angelic body pressed up demurely before him, after a night of utmost bliss lulling him into a restless sleep.

Only for once in his dreams, instead of the nightmares that had been plaguing him did he finally dream of her without death. It carried out the bliss filled events of the 'could have's' if Motoki hadn't entered the office. If he'd followed through with his love and lusts and shut the door closed again.

Having his sweet, passionate Usako under him, moaning for more as he plundered her of all her treasures, taking her in to new heights of love. The dream continued on with him stripping them both of their clothes and taking her passionately upon his steel hard shaft. Overcome by the bliss of her inner being caressing him tightly and smoothly, as she cried out to him in sweet agony, his name on her sweet lips.

He could practically feel her woman hood stretch to accommodate his intrusion as he made her his, in every way possible. She screamed out his name in un bridled passion as he gave her everything they both wanted and she was his again. It was only due to the action in his pants that woke him up.

Mamoru glanced down noticing the tenting in his boxers, groaning in agony himself.

Realizing that he had a problem to take care of he started to walk towards his bathroom when he saw the picture of her with him. Sitting on the edge of his wooden nightstand, the crack filling the glass. She was in her sweet pink mini dress with the baby doll lime over coat. Her smile so darling, blue eyes bright with promise. The crack marred her perfect beauty, and only reminded him of how her life was threatened.

He left the picture, retreating to the bathroom without it. Not bothering with turning on the light, he crossed the darkened tile room.

Shameful deeds done in the dark...these were the acts of a lost man. He wanted to love her so badly. Yet, his fears prevented him from raging against the tragic fate awaiting her if he gave into his desires to be with her. So this was all he had left of her... memories, fantasies a ghost of woman he needed more than the oxygen he breathed.

Sitting himself down upon the wooden steps the led up to the built in tub at the far end of the room. Leaning back against the remaining steps, he relaxed himself.

He closed his eyes and saw nothing but the sweet way she ached for him. Breaking down he slipped a hand under the band of his boxers. Stroking in smooth lingering caresses, pretending it was her petite hands instead of his masculine ones. Her whimpers of ecstasy, as if she were there, made him stroke harder and faster. Grunting with rising euphoria, leaning heavily back against the hard wood steps.

Letting the recent memory of her mouth on his, her tongue tangling with his, and her little body beneath his, take over. Hearing her sweet moans of pleasure as he had continued his bliss filled assault on her temptress like body was causing his pace to quicken. Hearing his name called out on that breathy voice of hers as it rose in pleasure caused him to release himself.

He sighed mournfully as he got up from the steps, retreating through a divider set to the side of the tub area. Into the smaller room setup with the sink and toilet. Gingerly ripping off a good amount of toilet paper, to clean himself off, before returning and falling back into bed his loneliness now at his peak. Reverentially hoping that the beginning of this night would grant him the rest of it off from the nightmares that had been plaguing him nonstop since they started just over a month ago now.

He hoped in vain that his dream of his Usako wasn't just a nap time fantasy. Though enjoyable he wanted to start dreaming like normal again. If the dreams left then he could reclaim Usako as his and knock that Di out of the picture. A mild image of him knocking Di out and Usako jumping into his arms as he took her away from the silver haired man, had him smiling moments before sleep fully claimed him.

Usagi grimaced as she stood before the mirror in her room. The morning light was filtering in warmly through her open curtains, bathing in her bedroom in a comforting atmosphere. She was dressed in her school fuku, adjusting her bib for the thousands time. The neck line was just too low, no matter what she did you could still see the small red mark Mamoru had left her as a parting gift to their last passionate encounter.

(I could only imagine papa's reaction to this. He'd first call up any – and everybody he knew to get me into an all girls school, then he'd prevent me from having any male friends my age or over till I was moving OUT of the house. Mama would chuckle and sooth papa's temper and tell him to just relax, that I was a growing girl that it was natural…till she saw how low the mark was then she'd lift a brow and having to sooth him more while contemplating all the dozen questions she'd have in store for me.

And to be honest I didn't have an answer to one of them. It was too complicated right now to try and explain. I'm trying to win my boyfriend back by improving myself and also seduction. Yeah that'll go over really well. Not to mention if she saw my small new line of clothes. At least with me washing them and those alone I didn't worry…now.)

"Oh Mamo-chan...what am I going to do with this." She whined, snapping up her heavy cover up from her dresser. Makeup wasn't allowed on School grounds. The most girls could only wear was a light powering of concealer, or bronzing dust. To get caught with it was a penalty. Even the more snobbish girls didn't chance it.

Gingering rubbing on a small dot of matching paste, noticing with added frustration that it still stood out vaguely.

_If I can see it then so can anyone else…including Mamo – chan…don't guys like seeing their mark on their woman? Like a possessive, territorial thing…_

"Aie Ya!...Mamo-chan." She cried, pleased to have been marked by him. Yet frustrated at this fight at covering it up to avoid questions from her friends. She would be conscious of it all day, worried someone would notice. Thus her modesty would be called into question yet again.

Usagi made a quick, less than perfect dash out of the house that morning. Her nerves on edge already, she grabbed up her bento, from the kitchen island, ignored her brother's nattering at the table with Chibi Usa, made it to the front door slipping on her leather strap style mary janes, only to have the pink haired little pain dash after her.

"Usagi...I need your help with a project this week?" Her voice was sweet, laced with confusion as she saw the smudge of makeup on her neck.

Usagi stood up quickly noticing her focused look upon her neck. Not willing to go into it over the little girls rudeness of not adding on her honorific yet again.

Sure...sure." She commented absently wanting to get out of the house before the little girl started up with questions. Uncaring as to what kind of project it might be, just wanting to get away before the little runt pointed it out and the questioning to begin.

Chibi Usa grinned happily up to her. About to ask another more personal question concerning her neck, when Usagi bolted out of the door. Leaving her huffing in the hall confused and slightly disgruntled. Lately Usagi seemed to be avoiding her like the plague. She was supposed to be her protector, her guardian her in this strange world. Yet she seemed to last thing on her mind...Well she would always have Mamo-chan. Usagi could go suck a lemon. Chibi-Usa folding her arms over her chest feeling hurt, as always being cast aside by Usagi.

The morning sun shone down upon her, as she walked glumly towards Juban. Her head downcast, lost in her thoughts the beginning to a perfect summer day going unnoticed. Even her golden tails seemed to droop along with her mood, as she trudged over the sidewalk. Plagued by arbitrary thoughts over Mamoru and Di. She was even confusing herself over her own feelings concerning the two young men.

Di made her feel so happy and content with herself, but she had no feelings for him. Mamoru on the other hand, made her heart soar...he also crushed her soul with but a look of distain towards her. He had been losing his control with her. Knew she was driving him nuts, with how different she had been acting, dressing. But she knew she was tempting his passions as much as his anger. Giving them the cold shoulder to his invitation tonight might not have been the best idea. Maybe she should go...

(At the time it seemed like a good idea to rebuff the offer for the meeting, after all it would be talking about the enemy, nothing new to really report, and he would stand as far from her as possible to avoid any more 'incidents' happening. Didn't seem really worthwhile but now that I think about it I could have always popped up near him and drove him nuts there as well. But then the thought of defiling the temple seemed kind of much…even for me right now.)

The traffic moving down the street was a dull white noise to her as she moved down the steps. A hand braced on the metal railing, crossing around the bend of a large cement embankment that rose up to her left. This was cut off when the suburban neighborhoods of Minato faded away and one could see the tower's of Juban trusting into the sky just beyond the store fronts. Passing out of Minato and into the commercial area of Juban.

She had completely forgot that she had left early this morning, seeking her escape away from the house and was now walking the same path that Mamoru took on his morning jogs.

"Usagi-chan?" Mamoru's voice echoed out to her.

Usagi turned in mid stride, her body jolting in fright before walking right into a lamp post. She struck it with a resounding clang, her small body rebounding back to the sidewalk.

"Owwwww." Usagi moaned, in both pain and humiliation. Holding her now bruised temple with a hand, remaining sprawled on the warm sidewalk.

Mamoru cringed, he was wearing a pair of black sweats and a white t-shirt rolled up along the sleeves. A white towel tucked around his neck to collect his sweat. He quickly dashed to her side, gathering her up to her feet once more.

"Gomen...Usa-chan." He muttered, brushing a hand nervously through his hair.

"I'm fine...really. Just need to get the world to stop spinning though. " Usagi mumbled, clutching onto his shirt front. Seeking to prolong his embrace for just a little longer.

Mamoru caught one to what she was doing, clearing his throat he pulled his bracing hands away taking a step back. Usagi wasn't surprised at the rebuffing action, she bowed her head letting out a long lingering sigh. His hot and cold routine was getting old and tiring. At some point he would have to break, she just had to remain strong and wait. Even though at this point, as he rejected her once again she just wanted to cry. She hated how easily he could hurt her, her defenses were never strong enough to handle his somewhat bizarre routine with her.

(Will I ever be strong enough with myself to take the pain he dished out and double it back towards him? or at least give him a strong dose of his own medicine. Especially when it seems like his words and actions don't even affect him at all.)

"Well, if you're okay then I think I should go." Mamoru moved past her.

"Thanks for the gift...I'm going to have fun hiding it from papa." She called out bitterly, her own ire rearing its head. Thinking that bringing in her possible imprisonment with her papa would at least gain her something other than blank coldness. Don't get her wrong she loved that he had marked, it spoke volumes about how much he wanted her. But she could easily twist it into anger as he brushed her off again.

Mamoru bowed his head, biting his own lip for a moment to hide the nearly having made it to his face grin at his mark being there. It would make that Di guy think twice before trying to act friendlier than friends ever again. It secretly pleased him in more ways than he was willing to admit, "Gomen na sai... Usagi-chan." He never took the bait to duel verbally with her, not wanting to give her anything that she could use to try to gain further access to his have been crumbling walls.

At some point soon he knew if he didn't stop her attempts that there would be no more mortar to rebuild the walls. They'd break down never to resurface again and he'd take her in every way imaginable as his own…then she'd die a horrid death because he was too weak to verbally fight her. He made himself sound more frustrated and sad than caring about what he had done. He kept his back to her as he apologized.

"What about tonight?" Usagi called out, her voice sounding a little weak to her, almost making her cringe. She was supposed to be stronger for him, not weaker and here she was sounding weak to the man she was trying desperately to win back, desperate to figure out his intentions, towards her.

(I didn't want to be pathetic when it came to him, but he always made me feel so safe, and loved, and some many other things…now…he made me feel cold, hurt, pain…)

"What about it, you said you had plan's so now so do to. Get over it and be done with it." He turned around commenting back dryly even though part of him mentally winced at the coldness of it. That was a bit much even for him after everything they'd been through. His mental mantra of 'she'll die if you don't' reverberating through his head, pounding the mental mortar back in place for the next round.

Usagi sucked in a shuttering breath. "You….have a date." She said it in more of a statement than a question. She couldn't retort to his other words, the first ones were to heartbreaking for her to hear as it was. "Not any of your business what I do in my spare time." He remarked. Then gave her his back, racing away without further words, already knowing his night had nothing but studying and mourning of their love…again. It didn't occur to him till seconds later what his words could have also meant, that maybe he had moved on to someone else.

(I felt like I couldn't breathe. My heart was beating too fast and a shuddering pain shot through me at his cold and cruel words. My legs felt weak and my arms like near lead. He didn't say he did but he didn't deny it either. Did what we did in the hallway then the office, the mark he left on me mean nothing to him? It had to, he's not the type to leave marks, at least in this life he hadn't given into that urge…till now.

I knew it was due to his need to make Di know I was his and his alone, knowing that I made him jealous was the only thing that kept me from breaking down into a sobbing mess for all to see. At least Di was wrong about one thing, Mamo – chan would never physically hurt me…no…only emotionally.)

He was pissed, she was right. Had she ruined her chances at a reunion? Maybe his date if he had one was someone that was more mature and didn't need to wear a school uniform to attend classes. Hanging her head, she turned on her heel while blinking back the depressing tears that were coming. Now things were worse off than before, maybe what she'd heard with him and Motoki in the office was him mentally ending it with her, she didn't know.

However, feeling way too messed up to deal with school today and not even bothering to deal with Motoki's questions as to why she was at the parlour and NOT at school she decided to go for a small walk. She faded back up the steps, leaving the embankment and Mamoru retreating form behind. Disappearing down the upper sidewalk torturing herself over Mamoru yet again even as he did the same.

A dark sedan rolled lazily down the street, the back windows tinted to near black. Rubeus glared out of the front windshield, watching the young girl walking in a deep depression down the sidewalk, barely avoiding running into people.

"Oh...she looks so sad?" Rubeus commented, his tone both sympathetic and sarcastic at the same time. An attitude, Diamond had long since dubbed 'Sympastic'. It infuriated him greatly, how light his minion made of his true love.

Diamond past him a glare form the back seat, making Rebeus bow his head mildly in sorrow. He may not care for the human girl but he did feel some sympathy towards her. His attitude just got the better of him…often. For Diamond he glancing down at his phone taking note that his tracker was working perfectly. He wanted her movements logged this week so he could find her whenever he wanted to see her.

That and this was a perfect way to get to know her routine, where she went and how to manipulate her better. She would have nowhere to hide from him soon. He smiled knowing how well his plans were coming to fruitition. All he had to do was get that Mamoru guy away from her for good and she'd be his for the taking.

The morning soon gave up to the undying heat of the afternoon. Usagi wandered aimlessly back into Juban. The crowds of people either ignored her entirely and went on their way or passing her compassionate looks. She looked so depressed like someone she knew had just died, and she had just found out the tragic news.

Staring forlorn at her weakly moving feet, the sudden pink flyer thrust under her nose startled her. She carefully grasped the paper, casting an uncertain look up at the young woman standing before her on the sidewalk with a bright smile. She had long brunette hair elaborately braided down her back, wearing a pair of tight jeans and an orange tube top.

"You look down, dearie. Go check out this new place, just a few blocks further down the street. They are having a free offer for dance lessons. Might cheer you up. Neh?'" She offered with the same plastic happy grin.

"Arigato..." Usagi answered absently, stepping away from the strange woman.

Glancing at the flyer which was a gawdy thing, in pink. With bold lettering and a black silloette of naked woman dancing with her arms over her head.

She glanced up from the paper, coming onto a dance studio, with slender windows out front. Neon letters above in pink, read. The Pink Pomegranate.

This was the place, squaring her shoulders. Usagi pulled open the dark metal and glass door. Entering into a dimly lit hall, that widened into a large club filled with tables and a bar setup on the side. It looked like a modern dance club, she might have seen in the West. With bright neon lights accenting the walls, with a large stage with a long silver pole jutting out of the long cat walk. The stage was flanked with heavy crimson curtains that were currently closed, leaving the back stage a mystery.

"Are you lost sweetie?" A kind abrasive voice called down to her. As she stood lost in the entrance to the club.

"I have a flyer...for free dance lessons?" Usagi inquired, finding an older woman sitting at the edge of the cat walk. She was beautiful, in a high class sort of way. With long full platinum blonde hair, tinting green. Wearing a short black dress with slits on the sides. The neck line was low, revealing her breasts, and the crevasse between. In a pair of dark sexy high heels. As Usagi thought more about her environment, and the erotic outfit the young woman was wearing she realized with a deep blush she was in an erotic dance club.

The young woman hopped off the stage beaming. Striding over to her with confidence in herself, and her body. Usagi was instantly jealous, she wished she could be comfortable in her own skin like that.

"Shouldn't you be in school. Sweetie?" She chuckled, crossing her hands over her ample breasts.

Usagi sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Skipping then...aren't we the little delinquent." She stated, her green eyes sparkling with mirth.

"You know what I don't need this." Usagi stated, her tone huffy. Turning on her heel, not needing this woman's snide assessment, not in the mood to verbally fight nor defend herself to someone who didn't know her or who she was as a person.

_Too much extra bull to try and deal with right now…_

"Wait...sweetie. You look like someone just killed your best friend." She reached out grasping Usagi shoulder.

Usagi sighed the turned back, her eyes misting with pent up hurt she had been hold all morning.

"I was just about to have some lunch...join me. I am new to the city and haven't made many friends." She pleaded.

Usagi nodded, retreating to the bar after her. The woman pulled out a small salad from the bar fridge behind the cherry wood bar. Sliding into a black leather stool next to Usagi how had pulled out her bento from her leather satchel.

"My name is Emmie." She smiled gracefully, "Transferred here from San Francisco." She stated, cracking the lid off her salad and digging into it with a dark plastic fork.

"Tsukino, Usagi. From...well here I guess." Usagi smiled, opening her bento to stare with disinterest at it. Her stomach ached too much to eat.

"So who is it?" Emmie sighed, crunching down on a mouthful.

"My ex...and a lot of mixed messages." Usagi sighed.

"You about sixteen sweetie?" Emmie nodded understanding, then inquired innocently.

"No...I'll be fifteen in about a month." Usagi sighed, pushing her food away.

Emmie took note of her lack of appetite.

"You carry yourself like you much older." Emmie smiled approvingly at her, taking in her body shape.

"Arigatio." Usagi gave her genuine smile, liking how her improvements to be more mature were paying off. That this woman full of adult charms, could see her as more mature. Now just to figure out how to better use that with Mamoru so his crumbling walls had no more of anything to build it back up with.

"Well, you came here for a reason and my shift doesn't start for several more hours so how about that lesson." Emmie offered, sliding off her stool.

"I don't think I want to learn to dance this way." Usagi blushed, casting her face away.

Emmie sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "You think that I'm just a striper?"

"No...no. I…" Usagi stumbled, lamely.

"Yes...I do dance nude at some point. But I provide entertainment. I am professional erotic dancer. I am not a stripper, men don't shove yen down my panties." Emmie explained. "What people don't realize is that Erotic Dance is the oldest form of dancing in the world. It serves to entertain but also represents fertility, and Feminine Power. "

Usagi stared at her in awe, listening her passion for the art with new respect.

(And here I was thinking 'shake your bum all around' type of thing. Mamo – chan would love this…and THAT!)

"I call the different types the Goddess Dances." Emmie moved across the room, ascending up a set of steps back up to the pole on the cat walk.

"It all about how you strut, my dear. Your sass so to speak, you need to be wild and unrestrained in your movements. Allow your body to become loose, and fluid. Close your eyes and tap into that flow of passion that permeates the universe. " Emmie moved to the front of the cat walk, as Usagi followed, taking a seat in the front table. Completely enraptured now by her words.

"First, of the Goddess Dances is the art of Belly dancing." Emmie began to move her hips, and her wrists in small circles. Her movements becoming more exaggerated yet restrained at the same time. Closing her eyes, she began to move with that unseen passion. The power contained in her movement spoke to Usagi at a primal level. This she wanted to learn, to embrace this passion for herself.

"Then we move into the good ol' bump and grind!" She exclaimed, thrusting her butt out and thrashing her arms over her head. Incorporating some of the hips movements from her belly dances.

"The more difficult moves would be Burlesque, but that's a whole 'nother class." Emmie stopped, smiling broadly at Usagi rapt attention even if her face was burning with new found admiration as well as a deep blush for what she was seeing.

"I could teach all of those easily." Emmie smiled, sitting on the edge of the cat walk again.

"There's more?" Usagi breathed.

"Oh, yes much more. Pole dancing." Emmie chucked a thumb at the silver pole behind her. "Fire Dancing, Hoop dance...much, much more, Sweetie." Emmie laughed, as Usagi was in awe of all there was to learn.

Usagi spent the rest of her week after school, hanging with Emmie and learning as much as she could about this sort of dancing. It was exciting and was just what she needed to overcome her nervousness over her own sexuality. It made her also realize she didn't have to feel shameful for her actions or her wanton thoughts. She was a growing woman whereas her friends though great and loving didn't see what they were capable of.

(Only Minako could understand. Rei would say she has more important things to do, Makoto would attempt it only because she is more mature than some of the girls in this department, Ami would shy away and curl into a book while reprimanding me for something she would probably consider inappropriate for a girl within our age group. I sighed in pleasant thoughts though. I felt more alive and way more tuned into my own body.

Even the thought of my 'egg' at home sounded more enticing and less embarrassing. At the end of the day it was just getting to know one's self and not being afraid of what the female body is capable of and for me, in turn I discovered that the female body is very beautiful in form. I also discovered I could do a few things with it that I originally didn't think I could. I couldn't wait for me and Mamo – chan to be together again…the things I could show him!)


	7. Mamoru's love bit & Chibi Usa's homework

**Maeko11**: there are a lot of things only Usagi would end up in. besides in one of the never been released on t.v. in America, during the first season before mercury arrives, she and Luna went into a hopping club where she was dressed looking kind of 'prostitutey', so dance area, yeah it's a Usagi thing. Lol! As for her moves, they'll all see it at some point later on.

**Mzmiami**: good plan indeed.

**Mitsumeteiteyo:** thanks!

**Guest:** I love reading about jealous Mamoru to, its why I enjoy writing him like that.

**AimlesslyGera**: glad you're enjoying it, not sure how you got the reference like that but hey its fun and joys.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**: a lot of things are his fault, but Usagi will discover she's no innocent to everything either.

**regine.c**: I wouldn't call writing stories a gift, I think it's just the creativity behind it and the strength to bring the characters to life the right way. That and reading fic's yourself (which I still do to this day), a LOT! I've read probably close to hundreds over the years, believe me, if you've got the idea and the right help if need be behind it nearly anyone can be a writer. However I will admit there are some people out there that just can't write. But that just means they need lots of work, shot I used to be that way, ten or so years ago.

**bladerchickoo1:** yeah I think he got kinda ripped off a bit during that season. Maybe if we saw more of his angush, how much it hurt to not be with her, it could have added more depth to his character and given the viewers another possible POV. Well more so than what was there. As for the beta reading, we'll look into it. Its kind hard to find one these days that can allow us to update once a week. Plus I'd like for it to be someone who can be familiar with the story. It's why we toss it back and forth about 4-5 times, to try and get everything. If you know of anyone that can beta and allow us to keep updating once a week PM me. I'm glad your enjoying our little fic here.

**AlexaTorrez:** will do.

**Guest:** thank you!

**LoveInTheBattleField:** here's your update.

ENJOY!

Sailor Moon R 'Roses' & Diamonds'

Ch.7

After a long afternoon of a grueling workout of dance steps, Usagi felt more than a little sweaty and very thirsty. Crown Fruits was only a few blocks away, so she headed over. She swaggered into the front doors, with a skip in her step. After her afternoon with Emmie, swapping horror stories about their ex's, bonding over her stumbling attempts at dancing that soon began to resemble something sexy by the end of the day, they had become fast friends, relating to one another so many levels.

Emmie seemed to have been just like her back when she was teenager. Having found her confidence in her passion for dance, the club was hers a venture to expand her market in a new country. She stated she had a whole chain though out the states. Finding such a women who knew who she was, what she wanted and went after it with the same fever as a man had inspired her. She seemed so strong inside and out.

Usagi cast Unazuki a curt wave and smile before slipping into a booth near the windows. School wasn't out yet, so she had time to down a glass of cold green tea before making a hasty retreat back home without hopefully being spotted.

"There's our little delinquent." Mina's voice floated to her full of mirth.

_Never mind…_

(I groaned. Not again with that name. You skip school one time and you're marked for life, in what society or world is that truly fair? I had good reason, it's not like I skipped school to rob or do drugs. I just simply wasn't even in the right mind frame to attempt to focus. I couldn't, not with the recent events. I needed an outlet for my frustrations, and while the dancing helped relieve some of it, I was still a bit frustrated.)

Casting the blonde approaching her in her own school fuku with the red ascot. A withering glare, before thumping her head against the table in defeat as her three other girlfriends breezed into the parlour behind her. Usagi cast her cute pink watch, with the moon and stars engraved upon the face, a rueful look, realizing that it was running a little slow again. Making a mental note to get it fixed or check in at some point as the girls slipped into the booth surrounding her.

As Unazuki returned with a tall glass of cold tea, Usagi wrapped her hands around it's cool surface, watching the beading of moisture along its contours. Refusing to meet her friends stern looks.

_And here come the barrage of questions full of concern and disappointment at my leave today…_

"Where have you been?" Mako scolded, tapping her fingers on the table top. While adjusting her dusty green school skirt.

"You had us all worried." Ami commented softly, staring at her with deep concern and a tinge of disapproval in her eyes.

Rei merely leaned back in her grey and black fuku, crossing her arms over her breast glaring at her. Her violet eyes gleaming, fury steaming under her quick breaths as she sought to keep her temper contained. Had she tried missing a day like that grandpa would have been furious with her, though she had a feeling that the blondes mother would make sure her punishment was severe enough.

Mina leaned forward, ducking her head to spy on her friend with a warm smile.

"What happened Usagi-chan?" She inquired, her voice heavy with nothing but concern.

"Remember Pearl Harbour…" they nodded, though wondering what THAT had to do with this was on their minds to, "Bigger…" she explained, "I had a major fight with Mamoru...I just couldn't stand being in school today. It wouldn't have done any good. I am just so sick of him...and his contrary 'don't care' attitude towards me." Usagi huffed, leaning back against the leather booth.

(If he didn't start talking soon about what was really bugging him I was seriously contemplating either A, letting him think Di and I were together, or B, hog tie him down to a chair and use truth serum on him. maybe then he'll talk! I only had three problems with that second one, problem one, tying Mamo – chan down, problem two, getting the serum, and problem three, that faint knowledge that MAYBE, just MAYBE he didn't really love me and Di was right.

But I didn't want that to be the truth. And that's why I was delaying that possible route. Well that and I don't think I could come up with guts to do it. Besides if I was going to get him back, then I had to do it without the girls help. That would require help, and lots of it from them. And that's even if they would help.)

It was then Mako raised her eyebrows, she was sitting across from Usagi and was the first to notice the hickey on her lower neck near the blue bib of her fuku. Mina caught the look, then dragged her gaze over to Usagi's neck as well finding the mark. Then she braced her chin in a raised hand, giving the now nervous Usagi a 'lovey, lovey' look. "Looks like our princess has found some spring time with her man recently." Mina commented breathlessly.

Usagi instantly clutched her bib, drawing it up her neck, though it was a muted effort. Thanks to Minako's comment it was far too late to attempt to deny it.

_Gee thanks Minako…now everyone's going to look at me even more differently. I swear you're more blonde than you're supposed to be._

Casting her friends a wide eyed nervous, yet, shocked look. Realizing to late all her sweating today had taken the concealing makeup off her love mark.

(I had a feeling I should have tried to figure out how to set a reminder on that phone that Di gave me. Maybe then I could have avoided this and NOT deal with the looks everyone was sending me. Ami was bouncing her face back and forth between Makoto and Minako, blue eyes wide in surprise. Had I been in the crowd of my friends and not the receiver, I would have laughed at the comicalness of it all, but alas that is not to be.)

Mako was now scowling. "Are you and Mamoru on or off?" she herself at this point was tired of Mamoru's games with their innocent Usagi. If he didn't pick a decision and go with it, and leave their Usagi's heart to either love him or be alone, she was gonna make it for him. And give him a courtesy lightning bolt up his ass for good measure.

"Off...still...unfortunately." Usagi answered meekly. Still feeling defeated by his 'hot - cold careless' attitude when it came to her.

Mako merely nodded, cracking her knuckles under the table in frustration. The next time she ran into Chiba, they would have some words. She had had enough of him playing with her innocent bunnies sweet little heart. She could see how much she was breaking inside. Knew the feeling all too well and knew that their princess didn't deserve it. All she ever did was give it her all and what did he do, besides play ping pong with it?

Ami's eyes began to shimmer. "He's kissed you again then?" though her tone hoped that that was ALL he did. Not wanting to hear about other possible things that had happened. Her innocent, shy mind couldn't handle that their supposed more innocent bunny was less than they or she thought. It was one of the reasons why she had not pursued Umino for questioning further on about the parlour incident. She had a small feeling that their princesses public encounter with the upperclassman was the lesser of two evils here.

"It's my fault..." Usagi sighed. She had been playing with fire, toying with his lust. In the end she had gotten burned. Yet she felt this was the only course to take to get him to open up, to let her in on the true reason he broke up with her. If she could just get his control out of the picture he'd crumble and tell her the truth on why he was keeping her away. Usagi looked up and couldn't stand to be around her friends at the moment.

Their looks ranging from sympathy to retribution. She slipped out of the booth unable to handle it anymore.

"I need to think...I'll see you at school tomorrow ok." She made her way out of the Parlour, digging into her pocket to pull out a couple yen for her drink that she never touched. Laying it on the glass counter by the till, before slipping back out into the heat of the afternoon. The girls stared stunned for a moment, Rei seeing her drink just sitting there and feeling less upset with their other blonde and more worried for her.

First he breaks her heart, then Di comes in, makes him jealous, then he toys with her heart and pulls back again. If he didn't stop she was going to break completely down and she had a feeling with deep worry that a certain silver haired man that they all didn't trust nor like would slip in under her radar as well as theirs. Mamoru was only making it easier for this guy. She was all of a sudden as grateful as she was worried about the meeting that night.

She snuck a look over at their resident lightening expert. "I got a Chiba to find." Mako grumbled, leaving the booth as well.

"I am sure he will be at the Temple this evening for our 'special' meeting. You can yell at him then." Rei offered, a grim smile on her face. She hated seeing Usagi so sad, yet she knew with those to, it was give and take battle. But she also felt Usagi wasn't a victim, she had probably had her own part in their latest fight.

Mamoru wasn't a bad guy, he was just private. Something was going on with him, something very bad. Something that he did not want Usagi a part off, He loved her to much to put her into danger. But Usagi would keep pushing, she was never one to just give up when it was something she wanted. It made her as remarkable as it made her annoying as anything. But Usagi was usually right when it came to things she wanted…more or less.

She briefly wondered if she, with her own lonely back ground, could get Mamoru to open up to her one day? Only trouble with that was how the girls would view it. Her previous feelings for him may have changed and altered from romantic to friendship but it didn't mean that she was an innocent to attraction. However knowing that and how Usagi might see it, she passed the idea up before it could come to fruition.

Mako passed her a grim look, her green eyes flaming with fury. Then stormed out of the parlour, leaving Rei sighing, as she already knew what would be said, or at least be able to sum it up, as Mina contemplated silently and Ami sat stunned in the booth.

Mamoru sat in deep contemplation, at the back of the bus. In a pair of black dress pants and beige button up shirt. The long sleeves rolled up past his elbow since it was such a hot day. His black leather satchel on his lap, chin braced in a raise hand. Barely noticing when the bus crossed into Juban. His day was a trail in futility, he couldn't concentrate in his classes, was to wound up to work on re-writing his notes.

Without his laptop, he was left spending every minute re-writing the semester on paper, coping off friends during class. He had yet to catch up and it had been nearly two weeks. He still briefly wondered where the hell his laptop had disappeared off to. The parlour wasn't known for thefts so it had to be someone who wasn't a regular. Motoki though hadn't spotted anything and neither did anyone he'd asked.

Running into Usagi this morning and getting into that stupid fight was just the start of his infuriating day. He needed to talk to her, without losing his temper and saying something he didn't mean. It was just too easy to fall back on the way things used to be, when they were barely friends...hell when they were barely speaking.

He never wanted to say mean things, he hated hurting her. He wanted desperately to find a way to get her to understand, that he cared about her. But they just couldn't be together in the ways she wanted. At least not right now. But he was having just as difficult a time letting go...her advances towards him and her new 'friendship' with that infuriating man only fuelled the needed to talk to her to work this all out...but he had screwed that up this morning with his stupid 'I made plans' comment.

Maybe she would have showed, if he hadn't been such an ass and made it sound like he was seeing some else. Like he could even picture anyone but his sweet Usako with him on a date, let alone in his bed.

His dry words still had him wincing as to how it sounded. The bus slowed to a stop. Mamoru glanced around suddenly realizing he was at his stop. Scrambling off the bus, he made it to the sidewalk not noticing the seething brunette amazon leaning against a chain link fence near a store front, scowling dangerously at him. As he absently departed the bus, his white sneakers barely making contact with the cement. When two strong hands grabbed his lapels, swinging him mercilessly into the chain link fence.

"Nani!" Mamoru shouted in alarm as the world spun. His fighting instincts primed, by the assault. He dropped his leather bag, slipping his powerful arm in between the gripping ones and thrusting them off his collar with a growl, as he bounced off the chain link fence. Moving into a defensive stance with his legs braced apart and fists up. His eyes burning with threat of his own towards his attacker...who was…Makoto?

"What the hell! Kino!" Mamoru raged, his face red with embarrassment. As the departing crowds of fellow students left the bus passing him snickering glances at being over whelmed to easily by a girl obviously younger than himself.

Little did those arrogant young men know that Kino, Makoto was the Senshi of Thunder and could kick most anybody's ass pretty well. Mamoru though was wise enough to know not to entice the volatile temper of this dangerous young woman. Not wanting to chance her temper anymore than the youma did. He wasn't stupid. Quickly gathering his anger, he took in the fury burning in her emerald eyes. Which were normally, tranquil and gentle.

"I am getting really tired of seeing Usa-chan so very broken because of you! You do know her love isn't a ping pong ball right? That she does feel! That she does ache from loosing you from her heart!" Makoto took a deep breath, attempting to get herself under control.

"Gomen..." Mamoru apologized, feeling just as low about hurting the sweet girl who deserved none of the fowl treatment he placed upon her.

"You need to figure out what you want, and this 'on and off' game your playing with her heart needs to stop." Mako growled, as they walked down the sidewalk together.

"I know, but...it's complicated." Mamoru sighed, brushing a hand through his hair in frustration, remembering the dream for but all of a second, not wanting to explain to Makoto, fearing the results for Usagi's sake.

"It's Di..." Mako raised her eyebrows knowingly. She may not always have an opinion when the girls got into their little gossip circle. But she paid attention.

"He is no good...and he wants her, badly." Mamoru growled. His hate for the man not wavering in the slightest. The memory of the man being so 'friendly' with _his_ Usako, _his_ soul mate, still made his blood boil.

"Well as I see it, you have no claim to her anymore. You gave her up. So why do you even care?" Mako commented as they crossed over a cement bridge that spanned over a canal full of spring run - off.

Mamoru leaned tiredly against the railing, casting Mako bitter looks.

"I can't allow her to be with this Di, character. He's not right...He sets off to many alarms with me." Mamoru stated. His ire towards the man raised up at just the thought of him. He didn't trust the silver haired man that was for sure.

Mako crossed her arms over the railing paying him a meaningful look.

"Rei says the same thing, and Mina's got her guard up. Been trying to investigate him with Artemis and Luna. Hasn't dug anything up. It's almost like before Usagi met him and he gained access to her friendship he didn't exist." She groaned in frustration.

"Well, I think they have it right. We need to protect her from him at all costs." Mamoru declared a bit more boldly then he should have.

"I get the impression, that you might just be jealous of this guy honing in on your territory, even with all of your high and mighty claims of 'I don't love her anymore,' and 'we shouldn't let our pasts dictate our future' crap, and I say crap cause if we all felt that way none of us would be fighting the good fight either. It's all just a front for whatever it is you have going on in that brain of yours." Mako gave him a smug smile knowing she had him.

"No! I just think he's bad for her, she is free to date anyone...anyone but **him**." Mamoru had to nearly choke out those words. It hurt his heart so bad to say so he half wondered if he was having a small heart attack.

Mako laughed heartily, shaking her head ruefully. "I will never understand you Chiba..."

Mamoru smirked back her, their relationship smoothed out once more. His heart no longer beating as painfully as it once was.

"Are you coming to the meeting this evening? I feel it's mostly going to be a Di bashing session with a little plotting in between to smooth out the tension." Mako sighed, not sure if it would be a successful progressive evening or not.

"No, what I need to do. I have to do as a free agent. I don't want you guys involved." Mamoru stared at her sternly.

Makoto frowned, knowing this was a situation just like the race to find the rainbow crystals. He was going to have to do unsavory things, that the more just minded Senshi would not feel comfortable with. Even back then she knew he was an okay guy, he just had different but good priorities to work with. Sides, sometimes she wished she could do some of those unsavory things to the people or enemies she knew deserved it.

Makoto merely nodded, giving him as cold of a look. "I'm only saying this once so listen up, if she gets hurt again, even one more time, with whatever you are planning to do to get rid of this Di character, whomever he is, whatever scheme you have, I will personally, no holds back, shove a lighten bolt so far up your ass, you'll still be light up on Christmas! You understand?" She threatened darkly.

Mamoru kept his poker face, not taking the threat lightly, "I promise, I won't do or say anything to hurt her anymore." He promised taking his leave. "I'll figure out a way to keep her content at least until Di's gone. I really can't be trusted around her. That's why I've been avoiding her. Though lately she is making that increasingly difficult." Mamoru groaned, muttering to himself, memories of their recent run ins coming to mind.

Mako heard none of it past his promise, looking at his retreating back with a strange look.

As the evening fell, the muted colors of twilight bathing the tranquil neighborhood of Minato-ku, Usagi found herself on an old playground of her youth near her home. Sitting with a silent grace upon a yellow plastic swing.

Her elegant hands holding the chain, sweet face down cast with a thoughtful frown. Absently rocking back and forth, her mary janes, walking forward and back along the divit in the fine dirt. Lost once more in her tiresome thoughts over Mamoru.

(What am I doing wrong? I know he knows I love him. I know he still loves me despite his claim. Things seem to only look up when I make him loose a bit of control, but for a man who is ALWAYS in control how do I get his walls to be bulldozed over?!)

"Yen for your thoughts...love." Di's voice interceded her thoughts with a silky smooth tone.

Usagi jolted, getting really tired of everyone startling her lately. But she just couldn't stay focused long enough to care.

"What are you doing here?" She breathed, casting him a small smile. Finding him once again in a nice dark navy suit, with a pear white dress shirt and long black tie and dress shoes.

_Does this guy ever dress down…? Business probably doesn't allow it…_

"Well I thought we had made plans to hang out tonight? I tried calling you but you never answered your cell. You weren't at home, so I was about to give up when I saw you out here on the swings." Di commented, sitting down beside her on an adjoining swing. The swing was so low, his long legs nearly folded up to his nose.

Usagi giggled he looked ridiculous.

(Just the sight of him right now was making my mood better. Somehow Di just knows how to get me to feel better. Apparently even just by sitting down.)

"May I see your phone?" Di offered his hand, Usagi deftly dug into her satchel retrieving the dark blue cell. Handing it to Di, with an embarrassed blush. She really had no idea how to use it, and had yet to play around with the options on the phone, hence the inability to program her phone to alert her to cover her mark up again.

Di sighed, tapping on the screen. Bringing up one corny ring tone after another, wondering which one she liked. The stupid tones from a car horn to ducks quaking had her spirits lifted quickly. She was giggling happily again, as Di made snide even bitter comments at the stupid tones her phone had.

(The stupid comments he made had me laughing in no time. I don't think he knew that while he was nearly cursing at the stupid ring tones, it was one of the most hilarious things in the world to me. To be honest if it weren't for him in my life right now I don't know how well I'd be fairing with my 'Mamo – chan mission'. I'd probably have just acted all begging and little girl around him till he snapped at me.

At least with Di's help I was starting to see things from a different perspective and maturing in the process. Plus he made me feel better. He was a great friend and I was great full to have him with me during this time in my life.)

They hung out and talked for hours, as the moon began to rise. The street lights once more lighting their way back to her home, just up the block.

"So you skipped school today?" Di chuckled, never seeing her as the type to disobey societies rules. She seemed to much like a goody, goody, straight line kind of girl.

"Yeah, well I had a much better day not being locked up in the halls of torture." Usagi stated, giving him a grim smile as her two story home came into view.

"But I will be paying for it now." She sighed, her shoulders drooping forward.

"What do you mean?" Di questioned. Usagi lifted her eyebrows, in surprise. How can he not understand that she will be punished for not showing up at school today?

(Has he never had to worry about being punished before? The family that raised him must not have, had to worry too much, cause I know from what I've seen he's a good man with a good heart. They along with that wise man he told me about must have been proud. And now he's a business man to boot. It gives me a small tinge of hope that I can make that happen as well. Or at least finish high school.)

"Well the principal by now has called my mom, and told her about my being absent today. So she's had hours to boil over my coming punishment." Usagi started, turning to Di feeling very thankful for his presence he had cheered her up once again. "Thanks for everything. Right now I don't think I'd know what to do if I didn't have you as my friend." She smiled warmly, wrapping her arms around his middle in a quick embrace.

Di embraced her back tightly, crossing his arms down her slender back till his fingers just brushed the base of her bum. Usagi could feel his fingers, tickling her lower then she would have liked. With a sigh, before he could get further, she pulled away, giving him a casual wave leaving him on the sidewalk out front of the main gate to the yard. Heading down the shadowed lane towards her front door.

Di remained out front, watching her approach her house as if a prisoner going to the gallows. Disappointed he couldn't keep her out longer. He watched as she sadly, clasped the handle to her front door finding it locked.

_Just as I thought..._

Usagi sighed turning around to slump on the cement porch out front of her house. Finding Di walking towards her confusion clear on his face, as he sat down beside her.

"They locked you out?" He questioned, placing a comforting hand around her shoulders. Wanting to draw her in for another embrace, but she held firm not leaning into him as he had wished she would.

"Typical, punishment." Usagi sighed, curling her fingers over her chin, bracing her elbows on her knees. She caught her mother peeking out of the living room curtain, with disproving eyes towards her. Then odd curiosity was narrowed towards the strange young man with silver hair sitting beside her.

"I don't understand?" Di sighed, casting her an uncertain look. He grew up without parents so never had to deal with being punished. He did as he pleased, still did. He punished Saphir from time to time, as he punished all his subjects who failed him. Part of him upset at the fact that her parents had locked her out. They didn't know if she had eaten all day or not. He was starting to get visibly upset when she spoke.

"Well, a few months ago, sure being locked out of the house, worried my mother was going to cast me out would have freaked me out big time, but now I know better. No matter how bad I screw up, or how poor my decisions might be, she will eventually forgive me and let me back into the house. I just have to sit out here and be patient." Usagi clasped her hands around a knee, leaning back giving Di a bitter smile. "My family will always love me...no matter what. I think its part of the parental job description."

Di blinked back, trying to process this parental love and endless forgiveness.

"Usagi..." Ikuko's soft voice called from the now open door.

Usagi jumped to the feet, while Di ambled up slowly. Turning to greet her with a warm smile.

"Come in now sweetie. I want to speak with you." Ikuko moved aside, offering Usagi an avenue to enter the warm light of the entry way.

Usagi paid Di an apologetic smile, "Thank you for tonight again. You made it better." As she passed him, ducking in behind her mother in the door.

"Tsukino, Ikuko." Ikuko offered her hand to Di, smiling politely.

"Di..." He never offered her a last name, his eyes gleaming almost hypnotically towards the middle aged woman. She was a gentle soul, with long dark hair and a sweet face similar to her daughters. Wearing a simple light blue dress with a white apron in front. That looked slightly damp, from finishing the supper dishes no doubt.

"As a new friend of my daughters, I hope you can join us for supper tomorrow night. We eat at Five promptly. I like to get to know my children's friends." Ikuko offered her voice warm and inviting but still with a hint of authority to it.

Usagi rolled her eyes behind her mother, Di chuckled noticing the frustrated look on his loves face. He was starting to understand to some degree, loving parents wishing to make sure she was around the right sort of people. What a perfect way to poison them towards Mamoru. The cogs in his brain already setting it in motion.

"I shall be there promptly, thank you for the kind invitation. Have a good evening." Di gave her a slight respectful bow. Taking his leave, as he turned his back to the door to walk away.

Ikuko closed it softly, rounding on her daughter instantly. Friendly manner now gone, only to be replaced with motherly stern.

"Alright young lady...what made you think skipping school today was a good idea. Your grades are disgraceful as is, you need as much class time as you can get. You father and I can't afford to send you to cram school, so you need to be more responsible about your education. I am very disappointed in you today!" Ikuko nearly hissed at her daughter, becoming so very frustrated with her lately.

(I didn't feel like arguing with her or disagreeing, if anything she was right. It was a bad thing to ditch school, but it was either that or go through a horrid day of loving yet nagging friends and teachers that waited till the students to screw up so they had someone in their detention halls, I swear they did, so I made my choice. One that I won't make again. At least not for a long while to come.)

"I'm sorry. Momma. I promise I will do better." Usagi bowed her head, not liking the sad look on her mother's face. She never truly liked to disappoint her family, knew they had high hopes for their only daughter.

"Why did you skip...anyway. You have been so down lately...I'm worried." Ikuko, grasped her shoulder seeking her to look at her.

Usagi sighed heavily. "Don't worry Momma, It's not a big deal, just teenage stuff. I will not skip school again. The after effects aren't worth it." Usagi offered her a vague answer, staring off towards the floor still unwilling to look at her. Seeing her disappointment and worry would make her resolve crumble and she would be crying in her arms for sure. Her mother's concern always made her loose her calm.

"Ok...then. At least your home before Curfew, you're not at total loss yet." Ikuko laughed lightly, retreating back to the kitchen.

_At least I dodged THAT bullet._

Usagi sighed, slipping off her shoes and dashing upstairs to change out of her fuku and into some casual clothes.

In time, she changed into her soft blue sundress, the tied at the back with a big bow. A white sleeveless tank top with hood underneath. Slipping on her golden crescent necklace, as she pondered her refection in the mirror at her dresser.

"Oh...Mamoru have you really found someone else to be with?" She whined at the sad, almost defeated look she was casting, tears threatening. She looked sharply away from the mirror in her room. There was mingled fear that her reflection would confirm what her heart wasn't ready to believe, if it ever would be ready. With a groan, she rolled her eyes not wanting to dwell, she had homework to do. Dragging it out and setting herself up at her low table, she absently tapped her pencil against the hard surface her mind unable to focus.

Her head fell to the hard surface of the table in defeat as she dwelled on Mamoru anyway.

(I can't even study he invades my thoughts so much. He can probably do whatever he wants to without problem…or does he struggle with it just as much as I do? As much as I hate for him to suffer I truly hope he understands how pain filled I feel.)

With a frustrated moan, she rose from the table to get some snacks from the kitchen. She had skipped both lunch and supper today and she was famished.

Leaving the confines of her room, she heard soft cries of frustration coming from the attic above her. Curious she went to the staircase that led up Chibi-Usa's room. Hearing more clearly how the little girl sounded near tears. Then it struck her, she had promised to help the little runt with her project today and totally blew her off. Smacking her forehead with a hand, Usagi trudged up to the attic to face the little girls wrath.

Finding her hunched over her little desk, in the light green pj's with the white ruffle collar. The desk cluttered with glue, cut up pictures and colored paper. Sniffling pathetically, rubbing absently at her eyes while she tried valiantly to focus what lay before her.

"Chibi-Usa..." Usagi inquired quietly, as she entered the girls small attic room.

"Go away!" The pink haired girl screamed back, not even bothering to turn back around.

"Look, I'm sorry I wasn't here to help. But I'm here now. So what can I do?"

Usagi attempted to smooth things over, by offering her aid as maturely as she could. But it was hard not get into an argument, and verbally lash out at the little pink haired girl's venomous attitude towards her.

"I don't need you! I don't want you around at all!" Chibi-Usa jumped off her chair, glaring up at her with fury. Pushing past her, tears threatening to flow as she stampeded down the stairs.

Usagi groaned and rolled her eyes, that girl was so hard to deal with. She entered into her room, curious as to what she was up to. Finding a large white Bristol board tapped to a wall nearby. One title in black ink Kanji read 'My Family Tree'. Below was a couple pictures of Ikuko and Kenji, with no title underneath.

Moving to the clutter at her desk, she found a smaller Bristol board, filled with strange violently drawn images. Of black crystals, explosions. Several bodies littered here and there, it was a dark and grim picture. That alarmed Usagi a great deal. The title above read "My real Family".

"Oh...man." Usagi breathed casting the now empty stair well a sympathetic look. Something really bad had happened to this little girl, she really was just lost and lonely here. Usagi scrambled after the little girl, feeling even more horrible about casting her aside so much lately. She made it to the landing to the stair leading downstairs. When she over heard the little girl trying to hold it all together, talking to Mamoru on the phone.

"But Mamo-chan...I really need help." Her voice wavered, as she took a shuttering breath.

"I know, but she is so irresponsible...and she really doesn't even like me." She whined back.

(If only she knew how hurtful her words were right back at me. I wish she just knew how hard it was to communicate to a little pink haired girl, whose defense mechanism was to be a rude brat, bent on getting her way. I almost, ALMOST wish she'd clam up, but that would be worse. No I knew if we were going to help her out or if I was going to help her out I'd have to bite the proverbial bullet. May times over…)

"Pleeeeeeeeease, Mamo-chan. I don't want her to help me. I'd rather do it all by myself if all I'm left with is her!" She relented, then sighed saying goodbye and hanging up the phone with a curt click. She nearly smiled at the young girl.

(I doubt she'd ever get upset enough to slam the phone when it came to Mamo – chan. He could do no wrong in her book…other than not help her out. But I'm sure that he was to busy…not wanting to think on what he might be busy with I cut off that train of thought.)

Usagi stood at the top of the stairs, looking sadly at Chibi-Usa. The little girl trudged up the steps, glaring bitterly at her.

"Mamoru says, he can't help because he's not my family. I have to have this done by Friday. Can I count on you this time?" She stood before her, her dark brown eyes shining with tears of hurt and mistrust.

"Let's go finish that project o.k. 'Onneesan, Usagi' is all yours for the rest of the night. Promise." Usagi smiled, letting the girls cruel words slide, as she often did these days. Accepting that she had been rather irresponsible and undependable to her recently. She got on her every last nerve, and was a rude pain in the ass most of the time. But still she couldn't doubt they had deep connection, she truly cared for this little brat.

Usagi remained cool, calm and collected while she finished the project with the little pink haired spore. Enduring her snide comments, and demanding attitude with maturity and grace…and a LOT of teeth grinding. In the end spending time with her wasn't all bad. She did have a bit of fun. It was all worth it in the end, receiving a beaming smile of gratitude from her. As she held up her colorful family tree, accented with glitter and photo's of everyone within the Tsukino's family household.

She didn't appreciate the photo Chibi choose for her, but had to concede it was appropriate. It was picture of herself stuffing her face at a family picnic earlier this spring. She did like to eat, and it was a stipulation to the project. The images had depicted the family member in a pose that suited them best.

"Ok, If we are all done now. I need to get at my own homework." Usagi sighed, glancing at the little girls clock that now read ten o'clock.

Chibi-Usa noticed the time as well, setting down her Bristol board against the wooden railing that divided the stair from her room. Rushing over to her and embracing her around the waist, Usagi was shocked at first by the sudden affection. Then giggled happily wrapping her slender arms around her pink head. Returning her affections. Chib-Usa, quickly pulled away before the moment got to mushy. Then the moment ended, and Usagi took her leave.

"Usagi-chan?" Chibi-Usa's voice filtered down to her as she descended the small stairwell.

"Yes?" Usagi called back up.

"Thanks again...I...uhmm. Goodnight." She called down, her voice stumbling into uncertainty when it came to revealing her inner most feelings towards the one person she idolized most, even if she did treat her poorly the most.

"No problem, squirt." Usagi chuckled, leaving the stairs for the lower hall.

Homework took till close to midnight and still she hadn't managed to get anything to eat. Feeling mildly out of it from the lack of food she wondered what Luna might want to eat to. Then a sudden chill shocked her body...where was Luna? She was usually home by now? Rushing out to her balcony, she called out into the night in fright. "LUNA!"

Waiting in the silence for a few minutes, casting her gaze out to her yard, to the empty dark street. Not hearing the tell tale yowl of response from her cat. She had been going over to Artemis's a-lot lately. But she was always home before now. If she was going to stay over at Mina's then she would have gotten a call. With her stomach twisting in dread, she leaped off her balcony with ease.

Landing smoothly in a crouch on her stone fence out front of her yard, then leaped to the sidewalk. Racing away toward Juban, her twin golden tails whipping behind her. The orange light of the lamps flowing over her as she disappeared into the dark of night. All the while she would call out her companions name into to the lonely silence, the pale moon casting it's soft light upon the suburban streets.

Usagi never noticed the dark sedan parked just across the street, to focused on her fears over her cat. The sedan followed her slowly, as she ran down the streets of Minato-Ku calling for Luna.

"Well, well. Where is our young queen off to at this hour." Rubeus commented with a dry chuckle, guiding the car down the street. Casting Diamond in the back seat knowing looks. He had been tired of carting his prince around like a Chauffeur but as long as it was ordered, he did it without question. Besides the way he saw it once their prince took her as his queen then he wouldn't have to care anymore. He might even get rewarded for his faith full servitude on this elongated assignment to.

"I truly don't care, but this is an opportunity I can't pass up." Diamond spoke, his words measured. As the thought out his next plan to bend Usagi to his will.

Slowly he had been planting his seeds within her family, drawing them under his web of total control. She had yet to fully be under his spell, no matter how hard he had tried a couple of times, it seemed some part of her was unconsciously fighting his control. If she felt in his debt then perhaps that last fragment of will power that distrusted him, would fade away and then she would be his.

Diamond fingered a white samurai mask, that lay on his knee. His plan was happening ahead of schedule, he had planned to take her for a walk tomorrow night and set it into motion then.

"You know what to do." Diamond stared at Rubeus through the rear view mirror. His blue eyes stern and cold, promising his subject pain if he failed in this mission.

Rubeus swallowed his anxiety, furrowing his brow in understanding. Pulling the car to a stop next to the curb. Diamond left the car without further word, jogging after his little golden obsession, as Rubeus pulled away, proceeding further up the street to hide the car and get ready for the little blonde so Diamond's plan could go into effect. "I hope this works." He replied into the silence of the night.

Darkness was soon swallowing Usagi as she dashed onto the winding paths of Juban park. She had canvassed the streets all around her neighborhood without finding a hair of her lost kitty anywhere. Which only left the park, Luna sometimes used the park path's as a short cut from the district Minako lived in to Minato.

The light of the nearly full moon over head cast soft white shadows over the grassy hills that flanked the path. Silent sentries of spruce and birch trees stood along her route. The night had turned cool, and Usagi now wished she had grabbed her pink hoody before franticly dashing away from the house. Her gut was on fire with worry over her precious Luna. What could have happened to her? Usagi wrapped her arms nervously around her shoulders, shivering from the chill of the night and her fear.

"Luna...!" Usagi called out into the night, her voice starting to break from calling out repeatedly for the last hour or so. A desperation in her voice now, as there had been no sign of Luna so far, her worry getting the better of her. Panic filled images of her little kitty hurt or worse filling her mind, causing her worry to fester in her belly like an acid.

Mamoru sat dejectedly on their bench, beside the small water fountain. Wearing a pair of black jogging pants and a white t-shirt with its sleeves rolled up and a beige towel wrapped around his neck, tucking into the shirts collar. Leaning his elbows on his knees, he stared at the ground in bitter defeat. She occupied his every thought, his every breath.

They were supposed to meet tonight...yet that would never happen thanks to his stupidity and pride. He promised himself from now on he wasn't going to jump to the bait, she laid before him to get him to lost his cool. Be it verbally or physically, he had to stay strong keep it platonic. He hoped the dreams would be okay with him pursuing her as a close friend...he didn't know if he could handle not being in her life, or not having her in his life.

Her scream shattered the night, bolting him down the path a speeds greater than a mere human could accomplish. His white shirt nearly glowed in the moonlight, his arms pumping, legs stretching to cover the distance. His mind reeling as their link caused a sharp pain to shoot behind his eyes.

"Usako!" He cried out to her, as she screamed out once more. Why in the hell was she in the park after dark!

Usagi ran blind through the well manicured grass of the park, casting terrified looks over her shoulder. Finding the strange demon still in pursuit, his bone white mask with the devils's grin gleaming in the moonlight. He had been hiding behind a set of bushes along the path. As she was walked past he had jumped up, cackling at her as she bolted away screaming. Wearing all black, which faded into the night. Only his white demon mask visible, bouncing and glowing a bright white in the near darkness of the park.

Now she had no idea where she was, as grove of trees were looming ahead. Her face was flushed with the heat of pure fear and adrenaline. Her vision of her surroundings bouncing around franticly in her blurry sight, as she ran wildly across the grass.

(You'd think with my time as Sailor Moon I'd be less afraid of things that go bump in the night, especially when you bump back, but when it's something NOT senshi related the last thing on your mind is revealing yourself and transforming in front of a strange crazed demon. I had to get into a more populated area. If I could just find the track again! According to Ami's logic, the more populated the areas, the avenues there are for escape and for loosing you enemy, only problem was that logic was mostly for 'human' enemies!)

Cursing herself for forgetting her broach on her dresser. So worried over Luna she didn't bother, she just acted. She was going to get mugged or raped...maybe killed. Stupid, stupid, stupid! She could have taken him easily, protected herself as Sailor Moon. Her guardian powers giving her added strength and speed. But as just simple, little Usagi she didn't stand a chance against a grown man.

The demon man kept laughing in that unrestrained slightly maniacal sort of way. Making her blood freeze like ice in her veins. Choking back sobs of utter terror, Usagi faded into the shadows of the trees. She was short, her legs couldn't cover the same amount as the taller man in pursuit could and did. It didn't take long for him to catch up. His thundering boots echoing close behind her as she entered the trees.

She belted out another earth shattering scream, as his large hand grabbed her shoulder twisting her around to face him. As he slammed her harshly into a tree. Usagi's head ricocheted off the hard trunk, white spots blinding her vision for a moment. Gasping and heaving she could not catch her breath, as her heart slammed against her ribcage seeking to escape this horror on its own. But unable to break free, so resigned itself to a panic pounding as the last of her oxygen left her. Hyperventilating herself in her terror stricken state.

Diamond trailed after Rubeus, and his frightened rabbit. Cursing that he didn't wear sneakers tonight. She was fast, incredibly fast. More so than he thought. Moving with a speed and agility through the park as if she ran for extended periods of time every day. He could barely keep up with his goddess!

Rubeus glared out from the eyes holes of the mask enjoying the raw terror he had been inflicting on the young woman. Finding it more of a high than anything else, as he slammed her into the tree, her wide blue eyes wild with utter horror he couldn't help but chuckle with satisfaction at his actions. Then she went limp in his grasp unable to fight any longer and merely fainted into his arms.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me..." Rubeus muttered bitterly. As he held the limp golden blonde against his chest in revulsion. Her arms draped over his arms, legs buckled under her looking like a deflated balloon.

Then the world exploded into a haze of white, as something strong and heavy struck the back of his head. Rubeus lurched forward, as a foot cracked against the back of his head. Thinking it was Diamond, he turned around to shout back at him, to explain that she was unconscious he didn't need to fight him any longer. Sucking in a cold breath, when he found a dark haired young man with fire in his blue eyes. His left foot coming down from the high kick he had gotten in the head. Resuming a horse stance, with his arms lifted up in defense.

"Oh great!" Rubeus growled, dropping Usagi to the dry underbrush with a wet smack. Stepping over her prone body, cracking his neck with an eager grin.

Mamoru grinned arrogantly, moving like lightening with a snap kick with his right leg. His sneaker connected with the masked man's face, thrusting his head back fiercely by the recoil. Rubeus grunted, feeling blood oozing from his nose.

Then he began his own attack, with this worthy opponent. Moving with fluid strikes, with his fists and feet in a submission kata. Mamoru ducked and weaved through his planned out attack. Countering with arm blocks, as he backed away leading the man out of the grove, away from Usagi.

Diamond stood at the crest of the hill just out front of the grove of trees, seeing Rubeus in combat with that cursed Chiba. Rubeus was a fool to allow that excuse of a man to lead him out of the trees. Now with the open ground around them. The dark haired man would be free to use his more powerful attacks. Without getting caught up in the trees.

Diamond bowed his head knowing what was going to happen as soon as the fool left the protection of the trees.

Mamoru leaped high into the air with a perfect round house with his right leg. Connecting with Rubeus' jaw sending him flying to the side. Shattering the mask, as he bounced on the hard ground out cold. Mamoru never looked back, as Rubeus groaned rolling onto his back. Fighting to get up but the nausea, and coming concussion got the better of him. Diamond cursed his useless servant, vowing vengeance upon Mamoru very soon. His chance to be the hero botched by that annoying, arrogant son of a bitch.

He left Rubeus to his own devices, to find his way back to the ship on his own. To upset and frustrated at this botched plan to care how or when that fool would return. Either way he would face his wrath.

Mamoru moved quickly back to her side, rolling her over onto her back. He cradled her dear head in his hands, laying it down upon his lap as he settled against a nearby tree, waiting for her to wake up. Lightly brushing her hair away from her face, as she slept. Adoring her even more, as he listened to the soft sounds she made in her sleep. She was so beautiful, so serene like an angel come to earth. The pain he felt in his heart knowing he couldn't have her in his life how he wanted, breaking him in every way.

With a tired sigh he kept brushing her hair with his fingers, caressing her bangs along her forehead. His soul was now able to open up before her, now that she was in quite repose and unable to hear. Knowing his deep felt words would remain anonymous, for now.

"Usako...I am so, so very sorry for all the hurt and doubt I have put you through." His strong fingers wove into her golden tail, carrying the tail up to brush her satin hair just under his nose as he appreciated it's soft lavender scent, imagining more, a moment of her with him in every way he could think of. His heart felt confession a soothing palm to his broken heart. "I don't want this...I truly can't live without you. My days are grey without the light of your heart."

Taking a shuttering breath, as he gazed down mournfully upon her sleeping form, "I need you Usako...I can't breathe...I can't..." With a groan he allowed the golden tail to slip from his grasp, feeling so very lost in his pain.

"I love you...so much…Please stay with me." He breathed, bending low placing a tender kiss to her forehead. His heart feeling calmer than it had from his confession. Able to breathe a bit better even if he wished she could hear it. The words she had been working so hard to hear from him ever since the break up, but in the end, where meant for her unconscious state of mind instead, for the time being at least.

He remained just holding her, his arm draped over her flank as she rested her head in his lap, just the feel of her alone put his head to a calming phase. Sleeping slightly curled up on her side, breathing deeply her passions a flame once more in her dreams. Mamoru's eyes brows raised in growing disbelief as she began to moan plaintively in her dreams. Her voice echoing with a lust filled passion, as if a lover was taking her towards release.

Her hips began to adjust back and forth just slightly, as if she was receiving the thrusts of her dream lover. Mamoru moaned in growing lust, his member becoming stiff as he watched her sensual dance with in her dream. Wanting nothing more than to see it for himself, but better yet, show her the reality of it.

"Oh...Kami. Usako...what kind of dream are you having?" Mamoru nearly panted, becoming overcome by the sight of her writhing before him. So tempted was he that he had to bite his lip to prevent from acting on the impulse of waking her up and showing her that reality was so much better than the dream. At the sound of her voice calling out his former name, he nearly cracked, instead he bite his lip harder, nearly drawing blood in the process.

As the moon rose high into the sky, ascending to the late hours of night. Usagi sighed in release as her dream ended. The first thing she was aware of, as the haze of deep sleep faded. Was the soft scent of coffee, mixed with the slight aroma of cologne. A familiar cologne, she had basked in for hours in the arms of her true love.

"Mamo-chan..." She breathed, slowly rising from his lap. His hand petting down her hair one final time, his eyes once warm with deep feelings of love. Clouded with hidden despair, as she sat up on his knees. Searching his face for the vague remains of the love she had first caught a glimpse off.

Usagi blushed intensely hoping she hadn't mumbled anything embarrassing in her sleep, the dream had been so romantic and intense, yet she yearned for it to be real with Mamoru. He gave nothing away though, staring stoically at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked, rising to his feet. Offering her a hand up.

Usagi took it, with a nervous smile.

"Yes..." She sighed uncertainly. Glancing around the dark trees, anxiously.

"I took care of him." Mamoru commented darkly. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder and guiding her out of the grove, nowhere near the place her attacker had fallen. Not wanting to add more discomfort to her still fragile state of mind, down to the path. Knowing she would need some more comfort, he held her close pressing his strength into her. He would offer as much as he could without taking it to far.

Usagi leaned into his embrace, giving a sigh of comfort. Curling her small hands into his shirt as he escorted her out of the park.

"Why are you in the park after dark...Usako." Mamoru sighed, holding her close, basking in the feel of her in his arms.

"Luna didn't come home last night. I'm worried, that she may be hurt..." Usagi answered her voice trembling.

"Well, lets get you home. Hopefully, she will be back by now." Mamoru offered, passing her a strong confident smile.

Usagi absorbed his kindness and assurances, holding them close to her heart of hearts, needing to feel his love for her in any small way, to keep her fighting spirit up.

They walked home in companionable silence, Usagi enjoying the warmth he provided against the chill she felt. The walk ended up being way to short for both of them. The night sky above them was cold and dark, the faint light of stars faded behind a mask of clouds. The Moon was in hiding, as if shamed by the false persona her lover displayed. Mamoru slowly withdrew his arms from around her small shoulder. Blinking away stray tears of regret, as he covered his pain with stone once more.

"Sleep well, Usako." He wanted to say more, wanted to speak of how he wished she would stop her subtle seductions. How he wanted to just be friends and stop hurting her. None of those words left his lips, he just couldn't voice them. Casting her aside was hard enough as it was, having to endure her close was driving him insane. Trying to act as just a friend, he knew now would only kill him. He could never be just friends with his soul mate.

"Mamo-chan..." She clutched to him, desperate to keeping near. Drawing her face into the comfort of his cotton shirt. Then darted her lips up quickly upon his cheek before he could attempt to pull away or act cold once more. "Thank you...for always being around when I need you the most."

"Usako...we both have school tomorrow. I need to get some sleep, and so do you." Mamoru groaning in longing then sighed, shielding his true feeling away down deep. Just as he caught sight of Luna's small dark form padding high above on the railing of Usagi's balcony. "Tsukino, Usagi!" She cried. "Were have you been!"

Usagi bolted from his arms, stunned and slightly alarmed to hear her cat giving her hell for being out late.

(Seriously you're going to yell at me for being out when I've been out looking for your fat feline butt? Cats got a lot of nerve for a cat. Makes me wonder how bad she'd be if she were human, less easy to avoid that's for certain, though easier to spot, since in cat form she can duck into small spaces. Yeah cats still better than human form…if she has one.)

"I could ask you same thing...Luna. I've been out looking all over for you. You scared the crap out of me!" Usagi called up, when she turned back Mamoru had retreated up the street. Disappearing into the night like a shadow.

With a moan of unsatisfied love, and regretting bolting from his arms when all she wanted was to be in them, she moved into the yard. Climbing her tree and crawling into her room as silent as a whisper. Being Sailor Moon, had her up and out of the house at all hours. So being able to sneak in and out of her home had been honed into an art form.

Mamoru look a deep breath, his fingers tracing his cheek were her lips had rested. His whole being humming with longing for her. This was too hard...his mind, heart, soul and body ached to have her back. To tell her everything. To show her his love, to make her his repeatedly so no one would question it again. So that Di character wouldn't have a doubt in his mind as to who Usagi loved and whom she belonged with. If only he could stop destroying her own heart in the process it would be so much easier. "If only I could tell you…the truth…"


	8. Motoki's shock & clash of the princes

**Mzmiami:** crack or crack him, which will come first? Lol!

**Adoore:** Thank you! And yes, alas there was only around ten reviews but all in all it was a good one. Thank you!

**Mitsumeteiteyo: **the angst isn't too hard when you've dealt with similar yourself. Plus more drama in the right areas only adds and not detracts.

**KellayeRouge: **Di's still got some tricks up his sleeves, make no mistake there. I think everyone wants to kill Motoki for that, but it was his office! There will be more antics, more control loss, more stunts and more twists coming up.

**CaughtInAFantasy:** I found it perfect that he was able to tell her, just not in the way she hoped, being conscious. Kind of like a 'careful what you wish for'.

**bladerchickoo1:** thank you!

**AimlesslyGera:** all things in good time.

**regine.c**: I think we had her do it since she's truly the only one physically capable of kicking his ass outside of being a senshi. Rei's got some moves but Makoto's got the power behind her moves.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:** he'll be a baka for a bit of time with that, but the wet dreams won't be ending.

**LoveInTheBattleField, Chichiforever & my 'guest'** here's your next chapter.

Enjoy, read and review!

Sailor Moon R 'Roses and Diamonds' ch.8

It had been pure chance. The morning started off just the same, with a bright clear day ahead of her. And another silent, lonely walk to school had offered an opportunity. Usagi just couldn't pass up. She had been striding past the glass windows of a small coffee shop that was along her route to school. The inside warm and inviting with the trendy walls of modern art, small intimate tables, only partially filled with the shallow coffee swilling patrons, absorbed in their own little worlds of readying the paper or typing on lab tops.

Never expecting to see Mamoru leaning casually against the bar along the one side, engaged in what seemed like an avid conversation with the noxious coffee waitress behind. In a pair of jeans, and a black button up shirt. His old white sneaker's firmly in place on his feet.

A petite thing, with long honey blonde hair, with a fringe that hung low over her eyes, which were a soft blue, wide, and full of sweetness. With a cute round face, that seemed open and kind. Wearing a soft white frilly blouse and black slacks, a dark green apron tied up front. Smiling and giggling up at him in a very flirtatious way.

(My heart sank even more into that abyss of bitter despair at the sight before me. I couldn't bear to watch the man I loved so much being so friendly with another girl who obvious had no reserves of showing how interested she was. It hurt that after the hallway and the office encounters, now seemed to mean nothing to him.)

_This must be the girl he was dating._

She dashed through the glass doors, ducking behind a gaudy plastic potted plant set beside the tables near the wide windows. Crouching low, attempting to hear his conversation, over the roaring of her broken heart in her ears. Her own bright blue eyes watering with unshed tears of great disappointment as she forced herself to take in the torture, of his betrayal. Making herself see how over her he really was. Being so friendly, and happy in the presences of another girl who seemed just an obvious mockery of she herself.

Mamoru was busy laughing at her small talk, his hand brushing against her finger tips every now and then while he tapped his own on the glass bar. The whole conversation was to fake and sugary sweet. It made Usagi's stomach flip with nauseous feelings. It was just too much for her innocent heart to take.

"Is there a reason you're dusting the plant with your face?" A refined, well modulated voice called down to her. Usagi jumped, startled by the sudden intrusion to her spying. Leaping to her feet, Her mind already spinning with excuses to her odd behavior. To her relief she found her new found friend Emmie.

Her well groomed eyebrows raised in question, green eyes sparkling with humor. Wearing a simple black dress, that hugged her ample hips. Trailing down her thighs just slightly, with a revealing slit that rose up near her butt. A nice set of pearls were around her neck, with several silver bracelets on her left wrists and small pearl studs in her ears. She looked quite sophisticated and sexy at the same time.

Usagi blushed, grasping her elbow and dragging her down behind the bush before they were spotted.

Emmie huffed, finding this behavior slightly embarrassing for a grown woman of her caliber to be engaging in.

"Ok...really. Usagi-san. Is this really necessary?" She rolled her eyes, noticing other customer's watching them with veiled laughter.

"Yes..." Usagi hissed back. "That's Chiba, Mamoru...I think the kawaii girl behind the counter is his new 'girlfriend.' "She barely choked out the final word. Her mind was simply reeling with the information presented, refusing to believe he would just abandon their love completely for a poisonous copy cat.

_She looked like me in some instances, there's gotta be a reason why!_

Emmie watched the dark haired young man, finding him very handsome with kind deep blue eyes. Taking in his body language, his gaze towards the little blonde behind the counter. She was older, more educated when it came to matters of the heart. She wasn't going to jump to conclusions, without more information.

"So why do you think he is seeing someone else?" She narrowed her eyes, surveying the fact that he wasn't going out of his way to touch the girl behind the counter. His tapping fingers were a nervous maneuver, while he talked to that girl. Who looked very much the same age as he was, and frustrated.

But an innocent, little love struck girl like Usagi would leap blindly to any conclusions, without thinking them through. Tteenager's were just bit more susceptible to the drama's of life. She needed to help rein her in, and have a good talk with her to hopefully refocus her on more productive measures then pining for this oblivious to the heart matters man.

"Because he sorta, blew me off saying he had better things to do." Usagi pouted, never taking her gaze off of the tall, well muscled young man.

"So..." Emmie stated, with a knowing smirk. Keeping her eyes on this Mamoru who was clearing not flirting...in her mind. But the sight of him in the mere presence of another rather cute girl was driving her little young friend nuts.

"So I saw him in here with that coffee totting Yatzumi!" Usagi spat her dislike for the new girl, moving onto her man.

"So..." Emmie kept on, wanting to realize her own irrational thoughts.

"So, they look way too friendly with each other." Usagi growled, getting frustrated with her grown up friend.

"So..." Emmie, started yet again catching Usagi death glare this time with a giggle. Returning to spying on her ex.

"You know...that's annoying." Usagi started.

"And so it this..." Emmie commented, then returned her gaze back to Usagi. Noticing the tears about to fall, her own heart reaching to comfort the love lorn girl. She wasn't coming to the conclusions on her own, to wound up over this man and her current visions to truly see what was really right in front of her eyes.

"Ok...enough. Spying on him is only going to hurt you more. Com'on. " Emmie grabbed her wrist and pulled her, whimpering and complaining out the front doors.

"Emmie, I have to got see what's going to happen." Usagi wailed, as she was dragged away outside the windows of the coffee shop and out of sight down the street.

Usagi's squeal, broke through his anxious thoughts. Turning to look briefly over his shoulder to see what the sound could have been. He saw only the sparse set of customer's sitting at table, engaged with friends or their lap tops. Shrugging he returned his focus on the short blonde girl, who had made a retreat to the other end of the counter to help another customer out.

"Com'on Yuki. I need your notes for Chem. I will not be able to catch up just in class. I promise I will take good care of them. Let me have them for the weekend. I will give them back on Monday." Mamoru was nearly pleading at this point. The girl had been making things hard, so very nervous about loaning out her notes. She was his lab partner and only one he could get the research off of.

Yuki sighed, casting him a frustrated smirk. Before turning to the back counter to make her customer's beverage. Mamoru groaned, resting his chin in a raised hand, tapping his fingers in further frustration on the counter.

Emmie guided Usagi under a striped awning a few blocks away, with an arm slung companionable over her small shoulders. The word "Tully's" was hung over the awning in sharp gold letters. Usagi willingly entered the more trendy, modern coffee shop. Emmie deposited her on a high leather stool, taking her leave to gather up some breakfast and a coffee. The place was poorly lit, the sun shining through the front windows provided more light and warmth then the sparse lamps hanging from the high ceiling. This shop had way more patrons then the small, private coffee shop they had left. All wearing business suits, texting on phones or engaging on their lab tops.

Usagi was now more glum as she stared out of the window at the moving crowds of oblivious people. She focused sadly on the trees, waving just above the fence line to Shiba Park across the street. Glancing at her watch she had about a half hour left before she had to get to school or else risk being late again. Not something she was willing to afford these days.

Minutes later, Emmie slid into a stool in front of her. With two bagels, and a cup of coffee. Usagi gave her a warm smile of thanks, ripping off a chunk of bagel and popping it in her mouth. The pastry of soft and light with just a smattering of butter. Lightly toasted and flavored a bit with garlic. She had already eaten breakfast at home, but when depressed she either starved herself or gorged till she popped.

"Ok...spill. I thought you two were on the mend." Emmie took a sip from her Styrofoam cup as she watched Usagi's reactions, gauging her emotional state. Which wasn't good, the girl was breaking. This boy meant everything to her, barely keeping the tears at bay. The young blonde bared she soul once more to the more refined, more mature and self assured woman. Emmie took it all in with some sympathy but mostly finding her weak, bleeding heart demeanor annoying as anything as she listened on.

The Girl needed to find some inner strength, some sense of self worth that did not hinge on some guy. Especially one that seemed to not care nor hold interest in her.

"Look, Usa-san you got a lot going for you. You do not need some guy to feel worthwhile. I say you take a break from pining over him, and focus on working on yourself. If and When he sees what a wonderful, young woman you are turning out to be. Then I would take him back, provisionally of course. " She gave her a knowing, sly smile. " But you need to become stronger and more self assured in yourself. So that his issues stop hurting you and you can get back a less dwelling you. I want to see the happy, alluring, self aware person that seems to pop out whenever you dance." Emmie sighed, finishing off her bagel.

Usagi had devoured her own bagel in less than a minute, now she was listening and meekly drawing circles on the table top with her fingers.

"Ok...so...how." She inquired, a bit sulky in her tone.

Emmie rolled her eyes, getting sick of her poor me attitude.

"For one...leave him alone! Move on for now, have him chase after you for change. We woman shouldn't be the ones to always be forlorn over the man. They need to work to keep us. Not just us working to keep them. Your 'man' in there needs to be the one to be begging for you, otherwise he'll know you're always there and won't bother with trying to win you over." Emmie stated, adjusting her coffee cup in her grip.

"I can't just give up on him...on us." Usagi whined.

"You miss understood me, I never said to give up on him, I just want you to stop chasing him like a love sick puppy, stop pining and accept your relationship with him as it is now." Emmie stated with a sigh. "Your still friend's right?" She finished, with a knowing grin, trying to prod the information out of Usagi. A friend who secretly loved you, would eventually give in those feelings again.

Usagi merely nodded.

"Then be his friend, be what he needs. I bet if you stop running after him, he will start chasing you. Believe me once he does you'll be falling over trying to get him to stop and take him back in a heartbeat I bet." Emmie chuckled, having had to deal with many suitors over the years. But there was only one man she truly wanted, and he had yet to even notice her. But she would keep trying, and keep her dignity intact while doing it.

Usagi smiled at that thought.

_Maybe that was the medicine I needed to give Mamoru. Ignoring him, treating him coldly was too hard for me to do and hurt us both in the end. But I knew how to be a good friend. It wasn't exactly what I wanted but it was an open door I could use to stay close to him._

"You need to start dressing more like a woman, during the day and at night. It will help you feel more grown up, more confident in yourself. In that way you will carry yourself in a more mature manner. And drive that boy of yours even more nuts than before!" Emmie encouraged.

Usagi raised her eyebrows, she was already doing that.

_What is she getting at?_

"I want you to go buy some intimate apparel." She commented with a knowing smile.

"As in..." Usagi asked uncertainly.

"Such as some nice underwear, maybe a couple silk baby doll pj's something more mature." Emmie crossed her arms, not realizing how innocent she still was some times.

"Can you come with me, I would be way too embarrassed to go there alone." Usagi blushed, glancing meekly to her fingers on the table.

"I can't today sweetie. Do you have any friends that would be open enough for that kind of shopping trip?" Emmie asked, standing from the table. Accepting that this young woman was still just a teenager, still over coming her squeamishness.

Usagi followed her out of the coffee shop, thinking. Minako would be good company, maybe they could disappear this afternoon after school.

_It was obviously something Di COULD'T help me with. That'd be embarrassing._

"Thanks for the talk." Usagi waved as she sought to take her leave.

"All part of the service." Emmie declared waving and heading off in the opposite direction.

Seconds after last bell, Usagi made a dash out of her class room. Leaving Naru and Ami once more wondering what was going on with her. Ami stared after her with deep concern, clutching her leather school bag nervously. She desperately needed to talk to her, yet her life was so busy with school, and cram school she barely had time to go to the Senshi Meetings as it was.

Out of breath, and nearly hyperventilating Usagi leaned against the outer wall to Shiba Koen Junior High. Pressing her hand against her chest, seeking to calm her heart and her breath. She had to run full on through Juban and into the neighboring District of Shiba to get to Minako's school. She had no idea how Minako had made it to her school for lunch that one day, and back here in time for afternoon classes.

"Usagi-chan?" Minako called out, in disbelief as she left the outer iron gates of her school to find the shorter blonde, hunched over her knees taking in deep breaths to steady her heart rate once again. Her long golden tails pooling around her black mary janes, as she panted and wheezed for an attempted breathe.

"How did you do it...Mina-chan." Usagi raised her face to greet her, breathless, her words broken as she was still recovering from her sprint.

"Do what?" Mina was confused, she cocked her head to the side.

"Got to my school for lunch and back here that day." Usagi groaned, feeling light headed, slumping against the brick wall once more. As several girls from Mina's school wandered past in a little whispering click.

Mina scowled darkly at them, causing them to blush and move away faster.

"It took me twenty minutes at a steady run to get here from Juban?" Usagi heaved a deep breath her heart finally calming down.

After Mina felt those snobby girls were justly shamed by their whispering, she turned to Usagi with a proud smile. "Nothing is impossible to him who has done it." She stood tall, hands on her hips. Blue eyes sparkling with a sense of intellect.

Usagi blinking lamely, her face greatly confused by the strange quote. She didn't know it, yet it still didn't sound right.

Then Mina began to blush, unable to keep her poker face with Usagi's sweet trusting face upon her. "Well...actually I skipped school that day." She amended.

Usagi scowled up at her as they began to walk away from the school. Then in a flash she punched the slightly taller girl hard in the arm making her wince slightly. "And you got on my case for skipping class!"

"I deserved that..." Mina nodded, rubbing her arm ruefully. While Usagi past her a pouting look.

"I think you need to apologize to me." Usagi stated in all seriousness. " Help me with a special shopping trip this afternoon." she finished pleading, suddenly feeling unsure if Mina as truly the best choice. That last time Mina took her shopping she ended up in a sex store. She just wanted to find some more mature pj's...now she was nervous.

_What if she took me to an even worse sexy type of store?_

Mina smiled down at her a little to eagerly. "I know just the place!" She grabbed Usagi hand, bolting down the sidewalk for a now parking city bus.

Usagi was now regretting asking for Mina's help yet again...yet the 'egg" had admittedly helped her out.

_Stay positive Tsukino...stay positive._

She repeated the mantra in her mind, as Mina kept casting her overly eager and happy looks as the bus drove out of Shiba.

Mina was soon, holding Usagi's hand, leading her into a small 'bonluxe" boutique. It was a very eloquent store, dimly lit with an intimate mood, with white walls accented with gold appliqués. The floor was a cherry hardwood, the hooks, hanger, and carousels were also gold in their coloring. The staff was dressed very demurely, with soft lace tops and black slacks. Mina eased her in more gently this time, guiding her over to the wall of under garments first.

Usagi sighed, blushing and blinking in awe at the various styles. Casting Mina uncertain looks, as there as more colorful bra's and panties than she could handle. Mina and Usagi worked as a team, making it fun as they could while they pulled down different styles of silk and lace while admiring or commenting about what they saw. "La, la, Mui..." Mina laughed, holding up a bright pink satin tank style top with complementary bootie shorts.

Usagi snickered, covering her mouth demurely. La la Mui was a Chinese phrase for girls who dressed more in your face type of sexy styles, they acted unintelligent and loud. They were usually quite rude, to each other and anyone who approached them.

Then a certain set caught her eye, Usagi make a bee line to the far end of the store. Coming across a black and white set, of lace and satin.

_I knew this was mine. Plus it was a bit cheaper than the Victoria's set so I went to go try it on._

Snatching it off the wall, she turned with a bright proud smile back at Mina who followed her with enthusiastic giggles into the back of the store were the dressing rooms were.

"How does it look Usagi – chan?" Minako's cheerful voice called in to her.

Usagi took in her curving, slender body with a sense of pride. Her girlish figure and demeanor was slowly fading away. She liked what she saw, liked how she filled out the garments. Giggling as she squished her breasts together, had it not been for the white lace over laying the black satin halter, her breasts would have fallen out in less than a second flat. The panties were also black satin with black lace accenting the hem.

They formed to the contours of her butt, falling along the lines of inner thighs alluringly. She peaked outside not seeing anyone nearby as she opened the white door more fully to let Minako see her. "Wow! Usagi – chan has some sex appeal after all." Mina joked after her no longer all that shy in the body department friend let her see without demanding she come in. Not realizing her friend was more bold because of her support today, more than anything else.

What she didn't see was a pair of familiar eyes bugging out at the sight of her as well, "Usagi?!" a very shocked voice asked. She closed the door half way, seeking to conceal herself somewhat, wondering who it was that recognized her. Seeing Motoki and Reika coming up she felt minorly better. Though Motoki's shocked expression was borderline comical. "Oh that is so cutie Usagi – chan, where'd you find it?" Reika asked now looking around for the elusive piece.

Minako then disappeared to show Reika were they were. Leaving her in plain sight of her now stunned, and rather nervous 'older brother'. For a moment Usagi felt uncomfortable under his intense gaze, hiding slightly behind the door. Unable to cover everything, she stood frozen blushing a bright crimson, her fingers drumming along the doorframe.

Finally he broke the uncomfortable silence, "Little sisters aren't suppose to grow up looking like that." he sounded flabbergasted at best.

Usagi arched her eyebrows as she looked down, suddenly a bit irritated by his comment. "All little sisters grow up Motoki – san. Though you might wanna be careful, before Reika gets upset with you for staring so long." Usagi stated, thrusting her nose in the air for a moment before returning his intense gaze.

_Motoki's stare wasn't a lust filled one, not by far. Just a 'when did my little sister grow up so fast?' Type of look._

(I did have to giggle a bit at my thought process.)

Motoki stood blinking his cheeks burning, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck nervously as he was completely taken off guard, by her womanly body with its subtle allure and self assured attitude. She was no longer that innocent, video game addicted, chocolate eating, boy crazy little girl who blushed every few seconds to shy to even look him in the eye.

She was coming into her own now, a blossoming flower of womanhood that was staring to take his breath away. She was both innocent and sexy, with an angelic aura almost humming over her flawless skin. She was gorgeous...he had to admit.

"What?" he remarked, her words finally sinking in. Looking even more than a little heated in the face during the past few minutes.

Feeling a bit bold and knowing she had been longing to say this for the longest time to him she iterated, "A while ago, before Mamo – chan and me were together, I have to admit I had this **huge** crush on you, so go figure by the time I felt more grown up and mature to say something I'm head over heels for another man." This time though by the end of her confession, she was blushing casting a smile to the ground.

Motoki's answering smile was warm. "Yeah I wish I could help you two out. I know he still loves you Usagi – chan – which reminds me!" he stepped forward. Causing Usagi to yelp, closing the door more. Uncomfortable with his sudden close quarters in her current state of dress, or lack thereof.

"Motoki – san!" Usagi gasped in shock.

_I have never been this close to him with this little clothing on before! Dear Kami, my whole body must be blushing._

"Next time you decide to talk to Mamoru – san make sure you try to keep your clothes ON! I'm just glad I got there before things got too far." he grimaced, as lewd images paraded themselves uninvited behind his eyes.

"Not **me**." Usagi growled, having wanted the moment to last.

"Usagi – chan…he loves you, we all know it, but whatever's going on in his head he's not talking about. Maybe giving him some time and space would help get his thoughts in order." He suggested, letting out an exasperated sigh.

At the rate his 'little sister', and his 'best friend' were going to either end up in bed – if they could make it to one - together by the end of the year or implode emotionally for good leaving nothing positive behind. Only anguish and heart break for them both. From all the things left unsaid between them and the sexual tension that could be cut with a knife when they were in the presence of one another.

Clothing issue now forgotten Usagi dropped her head, "If his thoughts get together he could decide trying to working it out isn't worth it. He has my heart and soul Motoki. Just like Reika has yours, and you hers." Usagi confided, her voice trembling as she rehashed out all her doubts that he was leaving her.

He nodded knowing her meaning. "Maybe…" Deep down Motoki knew he couldn't play the fence any longer. Either way, if he didn't get involved things would end up out of control and he would be picking up the proverbial pieces for years to come. He had an outcome in mind that he wanted for the both of them.

"By the way who is this silver haired guy I heard about?" he asked, changing the subject and his attentions back to his shoes. Glancing up to the main area a few second later, trying to track down his girl.

"His name is Di. He's a sweet, kind man I met a few weeks ago at the mall. He's been helping me win Mamo – chan back." Usagi answered her voice bright and cheerful once more.

Motoki nodded before looking over and seeing Reika pick up the same set.

"Oh Kami! This is weird now." He muttered, looking from Usagi to Reika. Though now Usagi was mostly hidden by the door. While Reika was just holding it, waiting the attendant behind the till. She gave Motoki a sly smile as she past him, the short dark haired attendant moved behind her, fussing with the keys in a door. While Mina remained out in the main area, scanning for a nice silk pj set for Usagi.

"This'll look so cutie." Reika beamed.

Motoki sweat dropped, "Reika, that's the same design my little sister is wearing." He felt weirded out and embarrassed to even be in this predicament. She returned his discomfort with a slight dispassionate sigh.

"Motoki while I understand the brotherly love you have for Usagi, she's not really your sister."She explained, with a smirk, then a slight giggle.

He blushed the moment, she herself walked into her fitting room. Once an attendant had opened it, knowing how his traitorous mind would take that. It was as if she made it worse. It was then that Minako came back over, with a soft pink silk item draped over her arm. Usagi pulled the door just a few scant inches more open to see what other ensemble the other blonde had. Revealing herself in a pearl white baby doll camisole, with lace trim around the very low neckline that nearly exposed her breasts.

It was then that Motoki saw the extent of her marks left by Mamoru. Several small pink love bites anointed her upper breasts, while a now yellowing hickey was still glaring at the base of her neck as if screaming 'I'm taken'.

"Mamoru – san did a number on you." He stated partially amazed. Then figured why. This new friend of hers had his friends heckles risen. This was for _him_.

"Yes. Mamo – chan's parting gift. And yet he still claims to NOT love me. Go figure huh?!" Usagi huffed, the sarcasm and hurt were plain as day on her face. Clearly Mamoru had some control issues. Something Motoki needed to talk with him about.

He knew his friend loved her, why else leave an obvious mark like that where her friend and any other guy can see it plain as day. He saw the dregs of make - up that she used to hide the hickey, but thanks to regular body sweat throughout the day it had diminished significantly. Though it did look smaller than before, it was clear that the upperclassman had made it much larger to begin with. He did it with purpose, his proof to the world that she was _his_ and no one else's, especially not this Di characters.

Motoki sighed sadly knowing how even more confused that made her. He shook his head internally feeling for Usagi knowing it was hard to figure out what was going on in Mamoru's head when he does something like THAT yet acts like he dislikes her whenever their in each other's vicinity…when their in public that is.

He needed to talk to his friend and demand answers. Else wise he would wonder what his true intentions were with regards to Usagi. Cause marking her as his when he claimed he didn't love her or want to be with her didn't make any sense in any form. He saw Usagi slip back into the fitting room during his inner monologue. Seeing Reika come out seconds later had his lower region standing at attention. He'd deal with Mamoru later, right now…his lower thinking brain took up residence.

A warm summer evening fell over the middle class sprawl of Minato-ku. Families out in their yards, preparing for the warmer months. Neighbor's who knew Usagi very well, called to her as she past their homes. Full of good cheer herself, she would wave and call back or stop for a few moments of small talk. The sky was falling into the pink glow of coming dusk, over the tree line across the street. As she made the last few blocks home, her own two story home standing welcoming and warm in the fading light.

It had been a good day all and all, so she wasn't going to complain. Now she had to get ready for her mothers supper with her new close friend Di. Swinging her white bag, full of her two purchases at her side she nearly skipped up the lane in delight.

Slipping inside, she quickly pulled off her cute little black shoes before darting upstairs. Just as she heard her mother calling to her from the kitchen, as she mounted the stairs.

"Usa dear, I need help in the kitchen whatever you doing in your room before hand, make it quick." Ikuko called, her voice strong with authority.

"Be right down Momma." Usagi called back, jogging down the upper hall and into her room, stuffing her purchases into the clutter on the floor of her closet. Groaning in embarrassment, knowing her mom was going all out for Di. Once again mama was going over the top when it came to friends of mine. The girls were sweet, they got a lot of pie that mama homemade, Di however, she wanted to cook up one of her home made favorites.

(Which meant a trip to the grocery store which meant telling papa we were having a guest over tonight. She had to do a mass amount of compelling for papa to be okay with it. Papa was a bit upset but realizing its either deal with Di coming over tonight or face mama's wrath by sleeping on the couch. It was appealing and he'd learned long ago that when she set her mind to it just let it flow…with minimal protest.

He may be the head of the family but she's the friggin' neck, she ruled this house. It's not that I didn't want Di over just that mama seemed to be going out of her way for it, for some reason. Di was just a friend, it's not like he was my boyfriend. Once Mamo – chan and I get things straightened out everything will be good again.)

_Though we will have a fun time getting papa to be okay with him._

Usagi dashed back into the kitchen, finding her mother bustling about like a commander on a mission. The golden blonde had changed out of her Fuku, and into her soft blue flowing skirt and pink sleeveless tank top with low turtle neck collar. Slipping on a pair of nude panty hose and her gold crescent moon necklace she felt modest, and cute. A look she wanted to keep up around Di.

(I didn't want to send him any more mixed messages…not if I could help it. After all he was a sweet guy, but Mamo – chan was my true love. There was no one else that could replace him within my heart. His actions lately would be a great test to see through indeed but…the reward at the end would be worth it. They had to be. The fates couldn't tear us apart in the past, reunite us only to tear us apart again through Mamo – chan's ludicrous, truly unknown motives.)

With Di she wanted to keep her friendship with him strong, but his advances at a distance. Barely into the doorframe, Ikuko beckoned her over to the small galley kitchen set behind the island. Usagi quickly hopped to, attempting to help her cook, but only getting in the way. More of a hindrance than a help in the end however. Usagi grabbed the heavy bag of rice from under the cupboards, it was overly large for her and bulky. Eager to help, she quickly fumbled with the bag as she lifted it up. So very clumsy when she was nervous and cooking made her very, very, nervous. She almost instantly spilled the rice all over the kitchen floor.

Which caused a ripple effect, "EEEEKK!" Ikuko screeched, as she turned from the sink, with a dutch pot full of water. Slipping on the lino, as if it was a skating rink. Dumping the contents over herself and the floor as she crashed down on her butt. Usagi cringed in both remorse and sympathy, ducking away into a corner of the cupboards, the empty bag of rice hanging limply from her clutching fingers..

"Gomen, Momma, Gomen na sai." After helping her now soaked mother to her feet, with a dozen more apologies on her waiting tongue.

_Why can't I be more graceful? Like I was while Emmie was teaching me how to dance?_

"It's ok...accidents happen." Ikuko thumped the now empty pot on the counter, giving her now upset daughter's shoulders a comforting squeeze. Before she took her leave to change and take a deep breath. While she was away, her precious daughter filled the rice cooker, then turned the machine up to high causing it to explode it's ever expanding contents on the ceiling of their once pristine kitchen.

_Opps…mama's going to be so mad…no wonder my 'home ec' teacher didn't want me to do much more than chop veggies…or boil water…._

'Kapow!" The new catastrophe occurred just as Ikuko had entered the kitchen in a fresh light blue sundress. She cast, the dripping goop splattered all over her clean white ceiling a bitter yet shocked look. She then gave her now even more nervous daughter a dry half smile before turning on her heel with a sigh to retrieve some towels to clean it up. She made it only half way back down the hall with the towels from the laundry room, when her 'perfect' helper wailed out in pain, shock and fright.

Causing her mother's heart to thunder into her throat, vision's of severe burns or another explosion running rampant through her mind. Finding to her own humor, her sweet girl sucking on her finger near the cutting board filled with carrots. Laughing lightly, she rushed to Usagi's side, the need to comfort her daughter high, only to round the island and slip in a puddle of milk, landing once more on her butt.

Growling in frustration, Ikuko looked up finding the remains of the milk container still out and sitting smugly beside a now stunned Usagi. Still absently sucking on her minor flesh wound.

"Go..." Ikuko growled in annoyance and a need to remain in control of her emotions when it came to her daughters klutziness. She'd thought by now she'd be over them, learn to work with them. They were so few and far in between now, but sadly no. Ikuko never got used to them, even though her blonde daughter continued to have her moments. Usagi sought to apologies yet again trying to defuse her mother.

Ikuko was way too tired at this point to keep trying and gave up yet again, "Go...store, get more food to replace the food now decorating my walls, floor…and ceiling…" Still sitting on her stinging butt, Ikuko pointed to the open archway to the hall. Face flushed with irritation, her pride squashed, and her iron clad patience for her daughter at an end once more. She banished Usagi to the store to gather more ingredients.

Usagi obeyed, backing out of the kitchen with a nervous smile watching tentatively as a vein on her mother forehead begin to throb. Ikuko at this point was reduced to merely scanning the chaos in utter disbelief, tears forming in her eyes as she whimpered softly.

Ikuko had been trying to teach her to cook, but it was an effort in frustration her lovely daughter had no common sense at all in the kitchen. Now that her little piece of heaven looked like ground zero, all she wanted was some quite time to clean and start to prepare anew.

Usagi nearly sprinted out of the house, her tails flying wildly behind her. Her mother now resembling some kind of Youma, out for blood more than her sweet kind, and gentle matriarch of a mother.

Dusk was settling in over the neighborhood, the more muted colors of coming night bathing the streets. Long shadows, from light posts, or fences darkening the sidewalk as Usagi left the local grocer. Her arms full with plastic bags, grunting and stumbling down the sidewalk in an attempt to keep the bags from breaking open and letting the groceries out or from cutting off the blood circulation in her hands.

"I can't believe how much food I destroyed today..." She grouched, her small arms wrapped around a large brown bag obscuring her vision.

Mamoru was out once again on a jog, unable to settle his raging mind over his love. Dressed in a pair of black sweats, and a white t-shirt with his customary towel tucked into the collar. As he rounded out of an alley, he found to his amusement her golden odango and tails squished against a large brown paper bag, her arms overloaded with plastic bags struggling forward down the street, trying to maintain her precious load.

She was just so cute...so determined and stubborn. Oh...Kami he loved her.

"Usagi-san...wait I'll help you." Mamoru called out, his voice warm and full of compassion towards her shallow plight.

Usagi grunted her acknowledgement, stopping in her tracks thankful that her knight was always around when she needed him most. Then Emmie's words from this morning, stomped upon her thoughts of embracing him, of kissing him. She was to play hard to get, to be thankful that they could just be friends and stop chasing him. Swallowing her need to have him close, her fantasies of having him just take her right there in the street. She was going to start anew with Mamoru...she was going to be just friendly. Even if it killed her slowly.

"Arigatio. Mam...Mamoru-san." Usagi sighed, as Mamoru took the large paper bag from her arms. Then lightened her load, by taking on three of her plastic bags. Soon she was walking beside him, with only one bag. While he carried three bags on one arm, the paper bag wrapped against the side of his chest with the other.

"I am so happy you came by. My arms really hurt." She whined, rubbing her arms ruefully, seeing the markings they left behind from their struggle with her.

"No problem, Usagi-chan. It's good to have a strong man in your life." Mamoru responded, passing her a warm smile. She merely stared blankly up at him. His words holding a double meaning that she didn't trust. The silence between them was nervous and awkward.

Usagi swallowed yet again, she wanted to jump on him about his new girl. To break down and cry over his betrayal...but he wasn't hers anymore. She had to stay strong. So she kept her gaze averted, staring at the sidewalk or the trees, even the dull plain fence line. Anything to not give into her hurt, and accuse him of all sorts of depravity with that girl she spotted.

"Something's bothering you?" Mamoru sighed, casting her a waiting look.

"No...no...nothing is wrong...I am fine really." Usagi giggled, clasping the plastic handles with both hands, swinging the bag before her nervously.

"Usagi...you know I am sorry for how I've been acting around you lately. I would like to start over." Mamoru smiled down at her, as she blinked numbly up at him.

"Yeah...I think we do need to start over to." Usagi sighed, "A lot of stuff has happened and I need time to think." Usagi groaned,

_I so, don't need to think. I know exactly what I want, and who I want to do it with not to mention what I want to do to-_

"So...Mamoru started, catching sight of a Silver haired young man striding up the sidewalk towards the Tuskino's. He was dressed in a fine dark suit, with a wine red dress shirt and a black tie. Looking like he was ready for a night out then walking down a quiet street.

"What the Hell! Usako!" He roared, rounding on Usagi. Realizing she was headed off on a date with the man he despised and detested. His heart was now thundering in his ears, a cold sweat beading on his neck from the sudden stress.

"I see a - lot has happened then...are you dating him now?!" He ranted. His mind in a large panic, not wanting to lose her to the silver haired man that he couldn't stand…not wanting to lose her to ANY man really.

"My mother invited him over for supper, Mamoru-sama. He is just a friend. So relax." Usagi sighed, knowing a fight was fast approaching yet again.

She could easily jump on him for seeing that tart at the coffee shop, but she had maintained her cool, though extremely difficult. She knew bringing out such a reaction could only solidified how deeply he still felt for her.

_Then why was he pushing me aside? Oh Kami, this up and down is killing me!_

Mamoru set the bags down at her gate, glaring death at the approaching man.

"I will never relax...with him in your life." He growled up at her, as he rose back to his full height.

Usagi groaned, "Mamoru...remember, **you** cast me aside, NOT the other way around." She stared up into his midnight eyes, with a strength that astounded him.

"I no longer have any loyalty to you in that manner. I would appreciate if my old friends would start to at the very **least** be **polite** to my new friend." She finished, her hands on her hips. Slightly aggravated that people seemed to be against Di when all he ever was, was be nice to her, treat her kindly and have her back.

"Usa...I..." Mamoru began, his heart tearing at her words. _Friends..._already knowing he brought it on himself. If it weren't for the dreams that first plagued him this would NEVER have happened. His Usako would still be his in _every_ respect and not even glancing at Di.

"Good evening." Di announced himself, with a smug smile.

Mamoru growled, thundering past Di his shoulder bumping roughly into his, in his haste to leave this horrible situation while trying to keep the rest of his emotions in check. He didn't want her parents to see a public fight with their daughter right in the middle, trying to break it up. If he was getting back in once this battle was over then he'd have to keep his cool while others were a possible viewer in sight.

"I don't think so...not this time." Di hissed back, his hackled up at Mamoru's intentional bump. It was a red flag of war, cast at his feet. He was not going to pass up this chance to look like a strong, passionate male himself.

Usagi gasped in fright and shock, as Di set his bottle of wine down on top of the gates entry post before storming after Mamoru.

Just a bit further down the street, Rubeus sat happily in the driver's seat of a dark sedan. He was looking a little worse for wear, with two black eyes, a swollen nose and a huge bruise on his chin. He chuckled with amusement and satisfaction as his observed his boss now confronting that Baka Mamoru.

With a dark chuckle of satisfaction, Rubeus turned in his seat making sure he had a good view as he picked up a box of popcorn and began to munch cheerfully on the buttered confection as he watched a new fight unfold. "Get'm Boss, teach'm some manners..." He mumbled around a mouthful. Happy to be the viewer and not the fighter. He would have beat Mamoru had he used his powers but with his bosses restrictions on 'no power usage' while on assignment for his bosses queen. Di wanted to always maintain he was only human, at least for now. And no human would rightly take on an attacker with super powers. The fight had also been over quite fast, Mamoru had never even given him a chance to charge his powers.

Besides, he was more of a power source man, not a hand to hand combat type of man anyway

Di closed in on the slightly taller man, grasping his shoulder and swinging him around. Mamoru willingly allowed the arrogant little man to man handle him. But only briefly, smacking his arm away in contempt.

"I will not put up with your abuse any longer. Chiba. You want to fight...then let's get this out of the way then." Di pulled off his jacket casting it aside, before rolling up his shirt sleeves, smugly.

"Because let me tell you something, I am not leaving. I am a part of her life now, and I intend to stay in it as long as possible. She is a sweet, wonderful girl who deserves to be treated like the princess she is." Di continued, raising his fists.

Mamoru didn't notice the last few words Di used at the moment. "Oh...and you feel capable of replacing me? Is that it?" Mamoru laughed, raising his own fists.

"More than capable...believe me." Di's face read it all. His intentions with her and how he'd make her his. It infuriated Mamoru to no end. "**I** am who she turns to now, Chiba. Your just old news. Tends to happen to little spineless, arrogant dicks that don't treat their women right. And guys like me do right by them by staying with them through thick and thin. I intent to do just that." Di countered as they danced around each other. "And soon, you will just be a memory to her. A long forgotten one at that." He finished with a smirk.

Mamoru lost it after that, Swinging for him with a roar filled with all the fear he possessed over losing her. Di ducked, rocketing a punch into his side. Mamoru grunted as his fist connected, feeling his ribs vibrate at the force.

"STOP!" Usagi dashed into the middle, her small hands braced against each man's chest. Passing each man a glare of both hurt and rage over this childish fight.

"I will not allow my friends to fight each other." Usagi wailed, her blue eyes misting over.

"He started it!" Di pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Looking very much the child with a bruised pride. While inside he was chuckling, play the victim...She will eat it up!

"You are a no good, conniving piece of shit...Di! I will not let you just slither into her life taking what you want. I know that's what you want and I don't trust you one bit for it or anything else!" Mamoru seethed in anger.

"Mamoru...enough! Di hasn't done anything to deserve you hating him. I don't know where you got this insane idea with Di but it ends tonight. Give him a chance. I am sure you two would get along just fine if you put whatever differences you have aside and your un reasonable hate on the back burner." Usagi rallied to Di's defense, refusing to tag his honorific on his name way to angry to pay him the proper respect.

"Never! I don't want you around him Usako! He's no good and nothing good can come from this friendship. I guarantee it." Mamoru raged, unable to gather his strong feelings within himself to control what he said. But dictating to Usagi was not a good course of action to take with the strong minded young woman. Especially one that he was treating like a ping pong ball and messing up her emotions in the process.

_How dare he presume to demand and tell me what to do! He's not my boyfriend anymore, and even as a friend you can't demand things of me, or tell me who to have as a friend. Who does he think he is?_

"Don't think to tell me what to do, or whom to have as a friend." Usagi raged back in lower tones. Making sure to try and keep her voice lower so as to avoid the neighbors hearing them and seeing what the possible problem was. Or worse, having her father or mother coming outside to see what the problem was. Turning on Mamoru, she gave Di her back while she balled her tiny hands up on tight fists at her sides.

Mamoru took a step back, the raw fury coming off her giving him pause.

With a growl of frustration, he met her cold gaze with one of his own. His calm long gone, words and action's fuelled by his passion and fear once more.

"As long as he is in your life, forget about me being in it! I want him gone! Out! It's him or me Usako! Make your choice!" He shouted back.

"What are you twelve?" she asked sarcastically in anger over his ridiculous demand.

_Un freaking believable! Since when does he react so irrational?_

"Seriously how juvenile is it to not only ask but to demand that? To ME of all people?! You are BOTH my friends. I won't - I could never choose!" Usagi hissed back.

Di mean while was chuckling softly, his plan at getting rid of Mamoru was coming to fruition sooner than he had first thought. The man was so full of rage and jealousy he was able to piss her off all on his own. He hardly needed to work to get the man out at all. Not that he minded. Once Usagi was his, the dark haired man would be a mere memory of hers that if asked he could put a mental blanket over to in a sense remove him from her forever.

"You..." Mamoru's jaw was working, fists clenched white at his sides.

"I am so done with you right now. I can't even think clearly I'm so mad. I...just stay away from me!" He breathed, turning on his heel and stomping away.

"Shouldn't be hard...you're so good at avoiding me!" Usagi called to his retreating back.

_And hurting me…_

Her voice wavered with hurt and abandonment once again. They had just promised to start over...and now that was up in flames. Though she did note that it didn't take too long. Shoulders hunched and trembling she pressed her hands into her face hiding her pain. Not wanting to let Di see her emotions so raw.

Di wrapped an arm around her shoulder, drawing her in for comfort. Smiling with satisfaction...Chiba was gone. Now to pick up the pieces and replace him in her heart. Usagi took his comfort gratefully, leaning into him, gathering her tears faster this time then the previous times Mamoru had shunned her. She was going to focus on herself now...to hell with Mamoru and his hot – cold attitude. He could seek HER out...Kami leaving him alone was going to be so hard. Already her soul felt so very lost and lonely.

Cram school had let out early, so Ami had time to kill till her bus came. So she retreated to her favorite studying spot in Juban...Crown Parlour Fruits.

Humming a happy tune, she took to the outer steps casting her gaze out to the evening streets beyond the parlours stone pad out front. Admiring the glowing lights of street lamps, and passing cars. The neon signs just peeking around the buildings. It was a blissfully warm night, filled with good luck and promise she felt. Pushing through the glass doors, her good mood deflated instantly once she saw him.

Staring in abject wonder and horror at the train wreck that was Chiba, Mamoru. He sat in their usual booth, banging his forehead against the table in a rhythmic fashion.

"Baka...baka...baka..." He muttered, as his head struck the table top creating a resounding echo through the near empty restaurant.

Motoki and Unazuki were hovering in the benches on either side of him. Attempting to calm him down, not knowing what to do…the calm and collected Mamoru was becoming totally unhinged.

She had never seen him like this, it was a very unnerving sight. Like his whole world had crashed around him, leaving him a broken haunted form of his previous self, in either life…that she remembered. He was usually such stable, level headed individual. As she approached she overheard Motoki, who was rubbing Mamoru back.

"It'll be ok. So you didn't deal with her very well again...you will get another chance to make it up to her." He added soothingly.

"I have yet to deal with her well...Toki." He moaned, flinging himself back against the cushions, leaning his head back in defeat. "I just keep digging myself a bigger, deeper more elaborate grave for our relationship...our lack of relationship...our what...what do we have?!" Mamoru rubbed his hands in frustration down his face, his voice sounding desperate.

"You have a friendship." Ami strode up to the table at this point, needing to intervene and take the rudder of this conversation. Before Mamoru completely lost it.

"Not anymore...anyways we barely had that before thanks to me!" Mamoru growled. Brushing his hands through his thick dark hair with a long heavy sigh.

"Well, what do you want?" Ami sat down before him, giving him a solid steady stare. Seeking answers to all the hurt he had been thrusting upon her dearest friend.

It was a simple question, he had been fighting with for weeks. He knew what he wanted...but that wasn't an option. He stared into her soft blue eyes, pleading for this wise woman to tell him what to do, what to think. He just needed some relief from his self inflicted pain. A guide who could help him find his happiness, without killing the person who represented it.

"I want her...but I can't have her right now." He admitted a little, desperate for her to save him in some form or another. "I want her away from that ass Di!" He hissed amending his statement before, now feeling that he gave too much away. A fire of rage and fear in his eyes. Would Usagi suffer now? Did he just say too much?

Ami merely nodded. Ideas rolling around in her mind. "Then protect her...that has always been something you do...something you do very well I might add." She concluded, staring at him with a certainty that conveyed a deeper truth.

Mamoru merely nodded, he would always protect her. If that was all he had left...then he would become her shadow. If there was ever a need for him, then he would be there for her. No matter what happened. He would make sure he'd give his life before anything would happen to harm her in any form.


	9. dinner party trials

**adoore1 (Guest)**: I'm glad you love the fic, Mamoru in my opinion didn't suffer enough for his choices in the R season. Usagi just kept taking everything he did to her and she still begged him to come back. Like kicking a love sick puppy. So yes he deserves it but this is also a way for him to see the eventual errors in his ways. By the way, I figure by only updating it once a week, it'll seem more like a real t.v. episode…that you read.

**Maeko11**: yeah the popcorn scene was funny as anything!

**AimlesslyGera:** Yeah a raging jealous Mamoru is always good!

**AM (Guest):** While I thank you for the writing compliment, I'm sorry you think Usagi comes off as self centered. She's really not. Yes she's trying to gain Mamoru's attentions, but shes not intentionally using Diamond for that, if anything he's using her current status to take her. And she wasn't flirting with Motoki, she was finally admitting to him how she felt for him at one point and told him it was a crush. It was just a maturing process, letting go of childhood things and moving on.

**regine.c**: Rebeus in the series was annoying for me. in this I've made him more likable, and he'll be there for a little while to come. I had made Usagi desperate in the beginning because I've had guys in the past do the same while IN a relationship. I wanted to show that we as women are willing to do many stupid and not so stupid things for the men they love.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:** your to cutie for words.

**YumYumBubbLeguM (Guest)**: wow! You're so sweet!

**CaughtInAFantasy**: they will make a decent go at it.

**shantie1984**: Right on!

**Mitsumeteiteyo:** Diamond isn't done advancing yet, so he might get worse in your eyes.

**devilsangels11287, Mzmiami, devilsangels11287, LoveInTheBattleField:** here's your update.

Sailor Moon R 'Roses and Diamonds' ch.9

"I brought this for your family." He remarked, holding the bottle of wine out to her as they returned somberly back into the yard. Usagi barely touched it when Kenji came around the bend, having been puttering in the back yard this evening. He was wearing a plain beige button up shirt and black slacks for work.

_Papa please be nice…no interrogations._

"Nice to see you again Di." He mumbled in a voice that was platonic yet in spoke of the authority figure around. Already knowing he was to be treading cautiously around him Di made sure to put on his best face.

He turned to him smiling warmly, "For your family Mr. Tsukino." He pro offered the bottle with grace only a fine prince would possess. Kenji walked forward and took it, examined it, "Good year." He looked up, "Hard to come by." He nearly questioned the man.

_Papa!_

"My business allows for me to indulge in finer things…here and there. Besides I was graciously invited for dinner I felt it would be appropriate to give something back for the wondrous company." Di told him. Usagi smiled happily as he seemed to warm up to papa, and her papa didn't seem to mind the generosity.

For a moment there she thought she saw a smirk before Di covered it up, looked to her encouragingly and gestured forward, "Ladies first." They moved towards the front door.

_I was just seeing things. Why would Di smirk? There's no purpose._

Kenji opened the door, heading in ahead of them with the wine in his hands.

Before she could blush, at his gentleman antics, Shingo popped his head down the banister, "Ha! Usagi a lady?!" he came down stairs ready to eat the cooked meal as well. Dressed in a white t-shirt with a light blue stripe down the middle and a pair of jean cargo shorts. "You don't think so?" Di asked him, curious that the young brother to his love would be so rude to her. He entered the home after a now slightly disgruntled Usagi.

Shingo put his nose high up in the air as if regal while smirking in arrogant humor, "She can't even EAT lady like, or sleep lady like."

Usagi ground her teeth together and fought the urge to scream at him like a child. Wanting to rant to mama and papa to get Shingo to knock it off.

(I was better than to act childish with Shingo in front of Di. After all I didn't want to revert back to the old Usagi everyone complained acted to childish. At least being with Di here helped me to maintain more control over that. With the girls I didn't care and ranted and raved at him even if some – Rei – encouraged it by engaging me in verbal battles. So high up on her own pedestal within her own school she feels she can say I'm this and that when really she's probably more childish than me.

_Shingo…please stop embarrassing me. I guess I should be thankful it's just him and not Chibi Usa as well._

(She would be even worse. Though now that I think about it a bitter smile crosses my face for a moment. She would probably tell me good riddance so that she could have more time to spend with Mamo – chan. Hell she'd probably encourage it. My only support groups seemed to be the ones whom I've meet recently and not those closest to me. I hope this dinner goes okay and mama and papa like him.

I like Di as my friend. He's too kind to me, something I haven't been afford by the one I love more than anything else. And yes while intensive make out sessions are amazing, its hurts to feel the sting afterwards from him. At least with being around Di there's no sting. But there's also the fact that I don't love Di. I love Mamo – chan.)

It wasn't till she felt a whisper of lips by her ear that she realized Di had leaned in to say, "I've seen you eat before love, you eat with a gracious appetite." Smiling at the odd compliment Usagi saw Shingo's raised brow before he entered the kitchen. Di slipped off his shoes before walking further inside right behind her.

(I was sorta excited to have him over despite my embarrassment over the seemingly big deal made out of it. After all he was a great guy and I knew if given the chance mama and papa would like him. Besides, if they liked him then that could pave way for more extended freedoms for me, including once I get Mamo – chan back, having him up in my room…at some point…in the hopeful near future.)

Unbeknownst to her, Di choose to let her walk forward into the kitchen. Just so he could have more time to admire her back side. The dip that her skirt took over her bum, ended just down her thigh making the covered piece still very alluring. He smiled in satisfaction already picturing himself lifting her nice little skirt up her satin legs, caressing them before he reach her smooth bum and – Shingo interrupted his thoughts by walking out from behind the island towards the dining room table.

"Gross…" the little brother muttered having noticed where the older man's eyes were promptly glued to. Di muttered back near wirily, "In ten years you'll be doing the same thing to a gorgeous creature of you're own."

But having heard what the other one said they decidedly ignored each other. Shingo however got a bad feeling from him. Not even the Mamoru guy he teased Usagi about had looked at his sister with those eyes before. Then again he was in front of their papa so that could be why. This Di guy wasn't. Plus what he'd said 'your own' like his onesai was Di's was semi disturbing to Usagi's little brother.

He now had a small bone to pick with the guest his sister brought in. the silver haired guy just didn't sit right with him. Di went into the kitchen to complement Ikuko already finding Kenji offering the wine bottle to her.

"My gift for having me over this evening." Di commented politely as he approached a warm half smile on his face.

She smiled at the sincerity of it before having Kenji open it with the cork, grabbing two elegant glasses from the china cabinet set on top of the island. None obviously went to Usagi or Shingo, "Di – san." Kenji asked, as he moved into the dining area, placing each glass in front of his and Ikuko's plates.

"Hai?" Di responded back, looking into the dining room where Kenji was pouring the wine into his and Ikuko's glasses generously. Di mentally smiled at it.

"Do you drink?" the question was obvious. Are you old enough to drink yet? Kenji inquired. His innocent act fooling only his family, but not Di. He'd had enough double meaning questions thrown at him over time, he knew how to answer them correctly and how to answer around them firmly. It's what made him such a great leader to his people, that and it was in his royal blood lines to be better and smarter.

"Gomen, I don't partake in drinking just yet. It was a gift for you and your family anyways." Di responded, gamely.

Kenji near smiled as he poured Ikuko and himself a glass a piece. Di's plan would come along great just as long as the herbs that had been grounded to a fine halt weren't distinguishable in sight or in taste. Or if it as in taste, that Kenji nor Ikuko would be able to tell the difference. He needed them to drink at least one full glass so he could use his powers more intensely without anyone suspecting the other of a near change in view towards him or towards Mamoru.

Though if it was distinguishable he was going to have a talk with Wise Man about his dark herbs again. It did amaze him how such an all knowing, all future seeing old man could still get a few simple basic things turned around every now and then. Di considered it just the Wise Man's way of testing himself to keep himself sharp and those around him guessing. It also made him less trusting. He was one of the very few that dared trust him as much as he did.

Smiling smugly as Kenji took the first sip and commented in a satisfied whisper, "Very nice." His plan to poison her family against Mamoru and win her family over for himself would work out smoothly in no time. He mentally sat back in his little mental smug seat as he decided to watch the scene with her parents unfold…while of course adding his own little tide bits in there to further the progress of the wine.

Deciding he wanted to appear as helpful as he was trying to get into his love's families good graces, Di then moved on to ask to help out in the kitchen. Ikuko finally relented after he asked multiple times and let him take out the napkins, nearly shooing him out of her kitchen. Needing more than anything for the young helpful man to leave her precious space, already having had Usagi's grace in there before herself.

Though as she thought in her defense, she didn't know what he was capable of in the kitchen, but after the mishap earlier she didn't want to chance it twice.

While he felt idiotic being reduced to being a napkin carrier, knowing his plan was going along smoothly and might come along even faster if her parents drank the bottle, helped make him feel less irritated by it and more satisfied that his plans were working. He didn't need for thing to go the wrong way.

A hand touched his arm lightly, pulling him out of his revere, "Mama says if you want you can help me set the chopsticks down to." Usagi smiled warmly up at him, as she passed by her hands full of wooden sticks. He smiled at the opportunity to be by her side even more, well that is until she sent him to one side table and her, the other. When they were done with their respective sides he walked behind her and glided his hand along her dress covering her bum.

Even if he only felt a whisper of her creamy flesh under his hand, he drank in the small sensation with everything he had. He relished it for the small rush it was. She nearly jerked her head towards him but seeing his attention was elsewhere she shook it off before it could fully come around to fruitition.

(I was beginning to wonder if he was going to seriously try to be bold enough to hit on me in front of my family. Hell in front of papa! He knew I loved Mamo – chan so why the increasing amounts of touching? Maybe he just felt that comfortable with me. Maybe that's his way of expanding our friendship. Accepting that possibility I then heard Di talking in the kitchen to papa. I looked up to find Di and papa seemingly in a near serious discussion. I quirked my head to the side in wonder.)

_Business maybe? Papa does work with the paper, maybe Di's talking about getting his business more promoted. Or maybe he was just trying to have a discussion._

(Maybe he can make papa see that me having male friends is a positive thing and not a hindrance to the house or his precious daughter. Even help papa's mind be okay with Mamo – chan in the future. The very thought had me smiling. There's hope for me yet.)

Since she was unable to hear their discussion she didn't hear the negativity directed towards Mamoru – san. "May I be frank Mr. Tsukino?" Di asked. Her father nodded while taking a long sip from his wine glass, "Be my guest." He finally said stopping to take a breath. He missed the look in Di's eyes of accomplishment.

Di was feeling like phase one of his plan was nearly complete. Get his goddesses parents to drink the tainted wine, phase two of 'operation take Mamoru out of the picture' was coming along even more smoothly than before. Though it did help that he stupidly yet in his eyes thankfully threw himself out of the picture by snapping at her the way he did. Did his work for him. It wasn't something Di was afforded a lot in life.

He angled himself a tiny bit closer to be more conspiratorially towards Usagi's father, "Between you and myself Mr. Tsukino, I feel so bad that Usagi has been going through this hardship with that Mamoru guy." Kenji was falling into Di's spell even faster with the wine glass now attached to his hand. Ikuko was slowly sipping one herself, though not as fast as Kenji. Di could see that the father would be more bendable to his will now.

It was the one thing he was concerned with. Getting her parents on his side and to hate Mamoru would have been an even more time consuming task without the wine and as much as he would love to just put one big spell over her family he wanted to win her over, not scare her off and have to kidnap her. She definitely wouldn't be as bendable to his mind tricks as an all out full force method.

It's why he was slinking into her life like the snake Mamoru claimed he was. Much easier to bend her to his will if he gave the people she loved most in her life the right components to prefer him over Mamoru. Her father surmised to him, "I never liked that Mamoru guy. Too old for her. She's too young to have a boyfriend." Ikuko set her glass down to tend to the final prep for supper.

Di nearly sweat dropped at the words. This wasn't the angle he was trying to work here, "If anything her maturity lately signifies that she's more than ready to handle a serious relationship with a more established man." He commented with all seriousness. Trying to encourage his own hand for hers and NOT Mamoru's. Not that easy when her father didn't want her to be with a man period right now.

Kenji merely nodded with a slight raised brow, the wine not having a strong enough effect to make him think that far that fast, though he did mildly agree that she did seem to be maturing more so these last few weeks than she had in the last few months. He took a small moment to observe how she graciously walked around now. He did see her seeming to be more refined and fluid with her movements.

His was taking in his daughter, seeing what Di was talking about, how she was more grown up and how she was coming into her own woman, her own person. It was something that as a father Kenji was proud of, it was also something he was afraid of. It made him wonder when she'd grown up so fast. He wished he had more time to spend with her as his little girl. But Di was making valid points to him.

"She's in so much pain over him." Di feed her papa the lines that were half truth and whole lie.

She was in pain but she still had hope and faith with Mamoru. "And he just ignores it. Ignores her pain like it's not even there." Kenji looked more glum. Di kept going, "He can't even face her for long without saying something cruel and walk away, as if she were to retort he knew he wouldn't be man enough to handle it. Or her. He feels no sympathy or sorrow towards her." Di kept on, furthering his brain washing with the modulation of his voice.

Kenji seemed to be absorbing all of it in, not for a moment noticing the smirk Di had written on his sharp face. Feeling confident now he added, "I wouldn't be one bit surprised that even with her giving him all her heart he was cheating on her. Probably with some cheap bimbo from his college. I do recall seeing him with someone a few weeks ago but it didn't occur to me then of who it could be." The lies pouring out like a river.

Though Di had never seen another woman with the dark haired man it didn't matter. It was good as manipulation and was enjoying the Mamoru bashing he was doing.

Kenji narrowed his eyes in anger, "Bastard. He doesn't deserve my baby girl." Di grinned in happiness at how this was coming along, "No he doesn't sir and the worst part is she loves him so much, that she still has a lingering hope that he will come back to her. The man can't even face her when she feels she needs him the most. He's a foolish, spineless man." His voice silky, dripping with the venom he was now injecting within Mr. Tsukino.

Kenji agreed and slapped Di's back with a resounding good natured 'you're alright in my book' echo. Di merely grunted feeling he had nearly won her father over.

Time for the more in tuned mother. As hard as fathers were to get past mother's were sometimes even worse. At least that's what he'd heard. More in tuned with their daughters feelings and needs as a woman themselves. Not to mention having known how men work, they don't want their daughters scorned as well. However before he could get past the first, 'Your daughter is very special' Di began, but she had been half listening to busy bustling about.

Ikuko called out, "Dinner's ready! Kenji come take this out to the table." Killing off Di's further words towards her, his mouth nearly hanging open as he went to speak. Kenji came right up and took the giant tray of food to the table where Usagi went to take her seat, having made sure the table was set to her mother's approval. She went to grab her chair when Di took it for her and gestured for her to sit. The obvious gesture had both parents smiling though her mother's was more reserved than her father's was.

He scooted her in noting how her weight barely made him use any effort. Then took his own seat next to hers. With Shingo across from Usagi and her parents at either end of the table they bowed their heads momentarily, confusing Di. Before digging into the various dishes, not bothering to ask only following as seen he dug in to. "So Usagi is he your rent a date for the night?" Shingo stated making a mental dig into Usagi's persona. "No, you little…" she was about to make a snide remark when Di held her hand under the table.

_Thank you Di…little brat just knows how to get under my skin._

(Sometime Shingo really did take things too far. And if he mentioned 'rent – a – date' again I was going to throttle him senseless. It's just very insulting, and it's not my fault we have an over protective, potentially homicidal father. At least as far as we were concerned. We weren't going to try and test that theory any time some though.)

Feeling his strength through his hand she ignored the remark and said, "No. he's a very good friend of mine." It was hard seeing as Shingo knew just what nerves to hit added to the fact that her parents were lightly laughing as well. "Cause I don't see such a well mannered guy getting together with such a klutz." He sniggered at her yet again. Grinding her teeth together she heard her father tell Shingo that was enough while Di rubbed her hand with his thumb. It was soothing as well as distracting.

"But papa we all know how clumsy she is. I'm surprised she's not riddled with bandages more often. I just think he should be well informed. That way if she klutz's out around him he won't be utterly shocked." Shingo protested. Squeezing her hand reassuringly under the table even more as Di responded, "I find that whatever clumsiness she might have, which I have yet to see, would be endearing. Not off putting young one."

Shingo narrowed his eyes at the dark look Di gave him. It was sophisticated and calculating. It wasn't something he was accustom to seeing on the faces his onesai's friends wore. This man was a whole new ball game, one that he didn't want his family let alone his onesai to play in. His sister may not be off putting but this guy was and for some reason he noted that his parents ate whatever he said up.

Something was definitely wrong and I wanted to find out what it was. "Usagi can you pass me the rice?" Shingo asked instead. Wanting to see how this night played out and knowing he'd only find out if he played along. For the time being at least. Something wasn't right with this guy and the fact that he seemed to have their father already mellowed out was just…wrong to say the least. Their father was no push over when it came to strangers let alone strange men, yet all it took was one small conversation to win his papa nearly completely over.

Usagi had to stand up seeing how far the rice pot was as she started to hand them over to him. Di jolted forward as he nearly got caught staring so obviously and intently at his goddesses rear once she stood, by her father no less. He was trying to sweet talk her family to his side. Kinda hard to do that if you're ogling their first born, a daughter no less, with images of what to do already in your messed up head.

"Let me. I can reach further." Besides he'd had enough of the little brother smart remarks concerning his love. Reaching over he barely brushed Shingo's tea cup. But he needed the momentum so he could use his mental wave to make it splash. The tea went further than it should have. The substance somehow managed to cover Shingo's lower shirt and shorts. He cried in shock. That was no accident and he knew it.

"My apologies." Di stated, though there was hardly any remorse in his words. Shingo nearly fired back already knowing it was on purpose when his mother directed him to the bathroom to change and put the clothes in the hamper to avoid it staining. Di was thankful however that during the meal her mother had had a glass already herself. He smiled wishing he could slip Usagi a glass as well. She might loosen up whatever un knowing mental block she had against his powers.

As it stood he wondered how far under his grasp her parents now were. A complete mind control spell might work to fast. Making the situation suspicious. He didn't want that. He wanted her. He just needed to win over the parents completely and have them not wanting to see Mamoru again ever. All he needed was some time alone with both parents. Usagi for him still had a thing for defending the black haired lug. He needed her parents not to be swayed by her defenses, no matter how right she felt or sounded.

He felt he was a better match for her, and therefore a better prince to her. Then when she became his queen, he would take the thrown beside her as king and rule over her bed as well as they would reign over Crystal Tokyo. The pink haired spore that had her father's edge and arrogant attitude would no longer exist, they would have children of their own, and more than just one bratty child. But first things first…get the parents, you get the golden haired goddess. His inner monologue seemingly a more evil cackle than anything.

Usagi ate quietly, survey's her parents attitude towards Di.

(I noticed my parents weren't asking Di the amount of questions I had thought for sure they would ask. Normally papa would be all over him, the reporter side coming out and not letting up on him. But it seemed he was content…right next to Di's wine bottle. I giggled at how Di's subtle gesture won over my papa. It made me wonder how good it was and I wished that I was old enough to have a drink.)

_I guess anyone can be more reasonable with some wine._

(But to be honest I didn't think I was going to be able to sneak some…not unless I waited till everyone was asleep. But truth be told did I really want to? Or better yet would there be any left to try and sneak? I wasn't sure on that last note.)

"I must say I admire the structure of the lovely home you have here. The decoration is grand." Di complimented looking around.

Mama looked at him in gratitude, as she was the main decorator. She beamed in pride, "It took us a while to settle on a look but after a few tests and trials we loved the outcome." She took a sip of her wine, with a small smile.

As Di asked, "Mind if Usagi here gives me a tour. I love beautifully well done homes. It's such a nice change from boring white and grey walls of my own office and home."

Ikuko giggled herself and waved them off, starting to feel the effects of the spiked wine.

Somehow Usagi found the scene was a bit weird. Passing each of her parents, wondering looks as she rose from the table in slight confusion.

(Mama would normally have said she'd do it since I'm not allowed in papa's study unless he's in there, and I've NEVER been allowed to have boys up in my room. Shingo's the exception. And papa…I looked towards him. He seemed to be drinking way to much wine.)

Usagi went to walk over to suggest water instead when Di held onto her arm, "Show me around love." He asked, his voice silky smooth again, diverting her from taking the wine away from her father. He needed them to have as much as possible. The herbs used would take months to leave their systems.

(Now I knew my papa was more than tipsy. I heard Di's nick name for me but papa said nothing, just drank more wine. If he'd heard he would have had a thing or two to say about it, and I'm not convinced they would be nice either.)

Giving a resigned sigh, Usagi let it go figuring he'd feel the after effects of it in the morning when he woke up for work.

(I did to when I had drank what I thought was punch. I'll never make that mistake again. I wasn't even able to fully appreciate Mamo – chan's kiss that night either. Not that I knew it was him. At that time he was only Tuxedo Kamen, but wow was he a good kisser…if I remember from that time correctly.)

She directed and showed Di all around the house. The only places she didn't go into were papa's study and her parent's bedroom. She showed him the living room, the bathroom, the pictures going up the stairs, the structure as he termed it before. Shingo merely grumbled a 'go away I'm doing homework', when she knocked lightly on his door. Shrugging Usagi moved on down the hall, Di turned to follow when a young dusty blonde head popped out of the closed door. Di stopped in his tracks, finding Shingo glaring up at him.

He made a silent motion with two fingers at his eyes then directed them towards him. A silent threat that he was going to be watching him. Then a cutting motion along his neck to finish his threat, before silently closing the door in his astonished face. Di swallowed, uncertainly. The whole encounter was unnerving, then shrugged and chuckled not taking the little boys threat seriously at all. What the hell kind of revenge could a little kid pose? Especially on the prince of the Dark Moon.

Shingo on the other hand, had retreated back to this wooden desk in his room which looked very similar to Usagi with the wooden style cot, bookshelf, and posters of video games and anime on the walls. He sat on his wooden chair, chuckling evilly over a scrape piece of paper full of plan's for all number of different pranks he was going to start to pull little by little, one by one on the unsuspecting smug, prick.

He would chase him off, for sure. These plans were full proof. His own pride was in question now...they called him the prank king for a reason at school. His soft evil chuckle soon grew in a volume and intensity, as he craned his head back allowing all of his feelings of revenge, with just touch of protective feeling towards his sister to burst forth. In a long maniacal cackle that rocked the rafters.

Usagi was at the far end of the hall so didn't hear the unsettling laughter. Di though had just left Shingo's door, raising his eyebrows as an odd sense of foreboding crawled up his shine...that little boy sounded so much like Wise Man during that moment it nearly freaked him out. No child should sound like _that_.

Chibi Usa was thankfully at a Mo - Mo's house for a sleep over the night so she didn't bother with showing him the pink haired girl's attic space. She finally decided to show him her own room. Usagi stood in the doorway though, not giving him full access.

(Something about him being up in here before Mamo – chan did quell right within me. I wanted Mamo – chan to be the first boy I had in my room. It felt wrong for it to be someone else but him in here.)

"As you can see I like pink and a touch of white." Usagi turned to close the door, when he slipped inside.

She didn't like that very much, scowling at his back.

"Beautiful room. It fits you love." He remarked. Glancing around, gliding his fingers over certain objects.

(It was when he did that that I noticed the picture frame of Mamo – chan and myself face down. I knew it couldn't have been Di, he wasn't near it.)

"That's strange…" Usagi commented curiously, walking to the dresser to set it up again.

However before she could get it back up Di came behind her. Instantly she jerked yet again, startled with how close he was to her back side since she had just walked inside herself. Then she relaxed remembering it was how also close he'd gotten whenever she was feeding the fish by the lake. Hands gently on her hips she heard him whisper in her ear, "Why torture yourself so much?" then his hot breath.

It felt wrong yet very nice to have the affection direct at me for once. Always you see it on t.v. and you envy that person. Here it was doing strange things to my body though. Almost hypnotic like. Before I knew it I was leaning back into his embrace as he whispered strange foreign words into my ear. His hands no longer at my hips, they traveled farther across. If I hadn't known any better I'd say he was wrapping me in his arms from behind. Something deep inside struck me and I knew that this wasn't how friends should be.

_Or was it?_

My mind was starting to fog over with the soft murmurs emanating from his mouth.

"What are you saying?" Usagi breathed softly, leaning her head back further to see if she could read his lips.

(Then it hit me. I couldn't read lips so why was I trying? I looked more clearly up at him. Bad idea on my part.)

Getting the wrong impression, as her angelic face turned into his her full inviting lips slightly parting. Clear blue eyes fogged with his magic, looking relaxed and pliable, a piece of human clay, yet to be molded. He took his chance and leaned in for a kiss. She snapped her head back as he closed in, near scant millimeters from her face, the prospect of kissing another man shocking her back to her senses.

"Gomen, my neck isn't used to bending like that." She groaned, attempting to disguise her nervous, uncertain feelings. She pulled her head off his shoulder, her whole body trembling with strange emotions.

Di grumbled something before smiling cheerfully.

"Its fine love." His hands had moved back to their placement on her hips before sighting something on her bed. His eyes widened in sight for a moment.

Usagi looked over to the bed curiously, seeing her clean clothes her mama had washed now laying on the bed. And sitting on top of the stack was a matching lacy violet set. Boy cut shorts with a very low dip bra. It was becoming tattered from the washer and dryer so now it looked near ready for a throw out.

What she missed was the look of pure desire and steady heat on Di's face once he I.D.'ed the set on top. His mind going 50 miles an hour on what she'd look like in them, and of course due to the state of the fabric, how easy it would be to rip them from her body before he plundered her body for himself, over and over again. His heart rate doubling as she spotted them, her face flushed, blue eyes stunned. It only minorly slowed down when she raced over to the bed and pulled other pieces over it.

"Aie Ya!" She cried in humiliation, tucking other less flimsy pieces of clothes over top. However to her utter horror and embarrassment that wasn't the only pair in the pile.

When she pulled up what she thought to be a tank top she pulled out another more revealing a silk and lace bra. Not wanting to find anything else to embarrass herself. She simply shoved the pieces down to the middle instead of pulling more pieces up. Who knows how many of her undergarments were in there as 'embarrassment bombs'. She looked back, her face crimson and burning. Finding Di right behind her, his piercing gaze admiring her.

"Don't be embarrassed. I like violet. In fact…" he seemed tempted to do something but instead merely leaned in, "I might even love the color now." He breathed huskily against her neck. His lips grazing the sensitive skin there, making her breath catch a little even as she struggled to NOT it let it affect her. His voice was just so hypnotic though it was hard for her to focus on anything but them in the room.

Though he was in hopes of seeing it again, preferably on her so he could tear it right back off. He gave a small smile to the images they gave him. He barely stopped himself from kissing and purring lightly into her neck.

Usagi face was beyond a glowing red at that point. She was feeling really weird having him in her room now. Never having had any man say things like that to her before, it was un nerving her already soon to be on edge nerves.

_He's just being friendly that's all. Just FRIENDLY! It's okay to be friendly back. It's natural._

Di had been tempted to grab the bra, just to demonstrate his point and feel it really fast, but felt it might be too soon for his golden haired love. She already looked and felt embarrassed enough as it was. What she needed was reassurance, not him possibly making the situation worse by touching the offending article. No if anything he could always come back when she slept to touch the fabric. See what went up against her soft silky skin every now and then. Even thinking about it made him want to feel her and the bra. Or just her.

At that precise moment Luna came in through the open window. Landing on the top of Usagi's bookcase, nearly ready to talk she spotted Di. Not liking how close his positioning was, behind Usagi. Instant dislike of the man was burning within her small feline body. She felt something negative coming off of him, something he was blocking from Usagi's senses she figured. Not wanting to give away that she could talk she merely meowed.

"At least this time I didn't have to worry about the window. Your scratching tends to creep me out at times." Usagi merely stated. Brushing a hand tenderly down Luna's head, who arched herself into her Mistress's caress. Playing the simple...just a regular cat routine. She loved it as much as she hated it. Had she been in human form she could have been more assertive in her role as an advisor, as it was she could do nothing but act like the cat she was.

Luna though didn't like this man, add the fact that he was too close to her charge for her own peace of mind and she was NOT a happy camper. His hands on her charges hips was something that only a lover should do. She jumped to the bed only to get caught in the pile of newly cleaned clothes. Her brown eyes flew wide as she started to panic when all her digging did was dig her deeper into the pile.

_And she tells me I need to watch where I'm going. Follow your own advice fur ball._

Like quick sand she was getting more and more stuck. Usagi was torn between trying to salvage her clothes and laughing like a banshee at Luna's manic attempts to free herself. She opted for both. Moving out of Di's hands much to his dismay she laughed lightly, "Well what'd you expect Luna?" she pulled the feline free from the garments that entrapped her precious nails therefore her paws. Though Usagi did grimace at the shirt she now knew had to be fixed.

"Sharp claws…" Usagi muttered, cradling Luna to her breast with sympathy.

Di caught on and remarked, "I know of a nice place that'll get rid of her front claws." The smug in his voice was lost to Usagi but not to Luna. She growled in a feral manner, hating the man for suggesting such an outrageous thing. Her hair started to stick up now officially wanting to scratch his eyes out. Not to mention she now caught the cold look in his eyes. It chilled her the way the Nega Moon used to.

Usagi sighed then placed Luna down on a safe portion of the bed. Di subtly pulled Usagi closer to him, once her hands were freed. Not minding the sensation of his hands as much now with the feline there as an almost chaperon.

Luna on the other hand was ready to pounce on the man that had risen her heckles, her rump wiggling in anticipation to go on the attack. Growling and hissing, her fur puffed up to the extent she looked like a black puffer fish. It almost made Usagi laugh at the sight she presented. Di however didn't show how minorly worried he was that the feline might actually decide to jump him even with Usagi standing right there with him.

"Oh hush Luna. He's only trying to help. And you could use a good shave to now that I look at you." Usagi reprimanded her feline, with good humor. Grateful for Di's presence since it prevented the viper toned cat from snapping back at her, for her comment.

Luna scowled even more at the suggestion. Her feelings of danger over this man had her hackles so risen up in less than a few minutes her fur was standing up at attention. The feline part of her instincts, as a Mau, was over flowing with a sense of immediate threat. If only Usagi knew when cats did that it was because they felt threatened, or that there was a threatening presence within the room.

Luna had no choice but to settle down, knowing she was getting nowhere with her clueless Princess. She sat back staying in her position, deciding to move if he acted any more inappropriately towards her charge.

Feeling like she needed some air and knowing her mama and papa were probably to tipsy from the wine to even attempt to make dessert. Usagi escorted Di from her room and outside onto her balcony. Leaning against the stone railing, she crossed her arms on top. Admiring the crescent moon, rising over the trees across the street. The dark velvet of night had blanketed the sky, a small sprinkling of stars twinkled around the moon.

Di hopped up on the balcony railing, shooting for suave...ending up with nearly going backwards of the balcony. With a grunt of disappointed at his failed attempt at looking cool, he gripped the railing tightly, righting himself with a nervous smile towards the golden angel he wished to impress. Usagi giggled up at him, shaking her head. Enjoying the fact that he wasn't always playing the sly seducer, sometimes he was just goof...just like her. She sighed, "No worries." she told him sadly.

She really wasn't interested in him romantically...yet his attentions were more than friendly she was sure of it now. She liked him...maybe... she should try... maybe? Mamoru was a headache, heartache...soul ache even. She had tried to seduce him and it only made things worse. Well, now she was going to try giving him exactly what he wanted...she was going to leave him alone. Start over without him, work on becoming her own person without him.

(Maybe trying wouldn't be the end of the world? I would certainly like to get to know Di better and mature through him somewhat in the process and that is what I've been doing so far. If Di sees my maturity even more then so will Mamo – chan. Then he'll start begging me to come back to him. I'll make him work for it of course. Especially after all the work and stress I've dealt with trying to win him over.)

"I think your parents like me. I don't know why you seemingly feared this night." Di asked stated, breaking her of her tortured thoughts.

Usagi sighed long and tired, "Usually there's a barrage of questions. I didn't want them to gang up on you, but it seems wine's the cure to that."

They both laughed at that.

"If you want I could get you some." Di offered, waggling his eyebrows conniving.

Usagi looked to him in mild apprehension. Then returned her gaze back to the moon.

_Should I?_

"Better not risk it. If papa were to see us or better yet ME drinking wine, I think even now he'd flip." Usagi laughed, the wild image of drunken father attempting to chastise her. Di mumbled in agreement, even if a little bit bitterly. He wanted her to at least sample it. Maybe a sip alone would be enough, but considering how powerful his goddess queen was, she might need the whole bottle alone to be more susceptible to him. Though he may have found an alternative since she didn't seemed to be attainable from his hypnotic vision.

He had ended up using hypnotic wave lengths through his clan's ancient language to make her more vulnerable towards him. It almost worked, till her neck had that knee jerk reaction. He couldn't fault that one though. He didn't want her to feel pain during any part of his technical courting of her. "So…since your still head strong on getting Mamoru back, what's your next move?" he asked.

She bit her lip in an enticing way, making him lean in closer, "Not so much anymore on a move..." She was fighting with her feelings of giving up. She decided she would give him his so called needed space till summer break. Then hopefully she would have a plan worked out to get him back in her life for good. "I was thinking of what summer vacation could bring. It's only a little ways away."

Okay more than a few weeks but for Usagi it was just more time to think her plans through. She looked back into her room, finding Luna scowling at them from her position on her red pillow on her low table before her bed. Thinking of how tipsy her father had been and how easy going it had made him with Di around as a joke she said, "Maybe I should get him drunk and gain his confession that way." Di almost stiffened at her words.

"What?" She questioned, innocently.

"If he feels that you've got him drunk on purpose, or used alcohol against him he'll feel violated. It will be a quick fired way to kill off any emotions he may feel for you and any trust he has in you as well. Unless you intention IS to kill that off." Di offered with a grim smile. Knowing how that last part sounded.

She faltered even it if had been a joke she had contemplated it for a moment. "Gomen. It was a baka idea, I should know better than that. Even if it was a stupid joke." She replied, turning from the romantic vision of the moon. She pressed her back against her railing, holding herself glumly as she looking slightly defeated and frustrated at the same time.

Di reached over and placed a comforting hand on her back, rubbing it slowly, tenderly, the contact giving him an in. "Ei. Gomen from me Usagi. I only meant to keep you informed on how he would react. I am your guy on all things man related remember."

She smiled warmly at him. "You're too good to me. I am so grateful to have you in my life as my friend. I don't know what I'd do without you during these times. I really don't."

He clenched his jaw for a second before he said, "Ei Usagi, I'm grateful to have such a beautiful woman as my friend. You already mean so much to me, despite the short amount of time we've know each other." He offered, feeling spurned by her words. Though he would not give up on her easily, he would be what she needed. Hopefully, he would wear her down enough to give him a chance.

(I don't know how he knows just what to say in moments like these. I'm so happy that he's here helping me out. I think I'd truly be a mess, still begging Mamo – chan to come back to me. He's taught me a lot, and helped me mature. Though I am curious about his affections towards me. Is it something I should encourage? I wasn't sure. My heart was a bit more confused. Now more than ever.)

She smiled while tears were gathering in her eyes. A blush spread as he leaned in and tried to kiss her. She went to say something and saw the trajectory intent. She turned her head just enough to avoid his lips. Though the edge of his met the edge of hers. It still felt to close. Only Mamoru's lips were suppose to touch her own. Yet her near hesitation nearly caused her a kiss from him.

"Let's go back inside. Chilly." Needing to get out of this encounter yet again as her feelings for both men now arguing simultaneously within her heart. She stood up before he could protest. He was a good guy with a good heart, he deserved to be happy. But she just wasn't ready to give up on Mamoru...she might never be. She was such a coward when it came to him...she needed to make him understand.

Feeling he had over stayed his welcome, his advances were going to slow for his liking. Though he did have to admit the more he tried to more he found what worked better to try for her and on her. Plus he was having a hard time dealing with his frustrations, and disappointment. His patience with this courting was beginning to wain on him mentally. He would take a fresh start at it again another time, when his love was more pliable.

The way she was when he had his arms wrapped around her. She seemed more open to him. His hypnotic voice was probably the better bet to go with. But he had to keep coming up behind her, have her in his arms for that to work. If he worked it right it shouldn't be too much of a problem to get past her mental block. That and avoid her demon cat. He just hoped her friends wouldn't be a problem.

Bidding her a good night Usagi guided him to the front door.

"See you again soon. Thanks for coming over." She remarked.

Di smiled, spreading his arms invitingly leaning in to give her a hug. Usagi complied with a giggle, but once his hands started to drift over her body again she pulled back…again.

Before he left though he saw her father, "Mr. Tsukino, thank you for the lovely evening tonight. I would love to do it again sometime." Her father walked over and walked him outside before anything else could be said. Raising her brow in surprise, Usagi watched as her mama walked upstairs to their bedroom. Moving with a fluid, wobbling gait while humming a silly tune, as she ascended the stairs. Usagi walked up to her own room a few moments later, closing the door with a heavy sigh.

It had been a long night... Crossing over to her dresser, she reset the picture of happier times with Mamoru back up. A motion to herself that she was not going to give up on what she truly wanted in life. Though her room felt different now. Not so much as sight or sound but as if the air was almost darker.

"Luna you feel that?" Usagi commented her eyebrows knitting together with nervous feelings.

The cat merely looked up having felt the dark sense around her nearly an hour ago, "I don't like that Di guy. He's bad news."

Usagi rolled her eyes, "That's what you said about Tuxedo Kamen…" she retorted, "He was after the rainbow crystals as we were, and he turned out to be my prince, then there was En's brother…"

Luna relented, "He was an evil alien."

_Oh Luna will you ever learn?_

Usagi countered, "That I healed. He was truly a good man." Luna huffed, settling down on her pillow. Having been countered at every corner Luna gave up the fight for the night.

The darkness lurked in her room without disappearing, unable to stand the crawling feelings along her skin. She headed off to shower, and clean away the unwanted emotions. Before entering the bathroom she saw papa heading up the stairs, "Did you interrogate my friend?" She asked him with concern. He looked over and she saw a near blank expression on his face. It was out of place for him, "I think Di's a good man for you. Better than that Mamoru – san. He's good." Her eyes widened at the insinuation he made.

(He NEVER insinuated that before. It was always 'you're too young to date'. When he change his mind? What did Di say to him? Was it good? I think it would be but…I don't know.)

"I thought…" Usagi tried, he held up his hand to stop her, "I've got to realize that my little girl is growing up. You're becoming a young woman now. And he seems to be the type of guy that deserves to have you in his life. He's smart, strong willed, has his own business. Not that bastard Mamoru." He growled in disgust at the very mention of the other man's name.

Usagi gasped in shock. She had never heard her papa call anyone that was good friends with her names before in her life.

"Papa! Mamo – chan **is** a good man. He's just been really occupied lately." Usagi sought to defend him her heart twisting with her father's hurtful words. It was lame but true in some, in many instances.

Kenji shook his head no, "Di is better." He said as if it was obviousness. Then disappeared upstairs, going into his bedroom.

(I wondered what had been in that wine to make them so…loose? I didn't think only one bottle could do so much. I was stunned, I wanted to go talk to my parents about this but as I contemplated it I could hear them start to…start to…doing parent stuff that if I wanted to keep my sanity I would go in and use the sounds of the shower to drown them out.)

Once Di left the house and spoke to her father he felt the man was well under his influential spell. It seemed the man didn't like Mamoru too much to begin with so he had been easy. Yet convincing him that HE would be better was harder since he had that 'little girl' visage of her in his mind. Di ended up using his third eye to compel the man to believe HE'D be a good man for her instead.

He just had to make it subtle enough to avoid having his loves mother question him. So little hints seeped into the fathers mind and the third eye making it stay there would have to be enough…for now. Pulling out his phone he tapped the screen open to see the different sound choices he had. As Usagi was showing him around her home, he had been planting small bugs all around the place.

The speakers could pick up on the slightest noise. He picked the third one. Figuring out that it was the fourth one that was Usagi's room he bugged he listened in not hearing anything.

Sound two, he discovered was room two, the bathroom. He heard the sounds of the shower and a light breathing sounds. Having heard her breathing sounds from her sleep he figured Usagi was showering. Oh what that did to his libido. The sounds she was making almost as if she was humming to an unknown tune. Closing his eyes briefly he imagined himself surprising her then taking her against the hard tile was enough to make him want to go back in.

However he knew that demon cat was in her room and there was no other way besides a bedroom to gain access to the bathroom within. Her room was a no go due to the cat, the parents room was the same and so was her brothers room.

Cursing the cat for being there he walked off. Making himself content with the soft sounds as she showered, letting it further his wild imagination as he then proceeded to label all the bugs he had planted during his 'viewing' of the house. A little much with the hallways and living room but he had the rooms he most wanted. Her room and the bathroom. He could keep an even better eye on her…so to speak.


	10. date night at the movies & the Parlour

**adoore (Guest):** yes Mamoru needs to suffer a bit, but Usagi has to. She truly wants to be with him but as much as she does she's also a growing woman whom is receiving attention from another seemingly sweet man. As for predicting how many chapters I had originally aimed for the amount the original R season was but I think I'll actually go past that. lol. I think R season was like 20 something and yeah, there's gonna be more than that…I think.

**Mzmiami**: Shingo will unknowingly and unwillingly to admit ably be her life saver for a bit of time. After all Mamoru can't be EVERYWHERE with her. Lol.

**CaughtInAFantasy:** Your 2/3rds correct in your assumption, question is which 23rds?

**Mitsumeteiteyo:** thank you, thank you!

**Maeko11:** you haven't read anything yet!

**AimlesslyGera**: no worries, Mamoru withdrawal doesn't last for long with me. and Usagi while clueless is just very trusting. After all, she's never truly encountered any male (human) that was truly trying to harm her. I'm not counting Beryl's generals since their human forms were barely disguised longer than an episode or a few a piece, nor was any of them trying to hook up with her.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:** that Luna one was one of my favorite ones to write. I thought it was hilarious. Plus Diamond recommending getting her front claws done was an added bonus to throw in.

**silverfaerie91 (Guest):** thank you so much, this idea has been sitting in my head for so long but I didn't have an ending in mind till just a few months ago so I finally had the courage to write it, though I am grateful for 'Shaydoe's' help.

**moonxxprincessxx18:** No its not ending soon, in fact were probably nearing the halfway point of it. The tension will continue for a little while but at least there's a bit of tension relief here and there…sorta.

**regine.c:** there's more to come with Chibi Usa, Shingo, and Diamonds creepy ways.

**LoveInTheBattleField, devilsangels11287: **here's your update, enjoy.

Please Read & Review my lovable, loyal fans!

Sailor Moon R 'Roses and Diamonds' ch.10

It was a pretty slow class day. The sun was once again beating against the windows. It's warmth enhanced by the wall of glass, falling like a comforting blanket of less than alert golden blonde girl. Who was absently twirling one of her long tails in a hand. Her mind wandering down strange day dream paths...

A simple room stood out, with plain white walls and square windows with the shade drawn on them. Several plastic chairs were set in a circle, she could see herself dressed as she was in her school Fuku. Her lightly slippered uwabaki whispering on the white lino as meekly crossed through the centre of the chairs, and found one to sit down upon. Nervously pressing her hands between her knees, she glanced around the once empty chairs to find five other women each dressed strangely sitting and waiting patiently.

Blinking in complete confusion, Usagi took in the girls right beside her. One had long brown hair woven up in a braided crown around her gentle head with small flowers dusting throughout her hair. Her hazel green eyes were wide and innocent, while she wore a simple medieval violet dress, with a pretty white cotton slip underneath. On her other side Usagi found a tall, raven haired beauty.

Her face painted alluring with blue around her dark almond eyes. A golden crown adorned her forehead with a striking snake protruding from the dead centre of the crown. Wearing a long white silk gown, with gold, silver and blue stones woven into the square collar of the dress, the gown itself was near see through, alluring and very seductive. As she glanced around the other chairs she soon released the other women were dressed in period gowns as well. Each wearing a sense of bitterness and sadness upon their faces.

"All right...ladies. This is our first meeting, of the wounded women support group. So I would like to know your names and little about yourself and why you are here." A tall woman, with long flowing black hair, and dull tan skin. Wearing no makeup, but a dull brown dress with several necklaces made of small shells and bones sat in the last seat.

"I shall start...I am Pocahontas..." The woman with long dark hair began, a bitter smile on her face. "I am the princess of my Native Indiana Tribe. I fell in love with a Man who could not, or would not love me. I ended up getting captured and exiled from the only home I have ever known. Sent to England, I settled for the love of another man and died still pinning for my soul mate." She sniffed, glancing to her left, ushering the next woman to speak.

Usagi sat stunned, her face twisting in horror at the depressing life this woman had led.

(Oh my goddess, how depressing. Settling for love doesn't always work I guess. But why couldn't he love her? She's a beautiful young woman. Seeing her state of dress maybe he was secretly betrothed to a more, wealthy woman and therefore couldn't return her love…maybe…I hope for her sake. At last that way she had no real control in the outcome.)

A strong faced older woman sat in a white lab coat, with short dark hair and sad eyes. "Marie Currie, my love and I discovered Polonium and Radium. He died early in our marriage. And I...I tried to live on...but in the end I too died of a broken heart." She bowed her head, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

Usagi bowed her head in defeat...the stories were only getting worse.

(Please let this be the worst. There can't be anything more painful then out living your destined love and forced to live on without them, already knowing there's nothing you can do but wait till something happens and you join them.)

Then came the young girl in the medieval violet gown. "Guinevere, I am betrothed to the King of Camelot. But I love his best friend and most loyal Knight...Lancelot. I betrayed my king, to run away with my love only to have the kingdom destroyed by my selfish actions." She broke down into tears. Bawling like a baby, hiccuping and wailing in her seat.

(Similar to myself and Mamo – chan…in our pasts our kingdoms weren't the friendliest of people but were at least on mutual grounds, to an extent. When Beryl had her jealous fit of rage she turned both kingdoms against each other and against Mamo – chan and mine's love for one another. That fight ended everything. But in a way we had had been selfish enough to ignore the futile warnings of our guardians and generals alike to continually seek each other out and be with one another.)

Usagi groaned in dread, she was next. Then it was her turn, the other strangely dressed women stared hopefully towards her. Usagi swallowed hard, unable to believe she was truly in this horribly embarrassing situation to have to bear her soul to a bunch of historical tragic woman...

"Ah...uhm...ok...sure...Ah. Tsukino...Usagi...I guess." She stumbled out. "I guess I used to be the Princess of the Moon...Serenity. I fell in love with a forbidden man…" She reached over unconsciously, holding Guin's hand and supporting her unable to handle listening to her whimper beside her. Guin gave her a small thankful smile. As Usagi continued to address her crazy support group.

"Well, he was Endymion Prince of Earth and that didn't end very well...our love kinda – through actions we were unable to completely for see - destroyed both our kingdoms and we kinda killed ourselves in the end...so…yeah." Usagi cleared her throat uncertainly watching the expressions on the other women's faces.

Pocahontas, gave her a continue motion with her hands as she fell quite.

"Uh...yeah...so we both got reincarnated back on earth. My mother the Queen wanted us to have a second chance to fall in love and be happy...but that didn't work out so well. I only got like three months of loving bliss before he broke things off and broke my heart...now I'm just a mess." She began to cry, sobbing as painfully as Guinevere had. The medieval princess, embraced her allowing her to cry against her small shoulder. While Cleopatra began to her own story to the group.

"Well I was a great Queen of Egypt. I fell in love with a man who used me, made me think he loved me, heart body, mind and soul. But he only wanted my army just so he could gain power back in Rome. I tried everything, seduction, remorse even pretending to kill myself just have him back at my side. He never returned to me, and I couldn't live without him so I killed myself." Cleo finished bitterly.

Usagi groaned, her own tears fading away. Cleo's trauma trumped her's, so she felt she shouldn't feel so bad about her own lot.

By the end of the first session the five women stood in a circle holding hands. They bowed their heads and muttered out their oath, seeking support and strength from each other. "I am wounded, I am not dead, I will rise above. Please grant me the strength to change what I can, to let go of the things I cannot change and the wisdom to realize the difference."

Usagi shook her head, the motto made no sense since most of these women had in fact killed themselves...including her in a past life.

"Tsukino, Usagi!" Ms. Haruna's ranting voice snapped her out of her daydream. She wiped her head away from the windows in alarm, her belly aching from the strange...yet painful release of her heartache in her dreams.

Ms Haruna huffed, as she got her attention then returned back to the black board with her chalk. As the squeaking of the chalk commenced once more. Usagi shook her head ruefully..._ok gotta stay away from the chicken curry rice at midnight...it must have gone bad. Uhghhh what a stupid daydream!_ _Ah who the hell is Marie Currie? _

Usagi refocused on her notes, casting a now nervous smiling Ami bitter looks.

_Yep...must have picked up the name from one of Ami's long winded lectures. _

(With a tired sigh, I began to jot down more notes. We were reviewing stuff needed for a final that I held no _doubts_ Ami knew every word of. She was diligently writing down everything she felt would be of value to the final grade. Which meant nearly every word. Me…I wrote down what was on the black board which encompassed three pages to Ami's brooding five pages. I sighed, mind wandering off to how things were with Mamo – chan and his stupid demand and even more questionable actions.

To be so mean to Di when he was the one who was rude to begin with. What did Di ever do to him to make him so upset, because from my accounts it's been Mamo – chan to start all the trouble, and he never does. Plus his obvious demand makes wonder his motives. Fine you don't like him for whatever reason, but would being civil with him when around him really be all that bad? It's not like I'm asking them to become best friends, just civility.

Just as I pondered this my phone went off. Giggling, I was so glad I had figured out to put it on vibrate because once it went off only the few kids around me could hear it's soft buzz. Looking discretely I spotted only one person who also heard the phone. Ami. She looked over wondering where the weird vibrating noise was coming from only to see me lean over and slowly pull it out of my briefcase. She looked over. Her face obvious 'Ms. Haruna will give you detention. Put it down!' then her 'Where'd you get that?' face popped up.)

Usagi gave her a 'One second, I'll explain later' look. It was Di. Using her book as a prop to prevent Ms. Haruna from seeing it. Plus it made sure to keep her head a bit more leveled to prevent her sensei from seeing it buried downwards. Ms. Haruna would get to suspicious and come looking. 'Busy after school today love?' the text read. Usagi darted her head upwards to make sure. Ms. Haruna was still facing the black board and not towards the class. Looking back down she texted, 'No. Why?'

A minute later, 'There's a movie I wanted to see, if u would like to come along? It could be fun?' Usagi smiled happily at the prospect of a free movie, 'What's the movie?' she typed back. Just after she sent the response out, Ms. Haruna called upon her, "Usagi – san, can you give me a sentence with a verb in it?" Usagi's blue eyes widened in disbelief and humiliation.

_Shoot! She was testing me again. I hated it when she puts me on the spot like this._

(As if matters couldn't have been worse my book slid down, nearly smacking my hands that still held my cell phone. Instead I shoved it between my legs to hide it within my skirt as she walked half way to my desk. Firmly hidden I looked in the book and read a ten word passage hoping it would be my salvation. Seeing the look on her face confirmed it as she started to walk back to the board. However Di's text came back right then to. The vibration of the phone startled me and had me nearly shooting out of my seat.

However it also caused sensations that I'd only ever felt with my 'egg' down there. My eyes widened in humiliation and slight pleasure. I darted my head around the room, no one noticed the sudden change in me. Which I was thankful for. Ami however looked at me strangely. Her brows quirked up in a 'you okay?' formation. I waved her off a little bit before pulling the phone from its hiding place before it could go off again.

_That was so not right…shouldn't have happened in class. But felt kinda – NO NOT in class!_

She looked at Di's response, 'It's called 'Safe'. Sounded romantic and thrilling, 'Sure! Can't wait!' she responded back, 'Me neither love.' The texts ended there the rest of the class periods. Lunch came and went, no one seemed to have much more than the same old to talk about, that and it almost felt like they were walking on egg shells whenever she mentioned Di. Well almost everyone. Rei didn't disguise her dislike of him. Usagi was so thankful that the bell rang because she was ready to throttle her.

Grateful that classes were ended she raced home to change into different clothes. Di didn't mention meeting there so she figured to call him once she was finished changing at home. She barely got into her room to think before. "Usagi!" Ikuko called up the stairs.

Usagi dashed out of her room and went to banister only to find Di already standing there, this time in something more casual. A pair of jean's and a black turtleneck, with a silver chain accenting his strong neck. He looked handsome, and regal. Usagi had to admit... "Movie starts in forty minutes. Enough time for you to get dressed before we leave." He told her. She smiled fondly down to him, then ran to her room again.

_So much for calling…_

Disappearing back into her room, she bustled about quickly gathering her casual clothes and changing out of her fuku, tossing it on her bed, she slipped on her casual clothes. It was one of the outfits she bought when out shopping with him, she had mixed it with some of her other clothes to make it more appropriate and less date like. She may have decided to 'think' about giving him a shot but still didn't want to give a false impression.

She donned on a long dark blue skirt, the twirled nicely around her knees, with white ballet flats and a very low cut beige princess blouse with puffy sleeves and small frills descending down the middle buttons. Putting a pearl white cami under the top, uncertain about how much breast the blouse truly revealed.

(It still was too low for me to wear out in public with comfort, so the cami hid the other three inches I needed to feel secure within my own skin. Though it was still low, even mama could be able to tell I was showing off more curves than before.)

Bouncing on her toes in barely contained excitement, she quickly smoothed out her long tails, before slipping a white clutch purse over her shoulder, and tucking her brooch inside the small flap. Then breezed out of her room, nearly skipping down the stairs to greet Di.

"Curfew is still at eight, school night. Be good." She warned before giving her a kiss on the cheek goodbye. Walking out, Usagi was greeted by a nice summer breeze. The hot wind played merrily with her hair, tossing her tails about her shoulders making them look like they were lightly dancing. The sky was sparkling and clear blue. "The air is so fresh out today." Usagi sighed with appreciation, turning in a circle out on the sidewalk past her front gate. Her skirt twirling about her hips in the care free way she liked.

Di admired the sweet beauty she made, taking a good inhale of the fresh air, "I agree." He smiled with genuine affection towards her.

Usagi gave him a trusting glance, wondering if she'd ever truly be able to tell him her secret as a sailor senshi.

(I wished on so many occasions that I could tell Naru, but in the end I knew that I wouldn't be able to. The pain that could befall her or anyone close to my heart like that if discovered was to much for me to chance it.)

_I know I never would…not with her or him._

He escorted her to a dark blue sedan, with tinted windows. She stopped for a moment...feeling a strange de ja vu when confronted with the vehicle. Shrugging off the odd feeling, she slipped into the passenger side door as Di held it open. As she bent to slide in, she felt his fingers grazing her bum lightly. Sending shivers up her spine again, his touch created so many strange feelings in her now.

An uncertainty mixed with a sense of being desired...she was beginning to like his soft almost sly touches. The feelings of betrayal towards Mamoru, slowly fading away more and more. But they were still there, just beneath the surface.

Driving there she wondered on her time with him compared to Mamo – chan. Her gaze averted to the window, watching the traffic move beside them. They were both so sweet and good men, she glanced towards him. Observing his attention to the road, when he noticed her looking at him he cast her a warm smile, trailing his fingers briefly down her cheek. Causing her belly to flutter with sudden feelings of need.

Mamoru had been such an ass to her, over and over again. Making her feel so very wanted, desired and loved...then pulled his passions back so violently, it was giving her emotional whip lash! But Di made her feel wanted all the time…before she could think any further on it they arrived at the theatre. He had taken her deep into the high end area of Roppongi Hills, to the newest Theatre in Tokyo...Toho Cinema's.

It had the largest screen in all of Japan. As soon as she saw massive building, with large near wall sized windows rising up into the sky and out of view. Her jaw dropped in amazement. She had always wanted to come here, yet they had never gotten the chance. This was like a small dream come true for her. "Wow..." She breathed in awe, nearly plastering her face up against the passenger side window, like the small child she was trying to avoid looking like.

Di chuckled, at her innocent excitement. Enjoying her pure unrestrained emotions...she was so free. He was slightly jealous that he was unable to be himself more often...only with her did his true self show. A few minutes later he found parking on the street, paid the meter then guided her out of the car. Grasping her hand, as she eagerly pulled him down the street back to the shiny futuristic building.

He couldn't help but laugh and get caught up in her eagerness. Dashing down the street with as much abandon as she portrayed. Giggling and blushing in such a cute, endearing way as they weaved through the disgruntled crowds. Di's obsessive mind began to catalogue her expression's of pure happiness and excitement. Wanting to recall them always, how her blue eyes shone with just a pure light.

Her sweet full lips pulled back in such a wide grin, cheeks so flushed with life as they ran. How the fragments of sunlight filtering down from the flanking towers along the Dori, caught her golden hair just right. Making it glow as if an angelic light was shimmering beneath it's silky layers. This precious little creature made him feel so alive...He would never give her up. He needed her as much as he needed to breath.

Once inside the glass main doors, Usagi turned in wide circles taking in the back wall full of neon signs of the food vendors. The grand escalator set before the front glass windows of the building. That would lead them up to the screens. Di chuckled lovingly, making his way over to the row of ticket booths at the very front. The inside was so shiny with silver walls, looking like the inside of starship or something from the near future.

Usagi was so excited, all herself regulating towards acting mature fell away as her cute childish self bubbled to the surface without notice. Dashing over him she grasped his elbow, before he barely had the tickets bought. The man behind the glass booth, wearing the navy uniform of the theatre began to laugh softly as she dragged a very willing Di off towards the big glowing signs of the concessions.

Hopping and giggling at his elbow as they crossed the vast main floor, her eyes so wide with wonder as she took in the glass skylights sprawling over the roof high above them. The soft light the afternoon sun , sparkling upon the black marble floors at their feet.

"This place is Amaaaaazing...Di!" She swooned, unconsciously, her slender arms wrapped around his bicep. Hugging his arm affectionately. Di grinned from ear to ear, enjoying her tender yet cute affections.

"Anything for you, Love." He breathed, laying a hand over top hers. As they reached the long counter with tills. Usagi let go, squatting down to view the candies in the glass display case, while Di smiled adoringly upon her. She popped back up like the little bunny she was, surveying the combo's trying to find one that would fit them both.

"I am going to go find out which theatre our movie is in, love." Di handed her some yen. "Get anything you want." He finished taking his leave to go view the wall of movie listings near the Escalator. When he found the poster and screen number, he nodded approvingly before turning around. Finding to his own stunned enjoyment his little bunny. Standing behind him, with a giant tub of popcorn nearly the same size as her head.

Her tiny arm wrapped around it protectively. Her cute face hidden just behind a mountain of kernels. A soft drink grasped in her other hand, with a bag of chocolate covered toffee tucked under her arm, all of the same ungodly proportions. Di swallowed back his laughter, taking the giant soft drink from her. Leaving her to carry the bag of candy with one hand and the popcorn bucket braced against her side with her other arm.

Usagi walked silently behind Di, as they came to the top of the escalator. He was too busy looking about for the right number screen so she took her opportunity. With both hands full and feeling hungry she looked around making sure, no one else milling around the outer hall was looking at her. Before she slyly bent her head over to the popcorn and darted her tongue out, hoping to grab a kernel with it. With her pink tongues very first dart she nailed one and munched happily on it.

_Success!_

Looking up sweetly, to see Di spotting her with this weird look on his face. It looked stuck on shock, amused, and lust. Blushing once she recognized the last one.

"Which way?" she inquired, needing to mentally change course for him and herself. She still felt hungry and wanted more, just not with an audience. She wanted to hide in the darkness of the theatre so she could gorge in contentment. Di led her down the brightly lit hall, and into the shadows of a small doorway. Up a long ramp that bent inwards as it traveled upwards, he ushered them gently into a vast amphitheatre style sitting area, with large red velvet chairs with high backs.

He escorted her up a set of stairs, helping he watch her step in the darkened arena of chairs by grasping her hand which held the toffee. He found them seats towards the back since most of the seats up front were taken. Usagi was kind of glad, sometimes the speakers were just too loud for her sensitive ears. The booming of the special effects was took similar to that of thunder and make her jump, and feel jittery. Making all her nerve raw and on edge, it wasn't a pleasant time for her. Usually leaving the theatre in a state of nervous unease and not joy.

Di set the large soft drink in it's holder in the arm between their seats, then turned and took the popcorn from her. As she moved demurely past him to settle into a chair beside him. Quickly putting her purse on her lap, she pulled the drink over and took a small sip needing to sate the amount of salt in her mouth. As Di got comfortable, he had never been to a movie before and had to admit he was very excited.

His family had been banished to Nemesis when he had been quite young so he missed out on a lot of fun childhood things that only could be had on earth. Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves, not liking being in the dark. His senses primed for attack, the dark always made him nervous. Needing a distraction he noticed he was holding onto the popcorn in his own lap. With a curious air he crumpled a hand full of the crunchy confection within his stretching fingers, then gingerly almost daintily popped the kernels into his mouth one at a time.

Usagi giggled beside her, shaking her head as how silly he was eating. "Mwhat..." Di mumbled, not understanding her good humor.

"Di...it's popcorn. Not tea time! Stop being so polite." She sighed, raising her eyebrows knowingly then dove her hand into the bucket, taking a hand full. The promptly crammed the kernel into mouth all at once. Munching away with her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. The butter smearing over her lips and cheeks. Di moaned at the invite that sweet oil around her waiting lips provided.

With an innocent smile, Usagi leaned towards him diving her hand back into the bucket. Di leaned forward as well, meeting her halfway. Usagi froze with her hand trapped in the popcorn, her soft blue eyes wide in both anticipation and fear. As his cool ice blue eyes locked with hers, his warm breath mingling with hers as he was mere inches away. Usagi swallowed nervously, then his fingers brushed the corners of her mouth.

The dull whispers of the other patrons around then feel silent as was memorized by his eyes. His voice vibrating through her mind, her body tingling as if a cold breeze was tickling her tender flesh. Then the sound system's check blasted them both back to reality once more. Both Di and Usagi bolted away from each other back into their seats, as the screen came alive with visual of the upcoming scene.

The new releases went by first, quickly losing her interest so she focused on the popcorn in his lap. Di was lost to the screen, his heart beating with excitement as the action sequences, strobbed and flashed. Both absently eating the buttery substance it was already depleting fast. A couple times their finger's met in an almost embrace, causing Usagi to blush. Di was to enthralled by the plot of the movie to notice.

Thirty minutes into it and Usagi was bored and nearly ready for sleep. This movie wasn't in her taste, an action film with a male protagonist...who was quick hot she had to admit. But the protecting of a young girl from the bad guys was hitting a little too close to reality for her. She cringed a few times thinking of how she had had to protect and save Chibi Usa on a few occasions already.

The romance in it was barely there, mostly aimed for the testosterone driven young males need for pointless violence. The movie had love interest but she was so over the top sexy, she looked more like a porn star. Usagi ended up lounging back against the cushion, her eyes beginning to droop, when the sound of heavy breathing and moans got her attention fast. Instantly sitting up straighter, her eyes refocusing on the screen. Unable to blink or breath, she watched stunned, as if an observer to a tragic car accident.

As the brooding protagonist, with action hero short cropped hair and unshaved squared jaw, wearing little more a pair of black boxers, prowled across his hotel room, he found that his love interest and betrayer had snuck into his room while he was taking a shower. She had been seeking his forgiveness, a blonde beauty with big breasts and innocent blue eyes, while wearing a white suit jacket, and conservative skirt with a black silk blouse.

With a growl the action hero had her trapped against the window, a thick powerful hand gripped into her long blonde hair. His other hand, which once had a gun, was now discarded to the carpet. Gripped her other hand, holding it against her hip while he ravaged her lips with his it didn't take long at all for the scene to turn steamy, her cheeks flaring up in heat as the two lovers on the screen were becoming hot and heavy with their passions, each undressing the other with a reckless need.

Hoping to divert her flushed attention, Usagi dug a little harder than necessary into the popcorn on Di's lap. Her fingers coming into contact with the bottom, making soft scratching sounds. Di shot his head in her direction, becoming just as aroused by the scene. Usagi whispered, "Gomen." Before he could utter a response. She kept her gaze averted to her shoes, hearing him put what was left of the popcorn away on the floor.

He settled himself in more, steeling his resolve. Even taking the arm rest and folding it back for more room. The movie was re - enforcing his boldness. He took a deep breath hoping she would not rebuke his touch. His pride was feeling quite bruised, with all her reluctant affections. But he never gave up...he wanted her more than ever. She was becoming more then an obsession to him now...the more time he spent with her the more of her he needed to remain human.

When he wasn't within her presence, it was like he was in with drawl. Becoming even more brooding, moody and easy to upset and get riled up over simple business matters. His temper flaring, and lashing out unexpectedly against his minions. It made his brother wonder and even Wise Man curbed his words around him now.

Usagi wasn't surprised to feel his arm wrap around her small shoulder. She could anticipate that this would happen. The more time he spent with her, the more bold his intentions. She felt a small draft and cuddled closer to him for warmth, not taking it as an innocent intention any longer. She was too confused to spurn him, to lonely, confused and heart worn not to enjoy his obvious affections.

He wrapped his arm tighter around her, his fingers dangling close to the cusp of her breast, never taking his eyes from the screen. Usagi cast his invading finger's a nervous look, unsure if she wanted this kind of attention from him. It was the loud moan coming from the actress that caught her attention. Her gaze flew back to the screen.

_Oh my…_

(I brought my hand up to close over my mouth, preventing me from saying anything. As he took her against the wall of the hotel room, her legs rocking against either side of his hips. Then flipped her onto the bed with a cry of pleasure, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist to hold her steady as he thrust into her roughly from behind. The positioned pulled out more throaty calls and moans.

My cheeks flared up red at the scene. The darkness of the room though kept Di from noticing how green I was when it came to matters like this. I maybe learning but I haven't done ANY of that! Well not in the sense of having had sex. Up against a wall with Mamo – chan yes.)

"I…" Usagi stammered turning to ask Di a question. Startled to find he was already looking at her. The words died in her throat. She could hear a murmuring sound from him but couldn't distinguish the words at all.

Before she could ask 'what are you saying' he was lowering his head down toward her lips, and for whatever reason she didn't move. Her heart was beating erratically, her mind hazy.

(Maybe it was from all the times where he'd made it known that he liked me as more than a friend, maybe it was because he was a pretty attractive looking guy, or maybe it was because he wasn't playing a 'hot cold game' with me and he seemed to genuinely like me and not want to play with my emotions or my heart. Whatever the reason right there was I didn't know, but it made me want to have a moment to just see.)

_Could I fit Di into my heart? Would I like him more than as a friend?_

Usagi didn't know but once his lips brushed her, softly at first. His own mouth lightly testing her own willingness to give into the passion he had for her. She felt a sense of a calming balm mixed with a touch of panic, her eyes drifted closed. As his lips pressed harder against hers, seeking more from her. She knew the panic was from the fact that she truly believed only Mamo – chan would ever kiss her.

But here she was kissing another man, not shying away from his affections, yet not stopping them either. The gentle brushing went deeper, lingering almost bruising if his intensity. His lips slowly claiming hers in a small battle of wills.

(I didn't fight it as my instincts and heart urged me to do. I went with seeing if maybe I could care for him the way I did for Mamo – chan.)

She felt his hand slowly brushing through a long golden tail, draping it lovingly over her shoulder. Before caressing her cheek with tender, sensual fingers, as he slowly cupped the side of her jaw keeping her steady. As she felt his lips parting just slightly, trying to slip his tongue through. Her eyes started to open.

(I was still fairly new to the art of French kissing. Having only ever done it with Mamo – chan. I wasn't sure about it now, not with someone I wasn't familiar with like this.)

She kissed him back a tiny bit more aggressively hoping he would leave the tongue business alone. He moaned in pleasure responding to, in ways she never expected. His hand leaving her jaw and trailing down her arm, ever so lightly. Leaving her body tingling, her breath hitching when he spread out his fingers and brushed the side of her breast. Usagi gasped in shock and he used it to his advantage and dipped his tongue inside tangling it against hers.

She tried valiantly to push it out, with her own. Things going out of control faster then she would have liked, and beginning to flounder as to how gain back her control. But it only seemed to do more harm than good. It wasn't till his hand dropped down and started to lift her skirt up her thigh that she breathlessly managed pulled away, leaving her body feeling different and slightly more confused but also strangely energetic as well.

(My heart was racing but I wasn't sure if it was a good 'racing because I really liked it' or bad 'something felt wrong in that'. He smiled playfully, before giving me a peck on the lips and returned to the movie. His arm firmly holding me tightly as we continued on with the movie, though I was doing anything but watching it now.

My mind was in confusion and turmoil over this. I had willingly kissed Di and I felt guilty over it. A heart crushing guilt that was slowly consuming me, when the images of Mamo – chan acting so friendly with the waitress came to mind. The fact that he wanted nothing to do with me now...all I seemed to bring out in him is anger and frustration.

He must have already moved on with someone else and here I was feeling guilty over my one kiss with Di. Then I started to wonder.

_Was it just like that cause he kissed me or would I still feel this way if I kissed him? I am so confused._

She returned her questioning gaze up seeing his interest in the film. Standing firm in her thinking, she reached shaking, nervous hands up, grabbed his face and pulled him down for a quick kiss to confirm her theory. No argument came from him as he tried to deepen it almost instantly.

_I didn't kiss you for that!_

Letting go, just as fast. She pulled away and pretended to go back to the movie noting that it felt the same as before. Only difference was this one was much shorter. She felt bad...still felt like she betrayed her one and only true love...her insides were twisting. Though now she had compounded the guilty feeling for kissing him just to prove a theory, and abusing his affection towards her that way.

(I am my own woman now...Mamo-chan has no hold on me anymore. I am not going to let this, these feeling burden me...I was lying to myself. But I was tired of feeling unloved, undesired and truly unfulfilled. Perhaps becoming a stronger, more sensual woman I needed to explore more than just one man. I was going to try this out maybe there was no reason for guilt. I snuggled into his warmth as I tried to figure out my own inner issues. It was nearly an hour and a half later when the movie ended and we left.)

"Want to grab some real food?" Di asked, arm around her waist as everyone was leaving out the doors, grateful, that he wasn't playing around, by guiding her in several different directions all over the foyer. She smiled at him in thanks, as they crossed through the glass main doors. He smiled warmly back, squeezing her hips with his strong hand, as they merged into the moving crowds out on the street.

Evening had fallen while they were at the movies, the night was warm the city lights glowing upon the new couple as they made their way back to dark sedan. Usagi had him go to the parlour feeling in the mood for a chocolate shake. He parked down the street and we walked leisurely back to the parlour. With him just behind her, his hand at the small of her back.

Seeing Motoki waiting on the girls, they were all still dressed in their school fuku's finishing up their drinks and various combo platers.

Usagi figured they could join them. "Hey girls!" she called cheerfully.

The girls looked to her happily then soured as they saw Di. It was a mixed range of cold, dislike, calculating, and cautiousness. "Well don't look so happy to see us." Usagi remarked sarcastically.

_Since when do they ALL dislike Di? I though only Rei held reservations about him?_

Ami stood up, "We were just wondering where you were. Usually we all meet here after school, but your mother told us you went to a movie with your new boyfriend." She said the last word so testily like it wouldn't be like that for long.

_Wait! Was Di now my boyfriend? I guess with him kissing me he was. Did I want that? Should I agree? Wait…mama said my new boyfriend? I thought she was all 'let's have your friend over' not boyfriend! Maybe she misspoke._

"Well yeah we went to see 'Safe'. It was different than what I was expecting but still had its moments." Usagi shrugged, not committing to an opinion.

"I heard it has a raunchy sex scene in it." Minako commented lightly, a sly smile crossing her lips. Usagi's face heated up but before she could respond Di came in for the assumed rescue, "We were a little distracted to see the full thing." He commented meaningfully, with a wide satisfied grin. All the girls looked to him in shock and anger, "We were eating popcorn!" Usagi blurted out, needing to clarify and lead her most trusted friends astray before they flayed him alive with their senshi powers. The instant fury and protectiveness a palatable thing.

_Okay half truth there._

We were eating popcorn it was just not during THAT scene. To her regret not all the girls bought it. "Usagi you have never been able to wait even half way through a movie before you polish off anything food wise." Rei's stated sarcastically, crossing her arms over her grey fuku, shooting her a reproachful glare that had Usagi pursing her lips in anger.

Usagi tried to stay calm but her words recently, had her wanting to hit the boiling point, "Listen here Pyro!" she started, to angry to care nor notice that she was starting up one of their tried and true arguments.

Di sought to calm her, by seeking her hand in his. His future queen did not need to dirty her pretty hands with uncouth filth such as this Miko. He pulled her back behind himself none to subtly. Shocked at the action Usagi didn't bother to question it, merely stood meekly behind her new prince.

"I don't like how every time you seem to be around her you insult and belittle her as if she's beneath you. You should start treating someone who considers you a friend with more respect than to make such snide remarks." Di's tone alone had them in shock. Usagi sighed, as he saw the fire raging in Rei's violet eyes. Once again going she would have to pull him away from Rei before she lost it. Having vision's of Di turned into a living roman candle, while Rei roared with manic laughter didn't suite well with her.

_Another fire to prevent from my flaming senshi. Its bad enough she can't control 'Mars Fire Explode' very well but to now want to cause Di damage, not gonna happen._

"Why you…" Rei started to seethe. "I'll talk to the Odango however I want to! You don't know our friendship, or us! We are her friends, her most trusted people!" She bellowed out pointing to all the girls who angled themselves to showcase who they were. He looked over to them all, distain dripping from his demeanor. "Yet you talk down to her as if she was the class clown when she is anything but."

He got up into Rei's face making Makoto stand up in defense. The brunette began to crack her knuckles in anticipation of a fight. Glaring threateningly at near eye level, with the silver haired man.

_I swear I think I saw a crackle of spark coming from Makoto, I need to gain control and fast!_

Usagi knew she had to draw the line. Stepping out purposefully from behind him, she pushed herself in the middle before things could escalate, "Usagi…" Rei growled out truly angered and upset. The tiny golden blonde, with the courage of a lion, looked at her sternly, "What he means is you're taking your insults to far so just tone it down a bit." Usagi tried to pacify her a little. "You're taking his side?" Rei demanded, her voice hurt.

"I'm not taking any sides. All I'm saying is you can sometimes be a little edgy with your taunts." She tried to ease her back down, her hands moving in a pacifying gesture for Mako and Rei to sit back down.

"Love, let's go grab a booth of our own. Maybe she wants some time to think about how she's acting as your friend." Di suggested guiding her away, his arm possessively around her waist. Being used to his touches now she didn't bother to correct his placement, accepting him fully.

The girls remained watchful, as they sat down on the same bench at a booth nearby. Whispering and planning with each other as their princess's life took a turn for the worst. In time Motoki came over for their orders, "Chocolate shake for you Usa-chan?" he smiled in a friendly manner.

(At least now I wasn't nearly naked hiding mostly behind a door. Though now it would be funny to tease him with it…when I felt comfortable with it that is. I gave him a small smile as I nodded, "You know me so well Toki-san." He smiled obliviously back as he got his note pad out. I giggled, realizing mild mannered Motoki didn't get my subtle joke. He happily took my order, then his face sobering as glanced to Di.

I could have sworn I saw a dark look towards Motoki, on Di face before he shifted it and placed his own order politely.)

Once Motoki left he asked, "Friend of yours?" his voice laced with a distrust.

(I smiled softly, not letting on that his look towards my beloved Toki had unnerved me. "Yeah Toki's been working here since I first met him." it didn't seem to be enough information.

"He's a good guy, sweet, kind, always helping others." Usagi was proud of her long time friend and mentor to different things of sorts.

"He seemed a little extra friendly to you." He suggested, cooly. Slyly digging for more information.)

Usagi laughed at the pure lunacy of his sudden jealousy, "No Toki is in a long time relationship with his girlfriend Reika. Their so sweet and cutie together." Usagi mused.

His conflicting features faded as he nodded in response. "Guess I over thought that one." He admitted.

Usagi smiled in understanding, "No worries. I won't hold it against you." Di smiled back hopefully, before scooting on his half of the booth.

Curious as to what he was doing, her heart quickening. She felt his leg slid seductively along her own. Blushing anew, she resisted the urge to inch away. "Are you…?" She tried to ask when his hand slipped under the table and tried to reach softly for her leg.

(However it was too far away…unless I moved it closer. That would be my move. I looked out and wondered if I should really do this. Encourage this. I shifted my legs just a little bit. It was just enough as I felt his finger tips touch the side of my leg. He smiled approvingly before shifting away seeing our orders come up.)

She was feeling weird with the new boundaries that she didn't even know were in place. This night was just stumbling, fumbling knot of confused feelings. She couldn't stop the heated blush as Motoki put their plate and glasses down. Now feeling more hungry than before Usagi asked, "Toki-san can I get a double cheese burger with fries to. I'm suddenly feeling so hungry." He smiled brotherly, "Anything for you Usa-chan."

Turning to see Di, with slight confusion. Something must have been exchanged in their eyes cause Motoki asked him kindly, "Your Di?"

He nodded yes, working through a bite of his burger before responding. "Nice to meet you. Sorry I couldn't say hi earlier I was a bit busy." Motoki offered his hand as a peace offering.

Di took it with a friendly manner. "She mentioned you've worked since she's met you."

Motoki responded to the information given, "Yeah my family owns this place so I've been working here since high school."

Di nodded with tired understanding, "I know the feeling. With my business it was something that was within my family to." He past him a small bitter smile.

Motoki nodded his head in understanding, "And now you're running it I bet." Motoki responded with admiration.

Di nodded, "It gives me more chances to spend time with those I love…" his eyes graced her surprised face for a second before returning to Motoki, "Care about and trust." Di finished, his voice full of passion.

Usagi knew Motoki would wonder about Di words, but for now she kept her peace.

"You'd think with running it you'd be really busy." Motoki asked innocently.

"No. I manage my time right so I can enjoy life and the wonderful people in it. Like you with your job. You enjoy it and the people you met." Di stated humbly. Motoki smiled in agreement.

"That's true. You should come around more often." He offered Di.

Usagi saw Di nod himself before Motoki left off with her order.

"Nice guy." He commented thoughtfully.

"The best." Usagi cocked her head to the side like it was obvious.

"Poor timing though." He finished, his hand slithered under the table again for her bent leg, shocking her a little bit. Feeling like she needed a break, "I'll be right back. Wash room." Taking a deep breath she dashed away, not giving him a chance to respond.

(Ducking into the women's restroom I wondered if this was the right course of action. Pacing in agitation, my gut was a ball of mixed feelings. Di certainly felt favorable with me in his arms like a lover but I was still very new to the idea and he just kept testing whatever boundaries were there. Boundaries I don't know the limits to. Mamo – chan kept himself so closed off from anything other than a hug or kiss when we were together that I don't know how to be closer with a man.

Plus my time spent with Mamo – chan in the hallway and in the office was already an erotic place I was not going to with Di...If ever...Oh Kami...what is wrong with me.

My heart was becoming conflicted with my emotions. First I felt nothing for Di like that and now I wasn't so sure. Then we kissed and it was really nice, not the fiery passion that Mamo – chan's held but there was still a lingering sensation that still drove me nuts and made me remember it. It was either that or I couldn't get past the fact that we kissed. Twice.)

Usagi was tempted to touch her lips, to linger on the sensations of feeling desired by Di. A few minutes later, still fight within her own mind over her conflicting emotions, she ducked her head out of the bathroom to check on Di, not wanting him to come after her. With tears of remorse still threatening she disappeared back into the sanctuary of the bathroom to reign herself in and under control.

Finally coming out she sat down almost heavily, her mood still dampened by her mental torture she realized with a grateful smile that her food was there.

(Telling my brain to put complications on pause I ate eagerly.)

After five minutes she saw Di sipping his drink as he watched her with avid curiosity. Stopping for a minute she asked incredulously, "What's wrong? Eat." He smiled mildly, "Your appetite is insatiable. How do you burn it off?" he then widened his eyes wondering if maybe he had offended her. Usagi smiled, "Relax, I work out regularly."

He took it a face value and nodded.

"I was just curious since you've been putting that burger away pretty fast." He commented dryly.

Catching Usagi mid bite, her mouth wider for the medium part of the double stacker burger, his eyes widened a bit seeing that and she had to giggle a bit.

(I was so used to people getting shocked by my food intake that it made me smile and giggle rather than get offended by it. I have never ceased to amaze anyone that sees it or me.)

However what she failed to see after she bit down was the look of lust as well. Imaging her opening her mouth up wide for another none food related piece of meat. One that he was having a hard time controlling under the table. Adjusting himself as he watched her eat the big burger and being filled with images of her taking something of that size of his into her mouth, he nearly groaned out loud when she bit deep and hard into the meat.

It helped kill off his arousal though, something he was grateful for as well as disappointed by. As far as he saw it, she would be his soon enough. He'd been little by little testing their new boundaries even more. Seeing what else he could get away with. As far as he was concerned the more she let him in the further into her heart he was as well. The kiss they shared was blissful, encouraging and filled him with hope for more lewd encounters in the near future. It was harder than ever not to fully grab her breasts or stroke her thighs.

It was enough for right now though to graze them both, to feel what lay beneath. He was getting closer than ever now that he was able to sink more of his ancient language towards her. The darkness of the theatre provided ample amount of space to let go of his own dark magic and seduce his golden haired goddess even more with it. And for him it worked, they had such a wonderful kiss.

He had already memorized the taste of her on his tongue and planned to get as much as possible from her as well. He'd been about to start kissing her neck but got distracted. Besides, having her tongue fight and mate with his was too good to give up for a mere graze. He loved that she started to kiss him more passionately, more fiercely. It encouraged his own domination instincts for her. Not to mention the feel of her soft supple lips on his own. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to kiss her again.

He looked to her, burger now gone she grabbed her purse to leave some yen on the table. Di stopped her and pulled out his own wallet. She went to protest when he said, "Calm down love. I want to pay for it." He went to stand up after leaving a decent tip, "After all its what a man does on a date. Right?" he surmised to her. She was a little stunned to argue over what he said. Only a few hours ago they were friends, now she was more.

_Am I his girlfriend now? I must be. Is this good or bad? I feel like I'm cheating on Mamo- chan but I know I'm not._

Di saw the bitterness in how the girls were looking at them and saw out of the corner of his eye Mamoru coming in. Taking this as a blessing in disguise he took her jaw in his hand and leaned in, capturing her lips in another kiss. Mamoru saw this and went into shock. He clearly saw his beloved kissing that bastard. Blinking he hoped the image would go away to but to his disappointment it didn't.

It burned itself behind his eyes, festered in his heart like a slow disease. He looked all around in a panic seeking salvation from the now shattering remains of his heart. The girls gasped in pure shocked as well.

To make it worse he could see Usa, responding to the small kiss. Her hands clenching the other man's wrists, as he held her face. The way her hips twisted to be just a little closer to him. He knew cause he had felt her do the very same things to himself so many times before. His heart was in his throat, a cold chill had fallen over him. There was no way on earth his Usako was kissing that snake Di. But it was right there.

Motoki was at the till, looking a bit shocked, his featured twisting to sympathy as he saw Mamoru in the open doorway. Mamoru…well he was more hurt and upset than anything. This is what he feared most. She went to Di for comfort to be with him. And Di had her now. The last of his light was gone from his soul...

Mamoru couldn't breathe, couldn't think. His world was crashing around him, shattering into small fragments of regret, loathing and loss. In less than three seconds, once he affirmed that it was real and not a figment of his nightmares come to life, his world as he knew it where Usako would forgive him for anything, would tell him how much she loved him, would do anything for him, was in the arms of not just ANY other man but _him_. He couldn't move, frozen with his hand gripping the iron handle with white knuckled strain.

Di drew away from her, giving her a proud smile while she blushed with new found humiliation and slight shock that she'd willing kissed him so deeply in a public place. Catching everyone staring at her once more, as if she was the new dirty girl on the block. She saw several couples that were whispering about her, some with distain, and some approvingly over her public display of passion.

Her girls were avoiding looking at her, attempting to look busy at the table. Then she turned towards the door and her heart dropped into her feet. Usagi looked stunned and horrified to see Mamoru standing there. What she knew he just saw, judging by the very hurt and angry glare he was sending her told her all she needed to know. To enraged to act or think straight, he barreled out of the front door.

_What have I done? I'm so confused he broke it off with me yet he's the one acting like I killed a part of him. And for the love of kami doesn't he have his own coffee waitress girl?! Why is he so upset if he doesn't love me?!_

A part of her heart wanted to have her run after him, seek his forgiveness, try and explain her actions. Yet her feet remained planted, her heart thundering in her chest with anxiety and pain of her own. Her mind slowing resurfacing from the drowning fog, Di seemed to place upon her when he kissed her. He reached for her hand, jerking her forward. Usagi followed him blindly, her whole body was aching now.

"Excuse us."Di passed the girls a pompous smile. Makoto growled, while Rei seethed, and Mina merely sized him up one last time her mind made up...he had noticed Mamoru and wanted to use Usagi to hurt him. He was just as she had assumed, a devious, cold hearted man. Ami swallowed her protests over what Di had done. She would deal with him in private.

As soon as they were outside of the Parlour Usagi rounded on Di. Appalled at what he had done, knowing full well and not being blind to it. He knew how self conscious she was about affection in public ESPECIALLY after what Mamoru had done. Now she looked like an easy girl again to all her peers in Juban!

"What were you thinking!" She wailed, rushing down the stairs ahead of him.

"What are you talking about love?" Di answered innocently.

"How could you just kiss me...in there...in front of everybody!" She cried out in anguish, tears forming in her blue eyes.

"I just felt like kissing you...that's all. I never thought you would mind. After the wonderful afternoon we had. I just figured my girlfriend would..." He began.

"I am not your girlfriend...Di. Just cause we kissed, does not give you the right to lay claim to me." Usagi roared back, fist clenched at her sides.

See the hurt in Mamoru's face gave her a sense of clarity, her time with Di was starting to become obscure.

"Usa...Love. I am sorry for upsetting you..." Di moved to reach for, to reconnect his control over her. She shook her head, raising her hands in a warding gesture.

"I need some time...Di…I just give me a…just some time. Gomen." She sighed furious with him and with herself. Then turned on her heel and raced off down the street. The soft light of the lamps, following her retreating figure as she disappeared into Juban. Leaving Di fuming and frustrated at the foot of the stairs to Crown Fruits. She had been so close to being under his complete control.

His need to gain her fully was shot. He realized belatedly that it could have something to do with how things happened during her last public encounter with Mamoru. He cursed himself realizing it was just embarrassing for her to have that happen again after the last time. She now had an issue with it and he unknowingly took advantage of it. He cursed mildly as he rounded the establishment and vanished.

She wandered aimlessly down the shadowed paths of Juban park. Her eyes unseeing, lost to her bitterness, her confusion and despair. The wind which howled about her had an eerie haunting quality. The moon which usually filled her with hope, shone silent high above. She held herself tightly, unable to warm herself from the inner chill that had slowly consumed her once she left the parlour.

Traveling deeper into the park, moving within the edge of a small garden. The well manicured trees and shrubs soon enshrouded her as came across the very familiar once comforting respite amid the trail. A well worn bench, which faced an elaborate stone fountain. The whisper of the water drew her attention to where she ended up, her hurt and confusion compounding when she noticed the dark brooding figure hunched over the their bench.

He looked so lost...so very broken. His hands clasped over his lips, elbows pressed deeply against his knees as he leaned forward in dark contemplations.

Usagi moved into the heavy shadow's of the elm tree lining the path, still holding herself tightly. Seeking to comfort herself, as best she could at seeing her love so very much in pain.

"I can sense you...Usagi-chan." Mamoru muttered, not even turning to her. Keeping his eyes focused on the cobble stone before the fountain.

"Our bond is still quite strong." She smiled bitter humor, the bond strength would always be a measure in which to gauge his love for her. Moving to sit on the bench. Keeping out his personal space, yet close enough that if he sought to he could reach over easily and draw her to him. To embrace her with all his strength, hold her close and never let her go again. Yet he remained stoic, and silent on his side of the bench refusing to give into his heart's desire.

Usagi remained silent herself, merely existing beside him unwilling to break the spell of melancholy that hung around them.

"Want to go get a coffee..." Mamoru inquired, his voice nearly a whisper. Turning his head upon his bracing finger's to stare at her almost pleadingly. Usagi merely nodded mutely...they had a lot to talk about.


	11. conversations & protective dog

**adoore (Guest):** lol. Thanks.

**regine.c:** she's working through her emotions, as for Mamoru, they just both need to talk and really listen to each other, whether it be good or bad. And your coughing maybe more predetermined than you think.

**Mzmiami:** she was always playing with fire, but here at least she sees that fire can burn from both ends. Besides Mamoru needs to see that Usagi is a woman whom can attract other male members of the human (or in this case evil alien-ish) member of the species. I'm trying to show that he feels that in some way she will always fall in line for him, and he needs to see that not everything always revolve around him. that his choices, that his actions have just as many faults as hers do.

**Maeko11**: I hope you enjoy this update!

**Mitsumeteiteyo**: that's not the end of the heart shattering angst. Nor is it the end of suffering, just maybe in a different form. you'll see.

**KellayeRouge:** not gonna lie that wasn't the original ending. I had thought of trying to have Mamoru act nasty towards her and she rebuffs him but it was shown to me that it would take the flow into a different direction. So I had 'shaydoe' help change it. If anything their both at fault for different connecting reasons.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:** Mamoru's still to prideful for that right now.

**YumYumBubbLeguM (Guest)**: no, no need to wait to long this time.

**AimlesslyGera:** I try not to kid with hints and clues. As for my version of Diamond, the anime in America kind of mellowed it out whereas in the original and the Japanese version, he was more head strong, but yet strong willed for what he wanted. He loves her but unlike Mamoru's pure love of the heart, mind, body and soul, Diamond's is more of love of the heart, body and just to have Neo Queen Serenity as his possession.

**CaughtInAFantasy:** well you right on the money….depending on how you look at it.

**silverfaerie91 (Guest):** not sure even I could make him her first. His heart is good but his intentions aren't with the most thought out emotions. Though I am glad I'm one of your top 3 favorite stories!

**LoveInTheBattleField:** here you go!

Well I hope you all enjoy the update, thank 'shaydoe' for talking me into it. Consider this, and this Sundays as Christmas gifts. Just don't forget to review!

Sailor Moon R 'Roses and Diamonds' ch.11

They ended up back at Fruits, the girls were gone and Unazuki was now manning the floor, her brother's shift done for the day. She was oblivious as to what drama had unfolded there earlier and passed them both a warm smile, that was full of hope and cheer that they were back together again. For a second Usagi smiled bitterly at the notion. She had her hands folded meekly in front of her blue skirt, as she followed him to a back booth. They sat in silence for a long time, unsure how to start this much needed conversation.

Unazuki appeared like a ghost, placing a coffee before Mamoru and a chocolate shake in front of her. Departing as silently as she had arrived.

"Mamoru? I am sorry that you saw..." Usagi began, her eyes misting with hurt.

"Don't even go there!" Mamoru warned her, glaring dangerously out the window. Looking to Usako he demanded, "What the HELL do you think you're doing? I thought you said you couldn't choose?" as far as he saw it she did.

He noted how she looked so guilty then once the words popped out she looked down right pissed. He was getting more tempted to back away at the now feral looking panther look she had in her eyes, "What the hell is that suppose to mean? I didn't choose! You're the one that walked away that night." As far as she saw it, whatever new development she and Di had was brought on by Mamoru's departure and callus attitude and treatment.

If it weren't for HIS decisions they'd still be together and kissing happily and wishfully doing more. Mamoru was frustrated, "I walked away cause being around you lately, with your skimpy clothes and little seductions makes me unable to think straight!" he explained, growling as if his lack of control was her fault. Unable to stop, think and realize it took two to argue as well as to dance _their_ dance.

Usagi swallowed her frustration at his blame game, understanding that on some level she was to blame. Keeping herself under control so she didn't lash out and say hurtful things she took a long sip from her shake. While Mamoru merely glowered down at her, then groaned brushing his hand nervously through his hair.

An older patron who was walking by overheard Mamoru's statement. A middle aged man with a bot belly. Dressed nicely in a pair of beige slacks and a plain white dress shirt. He had round face wrinkled by age, with merry blue eyes and a white fringe of hair. He snickered out, as he past their table. "My son, women are suppose to make us men unable to think. Especially ones as sweet looking as this young one." The patron nearly got his ass handed to him through glare alone by Mamoru. He scurried away before actual damage could be done.

Upset he yet again demanded, "So is he your boyfriend now? After everything I told you about him?" Crossing his own arms over his chest, as he narrowed his eyes. His insides enduring a slow boil of frustration and worry.

_Cool it, he's just upset and not thinking right. Not to mention he's got his ridiculous thing against Di to begin with._

She scowled at him, "You were upset. Besides you just don't know him. If you had stayed longer maybe you would have seen how much of a nice guy he really is. But no! You have to have this unknown, ILLOGICAL hatred of a man you barely know!" she boomed out. Her voice having grown louder with each word, causing a few customer's nearby to glance their way. Usagi hung her head in shame at drawing attention to herself.

Mamoru grew more upset that she couldn't see what her best friends and he saw. Di was no good. It didn't have anything to do with the fact that he was constantly touching her, and now kissing her…his woman…his soul mate….someone he had planned one day in the future to ask to marry him. He hurt too much to defend himself now. So he just had some final parting words, "Gomen na sai." He breathed out snidely.

She sat stunned, her face twisting into rage as he continued his tirade.

Mamoru kept on needing to clear the air. "Gomen na sai that you can't see the dick he really is right before your own eyes. Gomen na sai that you can't see that he's bad news. Gomen na sai that even your own best friends see something that they don't like and you continually ignore their apprehension. Gomen na sai that you're really going to be with some snake." His words were cutting, hurtful, and very, very true. Not that she believed it, or wanted to at least. Di had been the one there for support and care, and in her eyes Mamoru was just jealous.

She leaned forward over the table to within inches of his face, whispering scathingly, "You're a hypocrite."

His eyes widened, as she continued needing to make him understand her pain. "For claiming to not love me when all you did was mark me as clearly being yours, but even more so…" she looked positively fuelled.

She gave a small pause, "For yelling at me for moving on when you already have with your coffee shop Hentai. And don't bother denying it. I saw the both of you there. You left **me** Mamoru, over and over again. You Mamoru – san, are nothing but a hypocrite for your words AND actions. So don't you dare start in on me!" She shoved away from him, pressing herself into the back cushion.

_That aught to teach him to snap back. Rabbits can bite back to, and their bites can surely hurt._

Arms crossed over her chest to angry to care or notice that he looked confused by her words before realization flew across his face. He scowled, averting his gaze from her needing to calm his feelings. When he returned his attention to her, she had started to cry silently. Her head bowed into her chest, arms tightly crossed over her breasts, not even bothering to wipe away the moisture dripping from her chin.

He was hoping for rebuilding, to keep protecting her. How was he to do that when the person he most wanted to protect her from was now her new boyfriend?

"I have to go to the bathroom..." She mumbled, seeking a few minutes of relief. As she rose from the table, Mamoru reached over and grasped her hand.

"I will be here when you come back...I don't want us to hate each other. I think we still have a lot more to talk about." His voice was calm, compassionate.

"I don't hate you..." She began,

"I'm glad…cause I have been a real ass lately." He chuckled with bitter sweet resentment.

Usagi smiled in spite of herself, sniffled and nodded, retreating from his now loving gaze.

As she disappeared down the hall. He thought to go to her parents. They would be upset that one she had a boyfriend and second that he was bad news. It was the only thing he could think of to protect her from the outside at this point. He pulled his cell phone out from his pants, flipping it open and dialling swiftly.

Dialing her parents number the house phone rang twice before her father picked it up, "Moshi, Moshi?" her father replied, "Hai, Gomen sai sir but I have information with regards to your daughter that I feel you should know." Her father seemed worried now, "Nani?" he replied, "She's dating a guy named Di. He's bad news. He's a no goo - " her father cut him off before he could finish, "We've met Di. He'll be a good man for her. Not like that Mamoru bastard." The words shocked Mamoru.

He figured right then and there if this Di guy could get her father, someone whose hardnosed about any guy more than friendly in his daughter's life then something's wrong. Plus the man called him a bastard. He knows nothing about type of person Mamoru really was. Di was poisoning her parents thoughts towards him. Act all nice in front of them as he slides in little bullets to keep her family from seeing the true danger…him.

"Gomen na sai sir but your wrong. He is bad." He hung up before her father could respond back.

Several tense minutes past, while Mamoru waited. His stomach was boiling with nervous acid and the bitter coffee was not helping. The talk with her parents only confirmed his theories about Di poisoning her, and her family. He would have to keep an eye on her at all times now. Until she came to her senses and got Di out of her life. By the time she returned, he began to drink a tall glass of ice water.

Soundlessly, she slipped into the booth. A bit alarmed, he took in her freshly scrubbed, pink and slightly raw face. As she had attempted to cleanse her tears and her hurt away. She must have really broken down in the bathroom, feeling the need to be so brutal in washing it. Mamoru's heart went out to her, he wished he could just hold her and make everything alright again between them.

But the nightmares were like a slow acid, burning through his mind, that made him shy away from giving into his affections. Keeping her alive and safe was more important than keeping her happy. Yet lately, he was barely able to control himself around her. Which was only making it worse...he needed to find a balance. And fast, else wise he wouldn't survive and more important neither would she.

"Some things happened today...I can't take back. But I am not Di's girlfriend." Usagi assured him, noticing his sigh of relief and how his tense body seemed to relax somewhat. For him it was almost as if a medium sized weight had been lifted off of him. She wasn't completely under whatever bull he had her parents under. However he saw her cringing in pain as she needed to continue, to clarify to him that she was going to try and move one now.

"But, we aren't exclusive anymore...so perhaps one day I might take him up on his offer and try having a relationship with him." She finished, biting her lower lip softly. Working at keeping her resolve to tell him the honest truth as to how she was feeling.

"I don't really know how I feel about him...but I do not need my 'friends' as well intentioned you may be…" she gave him a dry look for his 'efforts' , "Constantly, degrading him around me. I heard all your opinions about him. Now it's up to me to decide if you're right or wrong about him." She explained, voicing herself mature and logical. So very tired of the tug of war between Di and her friends.

"Please, Usako...just be careful around him. I can't tell you what to do, shoot no one truly ever could. You always managed to do what you thought was best. It's what makes you the person you are today. You are a fully capable woman." Mamoru began, seeing her in a new light after how articulate she explained her intentions. "Hell, after seeing you fight and dust some of those crazy Youma I think you might actually be stronger than me." Mamoru chuckled.

Usagi sought to discourage his belittlement of his own abilities. But he raised a staying hand. "I need to trust in you, you need to be free to make your own mistakes, your own judgments. Be they right or wrong in my eyes. Just know that no matter what, I am here for you. In any way you need..." Mamoru smirked. Seeing a small glimmer in her eyes he knew he needed to cut it off before it progressed.

"Except romantically..." he amended, "I want you in my life Usako." He sighed, reaching over and grasping her hand in his. Usagi sucked in a cold breath, his mere innocent touch sending shivers of longing throughout her body. She nodded, understand that forcing him to open up to her, to love her wasn't the way. This is all he could offer her at this time, perhaps one day they might be more. She needed to let go, and enjoy Mamoru in her life in the ways he could provide right now.

Having him want to be in her life, be her friend wasn't what she wanted but she accepted that this was what she had. She would be content with it. Even if it killed her heart…again. She needed to work on herself anyway, she wanted to be stronger more confident with herself. If they were meant to be, their hearts would find their back to each others. No more games...no more seductions to be planned...she would be her true self from now on.

_Oh Mamo – chan…if this is what you want I'll try…I just don't know if my heart will survive it again. I guess time will tell I guess._

"Just be careful around him, ok?" Mamoru smirked, understanding his true place now. Being at her side in this form, felt right. He could keep an eye on her, become her confidant her rock and slowly pull her back from Di's clutches...If not he would just kill the son of a bitch. And be done with it!

"I will...friends?" She offered, unwilling to pull her hand away. Wanting to absorb the strength of his warm hand. The faith in their bond she felt within his gripping fingers.

"Always." Mamoru smiled fondly back, squeezing her hand and not letting go. "I'm not seeing anyone either..." Mamoru offered, with a wry grin.

She smiled brightly at that, squeezing his hand back in approval. They talked long into the night about anything and everything. Laughing and enjoying each other as they had done months ago it was almost as it used to be.

Until she glanced over at the clock on the wall.

"Aie Ya!" Usagi screamed bolting out of the booth, and tearing out of the Parlour. Mamoru's heart was slamming in his chest, at her sudden fright and flight. Chasing after her into the night, as she dashed back into Minato-ku.

"Usako...what is wrong!" He bellowed, panting and near hyperventilating as he caught up to her a block from her house. The girl could be ungodly fast when she needed to be.

"I missed Curfew...Mamo-chan it's past ten o'clock my Momma is going to kill me!" she wailed, her tails cracking behind her fast running form.

"Ok...we can fix this. You just need to get back up to your room. Think of some kind of story of how you got home but no one saw you enter the house." He offered, coming to a stop in front of her gate. Casting her upper balcony a thoughtful look.

Usagi paid him a bitter glance. "Mamo-chan, my parents are kinda oblivious to most things, but they are not stupid." She placed her hand on her hips and huffed.

"Just try, if they don't believe you then you're grounded...no big deal." Mamo shrugged, crossing the yard to stand just below her balcony. Usagi whimpered in defeat behind him, trudging forward to her seemingly impending doom.

"Well, you could just use your Senshi strength and leap up there." Mamoru surmised, hands on his hips as he stared upward at the looming balcony.

"Unfortunately, I haven't mastered that sort of maneuver..." Usagi's sighed in regret, placing her own hands on her hips casting the overhang scared looks. Remembering the last training session with Luna, leaping over buildings when she could at least SEE where she needed to land, that was easy. Blindly leaping into the air, to landings or ...balcony's above. Usually ended up having her klutz out. She had visions of her feet tripping on the railing and making a big clatter as she fell face first onto the deck.

Mamoru raised his dark eyebrows in surprise, leaping was so easy for him, he did it without thought. Then chuckled with resignation, he understood her reluctance. She wasn't exactly stealthy or graceful at all times. She kept to the tactics she knew well, usually not wanting to look silly around others. Unless in a desperate life or death situation, then she would do whatever was needed to keep her friends alive not caring how stupid she might look in the battles.

But that was usually how she ended up getting herself blown up, and sent flying into the air, and giving him a good show of her panties in the process. Not that he'd ever muttered a word of complaint.

Mamoru cleared his throat at the lewd images, trying to reign them in as he nervously gripping the back of his neck, averting his eyes to the grass a modest blush on his cheeks. Usagi remained blind to his sudden lust towards her, staring up at her balcony bitterly.

"Ok...so I want you climb up my chest and stand on my shoulders. Between my height and yours, you should be able to reach your railings." He opted, a moment later after regaining his composure, still struggling to push the images away. Swiftly, crouching low, facing her as Usagi positioned herself in front of him. Swallowing her nervous feelings and anxiety at this precarious maneuver, she knelt on his shoulders, tucking her skirt down between her legs to keep her modesty somewhat intact.

He mumbled something she couldn't understand, as she nervously moved upward to stand with wobbly legs on his shoulders. Then without notice he stood up, moving too fast for her keep her balance. With a yelp of terror her thin white ballet flats, lost traction on his shoulders. In an instant, she was falling backwards, ending up straddling his face. Her skirt billowing down upon his head like a soft blanket.

Her core was now pressed intimately against his face, her slender legs dangling down his back, as he instinctively gripped her outer thighs to keep her from falling backward to the cold hard ground below. On her own frightened instinct, her thighs clenched tight to the sides of his face attempting to keep her position and not fall any further to the ground.

Usagi's face was burning red, in both humiliation and arousal. As she now felt his hot breath right against her panties. It tickled the sensitive flesh hiding under the flimsy fabric, as he breathed huskily and deeply beneath the folds of her skirt.

"Mamo-chan..."She squeaked, her hands gripping into the pleats of her skirt, that now enshrouded the top of his head. Feeling his thick mat of wild hair just beneath the cotton, she felt like she could just die...right now.

_Could a bolt of lightning just end this strange erotic encounter right now?_

She was so embarrassed and aroused at the same time. Her body was quivering on the inside, her belly all a flutter with delight. Thighs trembling with anticipation of his sensual lips pressing anywhere near her womanhood.

_Oh...Kami do I want him to kiss me right there...just linger and pleasure me as his counterpart in my dreams did near every night._

His incomprehensible mumbling sounds didn't help at all as they sent delicious vibrations against her most private area, mimicking her 'egg'.

_Kuso! Even better than the 'egg' if he kept it up! Please do something!_

It sent her shuttering tingles of rising pleasure up her spine and down in between her legs, causing her to wiggle just slightly upon his face, trying desperately to keep herself in check. Trying to NOT rub her panty covered crotch into his face, no matter how MUCH she desperately wanted to. They had just repaired their relationship, they were starting over as friends she so did not want to embarrass herself any further or ruin it after only a few hours.

"Sagi...I ant...breeve...!" He cried out to her in a breathless strangled voice.

"Mamo-chan!" She wailed in oblivious humiliation, still clutching his head beneath her skirt, her thighs still compressing tightly against his face.

"Agi...ant...breeeeve!" He cried out again in panic, his hands now slapping on her upper thighs franticly.

"Ohh..oh...Gomen...ah...geez. Gomen!" Usagi moaned, her face so bright she could have stopped traffic. As she slowly unclenched her legs from around his ears.

Mamoru took a deep, long breath. Trying to calm and put a leash on his lust, which was now straining against his pants. The silky softness of her underwear against his nose and lips, her subtle smell of near arousal driving him near the edge with his sanity. Then hearing her soft moans of pleasure as he sent in an unintentional cold sensation against her secret place, as he took another deeper breath, inhaling her. His heart had been attempting to break free of his rib cage, in both anxiety and excitement.

He was both in heaven and hell at the same time. A fire was now burning brightly in his stomach, his senses over loading as she surrounded him with erotic allures. The bare contours of her mound just eluding through the flimsy fabric taunting him to touch, taste, and slowly devour her core. The lovely soft scent alone was driving him so very wild with need.

A barrage of lewd images now paraded though his mind, of how he just wanted to kiss her right there, to throw her to the ground, grass or not, and pull those panties off, hell rip them off as he licked and bite at her core till she wailed his name in ecstasy over and over again. Oh...Kami! He needed her...it took everything he had, every ounce of will power he possessed to keep his lips set firm and not inadvertently move them and elude to her that he was seeking to kiss her privates, even as he desperately wanted to taste, suck, and savor her flavor.

"Ok, just stay still, I am going to climb up again." She sighed with resignation, wishing to remain in this position much, much longer. The pleasure she was experiencing was so exquisite. She already knew she'd willingly give up her new 'egg' friend just to have him down there. Mamoru held her hands to keep her steady, as she slowly slid her heels back up on his shoulders and stood up. Soon she was standing on trembling legs above him, not yet having gained complete control when he let go of her hands.

With a cry of alarm, her arm's pin wheeled forward. Grasping the edge of her upper railing by pure luck only. With a sigh, then a soft grunt she pulled herself up. Stretching a slender leg up over the railing and pulling herself up and over. Sweating from both nerves and exertion, Usagi turned with a bright grateful smile, gripping the railing for support. Her legs still way to taxed from her near erotic encounter with the man she loved. She leaned against the railing, her hand gripping the upper rail tightly.

"Arigatio, Mamo-chan." She breathed, her cheeks still flushed with arousal.

"No problem princess, see you tomorrow some time." Mamoru smiled up, his own face beat red from the encounter. He chuckled ruefully, giving her a curt wave and making a hasty exit out her front gate.

Usagi sighed, crossing her arms on the railing. Resting her chin tiredly on her upper palms and dreamily watched him fade away up the street.

"Sweet dreams my prince." She sighed, it was a bitter sweet ending to a long day.

Mamoru was happily humming a tune, his world feeling brighter with everything in a pleasant holding state with Usagi. He had an avenue to infiltrate Di's control now, the little snake had no idea who he was dealing with. As he rounded the corner out of Minatu-ku, bounding almost cheerfully down the small set of steps.

He found her four Guardian's standing there, each in a strong stance. The thick cement embankment rising to their left, the moonlight giving it a white ghostly glow. The street and the tower's of Juban rising on the other side of the street, lined with small stores.

"We need to talk. We understand that you have this thing about doing things alone, but for this, we need everyone on board. Are you with us?" Minako asked him, her blonde hair blowing in a sudden gust of wind. Her blue eyes cold and stern, a no nonsense frown on her normally happy go lucky face.

"Hai…but we need to do something fast. He even has her parents on his side and poisoned against me." Mamoru nodded, understanding that reinforcements might be needed.

The girls were sympathetic towards him, "First things first though." Makoto demanded, arms crossed over her ample chest.

He questionably looked to her, "Give us the real reason why you broke it off. Because this I don't love her crap is bull, no guy would get that mad unless he still loved her with everything he had in his heart."

He sighed in defeat, deflating instantly before them.

She was right, and he knew it. But could he tell them? Would telling them inadvertently kill her in the process? Or what if by not telling them he was killing her anyways? Di was bad news, they all knew it. What if he was going about how to handle the dreams the wrong way? What if he'd made a huge mistake by breaking it off with her to begin with? Cause if he hadn't Di would never have caught her eye and she would still be glued to him. What if DI was her end?!

Usagi silently moved downstairs she needed a shower, a cold body numbing shower no less. It would help get her hormones under control, being so close to her first truly intimate encounter with Mamoru...even unintentional, had driven her body into over load. She was sweating, and trembling. Her poor heart was refusing to calm down. Her mind lost in a dizzy haze, of reliving those delicious sensations of his hot breath between her legs.

Over and over and over again, in the few minutes it took to navigate through the dark house down to the bathroom and lock the door. Flicking on the light, she quickly divested herself of her now sweat soaked skirt and blouse. Crossing over to the shower stall set beside the tub, she adjusted the taps so the water was a strong stream of cold water. Then grabbed the shower head off the wall and sat humbling on the wooden bench to cool her body.

As soon the freezing water struck her hot skin, she yelped in pain and discomfort. Dropping the shower head to the tiles, as she clamped her hands over her mouth to stop more sharp sounds from screaming forth. Not wanting to wake anyone...Then shook her head ruefully.

_Ok...cold shower bad idea...My skin is way too sensitive for that._

Readjusting the temperature back to a nice soothing hot, she began to ease the pulsing water over her body, as she flopped down upon the wooden bench. The water glistened on her now clammy cold skin. The steady stream of hot water, easing the long held tension from her muscles as she warmed up. Soon the small bathroom was filled with steam and her soft luxurious sounds of contentment. In only a few minutes she had soaked every inch of her body, her hair a golden cascade beading with moisture.

Dripping upon the tiles at her feet, as she squatted within the small reservoir. The warm water forming a small puddle around her toes before swirling down the silver drain. Releasing a long tired sigh, Usagi's eased the shower head across her still blushing breasts, her eyelids drooping closed as the water tickled her hot flesh. Thoughts still lingering lazily upon her darling Mamoru, as the tingling sensations of his breath still remained upon her.

Unconsciously, she eased the shower head even lower, dipping down across her belly to tend to the last of her discomfort between her legs. She adjusted her hips so the water would cleanse away the last of her lewd feelings. As the steady pressure of the hot water penetrated her most private of area's, she emitted a soft moan of discovery and wonder. The gentle tingling she was still feeling there from her erotic thoughts alone was only magnified by the tickling streams of warm water.

_Oh...goodness..._

She passed the water over herself once more, soliciting more intense sensations as if thousands of small fingers were beneath her. Letting out another deeper, longer groan of pleasure. It was a poor substitute for the strong rhythm she had felt with her dream lover. Yet she was unwilling to stop from giving herself the pleasure she so craved.

Wanting a little more privacy while she finished the self loving act. Usagi modestly climbed into the tub, taking her new pleasure method of choice with her. Sprawling out comfortably on the cool porcelain, she brought the water between her legs once more. Leaning her head against the tubs back rim, moaning in delight.

_Oh...I feel so naughty..._

Doing these things to herself in the bathroom...in which anyone could interrupt gave her a surge of excitement that only magnified the act itself. Her fantasies falling upon her True Prince, upon the memories of love that resurface only in her dreams. She sought only to complete her denied pleasure. The soft tickling against her arouse flesh soon rose to another , more erotic surge of tremors.

They echoed within as well as without, her voice mewing in need, in an agony of rising bliss and pleasure. Moving the water up, and around herself giving in to where the sensations were most needed. Her breath hitching and shallow as her pleasure rose even higher. Her thighs trembling, as her inner self surged with bliss, making her suddenly cry out as she was finally sated. Blushing and panting, she moaned one last luxurious time. Then fell into a fit of nervous giggles.

_I had never taken myself that far before...oh, kami that was amazing._

Feeling to content and completely depleted both physically and emotionally. Usagi locked herself up in her room, her thoughts still basking upon her fantasies of Mamoru and needing to feel close to him. She dug out his old white t-shirt from her drawer within the wooden box frame that held her cot. She slipped it on with a sad sigh, falling into bed, curling up tight and ducking her head under the round collar.

Making a soft longing sound as she once more basked in his soft earthy scent. After a time she pulled up her white sheet, folding herself only as needed within it's soft embrace. Her skin still humming from her pleasure filled shower. Bathed in her moon's tender light she slowly drifted off to sleep, her full lips in a shameless smile. Unaware of the cold penetrating gaze of the shadow lurking in the corner by her balcony windows.

He had been waiting for her to return home, hiding just down the street in his sedan. Watching the house, fighting with himself to not go hunting her down.

His mind churning in an obsessive dance, (she truly has feelings for me now...It's more than just my magic influencing her. I want a willing lover, not some mindless slave to my whims. I just screwed up. I didn't remember her issues with public affections. I can fix that...right? I was so close...!) Diamond roared in frustration, he had been using his powers just enough to loosen up her affections, to twist them in his favor.

He would have never been able to penetrate so far into her Psyche if she didn't have some genuine affection for him. The barrier that had been there before had been far too strong. It gave him hope...until he saw her return home with Mamoru. Then he flipped out, bellowing swears and promises of death upon the young man. Punching the steering wheel in his tantrum of fury, his face going several shades of red.

It had only been a few hours since he left her side, and already she was cheating on him with that unworthy loser. Glaring malice and retribution upon them both, he seethed in the darkness of his car. When they crossed into the yard becoming obscured by her privacy fence, he grabbed his binoculars and quickly climbed to the top of the white vinyl fence in front of the modest home he was parked in front of. Keeping low, straddling the fence his thighs gripping and trembling with rising anger he watched their erotic encounter unfold.

"No!" He cried in pain to the night, his viewer locked on her sweet blushing face as that cursed man was between her legs.

"Damn him! Damn him!" He growled, losing his calm. He kept his focus on his angel as she climbed up to her balcony, finding in his heart to forgive her. She didn't understand what she was doing to him...the dark haired man could still manipulate her. In time she would understand what a horrible man he was, he would make sure of it.

Then she slipped inside her glass doors, bringing him back to clarity were was Mamoru? Swinging his binoculars to the street he found him jogging out of the yard...headed towards…oh wait…him. Diamond cried out in alarm. Mamoru would be able to spot him clearly on this fence, there was no doubt. With a strangled yelp, he scrambled off the fence his haste providing no room for finesse.

Literally falling backward into the dark yard on the other side of the fence. Landing on all fours into a wet flour bed, the cold moisture seeping into the knees of his jeans and providing him immense discomfort as his hands became filthy with mud. With a groan and frustrated growl, he blamed Chiba for this bad luck as well. He raised his face, to meet that of a snarling white muzzle of an Akita. The furious dog was inches from his nose, deep brown eyes burrowing into his with an avenging temper.

Diamond whimpered in sudden, bone chilling fear. Then jumped to his feet as the dog lunged, teeth gnashing at his heels as he was chased in screaming humiliation out of the yard.

"I hate animals!" He ranted to the night, rounding his car and leaping inside the driver's open door. Slamming the door closed on the snarling beast who now pinned the door closed, beastly face press up against the window. It's breath fogging the glass as it glare at him, feeling cheated from his one good bite against the man's shin's.

Diamond laughed mockingly from his safety within the car, quickly ignoring the prowling animal as soft pleasure filled sounds echoed from his phone's speaker as the bug planted in the bathroom was activated. Looking a bit out of sorts, his silver hair disheveled over his face he quickly picked up his phone from the passenger side seat to enjoy his angel's erotic voice echoing out to him.

"Oh...love what are you doing in there tonight...hmm mm." He rubbed his crotch approvingly to it. Soon the sounds were more then he could handle, becoming so passionate and full of need. He found himself unzipping his pants, pulling himself out and fondling himself to the same rhythm she was going. Murmuring encouragement to her, as his eyes slid closed falling into a fantasy of her pleasuring him with her own pouting lips.

She finished before he could reach his perfect moment, having him crash down from his erotic high with disappointment. Slamming his head against the leather back rest of his seat, Diamond swallowed his despair and frustration at not having her fully in his control. Having to resurrect his patience and wait again for another opportunity. He wanted and needed her so bad. He was fighting with himself, to go home and come up with a plan to win her back.

The gentle sigh of her falling asleep up in her room, killed those thoughts. He needed her...needed to see her. He couldn't wait till tomorrow. With a determination gleaming in his ice blue eyes, he left the car happy the stupid mutt had given up and went back into it's yard.

As much as Diamond wanted her he needed to gain some more control back. He lost a bit of it with his moronic actions. Now he was standing on her balcony, watching the moonlight glow upon her perfect body. She looked so sublime...so serene as she slept in peace. Urging him to her side, in the subtle movement she made under her thin sheet. A smile of anticipation spread on his face, as he shimmered into her room. Reality bending to his will as he merely walked through her glass balcony door's invading her private sanctuary once more.

Now here in her room where she was more susceptible he could let loose more of his energies within her. Walking over, he knelt before her, his finger's tenderly tracing down her creamy, soft cheeks. He caressed her lovely face with his darkness, seeking to enter her mind. Grateful that the demon cat was nowhere to be found he used his ancient language to gain access to her inner most thoughts. His voice modulating with a timeless power, echoing through the thin fabric of thought. He lapsed in on a dream sequence he knew, a memory of sorts.

An elegant dimly lit room surrounded him, with a white marble fireplace roaring merrily against one wall. The flickering light accenting the crimson walls in a warm glow. A large glass balcony door over looked a shimmering bay, filled with the glowing lights of boats floating out on the dark water. A large cherry wood four poster bed sat in the centre of the room. The occupants eagerly engaged in a beautiful bout of love making.

Their voices rising and falling in a crescendo of blissful sounds and encouragements. He stood mere feet behind the glowing white spirit of Usagi as she watched almost jealously. Her long ago counterpart playfully receiving her dark haired lover attentions, as she danced in bliss under his smooth sensual touches upon her yielding flesh. An attentive lover, who knew where she liked to be kissed, where she liked to be touched...were and how roughly to draw the most delightful sounds from her lips.

Serenity lay complacent beneath him, the dark crimson sheet barely shielding his strong hips as he dominated her.

Diamond sneered at the visual. Not liking seeing the dark haired man take in ANY lifetime what he deemed was his. He looked away in disgust as Endymion enshrouding her craving lips with his own. His hands disappearing into her long golden hair. His icy stare shot back as he heard her call out in a breathless voice, "Endy…my love…I cannot wait any longer." She begged, her hands encircling his shoulder blades trying to urge him down upon her.

Diamond moaned in longing, Oh how he wished to have her calling out his name like that. The dark haired man complied with her wishes, chuckling with satisfaction. His strong back shifting over top of her, muscles rippling as he pinned her to the bed beneath him. Serenity slipped her hands up to cup his face, drawing him back to her eager mouth for more deep and passionate kisses from him. Endymion moaned in pleasure as she tantalized him with her tongue inside the heat of his mouth.

It made Diamond realize Usagi was a bit more like her counterpart than she probably knew. She was already aggressive when it came to kissing. He knew he loved it. As the dark haired man slipped himself deeply inside of her, Diamond lost his good sense. Chuckling to himself, feeling this opportunity was a reward for all his patience and perseverance. He reached within himself, pulling forth more of his dark magic, he eagerly sent Usagi's spirit into her past body.

In a dark flash of light, the glowing spirit that was Usagi faded away. Serenity's eyes once glazed with passion flew wide in shock, as Usagi awoke within her body. Diamond held his breath, this could either go well or blow up in his face instantly. He watched with satisfaction, as Serenity's eyes fluttered closed, her body rocking happily beneath Endymion's pounding hips. Accepting the change in her dream eagerly, Usagi basked in the rising pleasure of finally feeling her lover within her.

_Oh...my...this was so overwhelming...but oh so…oh my goodness!_

Diamond narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing Endymion seeking an avenue with his mind to infiltrate the memories male protagonist. (Now would be the tricky part, slipping into the dark haired man without her sensing him.)

Her eyes went happily closed in bliss as he slipped into the memory of Endymion. Replacing fluidly every sensation, every reaction as if it were his own. Diamond groaned in utter fulfillment and ecstasy, feeling her hot wet heat surrounding him, hugging him, pulling upon him as he thrust himself with a heedless abandonment. He sought to sate himself selfishly within her, deaf to the change in sounds she was making beneath him as he grew more rough more persistent upon her.

He couldn't wait to make this real. To make it reality from them both. However he wasn't alone in the dream sequence. Usagi was slowly becoming more aware of what was happening to her body. Wondering why Endymion's movements began to feel so alien, his shaft changing size and shape within her. Even his subtle scent shifted...his moans becoming less full of passion and love, to more of a twisting sensation with grunting and soft growls of possession.

Where she had first felt soft kisses upon her nape and gentle yet firm suckles against her throat, or around the aroused overly sensitive flesh of her breasts, was replaced by sharp nips, and fierce suckling that seemed to attack her once willing body.

(I didn't get it, first I was so happy that I was getting to experience it, the sensations at first were incredible, but then they started to shift, now it felt so different, I almost felt like I was with another man. But that's not possible…is it? I could feel my heart rate pick up but it was no longer in lust or love, it was in panic. Something wasn't right!)

_There's something not right about this…_

Serenity's eyes flew open wild with fright, growing wet in sudden panic as she found a silver haired man instead of her beloved prince thrusting into her. His arms flanking her head, pinning her beneath him, as he dominated her whole being, his icy blue eyes piercing through her own ocean blue orbs. Staring down upon her with a smug satisfied smile, as if she were a prized possession, he had just stolen!

Squeezing her eyes closed once more, Usagi began to chant within her mind to calm herself from the horror of this rape.

_Only a dream...only a dream...oh, please...only a dream._

She could hear, through the roaring in her ears his sharp heavy breaths as he rutted atop her like an animal. She could feel all of him penetrate deeply then slip away, only to pound into her once more with a force that took her breath away. It was like being ridden by a storm, a never ending trauma.

Freaking out she lashed out, pounding her small fist against his shoulders, seeking to control this now wild and out of control dream.

_What in the hell is going on?!_

As she opened her eyes once more, she found to her further terror he was dipping his face towards hers. Seeking to claim her lips with his...

_No!_

Even in her minds own ears it felt like it was a mere whisper. She had no time to react, to speak as he muffled her near screams with his mouth. Thrusting his tongue so deep, she nearly choked upon it. Moaning in distress, she kept pounding relentlessly on his shoulders with her tiny fists.

(I felt and tasted Di! NOT Mamo – chan. Something felt so wrong about this.)

Unthinking, fuelled by raw panic and alarm, "DI?!" Usagi screamed, ripping her lips away from his mouth.

Her voice was so filled with distress, its ring sharp, echoing though out the darkened room.

He smiled warmly seeking to calm her down. "What are you doing here?" she asked him, her voice high pitched with anxiety. Di took it in stride, weaving a lie to her as easily as he breathed on top of her. Playing oblivious to her distress about his unwanted infiltration of her dream, that he had frightened her to tears. "Don't ask me it's your dream. Feeling repressed emotions for me are you." He answered with a silky smooth voice.

Sounding confident and smug, like he felt as if it were fact instead of a question. But he would never give up, she was his now he could do with her as he pleased. Ducking his head to her neck, he began to leave a wet trail of kisses that were slowly descending once more to her trembling breasts. As he began to thrust into her once more, wanting to finish what he started before her rational mind pulled her back to reality.

She writhed and wiggled beneath him, unknowingly enticing his need to control her very body with his own. She even tried bucking him off of her, it only furthered his need to keep her down and dominated. With a manic laugh, he gripped her assaulting wrists and locked them over her head. Gripping them in one powerful hand. She couldn't get him out of her, couldn't get him to have mercy with her as he took so very roughly. Her back arching painfully, as she was forced to receive his powerful thrusts.

_This isn't happening...oh please. This is not happening!_

Her panic was now consuming her emotional control. Replaced by a terror fuelled scream that tore from her very soul.

_MAMO-CHAN! MAMO-CHAN!_

(I could only hope that he heard me so deep into this unconscious abyss as Di licked my neck with no restraint, "I have loved you for so long." He mumbled some more words but they were mostly to garbled for me to comprehend. I grabbed his shoulders to try and stop him, only to end up grappling at him. My body was pulsing with a blazing fire, I couldn't ignore the intense sensations he was sending through my body as he held me completely pinned to the bed, without a route of escape.)

Mamoru sighed heavily, watching his feet nervously kick at the loose gravel on the cement he was standing on as he tried to avoid his princess's four guardian's stern impatient looks. He was working out his words, as to how to confess the trauma of his nightmares. The premonitions of Usagi's coming death. Without sending them in a state of Red Alert, that would most definitely drive them all to the point of stalker...the course he was well already on the way to claiming himself as it were.

When a blinding pain, exploded in his head.

"Owwwww!" He moaned, turning in distress towards the wall. Bracing an arm against the cold rough surface, pressing his forehead against his arm for comfort. When a more powered explosion went off behind his eyes...

His heart thundering in panic, feelings of being trapped overwhelming him. As the sickening nausea of the trauma of physical and emotional abuse fell like a lead weight upon his gut, twisting it into a knot of roiling acid.

"Oh...Kami..." He breathed, dashing back the way he had come. Never having moved faster in his life. Usagi's wild, panic was off the charts!

He barely heard her senshi calling out to him in alarm, as he became the wind itself to get his beloveds side. The action not only confused them but also lost them as he darted away, to fast for even them to follow behind. It was why they truly never tried to figure out who he was, by the time they tried he was already far off and away.

To be continued…


	12. pebbled folley & a colorful make up

regine.c: I am a romantic sop ONLY when it comes to Usa/Mamo. Very few other pairings have me wanting to read them up. My other favorite is Max/Alec from Dark Angel, but that's a completely different genre. As for the world ending part, yeah I was glad to! last thing we need is for that to have happened.

Mzmiami: hopefully this'll answer some Q's for you but some maybe not be the response you were looking for.

Moonxxprincessxx (Guest): I was super tempted to have him act even a little but I figured it would ruin the newly formed friendship a bit so…yeah…

Chichiforever: lol! Yeah he would go nuts if he found out! I think Mamoru would attempt castration on him, if not worse. after all you don't mess with Usagi and expect NOT to get whiplash!

Guest(1): I don't think anyone will see what happens next coming.

Guest(2): thank you! Mamoru needs to learn the truth of things. Maybe he didn't quite think of it since Usagi has always been faithful but he needs to learn 'your not the ONLY man out there that can turn heads'. Usagi is a mature young woman who can turn men's heads. She's starting to see that, he needs to, to, that way he can be more responsive and less robotic boyfriend in the future. Usagi has always been a passionate woman, she just has different passions in life.

SerentiyMoonGodness: Thanks!

KellayeRouge: lol! I'm glad you enjoyed it! And Diamond's perversion is only getting started.

AimlesslyGera: yes still updating today! as for Diamonds name when its Di its pronounced 'Dee'. Hope that helps.

M (Guest): glad I got you hooked and I hope you like what you read!

silverfaerie91 (Guest): I guess I can work suspense as well as tons of sexual tension.

CaughtInAFantasy: things might not go as you guys perceive them to be….

Buttaflykissesxoxo: thank you so much!

fmafan94: thank you, and cliffies make you come back for more!

Sailor Rallison: ok…WOW, wow, wow, wow, your so sweet! I know Dr. Who is pretty big so thank you…a lot!

LoveInTheBattleField, narsenic, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, asha74, shantie1984: here's your update!

Wow I got 20 reviews off that last one, think we can manage more than that on this one?!

Please read and REVIEW!

Oh and Merry Christmas I guess! Lol!

Sailor Moon R 'Roses and Diamonds' ch.12

Gloating quietly, Di kept his eyes closed gently, while he smiled in complete and utter satisfaction as he wallowed in the final closing moments of his forced seduction upon her dream world. Smugly claiming his prize, now so close to completing his lewd act, feeling his climax shuttering just on the edge of release. As he hovered over the now over whelmed princess, fighting in panic for release from his conquering body.

Usagi sought in vain to wake herself from this never ending nightmare.

Her mind screaming in horror at what was happening to her. Urging her real body to fight back, trapped within the dark currents of her altered dream. She could only twitch and twist upon her bed. Her silver crystal hummed in agitation in her brooch, hidden in her purse on her dresser.

In reality, Di had his strong arm's on either side of Usagi's slender shoulder's, a dominate shadow that consumed her tiny writhing form. The third eye on his forehead showed the signs of his deep concentration within her mind as did the beads of sweat forming on his brow. The only proof of the toll it was taking to keep her soul open for him to manipulate.

It wasn't till a small pebble bounced off his temple that his focus waned. The small attack was just enough to break his precious focus, inadvertently causing him to pull out of Endymion's form, and her mind. Leaving her whimpering in emotional turmoil, her insides burning with anxieties, while her body still trembled and shuttered in pain from the imagined assault that had felt so very, very real.

Silent tears trailing down her face, as she twisted up in her sheets still trapped in the aftermath of his attack, and seeking to hide herself in shame within the confines of her dream bed. The sheets in that world only a reminder of who had just been once in them. She sought in vain to wake up and exit the world.

Di was completely aroused by letting himself go within her unconscious form he had to reign in his anger at the tiny pebble, now lying innocent on the knotted bed sheet beside her griping hands. Knowing there was an instigator behind it, he peaked over her bookcase out the small window. Finding that annoying Mamoru was about to throw another pebble. He tossed the pebble lightly up from his palm, then decided to toss it aside, as he noticed that he was getting no response from his first attempt to gain her attention.

He started to climb the accursed tree. Diamond was seething once more, his fury boiling upon his face as it went a bright red barely able to breathe. This stupid man who was clearly not wanted, was ruining his plans! He could hear the man hissing in pain, and cursing under his breath as he fought up the tree.

Di was so frustrated, so very disappointed, and to wound up from not being allowed to complete his act. He was tempted confront the dark haired man, make it look like they had just had a wild session of love and then toss him out...with a broken heart. So loving that look he had gotten back at the Diner, when he had kissed Usagi in front everyone.

The image alone of shucking his shirt off, making him look bed ridden and going to the window telling Mamoru 'leave me and my girlfriend to sleep, you're not wanted here!' was highly tempting. Especially the would be stunned look on the other man's face. But the knowledge that it would wake her up and demand to know what he was doing in her room would raise to many unanswerable questions.

He looked over to her agitated form yet again. As tempted as he was, he did not wanting to ruin how far they had gotten nor wanting to go further back anymore due to any other stupid actions on his part. With a clipped huff he resigned to simply leaning in and giving her a small kiss on the lips.

"I have been patient so far...I can be patient a little bit longer, my love." He breathed huskily, then shimmered away. Not wanting to get caught by her 'Knight in Shining Armor.'

The touch of strange lips, offering her a kiss was finally enough to wake her up. With a breathless gasp, she bolted up to a near seated position. Slightly reclined on one arm, she heard soft scratching sounds from her side window. Startled and still very frightened, the feelings of panic still very real within her. Her whole body was shuttering with the need to release her pent up feelings in wailing sobs of anguish.

(Please let it be the wind! Or the tree branches. Even though with how far back they were it would be nearly impossible unless they decided to grow out an extra two feet. I resisted the urge to duck under my covers like a fearful child. I was Sailor Moon for cripes sake I could handle whatever was out there. My broach wasn't that far away, I just had to get my whole body to stop trembling and shaking.

Be brave it was just a dream after all, it's not like dreams can come to life and hurt you. It's not like they can come to life at all, my dreams of Mamo – chan have been proof of that. Else wise we'd not only be together right now but quite frequently being active in the bedroom and spending far more romantic time together. Having that piece of logic in my mind helped out a little bit.)

_Be brave…you've faced worse!_

Wiping her head around to face the open window, spotting a familiar black sneaker attached to a pair of dark jeans entering through the small window pane. She sighed with relief, feeling a cool night breeze upon her wet cheeks. She watched him with appreciation and deep affection as Mamoru stubbornly straddled her window ledge. With one leg inside her bedroom and one leg still dangling painfully out the window.

(I gave a small smile of gratitude that Mamo – chan was here. Though it was a tad funny to watch his form struggle at my window. It pulled me that much more from my horrid nightmarish memories. Plus it pulled the weight of fear off of my shoulders that I hadn't realized had been there before.)

Powerful back hunched over miserably, growling in frustration as he was way too tall to fit in this tiny space. Once inside he rushed to her side, "Usako are you okay? I felt your distress." He panted, dreadfully out of breath having run in a state of panic himself. Unsure as to what he was going to find once he got to her side, dreading that what was happening to her was his premonitions made real.

As if a bleak reminder she saw his worried eyes falling upon her stricken state. More tears threatening to follow the ones already shed in her sleep. She clutched her bed sheet protectively, drawing it up under her chin seeking to hide herself from him.

(I felt so horrid and felt like I had to hide from even him. it was a dreadful feeling to hide away from someone you trusted with your life. But if he'd seen the dream, if he truly knew, he might look at me differently. Feel that I was too weak to fight, still to childish to fight off a dream and therefore too weak to want to try and be with me again. But how am I supposed to NOT say anything? It's Mamo – chan for cripes sake!)

"Usako...?" His voice was a strangled whisper as he went to sit down beside her on her bed. She relaxed somewhat with having him so near. She let her hands drop down to her lap, revealing his wrinkled, over worn white t-shirt. Hanging like a shroud over her small frame, the round collar falling loosely over one shoulder. It left her flawless bare skin to be bathed in the moonlight streaming in from her open window.

His heart was twisting with the lost and terrified look that was crossing her lovely face. But he couldn't help the silent smile of pride, spreading over his face at finding her sleeping in one of his old shirts. This small act of thievery on her part had only solidified her heart and bodies loyalty to only him. His doubts concerning Di fading, his shirt protecting her modesty clearly a sign to whom she really wanted touching her intimately.

He never asked what had happened, knowing in his heart what she needed most. He wrapped her up in his arms. Folding her trembling body into his chest and held her with all that he had in his heart. Pushing into her as much comfort and strength as he could. As she took in one shuttering breath after another, trying not to lose control and this time her tears were not accompanied by wails of anguish.

This time she merely absorbed his comfort, wrapping her small arms around his waist, tears falling down her face silently. The whispering of small whimpers, and slight moans the only sounds escaping her restraint. It nearly hurt him as he saw her pain. He felt it deep down as her soul mate that this wasn't an every night type of thing. Something had truly scared her but it also made him wonder how much of her pain she held back from the world.

(I loved him more than ever, as he held me. Always he would come to my rescue, save me from the evil's that sought to consume me...be they a physical youma or merely a fading nightmare. Always he would be there...the knowledge itself soothed me.)

"Gomen. I just had this dream and it shocked me. Kind of scared me even." Usagi whispered, her voice holding a haunted quality. He nodded, griping her tighter. Understanding she was holding herself back, trying to hide her true fear and uncertainty behind a facade of inner strength. She attempted to convey to him that the nightmare was nothing, merely a bad piece of vegetable or uncooked chunk of meat that had lay undigested, causing her dreams to derail off track. No one gets this scared over just a nightmare...there was more to it.

"It's ok...shhh, please tell me what happened?" He tenderly brushed a hand down her hair, as he cradled her. He sought to get her to open up more, with his gentle compassion. Mamoru had comforted her during many sessions of tears, and never had he been witness to the silent stunned pain she was experiencing in his arms. He understood that when all the trauma was taking place, she had managed to keep most of her pain bottled up.

She was detaching herself from it even, so she could focus on what she needed to do to try and protect herself. But eventually all that fear and uncertainty would come roaring back and need to be dealt with sooner rather than later. It would only be a matter of time and a test of wills.

"I was dreaming of our past, we were together in...in that special way." Usagi began, eluding innocently to the intimacy within her dreams. Not wanting to go into detail on how passionate they were nor how much she sought to have that for them to. Craved it even. Even now she wanted to feel him, to have him take the memory of the nightmare away, to replace the feelings it left behind. But she kept herself in check.

"But then Di was there. I've NEVER before, in deep sleep ever dreamed about anyone but YOU." Her voice wavered more as she finished, her body trembling more violently, as if she was freezing. Her baby blue eyes, moist and unblinking, staring straight ahead into the shadows lurking in her room. Her eyes tempted to dart about the harmless shadows as if frightened the monster in her dreams was still lying in wait for her.

(At least I'm starting to feel a little bit better…then again as long as he stops avoiding me, starts to be loving again. He will always makes me feel better.)

"I'm not even counting Motoki cause those were all day dreams, not real night dreams." She began to babble, nervously now. So unsure about opening up to him after so many weeks of being cast aside and shunned. She still feared his rejection even in her moment of weakness right now. But she never noticed the small flicker of worry before a hint of brief jealousy came and went like a blown out flame in Mamoru's eyes, at the mention that she dreamed of his best friend. Of another man.

Mamoru had only been mildly upset that he wasn't the only one that had invaded her dreams. He knew she'd had a crush on Motoki in the past but never thought she dreamt about him. Though it did comfort him to know it was only through a more innocent day dream rather than a full on XXX rated dream sequence. He'd no doubt felt that THAT was what was happening as she slept, back in the park that fateful night of her near mugging.

And tonight as well, was a repeat performance of those passionate dreams. He just didn't want to add to the situation by telling her that he knew. She wasn't the only one that had XXX rated dreams. His had her as the centre stage star, an angel of such innocent sweetness, while she drove his insatiable passions to new heights like no other. Some of them even had that short skirt she had been in that day.

Remembering the feeling of the yielding taunt flesh of her well formed bottom in his palms as his hands had slid under her skirt had been enough to make his hand start to head south unconsciously. Now he noticed that same perfect bum hiding just under his shirt, propped up alluringly on the heels of her dainty feet as she leaned into his embrace. He held her closer in an effort to gain control and give her the support she needed. It was the fact that she needed support that helped him gain it back.

"Anyways, one minute I thought I was safe with you then the next Di was there. It was so strange cause it was you one second, then the next second him. It was too weird to have one face then another right ab – right there!" she nearly rushed the last part out not wanting him to get a visual of what the positioning had been. But he had figured it out, and wisely kept his mouth shut. Torn between liking how the dream had been going and wishing it were real with them, then appalled as it had twisted into something so heart breaking for her.

She hadn't noticed his change of emotions. "I felt so panicky so very trapped." She moaned in anguish, suddenly her hand reach up and gripped his shoulder her fingernails gripping into his arm so harshly, he felt she had drawn blood. He had to stifle a small cry of pain, and contain the impulse to pull her hand away. Keeping his mouth closed tight, not letting on how her senshi strength was hurting him like hell.

It made him wonder how her senshi strength would play into things once this enemy was gone and how he would be making it up to her. Dubiously, and more than likely getting a bit more intimate than before. Their previous stages of mere butterfly kisses had been all he allowed himself in fear that he would go too far, and hurt her emotionally, so for her sake he didn't do much more than that.

But proof of their hallway and office encounters proved just how wrong he had been and how much making up he had to do. He now wondered when they did get back together, once the dreams and battle ended, how badly she would be of a temptation to him. If he would be able to resist her or kept his control in place. So far with her in private matters, excluding this one, he'd hadn't been able to reigned in his control at ALL.

He began to stroke her cheek lightly with his fingers, making soft comforting noises as he pressed his own cheek into her hair at the crown of her head. Letting her know it was alright to be frightened, that she wasn't alone in this, that the fear of this night would fade away into a mere forgotten memory.

"You think it has anything to do with the public kiss today? Am I over reacting?" Usagi burst out suddenly, her voice a strangled high pitched mess. Pulling with startled worry out of his arms to confront his thoughtful face. She knew that he was a smart logical man who would surely hold the answers to her questions.

"NO Usako, you're not over reacting. You're finally sensing what your friends and I have. He's a bad guy." Mamoru used her nightmare as a way to remind her of his opinions. Though it was seemingly poorly timed.

(I sighed not wanting to hear the negatives again…not right now.)

_Di's a good guy, he just made a bad judgment call. One that I'm sure he'll apologize for later on. I'm sure of it._

She didn't want to believe that he was possibly this horrible person, cause if he was then why was he being so nice and only to her. So far his only screw up was to kiss her publicly after the last embarrassing encounter she'd had publicly. After everything she'd forgiven Mamoru for she knew it was only a matter of time before she forgave Di to. But he had to earn her forgiveness as did Mamoru.

Mamoru for his part was slightly perturbed, as she silently defended Di again by casting him an annoyed yet bitter look, but not wanting to further distress her he simply let it go. He wasn't getting anywhere tonight with trying to get her to see the truth. Di's spinning web of deceit and lies were gaining more control over her. His subtle attempts of trying to get her to see reason weren't working.

"Come here." He said without thought. He gathered her up in his arms, readjusting his arms so he completely enveloped her. Rocking her back and forth whispering soft words of comfort as she finally let herself go. Her body quaking and convulsing as she drew herself closer to his chest, curling her fingers into his shirt as she clutched onto him for much needed support. Her lower lip trembling violently as tears rolled down her cheeks.

It was followed by soft sobbing and small wails of her true pain as she slowly released all her fear, and confusion into the fabric of the universe once more. Slowly, ever so slowly the shaking of her small body began to diminish and eventually it stopped all together. The tears dried up, and soon ceased to be all together. Then she meekly brought a hand up and wiped the remainder of the moisture away.

It was then that his curiosity got the better of him. "Do you know you're wearing one of my shirts?" He smiled down at her, with a knowing smirk.

_Baka Mamo – chan._

"Yes I know, but you can't have it back...it's mine now. I need it." she replied softly, her voice still slightly trembling. Wide crystal blue eyes imploring, wondering if he would shove her away when she needed him now. Demand that she give back what she stole.

_Please don't ask for it back. I really need it, now more than ever._ _It comforts me when you refuse to be at my side._

(But to my surprise he didn't only hold me closer. I felt myself melt in his arms.)

Holding her tight, with her back press up against his chest, he softly, delicately laid down on the bed taking her down with him. Never loosening his arms from around her waist, and shoulder's, he maintained his contact to her small body as they curled up together on top of the blankets. The constant support and warmth of his body was soon lulling her back to an unconscious state, something her body needed.

She began to drift off, her eyes feeling oh, so very heavy. Then a sudden thought popped up, "Mamo – chan?" she asked uncertainly, her blue eyes becoming alert and wet with sudden trepidation.

'hummed?' he mumbled dreamily in response, his hot breath puffing into her golden hair beside the base of her neck. Sending comforting warmth to ripple down her slender neck, pooling in her belly making her oh so relaxed and secure. It was this that she yearned for, the comfort of having her protector, her 'Knight in Shining Armor' there for her, no matter what. It also helped her to focus on the pleasantries and not on the negatives.

"Dumb question here but did you wake me up with a kiss?" Usagi wanted it to be a yes, so very, very much at that moment. Her mind so hazy now that she barely remembered how the events played out. Even her nightmare was beginning to fade into nothing...only the sickening feelings of what it once was remained.

"No I threw rocks up at your window. I didn't hear anything and worried so I climbed up and in." he explained innocently, adjusting his arms so that they completely enveloped her once more, drawing her back intimately to his chest. She responded by curling her arms over his, grasping his wrists with her own slender hands holding tight for more reassurance. The tightness helped confirm his presence wasn't leaving or disappearing.

While for him the presence of her in his arms even just for sleeping was a much missed sensation. Many a night he started off dreaming of her in his arms, just holding the woman he loved close by. This was the tamer of his more lewd, passionate thoughts and dreams he had of her. The thoughts he'd kept back, kept at bay to keep from scaring her with his passions. Though now it was fruitless no matter what. The nightmares he had now prevented him from being more than a protecting friend.

Normally he'd be content with that but there was only so much the human heart could take before it succumb to the pain of it and crumbled. Or in Usagi's possible case, hardened. If she was trying to harden her fears and make it seem like nothing then he now was glad he'd managed to make them friends again. If he had kept on with nothing to do with her she might have eventually cut herself off, from everything.

Even everyone. For him, the girls, it would be even worse. Emotional Usagi crumbling could be re built, slowly, yes but it would be possible. Heart hardened, frozen stone emotions, that was a slowly dying Usagi. That was a front only he or Rei had ever had done before. And with him being the reason he doubted Rei as good of friends as they were could have done it without more help from their friends.

It took all those girls to pull one out of the frying pan, just like it only took one girl to get them all on your case. So for him he was glad he was still here, even like this. It gave him a chance at redemption with her. Once again he cursed his nightmares from keeping him from his one true love, for keeping them apart, for now, seemingly, giving her to another. But he wouldn't just protect her from the dreams, he'd protect her from Di as well.

(Now I was worried. I knew I felt lips on my own but I was still so sleepy that I couldn't gauge whose lips they were. Maybe I was still so fresh in my dreams with Di that I could still feel his connecting with my own. Oh well. I was so thankful for Mamo – chan's strong arms wrapped around me. They were so comforting I soon fell back asleep in minutes. Nightmare near forgotten right then.)

Mamoru remained stubborn and resolute, holding her close and refusing to let go. Wanting to memorize this night however bleak it began, cause right now, it was the closest to having the woman he loved in his arms at night as he was going to be getting. He held her close, glancing at the shadows himself just to be certain there weren't dark forces at work, before he chided himself for it, not knowing how true to thinking he really was. As far as he saw it Di had never presented himself as having any type of evil in him. He was just a bad guy.

As the night progressed, she lazily turned in his arms. Her face now pressed up against his chest, neck craned backward slightly against his embracing forearms. Delicate lips slightly open, a small temptation to him that he didn't take. After her nightmare he didn't want her to feel unsafe in his presence. He'd done enough damage lately and was seeking little by little to gain her back to him.

He closed his eyes briefly if only to take in her scent and the sensation of her hot tender breath upon his neck as it was a gentle reminder of their unbreakable bond of love and trust. Her small hands, clenched into his dark shirt silently pleading for him to never let go, to keep protecting her as she slept peacefully in his arms..._His_ angel..._his_ sweet Usako. He would never break that trust she had in him to keep her safe.

His mind was at peace the whole night through, basking in her soft breaths, her small sounds that made the hot skin on his neck tingle with restrained need. Remaining awake unwilling to allow the void of sleep take away his precious time just holding her. He spent his time admiring her with quiet adorning eyes. He shifted his gaze from time to time as he memorized the contours of her face.

It was everything he was missing out on while protecting her from his nightmare premonitions that didn't like being kept at bay or being ignored. He refused to tear up or cry at what he had been missing, choosing to instead memorize everything for what it was worth as a reminder of why he'd broken things off and COULDN'T be with her. He waited till the moon began to descend in the sky and the horizon to brighten modestly towards a new day.

Then and only then did he gently, and reluctantly unfolded his arms from around her. He pulled the white sheet and her heavy pink comforter over her, tucking her in, in the most loving and tender manner as he could without waking her delicate state.

Indulging in the sight of her sweet, angelic beauty she possessed while oblivious to the waking world. He slowly bent over her, wanting to give her a soft kiss on the lips, when she moan out, "Endymion." she voiced so low, a near whisper of admission of how deeply she loved him. He smiled approvingly and unable to resist at least this much, kissed her oh so very gently. His lips barely brushing against hers, in a sensual, caring way.

This was the most content his heart and soul had been in over a month now. He knew in her dream state, she would never feel it. It was all he could get away with…for now. Maybe someday he'd be able to be free with her, tell what he wanted to, and be the man she needed him to truly be and not just a mere friend. "Sweet dreams…my Usako…my precious Usako." he slipped out the window right after, not wanting to be tempted to stay any longer.

If he did he wouldn't be able to resist temptation, and he'd be explaining an awful lot to his potential future in laws, that would be seeking to wake her up in the early hours themselves for school. So he gingerly made his way down the over grown tree, finding it easier to accomplish when not in a rush and able to actually see. He dashed out of the yard, as silent as a thief.

Luna awoke, from her perch upon the cold hard floor of the balcony. Her dark ears perking up, swiveling at the soft rustle of broken twigs and leaves under Mamoru's retreating feet. She huffed, having gotten home just after the nightmare, finding her charge quite shaken up and in the arms of her true love. This was a more preferable outcome then that ghastly man Di, so she let them be. But something had happened last night, something severe. She would get to the bottom of it today...

The early morning light was a gentle warm touch upon her sweet face, absently snuggling down into her sheets. It was then she realized he had left her side. Grateful for his presence last night even with his absence now, with a soft sigh and languid stretch she found her inner turmoil soothed from last night. Leaving her mind and body relaxed and calm, feelings that only being in Mamoru's arms could provide.

(I woke up to Mamo – chan's absence but felt better about my dream. He had been there for me when I needed him. I had faith that he still loved me else wise he wouldn't have cared about my obvious 'distress'. Any other man I think would have just banished it as a bad dream and have left right after wards, if they'd even bothered to come by but not my Mamo – chan, he was the man for me.)

Taking her time unwrapping herself from the blankets, she rose up on an elbow glancing absently over her shoulder. To the plain ceramic white moon digital clock to read just after six a.m. Feeling the urge to return to sleep she flopped back down onto her pillow not a care in the world, turned over beginning to pull the blankets up under her chin, only to have her new phone go off.

With a groan, and resigned sigh. She sat back up, grateful she was more awake than asleep or else the vibration would have scared her. She snatched the little device off the top of the book shelf. She never bothered to wonder why the phone didn't seem to need a charger seeing as how it always seemed to be at full bars. A lovely trick Diamond managed as the Prince of the dark moon clan. "Moshi, Moshi?" She answered with a yawn, her voice sounding groggy and only half alert.

"Hey love listen can we talk? I have some apologizing to do and I'd like to see you, explain." Di answered, sounding worried and a bit tired himself.

With another deeper, more resigned sigh she replied, "Sure. I can see you after school - "

But he cut her off, "No, now. I'd like to see you now, if that's okay." Sighing with a hint of laughter, she relented, "Ok...fine. I meet you in a few minutes then."

Usagi swung her legs over the bed and agreed to meet him at Ichinoyashi Park. It was only a few block away from her house, a small playground she hung out at lot. Slipping on her school uniform she crept downstairs, and barely managed to make it past Ikuko. Finding her mother puttering in the kitchen preparing breakfast, humming a little tune. Usagi smiled fondly, as she tip toed to the entry way. Her mother's voice ringing with such happiness and contentment it warmed her heart.

Slipping on her black mary janes, she ducked out of the house. Walking out of the yard and down the block at a meandering pace, enjoying the dawn glow sprinkling on the sidewalk through the green canopy of trees. As she passed under the lush embrace of several elms. She walked happily down the block feeling like making him wait just a bit after what had happened the evening before. Several minutes later she rounded the block seeing the simple silver waist high chain and pinion fence that accented the edge of the park.

Taking in the empty swings, squeaking in the faint morning breeze. The elephant slide set just beside them in the soft well pack dirt. Potted plants and large elm trees blocked the back of the play area from the street. While the front was set up with benches on beige interlocking paving stones. At the entrance to the empty park she caught sight of him. Finely dressed in a smokey grey business suit with a black dress shirt and white tie. Standing with a sad, almost lost look on his face, as he absently stared at his black dress shoes.

She took him in for moment, looking like a kicked puppy. Then a small forgiving smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. She sauntered over to him quietly, replacing her amused look with that of a dissatisfied frown. He looked up from the stones as her shoes came into view. Finding her small frame standing resolute, arms crossed over her breasts. Staring with pensive blue eyes up to him, waiting for his words of explanation.

"You said you wanted to talk." Honesty, no matter how cute he had looked she was still a bit upset. Knowing she would be in damage control with school mates and the people she knew around the arcade. So people wouldn't think her an easy going harlot. The theatre was one thing, it was dark couples were expected to make out, or at least kiss a little.

Di kept his retentive, guilty look plastered to his face, "Gomen for my actions yesterday my love." He started out, a weak smile spreading.

"I was wrong to have kissed you so publicly especially after your last public encounter. I didn't even think about it to be honest until you left. I was very upset with myself for hurting you in any way. Believe me I'd NEVER want to EVER cause you any type of pain or stress and that's what I did…unintentionally." He added on. "So…" he raised his hand and pulled out from behind a nearby bush a bouquet of multi colored roses.

She was stunned, and smitten by the sweet act. It was just so romantic...

(The last several times I had seen roses was when Mamo – chan used them to defend me.)

"The pink ones represent grace and elegance, because to me you handle yourself with such grace whether it be verbally or literally and I think since I've met you, you've matured very elegantly, not to mention your joy and cheer brightens up a room upon impact and I envy you for that." Her face was startled but seemingly glowing brighter, "The white ones are for innocence and purity. My love you as a person are so innocent yet all knowing about so much I can't help but feel enlightened around you." Her eyes began to well with tears.

She clasped her hands to her breast, admiring the bouquet with affection. The next two colors were his favorite of the bunch even as he gave the more PG rated version of what the colors represented. They were truly for passionate person in the sense of romanticism and to be frank in his opinion sexuality, but she might not respond so well to that so he figured to make the gesture more PG.

"The orange ones are of passion and enthusiasm. Your passion for life and enthusiasm make me want to enjoy it more. The lavender ones are of enchantment. I feel like you've enchanted me under a spell at times and I'd like to stay under it." The words came flowing out after having a female dark kingdom member help him under strict orders to NOT tell anyone she had to help him out.

She was promised utmost pain if she told a single living or dead soul. He already felt bad that he'd hurt his future queen, but he was angry at himself for diminishing the effect of his dark magic on her by pulling the seemingly perfect, now stupid stunt. Mamoru was in pain by his eyes but the pain that she was in from the humiliation was far too great for him to chance it again. He learned his lesson.

He looked to her seeing the pure emotions swell up within her ocean blue depths. Chuckling silently in his mind, hook, line and sinker. Such an easy girl to manipulate...he knew, but in reality he was playing on her trusting side. "Their beautiful." she sniffled.

(I was so happy that he'd thought enough to ask for forgiveness in such a way. It was out of the box and it had me feeling a sense of affection towards him.)

Without thought she enveloped him in a hug, burying her face into his stomach as he wrapped his arms tight around her. This time he watched his touches, keeping his finger discretely upon the small of her back. Not wanting to upset her when he just got back into her good graces, even it was only a foot in at least he was back.

"Gomen, my love, I never meant to hurt you, Gomen…gomen." He repeated , burrowing his face into the top of her head, inhaling her scent, committing it to memory as he did with everything in the dream. He pressed a soft kiss just under her ear as he stood back, "Can I walk you to school?" he asked good naturedly. With a silent nod, Usagi accepted. Walking hand in hand, happy and content with her life.

(Reaching the school grounds I wondered what I would be able to do with the roses. I couldn't take them inside without one or way too many questions, and secondly, they might get confiscated.)

"I love these I really do but I don't think I could take them inside. Ms. Haruna might get upset with me for having them." She sighed sadly, handing them back with a small smile.

(Bringing in roses to a teacher who always has such fickle relationships herself wouldn't be a good idea. It would draw even more attention to myself and to make it worse she'd use it as an excuse to not only take them but to interrogate me afterwards for them. Those who can't have or don't have interrogate.)

He gave her a laughing smile, "I'll be waiting with them after school. We could go for a walk in the park. I made room in my schedule just for today."

Usagi smiled, her eyes sparkling with good cheer nodded her agreement. Then lunged out shyly, embracing him again, finishing her little affections by leaned up and giving him a peck on the cheek. Her cheeks glowing with happiness looking oh so alluring to him.

(A clue for him that yes they had exceeded further, but that his actions wouldn't be forgotten.)

Di pursed his lips in disappointment having been hoping for a more, her departure was to chaste and childish for his taste. He however accepted it with a fake smile of approval, as she dashed away onto school grounds through the open gateway. However as his eyes glanced to the windows of the ground floors, main entrance, he spotted the blue haired friend of hers. She was glaring at him with calculating eyes.

Trying to figure him out, he mused. Smirking with delight, despite his ending kiss. He walked away whistling happily, hands shoving themselves nonchalantly in the pockets of his pants, without a care in the world. Her blue haired friend was no match to him. It was the fiery miko that he wanted to filet alive for her impudence towards his golden goddess. He gave the brown haired girl for standing up to him a little bit of credit, though out of stupidity or bravery he wasn't quite sure on.

Leaving the grounds he surmised a way to leak out more power without alerting his queen. The theatre had been a good venue for the heavy shadow covered the darkness he had channeled into her. Daylight…not so much.

For Usagi, classes went by slow as anything. Ami gave her curious looks but didn't press any real issues. Not until lunch came around. She made a hasty exit, grabbing her bento from her locker, feeling extreme hunger and eager to dig into it. Skipping over the yard, heading over to the welcomed shade of their old oak tree. To wait for her friends to arrive, finding the girls were already there. Minako included.

_Little lying delinquent!_

Frowning remembering Minako's reason last time she wondered how often the other blonde skipped school. Bento in place she walked up to them needing to talk to her senshi again.

"So is this the part where you berate me or where you let me explain things?" She asked set on getting it done and over with, as she settled herself down on the grass. Preferring to rip off the proverbial band aid and not pull it off little by little causing more irritation and pain. Makoto and Minako sighed, Ami was still apprehensive but Rei broke the silence, "Speak." dark brows raised conceding to her leader.

With a melodramatic sigh, she gave her side of the sordid story, every detail. Their faces were a range from shocked to worried, "You know we love you very much, Usagi but Di isn't a good guy." Minako tried.

(I didn't want to hear it.)

"Did I NOT mention the part where he apologized?" She replied thick sarcasm nearly dripping off her words.

"He knew you had been humiliated before and now you have quite a few people around here whispering about you." Rei stated truthfully.

(I sighed in understanding. I had a feeling it would result in that.)

Knowing just who would know what exactly was being said, she jumped to her feet, catching Umino wandering aimlessly through the yard, a book in his hands. Silently, seeking companionship from nearly anyone in the yard. Always a social outsider, he would usually latch onto anyone who would have his company. She called to him brightly, then signaled for him to come over. She hoped to gain what she needed and let her odd friend know he wasn't alone out there.

The geeky, well meaning young man ran happily towards his crush. "Usagi – chan!" He cried with joy, his nerves relaxing knowing by the invite she had forgiven his first offence.

Usagi raised a hand stopping him before he could say anything further.

"Tell me the dreadful news on me Umino. How bad is it." Usagi crossed her arms, staring down at the slightly shorter boy sternly.

His smile fell instantly, then a look of reluctance crossed his face. Which made Usagi groaned and hang her head in dread. "Please Umino, I need to hear it." She said meekly, giving him the okay to speak.

_I was now waiting for that dreaded weight of social leper to come crashing down upon my head._

"Not THAT bad. A lot of people are just shocked that 'sweet, innocent Usagi – chan' actually has some balls to kiss a man older than her in public. Others feel he's too old for you and that maybe he's taking advantage, and lastly some people thinking its HIGHLY improper for a school girl to be kissing more than a peck. But those people are from really old families and feel their better than others." Umino nodded stating the bare facts.

(The little geek would know. His family was pretty high up on the food chain it was why his parents were adamant about his grades. An A- was a near failure for the poor boy. His parents got on him pretty hard sometimes about it. If they only knew he had or still did at times have a crush on a lower class student with a not so good GPA. I was grateful for Ami's mother since she was such a down to earth person herself. If anything as much as she strived for Ami to do in school she didn't want Ami to be a recluse either.

But the higher up there, the more their families imposed their values heavily on their kids. I held no doubt that the news of a blonde odango kissing so passionately in public reached them. Not that I minded but if it ever reached my parents I'd have to deal with the back lash. Hopefully that would be as far as it would go. Kids could be cruel but I was hoping that having backs turned to me would be enough to settle their need to feel more superior.)

"Domo arigato, Umino." Usagi grimaced at the news, biding him farewell with a short wave.

He nodded his head then walked off, if a bit dejectedly.

"Well at least it's not that bad…" Usagi shrugged, with a small smile.

(Not as much as I'd suspected it would be.)

"It still raises questions for us though." Makoto stated with a pensive look, chopsticks poised over her bento.

Usagi looked over to curiously, slumping back down on the grass and beginning to untie her pink cloth tied around her bento box.

"Ami said she saw Di earlier today, right after he dropped you off." Mako finished, with a grim look towards Usagi.

She looked over to Ami wanting answers, "He glared at me as I gazed at him."Ami admitted nervously. She didn't like the man around her best friend, and now that man was GLARING at said friends, well FRIENDS. It wasn't something you did, not unless you wanted all of said friends down your throat. Usagi's group were a fierce bunch, because even if you even looked at one of them wrong the rest would be there.

Usagi narrowed her eyes, then she calmed her dreadful thinking. "Maybe you mistook it…" she stated dismissing Ami's observations.

The brunette's face twisted into frustration, not liking how lightly her princess was taking her cautionary words.

Seeing that Usagi sighed. "Gomen, Ami, I was just trying to find an explanation. I'll talk to him after school today about it. Promise." She amended, popping a rice ball in her mouth and chewing thoughtfully.

The rest of lunch went by near wordlessly. A few mumbles here and there otherwise it wasn't very eventful. And since there hadn't been that many attacks there wasn't even a need to discuss senshi business.

Afternoon classes paraded by, then Usagi made tactical retreat off school grounds once more avoiding her girlfriends.

(I didn't want to deal with them, when I knew Di as waiting for me just on the other side of the main gate. Childish it may seem but I held no need to get into a debate or argument on school grounds. They might ban Di from premises if he was spotted arguing with their students. It wasn't something I wanted to chance. Better to try and do it in a different venue…away from a place you could kicked out of.)

Finding him waiting just past the schools red brick privacy fence, flowers in hand, he was as dependable and predicable as the rising of the sun. She smiled fondly quickly enveloping him in a gentle hug. He made sure to do nothing inappropriate seeing as he was in front of a school where there were teachers milling about. Escorting her to his dark sedan he drove her down to Juban park to set into motion his ulterior motives, seeking the semi private seclusion to further his seductions upon her when evening would descend a few hours from now...

Carrying the sweet smell of roses around her slight frame, as she clutched the bouquet close refusing to part with wonderful gift, Usagi wandered with Di down the winding paths of the park, talking for nearly an hour as he made sure to do what he could to make up for yesterday and still be friendly with his touches. She was so used to it, it didn't phase her, not once. Finding a bench to sit on she sat down, roses in her arms as she absently sniffed them again.

"So tell me, we confirmed that I'm a forgetful idiot at times and that I need to think before acting but have we confirmed my forgiveness?" he asked lightly, a playful smirk pulling on his lips.

She looked over to him mildly, "I suppose I could forgive you. After all you did go through a lot of trouble to gain it." She remarked slyly, looking to him with unknowing playful, seductive eyes having been aiming for mere sweet. The sight alone made him smile playfully back. Then he promptly threw his arm back behind her on the bench, a small show of possessiveness for any outside viewers, though there were none.

"I would like to talk to you about the whole girlfriend thing." Usagi began before he could get to much closer to her.

He nodded mutely.

"Yes we kissed…tw - three times." She corrected her cheeks blushing upon remembering. The theatre alone had her cheeks going even more red than before. The areas his hands had brushed, how he kissed her, it had admittedly made her tingle, but it was still more than she had been used to. Even with Mamoru up until recently there was hardly anything, "But you got this automatic assumption when we never even stated that it WAS a date." She declared with frustration, wanting him to see the point.

He seemed to mull it over in his mind, then started with his own assessment.

"I understand that I stunned you but considering how the night went, we kinda turned a corner from friendly to something more." He started, trying to get her to see where his logical thinking had been going that evening. "By the end I thought it turned into a typical date." He gave her an innocent, yet confused look, hiding the growing smile threatening to erupt on his face. If he didn't say something more to contain it she would start to suspect.

"Have your date nights with Mamoru been so chaste, and so uninteresting, that you don't know what a true date experience is like?" He smirked at the ground, enjoying the subtle put down directed at the dark haired man. It was a situation he would happily remedy for her. Give her a taste of what a true date was like and how it could end rather pleasurably, for them both. It was something he was working towards.

"I am guessing you are just not used to being with someone so passionate. I truly don't want to frighten you off, what were your dates like with him…tell me so I can know. I like you to much to lose what we have." He asked her sweetly.

Almost peeved that he was talking that way, but knowing that he just didn't know what to say she let it pass, "My dates with him were filled with ice cream, small kisses and sweet but small embraces. Nothing like that overwhelming moment we shared." She confessed, her face glowing even more. Never having had such a moment of passion in a theatre before. Even though she still felt mildly guilty when it came to Mamoru.

Di felt smug about how pedestrian her time with Chiba had been, he had a perfect launching pad to teach her what a true loving man was. But he kept his face set, not letting his anticipation show. He was however a bit stunned that this seemingly true love of hers, her future lover, husband and king, couldn't even court her right. It was something that had the effect of befuddling him when it came to her.

As far as he saw it she was a beautiful, gorgeous creature, someone that could entice a priest out of the order if she wanted to. Here this Mamoru had had her, had his shot and he was taking her on 'ice cream' trips? The only ice cream trip he had in mind would be in their bedroom, and he could already imagine the different places he could put it on her before licking the creamy confection up.

This Mamoru guy was clearly to green around the edges for his golden goddess, she deserved someone who could enjoy her and whom she could enjoy whenever needed. He would happily fulfill that role for her. Be the king she needed, and show her what true passion was like. Give her what she craved, demanded. What her love would need, and it wasn't more heart break, that much was for sure.

"So you have to understand I'm not very good at deciphering dates when my only realm composes of barely there actions. I get confused." She admitted with a shrug, feeling like a little girl out of her league with him. She truly liked him and was now truly considering dating him, despite her hearts growing need to be true to Mamoru, even though they weren't together anymore, much to her continued disappointment.

"Well from what I've heard, and this is only my perspective intake from that, but it seems like even when you were dating the man, he treated you more like a close friend then a prospective lover that he wanted to be with." He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning into the bench while giving her a meaningful sidelong glance. Letting his eyes talk for him instead of being blunt about his intentions.

Usagi blanched then glowed with new found embarrassment. His words sending her off on a lewd tangent, that turned her stomach slightly. With nerves or something more she really couldn't tell. The nightmare all but erased from her mind upon waking today.

He nodded having seen the error of his gesture, he backtracked, "Usagi, my love, I care very deeply for you. I like you a lot. More than I have in a long time for someone. I would like to see you as my girlfriend, if you're willing to. If not then I'll do whatever I can to show you what a great boyfriend I can be while being your friend." He surmised as he tried to gain her acceptance through compromising.

Usagi was a taken aback by the words and thoughtfulness. "Maybe we could try a 'date, date'." She offered with a bright smile, giving him a chance at redemption, "Provided there's no more kisses in full view of the public. I like to keep things more privately restricted." she explained with a cautionary finger raised.

(I didn't want another public screening of my love, or dating life. It wasn't what I wanted or needed. Now if it were publicly behind closed doors, like my encounter with Mamoru was then I could deal with it. Not with what happened but just kissing more behind closed doors. Even I blushed at how that sounded in my own mind.)

He smiled warmly, "Whatever the lady wants." His eyes sparkling playfully.

Though even to her it seemed more than innocent kissing thoughts were going through his head.

Usagi craned her head slightly to the side in puzzlement wondering what he was thinking.

And oh the many things he was thinking about her statement. There were so many ways that he would love to show her and bring her into. He already knew she was a great and passionate kisser. She brought out his more dominate side and it became harder for him to control himself with her. It was like in the dream he slipped into. Seeing the scene unfold he had been unable to help himself and slid them both into the counterparts. Even if he was slipping into Mamoru's it didn't matter, for a few moments he felt her surrounding him.

It was to blissful to give up. Had it not been for Mamoru's pebble throwing intervention he would have made her his in her dreams. But now that he had an entry in there he could do it again, only this time he'd be more subtle. He gathered he had startled her by turning from one face to another but if it was more subtle, as far as he saw it she wouldn't care and slowly she'd become his.

With his arm now more intimately around her shoulders, he let his hand fall to its preferred place brushing against her breast. Now that they were in a more reclusive area of the park, with only the birds chirping as a distraction he was feeling more and more pulled to kiss her again. He leaned in slightly, "My love would it be too soon if I wanted to give you a kiss again?" he asked, hoping that by asking her permission instead of taking it as he did last time would make her feel more comfortable.

She bit her lip uncertainly, seducing him more without thought. Then she leaned in a small amount herself, a silent nudge from her unconscious urging her forward, even as she wondered if she had forgiven him too quickly. If she was letting him back in too fast. At the exact moment their lips met she heard a "Usako!" being nearly shouted. She jerked her head away so quickly, the sudden parting of lips made a snapping sound.

It left Di fuming beside her. Looking for the cause of the distraction, he found to his further frustration, Mamoru running up to them. Dressed in his jogging outfit, or grey sweats and a white t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a beige towel tucked into his collar. Diamond was trying to figure out how she seemed to suddenly perk up when Mamoru was around. She had been so complacent just before he arrived.

Things didn't make any sense to him now. Mamoru didn't even look upset to see her kissing him this time. He was truly baffled by this. His head wanted to dart back and forth between the two in a ping pong fashion, but he remained seemingly impassive to the intrusion.

"Good to see you." Mamoru spoke up, glad he had intercepted them before the kiss could fully blossom. Usagi seemed to beam a bit in happiness upon seeing him but retained her position on the bench. Di's arm however was still behind her possessively.

"You too. How's your jog?" She asked looking for an excuse to talk. Taking the invitation he stopped and sat down beside her, though he didn't get in between them.

Such a move would cause tension to rise up and he was trying to retain their weird truce of friendship they had just once again created.

"Decent." He turned towards Di, his eyes filled with subtle threat, yet his face looked oddly impassive. As if he knew everything Di was doing without letting Usagi see what he truly meant.

Di saw the look and remained stony and aloof,

"How's Business going?" He asked Di.

"Very well." Di was curt and to the point not feeling like elaborating to this man that he felt was lesser and didn't deserve to even breathe in the same space as himself let alone his future queen.

Recognizing the tension Usagi jumped up and said to both men, "Let's get something to eat. I'm famished." They followed submissively after her, glaring at each other, each one in the own rights knowing just how far they'd follow the golden haired goddess. Perhaps even to the ends of the earth if she asked it. Both glaring at each other and smirking to themselves internally already knowing the answer.

"So...what are you guys in the mood for…a vendor cart or maybe something like Crown Fruits would be an option? What do you guys think?" Usagi jogged backwards, offering a small attempt to start a nice conversation.

"Doesn't matter to me?" Mamoru cast her a smile and shrug. He paid Di a sidelong snide look as they walked. "Di looks like he's ready to go some high class restaurant, though. Maybe, he could go home and change into something that doesn't stand out so much in a casual setting. We could meet him there in a little while." Mamoru offered in mock polite tone.

"I just got off work..." Di explained in a growl. "Crown would be fine for me, Love." He turned from Mamoru, using her pet name to egg on his anger and jealousy. He really despised this man that though he could win back HIS future queens heart. The man wasn't within his game yet here he was trying to play with him. Only soon enough in his opinion would Mamoru find that he was no match for him.

"Works for me too, Usako..." Mamoru responded, using his pet name towards Di as a verbal perry.

Usagi groaned and rolled her eyes. Trying to avoid a further battle of words she spoke up, "Fine, we can head to crown its only a few blocks away after we reach the end of the park." She turned her back on them shaking her head...this was going to be the longest walk ever...

It wasn't till several tries at finding them some common ground that Usagi realized under no circumstances would these two get along AT ALL if she were gone. The civility felt hostile and that was just the emotions they were emitting. It made her wonder what really lied beneath the surface with them.

Maybe she'd find out come summer break. It was coming up soon. She knew it'd be a great opportunity to really reconnect with the girls and to find something outside of the city that the men in her life could connect on cause right now, there was nothing besides her that was stopping them from cutting into each other. She was no fool, she could see the tension that was rising. If only she could find that ground.

(Someday I'll find it. I want both of them to at least be civil. At least they were ACTING civil with each other. Though the snide barely there remarks were cutting in like a knife little by little into a cake. Di would remark on the poorness of Mamo – chan's treatment while Mamo – chan would recant back the similar stunt he pulled with me. I was tempted to tell Di about Mamo – chan's parents but felt that was to personal. I didn't want to hurt Mamo – chan. He'd already apologized as it was.)


	13. Tux's new post & Shingo's pranks

**CaughtInAFantasy**: Sorry but you'll have to read and see to find out.

**Guest (1)**: I'm glad you enjoyed and are still enjoying this story. I wasn't to crazy about how in the anime Usa begged constantly with him so at least here she's not begging like a love sick puppy for him to love her back.

**Mzmiami:** to be honest, both of them need it for different reasons.

**AceZ-Shadow:** while I don't completely agree with you, I hope you will continue to keep reading.

**Mitsumeteiteyo:** thanks I'm glad you like it!

**Guest (2):** While I was initially stunned by the tone of your review and hope that somewhere you are at least reading this part of it, though you said you'd never read again, I have taken your 'questions' into consideration and added hopefully enough to explain your questions in the next few chapters to explain things better. While I do appreciate criticism, the tone of it (somewhat like another reviewer) was more destructive than helpful. I hope though that you come back and read this and see that I have taken your questions into consideration, however, I'm not changing this story completely just to suit someone's whims. It took me years to get this idea formed with an actual ending that would be plausible, I like how it's going so yes I have added some to explain the questions but I am trying to keep the tone the same. I'm sorry if this seems negative but so did your review.

**Maeko11:** Di does little by little, but things won't come as a head way for a couple of chapters, then you'll see. I think the future chapters of Usagi's actions will surprise a lot of people. As for the comfort scene, that was a sweet touch I wanted to add so she would remember the negative effects even less. Then again I've NEVER had a dream effect me in such away where I'd remember the feeling like that ever again.

**silverfaerie91 (Guest):** don't know about brilliant but thanks I'll take it!

**Moonxxprincessxx (Guest)**: while I understand your frustration, Usagi is going based off the fact that the girls haven't tried to even get to know him and are just assuming that he's a bad guy. She is going into a defensive 'you don't even know him' type of thing and they really don't plus that and the other reason will be explained within the next two to three chapters. Please be patient!

**GotQuidditch****:** I know but be patient, even he has a breaking point.

**Adore:** Your welcome! I love sharing it, in its right respects that is. Lol! Sides, Mamoru needs to suffer…just a tad bit more before things explode!

**AimlesslyGera:** no problem! Although I have yet to determine a number of chapters, there might still be 10-15 more to go. I have 20 I think written out, so…much more to come.

**regine.c:** Yeah, it was great, I believe they cancelled it due to poor 'Friday night death' slot ratings, the tone change from season to season, people's (MW) demands on set, and other rumors from people whom claimed to work on set over the years. I think there's a thread on 'Nuns With Pens' that explained it. Now with this, hopefully I explained it in this one and the rest of her Q's in the next few. Sorry for the misconception, but I've truly never had a dream be that effective so I didn't think anything of her forgetting about it. Then my sister explained that some people can become that effected so I had my co-writer help me add to these upcoming chapters to better explain it. But I am glad your following and still going to read. This constructive review was way better!

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx, LoveInTheBattleField:** here's your new chapter.

Now please read, review, if it's going to be constructive criticism, which I encourage, at least take the negativity out of it. It's all I ask.

Sailor Moon R 'Roses & Diamonds' Chapter. 13

Tuxedo let out a slow breath, casting his gaze up to the faint light of the waning moon hanging high overhead. The night was unusually balmy, making the heavier material of his battle tux cling uncomfortably to his broad frame. Pulling lightly at the collar of his white dress shirt, hoping to let some fresh air in and let some warm air out. He sat on the peak of the Tsukino's red tiled roof. His knees were drawn up as his arms were draped leisurely over top of them.

Top hat and cane sitting beside him as he kept watch over her nightly repose, as he had done every night since her nightmare. He couldn't sleep while feeling as if she would have another nightmare attack so he choose his best option. Be the protector he was and keep an eye on her. At least if it happened again he wouldn't be so far away. He wanted to be there for her and not just getting in if something were to really happen.

It hadn't hit him till later on that her rooms 'essence' seemed darker than usual. The normal innocent essence seemed a bit clouded by something he couldn't completely pin point, so he felt something was up about that dream.

Her dreams he surmised had been becoming more vivid since their breakup. Part of him wanted to call the girls and ask them to see about doing a scan but Usagi had been changing lately so it could have been just her natural 'aura' changing around her and therefore changing the room. It did however make him wonder if he'd squashed his Di being evil theory down too quickly. He hadn't thought about it till he'd gotten back to his apartment.

He'd been so busy memorizing everything about her that night that the feel of her room didn't hit him till afterwards. He himself wondered why Luna hadn't been around so much several nights in a row. As it turns out she had been with Artemis till nearly two to three in the morning trying to figure out their enemies. It seemed the rush of attacks were temporarily stopped and they wanted to know why and what was going on, fearing the enemy was planning something bigger and regrouping.

It made him all the more determined to protect Usagi. Though at a few points during the nights he hadn't been able to resist temptation and sat on her balcony, watching her through the windows of her patio doors. He had watched over her lithe form in the soft moonlight. It was last night that had him biting his lip in restraint. Due to the warmth of the night she had gone to bed with little to nothing on her.

A mere slip of white silk that barely covered her up feminine form, the very bottom of her cute, well shaped bum just peeking out beneath the flowing skirt. This more erotic shift in her personality was welcomed in his world as much as it was startling.

It was then that he noticed how much she was maturing, her body was now to die for. He saw the smoothness of her thighs through the sheerness of her sheet. Then to make matters worse when she shifted, scaring him a little, hoping she wouldn't wake up or else maybe get the wrong impression if he didn't explain himself, the sheet fell from her lower body and revealed the slip of silk fabric just between her legs.

It took him a startled minute as he nearly choked on the revelation, but she was wearing midnight back thongs. It was such a contrast to her own skin tones. He never thought she would wear something like that. Then it struck him, he had been following her around Juban for days, keeping out of sight of course. Finding that she was hanging out in a risque dance club. Meeting up with a formidable young woman, who no doubt was influencing the young princess to dress in a more mature manner.

He suddenly found it very hard to leave. She shifted again this time, as she moaned in a very obvious pleasured state, "Endymion." Her legs shifting as if to capture a pleasurable friction. He groaned, "I gotta get out of here."

He made to leave, to retreat back up to his previous position on the roof, when he caught sight of a white glow in the moonlight. Looking to where it had caught his eye from, he spotted in her laundry basket, something hanging out. Slipping through the unlocked glass door, he shook his head at how careless she was. But remembering how Luna would have to come in late at night he figured she probably left it that way for her, trying to avoid being woken up so late by the dark haired feline.

After all it's not like there had been any visual disturbances since his stance on the rooftop. He hadn't seen Di at all. Besides unless someone was incredibly stupid after spotting the protective detail I.E. him, they wouldn't dare try to gain access to her through her window. Though if it weren't for his access or hers, after a battle to get in there, he'd be tempted to cut off the branches the tree at the side of widow that gave access to her room.

He walked silently towards it, slowly and precise with his steps, to avoid her hearing him ant to avoid stepping on anything in the room. He pulled it out to discover another erotic pair of underwear. Only it was made of lace and silk, thinner and had small jewels encrusted across the front. He groaned at the imagery his mind was conjuring up for him.

And now to make it worse he was now holding it. Her scent that he would never forget having smelled a tad bit of it when she'd fallen on top of him and had his head between her legs, was on the piece. He was in agony. Part of him wished feebly that she had been wearing these when she had been with him that night, but as much as he wished it he was glad she hadn't. Thinking back now he might have completely lost his control and have taken her more than willing body if he'd felt nothing but skimpy underwear beneath her skirt.

His fingers went to drop them when he clenched them in his hands. Should he, or shouldn't he, that was his question. Obvious she had just purchased these, and the ones she had on, her night wear was getting to be something far more alluring than the 'used to be pictured flannels' that he would never tell her he'd love to rip from her. He did like her change, a little bit, and was glad it seemed to happen whenever he was around.

He understood, she was changing, maturing. Spurred on by these erotic dreams, influenced by her older friend and an inner compunction to become more then who she was.

He hoped to hell that it was the ever bubbly Minako who was the greatest influence upon her, but he had a bad feeling some of it came from Di as well. If Di ever saw her in anything less than even daily clothing, a bathing suit would be pushing it, he'd beat the man to a bloody pulp. As of right now though, as tempted as he was to take it and keep it for himself, he knew she'd figure out her thongs were missing.

You don't forget brand new undergarments, you keep them as intact as you can. It was the old pieces that you tended to forget, that usually laid at the bottom of the drawers, in safe keeping. Enough thoughts on that though, he reprimanded himself. Needing to get out and NOT take her white thong with him despite how much of a temptation it was, he growled low in his throat, "Evil woman. Evil universe." He tossed the flimsy piece of silk fabric back into her hamper, with much reluctance.

He made to leave when the moonlight shone down upon her leaving her looking breathless. He smiled, his heart more content than anything. She looked peaceful now. It was then that his gaze started to wander and happened along a strange plastic colored wire, peeking out from a closed drawer under her bed. Knowing he shouldn't, that THAT was private he walked over with more intentions of shoving it back in than pulling it out. However it didn't want to budge, so he as gently as possible, tried to just pull the drawer open a hair.

Three inches came out. He shot his face to Usagi. Nothing. Sighing in relief his eyes landed on the 'egg' shaped piece of plastic. He'd heard enough from colleges at his university that thought their conversations were more quite as to what it was. His face went beat red upon sight of the little pink rabbit with extra long ears, then shot to his now, not so innocent Usagi. His head turned into a tried and true ping pong fashion for a few moments to let it sink in. He moved as silently as possible shoving the drawer closed again and tried to reign in his control.

He groaned again in pleasured agony. She was using THAT to get herself off. She was USI…his mind was startled and shocked at what he had found. Just barely reigning himself back under control he used his senses to see how the room felt again. The darker essence had dissipated since the last time but it was still faint. To faint for him to make any judgment call on. Like a lingering scent of the perfume you could never name.

Shaking his head he surmised that Usagi was certainly growing, otherwise how else could one explain a sudden change in a person's 'aura'? If it were evil then why wasn't it thicker as the enemy always had? Little did he know this enemy did it that way for a reason. Diamond hid his dark essence in her room, what was left anyways to avoid her figuring him out. The lingering effects were mainly there to sway her to having more faith and belief in him. It also swayed her away from her friends little by little.

It was something no one would see coming. The pleasure filled moan came from her lips again, along with his name. It in truth had his mind going blank for a moment from his prior tumultuous thoughts. He wanted to curse himself for all kinds of fools. Here he had been before the break up just being sweet and taking her on ice cream dates and here she was using a vibrator. Don't over think it, he told himself.

She could have just started and is just experimenting with it. Gaining a bit more control he looked up to find her hand traveling south. He swallowed a pleasure filled groan at the sight. He was so close to losing it he went straight back to the window. At that point on he figured to stop watching her from her room at night. Apparently even as she slumbered she still held this tantalizing allure to her. So he decided to keep to the roof. It was safer for him.

Plus after a while he ended up catching sight of the same dark sedan parking across the street briefly as it had done every night as well. Realizing it had just been slowly moving up the street he hadn't caught it sooner. Finding it odd, and a tad disturbing, he had mentioned it to Minako a couple of days earlier. Her police contact was running a trace on the license plate. At one point he was tempted to ask her when she gained contacts with the police when he saw the star gazed look in her eyes.

Easy to say the cop was cutie to her. More than likely she used her feminine wiles to get him to help her out. There was so much about her life before joining the girls she never spoke off. She had this strange knack to act like the young girl she was, but also so very mature and wise to the way of the world. Mamoru found her the most mysterious of Usagi's friends. But As long as they got some answers he truly didn't dwell on Minako's past.

However he hadn't heard back from her yet, truthfully the girls were pissed at him for avoiding them yet again and not answering their questions. But bear in mind he had a very good reason for ditching them that time.

Usagi needed protecting, and even Luna had shockingly backed him up. Having told the girls Usagi seemed very distraught and she'd preferred to see him coming to her aid than that retched Di character. The girls accepted it but demanded he tell them truth of his reasoning's. He'd been faithfully and successfully ignoring their persistence ever since. If anything he was glad that even Luna noticed Di was bad news.

But apparently hers more or less came from him offering to get her 'buzz cut' and to get her 'nails trimmed'. The mere mention of the cat getting her hair cut or even her nails trimmed or cut was enough to get her hairs to stand on end. But everyone knew that everyone save for Usagi didn't like Di. He had been tempted to tell them about her room feeling off but he didn't have any evidence other than a bad dream on her part to support it. The essence wasn't evident enough to warrant suspicion. It could have been caused by her own fear after the nightmare.

That added to the factor that Rei always felt different essences off of Usagi just from the amount of people she would literally run into, how much others effected her moods and how deeply she felt emotions. Made it hard for her to pin point negative feelings from a possible aura change in their little bunny. After all their first meeting she thought Usagi had an evil spirit inside of her and literally attacked her, from what he heard.

Besides according to her, as we grow older our aura shifts, not changes completely but shifts just like our bodies grow and shift. It's how a person that was at one point evil can be turned good. Or how on once thought and felt as a child and now sees the world from an adults view point.

Usagi's birthday was coming up in a few weeks and then she would be on Summer Break after that. He would be on call twenty-four -Seven then. While she was in school with her friends, he got the chance to get some sleep. Any time after that he had been her friendly shadow, staying out of sight most of the time. He had even eavesdropped on her time with Di, intervening when things started to get out of his "Safe Zone." It pissed the silver haired man off but he could have cared less.

Though he noticed there were several phone calls on a private cell he wasn't able to completely listen in on. He knew she had to have gotten it from Di, but from his perusal of her room there was no phone charger, nor any cords other than her lamp and alarm clock. So safe to say his mind was a bit boggled over it. Though now just in case, he had her room mapped out in his head. He didn't want to trip over anything and he nearly had once or twice now.

It wasn't till she started to date or attempt to date Di that he could see a change in her. It was more pronounced than before. It almost seemed as if she was just trying to see if things could work, but her heart wasn't fully into it. More like her parents possibly from the conversations he had heard her with them, were pushing her to dating the young man. He on more than one occasion heard her father walking by her room telling her 'Di was a good man'.

It was that that made him start to figure out that maybe her parents were pushing the issue for her. Though he did get suspicious on why they were all for it when beforehand her father nearly chased him off the property one time. But her parents went on like normal, nothing was out of place other than their blatant encouragement to date Di, to be around Di. He had a small feeling that she was seeing him out of a partial need to respect her parent's wishes. Not that she would consider that being the full reason.

But thanks to his presence around her he had managed to successfully ruin several dates between them already, and even Shingo's pranks had gotten so out of hand the man was nervous about picking Usagi up at her house, it was something that made him laugh as well. As give him a good standing knowing not all of her family was under the deception of Di. It was bad enough her parents were but at least her brother was safe from it.

Mamoru knew was for sure he was number one on Di's hit list, wanting to kill him, and he had a feeling that was a literal kill. But again Di never acted so he figured it was a bark worse than bite deal. Plus he didn't give a damn. He knew after a while that once Di finally exploded, Usagi wouldn't have it and he'd be gone. Plus his innocent, charming Odango, remained sweet and oblivious to both Shingo's pranks and his interventions. She thought with him that they were just running into each other as was usual for them to do.

With Shingo, it wasn't a matter of sheer obliviousness it was a matter of not thinking her brother was as vengeful of his own pride, or would be so protective of her and pull such stunts. Mamoru chuckled to himself, falling back into fond memories of ruining Di's plans over the last few weeks, as he bid his time on sentry duty over his beloved...

Operation Usagi

Attempt to Date: One

Shingo was ready for 'Mr. Sneak', as he liked to call him now. He prepared for his arrival in advance as he smugly leaned against the door frame of Usagi's room. Watching his Oneesan racing around, in just her white cotton robe getting ready for her first real date with this Di character. He never bothered to undress out of his navy school suit, considering the more serious clothing of his uniform to be a better choice with his prank duty tonight.

Usagi was humming in delight, gathering up her clothes and fussing with her hair in her dresser mirror. Shingo rolled his eyes in disgust, disappearing back to his own room, closing the absent minded girls door as he left. A few minutes later she was nearly skipping down the hall, dressed in a new red plaid mini skirt, and pearl white sleeveless button up top that was nearly a mid drift.

Shingo rolled his eyes again venting annoyance, even cringed a bit at how skimpy she was dressed. The skirt fluttering up at times, revealing her white panties, as she danced merely past him. Her golden tails bouncing behind her as she descended down the stairs. She was sweetly oblivious to how her brother didn't like her more 'mature' change.

She had been dressing far more erotically lately, since starting to hang out with Di on a more permanent basis. She had an assurance in her step, and an almost arrogant swagger in her hips that he knew hadn't been there before. Living with her was easy enough to tell. She was changing slowly...but changing into something good or bad? It worried Shingo greatly. And their parents were oblivious to it...totally on board with Di dating her. It was creepy...

He didn't like how his dad, Mr. 'She has to be graduated from high school if she wants to ever date', was acting like Di was the greatest thing to ever come through the door. It was like the dinner he'd been at that night had somehow sealed the deal for their parents or something. That NEVER happened. Ever! Boys barely got past the door, but Di, he's even been in her room! That was a HUGE NO, NO for their father.

As if on cue the doorbell rang merrily. Shingo grinning evilly, ducking back into his room as he grabbed the first item to his revenge. Usagi giggled happily, dashing to the front door from the stairs. But Kenji moved out of the living room beating her to the punch in the process. She stood polite and respectfully to the side. As the middle aged dark haired man with black glasses, dressed casually in a pair of beige slacks and black t-shirt, opened the door with a broad welcoming smile on his face.

"Welcome Di...Come in. I would like to know where you plan on taking my little girl tonight." He ushered Di into the living room, ignoring Usagi in the process. Di was dressed nicely in a pair of jeans and white long sleeve round collared shirt with a fancy black silk vest. He cast her a chuckling smile over his shoulder as her dad led him away. Leaving his grey leather loafers at the entry way, unworn and unguarded.

The Theatre...

Di moved down the dimly lit hall just outside the screening rooms, with his usual arrogance to his step. An arm draped loosely over Usagi's shoulder. The small blonde had gotten herself a large popcorn and fountain drink once again. An eager grin on her face, as she held her snacks proudly. He had opted for another movie for their first official date. Since he had such good luck with it last time.

Plans of using bit more dark energy were forming in his mind's eye. He only wished to loosen her up, wanting her to fall for him in her own way. He never wished to brainwash her as he had with her parents. Wise man was on his case more so lately with the progress. Stating his little venture of getting the future queen to fall in love with him was taking to long. He had been arguing with the old man for weeks stating how he wanted a willing partner to rule by his side, not some mindless slave to his whims.

He was an opportunist, a bit of a hedonist and defiantly arrogant about his power. The night he had taken her in her dream was merely a miscalculation, an opportunity he couldn't ignore, though afterwards he did feel mildly guilty about it. He had lost his control, with her rejection at the Parlour and finding her once more such an agreeable situation with that cursed Mamoru. He was feeling vengeful and a tad heated over the whole thing.

After he had shimmered out, later on that night he had used his Evil eye to purge the visions from her mind leaving only the negative feelings behind that would slowly fade into an empty void. Though he did fear that something in the future might trigger her memory, bringing it back in complete view, he seriously doubted it would happen. Besides knowing the rational mind of a near adult would not give a strange nightmare much credit in the real world. Now he had a second chance to do thing right, to woe her as he first wished.

However his feet were for some odd reason were starting to feel slightly uncomfortable and hot. He tried to hide his discomfort from her, walking with a sorta saunter so he could lightly twist his stocking feet inside his shoes to rub away the discomfort. It helped very little and with him hiding it from her, Usagi was completely oblivious to it as they passed into the dark archway, heading towards the screen.

It was her choice this time, so he ended up sitting though a Romantic anime. The whole movie was series of mini disaster's for him. Usagi was not as engaged with him as he had hoped she would be. It seemed whenever he would seek to kiss her, every time, she was either too caught up in the movie or in her popcorn. To make matters worse for him there was an annoying little girl that kept kicking his seat.

The little girl in question was a pint sized little demon with dark hair tied up in pony tails, wearing jeans and pink t-shirt with a hello kitty face plastered on the front. However seeing the man's attempted affections in front of her she now became more persistent with her strikes every time he would lean in to encourage Usagi to give him even a little attention.

He however wanted to wring the little the girls neck, so very frustrated and disappointed by the end of the two hours in which absolutely nothing happened for him. He felt it was a very wasted amount of time.

Next time they would watch movies somewhere alone, perhaps his bedroom back aboard the ship or at the Palace back on Nemesis. He'd happily feed her some popcorn, with no little demon girls around. He would have all the time in the world to seduce her...all in good time she would be his in all the ways he dreamed. However, as if the movie wasn't bad enough with the little brat behind him, his feet were now killing him! They exited the theatre in haste, to the near twilight falling over the street.

Di needing to get off his itching feet, nearly dragging a squealing, surprised Usagi at a blinding pace through the crowds to get back to his car. She was stunned having very rarely been the one being dragging always the one doing the dragging. Only ever did Minako drag her, maybe Rei or Makoto on occasion but otherwise it was always her doing the dragging. And she was having a very difficult time keeping up! Which was an eye opener for what she had done to her friends and her Mamoru over the last year or so.

The little girl who had made the movie hell for Di, exited the theatre a few moments later. A proud swagger to her sparkle sneaker clad step. Glancing to the side of the glass doors she found a tall dark haired man, wearing black jeans and dark turtle neck with an ugly green jacket lounging against the building.

The man's dark blue eyes gazed down approvingly at the girl, raising his eyebrows in silent question.

"Mission accomplished...mister. No icky kisses nor anything." She stated with a grin, holding out her tiny hand.

Di had been so busy trying to get him and Usagi out of there he missed the exchange completely. The two of them already half way down the block already.

Mamoru paid the franticly retreating figure of Di and Usa a mild look. Before quickly digging into his pocket pulling out several yen bills and handing them to the little girls eager hand, gratefully.

"Good. Cause him kissing her would be icky." He agreed.

She smiled shyly, before leaving off. He'd have done it himself but if Di had looked back which he know he would have. And saw him, then he would have caused a big fight and possibly have gotten all of them kicked out. Or worse yet, he would have had to sit through Di making obvious passes at his Usagi as she took them in unknowing that he was right there.

No the little girl was a far better option than going in himself. Besides, when he made things right again with Usagi he could take her here and show her how romantic he could be. Of course he had no doubt at all that very little attention would be on the actual movie. With her new way of thinking, they might get thrown out for a completely different reason. Hot and heavy, vision's forming in his mind, and slowly forming beads of sweat and an incoming nose bleed.

Oh kami did he need a cold shower. Shaking his head he decided his cold shower right then, was to be happy with how things went down with Di tonight. Now, he had to catch up to them. He ducked into an alley by the theatre he transformed into Tuxedo Mask in a flash of light. Leaping to the roof tops, his cape cracking in the wind he made good time over the streets of Ropongii following his bond to Usagi to track her back to Juban.

The Park...

The start of the evening right after they left went by fine. As he asked Usagi about her family life, trying to find a way to weave in a subtle resentment towards her brother. His new nemesis, he found himself astonished that despite her brothers constant antics she still loved him beyond anything.

"I envy you." He remarked.

She turned to him as they drove, "Nani?" she stated lowly, "Where I'm from you learn more about protecting one's self rather than the morals or benefactors of family." He had his own of course but they could be very cut throat. He loved his little brother but it hadn't been unconditional in years. Not since he had become king of the Dark Moon. Now whatever brotherly bond they had was more lord and soldier based.

"The Wise – the wise man I mentioned before, he was a great teacher, sadly it took me away much of the time from my brother." He regarded just as he caught himself.

"That must have been rough, not getting a chance to grow up with your brother. I know lately with all of my 'extra curricular' activities I don't get a lot of chances to be around Shingo. I feel bad sometimes. I will always love him but I fear that without thought I'm moving away from him." she stated.

Partially fearing that her life as the leader of the senshi and Moon Princess in training was taking over her life. She wondered if Luna ever considered her family in this lifetime when she harped on being a senshi and a princess and most of all to take her duty so seriously. After all, she was still a young teenager and here she was fighting evil and trying to be this princess Luna remembered her to be.

"I know the feeling, my work it took me away and I felt badly for distancing myself from him." Di stated, feeling bad that his relationship with his brother grew weary and weak. "But where we lived I knew I had to become a better man to fight for our survival. In some areas it became every man for himself and I knew I had to be stronger to keep him safe. It's a very bleak world I live in." He surmised. Then fear gripped him, had he said to much. He looked over to her and saw understand in her eyes.

"Yeah, it is. But a lot of people here in this world try to make it better, dedicate themselves to it even. We all have many flaws that we try to fix or correct, in others and in ourselves, but in the end its ourselves that need to be seen as whom we really are. People whom want this world to continue living on so that we can. By destroying each other we in turn destroy it."

He remarked at her powerful words. Never having seen it that way. It made him wonder about his plans for taking the earth back.

"Now then, what is on our agenda for tonight?" She asked. He smiled. Nearly an hour later he had attempted to take her for a romantic walk in the park after the movie. The night was warm and tranquil. The moon just rising lazily over the trees within the lush atmosphere. But unfortunately, Di was paying little attention to the beauty of the night, his feet were on scathing hot fire! Usagi kept casting him odd looks here and there, as he seemed to dance on his toes, scratching his heels absently if insistently as they walked.

He had tried in vain several times to touch her back or arms even enfold her under his arm but the irritation to his feet was getting to be too much...and he sure couldn't use his powers to heal them. Not only one, his healing powers were very weak, but most his powers focused on control of the mind. Others people's minds, or his powers were a physical force. They didn't work well with injuries, though how this happened to him was still a mystery.

So he couldn't use his powers, at least not without drawing attention to himself. He didn't want her to get suspicious if he just touched his bare feet and magically the pain went away. She may be powerful but as far as she knew he was human, normal, and he intended to keep it that way till she was ready, till she was in love with him. Then he could show her who and what he was. That he could provide her with whatever she wanted or needed.

"Di are you alright?" Usagi asked nervously, breaking him from his thoughts as she stood patiently on the path watching him wade his bare feet in blissful agony through the cold water of the duck pond. She wondered if he were okay. She'd never seen him act this way before, it was nice to see him taking in the coolness of the water but even to her touch it was a tad cold, so she'd opted to waiting for him.

(I hope he's okay. Though it seems he's more interested in tending to something and less focused on the beautiful sights surrounding him. I mean it's a wonderful looking night. Granted there were barely any stars right now but with a few birds chirping it was sweet. The moon is a little clouded over but still, it's a great looking night. Maybe I can get Di to take in more sights. The parks can be so beautiful this time of year.)

"Fine...fine...love." Di responded weakly...his feet were swollen and red. The cold water felt absolutely wonderful. He sighed deeply, wiggling his toes in the soft mud. Holding his shoes in his hands, with his socks stuffed inside. That's when he noticed a fine ground white powder caked inside the soles of his shoes. Looking back to Usagi he waited till she was looking at the sky again to give it a tentative sniff.

He didn't want her to see him sniffing at his shoes at all. It just wouldn't look right and he was trying to maintain his cool and confident allure. Sniffing your own shoes after a nice night out would look pretty bad. He realized, belatedly that it was itching powder and he just had a severe allergic reaction to it! He wasn't allergic to anything, but here, he'd found something his body wasn't used to and couldn't handle. At least not very well.

He put two and two together, her little brother had threatened him weeks ago the retribution would come. This prank powder was that revenge...Di growled low in his throat visions of slow torture to the little brat scrolling through his mind. Then the hurtful repercussions for him and for her, that would follow if he ever retaliated against the kid. He then wanted to scream...

Night had fully descended over the city, long shadows lengthening over the park paths as he waded in the pond. Usagi was growing bored now. He had been soaking with the cuffs of his pants rolled up to his knees for nearly an hour now...just pacing the shore of the pond humming, mumbling and sighing. He had been waiting all this time for the effects to wear off, to dissipate in to the water. He hoped by now it was all gone.

She sat on the grass absently watching him, when a familiar figure dressed in dark sweats and a white t-shirt rounded the bend.

Chuckling happily at Di's discomfort, Mamoru slowed his jog before Usagi. "What happened to him?" He inquired innocently, pointing his thumb at Di in fake worry.

"I have no idea?" Usagi shrugged, honestly quite worried about him.

Di heard Mamoru's voice, and raised his head from the water with a growl. Looking very much to Mamoru like an angry cat about to pounce. Mamoru held his cool though while Di struggled to remain calm and impassive enough if deep down inside he was creatively imagining different ways to make Mamoru pay for any aggravation he felt.

"You going to be ok...?" He smirked, giving Di a curt nod of acknowledgment.

"Fine..." Di called back, taking his leave of the water. As soon as his swollen feet touched the ground he began to hobble in pain. The powder did more damage than he thought. He hated feeling or looking weak to his golden goddess.

"Di..." Usagi leaped to her feet dashing to his side, clasping her arm around his waist and guided him helpfully to a nearby bench. He smiled a tiny bit, glad to have at least some form of touching her tonight, even if it were in mere distress over his feet. Maybe when they went back in his future, they could take some time and rub each other's feet, and other body parts. He'd love to rub anything of hers.

"Your feet look horrible!" Usagi moaned in sorrow for him, noticing the raw blisters forming on the base of his feet. She bitterly wondered when it had happened. They didn't do a whole lot of walking till later on this evening. Her hand touched his knee, as he raised a foot over his knees, for her to see the blister's better. Oh so grateful for any type of touch from her. Mamoru saw how this might be going against him.

"I'll be ok..." Di smiled weakly. Soaking up her comforting touch, as she meekly stroked the side of his foot inspecting the wounds. His hand now on top of hers, were it now rest on top of his hurt foot. She looked down mournfully at the blisters, wishing she could do something about the pain he was in. Seeing how Di was now using her sympathy to his plight Mamoru sought another option for the silver haired man instead.

"You should go home and rest...you can barely walk." Mamoru offered with a sly smile.

"I'll be fine..." Di growled, glaring darkly up at him.

"Di...?" Usagi questioned, her eyes misting with concern as the blister's upon his feet were beginning to weep.

_Please listen Di. It's for your own good._

(They looked so bad right now, I can't believe he still tried to make this night special while his feet were in such obvious pain. How sweet of him. His only downfall was the bathing of cold water, but now I see. How blind can I be to a man's pain? Then again he was trying to hide it from me, the sweet guy. Trying to make my night better by keeping his pain to himself. Maybe someday he won't feel the need to keep it all in and he'll let me know so we can have a backup plan. Or something.)

"Right...fine." Di conceded, the steady burn of his feet convincing him. He would be no use to her as a good date if all he did was play on the sympathy card the rest of the night. He didn't want to appear too weak, especially in front of Mamoru. "I'll call a friend to come pick me up..." Di rolled his eyes barely able to contain his rage as Mamoru kept his poker face up, staring down at him impassively.

Turning to Usagi, he drew her chin in his hand intended to place a kiss upon her lips. She blanched, and with a weak smile pulled away. Shying away from him sheepishly.

(I never wanted to kiss him in front of Mamo-chan ever again! The pain alone was too much for him to bear, and I didn't need another heartfelt session to talk to Mamo – chan with right now.)

"Call me..." Usagi jumped to her feet, her sweet blue eyes apologetic. Trying to convey to him it wasn't that she didn't want to, it was because she didn't want Mamoru to feel upset by their actions yet again.

"Yes...for sure...Love." Di slumped his head back against the bench, staring in defeat up at the dull night sky. Glowering at the stars, planning the most vile torture for Mamoru's intrusions once again. He never seemed able to spend very much alone time with his future queen without that dark haired fool just popping up. His only true time with her had been for a few hours here and there.

What he needed to do was plan something for them to do that didn't involve being near her little brother, or running into him. But first he had to work out his next few dates, see if he couldn't get it through to her little brother that he wasn't going anywhere. Without losing his cool and strangling the little bastard!

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." Mamoru commented knowingly, as he hung an arm over her shoulder, guiding her away. As he winked at the silver haired man. The dig obvious as his arm draped more possessively over Usagi's unknowing shoulder. Another dig to Di whom they all knew sought to make Usagi his.

Di bolted to his feet at that snide comment against his inability to care for his true love, only to end up yelping in startled pain as he popped all his blisters at the bottom of his feet, the intensity of it causing him to sit back on the bench in agony. He bit his lip trying to keep from raging out at the pain the powder had caused from early on in the evening. It wasn't the powders fault it was Shingo's…and Mamoru's for…well…being around!

Usagi was completely focused on Mamoru as he guided her away. His hand brushing up against the small of her back for a moment before retreating back around her small shoulders. He engaged her in simple conversations. It was an easy distraction from Di's distress behind them.

"How about we go get you some ice cream then..." Mamoru grinned, as Usagi brightened in his arms, near instantly.

_Is this a date? Or just friends...oh kami..._

"Yes...that would be great!" Usagi nearly bounced in her excitement, feeling oh so content walking beside him, under his arm. To her it almost felt like they were together again…almost.

Biting his lip he gave in and leaned down, while whispering adoringly in her ear, making it look more loving than friendly for Di's sights. "You look amazing in that outfit...by the way." She looked so cute and alluring he couldn't help but complement her. His lips barely brushed her ear as he spoke, it made her tingle a little.

_Stop playing with me Mamo-chan!...I like it though..._

Di glared dangerously at Mamoru's retreating back, flipping him the finger in his rage. Mamoru looked back and caught the man's furious looks and rude action. He merely chuckled and gloated to himself...oh how he loved seeing that man come unglued.

Attempt ...Fail!

Operation Usagi

Attempt to Date: Two

Di reached the door to the Tsukino's, expectations of this date to go far more smoothly. He had to heal up for a few days from the powder, but now he was prepared. He figured out it was her brat of a little brother who put the itching powder in his shoes. The damaging synthetic kind, that had cut into his skin to boot!

Though he was now seriously making plans to dose her brother with something that would make him more susceptible to liking him, just like her parents now did. Maybe through his favourite candy? Of course now it was to find out what that candy was and sneak it to him with him not suspecting it. Plus he had to have his chemist minion make it first. Same one he used for the wine, the herbs and dark power worked then why not now?

Tonight he had to compromise with her. Usagi had a major math test tomorrow so he opted to help her study.

Eager to be back in her room, he was stiffening at the very thought of it. He was not planning on letting her do much studying. He had dressed for the occasion, hoping to seduce her quite far tonight. Wearing a nice tight black muscle shirt with a white jacket and jeans, dabbling a bit of cologne on his neck, an idea given to him from one of the sisters as she had given Rebeus a bottle of cologne just recently.

Not that either of them noticed his presence or that Rebeus was showing his more colder side to said sister. Even Diamond could tell how hurt the sister was but as it stood, if Rebeus wasn't interested he had to be honest with it and not lead her on. But back to the subject at hand, he wanting to look handsome, and show off his well toned chest and arms. He wanted to let her know that Mamoru wasn't the only man with a rock hard body.

His studying plans were more of the studying in physics, and…oh hell the studying of her body under and over his own. He could already picture it once he got her into the mood. Now just to get her into the mood.

Kenji once more answered the doorbell, an agreeable grin on his face as he ushered Di inside.

"She is just up in her room, go ahead." He pointed up the stairs, clapping Di fatherly on the back before taking his leave back to the kitchen. Di smiled in her father's direction as he watched the man completely under his spell walked off without a care in the world. The man was wise to let him into his mind the way he did. It made things with him so much easier. The brother he'd have to work on though. Thoughts of dosed candy came to mind and using Kenji as the mule to give it to Shingo.

Di smirked smugly, taking to the stair's two at a time eager to get this night of love started. His only falter in the night might only be in casting a silence spell on the room that way her parents or brother won't hear them. He didn't need for the herbs to wear off and for her father to come bounding up the stairs mid passionate anything and crash the orgasmic party he had planned for them both.

As he hit the top of the stairs, he found Shingo dressed in his school uniform lounging against his doorframe.

He stopped glaring down at the little brat, a low growl of threat issuing deep in his throat.

"Afternoon 'Captain Sneak' " Shingo gave him a mocking smirk and gay salute off the side of his temple. Di was going to put an end to the little boys antics.

"I know what you did last time...Kid. I'm ready for it this time…pint size! Bring it on!" Di loomed over the shorter boy, threatening him briefly with his size.

Shingo managed to maintain his protective ground, even though his blue eyes were misting slightly with nerves. Di's form was a bit huge compared to his own lithe boyish body, yet he remained stoic and calm under pressure. Noticing how close Di was to his door he then pulled an almost sly smile, as he slammed his door in the man's face. Di was frustrated by the rude gesture but smiling in the end cause he figured he got under the kids skin.

Several hours later...

Di had attempted several times to distract her away from her studies, to no avail. She had politely moved out of his advances, accepting only small touches from him from time to time as she tried to keep him placated. She managed to avoid making out it seemed at all costs. She was valiantly trying to make an effort and study...while he was valiantly trying to get her to engage in a little more love play activities.

Slowly becoming frustrated, his dark energy were almost rebounding off her psyche this time around. He couldn't use it any darker or more intensely without her figuring it out so he was stuck in his current position. He now had to work so much harder to encourage her affection towards him...what had changed over these past few days to cause this? He had wiped the nightmare from her mind...He couldn't figure it out.

Usagi sat concentrating on her books at her low table, dressed casually in a powder blue pair of sweats and white T-shirt that was way too big for her. Not that Di was complaining since he could see a black tank top peeking out underneath, as the collar of the t-shirt seemed to slide off one shoulder. It made her look so cute and sexy, without her even knowing it. Di enjoyed seeing the outline of her fine bone structure.

Her collar bone was outlined adding a more delicate arch to her upper breasts. All Di wanted to do was trace the demure little mounds of skin with his tongue. But he was holding back till she decided to take a break. He was hoping maybe then he could kiss her, lower her to the floor, then show her how passionate he was by hauling her up in his arms a -…. It was while during this time that he noticed that she was absently chewing on her pencil, seeking something for her to do while figuring out the problem before her.

While Di sat on the opposite side of the table watching her, he imagined her mouth nibbling like that upon something of his. The action alone made him want to just lunge out, grab her, throw her on her bed and take her many times over as she screamed out his name. Pleasure filled moans escaping her trembling lips. His patience was waning considerably with these incessant thoughts of his.

Never mind lowering her to the ground in the seductive manner he had been contemplating earlier, now he wanted to take her hard and fast. Make her his and soon. But in doing so when she wasn't used to that kind of physical prowess, might scare her out of her mind. It was what kept his actions with her tamed down and not to active. He needed her to fall in love with him first, needed to know she wanted him.

Thing was Usagi wasn't so blind to his lust filled looks as she made herself appear to be, but she kept her distance. Smiling coyly and glancing up at him from time to time. Her mind raging at her, to not let it go too far with him. She wore Mamoru's shirt as a small subtle reminder to stay strong against him. She already knew something had to be up with things since her father NEVER let a boy up into her room before. But there was something about Di, a deep hurt she wished to heal. He had his issues for sure, but he wasn't evil.

She also hoped that he didn't discover that the shirt was a man's shirt though. Hoped he didn't smell another man through it. She wanted to explore this new relationship with Di. Just not to the extremes that he was angling with tonight...oh hell most of the time really.

Technically she was attempting to date him and NOT Mamoru, but the shirt helped her maintain her will power against Di's playfulness. After her beautiful, although G rated night, with Mamoru she wanted to slow it down greatly with Di. She just wasn't ready to have another man in that way yet.

Mamoru was being so attentive and sweet around her. The affection was absent, but she could still feel his love, see it in his eyes. Strangely it was enough for now...but her body still craved his touch at every encounter. Yet he kept himself so very platonic, even though his eyes constantly gave him away. She even felt hurt still, her soul and body craving his very touch in more than a friendly manner. It was frustrating her to no end, she could see he wanted more from her, from the whole situation but he kept to himself.

(I could tell though that he wanted to tell me something so desperately but he kept his cold control around me. It was better than the ping pong but now the distance was to…it almost seemed to be a more distant version of his ping pong game…albeit less drama in the middle but still. I was worried that we would never go back to the way we were...can I really just be friends with him now after everything?

I want us to have our camaraderie again but…I love him too much for that. I don't know if I could keep it up forever and pretend like I just like him. I don't know if my heart could take it when he did decide to move on and find someone he could want to be with. Yes I had Di, and he wanted to be with me but right now my hearts to conflicted to give up on one to go to another. If I give up on Mamo – chan he might want to come back

I want Mamoru, in the end no matter what, but how can I have the man of my dreams when he claims with literally every breath in him that he does not want me? Question is if he did move on would my heart and soul take it and move on or dive off a cliff. After all to only be a friend to the man that apparently hates my new 'boyfriend' sounds off. Plus no one seemed to see the true Di, but me...)

_How did I ever find myself in such a bind? A youma attack would be nice ONLY for the simple fact that I could vent some frustrations on it!_

With a tired sigh, she was oh so very frustrated with her fickle heart, her mind unable to concentrate on her studying any longer and Di had not been any help what so ever. His intentions obvious, as he just wanted to spend time with her. Honestly if he had been any more obvious she knew she'd have been lowered to the floor, or he would have ATTEMPTED to. So she looked up to him with a weak smile, he reached over and fondly held her hand.

"Ready for a break love? I can think of some pleasant activities to help you unwind from all that stress you seem to be under." He smiled brightly, as a new eagerness was showing in his piercing blue eyes. She smiled to him as he leaned in for a smooth kiss. Feeling like she did need a break she accepted his seemingly small request. However once the shifting the material of the shirt, as she leaned forward to acceptance his affections, was like lightning struck her.

Feeling a new set of nerves hit her as well as a feeling of guilt over another man NOT Mamoru in her room, near her bed she panicked and grabbed the first thing her mind could conjure up, "Snacks!" She pulled her hand out of his grip, as the smell of Mamoru still within the fabric of his shirt broke Di's spell. The contrast of Di's hand touching her's and Mamoru's scent sending her head spinning and stomach lurching miserably. She was finding it so very hard to move on!

Di watched in complete confusion as she nearly ran out of the room and bounded down the hallway in search of food to munch on. Once she was gone he flopped back on the carpet so frustrated he wanted to scream!

Several minutes later the door to her room burst open, and Shingo dashed in carrying a jar, and punctured balloon dripping with honey.

"HORNETS!" The little boy cried in glee shattering the jar full of deadly stinging insects right in front of him on her low table, then chucking the balloon full of honey right on Di's chest. The balloon exploded the same time as the jar, covering him in sticky sweet attraction.

Completely taken off guard, by the boredom of watching Usagi study his nerves were not prepared for the attack. Di leaped to his feet, screaming like a girl as the hornets buzzed in a deadly swarm around her room. Shingo raced back out of the room laughing manically, slamming her door shut. Di wailed in terror, wrapping his arms over his head making a mad dash out of her glass balcony doors, leaping off the balcony screaming all the way. The little stinging insects swarming around him, buzzing menacingly in his ears.

As tempted as he had been he resisted using his powers. The last thing he needed was for anyone to spot him or for her demon cat to find a new reason to hiss or suspect at him. Though he still seriously wanted to clip her nails. It was pure luck alone though that all the hornets went with him. Not one stayed in Usagi's room, preventing Shingo's prank from being discovered.

As it was Luna was watching from a tree branch out front, her ears up, brown eyes wide in fright as Di bolted out of the yard with a swarm of Hornets buzzing at his back. Screaming repeatedly into the night like a little girl.

The cat laughed her furry butt off in the tree, tears of mirth creeping down her fuzzy cheeks. She had known Shingo had been up to something today, after finding out Di was coming over.

She was so glad she had stuck around for the show. It would be well worth Artemis's pointed nail as he berated her for skipping out on patrols as she ALWAYS did with him. This was to much and she wouldn't have missed it for the world. She'd explain to Artemis later, this was too good to give up.

Tuxedo sat sentry on the roof, laughing quietly as Di made his hasty, less then dignified exit.

"You rock...little man. Remind me to never get on your revenge list!" He chuckled in absolute delight. Only he could have done better, but this, was well worth taking a step back while she was inside.

Several minutes later, Usagi made her way back upstairs with a bag of chips and bottle of pop with two glasses. Before she could get to her room she found Shingo crying softly in his room, curled up on his bed facing the wall. Curious and concerned she entered his room quietly.

"Shingo..." She sat down on his bed, setting her items on the floor. Turning to face him, rubbing his back soothingly with a hand.

"Go away, Baka Usagi!" He sniffled, hiding his face into his pillow. Trying so hard not to laugh, his sister was always such a sucker for the drama!

"What happened?" She pulled on his shoulder, her tone pleading.

"I don't want to tell you." He pouted.

"Shingo...please." She encouraged him more, pushing on his smaller shoulder.

With a groan of regret he rolled over on his back, showing her a purplish bruise on his cheek just under his eye.

"That wasn't there after school!" She breathed in shock. "What happened?" She reached to touch his wound.

Shingo bolted upright, slapping her hand away. "Leave it!" He raged, standing up and storming to the opposite side of the room.

"Shingo...?" She pleaded yet again.

"Look, I think I pissed your new boyfriend off." Shingo groaned, rolling his eyes. "He left in a big snit after hitting me."

"What!" Usagi jumped to her feet, hurt and rage brimming in her eyes. "What did you do...what happened!" she cried in both worry and anger.

"He hit me...ok. I need to be alone for a bit ok, kinda a guy thing, sis." Shingo pointed for her leave his room. Having not thought out that part to well, he played the macho card. If anything he had hoped he didn't over play his hand by pretending the guy hit him. It may have been a bad move but he couldn't tell right now.

"Fine..." Usagi huffed, storming out of the room down to her room finding it empty she thundering downstairs to the phone. To find out what the hell had happened.

Shingo hung out in his doorway, listening with smug satisfaction as his Sister went all postal up and down Di on the phone. She nearly screamed at the man as she defended her little brother, stating he was just a little boy. Chuckling happily, he ducked into his room picking up a small spray bottle hidden in the clutter of his desk. "Silver Nitrate..." He giggled, lightly touching the mark he had made with it on his face.

After close to an hour of giving Di an agonizing ear full, Usagi trudged back upstairs finding a meek Shingo in his doorway.

"Can you sleep with me tonight...I'm scared." He whined, blue eyes pleading pathetically up to her. He had to keep her out her room tonight, till all the Hornets could fly out her open windows.

"No problem... Shingo. You can always count on your Oneesan." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Tucking him in under his blankets, and snuggling down beside him in his wooden cot.

Her mind now in even more turmoil, Di had sworn he had never touched him and sounded very appalled and convincing at the mere thought of striking a child.

She wanted to believe her brother, ergo the reason why she went postal on Di but at the same time, she couldn't fathom a reason why Di would want to hurt him or when he could have. As far as she knew it he came straight to her room, then stated he had left soon after for an emergency at work. That she had been in the kitchen when he had slipped out the front door.

Plus he had also been unwilling to tell her that her little brother made him scream and retreat like a scared little girl.

Date two...FAILURE!

Operation Usagi

Date Three

Several days later. He had managed damage control, ending up apologizing up and down every different avenue to attempt to gain her faith in him back. It took many very elongated conversations over those few days to convince her to let him apologize for something he didn't even do. Promising to come over and beg for Shingo's forgiveness. Di wanted to kill her brother for the stunt pulled. He had nearly lost her over it!

It could have very well ended Usagi's trust in him. Then he'd be not only back to square one but possibly unable to see her again. She had been furious at first then the more he talked to her the more she calmed down and since Shingo hadn't told their parents she became even more confused over the matter.

However it took all his will power to stand in her open front door and keep his face somber. As Shingo gloated before him, arms crossed over his chest.

"Gomen a sai..." Di bowed to the little boy, his voice a near growl.

Usagi smiled happily from her spot behind Shingo, wearing a nice white sundress with her soft blue apron front.

"No problem...my man!" Shingo grinned brightly, thrusting out his hand to shake Di's.

Di eyed him cautiously, but once seeing Usagi's look of expectation, he conceded and shook Shingo's hand. A wide satisfied grin spread upon the dusty blonde boy's face, as Di face twisted in disgust finding a slimy, sticky substance covering his palm.

Usagi beamed behind them, not having noticed Di's face at the sudden sticky substance, as she then dash up to her room to retrieve her jean jacket. There was a hot breeze in the air today, and Di had promised to take her for ice cream after he and Shingo mended their relationship.

"What did you do..." Di leaned down and hissed in Shingo's face. Itching to wrap his hands around the little boys throat and throttle him senseless.

"Oh...just a little humiliation. 'Mr. Sneak.'" He chuckled, his blue eye shining with dark mischief.

"What..." Di breathed out in sudden dread. Wishing now that she had no siblings, this would go so much better if she was a single child. He didn't remember her queen self having any siblings, why did she have to have one in this time line? Where was he in the future? Why can't he be non existent here to?!

Shingo reached up with a hand and patted Di's cheek arrogantly with his other 'clean' hand.

"Ready!" Usagi called from the top of the stairs.

Di was distracted by the boy's antic's, then looked up in sudden horror, as Shingo grabbed the wrist of the hand he was shaking and slammed it onto his crotch.

"What the hell!" Di roared near threatening as he now found his hand glued, very obviously to the crotch of his pants.

"Super glue...totally worth losing the first layer of skin off my palm." He sighed in contentment, as Usagi bounded down the stairs finding Di standing with a red face grabbing himself right in front of her.

"I...uhm...I…are you ok?" She stumbled out, her own face glowing at the lewd sight. She stood alarmed and oblivious to her brother's revenge having just walked in upon the horrible sight.

With no way to redeem himself at the moment, and feeling like he was seconds away from literally strangling her kid brother to death for his prank's he cried out, "Uhgggh!" Di ran once more from the Tsukino's yard, seeking refuge in his sedan across the street.

Slamming the door closed, he turned the key in the ignition hoping to tear away from the house as his heart was now thundering in his ears, trapped in a smelly stress sweat. As the car's engine roared to life, the cooling fan's came to life with a green foul cloud, of rotten egg. The fumes over took the car's interior in seconds, Di bellowed the final straw broken, punching the steering wheel in a full one adult tantrum. Then unrolled his window in a panic as he started choking and gagging upon the fumes.

Tears of frustration and disgust streaming down his face as he tried to keep his cool control and not get out, go up to his beloved's home and kill her brother in front of her. Or expose who he was by using his powers in front of her on her brother.

Shingo sauntered to the sidewalk, watching smugly as the windows of Di's sedan rolled down releasing the putrid stench in a cloud of green gas. Shingo turned, finding Chibi-Usa sitting on the silver chain that ran across their driveway when not in use. She was dressed in her navy school, fuku. Kicking her feet merrily, giggling at the prank she helped pull off. She hadn't known why Shingo didn't like the man only that he almost seemed familiar. But the smoke covered his face to much for her to see.

"You owe me your allowance this week." She commented dryly, tossing Shingo a spray bottle of green liquid. Hydrogen Sulfide...rotten egg. She had snuck into the open car and sprayed it in every vent as Shingo had asked.

"Not a problem...well worth it." Shingo laughed happily, watching smugly as the sedan tore away down the street in a drunken manner. Driving one handed was hard, when you weren't used to driving much at all! For Diamond it was all shimmer here and there. It was only through Rebeus that he'd learned how to drive at all. Though Rebeus himself was sworn to never tell a soul that he had to teach him.

Not to mention that Rebeus would never tell a soul that he had to learn himself before hand as well. They both after all shimmered everywhere, so why learn when there wasn't a necessity to even try?

Sometime later...

Mamoru rounded the block in front of the Tsukino's house, dressed in jean's and a black mock neck with long sleeves. He had been on patrol around her home, noticing Di leaving in a hurry a few minutes earlier. Finding a glum Usagi sitting upon the same silver chain in front of the drive way. Lost in her thoughts...

"Hey, Usako...What's up?" He asked cheerfully.

"Di..." She muttered.

"Tell me all about it...what are friends for..." Mamoru began, as she stood up. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, as she wrapped one of her's around his waist.

Usagi sighed in contentment, falling into her accustomed place at his side.

"Ice cream?" Mamoru inquired with a wiry grin.

Usagi laughed happily, her eyes twinkling with glee.

Perfect...Mamoru was always around when she needed him most.

Date Three: Epic FAIL!

That was only the beginning...Shingo's revenge went on for weeks and still hasn't abated. Di avoids the house, making Usagi meet him around Juban. Once Mamoru found out he enlisted the girls and as a team, they would follow Usagi and Di around on their dates creating all kinds of mischief and generally making Di's life miserable. All and all it ended up very satisfying for all those involved. Except Di!

June 30th

Usagi skipped down the sidewalk in her School Fuku, leather satchel swinging merrily at her side.

Motoki caught sight of her dancing down the sidewalk through the wide window's of the Arcade. Heading who knows were...

With a broad winning smile, he was already to set in motion his own plans for the two. Mamoru and the girls weren't the only sneaky ones around, plus he had seen a few of their pranks in action and was all set to join in. He himself held strong reservations for the silver haired man.

He understood now why Mamoru had given Usagi that mark on her neck. But it didn't mean that it didn't confuse her any less or that his intentions were less obvious.

"Usagi-san!" He called out to her, as he ducked out of the sliding doors of the building.

Usagi turned with a curious smile, standing oh so cute and content with the leather satchel clutched before her. Not unlike her dates as if lately where even he had seen her more provocative dressings. Not that he would ever breathe a word to Mamoru that he'd seen her in less. If Mamoru found out that he'd seen Usagi in a bra and panty set even with her mostly behind a fitting room door, it was more than the dark haired man had seen.

It would be plenty of reason for Mamoru to want to smack him upside the head and that was the lighter way of looking at it. Guy had a thing of massive over protectiveness when it came to their innocent blonde Odango. So it was safe to say Di was now in Mamoru's cross hairs in a very bad way. As long as Mamoru NEVER found out that HE had seen Usagi in less than actual clothes he was safe.

Now Di was another story altogether. He was someone that they all – save for Usagi – had hoped to never see again. HE however was Mamoru's best friend and now knowing that Usagi used to have a mad crush on him – not that it did anything to him now, he was very happy with Reika, she was everything he wanted and needed – but knowing that with Mamoru's over protective issue with her…it wasn't a good combination he wanted to ever explore, ever.

Not to mention if Reika and him got more involved in the 'operation Usagi' plan. He knew once she would find out if she hadn't already through the girls or Mamoru herself, that she would do anything it took to keep their innocent Usagi away from this Di guy. Mamoru had his reasons why he broke it off but it seemed things were starting to look up, but only when Di was in any type of aggravation or pain.

He worried of what Reika would come up with to add to the turmoil that was Di now. Her normal way of working was small little tidbits to slowly build up the aggravation. He didn't want to get Di so mad that he'd start to get violent, though if he did then at least Usagi wouldn't be so blind to the type of guy he was. It would certainly help, he just didn't want Reika to get to involved was all.

"What's up Motoki-san?" She asked sweetly.

"Birthday present." He grinned pulling out several tickets from inside his apron pocket.

"Really!" She responded excitedly, her eyes shining. Grabbing a ticket from his hand and reading the caption. Her jaw dropping in stunned awe.

"You have got to be kidding me..." She breathed, casting a surprised yet extremely excited look up to him.

Motoki chuckled and nodded her an affirmative.

"You are serious..." Usagi breathed, her heart now jumping in her chest.

"Yes, Reika and I have all these tickets that she won at the Osa Lottery when that new mall opened up downtown. So we have enough to take you and all the girls." He grinned.

"To Summer Sonic in Osaka!" Usagi screamed, jumping around Motoki unable to contain herself any longer. Her golden tails bouncing wildly in her parade of pure excitement. Squealing and whooping her fists in the air, making a huge spectacle of herself and not caring one bit!

"For the first four days of Summer Break, yup!" Motoki stated, his smile brightening even more as her own smile and laughter were contagious for him. For anyone that normally got around her. She was a light, and when the most happy she could light up the whole world.

"I LOVE YOU TOKI!" Usagi squealed in delight, wrapping her small arms around his waist tightly.

Motoki laughed happily, hugging her back. She may not be his actual little sister but she was still close to it. That and he didn't want to deal with Mamoru getting the wrong impression or to have Reika being upset with him. Hell he'd watched their little Usagi grow up these past what two years now? He knew she was a beautiful girl inside and now outside. He also knew if Mamoru didn't step up his game Di would take known advantage, and they couldn't be there every second of every day to stop him either.

"I'll smooth it over with your folks, so keep your birthday present a secret ok?" Motoki stated, as she pulled away her emotions only slightly under control. Tears of joy streaming down her cheeks, she nodded silently handing the tickets back then danced away.

Motoki chuckled watching her glow of joy, and silly skipping dance of twirling and leaping, fade away into the crowds.

Returning to his counter, finding Mamoru sitting in exhaustion hunched over a cup of coffee...his best friend of late.

"My friend...you need a vacation." Motoki grinned, leaning in beside his stool, slipping a ticket towards him.

Mamoru took the ticket, raising an eyebrow in question.

Finding Motoki grinning smugly down at him.


	14. 43 kisses part 1

**gabe (Guest)**: thanks, hope you like the update.

**Adore**: don't know how long it'll be just yet but 'Shaydoe' and I are working on it. As for the vacation, starts soon.

**regine.c**: I loved the show, made me breach out of my own shell a bit, ahead of its own time, I think it was just the direction the writers went in really, it was almost like two different versions of the same show…almost. Thank 'Shaydoe' for the hornets scene, I didn't have a lot on pranks. The ones my family played were more on the short sheeting beds and putting stinky socks in pillow cases. Lol. I answer as many questions as I can so feel free.

**Jovian Sun**: I'm glad your approach was more sugar coated. I did make her out to be more innocent but at the same time as I hope to have explained, Di has been subtly leaving his own 'aura' around but it's so little the most it can do is influence small things with her. She can't feel it nor can anyone else really. He purposely did it that way. Things will come to light in due time, in the meantime, enjoy these next few chapters.

**Mzmiami:** give it a few more chapters and she'll make a return, Chibi Usa is a willy little one.

**CaughtInAFantasy**: Please thank 'Shaydoe' for the pranks one, she's the mastermind behind those ones. I just retouched it a little.

**fmafan94**: trips coming in SOON! And Shingo needed some revenge for Di's manipulation of his family.

**AimlesslyGera:** Shingo's pranks are golden. As for posting 3 times a week…I am trying to make this seem like a real season…sorta…so its why I do the once a Sunday one, though I feel that I've made this one late.

**Mitsumeteiteyo: **I really appreciate your words, yes I will continue to make this my version, and my vision, that won't be deterred, and I'm glad you all love the different aspects of it.

**Buttaflykissesxoxo:** I think I've made Shingo and Di to be on each other's 'shit lists' to be blunt.

**SerentiyMoonGodness:** thanks!

**silverfaerie91 (Guest)**: yeah I had the image of Diamond coming back to the past for some time now, I'm just glad I have better skills as a writer to get it out, and do it right.

**MoonlightSonata87**: haven't heard from you in a coons age. Lol. Sorry about the grammer errors, a lot of the time the spell check puts a little blue line to indicate its wrong, so it gets hard to tell after a while. As for her pinning and self depreciation, I don't think its as bad as what the anime did. Mamoru I didn't realize, nor see as acting childish. Maybe you could explain that a bit more. But thanks for reviewing, and giving me your opinion.

**LoveInTheBattleField, Maiden A**: here's your next update!

Thank you for your reviews, sorry I didn't get a chance to update till tonight, but you still have the week…soo…yeah.

Sailor Moon R 'Roses'& Diamonds' Ch.14

'43 Kisses part one'

June faded away, as the summer season took hold with a vengeance. The day's were now sweltering, but they were also clear blue and cloudless. The fire of the sun, baking the earth as if all of Japan was placed in an oven. School had been an endless drone on her spirits. Mamoru had become a strange shadow in her life, keeping their new friendship walking a strange line between near touches of true affection and just sweet and tender friendship. It was wearing down on his control little by little.

So he sought to avoid her further advances, in a cool detached way, by only being her friend, her confidant, mister dependable and nothing more. Not realizing all the mixed messages he was still sending poor sweet Usagi. She had attempted to date Di, but things just were not working out so well... on the romantic side of things. She found herself spending more and more time with him though. He was becoming a bit over zealous in his attempts to get a date to go well.

Her girl friends though just wished that she would move on, Minako and Makoto to other activities to keep her busy and Rei, Ami and Luna to her school work, which she was actually improving on a bit. Not that Luna was paying much attention, to busy burying herself in what the enemies next move might be and in harping on Usagi to do better all around. But they had been noticing Di's near stalking mentality beginning to surface.

Even Umino noticed the guy around more often lately. But mostly, if only ever when he was in Crown to hear or see them talking. Though he was mostly only in Crown to soak up the latest buzz worthy news, pen and pad in hand to write down the latest gossip. Plenty of times in the past Usagi had told him to be a reporter, he'd be good at it, but his parents wanted better for him, the irony of what he was good at. For Usagi's part, she defended Di to them all stating that due to their dates going wrong so often he was just trying to spend time with her.

That added to the tinge of darkness in her room changing her, made her more insistent to defend him. The girls knew in the end that while she trusted them when it came to a lot of issues she clearly was on the defensive, but she did the same thing when defending Tuxedo Kamen, and Al when the girls and Luna to thought they were the enemy. They made their assumptions and allegations and because she defied them, kept insisting that they were good men, they in turn found out they were wrong.

So they saw her self - sacrificing need to set out and show them that he was good to. They just hoped she was right, for her own sake. If not there'd be hell to pay if she was wrong. Rei and the others may hate him but if their princess was right then as a potential ally that would SOON realize she had a loving prince charming that had unknowing reasons for ending their relationship still there. They'd make sure of it…somehow.

Plus Mamoru had slowly become an invisible stalker himself, investigating Di as much as he could while still trailing Di and Usagi around Tokyo making sure she was safe in the silver haired man's presence. He grit his teeth and clenched his fist every time the man made blatant advances towards her. Some small little hands to the small of her back others when he would stand right back behind her and hold her hips as he slowly worked his way down, always coming back up when she'd look of course.

He sighed wondering while during all of that, if she was either playing obtuse to them or was clearly not catching on. It really un nerved him to see it and he wanted to do something permanent to the man so badly, something that would leave scares of fear in ever touching her again. Perhaps even prevent him from having kids of his own. Mamoru had grim smiles of that thought process.

Luna had even caught him more than once, hanging out around the house after dark as he kept a watchful eye on her, always her stalwart protector. It was the only reason why the feline didn't say anything to stop him.

On the other hand, Motoki, Reika had plans of their own...

The adventure began at Tokyo Station, a massive transportation building in the centre of Chiyoda ward. Built of dull brown brick and thousands of windows that glowed in the gentle morning light. Usagi gazed up at the building her eyes shimmering with building excitement at what was to come. Sitting amid the crowded city transit bus, as it slowed to it's stop on the street out front.

Departing the city bus, with a hopeful smile on her face, she dressed for fun and long days in the sun. Wearing a long white skirt the hung well past her knees, and a sweet pink sleeveless blouse, with a frilly collar that hung low, revealing just a little of her upper breasts. Her golden crescent moon necklace bouncing over her flat stomach, while wearing white over large sunglasses in place on top of her golden head, and white bows placed just so in her buns. Her pink backpack slung over one shoulder full to bursting with clothes and her new swimsuit.

"Usagi!" Mina called out from the large set, of several glass and black metal doors that was the entrance to the huge building. Mina as dressed in a soft orange mini skirt, with a white vest that barely covered her stomach the same sunglasses as Usagi perched on her free honey blonde hair. A dull leather pack slung over a shoulder as well. She waved her hand over her head, catching the smaller girls attention on the street.

Rei, stood beside her, dark hair fluttering in the wind held back by a pair of black sunglasses as she wore a pair of jean shorts and a deep crimson tank top, a black duffle over her shoulder. Ami was just behind in white jean shorts and a white blouse with the blue vest over top pulling a white tote behind her. Last was Mako in a pair of jean overalls, with rose embroidery in black thread accenting the legs and pocket. With a dark green tank top underneath and her green ball cap on her head, her brunette pony tail pulled through the back.

Giddy and excited beyond all reason, Usagi dashed up to them entwining her arms with Mina and Rei's forcing them through the glass doors as a group. Making all four of them giggle and cry out in alarm at her antics. Though they were just more grateful, that she still did maintain some of her more childish qualities, while going through this whole process between Mamoru's seeming 'ping pong game', to Di's new lease in her life. It was something all of them in some form envied.

(This is going to be great! I can't wait to show off my new swim suit, see what the girls think, well Rei, Makoto and Ami. Minako already knew I was getting a better suit. She just hasn't really seen it yet. Even better though, was to see Mamo – chan's reaction to my new suit. Motoki had invited him as well, stating the man needed a break. I really didn't understand what he meant by that.

If anything I needed the break. But with the knowledge that he would be there, I was as happy as I was nervous about spending real time with him. I wanted to see if my seemingly sometimes robotic now ex…grrr…can still feel things for me. I sometimes wonder if he has an 'emotions' switch that he turns on and off whenever he feels he needs it. It would explain his so called emotional misfires!

Or his un reasonable demands of Di in my life, mix that in with his cold nature and we might have the problem…if he were indeed robotic. But thankfully he's not, but it also raises the question of why he's able to act the way he does without feeling the repercussions that I feel from it? Enough is enough now. I need a vacation and to relax so I can have so much needed fun! I so need this to, we all need a little time off from things.)

Moving through the vast station, with such high ceilings full of iron girder's the moving throng of the crowds voices echoed as if in a cavern. They move, happy and giddy through the gates, out onto the outer terminal that housed the long silver aerodynamic bullet train...Takaido Shinkansen. It shimmered in the summer heat as if made of light itself. It made the girls swoon with admiration.

Seated and ready to go, Usagi was nearly bouncing in her own little small corner of the world, Rei sitting in front of her, rolled her eyes in mock frustration. A true happy smile pulling on her lips, cheeks flushed with barely contained excitement herself.

Truly the little blonde always made traveling more entertaining, not that she'd ever let the blonde know cause then she knew she'd never get her live it down. Mina and Mako were busy stowing their bags in the over head compartments, trying in vain to prevent anything from falling out or slipping out when Ami appeared once again with Motoki and Reika in tow.

"We are just in the forward cabin, so we will see you when we hit Osaka Station ok?" Motoki was dressed in navy cargo shorts and a white short sleeve dress shirt with little blue pineapples all over it. Looking quite proud of his dress choice he headed up the aisle.

"Mamoru too..." Usagi inquired trying to make it sound like a mundane question like how's the weather. But everyone saw right through it.

"Yes." Motoki chuckled, playfully giving Usagi's bangs a toss, before wandering away down the hall.

Reika rolled her eyes..."Don't ask..." she sighed noticing the snickers coming from the girls as he left. She of course was in a flattering white sun dress the suited her ample curves. She then followed her goofy boyfriend to the forward cabin shaking her head in embarrassment. The country side was soon shooting past in a blur of multiple greens, as the bullet train sped away at top speed. Hours later once in Osaka, Motoki led the group through the less intense atmosphere of Osaka station to the commuter line exit.

Boarding a less glamorous train on the Jr Kobe line they once more headed deeper into the outer countryside of Japan towards the coastline. As the trip continued, Usagi found herself staring soberly and reflective out the window, watching the dry brush, small communities and slow crests of sandy beaches scroll past. Her thoughts slowly calmed from the excitement of this morning, falling back towards Di and their last time together before the trip.

(Grateful that I went bathing suit buying with Di yesterday, he wasn't my first choice I truly wanted Emmie's opinion. But Di had caught me talking to Mina on the phone about our trip, he had been in the living room talking to Poppa when I got home from School my last day. I found his tendency to just pop up in my life a bit unsettling but those feelings soon past when he explained why he was there.

He'd been helping my dad with a story he was working on dealing with small businesses in Juban. Not to mention Mamoru was starting to appear more often when I least expected him as well, so who am I to judge. Anyway, he was adamant I check out the new line of suits at his store. So I shelved my plan to ask Emmie and went with him.

Since, I knew the girls would want something cutie and sweet, only Minako knew of the suit or how provocative it was since I gained her approval for my quest. I made a mention to her of my plans just last night and she vowed to help me out. Thing was I made her promise NOT to tell a soul else wise they would be ruined and I wouldn't ever let her help me on future love matters again. It got her to keep her trap shut even if only for this.

Not an easy feet mind you. I was just glad I had built up my own courage when it came to my body over the past few weeks. It made me feel more free, more confident. Plus Di's increasing presence made me feel more attractive and wanted. But it was still Mamo – chan that my heart, body and soul craved to be with. It was him that my other half was with. I had tried valiantly to have romantic feelings for Di, to move on since Mamoru clearly only wished us to be friends and nothing more.

Nothing had happened between us in nearly a month, so my hopes were low at this point but not non - existent. Di seemed ok with going back to friends but he told me he wasn't giving up on claiming my heart. I had to admit it did feel nice to have a boy genuinely interested in me, knowing he wasn't giving up on me made me want to try harder too. Yet, I just can't seem to push my feeling for Mamoru aside, my hope that one day we could be together again.

I felt horrible about it, but Di was patient with me and my fickle heart. I needed to give my first plan one more try, one last and final attempt to force Mamoru to show his true feelings and tell me why everything had been happening between us. If nothing came of it, then perhaps then I could try to move on, even if the very thought right now seemed heart breaking. Hence the new bathing suit...

And he was so helpful when it came to me getting said new bathing suit. When we'd first learned where we were going I had wanted Di to come along but there was only so many tickets to Summer Sonic, and with Motoki not really knowing him it was also a trust issue as well. I couldn't dispute it and neither could Di. Thankfully with Motoki as a chaperon of sorts papa and mama didn't mind me leaving with the girls for a few days up at the beach.

They trusted him knowing he was a responsible young man with a good head on his shoulders. I was just glad they didn't know of my former crush on him nor that he was the best friend to the guy I loved more than life itself. As for Di, he was more than happy knowing that he _couldn't_ come along. It was harsh but he just didn't know him that well. I remembered blushing like crazy and smiling like a nut when I tried on the bathing suits. )

**Flashback**

Di decided to take her back to his store, wanting to setup a new plan. He had no intentions of letting her just go off without him for a few days. He was going to follow her. But her ability to fight his dark powers once again was frustrating him to no end. Wise man was breathing down his neck, nattering how his plans to woo her were failing that he needed more help to turn her intentions his way.

So he chose a new tactic, he needed to give her something that would do the work for him to wear down her defenses so he could focus his energy on gaining her affections. Leaving her near the back dressing rooms, with a few suits she had picked out, she soon became engrossed in a rack of Bikini's and elegant sarongs. He tracked down Berthier at the till.

"The suit." He ordered, dressed in his white jacket, jeans and black turtle neck he looked sharp as always. Glancing over his shoulder making sure Usagi was still looking at other suits so as not to suspect that he had been planning this ever since he found out about the beach. He needed a special swim suit for her and found that this one was better suited for her newer, more mature wardrobe style.

The white blonde woman had her hair up in a long braid down her back, wearing a nice mid hip ice blue dress with a square neckline. Looking reserved yet sexy at the same time. She merely nodded, ducking behind the counter for a moment, reappearing with a very nice grey bathing suit with silver accents. Di took the number from her with a smug grin, heading back to his princess eager to see this beautiful suit on her curvy body.

"I found this one, love. Would you mind trying it on for me. I think this one might be the winner." Di offered the silver suit to her with a proud smile.

Usagi took the suit from him with a shy blush, as she ducked into the dressing room area, disappearing behind the white dressing room door. Not noticing that the suit wasn't even on a hanger, only that Di simply slipped it to her as if it were 'the one'.

(The first three suits were a mix of two pieces and a one piece that was to girlie for me. But I knew that the girls would have cheered for it, feeling that it was what their so called 'innocent bunny' should be wearing. Thing is, it wasn't the angle I was going for. They'd see that soon enough. I wasn't their completely innocent bunny these days.

Granted in many ways I still was but I was getting much better. Less fights with Rei and Chibi Usa for starters, which no one seemed to notice. I was less dramatic and less cry-able over Mamo – chan, at least to their eyes, and my grades had improved…though only slightly. It was hard when your favoured tutor was also your ex boyfriend whom cut off those tutoring ties too. Now it was back to Ami trying to help me out even more so than she already was, well when I wasn't doing it on my own.

Both color tones made me feel more sexy and a bit more vibrant and excited as I slipped into the bikini, Di had found for me.)

"Don't you dare laugh!" Usagi poked her head over the stall's top, giving Di who was lounging on the circular red couch set in the centre of the dressing room area a threatening glare. "I mean it, one giggle, or smirk of anything and you're getting it buster!" it was a weak threat but still, it made her feel better.

"Not to worry, I think you'd look sexy in nearly anything..."Di began his voice falling quiet, "The most sexy, being in nothing at all...and all mine." He sighed, his mind once more lost to fantasy of her in less than nothing covering her pure sweet body. His eyes wandered around the store briefly then landed dead centre on a pair of midnight black heels, with a five inch heel, and one inch platform.

The very fantasy of her in nothing but those heels was killing him. He could just imagine her walking out of the fitting room in nothing but those and straddling him while breathing his name in his ear, "Kami…" he knew the heels literally screamed 'come fuck me', but would Usagi know that. Deciding to NOT take his chances he figured he'd wait till a later on moment for them to have their use. However she hadn't heard his last words as she was struggling with seeing something so beautiful on her body.

Taking a deep breath she looked at herself a bit uncertainly, in the grey and silver bikini having never worn anything like it before. Twirling and twisting in place casting her near naked reflection in the two wall mirror's odd looks.

(I wasn't sure I had the proportions in the right places. It had a very mature look to it.)

Halter like top, low drop, like a bikini, only the bottom had a piece of fabric that went from the centre of the bottoms all the way up to the halter portion.

Four tied together strings held it in place at her slender neck, mid back, and the sides of her hips as she pulled nervously on the sides of the halter portion to be sure it was covering her up properly. She'd never had so much skin poking out from the side of her breasts before. She kept pulling on the sides to ensure she wasn't going to slip out or reveal to much in the front. Plus when she rotated it right and had her breasts correctly positioned it made her B cup chest look bigger. It wasn't something she was used to.

Checking her bum to make sure the fabric was covering her at least somewhat more respectably than the undergarments she'd been sporting lately, thanks to Emmie. She took one last calming breath then opened the door and walked out. Di looked spell bound for a moment as he looked up from her tiny feet to her sweet blushing face. Her twin golden tails twirling around her as she spun in place so he could admire the whole package.

"What do you think?" Usagi asked unsure if this would be the suit. It was just going to be her and girls mostly at the beach. She really didn't want any new suitors but she still wanted to look good and to make Mamoru think twice about his stupidity in breaking things off with her. She wanted him to regret it and come back, love her more than before. She knew Di cared for her deeply but as much as she liked him her heart belonged to Mamoru.

"Stunning." He remarked. His voice sounding a bit deeper than before. She smiled proudly and went to change again.

Missing the smirk he had on his face and the way he shifted his pants in the chair to be a tad more comfortable, she walked back out fully clothed again in her soft white skirt and pink sleeveless mock neck. She quickly spent the last of her piggy bank fund so she wouldn't back out of the choice. She was sad to see the last of her savings disappear yet again...but she would save up again in no time.

They left the store happy and content. Di reached for her hand, Usagi clasped onto his own innocently. Casting him a small smile, the dating thing hadn't gone well so they were back to being friends again. Di never stopped working towards her trying again with him. As they talked she told him about where the trip to Osaka was and why it would be great to go out there.

When he remarked, "Maybe I'll come out there and get a hotel or something." She perked up and said, "That'd be great. Plus if you see Mamo – chan again you can explain to him that we're just friends again, I really want you two to get along. I think when I tried to tell him it didn't work out, it got lost in translation." She missed the glare as Di wasn't too keen on telling his rival that they were no longer together when he was still working hard to get her back to that stage.

He hadn't counted on her letting go of the aspect after only a few dates. Even her parents were encouraging her to try again with him, seemingly on her case nearly even. Though her brother was seemingly pleased as punch by the development. He really needed to make that candy for him. His chemist youma was on it once he found out the kids favourite type. Just a way to breach that topic, once he got back to dating her again that is.

*End flash back*

Exiting the train as the soft evening light was setting in over the Suma beach front. Sanyo Suma Station was a small village train depot. With a simple cement platform leading into a set of patio doors attached to a white sided building with green trim and eaves. It looked more like a village store then a train station. As Usagi stepped off the last stair at the end of her train car, the sound of her friends chatting fell into the back ground.

Catching sight of a familiar dark haired man leaving a car further down the platform, she noticed that he was dressed as always in jeans and a black t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a dark leather jacket hooked in a finger. It was draped casually over a broad shoulder, the evening sun glowing along the side of his strong body. He looked so mysterious and powerful in the sun's half light, her stomach fluttered at she gazed upon him.

"Mamo-chan..." She whispered, he never noticed her walking away around the corner of the station his dark duffle bag hung off his hip. Then she shook her head sheepishly. She shouldn't be so shy, they had been getting along pretty good of late. But the romantic atmosphere and her hopeful thoughts concerning the dark haired young man was a strain on her nerves. If he was to truly reject her here, at the sea shore...she didn't want to face that pain just yet.

_Mamoru was truly here. Spending_ _some time with him on the beach...maybe have a couple of passionate...encounters while we were there. That would be the best Birthday present ever!_

With a disappointed sigh, Usagi slung her pink back pack over her shoulder and followed her friends into the station through the patio doors. Coming out onto a cute little small town street that was lined with family own stores and restaurants, even a few grocery stores sat cheerfully down the street. The beach front was just west of the heritage city of Suma Kobe. Having many different attractions, a perfect tourist get away

A Genko-temple, some ancient battles were waged here, and famous poets of old visited the temples long ago. So there were many monuments raised all over the area. At the end of the street she could see the white sand of the beach, lined with blue pines. Far at the end of the coast line lay the rows of trendy hotels. Their modern towers rising into the pink and golden glow of the evening. The place held promise, of good times and much needed time with her girlfriends she was very pleased.

(I figured Di would be at one of those hotels if he decided to come out and join us. "I hope Di makes it down here. He needs the time away from work." I muttered to myself, knowing how hard he worked all the time, emergencies at such odd and un favourable hours of the evening. I wondered how he dealt with it and managed to spend time with me.)

"Personally I hope he doesn't come down here." Rei moved to her side, casting her petite friend a dark look. "This is meant to be a fun filled weekend, not a time to wait around for him." She finished with sneer, crossing her arms in agitation at the very mention of Di.

The scathing of Rei's remark had Usagi frowning at her, "Yeah well your half right." She opened her mouth to retort when Usagi beat her to the punch, "I don't know why you have such a mad hate for him but he's been nothing but nice and sweet to me, which is more than I can say about some people I know lately. Or is it just that he's not afraid of you?" Usagi just walked away as Rei barked out, "You know nothing of him!"

"I know a lot actually. He's a good man and a hard worker for his family. I think you'd like him if you simply gave him a chance. You both have a few things in common when it comes to fighting for family and not having a true mother, father parentage to look up to. You fight for grandpa yet you hate you're father, Di works hard for his brother yet hates that his work takes him away." It shut Rei up as fast as it had her wanting to snap and yell again.

Usagi turned and smiled politely, grabbing the cell phone that he insisted she keep with her, just in case of an emergency or if she just simply needed to talk to him, "Besides I know he worries over me, just like you all do. It's why he gave me this, to make sure if I need him I can call him." Usagi stated in defense, seeing nothing anything wrong with that.

(Once I got used to it I found it sweet that he gave it to me.)

She fumed, "Are you nuts?!" she went to snatch it when Usagi pulled it back from her grabby hand and put it back from where she took it from, "No in fact he's been making me feel better since the break up. I haven't had the need to over indulge in food, or to starve myself for that matter, to try and jump Mamo – chan like a love sick little girl, to cry every night feeling sorry for myself, asking myself 'Why? What I did wrong?' 'Why does my true love no longer love me?'" she began.

"I will always love Mamo – chan, that just can't - won't change no matter what he or I do. But at least with Di around I feel better about myself. I have this constant pressure wondering, 'is it something about me that Mamo – chan doesn't like?' I want to work on myself to improve but I can't do that if all I think about is the 'whys' now can I? Di helps me improve whether by being a friend or trying to be my boyfriend. He brings out changes that only come with someone new in your life." She continued her defense, not wanting to lose the phone.

Rei remained glaring at her bag, where the phone hide from her view. Tempted to snatch it she realized feebly that she have to undo a large snap and alert the oh so trusting Odango in the process, not a very good idea.

"Let's get this party started!" Minako yelled out capturing everyone's attentions. She pumped her fist in the air, over excited as anything, as she raced up on the other side of Usagi, just as Motoki and Reika appeared. Motoki was driving a bulky off blue range rover, with a small square box at the back of the cab. The wheels were a heavy duty tread to catch the soft sand, the cab bouncing lightly on strong axles. It was built for speed and agility over the shore line no doubt.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Rei motioned to the glorified golf cart with distain and a tinge of fear.

"We can't all fit in the cab." Ami stated logically to the now complaining miko.

"No, but four of you can bunk down in the back box it's a short drive to the cottage anyway." Motoki shrugged.

Reika gave the nervous girls a weak smile, her beloved was never that well organized. He had the tickets for weeks, and never read the brochure stating that it was only going to provide transport to the station not the cottage. He didn't have the funds set aside for a car, this was all he could afford. But it was what also made her love him. It was his un predictability that kept her on her toes, gave her excitement and a taste of adventure that she craved.

"Where's Mamo-chan?" Usagi looked around, unwarranted worry, that he had just turned around and got back on the train. That would be a total Mamoru maneuver. Thinking spending time with her in someplace romantic like the beach was a bad idea.

"He said he was going to go get a hotel, but we'll see him tomorrow hopefully." Motoki smiled encouragingly. Usagi merely nodded, unable to hide her disappointment that he wasn't staying with them. She knew he was seek to distance himself. At least he was still around, with sigh she was content with that.

With a sad, self conscious groan Mina, Ami, Mako and Usagi settled in the box. Her highness Rei Hino, fought like a banshee for the last seat in the cab. Usagi relented not wanting to deal with a fight. Now Motoki was bouncing the Ranger down the sandy rolling hills, heading along the sea shore, with the glorious sea glowing in the twilight. The sea looked to be on fire as the sun sank into the rising waves coming to shore in cresting foam covered waves.

Usagi turned to the quickly passing sea, basked in the dying sun, holding her twin tails together over a shoulder. As the twilight sea mirrored itself in her innocent wide eyes. She huddled down with her friends together in the shallow box. Mako's strong arm holding her close, casting her confident smiles of comfort. Ami was on the other side, being held by Mako's other strong arm hiding her face into her taller friend's breast to keep the wind at bay.

Mina sat near the back of the box, apart from the rest, her eyes taking in the lay of the land ever the leader needing to memorize where or when threats might take place. Usagi loved them all, casting her head over her shoulder gazing lovingly at Rei, who was laughing, content and warm in the cab. Talking happily to Reika, who was squished in the middle of the white leather bench, and even though she was a major shrew at times, Rei could still be good company. Aside from all that, 'Usagi' was fifteen now, this was a new year a new beginning.

It was dark when they made it to the other side of the coast line, up into the grassy hills full of pines to the small wooden cottage. Too exhausted to care and not really able to see much in the dark grove it was built into. The girls trudged after Motoki who merely led them up onto a large wooden deck and to the front door. He opened the door ushering them all into a small but lovely living room.

It was filled with walls of books, a large picture window over looked the deck. With two over stuffed white chairs and a couch facing a fireplace. Off from the living room was a large open dining area. All set up in a North American style with table and chairs. The kitchen sat through an archway just behind the dining table. Makoto headed off that way first, while the rest headed up the stairs set just before the entry way to find their rooms.

There were four rooms in total, two large ones on the left. With two beds each, one small single room on the right. With one large master suite, and a large bathroom right in the middle.

Rei and Ami took the first room with double beds in the upper hall, while Usagi and Mina disappeared into the last room on that side of the hall, which gave Mako the smaller single one on the other side of the hall and Motoki and Reika the suite. The bedroom wasn't too large, with two twin beds, a single large window sat at the end of the room, with frilly white drapes. The walls were papered in a lovely pearl stucco with cherry wood paneling at the bottom.

The beds were plain iron with a curved pipe style head board right out of a prison movie. With deep green blankets and comforters, Usagi didn't care as long as it was soft. She dropped her pack on the floor before one of the beds, then promptly collapsed face first onto the mattress. She waved her hand in a lazy defeated wave. There was no Mamo-chan to hang with tonight and she was just exhausted in every way.

"Wake me for lunch..." then curled up comfortably on the blankets and fell asleep. Long trips for some reason always made her sleepy. Mina laughed and shook her head, tossing her bag on the other bed and swiping the lights switch off.

Saturday

It was perfectly situated just up from the white sand of the beach, on the crest of a small hill. The cottage nestled in a nice grove of blue pine just up from the coast. From the front deck one could see the beach peeking out between the pine trees. The small rocks along the dirt path that led down from the cottage to the beach barely a deterrent to their senshi driven feet, so used to so much hard stuff out there that some pebbles were nothing.

She decided to change into her new alluring bathing suit, when she awoke to the heat of the day as it streamed in through their bedroom window. Smiling and excited to see how everything panned out and how Mamoru took to seeing her new piece.

She brushed out her hair, putting it up in its usual odango's and even put a touch of lip pink gloss over her lips she was ready for a day out on the sand. With a spring in her step, a long white towel wrapped around her waist like a sarong, she heard the laughter and play outside on the deck as she bounced down the steps from her bedroom. Ready to engage into the frolic with her girlfriends she darted for the front door.

She caught sight of her girls, in their suits, racing around the small patch of grass out front of the deck. Mako had a dark green sports bikini, while Rei had opting for a more erotic red skimpy version. Mina was in an orange tankini while Ami was in a simple blue one piece one might see at a swimming competition. The girls were running around the grassy patch of lawn just out front of the deck with a large multi colored beach ball that was nearly the size of her.

Glancing around the doorframe of the front door, she found Motoki in a pair of loud Hawaiian trunks of red and orange filled with more horrid pineapples. It was like his waist was enshrouded in some spastic, drug induced fruit salad! She wanted to laugh at his taste in beach wear.

_It was bad, if not worse than his shirt yesterday!_

He hovered happily over the black iron barbeque, roasting some freshly caught fish. Beside him was...Mamoru.

Usagi caught her breath, her heart instantly jumping to top speed. He was standing aloof against the wooden railing of the deck beside Motoki. Visiting lightly, brushing a hand through his thick dark hair. His dreamy blue eyes, were scanning the girls at play on the grass laughing at their antics, making sure to keep a protective outlook on them.

_Oh...look at me! Look at me with those beautiful blues eyes. I want to be the only person you see!_

Usagi pleaded pathetically in her mind, swallowing hard. Her head was swimming she had always had intense feelings towards Mamoru. But looking this time, the feeling of want, need and lust was so much more! It was nearly amplified right now.

His bare chest, tanned and taunt, with wide broad shoulders, that rippled in the sun light. Dark black trunks that hugged his powerful hips, the curves and hills of his stomach nearly glowed in the sun.

_Ohhh...my body hurts. My stomach is fluttering and my heart will not settle down...I think I'm sweating. It is possible to sweat just from LOOKING at your true love?! Oh how unfair is it that he can affect me without him even knowing it?! Or perhaps his not knowing is a good thing…_

(Ok, I am in control here. Be strong Usagi. Be strong!)

Ignoring him, and pushing her arousal aside, she moved out of the shadow of the doorframe and effectively snatched the bottle of tanning lotion off the picnic table, pulling off her towel and slapping it down on the table. Intentionally trying to make a small show of herself, to draw his attention. She then squirted some in her slender palm and began to rub it onto her bare chest just above her suit's slender top, in slow smooth strokes.

Mamoru swallowed hard, his eyes glued to his true loves sensual movements with her hands. The bikini was an amazing, delicate looking thing that covered her body just enough to provide modesty. She looked like a model right out of a magazine. He knew she was gorgeous...but this sexy, alluring swim suit pretty much punted the average concept of gorgeous off the field. Then kicked it in the balls and told it, it was a pussy!

She was positively reaching Goddess like in her curves and attributes. She was looking and acting so much like a woman these days, he was losing himself to her little by little. He looked pleadingly to the skies hoping someone could hear him and his wayward hopeless prayers of retribution, to try and think with his upper head and not the lower one. He needed a god send for that to take effect.

_Oh...kami. Save my soul...please. How in the seven hells am I going to survive the weekend on a platonic level with her?!_

Mamoru licked his teeth in longing, taking a deep breath whatever Motoki was nattering about faded away there was only Usagi...sexy, little Usagi... Gliding her hands up and down her arms, her fingers tracing the perfect curves of her breasts, then her palm swirled around her flat taunt stomach. He was barely able to blink as he watched her apply the lotion, making her creamy skin shine in the bright sun.

Then she turned and gave him her back, bending over innocently to lather tanning lotion on the back of her legs. Her perfect bum was thrusting up in the air, wiggling just a little as she moved her hand up and down her legs, making the suit she was wearing move in just the right motions to give off the look of showing even more skin, and more curves.

Mamoru sprang in his trunks, rock hard and aching. Images of grabbing her little bum and shoving the bathing suit away for some very illegal displays of pleasure came to mind. He knew he wouldn't care one bit if it was illegal. Once his Usagi was in his arms he tended to forget about the world around him. He almost feared the day where she'd be able to talk him into maddening displays of public affection, for her knew he'd have little to no control over his need to make love to her.

Totally losing his control, he needed something to distract him, and fast. Otherwise he was going to need several big umbrellas to hide what he was so aching to do with her right then. The insistent flashes of lewd images were not helping. Looking around for anything and finding what was right in front of him the best and only fail safe option for him. Keep it together Chiba, he kept repeating in his mind.

He fumbled for Motoki nearly tossing him aside from the BBQ in his quest to turn his back on Usagi, snatching the flipper rudely from Motoki's hand in the process, needing the distraction badly. While his best friend stood stunned, then chuckled knowingly as he then noticed Usagi in her less then proper swim suit! Having to do a double take to truly take in the beautiful, sexy majesty she made in that silver bikini.

Usagi stood up and turned around, a sad pout on her face.

(Mamo – chan had such focused on the meat with Motoki that he didn't even notice the more alluring bathing suit I had on. I gathered my courage up and walked to both men. I noticed Motoki glance as my suit for all of a second before he turned his head away, face glowing. Not wanting to get caught looking at another woman, even if I did used to have a crush on him, who wasn't his girlfriend. I understood. Besides my true goal was the dark haired man of my dreams who was…literally….standing right next to him.)

Usagi opened her mouth but decided on a different approach, "Mam - …Motoki?"

He looked up, his soft blue eyes squinting a little from the sun, "Yeah?" he asked as he turned to focus on the girls playing ball. Avoiding lingering eye contact at all costs.

"I need some help..." Usagi inquired innocently, offering the lotion bottle to a now quite rattled Motoki. Not wanting to make Mamoru feel uncomfortable, their little friendship so far had been a nervous dance. Catching the lingering look Mamoru sent towards her. But he covered it up just as fast as it came to him. He didn't want her to spot the ever growing lust in his eyes at seeing her more up close.

The sides of the suit giving him a peak of her breast as she gave the lotion to Motoki. It also enraged him that she was asking for Motoki's help and NOT his. "Could you, I can mostly reach but I can't see back there. I don't want to miss a spot and get burned." She went on a pleading to her voice. "I burn badly...not a pretty sight. Then it's just tears, and pouting, cause I am not keen on pain either." She just kept talking nervously, floundering for Mamoru's attention.

He muttered an okay, passing Mamoru a side long uncomfortable look. Mamoru just couldn't tempt it, no matter how much he wanted to grab the bottle and guide her over. So he ignored his friend, and focusing on the fish. His jaw was working to contain his control, muttering to himself about the injustice of the world and about his evil silver suited goddess walking along side his best friend.

Mamoru followed with his eyes, as Usagi and Motoki followed after the four girls down the hill and out of sight towards the beach. His mind and body aching in every way as he fought with himself, argued and raged at this nightmare, fate, destiny, any spirit or god who might be listening to the plaintive cries of a conflicted man. He who was so very in love and had to deny his happiness...it was too much. He couldn't allow Motoki to touch her that way!

Not even for mere lotion he couldn't! He hadn't even allowed Di to get more than a barest brush of lips with her over the last month, not an easy feat mind you. She was his...damn it! Mamoru dropped the spatula, killed the heat on the BBQ and sprinted down the hill as if hell itself was on his heels. He knew deep down his notions of lotion rubbing between the two were misplaced but with his raging emotions lately it wasn't catching on right now.

The beach was packed, a field of umbrella's, people scattered all over milling, screaming and running. Children were at play at the water's edge, along with volley ball nets, with young people in friendly competitions. It was an out of control landscape of fun filled chaos. The sun beat down, baking the sand and every one beneath the sky. Usagi was in heaven!

Ami disappeared almost immediately into the surf, Mina joined the closest volley ball game. Rei and Mako caught sight of a tent setting up just down the beach and set off to investigate. Leaving Usagi and Motoki wading into the crowds for an open umbrella. Usagi felt him through their bond, bolting onto the sand just behind them. His emotional state was agitated and fuelled with a raging need.

Smiling coyly at her feet as she walked briskly through the sand.

_I finally have your attention!_

As a devious plan came to light in her mind, she knew what she wanted on this vacation. A moment of reckless abandon with the man she loved. She would do whatever she could to obtain that moment. Mamoru had also been playing hot and cold with her even during this tentative friendship. Driving her nuts! As always, now was a good time for a little pay back. She promised no more teasing, but she considered this just a friendly nudge in the right direction.

Reika waved to them from a pale blue umbrella near the water's edge, wearing a simple white one piece, setting her book down on the towel beside her. Motoki waved back, tapping the now deep in thought Usagi on the shoulder. She looked up from her pacing feet, nodding she saw Reika. Once Motoki and Usagi sat down on her massive towel just under the shade of the umbrella. Usagi slyly pulled the umbrella over to block part of Mamoru's view, as the young man was now bounding over the sand towards them.

"Relax Motoki - san, I do need the lotion but more so I want to get Mamo – chan back. Besides he kind of deserves it for dropping me..." Usagi began, sternly. Catching Motoki unease but needing him to play along. "...and all the other confusing maneuvers he's been pulling on me lately." She finished with a soft mutter to herself.

Nodding he used the cover of the umbrella to signal to Reika beside them of what he was going to do and who was to see it. Smiling conspiratorially she put both thumbs up and smirked. Usagi giggled that she could count on Reika's help. Usagi eased the umbrella up just a little. As Motoki sighed, then began his part in the plan. He was kinda clueless and just squirted the lotion right on her unassuming back. Usagi squealed in surprise, stiffening and arching her back.

_It's so cold!_

"Relax Usagi – chan, it'll get warmer." He spoke up, his fingers gliding somewhat awkwardly over her shoulders.

Usagi smiled as if she was winning.

(I could practically feel a tinge of jealousy and anger rolling off Mamo – chan, as he approached us. He already knew that I had a former crush on the blonde behind me so now with him and me broken up he might think that Motoki was a little to green to see a few things. Thing is he was right, it was why I had to explain to Motoki what I was doing. I didn't want him to get in trouble with Reika.)

Reika leaned forward into Usagi sight, "If you really want to get his attention then Usagi - chan, Motoki here's what you'll have to do." She whispered her plan to them.

(However that was more than what I had planned and even Motoki was hesitant about it.)

"That seems a bit much." Usagi paled.

Reika though smiled knowingly, "How do you think I won Motoki – san over?"

Usagi responded with a nervous smile. The last time someone had touched her there it was Mamoru just a month ago. "IF Motoki's okay with it then, it's just one time. Plus I'd rather it be someone I can trust and not some random guy who might not take it as a ploy to get Mamo – chan back." Usagi reasoned, wondering if this was taking it to far. She just wanted to get his goat a bit, because of how confused he was making her.

She absolutely did not want Mamoru hurt or avoiding her again. Motoki though for his part, nodded his head and agreed to do it. Relieved that she wasn't pushing her good friend to do something he wasn't comfortable with as they set their new little mini plan into action.

Reika took her leave, giving them some alone time before Mamoru got to close to the umbrella and disappeared into the crowds to watch her plan in motion.

"Foods ready!" Mamoru shouted, needing an excuse not related to her for him to come chasing after them so blatantly.

Rei and Makoto had just come back from their investigation, and gave Mamoru a nod and headed back towards the hill. It left Mamoru floundering nervously before the umbrella, which was blocking most of his view of Motoki and Usagi. His nerves were running high, and so was his stupid imagination. When they were not emerging from behind the umbrella, he was starting to worry. That provocative suit she was wearing could surely turn any man's head even oh so committed Motoki. And Reika was not were in sight!

"Be right there, Mamoru - san just give us a sec okay?" Motoki called back, his voice a little more high pitched then it should have been. Usagi added her bit by giggling shyly. Poor Motoki, was so nervous by what they were planning, and by what reaction he would be sure to get from Mamoru later on.

Mamoru growled and stormed back to the cottage. What the hell were they doing? A part him so wanted to just rip that umbrella away, and pound his best friend into the sand. He better not have made any moves on her! God Damn, Toki saw her as a sister and Reika was here, what the hell was he thinking?! Why were his emotions so out of control?!

(Motoki and myself hung back waiting for the right moment to come up. Something Reika suggested we do. Waiting till a lot of people returned before we came up. Even Mina finished her volley ball game before we arrived. The three girls were digging into the spiced fish on paper plates at the picnic table as we mounted the steps.

"Usa-chan…" Motoki grinned out. Step one, come up with new nick name on the spot, something cutie yet personal, "Call me anytime you need to have your backside done." Motoki finished, raising his eyebrows in an approving way toward Mamoru. Who was leaning against the deck's railing near the stairs, as if keeping guard for when we arrived.

Step two say something that has a double meaning to it, "Will do 'Toki." I responded with a giggle. Step one comes back into play and now step three. Making it clear for Mamoru to see it, Motoki gave me a friendly yet flirty smack to my bum. It was something we both knew felt weird, seeing as how he had a girlfriend and I was in this for Mamo – chan, between us but we didn't let that on.)

Usagi smiled sweetly, then passed Mamoru to get some fish off the grill. "Usagi!" Usagi heard her name being called. There was Di as he was walking over. But he didn't seem all that happy at the moment. Wearing a pair of shining silver trunks as if attempting to match her outfit, she wondered if he'd picked her suit out on purpose now. Trying to angle for a matchy couple moment, something she'd seen En and Al do before they left. He was also sporting a very expensive pair of designer sunglasses perched on his head.

Usagi waved Di over, he waved back to them and narrowed his eyes a bit at Motoki. Realizing what he must have thought Usagi decidedly ditched the food back on the grill. Dashing back passed Mamoru, and took Di's arm, as he reached the top of the stairs to the deck. Leading him away to the far side of the deck to explain what he might have seen. "Di what's wrong you seem a bit on edge." Usagi inquired feinting stupidity, he looked to her strangely then back to nearly glaring at Motoki.

"Your **friend, **whom you claim has no interest in you...just slapped your ass." He remarked darkly, feeling very upset at the sight, as far as he was concerned that was his to slap, and his to slap alone. Usagi smiled sweetly at his agitation, "We were just playing around really it's nothing." She laughed out loud at the prospect of Motoki really liking her. Already knowing it was weird and awkward for both parties involved.

_Ohhhh, this couldn't have gone worse even if I tried..._

Di only smiled with thin lips back, narrowing his eyes at Motoki. Hatching plans of vengeance against him as well as Mamoru now. Motoki though was currently taking some heat from Mamoru. His soft blue eyes darting about for salvation from his now absent girlfriend, who was probably laughing at the situation from her perch wherever she was. "Since when do you go off slapping Usagi's butt like that? You said she was like your sister!"

Motoki knew Mamoru was furious and was hanging onto a thin thread to stop himself from actually reacting, "I'm a man to Mamoru – san, and besides she's maturing into quite the woman there. And while yes I have and will always love Reika, you need to stop being so blind to what your loosing with your stupid mind games and choices lately. If you don't figure it out you're going to lose everything you hold dear." Mamoru grit his teeth knowing everything Motoki was saying was true.

Taking it to the next step to push Mamoru in the right direction he continued on, "So yeah I slapped her bum, it was a friendly gesture, one that you have **no control** over happening again if it does. Remember you broke up with her, not the other way around. She's a FREE, and beautiful woman." Not that slapping her bum would ever happen again, Motoki promised himself. It was hard enough to go through with that.

Had he never met Reika, then maybe he could see a possibility with Usagi, but with Reika there, she was his one and only his. He loved her with a passion, and if it hadn't been **her **mini plan that would have never have ever happened. And of course he received another glare for his words. Where the hell are you Reika! His mind wished to just be able to conjure her up from her hiding place to help him out. Part of him wished to say something more on what Di had probably been doing with her when he wasn't there but he didn't want to actually get hit.

A half hour later Di was now hanging out with the whole group. Ami and Reika finally making it back to the deck. Mamoru was glaring daggers at him every chance he got. Di kept up a steady flow of affections towards Usagi. He was just a naturally flirty guy and Usagi accepted that, he was also trying to warm her up to try more dates. Soon though, it started a touch o' war between Di and Mamoru.

She had found a place sitting on the top railing of the deck to eat her fish. Oblivious and enjoying her meal, the two males silently fighting over her did not even read on her radar at that point. Di leaned against the railing on one side, which made Mamoru lean in on the other side as conversation floated about aimlessly between the group scattered about the deck. Di would touch her along the small of her back, she would acknowledge with a small smile.

Mamoru would then touch her knee lightly, which sent her heart beating in her throat but she would maintain her calm and smile brightly back. The girls seemed on edge, while Motoki and Reika seemed aloof.

She was unaware of what Di's presence was doing to everyone, her wishful thinking clouding her judgments. Believing that maybe this was a good avenue for everyone to get to know each other better. Mamoru noticed how intimately Di was touching her and didn't approve at all. But with everyone there he didn't think the guy would actually pull something so extreme with an audience. Motoki wasn't as un affected as he seemed, he and Reika had been watching Di the who time, unable to figure out why they didn't like the guy around Usagi either.

He seemed nice enough, but the air about him was almost arrogant at times. Plus his focuses seemed to be solely on their innocent Usagi. Though Motoki was having a hard time thinking Usagi as being innocent anymore, not since he saw her with Mamoru in the office. Yes he saw her curves for a second but at the same time he knew she was his best friends girl, and while he was faithfully dedicated to Reika he wasn't blind either!

He knew of the reaction they'd gained when he playfully smacked her bum. Mamoru looked at him with such anger in his face that he seemed about ready to pop him one, before Di had showed up.

Reika for herself knew what Di was angling for. She'd been on the receiving end of such attentions from an unwanted male in her time. She noticed the subtle ways he made sure to keep physical contact with Usagi. Some of it passed by her un noticed while others, like when ever his hand grazed her upper thigh or when he would point something out to her on the beach he'd lean in further to graze his lips to her naked shoulder.

Her suit only covering up around the back of her neck and the strings around the middle of her back, the rest, other than her bum, were bare for his approving gaze. She also saw the glares the man had received from Mamoru. Yet the other man's retaliatory touches upon his love were much more modest, never wanting to make her uncomfortable or embarrassed, while Di was just in it for the thrill of the touch, uncaring at all for Usagi's feelings.

Mamoru was ready to punch him in face yet again. This Di character didn't seem one bit deterred from his attentions to Usagi, not one bit. For Reika, seeing the un easiness in the other girls she decidedly came up with a small plan of her own to help the couple out. Besides she was tired herself of seeing Mamoru being so glum and deteriorating as each day went on, though there was a fire in him now!

"Mamoru – san, Usagi – chan…" she asked standing up. Both parties looked over to her, "I need some help with the rest of the bags in the cabin. For a moment Usagi questioned why she was being asked, as she hopped down. When Reika explained, "I don't think Mamoru – san would want to carry a few women's personal bags." Usagi smiled in agreement while Mamoru simply followed suit. Di moved away from the railing as well.

"Thanks for the offer but I only need two people." Reika's calm and cool statement left the man narrowing his eyes at her a little. Motoki felt it and decided to engage the man in conversation to avoid conflict. She guided the two inside and directed them to the storage off from the entry way, the bags were in, "We didn't have time to grab them before we just headed out. The smaller one goes up in the first guest bedroom and the bigger ones go up in the third guest bedroom." She left without another word, making Usagi and Mamoru both wonder if it was a set up.

Grabbing the bags they left upstairs were the four rooms lay, "Ah…" Usagi started to ask unsure whose bags they were, "Which one is which?" she looked up to Mamoru with trusting eyes,

"I ah…" he himself wasn't sure." Just grab one and drop it inside." He surmised. Doing so she went in and threw the bags on the bed in the suite. She looked around at the nice room.

There was white stucco like the rest, with cheery paneling. But it boasted a dark wood four poster bed with matching night stands. The bed dressed in deep forest green blankets. Just off from the bed was an elegant glass patio door that lead out to a little veranda. She went to investigate, pushing the doors open. She strode out onto the small balcony, the view of the beach was breathtaking. You could see for miles from here, and the sea was shimmering like silver just beyond the pines.

Hearing Mamoru grunting, Usagi turned to see him moving the bags on to the bed.

(His muscles a nice reminder of what I had wrapped around me that day in the hallway, in the office, in my bed...)

Without thinking about it Usagi naturally leaned into the doorframe of the patio, feeling a bit cocky since they were alone…again, admiring him with bold eyes. Sexy, bathing suit in place she felt more confident in herself. "So...why did you go get a hotel room? You could have stayed here, we got an extra room downstairs?" She stated casually.

He turned back to her and whatever he was going to say, well he seemed to rethink it. Merely staring at her with an intent gaze, his blue eyes piercing her. Making her whole body tremble with fraying nerves, what was he truly thinking?

_What's my next move...is it right or wrong what I did?_

"I got a job up here for the Summer Break, Decided to kill two birds with one stone. Getting a little vacation and some yen." Mamoru responded in time. Truth, Motoki had given him the last ticket wanting him to spend some time with Usagi away from the meddling Di. Mamoru's truth, she was never getting out of his sight ever again. But he needed an excuse to stay out of sight now, to watch over her when Di would no doubt lure her away from the group and had known damn well the vile man would follower her up here.

Even if Motoki hadn't given him a ticket to the Concert he would have come up here anyway to watch over her.

Usagi merely nodded in acceptance, her hope that he had come for her crushed once more.

"When did you get that?" he asked, lust clouding his voice. Whatever anger he felt over Di fell to the side lines.

_Have you finally noticed my bathing suit in all its glory?_

(Tempted to tell him Di helped me pick it out but I didn't want to anger him. I was already angry at him for breaking my heartfelt hopes once more. He was just so cold, and dispassionate sometimes. One moment he makes me feel like the most loved woman in the whole world, next second I can't hold a flame to the stupid mundane reality of the real world.

Work! Is more important than me...School! Is more important than me. I just wanted to cry, right then and there. I know it sounded selfish, school is always top priority important, and work is needed to support one's self, but weren't you suppose to fit loving girlfriend in the mix? Many people do it all the time. Or am I just really not enough to want to try? It was like that when we were dating and still is now.)

But Usagi took a deep breath, steeling her emotions and locking them away she was stronger than that now.

"A few days ago. I felt my pink one was a bit to childish for me. I like this one better. What do you think?" Usagi asked, a large part of her seeking his approval. As she spun in place showing it off.

His eyes glazed over with love and lust before reigning it in, "I think the pink one suited you better." He admitted with a shrug.

Her eyes widened in growing hurt.

"It was appropriate for your age." He added, keeping his back to her. Focusing on lining up the luggage at the base of the bed.

Usagi cringed as more pain of rejection twisted in her gut, "Hate to break it to you CHIBA!" She shouted in hurt and irritation.

Noting happily how the use of his last name made him cringe.

"But I'm NOT a child, never was really. Yeah I may have acted like one every now and then but that was also THEN. I'm a better person now, a more grown up person. I accept my faults for what they are and I work with them to become a more mature and more understanding person. I don't say things I don't mean." she burst out, her voice carrying a power and fury that rarely graced her sweet nature.

(Cluing him into the fact that we BOTH knew he still loved me, that he was just denying it for whatever REAL reason there was.)

He turned to look at her, his look cold as ice once again.

It shook her resolve, "If I want to take advice I'll ask a real woman. Not a child in grown up clothes." He stated cooly, all his anger towards how she acted with Motoki and her new round of games bringing out the beast once more.

Usagi's mouth dropped at his words. Angry and feeling more heart broken by his seemingly hateful words, she stomped up to him, ignoring the fact that stomping was in fact a childish maneuver in and of itself, "Listen here Chiba!" She grabbed his arm to gain his attention. A bit caught off guard he frowned in confusion.

"I maybe younger, but it didn't seem to stop you in the hallway, or in the office." She spat, glaring up at him his face mere inches away from hers.

He now looked like he was trying to come up with a retort, "In fact I know just how much of a woman I am. Cause you want me...you want me so bad it hurts. You know I want you just as much...and damn it I am sick and tired of these games you play with me, with my heart." She breathed, eyes gleaming with need. A vibration rippling through her body now that they were touching skin to skin.

Jaw clenching he stood still as stone, focusing all he had not to just take her right then and there as his whole body was now humming, his mind becoming dull with need.

Usagi had him, ducking her head down hiding her smirk. Then she raged on in lower tones.

(I didn't want to attract anyone inside by screaming, at least not in anger!)

"So tell me are you gonna still play this ridiculous 'game' where you continue to keep pushing me aside, putting me down – making me feel unworthy and that something is wrong with me that you don't love me, I might add, while we both know you love me and want to be with me as much as I do with you?" Her voice barely able to stop from breaking as she sought desperately for answers.

Pulling his arm out of her hold gently, he turned away from her. She stood behind him stubbornly staring a hole into his back. A few moments later he asked, "Please leave." He sounded pained, defeated.

Feeling her walls surrounding her own anger softening, she reached out compassionately touching with just her finger tips, to his warm back in an attempt to console him. He held up his hand to ward her away. Angry that once again, despite her words she was being cast out.

Usagi smiled bitterly, "Fine. I'll go downstairs." she offered in sadness, giving him his reprieve that he seemed to always want with her now.

Feeling abused by his cold and harsh words that she seemed to keep garnering lately from him she felt her heart harden up a bit, the pain making the words came out without thought, "I'm going to go see if Di wants to - " she began as she turned away during that moment. When he grabbed her arm, and pulled her back, he twisted his grip and forcing her to land on the soft, comfortable mattress.

Then he was pinning her down, his powerful hips pressing into her thighs, maintaining his grip on both of her wrists. Tucking her arms to her sides, her whole small frame dominated by his masculine form. Feeling exhilarated and stunned, her heart feeling confused yet glad that he still reacted to her. Her body unable to resist its reaction towards him. Her face was flushed with arousal, holding herself back from trying to kiss him, fearing he'd leap away as if burnt.

Especially since this time he was holding himself away from her, "I don't want you near him like that ever again." His voice was thick and full of raw emotions of frustration and hurt. His facial features were that of anger and pain, as if the very thought of her being within five feet of the man made him upset.

(I got the jealous thing but he had to know by now that Di was just a friend, though he was still trying to be back with me. Doesn't Mamo - chan know I could never stop loving him? This man is so damned dense! How come this wonderfully smart man can't see what I'm trying to do?!)

_I want you…when are you going to finally see that?! Why don't you want me? What's so wrong with me – AARRGG! THIS is why I enjoy my time with Di, he keeps me from thinking these negative thoughts! See REI?!_

"He's just a frie - " Usagi began, her eyes misting, her tone full of honesty, trying to keep her thoughts at bay. Mamoru cut her off, "He doesn't want **just** that and he's not gonna get ANYTHING more than that. When are you going to finally see that?!" he was more than angry right now.

(I almost found it sweet that we were along similar path ways but despite his being accurate, his demands were still demands from a man claiming to not love me. How is that fair that he can tell me what to do while I have to live with a broken heart? How?!)

"Why shouldn't he?" She demanded, angered by his decisions. "At least he wants me! At least he thinks I'm desirable, worth loving! You claim NOT to – trying hard to make it clear that you hate me again!" Her voice breaking as tears now threatened at the corner of her eyes.

Mamoru looked furious, his whole body was quaking with holding back his restraint as he held her beneath him. Hands moved to grip her upper arms in white knuckled restraint, face mere inches away from hers. Usagi cringed slightly as she felt a numbing pain tingling down her arms from the fierceness of his hold. His eyes searched hers painfully, as slowly he ducked his head into the crock of her neck giving her a long delicate sniff just behind her ear. Unable to resist taking in a small sample of her delicious scent...he missed her so much.

Usagi stiffened, before her voice rose up sadly. As much as she wanted this, as much as her body craved it, her heart, mind and soul craved to hear the truth of the break up from him, needed him to hear how she felt. He needed to hear the truth otherwise he wasn't going to get it. So she shattered the moment.

She hardened her heart to get the words out, "YOU have decided to not have any claim over me or my heart so why do you get to tell ME of all people, what to do?! And Yes Di is my friend but nothing has really happened, I love YOU with everything I have in me. And as sad as it is no matter what you do or say I'll always love you." Her voice finally broke, tears trailing down her cheeks, unable to contain them.

He went from furious with her to defeated in seconds flat, releasing her arms. The blood flowed back in relief, "Mamo – chan…" Whispering fondly while she caressed his face tenderly.

(And what was better…he let me. it gave me hope…a tinge but it was hope.)

"Whatever it is we can get through it, I promise, but you need to talk to me. Don't let it tear us apart." She begged.

Mamoru closed his eyes basking in her touch, then drew her hand away from his cheek. His lips lightly kissing every fingertip, his resolve drowning in the waves of need and loss. He couldn't lose her...he just couldn't.

Usagi held her breath, her heart racing as he sensually sucked on every finger tip making her body tremble in further anticipation.

_Please kiss me...oh, please. I miss you..._

Lazily, as if rising from a dream, and perhaps he was. Some part of his mind wanting to be with her so much he slipped into a dream like mode without thought and indulged. Mamoru opened his eyes, staring down at her with such intensity it took her breath. Like a trapped deer, she lay motionless craving more...worried that he would run away if she even breathed wrong let alone moved at all.

Then his soft shadow moved over her, his eyes were moist and unfocused, as if he were slightly intoxicated. Then his lips were just brushing hers, his breath hot against her mouth. Usagi moaned languidly in anticipation as he teased her. Then his kiss made contact on her upper lip, sweet and soft. Again he drew down upon her waiting lips, pressing a kiss to her lower half ending the contact by lightly sucking on her lower lip.

Her whole body was on fire now, with his antics. He drew away the haze clearing somewhat letting him know that he had crossed that line again. He realized that no matter what he said or did, at times he was unable to fight his attraction and timeless love that drew him to her like a moth to a flame. Only this time she would be the one to go up in flames and burn away if he kept losing his control.

With his mind screaming at him to keep going, and to stop all at once he kept his nightmares as a reminder of what was more important. It killed him inside to stop, to not take her, to not give her what they both wanted and needed as true lovers did. But if he was to keep her safe then he would do it, no matter how much it hurt. He drew up giving her a quick kiss on the tip of her nose, her cheek.

Then he heaved himself off of her the rest of the way, almost as if it physically hurt to do so, "We better get back down." He stated coldly.

Usagi dropped her head back on the blankets in defeat once again. She flopping her arms over her head, trying in vain to prevent her eyes from tearing up and letting Mamoru see her weakness yet again.

(Laying there prone on the bed I was trying to figure out what more I could do. I've been dressing more openly and more maturely to gain his attentions, I've been acting more aloof, even tried to be happy with us as just friends...tried to move on with Di. Made sure that I was acting less like my childish self and still…)

_Would anything be good enough for him? Would I ever be good enough for him?_

(I nearly scoffed out loud as I asked myself these questions. Maybe it was just time to face the music. Mamo – chan may feel lust towards me but as Di said lust doesn't equal love. But why is our connection still vibrant? If he really does not love me then why can't I stop loving him? I am truly beginning to wonder if I'm fighting a losing battle and I just don't know it. If my plans for him fail then I'll know, and I'll have no choice in the matter.)

She felt defeated as anything, but one look into Mamoru's eyes spoke volumes. He was having an incredibly difficult time looking away. Her supple body on display against the bed, hair fanned out about her like a golden halo. The bathing suit she wore urging him to come play, while her spread legs called to him to come claim what was rightfully his. Her bare feet, were barely touching the floor.

He even saw that her toes nails were painted in a similar color to her suit. Her arms bent leisurely, hands clasped beside her head. Having not moved from when he pinned her hands earlier. It was turning him on to see her in such a submissive way. It was when he noticed her nipples pressing against her bathing suit that he hardened at the sight of. All in all he wanted terribly to show her how that bathing suit really affected him, for the rest of their time there, over and over again.

But as much as the images bombarded him, lured him to join her on the bed, enticed his mind to give in and surrender to her pleas of love and pleasure. Her heart yearning for him, her body aching to have his take hers over and over again and her soul to feel his reconnect once again, his need to protect his Usako came before anything for him. Before the temptress could see what an alluring sight she made he walked out of the room. For once since this all began, not leaving her humiliated, but still leaving her broken, hurt and confused.

Though he was unaware of her light cries of confusion and pain as he walked down the stairs, unaware of her mind's eye's activity, as she replayed the entire event that just happened, trying to figure it out in such a way Ami would have been proud. Mamoru retreated back to the deck, finding to his relief Di had left. He knew that the annoying bastard would be back. Noticing the other girls were gone as well, leaving only Motoki seated at the empty picnic table flipping absently through a book.

"Motoki..." Mamoru sat beside him, his face serious.

"Yeah...man." Motoki commented dryly.

"I am going to need a wing man this weekend. Or I am going to end up doing something I'm going to regret." Mamoru sighed, seating himself beside his best friend pressing his face into his palms in tired frustration.

"No problem..." Motoki patted his back, his eyes twinkling with hope. He of course had no intentions of helping Mamoru stay away from Usagi. Because unbeknownst to Mamoru he was working with Reika and the girls to get their lovable couple back together again. This ping pong game was going to end soon.


	15. 43 kisses part 2

**fmafan94:** yes Usagi is getting close but to what is the question now.

**mitsumeteiteyo**: there's more intense scenes coming up so stay tuned.

**CaughtInAFantasy**: you may get your wish…eventually…

**Adore:** no worries there is still much suffering in different ways to come. He needs to learn his lesson and in a way so does Usagi.

**AimlesslyGera**: its only getting better, there's still more suspense, intrigue, angst and romance yet to come.

**shantie1984:** you're not the only one that wants to punch him. the girls themselves are getting frustrated by all this to. He needs to learn the hard way as do a few people on certain subject matters in this.

**UsagiMoon: **lol! She'll have her plate full in a little while, but no worries, he will still suffer.

**Buttaflykissesxoxo**: ha yes the suit has its own purpose, as for the chapter, its just the start of things to come.

**AceZ-Shadow:** not sure if that's a compliment or a negative but I guess you could say that. I give it all in my personal relationships which is something Usagi in anime and the manga always did herself. Its ne of the reasons I've always loved the anime Sailor Moon. Relatable issues.

**silverfaerie91 (Guest)**: believe me he'll get a dose of it soon!

**SerentiyMoonGodness:** just like in the anime, he's terrified to tell her in any form the truth, thinking it might trigger the events to happen. Plus as a LOT of men are, he wants to handle his shit himself. Thing is things don't always work out as planned.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx, LoveInTheBattleField, Mzmiami:** here's your next chapter!

As always, read, review, enjoy!

Sailor Moon R 'Roses & Diamonds" Ch. 15

43 Kisses part 2

Laying their bathed in the warm evening light, Usagi could only stare up at the bare white ceiling. Mamoru, completely baffling her yet again with his actions upon the bed...how was she going to get him to open up and talk to her about the REAL reason when he keeps giving her something and then decides to repeatedly walk away and leave her confused, broken and feeling worse than before?

_Oh Mamo – chan, why must __**you**__ be so difficult to figure out? Why must you make it so difficult to figure out?!_

Then the soft shrill of her cell phone went off in her bedroom. Encouraging her into action, she leaped off the bed racing into the room across the hall, hoping that Di could take her out of her funk, and make her feel better. He always had a way of making her feel better. Digging in the inner pocket of her backpack, and pulling out the dark phone, she pressing it to her ear, then flopped down on her back on her own bed.

"Moshi, Moshi...Di!" She giggled happily.

"Love...Sorry I bailed on you, earlier, but I wanted to prepare a wonderful evening for you tonight. Are you up for a little romance, here on the beach?" He offered silkily. Grinning on the other end.

Usagi suddenly felt her skin begin to hum, the fabric of her suit heating up slightly. Her mind that was once confused by Mamoru's sudden advances and cold retreat was now fading away and dissolving. Now she had strange alluring thoughts of Di's advances, of his lips encouraging desire filled sounds from hers. The thoughts now filling her mind with a strange new energy that was making her body tingle in excitement.

"I am soooo, ready for romance." She sighed longingly, her mind back to thinking of Mamoru once more, her bodies desires and mind becoming conflicted.

Di took it as an affirmative. Not being there he didn't catch the look in her eyes that spoke of thinking of someone else, "Great! I'm staying at the Seapal Hotel, it is just off the beach on the other side of the shoreline. It's the tall grey tower just across the street from the Shinsuma Hospital." He chuckled bitterly.

"Already thinking ahead I see...you never seem to survive our dates very well." Usagi giggled back in memory. She was merely glad his feet had healed up and that he seemed to be in better spirits after helping her shop for her new swim suit. But the poor man could contest to many more mysterious bumps and bruises over the course of their strange courtship so far.

"Yeah, well...I told you I don't give up easily." He sighed, chuckling bitterly. Thinking deeply that he didn't give up what he felt was his to begin with and wanted her badly. His conversation with Wiseman earlier proved to be more of a straw that broke the camel's back than anything else. His dates were failing horribly, she wasn't falling in love with him no matter how hard he tried to obtain it.

The cloaked man had insisted that he was wasting his time, with this love garbage. That he was the Prince of a Dark Kingdom, and needed to take what he wanted, prove that he was a powerful being that could do so. He asked him why he was wasting his time like some love struck school boy with her, when it was merely an effort in futility. Even the Wiseman had had enough of Diamond's snappy mood whenever his dates with her went to hell.

So the old man had subtle put him in his place, convinced him of his folly and twisted his mind once more upon a better, quicker path to victory. Made him truly think about how trivial his idea's of true love had been, that he just wanted to possess her. Giving him the idea to just have her, the most powerful, most beautiful woman in the whole universe as his Dark Queen, to have her as he should want her, his personal concubine.

It was in that last fateful argument, in which he hung his head in defeat, she would never love him as he wanted. He saw that now, her heart couldn't be swayed from that Mamoru's no matter what he did to lure and seduce, or what the other man did to keep her away, her heart couldn't let go. It had been an agonizing few months, between her less than willing affections and wise man's cold words of bitter wisdom that he was finally convinced to cast aside his idealistic idea of love with her. Now he just wanted her in any way he could have her.

"Oh, Di you're wonderful. Yes, When do you want me?!" She stated cheerfully, not seeing her word usage or thinking on how he would take it.

Di's breath hitched. The various ideas, none of them PG in the slightest, going through his head were making his mind spin at her oblivious setup.

_Right now! In as many positions as possible!_

He had to gain his body back under control to actually speak next. The things his golden goddess said that brought him so willingly to her. He shifted himself to gain the rest of his control back, "Ah...how about you met me at the hotel at about four-ish. I will have a whole night planed for us." Di answered, eager to see her quickly, and show her just exactly how he wanted her and in how many ways one could make love.

Especially once he showed her how much better he was than Mamoru. He'd prove himself and she'd never look back. "Oh, bring your new swimsuit we found, I would like to take you on an evening swim." Di added, with a breathy overly eager voice. Just imagining her walking out of the water, as droplets came down from all around her body, making her look like a silver goddess in the evening light, as it glistened all over her. His mind was humming with excitement at seeing her bathed in the water, coming to him like a silver mermaid.

"It's a date!" She responded, taping the call button to end her side, tossing the phone into her back pack.

"Well mister Chiba, you are not the only one who wants me." She stated, her voice's proclamation sounding a bit jaded. With a groan she closed her eyes, flopping back on her mattress to fight the same inner battle she had for the last few months. If things didn't work out one way or another this weekend, she was going to officially swear off all men for at least a few years, tell her parents that things didn't work out and she had more important things to focus on rather than guys.

She knew she'd have their support as long as she gave them a promise to focus all her energies into studies and frankly as much as she hated it she'd rather deal with a math equation than deal with the 'ping pong' games Mamoru seemed to play or the failed dates Di seemed to take her on, it was just getting to be to much. Honestly her heart couldn't take much more of these games and she was getting tired of feeling like she was in a dance she didn't know the moves to. Either dance Mamoru's dance or Di's, she's was getting tired of doing both.

So she wanted to tell Di that if tonight didn't work, things would never, and have him find someone else to be with, someone that could feel that way back without being fickle about it and could make a life with them, cause it wouldn't be her. As for Mamoru…

"Time for you to work a little harder to get me, cause I am tired of waiting for you to make up your mind if you want me or not. I am not playing your stupid 'ping pong game' of yes and no anymore!" Usagi jumped up from the bed, digging through her back pack for her little black dress she had bought with Emmie a few weeks back. It was going to take little time, but she was going to make sure she was gorgeous before heading out with Di.

_Time to give Di one last chance and give him a shot at being a boyfriend, since Mamo – chan's only function seems to be switch on emotion, switch off emotion._

Later that afternoon, Mina found her getting ready in their room. She was already dressed in her little black gown, with the low V neckline, with cleavage boosting cups to each side. It made her modest B cups look near C. It had long spaghetti straps, that dangled just off her slender well formed shoulders. The line of the dress was sharp and plain, hugging her hips and butt. The tight skirt piece barely covered her bottom.

It would always be in need of adjustment when she rose from a seated position, something she didn't think Di would mind at all. Though she did make sure her bra and panties matched. This was proof to herself that she could look sexy in every layer, and with her midnight black satin bra and boy cut shorts, showing off a decent amount of her bum, she felt more than ready to be a sexy number tonight.

Mina raised her eye brows in surprise, finding her little golden bunny just finishing styling her odango's. Placing matching black silk kanzashi covers over her buns, the fabric tied in a small knot with long black ribbons trailing within the strands of her tails, enhancing them even more. Several dainty silver beaded strings hung off the silk covers accenting the side of her head just behind her ears.

Placing two silver chains around her neck, which hung just above the crevasse of her breasts, almost as an enticement to whomever was daring enough to attempt a touch or stare. Usagi's body was humming at the thought. White silk hose adorned her legs, coming up to rest just above her knee leaving her thighs bare. She had also applied a smoky grey eye shadow and dark black eyeliner around her wide sweet blue eyes, pink lip gloss that shimmered and a touch of vanilla perfume to give her a sweet alluring scent.

She wanted to impress herself with how alluring she could become, not just Di. Slipping on a pair of black leather sandals, that were woven in a criss cross fashion up over her ankle she decided she was finally done with the sexy look she was going for. Mamoru and his cold harsh words be damned this time! She was not a little girl anymore! And she would never be that rash cry baby again!

_At least not as often as I used to be. And if he still sees me as a 'little girl in grown up clothes' after tonight, once I walk out the front door, then to HELL with him!_

His words had struck a cord in her that day, making her feel less than before, so this was not only a testament to herself that she was growing up and able to look as she felt, beautiful and sexy without looking degrading. It was a way of saying 'you don't like it, then screw you cause I do!' She didn't know where her new attitude was coming from really, but to know that he was the one who put her in this predicament she smiled at her words.

Let him chase her for once. She was done running around for him, "Oh, my goodness Usagi-chan!" Mina exclaimed unable to contain herself any longer. The honey blonde was still in her orange tankini a blue striped towel hung around her neck.

"What do you think?" Usagi spun in place, showing off her new look. Hoping she was in approval from the major 'fashionishta' of their little group. Minako's wardrobe knew very little bounds so she figured if she were to get an honest opinion not related to sarcastic, snide remarks or from people telling her it wasn't right for her, it would be the honeyed blonde surveying her in the room.

"I like it...wish I had the guts to wear something so skimpy." Mina chuckled approvingly.

"Oh, you could pull this off easy." Usagi scoffed. Minako merely thought to herself that it was about pulling it off, she just didn't have the guts to wear something like that. It wasn't her style to be so forward. Flirty was one thing, but she knew Usagi's dress practically screamed 'FUCK ME', the question she was thinking on, was, did Usagi know that? For her part, Usagi was crouching low and digging into her back pack for her cell phone. Realizing she had forgot her black clutch at home.

Usagi's new adult friend, Emmie, to which had been influencing her tastes, and attitude of late. Attempting in her own way to fortify the young girl's mild mannered innocence, to become more bold, more forward with her wants. To be strong in mind and also in body.

Her backpack was now packed with just her towel and her silver bikini. She hadn't really planned on going anywhere besides the beach house, Di hadn't been definite on coming out till that afternoon.

"Shoot..." she muttered upset with herself, tossing the phone back in. She had no pockets so no way to carry anything not even loose change. Even her bra was filled to much with her breasts to try and slip her phone in there. Not without being to obvious and she didn't want to draw to much attention to just there.

"So do I dare ask who the hot date is tonight?" Mina sighed, rolling her eyes, though she adamantly HOPED it wasn't a certain silver haired man.

"No...cause you know who it is. Mamoru and I are over, so there is no way I'm dressed this way for him only to get rejected and dismissed yet again. I'm done with his type of treatment. With him I'm quote 'a little girl wearing adult clothes' or something like that. If that's the way he feels then fine, it's over, and he's made himself pretty clear…sort of. Well, when he's not pinning me to a desk or wall that is." Usagi stated sarcastically, then sighed longingly as she muttered the ending piece to herself a bit bitterly.

_Only in my dreams does he NOT reject me…nor leave me._

Mina merely nodded, and cast Usagi a fake smile and waved. Then moved back into the doorway as an afterthought. All strategic moves on her part to keep quite volatile subject of Di on a happy note.

"Well have fun...where are you kids off to tonight?" She asked non nonchalantly, trying to dig for information in a roundabout way. She and the other girls still liked to keep tabs on their princess especially when not in the company of trusted people. They didn't like Di but Usagi trusted him and liked him. She knew there was something more to the guy, that kept their sweet princess coming back to him.

She had a knack of seeing the lost souls that came into their midst, even though all her friends might have lost faith in said person long ago. She never gave up, that's what set her above the rest of them. So Minako always took her persistence towards the ill favored people in their lives with a grain of salt.

She also didn't want to hurt the friendship or to have her golden blonde friend feel she couldn't come back in case something happened, so she decided to at least find out where they'd be.

At least that way if something happened and Usagi was too messed up with her emotions to give a straight answer they could still easily rush to her aid. It was better than yelling at her and telling her what she truly thought of the man. At least this way she had a better understanding of where the golden blonde would be if something happened. It was also this kind of logical thinking that kept her as the secondary leader and not the emotionally, temperamentally driven Rei.

Usagi trusted her bubbly, friendly, sister like friend because in the end it wasn't anger and hot headedness that got them closer to a goal, it was biting your lip, understanding and using that to find out more details no matter what you personally thought. If she simply started to yell at Usagi, telling her she hated the man and thought she was being too trusting with him, they'd lose any possible information. Then they'd have no clue where she'd be if she ended up needing help from them.

"Well, I have to meet him at his hotel...Seapal. Then who knows." Usagi rose up, slinging her pink backpack over a shoulder. Then smoothed out her dress over her bum and headed out of the room past Mina. With a bit of a self assured swing to her hips, Minako found herself worried over the blonde. It was going to be their bunny alone in a hotel room with Di. The possibilities were to endless for her mind.

How was their plan with Motoki supposed to work if she spent perhaps the night in his room? If he claimed her as his, as he had been obviously wanting to since they met? Minako now worried for their princess dearly, but needed to desperately keep the lines of communication open so if anything happened Usagi would come right back to them. She had been slowly pulling away from all of them over the last month, spending more time with Di and her new found friend, whom she no doubt helped out with the dress, Emmie.

She had investigated the dance club, tried to find more information about the woman and her life in America. But she was as much of a blank slate as Di was. It worried her greatly. No one was that blank without a reason, and usually not a good one. She watched as Usagi strode down the stairs, getting odd looks from Ami and Mako who were lounging in the living room. Ami was now in a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top, reading an old tattered book from library set in the room.

Curled up in a soft white chair, with her feet tucked into the side of the chair. Mako in pair of green overalls and a white t-shirt, laying out on the matching couch flipping absently through a magazine. As they heard light footsteps down the stairs, Ami looked up from her book with a thoughtful expression. Mako sat up, draping an arm over the back of the couch. Catching Usagi's sexy little dress, giving her a calculating frown.

"Whoa, there missy!" Rei grabbed her shoulder's as she left the house. The Miko was practically laying in wait just out past the front door on the deck. Wearing a pair of jean daisy dukes and a crimson sleeveless vest, Rei spun the little fancy looking odango back into the house, with a reversal flourish. It pushed her back inside effortlessly. "WE are supposed to be spending time together...Girl time! Remember?!" She ranted in almost a disappointed whine.

"I know, but I really want one fantasy of romance to come true this weekend. Is that too much to ask of my dearest friends and sisters?" Usagi pouted in question, knowing she was bailing on her girls. She knew she was being selfish with her time with them, but she was unable to fight against the urge to be with Di. Which was strange to her...

_Shouldn't it be the girls over Di? But then why does my body hum in pleasant feelings at the mere thought of him? Oh well its only a few hours, we have the rest of the weekend!_

"It's one dinner, then I will right back...promise." She pleaded over her shoulder as Rei kept pushing further towards the living room.

"Ughhhh." Rei groaned knowing full well who she was talking about. Rolling her eyes, and slapping a disgruntled palm over her face. "You just keep digging yourself deeper with that guy...Odango Atama."

_I so don't want to hear this…_

"Rei I don't need this...he makes me feel good about myself...I need that." Usagi sighed, leaning into the wall of the entry way. Casting her mournful pleading looks. "I am tired of being a Yo-yo girl to Mamoru's moody whims. I just want someone to love who is straight forward and honest about it, and doesn't act one way one moment and them does a 360 and treats me the exact opposite the next. I don't need that in my life, ever." Usagi sighed, and rolled her eyes in acute frustration over it.

"You need a kick in the ass!" Rei shouted in frustration. "You need to be locked up for your own good, till your forced to realize that guy's a ruthless, heartless bastard who's using your sweet heart against you. Can't you see he's manipulating your kind, innocent...completely **clueless** nature to get in your pants?!" Rei kept on, her worry and anger getting the best of her, undoing all the positive Minako had been working on earlier.

"You're a BAKA...Usa…you are so blind and trusting...so very, very stupid! You make me want to rip my hair out at how easily you let him take control! You BAKA!" She finished, her ire finally calming finding her best friend's face flushed red, blue eyes burning with rage. She realized belatedly that she let her anger get the better of her. Yet again.

_How __**dare**__ she!_

"You are such a mean spirited, self righteous, cold hearted know it all! You don't know anything about Di, at all, and yet you have such hateful things to say to him! You're just jealous because of your own never ending bitterness!" Rei's eyes widened at her princesses words, "You have your whole school at your feet yet you can't look down long enough from your high on your own worth perch to see Yuricho nearly kissing them in praise." Rei opened her mouth to talk but Usagi continued on.

"Now **I** finally have someone that truly cares for me, and is upfront and honest about his feelings - who tries his hardest to prove that he's a good man and you can't handle it." Rei was ready to yell back when Usagi finished herself off, "My biggest sense here Rei is that you can't handle me being happy! Hell I'm surprised you're not happy with me being with Di, considering it leaves Mamoru – san, the one you think deserves some consolation and pity as well, open for you!" She screamed back.

She shocked her fellow senshi with her words, but more to the point she shocked the hell out of Rei. "You're **my** fire senshi and yet you take pity on **him**! Its hurts that you expect me to let it go when he's all I've ever known, and yet when I try you tell me I'm a baka when you know nothing of Di! Kami Rei - chan…" she almost sounded defeated, "Will any decision not senshi related ever be good enough for you?" but she didn't let Rei try and counter it.

"Sometimes I truly hate you!" hearing the stupidity in her words she amended, "Look, I love you Rei, as my sister, as my friend, as my fellow senshi but what I don't love is how truly hurtful your negative words can be, especially when you know NOTHING of the matter!" She ran from them, down the small shadowed hall just off from the stairs, circling around to the kitchen. Tears streaming down her face. Rei was shocked speechless at her princess. Never had she talked that way to her before. It wasn't their usual screaming match, it was worse.

And Minako knew it to, having caught the end of the tirade as she stopped on the last step of the stairs. All her positive work earlier was undone. Well, she figured, at least I know where our Odango will be. Putting up her cool senshi front she stepped from the stairs. "THAT is why I didn't yell at her up stairs when I saw her getting ready." Minako responded seriously. Rei shot hard, stern, shocked eyes to her, "Excuse me?" she demanded.

"I knew how Usagi would react if I yelled at her so I didn't. I have her location of where she'll be at because I was able to keep my temper under control and NOT explode on her. What did you gain?" The senshi of love regarded her fiery friend with a steady calm that only infuriated and made the fire senshi explode again, "BUT She's - " Minako put her hand up, "I know, but if we keep yelling at her she'll only want to run to him more. He wins, we lose." Seeing her logic Rei deflated angrily.

Usagi quickly ducked out of the side door, through the kitchen of the house trying in vain to make it out without her tears ruining her carefully done makeup. Using her finger tips catch the drops of moisture and brushing them aside bitterly. She was still such an emotional mess, Rei could hurt her as deeply as Mamoru. She was trying to avoid Motoki and Mamoru spotting her at all costs.

(Why can't they get along! Why can't they see how happy Di makes me feel? I know full well what he wants! I want it too...I think? And even if I didn't Di would never force himself on me, he's had chances. I'm not blind! There were plenty of times when we were alone, but he didn't, he was always good to me.)

_But I really want Mamoru to want me..._

Mamoru and Motoki were still sitting at the picnic table wearing only their trunks, when she burst from the side of the house, racing away down the hill and onto the beach. It left both men baffled and worried to see her in such great pain.

"Was that Usagi-chan?" Motoki commented in surprise, swallowing nervously once more as he caught sight of the sexy little number she raced off in. He was seriously going to need to get used to her wearing such outfits. It was quite a shock from what she used to wear and it was starting to make him weary of where this was all going. Not to mention when things got repaired, and hopefully they did how Mamoru would deal with it.

"Yes...heading off into trouble no doubt." Mamoru growled, standing from the table.

The four girls silently made their way out onto the deck, grouping up knowing they were on duty yet again. "Before we leave why did she run?" Motoki asked. Feeling for Usagi's pain filled eyes having seen them on her dash outside. "Things were yelled out of context. But we have more important things to worry about." Minako explained.

"Operation Usagi is in effect." Mamoru rose to his feet, eyes burning cold fire. The four girls nodded, faces set with a stern resolve.

Motoki was completely confused, head bouncing from Mamoru to the girls. He hadn't been involve with the earlier stunts, he was only working on getting the couple back together so this 'Operation Usagi' he had no real clue on.

Without further comment all five of them strode off the deck trailing their little sweet and clueless Odango Atama. They all knew she always sought to find the good in others even when there was none.

Operation Usagi

Attempt to date...truly by this point, everyone had lost count.

The group huddled in the back kitchen of the of the high class restaurant of the hotel. The kitchen staff tolerated them as long as they stayed out of the way. The room was bright, loud, and pretty crowded but it gave them all a great view of the table Di and Usagi were sitting at. Set in the middle of the dining area, the table was clothed in fine white linen. With crystal flutes, and fine dinner ware with crisp white plate settings. An elegant silver candle stood tall in the centre of the table.

"Okay...even I have to admit, this place is romantic." Mina pressed her face against the round window set in the kitchen's dark double doors. The girls simply looked at her with small little glares of their own.

The two targets sat in quiet conversation on simple wooden chair's with high backs. Di holding Usagi's hand lovingly, as she laughed lightly over something he said. The intolerable man was dressed in a black suit with a silk black dress shirt underneath.

"He looks like a friggin' undertaker." Mako eased up next to Mina. Looking through the round window in the door beside hers silently scowling at Di, dangerously.

The room itself was full of other finely dressed patrons and server's milling about in simple tuxedo's. The front of the room was filled with huge picturesque windows that over looked the evening sea. The sun's dying glow shining through the windows, was casting a warm light over the tables closest to the windows. The view of the soft pinks and lavenders of the sunset filled the room.

"Bad guys dress in black...It's a rule...I think?" Mina commented back with smirk, before Rei pulled her away from the window to glare out at Di. Mina made a disgruntled sound as the protective Rei forced her away from the show out in the dining area.

Ami had corralled Mamoru at the back of the hustle in the kitchen, trapping him in the small alcove between the walk in freezer and the main kitchen.

"I have been standing back for a while now, uncertain really in trying to figure out as to what I can provide with to help her. We have all tried to get you to open up about why you broke things off with Usagi." Ami leaned against the doorframe absently dividing her time watching the Cooks, dressed in white with their chief hats moving about in a state controlled chaos. To scrutinizing Mamoru, who looked nervous and disheveled wearing just his black trunks.

He was already so very anxious to stay close to Usagi, the unknown threat Di posed was going to break his calm control yet again. Now his body language was twitchy, his muscles flexing with a need to just race into their dinner and stop everything. His mind now becoming lost to his dark thoughts, barely listening to the short haired Senshi.

"But that seemed to be something you are too stubborn to share...even if it helps us out more so in the process."Ami sighed, watching a short dark haired sue chief in all white dress shirt, pants and apron move between them into the large freezer. He heaved the massive door open, disappearing inside as a breath of freezing mist billowed out to bathe both Mamoru and Ami in its frigid cold.

The cold never bothered Ami it was a part of her element, but Mamoru was holding his bare chest tight shuttering from the ice crystals, as goose flesh spread over his flawless tanned skin. It was then that Ami got a plan...not a nice plan mind you. But sometimes one must do such, not so nice things to protect the greater good. Desperate times call for desperate measures and all that...

The sue chief dashed back out the freezer with a huge iron tray full of frozen crab legs, leaving the door open for the moment. Ami took her opening, moving in swiftly into Mamoru personal space, nearly brushing her breasts up against his chest as he backed up in surprise. She craned her head up, ocean blue eyes staring intently up at him. He cleared his throat nervously, hands raised in a warding gesture now unsure on what she was doing as she backed him up into the open doorway to the freezer.

Then with a sly smirk, knowing she had him right where she wanted him, she pressed her palms against his bare chest and shoved him inside with all her might. He cried out in sudden fright, as he stumbled backward. Then she slammed the freezer door shut in his face.

"Let me out Ami!" Mamoru shouted in fury through the thick metal door. It could only be opened from the outside so he was trapped in a state of deep freeze until she decided to let him out.

Ami took a deep calming breath, sliding down the shiny silver door to sit on the lino, her knees drawn under her chin. Heart thundering in her chest, she couldn't believe how bold she had just been. But she just couldn't handle the games any more.

"You answer all my questions, honesty. Then maybe I will **think** about letting you out." Ami stated her dark brows knitting together in fear and anxiety. She knew when would be a good time to take him out if he managed to hold out from her but till then he was all hers…for information from that is.

"Mizuno!" Mamoru pounded on the door, sending echoing vibrations through her back. Getting colder and more furious by the minute.

"I know why she is running to Di, you know why she is running to him. What I don't know is why you started all this pointless tension in the first place. If you really don't want her...why not just simply let her go?" Ami huffed, blowing her bangs up in the air in frustration.

"I will never let him have her..." Mamoru growled from behind the door.

"Someone else maybe?" Ami commented lightly.

Silence followed, giving her answer.

"Why did you break her heart...?" Ami turned her head and shouted into the freezer door.

Mamoru was unresponsive for a few minutes, making her wonder if the cold was affecting him more than she thought, then a weaker version of his voice filter out to her silencing her wayward thoughts of concern.

"Because I'm a stupid Baka, who just didn't know any other way to get her out of my life, but to try and get her to hate me."

"Why did you stop loving her...and why do you still act like you do?" Ami rambled out, to many questions now rising in her mind.

"Ami...it's freezing in here...let me out!" Mamoru ranted, getting irritated by her simple yet effective little trap. Or rather more angry at himself that he fell for it.

"If you don't start answering my questions...you are going to turn into a man-cicle in there and you know why? Because I swear to the Kami, I am done with these games!" Ami ranted back just as bold and stubborn. Not staring at him in the eyes did help her courage though. Mamoru had a way of getting people to do as he asked once he glared at them. She may be a senshi, but she was the meeker of the bunch, the smarter one but the meeker one when it came to him.

"I never stopped loving her...I never could." He responded with a sigh of regret, knowing he never would no matter how hard he tried.

Ami heard his voice shuttering be it from the cold or his emotions she couldn't tell.

"Then why break up with her?" She rolled her eyes in frustration.

A long silence followed.

"I have nightmares Ami...and they won't stop, and sometimes they come true. A voice warned me that if I don't stay away from her she would die!" He responded quietly, resigned to finally revealing his secret.

She could smack him for his stupidity in this. He took ONE dream to literally and because a few other dreams of his came true over the years, he broke it off and this is the result? What a baka she thought, wanting to hit her hand to her head at his illogical thinking. "Key word...Chiba. Sometimes...let me ask you, is 'sometimes' worth all the hell you have put yourself and Usagi-chan through? Or why you decided to handle it on your own and not let Rei take a look at your dreams? See if she could find the reason or cause." Ami stated, her voice strong and confident.

"I…" Mamoru had no words for that. He hadn't thought to go to Rei, just wanting to protect Usagi on his own.

"And from what I've seen and heard your 'friendship' with her isn't working to well...is it?" Ami smiled slyly. She knew now that his way, while had good intentions was a complete disaster that he now needed to clean up. Her guiding him to starting a friendship with her was a ploy, to get him to realize what he was missing. He couldn't avoid her, couldn't just be friendly...he could only just love her.

"No...it's not." Mamoru responded with a long drawn out sigh.

"Sometimes Mamoru-san ones heart is stronger than ones fate...Usagi-chan taught me that. When we fought Queen Beryl...and I thought she showed you that too. The fact that she brought you back from the evil that Metalia had infected you with, when she healed the Doom Tree, and set Al and En on a better path." Ami explained with a deep breath, rising up from the floor and pushing the wide metal handle in to release the door.

A shivering, pale nearly blue Mamoru darted out. Shoulder's hunched over as he held his stomach tight with both arms attempting to retain some minor amount of heat. His breath was a cloud of frozen mist, his dark blue midnight eyes just as moist. With brooding emotions and limitless regrets.

Ami moved to close the door silently, not even looking at him leaving him to think her words over in peace. Then she turned to him, her eyes serious. "It ends this weekend...cause were ALL tired of this ping pong game your playing with her heart. We know you're suffering too but these are YOUR deciding courses of actions. NOT hers. So make a choice, before HE makes it for you." She turned to him her voice and stance asserting that the games were over. Time to commit to a single course of action.

Love her...

Or Leave her forever...

"Time to get this sabotage going." Mako rubbed her hands together, moving down an aisle bumping the short blonde soup chief away with her hip. The tiny man backed off without complaint, as the Amazon took over his station with single minded intent. Ami and Mamoru watched her from the back of the room, while the two remaining girls cast her uncertain looks of stunned disbelief by the door.

As Kino, Makoto began to cackle like a mad scientist over a small pot of miso soup. She had divided away from the main soup in the huge silver dutch oven on the Master stove top.

Heating it on a smaller burner, off to the side of all the other chief's, while adding an array of spices, wasabi and kayan pepper flakes and habanero. Green eyes sparkling with vile mischief, as she concocted her special potion for Di. The soup chef merely walked away with the look of resignation in his eyes, his hand waving in a bitter 'whatever' response, already knowing they were the friends to the couple out in front. When she was done, she slipped his special bowl of soup in with the first course order for Di's table.

Having figured out the waiter's pattern through the kitchen, she had been watching with smug satisfaction. Watching through the small round window in the door, as the dusty haired waiter, with the hooked nose and snotty attitude, head straight for the couples table, with the bowls of soup, only one being tampered with. Mako held her breath as her plan suddenly went sideways, the waiter crossed the bowls when he handed them to the couple as he tried to look fancy with his serving style.

"No...no" Mako mumbled in dread as she stared out of the round window in the kitchen door in horror. Mina and Rei had their faces squished against each other as they attempted to share the small round window in the door beside Mako.

Usagi wasn't a pretty sight to behold. Taking one dainty sip of soup, tipping the delicate bowl to her lips. As all the horse radish and spices took hold over her. Her face turned red as a tomato, steam nearly coming out her ears. She screamed in agony, scrambling for her tall glass of cold water, sweat beading over her forehead. Going from a beautiful well mannered flower to frantic fire breathing youma in mere seconds!

Then in one point two seconds flat, she downed her glass then Di's, water splashing all over the table, before giving up and needing something more cold to calm her still burning mouth. Jumping to her feet and dashing out of the dining area for the bathroom. Fanning her mouth and wailing in the pain her mouth was in. Leaving Di completely at a loss, smiling nervously at the other patrons that were now staring at him as his date had just made a huge spectacle of both of them.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Mako pounded her head rhythmically against the window, feeling awful for inflicting such pain and humiliation on her dear friend.

"My turn!" Mina declared, posing and thrusting out a victory sign. A sparkle of determination and confidence in her soft blue eyes.

Mako was nervous...Rei groaned, assuming the worst. The Universe whimpered in fear, with Mina at the sabotage wheel things could only go from bad to incredibly worse!

Ami marched away from Mamoru to find out how things were going. Allowing Mamoru to slip out of the back door, past the freezer. A new plan to get closer to Usagi during her "Date time" forming in his mind.

Mina began to wring her hands, giggling manically. Then whipped out the Luna Pen from the crevices of the breasts, where she had it hidden. Since all she was wearing was the orange tankini, it was the closest thing she had to a pocket. Luna had given it to her a few days before the trip, just in case she might need it. Usagi wasn't acting like herself and the cat did not trust her to use it's powers wisely. Mina was the lesser of two evils, in her feline mind.

"Hey, I'm her body double for a reason folks..." Mina smiled slyly, holding the shining pen with the jewel top above her head.

The three girls bowed their heads, sweat beads forming on the sides of their temples.

"Sorry to keep you waiting...dear?" Mina stood before the fancy table, her hair up in Usagi odango's if a bit shorter and more fluffy. Wearing the same black dress and kanzashi covers over her odango's and silver necklaces.

Di did a double take, realizing that his love looked oddly different. Clearing his throat, he decided to just go with it, wondering what it was that was setting off his alarm bells. Mina sat happily in Usagi's chair, passing Di small smiles.

"Are you alright now?" Di asked uncertainly.

"Oh...sure." Mina declared then, casting a hand demurely over her mouth before laughing loudly and obnoxiously. It made the girls in back sweat drop at her overly done acting.

Di was taken aback by how much of a personality shift Usagi had made, what was in that soup?

"But seriously...we need to talk." Mina leaned over her plate at the table, her eyes serious.

Di tentatively took a sip of his water, raising his platinum eyebrows up in growing unease.

Then she dove in with her questions, in full investigative fashion. Weeding out small tidbits of information about his family, his business, delving into everything and anything he offered her in shallow conversation. She came realize more intimately how charming, and attentive he was being to her. Catching that same lost, and confused look in his eyes Usagi had seen countless times before.

The man was haunted clearly, but he was also creepy, manipulative and hiding a hidden agenda that she didn't like. But she was not in this to save his soul, she needed him to back off and leave their precious princess alone. Something was up with Usagi, she had been changing and Mina saw her new 'friends' as the cause.

"I don't think things are working out with us...as friends or as anything else…at all." Mina had to literally choke out the words, so appalled to be talking about relationship stuff with what she considered such a vile person.

"What do you mean...?" Di inquired, finding things with this Usagi very strange.

"Yes...what DO you mean...?" Usagi's voice called down to her.

Mina turned, to face a very irritated Usagi, standing with her hands on her hips, her feet itching to tap away at the floor beneath her. Her senshi power's allowing her to see right through the guise Minako had put up in an instant.

"He, he, he, heee." Mina began to laugh nervously, her mind screaming (OH FUCK!) bitterly.

While Di sat stunned, "I didn't know you had a sister?" He began completely flabbergasted, trying to in vain to remember there being a sister to his goddess in the future and coming up with absolutely nothing. He had never seen this twin before at the house either! Not in any pictures, never before mentioned by her parents or brother.

On the other side of the busy dining room, Mako and Ami stood inside the kitchen moaning in frustration heads bowed into their hands. Rei for her part took matters into her own hands, upset, furious and all around tired of their plan not working at all. She stormed through the kitchen doors very intent on her new mission.

"Screw this!" She growled, marching over to the first Fire Alarm she saw near the bathroom, and cranking the red plastic lever up so harshly it threatened to break. Suddenly the whole lower level of the hotel was wailing with fire alarms, the water extinguisher's thrusting out of the roof bathing the whole lower floor in a shower of freezing water. With everyone now screaming and running for the closest exits.

Rei stood smug, and soaked in the hall to the bathroom watching as both Di and Usagi scrambled out of the dining room. She didn't even care about the blue dye that was currently all over her hand, a result of people who set off fire alarms to begin with. A little parting gift Fire Fighters had installed inside to I.D. the perpetrator if it was indeed a prankster. Mina made her hasty escape towards the kitchen.

Then Rei's plan began to slip away from her control, she followed them discretely from the dining room into the vast ornate entry hall of the hotel. Out into the huge reception area, that had a giant skylight over head and a stone fountain in the middle of the room. The green carpet moist and spongy under her flip flops as she followed them through the panicked crowds.

Watching in disbelief as Di navigated the stricken Usagi towards the silver elevator's at the back of the massive elegant main lobby.

"Chikusho! (OH Shit!)" Rei screamed to the ceiling, her hands thumping against her thighs. Then she flipped open her red communicator on her wrist.

"We've got trouble, he's taking her up to his room instead of evacuating to the street!" Rei declared, dashing back towards the restaurant to regroup with the girls.

"Di...shouldn't we be leaving the building…in case there is a real fire!" Usagi cried, as he dragged her behind him down the brightly lit hall of his room's level. The walls were a pristine white with white molding down the middle of the wall. The various doors, were white as well with gold kanji symbols of number's. The hall looked overly clean and orderly, the carpet a dull beige, an unending view of mediocrity.

Thankfully though, it was warm and dry. She was drenched, her dress clinging oddly around her breasts and hips. Her odango's and tails plastered to her back, dripping a steady rhythm on the carpet, leaving two small wet trails behind her.

Di who ran ahead of her, was in just as miserable soaked of a state. His shoulder length platinum blonde hair was plastered to his head at odd angles, his black cotton jacket dripping upon the floor. Loafer's on his feet squishing and squeaking as he ran.

"Well, I figure who ever that crazy lady was she might have something to do with this. It's just a prankster. I just want to quickly get into our suits, then I am going to take you swimming out on the beach." Di never looked back, his left eye twitching. He'd recognized Rei from meeting her beforehand. Catching sight of the dark haired girl trailing them through the lobby. He knew it was only a cover to ruin their date. This date was not going to go wrong! He needed just a little alone time with Usagi to bathe her will in his dark powers and make her his!

Racing down to the end room, Di scanned his card over the lock then harshly pulled the gold hand opening his room. Rushing inside, gripping her wrist fiercely as he led her inside. She has stopped in his room briefly before supper, dropping off her pack back. It was a very luxurious room, with a king size bed in white sheets. Black end tables, and an obsidian bar set beside a huge window and balcony that overlooked the ocean. Before the bar was a white plush couch and black coffee table.

Ending up playing a friendly game of cat and mouse, as Di attempted to do more than kiss her as she subtly avoided his more roving advances towards her body. A part of her subconsciously fighting against her urges to give him affection. She was so confused, she knew she liked him, and truly he deserved for her to be more interested in him on a romantic level. But those feeling seemed to ebb and flow from her psyche like the lapping waves of the ocean.

Now she felt she was just being fickle, Mamoru had just gotten all lovey dovey with her and now here she was with Di. Because again he had run from her...she didn't know how to react or where to go other than forward with Di, yet some part of her still wanted it to be with Mamoru.

_Why am I fighting him on this? I want it…right? He wants it. But Mamo – chan and his stupid games and…I hate being a ball!_

"Get your swim suit on, Love." He tossed her back pack at her, ushering her into bathroom set to the side of the room.

Usagi attempted to complain about being rushed, calling out to him over her shoulder as she was shoved into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut immediately behind her, not giving her a chance to voice her complaint.

His mind was reeling in a panic, this date was not going well...he couldn't lose this chance.

"Perfect, date, perfect date..." Di muttered, racing across the room. Pulling out the top drawer in one of his night stands, coming out with a box of chocolates. He was no longer attempting subtle persuasions, this time the concentrated cocktail of dark energy, herbs and absinthe would place her under his immediate control. He had finally accepted the chocolates, already feeling the negative energy.

With her already wearing the suit, it's influence would only make it easier for him to claim her once and for all. Once she ate the chocolates, she'd be his, and Mamoru would never be able to take her away from him again. "She'll be your true Dark Queen to rule the world with. No one would nor could ever dare to oppose either of you during your rule." The Wiseman told him. It was what Diamond had been dreaming of ever since he saw her Queen form outside the palace shields that fateful day.

He'd have her now…no matter what it cost him. He fisted his other hand in a feeling of conquer and relief. She'd be his soon enough. He'd take her on the beach, show her what a real man was like, how he would treat her and she'd never want that Mamoru again.

Then he began to chuckled darkly, these were the final cinch in the plan to seduce her. These little bon bon's were filled with an Absinthe liqueur, with the bikini's dark power's weakening her resolve these chocolates would easily make her susceptible to his mind control.

Di set the shimmering purple box of chocolates on the bed then pulled out his black leather suit case stored under the bed and began to change into his silver trunks.

Several minutes later, he had managed to sneak them both out of the hotel through a side door in the lobby and onto the white sands of the beach. The evening light was fading away into the near darkness of twilight. Long shadows of their bodies lengthened from their feet as they walked hand in hand down the still warm sand. She loved to look at the odd directionality of their shadows as they walked.

It was something funny for her to observe as she and Di talked. Usagi had packed her dress, hair accessories and necklaces inside her pink backpack, slinging it over a shoulder not wanting to be without clothes, even if they were drenched. Di had chuckled that she could have left her bag back in his room, they would end up back their eventually.

Usagi giggled, and blushed catching on the double meaning in his words provided. Di chuckle to, gripping her hand tighter after his words. They laughed and talked softly as they made their way far down the coast line. The longer she held his hand, listened to the deep silky texture of his voice the more lulled and relaxed her mind became. Soon her whole body was humming, his very touch sending shivers up and down her body in a pleasurable way.

After walking several miles away from the crowds milling around the sand, out into the more empty and secluded area's of Suma Beach. Di finally settled down on the sand, sitting her down beside him. He now felt he was far enough away from any distractions getting in between them now. She would be his and nothing could nor would stop him from claiming her as his own tonight…nothing.

The moon was rising in a half glow from the dark water, it's gentle light warming the rippling water with silver threads.

_It feels so warm, not only with Di but the moon reflecting down…basking me in its power, its warming glow. Though I don't feel a lot of its usual power, maybe something to do with the time of the month…_

"Wow...the moon always takes my breath away. It is just so powerful...so eternal." Usagi breathed, tucking her knees under her chin to admire the rising moon.

Kneeling beside her, Di rolled his eyes, wanting to gag at her admiration of the moon. He had enough hatred for the White Moon to last a lifetime. Once she was his, the future would change to his benefit.

"Love, I thought we could have some dessert under the moon and stars." He pulled out the box of chocolates he had been carrying setting them down between them on the sand.

"Oh...I love chocolate." Usagi giggled, watching eagerly as Di lifted the sparkling purple lid to reveal a layer of small round designer chocolates.

"They look so tasty." She breathed, as Di popped one in his mouth intending to chew it up.

Usagi pouted slightly, she had wanted the first one.

"Go ahead, Love they are wonderful." Di picked one up and offered it to her. She smiled in acceptance, "Close your eyes." He asked softly. Usagi immediately obeyed him, wanting the chocolate, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Di spit out his chocolate instantly, then brushed the chocolate he was offering her, teasingly over her lower lip for a second before dropping it into her mouth.

She chewed approvingly, eyes glazing over as the thick sweet nectar in the middle slid down, coating her throat easily.

"How was it?" Di inquired with a smug smile.

"Very good..." Usagi breathed, her voice giddy and husky at the same time.

Di easily popped another chocolate into her mouth, then another.

After the third candy she felt light headed, her muscles loose and tingling.

_I don't feel so good..._

Feeling his timing was right, Di guided her body down, lying her upon the sand, admiring the sexy silver bikini eager to get this seductions started. She was his now...

_Di...what are you doing to me? The world is spinning, so dizzy...even the stars seem to be moving before my eyes…_

Her lithe form laying submissive upon the sand, hands meekly cast up near her ears. Golden tails trailing away behind her sweet head, curling and pooling in small twirls upon the sand. Her once bright and alive blue eyes staring blankly up at the night sky. Her chest rising and falling deeply, her body humming under his lewd gaze. Her bare skin glowing softly in the moonlight, enticing him on a primal level. The skimpy, barely there silver bikini only a small encumbrance he would divest of her soon.

As his shadow hovered over her limp body, her dazed blue eyes searched his ice blue ones in nervous wonder.

_Di...please stop...please don't...not like this...this doesn't feel right…Endymion?_

Slowly, ever so slowly since he wanted to make this last, he drew down upon her lips with his own, pressing firmly upon her. She responded enthusiastically, pressing her affections back, crossing her arms behind his neck. As she moaned in approval, she thrust her tongue inside his mouth wanting him to kiss her harder. Wanting to fulfill the need of so much repressed hunger for so long.

_This isn't right...am I asleep? What's happening to me...why am I acting this way when I don't feel this way?_

Di all to eagerly complied with her demands. His fingers caressing down her flank to massage possessively at her hip. Digging his fingers in gently to weave small marks upon her bare skin, his mark now upon her. His thumb finding the soft spot were her hips met her thigh. He rubbed her in arousing circles, enticing her to open her legs to him to his waiting body. The darkness within made her eager to open up to him.

She cried out in bliss, as he applied sharp pressure to the yielding flesh, her legs relaxing and spreading in submission. Revealing her precious womanhood to his full approving gaze, then he slid a knee up between her legs, as he laid himself upon her small body. Her body was acting of the darkness that he commanded and not of her own will.

_Please no more...I'm begging you...my tummy hurts...my body is burning away._

"Endymion..." She moaned, arching her back as his lips descended down and began to suckle upon a stiff nipple just beneath the flimsy silver layer of fabric of her bikini top. He enjoyed the way it rouse and stiffened under his administrations. His tongue lapping teasingly, lips pursing to draw the small nub up and out. A pink warming blush accenting her creamy pearl white skin, just above her now heaving breasts. Her skin eager for more of his sensual touches.

_You look like Endymion...but you do not feel like him! Please...let me go...you're hurting me! Why won't my body listen to me?!_

Laughing smugly to himself...the hallucinogenic properties of the Absinthe was definitely taking effect. She believed he was Endymion. As much as he loved her, he had given up on her ever falling for him, so he was praying upon her weakness. Her undying love for a long dead spirit...she was now offering herself to him tonight thinking he was Endymion. Then she would be his, then he could manipulate that love to be for himself! Endymion would be nothing more than a memory he could erase.

He fondled her other breast, his thumb was a merciless tormentor against her sensitive, tender nipple. Rubbing it in sharp circles, elicited more deeper calls of pleasure to erupt from her throat, as he devoured her mouth with his own. His tongue drove in, tasting every corner of the wet heat between her lips. Her own tongue instantly dominated by his. She moaned into his fierce passion all around her.

_My body is betraying me! Please STOP!_

Usagi could feel her spirit crying, her very soul screaming out at the horror of being taken against her will. Of having no ability to stop it. But her dream world was beginning to drown her conscious mind. She was slowly becoming lost to the hallucination. She was becoming the very memory of Serenity.

Di let his guard down, growling in possession. Seeing as he felt no one was around, he had all the time in the world to enjoy her. His other hand crept down from grasping her breast, caressing down her flat stomach, falling upon her mound. His finger's now rubbing sensually upon her sensitive spot, sending her innocent body into an uncontrollable trembling of deep need as she desired for this feeling to be sated.


	16. a rumble in the sand & a peeping Diamond

**adoore (Guest):** I actually forgot how that one ended! Lol! She needs to make him grovel some more but right now they need to reconnect, even just a little bit.

**Mzmiami:** a few questions will be answered in this chapter.

**Buttaflykissesxoxo: **I find it funny how a lot of people liked Di with Usa in the beginning and now want him bloodied on a plate. Lol!

**regine.c**: Ami needed to get back as his ass for all the angst he mostly, partially caused. And yes there will be fighting in this one, but you'll have to read to find out.

**Mitsumeteiteyo:** truthfully I think there should be more moments where Usa stands up for herself, cause Rei in any part of the series has a way of becoming cruel and bitchish without thought to anyone else. I think that's why they have the girls there, to keep each other leveled off and balanced. Cause Rei's temper gets the better of her to much. Not to mention her comments to Usa quite often had me after a while saying 'shut the hell up!' lol! Though I am confused as to why the last bit with Seiya in the series irritates you. If anything what irritated me was when Ann and Allen disappeared, the girls badgered Mamo and Usa for details on things that weren't even there yet! Oi!

**Guest**: there's still more heat to come, just in different areas!

**AimlesslyGera:** I loved your little description for the power out. Cutie! I'd update twice a week as long as the reviews I got reach 20. That's all I ask for, for two updates a week!

**Jovian Sun:** oh yeah she'll smarten up from this whole experience but she's got something's to take care of before she does. Though I am glad you enjoy this so much, and yes the couple is having some brainless moments but don't we all do dumb things for the people we love the most in our lives?

**Freakblueangel:** he's a comin'!

**CaughtInAFantasy:** things won't go as you might think, remember those chocolates are in the picture.

**GotQuidditch**: isn't that what those soap dramas do? Give you a little then make you wait a week for the result only to give you a little more? Lol! Though at least with mine all the Q's will be answered at the end…I hope.

**shantie1984**: and she'd probably turn beat red from the sheer shock of it! lol! Hell she blushes whenever Mamo and Usa give each other a small kiss. lol!

**silverfaerie91 (Guest)**: you'll see a bit more of his manliness in this one.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: **all will be revealed very shortly.

**YumYumBubbLeguM (Guest):** yeah, I forgot how that chapter ended…my bad, but hey now you gotta see what happens next!

**Guest**: Gonna have to use your own judgment on that one.

**LoveInTheBattleField:** here's your new chapter.

Enjoy, read, and review!

Sailor Moon R 'Roses and Diamonds' ch.16

"No good, Son of a Bitch!" Mamoru had been racing down the beach in a mad fury, after figuring out that they were not in the crowds milling around the hotel after the fire scare. He had snuck into the employee locker's and found a white dress shirt and black dress pants hoping to blend into the hotel staff and get closer to them. Now he had been tracking their footsteps for the last hour, night falling around him.

His heart beating in anxiousness, a cold stress sweat forming on the back of his neck. Mind spinning in torturous circles about how bad of a situation she might be in with him. His worst fears coming to life, as he began hearing her plaintive moans from over the crest of the last sand dune he was nearing. Her weak calls had spurned him into a panic as their bond was a thundering scream in his head, urging his fury into a blinding white haze.

Those were not proper sounds of true pleasure. Her voice was trembling, with uncertainty and nervousness. It put his anger raw and on edge. As he mounted the last hill of sand, his legs pumping for greater speed, cresting the hill in a matter of seconds. He found HIM lying on top of her, smothering her with his body as his devoured her lips. He saw him fondling the softness of her breasts and the shadowed spot between her legs, where his left leg rested near, giving enough space for his hand to move without hitting himself.

She was squirming beneath the silver haired man, moaning drunkenly. It made his heart slam into his chest, face hot with rage as he bounded down the hill, screaming at the bastard for taking advantage of his beloved in her obviously inebriated state.

In one fierce movement, his muscles straining and coiling for release. Mamoru grabbed Diamond around the back of the neck and literally lifted him off of her. Tossing him away like a piece of trash. Di landing hard on his stomach, face sliding into sand. The fine debris irritating his eyes and entering his mouth, jumping to his feet, he spit out the dry tasteless dirt. He rounded on Mamoru.

"She's mine now Chiba! You lost! Get used to it!" He raged, swinging a left hook at the dark haired phantom of vengeance. As Mamoru barreled down upon him, lunging out for him, ducking Di's strike and colliding with him bodily. Wrapping his arms around his middle and taking him down hard to the sand. Di got his head rung hard as it struck the sand, his vision doubling just in time to see Chiba straddling his waist.

He might have been able to end this faster had he accounted for the sheer malice coming from Mamoru. The man was furious with Di for taking advantage of his Usagi, his Usako. But he didn't. It gave Mamoru the edge he'd need. His huge fists became a thunder of speed and might, as they slammed into Di's face on either side. Mamoru was essentially pummeling the man into a fine paste.

Di' blood splattered over the sand, as his face was thrust from side to side by Mamoru's rage. All his anger at the man for being affectionate towards her, for getting her to be more susceptible to him while he was suffering while trying to do the right thing was fuelling his strikes into an uncontrolled intensity. Di wasn't going to get away with it anymore.

Di screamed in manic rage, Mamoru would not get the upper hand. He was the leader of the dark moon clan for cripes sake, he felt he could beat the man better than how he was beating HIM down! Bucking Mamoru off his hips, he then used his foot to launch the man brutally, sending him flying forward, over his head. Di jumped to his feet, vaulted up like a natural born gymnast.

As for Usagi she was so taken in by the liquor and dark effects that everything around her sounded and felt as if she were still in her dream land. Even the unwanted touches from Di were slowly going away, as if they never happened. She didn't see, didn't understand what was going on anymore. Mainly also due to her not really seeing anything, just looking up at the sky. Her whole body was overcome by the drug's effects, the suit's dark spell making her skin tingling and hum. She was now just a blind servant to her master...

Turning the tables on Usagi's knight, Di kicked him with the flat bottom of his heel. As Mamoru sought to roll off his stomach, nailing him right in the chest. Hearing the dull sound of cracking ribs.

"Fuck you Chiba! I will never lose to you...not ever again! I don't think you understand or realize how much BETTER I am than you! She deserves someone better, someone who can give her what she needs and wants in a man, she deserves ME! And she'll get ME!" Di screamed, his voice breaking in rage. As he slammed his foot into the taller man's side and stomach. "Don't worry, I'll treat her right. She'll be mine in every way possible. You'll be nothing but a distant memory." His words were promising.

Mamoru growled, ignoring the pain in his chest as his world turned white. His hearing a dull roar, as his focus drew down to a pin point of combat instincts. His fury a weapon unto itself, bellowing to the darkness. Rolling away from Di's assault, regaining his feet, he turned around blue eyes burning with raw hatred. Di's words at the end were being screamed out now as his mind was snapping, he couldn't lose to this human! He was too close to having complete control of her!

Mamoru shouted his rage at the charging man, cocking his leg up and in one fluid motion leaped up into the air with a powerful front kick. As his dress shoe connected with Di's nose, the man's head snapped back sickeningly. Then he crumpled unconscious to the sand, in a drooling heap. His face bloody and swollen. In the end his arrogance was his own worst enemy. He was so confident in his abilities, so blinded by his self righteous superiority. He didn't see the raw fury in Mamoru's eyes, an intent to kill he had curbed at the last moment.

Satisfied he had bested the man yet again, knowing he had no more fight in him. Mamoru merely walked away without a backward glance. Rushing to Usagi's side, she hadn't moved from her spot on the sand, staring up at the night sky unseeing.

"Usako!" Mamoru slid in next to her, his knees pooling sand around her sides. The exotic looking silver bikini was glowing in the soft light, accenting her creamy skin making her look like a moonlight spirit.

Her golden hair was now pulled free from Di's forceful lewd acts upon her. It reflected a cascade of near gold on the sand. She looked amazing, her beauty in the moonlight transcending that of a mortal woman.

She lazily turned her head to greet him with a drunken smile. "Mamo-chan calls me that..." She giggled, turning back to the sky for a moment then sat up if a bit too abruptly. Having to clutch her spinning head, she moaned pathetically. Then she caught sight of the box of chocolates, all her thoughts focused on Di's last request. Her mind still wrapped in the haze of control, she reached for a chocolate and popped it in her mouth with a satisfied smile.

"Usako...NO!" Mamoru shouted, knowing she was drugged. Figuring out instantly that the candy was the cause. Gripping her jaw attempting to dig the candy out with his fingers, she fought him, twisting her head in his grasp as she chewed heartily. Her mouth working furiously to keep the sweet taste in her mouth. She moaned in delight as she swallowed her candy. The drunk haze becoming thicker over her mind. All Mamoru could think was that the chocolates were inducing her current mood somehow. He had to get them away from her.

She giggled, merrily. And like lightening snatching another chocolate, this time Mamoru batted it out of her grasp. It bounced away into the darkness.

"Why'd you do that...you meanie..." She slurred, casting a forlorn look out at the darkness that hide her treat.

Mamoru could see in her half focused gaze she wasn't truly seeing him, caught in barely lucid fog.

"Com'on Usagi we need to get you home now." Mamoru grasped the box sitting in front of her, as his hands wrapped around the cardboard corner's she grabbed two more chocolates with a sly grin and tossed them into her eager mouth. Smiling and giggling at her sneaky 'ninja like' success at besting him again.

"Usagi...!" Mamoru cried, grabbing her jaw. His finger's applying pressure to her bones making her open her mouth. Then she cried out in pain, tears beading in the corner 's of her bright blue eyes. That were just oh so blue in the moonlight so pure and pleading. Mamoru could not stand being so forceful, and brutal with her. With a moan of longing, and a silent sorry to the heavens for not being strong enough to resist her, he gave into his love, pressing his mouth to hers.

Darting his tongue into her mouth, drowning in the taste her. He ignored it the best he could focused on lapping up the chocolate. It was sweet along with another sharper, more distinct taste of Alcohol. He deftly swiped a chocolate out of her mouth. Spitting the chocolate to the sand, then lunging for her yet again. Wrapping an arm protectively about her waist, while his other hand grasped a chunk of her loose hair behind her head and forced her face upward.

She whimpered in pain and pleasure as he plunged his tongue into her mouth yet again. Taking her up in a deep passionate kiss, swiping the last melted chocolate from her mouth, trying in vain to make her better. Unknowingly taking the darkness from her, forcing it upon himself instead. Then he spit what was left to the sand, even though there was a small amount now coating his own mouth.

"Please Usako...no more candies." He pleaded, his head swimming as well now.

"Ok..." she pouted, his words commandeering Di's control.

"Ok..." Mamoru stood up, offering her his hand, she took it and he helped her up on uncertain feet. Grabbed her pink backpack and slung it over one of his broad shoulder's. Tucking her in under a protecting arm and guided her away. Usagi melted into his side, wrapping an arm around his waist. All the churning, acid that had been boiling in her stomach while being engaged with Di was being soothed by his presence. She was content, her soul at peace, and utterly blissful in his arms.

He only managed to hold her for a few yards down the beach, when Usagi went racing away from him giggling and laughing. Turning towards him, as she jogged backwards, luring him erotically with curling fingers.

"Com'on Endymion...I know you want me. Try and catch me." Usagi called in a sing song, her face flushed hot. Totally intoxicated and heavily drugged, her mind was floating in the world of her dream memories. She was Serenity...and he. He was her beloved Endymion.

"Usako...come back here." Mamoru shouted as she raced off into the night, her tiny bare feet churning up the sand in small tufts. He dashed away in pursuit, following her ringing laughter through the moonlight shore. He was light headed and hot as well suffering from a more minor effect of the alcoholic drug.

Seconds later, with his heart beating fast, arms and legs pumping to gain on her, he saw her lithe body only a few paces a head, casting laughing smiles over her shoulder. Her blue eyes sparkling with unbridled happiness, her lose long golden hair flying behind her like a cape of gold, her bare skin glowing in the gentle light of the moon, the silver bikini hugging her slender body, like a second skin.

Kami she was perfect...in both body and spirit. He had been such a fool to give her up for a stupid dream!

As he closed in, he subtly moved behind her grasping her by the waist and tripping her up by pulling them both down on their sides to the sand.

"Oh...you...have gotten ...fast." Mamoru panted, wrapping his arms snug around her waist so she couldn't get away.

Usagi giggled, twisting in his arms so she faced him. Weaving her fingers into the white cotton of his dress shirt, pressing her face against his chest, "Oh...Endy. You know I could never get away from you." She giggled and sighed, snuggling into his chest.

Mamoru just went with it, at least she was safe in his arms, no longer worried about Di's threatening presence since the man was out cold.

"Please don't run away from me again...Serenity." He sighed, using her ancient name with great fondness.

"Never..." she responded, rising away from his chest to stare so very alluringly up at him. Her eyes calling to him to lean down and take her up in a sweet kiss. Mamoru groaned and thumped his head against the sand. He so wanted her right now, she was so hard to fight against. His heart was burning to have her, touch her, love her in every way a man could love a woman.

"Endy what's wrong?" She rested half of herself on his chest, as he lay on his back staring up at the blanket of stars. His head was throbbing, and the world was hazy and uncertain.

"Nothing...everything is perfect right now." He bent his head forward giving her concerned look a warm smile.

She took the invite and he didn't stop her. Nuzzling herself into his neck and pressing her passions upon his salty skin. Mamoru wove his hands into the thick golden locks at the back of her head as she kissed, and gently mouthed his neck. Then he felt her lips compress, sucking hard upon his skin leaving it burning.

"Usako!" He exclaimed, wondering if she realized who she was, if this hickey was retribution for his in digressions earlier.

"I owe much more than just one...Endy." She giggled as she pulled away happy with the work upon his neck, a smug half goofy smile on her face.

"Ahhh..." Mamoru realized that his past life was just as bad a leaving love marks upon her as he was. "You're in trouble now...my sweet Serenity." Mamoru chuckled, the world falling away slowly as he allowed himself to succumb to the drug. He too was now treading that line of past memory and dream. Sitting up swiftly, he lunged for her again. Pulling her onto his lap, she squealed in joy as she straddled his crossed legs.

Her hands brushing into the sides of his thick dark hair, as she temped him by grinding herself teasingly onto his tenting crotch. With a growl he ducked into the curtain of her golden hair, placing a sweet kiss upon her ear, her slender neck. Then he devoured her swollen aroused lips with his own. Trailing soft kisses down her delicate jaw line, as she moaned in delight, pressing herself against his chest.

His kisses moving ever so slowly downward towards her collar bone, then back to reclaim her lips. His finger's ever caressing softly up from her flanks till they were resting just under her arms. Once he felt she was totally intoxicated by his kisses, his tongue dancing inside her mouth or dueling briefly just outside. He dug his finger's into her sides, moving them around, as he began to tickle her madly. She giggled, squealed and writhed in his hands falling backwards to the sand on her back.

He kept up his tender attack upon her, hovering over her writhing form. With her laughing calls pleading into the night. "Please...Endy...stop...Please...Mercy!" She wailed, trying to get away from his relentless tickling of her now over sensitive skin. With a low laugh of satisfaction he rose off her, settling himself down on his butt beside her.

He allowed her to calm down, reveling in her heavy breaths as she sought to reclaim her lost oxygen. Laying languidly in the sand, her arm bent upward, hands curled near her ears. Staring with joyful shinning blue eyes up at the star light.

"Close your eyes...Serenity." He breathed, moving to flank her head with his strong arms. His body hovering over her lithe form. His midnight eyes warm, soothing her body and soul with a single loving stare.

Usagi gave him a mischievous smirk, not knowing if she should trust him or not. He was being overly playful tonight. With a sigh she relented and slowly eased her eyelids down, concealing the sparkling of delight in her eyes. Mamoru gazed down fondly at the sublime, trusting, quiet pose she was in. Laying on the sand under the stars, her hands were clasped in a relax manner near her ears.

With an admiring smile he leaned over her, pressing a soft tender kiss on both of her blushing cheeks, making her giggle. Then he kissed her beautiful blonde eyebrows, making her sigh with approval. Last he anointed each soft eyelid with passionate kisses, making her moan in longing, her lips were parted just slightly, trembling as he lowered his own just over top. His hot breath teasing her, as he knew she felt his lips hovering just over hers. As he chuckled he pulled away, making her moan in obvious disappointment.

Then he bent down over her tummy, placing a tender kiss to her navel, making her hum with anticipation. Wanting to tease her more, he avoided the spot she wished for him to kiss, noticing how her hips rocked anticipating his lips upon her most private desires. His hands rubbing down her thighs, knees, lower calves. Till his was rubbing her feet tenderly, pressing small kisses to the top of each foot.

"Oh...Endy you're teasing me." She whined, pulling her feet away.

Mamoru chuckled playfully, rising back up her slender body finally taking her up in a long deep passionate kiss. She arched into him, as her tongue delved deeply into his mouth silently pleading for him to please her more intimately.

Mamoru was so overcome by her by this point, so enraptured by her beauty, her sweet sounds of pleasure. His heart swelling with a pent up need he had denied himself for far too long, he gave in to the utter abandonment of his more reasonable mind. And with his senses lulled by the drug he took in, it was an easy feet. So he gave into claiming one of his fantasies of her willingly. His hand slipped downward, finger's caressing her stomach as he lightly slipped them beneath her bikini bottoms.

As his hand cupped her womanhood, his finger's gently coaxing within the silky folds of her core. Gaining entry more quickly as she was quite aroused from their previous foreplay. The moaning, writhing Temptress fell silent and still as she felt him invading her uncertain body. A fragment of the young fifteen year old Usagi, who never in her waking life felt such as passionate move from him before, began rising to the service.

He rose from his exploration of her mouth, his dark lust filled eyes searching her now wide and innocent blue's for approval. For anything that would either stay his hand or urge him on to complete this act of pleasuring her.

They stared at each other intently for a just a few seconds, then she rocked herself up against his eager palm.

"Please...don't stop...I want this...I want you..." She urged, closing her eyes and craning her neck back offering her neck to him.

Mamoru froze for one last second...did she truly know...was the haze of the drugs lifting? Was he ready to commit to her as a lover? To profess his love and heart ache to her? A door was opening to him, would he step through or retreat as he had done countless times before?

Mamoru blinked rapidly for a moment coming to a final decision. Swallowing his dread over the coming future he nuzzled into her neck, slipping one finger inside. He mouthed, suckled and nipped at her silky skin all the while his palm pressed upon her mound, his finger's caressing and delving deep within her. Creating a timeless song of her cries of pleasure mixed with his yearning moans to take her beyond this moment to another greater love.

She whimpered plaintively, as he began to thrust into her tight recesses more rapidly. Pushing into her deeper, with sharp, swift movements. Her sweet sounds increasing in both volume and passion, as she rocked her hips with his thrusts. His thumb playing with her bud of joy as he alternated with his stroking. All the while his mouth and tongue began toy with her breasts through her swim suit, giving her the extra sensation needed for her body to fly.

"Serenity…can I…" Mamoru started to ask, near afraid of the answer, afraid she would say no in her state. She looked up to him, her eyes glazed over, "Whatever you want…" she responded in kind. His body dropped lower, pulling the bottoms aside to display her virgin pink womanhood for him to adore. Ducking his head softly between her legs, he began to take her further. His fingers holding her folds open as his tongue took a tentative lick. Usagi's moans grew louder, "Endy, yeah, just like that!" she spoke out louder.

He had been thinking of this ever since her balcony, and since he discovered her new line of undergarments, he wanted to taste her. Unable to help himself or wait, he pulled her bottoms down her legs quickly, allowing them to dangle off one ankle, uncaring about their placement right now. Then resumed his love upon her.

Licking her up and sucking on her most sensitive parts he used both of his hands now to keep her hips pinned down from their thrashing in his face. Also to keep her from closing her thighs up and preventing his breathing. He dipped his tongue further in eliciting a string of new whimpers from the goddess beneath him. He moaned with the flavor of her on his tongue now permanently etched in his mind, somewhere knowing he'd never forget.

It made his head swim hearing her throaty calls for him, tasting her and feeling her spasmodic little clenches around his tongue. His mind gave way to a brief fantasy of her riding his tongue on his – their bed as he cradled her bum in his hands with a gentle grip. He probed her with earnest, delving his tongue down deep, nipping at her bud and lapping up her honey as she rose higher into a blissful desire.

Her young, innocent body now trembling with need for him upon his tongue, as she experienced for the first time in this lifetime, the ultimate state of ecstasy. Her thighs clenched upon his rapidly moving tongue, her back arching as a keening wail of blissful climax echoed into the night. Her finger's gripping into the sides of his head, weaving into his hair and holding tight as if this wave of pleasure might carry her away.

"Endy...Oh...My..." she declared breathlessly, coming down from her high.

Mamoru sighed, a bit with relief a bit with sadness. She hadn't been totally out of her drugged state as he had thought. She still believed he was his ancient counterpart. And since a part of him would always be, he accepted it...cherished her as always. One day he would again get his chance to be with her in this intimate way.

He would love her as Chiba, Mamoru, as she would love him as Tsukino, Usagi. Reclaiming in this life all the passion and pure release they had had so very long ago.

He tenderly pulled himself away, slipping the free tiny foot back into place of her bottoms. Then pulled them back up, she lifted her hips with a satisfied sound, just enough for him to adjust the silver fabric back into place concealing her modesty once more. Then moved to lay on his side beside her, as she settled in against his chest. He was content, allowing her to bask in the after math of her pleasure.

She circled her fingers timidly over the cotton fabric of his dress shirt, not meeting his fond gaze. Her cheeks boldly flushed, body tingling as much on the inside as out. "I love you..." She sighed, resting her head in the crook of his arm, his straining bicep becoming her pillow. As he had his arm bent, resting the side of his head against a palm, brushing stray strands of golden locks away from her face, back over her shoulder.

"I love you too...Very, very much." He leaned down and pressed the most loving, sweet kiss to her forehead right between her eyes.

Usagi sighed happily, closing her eyes those were the words she had wanted to hear for the longest time.

But it would only be her unconscious mind that would retain them, coming to light to give her the strength to survive the darkest point of her life so far.

However they weren't alone on the beach. Diamond had woken up fully prepared to beat Mamoru up again, perhaps even kill the man, when he saw the last few minutes of her orgasmic bliss, once the dark haired man took her over the edge. Seeing the man's head between her legs as he made her cry out again and again had him losing his mind. But knowing he had bitterly lost this round he clenched his fists in untold anger that once again HE won.

"That should be me...That should be me..." He hissed out over and over again, in bitter agitation.

He himself may have been winning the battles but he had a sickening feeling that even after everything he was doing Mamoru would be the one to win the war, it wasn't something he could tolerate. So he narrowed his eyes in anger at the couple as he watched her body coming down from an obvious bliss filled state, before the man put her bottoms back on her. He nearly snorted feeling that he would have left them off of her, preferring to bask in her naked beauty rather than cover her up.

"Another round to you...my friend. But the gloves are off now. I will not stand by while you take what is mine..." He growled, eye flaring with manic gleam.

Cursing the man for all kinds of fool. He took his retreat for now, his logical mind even with his loose grip on sanity, when it came to her, the only thing preventing him from doing something he might regret. For him loosing part of his rationality was only the beginning. He still retained a little bit but in the end he hoped that with her there he wouldn't lose it all. This plan hadn't worked but his back up B plan would work. He'd make sure of it.

For once it wasn't the sharp light of the sun, or the sudden warmth upon her face to wake her. It was the comforting weight of strong arms cradling her lovingly. Holding her close against his chest, his warm breath tickling her neck. Her arms were pinned beneath his, the deep green blankets of her bed kicked to the end in a knotting mass. The mattress of her bed soft beneath her as she lay on her side.

_Oh my head…_

Her head felt like a lead ball, mind sluggish, body aching all over. With a tired groan, she slowly eased her eyes open, feeling a foreign cotton material brushing against her bare skin. Glancing down finding herself clothed in a long white dress shirt, picking the low loose collar up. She ducked her head inside the shirt realizing she had on nothing else! With her face flaming she eased her head gently to the side, finding Mamoru's handsome face.

Deep asleep, breathing softly and slowly against her hair. Her alarm at waking up in new clothes and not remembering anything calmed, knowing he was one she had spent the night with. His chest was bare, only in black dress pants and bare feet. His arms wrapped securely around her shoulders, a protective hold, with a leg draped over hers and a blissful smile on his face. It was as happy as it was confusing for the blonde.

_Did we make love?...Oh Kami! Maybe that's why my body hurts?_

She couldn't help but start to giggle at the very thought of it. Her giddiness falling into despair knowing for some reason she couldn't remember a second of it! Then she became angry at herself thinking she'd done something crazy last night that had resulted in her dreams coming true but now forgotten.

Finally she calmed, thankful at least to being held in his arms once more. Perhaps one day they would get another chance to make love again, and this time she'd be able to remember it.

But she was happy, just being held in his arms so lovingly. Finally he had come back to her. This was their new beginning she could feel it, her heart was swelling with contentment and joy.

Unable to resist she twisted the head a little more, pressing her lips softly against his cheek.

He moaned groggily, nuzzling into her neck lovingly. Making her giggle happily all over again.

"Up and at'm Sleepy head...I'm hungry." She complained, twisting and bending her trapped arms upward, so her slender hands could rub his forearm sweetly.

As soon as she caressed him, he bolted off her and to a kneeling position at her feet on the mattress. Blinking in minor confusion as he took in her supple body wrapped up in his over sized dress shirt.

She lay stunned, hands clasped before her heart, which was now hurting by the look of regret crossing his somber face. Her eyes wide, and growing tearful as he stammered and stuttered nervously. Noticing she was naked under his shirt, and unable to recall what happened beyond eating those chocolates.

"Mam..." She started reaching for him, softly.

"Crap...Gomen...Oh...just Kuso!" He leaped off the bed, rushing for the open bedroom door.

Usagi bolted upright at that point, and her patience snapped.

_How dare you bail! Not on my watch!_

"Oh no you don't Mamoru!" She shouted, scrambling to her feet and launching herself off the bed. He made it just to the door way, when her small hands clutched his shoulders, her forward momentum propelling him to the floor beneath her now sprawled body on top of his.

"Ophhh!" Mamoru groaned as all the air was pushed out of his chest. From his vantage point on the floor, he noticed Motoki's dusty blonde head bouncing up the stairs at the end of the hall. In a second his best friend stood on the landing, staring in astonishment at Mamoru's upper torso flat on the bamboo wood hall flooring.

"Help...Wing man! Wing man!" Mamoru cried in terror. As suddenly Usagi had crawled off of him. Grabbed his ankles in her tiny hands, and began to physically pull him back into the room, with short jerky heaves upon his legs.

Motoki watched in mild laughter mixed with concern, and shock as Mamoru stared at him in both horror and pleading eyes. Strong hands grasping franticly for anything on the smooth floor. As he was dragged back into the room, as if he was going to be prey for a mighty lion...or rabbit! Then the door slammed shut, sealing his fate. Motoki turned on his heel and went back downstairs, turning a blind eyes to whatever may be happening next in Usagi's room.

Usagi had dragged Mamoru into the centre of the room between the beds. Then she vaulted over him, slamming herself against the door closing him in with her.

"NO! You are not just running away from me again!" She panted having over exerted herself, her chest heaving with emotion. With her back pressed up against the door, arms sprayed across the wooden surface she narrowed her eyes threateningly up at Mamoru as he rose to his feet in sudden defeat.

"Something happened last night...something beautiful and magical and I will not let you leave me!" She stated, tears now rolling silently down her face.

"Urghhh", Mamoru slumped to the floor, cradling his head. His brain felt like a piece of beaten meat and his body hurt all over.

"I don't remember anything...past those stupid chocolates." He groaned, shaking his head.

"Me too..." Was her reply, all quiet and despondent. She slid to the floor, pulling her knees up under her chin for comfort.

_So he didn't remember what we did either…_

Mamoru kept his eyes averted as a blush spread across his face along with a nose bleed coming on. So innocent and obtuse, Usagi never noticed that when she pulled up her knees to comfort herself. He could now get a good peek at the full glory of her womanhood yet again. He couldn't help some of the more lewd images coming to mind.

"EEEpp!" Then she caught on, feeling the cool draft against her neither regions. Tucking her legs to the side on the floor, adjusting the meager shirt tails around her hips to hide herself, her own face now glowing badly.

Mamoru chuckled, brushing a hand nervously through his hair.

"I was following you last night...because I just do not trust that Di! I was right to! He was all over you Usako!" Mamoru nearly shouted, the very memory turning his stomach, and stoking his rage.

Usagi swallowed her sudden fear at this statement. Her delicate hand clutching nervously at the collar of his shirt. The chocolates Di gave her did make her feel funny...

_But why would he want to hurt me?_

"What he was doing to you wasn't right..." He growled, averting his face to the floor not wanting to look at the fear he was creating in her eyes.

"What did you do?" Usagi breathed, knowing full well what her over protective Mamoru would do. He may not love her anymore, but he still cared for her.

With a dark glare, Mamoru stared nearly through her. He was barely repressing the possessive look he wanted to throw her way for the way Di was touching her. Only he was allowed to and here another man was, and not just any other…him.

"I kicked his ass! I hope now he leaves you alone!" He hissed, standing up and moving to sit on her bed. Leaning tiredly over his knees, brushing his hands through his thick dark fringe anxiously.

"He always made me feel wanted..." Usagi whispered, silent tears trailing down her face. Finally doubt over Di's true intent creeping into her mind, she would have to be careful around him in the future. But she would not just run away from him, she needed to know what he truly wanted from her. There was more hidden in his eyes, then lust or love, or even a need to possess her. She saw a long held pain, a loneliness born from his past. He had told her to many times how she brightened his life, how she made him want to be a better man.

"I'm sorry Usako..." Mamoru grimaced, knowing he was to blame for her need to seek comfort from another.

"I want you to stay away from him, from now on. Are we clear?" He commanded, his eyes burning towards her. His demand clear.

Usagi held her breath, her stomach burning with more than just ill feelings now. It was rising with righteous anger once more. He hadn't saved her, he had intruded upon her date. He had beaten up Di once more because he had gotten fresh with her?

"How dare you!" She cried out, so full of fury. At all the cruel, bitterness he had thrust upon her yet again. "Stop telling me what to do, how to feel, whom to like! Why are you allowed to kiss, grope and fondle me? And he isn't, when you broke it off with me? What sense does that make in any rational form?" She pounded her fist onto the door for emphasis.

"Because he's a HORRIBLE person, he doesn't love you he just wants to **fuck** you! He was taking advantage of you! He would have raped you if I hadn't come along and saved your oblivious little ass! " Mamoru growled back. Angry that she was yet again defending Di and was seemingly oblivious to his intentions but at the same time oblivious to her words and her reasons of why.

_How dare he!_

Usagi couldn't breathe, her face was flaming with rage. Stuttering and hissing in frustration and hurt she glared up at him for a few moments trying to regain her voice.

"You don't want me! Di wants me!" She howled, "I just want to feel a sense of being wanted. I don't want to be insulted, belittled or made to feel ashamed of, just because of how I choose to dress or how I act, or how I feel! I am who I am!" She kept on, bearing all her pain that she had towards him.

"You string me along with your passionate looks, your slight caresses, your sudden kindness, the marks you leave on my body, tearing down my barrier's against you, until I bare my heart for you to listen. Then you pull away looking so very ashamed, or your words...your acerbic little tongue...cuts me so deeply. You make me feel worthless. I am so damned SICK of you hurting me!" She wailed, her voice cracking and falling silent as sobs over took the last of her calm, cool exterior.

Mamoru took it, never blinking as he absorbed all that he had coming to him. He watched her rage in silent resignation. He was a bastard... a weak, pathetic love lorn fool who could not control himself.

"You couldn't even stand to be in the same room with me this morning..." she gestured all around the room, "Am I so vile...so pathetic that you need to seek escape from me every time you become passionate with me?" Her body was shaking now, as tears flowed down her face in a torrent of weeks of confusion and anguish. Yet her words also held a near venom to them, expressing how much she was also angered by the idea.

Mamoru took a deep breath, unlocking his heart and giving voice to all that he kept dear about her in his soul. "It's not like that...Usako. I think you're sweet, loving, and the most beautiful creature I've ever known. When you're happy, truly happy, your smile is so bright it glows, everyone is affected by it. It could warm the coldest of hearts." His eyes held a compassion to hear him out.

"But even as beautiful as your body is, it's only a shadow compared to the purity of the soul that wears it. Almost everything you do astounds me, you are the strongest Senshi." He was trying to calm her down, placate her a bit and explain himself, though he hoped she would take his words to heart. Hearing him out her features softened, it gave him the go ahead to keep going and talk to her.

"Yet you hate to fight, whether it's because you hate to cause pain to even your most bitter of enemies, or the mess it causes in the aftermath of the battle, I don't know. I've been left in disbelief, and enchanted by you. As you are a virgin, yet now you know the charms and understand the wiles of a true lover." Mamoru averted his eyes, stifling a laugh. As Usagi's rage ebbed, and began to blush a little.

With a sigh Mamoru continued," Ok, well here's the rest. I think you are still stubborn beyond all reason some times, you irritate me with your childishness, yet I also find it one of your most endearing qualities. The fact that you can find the good in almost anything is amazing." He stopped for a moment and took a breath.

"You are horrible at cooking, and I have had to endure many utter failures on your part. But I love eating every bit of them, because of how happy and proud it makes you. You never give up, and never give in to anyone. That you tear up over just about anything...that your heart is just that huge I can't even measure it's size is amazing. Your friends drive me nuts! But they are the most important people in your life, you love them like sisters. I think how eagerly you eat, and absolutely love your food is cute beyond all reason."

He chuckled scratching the back of his head nervously, not used to baring a portion of his soul to her this in depth before. Usagi was blushing and giggling softly by this point, never having heard so many complements from the usually reserved and stoic Mamoru.

"I never knew...never noticed how much you paid attention to the little things?" She began, brushing tears away from the corners of her eyes.

"Don't interrupt." Mamoru scowled at her, not wanting to lose momentum or losing his nerve to tell her. She clamped her mouth shut tight her eyes shining cheerfully.

"I find it thrilling that even though your half my size, I know you could kick my ass...this morning proved it! You are more courageous then I give you credit for. You can't sing worth a damn, but that doesn't stop you from trying and enjoying doing it. And most of the time you do get the words wrong or just mixed up, ending up falling on the floor laughing at yourself. I especially admire that you speak your mind to me, or anyone else for that matter. Even when I don't want to hear it." He swallowed and smirked at her, before continuing.

"You can't conceive of anyone being truly evil. You seek to find a common ground with your enemies, a sense of honor within them. Because there is nothing dark within you, you're pure in everything you feel, everything you do. Humble and oblivious to the effect you have on men...not just me. You carry the sweet innocence of an angel, the will of a warrior, and the heart of a little girl who just wants to be loved, in spite of all her short comings. I know you Tsukino, Usagi." he iterated to her blushing face.

Her will to speak lost to her now as she continued listening to him, "The **true** you...and I will always be with you not always in the ways you might want. But I will always be by your side, because I cannot see a future without you in my life." Mamoru smiled weakly, taking another last shaky breath before returning to stare at his feet. It was as far as he could let himself go without telling her his true feelings, without giving into her.

Usagi sighed, her tears drying, her anger completely fading with his sincere kind words, as she accepted him as he was now, a dear friend who sometimes gave into his desires and felt guilty for doing so.

"I don't mind...when we kiss...I won't ever make you feel bad or guilty for showing me affection Mamo – c – ru. I won't pressure you anymore to love me." She gave him a weak smile of her own. It was painful to give him this distance to know that this is what he truly wanted from her, from them. And as such to take away that pet name she had dubbed him with. Bowing her head slightly she missed the hurt on his face from the use of his full name.

But understanding him even more, he had a deep dark secret he was just too scared to tell her about. They had to stay away from each other for some reason that baffled her. But after his words she knew...in some small way he still loved her...would always love her. She still wished to hear those words...I love you. Even if it was the last time she would ever hear them. It didn't pain her any less to know that the man she loved far beyond mere friendship may only love her now as a great friend.

"Please...I need to know? Did we..." Usagi swallowed again the true question she wanted to ask hanging unsaid.

"If we did, I don't remember." He smiled at her bitterly, then resumed staring at the floor. He didn't know which one he wished for more, to have made love to her and to have marked her as his, or to have not and never eventually remembering that experience. It hurt his head as he was in a horrid debate with himself.

"I see..." She sniffed.

"You kept eating those damned chocolates, and I had to get them out of your mouth. I remember kissing you, coaxing you to give them up." He took a deep breath. "Past that...nothing." He finished sadly.

Usagi moved quietly to sit at his feet, he sat up abruptly as she laid her head upon his knees. The dark cotton warm and soft against her wet cheek.

Being so near him now she wasn't strong enough to keep all of her emotions at bay. She hated herself for being so weak, "Please...why won't you love me?" She wept, holding his legs in a tight embrace. Cursing herself for giving into this weakness, after just mentally promising herself she wouldn't pressure him anymore.

Mamoru groaned, seeing that metaphysical door he opened last night closing with his rational mind.

"Because I can't...I just can't." He stood up angrily, physically shaking her off of him, leaving her sprawled on the floor in a stunned heap. Then stormed for the door, needing to get away from her and all the pain he was causing her yet again. Casting her a bitter sweet smile, "What ever happened last night must have been wonderful, because my heart is killing me..." He then left the room, closing the door upon her now heart breaking sobs.

Maishima Sports Island-Off Osaka

Usagi sat with a subdued excitement, near the back of the Osaka transit bus. Staring with wide eyes out of the window, admiring the clear blue sky above that was almost cloudless. The sun glowing brightly, baking the streets filled with milling crowds as the bus made it's meandering way across the city. She was dressed once more in her little black dress, but this time since it would be quite more of a physical day. She slipped on a white pair of silk boy shorts underneath the skimpy skirt.

With more comfortable footwear, of white faux leather ankle boots, that laced up. Her back pack sat in her lap, filled with what she would need to survive the crowds and the heat. Her mind spinning over all her less then platonic encounter' with Di over the last few weeks, finally giving her friends misgivings over him a chance to sink in.

Coming to a lot of realizations both starling and a bit creepy of how Di had acted towards her to far. They were right on some level, he had always been single minded towards a sexual act with her. He had preyed upon her insecurities, her need to change who she was. She had given into it, turned a blind eye to it because she was just so lonely, so needy for that kind of attention. But thanks to Mamoru, who finally bared his true thoughts of her. She knew she was prefect just the way she was.

She liked how comfortable she was with her body now, with her sexual allure. She was starting to come into her own maturity, on her own terms. The meek yet strong willed girl staring back her through the glasses reflection was someone to be proud of. Ami sat beside her on same bench, dressed in a pair of jean short overalls and a blue and white striped sporty tank top, a white cloth, string sack in her lap full of her own survival kit.

She had her nose in a soft cover book, a romance of some sort that was thankfully keeping her attention. Usagi wasn't ready to get into it all again with her girls, she knew now that they were the ones sabotaging her dates with Di. While Mamoru was pretty much stalking her, while she was in Di's company. Good intentions or not, the fact that they had butted into her personal life angered her as much as she appreciated their misplaced concern.

If Di had drugged those chocolates so he could take advantage of her, he truly was a shrewd calculating predator. If it wasn't for Mamoru's intervention she could have easily lost her innocence to him last night. As it was, she thought she might have lost said innocence to Mamoru when they were under that drugs effects. As she had realized she would only find out if she tried to stick a tampon up there. It would be her only safe way of finding out.

Peeking her head above the green plastic seat, she found him several seats ahead. His back leaning against the window, legs spread over his wide seat not wanting to have to share with anyone. Dressed in a pair of jeans, black sneakers and his white t-shirt with black kanji accenting his chest. The sleeves rolled up. He was chatting with Motoki across the aisle, dressed in beige cargo shorts and his flashy Hawaiian shirt with the blue pineapples.

Reika sat behind him gazing out the window absently, in simple sleeveless deep blue sun dress, with a low round collar. Watching the city scape fade away behind the bus as they headed into the reclamation district off the coast of Osaka. The Osaka bay sparkling on her side of the bus, the wide varieties of towers and warehouses on the other.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Usagi had to admit she sure had knotted herself into quite a complicated little mess. The girls were acting as if nothing happened last night, and so was she. They had silently agreed to enjoy this day. They had plenty of time to hash it all out tomorrow. Hopefully they'd realize that their friendship mattered more than a guy who could potentially have drugged her.

The truth of that had yet to be completely analyzed though. She didn't want to accuse the man of something she was only speculating. Unlike Rei and Makoto she didn't jump to conclusions that fast. Rei sat with Mako on a the bench just behind Mamoru, and in front of her. The Miko was in hipster jeans and a red wine sleeveless vest and flip flops. Mako in dark green floral top that tied behind her neck and a long white skirt with long brown leather boots that had heavy chunky heels.

_Oh this'll be a long ride…_

It was a long and sweaty bus ride through the sprawling city, the crowded bus growing more claustrophobic as time went on. When finally they started to cross over a long bridge spanning Osaka bay. Konohana Bridge connected the mainland to the man-made island of Maishima. It was a huge land mass setup in four zones. Sports, in which there was a huge arena, Education, Health and last for Recreation. The Zone they were headed for, a lush parkland atmosphere with a sea side promenade and even docks full of yachts.

"There it is!" Mina exclaimed, standing up from her seat. Hopping with glee, her blue eyes shining. She was in a nice pale yellow short sleeve princess blouse, with accents of lace and frills around the low round collar. A frayed pair of daisy dukes and bright rainbow sparkled sneakers announced her presence anywhere. As the vast tent city came into view, rolling over the grassy hills, larger venue tents rose up here and there through the park land, all color and ribbons.

Far on the horizon they could see the first massive bandstand rising up into the sky, with the pillars of make shift towers full of spot lights and speakers. Flanking the gigantic stage, the vague outline of a band already playing and parading around the stage. The heavy beats floating through the air, vibrating through the thin metal walls of the bus as they pulled to a stop.

The crowds on the bus leaped to their feet, pulled in by the growing excitement and party atmosphere. Bumping and Grinding, screaming and hooting as they exited the bus. Usagi and the girls were already merging into the departing crowds, pointing and commenting eagerly over the festival landscape. Breaking away from the crowds, they sat down on the grass as Ami pulled out several pamphlets from her sack.

"Ok, Summer Sonic has several attractions. We got a Disco tonight and a DJ battle at Midnight tonight, which would be in the tents over there." Ami stood briefly pointing out beyond the vast tent city to the more elaborate setup of tents and booths scattered amid the various stages.

"We got the food vendor's over there too." She finished.

"I want to know where the stages are!" Mina commented glancing at the map on the pamphlets spread out in the middle of them. Her excitement barely contained as she darted her head into them barely avoiding clashing with Ami's.

"Well...There's four. Some North American, Indie and Japanese bands. Glam and Pop on the Sonic Stage, More of the top ten headliners on the Ocean Stage. More alternative stuff on the Mountain Stage, and Japanese Idols on the Flower Stage, What kind of music you looking for?" Ami responded with a shrug. Use to the over eager blondes excitement buzz.

"Oh, just give me the head liners?" Mina huffed, snatching the sheet impatiently from Ami.

Usagi giggled, happily standing up from the grass. Catching Mamoru's eye, as he gave her a curt nod from the wooden fence line he was leaning against while chatting with Motoki and Reika.

"Well, I'm hungry so I am heading over to those tents then." Usagi sighed, with an eager smile.

"I'll go with ya!" Mako leaped up to her feet, hooking her arm with the shorter girl as they sauntered away into the hills and massive crowds.

Ami pocketed her pamphlets, as the rest of the girls headed out after Usagi and Mako. Mamoru gave Motoki a curt wave. "As goes my girl, as goes my nation." He commented dryly.

Motoki chuckled shaking his head, clasping Reika's hand as they too headed off to join the great party. Everyone would be making their own way back to the cottage tonight, if they even bothered to go back tonight. They might party till daybreak!

The afternoon past with much laughter and long needed camaraderie. Mamoru kept aloof at the edge of the girls antics, and friendly mayhem through the various booths. Smiling and enjoying himself as a silent observer to his beloved's happiness. As the evening sky began to descend upon the festival the more famous bands started to take the stage. Sending forth their popular melodies into the air.

He watched her skip, and dance with the girls so innocent and flawless in her spirit...her blue eyes glowing upon the dark of night. As the strings of rainbow lamps came to life between the booths. They were headed over to check out Arcade Universe! A huge tent filled with video games from all over the world. Usagi and Mina were nearly ready to explode from their contained excitement.

Moving through the large beaten down grass paths, clogged with people. Mamoru had to become quite rude, pushing through them to keep up with the smaller more experienced girls when wading through crowds. He did lose sight of Usagi a couple times during the day, his heart a sick lump in his throat. He knew Di wasn't just going to give up, he would pop up sooner or later and have to be dealt with again. Usagi still wasn't convinced, and might just take off with him again. So Mamoru had to remain ever vigilant.


	17. 43 kisses part 3

**CaughtInAFantasy:** his little bedroom speech to her was kind of like saying 'I do love you, but due to things I can't tell you about, I can't be with you, but can we be friends?' even Ami can't get in the way of the male mind.

**Buttaflykissesxoxo: **Diamond is bad here yes but he's a manipulated bad guy. He's got a decent heart, once you get past the stalking, the clinging, the house bugging and…other stuff….yeah not a pretty picture.

**regine.c:** yeah well he's gonna be dishing out his own whoop ass soon enough. As for Mamo's resolve to tell Usa, I think I explained that a bit to 'CaughtInAFantasy'.

**Mitsumeteiteyo & M (Guest)**: your welcome!

**Guest(1)**: …not telling! You'll have to read.

**Usako (Guest)**: for Usa, I do prefer naïve over stupid, but remember, in the anime she mostly found a lot of the bad guys early on from her nativity, from meeting the right and wrong people during those circumstance. And quite a few times they were good…mostly…as for pulling heads out of asses…keep with me for a while, heads will be removed in due time but stay with me. It won't be a walk in the park.

**AimlesslyGera:** they needed some time for themselves, after all there's a LOT of sexual tension between two star crossed lovers like them. The two steps back is necessary for the both of them, trust me. and this week no harassing needed, I got 20 reviews as asked!

**Jovian Sun:** they both have lessons to learn, Usa, to NOT be so easily swayed and still maintain whom can be a good person when it comes to strangers, be able to use the process to mature and for Mamo to NOT take advantage of thinking he can handle everything on his own and that Usa will always love him even after everything he puts her through. A LOT of women would have left, but there are women and men in these types or similar relationships that go through stupid shit and stick together till the very end. Its just who they are.

**CynLou12 (Guest)**: yeah…ah…Diamonds going to get a tad desperate, that's ALL I'm saying.

**Guest (2):** I honestly don't know where you got the 'forced' idea from. It wasn't that at all. They were both willing, very. I guess I didn't portray that well enough to get that across. By no means was it force in any way and for any other 'force type' of description, the characters would always be willing, just role playing. Otherwise, someone interrupts the scene. Hope I'm not being mean.

**shantie1984: **little hint, sometimes even the smartest men need a kick to the balls, figuratively to know their being moronic.

**Narsenic: **yes much planning has yet to come.

**Slow Burn (Guest)**: no worries, suspicions are up but defenses can still fall.

**Shake the Spear (Guest):** don't know the song, but since its Tony Braxton, its gotta be good.

**Guest(3)**: no he's just still in that mine frame of 'I can fix it myself'.

**Guest (4)**: there will be, just be a tad bit more patient.

**Dream01:** you'd be surprised to know how far people who feel that deeply in love are willing to go to be with the person they want to spend the rest of their life with. My dad is willing to wait nearly three years for his girlfriend to move in so he can put a ring on her finger. She's got sister problems with kids that she's working on.

**silverfaerie91 (Guest)**: why thank you, and yes she is very much in love. No matter how much Diamond may turn her eyes, it'll always be Mamoru to make her head do a full spin.

**Guest(5)**: I loved it myself, a raging Mamoru defending Usa is always great. Then again I love it when he's all protective, and possessive of her to begin with. For some reason it rises up our own estrogen levels of 'yes, that is what a man does for his woman'. Lol!

**Guest(6)**: Yeah I laughed at 'Shaydoe's' add in!

**LoveInTheBattleField**: here's your next update.

**Guest(7):** that may not be for a while.

Wow, 23 reviews! And my 20th was from Guest(5), so thank them for me getting a head start in posting this. Like I said 20 or more reviews and I update on Wednesdays to! So feel free to keep them flying. Lol! Thank you to those of you who have favorite the story or myself as a writer, it means a lot. Though I can never get enough reviews!

Sailor Moon R 'Roses & Diamonds' Ch. 17

43 Kisses part three

Evening was falling around the festival, the last of the sun's rays a merely line of fire reseeding behind the hills. A warm summer breeze played in the trees that were scattered throughout the park. The excitement of the crowds were now a dull hum, accented by the heavy beats of music from the stages.

Diamond stood glowering bitterly, from his vantage point in the shadows of an alley between two booths. He had been hanging back watching her all day, the tracker in her phone leading him to her side as she migrated from one end of the festival to the other. Arms crossed over his wiry chest, in a white suit with a black silk dress shirt. His face was healed from Mamoru's assaults, thanks to Wise Man's dark magic.

Rubeus stood just to the side, dressed in what looked like a black martial arts Gi, the bone white Samurai Demon mask, from the park clutched down by his thigh. Wise man had bestowed the material of the gi to transform into a glamour of his target. The Mask was warped with a spell to invade another's mind. He was fully prepared to terrorize his targets, and looking so forward to the hunt.

Diamond's frown turned to a thin smile, as he watched his Rabbit and her friends enter into the strobbing lights of a large tent filled with video game consoles of every shape and size. Rubeus glanced his way, finding his smile laced with a dark frost, his eyes gleaming with malcontent.

"I want you to teach her to fear tonight. She must pay for her transgressions from the beach last night. Take care of her white knight, if any of those little girlfriends of hers seek to aid her in any way, take care of them too, use your powers if need be but be discrete. No need to draw un wanted attention to yourself. I want her in my arms by dawn. I am done playing her little games, I will have her with or without her approval." He commanded, turning on his heel and walking towards the Arcade.

He was tired of the games, of her indecisiveness when it came to himself and Mamoru. So he was going to take away her choices, once this plan was done she would be his. He disappeared into the ruckus of crowds once more, pulling out his phone as he went watching smugly the red blip on the screen that was Usagi.

The Arcade was huge, bright and very, very, loud! The red canopy of the tent, glowing in psychedelic patterns of color. Young people of all nationalities, raced around in a crazy, over stimulated haze of electronic joy. Spending their money haphazardly on the various games that surrounded them. Usagi spun in place, taking it all in with a huge grin as the light and sounds began to overwhelm her instantly.

Mina grabbed her hand, pulling her off to the back counter to purchase tokens. Mako and Ami laughed while Rei shook her head. Mamoru came up on the rear, paying close attention to the young men milling around a racing game, set before the counter. The ones not currently engaged at the wheel, paying Mina and Usagi admiring looks directed towards their butts. Mamoru breezed past them, sending them a dark meaningful glare. The glare more intended for his Usako than for Mina but paying the blonde friend of his the same respect.

They cleared their throats, averted their roving eyes. At the back of the tent was a large glass counter full of small toys, candies and soft drinks. Mamoru barely got to the counter, before Mina and Usagi rushed past him with small plastic cups full of coins. Giggling in anticipation, ignoring him fully to intent on reaching the gaming avenues. Mamoru just rounded on his heel, following his giddy girl back into the raging crowds of gamers.

A strange presence lurked just at the edge of his vision, he spun around finding nothing but crowds. But the feeling that someone was watching him...watching the girls had been plaguing him all day, without pause. The persistence was starting to grate on his nerves and drive him up the wall in annoyance.

Mamoru followed Usagi around the closed in chaos for over an hour as she tried nearly every type of video game. His sharp senses igniting as he began to catch sight of a strange man in black moving just on the periphery of his eye sight. Every time he turned to see if this phantom existed he was met with only swelling crowds of young people. Grating on his nerves, and churning the anxious acid in his stomach.

Losing sight of Usagi for a moment, a lump of anxiety formed in his throat. It soon dissolved when he found her leaning against the metal railing of a platform on the far side of the tent. He sighed and brushing almost rudely through the mass of people towards the Giant VR game set on the outer edge of the tent. A mammoth piece of equipment with a platform, wall size screen and over head helmet with laser gun.

He saw Mina with the helmet on, shooting through a level of carnage of alien's. Usagi's lithe form stood patiently nearby watching the screen avidly, just behind her the fading evening light was peeking through an open tent flap. The heavy crowds of festival goer's milling past in a hush of white noise.

Mamoru was a few yards away when he noticed a familiar enemy emerge from the obscurity of the crowds behind her. The sight of the platinum blonde, urging him to move swiftly to her aid, while she stood unknowing of the looming threat behind her.

Usagi heart was already pounding with excitement, becoming more agitated by the brutal carnage of Mina blasting gruesome aliens to bloody bits. Waiting impatiently, hopping on her toes, wanting to get a chance to blast them herself. When a set of arms wrapped around her waist from behind, her heart leaped into her throat in terror. Wiping her head to the side in shock, she had been nearly ready to use one of Makoto's karate moves, when familiar lips latched onto hers drawing her into a deep but short intense kiss.

"Hello…Love." Di stated silkily, his eyes gleaming with fierce intensity. His darkness attaching to her soul once more at the completion of the kiss.

"What the hell!" Usagi cried, startled by his sudden presence. Feeling a gentle tingling spreading through her mind and body. She attempted to push away from him by latching her fingers around his wrist and trying to pry herself free, but his held unto her fragile form even tighter.

Mina could not hear anything or see what was happening, to absorbed in the game as the helmet muffling the real world. She whooped and thrust her gun into the air completely oblivious to what was happening to her princess at that moment. Rei, Ami and Mako were milling around the crane games on the other side of the tent. Trying to maintain a balance of having some fun and keeping an eye out for their princess's annoying stalker.

Usagi watched her oblivious friend with stunned eyes, even as Di leaned over her shoulder his hot breath whispering into her ear.

"What happened to you last night?" He asked softly, his voice dropping an octave and changing in tone. The movement of his fingers caressing her side, starting to speak for him, "I think we need to finish what we started, love." His nip at her ear did her in with her uneasy nerves, sending her emotions over the edge.

"Did you drug those chocolates last night?" Usagi hissed back, not liking how threateningly his voice sounded.

(I think for this case asking directly instead of around the question would be best. Besides sugar coating it doesn't always guarantee results, nor does it give you the answer you need to be sure. I know what I need and that's honesty. Di's been honest with me so far but if it was all a ruse just to get into my pants then he and I have a serious discussion to be held. He needs to know that I'm NOT that type of girl.

Plus if he did drug me he's not someone I want to be around, ever again. I'd just have to explain to mama and papa that he drugged me so he wasn't good for me to be around. Though he may have to leave town, papa has a way of scaring boys off from me. Then again, Di doesn't scare off that easily either.)

"At this point would you even believe me if I said no..." He stated, sounding tired, slightly upset and defeated all at once.

Usagi wouldn't look at him, just swallowed hard, unsure of the answer herself.

"Just answer me this. What does he do for you that I don't? I covet you, I covet you every day, in everything you do. He does nothing but leave you broken and hurt. Why keep going back to that pain?" He finished, noticing Mamoru storming through the crowds towards them. There was that same fire of malice glowing in his midnight blue eyes. He gave Mamoru a curt nod and a smug smile before backing away disappearing into the crowds outside of the tent.

He would get another chance later on to talk but at least his words there gave her more to think about. To see where her future truly laid, and whom it laid with.

Mamoru was pushing and fighting through the throng, when a sharp jab struck him in the back of the neck. "What the fuck!" He bellowed, slapping his neck protectively with a hand, turning around finding with utter disbelief that same man with the samurai mask from the park fading away with the crowds as if a spirit. Then a wave of dizziness swam around him, making him stumble forward into the VR game. Clutching the heavy metal, outer back railings to the platform, shaking the whole set up with his sudden weight.

Mina ripped off her helmet in frustration, Mamoru's intrusion making her get killed. She found him sweating and disorientated, while Usagi stood clutching her breast in sudden fear over seeing him having such a bad reaction to seemingly nothing. Having not seen the man Mamoru bumped into. But Usagi came to her senses, fast enough rushing to his side.

"Are you alright?" She was worried, as Mamoru regained his feet giving her a bright smile. His nervous emotions fading away into state of euphoria.

"Never better." He chuckled, his heart was fluttering in his chest as he began to sweat.

Usagi paid him an uncertain glance, then opted for her turn on a dance game set next to the VR platform. Ignoring her strange misgivings towards Di's strange appearance she kept it to herself, wanting to get to the bottom of it all on her terms, by herself. This was her mess, she would clean it up. For now she was going to enjoy herself. Giving her opponent, a long white blonde girl in a polka dot mini dress with lace trim and black goo goo boots a fake smile.

She pulled her backpack over her shoulders, not caring at this point that it was a strange fashion statement a little black dress with a pink back pack. With a nervous nibble on her lower lip she mounted the platform feigning confidence. She had never played a game like this before. The techno beats began to pound from the neon lit screen above. Her avatar with long pink hair and bunny ears, wearing a school uniform was alive and giggling back to her.

Soon she grasped the concept of the game, stepping and swaying to her cues. As new found confidence in her abilities began to shine in her now more fluid movements. She lost herself to the game for a while, her tails swishing merrily as she jumped and cross stepped to the beats, so much more graceful now after Emmie's tutoring.

_Ha! If you didn't know me you'd never believe I have actual klutz out moments! Thank you Emmie!_

(I gave her a mental mock salute as I danced on, my movements more confident than they used to be and less jerky. I smiled both internally and externally at my movements. The fast rhythm, hitting all the marks on cue, I didn't miss a beat.)

Her opponent was shocked at how naturally she moved through the dance steps, her white blonde bangs flying wildly into her hazel eyes as she scrambled to keep up.

Mina had buggered off to check out the crane games, Mako, Ami and Rei were now MIA, when Usagi dismounted the Dance game several minutes later. Her rival long since gave up and disappeared, as she had played several more dances by herself.

She caught sight of Mamoru at the back counter, pointing at several things in the case. She shrugged heading over to a BMX racing game, mounting the blue bike and hunching over the gas tank, to insert her coins. She was about to reeve her handlebars and start the race when she felt a huge wet kiss pressed to the back of her neck, then someone blew across her shoulder sending shivers down her spine. She spun around once more, frightened it was Di playing fear games with her again.

To her surprise and comfort she was met with a playfully grinning Mamoru. He grabbed her hand and lead her out of the tent, through the miles crowds a paper bag clutched eagerly in his left hand. The gentle light of the half moon was rising just over the shadowed hills out past the tents. A smattering of stars twinkling to life near their sovereign. The strings of rainbow colored paper lanterns strung around the festival began to glow. Sending warm colors to dance upon the grass at edge of the paths.

_It seems our talk earlier did him some good…_

(Though I still wish I could have heard the truth about why he broke things off. Why does he always insist on handling things on his own like this? Doesn't he know part of being in a relationship is talking and coming up with solutions together? Or maybe he does truly just want to be my friend. I just don't know if that's something I could live with. Could I stand the test of time to be only a friend? To watch him grow to love another while I wish to always be his, left in the shadow of his new love interests footsteps?

I would eventually leave him alone. I want him to be happy even if it isn't with me, I don't wish my heart ache on him just because he doesn't feel the same type of love that I do. Thing is I don't think I could withstand the pain of seeing him happy and have a family with another woman, while I remained just a friend. I don't think I could hide my love for him while he would be with her.

I'd eventually have to leave. Maybe even leave Japan…just to avoid the heart ache of losing the last shred of hope I ever would have. I couldn't handle it. My heart would never survive the pain of losing him. But till then, maybe I could deal with him in my life, as just a friend. I'll just have to get used to it, then when he finds another, then leave, because at the end of it all, only he could ever hold my heart.)

"Mamo-chan...where are we going!" She shouted, laughing cheerfully as he dragged her away from the crowds up to a darkened hill top just behind the attraction tents. Cresting the hill, they could see two of the stages. Giant monoliths of glowing lights and sound, the band's music seemingly at battle as they pounded into the night. It took her breath away, the sea of people standing before the stages ebbed and flowed as one. Small flames from lighter's thrust into the air as they paid homage to their idols.

_Time to relax and have some fun!_

Usagi released a long pent up breath of enjoyment, turning to find Mamoru now sitting on the grass waiting. He gave her a playful grin patting a patch of grass beside him. She giggled and settled herself down beside him contentedly. As soon as she had curled her legs to the side, getting comfortable he leaned forward. His darting action causing her to blink and close her eyes, suddenly she felt a quick, chaste pressure of his lips against hers. Then just as suddenly as he had kissed her full on the lips he pulled back, with a sly smile.

Usagi couldn't help but smile wider, she had no idea what was going on but she liked it!

"I want to play a game with you." Mamoru stated dropping the wrinkled brow bag between them.

She paid him a confused look, then reached for the bag.

"NO!" He yelled snatching the bag away.

Usagi quickly retreated her hands back in a defensive position in front of her, alarmed by the force in his voice.

Mamoru giggled strangely, his face was red and moist with sweat. He clutched her face in his hands, leaning forward and rubbed his nose all sweet and cute against hers. It seemed utmost strange to her his actions right now.

"Have some patience, Usako." He chided, then turned his back on her taking the bag all secret beside him.

Usagi rolled her eyes in annoyance, pursed her lips. Mamoru was acting very funny, then she heard the sound of a wrapper being unfolded. With a chuckle he popped a candy in his mouth before turning back to her with a smile.

"Kiss me!" He commanded, blue eyes shining.

"Nani?" She breathed, eyes widening, then he lunged for her again. Pressing a hand against the nape of her neck, the other wrapped protectively around her shoulder to hold her steady as he drew her into him for a deep passionate kiss. Before she knew what was going on, his tongue had invaded her mouth tangling fiercely with her own. Usagi choked and gagged, as whatever was in his mouth began to pop and fizz in her own. Small candies now ricocheting all over the tender inside of her mouth.

"What the hell?" she breathed, giggling as the candy calmed to soft tickle.

"Fire cracker Kiss!" Mamoru exclaimed, holding up a small packet of popping candy.

"Nice..."Usagi mumbled crunching the rest in her mouth to a fine sour powder. Catching on to what his intentions were.

"My turn!" She shouted, snatching the brown bag from him.

Mamoru gave it up without a fight, grinning like a school boy as she dug inside for her own surprise treat.

Usagi kept her back to him while she chewed up her candy merrily, enjoying this kissing game, though she was trying very hard to keep it as she figured it was intended...as fun with no other feelings attached. Very hard for a woman completely in love with the man in front of her. Some part of her bitterly wondered if this wasn't a set up to something more. For now she'd simply enjoy this game for what it was worth.

When she was done chewing she turned to him with a sly smile. "Guess what Flavor!" she leaped for him, eager to kiss him again. Wrapping her arms around his neck, forcing him to the grass as she pressed herself and her lips upon him. She willed herself to not do anything further, not wanting to ruin the delicate balance of a game feeling she was obviously getting from it. Mamoru held her close, devouring her for a few moments. Running his finger's lovingly through one of her long golden tails, as he enjoyed her sweet charms.

With a satisfied sigh, she rose off of his chest, pulling herself away not just physically but mentally as well.

"So?" She inquired happily.

Mamoru sat up a few moments after her, contemplating the sticky, overly sweet taste.

"I would say Toffee..." He licked his now glistening slightly oily lips in approval before grabbing the bag from nearby and popping another candy in his mouth. She had watched for a moment in rapture as his tongue darted out to lick the residue. She blinked her vision away before he noticed. Mamoru again wrapped her up in his arms with a mischievous smile, swinging her to the ground taking her into another passionate dance of their tongues.

They fooled around playing this silly kissing game for a long time, until the candy ran out. Left to lay on the grass in each other's arms yet again. Staring up at the starlight, lost in their own thoughts. It was Mamoru who broke the comfortable silence.

"Usako...?" He released her name on a breath.

"Hmmm?" She hummed in acknowledgement, resting her head against his chest. As he his arm was wrapped up tight around her waist holding her to him.

"I saw Di come up to you at the Arcade." He cut right to the chase.

"Yeah...he was kinda weird." She admitted.

"What do you mean." Mamoru sat up suddenly, his senses for danger going off. His emotional high beginning to wear off, quickly sinking into a paranoid aggressive state.

"I think he was mad about us." Usagi sighed, her mind clicking to the fact that his face was not beat up. If Mamoru had fought with him last night, he should have some damage?

_People don't heal that fast…unless Mamoru was mistaken in how badly he beat him up._

She furrowed her brow in worry, with no memory of last night could she trust what she did remember now?

"I think we're being followed." Mamoru growled suddenly, darting his eyes about in an anxious un nerving manner.

Usagi's own nerves were on edge now, she cast her gaze over the milling crowds below the hilltop or out behind them towards the tent city. Finding nothing out of the ordinary in the deep shadows of night, that covered the park land.

She looked back to him nervously, "Mamoru?" She questioned in a worried tone.

"That crazy man who chased you down at the Park in Tokyo...he's here." Mamoru exclaimed jumping to his feet as he caught sight of the bone white samurai mask floating amid the sea of people down below the hill. Moving at a steady pace towards them.

Mamoru bellowed in fear, his emotions starting to unravel as he raced into the crowds in an aggravated state, preparing to take the stalker into battle.

Usagi was left sitting in stunned silence on the hill, as her Mamoru disappeared into the chaos of people. Blinking back tears of coming terror, she un slung her backpack and set it on her lap. Her Henshin Brooch was tucked inside and it gave her comfort to have it near. The memories of the park that night made her shutter. Had that vile man been stalking her all this time? The car she had seen across the street to many times was that his...or was it Diamonds? Diamonds was a dark blue...but at night that sedan had looked almost black.

_Oh...goodness what have I gotten myself into?_

Diamond was acting funny tonight, angry and hurt. If he wasn't quite sane he was capable of anything. But this other man. The one in the mask he was for sure unstable and why was he here to begin with? Did he follow her?

"Yen for your thoughts love?" Diamond sat down beside her.

Usagi yelped in fright, clutching her back pack tighter to the breast. She didn't trust Di at this point, wanting to make sure he was at an arm's length till she got everything straightened out from every angle.

"Are you just lurking around waiting to catch me alone now?" She stated bitterly, raising a brow in sarcasm.

"Pretty much...yeah. Don't get me wrong I care about you deeply, and you're a great woman but your ex hates me and your friends hate me. They make no bones about it. Thing is I'm not in the mood to be alone, so I figured I could drop in and hang out when they aren't around." Di shrugged.

"Why aren't you all beat up?" She scooted away as Di leaned back on his elbows. Not wanting him to touch her.

"What do you mean?" Di laughed uncertainly.

"Mamoru said he caught you being a little more fresh with me then usual and you two got into a major fight." She explained as if he was simple minded.

"I never saw Mamoru till later that night, after he stole you from me." Di growled, "And he was going way further with you then I ever got. That was for sure." He finished, eyes glaring up at her. Keeping his rage for what he saw internal.

"Wait! What?" Usagi was baffled who was lying?

_What is he talking about?!_

"Well, I took you out on the sand. We started kissing, then I noticed someone over a nearby dune watching us. I left you to investigate. Finding nothing, I came back and you were gone. I got worried since we were at the beach, any number of things could have happened and so I followed your footsteps and another's for a while. I came across you laying on the sand, with no bottoms on and with pretty boy's face buried between your legs." Di spat, glancing away in shame, hating that Mamoru beat him to the punch on that one.

Still utterly pissed off that Mamoru had again laid claim to what was his. Though now after careful thought it wasn't completely her fault. The chocolates and liquor were still in her system, making her not just pliable to him but to Mamoru as well. Didn't mean he had to like it though.

Usagi blushed a deep red having no memory of it at all and wishing in vain that of all the things to NOT remember it had to be a pleasurable experience.

"The person watching us, did he have a white mask?" Usagi cleared her throat, needing to calm her new amount of humiliation from him.

_Focus on the bigger picture then at some point confront Mamo – chan. Try to stir up some memories, see if it jogs them._

"No idea, by the time I got to the hill he was gone. I think it was Mamoru, he probably circled back when I left you and took you away, probably gave you some kind of drug to take advantage of you too. All those times he just popped up during our dates, now that I think about it makes more sense, I think he 's stalking you, love." Di stated, sitting up and giving her a worried yet serious face.

Usagi whimper at the thought...but Mamoru was acting so strange tonight all jittery and anxious, it wasn't completely normal for him. He was normally so cool, calm and collected, it took a near apocalypse to unnerve him. But why would he want to drug her, make up stories to frame Di? It didn't make any sense. Hell he didn't need drugs to get her to comply to him pleasuring her. She would have been a very willing person to his satisfying ministrations.

"Who's this guy in the mask?" Di asked, drawing her out of her tortured thoughts.

"I was in the park after dark a few months back and some creep in a mask chased me down. Mamoru came to my rescue. He said he knocked the man out cold." She smiled weakly, seeing now where his logic could be coming from.

"So did you see this guy, after he saved you? He would have more than likely still been knocked out cold somewhere nearby." Di asked innocently.

"No..." Usagi responded quietly, feeling a little less secure in Mamoru's statement now. The logic Di was pointing out seemed to sound evident, but it just didn't sound like Mamoru to her.

"Well, did it ever occur to you that this crazy man in a mask might be Mamoru?" Di answered.

"NO! Why...? That makes no sense." Usagi defended in exasperation.

"Well, he's lonely...obviously jealous, and no doubt still very much thinks he owns you, despite everything that he's done to you. Nothing makes us, as men, more vulnerable than loneliness of the heart…except maybe greed. He does not want you, yet he is unwilling to give you up because of that greed. He might be the type of man that has a double sided personality going on, one minute he acts all loving the next he acts like your scum." Di commented crossing his arms, with a glower.

"Hell he wants to sabotage our relationship, anyway he can. Get back in your good graces so can keep your heart the way he has been. He's figuring 'let's play the hero card! All girls fall for that!'" Di grouched, playing her into yet another scheme of his. He made himself sound as if he was just figuring it all out right then and there, conning Usagi even more.

Usagi swallowed, truthfully it seemed farfetched. But it made her think...and with Mamoru's actions lately…

Di bent down and picked up one of her hands from where it held her backpack in a near death grip. Placing a soft chaste kiss on the top then let her go.

"Look...I don't know what going on with him. But I think he's losing his mind. You said so yourself he's done a one eighty on you. And several times now. One day he loves you, can't seem to get enough of you, then the next day he wants you gone. To stop being around him when he's the instigator. If you want my opinion it sounds like he's losing his marbles." Di shrugged, and stood up.

She sighed trying to think on his words.

"Feel like hanging out with me for a bit?" He smiled warmly at her somber expression.

_I do need to figure this out more…figure Di out more…_

Usagi was shell shocked, she merely nodded and stood up.

Rubeus shimmered away, as Mamoru charged into the crowds. Chuckling happily, he had some pay back due for that dark haired man. For the through ass kicking he had received in the park a month or so ago. He shimmered back into this reality a few miles away amid the crowds of a small stage, setting up for a DJ Battle at midnight. With a sigh, he pulled the mask up and set it on his spiky red hair, tossing the syringe he used to drug Mamoru into the nearby greasy garbage can already filled with fast food and candy wrappers.

Between Di and him, they would push that fragile man's mental state right over the edge. He couldn't wait. After all he owed the man that much if not more for the utter humiliation of such a tragic defeat.

As the night progressed her trust in Di began to flourish once more. He escorted her around the festival, treating her to anything she fancied. Buying her a bag of cotton candy, he used to lure her into a few kisses by playing keep away. He pushed his darkness into her still weakened mind, thanks to the swim suit yesterday. Controlling her thoughts, bending them to favor him over his rival Mamoru.

He made his words seem more genuine, more truthful then anything Mamoru had claimed only hours before and with the darkness still infiltrating her system she a yielding clay. The new darkness he was pushing into her, she began to believe his words little by little.

Guiding her further and further away from her friends out to the furthest stage, set up on the nearby the docks on the other side of the island. The huge black stage dominated the grass just behind the bay of Osaka shone in the moonlight. The stage itself was flanked by huge poster's proclaiming Summer Sonic. The middle was setup with drums, a keyboard and two guitars. Red lamps glowed just behind the stage, along with billowing clouds of smoke.

With a thunder from the mob out front of the stage the band took to the stage. A blinding white spot light was cast over the crowds, roving from one end of the sea of humanity to the other.

To the side of the band was a small group of 'groupies' donned up in beautiful, sexy medium deep red, knee length dresses. The floral pattern was a throwback to older Japanese culture, with a thigh high slit up the sides. The dress was sleeveless with an inch collar around the neck line. On each of the girls ears were long dangly blood red earrings. The pink fans in their hands waved about madly trying to get the bands attention.

"I see the dress over there, why don't we get it and show the girls how it's done?" Di suggested, noticing a clothing booth setup a few yards away. In the middle of a small cluster of other food and vendor carts. The sharp orange light large iron lamps set along the edge of the vast dock, illuminating the cluster of tents, booths, and vendors. The shimmering water of the bay a dark ribbon around this part of the festival.

Figuring on some degree the girls were also using the band as a promotional stunt. He led her out of the crowds and down the pier towards the large black booth, filled with an assortment of dresses, swag shirts, hats and counters of jewelry.

Wanting to have some fun she gave Di an eager smile, skipping towards the racks at the back of the tent, picking out her size. Several minutes later, she slipped into a lime green porta potty nearby. Applying some crazy hopping and contortions to help her small body to slip out of the black dress, and into the red floral number. Breezing back out, her backpack once more over her shoulder's, she grabbed the pink fans from Di and handed him her black dress.

The article was so small that it merely looked like a balled up black ball. The red number accentuated her curves perfectly, tight in all the right places leaving only room where it was necessary.

Holding her hand tightly Di led her into the mosh pit, Usagi squealed in both excitement and fright as the crowds pressed in against her. Never had she ever been pressed this tight into a mass of people. They swayed and writhed as one, to admire them in mass from the hill top was one thing to be a part of the mob was totally another. Her heart was beating at a rapid pace against her ribs, blood pumping as she jumped to the foreign rhythm's of the band. Her arms now over her head.

The extremely loud music was recreating a dull ring in her ears, her eyes misting over due to the smoke. When she leaped over the heads of the crowd, she still held onto Di's hand, terrified of what would happen to her if she let go. Not trusting the crowd to notice her, and not do damage if she was swept away.

The band was English, slamming and jumping around in punk clothes of black pants, black shirts. The front man had dark wavy hair, and played a white guitar. His band mate on guitar had a black vest and blonde hair. With the last member on drums also with black clothes and blonde hair. The sign of the band behind them was glowing in neon green letters she couldn't read. She spotted one of the members point to her, as if telling her to keep rocking on.

As she came down from her final jump, her golden tails fluttering down after her. Di pressed her up close against his body as the crowds compressed around them, protecting her from elbows.

Usagi was becoming scared, pressing her face into his chest clutching at his black dress shirt as she felt many different hot puffs of breath from stranger's against her shoulders. She normally wasn't a person to be claustrophobic but an un known scene like this with only one person she knew there with her, was making her a bit anxious.

I'll go for miles

Till I find you

You say you want to leave me

But you can't choose

I've gone thru pain

Every day and night

I feel my mind is going insane

Something I can't fight

The band sang into the night, a rapid beat of guitar and male vocals. Mamoru stood on the outskirts of the crowd, watching Usagi bathed in the throbbing white stage lights. Leap over the weaving crowds, a platinum blonde head standing just beside her. He took in the fact that she was holding onto that man's hand for security, not completely trusting of the people below. Then the crowds compressed, his sharp eyes taking in how she clutched onto Di for protection.

His eyes then narrowed. She was seeking from Di all she used to need from him. After all he had told her, how hard he had worked to keep her safe she still would just not stay away from the man. He was livid, his emotions already running high from trying to hunt down the mask stalker after Usagi. Trying to track her down tirelessly over the miles of festival he was just fed up, heart and soul.

A blank expression

Covering your face

I'm looking for directions

For out of this place

I start to wonder

If you'll come back

I feel the rain storming after thunder

I can't hold back

He wasn't going to just walk away, even though he wanted to. Just throw in the towel and let Di have her, if she was so persistent. But as frustrated as he was he just couldn't let the woman he loved more than life go. With a frustrated growl with himself and her, he stampeded into the back of the crowds, pressing into the mass towards the golden blonde odango he could pick out anywhere.

Don't leave me

Di had his back turned to the mass of people, when a hand lunged out and gripped Usagi's shoulder. She screamed but Di didn't hear her. She doubted anyone would recognize her scream of panic and alarm over the music and the rest of the human chaos surrounding her. Her first thought was that the masked man from the park had found her and was dragging her away. She twisted in the man's firm grip, as he pulled her from the top of the crowd and pushed them out of the throng of people finding with some uncertainty that it was in fact Mamoru.

His face was red, sweat was dripping off his face is if he had been swimming. As they reached the fringe of the crowds, he let go of her shoulder's and gripped her hand pulling away from the concert as a great pace. Leading them from the noise of the concert, into the softer quieter atmosphere of the alleys of the festival tents scattered further away from the stage.

"What do you think you are doing with him?!" he ranted, unable to look at her. Dragging her by the hand deeper into the moving crowds of the trampled paths between vendor booths.

"Di found me after you ditched me. He wasn't hurt Mamoru...what's going on? I deserve to know that much!" She tore her hand out of his grasp, holding her ground on the crowded path. Her once soft blue eyes glaring up at him with confusion and anger.

Seeing the man briefly in the crowds he noticed the lack of bruising on him. Seeing how this might look he tried to answer, "I don't know why, but I did beat the crap out of him! I swear I did." He turned to her, rage throbbing in the vein along his temple. Brushing his wet bangs out of his blue eyes with agitation, eyes darting about nervously.

"What is wrong with you...?" His panic creating a wave of fear in her. She wanted to go get help for him.

"He's everywhere...I see him then he's gone...like a demon." he commented thoughtfully, then lunged for her gripping her shoulder's hard pulling her in close. "He whisper's to me...that you are going to die!" His voice cracking, as he petted her head. Her eyes widening in worry, worry over him and over herself now.

"Mamo-chan what are you talking about? I hate to say this but you're scaring me..." She pleaded.

Then as if she hadn't spoken and he just realized something he stiffened. "Why are you with him!" He raged, pushing her away fiercely. She was propelled backward brutally, nearly losing her footing. "I forbad you to see that no good, piece of shit! Yet, where do I FIIIIIIND you, holding onto him as if he's your protector!" He bellowed.

_What is wrong with him?! He's acting nearly crazed!_

"Mamo-...I" she stuttered starting to fear for the first time her safety with him. She hadn't felt this way since he had been brainwashed by Beryl and she knew for a fact that the bitch was dead so it couldn't be her. All of this psychosis had come on so suddenly. Then he pulled her back into him, holding onto her so tightly that she was being smothered into his chest. He was so sick, she could feel a intense heat ebbing off his skin.

She wriggled in his choking grasp, seeking to turn her head to the side to take a much needed breath.

"I am your protector...I will never let you leave me!" He muttered, more meaning carrying in his words then she could understand right now under so much confusion.

Then from over her shoulder, he saw him the Demon standing there in smug arrogance amid the crowds laughing at him, mocking him. Claiming him a fool, spiting upon his futile efforts to keep her safe.

"You can't have her!" He screamed to the sky, shoving her aside and dashing into the crowds, his eyes vibrating in a crazed way.

"MAMORU!" Usagi cried, as once more she was alone and he had forsaken her for a vengeful spirit she had yet to see again.

_What the HELL is going on?!_

Giving an exasperated sign she decidedly wandered aimlessly until she found herself within another crowd in front of the Sonic Stage. It was set up very similar to the Ocean stage but the lighting was more subdued. The mob of fans were swaying in tune to a slower ballad of deeper tones. Her thoughts half focused on Mamoru, twisting up over all the different things Di had said to her. Was Mamoru truly losing his mind over her?

It's late at night and I can't sleep

Missing you just runs too deep

Oh I can't breathe thinking of your smile

Every kiss I can't forget

This aching heart ain't broken yet

Oh God I wish I could make you see

Cause I know this flame isn't dying

So nothing can stop me from trying

She glanced up to take in the singer on stage, falling in love with the man's soulful voice, not understanding a word of it. But picking up on the sorrow in his voice, the regret. He was tall man with short dark hair spiked up on the top, with a strong round face and dark eyes. Wearing a black leather jacket and black dress shirt underneath with black dress pants. Several silver chains, gleaming around his neck as the bright white spot light shone down upon him.

I just wanna be with you

Cuz living is so hard to do

When all I know is trapped inside your eyes.

She remained transfixed upon his performance, listening in rapture as she moved along the fringe of the crowds. Fingering a pink strap of her back pack as she took his words to heart, never once remembering that Di had her black dress still with him. As he finished his song she kept on moving, towards another stage looming further on in the vast prairie of grass. The crowds pressed in upon her once more as she took to the paths between tents. Moving through a set of brightly lit gaming booths, she could feel eyes upon her.

Her stomach was fluttering with trepidation, mind reeling as the unknown seemed to prey from his concealment within the throng of moving chaos. She spun in growing fear, eyeing everyone who got to close with scrutiny, always hearing someone breathing just behind her. But when she would turn to confront who it was...the Demon, Mamoru or Di? No one...just concerned, yet confused looks from strangers.

She wanted to find a place to change into Sailor Moon, her alter ego's power was always a comfort for her. At this point she would take the crazed Mamoru or even the persistent presence of Di to come to her aid. Tears were now beading in the corner's of her eyes, as the feeling of being followed by a predator continued. The crowds constant movements doing more harm than good. She began to run, weaving and spinning through the crowds seeking to get away.

Yet the eyes followed, they bored into her soul from every angle. Running out of breath, she stumbled to a stop yards away from when it started. Turning towards a ball throw game, the booth was a rainbow of plastic ribbons. With a wood counter, up front for the customers, lit brightly with rainbow lights, in the red canopy. A plastic pedestal stood at the end with metal bottles. A stack of stuffed animals, with happy smiles and black beady eyes sat just behind the pedestal and there amid them all was a bone white demon mask.

_This is NOT happening!_

Its soulless dark eyes staring blankly at her. "When the Wolf hears the Rabbit scream he comes a – runnin', but it's not to help." Rebus was hiding behind a booth further up the alley, he threw his voice all dark and menacing her way as he watched her stare wide eyed and stunned at the mask. Usagi screamed long and loud, the sight of her would be killer snapping her calm. Then she dashed away into the crowds, leaving the wiry, blonde booth attendant in his old white apron, panting in a corner utterly terrified by her blood curdling wail.

Rubeus had been building her up for this freak out for nearly an hour or more now. Trailing her then shimmering away before he was spotted, allowing his mere menacing presence to loom on the edge of her sight. Unnerving her, creating a palate of uncertainty and panic. Then to finish it off he planted his mask in the pile of animals. Hiding out of view a few booths away knowing she would sense the evil energies coming from the mask and pick it out.

Chuckling merrily, he rolled into view along the edge of the booth. Nodded curtly to the stunned attendant, stepping into the booth for a moment grabbing his mask and stepping out without a word. The attendant looked at the fiery red headed man suspiciously, considering that was the mask the wailing blonde had been looking at.

With a wave of adrenaline coursing through her body, Usagi ran and ran until she thought her heart was going to explode. This whole experience today was so very terrifying. Spinning into a small shadowed alley, she pressed her back against the plastic tent sliding to the ground. Seeking to become small and invisible to the passing crowds. Trying in vain to keep her sobs at bay, clutching her breast, where her heat lay throbbing against her ribs.

Her little red dress now moist from her stress sweat and clung to her form uncomfortably. She was now grateful for the thigh high slits, they provided her legs with a breath of air to cool down her over heated body.

With a shuttering sob, she gave into her fear crying softly as she held herself. Unable to wallow, as a few minutes later her phone vibrated, pulling her focus away from her fright. Slipping her pack off, she dug out her phone. Finding a text glowing back to her from the small screen. To glad to think about the earlier transgressions, just needing someone there for her with a potential masked man after her she read the message.

'Where are you?'

'I'm near the little midway in the centre of the attraction tents!' She responded.

'Stay there I am coming to get you.' Di sent back.

'Hurry, he's coming for me!' She sent in a panic, dropping her phone back into her bag, digging in the half light for her brooch.

"Usako?" Mamoru called to her, dashing into the alley. His face still red and perspiring badly, his eyes now also glazed and unfocused.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed still to wound up from her flight away from the demon, and her twisted thoughts that the demon was him.

Mamoru crouched before her, sensing she might flee if he made any sudden moves. He could see the intense fear in her eyes, and the remains of tears trailing down her cheeks. The panic in her coiling body and darting eyes very similar to that of a cornered small animal.

"I'm not going to hurt you...did he find you?" Mamoru pleaded with her, needing her to believe he posed her no harm, that he never would.

"Yes...he was following me then I saw him..." She breathed, finally trusting Mamoru enough to help her stand. She placed her backpack on, casting him trusting eyes. He reached for her offering hands, rising up with her. He pulled her in close with an arm and led her away. Usagi felt his body shivering against hers as if he was in a fever.

They moved away from the tents and booths, out into lush paths of trees. Entering into a small garden, the musk of flower's thick in the night air. Casting her gaze up, she caught sight of the silver glow of the half moon high in the cloudless expanse of stars. The night was growing old around them, as she caught sight of a set of bench up at the edge of the narrow dirt path they were on.

"Mamoru you need to rest, you aren't feeling well." she stated, casting her gaze around for a bench or a table to sit at. She had forgotten that she had promised Di to wait for him, too caught up with Mamoru's needs, and fragile state. Soon she found a secluded bench set amid a small garden space, with potted trees and flowers. A few other benches were nearby, all occupied by other couples engaged with themselves.

"Mamoru sit down, you're a mess." she commented pulling on his hand and guiding him to the free bench that was flanked by two elm seedlings. He moved to the bench but refused to sit, back stiff eyes scanning the darkness for threat. Usagi huffed, after pulling on his hand several times with no response. She stepped up onto the bench, wanting to get his attention and way too short to do it from the ground.

Stepping in front of him, she tenderly cupped his cheeks in her small hands having to still pull his face down a bit to look him in the eyes. His face was clammy, blue eyes so very unfocused almost vibrating in their sockets.

_Something is wrong. Didn't Ami say stuff about not being good if their pupils were so wide or extra small?_

"Mamo-chan..." his face was close but his eyes were slightly loosing focus. Grabbing his face firmly in both hands she got his attention, "Do you remember anything strange happening to you tonight? Because I cannot believe you have gone nuts over 'me' of all people." she chocked, feeling so very self conscious stating such arrogant words. Mamoru was just to strong willed and proud and let whatever was bothering him drive him to insanity.

"You are so Beautiful..." He stated breathless, making her furrow her brows in confusion over his state of health and mentality, before leaning in and dominating her into another passionate kiss. Usagi moaned in pleasure as he deepened the kiss, embracing her lovingly. She laid her hands flat against his chest enjoying his affections in every way as always. His hands roamed over her eager body with ease.

Then just as quickly he pulled away hard, nearly pulling her off the bench with him in the process and rounded behind the wooden bench with a scream of rage, disappearing through the narrow paths of potted trees. Leaving her once more standing alone on the bench bewildered and very worried.

"What in the HELL?!" she nearly bellowed.


	18. Summer Sonic comes to an end

**Mzmiami:** yeah, for now I think people will be glad he's torturing him and not simply trying to kill him.

**CaughtInAFantasy:** your right that is odd. but yeah Mamoru is gonna have some bizarre actions today, but scary ones to.

**SVLL (Guest)**: wow, I never would have thought some readers would genuinely hate this Usagi, it wasn't in the means to do so at all. her strength in the manga and anime usually came from the girls around her, I figured her stronger approach to different obstacles made her stronger in a different 'okay Mamoru's not a 100% correct all the time' type of way. She never found anything wrong with his way of thinking and while that's good most of the time, a couple needs to disagree here and there so they can formulate different opinions. Just give the chapters a tiny bit more time, and things will change. Promise.

**M (Guest)**: he's not the gun but he is the hand.

**silverfaerie91 (Guest)**: there will be a tad bit of that coming up, so it will explain some things, but its still going to be a process for our love birds.

**AimlesslyGera**: yes that was him in the candy game, lol, and I wonder how that must have been on the subway. Lol!

**Mitsumeteiteyo: **hey if I get 20+ reviews, it'll be a continuous Sundays & Wednesdays.

**SRoss0823:** there's already another 9 chapters, written out, getting close to the end of writing though.

**adoore (Guest)**: aahh….you'll see. But mind everyone here, its not his fault per say.

**Guest (1)**: the time for suffering hasn't ended yet, but it will soon.

**Guest (2)**; no offense to anyone, but I think some people are forgetting, Di is influencing her every time he's with her. When he breaths he clouds her judgment of him. so its not COMPLETELY her fault. And no things will come to light VERY soon, just stay with us here and you'll see. As for her friends, she did have a fight with them or with Rei at least recently, plus whenever she's around Di he keeps using his powers to control her that much more. Hopefully we've explained this all well here and in the next chapter.

**CynDLou12 (Guest)**: for her, due to his darkness, its going to take a huge eye opener.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:** I think everyone here wants Di dead in some form. lol!

**Guest (3)**: maybe….maybe not…depends on whose shoes your in.

**regine.c: **things are coming to the light front when it comes to Di and what his finalized plans with her are.

**Shake the Spear (Guest)**: considering all that Di's going through, and for where I want this story to go, he needs to gain an upper arm on Mamoru, so please don't kill me yet!

**Slow Burn (Guest)**: probably not as much as I am! Lol! I'm a total pervert when it comes to our couple. I love writing their romance scenes, and there are more of those to come, just wait a bit that's all.

**Guest (4)**: give it another 2-3 chapters, and the suffering does change up.

**Guest (5)**: okay to give you a taste, the hot/cold games are ending VERY soon, like chap-two, soon. Don't bail out just yet.

**Guest (6)**: yeah but it was the girls weekend, and only so many tickets planned ahead of time.

**jade21**: thank you so much, I loved putting an obstacle, namely Diamond, in front of Mamoru for her affections, showing him that 'hey your girls an attractive woman, stop blowing your chances you dolt'!

**lunanekoanime (Guest)**: yes there are more coming up, this is an M rated story for a reason.

**LoveInTheBattleField, devilsangels11287:** here's your next chapter!

Please bear with me, I know some of now half of you are getting REALLY frustrated with me, or with the characters, believe me just wait another chap/ep or two and reality will be there for both these soul mates. Mind you the next two chapters will bring about a whole new playing field so please no negativity but if you must….sugar coat it!

Wow 24 reviews! BTW, if I get 20+ reviews, another update on Wednesday, though I'm wondering if I shouldn't up it to 25 reviews for an extra chapter…hummm…. I think I might be getting a tad review hungry. Lol!

Sailor Moon R 'Roses and Diamonds' ch.18

"Love!" Di voice called out to her in frustration.

She hoped off the bench, finding him jogging towards her from the opposite side of the garden area. Needing to explain why she wasn't where she told him she'd be she stated weakly, "Gomen...it was Mamo-chan. He found me first…" she was really getting confused by his behaviour tonight.

"He found you first..." Di hissed..."Of course he found you first, because he's the man in the Demon mask!" He ranted in frustration, then upon seeing her hurt and confused state. He pulled her into a tight hug. "I was so very worried..." He whispered, pinching her chin and pulling her face upward pressing his lips to hers once more.

Usagi groaned, as a new wave of nauseous feelings overwhelmed her. Wanting to gain control over her stomach, she drew away from his kiss, feeling as if he sucked the very breath from her body, making her cough and wheeze. Suddenly feeling unsteady on her feet, she deflated onto the bench holding her head in her hands. She suddenly felt like she was going to throw up, clutching her stomach in a vain attempt to control the nausea rising within.

Di hovered over her smug and content, he had managed to push a great deal of darkness into her that time, and also sucked out some of her will power. His third eye was humming with power now, charged with her own energy. It was magnificent...surreal as to how powerful she was with just a mere kiss. He cursed himself for a fool for not thinking of it sooner, to drain her energy in a way to weaken her and make the darkness take more quickly. For him, at least he figured it out, even it was later rather than sooner.

"Love, are you alright?" he sat beside her, rubbing her back soothingly. His voice soft and silky in his comfort of her.

"Fine...just something it really wrong with Mamoru." She shuttered.

"Like he's become a lunatic." Di intoned bitterly.

"Nani?" She turned to him, from her hunched position looking so tired and defeated. Losing some of her energy to Di made her feel more inclined to listen to him.

"There are reports of a crazy man in a demon mask terrorizing all over the festival." Di stated, with a sigh. Internally smiling at Rebeus's performance today.

"What do you mean..." She just couldn't comprehend it was Mamoru. He was too much of a logical man.

"Well, he found you first because he's the man behind the mask." Di reiterated.

"No...I can't believe that...he's too much of a rational to have that kind of unstable mind set." She sobbed, staring vacantly ahead her mind going numb. Di's subtle control worming ever deeper, convincing her he was right.

"Look there is no way to deny it that he can detach himself emotionally, becoming cold and mean. He doesn't feel for others, has no conscience towards wheat he does. He has been just horrible to you lately. This is just a more severe manifestation of his hatred towards you. And Love, some of the most influential people out there are known psychopaths. The fact that he is so sensible can actual benefit him in this case." Di stated in silky modulated tone.

"No..." She breathed, her eyes dimming. Her mind screaming for her not to believe him, her spirit feeling so very weak and uncertain with Mamoru's 360 degree actions today and his past treatment of her.

Rubeus was ecstatic, he had managed to find a file on Mamoru's lab top that contained some very personal writings dealing with his nightmare how they were effecting him. Secrets of his true feelings and deepest worries concerning a certain golden blonde. He had spent days reading the file, in between dealing with the sisters and his prince's obsession over said blonde. He smiled over some of the drabbles written there.

Turns out Mamoru had a small habit of ranting on and on when it came to her. His feelings were that of a man deeply in love with her and willing to do whatever he felt necessary to protect her, with whatever was around. It made him consider what Mamoru preferred more, to see her as a child to protect or a woman to love. It briefly made him wonder how this human, was able to inspire this amount of feeling out of the man. It was also this same curiosity that told him she would still be a more preferable choice as their Queen.

He contemplated digging deeper but with only need for this file he didn't bother with his school work files. So he had been praying upon all those uncertainties, and anxieties all day, finding it very fun.

Whispering words of dread, relating to this man's beloved. Describing a future of darkness, and all the ways he was going to destroy her heart, body and soul. It drove Mamoru into a mad state of panic, preying with sadistic satisfaction upon his now crippled mind. The cocktail of drugs he had pumped into his spinal cord, slowly sending him into a personal hell with Rubeus at the wheel in glee.

For him this was payback for the park that night, and also a bit of retribution for his Prince, for beating him down as well. He had convinced Mamoru through the whispers, that she had left him for Di, had given her innocence freely to him, in a passionate encounter. Even going as far as making up cruel images in his mind of her hating and despising him. That she thought he was weak, cruel and cold. A dull boring man, incapable of true passion.

For his mind it wasn't far from how he had been acting, his own self defense mechanism to prevent himself from falling deeper with her, to keep her from being hurt or worse. Yet here it was being used against him. His own erected walls now crushing in on his mind with Rebeus at the wheels of destruction.

Painful images seared his mind, of her choosing Di, of their embrace, or of her hatred and spite towards him. Twisting and breaking him one fragile piece of ego at a time.

Chuckling softly, he trailed behind Mamoru who was now running blind through the crowds, not caring whom he bumped into. Completely out of his mind in terror, his inner self repeating Rebus' last words...

Usagi is Dead!...

Usagi is dead...

Usagi is dead...

Usagi is dead...

A few minutes later, they wandered into the crowds listening to the punk bands at the Mountain stage. It was carbon copy of all the other stages, dressed in black with flanks banners. A set of blue strobbing light bathed the band now strumming their guitars. The drummer, keeping a steady beat as they entered into one of the cover songs. Di attempted to get her to engage, to enjoy the music and the fun all around her, but Usagi was morose and despondent.

It had been a long day, and she just really wanted to find Mamoru and make sure he was ok and at least sitting down. It was bad enough he seemed to be freaking out but his own bodily conditions told her something was wrong with him. She was so very worried about the dark haired man. His state of mind when he out of nowhere kissed her, only to beat a retreat as if he was literally burnt confused her and made her worry near sick over him.

The thought of him losing his mind because of her games, her callousness of just moving on and dating another man wasn't so far fetched...had been seeking to avoid her before she started all this. Now she blamed herself of his state, cursing her weakness and inability to just be patient and let him explain himself over their breakup on his own terms. She was so selfish and rash, so stubborn to force his hand over and over again.

"Love, stop thinking about him? This was all his own doing, really. You didn't DO anything to him. If he can't handle you maturing into a beautiful woman then it's his own fault for not being strong. This isn't on you." Di scratched the back of his head, she was really not being much fun anymore. Her mopping around the festival was getting old and dragging him with her.

Usagi cast him a weak smile, then returned to watching her short white boots tread heavily upon the trampled grass uncaring were they were headed. Till she heard familiar music in her native language of Japanese. One of her favorite bands had taken the stage, the bright techno beats and strobbing lights paraded over the crowds that were leaping and dancing on the grass.

They had reached the last stage...as they had gone past the Mountain Stage, moving on to The Flower Stage. It was decked out as all the other's before, the band was dressed in bright mini dress of several spring colors. The lights were a manic parade of flashes of color and white spot lights. The crowds were far more massive here than any other stage.

Hearing the upbeat, cheerful sounds of the music she used to perk up her mood when depressed at home. She raised her head from her feet, taking in the party atmosphere laughing softly, turning to Di to tell him she was feeling a bit better only to see he had disappeared. Taking a quick spin in place to see if she could track where he got to, she found Mina and Ami jogging over through a part in the crowds.

"Hey, girl where did you go off too?" Mina drew Usagi into a quick hug, her anxiety fading.

"We heard reports about some crazy person here at the festival?" Ami commented keeping an eye out.

"Yeah...I think it's Mamoru?" Usagi intoned nervously.

"What...no way!" Mako defended, coming up beside them. Hands on her hips and looking quite annoyed with the thought. Instantly thoughts of Di as the lunatic took over her mind.

Usagi merely shrugged. "He was acting strange at the Arcade." Rei stated, as she came up to finish the semi circle around Usagi.

"Well, we better keep an eye out for him then, get to the bottom of what's going on." Ami sighed, glancing around.

"Well, I need to sit for a bit, my feet are killing me. I've been to one end of this place to the other." Usagi gave them a tired smile, weaving through the crowds to the other side. Finding a vacant patch of grass, she slumped to the ground. Pulling her knees up under her chin, to watch the crowds dancing and jumping to the rhythm. Trying to find some enjoyment in the music, truthfully she was worried sick over Mamoru and just couldn't get into the festival anymore. She didn't want to bring her friends down, so she had just buggered off.

Mamoru hovered in the obscurity of the roving crowds nearby, watching her. A bitterness falling upon his heart as a young boy sat beside her, as if he was even allowed to be in her presence. Yet he now thought that this girl who acted so much like his Usagi was merely an evil puppet that had killed his true beloved. The drugs and Rubeus' mind games having come to a close, making him believe she was no longer her but something else.

"Boy, Looks like your having a good time." A boy's voice called down to her sarcastically. She glanced up, finding a spiky haired honey blonde about her age. In a pair of jean cargo shorts and a white muscle shirt with a navy button long sleeve button up shirt draped over his strong shoulders. His hazel eyes were bright and full of mirth, as he settled on the grass beside her.

"It's been a really long day..." She sighed, not looking up from her intent perusal of the trampled grass.

"Austin." He commented, bumping his shoulder with hers, "Usagi." She smiled weakly, bumping him back with her shoulder with a giggle. His happy go lucky attitude was starting to perk up her spirits, but only slightly.

"You speak Japanese very well." She stated, as her gaze moving to the stage. Watching the forms of the four female bands mates dressed in their bright colors prancing and leaping as they sang.

"Yeah...My dad's in the army been stationed here in Osaka for years." He answered, pulling out a silver flask from his hip and taking a swig.

Usagi stared at him questionably.

"Want a sip, it's my own invention." He offered her the flask with a proud smile.

Usagi watch all the young people having fun around her, starting to feel more then a bit bitter about how her own day got ruined. She had been looking forward to the festival for weeks! She did not want to end the night on a sour note.

"Thanks but I'll pass." She declined, after last night's confusion over the chocolates she ate. She wasn't going to trust anything offered by others. "But I do want to dance!" She shouted, as if proclaiming to herself that she was going enjoy herself even if she had to force it. Jumping to her feet she dashed away from the strange boy who had done nothing to improve her mood beyond a bit of companionship. He laughed cheerfully, tucking his flask in a wide pocket and following her out into the crowds.

She danced one song after another, her stamina far exceeded her current partner who had to admit defeat and wandered away. Usagi for her part was attempting to purge all her negative feelings, to drown them in the heavy trance techno beats surrounding her. Slowly she began to lose her inhibitions as the music filled her soul. Her arms moving over her head, as she swayed her hips, her movements becoming hypnotic.

Wrist's circling in graceful arcs, as she began to bump and grind her hips with other stranger's lost to the sounds. A huge smile of pride spread on her lips, as she found her tiny frame able hold her own amid the chaos of dancer's. Thanks and praise to Emmie's teachings came to mind.

Mamoru had moved with them into the dance floor, staying out of sight admiring her grace and allure as she moved. This wasn't the true Usagi, she was sweet, innocent and clumsy. She did not know how to move her body in such graceful yet erotic ways. This Usagi before him, exuded such confidence and sex appeal. In the subtle small movements of her hips, the seductive gleam in her blue eyes as she gazed upon one partner after another.

Her swaying arms over her head, as she spun and twisted through the crowds who were admiring her flowing movements just as much as he was. She looked more and more like an ethereal being that belonged dancing with other equally erotic and exotic nymphs. Her form gliding fluidly within the crowds.

Her golden tails an accent of ribbons, that only enhanced the allure of her movements. He loved this Usagi so much his chest hurt, watching her dance so beautifully was painful. He also hated her with a vengeance for falling in love with Di, for giving herself to him willingly in ways she had never done with him, in all the ways he had dreamed of and fantasized of her to be with himself. All the hurtful words and snide remarks she had made towards him, while making love to Di drove his madness to a new level.

The visions of her with his hated rival as he took her passionately over and over again, given to him by the Demon a burning acid eating away at his spirit. How this Usagi had in the end killed his own beautiful angel replacing her with this cruel temptress. Rubeus was the devil on his shoulder, the match that flamed his worst self into a frenzy.

Rubeus hovered out of sight, just in the dark shadows above the stage. Watching the final drama unfold, laughing in pride at how he had made Mamoru think she was dead and this Usagi was a demon in disguise, Diamond would have been proud. He just needed to keep an eye on her, if Mamoru truly tried to hurt her or even attempted to kill her because of his mind games Diamond would kill him himself.

"Holy Crap! Usagi?!" Mina weaved into the dance beside her, shouting in her ear to be heard. The strobbing lights, and billowing clouds of smoke over head giving Usagi a mysterious almost mystic quality as rocked her body to the beats.

Usagi turned with a sly smile, then spun circling her hips erotically as her hands and arms weaved over her head in a sexy fashion.

"Learned it from a friend!" She shouted back to the honey blonde, who was now attempting to copy her dance moves. Minor feelings of jealously that her supposed more clumsy friend could now dance better and more exotically and fluidly than her, the actual party type, went through her head. But she for went the notion as they had managed to create a twin style tandem to their bump and grind, laughing sisterly as they danced.

Soon the dancing crowds split them apart, Mina was scowling as Usagi was absorbed by the mass of strangers. Fading into her sea of people, only her slender hands twisting away into the distance announcing her departure.

Cursing, Mina quit dancing, and began to fight through them to find her again. The whole point of being out on the dance floor was to be able to watch over her princess. Mako, Rei and Ami had taken up flanking positions at the edge of the crowds, still in civilian form but their minds now focused on Senshi business.

"Looking good, Love." Di responded, grinding his body into hers from behind. Usagi cast him a silky seductive smile over her shoulder, her spirit a drift in the erotic energies surrounding her, "I love how I can move now! I feel more free and alive!" she remarked. He smirked at the feel of her movements in front of him. They were turning slightly more erotic as she kept sending him small little smiles over her shoulder.

As he once more took his advantage and holding her face towards him, as he took her up in a deep kiss. Thrusting his tongue inside to tangle with hers, pushing in as much darkness as he could. Usagi moaned in complaint, then bumped his grinding groin that was against her bum backward with a sharp thrust of her bottom. He detached with a sexy smirk, his own persistence to gain her faster growing, while she merely danced away. Her mind now more uncertain and dizzy than ever before.

"Slut!" She heard Mamoru's voice hiss in her ear. She didn't even get a chance to spin around to face him when his strong hands gripping her waist. He too then ground his crotch into her back side, before spinning her around in his embrace. Her arms now deflating to her sides, as her hips became still in his hold, even with all the bodies dancing and jumping around them. She stood stunned, as Mamoru glared down at her dangerously.

"Nani?" She croaked, his words a dagger driving right into her heart. She had no idea where this negativity was coming from, he was sick she knew that much now but she wondered if he could understand how hurtful he was being with his words.

_Why would he say something like that? It's one of the cruelest things he's ever said to me._

"I know what you did, betrayer!" He hissed in her other ear.

"I was just dancing..." She intoned weakly, the spite and hatred in his tone breaking her spirit once again. Not understanding nor seeing what was so wrong or so bad about that. He was the one darting off every which way tonight. Acting irate and paranoid, right after acting all gooey and kissy around her earlier. It was so unlike how he normally acted on a day to day basis. It's what had her so confused to begin with.

He was even more red in the face then before, sweat pouring off his features, soaking the white collar of his t-shirt. Dark hair plastered over his head as if he had had a shower, his body now shaking with fierce tremors. Blue eyes unfocused and dazed as he stared down her with a cold detachment. He kept smacking his dry, cracked lips as if in need of a drink. He looked like he was only a few steps away from having cotton mouth.

"Stop playing your games with me...I know you gave that snake everything! Everything that was supposed to be mine!" He growled, eyes darting around, seemingly also looking for him.

She winced slightly, furrowing her brows in confusion at his words. "What are you talking about? Gave who what? You're not making any sense Mamo – chan!" She wailed, his hands griping her waist tighter, digging into her soft flesh.

"Mamo-chan...You're starting to hurt me..." She whimpered, clutching his wrists attempting to pull him off. Then the crowds compressed, pushing them apart. Usagi watched in fright as he was pulled away in the human current. She was torn between chasing after him and demanding what he was talking about, and the other part was grateful for the interference. It was a chance for her to gain control of herself, and swallow her sorrow and contain the pain she knew her eyes held for him.

"Love?" Di silky voice, entered her ear. As his arm wrapped around her waist, forcing her to grind against him in slow circles.

Making her choice she huffed, "Gomen, but I've got to find Mamoru – he's in trouble..." She wriggled free of his grasp, dashing into the crowds, only to find Mamoru's hands, around her once more. Caressing her sides alluringly, from behind, as she unconsciously began to sway against him. An arm slipping seductively upward, her slender hand hooking behind his neck, as she craned her head to the side to stare uncertainly up at him as she went to ask him what was wrong and why he was acting to odd.

But he beat her to the punch. "I can't love you anymore..." He turned his head to greet her growing anguish, with a cold as stone demeanor. "You've turned yourself into some harlot, dressing like a whore...acting like a whore...you killed Usagi!" Usagi swallowed, blanching as her heart beat rapidly.

_Seriously what the fuck?_

(He definitely isn't making any sense, and his words are starting to sound as if he was preparing to do something. Kami I was really getting scared now. I knew I should be angry with him over all the mean things he was saying, but all I could feel was how confused and irrational his emotions were. How unbalanced his body and mind had become, all I could feel for him was compassion and dread.

I knew I needed to save him, what could have happened to him to cause such a horrible twist in his mind. Surely not me? Di has to be wrong. But the way he explained things, it did make a sort of sense after he explained it. I just really don't want it to be true.)

"I didn't kill her - ME, I'm still ME! I will always be ME! I just improved myself was all..." She turned in his arms once more to face him, holding back her tears of hurt.

"I don't think it was an improvement..." He glowered. "You sicken me now." He shoved her away in disgust, even going as far as dusting off the areas her arms had touched near his neck and shoulders as if she left a slimy residue behind. "This skin tight dress...this erotic dancing..." he spat, inclining all of her with a sneer, shooting down her confidence level as much as possible, wanting to hurt her as deeply as she had hurt him.

She stood tall, jaw clenched, blue eyes burning at she took his abuse.

_I must be a masochist to be taking all of this in over and over again. I'm a sucker for punishment that's for sure…at least when it comes to Mamo – chan._

"I like...me." She stated weakly, defending herself half heartedly. So very confused by his sudden reversal yet again...was all his sweet words this morning, his playful kisses, just a ruse to get her to calm down so he could escape her yet again, allow her to take down her walls so he could attack the soft part of her heart once more?

"I hate you..." He growled, eyes so cold and full of cold fury that it broke her last vestige of control. Had her heart literally been a mirror it would have shattered into millions of tiny little pieces for the crowd to step on.

"You are a cruel...mean spirited bastard, Mamoru...but yet no matter what you say or do, I could never hate you." She answered, voice wavering with grief. She closed her eyes for a moment attempting to calm her raging heart, no longer seeing the waver of emotion, a mere blink of his eyes, it came and went just like that.

Usagi had no barrier against his cruel words, but unable to stand his judging presence any longer, unable to absorb the look of hatred he held directed at no one but her, she turned on her heel and darted away. Tears streaming down her face, her heart and soul crushed by his last words, the words she hoped to never hear from the man she would never be able to stop loving with all of her heart.

She ran from the crowds, her friends and her twisted, screwed up life. Chest burning, vision blurred by her pain, her back pack bouncing against her back, as she raced away into the sea of tents on the outskirts of the concerts. The warmth of the night, grown cold around her. The deep darkness of the small city of tents absorbing her, the soft sound of her sobbing the only whisper of her presence.

All the while both Di and Rubeus trailed her, two wolves hunting one lost little bunny.

Mamoru sauntered away, proud to have finally hurt the imposter. His mind was roaring, body shuttering and quaking, bathed in a fierce sweat. He made it only to the fringe of the dancing crowds before his body finally gave out. He collapsed to the ground convulsing. His arms and legs spasming, eyes rolling back into his head. His whole body quaking as he was sub coming fully to the drug cocktail. His manic episode upon the ground, drawing a crowd concerned people. They gathered around him, staring uncertainly and just being useless.

They surrounded him, murmuring trying to figure out what to do. Mako, Rei and Ami had been on the periphery of the fan's and saw the crowd form and quickly rushed to see if they could provide aid. Finding in horror that it was Mamoru, and he was in a bad condition.

Ami having the most medical knowledge, took the lead. Kneeling by his head, she used her hands to cradle his head loosely. Not wanting him to hurt himself as his seizure began to calm. Their dark haired prince falling into a deep, dark unconsciousness.

"What the hell happened to him?" Mako cried in horror, tears in her emerald eyes.

Rei's deep violet eyes were scanning the crowds for Mina who was still lost in the mass of dancer's.

Mamoru was now blissfully out cold, limp and still upon the ground. So Ami began to do a visual over his body finding with a frustrated groan a small pin prick at the back of his neck.

"I would say he was drugged..." She breathed, inclining the nearly invisible wound.

"With what? And why?" Rei muttered, her rage growing in her gut. She couldn't see Mina or Usagi anywhere.

"Well, based on his symptoms. Usagi said he was being irrational, paranoid, profuse sweating, dry lips...and finally a seizure. I would say, he was pumped full of LSD." Ami let out a long sigh, tenderly brushing some of Mamoru's wet bangs out of his eyes.

Di remained back, arms crossed as he watched his minion pull his white demon mask back over his face laughing manically. It had been a thoroughly enjoyable day for Rubeus. Driving her into complete terror now was just the cherry on top.

He changed his clothed into the black jeans and white t-shirt of Mamoru's. His black sneaker's crunching a menacing beat upon the ground. He wanted to her to fear for her life, knowing it was her ex boyfriend hunting her down.

This phantom truth would the last cut, to sever her thread of love with Mamoru. Leaving his Prince in the position to swoop in and fill the void in her heart.

Usagi had slowed to a vacant walk, her legs aching, heart still thundering in her chest as she took deep breaths attempting to calm herself. The narrow avenues between tents were cast only in the faint light from the weakened moon above. She could barely see far beyond her boots, the tents surrounding her grey and navy plastic peeks of the unknown. Lost in the torture of her thoughts, lost in both heart and spirit.

Mamoru wanted nothing to do with her, she disgusted him on every level. She couldn't breathe, couldn't comprehend it she just felt empty. Her heart had gone cold, frozen and numb. Where did it all go so very wrong? How could she go one without him? The agony of her heart ache now was much worse than it ever was before. She would welcome just being shunned by him now...over being despised...

A new wave of remorse and tears was close to breaking over her face as she heard his low laughter echoing in her ears.

Then she felt the malice from his penetrating stare, meekly she looked over her shoulder. Finding the demon in Mamoru's clothing, striding for her full of power and purpose, the bone white mask glowing eerily, a murderous gleam in the shining eyes beneath. She was alone out in the middle of a sea of tents, no one was around this area of the festival at this late of night.

She stood frozen for a moment, her mind reeling at the sudden truth that it was Mamoru hunting her. She had truly broken him with all her games.

"Baka...Usagi." She growled at herself, pulling her backpack off in haste, her hands trembling uncontrollably due to her fear, as she backed up, flipping the top flap and digging nervously inside. Mamoru had indeed lost his mind, he was so furious with her...just like when he been brainwashed by Beryl. She knew, he would not hesitate to kill her now.

"Usagi!" Di screamed out to her, dashing up to her from a side path between the tents. His face set with a determined gleam, body coiled to protect her at all costs.

Usagi glanced towards him, not wanting to take her eye off her opponent for long. "Di...?" She breathed, her stomach twisting that he would take this mad man on...that might be Mamoru. Which was the last thing she wanted.

"Don't hurt him..." She pleaded, giving up on her fumbling for her brooch, she dropped her back pack finding that preventing the fight was a better idea to a man whom didn't know her secret finding out like this, or finding out at all. Darting in front of him, he looked so passionate, so fierce. Like he wanted to kill as well. She pressed her hands to his chest, seeking to stop him, to prevent him from getting hurt.

"Love, I will always protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." He growled, circling around her once more to face the storming mad man in the mask. Di's very soul grinned with how well this plan was going, finally everything was falling into place for him.

Things were going out of control fast, Usagi groaned trying to latch onto a way to stop everything. Someone was going to get hurt, and if it truly was Mamoru it was surely going to be Di. She had seen Mamoru fight in battle before, he had certain strengths and Di couldn't match that.

She was so focused on gripping onto Di's jacket to hold him back, she never noticed the young woman with wavy mint green hair, and a tight dark green sun dress with gaudy oval necklace and matching earrings. Moving out of the shadows of a grove of trees directly behind her until it was too late.

Usagi yelped in fright as she suddenly felt a body behind her, twisting her head in an attempt to get a look at her new assailant, only to have a rag filled with a pungent gas pressed over her mouth, her dizziness amplified tenfold as blackness quickly claimed her. She crumpled to the wet grass with a whimper, wishing she hadn't dropped her backpack.

"Very good." Di stated with a satisfied smirk. Staring down at her unconscious form his eyes glowing with triumph.

She was his finally after such a hard, frustrating fight he had managed to pull her away from her protector.

Rubeus crouched down and picked Usagi up in him arms, the samurai mask still in place, revealing in the power it had given him today. Leaving the pink bag behind, uncaring as to what it was or what it may contain. Emerald instantly recognized the young girl, as the very girl she had befriended over a month ago. Her hazel eyes narrowed with a calculating gleam, this was the future Neo Queen Serenity...the Goddess of the Crystal Palace who had taken her Prince Diamond's heart away from her.

She had no choice but to help in her capture, he was her ruler after all. But she would not just stand by and let this little clueless tart take him away from her. She needed a plan now...a way to dispose of her secretly? After all she was just a play thing to her Prince, merely a mistress for him to play with and get over. Once he was done with her she could slip in and take him as hers as he was always mean to be.

As far as she saw it, her Prince would never be blind enough to take the White Moon Queen as his Queen when she was there. Once he saw that the girl wouldn't work out she'd happily dispose of her then take her place. Her mind was already coming up with several dozen places to dump the tiny body.

Prince Diamond strode ahead with Emerald directly behind, scuttling in his wake like a dog after its master. Rubeus took up the rear, with Usagi's limp body hanging off his arms. Golden tails trailing in the dirt, as she was carried away. They took only a few more steps before shimmering away, as if they had never existed.

**Hours before kidnapping**

Di was still in conflicted turmoil. His jaw working through the pain of betrayal and rage as he stood lost and alone upon the moonlight sand, the memory of her cheating a searing brand burning away his sanity. Seeing his Usagi back with that Mamoru, he couldn't contain his madness. "It was suppose to be me with her that night…me between her legs…me…ME…" he growled out, fists clenched, trying to contain his rage over his lack of control of her.

The memories torturing him mentally, making him want to kill the dark haired man, and take his blonde goddess back into his own arms. Needing to escape the reality of his failure once more he summoned his powers, bending reality and shimmering away. He didn't care were his destination was not focused on any particular place just away!

The morning sun was a blood red stain glowing between the corpse blue pines. That grew around the vast lush gardens of an ancient Japanese Manor. Set deep in the rolling countryside just past Suma beach. A grant affair of dark tile peeked roofs, and modest wooden awnings. Built in the Irimoya style built during the late feudal era in Japan. The rice paper and bamboo walls were set in a low design, with many wooden segments set into the walls.

A large two story square temple like building with a flat platform veranda that surrounded the perimeter, progressing into a outer open hall that spanned the perimeter of the back gardens. Built of natural materials found around in the area. The Manor blended into the woods. The front foyer had a long log gable harvested from the ancient forests. With two main halls built at right angles off the entryway. Built to emulate the traditional ways of most Shinto shrines, it looked right out of some medieval anime.

Shimmering into a large study, the floor covered with a fine woven grass mat. The walls filled with simple book shelves, the wooden inner divider had two framed ancient scrolls. The room was sparse and simple, with a wooden floor desk with a goose down stuffed navy cushion behind. The outer divider was made of thin rice paper segments, the dawning light penetrating softly upon the mat.

The flimsy hold he had on his rage was released. Within seconds he began to vent and scream, tearing into the room. Once this room's tranquility was destroyed he moved out to the hall then into another room taking out his frustrations. Within seconds of arriving he'd trashed several rooms, in dire need of an anger outlet, becoming a storm of destruction upon the furniture, and thin wall dividers.

Roaring and rampaging in rage over his failed conquest that night and to what atrocities he'd witnessed. Finally with nothing left to destroy besides the thick posts and beams of the manor's structure. He managed to purge all his fury and calmed himself down and proceeded to wonder, "Maybe I should take this home as a blessing?" he commented out loud. He took a short tour of the rest of the manor.

Moving through the large central rooms and outer chamber's with growing approval. The main entry was large and elegant, with towering ceilings of thick timber's. Not bothering to care about the mass destruction his rage has caused. Seeing only the strong dark pine beams running the lengths of the various grand rooms. The possibility of what a fine elegant place it could be, with the right touch.

Many of the smaller divider's had been removed, modernizing the house with a vast living room set at the back. The outer wall removed with a wall sized window overlooking the lush Japanese gardens. Complete with a pagoda gazebo, surrounded by trees and flowers, a koi pond with a simple red wood bridge with mediation sand and a rock area. The Living room itself was dressed in two white couches, tipped over and ripped. The yellow foam stuffing covering the cherry wood flooring.

A black coffee table, broken in two, right through the middle and several dark matching floor lamps bent and broken, the glass canopies shattered over the floor. All once facing a huge flat screen t.v. With the screen smashed in, the glass spider webbed out from the centre. Mounted on a solid bamboo wall, still thankfully standing unmarred. Through a high square archway of heavy beams just off from the entertainment area was a large kitchen. Thankfully missed in his parade of material carnage earlier.

This room as well had a full wall size window that overlooked a different angle of the back gardens. A long low table sat before the window with deep crimson pillows flanking both sides. The back of the room was filled with silver appliances, and white cupboards with grey tile surfaces. A central island stood between the table and the cupboards with three matching crimson bar stools.

"Perfect for a nice relaxing place to take Usagi to when we both want to cool off from our royalty duties. It does get stressful at times." He surmised out loud, rubbing his face mildly as his eyes started to gleam with new ideas.

Cringing as he reentered the living room, finally noticing the ruin after math he had caused. "Bit of a fixer upper though." He surmised dryly. Closing his eyes he summoned Rubeus. The sarcastic slightly severe Minion, shimmered before him, in the flowing pants and rust colored vest. The flaming red head bowed in service, "My Prince." He looked up in mild shock to find the living room he was standing in trashed.

Not saying anything he asked, "How can I help you?"

Diamond looked around mildly, "I see this place as a nice getaway to go to. I think I'll take it for when my future queen and I decide to have some relaxing time together."

Rebeus nodded in agreement, "Even Royalty should get to have time off and with your queen by your side you'll be the happiest and most powerful royal of all." He supplied agreeing with his prince. Maybe then the guy wouldn't be snapping at everything that went by once Usagi was his.

For a moment he thought maybe stating that would imply he would only be at his utmost powerful with the human girl but Diamond didn't flinch, only smiled, so he relaxed. For Diamond some days he seemed overly happy and other days it seemed he was ready to bit heads off given the slightest provocation. Many of their droids surrounding the palace in the future where they claimed their piece of land grew weary of his moods.

Even more so that Emerald's and she was one moody woman. The only other thing she was known for, besides her moods was her ego and her love for their Prince, to which he was oblivious to, seeing only one woman in his mind and heart to be fit to be his queen. Emerald should have been clued in when he never even sought to take her as his mistress, but she was so high on herself she never thought about it.

Diamond looked proudly around the place, it had such promise. He could already see days and nights of having his goddess curled up with him, preferably nude in bed, or locked in a heated, passionate embrace with him, yet again nude and in bed.

"It's what I was thinking." He smirked, "How will you deal with the human's that own this place?" Rebeus asked his Prince. Diamond lowered his brows in furrow, "I'll simply make them my slaves to this place. They can keep it up and live here as long as they live to serve me and my queen." Diamond made it sound so simple, Rebeus wondered how he did it all. "Then I know you and your hu – queen will be happy here." He just barely curbed his tongue at saying human in front of Diamond.

He didn't want to anger or aggravate his Prince by calling what he considered to be a meek human a 'human'. Diamond saw her as his future queen, his goddess. To call her anything but would be considered lower. The Prince even ranted to him only on occasion where even her friends called her weird, unworthy names. He'd wanted to actually see the moment. To hear that a fiery raven woman took him on verbally was a sight to see. If only the human's friends truly knew who Diamond REALLY was.

Rebeus absently wondered what this would do to their operation here in the past. If his Prince had the queen then what of the 'rabbit' they were looking to capture? As for Diamond, as far as he was concerned, he just needed a little more time for Usagi to be his. "Rubeus, make sure the sisters stay on point, just because I am here doesn't mean they get to slack off." He nodded at Diamonds words. "Of course my Prince."

"Oh and one last thing." Rubeus looked up, "I know Emerald has been snooping around in the past, though why I have not been briefed. Find her, and have her give YOU her updated progress report." Rubeus almost looked in glee to his Prince. He always hated Emerald and that infuriatingly annoying laugh she had. She thought she was something special with it, that it made guys like their Prince look towards her in loving tenderness. She got the looks but more out of repulsive annoyance than anything else.

He dismissed Rubeus just as he heard a soft clicking of keys being turned in the heavy oak front doors, set far in the main foyer. Rubeus heard it and nearly stayed, in defense mechanism to protect his Prince, something integrated into all of Diamonds top warriors. Diamond waved him off, they were simply humans, nothing to worry about. Rubeus fully left as Diamond didn't even bothering to hide himself.

He greeted the older man and his equally older wife at the grand doors. "Who the hell?!" the old man went for his phone when Diamond gently appeared before him, took it and crushed it.

His third eye popping out he commanded, "I am Prince Diamond. I will now use this place whenever my future queen and I need a summer vacationing home to go to. You are now my subjects, you will do as I please." The couple now both fully entranced agreed as they dropped their luggage down to the ground, "Go put your things in the guest bedroom, and turn down the main one, my soon to be queen will be here in a little while. But first we have some cleaning to do." Now he slightly wished he hadn't trashed everything here.

Waving his hand out he focused his energies and erected all the furniture again. Everything was as it had been. Smirking at how he remolded and remodeled everything in the room to suit his darker tastes. He smiled at how it already felt like a getaway home to him. His Queen would love it and soon love him as she was meant to. He took a survey of the room, seeing how it looked compared to the rest of the décor.

The couches turning to black leather. A roaring fire place set below the huge flat screen. He fixed it to his expectations before he then waved off the elderly woman. Knowing if his plan tonight was going to work he needed to cast his dark energies all over the rooms. Seeing the wide space of the house he influenced all of the space within to enhance his dark magic.

The moment she would step foot in here she would be under his deepest spell yet. Not to mention he was already in the process of having more wine made up to give to her. If she drank even a glass full she'd be his that night. No more 'Oh Endy'' or 'Oh Mamo – chan', NO! It would be 'Oh DI!' or in this case, to be calling him by his full name, 'Oh Diamond!' he could hear it now.

Taking her again only this time it would be in reality not a dream world. Feeling her surrounding him in that dream sequence had been nothing short of amazing. Feeling himself sliding in and out of her while she writhed under him, feeling her bare body beneath him, it was enough to make him want her a hundreds time more than necessary. If it weren't for that friggin' pebble he'd have had her completely.

Not to mention their time on the beach. When he'd felt her writhing body beneath his, tasted her pebble nipple as it grew erect and hard in his mouth. Then as he had rubbed her most intimate spot, caressing her, at least he had been before that cursed Mamoru showed up and gave him hell for it. He'd give the man hell soon enough. He'd love nothing more than to blast him with his dark powers and incinerate him.

However here and now he got to revel in the future of it. His laugh was near maniacal as he thought of all the ways in which to make her his. But he needed to start soft, not throw her into the lion's den, but slowly push her there. If he tried to much to fast it could ruin his hard work so far and he DIDN'T like to lose. With a hard determined look on his face, he set his mind to work on where to put the most dark energies.

The fire place...its burning wood chips could send out dark magic sparks into the air, sending her further into his spell. The grand king size platform bed set in the bedroom suite that took up a vast corner of the west wing, also having a large window that looked out into the back gardens. The gazebo...the bridge...the kitchen table where he would host fine meals for her. All these placed he paid particular attention too.

Half hour later he smiled in glee, his plans making him antsy and with a near child like giddiness to him, with joy of it all. "Oh you will love this Usagi…my love. My goddess…my queen…" the evil that was radiating off of him filled the house to the hilt. It made it seem more darker and even creepy now to the once beautiful, magnificent glow it once had. Seeing that he lightened up the atmosphere. He didn't want her to be afraid to ENTER the house due to its glow alone.

She was a goddess of the light after all. He would just have to make it deeper, integrated that way it would still be thick without it being pungent. If she felt it too fast and easily he would have an incredibly hard time getting her to stay. "You'll love this my love and soon that Mamoru will be nothing more than a brief memory that you'll wish to never have again. Though I think I will erase that dreadful encounter at the beach." He sneered thinking back on it. Not wanting her to remember how pleasurable Mamoru had indulged with her.

**Hours later while Usagi is now with Diamond**

Rubeus paced back and forth on the forefront of his ship as he waited for Emerald to come by. Arms braced behind his back, scowling down at his dark boots pounding upon the deck in his agitation. The curved forward windows, set behind him showing a panoramic view of the tops of towers and various modern complex's of the Tokyo skyline. A dimly lit room that sheathed him in dull shadows, as he waiting impatiently.

His orders had been clear, she reports to him now. Something he was smirking at since she was technically above him. Her hyena laughter came in from all sides making him cringe and roll his eyes in annoyance, "So what does Rubeus think he's doing ordering me around?" she laughed out, fan in front of her face, trying to act coy and bashful when in reality she was a spitting viper ready to bite.

"I need a progress report, Prince Diamond's orders." Rubeus ordered gruffly, a nice arrogant smirk on his face especially once he saw the shocked look on hers.

"But I am above you, why would he demand it that way?" she sneered at him. Walking forward her movements seductive even as Rebeus rolled his eyes as her blatant sexual prowess. Her intentions to be alluring fell to the side lines letting her personality clog any real beauty. Hell he found the Prince's human more attractive, not that he'd ever tell the Prince that. He'd probably kill him…or worse…

"Because you've been so busy curling your hair and taking baths you've let the mission fall to the side lines. That and you've come down to the earth of the past without his permission." He stipulated. She growled that he was not seemingly above her. Tempted to snap her fan in half she gripped the handle with her gloves tightly. He took note of her attire as it truly never changed, always trying to win their Princes heart over with her body, even though everyone knew their Prince only held eyes for the Neo Queen Serenity herself.

With knee high dark green boots, dark green sleeveless turtleneck dress with three large stones sitting in an upside down triangular formation with hunter green gloves on that sported one big gem apiece on them and near mint green hair, she would have been a force to reckon with…if he feared her. With the way things were going he would be by their Prince's side as a faithful loyal subject in no time.

Emerald however was getting on his nerves, "I don't believe you! Prince Diamond wouldn't put you ahead of me." her statement so haughty he was itching to roll his eyes again, "Whatever, just tell your progress report." He sounded bored. She used her fan to blow an energy wave at his form. He blocked it, being on his ship her powers were very little compared to his own. "Now Emerald, I grow bored." He sighed. She growled at him and attempted to scratch his face, which he found funny since she wore gloves.

He laughed at her pathetic. Yes he definitely felt the human would be a better queen than her. "I'll go talk to him now then!" she walked towards the transporter in the ship. Knowing where their Prince was at he tried to stop her but one back handed fan whip and her powers caught him off guard. Catching him and blowing him a few yards back. "We'll see when I talk to Prince Diamond. I'm sure it's a misunderstanding." Her annoying laugher could be heard throughout the whole ship.

"Just wait till she hears the truth. Though now I am glad that our Prince has chosen that human for our Queen. I'd rather be her loyal subject, and have her by our Princes side, than Emerald." He sighed in defeat just as he jumped into the teleportation device himself. Not noticing that she hadn't landed all the way through yet. Having over hear his words, infuriating her even more than she already was.

However he knew where their Prince was, she didn't. It would give him a chance to track her down before she reached him. That and it gave him a chance to program the ships computer to prevent it from being found by the humans on earth or from crashing.

Auto pilot was a beautiful thing. Now just to track the mint green haired woman down before she made a fool of herself. Not that he'd mind but if it interrupted their Prince's seductions of his new queen then he'd be in the frying pan to for not catching her faster or for not being able to control her. Though if she did see the Prince kissing another either she would figure it out and let go or go postal and get herself nearly killed in the process, and possibly get him hurt to. It wasn't something he was aiming to happen, ergo he chased after her.


	19. truths revealed & sisters vs senshi

**AceZ-Shadow:** I do realize and hear your annoyance, but believe me it will hopefully end by the end of this chapter. Things are definitely changing, big time!

**Mitsumeteiteyo**: yeah, I am a tad cruel, but that will end, his own will begin though.

**silverfaerie91 (Guest):** king Endymion will come into the mix, just not yet. Give that one a few more chapters.

**Mzmiami**: thanks!

**moonbella09022 (Guest)**: wow! Thank you so much! The more people to read the better!

**CaughtInAFantasy**: Mamoru right now has his own growing insecurities that her being magnified and amplified by the drug and Rebues's taunts. He'll see the light very soon.

**Kyra (Guest):** well that's great, I'm glad you like it. Personally I like seeing innocent Usagi grow into strong, mature, confident Usagi, and defeat her odds and prove everyone wrong, or for her strong character to be well described and not bitchy. Just vibrant, strong, caring, has a sarcastic mouth and enjoys her man! Besides edge of seat is good.

**adoore (Guest)**: they are a great couple, and I think it's not just Mamoru but the other girls as well. They do tend to doubt her on things.

**Jovian Sun:** yes, I know, hunters trap. she's got another one to avoid, but I think you'll like the outcome…I think…don't harass me if you don't. :/ as for the sword, I'd go for a taste of Rebues's treatment. after all you'd want Di to suffer.

**AimlesslyGera:** 3 instead of 2? I'll think on it. And I enjoy replying to reviews, I always have something to say, good or bad….but hopefully good. for other reading materials, I try to make sure from the stat, if the couple doesn't get together, that I can ignore it.

**GotQuidditch:** thank you, and here you go!

**Shake the Spear (Guest)**: emmie isn't gone….yet. Diamond is getting to frustrated to care about exposure, though how Mamoru called her names being funny, not to clear on that. but hey to each their own.

**regine.c:** lol! Yeah, well when people started to actually LIKE Di and wanted me to change the pairing I knew I'd have to up the hate of him, if anything it gave me the boost I needed to make him as creepy as I did. Chibi Usa will start to play her role again, the girls need a word with her, as for a sequel, I was thinking on it. Haven't got a whole lot of planning but I had a few small ideas, oh and with M scenes, yes I have a pervy mind so they are coming.

**jade21:** kinda the point I wanted to make was to make him see how oblivious he can be or how he back burners the romantic side of his relationship with her. And thanks for the character analysis, I know they only gave him so much in the anime, more so in the manga.

**AnnaBella101 (Guest): **wow…just….wow…I never thought I presented her in that light, still don't see how I did, but that's probably due to being the writer and not the viewer, so I'm sorry you don't like this 'Usagi', but there is going to be a sizemic shift, it'll change a LOT. So maybe your viewing point will change.

**lunanekoanime (Guest):** technically even in the anime they didn't meet the king and queen. They met his hologram and her hologram/sleeping body…so…yeah…

**queenofanime127 (Guest)**: thank you! I can't wait to see what you guys think of the end…when I write it.

**mizzladyoflondon (Guest)**: thank you I hope you like this one to!

**yamifangirl09 (Guest):** great, thanks!

**sarahh (Guest)**: wow…again another…wow…well I hope your view point shifts as she as a character shifts.

**Slow Burn (Guest)**: yeah I know the feeling. their okay, still like good but not 'omg! Steamy, getting hot at work' good. lol! Had that with a fanfic 'veggieburger' is writing, and HOPEFULLY will CONTINUE to write, hint, hint if your reading this! :/ hers is 'a basketball affair', really good.

**Guest (1)**: well they need to be beta'd added to and go through 'Shaydoe' first. She is after all the other writer to this lovely story here. still working on new ones to, trying to figure out how to make the endgame work and to keep it secret. Muahaha!

**Guest (2)**: Depends on how you look at it…

**LoveInTheBattleField, xSapphirexRosesxFanx:** here's your next chapter!

Wow 25 reviews, okay Wednesday here we are!

Almost forgot, I'll get this out now, things are about to dramatically change so I forewarn you all, it is still a needed chapter, for things to come to light and for other more dramatic things to happen, believe me its necessary chapter/ep. Also hopefully it'll be the end to some of your annoyances.

Sailor Moon R 'roses and diamonds' ch.19

**Usagi at Diamond's**

Usagi's mind was tittering with grogginess and fear, struggling valiantly to get back from the realm of sleep to the realm of consciousness. She fought to get her head back in place as her vision still swam a little bit. She managed to get her eyes open but didn't move around at first, just tried to make sure she could feel everything first. Feeling the on comings of dizziness and fatigue and the remaining fear ebbing away, remembering with mind numbing clarity all the horror that had happened, only hours before.

She got up slowly from the black leather couch that she had been laying on, not wanting to upset her head anymore or become nauseous. The dizziness was still there but the rawness of her nerves from the fear was far worse. Her stomach clenched with sudden terror as she was greeted by unfamiliar surroundings. Her body began to tremble as new waves of fear too hold. Slowly, methodically she took in the shadowed confines of the finely decorated living room.

With the matching dark leather couches and a black coffee table set between. A dark modern fireplace with a flat screen TV. mounted above on the front wall. Craning her neck behind the couch she was sitting on, she saw heavy wooden shutters sealing off another part of the house. The room had high ceilings with thick wooden beams running its length. Instinctively she fumbled around herself for her Henshin brooch, a cold realization sobering her panic.

It was still within her back pack, back at the Festival. Releasing a resigned sigh, she adjusted her red dress meekly. Attempting to keep the fabric in place and cover her bum.

(Stupid Usagi..what it wrong with you. Every time you get involved with him, the whole world starts to unravel! Now I don't have my broach! Mamo-chan hates me! Or I've driven him nuts! Now the last thing I remember was seeing Di, right before I pass – wait! I didn't just pass out I felt someone grab me! Maybe Di fought him off and brought me here? I hope…)

Now my head was spinning, I wasn't so sure now. Whatever the stranger had put over my face was still affecting my ability to think straight, and figure out where I was. But here I was safe and sound. I wasn't tied in a basement or hand cuffed to a bed. I huffed in thought.)

_Hours ago I would have reveled in the thought to be possibly hand cuffed by Mamo – chan to his bed…it was a more erotic thought but it did hold its merit…at the time…now though…._

Usagi couldn't help but blush softly at her racy thoughts. Her eyes growing wide as she noticed the very aristocratic decorations. Ancient scrolls in black frames, various simple water color paintings. The room held a strange quality that made her sick to her stomach. Yet the haziness in her mind refused to let her dwell upon it. If she would have been in her right mind, she would have made a break for it! But Di's presence, since the very beginning had been twisting her mind with darkness.

So insistently, so steadily like a drug she was now addicted to. Her body not just wanting but practically needing more and more doses from him. Her thoughts becoming complacent to his every word, his whims, slowly, unknowingly, losing her true self to his dark powers. He had been cultivating her slow change, as her personality began to warp, a dependency to be around him and his powers so subtle, no one would truly notice. She never really noticed how easily swayed he controlled her conscious mind now. Nor did that part of her mind care.

"Di…?" she called out weakly, looking around for him. Hoping to catch him wherever he was, hoping he was okay. Last, she remembered he was going to face off against her attacker?

_Mamoru..._

Groaning in agony over the last few minutes she had just remembered. Usagi bent over her knees scrubbing her hands up and down her face in frustration. She needed to get back to the festival and find her backpack. If she lost her broach...oh Luna was going to kill her!

Then tentatively rose unto uncertain, trembling legs. Her feet taking one shaky step after another, heading through the wide open rice divider. Continuing up the shadowed hallway beyond a few steps before turning around and nervously returning to the couch. Her thoughts once more twisting as if in a loop to stay on the couch.

Not wanting to miss him or to have him start looking around for her. Knowing somehow they had gotten away from the crazed man in the mask. Leaving her in this luxurious living room to rest.

_Maybe someday I could afford to live in a home like this…_

"Love…" he spoke softly as he came into the room, not wanting to give her a true glint of the evil in his eyes. He had barely managed to get past her friends but he and Rubeus had succeeded and he even had to hand it to his minion, the man knew how to terrify Mamoru. If anything the dark haired man should be grateful that a terrified mind was the only thing he got. He really wanted the man dead.

But he'd settle for messing with his head, after all it was her he was after. He would make her his today. She would disappear from Mamoru, and NEVER leave him again.

"Kami…" she admired the surroundings with a faint smile, "I fell in love with this place when I first saw it. Had to find new accommodations since the hotel is now under investigation for the fire prank. So I bought it on the spot, this will be my new refugee away from the city." He remarked, as if he had to explain the house.

"No it's beautiful, stunning." She noticed curiously there were no windows in the living room she was in. At least the large wooden shutters against the back wall could maybe conceal a window or merely just a very large closet.

"I was actually just thinking how I hoped to one day afford to live in a place as beautiful as this." She complimented absently, as she rose to walk around the large living room. Wondering and finding it strange of the lack of windows. The place was beginning to remind her of a gilded cage...strange.

"I gave the maid free reign with the decorating. I must admit it needed a woman's touch. Only a woman can bring a home's soul to life." He laughed, looking at her intensely. The passion he kept remotely in check around her gleaming in his piercing eyes.

She blushed in response then asked nervously, "What happened at the Summer Sonic? I remember seeing you, then that masked - " she began to tear up.

Her traumatic emotions getting the better of her. She had been so wrapped up and mind spun from the stalker that she lost her nerve of her own defenses. She had not liked feeling so helpless while trying to help Di. Feeling in part like she failed him a bit, that here she was, heroine of Tokyo and she couldn't do a damned thing in her civilian form to even aid him in helping her. She felt useless, not to mention her nerves from being stalked were fried.

"Hang on love I have something to help you out." He rose, patting her knee affectionately, then left for a few minutes. Usagi tried to gather herself, swallowing back the lump forming in her throat and the painful tears that had been threatening. Twisting one of her golden tails nervously in her hands, as a meek old man walked into the room, "I will be your butler this evening, my qu…" whatever he been about to say died on his lips as he stuttered out, twisting his gaze back to the hall.

"Master Di." He was a rather skinny man, with a fringe of white hair. Dressed in a simple grey suite with white dress shirt and black suspenders. His face drawn and well worn from a long life.

She followed his gaze, finding Di holding an elegant wine bottle with a long neck with smoked violet glass. Then returned her eyes upon the butler, noticing he had two fluted wine glasses, held nicely together on top of the serving tray he was holding. "There will be no use for you tonight." Di started off with.

_So It's still night time…only a few hours passed by. I'll have to call the girls to let them know I'm fine._

Seeing Usagi look at him strangely he finished off, "Have some time with your wife, once her shift is done. It won't be that much longer." Di told him. He smiled politely, "Thank you Master Di." he left off, but not before putting the wine glasses in the small coffee table in front of the couch.

"Sweet old man." Usagi commented with a fond smile.

"Yes he and his wife work for me. I hired them the other day, I will need someone to maintain the yard and house when I am not around. But I don't like it when they try to over work themselves. So I try to give them as much time off as needed." Di answered craning his neck around, watching the old man take his leave.

She smiled, "You are so sweet." her eyes sparkling with that endless gift of compassion she had for others.

He grinned, then ambled forward towards her, before pressing a sweet kiss to her lips.

Usagi accepted it, though part of her instantly began to feel the nausea blanketing her mind. She had to ask about what went down just hours earlier. Walking forward she sat on the couch, smiling in annoyance to when the dress rose, nearly showing off the right side of her bum and the small pink silk panties she was sporting. Di unfortunately didn't miss a beat of it his gaze lingering on the slight skirt malfunction hungrily. Usagi was looking further around the house, trying to ignore it, when Di grabbed a glass and poured wine into it.

He handed it to her while taking his own glass. Usagi looked to him in question, "To help calm your nerves." He stated helpfully, with a wide smile. Usagi still looked a bit off at the glass.

(It didn't seem to wise to be drinking while nervous, but at the same time isn't that what people did was drink wine to help them feel better? Or alcohol period to feel better?)

Seeing the slight distrust still within her eyes he put his hand on her leg and gave it a gentle squeeze. His darkness penetrating her even further, once more make adjustments in her trusting nature, manipulating it as he felt.

"Its fine you can trust me. Plus you had said that you'd want to try the wine I gave you're parents." He supplied.

(Knowing it was the same batch he gave my parents that had made them act so strange, but those distrustful thoughts slipped away from me, so slippery and fleeting as if they were never there. Feeling my nerves from whatever had happened, since my memory only gave me a glimpse of Mamoru in that horrid mask. Start to get to me again I took a few gulps. Then I polished off my glass once I realized the wine made me really thirsty.)

He refilled it again. "Don't worry that man from last night is gone now."

Usagi nodded mutely, taking several more sips as he stood up to put a movie on. Fussing with the several remotes attempting to figure out what ran what. She watched him with mild amusement as he cursed out the little black devices finally getting something interesting on the T.V.

The whole time her nerves, and his influence, making her drink more than she knew she should be. Her mind becoming blank and dulled to his future demands, whatever they maybe. "I should call my friends, let them know where I am. That I'm fine." She slurred, her world now a hazy half alert mess.

He smiled mildly, "No worries, I took care of it."

(His words seemed to confide me more, lull my worries. I just accepted that fact my friends would suddenly be okay with me alone with him. )

_I do feel better. Calmer. More relaxed…he's right, I did need the wine. But I still had questions to ask…I think…_

"Right…what happened? I mean I get that I saw you and not to be clichéd but who was that 'masked man'?" she demanded, holding her wine glass to her chest. Not wanting to believe it was Mamoru, even though the fact that he had been wearing the same clothes pretty much made it obvious. The wine starting to cloud her judgment as it had with her parents that night, making her forget about her question with regards to her senshi.

He bit his lip before replying, "It was Mamoru." He looked over his shoulder to see her reaction. Her face twisted from stunned disbelief to grief, then anger and back into an almost bone weary sadness.

"He was about to grab you when someone trying to help us grabbed you from behind. You panicked and fought back. The person helping had no choice but to subdue you. Your panicked state was bordering on hysterics, you were fighting him pretty hard, but considering how Mamoru had been terrorizing you throughout the festival, I wasn't too surprised by your reaction. With Mamoru…I took care of him. He won't hurt you anymore, I promise love." He surmised, a smug satisfied tone to his voice.

"Plus I didn't want the large crowds to freak you out once you came to so I took you here, to my place. I wanted to make sure you were safe and okay." He finished off. The lie rolling easily off of his lips, as he moved to sit beside her on the couch, a fake compassion dripping off his lips.

Usagi merely nodded, accepting it all seeing as she was just to over whelmed right now.

(Grateful for his aid but still I had hoped it hadn't been Mamo – chan. I still felt guilty for making him go off the deep end. I figured when I was done here I would go check on him. I mean since this was my fault to begin with the least I could do was try and get him the proper help he'd need. It was the least I could do.)

Looking for a distraction, she admired the artwork done to the living room. Though it looked more suitable for entertaining higher types of officials, political officials that is, it was just that great of architectural work. "Wow." She was in awe of the beauty of the place, "It must take a long time to clean up around here." she blurted, then blushed at her prying words. He smiled fondly before kissing her yet again. Usagi blinked rapidly as more darkness entered her soul, her world swaying before her.

"Not really. My maid and butler clean up on weekends, I don't have any worries with it." He retorted.

Feeling nervous, her body humming strangely. She swallowed the rest of the wine, feeling its strange effect take its hold even more. Then shifted to be closer to him, her nerves waning its control of her body. Her dress shifted to pulling more fabric away from the left side of her bum. Her left thigh now more open to his gaze.

Seeing more of her skin he made himself more comfortable, leaning into the corner of the couch with her snuggled on her side, an arm draped over his chest. Her cheek pressed comfortably just under his chin. He looped his arm around her neck as per usual. Feeling the effects of the wine she settled into the crook of his shoulder. But now instead of barely feeling his hand graze her chest, she felt his finger tips grazing her breast, back and forth, like an enticement. It made her breath hitch up. After all Mamoru was the last one to touch her breasts in any way.

_Oh Kami this feels wrong, weird, oddly good and a bit familiar…must be the wine…_

She surmised her thoughts by sitting up abruptly, finishing the last few drops of wine in the glass, before settling the glass on the coffee table. A minute later the maid a sweet little old lady came in to collect both glasses. She had a short stocky frame in a simple crimson cardigan and beige slacks. Her white hair pulled up in a tight bun at the back of her head.

(I felt really taken from it. I noticed Di looking at me intently. His gaze and how deeply his eyes looked at me, it made my face heat up, and my body became slightly flushed in arousal. Yet for some reason my very soul disagreed with it.)

_Why did this feel so wrong yet my body feels so good? I was just attacked…why is my body reacting this way? The wine maybe? It is there to loosen me up and relax. But should it have this effect after what I've been through? Something about this doesn't seem right and my body's reacting all wrong._

But Di wanted her to have more. Being the future queen she was she'd need more to be fully open to his powers tonight. He didn't want her to have a repeat with that Mamoru guy ever again. He was still mad as hell for when Mamoru touched her so intimately. He'd made her cry out his name when it should have been HIS. 'Di!'! She was his damn it! So he'd make sure she'd cry out his name tonight, many times, then as he pushed the last of dark energy into her. He would then reveal himself and they'd be happy together. At least in his mind they would be.

He pulled from beside the couch the bottle, "Here, have some more. I find it funny to get past her to drink from the bottle." He made it sound as if the little old lady would've been upset for them if they drank it from the bottle, "She means well but my house, my rules and she still insists that I act like 'a proper gentleman' in it." He mocked out, pretending to mock the lady.

His mind wondering if the old lady wasn't as far gone under his spell as he thought. As if some motherly instincts to protect the innocent young girl in his care seemed to seep out. Usagi giggled as he gave her the bottle.

_I do feel really thirsty…is that normal?_

Shrugging her shoulders she took the bottle and took a few sips. Feeling more thirsty, she kept drinking from the bottle. Di only smiled before he finally pulled it away from her. Only to pull her closer into his embrace, finding it that much harder to keep himself restrained from ravaging her on the couch. The dress she wore tonight was enough to make him stand at attention to his wayward thoughts of lust.

He had to admit, the red, floral number did her body a great justice. The top portion was like second skin despite how much it covered, and the thigh high slits at her sides, they were enough to make her bum pop out that much more. He couldn't resist, and knowing he was not even close to being a saint he waited till he felt that she'd had just enough wine in her system he began his slow torturous movements. First with his fingers slowly began caressing her arm. She moaned in simple pleasure so he progressed.

_Why does this feel familiar? My body's reactions…the sensations…we've never done this…or was Mamo – chan right all along?_

As she leaned into his left side on the couch she felt her body beginning to tremble in hedonic pleasure. But at the same time something within her was screaming at how wrong this all was, and how familiar the sensation was. She just couldn't pinpoint why. Her memory didn't tell her anything, only her gut, and right now her gut was filled with at least three glasses of wine. So as far as she was concerned her own nerves were making her jittery.

He grabbed the bottle from the coffee table and had her take another swig hoping to keep her more pliable and susceptible to his advances. After two sips she pushed it away, feeling very wrong with drinking so much. In the beginning it had seemed to be a good idea but right now, her body wasn't accepting the wine. Something was definitely feeling wrong. He let it go and set it back down on the coffee table.

_This feels wrong…but it also feels like I don't have complete control over my body…why is that? Mamo – wait should I even call on him now?_

Di was more than happy and finding himself incredibly hard. She had bent over his lap to put the wine bottle away, since the coffee table was closer to his side of the couch, not even aware how close her head was to his aching member. Un able to resist, he threw going slow out the door and grabbed her less than gently by the shoulders and breathed out sensuously, "Kami my Love, but you are a temptress!"

She looked at him wide eyed not sure why he seemed to have done a 180. One moment sitting there, giving her a drink the next, acting like she was at fault for his horny problem. He kissed her roughly, but in her inebriated and tainted state her body didn't fight back and kissed him back just as roughly, making his goal that much more obvious. Thoughts of Mamoru's words, of his warning to her, despite his state of un well being was a clarity upon her soul. Of groggy memories coming to the surface, started to make her seriously doubt Di.

But her body was under the effects of the wine. She felt darker, more bolder. Her body under his will power and the wines dark control, moved her around and slipped her left leg over both of his thighs and straddled his lap. His groin firmly pressed up against her he lost more control. His hands were everywhere, the small of her back, up and down her sides. One rested on her hips, digging into the tender flesh there, leaving a small mark, as the other found her breast and kneaded it with longing.

_Why am I doing this?! I'm never this bold! Only with Mamo – chan! Something's in that WINE...why did I drink it?_

_Did he spike the wine? Is this the effects of spiked wine? Then he did drug the chocolates! And here he blamed it on Mamo – chan! And I foolishly believed him…but why? What's wrong with me...?_

His kisses dropping from her mouth to drag across her neck. He nipped at the skin, wanting her to feel him. She yelped in startled pain and pleasure. He trailed his kisses down her body, leaving a wet trail. Then without another second he flipped her over on the couch. She now lay beneath him subdued, and absolutely pinned by his domination.

_This isn't right! Di stop, this…feels so wrong…I feel ill…_

It was during this that memories from her dream arose within her. The sensations of his hands, his lips and teeth were identical to the sensations happening now. It sobered her up a bit as his hand that had been occupied by her hip was now molding her bum. The dress that hugged comfortably around her hips were no longer there, now it was somehow shoved up around her waist. The knee length flaps that went with the dress were pushed aside.

_Oh god STOP! MAMO – CHAN! If you're yourself again please COME! I'd rather deal with trying to stabilize you, than not have any control over my body and mind!_

It wasn't till his other hand pulled down the material of the top half of the dress by unzipping the backing, giving him plenty of material to pull down that he growled his possession of her, that the dream and all its clarity clicked.

_OH KAMI NO!_

Then as if that wasn't bad enough the beach memory came into view. How her body felt completely taken over, as if she had been nearly trapped in her own mind but her body was acting of HIS accord and NOT hers. The panic built up fast as she felt his hand groping her breast through her pink satin bra, pealing it away revealing her pink nipple and the tender flesh of her breast to him.

_NO don't you dare touch me there! Please hear me Mamo –chan!_

The exact feelings of panic made her gasp for some much needed breath and demanded, "You've - we've done this before!" it was an accusation, one he knew was true but denied. "What do you mean my love?" he played innocent. He bent down and darted his tongue out, coating her nipple in his saliva. The feeling disgusting her. She was angry now, those sensations from that night and from her dream made her feel trapped and helpless despite the pleasurable feelings they also invoked, were fully awake and clear in her mind's eye.

_He's not human! I need to get out of here...I need to kick his ass!_

"I dreamed of this. And I remember the night at the beach!" She clarified to him. The darkness wearing off of her the more upset she became. Her anger and memories of both the intrusion in her dream and the events on the beach, killing the effects of the darkness he had been spreading through her via the dark surroundings of the manor, his touch and via the wine. He tried to calm her down, "Love I've dreamt of you to, many of times." He nuzzled her nipple with his lips.

She tried shoving his face away to no avail. "Maybe with how we've been in some moments previously, our minds filled in the details." He surmised. "And the beach encounter, you enjoyed it, encouraged it even." He tried, and though she had, it hadn't been her, not really. She knew that so it didn't get past her, only made her angrier, "Not that detailed! And that wasn't ME on the beach!" she tried to shift out from beneath him but he held her down effectively. His dominance of her body clear as it had been in her dream.

"My Love you need to calm down. How about we have some more wine?" he suggested. She wasn't having it. "I think it's time I headed home." But he wouldn't let her up, "My Love please listen - " but he was interrupted by a very angry Emerald shimmering in, fan and all. She was about to say something when she saw the intimate position he was currently in, "NANI?!" she didn't think he would move so fast.

Her most hated rival lay half nude on the couch beneath him, her dress in disarray up her hips and down below her bra. One breast in full view, with Diamond's hand still brushing against it, as he rose off of her. Usagi craned her neck around to take in the new enemy, her cheeks flaring with humiliation at getting caught in such undignified position.

She was blood curdling, beyond pissed off, "I heard something from Rubeus, something he didn't want me to hear!" she spat at him. Diamond rose fully off Usagi's body, although he now mourned the loose of her form beneath his own, and she hastily pulled her dress back into place. Anything to get rid of the sensation of Di's hands or tongue anywhere on her now.

But for Usagi, she didn't recognize Emerald with the glamour on so she didn't make the connection. However before anyone else could talk Rubeus shimmered in, looking a bit disheveled as it had been clear he was trying to prevent the enraged Emerald from coming here tonight. "Gomen my Prince, she shimmered before I could reach her." He surmised his apology, though he looked like they had been fighting a bit to.

Emerald was livid with this new development, as far as she was concerned Usagi was just to be a mistress for him to grow tired of, now she finds out Diamond wants her as his Queen. It simply would not do, "Why her?!" she demanded looking towards the young blonde. Not knowing that she knew who she was Usagi yelled out while standing up, "Who are you?"

Emerald shimmered into her look that she knew Usagi had seen her before. Usagi gasped in shock, "Emmie?! You're all…" she looked to Diamond that was merely looking upset and slightly bored.

"Yes Usagi, we are members of the dark moon clan." He stated in defeat. She clenched her fists together, "Why are you all here? Why do you want to destroy the future and why are you after Chibi Usa?" she demanded. Her still inebriated state giving her more fire to rage against them even though there were three of them compared to one of her. Emerald sneered at her, losing her composure, "How dare you talk to us like that! You sniveling little BRAT!"

Diamond threw her a glare to melt ice, "Do NOT talk to your future queen like that. You will respect her!" he thundered. Usagi was stunned to hear the news, "Future Queen?!" Usagi blanched to him a bit bug eyed. He looked over and smiled, "Yes my Love. I want you to be my queen. To share my kingdom with, to share my bed with." He added on a more personal note as he walked closer. She was clearly stunned by this change of events. "This is a lot to take in under thirty seconds." She gulped.

_Great the man my parents seem to love for my boyfriend, is my enemy that has been trying to destroy our future and to top it off he wants me to become his queen…kami! Why didn't I listen to my friends?! To Mamo – ch – oh Kami! Mamo – chan! All this time he's been trying to get me away from him! Why didn't I listen?! _

(But I knew why. Because he broke things off and kept bad mouthing Di. Add on the fact that he said he only wanted to be friends, even with his impromptu kisses and make out sessions and other kissing that lead to wonderful beach activities – oh my…)

_Our beach activities literally right after you confronted Di…I remember now. It WAS real! Oh Mamo – chan! It was so beautiful! And so much more happened between us...my do you have a magical tongue…_

(Stupid Mamo – chan! This was because he acted the way he did and ping ponged our relationship slash friendship. Then he did his whole acting paranoid, and was a total lunatic. Oh sometimes I could just pound him one upside his skull for not telling me anything and thinking he could take care of it.)

_This is all your fault Mamo – chan!_

She cried out through her mind, blasting her emotions over their link like a bull horn into the night.

Then it hit Her. Di planned to take her tonight.

_No…this is all my fault...I should have never got involved with Di._

(I have to get an SOS sent out to Mamo – chan and the girls to be able to find me. But how was I to do that when he only felt my emotions? Before I could think any longer the red headed man spoke up, "Now that you've been exposed I suggest we leave here my Prince." he crossed his arms glaring snidely back at Emerald. I looked around trying to find an avenue of escape. My broach was safety locked away in my back pack…at the Summer Sonic. I groaned in obvious aggravation, cursing myself.)

_Could my luck get any worse? Wait don't think that cause it will!_

Her thoughts derailing as a bright green light glowed from Emmie's fan.

(I didn't trust her right now, oh hell, at all! That green fan was enough of a warning to me to be defensive and on my toes.)

"Allow me to welcome our Queen home then!" Emerald sneered with no restraint. She strode purposefully towards the now shaken Usagi, her intent seemingly clear as day. Usagi kept a wary eye on Emerald, her arms up in a defensive manner unsure what to expect.

Emerald's plans fell away by the side lines once all her dreams of becoming Diamond's queen were dashed. Acting on anger, and rash impulse she wanted to end the young blonde's life, thinking it would help in ensuring her own future with him. He'd see how weak the White Moon Queen was in her form and take her instead. Her mind so overcome with anger and jealousy she didn't see the great fault that came with it.

"Emerald if you harm her you will be signing your own death certificate." Di warned her.

She sneered, "Of course not." It was so full of sarcasm, one could practically see the venom dripping off her lips. A foot away from Usagi, she shockingly bowed before her. "I pledge my allegiance…"

Then it happened so fast, Usagi suddenly couldn't breathe right. In the span of two seconds Emerald had rose up and spun the fan in her palm, and stabbed her in the side with the handle. Usagi choked, eyes flying wide in surprise, as the burning penetration of the fan's dagger like hilt sunk in deep. Hand fluttering weakly towards the gushing wound. With all the alcohol and dark energy playing havoc with her reflexes and mental awareness, she had no hope to prevent the lightening fast strike upon her.

(I was already stunned so this next part seemed right…for her, "Never. Never to a White Moon brat. Diamond was MINE." She growled at me. The realization couldn't be kept up for long.)

Diamond growled in fury, thrusting his hands up. Sending a bolt of dark energy towards her. The energy blast connected ruthlessly with the side of her body. Just as she moved to backhand the stunned Usagi with the feather end of her fan. The power was incredible, an inferno of rage heating Usagi's face, as it flew past her.

(With no real way of defending myself, I could only say screw modesty's sake.)

Usagi arched herself backwards narrowly avoiding Emeralds strike, ducking into a low spin upon her toes. As Emerald was blasted away off her feet. Then ran the three feet and vaulted herself over the leather couch, using it as a cover. Di's attack connected with a terrible concussive force, followed by an ever growing flash of light. The area lighting up as if day had devoured the room for but a second. Crouching low, her back pressed up against the back of the couch.

Chest heaving, clenching her teeth in pain, she allowed only a furious hiss to escape, as she put pressure on her stab wound. Grimacing and squeezing her eyes shut bitterly. As she felt the sticky, moisture of her blood oozing through her fingers. She had had bad before but this…this was seemingly worse. Her prior battle injuries weren't ever while she was in civilian form and therefore she could handle it more easily, but in civilian form…

(Only my time as a senshi prevented my immediate down fall. I could feel Mamo – chan calling out to me. He had felt the pain I was in now, especially now that the pain was getting worse.)

_Help me…Mamo – chan! I'm under attack! Please feel where I am! Oh why did I leave my back pack behind?!_

(He may not have been able to read my thoughts but he could still feel my emotions. It made me wonder belatedly if he could see events through my eyes, if it were even possible.)

The added strength and endurance of her yet unknown Star Seed was working on keeping her awake, not allowing her to sub come during a battle.

Once the light faded she saw another more powerful dark light glowing in front of the couch. As she squinted her eyes open once more, she noticed the strange pattern of the destroyed wall behind the couch. What was left of the shutters, had crumbled to the floor, revealing a shattered pane of glass. She weakly shifted behind the couch, while noting that either side not covered by her leather sanctuary had been blasted out.

She could just make out the soft morning light falling over a lush garden of flowers and trees. A quaint red gazebo and bridge over looking a small pond. Admiring the shattered beauty through the glass's remains for but a second before refocusing on the battle.

A strange sardonic thought crossing her mind.

_Well now I know what those shutter's were hiding...Eden. That cinches it I am in Hell..._

Cautiously standing up Usagi saw the static of a force field Di had created as he stood in front of her on the other side of the couch.

_He saved me from his own over whelming rage? …he may not be completely evil…maybe just misguided…and his name is Diamond not Di…_

Emmie was pissed off as she stood up on shaking legs, her hair was wild and frayed, her whole body steaming and singed. "She's worthless! After everything I've have done, I have been loyal to you and you alone!" she cried out in anger and aggravation. Then the pain in her features were obvious, "I loved you, my Prince." Her cry of defeat was near.

His face was stony and cold, "You dared to threaten and harm my love? The future Queen of our Dark Moon clan?" he demanded.

Emerald backed away, no longer a fearless dark moon member. Now she was a scorned woman, a broken, hurt, bitter woman. The hurt was as high as her rage was at the moment. Tears threatened to spill down her face. "My Prince she will do us all in, she isn't worthy of the throne." Emmie tried, tears threatening in her bright green eyes.

Diamond sneered, "She's more worthy than your overly obsessive ass could ever hope to be!"

_She looks so lost…and angry…and hurt…I feel for her…a little…_

"She's a puny human how is she more worthy?" she demanded. It seemed her anger prevented her from seeing that he was still her superior. Diamond merely energy blasted her away before replying, "She is the Neo Queen Serenity of our time in the future. She is MORE than WORTHY!" he bellowed. Emerald crossed her arms, the blast sliding her back across the floor. She stood in shock from her new position, her dress barely there. Her body a smoking ruin, swollen and blackened from his continued assaults.

Usagi looked back and forth from her to Diamond. As Emerald mimicked her same shocked movements by glancing from Diamond to Usagi.

_I was WHAT?! Choosing me as his Queen was one thing but I'm what in the future where he comes from?_

"Right, which also makes her…" Emmie began snidely, "Yes, she's also Sailor Moon, leader of the sailor senshi, the ones your youma and the sister's youma have been failing to kill. Once I have her they will be of no consequence." He bellowed once again. Usagi stood up straighter, hand holding her gut from the stab wound. They heard her shifting from behind the couch. "My Prince we must get her to the kingdom if we are to heal her." Rubeus spoke up.

Usagi looked up in anger then in defeat as the blood loss took over her control. Falling limp, Diamond rushed to her aid the moment she dropped preventing the landing from jarring her, causing more pain and hurt to do further damage. Cradling her close to his chest, his face twisting in dread and worry. She was far to dizzy to argue over his hands anywhere on her, and without her senshi form, her wounds took a more preceding hold on her. "What about the silver crystal?" Rubeus asked his Prince.

As Diamond adjusted her in his arms, picking her up tenderly. One arm under her shoulder blades, the other hooked beneath her knees. Her head slumped forward against his chest. Then swiftly moving around the couch once more. Glaring over at Emerald as he gently put Usagi down on the couch.

His previous power blast was caught by several new sets of eyes. The four Senshi stood proud upon the red wooden bridge. Their various battle fuku's glowing in the morning light, bodies charging with their elemental powers primed for release. The dark midnight blue ones caught Diamonds within seconds, hunched over the wooden slate roof of the Gazebo out in the garden. Dressed once more as Tuxedo Kamen, his dark cape cracking in the morning light as if dawn itself was a living wave flowing down his back.

"It seems the rescue squad found us. Though how I don't know." Diamond muttered out a little confused. Seeing the five of them through the spider cracked glass.

"Let the girl go and maybe you'll get out of this alive!" The fiery one, Mars; demanded. Her dark hair fluttering around her shoulders.

The girls had trailed after Mamoru, as he followed the emotional screams that Usagi plagued him with.

Once his body discovered the source of the toxin and found that IT had been filling and effecting mind he found it easier to combat it and realize the truth of what went down. His bodies healing abilities from his own planet, gave him the strength needed to power through the drug and drain it from his system. Once he heard felt her pain, he called the girls whom had found her back pack but not her. They all followed him as he followed his connection to her, having felt now so much stronger than before.

Mamoru now knew it was their reconnection on the beach, whatever had happened that night that still eluded him, that had given their bond the extra boost it obviously needed. However Usagi for him was nowhere to be found.

Now she was within his reach, bleeding out from a deathly wound. The five of them rushed the broken glass, a blur of tandem strategies to get to their loved ones side. Diamond and Rubeus braced for the attack. Within the seconds they smashed through the remaining glass to stand in glaring fury behind the couch. Rubeus moved to take them all on, the last barrier between them and Usagi's prone form, lying still and pale on the couch.

His hands glowing with red fury, chuckling mirthlessly confronting them with a soldier's glare of duty. Diamond stood un fazed by the sudden intrusion now, un caring about the soldiers that were now in what he had wanted to be his and Usagi's summer home. He's make it new again, so he didn't care.

Frantically Tux found her prone form on the couch only a few feet away, her skin pale, trapped in a cold sweat groaning feebly as her eyes darted around the room. He could feel her throbbing agony, the fluttering beat of her struggling heart. Wanting more than ever to get her out and to a hospital. His healing powers weren't at the level needed to save her level of wounds. Though he wished with all his heart they were.

Emerald looked death upon Usagi making both Mamoru and Diamond want to defend the blonde. Only Diamond was able to make the move to kill her. One strong blast was all it took to wound her greatly. Any further attacks and she'd be dead.

One more blast was all it would have taken, Usagi saw that, but she also saw a very heart broken woman. Grabbing Diamond's hand, she meekly asked, "Please don't. Don't kill her. She's just in a lot of emotional pain. Spare her the agony of dying by the hand of someone she loved." She watched Diamond soften at the words, before turning and slightly hardening them at Emerald's now crumpled form.

"Even after you threatened her, and stabbed her she stills defends you. That is a true Queen, it something you are not capable of being." He spit towards her, the words were cutting to Emerald. Not wanting to seem too soft to his enemies he instead responded, "I'll leave you to the senshi to be destroyed. I think it would be a fitting punishment for daring to harm my Love, my Queen." Diamond then lifted a very pale ,sickly white Usagi from the couch. She cast Mamoru a pained uncertain look. Then turned to gaze up at Diamond in pure fear.

All the girls gasped in their own heart felt pain at seeing their leaders poor state. Mamoru's jaw worked the look of nervous distrust on her face directed towards him broke him in so many ways. Her mind was so twisted up from last night, and whatever influence Diamond was having upon her.

"Usako!" Steeling himself, Mamoru breathed out needing to end this standoff and get her out of here.

Catching on exactly who the masked hero was Diamond faced his rival, "Don't worry, Mamoru." He spoke in possessive growl.

The dark haired man looked up, pain for her and hate for the man in front of him in his eyes. He didn't even care that this Diamond now knew who he was.

"I'll take good care of her…for the rest of our lives I'll make sure she's safe, warm, happy and loved. You know, the things you wouldn't give her, the things we both know she deserves to have." The shit eating grin couldn't be stopped as he gave one last command, "Rubeus, after Emerald dies, kill them. Bring in the four sisters if necessary." He threw an evil smirk at Tuxedo Mask, feeling that he finally won the war.

"But make sure they ALL suffer. Consider it retribution for constantly ruining my plans!" He sneered then glanced at Emerald.

Mamoru watched her sweet face resolve into grim resignation. Her blue eyes closing, as she released a long defeated breath, hanging like a broken doll in Di's arms, as he then shimmered away. Warping reality briefly as they merely faded away.

Diamond left Rubeus to deal with the senshi and one very pissed off Tuxedo Kamen. "Sisters!" he commanded. All of them appeared at once. Rubeus was no fool, on his ship he had a lot more advantage, but here, with six versus one, not that good of odds.

At seeing the predicament their boss was in they got ready to fight, calling down their own elemental powers to combat the Senshi gladly.

"Where did Di take Usagi?!" Venus demanded, not bothering with pretending when they knew everything they needed to know, except for where Usagi was. Twirling her energy heart chain in her hands, glaring at Calaveras threat clear in her pose and glare to her soft blue eyes. Calaveras for her part merely laughed in her face. Her dark brown eyes glaring back just as darkly, her golden bodice and rusty colored skirt fluttering with her charging powers.

"Prince Diamond is taking her back home, where we came from, to make her his Queen. She would make a better one than Emerald." Rubeus stated then shimmered away only to reappear before the barely standing, humiliated and seething Emerald. Arms crossed, laughing sadistic as he lightly kicking her knees out with his booted foot, "Worthless…" she muttered out, her life's breathe starting to leave her in those final moments as she was forced to collapse to the floor once more.

Getting an idea Mars whispers to Jupiter, "We have to save Emmie – or Emerald." Jupiter looked shocked, "NANI?" she demanded back in a whisper, "We don't know where this Prince Diamond is or where he took Usagi…SHE does. We need her alive!" seeing the possibilities, Jupiter darted behind the girls. As they moved in to distract the four Ayakshi sisters. They took the bait beginning their assault against the three senshi.

Soon the room was exploding with elemental attacks. Jupiter vaulted over the couch, as Tux leaped towards Rebeus. Releasing with a loud ring his rapier from his dark cane. Rubeus growled as he confronted his charge forgetting the dying Emerald for a moment.

First it was Mercury and the ice sister, Bierther. Ami could already tell from the way the ice blonde was holding herself she was a confident, decent contender. Standing taller than herself the ice sister spoke, "So you're my opponent? Silly little girl." She cackled, holding herself arrogantly. Mercury took in her opponent's stature. She wore long, near up to her bum - heeled boots, with a baby blue one piece, strikingly close to resembling a bathing suit, and matching wrapped gloves, she appeared very confident.

With soft white tights and light blue leg warmers. A braided head band accented her forehead, with her ice blue hair tied back in a simple braid cracking in the energy wave of her building power's. Her hands weaving before her, creating a free forming current of ice. Mercury wondered absently if the braid around the sisters forehead was for show or another weapon. She remembered of all the senshi only Moon was able to use her head piece as a weapon to throw.

Petz called out in irritation, "Quit chatting and kill the blue senshi, Berthier." Mercury kept a mental note of her name as she waved it off, "I will end your tiny little life." She smirked towards Mercury, light blue eyes a glacier as cold as her heart. Jupiter could call her thunder from hers both otherwise it was only Moon.

Mercury's query was solved moments later when the sister spun around, sending a clashes of ice water her way. Mercury dodged it and called for her own 'aqua illusion' to appear. It was barely avoided by the ice sister herself, who ducked the blast narrowly. Both girls stopped and briefly wondering which would be the better was to usurp the other seeing as they had similar powers. The rice divider to the kitchen behind them frozen. A few more hits each and it would be like busting up tooth picks.

Mars had her own sister to deal with. An over the top done, Koan, as she dubbed herself over their encounters, sported her usual badly done black feather tutu, stripped pink tights, and big dark gem in the middle of her forehead. She threw out black fire towards Mars that she instead of dodging hit it with her 'burning mandala'. It crashed providing a near beautiful illumination to the surrounding combatants within the room.

Both women gritting their teeth in aggravation at how evenly matched they really were, neither really liking the other one due to their likenesses, not only power wise but it seemed to be personality wise. Like a tangle of feral cats they threw white hot and red hot fire sending a cloud of smoke, and putrid burnt smells wafting around them all. Scorching the room and immolated parts of the walls.

Mars briefly noticed an old couple running out of the home, into the garden from the nearby room, that was now being consumed by eight angry power wielding women, fighting for dominance. Grateful that the apparent civilians were now safe she dodged another white flame attack. Mars landed out on the wooden porch just past the windows remains. Leading the sister of dark fire away from the rest of the manor.

Any more attacks within with their power combinations could tear the place from its foundations. "When will you impudent girls learn NOT to mess with the Dark Moon?!" Koan yelled in aggravation. Mars dodged the dark flames and shot back an inferno of her own, "When will you learn that good ALWAYS conquers over evil?!" then Mars smiled smugly the advantage hers.

"Especially ones with the most ridiculous of tutu's!" the taunt enraged Koan, making her jump up from her position at the back door, levitate in the sky a good 25 feet above Mars and rain her white fire on her like a meteor shower. The senshi in red dodged every flame thrown at her and called up her 'fire bird' to weave through the dark flamed meteor shower. Koan merely shot more power at the attack not seeing it was only a decoy.

Venus surveyed her quarry. With calf high boots, a gold corset like covered up and accentuated her chest and small waist, with an attached short red skirt, and golden bracelets and wraps to cover her arms. A golden bow donned her bunned head, holding back all of her hair, "You might wanna loosen up your bow before it drains all your powers from you." Venus smirked at the seemingly held together sister.

The sister merely snarled at the senshi, "You don't know what you're dealing with little girl. Go back to school where you belong and let the big girls handle this." Not waiting to hear Venus any further the sister whipped out her dark golden whiplash, from her side, and slammed it seemingly un ending length, into the wooden flooring beneath Venus's feet. The slam took out chunks of the surrounding walls, and parts of the wooden floor beneath her.

Thankfully Venus saw the move and called forth her 'love me chain' echoing the sisters moves and slamming it down beneath the sisters feet as well. More wooden chunks came up, as her 'love me chain' also hit the wall, causing even more damage. And while a certain part of Venus felt bad for the damage, she had an enemy that was more important to deal with. "That the best you got?" she taunted the golden bowed sister.

With Jupiter by this point had Emerald cradled in her strong arms, ducking away it left her back open for an attack. She barely sideswiped Calaveras dark whip, with a well timed leap, landing both Emerald and herself on the wooden floor hard in the hallway. It was the only entrance way to the front door. Had it not been for the dark moon energy swirling around her Emerald would have already have been dead. That much she could attest to. "Go beat the sister bitches, then you can get back to killing me." Emerald whispered in minor defeat.

"Oh we're not going to kill you." Jupiter stated spinning out a lightening attack from her tiara, back at the dark green haired sister. Who had noticed her and was approaching her fast, evil in her eyes.

Emerald was shocked then nearly demanded, "Am I to weak now to fight you?" feeling more than defeated that her enemies were now helping her instead of killing her.

"Nope, but you still are useful." Jupiter commented gritty her teeth, forced to stand strong against the Ayakashi's sister's attack. They both watched the sister in action.

The black electricity came out of her hands, only a minor focal summoning point needed to attempt to smash it into Jupiter. Her thunder clap came and neutralized it. Both of these women were even when it came to attacks and power. Knowing it was a HUGE risk but needing to know where Usagi was she took it, "Emmie or Emerald, whatever your name is, go to the beach house south of here." She couldn't believe she was doing this but what other choice did she have. She set the woman down on the hall floor, keeping a wary eye on her opponent.

She was fighting the sister and Emerald was too badly hurt to even attempt to help. She made her choice, "There are two people, Motoki and Rieka, tell them you need help, that Di hurt you, badly. They'll assist as they can. Just don't let them know what you are." Emerald for her part nodded, not having anywhere else to go, she shimmered out to the beach wanting to arrive on foot. Her only freedom now lied within the two humans awaiting her arrival at this beach house.

"She'll kill the humans there." The green haired sister called out. Jupiter posed again for fight, crossing her arms over her breast. Then surveyed her opponent who choose to chat with her, "Then use whatever she needs for herself. You're such a simple stupid human to think you can help her or expect to gain help from her. This is why we will win." The comment did not help, "You almost sound hopeful that she'll live. When you yourselves were sent here to kill us all." Jupiter threw it back with a lightning bolt that the green one barely dodged.

On her survey of the sister, one that they hadn't met before, a hunter green, thigh length, near sleeveless, discounting the wacky feathers it sported on her shoulders, with what looked to be light blue metal breast to cover just that, her breasts. She wore black gloves and even darker green tights, while sported the same long dark crystal earrings as all of her other sisters did. To accentuate her look, her feet wore hunter green boots. Hair done up in a bun Jupiter really wanted to tune her up.

"Not really. She's a traitor, or whatever. Rubeus had his reasons and anyways…she was annoying to deal with." The sister remarked, throwing Jupiter another black surge of energy, now seemingly getting closer than Jupiter would have liked. They had both been throwing bolts of lightning and dark energy at each other, just barely missing doing serious damage. More so trying to figure out a weakness in the other.

"Rubeus didn't damage her, Prince Diamond did." Jupiter corrected. It made the green one look back for a hair split second. Jupiter didn't bother doing a full power up. If the previous sisters were so up on their appearances than maybe so was she. Crackling electricity within her palm she rushed the sister, and before she could summon more power Jupiter connected her electrified fist with her face.

"Petz?!" one of the other sisters shouted in shock. Jupiter gained her name now, "I've got the ponied bitch!" Petz growled in anger, summoning up even more power than before. Jupiter did the same, preparing for a flow of energy rippling through her hands. Each of the girls so far had done enough to destroy most of the living room they were in. Ice and fire burns coated parts of the room where as dents from Venus's love chain were clear as day.

Each girl was evenly matched, though Jupiter did wonder how Tuxedo Kamen's battle was doing since Rubeus decided to take it to the floor above. He had blasted through the roof early in the battle, with Tux leaping to the rafter's at his heels.

Everyone looked over when they heard the roar of fury from Rubeus as he smashed himself and Tuxedo Kamen through the ceiling to the tiled pagoda roof above. The grand pillars of pines that kept the home hidden in the wilds surrounded them as they charged over the roof top seeking dominance. The blaze of the sun peeking through the dark canopy, the sky warming into a painter's glow.

Hoping he was okay enough to handle it Jupiter finished off her attack as did Petz. The force of energy and power was enough to send them both back and decimate the hallway they had been fighting in.

Thankfully the house was built to last, while bruised and banged up it wasn't ready to fall…not yet anyways. While girls were fighting Tuxedo was working on getting Rubeus to let up on his power source. Not sure how much longer he could keep it up. Rubeus had been charging him with seemingly destructible purple balls of what seemed to be friggin dynamite, against his 30 mph spinning sword. With his clock over his shoulder for extra protection he was hoping the man would run out of energy for the attack soon.

Not seeing that happening though he dodged the rest of the attack and threw a dozen razor sharp roses his way. For some reason this man looked awfully familiar. But for him the magical guise prevented him from recognizing Usagi's masked stalker within the man, "Do you really think you can stop me? Stop us?" he threw another power blast at the masked hero. Rubeus was having fun, he recognized the man once he shouted out 'Usako'. It was the same nick name Mamoru had used. He put two and two together.

"I can and I will. Then I'll find out where Usako is!" the masked hero proclaimed.

Rubeus laughed bitterly at him, "She will be taken care of, treated like a queen. She'll be Prince Diamond's queen." The mere thought of her being someone else's queen, to be in someone else's bed as Diamond had mentioned quite often, made him beyond furious. Rubeus threw another power blast out, only for it to be deflected by a cloud of roses.

"Soon there won't be a White Moon anymore. Prince Diamond will be sure of that. His love of the White Moon Queen will ensure it." Rubeus cackled evilly at the dark haired man. Tuxedo went for a closer strike, only for Rubeus to produce a sword made entirely of dark energy and defend himself with it. However the closer proximity gave Mamoru the recognition he needed to see past the guise.

It was much like when he looked close enough to Usagi in the beginning he could see the resemblance of her to Sailor Moon. Shocked he gasped out, "Your Usako's masked demon! The one who was fucking with my head!" Rubeus didn't deny it, "Something my Prince had me cook up to make him out to be the good guy! Like it did you?!" Rubeus's glee triumphed once he saw the look on his face.

"I owe'd you one." He slammed a punch, dripping with dark energy into Tuxe's stomach, sending him back a few feet. Before another energy blast could hit him Tuxedo jumped up and out of the way, trying in vain to figure out a way to defeat this guy and tell him where Diamond took his beloved, "Tell me where he took her and I'll make your death quick!" he shouted. The man deserved it for scaring her half to death, for attempting to maul her in the park, and for driving him nearly insane with his own worst fears.

He did question himself though on where his irrational over protectiveness came from. The man was evil yes, but they had never actually killed anyone before, though they did want to get Chibi Usa, and do who knows what to her, and now their apparent leader had Usagi. "Tell me where she is!" Tux shouted, deflecting another attack with his rapier spinning around, the thin steel catching the sun. He needed to build up his power a bit more and get closer to do damage with his last attack. He didn't use it a lot due to the fact that it took so much out of him.

As far as he saw it he needed just one good hit and this guy would retreat. Jumping from his placement at the peak of the pagoda, he landed just behind the guy on the curved eaves. Before Rebeus could throw his power ball at him he shouted, "Tuxedo the Smoking Bomber!" Rubeus had been un prepared for such an attack and was hurtled back. Accepting now as a retreat he took it, "Next time you pretentious cap boy!" he shimmered out, and judging from the sounds he was calling the sisters back as well.

Hearing the groans of pain Mamoru de transformed and leaped to the ruins of the garden, to find the girls regrouping outside as well, back in their civilian clothes from the Festival. "I think we might have trashed this place." Rei commented, holding her arm as it seemed it took on a bit of an icy hot burn. Ami faired no better, now sporting a flash burn of ice across her face. Minako sported a few close whip lashes from the sisters whip across her legs, apparent that she had been close more times than she cared to count to being completely whiplashed by the bitch.

It was Makoto that sported the worst. Bruises on her face, burn marks all over her arms and legs, and she was limping a bit, favoring her right side, "That Petz sister…what a BITCH!" She exclaimed loudly, wobbling over to the group. Even Ami looked ready to melt ice. "We need to make sure that Emerald is alive enough to talk." Mamoru spoke up, figuring out the girls tactic when Jupiter had rushed forward with him. Clearly taking some form of command now that his Usagi was taken.

"What was the point of taking her if they couldn't get the crystal? That's always been the point of getting to her." Rei complained.

Mamoru looked off toward the vague distance his eyes dull and thoughtful, "Because he loves her. He wants her to be his Queen. You heard him when we were running in." He stated, his jaw clenched holding back his rage and pain. Maybe if he'd told Usagi the truth sooner, he could have prevented this. Why didn't he tell her? But he knew why, he didn't trust that if he said something she would live. He feared it too much to tell her the full truth. His fear caused this destruction.

Rei looked down cast, "I was hoping that I'd heard wrong." She muttered out. Mina confront them. "We have bigger problems than him possibly wanting a crystal. He seemed to care less about that, what our problem is, if she turns and comes herself for the crystal?" she blurting out her worst fears carelessly.

Rei stormed up to her, and with one swing slapped her, tears in her eyes, "Because she's not that weak! She's strong! She's got street smart credit to her, she's clever, she's just too damned trusting! That Prince Diamond is proof of that!" Then she moved away into the shadows of the living room, kicking the couch hard. Shattering its remains into dust with the force of her leg.

"Rei!" Makoto yelped. She looked back to see Mamoru, his eyes were stony, cold, "I…" Rei tried, but the damage was done.

"Your right." He murmured, head down cast, "I remember myself when Queen Beryl took me, when Metallia controlled me…it was painful but I survived. If it weren't for Usako bringing me back…" he voice nearly wavered, "It's time I brought her back." he stated his voice vibrating with a determination borne only from true love.

Rei looked to him in sorrow, "I got caught and trapped by Beryl, my mind got fried by her, she even took away my control, but Usagi's **not** me." he looked to Minako, "She fights to see the good in others." They all nodded. "She'll find the good in Diamond, and when he thinks he has her turned he'll let her come back."

But then he turned, "And when she does, we'll get our Usagi back, my sweet Usako." He cast his face back to his sneakers, allowing only a few drops of moisture to strike the gouged earth.

Minako walked forward, "We do need to prepare." He looked back to her from looking at Rei, "You need to keep your link open as much as you can. Try to sense where she could be. A few miles is one thing, but another time line…we need to go to Luna and Artemis about this. We know nothing of the manipulation of time. And…" the girls and Mamoru all looked to her, "And what?" Makoto asked her on pins and needles now.

"And in case Prince Diamond does turn her." The girls all gasped while Mamoru looked ready to storm up to her, dark blue eyes glazed with hurt.

"I know okay! I hate the possibility to, but she's only human right now. A human with her past self inside of her, and with an aspect of Sailor Moon that she can't become because she doesn't have her crystal. You saw how badly hurt she looked, she was in need of medical care." The others couldn't say much.

"We need to see about casting a spell on her family, and the people at school. Figure out a way to explain her absence." Minako took control a natural leader when in need.

Ami nodded, seeing where her role already was, steeling herself, her resolve now focused on getting her friend back.

"I can talk to her family, then do a fire reading and see how bad her psyche is from this. Mamoru you need to try and see how deep your connection is with her, maybe I can use the fire to also strengthen the signal." Rei put in, hands on her hips.

"I can handle her friends at school, give them a worthwhile excuse." Ami answered, feeling a wave of tears. The first girl to be friend her, to give her life new meaning and she was taken from them all, "I can talk to Chibi Usa, we need some answers and the time to wallow in self pity is over with." Makoto's words were cold but true. Chibi Usa had a lot of explaining to do if they were going to save the future AND get Usagi back.


	20. hidden agendas & cover ups to perform

**Mzmiami:** believe me he has an ass kicking coming but not yet.

**BlueMoon (Guest):** okay…well I hope the next few chapters, this one included make you change your mind somewhat. Btw, I'm NOT blaming EVERYTHING on Mamoru, but a great deal of responsibility is on his decisions made between them, and not just with the break up. That'll be explained in depth within the next chapter or two. So hopefully you'll keep reading, and see the changes made and the decisions she'll make.

**regine.c: **well there's more coming! And with a sequel, maybe, depends on the ideas or changes that I would have like to have seen made, which wasn't a lot, more or less along the lines of trust issues, and usa/mamo moments. Thank you for making me one of your favorite authors!

**silverfaerie91 (Guest):** you'll see on all accounts, promise.

**Guest (2): **thank you!

**AimlesslyGera:** your right, very few fic's depict Usa as being evil, but there are ways of doing it, you just have to find it.

**Shake the Spear (Guest):** Chibi Usa's coming back but you might not like the result, as for usa/ mamo moments, yes they will have time together, some mature time coming up, but things are changing here.

**CaughtInAFantasy:** the good has just started!

**SRoss0823:** its odd, a few people are asking for her, but she's not one of my more preferred characters unless it shown how much she interfered with Usa and Mamo's relationship, which in both anime and manga she did. Drove me nuts when Usa was just trying to have some quality time and somehow the girls and Chibi Usa came in, add that in with a PDA avoidance Mamo and there goes Usa's quality time.

**lunanekoanime (Guest):** thank you!

**Mitsumeteiteyo:** thank you very much. I to understand the anguish of a broken heart, repeated like Usa's, maybe not in the form of a break up, but many times of being mislead and lied to, and for Usa, Mamo lied to her about his reasons why and kept misleading her throughout the whole process. It can play havoc with a girl or a woman's heart. They can become either depressed, closed off, angered, vulnerable, lash out, in Usa's case here, she avoided depression, by lashing out in a different process, not through anger but by trying to be a more mature woman, the type she thinks mamo would like and got caught up in someone else's deceptions. Now she has to figure out a way to get out of her new pickle. As for her phone booth, scene in the anime, I felt for her so badly, I wanted her to yell at mamo and demand what happened all of a sudden, or at least piss him off and be with a new guy. But also that was a spur of the moment anger bit for that time frame.

**mizzladyoflondon (Guest):** don't a lot of authors do that?

**yamifangirl09 (Guest):** wow! Thank you so much! And don't blush with the love scenes, I'm a pretty big perv myself and probably have seen worse.

**queenofanime127 (Guest)**: thanks! Keep up your hopes!

**moonbella09022 (Guest):** aw…your so sweet!

**mistressofbakura (Guest)**: I really appreciate that. They are star crossed lovers, which is why this road will be difficult. But worth it.

**guardianangel063 (Guest):** wow, so encouraging! Glad you like it!

**LoveInTheBattleField, xSapphirexRosesxFanx:** here's the new chapter/episode.

So glad the majority of you people are enjoying this, I love writing it out. To those of you who are asking about a sequel, like maybe 'Sailor Moon S 'whatever the plot will be centered around', lol! I'll try to remember to put up a poll to get your opinions today. So visit my profile page to see if I did. Oh and I was shocked, there were only 19 reviews this time. I was almost afraid to put this chapter/episode out with the fans out there. Lol! It almost seems as though Sundays are the review day and Wednesday's aren't! ;)

Sailor Moon R 'Roses and Diamonds' ch.20

Usagi felt an erupting pain in her stomach, it quickly spread over her abdomen like tendrils of aching torment. Moving along her sides, down into her groin and across her thighs. The blood loss had turned her skin ashen, her vision blurry. A numbing tingling sensation soon replaced the burning as she briefly came in and out consciousness. Barely registering the dimly lit tomblike hall bouncing in her vision, Diamonds arms holding her tightly. Lost in her own private hell of self loathing and regrets.

Usagi you Baka! Stubborn, naive, idealistic fool! Why do you not ever listen to that logical little voice of warning...I knew something wasn't right with him. I knew it! Arrggh! Baka, Baka, Baka... My bleeding heart is always getting in the way of my good sense! Now look at me, trapped with him. Gods knows were, being carried off to my doom!

But Diamond was so sweet, from the time we met to the time when he acted as a defender of me, to well…I really can't count now. All those talks, he seemed so sad, so lost with how his life had turned out. So bitter about his past with his family. Like some kicked and abused dog who just wanted to find love and be loved...and I thought I was the one to turn his life around, who could save him.

In the end I was just deluding myself, I am not strong enough to do this alone! What have I gotten myself into! I'm now trapped beyond any salvation...all because of my idealistic ideas that a person could not be truly evil. I thought maybe he was coming from some bad situation, with some abusive childhood trauma or something...I never thought he was the Leader of our enemy!

Damn you Diamond! You've been manipulating me! Pumping full of this darkness, twisting my mind. I figured it out too late...came my senses to late...but why? Why are you so cruel, yet so insecure? It's like there are two people inside you.

I really wish I could have talked to Rei - chan and the others about things with him without getting into feral cat matches. At least Minako – chan tried to be open about it.

Though even I know that Rei – chan was right about it all. Diamond was a bad guy, a lying no good prick! I knew that, deep down I knew he was playing me for a fool! He was way to obsessive, to eager to please, to over the top perfect with every intention. He was using my good heart against me, this whole time.

But he honestly had good points in many ways. He could be greatly sweet, charming, make me laugh, make me feel heated, make me feel agitation, but he also had the need to harm my closest friends. Arrgh! I am so screwed...oh, god he's going to screw me and I have no one to blame for my situation but myself!

Then again he could have done that at the house, jeez he was trying at the house...and on the beach! He had even twisted my beautiful dreams into nightmares!

Now I wonder how much of him was a lie, were all our heartfelt talks just some sham to endear himself to me? You know going through his facial expressions he was very truthful about himself, he just covered up one really big thing.

He was the leader of our enemy!

I am the one to be knocked on the head, several hundred times! I trusted and gave warm fuzzy feelings over to a man that wants me to be his evil Queen. Where you a person of the light, that isn't even suppose to be an option on the table, yet here I am, being carried off to kami know where. Okay I've messed up, there's got to be a way to fix it, to combat it, to ensure that I don't lose myself or my humanity to this darkness.)

_I will never let you have me, Diamond!_

(I may have given the girls and Mamo – chan reason to doubt me, as I somehow almost always do, but I can make up for it, like I always do. I just wish that my apparent life lessons didn't get taught to me the hard way in life. But apparently for certain people and under certain circumstances, that's the only way to learn. I guess as a senshi to learn the hard way is to suffer a great deal of pain, though I do wonder, what's worse for me…to suffer THIS pain or to suffer the pain of losing Mamo – chan as I have or losing him to another?)

I guess for the first half, here comes mine…

Diamond carried her prone form through a dark desolate hallway. His dress shoes making clipped sounds upon the black stone under his feet. Small glass orbs hung from iron grips upon the cold stone walls, giving what could be seen of the endless hall a ghostly half light.

She hung limping in his arms, head lolling from the crook of his arm to his wrist as he moved briskly. Her golden tails trailing along the floor, while her legs dangled off his other arm. Her red dress now bunched up around her hips, one side plastered to her side, thick with her life's blood drenching it. She moaned softly unable to resurface from her slow agony, as Diamond dashed swiftly into the deeper recesses of the Dark Moon Castle. Heading into the bowels of his wretched Kingdom to the Room of Darkness.

Rushing through a simple dark arch made of obsidian stone, into a small alcove, that housed the only living thing left on Nemesis. That was able to absorb the dark energy of the Black Crystal, to thrive on it, as it mutated into the perfect carrier of it's evil taint.

(It gave me little comfort since either way I had no way of magically defending myself. I felt his body shift as he used his arms to put me down. I knew had I not been in so much pain that I would have been terrified.)

The floor of the alcove was damp and cold, sending shivers over her lithe body. The small red dress was made of such flimsy fabric it held none of her heat. Groaning in distress, as her bodies tender movement from his arms caused shooting pain to expand from her side and across her belly. Fluttering her heavy eyelids open, she couldn't make out anything in the darkness that surrounded her. She could sense him hovering nearby like a phantom hidden and staring.

She sought to call out to him, to seek answers as to what was to become of her now. But her mouth was dry and her throat was to tight to make any clear sounds much beyond whimpers. Her arms and legs felt weak and weighted, her mind spinning in a bleary haze. Then the sounds of soft scratching echoed around her. Her heart leaped against her breast in terror as the unknown whispers began to grow louder and closer.

Moaning in dread, as she felt the tickling sensations of narrow rope like vines crawling over her skin. Tears of pure terror gave way from her, now frantic blue eyes that were darting around the blackness, as she felt the strange slender tendrils threading themselves over her body, binding her arms and legs to the floor. They slithered over her wrists and ankles like a lovers caress holding tight.

Usagi couldn't breathe, couldn't think as the alien sensations of the vines began to overcome her, grasping and pinching her skin tight. They sent eerie erotic signals all over her exposed skin, as the vine delved around her thighs, over her breasts tying her down. Strange sensual feelings vibrating over her, that she wished would end, it wasn't right...as if the plant itself was seducing her weak and wounded body.

_Please let me wake up! Please let this just be a horrible dream...please...please...oh, god...it hurts!_

The vines curled and twisted and multiplied until they formed a dark cocoon over her body. Leaving only her face free, as a few vines began crawling over cheeks, snaking across her forehead. A living darkness, writhing over her skin, the small sharp barbs biting into her flesh tasting her blood, seeking to tap into her very soul. Waves of dark energy began to creep inside her very body, tendrils of seductive dark power coursing through her very soul.

Usagi began to sob plaintively for Diamond to save her, her tears unable to trail down her cheeks, moistening the black leather of the vines instead. He was her only hope, her only avenue for a Savior. When he made no move to comfort or free her, she fell into near silent whimpers, holding back her terror, steeling her emotions behind walls of ice.

Cursing and swearing at the horrible man, who could just stand and watch her suffer. Strange vision's of seek retributions upon him, for all the pain and confusion he had caused her. For all the horror's he had inflected upon her friends, for how he had twisted her personality to suit his means. She was truly beginning to hate him. Yet the fragment of goodness that she had seen flickering in him, nagged at her. It cooled her bitter thoughts of vengeance to feelings of pity.

As she began to understand the true purpose of the dark vines. It froze her to the very core. Why had she not realized his true self earlier...why was it all becoming clear now when it was clearly to late for her? Something in the sadness she felt from him, the lost almost pleading look in his eyes when he stared upon her. As if he had been trying to seek redemption within her presence...yet still to weak to claim it. Was that why she stayed, why she convinced herself of his good intentions, over and over again?

She was screaming inside, a wail of unending agony as her body felt as if it was burning away.

A tender caress against the vines near her cheek, drew her alert once more. As the pressure of the vines poisonous barbs dug a bit deeper into her flesh at his slight touch. Her body jerked, by the sudden startled touch. Her blue eyes flew wide and pleading. Finding Diamond brushing his finger tips up and down her cheek lovingly. Speaking in a hushed tone, "You'll be good as new in a few days love…I promise."

Usagi wanted to shift away, his very touch now feeling so utterly wrong. Making her skin crawl, but she held no energy to do so. Even with her energy depletion she knew he'd never let her die, could never let her die. Wanting to resurrect her in a way, to fill her with his darkness and make her his forever.

(With that knowledge I knew I had to do something for my mind and fast to avoid it being taken over. I remembered how Mamo – chan was with Beryl. Her, to be blunt, 'mental mind fuck' had him good. I didn't want that to happen to me. I knew in the end very few of the girls would be able to handle throwing their powers at me. Maybe Rei, maybe Minako, but that was only because they knew the truth of it in the end.

It was then she felt the first of the whispers within her as the pure dark energy began to seep into her spirit. She could not speak, could not even make a sound, only stare up at Diamonds stoic face, as inside she was screaming by how hopeless and over whelming this situation was. Her crescent flared to life, strobbing under the writhing darkness briefly, as she began to drown in it.

"Soon you'll be my new queen, then we'll rule this world together, and I can take back the earth, make it ours." Diamond cooed, not noticing the fear in her eyes or merely ignoring it. He smiled encouragingly down at her, as she whimpered and whined under his touch.

This poor deluded man was her only Savior at this moment, she would never give in...never give up on being free once more. As the darkness began to choke and twist her powers, her blue eyes lost their light becoming dim as she entered the thrall of the Dark Crystal. Her golden crescent flared and pulsed valiantly as if at battle.

She mentally left for her only place to be free of the choking fear of the dark whispers. The only place free of the burning agony of thousands of puncture wounds, was in the recesses of her own mind. So that was where she hid, climbing into the relative safety of her subconscious. Her body falling into a strange silence under the mass of unnatural evil. As the vines finished winding over her whole body, sealing her in a vile stranglehold, becoming a living writhing cage that trapped her to the cold stone.

Nothing of her could be seen anymore, just the knotted remains of the dark vines. With it's thousands of thorns embedded into her flesh the vines leathery skin began to pump and throb as is sought to invade her whole being, healing her deep wound with it's dark energy. As it bathed her in shadow with it's darkness, dragging her essence down and drowning her with it.

Usagi knew she couldn't fight off so much dark power. Her heart, body and soul called out to her crystal, her friends, her Mamoru, for help. She retreated to the deep recesses of her inner self, gathering her thoughts on what she could do and how to keep herself from truly being turned evil. Now being so deep into her own mind she created little doors, to keep her true memories safe from whatever darkness that would try to manipulate them.

Creating one big door, a huge monster of steel and heavy iron. Looming before everything she held dear, a vault like door that sealed and protected. An impenetrable guardian that would hold off the darkness for as long as her will kept it strong. Behind she fashioned several separate doors. She dubbed one 'friends'. A beautiful ornate, yet sturdy oak door, carved with fond reliefs of the Senshi, and Sweet Naru.

It was a simple, yet strong wooden doorframe held the door in place, protecting her feelings of a timeless sisterhood, of a childhood fondness that was scared to her.

The second was 'family', a strong white marble with pure silver vines accenting the surface. It was carved to look like a stone representation of the front door of her home back on earth. The door frame was adorned with accents of the waning and waxing moon. Holding safe a wonderful parentage full of love, understanding and patience. With a good kid brother who both aggravated and provide endless hours of subtle fondness.

She also spotted a little girl in there, who held a tender place in her heart that she did not understand just yet. But knew she would give her life to keep the little girl safe and sound, despite how she treated and acted towards her technical guardian.

The third door held her 'deep seeded fears'. Not wanting the darkness to use it against her. A dark, very plain and unassuming door that could easily be over looked among the more extravagant doors. It hummed with a bleak foreboding, a somber sadness all the wished to be forgotten.

Last but not least was simply labeled 'Mamo – chan'. This one was quite filled already, with a present and a past in there to boot. A beautiful, yet elegant deep blue door that gave off the essence of midnight, and the majesty of the quiet yet contemplative mood of Twilight. The doorframe etched in vines of sweet roses, some in bloom some merely sleeping in repose to await the time of their awakening.

The door itself was plain and smooth with only her true loves name etched in relief upon the shimmering ethereal surface. Holding all her bitter sweet memories of him, and protecting her dreams of them together, and more so the beach encounter that she didn't dare open up right now. Fear of the memories being manipulated in here to made her seal the doors before closing the big iron door.

She stood guard before the main door, seeing some darkness come into her private refuge she called out to it, "You may have this body, but this mind is mine. I will NOT allow you to take it." The power from the rooms beyond the sealed door alone gave her the mental power to fight off the darkness filtering inside.

"You will not win." It echoed to her, with a hushed rumbling tone that vibrated with power all around her. Her body was succumbing...

(As it was at least in death I would be free of being turned evil against my friends. The downside, the earth would be screwed. Their powers couldn't hold up to everything along. It was our team work in the end that ultimately let us win. We always came together. But maybe not this time.)

She smiled, "On the contrary…I know I will." The glow of her fierce will surged towards it. Making it take pause, suddenly it coiled unsure upon itself. Wondering if it could take her just yet, or if it would have to wait. It retreated for now, to bide it's time and wait until this part of her had weakened enough for it to attack. Having only been able to take over a part of her mind, the body controlling part.

On the outside, once Sapphire caught wind of the future queen's arrival, he had nearly insisted on keeping her away from the dark crystal, but one look at Diamond told him he wasn't going to win this fight. Rebeus himself gave a very descriptive report to Sapphire since Diamond was busy at his queens side. Once she was out of the dark chamber, she'd be full of their dark power, so there was no need to worry.

"Diamond." Wise man voice called to him from outside of his body, "Yes?" he answered, sounding a bit bored. As Wiseman shimmered into view, hovering over Usagi's trapped and prone body beneath the dark tendrils. His dark robe flowing around his hunch form, as his spiritual hands danced over his crystal ball. Glowing eyes taking in her confined and constricted state with a smugness.

"Her mind is strong, very strong, but her body is willing. She can be woken up in three days time. Once her energy outside shifts to that of darkness, once that golden crescent shifts to ours then she will be yours." His voice was dark and fathomless, echoing about the chamber as if he was merely a haunting specter.

Diamond smiled with satisfaction. "I've waited this long, I can wait a few more days."

Wiseman waved his hands over his crystal ball. Glaring down into it's depths, searching then scrutinizing a vision swirling within.

"I sense Emerald is still alive." He breathed, tone calm and calculating.

Diamond rose his head up, "I left her for dead with the senshi, how is that possible?" Cold blue eyes glaring daggers up at Wiseman.

"I cannot say, however it might pose as a problem. My advice Prince, take your three days, find and eliminate her. She knows everything about this palace." Seeing his disadvantage of leaving her there he bent down to give Usagi a deep kiss, barely seeing a shadow of their crescent on her forehead.

"It might be sooner than three days." He walked away leaving the Wiseman to coat the vines in more dark power. In so doing the vines would penetrate her mind, body and soul with the said darkness.

"So this is Neo Queen Serenity…" he looked at her fragile form, "The Prince sees a beautiful, timeless goddess, who control Crystal Tokyo within you…I see a power source to fully awaken my master…" his evil words couldn't be heard past the room he was in. "If only he knew that I never saw any form of love between you two. Yet he still fell for you the moment he saw you. What a love struck fool!"

Thing was, Usagi may seem disconnected from this reality, but she could still hear everything being said. The Wise man knew none of this, feeling at ease in revealing his true plans to what he thought was nearly brainwashed girl.

"You know my dear, not that you can hear me, but when I found him on the streets of Crystal Tokyo. He was a nothing but a filthy, little barbarian, all alone in the universe...except for his weakling of a little brother. Sapphire was a dreamy little fool who depended on Diamond for everything." He looked a bit annoyed with that prospect, to see suck, what he determined as weakness in a person.

"Diamond protected him always...and he was loyal to no one but him. Even Diamond trusted no one by that little fool. I was never able to break that ridiculous brotherly bond of theirs..." he stated towards the end in dismay. "But in time Sapphire became of use to me. When I found poor Diamond, he was dragging his little brother about the yard of their Orphanage." He smiled as if in memory to what he had planned back then.

"An unruly heathen getting into fights, and spouting his own propaganda to any who would listen. Already he had a small following to his leadership. I saw potential in that angry, bitter lad to become my greatest pawn. Of course thanks to me they have no memory of having their first few years on earth, only thinking and knowing that their 'ancestors' were banished and they were the last ones left. A clever manipulation if I do say so myself." The smile, evil and foreboding as he told her un knowingly conscious body the truth.

"He and his little family of misfit rebels will be my greatest weapon to seek revenge against **you**...and this pathetic, idealistic future you created." He brought his ball up of what was of Crystal Tokyo before the attack, sneering at the beauty of it before banishing the image away, "How you convinced some many people to want it is beyond me, nor why people would want peace when there is so much power and darkness to obtain." He gripped his boney hand together in a fist as if in distraught over the power she held over others.

The he looked back to her prone form, "You truly are a fearsome girl...I will not under estimate you. After all you are a force to be reckoned with, you and that silver crystal of yours. But all that will change very soon, with you as Diamond's Queen, you'll be the next greatest weapon, right up against the dark crsytal. And the best part is, they have no idea!" Wise man began to laugh almost manically, his deep voice echoing off the dark chamber.

(I made a decision. Diamond is being deluded by this man's words. He doesn't know, he…he could really be an innocent, like Al. All this time he really did fall for me, but in another time frame. He came back to woo me but my heart never left Mamo – chan. I feel so bad now, but I need to keep my emotions and memories in check so the darkness doesn't get through. If it does, I'll be taken over. Maybe I could call out to Mamo – chan, or Rei. Set up a mental connection to help me keep myself in check.

I'll need it. Going back inside my mind I kept the darkness away from my memory doors, hearing it's faint whispers in the corners of my inner self.

Waiting...strategizing...laying in wait like a sly predator.

"You're not getting in here." I didn't know how I was still fighting it, there must be a fragment of the crystal residue still left inside from how often I've used it. It does make a sort of sense. Now to just keep that source of residue hidden and use it to sustain myself for the next three days.)

The Beach House

Meanwhile the girls finally made it back to the beach house to find a bleeding Emerald hunched over the plain dark marble platform. With Reika hovering with a blood soaked wash cloth, seeking to staunch her various burns and deep wounds. Motoki looked very disturbed by what he was seeing and Reika was biting her lip wanting to go get more help. Knowing what meager amount of first aid she knew was useless against so much damage.

"Is it all true?!" She asked Rei once she entered the living room. The girls gulped at what Emerald could have told them. "I told them everything, didn't have a choice, my powers are glowing around me to keep me alive." Emerald explained in short haggard breaths.

They sighed, it couldn't be helped now. Now both Motoki and Reika were a part of the circle of secrecy.

"You're dying I can feel it." Rei stated as she walked forward. The battle was nowhere on sight of the girls, but Minako and Makoto were still limping slightly from the after effects.

"He took her to our kingdom in the future. The dark planet Nemesis. Its where he conducts his business when he's not on our space ship." She explained, coughing up blood in the process.

Rei knew this woman had very few moments left so she needed everything and fast. "Where in the future? What time line?" she demanded, moving to crouch before her. Her dark violet eyes searching Emerald's failing green ones.

Emerald gurgled her words out as she slumped back against the brick, "Your timeline senshi can tell you that. She uses the old portal that no one else uses. It's too harsh and less manageable. As for where, its miles outside of the perimeter of the Crystal Palace. Prince Diamond came back to this time line for her." She shuttered her clutching hands once holding onto her deep wounds along her side grew slack.

The girls stood shocked by her omission, "Just do me one favour…" she whispered, about to die, she could feel it coming, "What?" Rei asked hesitant of her request. "Don't let Usagi take him, he was suppose to be mine." She died, then the last of the light left her eyes, her head falling to the side with one last lingering soft breath. Before Rei could agree or correct her, she was gone.

"Usagi didn't try to capture his heart, she already had it. It's why he came back." Rei stated sombrely, then she faced the girls.

Minako continued on, "He must have learned about the break up somehow and came back in time when he knew her heart would be vulnerable. That slime! He used the knowledge of the future to his advantage, and now he plans to make her his Q - "

Ami covered mouth up at seeing the shocked expressions on Motoki and Reika's face.

"Is it true that she's part of those monsters that have been terrorizing the city?" Reika meekly asked the girls, now standing from her useless attempts to save Emerald.

"Well…yes…" Rei answered, head hung low.

Motoki put his arms around Rieka to sooth her, "Where's Mamoru – san?" he asked, his voice low.

"He needed to blow off some steam and get some rest." Minako supplied, remembering how broken the man looked with each passing minute.

The girls had forced him to leave, knowing his heart was being put through the ringer at what he saw. They may have been her friends and loyal senshi, but he was the love of her life. It was a mental mind flow that had since connected them from the span of two different lives. And he lost her. His mind needed to take everything in, react, then he could help out, but till then, his pain would be at the forefront of his emotional decision.

Even Minako had suggested he take the rest of the night for himself. The love strings of destiny that she saw for them were tangled, and messy, but they were still there. Even after everything they had put each other through, whether it be breaking up or trying to seduce the other, the strings never broke, only got massively tangled.

"Are we sure Usagi – chan is safe?" He asked. She may have been a maturing woman able to now make his own head turn just a little, but she was still in his mind's eye, his baby sister.

"This Diamond guy will heal her up. That much we are confident about. But we do need to follow up on a lead to gain access to where she is." Rei answered casting her sister dark looks of understanding.

They looked over to Emerald's now disappearing body, "Don't worry about it, it's the bad guys way of keeping a low profile till they feel the need to expose themselves. It's why youma turn to dust. They don't want people to figure things out before they try to invade us." Makoto remarked.

As she took note of how pale both Motoki and Reika had become at the grizzly sight.

"She told us what we needed to know, that's all she would have been useful for." The small confident voice of wisdom spoke out.

The girls looked over at Ami slightly shocked, "Her so called 'love' just kidnapped our Usagi – chan to do kami knows what to her when he heals her. She had intended to kill Usagi herself we saw the ending of that in the manor we were inside of. At least with her dying breath she did something good and useful." Ami finished her jaw working through a bought of bitter anger towards the woman.

The girls nodded knowing the truth of her words. "We should leave." Minako commented, leaving the room.

The other girls left as well, packing up their things. Minako retreated to the room she had shared with Usagi. Closing the door behind her, she focused on repacking her things and gathering her best friends item from around the room. Her mind falling back on the previous night...She had been wandering the streets long into the night with the girls looking for their precious Princess. It was long after midnight when they had given up, figuring and hoping Mamoru must have found her by then.

Silently she had headed up stairs to her room, startled in a happy way when she heard hushed ghost whispers coming from behind the room's closed door. She recognized them instantly as Usagi and Mamoru. Being a senshi of love she could still feel their love energy. It filled her with hope, finally her heart settled and with a comforted smile she retreated back down stairs to sleep on the couch.

Rei finished her packing, slinging her red duffle over her shoulder finding Mina sitting on the floor staring at a half packed pink duffle of Usagi's.

"Mina?" She breathed, approaching the emotional blonde calmly. Kneeling beside her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, Mina turned to her with tears in her eyes. "They had just gotten back together...then this had to happen...it is so unfair." She sniffed, rubbing a finger under her nose.

"What?" Rei was confused.

"Last night, I **heard** them…in **bed** together...I slept downstairs." Mina sighed. Rei began to contemplate her words, Mamoru had had an uncanny bond with Usagi...much stronger than it had ever been before.

Mina stuffed the last of Usagi's things into her bag, remembering the book bag she dropped on her way in with the girls. They had been so worried about where Usagi was and getting back to their source for it that they forgot about the crystal within Usagi's broach. Quickly finishing up her packing she raced downstairs and spotted the back pack near the doorway.

Grabbing the article she searched around till she felt the familiar round feeling. Pulling it out she tried to pry but guessing only a member of the royal moon family could. Actually feeling relieved she packed the backpack with everything else as they set out to leave. Figuring on the way back to come up with ways to enact their new 'Operation Usagi'. "Oh Usagi – chan…for once I wish Rei – chan had been wrong about Diamond." She muttered on her way to their ride away from the beach house.

Getting to their respective homes the girls sought to deal with enacting it tomorrow as Mamoru would be. Rei would work on a spell to deal with the school to ensure the faculty and students believed Usagi's extended absence then she and Ami would take care of Usagi's mother then go to Mamoru's place, while Minako and Makoto would see Chibi Usa after school and take her to the temple where they ALL would meet up. They only difference would be for them not letting Chibi Usa run to hid. She had to face her demons so they could fight theirs.

Once the girls got home it was like reality set in. Ami and Minako fell into their respective beds, and cried for their lost friend while Rei and Makoto sought different routes. Once Rei was back in her room she tried to be stony and aloof, but one look at the picture she had of them all as friends on her desk top and she broke. Flinging everything off her desk she crumpled into a pile on the floor. It was how Yuricho found her as he held her close not understanding if she was calling herself a 'baka' or someone else that wasn't present one.

Makoto once she got herself home tried baking her misery away. Three hours later she had four trays of cookies and cupcakes, sans frosting and a burning batch in the oven as she cried her eyes out. Standing up, unable to take the smell of burning in the kitchen she turned off the oven, walked into the living room and kicked her couch, sending it crashing into the nearby coffee table only two feet in front of it.

She fell to the ground, crying even more as she vowed to get her fellow sister back into their fold. The night couldn't come fast enough for the girls, unable to truly sleep while their princess was in dire need of their help.

Rei spent the morning preparing mentally for her spells. Feeling quiet burnt out, seeing as how they just got through a big fight and she hardly got any sleep that night. Though she did find it comforting when she woke up in Yuchiro's arms, as he slept with her, not wanting to leave her when she had unknowingly needed him the most. It warmed her heart in a way no other man had. It made her contemplate a possible future with him once this battle was over with.

It also made her see how ridiculous her crush on Mamoru had been. Now as she looked over it she was constantly hanging off of him, missing or rather ignoring the cringes whenever she would look at dream eyes at him when they had dated. She had bitterly smiled, she had acted worse than Usagi at one point. So determined she was, but now, seeing his pain, all she wanted was to get back Usagi to make him happy again. Especially now that she found she could be just as happy without him.

Once the spell could be cast the excuse given to the faculty was sound proof and believed. Twisting the students thoughts would be easy after that. Usagi's parents would be another matter for Rei and Ami, however Makoto couldn't wait that long. Neither it seemed could Minako who decided to swing by Chibi Usa's swimming school to pick her up earlier. Luckily it was still close to last period so it wouldn't be too much of a hassle.

She didn't mind it and took off with the girls as they pampered her with treats, getting her buttered up, showing her they were on the same side so when the time for questioning came she would be more susceptible. Minako, as they sat on a bench together, drew back into memory lane when they had accidentally happened upon Usagi's date with Mamoru. The gazebo they had been under was beautiful. "Remember when we found Usagi and Mamoru under the gazebo, all doe eyed?" she smirked.

"Yeah, they looked so sweet together." Makoto agreed. Though Chibi Usa reminded them why it hadn't been so sweet for Usagi, "Yuk! I felt so bad Mamo – chan had to kiss her, I think…either way it was a good thing I rescued him from that. Baka Usagi – chan for trying to be with my Mamo – chan." she licked away at her ice cream without a care to how her words affected the two women on either side of her.

"NO sweetie…" Minako gathered her anger at the child, "We were baka for interrupting their moment." Then she sighed, "And we even had the nerve to laugh at it to." She felt bad seeing how they had ruined a moment and just found the humour in it, not the fact that she had begged them to not bring Chibi Usa near them, just to have one date to herself with Mamoru without, as she termed it 'Chibus Interuptus'. But they didn't listen, and instead, as a joke walked through the area they knew she'd be in.

"We were bad friends that day." Makoto hung her head in shame, was realization set it. "We really didn't help much in the helping them stay together department huh?" it was a bitter reminder of what happened between their princess and her prince. "Makoto why are you and Minako so down?" it would be time to meet up with the girls at the temple soon. By the time they all walked there they'd all be there.

Chibi Usa's swim class was in a district in the opposite direction of the temple. It was why either Usagi or her mother had to pick her up, either by walking or driving. It was just too long for a six year old child to go alone, especially when she wasn't very familiar with the area she was now living in. "Let's go meet with the girls at the temple." Minako suggested, taking Chibi Usa's hand in her own as the three walked to the temple.

Mamoru stumbled into his apartment, kicking his ratty sneakers off at the door, his second nature of stripping out of his pea green jacket coming without thought. Tossing it to the floor of the entry way uncaring. He was left in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He managed to make it into the living room when it finally sunk in. His Usagi… his Usako…his princess was gone.

His heart felt shredded, he said such hateful things to her. Thing he never meant, would never even dream of her being. He had been to cold and cruel to her over the last few months. And now she was gone and he may never get the chance to fix things, to tell her how much he loved and needed her in his life. How his life wasn't worth living if she wasn't in it.

That Prince Diamond had her, and she was severely injured. "Oh Usako…" he barely breathed, chest constricting with both agony and remorse.

Almost as if saying her name, would bring about the truth of it all. No longer caring about who saw him or what his neighbours might hear, he cried out in rage, in anguish, but mostly in fear. The link he had shared with her, that had been strengthening over the last few months was now barely a whisper. Taunting him as an elusive thread he could not quite grasp. Hinting at the despair and pain she was in...lost and forever out of his reach.

His very soul felt empty, trembling in fear. Laid bare of all protection, left to the ravages of his tortured thoughts of what ifs. His poor sweet Usako was gone...he had no way to save her from whatever hell Diamond was forcing upon her. He was powerless in protecting, and it fuelled his raw fury towards his apartment.

He was closer to the galley kitchen, despite being in the living room. With a scream of pure frustration. He lunged out towards the island counter, swiping off the glass fruit bowl and his white ceramic container that held all his cooking implements. Crashing them all to the floor into a broken mess of glass and shattered ceramic pieces. Large silver tongs, plastic spatulas, and wooden spoons spun away over the white tile floor behind the counter.

Then he turned towards the back counter, snatching up all five of his white ceramic decanter's. One by one he flung them around his living room over his island, striking like missiles, each shattering upon the four walls spilling their contents all over his white rug. Like I care, he thought. As another more brutal scream echoed from him, and vibrated through his apartment in it's fury.

He stalked further into his kitchen area grabbing a small defenceless potted plant that was sunning itself at the corner of the island. A fragile white lily, that had been placed there lovingly only a few months ago.

He threw it at the opposing wall beside the doorframe to his bedroom. A symbolic gesture of how he had killed his true love in his own mind, through his cowardice at not confronting his fears over his nightmares by confiding in Usagi when he had the chance. His stubborn arrogance that he could handle the mystery of those nightmares on his own had been his downfall. Lastly his stupidity at pushing her away over something as flimsy as a bodiless voice of doom, when he should have been holding onto her tighter...protecting her.

Storming into his living room, seething and hissing through clenched teeth. Nearly spitting upon the rug, grinding flour, coffee grounds, sugar and whatever else the containers had held into his carpet. Fists held rigid at his sides, trying to reign himself a little. A he paced like a caged animal fury writhing upon the surface of his mind like a living thing. Moving back and forth amid the evening glow, before his large living room windows, blinking away the tears of utter misery he was now drowning in.

Cursing himself over and over for his stupidity, then screamed once more as his fury overcame him once again. Punching a hole through the dry wall by the archway to his hall at the back of the living room. The strike helped release a bit of his pent up aggression, so he began to rage and yell at the fates for taking her away. Repeating his attacks upon the back walls, over and over again till his fists were raw and bloody.

Stopping only when he had exhausted himself, chest heaving with more sobs he growled and retreated to an oak cabinet set in the corner in his living room. Flinging the door open, finding an array of bottles standing at attention inside. A fat smoky green glass bottle with a slender neck hiding in the back caught his attention. With a white and green label with an elk's image on top sitting smugly before him.

He lunged for the bottle of Jaggermiester. A graduation gift from Motoki from their High school years together. He just wanted all the uncertainty and pain to go away. Even if only for a little while. He just wanted to hide and wallow in his misery for a small period of time, he felt like a failure to her in every way.

Snatching up a shot glass amid a lineup of small glasses out front of the bottles, he slammed the door shut angrily. Ripping the cap off and tossing it on the floor, mixing it up with the other condiments, he poured himself half a glass, when the memories of seeing her face twisted in pain came to his mind. He threw the half full glass from his hand before even bothering to sip it against the glass window, to the balcony.

The window shattered in a deafening crash, as the shot glass exploded against it. Making itself very prominent in the room as he then raged against his furniture at the injustice of what had happened.

Kicking and screaming against his white couch in a full blown loss of reason, "I don't understand! Why?!" he yelled out to the universe. "Why?!" he ranted over and over his voice cracking and broken. "I did as I was warned! I stayed away and THIS is what happens?!" he yelled louder, hoping that whomever or whatever had sent the visions would tell him why they did it. Why they wanted him away from her. Tell him that he did the right thing, that he didn't just sign her death certificate for her.

"Yet HE takes her from MEEEE!" he kicked upwards, catching the end of his coffee table, sending the metal frame into a twisting mess of disarray from the force, and the glass into splintering shards on the carpet. His legs trembling, feeling shaky and furious he kicked again, only now at his couch once more. It moved two feet from its position giving him a peak at a pink something poking out at him from between his cushions.

Setting the bottle down on the carpet nearby, he pulling the cushions apart in a frantic hast only to discover with a broken, choking cry, a pink handkerchief of Usagi's there. Fond bitter sweet memories of how it got there assaulted him. She had been doing her homework on the couch, as he had been on the floor, since he had a lot more papers strewn about. He looked up to find her wiping away some sweat from her collar line, of one of the very few dropping lined shirts she had back then.

His eyes followed the movements, suddenly glad his Super hadn't fixed the AC yet. He watched another sweat trail and followed its every movement, as it flowed down from her neck line, past her collar bone, to between her breasts…till she wiped away at it to. He blushed at the sight then felt himself tighten up at the thoughts his mind had decided to take. He suddenly wanted to do more of a study session of his girlfriends body than of his text book and notes.

He had looked up to her eyes finding the same look of lust and love mirroring his in hers. He then choose to ignore it feeling they needed to study, rather than get pulled away by things that they could do together later on. Sadly though, Chibi Usa had decided to pop in said later on and begged for him to help her with her homework. He had sighed at her pouty face then agreed as Usagi quietly left the apartment.

At the time he hadn't noticed it completely, letting the tiny pink haired girl gain his attentions to avoid an argument between the girls, but now that he thought of it Usagi had had a sad expression on her face as she left him.

He ignored her once again to spend time with Chibi Usa. He had slowly been pushing her away even before the visions started. Grabbing the pink cloth he sat down against the wall, next the cabinet, and gripped it, knowing this may not be ALL his fault but he didn't help matters any by ignoring and putting her – THEIR needs as a couple off to the side. He either put them on the back burner or let Chibi Usa win his attentions.

"Kuso…how could I have been so blind…and she still tried to win me back. After everything I put her through." He bitterly chuckled, "I practically pushed her to Diamond. And she just kept trying in the beginning to come back. Hell even at the end she was trying to be around me, and all I could do was push her away, or confuse her and give in little by little. Like a scared little boy to terrified to jump into the pool..." He realized even before she was taken, Usagi had pretty much been like a kicked puppy dog, one that he himself had kicked numerous times over.

"And she still tried." He started to re examine everything that had happened from just before the visions to now. Things were becoming so much more clear to him. Though his beach memories were still fuzzy he was realizing how things could be perceived from her perspective. Choosing to help Chibi Usa was only the beginning, the pink haired girl did hold a small place in all of their hearts but she wasn't the fault of the matter, it was how he choose to deal with things.

He ignored their needs of a relationship anytime Chibi Usa did come over, but also ignored them in flavor of group meetings. There were times when hardly anything had gotten discussed senshi wise but instead of trying to rebuttal it like he had a small feeling that she wanted to he agreed and hadn't said or asked anything of why she seemed to be holding back her thoughts. Or when he did break things off, she tried so hard to gain his attentions, to talk to him. He couldn't even talk to her without insulting Diamond.

Though now it was for good reason, then however he didn't know that, and still figuratively bashed her friend to her face. He demanded things of her that deep down he knew would have been a bone headed thing to even say. Yet he did. Then things got heated up first in the hallway at the Parlour, then in the office at the Arcade, and he was sure by now that something pure and wonderful had happened on the beach, he just couldn't remember what.

The sensations of her yielding soft skin beneath his, of her firm breast in his mouth, her nipple caressing him tenderly against his lapping tongue. The taste of her sweet skin, of her hands and arms as they gripped him closer to her. Of her silky hair, wrapped around his hands as he gripped and pulled on it for better access to her sweet neck. The images tortured him to the point of utter sorrow, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh Usako…Gomen na sai." He repeated it over and over several times before letting out a gut wrenching sob and leaning back, hitting his head against his own wall repeatedly. Wishing that in some alternate universe he hadn't been so stubborn, prideful and blind and had said something, HAD done something. Releasing all his anguish into the universe, cleansing what he could of his shattered heart and soul.

"I can't believe were doing this…" Rei sighed, dressed in jeans and a tight wine red shirt with a low round collar. Ringing the Tsukino's doorbell curtly. She and Ami finally came up with a temporary solution to explain Usagi's disappearance to her family. Ami knew it would have to be logical and believable, ergo, she had to tell them while Rei grabbed some of Usagi's things. To make it appeared as if she was staying away for a few weeks, at Rei's temple.

Their excuse for Usagi's not getting it herself, busy reading manga at the temple. Ami only hoped the excuse would work. The logical scholar was dressed more conservatively in a pair of jeans and a white blouse with a dark blue vest over top. "It's the only excuse that will work that won't have her parents trying to reach the school." Ami explained,

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Rei grumbled.

The door opened revealing Ikuko, in a nice light blue sundress with her white apron over the top. "Oh hi girls, is Usagi with you?" she looked around the girls for Usagi, meekly brushing some of her dark curly hair behind an ear. The girls grimaced internally, wishing to give her something besides an excuse…or better yet a fabled lie. Though at this point the lie would be better to swallow than truth. Ami saw the worry on Ikuko's face, Rei however…didn't.

"She was supposed to come home this afternoon from the weekend trip but never showed up. Her father and I are worried about her." Her mother was already curious and more so worried now that Usagi wasn't with them. The girls had had to go to the school first though. Ami had forged Ikuko's hand writing on a permission slip for a leave of absence from school. Stating they were going on an extended trip to the states due to a family emergency. She would return to school as soon as they could get back into the country.

The staff was on summer break as well as the students, so they would send the note if they couldn't get Usagi back before school started up again. All the girls looked on with sympathy, as Ami had hunched herself over Rei's desk with the note in her hands. Muttering lamely to herself, "I am using my powers for good...this is not a felony...using my power for good." her voice cracking near tears as she finished up the kanji with shaking hands.

All the girls were worried their quiet, never goes against authority Ami would have to be committed if they ended up having to use the note. Minako was laying bets she would have a nervous breakdown before finishing said note, let alone having to deliver it to the Junior High's Office. Makoto then cuffed her upside the head this was serious business and they didn't need her comments.

They wanted to make sure the staff would accept the flimsy excuse fully and not checkup with the family. So Rei had used her connection to the spiritual realm to cast a spell upon the note, that would twist their minds to believe the lies as solid truths. Weakening their will to seek answers beyond the validity of the note.

The spell took a beating on Rei's psychic powers making Mamoru in hearts pain waiting another day for her to be able to strengthen his mental bond with Usagi. He could feel that she was in a sort of darkness, evil darkness, and that she was trying to protect herself, but that was it. He couldn't strengthen the connection without breaking into a nose bleed every five minutes. Rei could only determine it was because of the time traveling and amount of space on the in between that he was trying to pass through.

The girls felt his misery, here was their princesses soul mate living in a mental torture chamber of his own making. Rei had already spent hours calming him down, seeking for him to be patient one more day. That she could help, and not continue to reconnect to Usagi without her. Worried he would cause an aneurism with the amount of insane effort he was making to contact his beloved on his own.

Makoto had already told Usagi's most worrisome friends...as in Naru and Uminio, that she would be back in a few weeks. It was all the time any of the girls could stretch the excuse to. Now Makoto's job and Minako's job was to get the truth from Chibi Usa.

They just had to wait till she got out of school. They had no more worries about her finding out who they were, the time for Chibi Usa keeping secrets had come to an end. If they failed then Rei's psychic snooping in her mind would begin.

"Yeah, Usagi's to lazy to leave the temple this morning." Rei lied. Ikuko let them in seeing the big bag that Rei had, "There was an assignment given to the girls in her home room before break...I lost a bet...so my punishment is to retrieve a few more items for her duffle. " Her stern look to Ami told her, 'your show now.'

Ami smiled a near sad smile, "Yes, for our class we were to do a study project for a few weeks." She walked in and sat down on the soft plush beige couch explaining to Ikuko when Rei asked, "Can I go see Usagi's room?" Ikuko not seeing a problem with it waved her up, "You see the assignment is to see how well the environmental changes are of living at home in comparison to living with only a friend." Ikuko looked a bit stunned, blinking her soft blue eyes uncertainly.

"Really?" she remarked, crossing her arms over her apron front.

"Apparently they want to use high school students to see if young teenagers living in college dorms is better or worse than that of young teenagers living at home while attending college." The lie was easy due to her keeping her eyes from being on Ikuko's for too long. Darting back and forth from her fidgeting fingers, and back to Usagi's concerned Mother. Feeling absolutely terrible for not being able to tell this wonderful, sweet and very worried, woman the truth about her daughter.

But they needed to keep the Tuskino's in the dark, for their secret and Usagi's secret, it was a must. The only time secrets were ALLOWED to be revealed was if one of their own died, which did tend to happen – only for Usagi to find a way to bring them back to life, or if an ancient one ordered it. Or destiny fell into place and ordered it. This wasn't any of the above.

"So she'll be staying with you and your mother?" Ikuko questioned, sitting down on the couch next to her,

"No, we will both be staying at Rei's temple since she goes to a different school. My mother didn't mind since it was a school project." Amy smiled mildly.

She remembered how she was going to have to pretend that Usagi was okay and everything else was while her regular friends and other class mates would be oblivious to it.

"Well it will be difficult not hearing her running around here but as long as the project doesn't last too long I don't see the problem with it." Ikuko wasn't too thrilled with the idea so Ami promoted it, "Think of it this way, the sensei is hoping that it will show students to be more appreciative of what we have rather than complain a lot." Ikuko merely smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile upstairs in Usagi's room Rei put her heart on guard and randomly opened drawers and grabbed clothes. Her eyes were starting to blur as she opened up more. Seeing the drawer under Usagi's bed she yanked it nearly all the way and grabbed the weird 'egg' device. Looking at the contraption with confusion she found the nob. Pushing it up the object vibrated out of her hands and it suddenly clicked.

Gaining a 'gross' face she quickly shoved the plastic object back inside the drawer. Her physical reaction was to wave her hand around madly in the air as if the action would sanitize wherever the device had been. "Great now I need to wash my hands…" more disgusted at what she touched, she wiped her hands on the clothes she had been stuffing into the bag she brought with her as if it would also help.

Then she came to a sudden shocking conclusion, "That's why their connection grew stronger! It wasn't just emotional ties…they bonded on a **physical** level. Why else would she have that!?" she nearly barked at herself for it before going back down stairs. The girls now knew Mamoru's memory of that beach night was gone but maybe, it was just buried in his own head. He had mentioned Diamond giving Usagi tainted chocolates.

He had been obviously affected to. Dashing down the stairs, she got a new hope of connection that wouldn't require a full day of psychic waiting. "Got what she'd need! Thank you so much for your generous hospitality Mrs. Tsukino!" Ami was a little floored but seeing the frantic demeanour only meant there was a breakthrough. Saying good bye to Ikuko in a rushed manner they left through the front door.

"Mind explaining yourself?" Ami demanded from the glimmering hope in the priestesses eyes, "I found a hidden treasure that has already given me an idea. Mamoru – san didn't just bond with Usagi – chan on an emotional level, they bonded on a physical level. It's why he was able to feel her better, why he was able to find her faster and more clearly through a long distance jaunt." Rei blurted out, as they fast paced walked back to the temple.

"In Japanese Rei – chan!" Ami demanded, her shy demeanour not liking what might be a positive for a solution. Grabbing the bluenette, Rei dragging her in a nearby alley way and explained, "Mamoru – san breaks up with Usagi – chan…" She pauses to get clarification, Ami nods, "Usagi – chan decides to make herself more 'appeasing and mature' to the eye to gain Mamoru – san back…" Once again Ami nods having remembered some of Usagi's more recent 'dressings' to gain back her boyfriend.

"So..." Rei tried to fish out. What had happened on the beach sunk it. Ami clasped her hand over her mouth in horror, "They - " she looked around making sure no one could hear them, "Did THAT?! But how do you know? Mamoru – san has an iron clad will with everything!" it took Ami nearly freezing him in a giant freezer to gain his confession of love for their princess from him. "Easy, Usagi – chan's been trying to do more adult things to get his attentions…and she did." Rei's obvious answer was boggling the blunette.

"Usagi - chan seduced Mamoru – san, while they were both were hyped up on drugged chocolates, they 'bonded' on a physical level that made their own link stronger. Great." Ami was sarcastically stunned, "Not just stronger, if he can unlock his memories, ALL of them, past and the ones from the beach night, then his connection to her will be even greater. These two are destined soul mates." Rei chimed back in, a smug grin on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest with satisfaction.

"Their supposed to be able to read one another's thoughts, yet they only FEEL each other's emotions. Their bond is stronger but only due to what Usagi - chan has gained in this past month and a half. She's becoming a stronger individual, and in turn it made their bond stronger. You saw how he looked and bolted when he felt Usagi - chan being in trouble that night. He was too fast for us – the friggin' SENSHI could not to catch up to him!" She ranted, floored by how powerful their link had made Mamoru.

Ami was catching on, "Usagi – chan was making it stronger by making Mamoru – san reconnect with whom they used to be. He was weakening it, unknowingly by staying away from her."

Rei yelled, "YES!" slightly scaring the water senshi, "Now all I have to do is get Mamoru – san to open his mind up to that night and his past memories…all of them. We may have the night the moon kingdom went down and why, but I'm sure there's still more unlocked memories. Hell we don't have all of our's from that time." Rei made sense.

None of them remembered their ENTIRE past lives, only to a certain point.

"We need to see him now." Ami stated. Agreeing they decidedly jogged to his apartment complex.

Talking to the door man he called Mamoru. Getting the 'okay' he let them up. Mamoru answered the door looking broken, disheveled, lost and lonely. His face sullen and unshaven. Wearing a black wrinkled and sour looking t-shirt he seemed to be living in. And a pair of grey sweats that hung loose around his hips, as if he hadn't been eating.

"We have an idea that will require you to be you and not a mess so go fix yourself up and we'll begin." Rei told him with disgust. Her sisterly tone in place, commanding him in her own subtle ways to get it together. He was to mentally weak from missing his Usako to fight off the demand he knew deep down he should follow. Rei did care for Mamoru a great deal, they had a lot in common with childhood pains, her crush on him did still have its spontaneous moments, but she made herself think of him as a big brother as all the other girls had come to see him.

With the way he was now, if Usagi didn't come back, if she was lost to the Dark Moon, he would be lost, perhaps even try to end it himself. There was never to be any hope for her, she saw that. Didn't make her crush go away but it did allow her to see the truth and NOT get IN their way. Once she found her soul mate she knew, her crush would be but a distant memory.

As it stood she more so was holding herself back from truly giving into her fears. They were what was truly on the forefront of her mind. She feared her words wrong, that Usagi wasn't strong enough. She hoped she was right.

While Mamoru showered the girls took a look at his kitchen and living room. Trashed…all of it was trashed. The kitchen still had broken glass remnants, the couch he had, while it was in tacked, it's cushions were strewn about the floor as were the pillows that had adorned it. The coffee table was broken and turned over and what was formerly a shooter glass was now in shards near the window. "I see he took it well." Rei commented dryly.

Ami looked stunned at Rei, "Rei…how is this taking it well?" she whispered to the Miko, looking at the obvious near shattered balcony window. "Would you rather he take his anger out on himself and self sabotage or destroy things that can be replaced?" she looked to the water senshi of for an answer. Rei looked back around the living room, not even bothering with the kitchen, "No this, at least he's dealing and not trying to drink it away. Though I'm glad he is showering." Ami looked over to her, raising a dark eyebrow.

The priestess could be so shallow sometimes it made Ami want to question her.

"He was a tad pungent at the door." Rei brushed her nose, Ami gave a sad smile having known he probably didn't sleep at all, or if he was able to they were filled with obvious nightmares. Add that to not bothering to shower and wrecking his own apartment up it was pretty clear that he was struggling with his princess being kidnapped. Seeing her looking so hurt and helpless, it must have killed him to watch Diamond take her away.

Seeing Mamoru come out of the bathroom fully dressed in jeans and a white t- shirt, with some house slippers on he approached the circle the girls made before the balcony windows, "I thought you were to 'psyched out' to do this?" he questioned, sitting down on the carpet, "This is less me and more you. There are some repressed memories that are preventing us from making the connection stronger. I can boost it tomorrow but it's mostly up to you to open them up today." Rei stated with a tight smile.

He nodded, as Rei continued. "From my studies in different forms of meditation, the Buddha teaches its followers 'Every memory lives deep within, meditate and your answers will come forth.' So just listen to the sound of my voice, focus on the words, they will lead you to the memories you need and seek." Using very little of her own influence she chanted the words that she normally chanted to her sacred fire, only needing them as a guide for Mamoru to find focus, and not for herself to seek out answers.

The words seemed to put his mind into a different state, where he was in his own mind back at the beach. Seeing a couple he rushed over to them hoping that it would lead him to the answers he sought. What he saw blew his mind.


	21. fearful memories & a new senshi

**regine.c:** Usagi's got a difficult role to come, but its one that she chooses. With Rei she needs to see that she can be happy and that her crush will never come to pass. Fine mamo's hot looking, but when your best friends with his soul mate, and he obviously loves her more than anything, its time to let go. Yuirchio gives her that emotion and physical bond that deep down she needs, just like what mamo does for usa and visa versa. As for the jager, he was upset, and besides I didn't want to turn him into an alcoholic, just be upset and face reality. Alcohol for most is a way of dealing without feeling the pain. Thing with that is said person isn't really dealing, their just numbing themselves to the pain. He needed to feel the pain.

**CaughtInAFantasy:** he has to but for a reason. Deal with reality that way he can face what he needs to go through and be there.

**AimlesslyGera**: no your not, lol! I loved writing that. He finally had his breaking point, and he was dealing with it. the lose of his true love took its toll on his heart and emotions.

**GotQuidditch:** I know, thing is as much as I enjoy reading about him as a rich bad boy that turns good due to usa, not every rich guy is a bad boy. Some rich guys are just lazy ass's, bankrolling off of their parents or predecessors funds. It's the whole 'look at me, I'm better than you' attitude, when really their nothing without their trust funds. At least with mamo sometimes he's actually a really busy business man, otherwise he's a trust fund kid that doesn't get along with his parents. Go figure. But thank you for the compliment, he isn't truly given a lot of depth in the series so that part was more of what I thought he could be like once these things in his life happen, things that he has/had no control over, things that he in the end started and had half the responsibility of.

**Mitsumeteiteyo:** thank you, I like the depth I've given him.

**jade21**: pretty much. Mamo's got to realize part of being in a relationship, is handling your problems together, not trying to solve every big bad thing on your own.

**Maeko11:** yeah, the doors, were the first thing I thought of for that chapter/episode, they were also the main thing I wasn't sure people would get or like. As for the vines, thank 'Shaydoe' that was purely her imagination, I just added.

**shantie1984: **wish I could say sorry, but I'm not. ;)

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:** very interesting. LOL!

**Guest (1):** that'll depend on how you look at it I guess. Read on and find out.

**silverfaerie91 (Guest)**: your going to have to wait and see on that one.

**lunanekoanime (Guest):** King Endymion will be making an appearance or two…just wait and see.

**mizzladyoflondon (Guest)**: stuff is a comin'!

**Shake the Spear (Guest):** we shall see.

**Guest (2)**: I can make her evil if I wanna. :P lol!

**adoore (Guest)**: I think she always needed loving from her honey, she was just to shy to ask for something she figured he would know about, or be more automatic about. He was the who held back on anything really. Its even mentioned that in the Supers series that she visited his room quite often…I think…or at least a few times, but he wasn't the type to be PDA about his relationship, she was. And yeah Chibi Usa was a pain in the ass for me to. Its why she's there but she's not the focal point. Though for a sequel, if there's anything you'd like to see, other than loving amounts of romance between our couple PM me.

**guardianangel063 (Guest)**: wow! A 1000% That's a lot!

**queenofanime127 (Guest):** That's me, intense!

**yamifangirl (Guest)**: you may get your wish!

**Guest (3): **gonna have to use your own judgment on that one. Everyone has their views of how her innocent can be taken.

**moonbella09022 (Guest)**: thank you, thank you!

**goddessofmanga (Guest):** cool, hope you like the rest of it.

**Guest (4)**: bad and good will be coming up soon, the war isn't over yet.

**Mzmiami, LoveInTheBattleField, mistressofbakura (Guest):** here's your next newest chapter, enjoy!

Also if you all want a sequel, vote on the pole it is open and hopefully visible on my profile page.

And btw, wow 26 reviews, that number just keeps climbing and I love it! I think this is my only fanfic literally that I've had that happen with, special thanks to my partner in crime 'Shaydoe' for helping with this fic, and its possible sequel.

Sailor Moon R 'Roses and Diamonds' ch. 21

The moon was heavy in the sky that night, a dark blanket of velvet was hugging the tranquil sea. So wide and expansive in its splendor it was over whelming in a romantic almost mystic sort of way. A warm wind blew off the ocean filled with the scent of paradise and hope. All of his senses were aroused that night, filled with a euphoria and delight at the pure reckless abandon they had cultivated between them.

He saw himself lounging upon the top of a large stone before the sea. His dark dress pants soaked at the cuffs, his white dress shirt loose and untucked around his hips. The moon hanging full in the night sky, casting the sand and sea in a silver glow. It warmed the natural radiance of her skin, the sparkle of her beaming smile. The ethereal glow in the timeless cerulean pools of her eyes, as she locked her loving, yet longing gaze with his.

She danced before him, swinging her hips alluringly, while twisting her arms over her head in a seductively erotic way. Silently enticing his lust with every subtle movement, every small look she cast him over her slender shoulder as she moved to the music only she could hear.

Mamoru watched the memory unfold that night as he knew they both could feel the bold playfulness she was exuding through their link. He remembered engaging her many times, over the coarse of their trip down the beach, in various intimates, igniting the fires of the passion between them. He laughed along with his counterpart in satisfaction that the angel was so fulfilled with him. That she sought to seduce him for a change...

Using her charm and erotic wiles, Usagi who still believed she was Serenity moved into him upon the stone. Twisting in his reaching, almost languid and dreamy grasp, with her arms entwined over her head. Giving him her arching back, as she thrust her butt over his crotch with a giggle of pleasure. Straddling his legs she lightly brushed her bottom against his crotch. Back and forth in an erotic manner, twisting away from his latching hands as he sought to push her down upon him and end her teasing.

Moving away with light feet she began to caress herself alluringly, smiling slyly at him the whole time.

"Were did you learn to dance like this?" He breathed, the erection in his pants becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

Usagi looked puzzled for but a moment. "A friend taught me." She answered, moving in upon him once more. Swaying her hips as she crouched low, brushing her hand down his thighs making him shiver. As her wide innocent blue eyes kept contact with his drawing him in and holding his heart.

He lightly brushed his fingers down her cheek as she rose up. "You are so beautiful...you know that." He breathed in awe of her.

She merely paid him a knowing smile, backing up once more shaking her hips and turning in place. Her eyes closing in pleasure as she lost herself to the dance. Her hands weaving into the long golden stands of her hair along the side of her head, tossing it up on top as an unruly mass. It cascaded over her face, creating a wild exotic goddess before him.

"Oh Endy...you tease me all the time..." She taunted him with her beautiful yet sensuous movements. Giving him a meaningful smile, as she spun and swayed.

Mamoru was nearly losing his mind with want, lust and need as he watched her sweet erotic movements. He couldn't take his eyes off of her sweet body to save his life, it was as if she was casting a spell upon him. With every sway of her hips, every fluid bend of her long slender arms he was falling deeper into a lust filled trance. He wanted her so badly he could scream. She was teasing and taunting him, with her hands, her thrusting bum. Bombarding him with almost touches against his sex, using her hands, thighs, her butt driving him insane.

The lust filled looks cast his way briefly as she danced up and down and around him. Like the moon's orbit to the earth...so close but not yet one. The sight of her caressing herself in such a bold and sexy manner, brushing her moving hips with her fingers, caressing the contours of her breasts... it was pushing him over the edge!

The silver grey bikini she wore seemed to shine in the moonlight, radiating with an allure all it's own, as it complemented her tantric thrusts and sways. Glowing brighter and brighter as his need to touch her mounted. Her teasing and tempting brushes against him only growing more bold.

"Com...ere..." He growled, lunging off the rock for her as she drew close yet again. Usagi squealed with delight, turning on her heel to run away. Her bare feet digging into the sand as his large warm hands caught her around her waist. Laughing long and hard at finally having his temptress in his grasp. He drew her back against him, holding tight as he nuzzled her neck through her long golden hair. His hot breath sending shivers up and down her body.

Usagi moaned with pleasure her heart content, as he suckled the tender part of her neck behind her ear, his strong arms holding her tight against his warm toned chest. Wanting nothing more than to be in his arms forever. The swim suit flared as their shared passion for one another grew beyond what it could handle. Mamoru cupped one of her breasts kneading it hungrily, as the fabric heated up under his palm.

Usagi yelped in pain as the suit began to burn her skin, wiggling out of his grasp in a panic. Mamoru loosened his hold, at her frantic cries wondering if he had hurt her by holding to tight, or fondling her to strongly. She squirmed out of his grasp darting for the ocean as the suit combusted in a cloud of dark smoke un able to handle the reverse effects from darkness. Leaving her nude before him in the soft moonlight.

The fifteen year old girl once more rose to the surface, casting her innocent blue eyes wide and stunned upon him. Her whole body blushing a rose pink, as she sought to cover her modesty with her arms, and slender hands. Then thinking better of it, she turned and dashed into the midnight waves giggling playfully. Mamoru watched her swim away for a few meters, the cusp of her perfect bum cresting the surface as she dove deep into the sea.

With a deep rueful chuckle, Mamoru watched as his memory self, quickly shed his clothes tossing them to the sand. This was everything he dreamed of and more. He knew his mind at that time was still trapped in a haze, his reason locked and barred away deep in his subconscious. Dashing naked into the surf he swam and dove threw the waves to play with his true love. As he broke the surface further out, his feet just touching the sandy bottom.

Usagi's sweet face popped out of the water a few feet away, her bare breasts arching into the air. Perfect mounds of pink flesh with small pert nipples thrusting out to the cool air. Flipping her golden hair over her head as she shot up from the surface of the rippling water. The strands gleaming in the moonlight soaked from the ocean. The water droplets, shimmering upon her head as if the sea had crowned her with fine jewels.

She beamed at him with that fond smile of sharing she gave only to him. As she wadded in the water waiting for him to approach. Mamoru was breathless, the moment was to perfect. He saw how his self that night was overcome once more by the purity of her almost goddess qualities in the moonlight.

In time the tide itself had drawn him to her side, he grasped her now bare hips with his strong hands to keep her near. She in turn pressed her palms against his bare chest. She cuddled into his chest as he held her, her breasts pressed softly against his chest her breath short and breathless.

"Am I dreaming..." She whispered, the haze still heavy upon her mind but doubts began to surface that this moment may be real.

Mamoru lifted an eyebrow, drawing a hand lovingly down her hair. Stroking it tenderly the intense lust he had been feeling for her tempered by her honest words.

He was wondering now if this was a dream as well? Only from looking at them now he knew that truth. As it was he was still in a state of shock at what was or what had happened that night.

Usagi rose from his chest, running a small slender hand down his cheek. Staring up at him with such trust and love it spoke to his very soul. She was all he needed, all he wanted...the nightmare be damned! He could not go on living without her for one more second. He cupped her chin in his fingers, keeping her steady by wrapping his other arm tight around her waist pressing all of her against him.

As he leaned down and kissed her long and deep. Usagi responded to his passion, her hands braced against his cheeks as she rose up a little out of the water pressing down upon him. As her tongue darted into his mouth with a moan of desperation.

The kiss became hot, unrestrained and far more passionate. As he traced both of his hand down her sides to grasp her butt meaningfully. Usagi drew away panting and out of breath.

"It's really true...this is happening...this isn't a dream." She sobbed briefly, overcome with joy. As a clarity began to form in her mind. She drew down once more kissing him with all that she had. Needing nothing more in life then to be in his arms kissing him just like this...Forever.

Reluctantly, He drew away from her sweet lips, pressing a kiss upon her cheek, then her ear tracing down her jaw line with his lips till he reached her tender neck. Usagi squeezed his shoulders overcome by the shuddering sobs of pure unrestrained love she felt. Her whole body trembling uncontrollably, moaning with sudden delight.

As he drew his lips away from nibbling upon her neck, she stroked her hand over the taunt muscles of his broad chest. Then began laying sweet kisses were her hand had once been, giving a suckling teasing kiss to his hard nipple. Causing him to groan with longing, his hands weaving into the golden hair at the back of her head holding tight.

"Not fair..." He breathed. "I should be able to kiss all the same places on you that your kiss on me..." He stated plaintively.

Usagi giggled mischievously, jumping slightly and wrapping her legs around his waist for leverage. As she rose from the water, arching her back, inviting his lips upon her breasts wordlessly. He leaned down with her wrapped in his arms, trailing kisses down from her collar bone ever downward towards her breasts. Her breath fell shallow, as her heart beat quickened upon every impression of his lips upon her sensitive skin.

Upon every puff of hot breath against her cold skin. Finally he drew a stiff aroused nipple into his mouth and sucked upon it with vigor. Causing her to cry out to the heavens with the surge of pleasurable sparks that rocketed over her body.

The haze of the drug was lifting from him, yet the feel of her hot flesh against his was making his head spin. The feel of her beautiful body under his roving hands made him moan with rising need. The waves seemed to lap at them in the same rapid pace as their breathing. As the heat between them rose, unconsciously her womanhood positioned itself before the tip of his shaft. He suddenly felt the warmth of her folds surrounding him.

She swallowed nervously, as she felt him nudging upon her entrance. Pulling away slightly, from sensually nibbling upon his neck. To stare down at him with such a deep love and commitment that it banished the last of his worries. This love between them was strong, fierce and unbreakable. The nightmare was false, an evil lie cast upon him to make him weak, make him doubt. No evil could befall her if she was safe in his arms! He had been a fool! He had so much to seek forgiveness for...

"Ashiteru...My Usako...now and forever." He breathed, as he leaned down once more with a thankful smile finally giving her the words she had needed to hear for so very long.

She smashed her lips against his, silencing his apology before it began. Wrapping her arms around his neck, as her long slender legs weaved around his waist holding herself in place. Mamoru crossed his arms over the small of her back, keeping her aloft, as his hands cupped her shapely bottom.

She invited him inside by softly rocking her hips against him. He moved gently into her at first allowing her time to adjust, using the flowing rhythm of the waves as a guide. Closing her eyes with anticipation towards the ecstasy she had only felt within her dreams. Her breath began to grow sharp and breathless as the excitement grew within her, at this final act of love finally happening between them.

Mamoru closed his eyes as well basking in the feel of her small body in his arms, her soft sounds of delight as he thrust within her a bit more forcefully. Her inner core caressing him, holding him tightly as he sought to delve deeper. The lapping waters around them acting as a lubricant to their bodies. Allowing their first coupling to become smooth and painless for her.

Usagi fingers gripped the corded muscles along his shoulder blades as he held her up close to him within the ocean's embrace. The continual pounding of his flesh against hers, as he growled from the passion that was mounting an inferno within her belly. Hanging on as he took her, closing her eyes as she cried out to the stars, over and over, as the pleasures kept building. Her skin growing rosy from her continued arousal, her insides quivering at every thrust of his hips, seeking more from him and for it to never end.

Her body was shivering from the intensity of their coupling. As she noticed he was shivering as well, though be it from the cool water or the notion of being on the edge with her she wasn't completely sure of.

Opening her eyes she stared down at him, finding his midnight blue eyes looking deep within her own. Communicating to her the depth of his love that he felt for her. A passion rising out of his control, seeking to end their misery he put them through and complete their link now and forever soul bond, though unknowing in that goal. Only knowing they sought to complete themselves within one another, to give the other their soul and make themselves one.

He moved into her hot, tight warmth again and again, making her crane her neck back crying out to the moon. As she then resumed her passionate stare down upon him. Bouncing in his arms as he took her, she brought a hand up to his face, caressing his features. When one finger dipped into his mouth and began a rhythm she had only ever remembered her past counterpart do, it undid the rest of his control.

Pulling her hand away he then crushed his lips upon hers, the tremor's intensifying in both their bodies as he thrust himself harder and deeper. Feeling the need to be as deep inside of her as possible, to make her know it, make her know he would be the only one to ever be with her like this again. "You're mine Usako…" he growled, feeling the last thin thread of his control slipping, feeling himself on the verge of pummeling her insides with his length.

Feeling his thrusts turn more primal in their efforts as he sought to make her his in every way he had ever dreamed of. Usagi found herself whimpering as Mamoru began to sate every desire she ever had of him as well.

"I'll always be only yours…Mamo – chan…" She panted, holding on as he took her. His member reached deeper within her than either one of them thought possible, touching a tender spot that made her pleasure soar higher than ever before.

It was making the reality so much more exhilarating and more intense than any fantasy or memory could provide her. He clung to her now, arms wrapped around her slender sides. Amazed by her, thrilled by her very touch as she hung onto him as if for dear life while he pounded away. Reaching new depths and new sensations wanting to give her everything he had and let them both never forget to whom they both belonged to.

Whimpering pleadingly, she once more found his mouth with hers. Her lips swollen from long sessions of deep, passionate kisses.

Her hot breath within his mouth sent his desires to the brink, encouraging him to take them both over the edge, to stay there.

She was lost to a realm of pure pleasure, a moment of ultimate sensations and release she did not want to enter alone. Her insides suddenly clenching upon him with obvious intent, as her body exploded into a fit of ecstasy she'd never felt in this life before. She wrapped her arms around his neck, calling out yet again. He tried to hold on to this moment, to never let the feel of her muscles clenching around him end, but somehow she got her way and he would no longer be able to hold out.

Feeling the spasms within her continue on they dragged him with her and he climaxed within her body, spraying her insides with everything he had to offer her. Never having felt that type of emotional release as much as it had been a physical one as well. His nights of pleasuring himself to aid in his fantasies of her couldn't hope to compare to what she had for him. They released together, their voices ringing to the stars of two souls becoming one.

It took them several minutes to come down from their bliss filled high. Shielding her face into his neck making soft sounds of comfort, assuring him with her love as she kissed him tenderly. Mamoru shuddered, holding her tight as he let himself stay within her tight warmth. Wanting to savor and relish the moments of their first joining for as long as possible. They had become one under the watchful glow of the moon. The night seemed magical, timeless as he carried her out of the waves to the shore, her form still tightly wrapped around his.

Several minutes later a warm peaceful sensation began to overtake them both as he finally slipped out and let her go. Her feet reaching the sea bed softly, as he clasped her hand striding ashore together. They both collapsed upon the sand, their mental and physical strength at their limits. She turned to him with a satisfied smile, running a limp almost lazy hand through his hair as he lay on his side propped up on an elbow.

He chuckled at her, his eyes sparkling with a warmth that she treasured. A goofy smile and shine of deep love for only her, that she would always hold in her heart of hearts.

"I love you Chiba, Mamoru...never forget that." She breathed her eyes tearing with joy. Carrying a seriousness in her tone, that made his throat tighten with deep emotions he could not name.

Until today...it was fear. She knew that night during that moment of clarity between them. That Diamond's obsession with her might doom their love.

She knew...the consequences before they happened.

When Mamoru woke up he had two very curious and befuddled women sitting before him. "I don't believe it we…" he blushed remembering the night in all its bliss filled glory. "We…" he was stunned as he put his hand up to his mouth. Mistaking the shock for one of mingled regret Rei leaned forward, "Mamoru – san what did you see?" she asked testily. Wondering if her theory had been correct.

"I…we…" Mamoru suddenly felt very protective of his time with Usagi. Di had tried to ruin them, and did himself but they reconnected in the most bliss filled of ways possible. "Just know that I can feel Usako much better now. She is no longer in physical pain, but mentally…" he could feel her struggling to maintain whom she was on the inside. "Mamoru – san we need to know how so I can use it to - " but Mamoru cut her off, "What happened was private!" Rei cut to the chase, "You had sex with her admit it already!" she sighed exasperated.

He flamed up, "How…?" he uttered, "I found a plastic friend of hers and figured it out from there. Why else would she have it?" Rei blurted, un caring. "She has had ulterior motives with you for last few months." The miko stated, crossing her arms and giving him a no nonsense look.

"So she wouldn't be tempted to jump Mamoru – san?" Ami suggested becoming redder by the second once the words were out. Rei and Mamoru both gave her quizzical looks, "It just struck me okay!" she explained. "Whatever!" Rei pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation.

Her theory nearly went up in flames but she followed through and was right, "Point is we have a better access to her mind now. Mamoru – san you can work on that when her mind gets better I guess but in the mean time we all have to go to the temple. We've got a pink haired child to interrogate." Rei stated without much enthusiasm. She cared for the pink haired child but things were different now. Besides no one got to beat on the Odango but her.

If the dark forces were going to torture her because she didn't obey she'd kill them. Well she'd kill them anyways but at least this way Usagi would be safe again and she'd come back having learnt to NOT trust people so easily. To many snakes in the world that preyed on innocents like her. It was why she was so fierce and tempered. She knew of the evils and protected herself mind, heart and bodily from them. Granted it left little room for her to find love even if it was right under her nose but as far as she saw it, she had bigger things to worry about.

"Come on, before Minako – chan and Makoto – chan make it there before us." She gestured towards the door. Mamoru finished getting ready as they waited at his apartment door, "By the way…" Rei said as he locked up, "Gotta love the remodeling in there. It screams 'I've just 'fucked up my love life'." She remarked as if it was a big statement to make. He looked worse for the weary, "Fine timing." Ami pinched the fire senshi in the arm, "Its true…" then she looked over and saw the error of her words.

"Gomen." She said as she walked towards the elevator. Pushing the button she looked back to see Ami trying to comfort him. A small pep talk and he was able to pull his emotions back in check. The pain level was still too high to try and crack even a simple joke with him. Once again her brash words did more harm than good. Boinking herself in the head, with a reprimanded fist she murmured to herself, "Fine timing indeed you dolt!"

With Mamoru behind another closed door, sitting out on the outer veranda. A blank cold mask over his face, lost in his troubled thoughts. Able to hear it all from the other side, the girls made sure to block the two exits to the tea room. Minako sitting in front of the one rice divider, and Ami the other. While leaving Mako and Rei to coral the stubborn, child.

Chibi Usa would have nowhere to run from her inner demons today. Nor would she have Mamoru to run and hide to. She always ran to him and used him as a buffer. Plus Mamoru had a fatherly type of love and kin to the pink haired girl that he nor anyone else could understand.

Not to mention she would run to him for help when she couldn't go to Usagi. The girls felt bad for what they had to do. Prevent her from leaving if she tried, and pry into her mind if necessary, but she needed to talk and it seemed with her running away from her problems this would be the only way.

"So where's Usagi – chan?" she asked them, curious as to where her technical guardian was. The girls all acted as her guardians here and there but being that she lived with Usagi she was her technical guardian from the group.

"That's what we need to talk to you about. Usagi's been taken by the bad people who are after you. We need your help." Makoto stated, her curt, soft yet stern in a motherly fashion. Her friend, the first one to not look at her and think trouble maker or fighter, and fellow comrade was missing, somewhere in the future…she wanted answers. Chibi Usa looked shocked and scared, "What, who took her?" she asked, looking like she was genuinely interested in helping.

"Does a man name Prince Diamond. Ring a bell?" Minako asked, her leadership coming out more so. Arms crossed, leaning against the rice divider she as guarding.

Chibi Usa though, didn't know the name. She shook her head, "No mama never told me their names, only that they were part of some Dark Moon. A bad place, full of bad people." She was beginning to get scared. If Usagi was gone where would she go? She had to stay in the house where she had a chance for survival, maybe she could stay with Rei now.

"Chibi Usa, we know he's from the future, where you're from and frankly I'm tired of pleasantries, we need to know everything you do." Rei told her, wanting to find their princess and fast. Leaning down and confronting the little girl eye to eye. Dressed in her red and white flowing Shrine Robes, fully prepared to invade the little girls mind with a Fire Reading if absolutely necessary.

"I don't remember, there was a big blast and….I don't remember! I swear!" she took off running for the door when Makoto grabbed her by the back of her white bunny backpack and pulled her down gently into her lap, preventing her escape, "That big blast, whatever it was, took your mother and hurt her, am I right?" Rei demanded. Chibi Usa nodded, "Mama shoved me away to protect me. Then she disappeared. Everything got loud for second then…I don't know it got blurry after that." she began tearing up.

"The next thing I know 'they'…" her eyes became blurry before nearly bellowing into Rei's face, "They – you should see what they did to her!" the young girl was obviously distraught and in fear of her own memories.

"They who?" Makoto questioned, looking to Rei for answers as well. Chibi Usa, not knowing whom they really were just yet blurted, "The sailor senshi of the future!" the girls either were stunned or gasped in shock by the revelation.

"They said it was to protect her from what the blast brought, but my mama won't wake up!" she obviously felt the sailor senshi, them in the future, were responsible for her mother's current position. Regaining herself Rei cleared her throat, wondering how things went down for such drastic measures to be taken from them in the future. "We can see and help you out with what that blur is. If you let me I can use the Sacred fire to see what you're obviously blocking." She tried sweet talking the girl, giving her an encouraging smile.

Chibi Usa looked to scared to try. "How do we know she even saw anything? She could have hid from everything." Minako suddenly clarified.

Rei considered it, "No, if that were the case she wouldn't be this scared for a fire reading." The pink haired girl gulped a little at Rei seeing right through her. She felt the child was hiding something, something she was afraid of seeing once more, so she tried to reason yet again, "Sometimes kids block out memories when their too painful to look at. It's a coping mechanism." she explained with a shrug.

But Chibi Usa looked even more frightened, "No. I can't." she thought by disagreeing they would let up like they always did and leave her be. She could pretend just a little longer that her memories weren't completely real. That she didn't feel responsible in some way. Every day that she put even one thought into it she felt that overpowering guilt, till she managed to once again lock it away in a safe place. After all guilt wouldn't save her mother, no that overwhelming weight was on her shoulders alone.

Something her father felt she was capable of handling. As much as she loved her papa she thought he put too much on her shoulders for this task. But of course he didn't know her little scared secret. The one where he would be upset with her if he found out. She knew if he knew, he never would have entrusted her with her mission and she wanted to help out her mother. It didn't mean she wasn't terrified to get in trouble if he found out, terrified of the disappointed look on her father's face.

She was a 'daddy's girl' after all. He very rarely punished her for her offences, no that duty was mostly her mother, whom knew how devious and a kind of 'manipulating' the child could be when she wanted to avoid punishment for her little troubles. Her father, due to his own childhood growing up usually let a lot of things go. But her mother knew her mind better, 'like mother like daughter' she would say, so she kept her secret and buried it so deep even she herself felt it was nothing more than a bad, terrifying little dream.

But she was wrong, "Chibi Usa, we love you, we do, but right now you're our only link to finding out where Usagi - chan is and what happened to your home in the future. Don't you want us to help you?" Ami tried. The pink haired child, looked down. This wasn't how she wanted the girls to help out. She needed the senshi's help. They were only Usagi's friends to her. Besides if they found out the truth, if she couldn't hold herself up to Rei's fire readings they would want to punish her to.

"NO!" she screamed, nearly fighting Makoto off, as futile as it was. Ami hung her head low, feeling for the scare child. "Gomen a sai, demo, how are you ever going to help your mother if you won't give the people you need the answers, they need?" Chibi Usa looked up to the bluenette, "Only the senshi can truly help me!" She blurted. Feeling she just let a vital piece of information out she let her head drop, "Chibi Usa…" Ami said, "We are the sailor senshi." She shot her head up as all the girls nodded their heads.

"Demo…demo…" no more excuses to fall behind she dropped her head again. If they found out what she caused they would punish her to, perhaps even hate her, it wasn't something she could fathom, so she hid from it all in her mind…again. Attempting to bury herself further in there, to shove the memories away, to hide herself from them and their torturous truth. She covered her eyes up not wanting the others to see her childish weakness.

It was all the signaling Ami and the others needed, "We have no choice then." Minako told the pink haired little girl. They all hated to force her to do anything but sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures. Their world as they knew it along with their princesses life was being threatened so yeah…the senshi were desperate. "Demo – demo – I don't wanna!" she tried cried in fear and slight anger, looking to Ami for help. The bluenette looked saddened by their choice, but determined.

With a resolute sigh, Makoto wrapped her arms around the child's chest in a locking grip. Standing up with her held tight, Chibi Usa wailed and twisted in the brunette's strong grasp. As the girls left the tea room, headed down the hall towards the Prayer Room. Mamoru sat stoically out on the veranda, listening to cries of fear. The little girls frantic pleading falling away, as the Senshi made their way deeper into the Temple's inner rooms.

Makoto held Chibi Usa still, but made sure to keep her grip light to avoid actually hurting the girl while Rei prepared the fire for a reading. Tossing various herbs into the flames. The flames sparked and flared, sending forth a cloud of musky air to fill the room.

With Chibi Usa and Makoto in the middle, the girls surrounded them, sitting near the back divider. As Rei humbling knelt upon the bamboo rug before the roaring fire. Remaining silent as to help for Rei as she chanted. The priestess's hands and fingers flew through various gestures, as her voice muttered reverently through her series of mental exercises in invoke the fire. It took several minutes, with a heavy sweat beading upon Rei's forehead.

The fire began to surge with new life, flaring with an unearthly energy as sit roared toward the ceiling. The tips of the flames glowing blue as Rei made the spiritual connection, images forming deep within the heart of the flames. Chibi Usa whimpered at seeing her painful memories, but it was in bits and pieces, nothing to clear.

Mamoru had followed the girls a few minutes later wanting to stay out of way. He was now kneeling on the veranda, the outer divider pulled aside just enough to provide him a good view of the side of the Fire. He watched the tragic images, gritting his teeth as his stomach roiled with anxiousness. The horrible images moving through the fire, felt as if he was nearly seeing his visions all over again.

"Chibi Usa is from where I saw Usagi getting repeatedly killed in my visions." He muttered to himself, his eyes misting with emotion. The fire reading showed Mamoru more of where Chibi Usa was from. It looked like the grand insides of a palace it was so large. Clearly they were seeing it from a child's eyes. He saw a flash of a lavender like cape and a cane before Chibi Usa spoke breaking his focus on the details.

"Rei – chan please…the memories, they hurt." She tried to stop them, but it seemed the further Rei looked, the further Chibi Usa became engulfed in what they were seeing to, "…they hurt mama…" Chibi Usa whimpered, struggling to not see any more destruction of her home.

"Hang on a minute." Rei snapped, seeing more. She saw some buildings falling but more importantly she saw the blinding white light of an obvious explosion engulfing the entire sky, right before a beautiful golden haired woman dressed in white shoved the viewer out of the way.

The figures face was the only thing clear as day once Rei opened her eyes. She shot them to Chibi Usa's and made the connection clearly. "Kami!" she whispered, shock in her voice. The girls saw it to, as did Mamoru from his hiding place.

"Is Chibi Usa's Usagi's daughter?" He asked himself stunned. Then felt angered at a sudden dose of betrayal. Feelings that ANY child Usagi had should be his as well came roaring to life within him.

It was a fierce need he had always had that he stowed away till it would be a proper time to have kids with her. His need to make a family with her was deep, and considering he'd never had a family growing up it made his need and want for one even greater. Brief glittering memories of thoughts many months back. Of actually day dreaming of the future with her, of impregnating her, of seeing her grow big with his child.

Just the image of her pregnant alone made him nearly give in at one point or another. But his iron clad will prevented the images from doing more harm than good at her early age. His testosterone seemingly to be more harmful to his mind's eye at the time. It was one of the reasons why he kept himself far from her at times as well. To fear full of giving in and NOT using protection when he knew he should.

But now it seemed the future was changing, and NOT to his benefit. He nearly growled in anger at his betraying thoughts that seemed to nearly over power his previous more memorable thoughts of her. The memories of the twisted delusion Rebeus provided him with resurfacing. With her and Diamond making love many times over crashing in again and somehow with his anger proving even more detail than before. It sickened him, as much as it enraged him how easily Rubeus had played him that night.

Then his envisioned nightmares of losing her made him ask himself not only, "Was I listening to the dreams the wrong way? I know I practically sent her his way but for this result?!" but, "Whose Chibi Usa's father then?! Diamond?!" he had after all broken up with her. It made his chest feel an unknown pressure of a greater loss. Just thinking that she had had a child with Diamond instead, not just another Prince but an evil Prince at that.

Then the beach memory started to bring him to clarity when he told himself, "If Chibi Usa's from the future she could be mine **or** his." The thought that Chibi Usa, that any child Usagi had could be fathered by anyone that WASN'T him hurt as much as it infuriated him. "I never thought I'd say this at this time in our lives but please kami let her be pregnant with mine." Mamoru's distressed and panicky thoughts of Usagi and whom might have fathered Chibi Usa were confusing him.

He heard Ami speak up. "Oh my…" She was thoroughly shocked. Feeling Chibi Usa's distress and hearing her whimpers of mental pain, Luna P rolled into the room. Her antenna blinking, as she buzzed and beeped in agitation. Mamoru walked out from behind the fire, revealing himself to the now startled little girl. Mako held her still, as Chibi Usa attempted to wiggle out of her grasp once again. Not allowing her to distract them from task by attempting to seek Mamoru's comfort right away.

He needed to get answers and not more confusion from his own mind frame. He didn't want to jump to conclusions on what he HOPED with all of his heart, body and soul was just his own doubts about how his actions were false. "I think we might get more answers from this 'thing' than her." He supplied, staring intently down at Luna P. As Chibi Usa finally leaped from Makoto's hold and into his welcomed arms.

Rei went to talk when he spoke up again, "Her memories are buried because she wants them there. Only she can retrieve them if she wants to. Or if there was a powerful source to pull them from her. My guess is your power alone isn't enough through the great fire to pry them without excessive use of harmful force." Mamoru explained calmly.

Feeling snubbed that her power alone wasn't enough without using a harmful force that she knew she'd never truly use she said, "I got her last few moments before the battle happened, it was something. Better than nothing." She crossed her arms in stubborn frustration.

He nodded, holding Chibi Usa to the side with one arm while crouching low before the mechanical ball. "Luna P, I feel you can understand us so do us a favour and put us in contact with someone who can help us get Usako back from Prince Diamond. NOW!" he bellowed, making Chibi Usa jump. He was already tired and angry that his beloved was being held captive and in pain. He could feel so much from her, but a part of her was blocked off. He had a bad feeling about it. It made his already doubtful mind become more confused and frantic.

The ball glowed, becoming transparent as a tall woman with long black hair with tints of hunter like green came into view within, wearing a darker toned senshi uniform. Holding a long silvery grey like staff that looked like a giant key. With a red strobe shinning in the middle of it, she looked up to face the stunned group. At this point Luna and Artemis showed up, keeping aloof on the fringe of the room, out on the veranda. Having found no readings of evil energy from the house Diamond had been in.

"Could it be…" Luna asked astonished, "Another senshi?" Artemis finished off. She opened her eyes, "Small Lady, I sensed your distress and…"She looked to Mamoru, "I heard your words my Prince. Gomen a sai for your pain, all of you." He looked shocked as well. To the rest of the girls, and the two cats she remarked, "My name is Sailor Pluto, I am the senshi and guardian of time and space. While I cannot do much here in your world I can help you if you come to mine." The girls all looked over to Luna and Artemis for guidance.

"Sailor Pluto, where can we get to you if you're in the fabrics of time and space?" Luna questioned, having not seen this woman in a very long time. Her memories coming back little by little of her. Remembering seeing her as a young twelve to thirteen something year old senshi as Queen Serenity gave her the keys of time to protect. She had grown up and looked only a few years older than the senshi in the room.

Pluto looked over and as if remembering the feline, regarding her with that of a cooler warning filled air. For Luna it reminded her of how Mamoru used to speak to the girls when they first met, only Usagi saw past that and saw who he really was. Luna was starting to realize how little credit she had given the blonde girl over time. Placing so much of her duties as royal advisor over everything else and ignoring what the blonde really wanted to do, placing what she considered should be Usagi's only focuses in front of her.

So many times she pulled Usagi away from the beginning of a date or the prospect of one to make her train to be more ready to become a Queen. Though now she was asking herself, 'What type of Queen would Usagi make if she was alone without her King. Without Endymion in her life.' She even got to the point of telling him that Usagi's grades were falling so he would break off the dates and tell her to study more.

Now she was seeing how foolish her little white lies were. Usagi had been improving but not fast enough for Luna's expectations. Then Diamond slipped providing her with the attention, understanding and unconditional affection she wished for. Pulling her away from all of them, literally. The cat felt bad now for unknowingly aiding in helping Diamond. It also made her want to claw his eyes out for making her feel bad. She only wanted what was best for her charge, she just didn't have the best methods was all.

After all, all Usagi wanted was to have a few dates with the man she loved, and instead whether it be for amusement or what they felt was right, she and the girls ended up helping in the break up process. Pluto's words caught her attention, "If Prince Diamond has truly captured her then you must get to the future soon so I can properly take you to the place where everything will be explained. I can meet you at the water front tomorrow at noon."

She then turned to Chibi Usa, "Small Lady use your key then, it will work for you this time. I will make sure to keep a small area open enough to form a portal." The senshi disappeared leaving the girls and Mamoru a bit confused but feeling better that they had a plan of action to go with. Luna P reverted to her old self, beeping and twittering away into a corner.

"Another sailor senshi?" Ami asked. Luna bit her tongue on her bitter thoughts knowing she'd have to come clean to Mamoru about her subtle date sabotage.

She had yet to be told about the real reason why he broke things off and assumed it was due to her end of things. "I remember there being a senshi of time from the silver millennium days. Queen Serenity kept her at the time gates, for all eternity. Its taboo to break a time seal and open the portals for anyone, but I guess these are dire circumstances." Luna laughed bitterly.

"So we prepare for tomorrow. Mamoru – san…" Minako stated standing up.

He looked over to her with a cool eye, wondering mildly what she had to say.

"Keep up your meditation exercises as Rei taught you. Keep a link with Usagi – chan strong. We may need it sooner than we all think." She left the room, an air of authority still humming around her. As Mamoru nodded, those exercises were his only hope right now.

Chibi Usa had wanted to go home with him but knowing Ikuko would want to see her so called 'niece' home soon he couldn't. Besides…his place was still trashed and torn. "Keep Chibi Usa safe on her way home." He told Rei. The miko nodded her head and guided the now bitter pink haired child out of the temple.

Mamoru for his part was barely out of the temple's walkway when Luna nodded for him to follow her. He quirked his brow but followed. "What's up Luna?" he questioned. She looked guilty, "I must confess, I feel as though I should tell you before we go to the future to get Usagi, home safely." She told him.

He looked concerned, "Confess what?" he didn't want to be upset but it seemed the cat really looked guilty. Did she send the visions to him somehow? The thought was absurd but she did have that crescent beam that came from her forehead.

"I was trying to get Usagi to study harder, to become more of the princess she's meant to be. All the dates with you I felt were distracting her, and I figured she'd succeed in bringing her grades up faster if you two weren't seeing each other as much." The dark cat hung her head in remorse, not meeting his now bitter gaze.

His eyes narrowed, but her confession didn't make any sense to him…till now, "So I told you that she wasn't doing well in school when she really was starting to improve in her classes. Ami had been helping her to."

The cat began, head hung even lower, feeling horrible since her charge was somewhere in the future having kami knew what done to her mind and body. The feline cringed at what that dark prince was doing to her sweet charge right now. She could only hope that Usagi was holding herself together till they rescued her. "I followed you on your dates and came at the right moments or told the girls to come in that way there would be less of a distraction."

He was stunned, "You lied to me to get us to stop dating?" he was upset by her actions but it wasn't completely relevant to what was going on.

"I needed her to be more focused on her duties not on love matters with you. And then you broke up with her and for a short while I felt this was what she needed, to be away from you so she could throw herself into her studies. But then that Diamond came into the picture and…" Luna began to prattle on in an agitated state.

Mamoru waved his hands in front of the feline gaining her attention.

"Luna your ramblings aren't making any sense. Do you think I broke up with her due to actions on your part?" he asked.

She nodded dumbly, "Didn't you? I mean I know it was nearly two months ago now but…why?" now she was weary of what she just spilled.

"I broke up with her because I was having visions of her death every night. I feared it so much I broke up with her. It was the most agonizing decision I'd ever made." He confessed, casting the feline a tight smile of regret.

Shocked by the admission on both ends he finally got out, "Why Luna? Usako and I were fine, we were even studying together." He admonished. "I…oh dear…" She remembered Usagi telling her that to, "I foolishly didn't believe Usagi when she told me that. All I thought of was the two of you in your apartment alone. I didn't even know she was there till she got home at night." Now she really felt like a heel.

She didn't believe her own charge and started to bust in on her dates feeling she was drifting from what she deemed to be more important. However one look on his face read something else, "Or was I correct on part of that?" She demanded with a wiry grin.

He sighed, "Believe me, we both wanted to, I could read it in her face…her body language practically shouted 'what are you waiting for?!' and I ignored it." He admitted with a heavy sigh, brushing a hand through his hair.

The feline let out a mental breath of relief.

He looked ready to rip out his hair for a moment as if stuck in a memory, "I didn't believe she was ready to go past some basic kissing when in reality both of us were practically vibrating for more." he chuckled darkly, casting his face up to the heat of the sun. Needing to distract himself from more regret and self loathing.

Luna wasn't too thrilled with that part of his confession but sighed knowing nothing ever happened. "Well that is good, after all stu - " Luna's word fell suddenly silent.

Mamoru loomed over her, his shadow making her want to cower in fear. She RARELY got that feeling.

When she looked up she knew why. It wasn't just Mamoru looking at her it was Prince Endymion looking at her. Had it not been for her Lunarian Mau history and genetics she would have submitted to the dominating look of anger he presented her with. "While yes studies are HIGHLY important they don't dominate our very minds existence." He scolded the feline, still angered that she could interfere as she had.

It spoke to him of lack of trust in himself and in Usagi. For him he could ALMOST understand it, he was an older young man after all, but for her to not trust Usagi, his love, he knew would hurt and anger the young princess and therefore hurt and upset him. He'd never truly once their memories were regained gave Luna a reason to NOT trust him, and neither had Usagi, yet she still assumed.

"I LOVE Usako, more than anything. But how are you helping her along by tampering with her relationship with me when I was doing a stupidly great of it for us both?" He spat out bitterly, having made it to the bottom of the long flight of stairs, down from the Temple grounds. He tiredly slumped down upon the last step, leaning over his knees in defeat. Clasping his hands behind his head and holding tight, as he fought back a scream of extreme frustration.

Luna opened her mouth unsure of what to say. She wasn't sure if he was more angry at her or himself for their actions taken. She walked over towards his now bent over, head between his legs form, barely hearing his words, "I wish I had remembered taking her on the beach the next morning. I wish I had done SOMETHING more to make her NOT want to give up even a little and date him." he looked up spooking her a bit. His eyes moist, "You want to know how I found Usako so fast and easily last night?" he demanded.

She nodded, "I couldn't figure it out myself till Rei got my mind to open up to me. The memories of what happened on the beach the night before she was taken, clarified it for me." Luna's paw reached out as he smiled, "We made love - oh god it was so perfect!" A fond smile pulled upon his lips, as he relived the beautiful moment yet again.

The feline was about ready to scratch him for touching Usagi like that before they were married, but remembering some of the rumors that she choose NOT to believe from the Moon Kingdom resurfaced in her mind.

Apparently their physical love carried through into both lives. As her mother's advisor and her future advisor she firmly kept the rumors at bay. Talk of the Moon Princess carrying on a sexual relationship even with her soon to be husband was still a forbidden thing. Not to mention wishing she hadn't walked by the princesses chambers some nights. That was an earful she wished to NEVER have heard…ever, nor wanted to hear again! "It seems times do repeat themselves." She muttered with a sigh.

Queen Serenity had never known the depth of how close they became and Luna had feared the day she would have. After all what mother in ANY time frame wants her barely 16 year old daughter to have sexual relations BEFORE marriage? At least in her mind's eye she felt that way, she never went too inadvertently ask her herself. Seeing Mamoru's happiness she knew Usagi felt the same way.

"Does she know?" she asked him, "I don't know. I was planning to use our strengthened connection thanks to completing our bond, to find her and get her back." He admitted, rubbing his now sweating palms up and down his legs as he stretched his back.

Luna looked confused, "How was it strengthened…?"

He smiled knowingly, "Usako and I making love on the beach was our way of completing the bond. Our bond, even as undeveloped as it was in the past, I knew where she'd be to protect her from Beryl's minions."

She seemed to grasp that knowing and finding out later on that he seemed to have a weird 'bunny – radar' on her charge to find her when she was in trouble. But to know it was strengthened and completed through love making wasn't something she was fond of. "I mean the memories of our past lives together alone…they don't compare to how it really feels." He looked lost in his own memories of that night.

Thing is with Luna there as said girls mentor she felt angered that the young man took her charges virginity. One swipe with her paw and he had deep claw marks on his ankle, "OW! What the hell Luna?!" he snapped in anger. Covering his now bleeding wounded ankle.

Fur standing up in anger just as is had that night when Diamond was in Usagi's room she snapped back, "You sir took my charges virtue that night. You – you MAN!" Luna roared, her ears pressed back completing her rant with a finishing hiss.

Mamoru had the nerve to laugh at her anger. Which only infuriated her more.

"Luna you seem to have forgotten a bit about the past we used to live in. She and I were no different, well actually we were. Back then we were so in love but we just couldn't stop ourselves from - " seeing the venomous look the cat had he patted her on the head. He didn't need to give the poor cat a heart attack. Though she deserved the slight torturous thoughts he gave her for her interference.

"Never mind, point is if it weren't for our bonding I wouldn't be able to find her and keep in mental contact with her. As it is I can feel her pain and hear some of her thoughts. Their not exactly complete but I think that's due to her being filled with dark energy. She's mentally fighting it off. We may not see her for a few days." It hurt to say it but it was the truth. "I'm going to get her back." He promised, his eyes shining with a fire of conviction and hope.

Her own words to follow were, "When you do…just one favor…" he looked back seeing her paw in the air as if to halt him. His eyes quirked, "Please tell me you used protection? And that you will till your both are ready for children!" her first inquiry took him back to his tortured thoughts of her being pregnant with either his or Diamonds child. "I can assure you in the future we will, till were ready for kids."

He wasn't going to make any promises on NOT having a sexual relationship with her in the future. Now that he knew what she felt like and could remember everything, the thought of NOT making her his many times over in the near future was something he couldn't fathom. He would win her back, and yes they would use protection in the future, didn't mean they couldn't carry on a sexual relationship. He wasn't making the same mistakes twice.


	22. King Endymion & deceptions

**yamifangirl (Guest): **Why thank you! I wanted them to be able to have sex, not know it till they were past a lot of their angst with regards to their relationship. Not letting sex dictate or decide where to move on with them or each other. Deep down they knew something had happened but due to the alcohol in the chocolates neither remembered. Which essentially does happen in real life when you have to much to drink, memory lose is a factor.

**Taeniaea:** thanks!

**AimlesslyGera:** sometimes men need a solid kick in the rear (much like women do at times) to realize their error. Though not to sure how you're going to like how he sees her again.

**CaughtInAFantasy:** things do get interesting that is for sure.

**SRoss0823:** thank – thank – thank you!

**Guest (1):** hope the anticipation is worth it!

**Senshi at Heart:** it'll be similar but not the same, I still want to give it the edge I think it really should have had with Usa and Mamo truly reconnecting, cause honestly, one kiss in the future after he saves her wasn't enough. There's definitely more involved no matter what. Not to mention the yelping she got from Mars what she got back kinda pissed me off. Though why in the series that tux and the king only looked at one another still throws me off to this day.

**silverfaerie91 (Guest):** I wanted their first time to be something truly memorable without it being over done and very bondy without them knowing it.

**guardianangel063 (Guest)**:…eehhh…can't say anything without giving something away on that one.

**lunanekoanime (Guest)**: thank you, as for Luna, she is the type to be that way, and I wanted to kinda do a bit of Luna bashing without actually bashing. She'll see her assumptions are wrong and learn to trust not only her charge but Mamo more to.

**heroinenyannyan (Guest)**: thank you! I love heating things up, its fun and exciting! As for the king, he's got his own small role to play coming up as well.

**thunderkitty902 (Guest)**: thank you, and that's a lot of reading! Lol!

**Mizzladyoflondon (guest)**: yep I had to make him more manly, and now comes the other side of Mamo that we didn't get to see a lot of either. But before he can get her back they both have to get themselves together, in the mental mind frame that is. Be clear where they stand.

**regine.c:** yeah, Mamo's definitely not going to make the same mistakes twice, not with Usa, if we do, do a sequel, then trust me, much more usa/mamo action.

**moonbella09022 (Guest)**: Usagi….damn can't say much without giving things away. Lol!

**queenofanime127 (Guest)**: Glad you think so!

**mistressofbakura (Guest)**: what can I say, I have a thing for writing out the romantic parts and giving it the steam needed, but there's more to come!

**babeofwinter93 (Guest):** thank you.

**LoveInTheBattleField, goddessofmanga (Guest):** here's your new chapter/episode.

20 reviews for this last one, hopefully this one will make you all get a tad bit more stunned. Also don't forget the pole on my profile! If you have any ideas that you'd like to see written or have a theory here or there for the sequel PM me! cause I only have a few.

And ACTION!

Sailor Moon R 'Roses and Diamonds' ch.22

The docks were getting chilly in the afternoon. The senshi waiting for Mamoru to pick up Chibi Usa, each lost to their own inner turmoil.

Mina stood at the edge of the platform of the dock, in a soft yellow sundress with small white polka dots. Puffy sleeves and a low neckline, with a wide white ribbon tied in a large bow in the middle. Her cornflower blonde hair up swept in a white bow, trying to rein in with a hand the stray strands dancing over her shoulder. Her soft blue eyes staring ahead over the lake, the cool wind starting to creep up her back, through her fluttering skirt.

Not to mention the worry she felt over Usagi preventing her mind from mentally chasing away the chill it brought. Something had changed inside the Princess, after the breakup. A switch had gone off inside the girls subconscious bringing forth all those erotic dreams of her past. It was more than just hormones spurning Usagi for last few months. Something had happened on the beach with Mamoru. His link to her was off the charts now!

Ami sat on the frayed wooden head of a mounting pole near the edge of the dock, dressed in a pair of navy pleated pants, and an un tucked pearl white blouse. With a matching navy vest over top, her legs crossed absorbed in a book braced on her lap. Her large round reading glasses perched on her small nose. As she absently scratched the bridge of her nose, nudging the glasses up and down momentarily.

Sniffing softly, hiding her fear and uncertain emotions over Usagi's state of being in her feint at studying. Usagi had begun changing so subtly, it had sent warning alarms off for the Senshi of Wisdom.

But she had been so squeamish about broaching the subject of what was truly happening after the breakup until it was to late. She should have talked to Usagi, took her aside and found out why she was so insistent that Di had good in him. There was something more going on between her, Mamoru and Di. Usagi had to have been working some kind of angle before it went sideways? But what! Their princess was not as innocent, or clueless about people as she let others believe. In all respects, Usagi saw more truth of a person's inner self then any of them.

Rei paced anxiously on the shore, dressed in her Shinto robes. Pretty much having been living in them, since the Fire Reading, wanting to know any fragment of information about their future that it could provide them. Glowering at her white slippers as they peeked in and out of view as she moved. Her face burning from holding back all the building emotions, of worry and dread. Rage and self loathing at herself.

Usagi had been hurting after the breakup, she was confused and more than a bit of a clingy, pinning mess. She had needed Rei to be understanding, to provide her the support to move on from her negative emotions. Find the strength to move on without Mamoru. But Rei hadn't been there in the ways she needed, finding her woe is me attitude annoying. Her confusion and endless depression infuriating the miko's short temper.

She saw her princess as being weak, needy, and selfish. Her patience always paper thin when it came to Usagi. Literally pushing her into Di's arms, who had seemed to be the only one on her side at the time. Giving her all that she had craved. Support, affection, and a sense of self worth. She hadn't fully been able to obtain on her own just yet. She desperately needed to find her now, repair her earlier rash behavior and kill DAIMOND!

Makoto glowered snapping another large stick in her hands and tossing in the ever growing pile near the bank of the lake. Before disappearing into the grove of old oaks, and spruce saplings growing nearby. Dressed in a pair of worn out jeans, the knees torn and frayed. A black sports tank top beneath her blazer style hoody. The vest portion a jean material dyed a dark green, with white heavy cotton long sleeves. Matching green stripes on the cuffs and a heavy white hood hanging low down her back.

Her old lucky green baseball cap on her head, soft brunette hair pulled through the back in a long full ponytail. Her temper over how things had turned out, simmering just under her skin for the last few days. The rage was boiling in her mind, making her head buzz, as brutal visions of all the ways she was going to hurt and torture Diamond repeated in her mind's eye like a mantra of vicious revenge.

"What the hell Mako, are you building a dam!" Rei ranted in frustration, at seeing the giant pile of broken twigs her comrade was collecting. Mako emerged from the underbrush, casting the Fire Senshi a glare that could dent steel.

"I need to do something, while I wait. So lay off!" Mako shouted back, focusing her fury upon Rei for the moment. Before breaking a thick stick that could have easily been considered a log across her knee. She slammed the two piecing into the kindling, the clatter of wood jarring both Mina and Ami from their contemplations. Watching with sympathy as a mass of broken branches within the pike exploded into the air.

Mako was handling things a bit worse than the rest, her passion over failing to protect her Princess eating away at her inner peace. Leaving a rage filled woman, ready to exploded at anyone and everything. Knowing that she should have done more, should have seen and intervened more strongly. She knew Usagi was on a course of self destruction, after Mamoru broke up with her.

"It's this or blow up a tree!...Jupiter Thunder..." Mako ranted, wandering away muttering angrily at herself. Making aggravated hand motions of her Senshi attacks as she faded once more into the trees.

"We should have just picked her up ourselves. Mamoru is still dealing with Usagi – chan's disappearance and we told him to pick up his potential future daughter." Mars gripped, her voice hitting the higher octaves of pure exasperation. The girls had figured by this point that if Chibi Usa was their leaders daughter then the father was obviously Mamoru. Though he still held some doubts about that. Doubts he wasn't willing to share…or couldn't…not without emotionally breaking down, in front of them…again.

They saw his masked figure coming over the crest of the hill before the dock, with the pink haired little girl. Dressed in a little frilly navy skirt, with a red striped puffy sleeved blouse, dolly shoes and ankle socks with black suspender's holding the skirt up, looking cute and smart at the same time. Rei nodded, turning to find the other's calling down their own powers. Pens thrust into the air, the elemental energy building to a crescendo as Rei transformed as well.

The all stood aside on the edges of the dock, as Tux and Chibi Usa walked past them hand in hand. Tux let go of the girls hand, ushering her forward sternly. Chibi Usa cast him one last worried look, before her expression changed to that of strong resolve.

"You ready?" Venus asked, wanting to make sure her emotions were in the right place. She didn't want them to interfere with the keys powers, as it was the girls knew she had power deeply inside of her. Her emotions when not in control made use of them, just usually at the most inconvenient timing.

Chibi Usa nodded, feeling as if she finally had a chance to save her mother, without telling the group the truth. As long as they saved her without them finding out she might be spared a punishment. Then broke into scared tears, clutching her key to her chest. Her small body shaking, not feeling strong or brave at all.

Tux moved to her side, understanding the little girl in ways that the rest did not. She turned into his embrace, absorbing his comfort in all the same ways Usagi used to. Tux cradled the terrified child for but a moment, not allowing her to wallow in his embrace. Knowing it would only let the crying continue, sometimes Chibi Usa needed a strong hand.

He pulled her away, gripping her shoulder, the deep blue eyes sheathed behind his white Harlequin mask staring encouragingly down on her.

"You want to save your mom, right?" He inquired, as Chibi Usa cast her head away uncertainly.

"Nothing is going to be resolved if you just keep running away. If you can find the confidence and strength within yourself to help us save Usagi, I know you will have the power to save you mom as well." He continued, as the girl raised her head to meet his penetrating gaze.

"I will protect you, trust in me." Tux finished, his voice filled with confidence. In time he got his head on straight last night, after talking to Luna. He had come to the realization, that he had failed his beloved in to many ways to count. He couldn't fail this little girl, his or not. Chibi Usa meant a lot to him, she had a special place in his heart.

With those final words, Chibi Usa nodded finding the courage she needed in his commitment to her. Set to this course of action, she loved Usagi just as much. Had been completely heartbroken last night knowing she was being held captive by the Dark Moon monsters. If she could help in any small ways to see her Oneesan again she would do it gladly.

Thrusting the key up in the air Chibi Usa yelled out her magical words to open the portal for them all.

"O Guardian of Time! Rend the heavens and open the doorway to space-time to me. I call out thy true name!" Chibi Usa cried out to the Universe. Who in turn heard her plea, igniting the key in her hand with the Cherry light of the path to the future.

"O almighty god of time, father of the Guardian. Chronos!" She continued, as the eternal winds of time began to roar around them. Her skirts and pig tails, whipping around in the rising maelstrom.

Tux stood solid behind her, meeting the power greater then all of them with a stern resolve.

The Senshi unconsciously moved closer to on another from their position behind Tuxedo. Their battle fuku's snapping in the winds created by the howling storm now brewing in the clouds above them. The once bright summer day falling into an unnatural gloom, as the clouds billowed and spiraled high above them, as the storm picked up, their hair began to blow straight up dancing violently in the building power.

"Guide me! Protect me!" Chibi Usa shouted to the heaven, as a bright cherry light shot from the clouds.

"The path of light to me!" Her words echoed, as the light enveloped them. The water was sucked up into the vortex of power, freezing in both matter and in position as the soldiers upon the dock merely faded away.

Time resumed, as if nothing strange had happened soon after.

Finding themselves now in a fog to thick to see five feet in front of them they all walked slowly. A twilight reality that lacked any substance, merely a directionless limbo that stretched on forever.

"This place is giving me the creeps? Are we sure Sailor Pluto is for real, and not an enemy in disguise?" Venus remarked her tone suspicious. Just barely hearing a swiping sound she and Mercury whom hadn't had a chance to retaliate avoided the swoop of a very long grey and silver staff. Venus by ducking low, and Mercury a little less prepared bending backward in some limbo bar contortion style move.

Each preparing to mount their own powers, as Chibi Usa yelled, "Puu!" the fog cleared and the Inner Senshi were now seeing Sailor Pluto. The Solitary Guardian of Time. Dressed in a darker, similar fuku. The only difference were her shoulder guards, she had none.

Seeing all of them she said, "My apologies, the fog hid you." She nodded to them.

"Thank you for your help in getting us here. But as much as I really hate to cut short the pleasantries - " Pluto cut Mercury off, "The senshi of waters as calm as they were always had their moments of impatience." Mercury looked bewildered by the remark, "You sound as if you know more than your letting on." She nearly questioned.

"I do." Mercury eyed her quizzically, "Gomen a sai, Mercury, demo, you are right, we do need to speed this up a bit. Go through the door behind me and you can find the door that leads to the future. Demo, be careful, this time door doesn't get used very often due to its unbalanced nature." She warned them as she made the double doors appear. An elaborate and finely crafted door appeared, accented upon the door frame with many etchings of the moon phases. The door itself was divided six times, into small squares. All seemingly carved from pearl white stone.

"You must not get lost, or lose one another." Pluto cautioned, as the heavy ancient door moaned upon opening. A glowing ethereal light illuminated the space beyond. This rabbit hole to the future was getting just a little more deeper. The senshi nodded their heads at the warning. Jumping into the open doorway they all held on to each other's hands, hanging onto each other for dear life. As they seemed to fall into a bright oblivion of nothingness.

By morning, her body was healed the taint of the Dark Crystal seeded deep

within her very being. Diamond had Usagi's unconscious body then transported to his private chambers. A set of large finely decorated rooms that over looked the outer courtyard in which the Dark Crystal was held. Its power a constant hum that vibrated through the carved stone walls. Diamond had a thing for elegance and finer things, having many of his room decor taken from other worlds within the Neo Silver Millennium.

Giving his suites the kingly, rich appeal he so relished. Filled with opulence, and odd objects of interest set into alcoves upon pedestals of honor. These rooms were his little piece of heaven, his sanctuary from the prying eyes of his court and Wiseman. The only place of beauty that remained on the barren ruin of a planet he called home. He had taken years of conquest, of struggle and endless battle to accumulate all the treasures he horded within these walls.

All that he held precious lay within these rooms, and now too. The most wonderful jewel of all lay in repose upon his bed. The future Neo Queen Serenity.

He slipped into his bedchamber's, a ghost clothed in a white suit. The jacket accented with silver embroidering, looking oddly like thorny vines of roses. Surveying the room with a calculating eye, finding everything in its place. His treasures sitting humbling within alcoves here and there. The west wall filled with books in a massive shelving unit of red oak. He was by no means an uneducated man, on the contrary he felt he was quite well read. His interests broad in many different avenues of thought. It was something that made him a shrewd ruler.

A black leather couch and matching chairs were set in front of the corner bookshelves. An obsidian carved coffee table set between scattered with various styles of mind puzzles. The centre pierce a meditation box filled with silver sand and a small rake to draw ones inner thoughts with.

Long elegant windows adorned the remaining walls, set on either side of the large bed and along the south wall. That held three alcoves spaced between, each holding odd trinkets of conquest upon pedestals. Large arching patio doors sat beside the massive book shelf. Leading to a expansive stone veranda that gave a wonderfully, powerful view of the Dark Crystal rising out of the courtyard up into the grey gloom of Nemesis's sky. The desolation of the land beyond the palace was clear to the eyes as well, the true cost of ultimate power.

He drew his eyes away from the back wall towards the large dark stained, wooden four poster bed. It was massive, kingly even. Dressed in fine black silk sheets, with a heavy silver comforter. He could just make out the curled slender finger's of his future queen upon the mattress.

An eager smile pulled on his thin aristocratic lips, in swift movements he was hovering over his future Dark Queen as she laid on his former, now their bed, in the center of his very lavish looking room. The bed itself could hold easily five people in it. With a mountain of silver silk throw pillows scattered here and there. An elegant throne for their love making yet to come.

Admiring her delicate beauty, her skin freshly cleaned, now glowing. Golden hair cascading over the plump silver pillows, slumbering oh, so gracefully. It had been restyled into a single large bun on top of her head, the rest of her long hair laying wild around her. Her perfect breasts rising and falling with every breath she took. Her lithe body enshrouded in a queenly dress of white satin. A powerful, yet elegant golden bodice held her breasts, pushing them up just slightly, just enough to accentuate them.

She looked as if she was laying sprawled lazily on her back, awaiting him. The sight was almost more than his libido could handle, but for now as she slept he would contend himself with it. She was after all now his. He had no need to worry…or so he thought.

"Soon my love, you'll wake up and we can take over together." He murmured in her ears, kissing her lobe gently. As he drew back up, with a restraining sigh, wanting to do so much more with her now that she was completely his.

"My Prince…" the young man in the navy blue uniform announced himself as he cleared his throat.

Sapphire was his always trusting and loving brother, but he held a more reserved response to the new Queen than Rubeus did. More or less he wasn't a fan of the White Moon Queen himself and truly didn't understand the power she held over his brother, nor did he like how a mere woman reduced his brother down to going above and beyond the lines for her. He had remembered reading about some of earth past history with men that fell or conquered all over a simple woman. It was something he couldn't fathom completely.

So he had gone to talk to Rubeus and he had told him of some of their 'adventures' in the past. It made him wonder if maybe she could truly be turned and if so, what the advantages would be for their cause. They all came here to avenge their ancestors for being banished by the White Moon, but for their leader to fall head over heels in love with their Queen and to covet her like a sacred Goddess was un heard for them. Just like it was un heard of for any royalty from the White Moon to be easily swayed.

It was why the Wiseman had told Diamond to go into the past and find her. She was to protected here in the present, her mind to strong to give in to the Dark Crystals deceptions.

Sapphire knew trying to gain the White Moon Queen by force wouldn't work, if anything it would only strengthen any determination she had to stop them. But if Diamond truly loved her he'd woe her as a real lover would in the past. Gain her attentions and sway her. A forced act works less on a beloved creature than a slow and gentle act. Yet Diamond had failed in that attempt and in the end had forced her to love him, using the power of the Dark Crystal. He was not left with doubts about how well the brain washing had stuck.

"She will be asleep for at least another day, right now we may have a situation. The sailor senshi from the past have decided to use an old portal that only the royals of earth ever used. If you'd like I can send out a droid to keep them scattered and locked in there." He may be his brother but every decision still went through him regarding enemies in their timeline. "No. Let them through here. They can be hers to get rid of." Diamond ordered, casting Usagi a meaningful smile.

He brushed some stray hair from her face, feeling her smooth skin beneath his touch, "With the senshi here, when she wakes up she can dispatch them as she pleases. With the new memories planted in her mind's eye they won't last one battle." Sapphire asked, "If I may, what are the memories you've planted? I would like to know if she decides to initiate conversation with me at some point. After all she'll see me as a 'brother – in – law'." He nearly choked on the words, not approving or liking that thought at all.

"Good point. As far as she knows she's my Queen, and our world was taken from us, were fighting for it back. She might still ask though, as it will stand she'll just think she was attacked by our enemies, more motivation to kill them." Diamond looked happy at his next thoughts, "She will end them…though I am debating…" he put his other hand to his chin thoughtfully, "If I may ask, brother, debating what?" Sapphire asked, "Of whether or not to have her end that cursed Mamoru's life or to do it myself." Sapphire sweat dropped himself.

"Did you not say that you wanted him dead?" Sapphire asked, "Yes, but even more, I want him to suffer before death. Torture maybe…" Diamond looked like he was contemplating on which home care product to switch to rather than debating on how to end the man's life. "Remember before we took action, we observed the royal family, got to know their methods, how they functioned?" He asked his brother. Diamond looked up wondering where this was leading, "This better have a good ending." He sighed.

His hand trailed down her neck to between her breast where the gold metal of the dress lay, leaving a wake of goose bumps in his path. His hand first covered before gliding over the smooth skin of her breast that rose up and down. "So beautiful…" Diamond whispered. Sapphire looked away from it, not comfortable with being in the same room at his brother's physical display of technically molesting the young Dark Queen. It was when he licked his lips and squeezed her young breast that Sapphire spoke up.

"King Endymion loved spending time with his wife and their daughter." Diamonds eyes narrowed at the mention of the sleeping goddess spending time with the accursed king he so hated. He remembered many nights having observed them and wishing that he could have what the king had. _Her_ as his Queen…and perhaps even raising a child together. "What of it?" he spat, hating how his memories made him bitter.

"Well he loved his family, why not use that to your advantage." Diamond rose his head up at his brother, "How so?" Sapphire took a step closer, "If King Endymion is Mamoru from the past then you could send a droid to disrupt his head. Rubeus was telling me of your 'adventures' in the past. Use his doubts and new found fears, combine that with what he wants the most…a family." Diamond got an evil grin to his face.

"Good thinking brother." Diamond approved. "Rubeus!" He bellowed into thin air. Usagi remained serene upon the sheets, still so deep within her own mind she had no idea of the vile plans currently evolving from the dark conversations between the three Dark Moon family members.

Rebeus showed up in a flash of light, "My prince."

He answered, "I have a new task for you, one that I'm sure you'll enjoy. I want you to get back inside of Mamoru's head. Find any new weaknesses or doubts since my Queen's departure. It will aid in my new plan to torture him. He doesn't even know what suffering is yet." Diamond laughed evilly at the plan as did Rubeus.

His brother however simply shimmered out, not bothering to revel in a glory that hadn't happened yet. "Go now, their in the old portal the royal family used to use. Go in there and spy, get into his mind. But do not engage. I just want information, their deaths will be by her hands." He indicated Usagi's prone form, lying in the beautiful off white gown with near blue hues, on the massive bed. The rest of the detailing simply eloquent as she looked like a slumbering angelic beauty.

Though in his mind's eye she also looked ready to beckon her king to bed.

A near half circle of gold metal, was at the center of her chest, interlocked and hidden within the elegant mosaic of her bodice. The Wiseman didn't want the dark power within her to falter so he put a powerful spell over it. Any time that she began to weaken from being evil the gold metal would revitalize her. Its trail of simple and small, gold like square plates, were embroidered into the fabric as beautiful pieces of art work.

Delicate flowing satin accents in the shape of fabric wings, attached to the low back of the gown were barely visible against the pristine white covers on the bed.

The only things that stood out in contrast were the hues of pink that began from the very beginning of her wings and flowed outwards. He had placed beautiful dark pink flowers around her single bun. Her crescent moon no more visible within the bodice than the clear crystal beads holding up her dress. Her dangling three pearl earrings adorned each ear as they fell back to laying on the bed with her, as if awaiting the need to bounce around.

Her shoulders lay nearly bare, her arms each adorned by almost corsage type of material, mimicking blue and pink hued flowers. Her tiny feet barely making little bumps beneath the material as she shifted ever so slightly. She would definitely need some high heels or the ability to float to avoid stepping on the dress every five seconds. Say what you want about Diamond but the man had taste for his dark Queen.

Even Rubeus had to admire the human's new look. The dress hugged her yet kept her from looking over the top tacky the way Emerald's had. Plus the way his prince was looking at her, he'd no doubt be one very happy man from now on. Rubeus felt more secured that they'd win this war now. Not that he'd ever tell his prince he had been losing faith to begin with. He'd never risk his life like that. "He will once I get through with him." Rubeus smiled, "When he does go insane, let me know." Diamond looked to Rubeus.

He bowed back, "Consider it done." Disappearing Diamond once more caressed Usagi's cheek as he watched over her body for any signs of disturbance. Other than the barest shift there was nothing there. "My beautiful Dark Queen…my love." He whispered by her ear before kissing her sweet lips. For the next several hours he would not be leaving her side. Preferring for him to be the first person she woke to see. For his plan to work completely she needed to see him at first sight. He just hoped the Wiseman's surrogate memories worked.

For Usagi's mind she had her most important memories locked up and away, having protected her true self from the darkness. For now she was merely a prisoner to her own body. Her mind was her own, yet her body and powers were now a puppet for the Dark Moon's plans. The dark powers coursing through her would obey Diamond's commands, in time she hoped to purged more of the darkness and reclaim her body.

The only problem was that now she had to pretend to love Diamond, pretend to be evil, and still maintain her humanity as a royal White Moon princess. She was here now to find the good in Diamond, and to end things of the Dark Moon from the inside out. If she could do that Diamond could be saved and so could any other innocents that were warped under Wisemans spell.

(Oh how I wish I knew how I was going to keep this up. I know the moment I wake up Diamond will insist on being with me, on consummating our 'relationship' as a dark moon couple. I just have to avoid that by pretending to want to kill my friends and somehow send a secret message to Mars at least that I'm still good, that I love them all, that Mamo – chan is still the love of my life. She's the only one who can truly maintain a really good hateful front.

Mamo – chan as good as he is at being aloof, his cool has been known to have its breaking points. As bad as it is, only his dreaming subconscious state that I feel he's trying to reach me. Wanting to know how good I still am. How else will I keep up my act? If the girls or Mamo – chan think I'm still good they'll just try and pull me out, save me, when in reality I don't need saving, just help in completing our mission to protect the earth. Now to just figure out if my powers alone will give me away.)

She used the time spent under the guise of being asleep to figure out how to make her powers appear as if they were from darkness. To ask the crystal's aura still within her even if the crystal wasn't, to help her in her mission. Sure she had dark energy inside of her but that was mostly there to make her evil, if anyone found out she was still herself, she'd be stuck in the clutches of those evil vines again, for who knows how long. She needed to keep herself protected and to do that she was going to need to act her ass off.

The swirling gloom surrounded them as they walked forward through the time corridor. An endless cloud mass that billowed and rolled on either side of them. Holding hands and fighting the rising wind now howling down upon them, they made slow yet steady progress deeper into the vortex.

Meanwhile Rubeus kept out of sight, hovering in the cover of the cloud mass. A watchful eye on the senshi, barging into Tux's mind whenever needed to gain further intelligence. So far what he had was golden. "So cape boy fears that the pink haired one belongs to the human and Prince Diamond, and isn't of his own blood…" he smirked an evil smile as he vanished. Out of the time loop Tux's mind seemed to finally stop spinning.

So focused on keeping the girls from breaking apart, and from loosing Chibi Usa he didn't have enough mental guards up on Rubeus's small mind snooping. He slipped right past the barriers, and since Rubeus went in stealthily, avoiding him finding out he didn't.

As the fog lifted around them, they fell into a state of shock at the destruction that surrounded them. The future was bleak with heavy black cloud choking the horizon. The city lay in ruins, of rubble and burnt out buildings. What remained of the ground was marred by deep gouges from bombardment, the dirt immolate to a state of dark soot. Buildings and streets looked bare, and ready to fall over or crack, then there was the seemingly larger than life center piece, a big crystal like palace that stood in the center.

"Is that…?" Venus inquired, "Crystal?" Mercury supplied, looking over to her, "Not sure. It looks like it." The senshi and tuxedo mask himself were all stunned by the appearance their future made. "Something terrible happened here. The evil energies are nearly everywhere." Mars shivered in rising fear.

"We better get to the safe passage before the evil becomes to thick to tolerate." Mercury suggested. The group started to move when Chibi Usa took off yelling, "MAMA!" the girls and tux took off after her fearing for her safety in the future here. After running nearly two blocks forward with the rubble, screaming her name a masked figure looking very close to tuxedo mask himself came forward. It wasn't till he spoke that had the current tuxedo mask feeling very much in a rage. "Please have no worries, she is safe."

It was the voice that haunted Mamoru, that taunted him within his dreams, that told him if he didn't stay away she'd die. "You, I know your voice! You sent those dreams of Usako dying if I didn't leave her! Your responsible for this!" he raged at the silhouette, running at him, face twisted in fury, only to plow right through him, as if he wasn't even there. Stunned by seeing the man, he saw that he didn't just look a bit like him he was him.

"You, your me!" Tuxedo stuttered, in awe, "But why?" he then demanded, getting up. "And how are you in corporeal?" he asked bitterly, not liking how he fell for the seemed trap. "All will be answered once you come with me." was all the dark lavender colored tuxedo mask answered back, "Not until you tell us who you are and WHERE Chibi Usa is!" Tux demanded. The counterpart turned around, "Very well, I am King Endymion, your future self." The girls were in a state of near shock.

"What in the hell sense does it make to send yourself in the past ridiculous dreams of your true loves repeated death?" Venus demanded, braking from the shock. He merely walked away assuming they'd follow, "I don't like this." She muttered to Jupiter, "What choice do we have?" the senshi of thunder demanded. Another several blocks and they walked into a sort of safe room, or very large panic room. "There is no need to worry, this is the ruins of one of our old bases. The enemy shouldn't be able to find you here."

Somewhat comforted he continued, "Before I can tell you anything you need to know about your enemies. The time to tell you everything is now." Seeing the logic of that they nodded. The cats hung themselves over Mercury and Venus's shoulders in an effort to see the hologram that was being presented all around them better. "After a great calamity befell the earth, it settled itself and its people into a long and cold sleep. I am afraid that calamity is the only thing I cannot tell you." He saw Mercury opening her mouth to ask so he decided to fill her in.

"It slumbered for a very elongated time. Once the 30th century came around Neo Queen Serenity used the powers of the silver crystal to reawaken the earth, and it's in habitants. The earth was so very grateful for the evils that were purged during that time we were able to take our places as the King and Queen of Earth. This was a large change since earth still had its many other diplomats and leaders all over. Eventually we settled in what is now known as Crystal Tokyo." Several 'wow's and 'aahh's' could be heard.

"But with Neo Queen Serenity prospering as their Queen, peace came about and stayed, making those whom had doubts, doubt no more that she would protect them all. The time for fear had disappeared and the time for a new Silver Millennium now to be known as the Silver Alliance was forming." Luna and Artemis looked to each other in shock. They remembered the most about the Silver Millennium.

"Earth now centered itself around Crystal Tokyo, feeling the waves of positive energy and happiness that one got just from visiting the grand city." Showing the city in its splendor to the girls and to Mamoru was nearly making him relive his own cherished moments during those times. "But soon, evil saw our peaceful world as one to be easy to try and conquer. Feeling that a peaceful place was a weak one." All at once the images changed.

The images that arose were of himself and Neo Queen Serenity fighting the obvious intense battles, "We proved that living peacefully was not weak, it was stronger than living in evil. So many of their followers sought to be cleansed by the crystal, wanting to live in the peaceful world and not in the fear of evil darkness they were in." the girls nodded near dumbly at the words, shocked that such intense battles were to come.

"However many more did not want to be cleansed, they wanted to keep their evil energies, to be more powerful, to end the peace. As Neo Queen Serenity had once stated sadly to me 'some souls out there are just born evil, therefore no matter how hard you try, it wouldn't be a matter of trying to cleanse but a matter of cannot be cleansed'. She tried so hard to help but their need for evil out weighted the need for good." he sighed, feeling the memories of past times starting to resurface. Resigning himself he continued.

"Those that wanted to stay evil sought sanctuary out in space, far away from our earth. From that point on it seemed more peaceful than ever before. The people prospered and enjoyed life, created new families and even started to seemingly live longer as well. But a new planet, Nemesis formed. Our tenth planet in our solar system." Mercury was very stunned, "There is no such planet in our time line, where did it come from?" she questioned.

"It took us a very lengthy time to find it. The planet kept itself well hidden from our prying eye making itself nearly impossible to locate. We weren't able to locate it till enormous amounts of dark energy were being emitted from it. It's how we also found out where the evils that sought refuge went to. They had managed to use the planet to make themselves stronger, developing stronger supernatural abilities, more so than what we had previously encountered." He almost sounded weary and angered over it.

"We were getting ready to make a transmission to them, to seek for them to live in compliance with us, to be co operative and co exist, to avoid any more battles or bloodshed, when suddenly the planet seemed to erupt, sending out a blast of negative energy. It bathed Crystal Tokyo with a blinding white light out of nowhere, disguising its negative energies that surrounded the city. We saw nearly hundreds of their air craft's surrounding the Crystal Palace." The girls gasped in horror at the destruction the attack caused.

"Many good warriors died defending the palace, the city, some were barely twenty…" it was obvious he had battled with the warriors and had lost some of his own troops in the battle, "It left us dwindling down to only the palace's final line of battle. Our very own force field, created by the very energies that sought to protect our family." He then looked to the senshi that were in awe of the scenes he showed them.

"The deathly silence fell upon our world like a sonic boom. To hear such silence after such terrifying sounds was un bearable." He gripped his cane a bit, "There are four deity's that even now dispense their powers to protect this city, this palace from ultimate destruction. Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus have been expending their energies to keep us all safe." Mercury was figuring it out, he could see. "Are they…?" she asked, "Yes, those four are you in the future." They were all in shock.

"This is a lot of information to take in under five minutes." Venus stated wide eyed. "Due to the evil energies in the city the inhabitants of the city are asleep, only to be awaken once the Queen herself awakes and rescues them and this city from destruction. I myself have been injured to deeply to even move, and the only thing that can save our earth, save us from the evil is the silver crystal." Tuxedo looked startled, wondering what could have happened to the Silver crystal, his princess had been sworn to protect with her life.

"The only person that can use it is Neo Queen Serenity, and since she slumbers as do her people we cannot save this city." He was in deep pain now. A King un able to even save his people from the destruction that befell his earth. "King Endymion if Usagi in our time is the keeper of the silver crystal, and Neo Queen Serenity is the keeper now…I saw into Chibi Usa's eyes just moments before the attack took place…is Usagi and the Queen one in the same?" somehow Mars felt her hope soar and deflate all at once.

The King then showed them a hologram of Usagi's future form in the crystal. Her body like that of sleeping beauty. "She's stunning even when asleep…" Mamoru murmured near bitterly, feeling the loss of her even greater. The girls looked to him in sorrow, and in curiosity. "King did she literally get the crystal wrapped around her body because if not what is that?" Mercury demanded seeing her future queen laying there, looking beautiful but near dead as well. It hurt her deeply to see her in that way.

"No, it's not. Literally seconds before the enemies attack hit her the sailor senshi used their powers and wrapped the Queen's body in crystal. It was used to prevent the Queen from falling fully under the evil spell and to keep her body safe from future damage." Mars remembering Chibi Usa's words blanched, "Oh no..!" the girls and both men looked to her. "Chibi Usa's words make sense now. She said 'you should see what they did to her!' she meant us!" the girls looked on feeling slightly guilty.

"She probably thought we in a sense took her mother from her." Mercury reasoned, "I never thought she would come to that conclusion…though I also never thought you would come to the conclusion so early that Chibi Usa was her daughter." The King stated. "We found out when we went into her mind, it wasn't to hard to put two and two together." Mars told him. Not liking the sound of someone poking into his daughters mind he asked her with narrow eyes, "Why were you inside of her mind?" slightly taken off guard she took a step back.

"Usagi – chan was taken by prince Diamond, we had no choice and she wouldn't talk to us. Now we know why!" Mars supplied. The King looked equally stunned and fearful, "Prince Diamond took her?" he said it slowly as if to hope he had heard wrong. "Sadly yes…" Mercury responded to him. He looked over at tuxedo mask and saw the anger and sadness there. "How?" he demanded. Obviously he hadn't accounted for this.

"Diamond came right after the dreams came. When I broke up with Usako - " the King stopped him, "Whoa wait a minute. You broke up with her?" Tux only nodded, "It's what the dreams that you sent me told me." he explained in a venom laced breath, "The dreams only told you to stay away from her, they didn't say break things off. I thought you'd just tell her you both needed to spend more time individually focusing on the enemy." The King walked right next to the hologram image of his wife encased in crystal.

"I could feel your emotions from back during your time, you were very close to giving in and right now…I couldn't…" Tux was beginning to see something. "You gave me the dreams so you wouldn't have to feel our emotions coming to pass in this lifetime." The King looked up to him, "I gave them to you so you could make your bond stronger. Pass the next enemy with stronger hearts." Tux pinched the bridge of his nose in anger.

"What made our, the bond between you and your Queen stronger wasn't trying to separate us, it was bringing us closer together. The bond was completed when…" he didn't have to finish, it seemed as if the King was seeing something for the very first time…in his own mind, "You christened a beach front?" he remarked with smirk. Tux avoided gulping in front of his future self, "Yes, we did." He spoke with a calmness, "It bonded us like nothing ever had before." Though he'd never admit, Diamond's chocolates that night played a bit of a part in that.

"If your upset by it then thank yourself for sending the dreams, cause that was the message I got and that was how I took it. Though now I'm not sure whom to be more upset at, you or me?" Tux was frustrated beyond belief and the King looked stunned, "Which reminds me, what made you think I would just try to keep us more separate while still dating her? What sense did that make?" Tux asked him.

"Honestly here…?" the King asked, looking at his wife. If the hologram could cry it would have, "We were in completely different parts of the palace when the attack took place. I couldn't save her, I couldn't prevent her from getting hit by the spell, I couldn't protect my own wife." He struggled with it, clear as day. "So you wanted to see if even in the past without us being close by that I could still protect her. You were trying to use it as an experiment so you could see where you felt you failed." Tux blurted out.

The King looked away, "You don't know what its like to see the woman you love, more than your own life, get massively hurt and unable to do a thing to save her." Tux boomed back at him though, "Oh I know exactly! How do you think Diamond took her?!" the King looked stunned, "He hurt her?!" if anything the King was in disbelief, "She was in massive pain and very wounded as Diamond took her away." Tux told him.

He was angry at himself for being too late to help her when she had needed him the most. That look of resignation she wore upon her face before they shimmered away, haunted him with every breath.

"While I don't doubt he took her, or that she was injured, and as much as I hate to admit this but I don't believe that Diamond hurt her. He loves her as well. Not in a husband to a wife way but in a finally having possessed his most valued treasure way. I saw through our monitors very well on how he looked at her from his ship during the attack." Seemingly lost in his memories a portion of the floor opened up to reveal Chibi Usa.

Glad she was okay Tux bent down and cradled her in his arms, "With everything you have found out I hope you know that she is your future daughter." The King said. Tuxedo merely smiled, a bit bitterly but hopefully. His doubts now ceased as he held his future daughter in his arms as she slept peacefully. While she was a carbon copy of her mother, he felt his own energy from her as well. It would be the only thing to account for his mental connection to her. She was his daughter and that gave him hope.

He looked up seeing the King lost in his thoughts, "Your Majesty…" Mercury inquired, worried for him, "Prince Diamond wanted her to be his…at any costs. I could tell if she hadn't spoken he would have tried taking her right then and there." The King remarked sadly. "Now with her injured…I know my Queen, she's too strong, she will have a plan to get out. She WON'T be HIS…" the King seethed.

"I hate to argue with you your majesty, but, I think she is his…" Venus stated sadly. It was then that Chibi Usa began slowly disappearing. Her small body losing it's solid state, starting to fade...

Tuxedo could still feel her in his arms but her energy felt different. Like it to was twisting, "King?!" Venus and Jupiter asked worriedly, fearing for what this meant for Usagi and Mamoru. He himself looked worried, "You have very little time before she disappears. FIND Usagi and help her to expel any evil energy from her body!" the King ordered.

The pink haired girl was to sleepy and felt weakened now with her form slowly disappearing and not even knowing why or at this point even how to wake up. "Without the crystal here you cannot help us, but you can if you protect your home in the past. Keeping the enemy from destroying it there will keep them from gaining further ground here. It's your only chance." The King stated.

"Of course, but what of Usagi – chan? how can we help her if she is here in the future?" Jupiter asked. "There is no true way to gain access to the inside of the Dark Palace here without the ability to fly, however I have a way for one of you to see inside and get her out." The choice was obvious. Tuxedo demanded to know what he could do once he handed Chibi Usa's fading form to Mars.

"As long as you get her in time Chibi Usa will be safe, if you fail she may be lost." The King warned striding from the room at a quick pace. Tuxedo snapped to him, knowing the man's pain.

"There was transport this morning from Nemesis to their outpost, on the northern ridge of the destruction. I can sense her energy, a faint echo to that of the queen. She is there, with Diamond." The king instructed, heading up a long winding stair, faintly lit by ghostly emergency lighting set into the old crack grey walls. Tuxedo kept to his heels, his dark cape snapping mirroring the agitation and rage burning within him.

The king led him up to a slender peak of the crystal Palace, in a few minutes after a brief lesson, he took off on the glider in the room the King instructed him to. Soaring silently a shadow upon the grey sky, landing on the giant behemoth of a dark alien spire. Feeling his love close by he ran to her. Her signal to him was weak, and barely grew stronger as he grew closer, running along a narrow ridge along the dark structure, trying to avoid falling at a moment's notice his speed to great to catch himself if he did.

Seeing a break in the dark metal, finding a glass pane that could be seen as a window of sorts, he looked inside…darkness, nothing. He kept running, focusing upon her, upon what remained of their link. He ran until the link pounded within him, finding another window he pressed himself flat. Staring into a somber study, filled with books, a map spread on a large table. A tactical room where the Dark Moon hatched it's plan of conquest no doubt.

His breath caught as he saw his beloved, his heart breaking. His Usagi was sitting up on elegant dark wood deacons style bench, set in the corner of the room, dressed in a gown of pure innocent white. Accented with an intricate gold bodice that made her look regal and powerful. Her hair restyled in an alluring bun on top with her golden hair cascading down her back and over her slender shoulders. Her voice carried to him but the words weren't distinguishable.

It was then that he saw Prince Diamond, in a pure white suit as well, leaning in to kiss her, as he to sat beside her on the silver bench cushion.

He prepared a rose to throw when what he saw next had his heart pounding in fury, anger, but most of all, sadness. She kissed him back, with passion and need. Her hand cupping his cheek in the same loving manner she used to with him. His rose nearly dropped to his feet in shock. His mask unable to hid the obvious pain he felt, "Usa…ko." He barely whispered. No! He thought to himself, she was under Diamonds influence, she wasn't lost to him. Preparing his rose again he was struck from behind.

Falling from his stance he didn't notice that the departure interrupted the couple and made Usagi hope that it had been him. For she would use the interruption to draw Diamonds attention away from consummating their so called 'love'. The man did not want to wait until they were back on Nemesis in his private chambers, he wanted her right now! He would have taken her on this very bench if possible.

Her heart had been in her throat, a twisting sick feeling in her gut ever since waking upon his bed that morning. But then he had no time to take then, as her friends appearance in this time. Drew them back to earth to deal with the new threat. He had taken her with him, stating he had plans. She had gone along with it, playing her part acting as if she was eager to start her own revenge against the White Moon.

Tuxedo got up from his new perch, several yards down where he encountered Sapphire. His navy suit style uniform told Tuxedo that he was a high ranking member, "I've only come here to get my Usako." He stated, trying to reason with him.

"While I would love nothing more than to throw her back to you my brother loves her and what he wants he gets." Sapphire stated uncaring and bored. "Leave now and I WON'T kill you. It'll give you a chance to recoup your losses here and try again. Though next time be LESS obvious than running on top of a dark crystal base." Sapphire advised sarcastically. "Go. Leave. Do it now." He told him.

Tuxedo wasn't sure he felt more of, relief that this man was not the seemingly ass that his brother was or that he was so little of a threat to the man. Taking his chances he stated, "Not without - " Sapphire stopped him dead in his tracks, "The dark crystal can do much damage, you are powerless to attack me on our turf. Leave now." Logic told him to leave but his need to take Usagi was casting warnings through their link.

Sapphire sighed, "You aren't as powerful as you can be and here just as the silver crystal is weak, you are powerless. GO!"

But Tuxedo's need to protect and save Usagi over powered his own need for preservation he nearly moved forward when the King's voice rang out in his mind, "Do as he says. You were only meant to be there to find if you could get her back. You can't and he is more powerful then you...right now. You have not bonded with your own true abilities in full, you need to leave. Diamond won't harm her. You know this, now come back!" the voice was insistent and left Tuxedo to war within himself.

Sapphire growing tired of the man threw his hand out, feinting an attack with a weak glow of power around his palms. Making it seem as if he blasted the intruder away. Tuxedo growled in frustration, leaping off his platform disappearing into the fog below. Once he fell a good 30 yards he disappeared and reappeared only blocks from the old earth base. The king having sent a transport to get him back quickly, their was not need for stealth as before.

Now as he thought on it on the way back to the base, Sapphire seemed to want to avoid killing him. He began to see that he may have an alley within his rivals brother. He put that in the back of his mind for future use. If his brother didn't want her there he could maybe form a 'enemy of my enemy' alliance…so to speak. Though the darker haired brother may not be an enemy to his brother, if Diamond finds out he would be.

Usagi sat in a state of fiend obliviousness, as Diamond charged away through the double doors from the study. Screaming for reports about the intruder! All the past thwarting he had endured, setting him off on a panic. Knowing not to underestimate his Queen's old friends, to many of his minions past failures making him rage through the halls at his forces, a dragon roaring in protection of his treasure.

Usagi took a deep breath, settling her heart and ducking her head to clear away the flow of tears with her fingers. She had a reprieve from the twisted man, using it to collect herself and regain her strength to continue with her subterfuge. Reviewing in her mind the morning's events.

**That Morning back on Nemesis**

(I felt extremely groggy. My head felt fuzzy and light. Then I saw Diamond and his smug loving face. I could wack him upside the head sending him into the middle of next week, and then see his sorry ass on Thursday for his actions and what he had done and what he planned to do, but no, my plan was to rescue him from his own master. I knew he had been twisted and lied to his whole life by wise man.

From all out talks over the last few months, I could piece together the strange childhood he had had. I felt sorry for him, he deserved better he deserved a chance to find happiness. Briefly I wondered if Beryl could have ever been rescued, but remembering her words that I presume she thought I didn't hear still were in my mind 'I won't accept it, I will never accept it!' unless she ruled the world with my Mamo – chan she wouldn't ever accept peace.

That and she did let the evil make her crazy to…I mean seriously you're going to destroy Kingdom after kingdom just because of bitter jealousy?

"My love you're awake." He sounded relieved. After a mental sigh I figured it was show time, "Yes Diamond I am. I'm having trouble remembering what happened, did I get hit in the head?" the false memories Wiseman put in my head were shoved right back out, but I saw enough of them to get the general idea of what Diamond wanted me to see. A false world that we were ruling together and taking back the earth.

Thankfully the dark energy wasn't able to get to my memories so as far as Diamond saw it, there was much of me untouched. Having locked my most important memories away that night on the beach eluded me until could open that door in my mind. I had been to afraid that if I peeked, the darkness would seep in behind my guard, as it was, as long as the current darkness stayed away from my memories I could find out what else happened that night.

So they were all locked tight behind my strong mental will. The thick steel door, that looked so much like the safe that kept thieves at bay in those action movies. That was how I constructed in my mind. So far it was working and as long as I kept my mind and heart strong I could continue on with my plan. I would make sure I succeeded. Besides, I'd rather have four pissed off senshi and one pissed of love of my life alive rather than four happy senshi, and one happy love of my life dead because I couldn't keep my act together.

"Wiseman said there might be side effects to your head trauma. My poor Love." He cradled my upper body to himself. I held on, wanting him to feel as if I was under the darkness's control. "I dreamed of you." I told him. Though I didn't elaborate on what I dreamed of. The feel of his hands still on me made my body want to shiver in disgust. He pulled away to look in my face, "And I you." Before he could kiss me I asked him, "What happened?"

He looked slightly angered, "Our enemies tried to hurt you my love. We tried to reason with them but in the end their kind front was no more than a lie. They stabbed you." He truly sounded heartbroken. I looked down as if I could see my wound that I remembered who really gave it to me all to clearly. "How dare they, after we tried to talk to them. Why?" I was curious to see what other lies would he spew forth.

If I figured out the tell tail tricks of his lies I could use the knowledge to avoid them in the future and hopefully possibly strengthen myself from future enemies that might try the same acts. At least that way I didn't find myself in these bizarre jams I managed to get myself and others into, though how I seem to find evil like this or people under the influence of evil I have no clue. I'm beginning to wonder if I have an 'evil magnet' somewhere within me, or if its just part of being a sailor senshi.

"They want to take our planet from us. But they are not as powerful as we are. Together we'll take what's ours rightfully back." He looked onward as if seeing his great destined plan before him. I looked at him as if he had gone mad before hiding the look once he looked back to me. I wondered how badly done his mind frame was thanks to Wiseman. I've encountered manipulated enemies before, so this isn't my first go about. I just hoped he would see reason when I showed him the truth.

He took my face in his hands and looked at me so lovingly I ALMOST felt bad. ALMOST. I looked back at him, tears starting to pool in my eyes, though he probably saw them differently, "My love are you okay?" he asked, worriedly, "Now that I'm back in your arms I'm perfect my love." The words felt foreign on my tongue and I was hard pressed to not cringe at how badly they sounded to me. However Diamond bought them.

_Thank kami!_

Before I could react any more he took my lips in a passionate kiss. Forcing myself, since I never had to kiss the enemy before, I locked my lips with his. Trying to remember how we had kissed as 'Usagi and Di' before discovering his double sided self. He moaned in passion, deepening the passionate kiss even more. I tenderly cupped his face while he simply gripped mine more firmly angling it for better access. "Kami my love, I have missed you." His one hand left my face to steady himself on the bed as he lowered us both down.

But then we both heard a commotion just beyond his chambers. A crisp knock sounded on his bedroom doors. With a growl of distain at the disruption Diamond jumped from the bed.)

Storming over to the door and wrenching it open, like an angry child. Finding a dark hair man, a bit younger in a navy suit.

Seeing the angered look on his brothers face he spoke up, "Sorry to interrupt your time with your Queen but Rubeus just reported in. Tuxedo Mask and the Senshi just made to the future."

Sapphire reported, making Diamond grin in anticipation.

"Time to set our plan in motion then." Diamond raised a hand, beckoning Usagi to join him.

Usagi body obeyed if her mind was a bit reluctant, crossing the room and taking his hand. It was then he led her after Sapphire to a transport pad. Soon they were walking the dim halls of the Dark Moon's outpost on earth. Diamond left Sapphire to lead a guard around the perimeter. Sooner or later those Senshi and Tuxedo would mount a rescue he wanted to be ready.

Barely having her sitting up in his study in this outpost, ready to engage her once more in foreplay, since he had been interrupted back on Nemesis, a commotion had broken out at the upper windows. Finding his brother engaging with the intruder. Leaping from an upper battlement, blocking his view of who it was. Though he knew instantly that it was her Knight!

("Whose that?" Usagi cried, distracting him from his intended kiss once more. Wiseman hadn't clued me in on the Dark Moon royalty up here, "My brother, your brother in law, Sapphire, must be a droid that's fallen or something, those ledges can get pretty slippery if one is not careful. But there's no worries, no enemy can gain access to these areas of the Dark Palace."

His high and mighty thinking couldn't stop me from feeling Mamo – chan's presence. He was here, trying to save me. After a few minutes of engaged conversation and hearing nothing back really all I could fathom was for him to be alive and well, but also to forgive me for my future actions. He'd understand in the future but till then…I wasn't so sure.

Diamond had raced away then, cursing and ranting to the crew that manned this outpost, seeking answers if there were any more intruder's then just the one. A few minutes later he returned calm and collected once more. Barely reentering the room.

"Let's get something to eat, I'm starving." I told Diamond, needing to get out of this room and avoid his intimate intentions. He smiled and held up his hand for me to take. I pecked him on the cheek as we left out of the room.)

_Lots of way to avoid sexual encounters in the bedroom or anywhere else needed to be thought up…and FAST! Though now that I think about it Mamo – chan and I weren't exclusive to a bedroom, come to think of it, none of our sexual encounters in our time line were in a bedroom! Just like Endymion and Kami, I got my work cut out for me now!_

(As he looks at me adoringly I can't help but cringe once he looks away, before straightening myself up a bit. Who knew who was watching. I'd have to keep an eye out, and get to know this place, and the Palace back on Nemesis while I could.)

_Better safe than sorry in enemy territory…_


	23. Game Change

**Mzmiami**: I know the feeling.

**Mitsumeteiteyo**: she'll have a debate issue with the good in Rebeus, but otherwise yeah, she sees the good in all.

**CaughtInAFantasy**: While I doubt Usa will slip up any time soon, its just proof how one little action that may seem insignificant can cause a time ripple effect to happen, putting its characters into a type of alternate reality within our own reality. Side effect, every little thing changed, takes more of the other reality away, little by little…or something like that. Never did fully understand it. lol! Sides I didn't truly like the kings reasons for sending his past self the nightmares, you face things together, not apart.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**: she'll make the bad guys pay, on HER terms!

**Guest(1)**: here's more! lol!

**damonika2009**: frankly for someone 'evil, and in love' he gave up a tad to easily in the anime for my liking, plus, it would have been nice to see a fight between him and tuxedo mask.

**AimlesslyGera**: unless the silver crystal hadn't been formed, I don't believe Usa could be truly turned fully evil, its not in her genetics or nature to be that way. its why its so hard to make her evil with the silver crystal.

**Guest(2)**: at least falling behind here isn't such a bad thing, it always gives you something more to read the next week.

**regine.c**: yeah something about that glider scene with no one spotting him never boded well for me. I had to have someone spot him! as for Pluto, hers was more of a small intro bit, not something to focus on, she'll come more in within the sequel , if I decide to do one.

**Slow Burn (Guest)**: let's see steamy love scene…can't remember… I'm evil' yes I know.

**Guest(3)**: it won't be evil, but it will be sad.

**silverfaerie91 (Guest)**: thanks, and Mamo doubt Usa, not unless he's given an INCREDIBLY GOOD reason to.

**lunanekoanime (Guest)**: yes, more steamy love scenes, more of a look at Wiseman, and yes hopefully some saving will happen.

**babeofwinter93 (Guest)**: then I'm doing a good job if your on the edge of your seat! And yes, more love scenes to come. Lol!

**moonbella09022 (Guest)**: thank you!

**thunderkitty (Guest)**: good stuff a comin'!

**mizzladyoflondon (Guest)**: the steam never ends for these two!

**adoore (Guest)**: here's some more!

**Guest (4):** He knew about as much as he did in the anime.

**Shake the Spear (Guest)**: yes I've been getting that a LOT.

**guardianangel063 (Guest):** there will be rescuing in this series but not where you'd expect.

**LoveInTheBattleField, heroinenyannyan (Guest), mistressofbakura (Guest), Guest(5)**: here's your updated chapter.

I'm glad you all like this, the steamy scenes will get richer and more abundant, but for now, the occasional dosage will have to do. After all she's playing a part to Diamond and the rest of the dark Moon people. I've already got a few steamy scenes planned for the next season though, ones that I can't wait to write for you all! Don't forget to vote for a sequel! Oh and thanks for my 25 reviews! Their the main reason why I update Wednesdays!

Oh btw, there is a tinge of smut towards the end, it may not be what you were directly asking for but it should hold you guys off. Besides I had wanted to do something like this one for a little while now!

Sailor Moon R' Roses and Diamonds' ch.23

(With my dress firmly in place and my, as I was now dubbing it, my 'mission mask' to avoid Diamond as well as everyone else from discovering I was still good. I had a feeling his brother Sapphire hated me, and Rubeus, from the way he and Diamond talked he had a hand in driving Mamo – chan nutty. It made me feel bad that I even thought he could have been behind trying to harm me.

The only time he was able to truly hurt me was when his mind was completely compelled by Metalia. Which was a worry to me, the darkness was still lurking just beyond my mental fortifications. If let my guard down even for a second that dark energy would pounce. I had lost control of my body and it was a tedious struggle to keep my mind safe. I needed to stall that vile power long enough get in contact with my Crystal then I would have enough power to repel it all out of me.)

"Are you ready my dear?" Diamond entered his study back on the outpost on earth. He found Usagi sitting in thought upon the deacon's bench, she was staring down at her hands in her lap. Her body rose at his unsaid command, as Usagi went along with it merely nodding. She took his pro offered hand, as he led her away to the time chamber. A massive portal room in the dead center of the Crystal Monolith they resided in.

It was powered by an energy wave from the Dark Crystal back on Nemesis. Usagi remained silent, dwelling upon her new abilities preparing herself for the uncertainty of the transport back to the past. A small tinge of fear that she was in over her head came about as quickly as it vanished into the air around her.

(The darkness within gave me very few abilities, levitation, and a darker aurora. Good points were that it also made my powers look darker as well, twisting them along the lines as the rest of the Dark Moon Family. No one would question it unless I gave them something to question. With my note tucked safely into the confines of my bra I felt secured in my plan. I had managed to kept Diamond off of the consummating issue between us by urging my need to 'avenge and gain our planet back'.)

The room was vast, filled with an endless darkness. A small pool of obsidian water sat in the center of the chamber. As the hissing of the door sealed them within the eerie confines of the room. The pool began to swirl, forming a black void howling up into a tall cyclone. The strange portal had an unearthly green glow just beneath the depths.

Diamond ushered her into the vortex, as if they were merely taking a casual stroll down the street. The surge of dark energy surrounding them made her feel woozy, so she clung to Diamond more so. Finger's digging into his arms, as she squeezed her eyes shut. Her stomach plummeting into her feet, as the portal took hold on their bodies. Shimmering them both out of time and space, thrusting them backward into the past.

As the world reappeared around them, Diamond's fond smile was the first thing she saw. Usagi took a deep cleansing breath. Seeking to calm her breathing as much as her erratic heartbeat, not having ever felt anything like that before. That transport had been intense, she never wanted to experience that again. Releasing her death grip of Diamond's arm, she cleared her throat attempting to settle her nerves by adjusting her exceedingly long silk gown back into place upon her hips.

Appreciating the fresh air, enjoying the cool evening breeze upon her hot skin, she craned her head back, admiring the mysterious beauty of the night sky. It was so much different from in the future. The sky there was bleak and dark, preventing an ability to see the cities true ruins, unless you wanted to levitate above the rubble for a 'touristy' glance.

(I hadn't been able to see outside of the outpost, but my two story up window view gave me access to the nights sky. It made me that more determined to complete my mission.)

She found that they had landed back in Ichinoyashi park. Chuckling at the irony of it, this small green space amid the congestion of Tokyo's suburban sprawl. It was so tiny and insignificant, and yet it always seemed to draw so much unearthly trouble. This was the very same spot, Chibi Usa came raining down upon them all. In the middle of her Afternoon with Mamoru! She still despised the timing of the child, right when she and Mamoru were kissing.

Not letting the dark bitterness catch hold of her inner thoughts she turned her attentions back to Diamond. He stood tall and confident, a black fragment of the Dark Crystal spinning within an opened palm. The black crackling lightning reminded her of an evil version of Jupiter's powers, only this made the shape of the crystal grow. When the power had risen enough, he looked to Usagi to aid him.

Indicating for her to use her new powers. Usagi nodded, as her body obeyed his unsaid command. Pulling forth a great amount of power. Usagi's mind reeled at the static humming of black lightening now crackling down her arms as she directed her power toward the dark shard, scaring her at the feel of its power rippling over her skin. Like thousands of electric snakes all coiling and striking as one.

She refocused some of her own will into the energy charge needing the darkness to obey her own thoughts, for when she turned the tables on the Dark Moon Family.

With the thundering sounds of glass shattering as the crystal shot up into the sky, imbedding it's roots deep into the cement of the park. A pillar of crystal, forming and reforming as it grew to impossible heights. A dark monolith that now loomed over Minato-ku.

(I made it bigger, nearly 50 times its original size. I just hope that what I also put into the crystal worked. It used up a bit of my own pure energy to do so. The crystal grew in size, a bit faster than I had originally anticipated.)

_Oh kami…maybe I used too much…_

In the distance a flash of bright white light illuminated the sky. Usagi allowed only a small smile to spread on her face, as she watched the sky dim back into the night. Keeping Diamond at her back, as she watched the sky so he could not see the relief that she knew was clear in her expression.

(I knew it was the girls and Mamo – chan coming home. Diamond moved silently up beside her, unable to hide her smile in time, before Diamond followed her curious gaze towards the now disappearing light. Looking back I had my 'mission mask' on. "Care to say hello to our enemies?" he asked, acting charming. I put on my best smile, "Like you need to ask." I replied. Inside I feared I wouldn't have the stones to do what I knew deep down had to be done.

Back before all of this, when Mamo – chan had been taken by the Negaverse, for the second time, the girls and I had tried to make the bad guys think that I wanted to go evil. Now here I was pretending to already be there while I really wasn't. I steeled myself for the inevitable fight. Oh how I was going to have to act. Hopefully when this ended they would find it in their hearts to forgive me.)

A cocoon of darkness enveloped them, shimmering from their position to right in front of the girls. Reality shifted, as the cobble stone entry walk of the Hikawa shrine surrounded them. The red Torri gleaming in the half light from the street lamps far below. The lush trees waving and rustling in the night breeze, as Diamond and Usagi once more came into view. His arm was around her waist possessively, while she was curled up against his side. Her hand laid against his chest delicately. Looking ever so much like close lovers.

The girls stood stunned, dressed in their battle fuku's, Tuxedo Kamen hung back his face fighting to remain impassive against the painful scene before him. Not wanting to believe his own eyes, this was much worse than seeing that kiss in the Parlour that day…much worse! This was intimacy on a different level. One that made his mind start to mildly doubt again.

"Usagi – chan?!" everyone shouted, all but Mamo – chan. His mouth was barely open, shock was written all over him. "Usa…ko…" it was all his vocals would allow to avoid letting loose the emotions he had of her at least being alive and well, even if she had HIS arm around her as only HE himself had before.

(I could see the gut wrenching pain all over his face, I wanted to run to him, to tell him I was me, to tell them I wasn't really evil, but that would ruin my plan. So I stayed strong, took a page from that man's own book and shut my emotions up tight. Displaying to them all a cold mask of indifference towards their pain. It was killing me!)

"So these are my enemies?" Usagi made it sound condescending, like they weren't even worthy of being her adversaries.

Jupiter, Mercury and Venus stood in silent shock. Unable to convince that this was their princess, that this dark beauty was now their enemy. The one person whom brought them all together was now whom they needed to fight…of course they hoped to the spirits they were wrong, because in all honesty they didn't think they could even try to seriously harm the young princess. She meant to much to all of them.

"Usagi – chan, whatever he has said, it's a lie! He's been lying to you since day one! He only wants you for your body and your power!" Mars yelled out, trying to get her to see a tad bit of reason. Covering up her pain with anger as she always did.

Usagi swallowed, twisting her face into irritation towards Mar's comments.

(Well, she was half right. Thing was, he did want my heart to, had tried insanely hard to gain it all this time. When that wasn't possible he sought to claim it as if it some physical object he could possess. Truthfully, it was just never mine to give. From the moment Mamo – chan and I met in our former lives we were meant to be. Hell we've found each other in two life times. How many people can say that?

Mamo – chan always had my heart as I have always had his. It's what makes our threads of destiny so interconnected and strong. I could only hope that he felt the strength in our love and knew that I would be his no matter what part I had to play in life.

Thing is for the girls, I knew I had to give them something, an indication that I was still me. My only option was to pull a 'Rei/Mars bit' on them and act arrogant. Plus it had the added bonus of pissing said miko off and getting me to be upset enough to rage at her, plant my note then vanish off. Hopefully do that with no one getting seriously hurt. My body right now could not be trusted, that much I knew.

But now that we were back in the past, I was closer to my silver crystal. Already I could feel it's energies trickling into my soul. But I knew hurting them in battle was inevitable no matter what scenario I tried to work out. The difference just ranged between minor bruises or cracked bones that the magic of our fuku's helped to repair once the next battle came.)

"Really?" Usagi smirked at Diamond whom looked arrogantly to them, "So let me guess your pitiful plea is that we're really friends, that you didn't come to this planet to take it right out from us…right, right, right…"

Usagi waved them off, "And I love carrots and calculations." she answered sarcastically with a nasty laugh. It did as meant to, "Unbelievable Odango, we are your friends, we love you so much, it makes us want to tear out our hair at the gullibility you have when it comes to this, THIS CONNIVING DICK!" Mars fired back, flame igniting in her shaking fists she kept pinned to her sides.

Burning holes into Diamond as she did this. She had been mentally preparing to face an evil version of her best friends for days now. But being thrust into the confrontation for real, all her prep was meaningless. Her whole body was vibrating with grief and rage at the same time as she prepared her attack kata of 'Burning Mandala'.

Seeing an opportunity Usagi grinned snidely, "Really? My friends? Friends that just called me names and insulted the love of my life?" I had to say it or else even Diamond wouldn't believe me very much. After all, I was 'his Dark Queen, the love of his life'…in his eyes I could do no wrong, only keep trying to do right and right by him and him alone. I mentally rolled my eyes at the very notion of it.

_Bullshit…I do right by my friends…by my family…by the love of my life Mamo – chan!_

The pain that crossed all their faces was breaking my heart. This was the hardest thing I have ever done, I hope my feelings that Wiseman truly was using Diamond and his whole family were all true. That him and his family were not vile people just misguided and been lead down a wrong path. I needed to save them, I needed to save everyone!

Keeping the turmoil away from the darkness, which was now channeling my powers from deep within, the energy that helped me survive my stab wound. It was the very power that sought to consume the last of my freedom, my will that was currently holding my memories. I sought to twist it's plan, to formulate a weaker attack, one that burst through Mars's 'burning mandalas' by dipping around them instead of attacking them head on. Brilliant I must say. I have to admit it makes me wonder when it came to our former enemies and our future ones.)

_Would they eventually figure out our strategies? How we bounced off one another or how we were bonded by our friendships enough to overcome any odds thrown at us?_

(Because while I do understand the risk that we take, being so closely knit together as a 'unit' of sorts. It eggs us on to be more protective, to help one another out and to fight better as a team, none of that 'every man for himself' bull shit. No we were a functioning team that even some deep parts of the universe knew. Hell En and Al are testament to that! But back to the situation at hand here. I knew I'd have to get her away from the others as I attacked her. Doing a mental, 'you can do it' I twisted the attack before my hands and let fly with my new dark powers.)

Jumping up, her dress fluttering around her ankles as the power of dark light charged in her palms. Levitating into the somber night around the shrine, using her natural agility to get past the girls whom attempted to form a defensive line around the now shocked Mars.

It was the same structured line they used to give Moon a second wind for an attack, she recognized. Knowing her attacks needed time to charge up. Noticing Mercury figuring her maneuver out, she sped up. Thrusting her arms out, palms outstretched, sending a ball of black lightening towards the Senshi of War. Who barely had time to react, her hands up in a defensive action palms glowing orange. The burning orbs of her attack snuffing out, as she sought to recall her fire to form a shield.

Violet eyes wide in horror, as her bolts struck first, sending the dark haired girl into a backwards tumble towards the Shrines main hall. The other girls were uncertain about attacking, shouting to one another as Usagi charged forward towards Mars. Flying at great speeds, her golden tails snapped behind her as she flew over the cobble stones. Mars cried out, as Usagi then clamped a hand around her throat, pinning her down to the stone steps of the Hall.

She then slipped the note from her golden bodice into the waist band of her red fuku skirt, whispering softly, "Only you can read it!"

She squeezed her slender throat with a snarl, wanting to make it look good. Fighting back her bodies urge to send bolts of dark lightening through the girl's body at point blank range. All her muscles were on fire at holding the evil back. Suddenly losing that battle, feeling the energy igniting in her other palm to finish Mars off she needed to get rid of her.

_Now! Or I was going to kill her!_

Panicking, Usagi lifted her struggling form up over her head. Throwing her forward several feet the action taking only seconds to complete. Cringing as Mars landed face first on the ground, her head striking the stones with a sickening crack. Skidding forward on her cherished face, arms splayed over her head, back arched upwards, legs nearly curled over her head upon the tremendous impact.

_Gomen...Rei...Oh, I am going to pay for that one later. How embarrassing._

With a groan she was knocked out, body slumping to the ground like a dead weight. Usagi then made her way towards the downed Senshi, when a red rose flew towards her face, the diamond hard tip shining in the moonlight. Startled, Usagi's blue eyes widened in alarm, never expecting Mamoru to retaliate so drastically. Diamond intercepted it, by flying at great speeds to block the rose with his own body.

Arms out stretched, glaring with malice down at Tuxedo Mask. Preventing it from coming anywhere near her form. Sending a force pulse from a flick of his hand towards the floral dagger, Diamond sent it careening into the trees, embedding itself into the bark of a tree with a heavy thunk.

(I see the struggle in my Tux's eyes at having done that. He never would ever truly want to harm me, but as the same time, he was also trying to protect a fallen senshi. So I held no blame for his actions. I only wished I could provide a better solution for him. Before either of us could talk his attention was completely drawn away to an unseen figure behind me. His eyes searching, misting with horror at some unseen figure.)

Although Diamond seemed to know what he was looking at, chuckling smugly at the torture in Mamoru's eyes. Usagi glanced over her shoulder, arching her brow momentarily, seeing only the Shrines' main traditional hall. The other remaining Senshi were searching the darkness around the hall as well, each one confused and floundering as to what was going on, or to what Tuxedo seemed to be tortured by.

(I felt nearly idiotic wondering what my love saw that I couldn't see. Briefly I thought I saw Rubeus near a building but if it was him he vanished once I got a good look. If anything we all, save for Diamond, felt like we had sweat drops over our heads as we looked for seemingly nothing in the space provided.)

Usagi floated back to the stones, walked the two feet to the silver haired man she planned to save. "Diamond, my love…?" she questioned softly, touching his arm, "Clearly the man is growing more delusional." He wrapped his arm around her waist in a visibly possessive hold, causing more tension in the air. "His enemies are right in front of him yet he stares at a figment of his imagination." He chuckled darkly.

(The insult was NOT missed as Tux snarled back, "There was a little girl right there! I swear I saw her Usako!" he pointed, behind me. But still, no one saw anything. I was even wondering what he saw. He couldn't be losing his mind. He looked perfectly healthy when he came to help the girls attempt to rescue me. Though I was kind of badly wounded at the time so perhaps my perception of how he looked that night is off.)

_Could it have been Chibi Usa? No he'd recognize her in a flash. Then who?_

For Tuxedo Kamen his heart was screaming, and his breath was lost, the moment Usagi had appeared before him. Even evil looking his Usako was devastatingly beautiful. When her face turned from him he sucked in a breath of cold air, needing to clear his head. She was alive but she was on Diamonds side now. Time to make her his again. Then she had attacked Mars, and the battle was on.

However before he could turn his eyes back to her, seek to even utter a word of encouragement to her. That he would save her, heal her and bring her back to the light, he caught sight of another head of silver hair.

He looked over to his right side and saw a tiny child, barely seven years old, with silver diamond shaped buns, similar in fashion to his Usagi's. Her pigtails trailed down along her back, curling near her waist. She was just standing there, on the roof of the main hall. Wearing a long navy wisp of a lace and silk gown, with dark upside down crescents adorning her chest. Her silver hair anointed with studded clips of obsidian. Three darts pointing towards her buns very similar to the hair piece the Moon Princess wore.

She watched the end of the battle with wide eyed fascination, noticing his stare. She quirked her head to the side, her piercing ice blue eyes boring into his very soul. Then just as swiftly, turned her head and watch the outcome between Usagi and Mars. Tuxedo was forced to focus on the battle once more. The Dark Queen was shooting like a bullet towards the downed Senshi, surprising him once again by her sheer speed.

Often times he wondered if he should encourage her to join the track team at her school. But now he was angered by being distracted by the odd, out of place child, he aimed a rose to detract the now evil Usagi. But Diamond surprised them all by acting as a protective shield and deflecting the rose.

He didn't hold much power in the flower, only meant to distract her so he could talk to her. Then as if by magic he saw the child again, she smiled almost manically, elated by the prospect of watching someone die. Her pearl white teeth seemed to glow in the moonlight, as if she was feral in some way. Slowly waved at him, then twirled the end of her silver tail in her hand in a strange cute manner that seemed oddly creepy. Seeing Usagi looking confused at him he explained, "There was a little girl right there! I swear Usako!" but it seemed no one believed him.

Diamond's comment angered him though. He reacted, growling low in his throat as he charged forward to attack the silver haired man. Diamond deflected him with a blast of power, from his palms, sending him careening into the trees. Throwing him out of the game for a few minutes, noting that he let his anger get the better of him and act before thinking. He was not accustomed to fighting Diamond and it was clear that this man was at the top of the 'Dark Moon food chain of command'.

Tuxedo came to a minute later, stumbling back onto the cobble stones of the shrine, in time to find the girls seeing if Mars was okay. A quick glance around he knew Usagi and Diamond were gone. He looked around for the child. Spotting her near the small prayer building he ignored the other senshi and followed. She giggled as if playing a game, skipping away into the sacred grove of trees that framed the Shrine buildings.

"Hey, no worries, I'm not going to hurt you? That was pretty dangerous back there, are your parents around?" He called out to her, his voice soft and soothing. She stopped her little skipping trot, turned to face him, searching his eyes once more.

"I know." She stated with confidence. A confidence that he'd only ever hear from one other 'bun headed' female. As if she knew what he could never do, "…and you met my parents." She replied matter of fact. He was stunned, "Wh…"

"You fought them, you even attacked my momma." She said almost angered, "Luckily Momma and Poppa are so strong it was barely a scratch to them." Now she posed a near angered smirk in his direction. "You're all going to die by my momma and poppa's hands." Her smile was now a full blown arrogant smirk. It so much like Diamonds and nothing like Usagi's confident smile, it killed him inside.

"Who are you?" Tuxedo demanded, his voice thundering over the silent trees. Sending the once sleeping crows skyward in cries of rage. He now dubbed the girl a 'demon child', as she merely smiled before appearing to shimmer out. He was now terrified, his heart thundering against his chest. The future had twisted...Where was Chibi Usa?!

Clutching his hair in both hands, he gripped down hard needing a feel some sort of physical pain to draw his raging mind away from the Abyss it wanted to retreat into. This could not be happening...This could not possibly be happening!

The girls raced up beside him, Mercury having seen him disappear into the trees she had rallied the remaining Senshi and led chase.

"Tuxedo Kamen we need to get to safety and regroup." Mercury shouted. Jupiter grabbed his shoulder and guided him away, "I saw a little girl…" he murmured a few times on the way back to the temple. Now de – transformed, back in his dark jeans, black t-shirt and matching dark jean jacket, he was simply stunned and trying to grasp what the child now meant to their future. Every time he gave voice to the existence of the vile spawn of Diamond it was like a dagger repeatedly stabbing his heart.

His chest was one fire with anger and pain, he could barely breath, barely think his whole world was unraveling and he had no control of how fast it went out from under him.

Arriving at the temple the group gathered, though Rei was in her room taking a few moments to herself while the girls and Mamoru talked. "You said you saw a child." Makoto confirmed, as they strode down the outer veranda. She was as well in her ripped jeans, and varsity style jacket with her green ball cap on her head.

He nodded, "Yes, she had silver hair in diamond shaped buns. She couldn't have been more than seven years old. She told me we were fighting her parents, and that her 'parents'…" he seemed to have difficulty talking, as if speaking the words would make it even more real, "That her 'parents' were going to kill us." The girls just stopped looked at him, "She indicated that her 'parents' were Usako and Diamond!" he snapped, his voice high and broken.

Solemnly, Ami pushed the rice divider to Chibi Usa's room at the temple aside. Dressed once more in the navy pants, white blouse and vest from before. They all entered the small, sparse room lost in their own thoughts. Mamoru sat on the bamboo rug that filled up most of this spare room, staring at his feet. At the end of his tether he stood up and paced about the temple room like a caged animal.

Seeing the child just after Chibi Usa begins to disappear was no coincidence, not for him. "How is Chibi Usa doing?" he asked. She had never woken, King Endymion had made them take her back to the past stating she would be safer with them. That this ghost of a man could not protect her, he couldn't even protect his wife when she had needed him most. His words carried a heavy meaning with Mamoru, for he felt the same way. A failure...

They had tucked her into a cot in this spare room, now she lay under the white blankets blissfully asleep as her world crumbled even more. With her form now seemingly disappearing little by little, time would only tell when her body would completely disappear from the world…and for good.

It was why she was no longer staying with Usagi's family and staying in a room at the temple. It was just to risky with her body fading through the hours. As it was she seemed to be getting much weaker, it worried Mamoru, the girls and the cats to her stability in the future and what it meant for Mamoru and Usagi in the future. But Artemis was trying to be strong saying things that disappear can re appear as well. They just needed to fix things, get the time line back on course.

"Luna's says she seems stable. But we need Usagi – chan back. Once she's back here, and safe, we can work on the enemy. That Usagi – chan was fierce, evil…not like our bunny at all." Minako stated sadly, dressed once more in her yellow sun dress with the large white bow and polka dots. Looking quite out of place, as the leader of the Senshi. Leaning her forehead on a raise arm against the divider's wooden frame, she stared off into the night, her soft blue eyes stern and cold as she reflected upon the bitter consequences.

Rei came out of her room, dressed in her shrine robes, tears in her eyes before being forced to go cold within seconds. Her face was scratched up quite bad, her eyes puffy from crying or swelling no one could tell. "Usagi – chan will be good again. I can feel it, but we ALL…" looking to Mamoru, "Need to fight as hard as hell, if not, were doomed." Mamoru did not like the look she shot him.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" he barrelled near her. She stood her ground, "It means that if you truly care for her you'll be willing to do whatever it takes to get her back. That means listening to all the lies and deceit Diamond has been filling her head with. If we can figure and find out the root of where the truth in there is that he's manipulating we can fill in the good parts, and make her see the truth."

Rei's words were inspiring but it didn't help Mamoru's mood at all, "You think I don't care…? I LOVE HER! I WISH TO KAMI I HAD FIGURED OUT ANOTHER WAY TO PROTECT AND SAVE HER!" he sounded so broken now. Tears misting near his eyes, "I FEEL LIKE I SHOVED HER TO DIAMOND AND YOUR GOING TO QUESTION **MY** FEELINGS OF LOVE AND CARING?!" he demanded, yelling in rage at the miko.

Makoto stood up to try and pacify him, when Rei jumped back in as fiery as ever. "I asked that to see how far you'd be willing to go to get her back."

Her question calmed him down in curiosity, "Whatever it takes." He confirmed. He didn't care what happened to him, just as long as he could get her back, "Remember when Beryl messed with your mind, but you still retained a part of you that even as being evil wanted to protect her?" Makoto questioned. He remembered, "Yeah…I could never explain it but I needed to." There were times that he remembered a flash of something that made him want and made him give into the need to protect her.

He remembered when Malachite had turned the ice skaters and he had to team up with Usagi to save them. It was the feel of having her back in his arms, even if only for a few moments that kept making him keep wanting to protect her. Of course being evil it didn't stop his mind from wondering what the enemy would feel like against his black silk sheeted bed that apparently every general had in their rooms at the dark castle.

Not to mention he, even evil couldn't stand the sight Beryl made when trying to seduce him. He closed his eyes remembering how ridiculously obvious she made herself, so he would gently rebuff her by throwing more focus into getting Usagi's crystal. At the time he found that more appealing. Beryl let it go on because she wanted the crystal…a bit more than she wanted him during those times.

"I think I can find a way to put a chink in that evil aura of hers. Mentally get her to remember her true self, by having you do nightly chats with her…" she looked around, "In her mind." He furrowed his brows, "Rei – chan, while seeing a memory is one thing, and having a short three to four sentence talk is another, having a complete conversation is completely different." He argued. "But she'll keep seeing you in her mind and outside in battle." Rei sparked.

"So she'll become more conflicted." Ami chirped in, "It will challenge the validity of Diamond's false memories, enough to weaken their dark energy. We fight off the enemy long enough for Mamoru – san to talk to her. Once he confesses and tells her everything, the rest will fall and click into place." The girls looked hopeful, but skeptical, "If anyone has a better idea now's the time." She demanded, "Mamoru – san, you'll have to really be willing to risk a lot here." Ami stood up to him. "Usagi – chan's powerful, even without her crystal."

She looked over to the untouched backpack of Usagi's. "She could still mortally wound you so a lot of her coming back is riding on you." The girls themselves felt helpless. As far as Usagi was concerned, they were her enemy, and Mamoru, not even a blip of concern. "All I know is we need to get her back because I don't know if I could live with myself if I was ever forced to hurt Usagi – chan." Makoto declared.

The girls agreed, only Mamoru softened up at that, "We'll do whatever it takes. In fact, we should draw her out." He tried, "How! It's not like we're the evil ones and we could just grab an innocent to use as bait." Rei ranted. The girls sighed, "Mamoru – san is our shot and he will get her back. You ready for your first session?" Rei asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah…I…" he looked over to see Luna and Artemis walking out sadly, head down, tails tucked between their hind legs, almost as if in defeat, "What's wrong with Chibi Usa?" Mamoru demanded, not liking the sight of the two felines. Luna broke the silence first. "She's gone. Disappeared." Mamoru's eyes widened at the news, shooting his gaze back to the now empty cot. His shoulder's slumped even further, his eyes darkening in deep soul twisting fear as his future lay forever changed.

"One moment she was becoming visibly light the next…she just faded out." Luna sobbed.

Knowing that she was her charges daughter, and the future of the royal White Moon line greatly saddened and hurt her, as far as she saw it she hadn't had enough time to properly train her charge. Her pain turned to anger and it magnified seeing Mamoru.

Needing to lash out at something and with no Diamond or Dark Moon personnel in sight, she snarled at Mamoru, "This is all your fault!" she hissed in agitation. Her previous conversation barely there through her rage, "If you hadn't been so damned pig headed and stubborn and prideful we could have figured out where your visions came from!" as if he wasn't already beating himself up Luna pulled a few final blows out for him.

"You could have lulled Usagi – chan back and the last descendant of the Moon kingdom would be safe here and her only child of the future wouldn't have disappeared!" the rant surprised all but Mamoru, he was just looking broken. As if all light had left his soul, leaving a gaping wound in his heart that would never heal.

"Don't you think I know that? I feel like a - " he was so upset that instead of trying to formulate words he kicked a sitting pillow from the floor hard enough to bust through the paper and wood door. He was in a rage and once again Luna knew she was venting to the wrong person, seeing the pain her words caused, "I…gomen a sai Mamoru – san. I'm just so angry." She explained. It was Makoto's words that drew Luna to a new target to blame.

"We need to focus on not what got us here, we already know that but on how we could use it to get her back. Retrace our steps that got us here." The Senshi of Protection, had the largest heart next to Moon. She was resilient in intense crisis. Her stubbornness towards never giving up able to refocus the group. To encourage them that not all was lost, then in her private time vent her own rage and worry keeping her doubts to herself.

Luna and the rest thought long and hard till Luna could take the silence no more, "If only I trained her harder. Her mind wouldn't have been easy to manipulate. I should have been harder on her." The girls seemingly had sweat drops over their heads.

"Luna, training wouldn't have stopped her, or this." Ami started, sadness in her eyes, "No, what Diamond did was slowly done. It was meant to poison her slowly. Twist her mind, pull her away from all of us." Rei added, her voice hard, "He made her feel for him. The past few months events didn't help, the decisions though rash and un needed were already made…" Minako looked to Mamoru.

Her expression pensive, letting him know he wasn't out of the blame woods yet, "His poison wasn't just darkness it was giving her a sense of being loved." Makoto continued nodding in understanding.

"She felt that love of his which I believe he felt – feels for her…" Minako came back, having seen the look he had given their princesses wounded body, "He does love her, maybe not as much as Mamoru – san but he does love her…" she amended, looking back to his form, "Take away the love of her life, give her a new potential boyfriend that will do anything to make her his whether it be good or bad and what do you have…" Rei dragged out upset as the rest, staring at the empty bed with further tears in her eyes.

Chibi Usa was the closest thing she had to a sister. The little girl even called her Oneesan once in a while. The thought of never seeing her again was breaking her in so many small ways.

Ami's head shot up, "The frog in the pan!" the girls, Mamoru and cats alike stared at her with confusion, "Luna the reason she didn't see it coming was because of the 'frog in the pan' theory." She tried to explain. Still nothing but some sweat drops, "Put a frog into boiling water what happens?" She demanded. Minako's clueless, "It jumps out?" response actually got people to thinking, "Okay so put the frog in cool water and slowly heat it up. What do you get?" It clicked, for some, "Frog soup." Rei commented.

"Exactly!" Ami chirped, "Diamond did his darkness and love bit slowly to gain her trust, gain her love, gain her loyalty, he knew he couldn't try full force or else she'd - " Makoto got it, "She'd completely rebuff his attempts. Ergo frog jumps out of the water!" Ami turned to Mamoru having been shocked by the metaphor, "What you need to do while your inside of her mind is make up for the past few months and woe her back. If she mentally falls for you all over again it'll leak into her consciousness." She assured.

"It's worth a shot. Let's go." Mamoru stated as he left, heading towards the fire room where Rei followed behind him. The girls followed suit, hoping to lend their power, their energy to keep the connection stronger, longer.

"Just breath…" Rei instructed as he sat down on the floor. Closing his eyes, the heat of the fire warming his face, as he focused himself inward. His mind already feeling the thread of the link he shared with his golden princess. He followed it, hoping it would lead to a deep recess of her mind where the darkness hadn't hit. This inner world he treaded began to lighten from the endless darkness, to a ghostly grey room.

Before him was a heavy iron door. Locked and bolted as if riveted to the very fabric of this reality. Just beyond this grey world, he could feel some sinister force pushing against the invisible barrier that surrounded him. Curious he move to the door, pressing his palm against it, what he expected was cold steel. Instead the door hummed with a warmth, a vibration similar to a very familiar heartbeat thumping sweetly against his skin.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and walked through the door. His soul allowed entry. Finding himself standing in a long hallway filled with several more doors. Further down the hall he spotted her, dressed in her school fuku, standing humbling before an open door.

He drew up beside her, finding her expression sad looking at a writhing couple with longing in her own eyes. From his current vantage point he had little sight on the couple so he moved a delicate few feet to his left and got an eye full. The room was pure white, only the long lost couple could be seen. There before him was himself…from the past…with Usagi…from the past…whom was writhing in absolute pleasure beneath him…his former self.

Totally getting blown away by the sight, having not remembered EVERYTHING that went down in his past life with Usagi, his previous mind trip with Rei only having given him the beach encounter. He was suddenly glad that the other girls did NOT have a visual. He would also do what he could to strengthen the minds voltage connection so he could do this o his own without the boost from the girls to keep it going.

Barely able to breathe, not wanting to alert Usagi to his presence just yet, he watched in fascination as his past self seemed very pleased with the sensual whimpers he was getting from her. "My beautiful Serenity…I love feeling you wrapped up so tightly around me. So hot…" he grunted, "So wet…" he moaned as she shifted to meet his next thrust, making him grit his teeth with the effort to hold off, "So damned **tight** – Kami I want to stay inside you forever!" he started to thrust hard and faster into her welcoming depths.

"Oh Endymion! I love…oh…feeling you…oh kami…fill me up. I feel so empty without you – oh Endymion - …inside of me." she whimpered as he changed the position. All at once they went from her legs wrapped around his hips with him on top to her legs thrown over his shoulder with him bending her nearly in half as he pulled her back and held her securely against him. Her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders with a vain effort.

Mamoru felt himself getting hot under the collar and it only took him a minute to figure out why he felt like he was getting so hot so fast. Then it hit him. He could feel her form being held by his past forms one. It felt heavenly and also aggravating as hell. He didn't just want the sensations, he wanted to FEEL HER! "Now you know how I feel." Usagi stated bitterly. Mamoru sweat dropped, "You knew…" she turned her head and nodded.

"The dreams started right after we broke up." She sighed, not looking at him as she continued onward. "Yeah…I just didn't know how to explain things to the man that dumped me, the man I still love." She stated with a minor amount of bitterness. He walked the last few steps and tried to put his arms around her. She turned to fast for him to complete the act, but the sudden warmth of her arms wrapped around his waist told him she felt the same.

"I was a fool for not telling you, for not seeking help from Rei – chan, for trusting in a voice that came from myself." He muttered bitterly to her, as nuzzled into the top of her head. "I am so sorry for all the hurtful things I've said to you, did to you. I pushed you away, when I should have been holding your closer."

(Not completely understanding him I asked, "What?" pulling back he explained, "The senshi, Luna, Artemis and I went to the future to find where Diamond took you. There we meet the King, Chibi Usa's father." Her eyes lit up, "So her father's okay. What about her mother?" Usagi asked him. He seemed to weight the options of telling me.

I almost felt hurt that he didn't think he could tell me.

"You." He choked out.)

Confused, she asked, "Me what?" her eyebrows furrowing.

He touched her face so delicately, his finger tips barely brushing her soft cheeks.

(I felt something bad was about to happen or be said, "She's your child Usako." My eyes went wide, cheeks turning bright red in embarrassment. "Oh…" it was all I could muster up to say. What else can you say at a time like this, "So I…" I looked to him, "Whose the King?" I suddenly felt a cold chill at the possible thoughts in my head.)

_Does this event mean that maybe Diamond wins? Does this mean my plan fails?_

_Don't think like that!_

"He's me." Mamoru stated.

Relieved, "Thank kami!" Usagi stuttered, glad that her child was with him and that Diamond doesn't win, "Or at least she was yours and mine." He finished his voice barely a whisper. Her eyes shot to his, bleary ones, misting with her own regrets "What happened?" She demanded, an un known amount of motherly authority that hadn't crossed her tone before suddenly came in, "She disappeared. Our actions have caused our child to disappear." Mamoru admitted bitterly, growling it all out as his chest constricted even more.

(I could see he bit back the sob in his throat.)

Usagi was terrified and stunned. That pink haired spore was technically dead. "But she could come back right?" she asked, tears shimmering in her blue orbs. Refusing to give up.

He sure hoped so. Pulling her to him he couldn't bring himself to tell her more news, wanting to savor the moments of holding her form in his arms. A strangled moan broke out from her former counterparts lips reminding them of where they were.

They broke apart seeing him hammering into his princess at a rapid, passionate pace. Her former self took it all in with equal fever, "Oh please!" she begged him. The mood in the room hadn't changed despite the tension that had been between the current counterparts. It was then that Mamoru blurted out, "We made love Usako." She shot her eyes back to his once more, "That night on the beach, I didn't know till Rei – chan had me do a mind boggle thing."

She looked down, "I know I've had flashes, but haven't dared look at that night in my memories." She admitted.

He looked at her in curiosity, "Why not?" he asked, brushing a hand down her cheek, "Because I was afraid. Afraid that if I did I'd get caught up in the moment and let the evil out there in. I have to keep it out." She told him. "So I have to always remain vigilant. It has taken over and this is only place I am still save."

He saw that she had been right to keep her memories locked up. If the darkness came in here and even touched the ones that lead to recent events it could put ripples in the fabric of time itself. "I understand, but know it was a beautiful night." She nodded with a sad smile.

"I have a feeling it was. Listen there isn't much time left I can feel Diamond moving around, waking up…" at this Mamoru got a serious, angered look to his face. Even jealousy was coming from it, "I don't have much control anymore of myself. I will keep fighting, but right now I am on the defensive" he nodded, still not liking it, though not knowing she was keeping how much control she truly had a secret.

Truthfully Diamond was asleep as anything next to her frame, she felt as much, but her time with Rei was coming up soon and she needed to explain to her the plan she'd formed.

"Either way I can't explain now but more later. I love you!" she kissed him fast as she pushed him out of her mind, mourning the loss of him too soon. Seconds later Rei appeared before her, though her form was as a senshi, "I got your note." She stated pensively, ready to attack if need be, "Relax Rei – chan, it's just me in here. No evil through these doors." She indicated the thick iron door at the end of hall that protected her.

(My good friend powered down already feeling the difference in aura. "Why the hell are you stuck in here? If your good then come back!" Rei demanded, "I have a plan that I've already begun implementing." I iterate. "What plan? Anything as a move against the enemy we do as a group." Rei chastised me, "Diamond isn't completely evil – JUST LISTEN!" I saw her face rage out against my words.

She calmed but barely, "Diamond is under the Wiseman's influence. He's being used just like everyone else in this palace." I explained. Rei now looked worried, "Whose Wiseman? We haven't encountered him." I sighed, "He's a powerful…" I lost on how to describe the cloaked boney old man.)

_At least I think he was a man…_

("He can see the future, only much further than you can. He's powerful enough to convince Prince Diamond that I could rule beside him." I purposely left out the 'concubine part'. Not wanting to hear it from her on that. "Great so what we've got is a male version of Beryl here?" Rei snapped in irritation, "NO! Beryl couldn't be saved, she chose her fate. She was just given power that which corrupted her more. Diamond and his family were taken as children and twisted to hate us." I told her.

She nodded, "So what are you planning. The girls and I - " I stopped her. "NO only you can know. After all who better to play the part of the hater than you?" Rei looked peeved at that, "What I mean is you are the better actress type. Minako – chan, Ami – chan and Makoto – chan would demand my return without follow through, Luna and Artemis – not even going there on those two and Mamo – chan…" I shook my head no.

"With our recent connection if he knew what I knew, he would never be able to put on the front I need. I'd end up back in the chamber from hell where I got a dose of the evil from their dark crystal." Usagi shuddered just thinking about the evil plant. Rei looked at her with deep concern seeing the horror on her dear friends face. Wondering darkly what she had already gone through just to save some innocence's she felt personally were not so innocent.

"I don't like this, nor do I trust **them**…but if this is what you want…" Rei admitted, "It's not just what I want it's what I need to complete this mission and save the world. I've already put a small… ah 'boom' at the core of the crystal if you will. It'll need ALL of our powers once the Wiseman tries to bring about this boss thing of his." Rei looked shocked at all of what Usagi now knew, "He has a boss who?"

Usagi sighed, "His boss isn't someone I've ever heard of, but the Wiseman seems to be on this literal high whenever he mentions him. Diamond doesn't know though so it's obviously something more dangerous than the members of the Dark Moon family." It seemed to surreal, so much had been happening back on Nemesis.

_I didn't have a-lot of time to explain it all, I just needed her to trust me._

"So he brings his boss in then what?" Rei asked, "I don't know, but whatever it is, it's NOT good." Usagi told her, worry creeping into her features. "It's why I need to save Diamond and Sapphire, their good guys, brothers, they've just been lead down a very wrong path by this 'man thing'. Their redeemable. I know it!" Usagi encouraged her eyes pleading for her dear friend to just go along with it all.

Rei seemed skeptical but agreed, "If you think they are then…maybe…but…" Rei voice failed her, scowling she finished her sentence in a hiss. "Diamond is a lout that needs to pay."

Usagi nodded in agreement, "Believe me when I get to be me again he's gonna get it for his deception."

Rei smirked knowingly, "That's my Odango."

Usagi smiled, "No, I'm Mamo – chan's Odango, I'm your sister, friend, princess, and leader." She smiled brightly, continuing on just to piss Rei off. "Not to mention sweet, cute, loved by all! And never wrong..." Usagi waggled her eyebrows with a giggle.

Rei growled at her, thumping her one on the top of the head. Theirs was a strange bond, but a strong one!

"Why did you trust him so much?" it had been bugging the miko for weeks now, "I couldn't figure it out myself till I felt a heavy dose of it at his place in the past when he gave me some wine." Rei didn't understand.

"It's why my parents became so fond of him so fast, it was tampered with. Dark energies I don't know but whatever was in there was also lingering very, VERY lightly in my room. But I didn't feel it enough to recognize the signature until I was overwhelmed by it. Had I, I think I would have been on a more alert basis you know?" Rei acknowledged that, "I suppose...Frog in the pan." she sighed, casting Usagi a sideways grimace. While Usagi gave her on odd look, not understanding at all.

"Damn he really wanted you." She surmised, "NO…" Usagi stopped her, needing her to understand. "He **wants** me. He loves me in a twisted, loving kind of way. It's hard to see the good but it's there."

_He needs saving…_

"Just please trust me on this, you can kick his ass all day long, into the next millennia for all I care, but don't kill him yet. He can be saved, so can his brother, Rubeus I'm not to keen on. He's been tampering with Mamo – chan's memories, from what I've heard around here, and it's not pretty." Rei looked off wondering if she had been clued in about the silver haired little girl. "He claimed he saw a silver haired child." Rei stated.

"She could be a figment, cause there's no silver haired child in the future. Though I haven't gone through the whole palace yet." Usagi looked mildly irritated, "It's ridiculous in the amount of hallways it has, though very few rooms. I suspect its due to the low level of 'generals' I guess you could say, here. Just a few. But I can't wonder off to much without causing suspicion, and I get tired very easily...not to mention getting lost isn't in my mission plans here." Surprised at the blondes insight Rei only nodded in agreement.

"You surprise me every day with something Usagi - chan. I just wish I could tell the girls, Luna - " but Usagi shook her head, "No one can know." Walking forward Usagi put her hands on Rei's shoulders, "Think of me as your eyes on the inside. We've NEVER had this type of advantage before over our enemy." Tactically as dangerous as it was even Reis saw the benefits, "Kami, I wish you didn't make sense but you DO!"

Rei was flustered for a moment, then grew in irritation, "You need to talk to Mamoru – san and myself every night to ensure Diamond nor anyone else suspects the truth. At least this way we can be sure your safe and truly un harmed by them. Plus the more often you do them the more it will strengthen the bond of it. You won't need to have a boost from the other girls to make it happen all the time."

Usagi agreed, "Oh and Mamoru – san…he's hurting from this as much as you were…are…so know that he's been having a really rough time with your 'departure'. His apartment was enough to tell me he threw a monster fit. A lot of glass and wood need to be replaced because of it." Rei confided. "Wow…I had no idea. That evening at Summer Sonic, he seemed so loopy and not goofy loopy but crazy loopy." Usagi confirmed.

"He was drugged, he had no idea what was real and not real." Usagi's head fell at the information received. "Rubeus…" she murmured, already knowing the culprit. Then as if a freight train had hit her, her eyes shot up, "Oh Kami! My parents!" Rei grabbed her flailing arms, the scenery behind Usagi long since fading, now that her mind was becoming heavily preoccupied with her conversation. They were outside her hall, in the grey nothingness that separated her inner mind from her tainted body.

"We've taken care of them, however we need to end this battle within a few weeks, otherwise your family will find out your missing." Another load to place on her princess, Rei felt guilty but knew if Usagi didn't know, she'd worry sick over them and it would create less energy to fight off the darkness inside of her. "So you have a few weeks so do not worry…okay?" Rei asked. Usagi nodded her head. "Yeah…please be well." She hugged her miko sister tightly, finally feeling as if she was getting somewhere good.

_I guess…oh mama…papa…Shingo…gomen a sai…but this is a necessity._


	24. lunch break & 'no good ice cream stand'

**Mzmiami:** If Jupiter doesn't shove a lightning bolt up his ass first yeah Mamo's going to beat his ass down. And yes there are moments coming up for our lovely couple.

**CaughtInAFantasy:** Rei will be like that for a while and it'll be a shocker towards the end. And the silver haired child plays a strange role in this little world here.

**SRoss0823: **still some twists and turns for the plan that's coming up.

**Maeko11**: that sounded deep and cool, but it makes sense. If you can't fool those closest to you, you could never truly fool your friends…in theory. Thanks for liking the lines though, I try to put Usa in a different emotional place now that she's had all of this crap happen to her, and she's in a sense forcing herself to see the situation for what it is and deal with it, not just hope for the best, she's making it work. Hope that made sense.

**damonika2009**: Their not out of the woods just yet, and Usa still sees Diamond as being savable.

**AimlesslyGera**: he will find out but not through her. I don't want him to know yet cause he'll want to do what Rei wants to do, make her come back home and abandon the mission she set herself on.

**Mitsumeteiteyo:** Definitely, Rei has that cold stare and can make herself act as if she doesn't care because of one, her previous relationship with her father, and secondly, she and Usa didn't start off on the greatest of terms. Usa knows she can use that side of Rei to keep quite and to keep her secret.

**Guest(1)**: not sure yet, but I am closing in on the ending writing wise so maybe another ten chapters, I've been working on ch.30. so the ending is in sight.

**silverfaerie91 (Guest)**: the darkness within her may react to the darkness within Diamond and his touch but she will never mentally stray away from Mamoru.

**thunderkitty902 (Guest)**: thank you, as for the ending I think I might be able to end it at ch. 34, not sure though. As for the sequel, hopefully you all like it.

**moonbella09022 (Guest)**: thank you!

**M (Guest)**: wow! Thank you so much!

**babeofwinter93 (Guest)**: Wiseman deserves more than that! lol!

**yamifangirl09 (Guest)**: wow! How sweet of you!

**heroinnyannyan (Guest)**: thank you! I aim to please…the best way I can that is.

**queenofanime127 (Guest)**: well that isn't the end of the steamy scenes, believe me, though I will guarantee that the sequel will have much more than this here, especially since Usa and Mamo will be together and not on this 'ping pong' relationship thing he had them going with. I've already got some ideas for them and a few romps. Lol! Oh and I would actually love to read a successful, Usa to evil thing with her drawn to tux and Mamo – OFTEN!

**Shake the Spear (Guest)**: they will…eventually.

**Loca8892**: okay, I hope you enjoy once you catch up.

**LoveInTheBattleField, lunanekoanime (Guest), gurdianangel063 (Guest), mistressofbakura (Guest)**: here's your next chapter.

Okay 22 reviews, that's good! now if there is anything you'd like to see done in the sequel, obvious being more steamy scenes for our couple and not screw it up by making Haruka and Michiru cousins (seriously?!), though there won't be a whole lot of act on their parts, some small stuff but being that I've never written that stuff before…yeah…..anyways if you have anything you'd like to see that you didn't from that season PM me.

Sailor Moon R 'Roses and Diamonds' ch.24

The afternoon came in with a sweltering muggy haze, that choked the streets of Azabu Juban. Mamoru found himself once more seeking refuge in Fruits Parlour Crown, nursing a chocolate milkshake. He needed something cold to cool down his hot skin, and his temper. The silver haired little girl had paid him a lovely visit last night. Lurking out on his balcony, in her dark princess dress so similar to Usagi's.

Smiling coyly at him, as she sat on the railing kicking her feet about playfully, while he sought desperately to ignore her at first, wanting nothing to do with some evil spawn of Diamond's. The thought that Usagi was her mother in the future caused his stomach to twist painfully, and bile to rise, burning his throat on contact. He focused upon the heavy text book on his lap, as he casually lounged upon her white couch.

Dressed for bed in only a pair of grey sweats, his toned chest bare as he propped himself up on an elbow trying to study. But his worries over Usagi, and now his added intruder that apparently only he could see, not allowing much to be done.

Plus the little demon never left, now slowly she began to walk along the rim of his balcony, like some tiny tight rope performer, her pale pearl white feet sheathed in black silk sleepers. Slipping out from her long dark hem, then striding forward one tentatively in front of the other. Her small arms held out at the sides, little tongue sticking out as she concentrated. It heartbreakingly reminded him of Usagi, whenever she would concentrate on a difficult matter, of the mathematical variety.

Mamoru didn't care for the slightly demented little girl, but he didn't want her splattered down on the pavement either. His apartment was over ten stories up. As much as he hated Diamond he loved Usagi to death, and didn't want any child of hers, his or not falling to their death.

He scrambled off the couch, knocking his text book to the floor. He dashed out of the patio door, in time to watch her yelp at loosing her footing and fall off the railing. He rushed to the patio's edge, finding her laughing gleefully at her cruel joke. Floating just below his balcony, the neon lights of the down town neighborhood he lived in a backdrop below her. Her dark dress fluttered around her as then soared up to hover a few feet away from the railings. Pointing and laughing at him so overcome by her own humor.

"Stupid caring sap!" She called, "Frightening you is too easy!"

Mamoru growled, suddenly ashamed of how gullible he was. He should have known a Dark Moon brat would have the same powers as her adult counterparts. Crossing his arms over his chest, he stared at disdainfully. While she had some of Usagi's mannerisms she was purely her father, if this was all in the future true. His heart and mind were still at war with it. Chibi Usa's disappearance hadn't helped any.

"What do you want!" He shouted.

"I came to give you my condolences..." She pouted, as if he his tone had hurt her feelings.

"Condolences?" Mamoru was confused for a moment, unsure as to what she was getting at.

"I heard your daughter died..."She started her face twisting in confusion too, "Ceased to exist maybe..." She finished as a vile little smile spread on her face.

"NOT!" She began to laugh manically. Mamoru's now rising fury and pain at being reminded of the loose by such a despicable creature.

"How do you even know that!" He shouted back in anger, tears of regret and remorse misting his dark blue eyes. Unable to stop the pain that his heart felt over the loose of his once future daughter.

"I lurk..." She shrugged. "Her destruction is only the beginning you know. Soon my father's kingdom shall rise from our small palace! As yours burns away into nothingness!" She cackled long, loud and manic. Then she shimmered away in dark light, leaving Mamoru seething on the balcony, his hands balled into tight fists, nails drawing blood from his palms.

Rubeus stood on the roof of the apartment complex across the street, staring in smug satisfaction at Mamoru's rage and mounting worries. Then he too faded away in a pillar of dark light.

The next few days went by so slow yet so fast for the girls and Mamoru, each day painful while the world around them kept moving on. Each had their normal everyday lives to live, as Summer Break dragged ever onward. Chores, shopping for their families basic needs, and running into old school friends around town, with Usagi's absence hanging in everything they did. All of it was still so surreal to the girls, even Mamoru. He was nearly the worst.

He tried to go to his lectures, being in summer school picking a couple classes he was unable to take during the regular school year. Wanting to be done with his courses in a reasonable few years. Trying to be active in his own classes, but his mind was centered on his loss and how his only communication with her was via her mind. The girls at least had each other to go to for support, to talk to…he had no one.

He had finals coming up and Motoki's classes ended two weeks ago. Once his last class of the day was over with his professor asked him to stay behind. "Chiba – san, may I ask, what is wrong?" Mamoru hadn't expected for him to ask anything. The man called to him from the dais setup in the centre of the theatre like space. Mamoru sauntered down the narrow steps, books clutched near his hip. Dressed casual in a pair of jeans and dark t-shirt.

He had been choosing dark colors a lot lately, inadvertently mirroring his dark contemplative moods. The man moved to met him at the stairs, leaving his brief case on the wooden desk on the dais. He clasped Mamoru on the shoulder, his sharp, piercing grey blue eyes searching for answers, "Gomen?" he asked, "It just seems like your spacing out, a lot I might add. Your one of my brightest students, don't think I don't notice." He said in a near fatherly tone.

He was a good guy, a younger professor only a decade or so older than him. But still in touch enough with his students to draw them into the subject matter on terms they could relate to. He wasn't pompous or stuffy like the old timer's here on Komaba Campus. With long shoulder length dark hair, and a plain Asian face, always in a boring beige suit and tie combo that screamed just fading into the woodwork here, don't mind me.

Mamoru was to emotionally worn out to care right now, "Gomen, I'll try to pay more attention." But the professor stopped him, "Is it girl troubles, cause if so don't let it take you down. Personal involvement isn't worth losing your scholarship." Mamoru's automaton eyes suddenly sharpened on the professor and it took every ounce he possessed not to attack him for such a remark. He was a man just putting in days, here. Waiting until he could get another chance to try and save his Usako.

Nothing in his life mattered if she wasn't in it to share in his accomplishments or failures. He wanted her back, wanted her safe in his arms again. This waiting for the Dark Moon to make a move was like slow poison to his soul. He just wanted to end this crisis before it got any worse than it already was.

"My girlfriend is sick and is in another country receiving treatment. It's going to be a few weeks." He bit out, upset. Clenching his fists at the thought of her so far away and unable to help her. "My apologies but how are you going to help her by zoning off in class?" Mamoru shot his eyes to him, "I assume you do want to help her, or you feel helpless." He admonished. Mamoru nodded, "My boy there are simply something's in this world we cannot do anything about." It didn't help Mamoru out to much.

Going around to his desk, he pulled open a drawer and handed Mamoru a picture of himself and Usagi, "I found it on the floor yesterday, you had left before I could return it." Mamoru nearly teared up in front of him upon seeing her face, bright, alive… "Whatever it is that ails her, she'll be fine. So don't worry yourself into such a state, it won't do yourself or her, if this is truly something you intend to have…a relationship…" he looked up at his professor, "It won't do either of you any good." he finished.

Seeing the message for what it was, he dismissed himself with a slight new resolve. His professor was right about one thing, he wasn't going to do himself or Usagi much good if he let himself slip or wither away. She needed him, now more than ever and he'd be damned if he'd let her down. He already done enough damage, why do more to either of them in the long run? It just didn't compute.

Walking out of the heavy double doors, into the blinding sunlight and warmth of the day. He found Ami walking by the building, dressed smartly in a pair of jeans and a white blouse with a light navy sweater vest over top. Remembering that she was more than likely there to find out about different medical degrees he called out to her, "Ami – chan." she heard and looked over to him.

He saw how the past few days since seeing Usagi as being evil was treating her. Her face looked more boney, complexion paler, even her eyes looked dimmer. Then again he surmised that all the girls probably looked a bit like her, feeling slightly defeated with the loss of their princess, looking for new ideas, more ways to get her back. Knowing she was alive at least was a foot hold to a bigger connection.

"Mamoru – san." She tried to smile, but it fell flat to. Walking up to her he asked, "Want a sandwich in the cafe?" again, she tried to smile, "Since everything happened I've actually lost a bit of my appetite." He knew the feeling, "I think we all have." He commented, guiding Ami down the park like paths of the Komaba Campus.

" You talked to Rei – chan or the others?" he asked.

Her eyes misted, "Makoto - chan and Rei - chan, when she's not using the fire are training themselves harder, Minako - chan and I have been trying to come up with new tactics to use to get Usagi - chan back." She explained.

"We want her back but I…" she let a tear shed, "I feel as if the only way we'll get that is if Diamond is dead!" he wanted that to. He pulled her in for a hug as she started to break down, "I want him dead to. He took the only woman I've ever truly loved from me, and now she shares his bed, his kingdom, his future." He ground between his teeth, the pain of the thought alone hurt him deeply. "That's the thing…" she pulled back, "I don't feel it." he quirked his head.

"Minako - chan agrees with me, we don't or she doesn't feel the love vibe or even a vibe of lust from Usagi – chan to Diamond. I didn't see any natural body language connections either during our brief "meeting", everything looked so forced. It's like, she's playing a part or her mind isn't hers it's his." She explained, "She doesn't love him, that much we're confident on." It did make Mamoru feel a little bit better knowing that, "Even with all that BS you put her through, she still only loves you…go figure." Ami remarked bitterly.

He actually laughed at it, "I know…but that's Usako for you, always comes back for more. A glutton for punishment...and many other things I might add." Mamoru smirked, making a sly comment on his princess excessiveness to sugary treats. Ami cracked a smile, a real one as they laughed, "I think I'll take that sandwich now." She said. As they neared another white washed stucco buildings, walking through the glass doors, heading down the white halls towards an eatery Mamoru knew was tucked away on campus near the Library.

They talking about the silly stunts Usagi used to pull on Rei to try and get her hooked up with Yurichio back when they all first met. "She literally turned herself into a walking fortune teller?!" Mamoru laughed, as they sat in the sunlight of the small restaurant. Taking up a small round table in the corner near the windows, they were sipping on cold iced tea and decently prepared sandwiches. The hushed chatter of other students nearby not even filtering into their quiet reminiscing of their beloved princess.

Ami giggled as they ate their small cafeteria sandwiches, "Yup. Rei – chan yelled at her so much during that time period. Still does to this day." Her thoughts started to drift off, "You know come to think of it, some of the times when Diamond was around and Rei – chan started with one of her barbs at Usagi – chan, Diamond didn't just play the role of 'defender', he really believed that Rei – chan didn't like her."

Her words made Mamoru think on it while digging into his bag of baked chips. "So we know he cares for her…" Ami looked to him. Her gaze steady and stern, wanting him to understand that Di had genuine feelings for his Usagi, twisted or not they had bases in something pure.

"Okay so we know he may love her, so he plays his - " she waved a hand in front of him, "No not plays, he believed and still does believe himself to be her 'white knight' her 'prince charming' and since you were absent, in presence, he decided to take the role on. Rei – chan just assumed he was being rude to her. Usagi – chan had a point though…" he looked to her. "Rei – chan's words can get cruel at times. She assumed Usagi – chan was defending Diamond when she simply just played referee." Ami explained.

"Then I came in and 'bubkiss'." Mamoru iterated. She only nodded, "I don't think half the things that were done that day were her initiating, Diamond did that for your benefit." Mamoru looked up, "He was creating a break and I only made it worse myself by playing into it." It was then that Mamoru stared to laugh, enough to get a few students nearby looking at him oddly. Ami looked a tad bit embarrassed but more so concerned, "Mamoru – san?" she asked, face turning to deep concern, the embarrassment gone.

"It's nothing, just, when Shingo was playing his pranks on Diamond I remembered him calling the guy 'Mr. Sneak. It fits the dick perfectly." He chuckled, near darkly. His nights of tossing and turning, unable to run away from that day that he took her, the day that she came back as evil wouldn't let up. "At least on the bright side the nightmares stopped." He stated out loud confusing the blunette. Reaching over he ruffled her hair, much like a big brother would do to a younger sister.

"No worries, I'm fine, just feeling the effects of lack of sleep and food for the last few days. But I think Rei - chan and Makoto – chan are on the right path. We need to train as well, but not just physical training, our minds need training to. We need to strategize, come up with solutions, ways to get her cornered, possibly knocked out." He looked away from her as if figuring out how to do such a thing.

"Whatever you're thinking of, make sure you brief us on it, we are her senshi after all, we all want her back, safe and sound, body, mind, heart and soul." She stated with finality. Finishing off her sandwich she bid him goodbye, both of them feeling a little bit better since everything had happened that day.

And while Rei and Makoto were training at the temple Minako was trying to hone in her love matching skills to find the threads of love surrounding Usagi and Mamoru. She saw they were still twisted but not as much as before.

If anything they seemed a bit more intertwined. She knew that Rei's suggestion of them connecting once again on the mind field level was a good idea. The threads were improved and made her feel better about where their prince and princess stood. Though she did wonder to an extend to what Rei was seeing in her fires lately. It seemed when she wasn't training, or eating, she was in front of the fires, mostly at night time, but sometimes during the day.

One good thing about Rei was how hard she could push herself, when on a personal mission. Be it writing songs or merely accomplishing something with the temple. Her stubbornness and fierce personality provided her with an unearthly stamina to complete what she set out to do.

It concerned the love senshi as to why. She was starting to wonder if she was trying to gain access to Usagi's mind at night or if she was seriously trying to see into the future. The amount of energy it would take to accomplish that was something she wasn't crazy about. However Rei seemed determined and always came out looking confident. It was the only reason she hadn't interrupted a session yet.

After all they needed all the help they could get. Luna and Artemis had been of some help, conversing with Pluto on a need to know basis of how Diamond could have come back. As it turns out, he and the Dark Moon clan had a dark portal themselves, much like Queen Beryl had for her minions whenever they went and traveled over the earth. Only difference was, it was time travel instead of a simple teleportation.

Makoto seemed more into the training than anyone though. Was either training like a senshi or baking till she had nothing left in her cupboards. When the girls went to crown to make themselves and each other eat, Motoki even seemed sad and lost in his thoughts. But with all his recent discoveries he was also in shock as well. When he walked up to their table a day ago they got silent without thinking.

Still in autopilot that he couldn't hear what they had to say when it came to their missing Odango. The girls having unconsciously closed ranks, in their private meetings and hushed strategies he was out of the loop yet again. His reply to them, "I know this is similar to what you have dealt with before, that all this shit is part of your job description or something, but us even more powerless human's are having a hard time too, word to the wise I lost her to. She was like an 'enigmatic' little sister to me. Bubbly yet full of surprises."

He started to walk away when Ami pulled at his apron and made room for him. His sister took over the tables, not saying anything, she was now in the circle of trust as well. Feeling he needed this time to vent, to deal with the rage boiling inside of him. Even the other customers left him be, the normally cheerful young man looked quite down and had a feeling the group of girls could help out.

Rei and Makoto ended up staying out long hours at the temple to train themselves better. Honing their skills and seeing if they could amplify their powers. Rei was able to control her 'exploding ball' of fire, while Makoto was able to amplify how much electricity she charged within her attacks. "I wish it was all of us." Jupiter said during their last round, finally after this last week, truly feeling fatigued.

Her body needed rest as did Mars. The sun was setting over the Torrii, it's last dying rays setting the red painted archway a glow. Long shadows of coming twilight stretched over the cobble stones. Rei cast a hand over her eyes, as she took in the sunset with trepidation.

"A blood red sunset..." She mused, the clouds hovering over the city nearly black. The sight made her nervous, her feelings soon refocused upon Makoto once more.

"I know…you don't think on how much Odango effected us till she's not here for a long stretch of time." Feelings of mild guilt over not being a better friend and trying to understand her came to mind, "Sometimes I wonder if Usagi – chan was right on a few cases when it came to Di." Jupiter looked at her, "Diamond…maybe if I tried to understand the situation better I could have lured her back to being with us more. Show her that he was wrong, instead I played into his hand of 'were not good friends'." Things coming to light to late for the fire senshi.

"We'll get her back, then you can apologize and vent on her as much as you want. Till then, we train the best that we can. However…" Jupiter stood up, from her slouched position against the tree, "Right now, hot bath and food before sleep. Can't help our princess if were to worn out and tired to do anything." She reasoned, guiding the fire senshi back into her side, "Yeah. When did you become so sensible?" Mars shot to her as they de transformed. Jupiter laughed, giving Rei's shoulder a squeeze.

Rei was once more in her shrine robes, while Makoto was in a pair of jean overalls with a black tank top underneath.

"Probably around the same time you started to become so…" she started, as if contemplating her thoughts. "What did Diamond call you again?" Rei shoved the lightning senshi and a small childish battle of push and shove ensued. As they climbed the stone steps up to the veranda. It gave the girls a little bit of time to not think about Usagi, to not be plagued by worry. But it would only last for a short while. Once the laughter died down, they came to a slow walk.

"You think he's torturing her?" Makoto asked, her eyes tearing up. Rei looked straight ahead, "No. I think he truly believes he's in love with her. He would never harm her in anyway. Honestly, Mina - chan thinks she is truly being treated as a queen right now. All bon-bons and pedicures, waited on hand and foot by servants. She'll come back to us. It's not in her heart or soul to be evil." Rei declared strongly, believing Diamond's feelings.

Minako felt head strong on it, having spent a whole afternoon consoling a freaking out Rei earlier in the week. So she was now more relaxed about those what if's, Mina's parting words still ringing in her mind, 'don't doubt the senshi of love'. However Rei felt guilty for being unable to tell the girls her mission plan with Usagi.

Knowing it was her princesses call and orders to NOT say anything made it no easy burden to bear. But Usagi trusted her, it wasn't something after all that was said between them that she would falter on. "I hope your right. Cause I don't think I could launch a full attack on her. I don't have it in me." Makoto confided, with a grin that looks more like a grimace. Rei swept an angry tear away.

"I better get to my chores before grandpa throws a snitch over it. I don't fancy being chased with a broom." Rei stated bitterly. Makoto agreed and left the temple as Rei lingered on the porch beside her divider, watching her friend fade down the ancient steps of the shrine. The last of the days warmth falling behind the buildings just beyond the torrii.

Makoto was right she knew, their bodies needed sleep and food came first. If they were to make any head way when it came to the Dark Moon clan and in getting Usagi back. She trusted in Usagi to always fight, with everything she had, against the people whom took her, "I sincerely hope you know what you're doing." She remarked looking at the moon, as it floated into view just beyond the sacred grove of trees beside the main hall.

It hung like beacon of hope, something physical for to latch onto. Before going inside, unaware of Yuichiro having over heard her last words. Hidden at the end of the veranda, leaning worriedly upon the wooden staff of the broom, knowing deep down something bad had happened with her and only wishing he could do more to help her.

Minako ended up at the site of the giant growing dark monolith of crystal, watching its progress expanding further into the silent night sky. Yellow crime tape sealed off the perimeter of the park. The police who were guarding it, allowed Minako through. She was a long time friend and confidant to the international crime commissioner. A friendship she had cultivated long before she joined the solar guardians in protecting the princess.

The officer's had taken a small break, leaving the area and the Senshi to her business. The unknown...threats that the average citizen could not handle was her domain.

The citizen's of Minato avoided this part of the prefecture, the sight of the dark pillar creating fear and uncertainty. As it grew ever larger, it seemed to invoke even more nervous feelings in the city. The Diet was now in discussions with the army to figure out how to remove it. Being treated as a possible national disaster, it was all hands on deck in all divisions of the government and local authorities to figure out a plan to destroy it without creating a nuclear disaster from it.

The crystal was a power source...a giant battery of alien power they did not understand. If not handled properly, it could wipe half of Tokyo right off the map.

She stood solemn, in a pair of tight jeans and a white sleeveless vest, with a very low neckline accented by a wide ruffle that descended down to the bottom hem. Ami would be there shortly to do a reading herself but this was something she wanted to try and see if it would work. Casting a hand above her head, a determined glint in her now hardened blue eyes.

She transformed in a charge of bright yellow light. As the glow faded she stood once more in her orange battle fuku, calculating her various attacks by spinning her heart chain in her hands as she starred the crystal up and down, as if it was likely opponent. She then spun her weapon around her waist once more, casting her hands out, pointing a targeting finger towards it.

"Crescent Beam!" She exclaimed, her voice booming with power. As she threw a simple attack at it, it was weak to pose it barely any threat. Her beam of light exploded from the tip of the index finger, rocketing towards the surface of the crystal, as the dark energy threw an attack back at her, three times as powerful as her own. The black lightening absorbed her attack, but did not retaliate any further. The crystal once more silent and brooding before her. An electric hum in the air the only thing to remain from their small scuffle of powers.

"Strong." She muttered, hands on her hips then she saw Mercury coming up to her location, "You okay?" she asked, a breeze fluttering through her blue skirt. As she cast the crystal thoughtful looks, her mind always calculating the facts surrounding her.

"Yeah. It's got a defensive force field." Mina explained, scowling at it. As Mercury tapped her earring, her visor appearing over her stern eyes. The information scrolling instantly in front of her, as she began to scan its every facet.

"The power readings are growing even as we speak. But not a lot at a time. Like a slow working poison. It is getting its energy though, but not from a major power source. It may have started from one but its continued strength isn't from one main source." This confused the love senshi, she gave Mercury a confused glance. "Then what's the source?"

Mercury's pad appeared in her hand as she typed in more data, "From my readings…" she punctuated her words with more furious clicking of typing, the speed having gained more momentum since she first got the contraption, "That's strange…" Venus looked over and sweat dropped at the weird charts and graphs on the mini calculator sized computer. The information zooming across the Senshi' of Wisdom's screen to far beyond anything she could decipher.

"It seems the energy that's feeding it is coming from all over. Let me try to narrow it down. It could be possibly organic, or metallic, or…" Mercury rattled off. Venus widened her eyes, "I think I got how it could be organic but metallic? Is that even possible? Does that even have energetic properties?" she asked scratching her head. "Scan's complete. It's oh my…" Mercury seemed shocked.

Looking up she turned her head to the senshi of love, "Its energy source is people. The city is full of a huge energy source. But it's not every day energy. It's not like how Beryl's generals or youma's got theirs." She explained, "It's hardly ever thought of as energy. But it emits strongly when tapped into." Venus still clueless dead panned, "Can you please spit it out?" crossing her arms over the purple bow of her fuku in frustration. Mercury looked to her with a mildly worried face, "Its fear. It's using the people's fear of itself to make itself stronger." She concluded.

"So as long as people stop fearing it it'll wither away." Venus said. Mercury looked to her as they both dead panned, "Yeah as long as people don't fear the giant growing dark crystal in the center of Tokyo were okay." She stated sarcastically. Both girls sweat dropped in response to the obvious flaw in that statement. Whom wouldn't be afraid of a crystal that continuously grows, feeding off of people's fears of it?

Meanwhile Usagi was having her own fun time being a double agent. Trying to memorize the structures of the palace, was next to impossible with Sapphire, Rubeus, Wiseman, a few stray youma that bowed down to her, and last but not least Diamond hanging around her or just within the room or area she was in. Going to the past had been very beneficial. Her crystal must have been stashed in the Shrine's Main Hall somewhere. It had invigorated her soul, giving her enough reserves to push some of the darkness out of her body.

Enough that the pain she received when denying Diamonds silent commands was lessened. So she had the ability to move away from him, when his advances got more than her heart, mind and body could handle. She didn't have to rely solely on her wit to verbally convince him, or to misdirect his intentions. But she was becoming physically exhausted as well as mentally exhausted trying to keep his sexual advances at bay.

She of course gave him the occasional kiss, even initiated a few kisses to avoid suspicion on herself. She even let him graze her bum or breast at some points but her bodies every pulse point wanted to smack his hand away.

It was as if it rejected every little thing that came from him now, every touch made her want to jerk away. Took her two days to get that fierce reaction under control. Her increased bitterness towards him was due to finally taking a good look at the beach memory that Mamoru had mentioned. Finally having seen it in it's entirety and remembering it, her true self seemed to dwell there refusing to leave the sanctuary of that beautiful night.

When Mamoru had professed his love for her in all the ways she had dreamed and more. It was where she retreated, when trapped in bed with Diamond at night. An inner solace that kept her strong and steady. A way to reprieve so she could breath easier.

_The pure white spirit that was Usagi, sat nude upon the same stone formation, Mamoru had occupied only a few minutes earlier. Basking in the view of her and Mamoru making love under the moonlight out in the gentle waves of the ocean. She saw herself rocking in the lapping waves, as Mamoru took her innocence away. Her hands gripping his shoulder's as she cried out, arching her back lost to the ecstasy he provided, that only he could truly ever provide her._

_Even when she had briefly dated Di he hadn't made her feel even one quarter as good as Mamoru had._

_Then the memory shifted, her spirit glowing more brightly with the love she felt for him. Tucking her knees up under her chin, resting her chin upon them, securing her legs to her chest by crossing her slender arms around her ankles. Her metaphysical skin illuminated as if it was the moonlight itself. Her innocent blue eyes shimmering subtly, as she was now turned upon the rock. To stare fondly down at the lover's now basking in each other on the warm sand._

_She had watched them fondly, as a long awaited confession had started then stopped...and was now starting again._

"_Usako...?" Mamoru was struggling, swallowing nervously as he tenderly brushed some of her stray locks back over her bare shoulder._

_Usagi was propped on her side, drawing in the sand absently with her fingertips. As Mamoru guided his hands up and down her flank in the lightest, most loving manner._

_At the sound of her name, she hummed an acknowledgment._

"_I have been the worst sort of fool, for how I have treated you. You mean everything to me! There is no way I could have ever stayed away from the woman I love." He began, his deep blue eyes searching hers for that clarity of mind she had possessed a few moments before. Knowing with the drugs still coursing through their bodies, a dream like haze still clouded both their thoughts. She met his gaze with what he assumed was clear eyes, as she never broke eye contact._

"_I've been having these horrible premonitions lately. Images of your death, that I see when I sleep, they haunt me. Fill me with such fear, that I felt I had to obey them. To keep you safe." Mamoru, could feel a lone tear trail from his left eye. Propped as well by an arm, the moisture went unnoticed to the sand._

_Usagi smiled slightly, brushing a hand sweetly down his face. Her eyes full of compassion and understanding._

"_I might have done the same..." She mused, flopping onto her back. "If a dream so terrifying, commanded me to leave you to keep you safe."_

_Mamoru nudged himself up beside her, staring down at her with pleading eyes for forgiveness. "I couldn't live with myself if you died because I had been to stubborn to believe in the power of what my dreams were telling me." She started; "But I wouldn't have been nearly as huge of an Ass about it!" She laughed, casting him meaningful looks. Mamoru laughed easily with her, understanding he had just received his forgiveness._

"_So where do we go from here? At this point you have pretty much disregarded the warnings in your dreams. Because we can't get much closer than this." She giggled, beginning to shiver slightly from being in the night air to long._

_Mamoru kissed her forehead briefly, "I only ever think of you, my Usako. You are the first thing on my mind when I rise in the morning, and you are the last thoughts I have upon sleeping." He stated in a loving whisper, rising to his feet to track down his clothes. "From now on, we love each other, take care of each other, and never give up. No evil can come between us if we stay strong in our belief in one another." He added, coming back to her side._

_As she sat up, clutching her temple, her head pounding from the effects of the drugs starting to wear off. He knelt beside her, wrapping his white dress shirt over her shoulder's. She instantly pulled the collar up over her nose to relish his earthy scent, before slowly buttoning the cotton closed over her small frame._

"_Ashiteru, Mamo-chan..." She called into the shadows just beyond her. Listening to the rustle of her beloved pulling up his pants._

"_Always...Princess." He called back, then emerged back into the gentle light of the moon just before the shore. Helping her up on uncertain feet. Tucking her in close to his side, an arm over her shoulder protectively, as they slowly made their way over the beach towards the cottage. Were they retreated to her room, and he had held her so close, the whole night through._

Her body naturally now seemed to want to reject every touch Diamond threw her way, which when she wasn't trying to learn battle strategies with Sapphire and Rubeus, seemed all the damned time. Only problem was while her body was fighting the urge, the darkness within hummed for it. Darkness to darkness she guessed.

Sapphire she liked due to his suspicious mind. It actually made her find neutral grounds with him, especially since she found his actions suspicious as well. They somehow managed to find common ground when it came to talking about Diamond. She knew he loved his brother, very much, even encouraged him to do what he felt was right to protect his brother, but could also see where there was a difference.

His brother wasn't an evil being, none of them were, just people who had been wronged at some point and were looking for retribution. Sapphire was stunned by her statement and accepted the barely there truce. And they had been wronged, just not by the good guys, but by someone right under their noses. Her focus also was on Wiseman. She didn't trust him for anything, and feared without her crystal on her that he could and might actually try to kill her.

She couldn't figure out his motives for telling the prince that she would love him as he did her, after all what would be the point of telling someone they can rule with a Queen when you plan to kill everyone anyways? It was something her and Rei were trying to find out. She had a bad feeling that at some point she was going to have no choice but to include the other senshi, if that came about they'd want to pull her out IMMEDIATELY.

She was trying so hard to gain all that she could, but Diamonds pestering touches were bordering on annoyance. Even in bed when they slept he tried something, but her persistence to wait for victory, then to consummate, had him agreeing the first night only due to her tricking him in the first place. Knowing she'd have to butter him up she forced her physical repulsion for the man down and used her cunning to trick him.

It had been a warm night as he had crawled into bed behind her. The starlight from outside was filtering in through the silver drapes in the long windows beside the bed. She focused on that soft light, dancing upon the wooden flooring as she felt his body compress the mattress. The slow burn of acid began coating her throat as she once more anticipated the unwanted feelings of his touch upon her.

(I got myself into this mess...I have to keep working on getting myself out of it. One step at a time, girl.)

The night gown he provided did little to cover her bum. Emerald green, with black lace trim all over and a deep V neck line provided a beautiful piece. Setting her resolve, and hiding her true feelings down deep. It also provided her the right amount of ingredients to ensure she had his promise. As soon as he slipped in she swallowed the lump and rolled over, making sure to straddle his waist. Using all the allure and wiles, her ancient counterpart had taught her in her nightly dreams.

He groaned in obvious approval as he dug his fingers into her sides. The tips of his fingers trying to creep in through the slits, gaining access to her smooth skin. The touch was enough to nearly have her bolt from the bed but she held herself in place. As her skin twitched and tightened in revulsion. Leaning down she whispered as seductively as she could in her situation, and licked the shell of his ear, "When we win this battle, I want to consummate our relationship, agreed? Victory will make our love making so much more sweeter."

He muttered an, "Agreed." his whole body shivering under her seductive spell. Right before she flopped back on her side of the bed, curled up and went to sleep. The nerves hit her hard that night, hoping he'd leave her alone, and as promised he hadn't attempted to have sex with her. But that didn't mean that he couldn't touch her, and touch her he did. At first it was just light touches along her sides, up and down till his hot breath washed over her ear.

She had to bite down hard on her lower lip, as his hand slipped beneath her elbow, sliding under the loose material of her silk slip, to cup the naked flesh of her breast. Fondling it, as it rested against the mattress, eagerly within his fingers. His fingers toying with her ever stiffening nipple. She absolutely hated how the darkness in her body would respond to him, on such a primal level. Then the buzzing in her muscles would start, since his advances were a silent command for her own body to respond back in kind.

She would fight against her body's response, as the pain slowly began to grow, turning to a dull fire the bathed her from head to toe. Blissfully, he would tire of her not reciprocating, believing she was asleep then roll over himself. Content to just be next to her in repose. It was then the tears would fall, and her inner self that was the only part truly free of him would hide in her loving memories.

Comforting, then soothing herself every night in Mamoru's love. Reminding herself that this man, the one that wrongly fondled her, that took her from everything she knew, was worth saving. That he was merely a puppet to a greater plot, his views a cultivated hatred towards her future kingdom. His personality twisted by Wiseman to serve his own agenda. She needed to stay hidden, stay strong with and when the time was right pull him, his brother and anyone else who could be saved away from the thing's vile clutches.

As it was she was his, and as far as he saw it, no one could take her away from him. There were several times when they were enjoying breakfast out on the large stone balcony, relaxing in the warming dawn over his tragic kingdom. Sitting in soft silver cushioned deck style chairs, only a small glass table between them. She would be sitting quietly thought, staring absently over the ornate railings at the looming pillar of the Dark Crystal. The howling of the wind cresting the grey hills just beyond.

Popping a few grapes from a small vine in her lap, her thin silk sheet of a nighty would flutter in that cool breeze. Her nude perfection barely concealed beneath, the pearl tint of her skin always hinting just beneath. A loose strap would tumble unnoticed off her slender shoulder. At that he would be tempted to throw the food she was consuming on the floor, hike up her dress or tear a slit into it for easy access and take her.

But he remembered his promise, and remained merely observing her possessively, watching her with a practiced eye, memorizing and appreciated every aspect of innocent beauty now on display just for him.

She would then cast him a small smile, her free flowing main of gold tossing about her shoulders as she moved, noticing his staring before resuming her silent thoughts over the desolation beyond. As far as she saw it, she was doing a good job in listening to everything everyone said that could be of value to the senshi. She and Rei had agreed that Rei would pretend to do psychic snooping on the enemy and find out these little tid bits. Ergo the nightly meetings.

Thing is she was starting to get tired, and she needed to try and see the girls. Even if it was only for battle at least she could see them again, she missed them so much. She never realized how much she used to see them until these few weeks passed by. But she knew she'd have to work her game faster before her weeks were up. The spell cast on her family wouldn't last forever. She was even considering having Minako use the Luna disguise pen to pretend to be her so it would be less suspicion cast.

Only problem there was she couldn't be in two places at the same time. She was still working out those kinks to that plan.

Taking her leave of Diamond, she left him on the balcony stating she wanted to continue her research upon the Crystal Points back in Tokyo. Diamond was fine with it, arrogantly believing she was committed to their goals. Her mind raging over the vile ideas Wiseman had taught him and his family as children. It took her mind and heart patience to learn to NOT snap and tell him right now at face value he was being used. She didn't need another round in the chamber of darkness.

As she sat before the large mirror, at her obsidian carved vanity, having dressed once more in her white silk gown with the intricate gold bodice. Sitting primly upon the black cushion of her stool, as she once more prepared her mask, pulling her hair up in its single bun and let the rest fall into a gold cascade. They had gotten into a discussion over their true intentions just that morning out on the balcony. He revealed it all to her, which had since then chilled her down to her soul.

The dark crystal had bonded itself to the very core of this planet. His family who already had the power to control the crystal now had a living weapon to use against her people. Thus they had cast crystal pillars into the earth, killing Crystal Tokyo as their crystal had killed their own planet. All of it was a conquest for power over time and space. So that Diamond could fulfill his ultimate purpose to rule over the whole universe.

An idea Wiseman had planted long ago when he was young. The first stepping stone to that glorious future was to conquer Earth and the White Moon, to destroy the Silver Crystal the only power capable to combat his own Dark Crystal. Then they would control the past rewriting their families own history, so that they would rule the future. They had been raised to hate all that the White Moon Kingdom stood for.

The shadowed halls of the dark palace, were an eerie silent journey. She clutched at her long white skirts, as her heels echoed around her. Heading with an aggressive pace into the compounds inner rooms, she passed Sapphire in his navy suit as he was in route to the reactor, to check on the flux of the Dark Crystal. He cast her a calculating look, as she merely smiled back trying to look as innocent as she could.

When he had faded out of sight down the long narrow hall, she moved into an adjacent corridor heading for a more futuristic metal door. That slid aside for her as she entered into the battle room. A dark room dominated by a giant high tech bowl. She brushed her hand over the empty bowl, activating it with a flourish of her wrist. A glow illuminated from the bowls centre, casting the room in a ghostly light.

She then pulled up the hologram she had been accustom to using while in the palace. Tapping at a set of controls that moved along the outer rim of the bowl. She smiled with satisfaction, Ami would be proud of her, having mastered the Dark Moon's technology so well. Rei would be in shock and Minako and Makoto would be amazed. Looking for a reason to go back and pretend to attack she searched the grid for a point of entry that could be easily beaten by her girls.

Their conquest was all about tainting these crystal points the Future Kingdom used to power the force field protecting the palace. Diamond wanted Neo Queen Serenity's Silver Crystal, to destroy it. But he and his army couldn't get into the palace, because the future guardian's were channeling their energy through these impenetrable points of power throughout the city of Crystal Tokyo.

The Dark Moon had no way to destroy the Crystal Points in the future, so they intended to corrupt them in the past so the force field would never be able to exist. Then the Crystal palace would be at Diamonds mercy. She didn't want to actually take the crystal point herself, it was just an excuse to get away from him and this planet of living death for a little while. Get a recharge from her Silver Crystal so she could hold off the darkness for a bit longer. Keeping it at bay was like being in an endless marathon of mental and physical endurance.

Chin supported on her folded hands on the lip of the bowl, she sat down on the simple steel chair, and wondered. Trying to remember what was in that area of Tokyo, trying to find as little life and trying to damage control as much as possible for the fake attack. "Maybe here…" she mumbled, pulling up a small unassuming ice cream stand in a small park on the boarder of Minato and Shibuya.

_Getting colder out there now, with the Crystal growing unchecked. Would hardly be anyone there…_

Less chances of hurting people yet a perfect way for her girls and Mamoru to sense her. Her head lowered upon her thoughts of the dark haired man she loved more than life.

_Oh Mamo – chan…_

(All of a sudden a shadow loomed over me. I swallowed the urge to scream out like a frightened child at the intrusion, instead I pulled my voice from its lodged place in my lower throat and made it talk in a tone fit for my status here, "You always creep up on young women at work?" Rubeus got on ones nerves easily, still he held great value as someone to have ones back when needed.

Not that he wasn't getting his ass seriously reamed when we saved him and the others. His punishment for torturing poor Mamo – chan would be something very creative, perhaps a taste of his own medicine at my own hand. However right now, he seemed to be thinking of joining my excursion. It might be better seeing as how he would be less likely to see my actions for what they were. More like someone whose not used to the ropes and is trying out her first dark mission.)

_I don't think the building giant crystal thing with Diamond can count…_

"No, but seeing as how your planning your first solo mission, I thought I'd see how well you work my Queen. See if I can't learn a thing or two. See how a Queen battles since your more accustom to being in the palace."

(I looked up to him, dryly. The man was decently built and had a loyal side to him but sometimes he seriously made me wonder if he was worth trying to save.

"If you would like to see then join me, if not, I have more strategizing to do." I proclaimed. Looking back at the hologram of the Minato prefecture. He sat next to me, the steel stool squeaking under his weight. "Why there? Very little people, very little chance of gathering energy for the crystal?")

_I know you Anata(jerk) that's why I picked it!_

("That maybe, but it's also less chance of cluing the senshi to where it is. The slow steal from its surroundings will suck it dry before they know what's going on. Going for the land marks and bigger populated places is how failures happen." I looked to his stunned eyes, "After all, how else to take over the world? Blow up the nation's capital 'Independence Day style' or sneak in through the back door?" I questioned. Then mentally hit myself in the head.)

_Why am I telling him this?!_

(He looked to me utterly confused, probably my reference, "I was reading up on the media history in the library here." He accepted it. I felt a bead of stress sweat from that near hit slid downwards. Looking over I saw his dull brown eyes for a brief moment follow its downward trail over my collar bone, before they shot back to the hologram. I narrowed mine in aggravation. It was bad enough I had Diamond acting like he couldn't wait to hit the sack but his own men now to?)

_Just don't let it be Sapphire to! Diamond might explode and try to kill his own brother if he thought he was threatening his relationship with me! Even though there is none._

Reality shifted, as Usagi and Rubeus shimmered into the past. A lush vibrant park surrounded them. The bright colour and sounds of the end of summer vibrating through the air. I smelled the fresh air and already felt better. The spell on the dress I wore near endlessly, ended up warped thank Kami, by my own natural power. So I could manage it influence upon my actions, it seemed ever since the vines had implanted the darkness in my soul.

I could sense the thin webs of dark energy that wove around me in the Palace back on Nemesis, how those energy threads wove in around everything I saw, everything I touched. A collection of twisting knots to keep me under Diamonds control. Or perhaps under Wiseman's? Either way I was slowly unraveling those knots, twisting them in my favor. Wiseman would never know the difference but I made sure I would be able to protect my influences, if need be under the radar, that way it wouldn't send a warning signal to him, causing him to come back to the past too.)

_No more creepy ass vines for me._

("This place is so cheerfully sunny…" Rubeus remarked, seemingly enjoying the atmosphere, "It's enough to make one's self gag." I sweat dropped for a second, "Not that I find it grand or anything but isn't stable structures better than destruction?" he looked to me oddly, "For further take over that is. Or would you really want to spend more time and effort into rebuilding for our future?" I quickly covered up.

"Yes you make an interesting point." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "No wonder prince Diamond chose you…" he muttered under his breath. I looked back to him, "You say something?" I ask even though I already had, "No, just thinking out loud." He corrected. I was tempted to take my heels off and feel the grass beneath my feet, but it would showcase my humanity and make Rubeus wonder about me.

As it was I needed to get to the ice cream shop. "Let's move." I suggested, he lightly laughed behind me, "What so funny?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Straightening himself up, though barely he spoke, "Why walk when you can teleport?" now I sweat dropped. "Right. Just feels like it's been a while since I've teleported on my own." I remark. His eyes shift downward, narrowing, buying my statement for what it was. Instead of giving him time to think on it and not wanting to use up my energy yet I act like a good natured evil Queen.)

_If that's even possible…_

Usagi lightly placed her hand in a friendly gesture on Rebeus's arm, "Relax, I'm not going to smite you for having a sense of humor. Everyone does, in some twisted form or another." She surmised, smiling warmly up at him. He smiled back the stiffness in his posture relaxing, "Thank you for not taking it offensively my Queen." He breathed out. It seemed he seriously thought she would report back to Diamond on his laughter.

"Though while in this time I'm not entirely sure I should be regarded as Queen, low profile right?" she stated, hoping to not attract to much attention.

He looked at her oddly again, "Sorry but I don't think it would be possible for me not to call you Queen. Low profile or not no one would probably care to pay any attention." She looked worriedly out at the crowds milling about in the distance. "Possibly…" the blonde mildly agreed, Rubeus took it for face value and teleported to the ice cream stand. With her hand on his arm still it took her with him.

_Brilliant planning! Now just to avoid exerting to much energy here._

The goal was to pick a weak location to avoid hurting people, but as soon as they started to raise a little hell. The girls would find her in no time. Remembering how the droids would set up shop even in the after math she regarded Rubeus to do the same. He got to work using his dark powers to mask it all, twisting the workers behind the unassuming ice cream cart to do his bidding. Not bothering to wonder why or think twice as to why his new Queen just sat down on a near by bench and looked around at her surroundings.

As far as he saw it she was observing her next move. Usagi for her part was looking out for the girls, glancing around the park wondering where they would come in from.

"Rebeus I think I'll check the perimeter to see if I can't attract people here." She stated getting up and walking with precision in her heels. Trying to keep them steady as possible and avoid a klutz attack in front of this man. Just barely making it past the stand, he called out, "Don't you think I should go around? My Queen?" she turned her head slightly thinking of a way to excuse her actions. Chuckling with a bit of forced darkness she replied, "The leader who stays in the rear…" she turned around to see him, "Gets it in the rear."

Her words shocking the red haired man recalling all the times he stayed behind and had the sisters do his dirty work for him. Only to find out they had botched the plan up so badly it was an utter embarrassment. Now they were gone and lost, he hadn't heard anything and could only assume since his departure the night his prince took their new Queen that they had abandoned the Dark Moon family. He was waiting for things to progress with her and his prince before telling him of his unfortunate news.

But her words had sparked a conflict for himself. Was he a poor leader by always sending someone else out for him or was it just more logical? He had thought he was being logical but maybe he was just foolish in his thinking. He had manipulated, them with subtle seductions and half hearted affections. With fear and punishments, be it mental or physical anything to have them obey him.

All the tactics of a true leader taught to him by Wiseman as he was growing up. By the time he lifted his head back up from his musings she was gone. Half tempted to run after her he didn't want to alarm his prince by telling him he lost her within ten minutes of going back to the past on a mission. He would have faith and trust in her, she was his Queen after all.

Once she was around the corner of the path she was able to let her body fall from its 'higher than thou, I'm your Queen' stance to, 'thank god I can walk normally' stance. "There has got to be an easier way to walk without feeling like I got a stick up my bum." She complained, wondering how her former self did it as she stretched her arms out. And how she was going to carry herself in the future now that she knew she was to be the Queen of Crystal Tokyo.

Hopefully...as long as she stayed strong.

She hastily knocked off her shoes, temporarily to alleviate her sensitive feet , not used to wearing heels.

_No wonder why people say to 'break new shoes in'…_

(My feet hurt, I wanted to walk barefoot but doing so around Rubeus while he waited for people to come, would be a 'no – no'. Besides who knows what was on the street over here. Could be anything from someone's day old spilled anything to someone who spit gum or tobacco from their mouths. So instead of stepping on the ground I pulled up the dress, just enough to grab my foot and give it a small massage. Gonna have to search the closet of clothes Diamond took me to see if I have other shoes in there.)

Usagi winced in pain as she moved her hand around her heel and the ball of her foot.

_Oh tender…_

With a groan, Usagi put the heels back on, her feet felt slightly better. Heading off deeper into the nearly abandoned park, moving into a section she knew only to well. The express way thundered over her head, as she wandered into the shadows of a retaining wall. Leaned up against a cement pillar for support, the howling of the wind created by the dark crystal dominating the sky over Minato snapped her dress around her ankles. She leaned her weight more on the base of her heels rather than the toes that supported them.

(Rotating them slowly I thanked yet again Emerald, wherever she was, for the classes she gave me. Doing this prior to that and I would have fallen even with the wall as my support. There was just so much I owed her, all those weeks she taught me what kind of inner strength I could possess. How a man's opinion did not matter. That a strong woman stood on her own, and believed in herself and her own goals. Teaching her little tricks of wit and guile to remain charming yet in control.)

Usagi shook her head laughing bitterly. If only she had reorganized her priorities better and worked on her own growth instead of getting so caught up in the drama of being a love lorn teenager, maybe she wouldn't be in this situation. But all those talks with her wouldn't be wasted, she was using her teachings now to be stronger. To outwit Diamond and his intentions, now with her mind cleared of his poison she could think and plan her moves.

_I hope your okay Emmie…After all you were just a woman scorned…you deserve some retribution for what Diamond put you through. Don't worry he will get his soon…just not in the way you may have thought._

With a mournful sigh, she emerged from the shadows of the over pass. Heading back to her 'new partner in battle' finding Rubeus now masked in the white outfit and apron of an ice cream vendor. He was casually talking to Minako, OUT of senshi form. Lounging behind the counter of the make shirt ice cream parlour, totally into the blondes little small talk. Usagi jaw dropped, eyes nearly popping at the absurdity of this situation. Minako was flirting, laughing lightly in a pair of orange corduroy overalls and a tight white t-shirt underneath.

She had no clue that this set up was a trap. Seeing her blonde friend, she was glad she was out of sight on the far side of the fountain, for her eyes began to tear up at the sight. Though they stopped tearing once Rubeus seemed to be using her flirting banter to entrap her in the plan. She was all smiles, as she leaned against the counter encouraging more friendly banter from Rubeus.

_She always was a sucker for a cutie guy…and Rubeus isn't bad looking either._

(I knew that if I walked out there now Minako would know what this was but at the same time Rubeus would find out whom she was. She would no doubt transform and try to attack Rubeus in an attempt to save me. I wanted to throw my head into my hands things could not have been worse. I looked back to find Rei joining her, dressed in a very girly wine red mini dress with tight black sports shorts underneath.

Luckily she already seemed to be getting vibes from Rubeus, he was much more obvious than myself. As he turned to offered the dark haired girl a cone. I made my move.)

_Now just to figure out away to sabotage my own work…what was I thinking?!_

(Taking a long meandering path around the grass and trees behind the stand, I snuck into the back of the make shift building. Quickly using my new powers to mask myself into the white uniform of one of the vendors. I stopped at the large freezers set up in the back, absorbing the dark energy in the ice cream so Rei wouldn't be affected by it. The ones Rubeus already gave out was out of my control, I only hoped it wasn't to many.

As I emerged through a beige curtain separating to the front counter, with the stock room at the back filled with freezers. A fake smile plastered on my face, I strode to the counter. Playing my part in this plan, I saw both girls, glance over their shoulders in my direction. Looking at me in my new form and get struck as if they were in complete shock. However thanks to my nightly connections to Rei I could easily let her read my eyes more perceptively.

Telling them NOT to transform, nor give away that they know me. If they do, either way their covers will be blow. Rubeus may have been Diamonds technical barking dog, but he had a bite to, one that I didn't want to bite when the girls were in civilian form.

So these are our newest arriving customers?" I asked, my voice sounding regal instead of 'Usagi' like, making it all the more believable that I was changed. Minako for her part was shocked. Rei pinched her side then whispered in her ear, though the message was clear, 'Don't give us away as senshi yet!'

Rubeus nodded, "Yes they are. This is Minako and that young one just arrived." He ducked into the back to prepare her cone. I already knew she was training her senses to be more in tuned with the energy patterns the Dark Crystal gave off. She had been so upset that she hadn't been paying close enough attention to me, when Diamond was influencing my mind, to sense the darkness slowly gathering within me. So I knew the darkness within the ice cream would get sensed by Rei. She wasn't going be ill prepared any longer.

Noticing Minako looking at me up close I ducked my head away, attempting to look busy washing the counter. I think she was trying to look for me inside of myself, so I hid my face from hers to avoid her spotting the truth. As it was, only the girls and Mamo – chan could ever spot it, they knew me best.

Either way she couldn't deny it, I was officially bating for the other team, the evil team that is. I spotted behind her now, Mamo – chan coming with Ami, the two seemed chummy yet sad. He was dressed in dark color's as if he was in mourning, it was painful to see him hurting. Ami was in her navy pants and white flowing blouse, a back pack full of books over a shoulder.

Not having spotted me yet I felt the dregs of horror coming. Rubeus had once before played mind games on Mamo – chan, he would recognize him easily. In fact I was surprised he hadn't recognized the girls, but being that he was paying little attention to them, and more on his goal I wasn't to surprised. I tried to convey to Rei to get Mamo – chan to leave but it was too late. Both of them arrived. I couldn't help but moan pathetically...this could not get any worse!)

She turned her whole frame in an attempt to avoid Mamoru spotting her since he saw the other girls but one look in her direction and he reacted without thought, "Usako!" that man would know her anywhere. Rubeus had just breezed back into the front with Rei's vanilla cone, connecting the dots as he glanced from Rei, Minako, and Mamoru and Ami. He dropped her cone, grumbled a sarcastic, "Great."

He noticed the dark wedge set up under the counter to absorb energy barely had anything collected. Before exposing himself, powering up into his true form. Of his dark maroon vest and flowing dark crimson pants. With a flash of crimson light, vaulting over the counter to hover above the stand. Glaring down at the group of would be saviours with complete malice.

"Mamoru – san, here I was wondering where you were." Rubeus stated out loud curious himself since he had come back to the past a few times to make the man miserable. Unfortunately Mamoru spent so much time now at school and training with the girls that he had no time to spend at his own place. Plus for him now, it felt to empty without his Usagi there to go back. It was then that Rubeus looked to Usagi, seeing her face avoiding Mamoru's. Seeking to cloak herself in darkness, and slip away.

"You aren't even worthy to be in our Dark Queen's presence you human waste of space, so I'll just take some energy from you." Rubeus attacked Mamoru before any of the girls or Mamoru himself could transform and attack. As the blast of dark energy raced for Mamoru, he dodged it as fast as he could, unable to get a moment to focus enough on his powers to transform.

Ami tried to run, but Rubeus saw she was intending to leave and shot a blast towards her. Usagi swallowed a gasp of shock when Mamoru covered Ami, leaping in front of the blast, using his arms crossed over his face as a shield. Taking the blast himself while telling her to run. The other two girls, having already disappeared into the tree line to power up. Nodding the water senshi took off, to not only transform but was flipping up her wrist communicator to call in Jupiter.

The blast shot him in the air with a shout of pain, landing a few feet away his shirt now burnt away skin red and smoldering. Rubeus laughed manically, charging more dark lightening into his palms. Drawing her startled gaze away from the badly wounded Mamoru, seeing a death blow coming, Usagi transformed into her regal gown in a flare of dark light. Vaulted from behind the counter and cast a hand out, using one of her lighter powers to blast Mamoru out of the way, preventing Rebeus's more deadly blow from hitting him.

He cried out in pain again as her blast connected, his body rebounded out of the way into the bushes, as Rubeus's attack slammed into the stones where he once was. It created a massive crater through the stones and into the earth below. Rubeus looked to her with sudden doubt and many questions.

(I had to explain the lighter hit, "We are better than to hit a man on the ground, while he's down for the count. Wouldn't you agree?" I asked, my royal tone coming out again. He nodded seeing my point, never having been taught to be better when it came to pitying a person. Only taught to be better by being more powerful. "Get up." He demanded of Mamoru. Now wanting a fair fight so he could make his new Queen proud, or at least let her know they were a team in this, just as Diamond and the rest of them were.

But it wasn't Mamoru that came from the bushes Usagi had blasted him into, it was Tuxedo Mask and Jupiter, both in opposite directions. Both were prepared for battle now. Though Rubeus did briefly wonder where the lightening senshi came from. He saw her attack coming, but was un prepared for her falling air strike. Jumping high above the bushes, she made her 'Jupiter thunder crash!' motions, landed right in front of him, and slammed it into his gut. Literally shocking the living hell out of him.

(I was shamefully pleased that he was receiving some retribution for his previous malice towards my beloved. His body now glowing and shaking in Jupiter's grasp, but got literally turned around when Tuxedo Mask, grabbed me and spun me to face him, "Oh Usako! You have got to fight this!" without warning he pulled me to his arms, embracing me. As much as I wanted to break down and embrace back, if Rubeus recovered and saw this then he would see something wrong. I knew I had to act quick and stop this before it went any further.)

_Gomen a sai, Mamo – chan…demo it must be done._

All it took was one push to throw Tuxedo off his own kilter and away from her. Stunned by her rejection, since she had never truly physically rejected him before, "I do not understand why you would want to have such personal contact with your own enemy." She stated, pulling her emotions back behind a wall of mortar and brick. Mamoru looked heart broken by her but still confused to her words as well.

Then as if memory struck him from their last technical fight he blurted out, "We are not the enemy! HE is!" he pointed to Rubeus, whose hair was now straight as an arrow up in the air, still crackling with electricity. Clothes blackened, with little puffs of smoke coming from him as he decided to levitate instead of walk on not so steady legs. With Jupiter laughed with satisfaction nearby. Usagi looked around, noticing Rei and Minako had taken off, more than likely to go transform, before returning as back up to Mercury and Jupiter.

However unfortunate the senshi weren't the only ones that the ice cream parlour attracted.

Molly had come by unnoticed just before the fight broke out, she stood dumbstruck by the fountain taking it all in with uncertainty and fear. She was swallowing nervously, in a pretty white sundress slightly hidden in a small crowd of other people gawking at the battle. Usagi for once was glad Molly never knew whom she was, if she I.D.'ed her then Molly would get hurt. But being Molly, it would have never mattered anyway, being the living breathing Youma magnet she was.

As it stood maybe she could scare the young red head off. The poor girl just attracted trouble, like she had some neon sign over her head proclaiming. 'You want to really Piss off Sailor Moon, beat the crap out of me! It works every time.' Rolling her eyes in frustration, Usagi dashed for Molly, she needed to protect her from Rubeus. Molly's track record of drawing the enemy upon her was practically one hundred percent full proof.

But he spotted the red head in the crowd, "Oh kami?!" she cursed. As Rubeus, smoking and grinning evilly darted for her. Usagi couldn't let it happen though. Before Rubeus could take her hostage, Usagi flew over to the fountain to stand stubbornly in front of him.

He looked startled once again, "Leave that human alone. She's not worth our time. We need to go back to base and recalculate our odds for next time. We've already got three enemies here, let's not become more outnumbered than we already are. I did just wake up a week or so ago." She hoped the excuse would work. Seeing him bow down to her, shocking her fellow senshi as Mars and Venus came back into the scene. "Yes. My Queen." He reluctantly agreed. He sneered at the senshi, "Consider yourselves lucky that she is merciful."

(As Rubeus vanished, I put my hand on his shoulder, to feign understanding when I was really using it to avoid using more of my own powers. Mentally I sent a 'gomen' to Mamo – chan, hoping he would stay strong. I could only hope that he never stopped trying to get me back. Today was hard, just being in his arms for those few seconds was like hell to pull away. Somehow I managed, but I couldn't keep doing it. I wanted to be back with him already.)

_Bad strategy here…need to work on how to fix this a better way so no more of my friends get dragging into this mess…I need my crystal. I don't know how much longer I can hold out against the darkness..._


	25. romantic interlude & the alliances begin

**damonika2009**: thanks, the action scenes are my next favorite to the sex scenes to write out.

**Mzmiami:** thanks!

**AimlesslyGera**: Mooly sometimes did come out of nowhere so I wanted to incorporate that. As for Diamond not pushing the issue, he did promise her that they wouldn't till he won, and he's trying to maintain being a honorable man, even if his ways are questionable.

**Guest(1)**: I guess people woke up the day of! Lol!

**adoore (Guest)**: oh yes, much mamo/usa moments to come, just give them time. As for the silver haired child, she'll be here for a while.

**CaughtInAFantasy**: somehow 80-90% of the time they are always in the area when an enemy attacks, lol! But in reality Usa was really there to try and use the opportunity to see her senshi again.

**Slow Burn (Guest)**: believe me she wanted to, really did but with evil people lurking about and your suppose to pretend to be on their side, you need to act your part even if your in your soul mates arms.

**Guest(3)**: never saw that movie…hum…sounds like a nice reference though.

**silverfaerie91 (Guest)**: thank you so much. And the action isn't over yet, still more to come for all parties!

**witchoftheforest (Guest)**: Wow! Thank you so much!

**moonbella09022 (Guest)**: that's fine, your reviewing now!

**mistressofbakura (Guest)**: I think you all will enjoy this little chapter.

**yamifangirl09 (Guest)**: thanks!

**mizzladyoflondon (Guest)**: lol! Soon, my loyal reviewer soon!

**herionnyannyan (Guest)**: thank you, thank you, will do.

**flameofpassion (Guest)**: wow, that was really sweet of you!

**babeofwinter93 (Guest)**: I enjoy the action to. Rekindling just maybe what lurks ahead.

**LoveInTheBattleField, Guest(2), Guest(4), queenofanime127 (Guest), thunderkitty902 (Guest)**: here's your new chapter/episode.

Wow 22 reviews! Great, now let's see what you think of this one, I will warn you there is definite SMUT in here so be ready!

Sailor Moon R 'Roses and Diamonds' ch.25

Sapphire was feeling a pillar of un easiness lately, starting with Usagi's introduction in their dark kingdom. It wasn't helping that the Dark Crystal was starting to become unstable. Something was affecting its natural energy flux, a kind of opposing current. Creating an under toe in its stream of power, twisting it's flows path. His nerves were on edge from the small stressor's all around the place. Diamond was on his back over his caution with the Dark Crystal, wanting to push their conquest ahead of schedule.

Wiseman was skulking around the halls more often, as if hunting something. Then there was their new Queen, He didn't like her, and he didn't trust her one bit. But she was keeping his brother happy and content so he didn't spark outrage at her being there. But what he did notice was that she didn't seem to be favorable of the Wiseman any more than he did, it gave them an unknown common ground.

Well that and his brother wasn't venting at every little youma that was around the palace grounds, like he was previously with his failed attempts to woe her in the past. He had been getting annoyed with that so this was a tad more preferred. Now he was just contemplating to see if things would grow worse for his brother with her there as time went on. There was something about her that didn't strike well within him.

Knowing everyone was fast asleep or on sight patrols he ventured into Wiseman's known area, down deep in the bowels of the Palace, where the Room of Darkness lay. And the ancient archive of texts and scrolls salvaged from their progenitor's Wise Man had stated. Normally unless the Wiseman summoned a youma or asked Diamond to join him for a brief meeting which wasn't that often in here NO ONE was allowed in. His privacy was taken seriously, and upheld at all costs, he kept it that way for reasons un known to Sapphire.

He wanted to investigate Wiseman. He needed solid proof that his ill feelings were accurate or if it was just the change in his family, his environment. Her being here that was setting off all of his alarm bells and it was disturbing his way of life. It was an un known factor that he wasn't familiar with handling. It put him on edge to be so twisted with these feelings inside that he didn't know of what else to do.

Sneaking past a few sets of time worn doubled doors leading to the Wiseman's chambers. This was the least used part of the palace, the ancient corridors that wound ever downward into the very bowels of the planet it seemed. Though he often wondered how deep this place actually was to the rest of the surrounding areas.

With rotting linen that might have been tapestries at one time, hanging upon the shadowed stones of the halls. Rusty scones, flickering with light crystals nearly spent of their energy. The linen made him want to steer clear to avoid gagging at the scent, he wanted to avoid knocking down to avoid announcing his presence. After all, the place had tomb like quality to it that made him feel like he was trespassing upon the graves of his ancestors.

Shaking off the unsettled feelings, he used the stealth skills all Dark Moon Royalty were trained to use, enabling them to infiltrate on the enemy, to gain access and over hear anything of use for either themselves or their family. He just did think he'd be using it or would need to use it on their 'advisor' of sorts.

A faint light was glowing from the end of the narrow corridor he was slinking down. It was the ancient door to the old library, it was pushed open just enough for one slender body to gain entry into. Using the surrounding shadows to hide himself, he slipped into the dusty confines of the room. Hiding himself behind a row of wooden book shelves, watching from the obscurity of the dried out tombs, while the Wiseman muttered to himself in a language foreign to anything of earth or to their ancestors from their planet.

Hunched over a thin nearly decayed parchment, on one of the libraries long stone tables, he narrowed his eyes at the man, "What are you doing?" he muttered under his breath, to afraid to compromise himself if he spoke any louder. Five minutes of chanting later Sapphire gave up understanding the Wiseman. He slithered away wondering if he could perhaps find out if it was maybe a long since buried dead language.

He retreated up to the relative warmth and light of the Palace above, compared to the dimness of the Wiseman's area it was beauty. Seeking answers, he went within the halls of texts, and tombs in the Main Library. It was a vast room that was filled with rows upon rows of books, and one long table in the center, for one to sit down for either viewing or reading pleasure.

Many a times prior to their attack here he would come in a read in silence for hours on end, well when he wasn't spending loving amount of time with..., he shook his head, avoiding such thoughts during this time.

With high ceilings and a huge glass window that arched out of view into the rafters. The ceiling boasted heavy stone buttresses accenting an arched gothic dome ceiling, with gargoyles that glowered down at the unworthy below. He had long since become accustomed to the stoic gloom of the place, able to ignore the judging architecture. Though some part of him briefly wondered why they seemed to look at a person in such away without movement.

Rummaging through their tombs of knowledge, he came across an old book buried so far back, if you weren't looking for something ancient it would never be found. In it was a text type of language, like what he saw in the catacombs. He hadn't gotten a good look at what the Wiseman was reading. But the symbol of an all seeing eye on the cover of the book, looked just like the symbol he had seen on the header of that parchment.

It was very old and he was unable to read it, he wondered if he should take it to an outside source. Thoughts of using their own people, knowing that someone was always watching someone else, add that to Wiseman nearly everywhere didn't bode well for him, nor his trust in people in the area.

Sailor Mercury, he wondered, she was the enemy but also the smartest person he knew. He didn't trust Wiseman, and his brother was becoming unstable. He thought this Queen would help him, calm him somewhat. But she was only making him worse. He was acting more obsessed than ever before about finishing the mission "Replay". He was losing his rational, more calculating mind, to his obsessions. If anything she seemed to shy away from the more intimate displays in public.

For him he was happy, he didn't need to see them being so intimate in such a public venue, but it seemed his brother's lust for power and domination was growing stronger the more he seemed to get even a hint of something more than a lusty kiss from her. He almost wished he could hear them at night, to confirm she wasn't holding out on his brother, that lack of sex wasn't making him so sexually, love struck charged, that he was ready to push their mission plans ahead of the crystal's ability, back on the past earth being ready.

It was becoming a blind ambition to succeed at all costs, and it was compromising his leadership over them all. If his brother didn't get himself under control, someone like Rubeus would use that weakness against him and take his crown right out from under him. The throne of the Dark Moon went to whomever was the more powerful, the most feared. And unfortunately a love sick fool, much like what his brother was becoming just wasn't that scary anymore, if at all.

He would go to the Queen, but seeing as how he had a dislike of her, and very little common ground he didn't bother to try and talk. Seeing it as a futile gesture since she seemed to be the cause of his brother's recent actions, though there seemed to be no physical proof. Only his brother's morphing out of control behavior that could be related to stressing over the crystal and the mission himself.

So by this point Sapphire felt he needed to do whatever was necessary to save his brother from himself. First he had to figure out what Wiseman was up to, then he had to try and find the source of this new energy affecting the Dark Crystal. He was sure it be a huge effect if gone untreated, perhaps even to the point of draining itself to avoid exploding and more than likely killing them all. It was a failsafe they put into the crystal long ago to make sure it didn't over power itself.

It was something he didn't think and hoped for all intended purposes Wiseman would be un known on. Lastly, he had to get rid of their new Queen. Not by death, it would ruin his plans and put a wrinkle in them when dealing with Mercury. But she was blinding Diamond from his true purpose, from their goal, with this love nonsense. Though it did seem as if his brother was the one to initiate, nearly everything between them.

So getting in contact with Mercury was the first step. He had to de code this ancient text. Maybe her past counterpart, since her current one was completely busy helping keep the Crystal palace's force field up. The chances of that was one in a billion and those weren't even remotely considerable odds for him. Devising a potential plan he took the book, heading for the portal room. He shimmered away, making sure no one could follow his trail as he traveled to earth's past using their time portal.

As much as he despised the White Moon people he hated even more to be deceived and manipulated, even more so by people he was entrusting with information and with people he had known in his history, so if the secrets to the lies lied within the White Moon then he'd swallow his Dark Moon pride and deal with it. His brother would thank him for it later.

Now, he thought to himself, to find the senshi of wisdom and hope she doesn't try to alert her other senshi, if she did they might have a big problem on their hands and he didn't feel like trying to kill anyone. At least not until he figured out what the Wiseman was up to. Then they could all duke it out as if they hadn't formed a small partnering – temporary - alliance. Till then, he needed her as much as he loathed to admit it and at this point in time she as well as her fellow senshi could use him use well. After all the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

Meanwhile as Usagi slept in bed next to Diamonds dozing form, even as he had his left arm wrapped about her waist, her back to his chest, and him snuggled into the back of her with his chin resting on her shoulder. Her dream state was in a pleasant atmosphere, having retreated back into her corridor of memory, the nexus of her living body in which her soul and mind had become one. This was her heaven, her prize to claim every night.

Having survived another day in Diamonds grasp, unraveling his schemes behind the veil of complacency, and dealing yet again, with his spine chilling, and nauseating caresses he bestowed upon her in the waking hours. Caresses that her body willingly accepted even as her the effects made her want to bolt. The darkness within complying to his wishes and struggling against her body's natural force to be rid of him.

She was struggling with it daily as a sort of punishment, she knew deep down she needed to accept, for her seemingly never ending gullibility when it seemed to come to him and his methods prior to all this. She knew in some form she deserved to deal with it, that her punishment for letting her friends down, for truly believing Diamond over them, she knew that this is the path she choose, when she made up her mind to help Diamond and his family. She needed to complete it no matter how vile his touch felt.

Plus in the end her heart knew that despite his actions with her, despite his determination to destroy, it was built out of lies and deceit from the Wiseman, and that alone told her there was still a chance of redemption for him. However she wasn't going to forget the severe ass kicking and pummeling he would be receiving for his torment, over Mamoru and his dark poisoning of her mind and body. She was still upset with herself for feeling so stupid over letting him in and not accepting the help from her friends that deep down she knew she needed.

But tonight she was putting her 'self loathing' into its place so she could enjoy her prize of the night. The moments were so much sweeter, with Mamoru once more able to visit her.

For the last ten minutes she and Mamoru had been chatting in the veil of her memories of home, deep behind her family door. They were lounging in her room back in her house on earth, finding a comfortable spot on her bed. This space was hers, it nearly glowed with the purity that lived in her soul. The girlish atmosphere filled with loved stuffed animals in the corners. Her poster's of idols and bands adorning the white walls.

Every token of her life on display and cherished for anyone to come in and see. Not a hint of the tainted darkness that had poisoned her real room back home, though she fleetingly wondered if it was still there. She knew she had a lot to clean up in her life now, thanks to Diamond. Though right now she was working on the mess she had made with Mamoru, in their stupid 'ping pong' game that she had, once she thought about it, participated in as well.

Not everything was his fault and she wanted to make up for that, show him that despite how she and Diamond seemed to have clicked, he wasn't him, never would be, and therefore would never hold a place in her heart the way Mamoru did. It was to special for that, one reserved for ones soul mate to bear. And so far things were looking up, the night had been filled with forgiveness and promise.

Not wanting to part they each came up with something new to talk about, it gave him not only a chance to make up for past ignorance's but to also do as Rei had instructed, woe her all over again. After all she deserved it. They would work out all their issues, reminisce, joke around. But mostly they had been fooling around, unable not to kiss and hold each other with the pull being just so strong.

They lay next to one another, staring up at a swirling iridescent fog that turned lazily above their heads. Usagi was dressed in a simple long pale white shirt that fell off one shoulder, hanging low over the hips of her slender jeans. Her golden hair falling free over her bare shoulders, looking relaxed and alluring all at the same time. While Mamoru was in the very clothes he was wearing back at the Temple with Rei, as she helped him cast his soul over the miles of time and space to spend time with his beloved.

A pair of worn out jeans, with the knees ripped out, and a black dress shirt with several buttons now undone, since engaging in several rounds of love play with her this evening. Usagi would raise an arm, touching the cloud like surface with her fingertips, willing a new vision to emerge from it. The clouds would soften into thin wisps of light as a memory of her family life began to form within the now brilliant depths.

A humorous moment of her past, of her childhood long before Mamoru had truly known her. She had been attempting to help her mother care for a recently potty trained Shingo. Usagi couldn't help but sit up, pointing and holding her tummy as she was overcome with laughter. The vision above their heads, showing a very proud Shingo, who had been fighting with this sister who was attempting to help him get dressed. Stating he could do it himself! Shingo was about two years old, his blue eyes wider and more innocent, cheeks flushed and as round as a chipmunks.

His little powder blue t-shirt was inside out, his pudgy legs thrust through the arm holes, the rest of the shirt hanging loose and baggy around his torso, requiring him to hold it up by a hand. His white underwear stuffed over his head. There were tufts of dusty blonde hair sticking out of the leg holes, with just a hint of his blue eyes staring out from the cusp of those very same leg holes. Sauntering out of his room proud that he had done this amazing feet all by himself.

A few seconds later, an exasperated five year old Usagi. Dressing in a sweet summer dress of pink and white, full of frills and lace, with a wide white bow in the middle of her back, her face rosy from both exertion and humiliation and her golden locks still in their original style of Odango's and tails, yet her tails were so much shorter looking more like ringlets.

Laughing at the recent memory they were viewing together as if it were a movie reel, Mamoru was quietly snickering, his eyes shining with mirth. As he was propped up on his elbows as he stared up at the swirling cloud on her roof. He was loving looking at her past with her family, so many wonderful moments that he couldn't wait to experience with his own family...when he had one with her.

He looked at how happy she was and wanted that for them both. Past fantasies of impregnating with his child in the near future, of them raising their kids together and enjoying many a romantic and steam filled nights together, not letting dark forces or any kind of outside force intervene or ruin them, played merrily in his mind. It only made him more determined to get her back, make her his again.

Usagi fell back on the bed giggling and he drank her happy form in like a fine wine to be savored and loved. Leaning down and hovering over her, she smiled fondly, no longer laughing, now love and adoration shining in her eyes.

'I love you Usako." He murmured in her ear as he lowered his head to kiss and nip playfully at her neck. Rising up with a special smile that was all hers.

"I will get you back. I promise." He stated, his eyes darkening with the fierce commitment in his tone.

"I never doubted it." She grinned, as the warm shadow of his body covered her. Arching her back against his, needing closer contact, she cupped his cheeks holding him still as she clasped her lips to his in a strong yet passionate kiss.

"I love you…Mamo – chan." she whispered, as she felt him lifting up her shirt, resuming the love play they had been engaging in all night. Even though it was only their spirits participating in the acts, the dream like reality they were in filled in the realism. She wanted him to have everything of hers, just as he did that night on the beach, just as he always did in their past lives together. "I'm as much yours as you are mine Usako." He promised.

Her eyes teared up right before he smothered her in a kiss. It was a mixture of lust, love and passion, all cooked up to create the sensations that curled her toes and had her heart beating an arrhythmic beat.

Using her left leg, she hooked and looped it in with his, flipping them over and straddled his waist before lifting her top over her head, finding the comfort in her personal surroundings to give her more confidence to do this dance with him, a dance that she would have been to shy before in the past to accomplish without much encouragement. He looked up, stunned at first by the bold maneuver, but appreciating her beauty none the less and helping her pull the garment off, not caring on its landing.

Tracing her sides then her rib cage, his hands eventually traced up her front to her nicely rounded full breasts, that taunted him as they seemed to peak out of the bra she wore. It was bad enough that the bra looked nearly edible to the point where he wanted to bite it off of her, but her creamy breasts threatening to slip out if she moved forward to much, waiting for him to catch them between his loving lips. He sat up faster than she could process as he heard her gasp of surprise and shock.

Smiling, feeling confident that she would soon be his again, that truly she was never NOT his, that she was just currently LOST to him. His left hand wrapped behind her back as she leaned into kiss him. One snap and her bra fell loosely between them. He pulled back to pull it out only to have her grab it and swing it away in a highly sexy manner. Her body moving over his as if she were riding a wild horse that needed to be tamed.

The movements were hazardous to his groin that she was centered over, making his more primal instincts come out, causing a growl to erupt from her over him. Instead of trying to slow them down as he had in the past, he merely grinned like the cat got the canary and swung her small form beneath his more powerful one.

"Your dad's gonna kill me!" Mamoru joked, glancing around at their dream surrounding as he pretended to listen for said man around the area.

Usagi laughed out loud, his comment making this dream experience so much more forbidden and romantic. "My poppa's scary, but the one you should really worry about is my momma. She's a spatula wielding force to be reckoned with!" She stated, with a knowing grin.

Mamoru blanched, suddenly uncertain. Ikuko always seemed so mild mannered and sweet, he never saw her as the aggressive protector. He filed it away, making sure he never took her while in her real house, at least not till they were married, even then possibly not. He truly didn't want to contemplate the punishment Ikuko might 'cook' up at his transgressions against her only daughter. Though when it came to Usagi in the room he'd have to be sure to keep her a certain distance away, otherwise he might not be given a chance against her whims.

Then he resumed the matter at hand with a charming grin. She gasped again in surprise and rising passion before he enveloped her lips once again. "Oh Mamo – chan…" she moaned in his mouth. Confidence growing within she pulled at his shirt till he leaned back and helped her remove it. Feeling her small hands navigate slowly up his chest, had him groaning in rising lust himself now. "Usa…" he didn't get to finish, as a hand, that he hadn't been paying attention to somehow snuck its way down the front of his pants.

Her finger's deftly unbuttoning his jeans, causing them to sag down his hips. The adventurous little hands, moved past the elastic of his boxers and grasping his rapidly hardening manhood, shocking him into near silence as he fisted his hands, trying to gain back control so he didn't frighten her, by grabbing and shoving her down deeply into the bed and taking her with a ruthless passion that he wasn't sure he could control.

"Mamo – chan…" she asked, her eyes misting with sudden concern. He looked down tentatively at her small form, as she had, with a sureness he was shocked she had, pulled his now stiff member out of hiding in one fluid movement. The stunning sight of her hand curled around his aching member was nearly his undoing as he saw her left hand grasping the bottom of his member, while her head dipped in to taste the now slightly wet head.

His hands quickly curled even tighter to the sheets, trying to NOT hurt her with his passion. The beach night, he saw as being under the influence, he wanted to take her again yes, but with more love rather than a simple need to get off. "Mamo – chan?" She questioned now, "I want to be with you…all of you." She stated. Licking the head like a lolly pop. "Evil woman…" he muttered, "This isn't real...Usako." He felt he needed to express the truth.

What they were doing...it was just a fantasy, they were literally not even in their true forms, not really. Feeling that it was very difficult to keep himself at bay now, his very soul would be powerless to stop himself from mindlessly pounding into her. Fantasy or not, it felt real...too real, as if this spirit plane they seemed to occupy here was enhancing the wonder of their touches, the depth of their timeless love.

Then her hands disappeared, he sighed in relief but saw her slightly upset look, "Does that matter? This may not be my body...but it's my soul! Do you not wa - " he kissed her with a desperation, "I do but I want this to be special. Our first time was influenced by Diamond's chocolates, and yes I loved it but, I want…" now he wasn't so sure his reasons were completely logical. Something about her presence alone made that hopeless but in a good way.

"I don't believe that. I think it was us. Diamond's chocolates were meant for me to be under HIS influence, not yours. I was right there with you. That passion is in US. When I said I want you I mean every part of you, the love, the passion, the lust, and the rougher aspects of our love making. Don't tell me you don't remember our past lives like that. We were close to the more raw animalistic passions than anything." she scoffed. He had to agree with that, "Yeah we were." Then looked down to her.

"If this gets to much, just let me know, and I'll slow down or stop, which e - " but she cut him off with a kiss, "Good now shut up and make me yours, or I'll shove my tiara up your bum." She finished smiling slyly against his lips. Her eyes shining with mirth. Mentally wincing at that threat he took her deeply in his arms, falling backwards on the bed, making sure she was beneath him, giving into his passions for her, the same ones he back burnered for months now.

They were boiling over and he knew deep down she'd be the only one to be able to handle it all, his fears were un founded, once again.

As for Usagi, she was in heaven with the man she loved. Feeling his frame above her, taking her as she had only dreamed of, even though they had their beach memory together, in there it was just that, a memory. It wasn't completely real, this however, though in her mind, was. "Mamo – chan…" She gently bit his ear lobe, earning a gasp of pleasure from him. "I swear you'll be the end of me." he muttered playfully.

She merely laughed and stripped him of his pants as fast as she could. Her pants soon followed, the simple lacy panties ending up torn and as he pulled them off in his haste to get her nude. Her smile at the action enflamed him. He took her lips in a deep kiss as his hands explored her body with slow yet erotic sensations. Wanting to memorize the contour's, being in the water hadn't completely allowed. She gasped in pleasure, her breath quickening and hitching as he explored her flesh in way he never had before.

But his teasing of her skin, even his tongue as it left her mouth and trailed down her neck was making the blonde antsy. She wanted to feel her man, and all his strength, all of what he had to offer. It wasn't till he lowered his body, dipping to cover her breasts with his lips and tongue, nibbling on them with his teeth as he suckled them. To hearing with satisfaction her content sounds, as she relax somewhat. The actions sent erotic vibs to her toes, making her grip his head in need as he left deep hickey marks on her breasts.

Making sure both breasts had had their fill, as well as his own tongue to having tasted their love buds, the small amount of sweet honey that came from them in their aroused state and making sure at least in her dreams she was marked by him. Diamond may not see it, but Usagi and he would know. The marks were all over, painting her chest as his, her breasts as either his or hers to fondle alone. It stroked a chord deep within his body, something primitive and male, that made him want to roar 'MINE!' to the world.

He ventured further down, licking and kissing a path from her navel to her womanhood. He took one look as it practically vibrated with need as her honey began slowly dripping down, begging to be licked up by his waiting tongue. She looked up to see what the holdup was when she saw his facial features. On the beach that night he had had a taste of her but due to the darkness of the night he hadn't been able to see her.

Her womanhood, was soft, pink, moist and all his. Without knowing she was looking at him he drove his tongue in. Driving it between her soft petals and lapping at the honey that flowed even more heavily than before, her breathes became faster as she tried to NOT scream, but she couldn't hold them back. Her body needed release and only he could give it to her. "Please!" she whimpered, begging for release against the on onslaught of his torturous tongue.

"You taste incredible Usako. And you feel so tight around my tongue." It was only with her he'd ever felt comfortable enough to verbalize his desires. He was normally a blunt person in daily life, but in a very NONE personal level. This was something he felt was between them and them alone, "I want to feel you come on my tongue again." He spoke into her folds, making them vibrate against his words and moving lips.

She shrieked his name in pleasure filled abandonment, the words and vibrations together, it was the driving force that made her fall over the edge, clenching her tiny muscles around his wildly moving tongue. He moaned at the sensation. "Usako…taste so amazing…" he moved back over her again. Kissing her neck his nips became small bites as he craved more of her, loosing himself to wanting to mark her neck with his bite.

"I want you inside of me Mamo – chan. Now! I wanna feel you stretching me, filling me up like NOONE else ever will." She to felt more alive and free to be the sexy, mature, erotic woman she knew she was when she was with him. A certain feeling one could only get when with someone they were incredibly close to or with their soul mate. Hearing her words, he felt the need overpowering to claim her, make love to her that was on a deeper level of commitment than what a mere ring could provide.

It was a commitment, of their body's, hearts and souls, together as one, now and forever. He hovered over her, dragging his erect and pulsating member over her folds, teasingly trying to drive them just a bit more over the edge, the feeling very torturous for them both. She whimpered, "If you don - " he plunged hard and fast into her smooth depths, unable to hold out or hold himself back any longer.

Yelling in sweet agony over finally sinking himself into her, granted again but this time not having a chocolaty concoction preventing remembrance, he then groaned in pleasure as he felt all her tiny little muscles undulating around his stiff as a brick member, as they were adjusting to the welcomed invasion. Burying his head into her shoulder to regain control over himself. If it had been to much he would want to give her a moment to adjust.

He felt her inner muscles, now adjusted, gripping him with a near over powering intent. Feeling as if he had himself back under control and ready to give her what they both needed and wanted and not harm her, or ruin the moment by losing control in other ways, he pulled his head up, feeling the muscles in his neck move fluidly despite his control over all his muscles and looked to her face.

A beautiful, sexy, glowing young woman, whom needed him to sate her was looking back at him. it stunned the earth prince, wanting to forever memorize her face in this moment but also wanting to feel the pleasure that came with it, "As much as I enjoy looking into your sweet and caring eyes…" the rest of her words were lost to him as he pulled out and gave another equally hard and fast thrust. Her head fell back with a groan of bliss against the bed.

Smiling he kept the rhythm going, letting himself go and feeling her reciprocate to his every movement. For her it was euphoria to be with her man yet again. Wrapping her legs around his waist regardless of intent or not, changed his facial features, making her wonder how far she could push her prince, making him feel as sexually charged as she felt for him. One look from his eyes to hers told him what she thought, "I will always…" thrust, "Feel charged sexually…oh kami…" retreat, thrust, clench of inner muscles, "With you."

"Everything…aahh…" thrust, clench, retreat, "Everything you do is sexy to me." he breathed, before thrusting back in. "Even when we used to study together I…" he clenched his teeth, trying to focus on his words while he slid into her tight, wet, warmth repeatedly, "Mamo – chan tell me later, make love to me now!" she moaned. The pace had been slowing down as he was trying to talk, make love, and hold himself back from coming before her.

Giving up on talking he simply let their bodies communicate their love. There would be time for words later. Right now was their souls bonding were bonding ever stronger. Feeling a deep seeded need he gripped both of her hands securely above her head, looking into her eyes to confirm it was fine, that he wasn't crossing a line, and used his other hand to pull her leg up and over his shoulder. He slid in that much deeper.

It caused them both to shudder and speed up the pace. "OH YES! MAMO - !" she began to scream, matching his pace with the same speed and nearly the same strength as he was exhibiting inside of her. Rocking her hips with him, enticing him with her approving movements against him, making his more dominate nature come to the forefront and speed up. His breathing became faster as did hers as they both raced for the brilliant, bright climax. His hard and fast thrusts powering their turbo charged climactic ending.

For them both it made it that much sweeter that they could both let go with one another. A few times before he had wondered with their super hero strengths on how much that bleed through to their everyday identities, on how that would work. As far as he was concerned, as long as he wasn't ever hurting her he could be free with her sexually.

She gasped as the multiple orgasms seemed to tear through her. Ridding wave after blinding white wave of erotic pleasure she felt the tell tale sensation of his pulsating release as an inferno like heat spread throughout her body, filling her up as no one ever would. It was that thought that gave her more happy hope of her plan, that made him more determined to NOT ever give up, to believe in her, in them, and to NOT let Diamond win.

After a few minutes of orgasmic bliss she felt her real body starting to wake up. The reality was starting to crash down upon her. He kissed her once again, "I'll see you again, my dear, sweet, loving Usako." He cradled her whole body to his own, memorizing the feel of her under him, even as he let her leg down from his shoulder and let go of his hold on her hands. They embraced one another, not letting even air between them.

"I'll never be anyone else's but yours…don't give up on us." She whimpered, a tinge of doubt, over what she had to do outside of her head still to come, "Never. Promise." He stated fiercely, not wanting her to think he'd ever falter again. One look into his eyes confirmed the truth. She smiled, then felt herself slip away from underneath him, "I love you." She whisper feather soft, but he heard her loud and clear.

She didn't hear his words, for she woke up to Diamond staring at her sleeping form. Leaning in for a kiss she blocked his now confused mouth, "Morning breath my love." She uttered to explain the halt of his lips to hers. Smiling in acute aggravation he pulled her hand away from his mouth, "I don't care." Smothering her lips under his he took them with a controlling passion, demanding entry to her inner caverns. She gave in only to appease his nature.

(I had learned over the past twoish weeks that his control issues weren't just with me, it was all around. Thankfully my stomach protested in the form of a hunger call. "Hungry?" he asked smugly. I was truly feeling famished. Though part of me yearned for my mama's homemade pancakes I got dressed, once more in my flowing white gown with the intricate gold bodice, enduring Diamond's gaze on me in our room, the whole time.

I was definitely not shy about my body anymore, I barely blushed under his avid gaze of my bare body, but I still felt shivers of disgust that he got to see me like this, that the mission that I created, included to act like it didn't matter when I preferred he never did. But he was honorable to some degree, he never moved to touch me, just seemed to admire from his position sitting on the bed. Fully dressed in his white suit, he would only smile approvingly at me as I got ready to leave his personal chambers.

Then we headed down to the dining hall where Sapphire and Rubeus already sat for breakfast themselves. We usually eat by ourselves in Diamond's rooms. But today, he wanted talk business with his most trusted soldier's. The Dining hall was not a grand affair as I was getting used to, most of the rooms in the Dark Palace were huge, overly designed monstrosities. That seemed to just promote the arrogance and pompous might of their family.

But the hall was a small, quaint room. Entering through a dark oak set of double doors, one found a central long table and chairs. A set of long windows adorned one wall, the deep red curtains pulled aside to let the meager light of Nemesis's overcast sky filter in. The two sat on opposing sides of the table, eating quietly until Diamond arrived. Then they stood and bowed respectfully to both of us.)

_It's going to take me a long time to get used to this…wait…never mind…hopefully I won't HAVE to get used to it! At least not here…I wonder about that when I take my role as princess back again…will I have to? Luna would probably enforce it, the girls would either giggle over it, but accept it or worse, slipping so far into their roles as senshi, they forget that I still am or that they still are regular people. I'm not to sure on how Mamo – chan would deal with it, probably ignore it or be embarrassed by it, or the latter…accept it and let the nobility reign within him._

(Diamond sat at the head of the table, guiding me to sit at his right hand. On the corner of the long table, Sapphire was seated beside me. I paid him a small bow and smiled in courtesy, before acting distracted by the breakfast courses laid out before us. I listened intently to Diamond's new game plans to getting rid of my friends, feigning more interest in dishing up my plate. Then moving the food around and nibbling on it to avoid suspicion whenever I had to, as I memorized everything he had to say. Prepared to recite it all back to Rei on our next meeting.)

_I wanted to laugh at my situation right now, not that I would…but if Luna could see me now…an avid listener, still fighting the fight without actually fighting, playing double agent for my senshi, though only known to one in particular and pretending to be the enemy WHILE playing the role of a graceful, though dark, Queen. Ha! She'd have a shocked sweat drop hovering over her head for sure!_

(I looked up and all around, giving everyone at the table eye contact when necessary, to avoid people thinking me snobby. It wasn't the impression that I wanted. I wanted to win these people over, let them see what their doing was wrong, and keep my senshi informed of all the bad things they were going to do. Though I seriously was starting to not like Rubeus. He was looking at not only myself but at Diamond oddly. Made me wonder what he was thinking.)

_Though it is strange to see my technical enemies, that I am aiming to save no less, eating like regular people…_

Back in the present Rei was feeling very bad, not only about not telling the girls of her sessions with Usagi but also that Usagi wasn't completely evil. Her princess had her under strict orders, but not telling them made her feel like she was betraying her fellow sisters. It was also why she was training so much, to avoid thinking about the guilt she was under. She didn't have to bother with hiding it from Luna, the feline hadn't been around a lot lately.

The feline in question preferred to lick her own emotional wounds somewhere else. Though she and the girls were clueless as to how she felt she was responsible. They felt they all had played a part, though mostly Diamond, but they all had guilt over them. Not to mention she had been conversing with Ami and Minako about the dark crystal in the middle of the city. The people around it were in fear of it, but as the days passed on, people became either more fearful or more curious as to what could possibly lay within.

Ami and Minako after their first go around of it couldn't get close again unless in senshi uniform, the national guard had set up road blocks within a five block limit of it, preventing civilians from getting close. Plus according to Minako they had set up a scientific tents up for testing or researching. She wasn't to clear, her reconnaissance was from on top of a high rise building and she didn't exactly have binocular vision to zoom in on. It's why she and Ami were going there that night to see what the scientists thought they found out.

Not that they could figure out the actual scenario but if they tried to do something like touch it or let the national guard people try and attack it, they would have to come out and try to work with damage control. That crystal could let off energy enough to overpower the girls individually, they didn't want the regular people to get to close and get hurt or worse. But at least focusing on that gave her a chance to keep her mind off of her own guilt of not telling the girls.

"I made a promise." Rei chanted to herself. Hoping she could survive a few more weeks. The battle they had been through tested not only her but Usagi as well, she could see. But it was a sight to behold to see Rubeus, bow down to her. Usagi clearly was their Dark Queen, even if temporarily. She knew the other girls right afterwards were perplexed themselves, Mamoru had wanted to pound the guys face in for harming her, she had wanted to break her vow to Usagi but fear of any possible lingering enemies nearby stopped it.

Didn't make her feel any less like she was betraying the other girls. Makoto knew something was up with her actions, Ami and Minako were so busy focusing on the enemy to help destroy the crystal, hoping that by alleviating their problem with that it would help with Usagi. Of course they didn't know she knew of Usagi's plan, that she was still herself, mostly, just not in the ways that they would hope for.

As always upon the dawn, Luna found herself padding along the cement canals at the edge of Minato. She patrolled the prefecture all night, with Artemis at her side. He had taken off early just before the sun rose, needing to get back to Mina and check in. Leaving Luna to wander aimlessly, over the cold cement walkways lost in her thoughts.

Finally settling down on the other side of the metal guard rail that rimmed the dry basin of storm drains that ran towards the main Tokyo Canal. The morning commuter's heading to the train up on the street paid no noticing the glum dark feline curled up just out of reach beyond the sidewalk on the declining lip of the canal. Absently watching the sun rise into the tower's of Shibuya on the other side.

Luna on the other hand had been trying to figure out new tactics to handle Usagi safely and effectively, while still getting her charge back. She hadn't gone back to the Tsukino's, feeling that it wouldn't be right to be there without Usagi. Only once had she gone there. The family went on as if nothing was a miss, the lies Ami told to give them time working perfectly, only difference was Shingo.

He seemed concerned about things. He had after all been sabotaging her dates with Di, something she found wonderfully hilarious. He was a very observant kid, able to catch on to the subtle changes that Diamond had inflicted upon his family and his Oneesan and fought back in his own little ways. Chibi Usa was gone, Shingo now had no memory of her as Luna P's magic had faded. But he knew his sister's absence wasn't normal.

But without his oneesan there he seemed less inclined to be active, not having his oneesan there gave him little thought process to practical jokes around the house. Instead he became more monotone, more pulled back. Usagi's mother went about her day like nothing happened, but her stance to seemed off. Could feel not all was right with her daughter, the father was so busy at work that once he got wind of her 'assignment' all he could really say was 'she needs it', though it did seem as if his 'happy go lucky Di' spell had thankfully worn off.

It was like the light was slowly fading from the Tsukino household. Like a body slowly dying without its soul.

Luna bowed her head in remembrance, the moment Diamond left with Usagi it was as if the spell he had cast over them dissipated completely, leaving behind only vague thoughts that were easily pushed away. She wished she could tell them the truth, but what would the result be? Calling her a demon cat for talking, for starters, demanding where and why he took her, then possibly yelling at the cat for getting their daughter involved in her 'destiny' in the first place.

Oh and let's not forget, talking cat to be experimented on. Horrid thought's of anal probes, and electric shock ran rampant through her mind. That last one giving her shivers.

Though after the girls gave her a progress report on what happened when Usagi came back, she had a fleeting hope. Usagi even evil, wanted to protect the innocent. Though her way of 'protecting' Mamoru gave him a nasty bruise, it was better than a full attack by Rubeus, whom seemed very inclined to kill the man. The girls couldn't report much else and she didn't have much else to tell them.

She and Artemis were still so very far off from figuring out what to do with the crystal in the city, how to get Usagi back, and hope that the next time she ran into one of the girls, she could bring the broach there to react to its mistress, and hope that with even a single touch it would cleanse Usagi. After all if the silver crystal could do it to the sisters of the Dark Moon it could work on Usagi as well.

That had been an accidental find. The sister Catsy had been fighting with her sisters, they had been chasing her for whatever reason, she fled to the temple, cause after all, three against one even for evil was not very good odds. Rei had seen her defeated state, and thought to take a page from Usagi's book. She told the sister, once she tried to attack Yuricho and failed, that there was more to life than evil. Hope, happiness, love, laugher. The sister cried and asked her to help her be human.

Rei took her inside to where she hoped the sacred fire could help her. The sister saw the broach that contained the crystal. At first Rei wondered if it was a trick, and she had been fooled just as Usagi had with Diamond. But then she saw the genuine look of wanting to be good, as she reached out and merely touched it. For all of its years of being influenced by its mistresses heart, the crystal heard the cry of the good at the heart of the woman and answered her plea.

The room was filled with a bright light before dimming down to reveal a modestly clothed Catsy, looking as she felt, happy and Dark Moon energy free. Once the other sisters got there the other girls had come in as well. Seeing that instead of four evil sisters there was only three, and they looked angered that they had been abandoned by their leader in this time, abandoned by their commanding officer and left for possible death by their hands. They had wanted to attack, to yell out in anger, to make the senshi feel the pain they felt.

But in the end, they crumpled as Catsy and the rest of the girls, now untransformed, showing that they weren't there to harm or threaten them, talked to them, like rational adults. After nearly an hour of talking back and forth the girls accepted the truth, that their people obviously held no care for them if they were left for dead. And being to low on the chain of command to shimmer back to the dark kingdom let alone the planet they came from they let their hearts and souls be cleansed as well.

They had managed to find themselves a nice little place to open up a make - up and jewelry shop, partially funded by the girls, wanting the sisters to have a nice normal life. Luna was glad that even without Usagi there, all hope for cleansing the earth wasn't lost, but they would still need Usagi to rid the city of this darkness sweeping over it, little by little. The only thing keeping her in hopes was hearing that with their visits, though only two so far, that Usagi still retained a sense of herself, not letting Rubeus kill or harm Mamoru and Naru was one of them.

"OH Usagi – chan, I'm feeling terrible. If only I hadn't pushed so hard. Maybe you would have wanted to talk to me more." Of course it didn't help that she threw what focus that wasn't on Usagi seeing Mamoru, she was putting it into time with Artemis to find out more on their enemies.

It had been a long, a very humid night in the city. Luna had found a safe, hiding spot within the bushes at the back of a small play park in Azabu Juban. It was a regular meeting place for the girls, when Usagi was around. It was just two blocks away from Azabu Juban station. The most prominent marker of Amishiro Park, was the tall bronze pole with the circular clock on top, plunged into a small flower garden just before the swings. It was there, Luna had given into her exhaustion, curling up in the obscurity of the bushes.

Her dreams began as they always do, with her on the hunt. The exhilaration of the chase, the pounding of her heart against her ribs. Mind alert, senses humming as the strange fog over took her regular dash down the back alley behind Usagi's house. The dusty feel of the gravel against her pads, suddenly changed to the cold unforgiving stone of white marble. The fog lifted around her, as she found herself surrounded by elegant columns with floral headers and wide narrow square feet.

In seconds she had dashed through a huge ornate archway, accented with lavender curtains, confronted by a somber marble slab, with ancient Lunarian runes etched along a wide band. On top of the stone pyre was a silver crystal striation. The huge tomb like room was barren except for that foreboding mausoleum type stone and crystal coffin. As she drew near, her heart and mind once buzzing with excitement was now drowning in anxiety.

She could see her beloved charge...many years older. Her features matured into an elegant woman, relaxed and serene as if sleeping. Her long golden locks trailing down her sides, as she wore the regal white gown of a Silver Millennium queen, only now as the King had described it was the Silver Alliance. Upon her head was a beautiful, simple, golden crown, accented with a ruby heart jewel in the middle.

Luna sat upon the cool marble, swallowing and having a hard time breathing as it took in what seemed like the corpse of her dear, sweet Usagi. To see her charge's future self encased in crystal was over whelming. Her innocent dream now twisted into a nightmare.

She never noticed the twilight shadow that was the King, moving on translucent feet through the archway behind her.

"This is her future as it stands now." He commented, as he stood beside her. Luna raised her face towards him, her soft brown eyes shimmering with pain and regrets. "Is there anything that you can tell me that would help – something that I could tell Mamoru – san in the future in case he – you, starts to lose hope?" he smiled a sad smile.

Looking over to her he asked, "I know how he feels, if there is something I will show it to him, as for your attempt find out more information on them, I will give you this. The Queen, my Usako, we were told the results wouldn't be in for another day or two, before all this that is, but I believe as does she that we're pregnant with our second child. For the White Moon as you can understand, its unheard of for there to be more than one child in the blood line." Luna's mouth was a gap in shock.

It was true though, there was only ever one heir to the White Moon throne for every generation that had come and gone. No matter how hard previous White Moon members tried, mostly just to see nothing came of it. The King though looked proud, and a tad smug with regards with it, Luna noticed, "But I don't think they expected nor counted on one fact when it comes to men of the Earth Royal's line." Luna had quirked her head to the side in question. He looked down to the feline, "We've got good swimmers." The blush on the feline magnified at the implication.

The King seemed to have dipped into memory lane for but a moment, the smirk on his face indicated that he was remembering something more than likely not so innocent. "I can remember many a times during this time frame, we would feign headache, or stomach flu just to spend extra time together…as a couple." He seemed like he wanted to describe more so Luna put a stop to it.

Not wanting a mental picture to be built up not when it contained her charge, "Please your highness, with all due respect, if it's not rated PG then I don't want to hear it. It's not my place nor do I need the imagery. I'd rather not have to gouge my eyes out." she place a paw up in a standing 'NO! Don't tell me' formation.

He laughed, "Thank you." He said. She looked at him curiously, "I haven't had anyone but my sleeping Usako in that crystal to talk to. I pray for the day she wakes up, for the crystal that surrounds her to go away. Everyone else is under that spell, and the senshi here are expanding their energies every day." He explained. Now Luna was curious, "I do wonder, a senshi can't expend her energies indefinitely, how…?"

He smiled, "It's something to do with their star seed, something you won't know about for quite a while, that will enable them to expend their energies for as long as need be. Your senshi do have theirs, but haven't tapped into their most powerful weapons yet. They need to reconnect with their former selves in every sense before they can." Luna nodded in understanding, however at the moment wallowing in memories of seeing the King in the future would do her no good in the long run.

She rose off the warm cement of the canal, her tiny feet slapping a crescendo as she dashed into the dawn light disappearing along the outer rim of the embankment heading back into Minato. A new determination to drag her beloved charge back from the Dark Moon at all costs, the future depended on her making the right decision's now.

Sitting on a tiled roof top of small cafe, she noticed a dark blue haired man walking about in a navy uniform, headed towards Ami. The girl stood at a bus stop, dressed conservatively in a pair of loose jeans and simple untucked white blouse. Luna saw them converse for a short amount of time, but due to her position so high up saw no facial reactions, and once she saw a compliance from Ami she left the building.

She trusted the young bookworm, and senshi of waters and knowledge, to know what to do, but decided to keep nearby just in case she called for help. "It's not like I can do much from where I am anyways." She muttered in annoyance to herself. She looked up to find Mamoru's apartment building rising up close by.

Feeling the need to see him or at least rest her tired eyes and mind, and knowing it wouldn't be to far from Ami she headed to his building. A minute of careful running and jumping later she landed on his balcony, padding her paw against the glass. The door thankfully pushed aside, unlocked, since he was nearly at the top floor, head hanging low with exhaustion she silently walked in.

By now his place had been cleaned up, no sign of glass anywhere, but there was a stain on the floor by the balcony window. Curious she moved over to it, and with a tentative sniff. By scent alone, she recognized it as an alcoholic drink. "Oh Mamoru – san…" she felt bad for the man.

Meanwhile as Ami walked down the road, with another back pack full of books from the Azabu Library, the endless hours of study, and her summer cram school lately were making her want to crash and burn for a few hours, at least. Plus with her mom on constant call at the hospital she wouldn't have to worry about her in an interrogation when she got home.

Even her mother that hardly saw her with hospital work noticed her sudden disposition lately. So at this point, a canceled cram class was a god send, so she could crash in bed and give her mind rest sounded good.

The side walk was crowded, as she strode up to the bus stop. Yet the dark blue haired man that she felt a shift in the air. A wary warning of a possible threat. He stopped a few feet a head of her. Already the sense that he seemed to know who she was before she knew who he was un nerved her. His look was that of contemplation, but it was obvious by his facial features that he knew whom she was. And NOT just as Ami. It made her wary of whom she had just run into and if she should call for back up.

It also made her wonder if he sought her out of literally just ran into her. Sounding a bit bored and tired of things he stated monotone, "I'm not one for subtleties, so I'll drop the pretences of you JUST being Mizuno, Ami, and me just being a random stranger and get to the point. I know who you are when not Ami - chan, and what you've lost recently. If you want help in getting her back then I'll need your help, Sailor Mercury."

Stunned by his boldness on the subject, she held her breath as he moved his long bangs aside with a hand revealing the upside down crescent moon on his forehead, she knew he had to be Dark Moon. The sisters had theirs right before they went good. "And you are?" she demanded, looking around to ensure there were no civilians present, no need to endanger anyone else nor let them know what was going on. "I'm Sapphire, Diamond's younger brother." She gasped in surprise and shock.

After all why would he be willing to help them? "Do you - " he held his hand up to stop her, "I'd rather have this conversation where there's no chance of anyone and I do mean **anyone** finding us talking. For us its considered treason to meet with the enemy without Diamond's approval." She nodded and wearily joined him to a more remote location. Still fearful of him turning on her but so far he hadn't tried to lay a hand nor try to harm her.

Soon he ducked into a secluded alley way, Ami rolled her eyes at the irony of it all, before slipping into the narrow alcove between two restaurants. The brick was hot and irritated her skin beneath her flimsy blouse. The air musky and oily from the dumpster's lurking against the chain link fence at the back of the alley. She was mere feet from him, craning her face up to stare sternly at his impassive face.

She spoke up, "Why not anyone, the other senshi - " he cut her off, "My plan maybe to help you get your human back I still do have intents to help my brother take back our place here in this world. The one we were banished from. Your kind did just that to our ancestors just for existing, this is personal retribution for us." He calmly snarled to her. Ami narrowed her eyes, "You really don't know?"

He narrowed his eyes now, "Know what?" he asked, pensively, "The White Moon, our princess, or future Queen…"Ami offered, "Banished your ancestors not for existing, but because they threatened the very future, the world. They didn't want peace, they wanted power, and saw earth as weak place to take, so they attacked, forcing the Queen's hands." Sapphire nearly smiled, "Our planets give us different history lessons." He didn't believe her, which for someone so brainwashed she knew would be a possibility.

"No, not just talk Sapphire, we were shown the truth of it. The pain of it. You can't make up recorded images." She spoke, a calmness to her, "We can live in co – existence you know. But living with dark powers within you will only increase your need for more power. The rest of the people that brought on the attack on so many years, ago, from the timeline you came from, accepted the cleansing from the Queen. They wanted peace. Not more death and war."

Her explanation was making Sapphire question what he was told for years on end. After all its kind of hard to forget years, or more or less what you were taught your whole life, of what you were told was truth, and now find out your entire past and the history you came from may have been a lie all along. "Were not here to harm anyone, to banish away people willing to be good and fight for what's right, but…" Ami's tone became confident.

"We will do whatever it takes to keep the people here safe and happy. To let them live and lead normal lives, have families, be well and not live in fear or scrutiny." He didn't move. Unsure as to his threat to still take back earth was a 100% accurate now. "There's a man, he acts as our Seer, his name is Wiseman and I think he's planning something against us. I just have no conceptional knowledge. But I do have information that I don't trust in the hands of our people." She looked at him curiously.

"He is everywhere and there's just too much risk for me to have them translate this book." He held out the ancient tomb, he had braced against his hip. Ami glanced down at it as if it was going to bite her. "But you…" he pushed the book towards, "Might be able to." He kept the book steady towards her, urging her silently to take it. Ami debating for a moment, sighed and took two steps forward before he pulled it back.

"I want your word that you'll NOT tell a soul. I am already in what you might call a precarious position, and I could be killed for my actions, but I'd rather die knowing I could deliver a warning to my brother on the Wiseman before its to late." Ami was rather surprised.

"You love your brother don't you?" it wasn't an out of the world question, but in certain circumstances, siblings tended to drift apart and loathe one another. "He's my only real family left. Rubeus is more of an out of control cousin rather than an immediate family member." She nodded before smiling. "The girls are like my sisters, I love them as much. If it weren't for Usagi – the human you dislike, I wouldn't be where I am." He furrowed his brows.

"Usagi – chan, is a good person with a big heart and a wonderfully sunny disposition. She goes out of her way to help those in need. Before I met her, I was a sad little thing. Nearly to afraid to cross the street without looking ten times over. Now I fight evil and help protect the city, and I couldn't be more grateful for the friends and sisters I now have." Sapphire, looked at her hard, wondering if a part of 'Usagi' still remained inside of her as his brother's Dark Queen, considering the times that she acted differently.

"Meet me here in three days to see if I've deciphered the book. I can analyze it and, what?" she asked looking to his scrutiny, "The senshi of Mercury needs a few days?" he scoffed, rumors of her advanced intelligence made him wonder how advanced she was in the past compared the to future he was in. Feeling angered by his response she shot back, "I have to avoid the other senshi remember? We're still working on some concepts when it comes to Usagi - chan." he nodded conceding her point. As he was about to walk out he bitterly remembered something.

"The sisters…" he asked, looking to her as she put the book in her shoulder bag, "Are they…?" he began, to this she smiled, "Their fine. Living normal lives, and loving it. Though I do wonder about Prisma." She stated in concern. He looked to her more intently, "Why?" he tried to sound un caring. The one sister he actually still held deep feelings for. The others, good friends but her…she was different to him.

"She seems sad, she is free. But she if finding it hard to move fully into her new life, something is missing. Our Mi – senshi of Venus thinks her hearts missing her true love, but Venus thinks that way about everyone who's sad like that." Ami giggled, thinking Mina was a bit love crazed, but that kinda was her job description as Venus. "But she loves being here, being free. She's in a catch 22 I guess, if he's still in the future and can't be with him."

The bluenette explained to him, her eyes smiling as if she may have made a connection that normally only Minako would have been able to. He turned around not trusting his own voice, "Shall I tell her you're fine and that you still care for her?" she questioned slyly. He turned around stunned that his walls concerning Prisma weren't as closed off as he thought, "Please do so." No use denying it now.

Turning fully back around he walked forward once again. This time there was no thoughts of if he would attack, they needed each others intel and support.

"There's going to be a huge shift soon within our group but how it effects all of us I don't know. But I do know one thing…" he told her, "Once that crystal is large enough, it will make the balances shift, I just hope, for your sake as well as ours, that I'm wrong about Wiseman having an ulterior plan." She nodded seeing how serious and life threatening he felt this was, "I hope so to, good luck Sapphire - san." She gave him the respect with the ending part. He nodded and shimmered away, leaving Ami stunned with what had just happened.


	26. grocery store secrecy & bathtime stalker

**Guest(1):** Its either 'lemon' or both, different sites have it different ways.

**damonika2009:** it won't be to much longer, since I'm trying to end this at ch/ep.34, but yeah they always find their way to one another. As for the smut, I enjoy writing it, and putting in the right amount of passion necessary for character relations or development.

**guest 25b (Guest): **glad you think so.

**AimlesslyGera:** glad you liked it I had fun writing it, as for Prisma and Sapphire, I really thought that they got a raw deal in both the anime and the manga so I want to give them a chance to develop and be with one another again.

**CaughtInAFantasy:** I think because he's not obsessed or on some obsessed crazed mission and is just doing as his brother asks he has a more logical thinking mind so he can see things his brother can't. its why he's branching out he's got these feelings of 'what ifs' that are telling him something is wrong, he just doesn't know completely what and its going to be this total fear of the un known.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: **yeah he's a good guy, just been told a bunch of lies. As for the King's talk with Luna, I wanted to give the King a reason himself to know that he doubt free when it came to his love with Usagi. the man now has two kids with her! And only Luna knows it!

**silverfaerie91 (Guest):** Sapphire and Usagi will have to work on Diamond together so that he can see that its not just one person thinking these thoughts its them both.

**thunderkitty902 (Guest):** give it some time, they will…eventually. And yes our couple will see each other again.

**yamifangirl09 (Guest):** We do what we can, as for Neo Queen Serenity's revival, I'll have a small lovely little gift for her when she comes to.

**babeofwinter93 (Guest):** thank you so much!

**witchoftheforest (Guest):** wow, I love it when people blush to those scenes. It lets me know it doesn't look like something I've read myself a dozen times over. Lol! The romance won't end there so BEWARE! Lol!

**moonbella09022 (Guest):** just a happy ending! I was hoping to put some angst in there, some action, humor, copious amounts of sex for them before the ever after bit.

**guardianangel063 (Guest):** I so enjoy writing the steamy parts, just like the actions parts.

**mizzladyoflondon (Guest):** I love it when people say 'love it' and 'brillant'! it's so sweet and cutie!

**lunanekoanime (Guest):** thanks, I really enjoyed writing this one out.

**mistressofbakura (Guest):** oh, only one or two? Then you might wanna skip quite a few of the upcoming chapters in the sequel!

**goddessofmanga (Guest):** thank you, the generous reviews mean a lot, from everyone.

**heroinnyannnyann (Guest)**: the best has yet to come.

**LoveInTheBattleField, sexymama25, goddessofmanga (Guest), queenofanime127 (Guest):** here's your next update!

Nice 22 reviews! Now I will warn you, my part in crime 'shaydoe' has a broken arm thanks to a lovely accident, so if the updates get slow for a tiny little (month at the most…hopefully) while don't hunt us down. It'll just be for a few weeks till her arm is good as new again. So if you don't see Wednesday's update, just be patient. She does after all, do the other half of the work. we are a great team together and I value her work and enjoy it myself. So just forewarning you ALL! we are still working at trying to get updates out, I am finishing off ch/ep.31 and working on 32 this week.

As always read and review!

Sailor Moon R 'Roses and Diamonds' ch.26

(It was nearing the end of week two here in the palace, and I had yet to find a way back to earth and recharge with my crystal without using their portal, not to mention the darkness within me didn't have enough juice to transport me back on my own, only enough to try and gain more control and give me what little power I had. I was weakening considerably, the darkness had begun to whisper to me.

What control I had over my body was ebbing away like the receding tide. I was getting very anxious to get home, but was still getting lost in the halls. I needed to get home! I don't know how much longer I can hold out against Diamond's demands. He was honorable and would never take things to far between us. But with the darkness inside, calling out to his own touches and caresses I was starting to un willingly give into him more and more, it was starting to terrify me to no end!

I had promised myself that I would never allow him to force me to betray my love to Mamoru. I would never succumb to his whims of lust and control, physically. I was stronger than that. My body only pulsed for his because of the darkness otherwise it shuddered in revulsion with him. I needed to end this quickly, but it wasn't just Diamond that I had to worry about. Wiseman was not making things easy for me either.

He was good, to good at looking like the 'wise old man', who just faded into the daily 'on goings' of the Palace. When all the while he was slowly poisoning everything he touched. I knew his agenda, at least I thought I did. I just needed to find a way to discredit him with Diamond. Once I got rid of the vile old man I could work on healing Diamond and his family. Once the creepy guy thing was gone, his influence would be gone and the healing process could begin.

Besides I was trying to cure the cancer without killing the patient. One of Ami's medical terms, and somehow it fits the situation. Only me!

For now though I had to try and stop getting lost! I was going nuts trying to mentally memorize the grounds. I took a few sheets of the stationary on the desk in our room and began to try and map it out the best that I could. That became fruitless when the palace floors and rooms were much larger than even the tiniest drawing on a sheet of paper. Now I knew why contractors had that giant construction paper, they needed it. Hell I even tried to label it like Ami would to make it easier.

Hallway 1: 25 steps, hallway 2: 34 steps, but it became ridiculous without a map for it. You'd have no clue where you were coming from or going to. So during my last conversation with Rei I had no choice but to let it go and give up that pursuit. Instead Diamond had me working with him and Rubeus on a new plan of attack. Apparently the dark crystals growth was subsiding a tad bit in the past. Diamond didn't like it so he sought to strike fear in people by attacking three points with us three there with our own youma.

I had yet to find a way out of the ordeal, as we were leaving in under two hours, just now going over final prep work. The youma present and awaiting their orders from us. Of course my youma had to be in a ridiculous looking three times to small for it size mini red dress, with red icicle looking shoes. Not to mention, she was nearly twice my size. With greyish skin and red eyes, with two massive ox like horns protruding from her bald head.)

Usagi found herself once more in the shadowed tactical room. With the bare floors except for the central hologram station set up in the center with a few stools flanking the outer controls. She stood, waiting with Rubeus and Sapphire. Her stomach lurching with anxieties over the coming mission, dressed as always in her regal white gown with the elegant golden bodice. A sharp hiss and cascading light from the outer hall, announced Diamonds entrance.

He swiftly came up behind Usagi, his arm sliding around her waist in a possessive hold. Usagi's body melted against him, her bum unconsciously rubbing against his crotch in an alluring fashion of acceptance. It didn't help matters that he rubbed right back, while inside she was cringing at losing control of herself. She was mentally wishing she had more control over her body to prevent said affections that went un willing with her body, instead she was stuck cursing the darkness as it reacted to his nearness.

_It won't be to much longer…then you'll be back in Mamo – chan's arms again…feeling his…_

Her longing to be with Mamoru made her un consciously rub harder into his crotch, making Diamond grip her tighter in his embrace, pressing her more firmly against himself. Now cursing herself as her thoughts gave Diamond more of a grip on her, un knowing of who she was truly thinking of. Though the darkness within hummed in pleasure at the contact.

_Oh shut up! Stupid darkness! Mamo – chan feels way better than this…plus, he makes my skin tingle in pleasure, whereas Diamond makes it crawl in disgust._

"With us positioned at these three points it'll be nearly impossible for the senshi to cover us. We can gain the added strength for the dark crystal and take over sooner. Our planet will be ours again in no time." Two sets of dark laughs could be heard. Usagi couldn't laugh at such a notion, so she merely gave a most vile, evil smile. "Let's not revel in victory just yet. It wouldn't be prudent to laugh in a victory not yet made. After all, isn't that what the enemy does before they get defeated?" She explained and answered all at once.

Thinking on it, Diamond smiled before pulling her closer to his form, turning her gently in his arms, to kiss her fully on the lips. Usagi screamed silently in frustration, as her arms snaked around his neck, holding the kiss a bit longer. As it was, it was the near hundred time she had cursed the darkness that claimed majority hold over her bodies reactions with him, wishing for once she could control it just a bit better around him.

"You are right my love, we shall not let our confidence become cockiness." He looked over to both Sapphire and Rubeus, "Be careful in the past, we don't want to alert our enemies to soon. I'd like for us to at least gather a 20% energy store in each crystal point before they show up." He surmised, releasing her. Moving to the hologram, floating in the metal bowl. He clicked a few more points while his other hands busied itself with showing us which locations he wanted each of them to hit.

_Thank kami he let me go…I don't know how much longer I can take this. I need to see Mamo – chan again…give me strength my prince…this will be over soon…I hope…_

Usagi knew things weren't going to go over well in the past. She knew she'd need to work her youma over so that she could avoid anyone getting hurt, or to much energy taken away. If she only had a little she could just drain the youma before it knew what hit her. She just hadn't quite figured out how to drain the thing just yet. As it was to be worse with it her target, it was her mother's grocery store. She just hoped that during that time her mother would be gone and not be shopping at all.

_Please don't be there mama…_

Getting ready to leave the command room Diamond cornered her at the door once Rubeus and Sapphire left. Started but not wanting him to know she put on a curious yet bewitching look on her face, or what she thought would pass as bewitching, "I love how you take control like that, so dominate in your own ways. Showing them that its US that's in charge, and that you're my Queen for a reason." He breathed on her neck. It pulled her bodies dark responses of goose bumps making him smile and lick at her pulse point.

Being so weak with Silver energy she could do nothing by stand rigidly, as he had his way with her. Her repulsion of him growing, she needed to say something to divert his attentions, anything to get him away from her neck and onto a different topic. "I'm just merely trying to think how our enemies would. Put yourself in their shoes and you get one step closer to winning." She surmised, grazing his face with the back of her hand.

His hands fell from her sides, to pull her closer by her bum. His fingers digging in as he held her firmly against him. She desperately wanted to resist this more intimate encounter but of course she had no say, "I love you my Queen, I cannot wait till we win this war." His hand started to drift to the front of her dress.

_No More!_

Usagi could handle no more of his touches, urging all the light she could still call upon within her soul. She fought the darkness, giving a small smile before swishing out of his grasp just as fast, "Then we better get to it, don't want to have to wait to much longer." She breathed and walked away, not knowing he was eye balling her rear against the tightness of her dress the entire time

"Oh we will. Then we can be with one another." The now very vivid fantasies of her were becoming harder for him to ignore. He was blessing and cursing his vivid imagination all at once since it seemed he had his prize but didn't have her all at once. It made him incredibly anxious to take the earth back. He knew he had her bodies control, but something with her tended to feel a bit different.

Though he did discover that she was a heavy sleeper and a fast one to. Being able to sleep through his fondling at night time, was something he had to chuckle at during the day time. He did enjoy though waking her up with a kiss on her soft, supple lips. Then the feel of her soft body, had him nearly breaking his promise to her on several dozen occasions already. But he stuck to his word, his promises.

(Oh what a web of tricks and treats I've bound myself into. Looking around a corner to try and ensure no one was there I sent a mental message to Rei, hoping she'd reply soon. Messages sent through a barely there connection when not spiritually connected, or when not in deep pain close by is not only difficult but can give said persons nose bleeds from the over exerted use. Rei and I aren't bound like Mamo – chan and I are.)

_Please let this work…_

(With no response back I can only hope that she got it and is headed there, at least with her I know I can have a friendly chat outside of my mind. Youma would be destroyed soon, hopefully, and I can talk to her. I just have to keep my radar of Diamond and the others on so that they won't know the truth. With the darkness in me I was able to sense when others were around as well, giving me the idea to meet with Rei. Breathing a sigh of hope I turned the corner again to find myself running into Diamond's arms.)

_Shit!_

Panic gripped her, hoping he didn't think she was up to no good. "My love, aren't you getting ready?" he asked, "I was on my way when I got turned around in here…again." Usagi blurted out, smiling and indicating all around her, "Our palace is like a maze some days, you just can't find your way around." her air headed response had him laughing as well before gently cupping her face within his hand. Usagi swallowed, her heart racing with anticipation of his kiss, while her mind once more cringed. This push and pull of her two halves was disconcerting.

"Oh my sweet love…whatever will I do with you." She smiled in response holding her panic at bay seeing as how he didn't suspect anything, "I'm sure you'll think of something." She related, putting a smooth tone to her otherwise slightly frayed nerves. He smiled and whispered against her ear, "I've already thought of many things my Queen. I can't wait to have to screaming my name out in abandonment." He then kissed her neck before taking her hand and guiding her to the teleportation bay.

_Oh kami….that was close, and oh so gross…is it bad that I made a rhyme in my mind…?_

As the swirling vortex of time travel over took them. Usagi was preparing herself once more of confronting her friends.

(Mentally hitting myself my hand grasped a hold of Diamond's arm as we were to all land together before taking off for our specified points. Once in the past I once again inhaled the fresh scent of nature, then looked bleakly at the dark crystal. Diamond was right it hadn't grown a tremendous amount, at least not as much as he would have liked. I smirked internally at that. My little bit of hope at what I put in the dark crystal coming to a point where it could now emit a lesser negative energy. Took it long enough.

The familiar streets of Minato spread out before me, I so wanted this all to be over. I wanted to go home...

_Damn it I wanted my life back!_

With a mental kick, she focused herself back on task at hand to avoid getting lost so deep in her own thoughts.

(The girls would recognize it when needed, but not the darkness, not Diamond, not Sapphire nor Rubeus. Thankfully the Wiseman doesn't travel to the past that much, at least not until we have the energy Diamond requires to do what he wants with the dark crystal. I go to leave off to my point when Diamond holds me close as Sapphire and Rebeus leave off. Inside I can feel the part of me that is safe behind my mental barrier, deflate once more as he keeps me close by.

I don't like him holding me so much, but right now I have no power to stop him physically. I really needed to get to my crystal, if I could. If I could just be near it, for a little bit I could rejuvenate myself again, just like at the temple. But only near it. At the moment I didn't trust myself enough to take it. The last thing I wanted was to taint it with the darkness inside me, it would then become a weapon of destruction, and kill whatever goodness was within me.

After all we are connected. I was already thankful enough that it could rejuvenate me but also know there was darkness within me to be able to avoid and protect itself from. It knew my intentions, it knew my strengths, but it didn't mean I was willing to risk even holding it just to taint it at all. I needed to strong enough to defeat it, before I would take the chance to hold it. To attempt to be cleansed of my darkness, otherwise…all kinds of bad.

"Love?" Usagi asked quietly to the look on Diamond's face, "When you see any of those senshi today, kill them. I know last time you came you were outnumbered and not with me, but this time there are three points, and those senshi can't be at all three all at once. Revel in it, but be quick about it my love." Diamond answered. Usagi nodded and smiled before finally shimmering away to her point, the youma following.

Deeper in the streets of Minato-ku. The evening was falling with a quiet grace, the towered horizon dusted with low lying clouds. A small grocery store sat along a narrow street, a familiar family owned convince store. A squat building of white siding with a large hand painted sign hanging over the double glass doors out front. Only a few cars were parked along the street, giving the area the warmth of a small town feel.

Their metal skin's shining in the faint light of nearing dusk. It was closing in on dinner time for the families of this neighborhood. The store was busy with shopper's coming and going with full plastic bags.

Rei appeared in front of the store, hanging out casually in her jean shorts and a white sleeveless top. Waiting for her signal from her best friend, she knew was lurking within the store.

Usagi order the youma, "Make them sleep." She looked to me, her eerie red eyes glowing. "Yes my Queen." She shook her head from side to side, a mist shooting from the tips of her great twisting horns, the whole store was covered in a greenish fog. With a collective moan, customers, stock clerks, cashiers, members of management, all of them collapsed down on the white tile floor.

The collective thuds of at least a hundred bodies inside this one store had me closing my eyes in heart breaking sickness, I had to remind myself that they were still alive just unconscious.

Usagi let out a heavy sigh, as she acknowledged the youma in front of her, "Done."

_Not bad, not good either. Great now what? Oh yeah! Think of what the bad guys do._

"Hide the bodies, our point here is to get more people into the store. Nobody will come in here willingly if they see bodies all over." She surmised. The monster agreed, shaking her horns once more using her magic to make them vanish to the back room.

"It isn't perfect, but at least the front is cleared of suspicion now." Usagi commented, casting a shimmer over herself. As the sparkles of dark mist faded, she was dressed in white slacks and a sky blue blouse, with a green apron tied around her waist. Golden hair as always cascading down around her shoulder's, from her large bun on top of her head. Looking like a clerk. "Good, now to play the waiting game."

Turning to the Youma she added, "Let your prey come to you rather than seeking it out. Like a bunny to the wolf's trap." She mentally sighed, recalling that's how Diamond had gotten her, that and her own self depreciating stupidity. Her youma cloaked herself as a clerk as well, her horns replaced with two large black pony tails, her skin becoming a soft peach color similar to a human's. Yet her red eyes remained the same.

_Only someone with bunny like qualities would know about ending up the prey to the big bad wolf…or youma in this case…hell my time with Diamond is proof of that…_

(We waited for 30 minutes before a woman with a child came in, before the youma could act I held her back. She had a questioning look on her evil face, as she stood before my till at the front of the store. I had to think fast, "You won't get much energy from the child and if you take it from the mother the child will scream. Then it'll alert whatever alarm system those senshi have." I had to make myself sound snappy.

Not to bad considering I was talking to a youma that on any given day I'd be Moon dusting. "My Diamond wants our energy levels to be at 20% of a build up before the senshi arrive. We're not even at 1%." It made me give a mental sigh of relief. I was so glad she had just knocked the people in here out and NOT taken their energy. "Yes my Queen." The Youma replied, seeing my reasoning, or just agreeing to avoid a punishment.

Not very bright, but I didn't care. It saved them from it either way so I wasn't complaining. It wasn't till I sensed one of my senshi coming that I hoped it was Rei. Sure enough, with some jean shorts on, and a white, sleeveless button up shirt along with some light blue flats she waltz in there spotting me immediately. She also spotted the youma in disguise. "How may we help you today?" the youma asked her.

Rei smiled back politely, "Just looking around. I was in the area."

Usagi instantly heard the small chanting of her scroll before the youma did. Before the youma could react Rei slammed a scroll with a spell attached to it on her face, immobilizing her. The Miko glanced at Usagi,

I mouthed to Rei 'Eyes and Ears!' The dark haired senshi, closed her violet eyes and chanted a few more words preventing the youma from seeing or hearing anything around her.

"I wasn't sure if you got my message." Usagi started, her voice relieved, "Barely. You're lucky were getting stronger or else that would have been nosebleed city for me." she snapped lightly at me, "Where were you last night?" she demanded, "Diamonds been getting grabby and restless at night. It's getting harder to keep this up." I admitted. "Then don't, come in from the cold…so to speak." She highly advised.

The stress seemed to ebb into my form a tad bit, deal with Diamond, the Wiseman, or rather figuring him out…it was draining me mentally. Seeing Rei there, I wanted to go back so badly, but I couldn't. I wasn't one to give up. "I want to, but I can't. Even if Diamond is a grabby jerk, and a dick, and an ass, he's still being heavily manipulated by Wiseman. He doesn't deserve damnation." Usagi sighed, rubbing her temples with her fingertips.

"Plus Sapphire's a good guy, from what I've seen of him." She replied scratching the back of her head, "He's treating you well?" she asked me, her eyes deep with concern. "Honestly, yeah. But he's got me stuck eating grapes in silk lingerie in the morning." She added bitterly. "If it were Mamo – chan it'd be totally different. I miss him terribly." Usagi swallowed hard, forcing the lump in her throat down once more as she hugged herself.

Putting her hands on both my arms I felt the love of friendship and sisterhood seep through the connection new had. It helped me a great deal, more than I think she'd ever know. It gave me the strength to want to finish this right. Rei's voice was determined, wanting me to come back. "He misses you to, we all do. Usagi – chan, let me cleanse you, let me give you your crystal to cleanse you, come back, we – we'll find another way to beat them, we always do." She tried to convince me and for that I was happy.)

"Arigato, Rei – chan, demo." Usagi gave her a grim smile. "My back pack with my brooch is still back at the temple?" She inquired hopeful.

Rei merely nodded. Her words were hopeful in Usagi agreeing with her and coming back, but her tone spoke otherwise. It was hard to decipher.

"I am going to try and get away very soon, I need a recharge so to speak. I am starting to lose control again." Usagi admitted, needing to be truthful even though Rei's eyes began to widen in alarm. She began to open her mouth to continue the debate when Usagi raised a stopping hand. "I can't abandon the work I've done here so far, all the data we've collected, what little there is. How far we've gotten with this though I must tell you, I have a how do I put this…" Usagi held her chin trying to think of the answer, "Here." she motion for her to come forward.

She whispered her plan of the dark crystal in her ear, "Usagi – chan that's dangerous…and bloody brilliant! I don't think we've ever been able to do such a thing before! Hell it NEVER has been done before! The advantage now, I see why you stayed, even with all the crap with Diamond and the Wiseman!" she cheered. "I have to tell Ami - chan!" Usagi stopped her, "No! The girls cannot know your working with me!"

She sighed, "You know they'll want to pull me out, get me back, and fight this a much different way." she nodded, "It was worth a shot huh?" she asked, they both smiled thinly. Then as if a light bulb went on Usagi stated, "Oh Diamond, Sapphire and Rubeus are attacking other crystal points, there are three other locations. Their planning to feed the dark crystal more energy, but we can't let that happen." Rei agreed.

"I need you to do me a favor." Usagi asked, her eyes serious.

She nodded, "Anything." Her love and loyalty shining in her dark eyes.

_I am so lucky to have her...When I get out of this mess I am going to do something special for her._

Usagi pointed to the youma, "Give her your biggest power shot then send a smaller one at me before getting out. I need an excuse as to why I was defeated." Rei's eyes shot wide at the thought of harming her as a senshi, sworn to protect her always and for her this was beyond reason. She was about ready to protest when Usagi prompted her.

"Sailor Mars came in, saw through the act for whatever it was, destroyed my youma, then attacked myself. I tried to kill you but you ran away." Rei then blanched at that, "I don't run away from a fight!" she snapped, the notion of running away even more absurd to the senshi of fire than blasting her fellow senshi and princess with a ball of fire. Her heritage of a senshi of war was almost as powerful as her need to protect her princess.

"You will from a dark Queen whose youma you just destroyed." Usagi smile was laced with humor. Rei rolled her eyes, "You owe me for this one…LARGE!" She exclaimed, her eyes burning with grim resolve. Part of her hoping her ancestors would see it as a ruse from where they were watching their descendant.

Usagi waved her off, as she transformed in a flash of red light, standing powerfully in her red fuku, summoning her powers into her Burning Mandala Kata. Then sent her strongest attacks at the incapacitated youma. Her balls of fire exploded over the frozen monster, burning away it's human guise. It stood roaring in fury, back in it's greyish skin, gaudy little red dress and vicious, sharp horns.

It's skin burned and wounded but not dead, Rei dashed over to the far side of the store. She smashed her elbow into the glass of the fire hazard case containing an axe. Usagi could only stand with a grim look on her face. As Rei grabbed the weapon, cast her powers to flame it up, she rushed back across the room then. The crackling inferno that was now the axe, clutched over her head, swinging it true towards the Youma's soft exposed neck.

The monster only had time to widen it's blood red eyes. Then with a gruesome crunch, she cut the youma's head clean off.

Usagi closed her eyes, unable to watch the final stroke. Monster or not, she wasn't one for bloody violence. She knew that it was just a monster, it was a puppet of evil and needed to be destroyed. She had been the executioner of many youma in her time, but it tended to be different when it was blood to simple dust. This youma met a bloody ending before a dusty one. Steeling her emotions, as it melted away, she muttered. "Couldn't have done it better myself."

"Why didn't you do it?" she snipped, "Cause, it has to look like the fire senshi did it, not the dark Queen herself." Usagi explained in frustration, as if it was obvious.

She rolled her eyes again, "Go help the other girls." Usagi ordered, pointing to the front doors.

She started to run, "What about you?" she asked, stopping at the sliding door. Usagi smiled knowingly, "I'm chasing Sailor Mars for ruining this point." Winking at the message she ran. Usagi transformed back into her white dress, traveling swiftly over the rooftops chasing after her and eventually running into Sapphire's youma. A soft bluish grey monster in a black leather get up that would make a Burlesque dancer blush. A rail thin, bald creature with tentacles bursting from it's head.

"Sapphire?" Usagi asked as if she was looking for him,

"Inside his point." The thing growled, the tentacles writhing anxiously.

_Okay nod, and keep going…_

Meanwhile at Sapphires crystal point he was starting to get reservations on why the crystal wasn't acting right. Dressed as a waiter, in black pants and a white pleated dress shirt. He milled around the dinning crowds, smiling and nodding politely. The restaurant had bright atmosphere, with sunny yellow walls and simple square table adorned with white linen. Trendy abstract painting hung on the walls, with large windows flanking two outer walls.

Sapphire was to busy contemplating why the crystal didn't seem to be collecting as much energy as it had been. It wasn't till he spotted a familiar head of dark green, walking just past the front windows. That hair style was unmistakable, his heart rate started to pick up again, "Prisma…" he whispered, as if afraid he spoke her name allowed she'd disappear from his sights. She was dressed smartly in a dark suit jacket and skirt set, with faint pin stripes and stylish heels to finish off the outfit.

She spotted him as well, but seemed almost afraid. Darting her gaze back to the sidewalk, and moving more briskly. He felt bad, but also knew as far as Diamond was concerned the sisters were more than likely dead. It was a chance he was willing to take when it came to her.

Signaling to his youma, who had just transformed back into a human guise of a waitress. Having finished her patrol of the area, she had reappeared through the back kitchen doors in a white dress and navy apron, with long red hair that cascaded around he shoulder's in ringlets similar to her tentacles. As she strode up to him, with a curious air. He told her to keep an eye out, since there had only been a few people to the diner, all piled up in the back, energy drained but still alive. It brought his dark crystal shard to 10%, only 10 more to go for him.

Exiting the diner through the front glass doors, he followed her trail, already knowing only he or her sisters would be able to follow her path. Transforming back into the dark prince he was, allowing his guise to fade. He found her through an alleyway he pulled her from the other side of the streets, to fast for passerby's to notice or care. "Sap - " she gasped before he covered her mouth with his hand.

Seeing that he still wore the dark crescent, bearing his still maintained stance next to his brother she sobbed to him, "Please Sapphire, take me if you must be leave my sisters be! Their having a nice, carefree, normal life."

Her begging shocked him, "You think I'm here to take you back?" he asked more than stated, now she was confused, "You're not?" he shook his head, "Diamond thinks the senshi destroyed you girls, he could care less to be honest about it." he grit out through slightly clenched teeth. His brothers obsession with their Dark Queen so deep, he now cared little for the after effects of what MIGHT have happened once they abandon the sisters in the past with no way to even contact where they came from in the future.

"Oh, no!" she gasped, "The senshi, they saved us. Showed us another way of life, free from worrying if death would be waiting for us if we failed, free from the under handedness, free from the deception. We live happy, normal lives now." She stated cheerfully. Sure enough, right before his eyes, she looked genuinely happy. It shocked him, he hadn't seen her this happy since…now he frowned.

"I haven't seen you like this since we were together." He whispered. She touched his cheek, "If you accept the cleansing I received you can come with us – JOIN US!" she begged him, clutching his jacket with conviction. Tears in her eyes of need, of love, "I…I would love to, but this world needs to p - " she shook her head stopping him, "Your wrong. Wiseman, he had us all deceived. I remember those first orders, when he 'suggested' to Diamond that we go into the past before Diamond came himself to take Usagi – chan." now he looked confused.

"It's what Sailor Moon's name is here in this life. She and the other senshi work hard to keep the earth safe. Sapphire…" she made him look at her more closely, "We were lied to. This world is beautiful. Filled with so many wonderful things that we were going to destroy." He took a step back, re thinking what their mission originally was and how it had somehow warped itself to this particular point.

"We wish we could fight, to help the girls, but without our powers, were un able to help other than offer insight on what the future holds, what the palace is like. They know a little but we can't do much else. I guess that's one of the problems of being of lower rank, you don't get to see a lot." She smiled bitterly. "Or be with the one you love." She whispered, as she cast her head down attempting to conceal her hurt. He barely heard her.

Shooting his face to hers he saw her tears of heart break. Her words though heard confused him greatly. He was beginning to think they'd been on the wrong page the whole time when it came to why they separated.

"It's okay I understand. For us our love wasn't strong enough to pass over our ranks, you were higher than me, always have always will be." She showed such confidence, yet her words were wrong, "Is that why you think I left?" he demanded. "Isn't it?" she asked, "I left because the war we were about to act on was getting stressful for us all. We needed a break and then when it happened, when we struck, things seemed, over powering."

He stepped away, trying to gather his thoughts, "I wanted to give you more but then the war kept going on." He hadn't counted on things happening that weren't according to plan. "The only thing I have ever wanted was you. I don't need some big fancy place, just the man that I love." She admitted, her eyes shining with long held back affections.

Love. He thought, as his eyes pierced hers. "You still love me?" he asked. She started to laugh, "I could never stop loving you. My dearest Sapphire." She walked towards him, and for the first time, in a long time, took his lips in hers.

Feeling her lips against his own made him feel like the earth shifted. He held her face to his for several minutes before parting, "And I you. But you must go, we're planning an attack that I feel I must do something about." She looked up to him, "Let me call the girls, they'll sabotage the works before Diamond can get whatever it is he wants from there." She pleaded. He looked over to where more people were coming inside the restaurant. The main windows now glowing warmly, as night closed in.

Struggling with himself, with what his brother wanted, with what he was asking the senshi of Mercury to do for him, to his loves pleas, and even to how he was seeing the odd actions of the evil Queen, "So many things to worry about, to think about…tell the girls on one condition." He said. She nodded her head, "Anything!" "Ask Mercury how far she's gotten on the book I gave her. I didn't trust our people with the information. But the other senshi don't know, I don't think they should…not yet." He surmised.

"I realize you don't have a lot of trust in them, but please trust in me." She forced him to look at her, cupping his cheeks and holding him firm. Noses practically bumping, "You can trust the senshi, they are your alleys in this war, not the Wiseman, not Rubeus…I can't speak about your brother because I know things with him are different due to Usagi – chan's presence, but believe me, I believe you all are being mislead by that cloaked man. Trust the senshi, they are this planets only hope for a good future." She stated, trying to convince him.

"Usagi – chan…something about her…she's not like any royal dark Queen we've ever known before, not like my mother…she's different." He couldn't explain it. It was why he was aloof from her. He didn't get her change, nor did he buy it completely, "She's not your average person is she." Prisma laughed. He smiled, "No she's not. But Diamond, his infatuation with her is only growing." His look seemed concerned and confused.

"I'm actually starting to see different points where she ALMOST seems to be rebuffing him. I thought I was just imagining it…maybe I'm not." Sapphire contemplated his musings, falling silent. Now he was asking himself, was she playing his brother for a fool and was still good inside? Or better question yet, would it be possible to….?

"Prisma do you think its possible for someone of the White Moon to be completely transformed to a royal Dark Moon member?" she grew serious, "Honestly…" he arched his brow for her to continue when she went silent, "No. the darkness that was in us was born off of other emotions. When we were cleansed it was of emotions of wanting to be happy as sisters." She explained with a patient smile.

He nodded, "In the end, our views became more twisted the more we were with the darkness that consumed us as young children. Deep down inside, we just wanted to be happy sisters, and thanks to our cleansing we are. You can be to." He could see she was trying to get him to let go of everything else but he couldn't abandon his brother, "I think I will take more time to think on your words. I have a lot to consider." He concluded.

"Meet me here again. Try me every night for the next week, at midnight, I can't be sure when I'll be able to come here, but I will try." He promised. She smiled and kissed him again, "For you, I'd wait a life time." He kissed her back as she went to get a hold of the senshi. As much better as he felt he also had a strange conflicting feeling, all pointing to 'Usagi – chan' as Prisma put her name.

Seeing Diamond's Queen jumping the rooftops, and now seeing a passing red blur, with black onyx hair, he was becoming more and more confirming of his conversation with Prisma. He followed the golden haired dark Queen to where the youma he had was. Dashing around to the back of the restaurant, to the small parking lot for employee's. Watching the scene unfold he was stunned to find Prisma right all along.

At least when it came to 'Usagi – chan', that is. She was throwing barely there blasts at the senshi of Mars, the senshi he was able to I.D. through her wonkily aimed fire balls of wrath that she seemed to just be throwing and not truly trying to do damage with. Same thing their dark Queen was doing with her.

The youma now transformed into her monster form once more, of greyish skin and crown of writhing tentacles, was sneaking up behind Mars when it got wrapped up in a golden chain. "Get away from her you pathetic meat grinding youma!" the orange colored senshi yelled, giving Mars enough time to jump away and beside the orange one. "I am Sailor Venus…" "I am Sailor Mars…" they each said, "And together were going to punish you!" he smiled at the slight cheesiness of it while they were perfectly in sync.

"Your highness?" the youma questioned, looking at the senshi then her Queen, "You take the orange brat, I'll take flamer, she needs to pay for destroying my own youma AND for singeing my dress." Sapphire actually wanted to laugh at this. The youma was to dumb to see through the act. It was now clear, once you hear some foresight on the matter, or what Prisma's version of foresight was, that 'Usagi – chan' was playing, and Mars was playing with her.

Though he also noticed that Venus didn't seem to notice the display, as she was currently dodging the youma's attacks once her golden chain was released. He guessed Venus had decided to give herself and Mars some breathing space and had to let her go the first round. The youma threw rock powered bowls of soup, this was a diner after all, that had an acid like effect to what the 'soup' touched.

While she dodged that Mars and 'Usagi – chan' seemed to be toying with one another, using their knowledge of one another to throw weak attacks, barely hurting the other. But time would remain a factor here and he knew his brother would be calling with a progress report, or just show up himself. He figured this much out when he saw the man shimmer onto the flat roof of the diner. His presence shocked Mars but enraged Venus.

She tried to leap up at him, getting her 'love me chain' as she was yelling it, ready to strike. But one swift movement of his hands and she was belted away like a fly against the wall. A fly that impacted the brick wall of the nearby high rise apartments beside the diner, with a sickening thud. Her form as Sapphire saw it almost looked like it needed tweety birds to surround her head, and her bruised ego.

"Useless twaddle." He muttered in annoyance. His eyes now on Usagi, "My dear, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. I was just about to end this miserable heap of a senshi when you showed up." She covered. "As much as I'd like that was Rubeus called in, his points been destroyed by the other two senshi." Usagi's relief was not apparent.

(I was glad I was good by now to cover my tracks, with relief, "That's to bad. What about yours?" I asked as he leaped down and walked closer, "Without all the points feeding the main crystal, mine was a useless conductor. Yours hardly got anything, though the burnt youma spoke for itself…" he sneered at Mars, "But why did you leave?" he asked me, "She attacked me, and THAT will not go un punished, so I chased her here." I explained.

Accepting the reason he went to blast Mars when I stopped him, "Please. Let me. She singed my dress." I pouted, he merely laughed, "Go ahead." He offered. Doing this the best way possible I hit her with a strike that looked damaging enough but only would end up knocking her out. Mar's again went flying backward by a dark blast. Striking a metal fire escape along the same side of the building as Venus with a resounding clang. Slumping over the railing with a strangled moan, knowing a bruise upon the back of her head, that I suspected would be there for a few days.

"I don't think it killed her." He questioned, looking over at her body, slowly sliding off the metal railing to the ground.

Truthfully I was feeling really guilty for that one. It only had the effect of looking bad but still, "I don't want her dead yet. I want her and the rest to suffer. I'm not letting her get off that easy." I had to come up with something excuse wise, otherwise he would catch onto me. He smiled evilly at me, "I love this side of you my love." Before he could kiss me a rose sliced a new red line of blood across his lips, cutting them in the process.

Looking over to Tuxedo Mask, who was currently standing on the edge of a stone balcony several stories up. Looking dapper and heroic, with the evening backdrop behind him. His cape snapping in the winds so high up above street level.

I smirked for a second before regaining myself, "Ah tux boy. Tell me what brings you here? The good food?" I crossed my arms over my chest, emphasizing on it even more so, our recent bout of love making in my mind making my body hum in pleasure when near him. His eyes showed how he was effected, his voice darkened but his body language was still on alert with Diamond right next to me.

"Try **my** Usako. The fact that you're here brings me here." I played it cool and confused, "And who is this Usako, cause unless it's the other blonde, currently fighting our youma, I don't see whom you could be talking to." He narrowed his eyes from me to Diamond. His lips now sneering in glee and anger. "You couldn't have her as yours without manipulating her mind could you?" The sting in the verbal burn was there.

"Diamond?" I questioned in fake confusion, looking to him, "He's clearly delusional. I guess you remind him of a past love that he failed in protecting." Diamond goaded, clearly not liking the truth filled barb.

Tux though ignored him and focused on me, "Usako, there must be some part of you inside that still remembers who you are, whom you fight for, and what you fight for." He pleaded. Before I could respond a disturbance behind us, along with Tux's now shocked face, turned mine and Diamond's attention to the youma currently on a rampage for Venus. It just so happened to be running at top speed towards us.

Venus had dodged out of it's way behind a dumpster. But that didn't slow the youma down any, or rather couldn't slow down any. The creature rammed right through it. Charging across the parking lot for us!

"BAKARUSA!" Diamond yelled out. Attempting to stop the youma, before she ran into us, but he was to late. For a moment I thought all three of us had been hit when I felt air and my feet touching nothing. I looked up to see Tux holding me in his arms as he always had. The youma had run into smack dab into Diamond causing him to have a blood curdling need to kill her himself while she tried to shake her dizziness off.

"Usako please remember me. Remember us." Tux's words jerked my head away from Diamond as he continually punished the youma for running into him. Lashing the poor beast with dark whips of energy. It howled in pain, cowering and mewling like a frighten infant, trying to plead with him to stop. Finding my beloved's deep blue eyes boring down into my own with a pleading and faint hope that I wasn't completely lost to him.

I couldn't bear the pain in his stare, so averted my eyes back down finding. Venus was dusting herself off, clearly having used the opportunity of a rampaging youma after her as a way to dissolve the oncoming argument between the three of us. For a moment I was stunned that Diamond hadn't shimmered out, but then again, he also was arrogant enough to think he wouldn't have to. Seeing Tux once again, I felt my defenses of preventing him from finding out the truth falling. As we landed on a nearby rooftop, just behind the parking lot.

He didn't give me a chance to talk, kissing me so passionately, his tongue dove in, giving me no room to breathe, and quite frankly I could have cared less…only thing is, I did care. I could hear Diamond killing the youma for its impudence and stupidity over running down its rulers, and as such he would be looking for me. As much as I didn't want to give this up, this feeling of being back in his arms I had to.)

_Kami, why can't this be a tad easier…?_

(I separated our mouths, sucking in much needed breaths of air, to settle my heart as well. "Kami!" I yelled, oddly in a real issue of having needed air. "Unhand my Queen you useless 'cape boy'." Diamond ranted. Growling and cursing till Venus hit him in the back with a much needed 'love me chain'. "Did you just…?" he looked shocked from the now tarnished back of his once pristine white suit to the new 'love me chain' she blasted his way. "Okay, that's it! Time to die!" he used his third eye to blast at Venus which she thankfully dodged.)

_Good one Venus!_

(Tux pulled my face back to his own, "You must remember me!" he pleaded, his voice breaking down, the need to have me with him, to have me back, was over whelming. "I know you feel something, I could taste it. I can feel it." he tried. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I tried to speak, "'Cape boy'…" I started to say, my voice wavering in pain. He must have heard it, "No, Mamoru – san, or Mamo – chan to you, my sweet, precious Usako."

His smile graced his lips in a loving manner. I started to smile at the nickname I had adorned him with, but sights of Rubues arriving, in shimmer before Diamond in the now quite broken looking parking lot. Preventing me from letting go with him.

With him followed Mercury and Jupiter, dashing up through the side alley by the taller building nearby.

"My Prince I think we should leave!" he advised, his red hair sparking, that held a slightly chard look once more. Boy Makoto was in a fury whenever she was around him!

I wanted to laugh, it seemed Jupiter favored thunder bolts for him, "Perhaps he is right. There are four of them and three of us." I advised, pulling away from Tux as if his very touched burned me, it was the only way to prevent Diamond from thinking I was slipping back to the old me and would need the vine thingies again.

I noticed Sapphire was nowhere to be spotted. "No, we end this now!" Diamond was to angry to listen completely and I knew the girls each were worn out, not to mention, Mars was just now getting up from her weary position on the ground. Mercury helping her trembling body. She shot me a look of agitation. I could do nothing for her so I instead did what I could to sooth Diamond's angered mood.)

"My prince, my love…" she leaped away, leaving Mamoru abandoned once more. Mamoru watched in defeat, his shoulder's slumping, eyes misting with both frustration and growing despair. As once again he was unable to get through to his beloved. Watching her retreat back into that vile man's arms was breaking him. The many visit's from their vile little offspring just to gloat at his uselessness was only making his heartbreak deeper.

(I walked over to him, painstakingly so, ran my hands up his chest, to his face and asked, "Let us go home. I am in need of a bath, what with all this 'guck' on me now." I indicated to the fact of just being around our enemies, that it made me feel dirty to even be around them or in their presence. He settled a tad bit, making me glad I had some part of him wrapped around my finger.)

_HA! What a laugh, if he only knew!_

("You can even draw it for me." I gave in a little. Shuddering in disgust at the thought of him seeing me in nothing but a bathrobe. But it gave him a nice smile, and took away thoughts of 'senshi deaths', for the moment anyways, "Perhaps, we better adjourn for the evening, regroup, and give ourselves some time to decide how much longer they get to live before we end their miserable lives." I wanted to hurt him so badly for saying that, but alas I couldn't.)

_Oh Kami! Well at least he won't be able to join me in the tub. Though I will have to avoid him sneaking a peak at my nudeness…oh boy, what a pickle I've put myself in…_

(I saw the death glare he gave Venus, "Then let's go, I need a bath." I urged, tugging on his jacket to get him away from thoughts of death towards my beloved friends. He still looked evilly at her, as she did at him. Swallowing my lump, I leaned into attempt to kiss him when I remembered Mamo – chan had kissed me, he'd taste Mamo – chan on me. So I changed courses and instead turned his head, and bent it to lick the shell of his ear, effectively re - gaining his attentions once again to me.

He shot a steaming look to me, "That is unless you don't want to draw me a bath…" I hummed seductively, as if hurt, he quickly replied, "I do love, I do. Let's go!" he bellowed to Rubeus as with me in his arms, as he held me close, we shimmered back to the palace, where Rubeus went back to the command center and Diamond escorted me to the bathrooms we had next to our bedroom. I convinced him to draw the bath first as I got ready.

Bathrobe on I walked into the luxurious bathroom with all the finest yet unneeded furnishings one could have or want just to have or want. I felt the temperature was hot/warm. Perfect. I began slipping my robe off when I wondered where Diamond was. Turning around I looked around for him. It was a spacious bathroom but I didn't see any signs of him, "Diamond?" I called out lightly.)

She saw and heard nothing, and so figured he must have gone to either command center with Rubeus or to bed awaiting her to come as well. Relishing these moments to be by herself, she smiled at the Jasmine scented bath as she pulled her robe off the hang it against the wall. What she was un aware of was that Diamond hadn't left the bathroom. Its space allowing him to hide in a corner unseen by her. It tortured him to be unable to join her in the bath, but she hadn't invited him in.

But that was fine, he had his own private erotic golden goddess on display for him. Hair sunken in with her, she moaned at the scent of jasmine he had garnered the bath with. He memorized the sounds coming from her mouth as they filled his fantasies. The suds barely there gave him a small peak but not enough. He ventured from his position very slowly, not wanting to disturb her 'me time' as he heard Emerald call it once in a while.

He was content to just bask in her presence he walked forward and sat on the toilet near the tub. He almost feel asleep when he heard he start to awake.

Slipping back into his hiding spot he saw her standing up. Her fully nude, glorious body making him spring into action, with a burning need to take her on the bathroom floor. She rung her hair out as she sat on the edge, not bothering to grab her robe just yet, as he memorized all the curves that hid behind her clothes. The curve of her perfect breast, and the point of her nipple as it had erected from being in the hot water, making him becoming painfully tight within his pants.

As soon as she stood up he saw her finely formed bum as she bent over to take the plug out of the drain. His mouth nearly watered at the sight, part of him nearly ready to act and say 'screw the promise' and take her against the tub from behind, molding her well formed bum, or shoving her down on the bathroom floor and taking her wildly, like a couple of wild animals seeking to become one with one another.

But he swallowed his need…again. He was having a hard time keeping himself from breaking his promise and not taking her as he dreamed of, on the floor of the bathroom. The sight of her backside bent over was torture, and he had to bit his lip to keep his moan to himself. Then she grabbed her robe and pulled it on before he could get a look at her front fully, only a side view for his viewing pleasure. Even the tuff of hair between her legs was cut off from view, only her shapely legs were uncovered.

He was suddenly very glad that the robe he gave her only reach a few short inches below her bum. He couldn't help but smile at that as he watched her walk out. The shapely legs as they swished back and forth giving him peaks and hints at what lay beneath the robe. Coming from his hiding place he then watched as she dropped her robe and dressed for bed in something he had once again laid out for her. Even watching her dress was a sexy, alluring sight to behold, "kami…" he uttered through a moan.

A man like himself around a beautiful woman like her - or any man he knew that saw her beauty for the goddess she is - cannot survive on air alone...he sighed. Knowing she was asleep already he walked in, slipped on his own night clothes and wrapped his arms around her, un aware of the meetings that she had within her mind at night, un knowing that as she shifted her legs ever so slightly she was chasing a friction caused by the man she truly loved with all her heart. She needed her crystal and fast, otherwise he'd start to get a serious clue to her dreamland.


	27. decisions being made & keres annoyance

**Mzmiami:** thanks!

**damonika2009:** Diamond's having a nice case of blue balls, but he does deserve it so…yeah…as for Sapphire and Prisma, they in my opinion deserved to be together so at least here their being given that chance. And with Rei knowing, that reasoning will be coming up, cause the girls and Mamoru aren't going to have a grand big okay with it.

**mitsumeteiteyo:** your welcome.

**CaughtInAFantasy:** At least he's keeping his promise….in a sense. Ami's book issue will be touched on in detail very soon, and the silver haired child makes a few more appearances, none will be good though.

**AimlesslyGera: **yeah, he knows some things there, but still believes her slight deception, but it is necessary, cause let's face it, the girls and Mamoru would have demanded her return in the beginning hands down. She made a decision and is committing herself to it. as for your Wednesday update, can't help it. Sorry. And I'm to far away to use 'moon healing escalation' on her arm.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: **even when she was good – good, he was a peeping tom. I was thinking of the excuse though, and did it my way, so no ass kicking but some yelling and a little extra for the next possible one. Hope I didn't give too much away.

**regine.c:** I do understand the whole team thing, but she knows that in the beginning the moment she tells them everything, tempers will flare and explode with the news, and demand her return, her plan will be up in smoke. Mamoru loves her to much to willingly let her stay in the enemies bed, literally. She knows that, and yes he's wallowing in misery but so was she while he was broken up with her. Well when Di wasn't around that is. So yeah it seems a bit hypocritical but its really not, she's just trying to work her hardest to make everything right. Sides the girls don't believe in the silver haired girl so they don't tell Usagi how bad things really are, plus he could tell her about the child but he doesn't.

**Slow Burn (Guest):** you may get your wish.

**silverfaerie91 (Guest):** thanks I appreciate that. As for a steamy scene between the King and Queen, I hadn't thought of it yet. Maybe I'll throw something in there, in the last chapter.

**witchoftheforest (Guest)**: as much as it helps her to have her sessions with Mamoru she misses him with a fierceness, cause for her, he is her family as much as the girls are. She's going to get married and have his kids! She wants to tell him the truth but fears him pulling her back and demanding her return, getting into a big fight and yada, yada.

**moonbella09022 (Guest):** her recovery is doing well, doc appointments and what not, so very little time, but still possible weeks here. As for Wiseman, she and Sapphire both want him dead, both for different reasons though.

**lunanekoanime (Guest)**: more suspense to come.

**yamifangirl09 (Guest)**: thanks!

**mistressofbakura (Guest)**: Wow! That is awesome, thank you so much!

**thunderkitty902 (Guest):** working on the update, and I'll give 'Shaydoe' your 'get well wishes'.

**mizzladyoflondon (Guest)** : thank you, and for your understanding. She's still working, but her pace is quite a bit less due to arm breakage, so I still give her my half, but I'm in no need nor hurry to rush her along. She'll be okay though, if anything her arm has made her want to write more. Strange to me but hey, its works out all around in the end.

**guardianangel063 (Guest)**: thank you, and well get it up as soon as possible.

**godessofmanga (Guest)**: lol! You know their good when they make the reader blush. I've had that happen to me a few times. Its why I enjoy writing as much as reading them.

**flameofpassion (Guest)**: well you've got roughly 7 chapters to go, not including this one.

**christina (Guest)**: glad you're enjoying it!

**Infinite (Guest)**: thank ya! I like the dark obsessive bit with usa/di to, so there will be a touch more of that coming up soon, as for doing a story entirely of usa/di…not so sure. I'm such a usa/mamo fan I don't think my brain would let me, nor my imagination. If anything what I can do is possibly have him linger around the S season a bit, give Mamo a bit of hell and hit on Usa some more. But one with them alone…give me a story line to go with and I'll see if I can even get as draft out. Review or PM me your thoughts. But I do enjoy a good story where di is ridiculously obsessive over usa, same with mamo though!

**LoveInTheBattleField, babeofwinter93 (Guest), herionnyannyan (Guest):** here's your update!

Wow 24 reviews lovely…Thank you for your support for 'shaydoe'. I know she wants the cast off herself. The itching is driving her nuts as would it for any of us.

Sailor Moon R 'Roses and Diamonds' ch. 27

Sapphire for the millionth time contemplated his new information. Wondering if he was truly betraying his brother and their mission or if he was saving him from himself, his obsession with 'Usagi – chan', and Wiseman's planning, whatever that may be. Then he had Prisma to think about. She was definitely happier than he'd expected. Her enemies took pity on her and her sisters, cleansing them somehow of their powers, ridding them of evil and giving them a chance at a happy, normal life.

Something they truly forgot about while planning their so called 'revenge'. He was to meet her tonight, midnight. He had only 11 minutes to teleport to the location and see what he was being deceived on, he also had only 11 minutes to back out and decide he wasn't going to betray his brother by speaking to her. He was conflicted. See the love of his life, the only woman he ever wanted to hold for the rest of his life, or his brother, the man that said he wanted to take back the earth for themselves.

So deep he was in thought he didn't not hear Diamond walking into the command center he was in till he was touching his shoulder, "Busy brother?" he asked him, noticing Sapphire appeared startled. Curious Sapphire asked, trying to keep the acid out of his tone, as he was still un sure of his new found knowledge of 'Usagi – chan', his brother's Dark Queen, "Why are you not laying with your beloved?"

Even he felt it was just a wrong pairing. He seriously wondered what the Wiseman saw to tell his brother she was his love, he just didn't get it, "Sleeping with her is a humbling experience, it also tests the strengths of my patient libido." Diamond sighed. Sapphire couldn't help it, he laughed at the strained look on his brothers face. Diamond not at all amused dead panned, "I didn't know my blue balls were a source of amusement."

Sapphire smiled, "You spent how long in the past 'wooing' her, and you stop the moment you get her here?" Diamond thought on his words, "She has servants that wait on her." He surmised, "And you, who just **stares** are her, as if she were a precious object and not a Queen to be loved." Diamond shot him a look, "I LOVE her with everything I have in me, she's MINE." He hissed out in agitation. Sapphire sighed, "I only meant that she's not an object to be put on display, she's your Queen." He reiterated dryly.

Diamond rose up from his position, his parting words having more than one effect on his younger brother, "I do love her, she is my treasure, the ultimate prize….right next to this planet that will soon be ours. Once we gain it, I will have her most treasured gift to give." As the doors slid closed, the serious look on his face made Sapphire's smile falter, as he left. Muttering words of, "Seriously…? He sleeps with her for over two weeks now and their not even…"

He shook his head, thankfully able to rid the would be images from seeping into his imagination, preferring to keep them out and away from his more logical thoughts. Frankly though, he was quite grateful that THAT hadn't happened. Looking at the clock on the wall he had three minutes left. "Here goes nothing." Leaving for the portal he shimmered out before anyone could even attempt to follow.

Finding himself once more in the soft shadows of an urban sidewalk, the eclectic buildings of Azabu stretching out before him, their neon signs glowing like electric beacon's. The sky was filled with sparkling stars, only a few wisps of dark clouds marred the horizon. This past Tokyo was so quaint compared to its once future counterpart. Which was far more lively and it shimmered like a jewel, so vast and alive even at night it could be seen from space.

Across the dimly lit street he spotted her already there, waiting for him in the mouth of their alley. She looked worried yet excited, in a little black dress with a low neckline, with a matching long sleeve mini vest over her slender shoulders. That showed off her ample chest, with a thin silver chain accenting her smooth skin. He was to stunned to move, still wondering if he was doing the right thing. She looked so gorgeous, having spent hours preparing herself for him. She took his breath away, his heart quickening as he sought to memorize her.

Resolving his decision, telling himself he was already here, he might as well go through with this and get her point of view. Making himself move across the street, he met her eyes as he drew in close. Finding her soft green eyes shimmering with unshed tears, she didn't wait for him, running into his arms.

Hugging him closely he embraced her back, the feeling of her in his arms wasn't enough, he needed to feel her body against his once again. "Prisma…" he breathed, "I was half afraid you wouldn't come." She admitted, "I almost didn't." he admitted back. She looked up into his eyes, "There's a small park over there we can talk freely." He nodded and followed her down the street. The cool breeze took a few degrees off of the warmth of the night. Neither felt it though, both were wearing long sleeves.

They moved side by side into the soft shadows of the trees, finding a little out of the way bench to talk on. It over looked a small play ground, the swing softly swaying and squeaking in the minor wind that blew. It was a small lush corner of Azabu, near a train terminal just a bit further down the street.

"Has Mercury come up with anything yet?" He asked her, "She's working diligently on it, but she also thinks it could be other worldly. There are what humans…what we call 'myths', in this world. She's looking up on all lore from all over to find the ones that match the markings in your book the best." He nodded, it was better than what he thought of since he first gave her the book, "I knew it would be good to put it in her hands."

He looked over to Prisma's face, finding her smiling up at him knowingly. "You want to involve the other senshi don't you." He stated more than asked, "I think you need all the help you can get from your brother. Tell me something, for the girls and for me and my sisters to hear, is Usagi – chan…okay? Mentally?" he looked up into the starry sky, losing himself in the eternity above for a moment. "So beautiful…" he remarked.

"To be honest and this is between you and me, no matter what!" he told her firmly when he saw she was getting ready to protest several times, "I believe she's good still."

Prisma looked shocked by his words, "I don't know how but it would make sense. There's never in the history of the White Moon kingdom been a case where a royal White Moon member went into darkness…ever." He stated. She nodded her head, "So she's pretending…? Why? Does Diamond know?" Sapphire shook his head before chuckling ruefully, "NO, he has no idea. To obsessed with taking over, and following her around like a love sick dog. The way he talks about her, like an object instead of a human…" he felt sorry for Usagi now.

She deserved better emotionally then to be looked at like a museum piece by her so called Prince, her 'love'. "He only sees her unmistakable beauty, how he can possess her body, since he figures he already has her mind. Her heart, not sure how he is on that nor her soul." Sapphire noticed a shift in Prisma's eyes, "What?" he questioned, "You like her to." She stated, looking slightly off.

He saw the small amount of worry in her bodies form and in her tone of voice, thinking maybe Usagi might cause more than one brother to fall for her, but for him that wasn't the case. He was still working on how his 'feelings', be they positive or negative went towards the young blonde currently in the future. "I don't know if I like her or hate her for how my brother now acts with her around." Shrugging his shoulder's completely non committed.

It was the truth…he knew he liked aspects of her, of how she treated people with more respect, but also hated her because she had his brother wrapped around her petite little finger. Prisma smiled in kind, "From what I hear, with the girls, Mamoru – san loves her with everything he has in him. Would die for her, and has in the past, more than once. Without her there, he…it's hard to put into words how he's taking her disappearance." She confided.

"He went from emotionally draining himself, losing weight in the process to training his mind and body that much harder to fight for her back. Young man looks like he's ready to take on a few middle weight champions on his own now." She sighed both respect and pity reflecting in her tone.

Sapphire thought on Prisma's words, "I think I know what you mean. The last time we came back here for that fight, I watched from concealment, while Diamond was busy fighting Sailor Venus, that Tuxedo Mask, I presume, Mamoru – san…" Prisma nodded her head, "He was kissing her. Any Dark Moon royal member, would have either hit or in some way rejected it, she didn't. But she also didn't let it continue on either." It had been making him wonder, and now he knew. She was still good.

"Before you do anything, or confront her, think about the consequences either way. I know you love your brother, but ask yourself this. Whose really manipulating who? The Wiseman, or Usagi - chan? I believe she's trying to help you all, to be free of his deception. She's developing bonds with you all yes?" She asked him. Sapphire was hard pressed to clam up, not wanting to admit that the human his brother took for his Queen did make him question their goals, their mission in life.

Seeing that he would need some time to think about everything, that it wasn't an overnight decision Prisma gave him a small opening, "Go back, think on it before you act. I'll talk to Mercury and see if she has anything new to tell me. You need to seriously think about this and NOT make a rash decision." Prisma confided. He nodded and stood as she did. Before leaving though he was struggling with something. His heart, soul, mind and body were all at war over everything he was doing, but it all did agree on one thing.

"Oh hell." He turned around, pulled her in and kissed her. The kiss was shocking but passion filled. She had long since missed this between them, the never ending sensations she got, that only he ever gave her, "Oh Sapphire…" she gasped as he finally released her lips. She smiled wistfully up at him, her eyes shining with a new found joy. As if she had finally reclaimed a piece of her heart she had long since sealed off.

Cupping her face in his hands he felt his insides heat up again as it hadn't in such a very long time. "I've missed you." He uttered into the air they breathed. She couldn't say anything, a tear trailing away, at the love she still felt for him as she pulled him closer again and taking control of the next kiss. Several heated minutes later he broke the depth of the kiss they were entangled in, "I need to go, but I'll be back. I promise." He smiled down at her. His heart beating faster, his breaths quicker, he finally felt what he knew was missing all these long months.

It wasn't world domination, it wasn't revenge for ancestors long since passed, though now he was seriously questioning what he and his brother were taught as children growing up, it was the love of Prisma. Her un relenting love for him, she never gave up, never stopped loving him, nor he her. It was painfully obvious when he knew he needed to depart from her. The need to stay with her was almost over powering.

"I love you." He muttered against her lips once again as he shimmered away. She cried into the night, not in hurt, or anger, but in happiness and regret at all the wastes years. She didn't want to loose him again. Now they somehow became a part of a grand scheme to find out the truth and hopefully set him and his entrapped brother free. Though for her, if they could throw Rubeus to the curb, she'd be happy with that to.

His treatment of her sisters, using their feelings towards him to his advantage was downright cruel, even for the Dark Moon or at least for 'their Dark Moon', the Wiseman she wasn't to sure on how far he'd go. The actual family nor the youma they had, didn't seek to hurt the opponent emotionally, not having the know how to even try. It was a deployment rarely used due to a possibility of finding weakness within the mind of the evil one.

Ergo no one dared try it. Their ways of hurting were only mentally and physically. Before destroying them. Yet for Rebeus, he'd use the dirtiest of tricks to gain what he wanted. Not to mention he presumably left them all for dead in the past. She and her sisters owed the senshi everything for not killing them when they could have.

Meanwhile, earlier that day, unbeknownst to Sapphire, Rubeus had been having fun tormenting Mamoru with the silver haired girl. She was a cutie little thing that he enjoyed using to put Mamoru through his own private hell, starting with finding his school. Once he discovered the man's classes on the overly large campus he summoned her there. The 'silver haired demon' as he heard Mamoru dub her kept appearing wherever he was.

Mamoru had just settled down in a comfortable red plush chair, near the back of the arena style lecture hall. Having opted for a pair of jeans and a dark crimson t-shirt...his fashion choices had slowly been declining into slobbish with Usagi MIA. He just had no ambition to look dapper, if he had no one to impress. He had found it slightly humorous how much more effort he put into himself and his lifestyle just for her.

Even after he broke up with her, he never stopped working hard at improving his health or achieving a more comfortable pay check, always intending to get her back after all the chaos was over and live a happy, comfortable lifestyle with her. Wanting to give her and whatever children they had together, a grand comfortable life. Now things were so uncertain...so bleak he just didn't care anymore.

Reclining ever so slightly, with his arm braced on the small desk jutting out between the seat next door. His note pad flipped open and pen nervously flipping in his fingers, his insides so jumpy, he felt ready to jump out of his skin. His eyes kept returning to dart about room as he tried to study in vain. So far his little phantom had not shown up yet, in this class. But she had been pestering him nonstop today, driving him right up the wall with her incessant nattering, as all young children tend to.

But there were no innocent jibes as young kids would, no 'hey daddy come play with me' no 'hey daddy check it out, a butterfly'. The little things that would make a father smile at the small cutie annoyance levels the daughter was playing on. No this child, she was taunting him with vile tales of how her father and mother seemed to never stop touching or kisses each other, of strange rhythmic sounds coming from their bedroom at night or that her mother loved to shout out her father's name to the skies above.

Spouting such cruel idea's and describing the most vengeful scenes of how they had crumbled the Crystal Palace to dust, and rebuilt a might Dark Kingdom that was ruled by fear and threats of the most horrid punishments. How her mother had enjoyed watching their prisoner's, the White Moon Guardians slow torture and deaths. She painted a grim and evil future filled with pain and a dark perverted version of the woman he loved.

He had tried to ignore her earlier, intent to focusing on his studies, trapped in the sunlight haze of his 'bio-chem lab'. Leaning over his notes on the long experiment table, surrounded by beaker's and rows of test tubes, while she spun beside him on the metal stool. Giggling and utterly blissful, while his insides writhed with the last horrific story she had just finished. She was acting as if hearing her parents next door doing the deed was a common thing to listen to.

He tried to act as if she wasn't there, especially when it seemed no one else around noticed her presence. At first the dark haired man was shocked, looking about the large class room wondering if the rest of the students could see her. When he realized he was the only one, he decided to try and ignore the seemingly visible to only him. He was now starting to question his own sanity...perhaps there was something still in his system from the drug cocktail Rubeus had given him during Summer Break?

But the more he saw of her the more he questioned if his nightly sessions with Usagi were nothing more than a futile attempt. At one point a student next to him that normally kept to himself, in his last class even asked if he was okay.

He had un knowingly been sweating, over his own steadily increasing panic. Once the lab was over he spotted the girl in the crowd of students heading down the hall. He needed to figure out what was happening to him. He wanted to get to the bottom of the 'silver haired demon child', determine his questions. Was she real or not! And hopefully help his sanity as she seemed to be good at getting into his head.

The uncertainty was wrecking havoc over his thoughts, not to mention bringing about even worse concerns over losing Usagi to Diamond forever. He truly could never bare losing her forever. Even in the past they found each other in the next life, they were destined. But how does destiny rule when another prince is in the mix? Plus it seemed her mere presence pushed the most horrible images forth, ones he thought banished, pulling them from their mournful tear drowned graves.

Rounding a building he caught sight of the child hanging upside down from a tree branch in the small courtyard. Her hair dangling to the deep green grass, as her small arms clung to the branch, her dark princess dress falling indiscreetly around her neck. Giggling mischievously, as she gave Mamoru a good look at her simple cotton panties and bare stomach. Her behavior was lewd and un lady like to the extreme.

Seeing her playing like this, in such an uncouth way unnerved him, and to be honest with her child like body does such things grossed him out and made him want to strap her dress to her arms and legs to avoid more skin being shown. Had it not been for her dressings, her hair or her smile, she would be a 100% mini version of Usagi. Much like Chibi Usa had been. Thoughts of Chibi Usa's disappearance added with this new child had his heart and mind acting up in ways he knew without a doubt were wrong.

Once he got close enough, as she now swung herself to the ground. Ice blue eyes urging him to talk to her asked, "Why do you make such a fruitless effort in trying to take my mama from my papa and me? You have to know she's not yours and never will be. She and papa are happy together…very happy." Her smile was big, wide, and evil.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "What's your name?!" he demanded in low tones, getting fed up with this game of hers. Tormenting him in class was an all time high for the evils of the universe now. It was bad enough trying to sleep, or eat without knowing what was going on with his precious Usako, forcing food and drink down his gullet to sustain energy to train and make himself mentally and physically stronger, but now for this child to keep dropping by.

Pushing endless doubts into his mind, and served to drive him up the wall with rage and frustration over who she was. He refused to believe her lies, no matter how detailed they were, deep down he knew she was making him feel this way, to weaken him psychologically. But the incessant chatter she was providing to be difficult to analyze it for to long. He knew he had to get to the bottom of this brat.

"My name you 'ridiculous rodent', is 'Princess Lady Keres – chan, of the Royal Dark Moon Family…" Mamoru was startled, his books dropping without even a care, "Daughter to Prince Diamond and Neo Queen Serenity of the Royal Dark Moon family. Eldest daughter, that is." Her smug look made Mamoru gulp then tighten his fists up, anger simmering at the surfaces edge, "Eldest?" he asked, his voice tight with restrain.

He feeble hoped it wasn't the obvious staring at him in the face. "Of my brothers and sisters, yes." The thought of Usagi having multiple children with that asshole Diamond, of making love to him over and over, for years on end, made his rage start to boil over.

"And why should I believe you?" he demanded, not wanting to give the child a glimmer of hope that he believed her words, "For all I know you're a demon or a youma that's in disguise." He countered. But the child didn't waver, "No you 'waste of space', THAT is a youma." He looked behind himself to discover there was indeed a youma. A ghastly puppet, of grey pale flesh and dead eyes.

She was disguised as a female college student, in jeans and flame red t-shirt, her dull white hair blowing in the wind. She merely stood there like a lifeless statue, looking at the child, as if awaiting orders from her master, from her princess.

He looked back, incredulously at the child as she seemed to be the one controlling it. Then shot his gaze back over his shoulder finding the monster had shed its guise, to that of a seven foot tall youma. He saw it was covered in tattoos that resembled different animals, that if he didn't know any better were looking at him, he then shot his gaze back to the child. "Irezumi! You have your orders!" her voice was low but commanding.

"No way…this isn't happening…" he muttered to himself, not wanting ANYTHING she said to be true in any form or another. The youma nodded her head to Keres before becoming air born and turning herself, speed wise, into a projectile missile aimed directly at Mamoru's now dodging form.

He looked back to watch the girl disappear. He growled in frustration as his plan to capture her merely faded away. He figured to capture the silver hair child, as proof to the senshi that she existed since they didn't seem to believe him. Gain some real answers, not malicious lies he truly believed and hoped they were. Not bothering with exposure he transformed in flash of light, and decidedly fought the youma while leading the beast away from the populace.

Not wanting anyone to get hurt and wishing that somehow he could get a message the senshi that there was a youma near his campus, he jumped up several flights of fire escapes along the series of lab building's, the white brick work and stucco glowing beside him in the bright sunlight. As he made progress away from the crowded courtyard, before landing on the glinting glass ceiling of the Library's rooftop.

There he leapt from roof to roof along the dormitories, and other various towers, till he got to one building that had the flattest and most room to maneuver. Big enough for a fight to take place, with no obstructions for the Youma to use as weapons. Oh Usako I wish you could hear me now! I wish our bond, with the exception of being in your mind at night, wasn't cut off! He thought to himself bitterly, she should be fighting at his side now, his other half to the double sided coin that he was. Not trapped millions of miles away in some other time.

"Die you poor, simpering excuse for a warrior!" Irezumi yelled at him. Her tattoo of a gold, taloned hawk, the size of a bedroom pillow, pealed itself from her stomach, and came screeching at him. He dodged the first attack, then used his cane to extend, before smashing the giant bird in the back, knocking it off its kilter and causing it to careen back to aim another blow at him, "Ever hear of the song 'bye, bye birdie?!'" Tux asked with a smirk.

All it took was four, perfectly aimed, steel tipped roses, to cut off the right nerve endings along the birds wingspan to have it come crashing before his feet. Cawing at him in anger Tux decided to be merciful. Grabbing its throat he went to snap its neck only to find its form being sucked back into the youma, while another creature was being brought out. Not wanting to wait Tux launched his own attack at the youma.

Striking her with his cane, she was only able to defend herself with her arms, her only weapon system the tattoos that she needed to bring to life. About to use his final, rarely used weapon, he caught sight of the silver haired child again, she was hovering just off the roof. "Irezumi! Don't let that 'flea bitten dog' take you down!" the youma struck at Tux's distracted form to the ground, back handing him brutally with a powerful arm. As she pulled at another animal from her bigger than should be bicep.

With a groan, his chin stinging he rose back to his feet on the other side of the cement roof. Only to find this time, he was confronting a double headed dog. Finding the thing the same size as a regular Doberman he didn't feel to bad. Yet staring down some black furred hell beast, that reminded him strangely of Cereberus gave him due pause.

It wasn't till a power source coming from behind seemed to be enlarging the thing that he started to get a tad more worried. He looked back to find the child with her hand out in the air, "Make him suffer!" she commanded. He sneered at the two headed dog as the child seemed to disappear yet again. "DAMN IT!" Tux cursed. Ignoring the dog he vaulted behind the youma, using her as a shield to the beast.

Wrapping a bracing arm around her neck, while he braced his palm against the soft part at the back of her head. Forming the sharp steel point of a rose stem to poke her threateningly, he would thrust that iron hard stem through the back of her head if she didn't listen. Plus it gave him the generous advantage of NOT being pulled by her, from her so hastily away since she was taller than he himself.

"Call off your dog – s…" not sure if he should be calling it a dog, "Or I end you right here!" he threatened. With the training he'd been doing lately he found new tricks to keep the enemy pinned down at a close distance without the repercussions of getting hit. "DO IT!" he yelled at her. She held her will and refused his order, "Okay, then tell me this. WHO is that little girl you were taking orders from?" he demanded.

Her entire body seemed to go rigid, oh he knew she knew something. Otherwise her body wouldn't have reacted that way. Before he could demand anything else the dog was suddenly attacked by large rings of flame. It yelped in sudden fright it's flesh searing from the flames, leaving it staggered, wounded and smoking on the roof. Figuring that Mars must have spotted the battle, or felt the evil force in the city, he saw her land upon the rooftop in her red fuku, dark hair whipping behind her like a flag.

Violet eyes cold towards the youma, while forming a new attack in the palms of her gloved hands. Mercury leaped up from the ground, landing beside her a fierce glare in her blue eyes, arms crossed over her breasts prepared to cast an attack of her own. Not bothering with pleasantries he made his demand again, "Who is the silver haired child? The one who commanded you!" Mercury and Mars narrowed their eyes.

Seeing that Tux seemed to be literally pinning a seven foot youma from the back, though how he was managing to do such a feat for only a little over six feet himself was a neat little feat that they were going to later on ask how he managed. "Perks of being Prince of Earth….? I guess…" Mars stated astonished, "Give it up, you're surrounded and your all alone here!" Mercury cried out in anger.

"Never! I'll never tell you!" the youma cried out, breaking the hold with a turn and a twist of her body, only to call back her two headed dog. Finding the beast snarling up at her, the youma stopped stunned as her very attack turned on her.

The two headed dog lunged for her, tearing her throat and nearly her whole head off, effectively killing her before she hit the ground, both turning to a pile of dust. "That's never happened before." Mercury was clearly stunned, "She was so bent on not talking about a silver haired child we've never seen that she had her own weapon destroy herself." Mars looked up to Tux, "Where is she?" the fire senshi demanded. Tux looked to his right where the little girl now stood, raising her eyebrows smugly. He blatantly pointed in her direction.

"I don't see anything." Mars complained. Mercury pulled out her computer and managed to locate a wave of negative energy but nothing more, "Whatever it is, is blocking my computers results from anything beyond a negative energy field." Now she felt like complaining. It was bad enough there was hardly anything on her regular computer about the book Sapphire gave her, now her computer was being blocked by literally unseen forces.

It was grating on her nerves, "Okay lets go with 'you can see and we don't', who the hell is she?" Mars demanded, not liking an invisible foe. "She said her name was…" he looked over to the child, seeing her smug face, even if Mars and Mercury couldn't see it he could and it fueled his anger. "My Usako is NOT your mother, she could never birth a child of the darkness, only **my** child of the light!" he boomed, such a brutal headache was forming behind his eyes. Blinding his reason, and bursting hot sweat over his forehead.

"Then why do I exist and your 'child' does NOT." She giggled at his furious expense. Mars got in front of him, trying to calm him down from having a conversation with thin air that they could not hear. Mercury walked up to the area, scanning it again, the negative energy seemed to be shifting away, as if avoiding her scan from finding it as an object. Finally the child vanished once again. "She's gone Mercury." He sighed in defeat. His whole frame sagging. Leaping down from the building they all de transformed in a nearby alleyway.

"I think you should go home, rest." Rei suggested, seeing the misery and sadness from not truly having his Usako back in his arms. Being in her mind was one thing, having her flesh and blood back in his arms, not evil was another, "I can't…it feels wrong without her there." He admitted, as he had been staying at the temple for the past two weeks now. Even Yuricho didn't seem to be jealous of the man at the temple, feeling the vib's of sadness and gloom over a lose coming from him. Grandpa even left him alone.

"You don't have a choice, you need to face your place. Face things as we have been. You've been running to the temple as an escape, to avoid memories of her there at your place, but you have to stop running. You have to start facing it. I know how hard it is but you need to. Just try one night, if you can't sleep then come back to the temple." She admonished seeing his mind look even more frayed by the moment.

He nodded and headed back to class, promising Rei would head back to his place later. He wanted to be distracted for a bit longer before facing the lonely silence his place had to offer to him these days.

So now he was sitting blissfully alone in the shadows of the lecture hall. Casting nervous looks about the dimly lit seats, slowly filling with students. Thankfully the girl had had enough play time with him today and never showed. He was allowed one class free of her...

Upon the evening, Mamoru trudged up the sidewalk to the glass front doors of his building. He passed by the front desk man, who was a bored looking older man doodling upon some paper scraps on the desk. He never even raised his head, just waved Mamoru off. The young man cast the lazy guard a grimace, the old man had been sitting at that desk nearly every day since he moved in.

A fat, balding man who resembled the budda more than any kind of deterrent to protect the premises. Mamoru had no faith in the man at all, yet he truly didn't care because he was capable of protecting himself and his apartment. So he ignored the man as always, and got into the elevator leading to his place, "One night can't possibly hurt me…besides don't 'silver haired demons' need sleep to?" he muttered to himself. It was a silent ride up the elevator, slumping against the back wall with his hands in his pockets.

Pulling out his keys he opened his door, shucked his shoes off, not bothering to put on house shoes, not having used them in two weeks, and walked zombie like to his bathroom. Shutting the door he ran the bath water before stripping himself.

"I just need to soak in some heat. It helps girls right?" he muttered, then looked up at his expression, "Great…now I'm talking to myself." He laughed at the stupidity of it before slipping into the warm water. Ten minutes later he stopped the water flow, and relaxed as the steam surrounded him like a dense fog. The unfortunate side effect to a bath was that without food or water in your system, it tends to dehydrate the human body.

Briefly remembering this he avoiding falling asleep by standing up, wrapping a towel around his waist, and going for food in his fridge. Feeling the chilly air of the room due to his wet body he rushed to the fridge, and grabbed a few snacks to eat. Oddly enough all of the snacks were the ones he got for when Usagi came over.

"Well, that doesn't make me miss her more!" He stated bitterly, then while chuckling ruefully, he snatched up the last tray of sweet rolls, and a can of coke.

Going back into the tub he snacked at the side to avoid getting the food in the water. Laughing fondly again, at how his beloved's quiet influence over time had relaxed his overly stiff personality. He would have never dreamed of eating in the tub before. Would have shuddered at the very thought of it, thinking about how unsanitary it was and not about how comforting eating a nice sweet treat and lazing in hot water would be. This was truly a Usagi trait to him, through and through!

For a sweet moment he fantasized of he and Usagi bathing together, eating little treats and teasing one another till things got hot and heavy, forcing the sweets to the side to take care of more hormonal needs.

He sighed luxuriously, letting the fantasy put his mind in a better state as he finished the last bite, sucking on his fingertips, and sinking into the water. Basking in grateful thoughts of his silly Odango, who had made his life and attitudes so much brighter and sweeter.

Once finished, he closed his eyes not noticing the fog getting denser as his mind was happily content with memories of his Usagi. Nearly half an hour later he opened his eyes again, feeling bodily drained and mind foggy. Only to discover the bathroom was encompassed in a murky strange fog. Getting out proved to be a bit difficult as his head began swimming. Clutching his forehead as the room suddenly shifted, he adjusted his footing as he stepped out. He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around himself and went to his room, shutting the door.

It was there that he was met with a stunning sight, the silver haired girl seated upon his bed, legs dangling, with his picture of Usagi and himself in her hands. Not sure what was going on and KNOWING he wasn't seeing things he narrowed his eyes, trying to ignore the dizziness he was feeling. "The smile she wears looks forced you know, not like the genuine ones she gives daddy." Too tired to calm himself, but the way the child talked, the wretched almost adult things she voiced was so unnerving.

She may carry herself like a child but she did not speak like one. He was starting to doubt she was even a kid by this point, confused if she was real or not? But she was real enough to him and he was done meekly putting up with her. Time to change the game! "Really? Well I guess that her dragging me to the beach to make love to her was 'forced' to?" He snapped, then sought to ignore her by heading to his dresser to dig out a pair of sweat pants and underwear.

Her eyes narrowed, and briefly he felt a surge of dark forces stronger at the statement, "Okay, seriously, who are you?!" he annunciated, casting his question her way nonchalantly over his shoulder. As he then turned back to her, disregarding his previous hunt for clothing.

She seemed pretty stemmed he didn't remember who she was, "I told you - " she began, sneering yet again, "Yeah, see I don't believe you. The only traits that I see of my Usako in you, is features. THAT'S IT!" he yelled out the ending, hoping to scare the child that once been mentally scaring him.

She smiled, "Mama's looks, daddy's personality." Her smile, was evil, "I will find out the truth." He claimed, "In fact…" he transformed, the room was bathed in light for but moment. Before Tux stood strong and proud in his dark suit and cape, Top hat perched cockily off one side of his head. Not wanting to go after the silver hair child in a towel, it just sounded wrong and there were to many ways it could go wrong!

"I think it's time you saw the senshi and got a taste of your own medicine." Now she almost looked tense….almost fearful. "When will you learn that I am trying to tell you the truth, you know spare you the agony of trying to take her from us. Mama would just prefer it that you die off and leave her and daddy alone." She was nearly pleading, her innocent ice blue eyes misting with tears.

She sounded so convincing, had Mamoru not been having his sessions with Usagi at night he would have faltered visibly as well as mentally. As it stood he had small doubts, but it was bugging his mind, helping him fight the doubts that apparently no one else could see her. Why would someone, a child claiming to be his Usako and Diamonds not want to be visible to the senshi as well?

"Why just me, why not the senshi to?" he inquired, inching closer to the child, not wanting her to shimmer away before he could grab her. She seemed to consider his words, then consider what she could say, "The pain she has gone through because of you has rendered her incapable of simply torturing you. She wants you to suffer, but the pain has made her want to kill you even more." The words now almost seemed automaton.

He narrowed his eyes at the child in disbelief, "Once again…" he asked, sounding almost bored this time, "Who. Are. You?" it was the small swallow in her tiny throat that told Mamoru something was wrong. She was fearful. He lunged for her before she could shimmer out, using his powers of the golden crystal he had yet to fully master to hold her in place, and prevent her from shimmering out.

The golden crystal, the one the King had mentioned to him at one point, briefly. It kept her form grounded, preventing her from leaving. Grabbing his bed sheet, he ripped it off and grabbed the flailing child around the waist, her determination to get free was outstanding. Tux received a kick to the head, and a head butt in the tender part of his neck. He had to give it to her, she certainly fought like a panicky rabbit.

"Stay still you little brat!" he grunted, as he forced her to sit in his wooden chair before his computer setup in the corner of the living room. Tying her up expertly with the sheet, he then 'blessed' it with his powers to avoid letting her shimmer out and leave. The white fabric began to glow a faint gold, as his aura was imbued to it's tightly woven strands.

"Let me go! Baka...Kuso Atama...Anata. Aie ya!" She screeched at him to let her go. Her ear splitting vocals cords alone had him ready to suspect her lies of being truth. Before he realized, any child her age would have the same set of lungs.

"Such a foul mouth you got there, little one." He commented smugly, before grabbing the phone of the coffee table in from the white couch. He then called over to the temple.

"Rei..." He inquired as Yuichiro answered the call. Pacing in front of his patio window, keeping a close eye on the child. Who was hopping in his chair, screaming at him. Realizing he wasn't going to get much a coherent conversation done with the brat screeching nor wanting building security called up to his place, wondering what was going on. Not that anyone could see her but the sounds alone would have security demanding to search his place for a child like scream, making them seriously question Mamoru himself.

He dashed down the hall to grab something to use as a gag, bracing the phone against his shoulder. He wouldn't let her out of his sights, not wanting to chance her getting un bound from his sheet and shimmering away. He still hadn't figured out all that he had connection in with the golden crystal. Only that he could only touch base with its power, that it really wasn't within him just yet.

He could tap into its power if his will was strong enough but otherwise he had to stick with his regular powers. Snatching a dirty sock from his floor he charged back to the living room. He didn't 'bless' the black sock, figuring the silver haired child deserved worse than a smelly sock across her face.

She blazed him with her eyes filled with a smoldering rage. Her sounds now muffled with the sock tied around her face. Though he did get a kick out of her facial features whenever she took to big a sniff, his smirk considering all the mental hell he went through made the sock worth it, "Karma's a bitch, even to deserving little brats." He murmured with a smile.

"Mamoru?" Rei answered back.

"I need you at my place, right now!" Mamoru stated not wanting the conversation to last very long.

"Ok...well. Ok..." Rei stuttered, sensing the panic in his voice.

It wasn't till twenty minutes later that he heard a knock at his door. He walked to the door, keeping his eyes on the child. He had come to realize that other than shimmering out, and commanding youma, she seemed to have no other powers. For a child of Usagi's that would be literally impossible. Usagi was a direct descendant of the White Moon and as carrier to the silver crystal, this child would be much more powerful than a few tricks.

When he pulled the door open, he found a very impatient Rei with Makoto standing just behind her glowering. Dressed in a pair of loose flowing white pants, and a black tank top, with a dark green hoody partly zippered shut. Her face flushed, as if he had pulled her away from a training exercise.

"So what's the problem?!" Rei demanded barging in, dressed in her shrine robes. He looked back and demanded, "Do you see her now?" Rei saw a bizarre entity, glowing darkly against the sheet, that was bonding her to the chair. "What the…?" she questioned as both her and Makoto walked into his place. Closing the door he was glad that he had put his power on the sheet, it not only prevented her from shimmering on his ass but conflicted with her natural dark aura.

"Holy hell…so there really is a child sitting there? Then why can't we see her form? Why only this weird space?" Makoto asked, confused, and a tad bewildered. "Because she doesn't want you to." Mamoru said after a moment of silence, waiting for the girl to try and mumble something out. "Apparently only I am suppose to see or hear her." He grunted in annoyance. Rei chanted her words over the girl as Mamoru removed the sock from her mouth. She was fuming at him, "I will enjoy ending your life for this." She seethed.

"Good luck with that." he countered, as Rei sent her hands towards the entity that was the silver haired child. Her form was beginning to appear as both Rei and Makoto started to see why she would freak Mamoru out. She did look like an albeitly evil, carbon copy of Usagi. Only a year or two older then Chibi Usa. "Wow…" Makoto whispered out loud. "No wonder why…" she shook her head in shock and understanding. "Who are you?" Rei demanded the child, now looking like an evil ethereal spirit.

"Like I told him I'm 'Princess Lady Keres – chan of the Dark Moon Family', you simple monkeys." Her rage was still in her eyes but her body language was now seemingly calmer, her voice not wavering, but very much smug, much like Diamonds was. That last part was something Mamoru couldn't get over. "We need to figure her out fast, before the power I put on the sheet fades and she shimmers outta here. Especially before we can do anything about it." Mamoru stated feeling the vestiges of his energy slowing ebbing away.

Not used to using that much energy it was slipping away, "Fast." He demanded. Makoto stood over the child, "Obviously you're NOT who you claim to be so why not make things simpler on yourself, tell us the truth." The child smiled, "Oh but I am. He just cannot accept the truth about my mama or my papa." Rei grit her teeth, "I know for a fact that you're not her child." The silver haired girl glared at her.

"Your psychic snooping can't get to me…Mars. And Jupiter…acting like a literal Amazon will not aid you here." Both girls were slightly stunned and upset but surged forth never the less, "I'm a little curious. How did you find Mamoru – san? We've been very clean about people following us as senshi and masked heroes for over a year now, how is it that you were able to follow him back here?" Rei asked, crossing her arms.

The girl merely smiled evilly at her, "Oh look at that so cutie, you're trying to be civilly mean to me." Rei growled in anger as the child seemed to know exactly how to piss them off. It was no wonder Mamoru seemed so upset all the time with her around, "Considering how often I've been visiting him his senses were getting dull, he wasn't able to spot me. It's what happens when you torment someone and only that person." Her ease with it, with what she had done stunned the two senshi in the room.

"They have no one to go to because no one believes them." relief washed over Mamoru as she told them she'd been tormenting him during this time. "Makes the kill so much more sweeter." She said it as if she was about to taste a delicious treat.

Makoto slight stunned and also feeling bad about it merely stated, "I'll call the others, get them over here." "Mercury won't be able to tell you much nor that senshi of 'love' either. I'm Neo Queen Serenity's daughter, future ruler of the Dark Moon Family and when my mama and papa take over the world once again with the dark crystal you'll be over…when will any of you finally see that?" the silver haired girl barked.

Rei nodded in slight disbelief, disappearing for a few moments into the kitchen, only to reappear with a spare wooden chair from behind the bar. As she pulled up another chair, swung it around and sat with either leg on either side of it. Her 'trying to look tough' image barely working. The pose was more suitable for Makoto rather than herself, "Not that I'm complaining but why spill state secrets to us of all people?" she decidedly ignored the failed tough look as it was no longer important here.

She continued on, "You know we'll stop Diamond, and get our Usagi – chan back. I don't know who you really are but this whole 'Neo Queen Serenity's my mother bit' needs to stop, now." She merely laughed at Rei.

"You poor pathetic mouse, I'm not afraid of the 'almighty force of the sailor senshi'. You can't stop my papa…" she turned her head to look at Mamoru, "You can't stop my mama either. You can't stop any of us." Then she looked back to the girls, "We won't be killed nor die you stupid little chew toys." Her voice rang with superiority, Diamond's superiority, or that of a Dark Moon member. "Besides…" looking back to Mamoru, "You are aware that with everything going on, I should be the farthest thing from your immediate concerns."

The girls narrowed their eyes along with Mamoru's, "Hello the dark crystal! As soon as it reaches its power point my mama and papa will unleash its power and take back control of our world." Sad thing was she sounded awfully convincing. Rei pulled Makoto and signaled Mamoru to talk, "She truly believes all of what she's saying, but I don't feel any of Usagi within her. She could be a youma." Rei speculated.

"I don't think so, she commanded that youma on the roof top, since when do youma command other youma? Their all in the same ranking. Only a general or a commanding leader of royalty would have the ability or the authority to command a youma." The girls looked to Mamoru in shock, "I remember my time under Queen Beryl." He said defensively, not likely his memories of that time. He truly felt guilty for attacking Usagi the way he had back then, wishing he hadn't pushed her away by poking fun at her.

Maybe they could have started out sooner, been bonded faster, been more easily linked, but that was a different time and a different place…literally. It was time to figure out a plan of action for now, and to make sure this 'silver haired demon', that her lies were found out. He planned to figure this all out, and with the senshi this time. He didn't make the same mistakes twice, just made all new ones.

"So, if she really believes that then it must have something to do with her energy reading. It's not the same as a regular youma, but not completely different either." He crossed his arms over his dress shirt casually, contemplating all this new information.

They all looked back to the child, "Your wasting your time." She sing songed. "When Ami – chan gets here she can do a full reading on the girl in the mean time, Mamoru – san you stay here to see what else 'Chatty Cathy' has to say…" as if by magic the air in the apartment shifted and started to surge with a rising vortex of fierce wind. "What the hell – Mars…" the wind was starting to suck the air out of the room.

The girls and Mamoru fell as Rubeus shimmered inside, some powerful force pinning them to the floor as if gravity had been increased over their bodies. "Keres – chan, what has your father told you about playing around in the past?" he used his powers to tear the sheet from her body. She stood in no time at all and pouted like a little girl would, "But 'uncle Rubeus' I like watching the ants fall over themselves. It's fun." Her attitude was grating on their nerves as was that fact that Rubeus seemed more interested in getting the child than in killing them.

"No worries your deaths will come, just not right now." He and the silver haired child shimmered out, leaving behind nothing but a mess in their wake, "Maybe not…" Makoto muttered. Both Mamoru and Rei looked to her, "In response to your earlier statement of 'Chatty Cathy'." She explained. Rei grumbled, "Not sure if I'm grateful or angered that he left without so much as a fight." She fixed her hair back from its mess as it now looked windblown.

"You do know bands come in variety packs?" Makoto stated. Rei looked up at the pony tailed senshi, "Shut it." looking over to Mamoru he looked exhausted, "Well talk to the girls and explain what happened. It'll be okay Mamoru – san don't let that brat get to you. That's no way a child of Usagi – chan could act like that." she stated, confident in her words, "I know, it's just hard to deal with her on top of everything else is all." he sighed, slumping against the side of the couch, as he still sat slightly stunned on the floor.

Face falling into his hands he then sat up and walked to his bedroom where he fell onto his bed, exhaustion claiming him instantly. "How did he fall asleep so fast?" Makoto asked, "He used up that new energy that bound the girl I think she said her name was 'Keres – chan', to the chair with the sheet. Probably drained him faster than normal." Makoto nodded, both recalling down whenever Usagi – chan first got a major power up, the side effects were draining of her energy levels. Especially whenever she would heal a powerful person.

In Mamoru's case it was an unknown power that he had to learn more about, so he could call on it without it draining him from performing his duties as Usagi's literal 'knight'. "He'll need to get in touch with his other powers, he has more, I can feel it now, but his source isn't anywhere nearby. Almost as if it weren't even on this plane…hmm…" turning around they both left the apartment, leaving Mamoru to sleep off his drainage. They could only hope Usagi came to him tonight, and helped him be as confident as they were on the child 'Keres – chan'.

Getting into the elevator Rei said, "None of her energy readings read anywhere near Usagi – chan's, even the way she is now. She's NOT Usagi's." Makoto inhaled, "But she looks like a carbon copy, and that's what effecting Mamoru – san. She's weakening his belief in Usagi – chan, or trying to at least. He trusts her and deep down he knows the truth, but he's also been mentally battling the brat for how long now? Over two weeks."

Rei nodded, "Yeah…and we didn't believe him. No wonder why it ate away faster at him. The brat was right." Her fist slammed into the metal of the elevator wall. Makoto looked at her in question, "Are you…?" the raven haired senshi bite her lip in pain. Metal meets skin and bone, metal wins, "Fine." She croaked out. "I just hate it when the enemy is right." She said, her voice thick with anger.

Makoto simply sighed, "This is going to be a dousy of a battle." Rei agreed as both girls exited the elevator. They found both Ami and Mina just approaching the front desk. Ami had been all business lately, more so then usual and it reflected in her clothes. Wearing black slacks, and a white un tucked dress shirt with a navy sweater vest combo over top. Mina was in jean's and tight plush yellow shirt, with quarter length sleeves bunched up over her elbows. Aiming to speak with the girls at the front desk, Rei and Mako headed straight for them.

"At least we're one step closer, if only we have an in with them…" Ami seemed to have heard the last sentence and shielded her eyes, not wanting to give away that she had a sort of alliance with Sapphire. She kept her promise and if it helped them all out then she might not have to worry about it.

All she needed to do was find time in between studying, classes, senshi duty, examining the dark crystal, which she supposed could fall under the senshi duty category, and helping develop new ways to get Usagi back. All in all, she had a very busy schedule. Her mind blew a mental sigh as she and Minako were updated, "Is that all." she sighed in near sarcasm, the girls looked but didn't comment seeing how far down they all seemed to be.


	28. dark revelations & frienemy no more

**damonika2009:** I had to literally LOL at this review. Yes the child is creating panic and doubt within Mamo but just wait for it. As for Diamond thinking that, he had no reason to think otherwise, he left the beach before he saw anything more happen.

**CaughtInAFantasy: **yes she was actually a last minute idea that was brought up, and once it was started it became brilliant.

**AimlesslyGera:** the golden crystal's very limited appearance was kind of messed up but maybe they were trying to limit the back story, who knows, but it will be coming to the forefront little by little. As for his new appearance, you see him always as this lanky near superhero that saves Sailor Moon but if your training as often as anything, your body will show the results physically, as for true blood, not familiar with it, but I did see the trailer for magic mike. Lol! He's cutie.

**silverfaerie91 (Guest)**: right now she is in that tight bind, she misses her family and friends horribly but she misses her soul mate. Their connection makes it even harder for her since he's such a big part of where she came from and where she's going.

**Lilcatfish: **glad you like my twists and turns hopefully you like the news ones I put in place. I hope you all do.

**witchoftheforest (Guest)**: thanks and I hope you guys like the sequel.

**flameofpassion (Guest)**: mental pain is sometimes as anguishing as physical pain, if not more.

**lunanekoanime (Guest)**: yes close we are, I have officially written out 34 ch/eps for you all.

**moonbella09022 (Guest)**: will do on giving my best, I know she wants the cast to be off ASAP!

**thunderkitty902 (Guest)**: thanks, I try to work out the details with 'Shaydoe' just nice to make the suspense work and kill at the same time.

**Athena**** (Guest):** glad you're enjoying it so far, see what you like coming up.

**queenofanime127 (Guest):** the suspense is fun to write, and yes I believe before the end there is a treat for you…in some form.

**mistressofbakura (Guest)**: thank you.

**goddessofmanga (Guest):** updating and she's getting there. Even if the Wednesday updates are slimming at least she's working towards the Sunday ones with me.

**yamifangirl09 (Guest)**: yes there will be.

**babeofwinter93 (Guest)**: genius…wow, I've been called a lot of things in my day but genius is a new one, thanks!

**herionnyannyan (Guest)**: Yup it surly is, but hey we'll give you something once its done to tie you all over for a little while.

**LoveInTheBattleField, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, mizzladyoflondon (Guest), **guardianangel063 (Guest)**:** here's your new ch/ep!

20 reviews. Not bad…Side note, once this is done, 'Shaydoe' and I will be working on a new one, she will be her 'baby', so to speak that I will aid her on and THEN we'll do the sequel. So it'll almost be like a reason season bit with the wait. But fear not it will give us more time to have more written on the side, little by little granted to keep the sequels updating consistent. Now enjoy and read and review!

Sailor Moon R' Roses and Diamonds' ch.28

"Oh kami…" Ami sighed in near resignation, as she pulled away from her laptop's glowing screen. It almost became an irritant to her as she hadn't gotten much closer to finding out the Wiseman's origins or really anything about him. Squeezing her eyes shut and pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. Her eyes were beginning to hurt...and so was her brain...if that was even possible.

Finding anything about the 'Wiseman' was near impossible. Her computer didn't have anything and the book that she was cross referencing had a language on there that surpassed anything that was in the earth history books. She'd even gone as far as 'for the greater good', tapping into the major libraries worldwide to see if MAYBE they had something of relevance. She hated to do anything illegal but knowing she was running out of options and that they needed answers, she broke her own legal rule. But alas it did no good.

"I don't believe this…I…this isn't happening…I'm being…stumped." Upset that something seemed to have beaten her in some way she went through her options again. She leaned back into the plastic black mesh of her computer chair, wearing a pair of white sky blue striped sleep pants and dark blue spaghetti strap tank top. For a brief few moments she stood up and paced about her large room. The anxieties of her body getting to her for sitting so long and with her impatience wearing thin it gave her a great deal more to stress over.

Running her hands through her dark hair several times, not caring if ends stuck up from lack of showering, knowing she would need one with how much she'd been in her room. She'd even gone as far as opening the window a crack to gain some extra circulating air. At this point she was willing to try anything to help her mind and body flow over the issue at hand, or at least put her into a calm state so she could focus more clearly.

Sitting back down, realizing all the pacing was doing was frustrating her more she looked around and paid her modest bedroom a dull look trying to get her eyes to refocus. Her room could be seen as quite spacious compared to her middle class friend's concept of a bedroom.

With a double bed, dressed in deep blue, with a swirling silver metal back board, a huge window sitting just before it, with long white curtains, the evening sun dipped behind a landscape of towers, the horizon peeking out between, glowing in soft pinks and yellows. Her walls were papered in shimmering white with framed drawings, or ink painting created by her father. The ever appealing traveler, painting the places that he visited, a more cherished piece rather than simply sending her a three dollar postcard.

The far corner of the room held two bookcases filled with books ranging across the spectrum of knowledge. With a soft white chair sitting just before, and a small wooden side table and a silver floor lamp it's only companion.

Her simple wooden desk could no longer be seen as clean or tidy like the rest of her room. What she had of table top, was scattered with open text books and scraps of paper filled with near chicken scratched notes from her frustration. Her silver laptop sat primly in the middle of the controlled chaos, glowing mutely with yet another fruitless internet search.

Ami huffed, then swiveled her chair back towards her computer to continue her search. Soon evening came and went, as she was soon lost to her work once more. The half moon rising high over Tokyo as deep night fell upon the city, and yet Ami still had not stopped her efforts.

"Okay, the Mercury computer can't give me anything due to its selective earth language, the only outside languages it has is Mercurian and Lunarian, no book or language on earth matches it…yet…" it took a moment for it to click, "YET…the language for this book hasn't been discovered yet." As quickly as she found out her reasoning she deflated, "So somehow I need to research a language that hasn't been discovered. Brilliant."

She huffed and rolled her eyes, hoping that in some way her new ally could hear her acute frustration at what he gave her, "Thanks Sapphire." She complained in a dry, resonated voice, wondering how she would be able to get a hold of the right books and figure out this seemingly new born as of now, yet ancient at the time of the Neo Silver Millennium language.

Then she wondered something, grabbing her communicator, which was sitting inside the first side drawer of her desk. She flipped the top activating the screen inside, then scrolled down through the symbols. Pushing the Mars button, "Rei – chan?" she asked. The miko answered, "Ami – chan, its 1 a.m. what are you doing up?" the tired miko in question yawned, her bodies need for sleep over all finally getting to her.

"Has the Luna P ball disappeared too, I have a theory I'm working on." Ami said in discrete fashion. To sleep ridden to even think on the question she replied without thought, "Actually no, it's one of the reasons why Makoto – chan and I still have faith with Usagi – chan and Mamoru - san, that thing hasn't disappeared at all. It still lingers, in a dormant way in the corner of my room away from Grandpa or Yuricho's prying eyes."

Briefly the miko looked at her bedroom divider, knowing on more than one occasion lately her grandfather tried to gain a peak into her room. With all of her late night activities by the fire her grandfather actually though she had an evil spirit after her. His looking into her room was a way of trying to see the spirit for himself. It took her nearly an hour the day before to convince him she was just training herself that much more for her Priestess preparations. He accepted it and stopped trying to pry in as much.

Ami smiled into the communicator, "Can you set it outside the temple, I'll be over at tomorrow to come get it." she exited the transmission before Rei could protest the Luna P ball leaving her temple. Feeling to sleepy to care that the water senshi had not only cut her off but had also hung up on her, she flopped back to bed, her light snoring the only sound in the room.

The bus the next day brought Ami to the temple around 10 a.m. The day itself was warming nicely, the sky a bright blue. But Ami, never noticed it. Barely putting herself together that morning, instead deciding on a pair of wrinkled jeans and an old white t-shirt that hung loosely over her shoulders. Since she was on a personal mission of knowledge, she wasn't paying as much attention to her appearance.

Jogged up the stairs finding Rei setting the ball outside, "Prey tell me why you're taking the thing? It just sits around like a basketball, dead weight. It won't react to anything I say, I'm even tempted to try and play basketball with it, just to get a reaction." Rei sounded tired as she looked skeptically from the ball to Ami. Briefly she looked once again at the thing hoping the mention of basketball would make it start up but no go.

"Just a theory, I'll be back to drop it off soon. Ja ne!" she jogged, ball in hand back down the shrines steps. Rei looked tiredly at her, not enough sleep was proving to be her downer for her normal morning rituals. It was making her too tired to even ask any further or attempt to delay the water senshi any. Running back home Ami felt she had a real shot in getting behind who this 'Wiseman' fellow was.

Once more huddled in the seclusion of her room. Ami set to work, scanning it with her computer she found it was still working, but without its tiny mistress Chibi Usa, it wouldn't readily activate in response. Hooking up a few sorted wires to the contraption she tried to activate it with her computer, "Mercurian technology detected, Welcome back Sailor Mercury." It turned towards her, wires and all in activation. "I guess my future self helped design this thing." She smiled with a bit of pride.

"Okay, Luna P I need to know EVERYTHING on the 'Wiseman'." Ami demanded politely. The eyes light up and inside she saw Pluto's form, though she suspected it was just that her form and not the senshi herself talking to her. Something she found might have been implanted to ease Chibi Usa when Pluto couldn't readily answer her minute questions. "Wiseman, is not his original name. 'Wiseman' a.k.a. 'Death Phantom' was a human man." That piece of information shocked the water senshi.

"He lived in the kingdom of Crystal Tokyo, but sought to become more powerful. He had natural dark power abilities that he used to harm and wreck havoc on Crystal Tokyo. These powers were known as 'death hands', able to reach great distances to attack innocent people. His other ability was 'evil vision', the ability to control others with a glance of his eyes." Oh my…Ami thought, "No wonder he was such a threat." She stated out loud.

"Due to his threats and damage done, he was banish to the barren tenth planet, Nemesis, by Neo Queen Serenity. Before the attack on Crystal Tokyo, it was discovered that he merged his spirit with the planet and became one with it. It was discovered that he secretly traveled back to earth, looking for people to recruit. Once finding a small group he took them back to Nemesis. It is rumored that he spoke of malicious lies about Neo Queen Serenity, turning the group of people against her and the planet to seek his own revenge for banishment."

Ami was stunned, "Wow…so Diamond and his brother were lied to, and betrayed by this man – 'thing'." She said. "A clever deception indeed. Tell me, this book…" Ami put it up against the eyes of the Luna P ball hoping it could read. "I see a language as old as time. Not since the beginnings of Crystal Tokyo have I seen it." Ami narrowed her eyes, "What is the language, what does it say?"

"The book itself contains the history most of which I have explained. The rest is on the history of Nemesis." Propping the book up against the activated Luna P the computer system within, communicating to Ami spoke up again, "Nemesis was a vast planet, full of life of many colonies of banished criminals. Only the worst of the worst get sent there to uphold the peace and beauty of the planet earth."

Ami nodded, "I wish we could do that already. Just banish the worst people on the planet to another." Then she chuckled at herself, as that had been tried before by Britain. Resulting in time to another country being formed. In the end that wasn't really an option, either. Her statement made the ball respond, "As long as no technology was given to said planet it would be a grand plan." Ami smiled, "What happened?" she asked.

"The original banished enemies could not let go of their bitterness, or their anger and rage. They passed it through to each next generation. Most clans on the planet harbored ill will towards Neo Queen Serenity, angry at her for wielding such a powerful weapon and only using it for the good of her own people. In the end their constant civil war was their downfall, unable to control the ultimate weapon of their creation. The Dark Crystal it consumed them and the planet. "

Ami shook her head, "Why does evil want to kill so much?" it didn't make any true sense to the water senshi. Taking over a planet just to kill it and move on till there was nothing left to destroy made no logical sense to her. Noticing the computer seemed to be trying to answer her she waved it off, "Don't worry about it, it's a fruitless question just please finish reading." The computer responded.

"Wiseman has the last generation convinced after years of manipulation that Neo Queen Serenity gave her people immortality while they were banished, when in reality they were given longer life spans in exchange for no violence and no disturbing the peace when it comes to evil or wrong doings." Ami smiled, "Yeah that sounds like her." "He convinced them that she and her gifts were an abomination of nature and that the crystal needed to be removed from her possession for themselves." Ami narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Un believable! Usagi – chan and the silver crystal are no such thing." Realizing she was getting worked up over the words of a computer she regained her composure and settled down, "So Sapphire - san and Diamond are innocents that have been brainwashed their whole lives. It does make sense, starting from a young child, working it into their minds so that it becomes a psychological imperative, but Sapphire - san feels it." grateful that Sapphire still had some good from his childhood days within him telling him something was wrong.

Before disconnecting the Mercury computer from the ball she asked one last question, "How does a man who feels wronged by earth's ruler fall in love with said ruler?" the computer seemed a bit stumped by the question, "Diamond feels he loves Neo Queen Serenity yet she rules and represents all that he has been taught to hate." She re explained, "Only valid explanation is that Wiseman told him of her power, and said she would be a great valuable aid in their destruction over Crystal Tokyo."

The computers words haunted her, "Whomever better to destroy the world that the one power source that could do it with the key to the universe. Its why Queen Beryl back attacked the Moon Kingdom back in its day, she wanted the power to rule the universe but it also has the power to destroy the universe if placed within the wrong hands. It's why evil wants it, it's the perfect weapon to aid in total annihilation." Ami surmised.

She feared what the Wiseman would do with her dear, sweet, friend and sister in order to accomplish his goal. "It is also the perfect weapon to protect the world from total destruction, to end the senseless death and violence that only comes from purely un diluted evil. It can bring about life and rebirth if necessary, and provide great powers of connection to the mistress that has a connection to it." she mussed softly to herself.

To this Mercury looked to the computer confused, "Neo Queen Serenity is the keeper of the silver crystal as was her mother before her and her mother before her, Small Lady Serenity will be the next White Moon Royal family member to obtain the crystal when it is her time to reign as Queen." Ami actually looked bored now, "I already know this, what I meant was 'connections to the mistress?'"

The computer responded, "As long as the crystal is within range of its mistress, its keeper, it can strengthen the already strong bond and revitalize her with pure energy." Ami looked happy at that, "So because of her having already used it so much it's become a part of her." She surmised, "Correct." The computer responded, "So if Usagi – chan was away from it for say a week she gets weaken from the pure energy it gives her?"

the computer responded, "The crystal's mistress already has a bond with the crystal, as long as the bond is not broken neither is her pure energy flow, weakened greatly yes, but not broken. It is what allows her to heal faster than normal people would. Just like with the senshi's crystals, their star seeds." To this Mercury was stunned, never before had she ever heard of a star seed. Not having time to ask about star seeds and not believing she was allowed to know she instead said, "Thank you."

The ball shut down as she contemplated what to do next. Glancing around her room once more, she briefly acknowledged the diming evening sky through her picture window. Another beautiful summer day had past along without her...without any of the senshi.

She needed to talk to Prisma about getting in touch with Sapphire. Their meeting that night and the night three days later panned out only an outline of things to come. Her time with the girls and summer school prevented her from taking to much time looking at the book given to her. For the next three hours she spent her time translating the book that the computer read to her, seeing all of its coding for what it was and finding an algorithm through the Luna P to convert it. Things were looking up.

That night Sapphire found himself outside in the central courtyard, sitting glumly upon the stone steps of the Dark Crystal's ornate dais. The monolith of the Dark Crystal rose out to the void like sky, humming strangely at his back. It's eerie glow falling over his hunched form, deep in contemplations over his family…his world...his future. Debating with himself on talking with Usagi on her pretending to be Dark Moon while still being good, fooling his brother – though how she did was something he couldn't figure out - and fooling the rest of them.

Earlier that evening he had been pacing back and forth in his room, like a worried, lost soul. His room was spartan, almost barren. Lacking in anything truly personal, he had his large simple bed. Flanked by two large windows, with no curtain's, facing the expanse of grey dessert that was Nemesis. The bed's mattress was dressed in black silk with a thick midnight blue blanket cast over top. The back board and mattress box carved from dark stone.

A simple matching side table sat beside it, with a small curving side lamp. He had an ancient looking armoire in the corner made of the same black stone. A simple black desk sat in the other corner with a wooden chair pushed up against it. Other than that it lay barren, as if it was a cell he merely used for sleep and nothing else. Whatever personnel effects he might have had lay buried elsewhere, not wanting to give anyone any type of ammo to use against him.

The dull, faint light from outside filtered in through his windows as he moved back and forth before his bed. Wanting to keep his brother safe, wondering what to do and what was the right thing to do was. Soon feeling like a caged animal he left his room to wander the halls ending up in the outer courtyard. Now he was out here, his mind still wrapped up into moral knots he knew not the outcome to.

After all he just found a technical traitor in their family, but at the same time she wasn't nearly as worrisome as the Wiseman, someone that he suspected was using them or at the very least using Diamond and had malicious intentions for them. He realized he needed to pick the lesser of two evils and for him siding with the human, Usagi, was the lesser evil to work with, plus he wanted to be on the side that stayed alive. Already he had confided in Ami, and was hoping to get his results sooner rather than later.

He knew at some point previously he had already made a decision, it was a matter of how far he was willing to go to protect the ones he loved. He'd do anything for his brother, years of having his brother literally do anything for him came to mind. While Prisma was the light of his life, she helped him with so much and with growing in the right direction. As of right now he had essentially committed treason, he consorted with the enemy, gave her valuable information, and was seeing or sorta seeing his 'soul mating flame' who was now human again.

He knew in order to be with her, he'd essentially have to at some point accept the cleansing of the silver crystal. He didn't mind being human, it wasn't that, he just wanted to know the truth first and ensure her safety and his brothers safety before giving it all up. He wanted to be sure they were safe and un harmed before he accepted the cleansing. Otherwise the ability to protect them before hand with the cleansing was near impossible.

After all he'd had his powers for over a decade, maybe longer, so protecting what he loved came first. Sensing it was time to meet Prisma he rose from the steps, casting the foreboding presence of the Dark Crystal one last look. Before he slipped away into the palace, heading towards the portal chamber and without a soul nearby to ask or see anything, he left to the past.

Once again he was greeted by the humble surroundings of Juban. The night sky sparkling with thousands of stars, and the ever gentle light of the moon glowing over the tree tops of the nearby park. Moving down the shadowed paths, he slowly made his way back to the playground and the wooden bench that had held his new beginnings.

Finding her sitting on the bench he also spotted Ami there as well. Prisma was dressed quite stylish again, in pair of dark pleated pants and a deep emerald green shirt. That curved over her beautiful shoulder's, into long sleeves that hugged her arms. A modest black jacket was draped over her knees, as she had her legs crossed wearing very elegant black boots with a nice three inch slender heel.

The Senshi was dressed far more simply, in jeans, sneaker's and a two toned t-shirt of white and sky blue, with a dark blue baseball cap hugging her head. A small pile of notebooks stacked in her lap gave Sapphire an indication of why she was there.

The two were chatting about what he couldn't hear, but seeing the saddened expressions on both ladies faces he could tell something was amiss. Ami herself looked worn out, having lacked sleep most of the night before and translating the book for the last few hours and was in deep need of a bed, or a couch, whichever she crashed on first.

Trying to be diplomatic he said, "Good. I presume this means you have good news." He approached them quietly, with a warm smile. His polite statement didn't help much. Ami sighed, standing up from the bench, handing him back those four notebooks. He opened up the book, realizing the extent of research the girl had done. Finding every page filled with Kanji, even on the back sides.

His eyes widened. The first page and while completely legible he noticed it looked a tad better than the writing in the last notebook. The last one started to look speedily done. He looked up and saw the tiredness on her face, knowing it cost her a few nights of sleep and possibly gave her a head ache if her looks were anything to go by, to get this done for him.

It placed much more respect in his book for her, "Thank you." He admitted with awe, "I've deciphered the book you gave me." she looked sad, though nodding in a 'you're welcome' fashion. "You should really read it. It's a direct text translated from the book itself so there's no need to wonder." She directed at him. He felt bad that as he was placing his trust in her she still felt that he would lack trust, they both did for obvious reasons but they also both went out on a limb for each other in the same respect.

Finding a common goal for possibly a more deadly enemy, he didn't trust Wiseman but he also had little to no trust in her or the senshi, she had no trust in him because his brother took her best friend and princess and his people had been seeking to attack their world. It might have been a blessing in disguise that he felt so little trust in their own people, in their own youma, or fates of time sought a different avenue of approach to the problem.

He took the notebooks, "Am I right…?" he asked, his voice low as he looked up to both women, "Believe me I wish you were wrong." Ami sighed, weariness and desolation in her voice, "Just read them, all your answers and then some are inside of them." he nodded. "Do you truly think there can be peace between our people?" he asked her, she smiled, "Definitely. Just as long as your brother gives Usagi – chan up." Her sleep deprivation causing her voice to gravitate between seriousness and near deliriousness.

Even her eyes began to mist up, lack of sleep preventing her from holding her more shy, timid emotions inside, the truth of what lay in the note books clearly affected her. Now he was in a small state of wonder and panic of what she revealed to not only him but herself as well. He wondered how this would all pan out in the end.

He nodded in agreement though. Usagi and Diamond weren't the type of souls meant for one another. Diamond's lust for power and domination of everything he could control wouldn't go away unless stripped of the nonsense concerning Usagi. Well that and the stripping of his powers so that he could just be a man and exist, not to fruitlessly go after a woman who was already in love with another.

Seriously, Sapphire thought, the woman would end up having the other man's child, this Mamoru that he'd heard of, and seen. Herself in the future from what he remembered seeing, was very happy with him, and he her. When do you say to yourself, and realize 'maybe things weren't meant to be?'

Noticing the tension now there she sought to dispel it, "Now if you'll excuse me I have something soft to hit that has my name on it." she muttered to herself, for once grateful for the reprieve from studying as it was the weekend. Excusing herself Prisma walked forward and embraced him, "Please tell me when this war is done with, you'll be alive." Tears shimmered in her eyes, "You read it to?" He inquired gravely, she merely nodded.

"It's horrible, we were lied to since childhood…we…" she looked up to him firmly, "You need to read it." Cupping her face he kissed her sweetly on the lips, "I promise I will. I need to get back I have a lot to catch up on." He waved the notebooks in his hand, both laughed with a small amount of humor considering the amount of reading he had to do. "In the meantime…" he took a few moments out to kiss her ever more sweetly.

Their time to be together again was coming to light, he could feel it in his soul. Unable to stop the moment, he swept her up in his arms, kissing her with the full passion he felt for her. Her three inch heels barely touched the ground as he held her closely. Arms wrapped around his neck she said, "I love you my Sapphire. Come back again tomorrow night, the days are lonely without you." He looked at her strangely, knowing she had three other sisters.

"I wasn't referring to that kind of loneliness." She said seductively with a hint of dryness to her tone. Feeling his arms, and the notebooks in his one hand around her back, she leaned in, kissing him soundly again on the lips and whispered, "Don't die on me…" he kissed her back with conviction, he had so much to fight for, his next steps would determine his fate with her and with his brother no matter what.

"We'll be together again…I promise." He left her, shimmering away from her arms. It was the conviction that she found in his eyes, the same thing that she felt that kept her from crying out loud into the night.

When he got back he went straight to his room where he spent the rest of the night buried in the notebooks at his desk. Reading every page his mind could wrap around. Getting angrier then feeling pitiful then angry again he now knew there was an alliance to be made, and his sure wasn't with the Wiseman and his trickery. "We were the bad guys…" he realized, brushing his hair down flat with both hands as the true extent of Wiseman's deceptions struck.

Suddenly feeling unable to breath, distraught by what they had done, though under Wiseman's influence over the years, the destruction they caused, the pain and loose through themselves, the extension hitting him like a ton of bricks. It didn't help matters when he looked out on his own balcony, and saw the extent of everything. Almost as if he were seeing things in living color and not the black and white world they seemed to have been living in.

Angry at himself, his family and the Wiseman, all for different reasons, he bolted from his desk. Away from the barren window's that shed light onto his now grey world, and out of his room in search of fresh air once more.

Seeing that it was now morning again and he didn't get much sleep nor did he feel as if he needed it, staying up all night ended up making the man more wired than sleep deprived. Now he knew what Ami must have felt. The knowledge would either takes its toll on you or have your mind working in such a state of over drive that you couldn't sleep or force your body to stay down for too long. One of the unfortunate side effects of lacking in the REM department, you either needed sleep badly, or couldn't get your body to fall asleep.

He left his room after hiding the notebooks in a safe and secure location to get coffee. Even evil needs something to revitalize them. He walked around, noticing that Wiseman was skulking to himself again, his never ending creepy qualities always seemed to put Sapphire on edge. He veered down his brothers halls toward his shared room with Usagi. Finding the door slightly open he knocked on it, not surprised in finding no one inside the main room.

Hearing movement in the bathroom he walked inside thinking and hoping it was his brother, he needed to talk to him. Get him to agree to a private meeting with just them. Let him see the proof he had discovered and make sure something drastic was done about the Wiseman. Or rather destroy him before he could gain any more ground than he had.

Before he could open his mouth Usagi walked out of the bathroom in the highly alluring negligee that Diamond laid out for her nightly to wear for his viewing pleasure. Turquoise, with pink lace lined at the bra line, and at the bottom where there was also a five inch cut slit going up the left side of the stunning piece, whose ending barely covered her bum.

He couldn't help but marvel at the sheer beauty of her. Milky white skin, a flat toned stomach visible through the turquoise mesh she had on, and the full breasts that were threatening to spill out if given the opportunity. Nice toned legs, obvious from years of fighting the bad guys had shaped her well. He couldn't help but admire her as a near art form, seeing a bit of what his brother, must have seen of her.

She was a gorgeous creature, he had to agree. Even her bare feet, were cutie and delicate, as she stretched up on her toes, which ended up pulling the alluring piece up, giving him a view of the matching panties beneath, yawning, with her eyes closed, completely un aware of the eyes currently on her form.

He was grateful however that she did have on panties, despite their being nearly completely see through. Soul bound he was to Prisma, but a male he was also. He had no intention or even any desires to act upon his sights, but as a man he could appreciate a great beauty when he saw one. However if he even got caught glimpsing down there his ass was toast.

Though no matter her current beauty he could never stop comparing her to the beauties that Prisma had. She was his soul mate, and in his mind's eye, she approached perfection. However Usagi woke fully up and saw the way he was looking at her. Out of instinct she opened her mouth to screech at yet another unwanted male viewing her body in such a raw state or in such a lewd way. Seeing this he reacted by reaching forward and covered her mouth with his hand and pushing her further inside the bathroom.

He mouthed 'shh' to her. Her eyes raged in spit fire, "I have no need to harm you Usagi – chan only to speak with you." He stated, removing his hand. The fire in her eyes was clear as day as he tried to placate her, "Bull! You were eyeing me you pervert, you – **you**…wait…" it sunk in, "Did you just call me Usagi – chan?" she calmed down once she noticed he was able to keep his eyes on hers and not drift downwards.

It was something Diamond was never able to achieve no matter what she wore. It was more proof to her that his desire to have her was growing stronger than his promise to not lay with her till their so called 'win'. He nodded, "I've been chatting with Ami – chan lately." She swallowed…hard.

Fear gripped her at the thought of him with Ami, but considering he said chatting and nothing about 'bringing her in' she figured and hoped that her blunetted friend was safe. "Don't play dumb Usagi – chan, I know you're not evil, the evil powers yes you have some but they haven't taken your mind completely. Your still good." she looked oddly at him, wondering what his game was, "So why haven't you alerted Diamond, or Wiseman yet?" She hissed, then she wanted to thunk herself in the head for her words.

_Good idea Usagi…let's just waltz right into the viney room again…you baka!_

He arched a brow, "For starters my brother is already on the verge of losing things around here." At her expression he explained, "His obsession over you has him acting like a love sick fool, if someone like Rubeus sees it he would try to assume command of my brothers position, I cannot allow that. As for the Wiseman, I hold no trust in him or his lies. Not anymore." Usagi looked at him, "You really have been talking with Ami – chan." she iterated in a shocked disbelief.

"Diamond cannot know just yet. I was thinking of having a private meeting but now that I think about it, it might not be best just yet. I only have a book as evidence but I believe the Wiseman is planning something sinister." Usagi nodded, "I want to help you and your brother, you're not bad people, just mislead is all." Usagi tried, hoping she just didn't fall into another trap laid out by the other brother. If that were the case then she would lose the rest of her mind to the darkness without her crystal nearby.

Sapphire agreed, "Terribly so. It will take some mending, probably for a while to come I know, and it will take some time but since we seem to have the same common goals maybe we could bridge a truce between us. After all we are fighting a common enemy now." He put out his hand for her to shake. She took it, feeling the rightness of the moment.

"I need to get back to past..." she started uncertainly. Sensing she had an alley now, she needed to reach out some trust.

Sapphire regarded her curiously.

Usagi sighed, "I've been trying to sneak out of here for weeks but Wiseman keeps following me around. I can't seem to shake him. Could you distract him tonight, if he starts following me to the portal room?" She inquired.

"Why...?" Sapphire couldn't help his mistrust coming forth. It would take time to be able to trust her fully. His alliance with the water senshi was still on shaky grounds but his alliance with her had just started.

Usagi sighed again. "I need a recharge from my crystal...I'm losing the battle with the darkness inside me. I fear I won't last many more days, before I truly am evil." She stated grimly, tears welling in her eyes. Fear of losing herself to the darkness and even worse, loosing herself to Diamond and his obsession with her to un bearable.

"You are quite adept with crystals aren't you?" Sapphire stated smirking with appreciation towards her. He briefly wondered if she had messed around with their own Dark Crystal, since it's strange energy flux started the same time as when she arrived.

Usagi merely smiled knowingly up at him. "Since you are in contact with Ami-chan, I need a favor. Just promise me one thing, till were ready, you cannot tell Ami – chan I am good. If we go into the past again I fear that her or any of the others would be blinded by their need to pull me out of here." Seeing her logic he nodded. She wanted to keep her friends out of the line of fire when it came to Wiseman.

"Your smarter than I gave you credit for, now I must go before Diamond comes back and I really don't want to nor care to try and explain why I'm in his bathroom with you in just that little number. The odds of it ending well is very small." Sapphire smiled at the more than pensive situation it would be. Realizing what she was wearing she felt horribly embarrassed, she feebly tried to hide behind her hands before grabbing a nearby towel to cover herself.

He smiled in amusement seeing as how he'd already seen her in it as he began walking out. "Shut up! You could have said something earlier!" she snapped. Angered that more men than she would have liked, had seen her in provocative goods before she even hit her sweet sixteen. Girls back home would have been so ashamed of her, her parents if they knew what she had up to for the last three weeks, would ground her till she was thirty! Easily!

She was grateful that her latest stroll down humiliation lane, was with someone she knew at this point she could trust. Even if it was just one person and not both parties.

"When you were hissing at me like a feral cat or when we were discussing our new alliance?" he questioned, smirking at her. "Baka…" She growled at him. Her eyes angered at his continued arrogant posturing or the horribly lewd situation she was in. She shoved him the rest of the way out then waited till he was gone before walking out herself moments later. She went to the closet to get her dress, making sure once more that she was alone.

Not seeing anyone she relaxed a bit and picked out the dress a minute later. She reached back to unclip the bra portion of the nighty when she felt Diamond slither behind her. Like a serpent about to strike, "Let me…" he whispered naughtily in her ear. Her bodies dark energy hummed with his around yet again, wanting to be closer while internally she wanted to be further. It was a battle she dealt with daily and it was getting harder to bear.

Nodding she felt the clasp being un done as he moved his hands in from behind, cupping her full breasts. The darkness within reacting to his touch, her nipples firming under his finger tips as his lips bent to nuzzle her smooth, creamy neck. His light moans of approval as his hands molded her flesh made her bite her lip, whimpering plaintively. She hated these unwanted encounter's that always spiraled out of her control.

Pulling her back against his body tightly, he kissed a small trail up her neck right next to her ear, "I love how your skin tastes…"

His murmur and touches made her body shuddered, sending tendrils of alluring feeling throughout her core. She wished nothing more for the darkness to be gone from her body so she could respond as she wanted to. A nice swift kick to the balls…

He caught to subtle trembling of her body, as she fought her frustrated tears. Drawing her against him even tighter, believing her bodies reaction was that of approval.

_Figures…_

She narrowed her eyes in agitation but let it slide since she was his loving dark Queen. Feeling his hand trail down her skin, his aim clear under the turquoise piece she wore. His breath on her neck, making un wanted goose bumps rise in place. "I love how responsive you are my love." His tongue dipped into her ear, licking the inside, making her feel even more repulsed by his un wanted actions.

Needing to get out of the embrace she shifted, making him pull his hand out or risk ripping the beautiful piece. "Tease…" he chastised lightly, bending down and kissing her lips. Gathering her wits she wrapped her arms around his neck, then broke the kiss, needing to end it or lose her stomach contents. Of what little was in there. Now only breathing against his in response, she wouldn't let hers fully touch his.

Keeping him on the edge, not letting him get where he wanted to be, she pressed her body more intimately into his own, making him forget just a bit about why she would break off their kiss, a distraction of sorts. "Soon my love, very soon. I promise we will win this war, then celebrate it our way. Just you wait." The false promise made him smile, "When we win this war, I'll show you everything that we've been missing out on. I'll make your body hum in the greatest pleasure it ever knew." A tick in her jaw hit her at that remark.

_I doubt that…_

"I can't wait my love…I want feel all of you…" he growled in pleasure at the thought while she bit back the urge to let the bile in her throat rise at the mere thought, "I love you, my Dark Queen…" he engulfed her lips passionately, controlling hers with his own. Showing dominance over her in a way that allowed no room for equality. She was his possession. His love for her was real, but corrupted by the Wiseman's lies and manipulations. It was what made her realize, he would never truly make a good ruler or a good lover.

You needed to have an equality with you, not to dominate and possess everything simply because you could. It was why evil in the past never won. Their need and lust for power and domination over everything in the world would always lead to their downfall. Well that and the strength of the sailor senshi, willing to do whatever it took, even dying to save their planet from the evils of the world. Usagi took the kiss in with her revulsion going in a lump down her throat, swallowing the rising bile as she slipped the spaghetti strap shoulder pieces off.

Turning back around, ending the kiss, she slid the piece to the ground. Feeling his gaze burn her back, as it trailed down her body she replied, "I'll be a minute, go ahead and go to the breakfast room." He molded her bum in his hands and squeezed the tender flesh, his fingers digging, as if trying to leave little finger shaped marks in her flesh. "I'll be waiting." He whispered into her ear, then left her while he went for some food. She sighed and started to tremble. Taking a few steps back she sat on the bed.

With only the panties on now she valiantly tried to calm the increased trembling of her body. Though whether it was her revulsion coming back and giving her an adrenaline rush from the encounter, or if it was fear of the mission she had trapped herself in, she didn't know. Gripping the dress in her hands a small tear slipped from her eyes. Having another man's, hell having Diamonds hands on her body all the time was taking a real emotional toll on her.

(Oh, kami. That felt so wrong. I hate this evil darkness within me. It keeps reacting to him in pleasure. Images of Mamo – chan, of our time together, help me, make me feel slightly less dirty, and more confident in what I'm doing. Whatever it takes to protect the world from harm and danger I'll do it. Even if it kills me, physically or mentally as long as my loved ones are safe and secure it doesn't matter on my end. They and the billions of innocent people we strive to protect day in and day out matter to much for me NOT to go through this for them.)

Meanwhile Ami felt bad for keeping what she had learned a secret, but also knowing she had started a truce with Diamonds brother that could lead to a stronger truce and more allies in the end. She un knowingly had a new common bond with Rei, the two to the other girls over the next few days seemed almost off in their own little world. Rei kept busy with the temple, being more polite to Yurichio and as a result gain warm fuzzy feelings from him in response.

It was tempting her to let go of her stickler guy issues and let him in as more than a helper around the temple. He already was more than that but she didn't quite know yet. She knew now she was becoming attracted to him on a more physical level as well as feelings on an emotional scale. She knew her fear of being rejected as her father had done with her after her mother past away had a large part to do with it but still Yurichio stuck around and it was starting to sink in that he wouldn't abandon her.

For Ami, she kept the regular book Sapphire gave her and studied the language further. She wanted to dissect its structure like an art piece. The Luna P ball sat patiently next to her while she pushed her glasses further up her nose. Contemplating it for a moment more before typing in her data to the Mercury computer. Part of her really wished she had access to the computer back on the moon. But knew that was a futile thought process.

Due to her being one of Usagi's guardian's and senshi, she was given a computer system on the moon to talk to or the computer on her own home planet. With the moon in its ruined state and Usagi not ready in this time to ascend to the throne she had no way of revitalizing the computer system or the software fully. She barely got the Luna P ball to operate without Chibi Usa's presence there as it was. The bluenette then looked bitterly at the Luna P ball.

Vivid memories of the pink haired child as she would run around, or pout, much like Usagi would. It made her laugh on how closely the two looked and acted in mannerisms and neither her nor the senshi saw it. She was practically a carbon copy of her, "It's like Usagi – chan as a child was Xeroxed and given pink hair." Ami laughed to herself. Though she doubted Chibi Usa was THAT much like her mom.

She had much of her father personality within her as well. But it was her panache for getting into trouble that should have been a grand clue considering Usagi's trouble magnet tendencies. "All those times the sisters tried to grab her and we never saw the clues in front of us. Her head broke out with the White Moon symbol for kami's sake!" Ami sighed exasperated. Since she got home that night, or morning she should say, she got her sleep in then ran more theories through her mind, nothing to conclusive on how to get Usagi through field work.

No she knew deep down Usagi would have to touch the crystal much like Mamoru had to touch the star locket Usagi and he held between one another, to be freed completely of Metalia's evil spell.

Deciding to return the Luna P ball she headed out of the nicely sized condo she and her mom lived in. Dressed in a cute little white sundress, with a short fluttering skirt and dark blue spandex short beneath and white tennis shoes, her dark knap sack, bulging with her cargo from the future. The morning was bright, the sky strangely clear of any clouds. It was a perfect summer day, if it wasn't for all the stress weighing her down she might have stopped to appreciate it.

As it stood the world once again was close to destruction, and the only thing keeping it safe was her and her fellow Senshi. So with a resigned sigh, she avoided being pulled into the brilliance of the day. Seeking shelter from it upon a transit bus, headed for Sendai Hill. She was walking lost in her thoughts towards the temple, feeling the need for a long stretch of her legs she disembarked the bus several stops before Hikawa Shrine. She didn't like the fact that the world seemed to be going on without Usagi's presence there to brighten it.

It just felt wrong, but as long as the world was at peace then she would deal with it. Halfway to the temple she ran into Naru and Umino. The couple was hanging out at a bus stop. Naru was dressed nicely in a yellow and orange striped t-shirt shirt that hugged her sides, and pair of jean clam diggers with a wide folded hem just below her knees. Umino was in beige pants and a white short sleeve dress shirt tucked in smartly at his waist.

She was unable to dodge them as they spotted her, and waved her over. Sighed she went to talk to them, "We heard about Usagi – chan, is she going to be okay? It's not a tumor is it?" Umino asked, only to be smacked in the head by Naru, "That is such a wrong thing to say." She thumped him again for good measure.

Ami gathered herself, "She's getting better. The doctors over there are doing everything possible, she'll be back before you know it." the smile was more forced but being that Molly didn't know Ami that well she didn't spot the tightness of it. "Umino – chan can you give us a minute." He looked confused before nodding. Looking back to Naru, Ami saw the resolution in her face, "I feel as if something's wrong with her."

Not wanting for the girl to catch on Ami explained, "Well medical problems will do that but I assure you, she'll be fine." Naru looked worried though, "I've just had this feeling looking at her lately, before she left. She was changing, growing more mature, and for Usagi – chan that doesn't happen without a good reason. Is it because of that new boyfriend of hers?" Ami shot her head up at the statement.

"I remember seeing him on school grounds that one day. Silver hair, cutie, but also mysterious to. He seemed to really like her." She commented. Ami swallowed her anger at the mention of Diamond, "He's not her boyfriend, she and Mamoru – san just had a disagreement and Di was being nice to her for a little while. Help her cope with and explain the males perspective." Ami hoped the explanation did enough.

"Maybe, I just remember how broken up Usagi – chan was when Mamoru – san broken up with her out of the blue. I don't recall her being that bad for a while. In fact the last time she was getting bad like that was months before it all. I think a month or two before the city had that huge black out." Naru explained her head downcast in sympathy. Ami remembered that. It was when Mamoru got taken to the Dark Kingdom.

Usagi had been a mess and un able to focus on anything unless it was to get him back to her, to them all. It seemed it had started all over again when he left her. Oh how they should have seen it coming. But that is also another time for which they can do nothing about it.

Ami remembered to, "Yeah, it was hard on them both, but they are together again. He came to his senses on a few issues and realized in a relationship both parties deal with the problems, and not to take it on himself." Naru smiled as she briefly looked at Umino's form, "But that's the male mind for you. Trying to do everything themselves so they can feel that sense of masculine pride." Both girls laughed at the obviousness of it.

"Hey isn't that Mamoru – san?" Naru questioned. Ami looked over her shoulder to find him getting off a bus at the Hikawa stop. He looked lost...dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a black tank top with his god awful forest green jacket over top.

"Guess his mind was running around to much for him to be on his bike." Ami muttered, "He's such a cutie guy, no wonder Usagi – chan was able to work things out with him." Ami looked back finding admiration in the girls eyes, before smiling, "Yeah…He has his own take on things." The she wondered.

"Question is what's he doing at the temple. I thought he had classes." Ami questioned to herself more than anything. Knowing lately he was having trouble keeping his grades up. Usagi's disappearance dragging him down, keeping him up at night and tormenting his thoughts during the day. He pretended to be fine to everyone else, but those who knew him best, which was a select few, knew not to bother him. They knew he would have to have Usagi back to come out of his funk.

Ami knew he tried to throw himself back into his classes. Focus on that and his mental exercises so he could contact and be with Usagi at night, otherwise she feared what he would do with his time. Truthfully he needed a youma to show up, exercise his energies, or have Usagi come back safely to. Otherwise at some point soon he might break and either break something, or someone, she feared anyone that got in his way at that point.

It was then that Ami saw a group of high school girls admiring the ebony haired man walking up the shrine steps. Giggling and oogilying him playfully, each dressed stylishly in sundresses or jean shorts and tight shirts.

She bid Naru and Umino farewell, continuing on her way. As she neared the pack of salivating teens she overheard one speaking in hushed, hopeful tones to one of her friends.

"Wow, he's so handsome, think I have a shot with him?" She was a redish brunette, with short straight shoulder length hair.

Ami laughed at it, not a negative one but a 'oh you poor thing, he is so not available', "You got something to say 'nerdy Ami – chan'?" her friend next to her smarted off, laughing at her own joke. A sour looking girl Ami recognized from Juban High School. With long mousey brown hair, that has just a hint of a curl to it. Ami had taken a few accelerate courses at the High School this year and made a few more rivals as always.

Her comments were hardly humorous and hardly getting on Ami's nerves as she mostly ignored said girl, she simply smiled. Plus since her time as being a senshi Ami gained a new found confidence.

She used it to combat against the oppression against people that felt that having brains meant you were weak and should be mistreated, much in the way she was whenever she voiced herself in the past. People would find her snooty, thinking she was above others, when really it was them whose attitude oppressed her and made her feel to shy to even talk. That is till Usagi came into her life.

Thanking little blonde for all she had done to pull her out of her shell. Ami smiled confidently and approached the girls. Naru having over heard the last comment picked up her pace to stand behind her, backing her up with a stern glare towards the pack of guy hungry girls. Umino kept his peace, and slowed his pace. He knew better then to get involved in a chick fight. He would only intervene if his thought his precious Naru was in trouble.

"I figured I'd just warn you, he is taken." The girls looked to each other than back at her, "By who…**you**?" their laughter never wavered her the way it used to, "No by Usagi – chan. He's her boyfriend and as her friends…" She looked to Naru for confirmation. The red head came up acting as another side of offense or defense, whichever one was needed, "I feel it's necessary that while she's out from school that you know to not get any ideas." It was diplomatic at best, but the top girl strode forward.

Her height slightly greater. But Ami merely smiled, having faced monsters and youma in the past and up until now, this young girl was no match for the famed Sailor Mercury, "And while Usagi – chan's not here are you going to stand in my way?" she bullied. Tying to use her stance and frame a way to impose and intimidate the slightly shorter girl. Ami held onto her composure though, ensuring that this girl knew that she was going to stand up for her friends.

"Me, Rei – chan, Makoto – chan, Minako – chan, Naru – chan, sure, oh and I wouldn't try going directly to the source, he'd just tell you he's not interested or is already with someone." The smooth reply had the girl huff before she strode up the steps towards the Torrii.

"Oh my…" Ami had to laugh at this one.

The girls, followed the heated brunette under the gates. While Ami and Naru all ventured in right after her, leaving Umino to pull out his notepad and write down the newest gossip that seemed to have been brought to him without even trying. The snotty girl ran to catch up to Mamoru, cornering him at the far side of the cobble stone entrance way. Her three friends hung out with Ami, near the Shrines Main buildings. Giggling and casting her sly looks as they watched their leader persuade the hunk out near the Offerings Shrine.

She could clearly see he was trying his best to be nice while trying to avoid talking for too long, his need to strengthen his chat sessions with Usagi through her mind at the temple was stronger than his need to be polite today. Though he was being as polite as possible, trying in vain to shrug off her attempts to woe him. It was when the girl had the nerve to grab his hand and start pulling him down the stairs with her.

"Looks like she won." Her friend with short honey blonde hair smirked. Ami never lost faith though, one look at his irritation became clear as day. Reaching the bottom of the stairs he managed to wrestle his hand from the strange girl without making to big a scene, "Gomen a sai but like I said I'm not interested." She waved it off. Her pride and need to make the ebony haired hunk hers getting the better of her.

"I could make you interested. Believe me I've never had any complaints." Her alluding nature disgusting the dark haired man as she was verbally throwing herself on him. His stony nature came out on display. It was then that Ami knew this girl better stop now or face further verbal wrath from the man.

"I have a girlfriend, **very** much in love with her, so please, leave me alone." Ami was wondering when his good natured mood while his love was away would last. She huffed, "Please don't tell me, 'Usagi – chan?'" she spat in a hateful tone. He looked back to her, "Class mate of hers?" he asked, "Sorta…" she arched a brow, wondering if that just earned her a brownie point or threw her to the curb.

Before she could respond back he snipped in a clipped tone, "Let me make myself clear, Usagi – chan is my **girlfriend**, I love her, very, **very** much. Understand now?" he asked, sarcasm and stoniness coming through in waves. His annoyance clear as day as he hoped the young girl now understood how little of a chance she stood to gain his attentions…ever.

Not understanding how a classmate she deemed less than her or her group managed to snag a guy she thought was hunk of the year she whined against him, "But she's a klutz, she eats like a horse, she - " he narrowed his eyes at her, not appreciating the negative feed he was gaining about his true love, he annunciated to her in cold stony words, "Let me make myself crystal clear so your ditzy little mind can comprehend where I'm coming from." Her mouth fell open in shock, seemingly never having been insulted before.

"Excuse - " but he didn't let her finish, oh no, he was upset at this girl thinking she could insult his love and get away with it, "I'm not overly fond of people making fun of my girlfriend, especially when she's not here to defend herself of the matter, so please do **not**." The girl had the desired response of clenching her fists in growing fury and mingled fear, "She's a wonderful, talented, beautiful young woman, and far more graceful and full of life and love than you could be. I've known you for less than five minutes and I can clearly see that!"

He jerked away from her and jogged up the stairs in an angry huff. The earth itself seemed to nearly hum in his agitation, as it did every now and then when he was at the end of his mental tether. His ties to it getting stronger lately. It made Ami briefly wonder how powerful he really was compared to them. His angry retreat left the girl on the side walk, upset, stunned and most of all humiliated in front of her little posse of 'immature guy hungry bitches' that wallowed in others anguish and misery.

They were now huddled around the Torri high above, having watched the whole failed encounter. Their embarrassed leader shooting them glares if even one of them spoke out of line or even spoke of this encounter. Safe to say unless one wanted to face her wrath their mouths were shut. However un fortunate for her, she never truly spotted Umino as he wrote everything from the encounter down. His knack for investigative reporting was becoming both a positive and a negative for the students of Cross Roads.

Ami smiled knowingly as she strolled down the steps to confront the arrogant girl, "I hate to say I told you so but…yeah…told you so." She so enjoyed the look of anger on the girls face, "Hey I tried to warn you, you're the one that insisted. Ja ne!" Ami strode past the girls, group of friends as they slowly made their way back down to the sidewalk. She spoke briefly with Naru under the Torri, before she went off with Umino once more.

She then headed after Mamoru to the Main building to return the Luna P ball. She felt a wave of relief coarse over her. Being able to stand up for a friend even when said friend was absent felt good. Not to mention putting a Queen bitchy B in her place had its adrenalized effects.


	29. older brother bonding & wack a senshi

**damonika2009**: I really wish they had in the anime so here I figure I can give them a peace of mind type of thing. Usa is a fighter, but the powers of darkness can be a tricky thing. Yeah Mamo dismissing her, while its good that he did that it gave me inspiration for the sequel. muahahahaha! After all she's the Queen bitch of Cross Roads, she ALWAYS gets her way. And now she knows he's with Usa…

**CaughtInAFantasy**: Usa's a trusting person, on most of the right occasions. She already sensed something within sapphire to begin with, and went with hope that she wasn't blowing her cover to the wrong person. As for Mamo's new fan girl, this won't be her last appearance. Granted she's not going to go 'Queen Beryl on the couple but she will make things more livid for the couple.

**Guest (1)**: will do.

**Slow Burn (Guest)**: no worries, there's a minor bit of action coming up in here I believe AND the last chapter should satisfy your perverted hunger till the sequel comes out. Or till the one that 'Shaydoe' and I are working on for her baby comes out.

**Maeko11**: I wanted to show how both Ami and Mamo were loyal in their own ways. Ami because thanks to Usa is now a part of this scary yet wondrous world where she has friends and sisters to count on, and for Mamo, her princess form can finally stop torturing him in his dream world, I mean come on he was getting pretty pissy that he couldn't figure her out or find the crystal. They both have a deep bonding love towards her, sister and soul mate. As for Ami tiredness, I wanted people to know that if your trying to figure out a translation it isn't THAT easy.

**AimlesslyGera**: well 'Shaydoe's' got a smaller cast now so its getting better, as for Mamo, yeah he's a little bit meaner, his loves in another time line and he's got 'bitchy ms tryin' to get into pants bitch' trying to hook up with him. Not to mention his loves sharing abed with someone else that's NOT him.

**regine.c**: I think the brat got on everyone's nerves, but she's not gone yet. Things will come to pass sooner than you might think. But with Usa castrating Diamond…unless he were to do something SERIOUS to her, like actual rape or something, I don't think she'd have it in her to literally cut off his family jewels. Mamo might, and her senshi, might but not Usa.

**moonbella09022 (Guest)**: thanks. Hope you think this one's awesome to!

**silverfaerie91 (Guest):** yep, when Mamo has to he can give a serious cold shoulder and tell them like it is.

**lunanekoanime (Guest)**: they will be, maybe even sooner than you think…but that also depends on your version of reunite…

**goddessofmanga (Guest)**: When it comes to Usa, Mamo's the man!

**mizzladyoflondon (Guest)**: gonn have to read to find out!

**thunderkitty902 (Guest)**: thank you and here's your update.

**queenofanime127 (Guest)**: you might wanna get some Vitamin E to grow our your nails for some more to bite off. Its gonna be tense all the way to the end. And I'll let 'Shaydoe' know you send her well wishes.

**babeofwinter93 (Guest)**: well your right on that one.

**guardianangel063 (Guest)**: I know and she's actually been taking her recovery time to write more, its just one hand and one thumb from the other hand…slows things down.

**witchoftheforest (Guest)**: thank you, and here's your update!

**flameofpassion (Guest)**: they will, they just need to overcome one more tiny little obstacle. Not even a real obstacle but anger will be involved.

**LoveInTheBattleField, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, yamifangirl09 (Guest), mistressofbakura (Guest)**: here's your next chapter.

Wow 22 reviews. Glad you all love this version of mine and now that its coming to the near end, only 5 ch/ep's to go before a break till the sequel.

Sailor Moon R 'Roses and Diamonds' ch.29

It had been three days since Sapphire confronted Usagi, three days since he 'defected' and three days since he felt like he was actually making progress. His relationship with his brother had also changed, though for better or worse, he wasn't sure on. The youma around tended to leave him and Usagi alone around command just as they did with her and his brother, so talking with her became very easy.

He wanted to work on strategy the fourth day of what her plans for the dark crystal were, since the large object seemed to still be in a flux of gaining and reducing power. Like it would one day grow an extra couple of feet and a day later get reduced a foot. He knew it had something to do with Usagi, he just wanted to know what. Needing to speak with her, without Wiseman lurking about or any youma that the Wiseman personally commanded, he saw her in the command room where he normally spotted her and decided now was as good of time as any.

The room lay in deep shadows, except for the holograms currently hovering over the central command bowl. His queen sat in quite reflection, in her white gown upon a stool. Her chin resting in a palm, finger's tapping upon the navigation keys on the outer panel of the bowl. The holograms gentle light flickering over her somber face as she gazed upon the serene metal landscape of Tokyo with curiosity.

She was scanning the crystals points seeing how her little 'bomb' as she had told Rei about was going. The spasms in power were acting right on time. Not letting it get to powerful yet growing in such a way that it would keep Diamond off the back of Sapphire for a little while longer. She in truth felt bad for the navy haired man, he was a good guy in many ways, just tired of the deceit and lies.

Yesterday for instance she had needed to cool Diamond's temper down for snapping at Sapphire over the crystal's flux. The elder brother yelled at him for being paranoid, that they needed to either move soon or this was just a wasted effort. Sapphire had lost a bit of his cool and yelled at him. Diamond had not been happy and was about to talk when she got in between them for a peace offering, stating that if the crystal is off which she already knew it was then they needed to proceed with caution and not jump right in.

Diamond grunted something that sounded like 'fine'. In an effort to calm him further she offered him a discrete back rub to cool his temper down. He had accepted then grabbed her arm and left without another word. She had un knowingly saved Sapphire that day from the cold, brutal, angry words of his brother, fearing it could shatter their bond if left un checked. Of course then she had to deal with Diamonds grabby hands on her during his rub down, insisting that she at least wear something sultry over him.

Complying she did, finding a thin white baby doll negligee and silk bikini style panties to appease him. She ended up straddling his naked waist upon the dark silk sheets, as he lounged on his belly in just his white dress pants. Moving her slender hands only to make sure her massaging rub had the desired snooze effect on him. Avoiding touching him anywhere else that might be taken as desire. It pleased her that the rest of the evening and most of the start of the night she didn't have to deal with his incessant hands groping her.

She was able to take a deep breath and lounge on the dark leather couch, smugly watching him sleep. She nearly laughed out loud wondering why she didn't offer it more often if that was the case. Though she was glad that she now had a way to lull him into sleep. Less grabby hands more sleep filled nights. Of course Rei and Mamoru's sessions with her gained them all around more intel on different situations.

Rei wanted to tell the girls badly, and Ami she felt was hiding something as well. Usagi felt bad since she knew Sapphire had been getting Ami's help, but feeling that if Ami and Rei knew what the other knew then it would only be a matter of time till Minako and Makoto knew as well. She loved her girls but she needed to finish this, not the next time they saw her try and drag her back, just like she knew Mamoru would. Hell if he could he'd drag her back through her mind, and never let her go again.

As much as she was already his and wanted to spend more time with him, she made a commitment and she was going to abide by it. Usagi sighed heavily, drawing her thoughts away from her beloved, as she absently watched the hologram change location.

However as things stood now, Sapphire felt hopeful, it had been a long time since he had, but first things first, he needed to talk to Usagi without prying eyes. Sweeping into command he made a 'shhing' motion with his hand to mouth as his other hand pulled her up and into a dark corner.

To a casual observer, it would almost look loving, a stolen moment, something Diamond would have killed his brother over, but it was anything but that. "I know you have done something with the crystal and if we're to work together then I need to know what." He whispered. She looked as if in debate. Tell or not tell. Finally after a few minutes of debate she pulled him closer and whispered in his ear the game plan.

He stood back after a few minutes shocked before a smile broke out over his face, "That's bloody brilliant." She smiled smugly, "I thought so." After a moment of easy silence he asked, "I just can't figure out why Diamond is acting so impatient with this, especially when he can see himself the dark crystal's having control issues." Usagi looked down on that one, "Yeah that might be my fault." She twiddled her fingers together, much in 'sorry, yet not so sorry' gesturing way. He looked oddly to her.

"What?" the question was simple enough but she couldn't say it out loud so she walked to the nearest door to make sure no one could hear her before walking back to him, "I'm avoiding sex, I made him promise that we would 'make love' once we 'took back the planet'." Her quotation marks had Sapphire looking at her oddly for a moment stunned, before he started to laugh, "So I was right!" he gasped. She just looked dumbfounded and slightly peeved.

"If you knew then why ask?" noticing her irritated hands perched on her hips as he gathered himself, "Because I know how pervasive my brother is when it comes to you." At her shiver he ran with it, "Let's just put it this way when it comes to him, any smell that would come from you he would probably bottle as a perfume or cologne to smell whenever he wanted." While it was sweet it was also… "That was sweet and gross at the same time." She remarked.

He laughed again realizing how it sounded, "I guess you're right. Why my brother ever wanted to turn you evil is beyond me." Sapphire admitted, though now both were settling themselves into seats, now talking to one another like good friends. The subject of her being good died down while the subject of his childhood with Diamond popped up. "He always looked out for me you know. Wanted the best for me." she nodded.

"I know the feeling. When the girls and I took out Queen Beryl, all I wanted was for them to be safe, happy, and be normal again. Be able to live their lives in peace. I wanted them to have the best, and I didn't think that the best came from fighting youma on a daily basis. I mean what 14 year old girl wants to fight seven to ten foot monsters daily?" she questioned in a joke form. He smirked, looking at the table, "Yeah I guess that would be scary for someone just thrown into the mix." He surmised.

"But when the Cardian's arrived our 'advisors' didn't have a choice but to reawaken us, reawaken me. Kami the pain I felt gaining back my memories that night…" She teared up slightly remembering getting everything back, well every fight, every battle won and lost, and most of all her final moments when she made her wish on the silver crystal and died. "It was like a near re birth of the mind, painful, hard, cold, yet knowing I had so much to gain from it all to. Despite originally not wanting to be a senshi, I'm better for it."

_Not that I'd ever tell Luna that, she'd never let me hear the end of it!_

"I wanted what was best for them, but what I thought only gave them a few months of happiness, with neither of them knowing who the other was, their old routines of shyness, being treated differently, and being shunned came back. It wasn't something the girls were good for. We had all drifted, and yeah for a few months there were no youma attacks, but as I've learned we have to accepted the bad with the good." a tear almost fell when Sapphire reached over before it could fall. "Can't let Diamond know your crying." He explained tenderly.

She nodded, smiling slightly at the gesture. "I accepted my fate, long ago. I love my friends, my sisters to much to NOT fight. I just can't stand by and LET someone I know that I could have helped get hurt. I just don't have that in me. I believe your brother is a good man, his heads just filled with so many lies that he can't see straight. I feel that there's still a chance for redemption within him." Usagi explained to Sapphire.

He nodded, "You truly are a good and remarkable woman Usagi, to still believe in my brother after everything he's done…I'm not sure how anyone else would be or even do it in your position, I really don't."

She smiled, "Don't get me wrong…" she looked behind her to ensure there were no eaves' droppers, before turning back to him, "He's gonna get his butt whopped for the pain he put Mamo – chan and I both through," She smirked slyly, he smiled in understanding, "But till then, I want to save him. If not from Wiseman than from himself." Turning serious as she finished her statement.

Sapphire nodded as he looked past her, "And scene." She looked back to see the man himself coming into the room they were in. His presence alone makes people want to either bow to him or shiver in fear.

(Diamond smiled as he pulled up a seat next to me, I felt tension in the air but drew away from it by turning around and kissing him deeply. The kiss brought strange feelings of affection to seed themselves within my mind...these alluring thoughts towards Diamond weren't right...they weren't supposed to be happening! Swallowing hard, I pulled away with a smile, anxiety burning in my stomach now. This event could only mean the darkness had finally found a way to weasel into my subconscious.

I wanted to go back into my mind and check on my fortifications to my memories, to my true self and ensure my memory doors were still fully in place. But I was unable to do that in his presence, besides being asleep. I need the time to myself to focus and let my guard down, it was why I went in during sleep, Diamond didn't bother me as he needed sleep himself. I was really getting tempted to feign head ache and go to bed but my focus started to drift.

Unable to focus as he was happily pulling me from my seat onto his lap. Feeling him active down there I valiantly ignored it and asked, "So what's on our agenda for today?" wrapping my arms around his neck in a loving gesture when really it was in an act to keep myself steady. "Why don't you two take the day off. Roam the palace and relax from all the built up tension." Sapphire suggested helpfully.

I about snapped my head to him in a 'what the hell are you thinking?' motion before I caught the look in his eyes. 'trust me.' smiling, as an act of trust I reply to Diamond, "He's right, to much stress makes my Diamond a dull, dull boy." I pulled from his lap and pulled him from the command center hoping Sapphire knew what he was doing. Diamond had no problem spending time with me.

It almost brought me back to when we first went out as friends…almost. Strolling the outer corridor's of the palace, as he spoke in a hushed mournful tones about how beautiful his planet once was. How one day he would resurrect it back to its splendor, once the Silver Crystal was destroyed and had the power as King of this Solar System. Saving his planet was a dream worth having, yet he was going about it all wrong.

Internally I was pitying him, trying to think of ways to talk some sense into him, but his reflective tone soon devolved into lewd touches yet again. And alarmingly I was having a harder and harder time banishing thoughts of approval and love towards him.

We moved away from the outer courtyard and back into the hallowed, dimly lit halls. His touches were obvious as he held on tight to my waist, or as I turned and he held on stead fast to my bum. His grasp either way, clear and possessive. The very few male youma around, looked away in fear of what might happen if they were caught staring at me. The hallways we walked down as we talked, or in his case groped, seemed endless.

We were now in the west wing, it was in a more than usual cut off area. Feeling nervous though not showing it, I made sure to tantalize with inviting smiles and sweet laughter. Without touching any part of him as he ate it up. I hoped for whatever Sapphire was doing this would be worth it. Coming into a near loop around I saw the throne room. Spacious in dark marble, with twin column's of carved pillars.

The elaborately carved buttress's hovering, in a brooding manner on the arching ceiling high above was an enthralling sight I had to admit. Strangely only one seat, it's royal grandeur and arrogant pose unmistakable. Very apparent in its elegant lines, and luxurious silk cushions. It seemed to float in the darkness of the massive room on a dais of deep lavender velvet. The throne of a powerful, vengeful King.

I guess he didn't plan my being here well enough to explain this.

"Why only one seat?" I questioned, gesturing towards the one that should be there for a Queen. I saw that he saw his own error but recovered, "You felt it was pointless since you always sat on my lap anyways." I smiled a sly smile to him, "Cheeky…" I muttered, "What?" he asked, "I said I remember." I covered. Walking towards him I saw in the left portion of the room a hologram, of me.

It hovered like a translucent ghost, the hologram disc sitting in honor upon a simple white marble stand. Hiding in an alcove, like one of his precious treasures. The way he displayed the image of me sent unhealthy shiver's up my spine. His love for me was just so twisted, it made me sad for him. I just wanted to explain everything but knowing what the result would be wouldn't do me any good, at least not yet.

The Queen looked to only be a few years older than myself. It made me wonder about how we age as White Moon members. If this was so far into the future then why look barely 20? I looked curiously at the image. Kneeling in supplication, eyes closed in repose, dressed in the flowing gown of the White Moon. My golden crescent shimmering upon my brow. My smile fell as I saw the image. I looked so, regale, and…I was stunned. I had never seen that side of me before.)

_Luna would love it, it makes me look like my moon mother…eternal…How I miss her terribly so…though I also miss my earth mama to._

(Not letting my emotions show up for to long feeling Diamond's eyes upon me, I asked, "Remember when I posed for that my darling?" trying to gain a little information from him as I sauntered up to the throne, hoping to see how well he knew my future self. His eyes showed a look of 'crap!' before he regained himself and instead countered with, "I was busy with business, why don't you recall the tale for me love."

As he pulled my bum onto his lap, clasping his arms about my waist in a possessive hold, I felt him pressing up against me, and heat began to burn within me down there. My mind began to hum with alluring thoughts of having sex right here on the throne. All I would have to do was yank up my dress and straddle him and I knew he'd not care about his promise.)

KAMI! NO!

(I retreated to thoughts of Mamoru, fortifying myself with my love for him. His piercing ice blue eyes were nothing like the soulful ones that Mamo – chan held me with. They were so loving, with a bit of possessiveness, but most of all love, passion, security, warmth, just enough to fend others off without yelling 'back off dicks', merely just saying 'she's mine and that's the end of this discussion'. Although when Mamo – chan gets possessive it really turns me on, much like when he held my hands so securely over my head as we made love.

That was a beautiful time in my mind that night. I just wanted to soak in his touch, his warmth, inhale his scent, but anyways. When Diamond gets possessive, it has a more common occurrence to initiate my gag reflex and make me wanna jump outta my skin, and not in a good 'oh kami yes' way, but in a 'oh kami get me outta here' way. Not to mention his hands love to drift to my bum…a LOT!)

_Crap!_

("If I recall…" I smiled, feigning to remember what happened that day, as if putting my thoughts into words, and make it sounds real and not completely made up, "I remember how you always and still do enjoy lingering your eyes on me. So while you were away on business, I thought to have this picture taken as a way for you to always have me with you, wherever you went or if I was away on business.")

_Please believe me! Please believe this stupid lie!_

("Oh yes I remember, but not to worry there won't be much need for you to delegate around. As soon as we take over the past with the dark crystal, and kill those miserable senshi, the only 'delegating' you'll need to worry about is in our bedroom." His lecherous grin was proof enough of his thoughts. It was making me wonder what he thought the position of a Queen was really about or if he thought that's all of what I did in the future.

It that was the case I couldn't wait to prove him wrong. "I can't wait. When will we storm the past though?" I asked. He looked to me, "Sooner than you think. I'm preparing things with the Wiseman, he knows more about the dark crystal than anyone.")

_Hummm…something to talk to Sapphire about…_

She needed to get away from him... to check on the darkness that seemed to seep into a weakness within her barriers. Find the weak points and seal them up. She was losing ground, and worried she didn't have the strength to repel it back.

"Well as much fun as this has been, I think I'll take a bath. All that walking around we did, it was almost like a work out." And indeed it was. They had walked the palace hallways for over two hours. Her feet in the heels to keep herself from tripping over the long dresses he insisted she wore outside the bedroom, were killing her. "Just you wait, you'll probably need two baths a day if not more when we start 'working out'." She had to swallow the feeling that came with those words of lust.

He smiled, not seeing her slight shift or her distress levels, "Mind if I join you?" he sat up, his greater height intimidating. Dominating her petite form, as he hovering inches away from her. A hopeful smile gracing his stern, fine boned face. He was attempting an alluring air, but it wasn't, he was failing as miserably as he used to. Her heart was beating fast, her breath shallow his scent was now becoming appealing to her. Convincing herself without real love in the mix, she would never find him sexy.

_I don't love him...I will never love him...oh, kami...I'm scared. I definitely have a weak spot in the walls!_

(My soul fell back on memories of Mamo - chan, as I needed to find the strength to regroup and refortify. I knew, Mamo – chan when he wanted to be could either melt or freeze ice with his intimidating stare. Not that I'd ever been on the receiving end of it but I saw it directed at our enemies before in the past. As for intimidating height, Mamo – chan's greater height was always something that attracted me to him…from the very start.

Something about the fairy tale princess reaching up on her toes to kiss her prince just never left me. Mamo – chan was my fairy tale prince. Diamond's hands cupped my bum approvingly, holding me tightly to his groin. I gave a small chuckle in response, "I would love that if I knew y – we could keep our hands from one another."

He started to pout so I pulled his head down and whispered over his lips with my own, "We both know we'll succumb to our desires for one another and that would be the opposite of our promise for once we take earth over." He was in such a state of blurring arousal that when I said, "Kay?" and began walking away he pulled me back to his chest lightening fast and inhaled my neck, my senses could feel his tongue licking a small path from my collar bone to my ear.

My body hummed for him, my thoughts sinking into lewd desire for him. I wanted to break down and cry right there.

My soul was trembling in fear, as my body responded to him in an approving way. As he once again took pleasure in my forced response, "We'll take earth within the next two weeks, then my love, we'll have each other." His words were memorized in my head for my chat with Rei tonight, "You tease…" I pretended to pout, while I slithered from his embrace and walked back to our room. Taking one last look at the transparent picture of the Queen as I left out, the image itself gave me hope. A hope that one day that future would come to pass for me.)

_Oh moon mother, I hope I am doing the right thing here…these people have a chance at redemption, I can feel it and now Sapphire is on our side…I believe…I think…_

(Getting the bath water ready I felt a presence behind me. Spinning around, bathrobe firmly in place I spotted Sapphire behind me. I clamped my hand over my mouth to avoid the screech of vocals from my throat, "Seriously? The bathroom again?" I demanded. He sighed, "You know how hard it is to talk to you without Diamond or anyone else around to hear us? At least down this hallway?" he snipped at me. Holding the robe tighter I asked, "What happened? What did you do?"

"There's five chips that hold power to the dark crystal, one main one, and four smaller, less lucrative ones." The computer terms thanks to Ami, weren't as hard to figure out as I thought they would be, "So you like pulled a few power plugs?" I surmised and asked at the same time, "Sorta…" he near dead panned, as he tried to figure out a way to explain it to me, "I took two small chips to avoid suspicion on the main one." I nodded understanding.)

"Without even one of those small chips, the dark crystal can't be used to its fullest potential, it'll be like a power surge, it'll fail before anything can truly happen. It's a temporarily solution till we get back to the past and implement your idea." Now she got it, "I get it you bought us some time. Diamond…"she looked over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't around, "Don't worry, I saw him talking to Wiseman before I came down this hallway." He waved off. "Diamond is planning his take over within two weeks time." She stated.

Her news had Sapphire thinking seriously, "There's two people I can give the chips to. Wiseman or Diamond will and can feel the power of them on us. I'm going tonight to give them to Prisma and Ami - chan. But like I said its only temporary, if either of them figure it out, they'll tear the palace apart looking for them, then go to the past to see if somehow our enemies got a hold of them." she nodded with dire understanding.

"And that won't be good. But we can't have the girls hold them for to long." Worries of the girls getting hurt over them too much to bear for her mind. Sapphire looked to her, "Their the legendary Sailor Senshi." he said as if holding onto two computer chips to a powerful dark crystal that had enough power to wipe out a city and make Chernobyl look like a fireworks display wasn't a big deal.

She pursed her lips together in distain, "Their also regular girls with regular lives and regular people to care about. The senshi can handle it, no problem, but take away the powers and what do you have?" her question got her point across, "Look their capable women, I trust them with my life, may times over, I'm just saying the higher the danger value the more worried I become over them." she explained. "This maybe what we do, but were still human, we can still bleed." Her words made him remember how she looked upon arrival.

Bloodied…near death…broken.

"I understand, I'll make sure they know to keep them in a safe place." Then she quirked her brow, "Why not just destroy them?" his eyes widened, then lowered again realizing she didn't know, "Cause the moment their destroyed, the sensor within them sends a beacon to Wiseman alerting him of their destruction. He'll be wherever the chip was destroyed within minutes. It'll compromise the safety of your senshi and your plan." He explained. Her eyes widened, "Oh…is that all?" she asked in mocking shock.

Clearly she got it but didn't like it, "I guess it makes sense…damn that Wiseman…" they both sighed, "I better go before my brother gets here." He dashed off as she noticed her hot water was nearly over flowing. "Kuso!" she cursed, shutting the taps off as she looked around for a cup or something to scoop the excess water out of so it wouldn't spill on the beautiful floor. Finding the cup used for their tooth brushes she grabbed it and for the next ten minutes scooped out enough water to be able to slide in and NOT worry about it over flowing.

_Oh kami what a day…oh hell what a week I'm having…and now only two weeks to go…I am losing ground though...I am not going to last that long! I have to find a way to find the weak points and make them stronger. The darkness is twisting my friendship feelings for Diamond and making me have thoughts only reserved for Mamo – chan, for him._

Meanwhile Diamond, after his conversation with the Wiseman about a small power deflate within the core of the dark crystal decided to have a talk with Rubeus, "My Prince." Rubues bowed to him. Diamond's powerful look never left him, "I want you to go into the past and take over another crystal point, and this time actually TAKE it over. You're repeated past failures, starting with the sisters has you on thin ice with me." Rubeus was taken aback by this remark, feeling that with his services in helping him that he had made up for that.

Disgruntled but not showing it he grit out, "Of course my Prince. I'll look for the last point on the map." He shimmered to the command room, dismissing himself, to locate a point that hadn't been exploited before, at least not to full energy gathering plans that is. Finding the Hikawa temple a simple place to steal energy from, he felt he'd have good luck there, not knowing what would be in store for him.

Using the time portal he arrived within the twisting warp of space. Stepping out of the mirrored vortex and onto the sidewalk unnoticed on the abandoned street. Surveying the ancient time worn atmosphere of Sendai Hill, he quickly creating a false identity for himself. Dressed as a stylish businessman, in grey slacks, a black silk shirt and matching suit jacket with dark tan loafer's accompanying his feet.

He looked unassuming and quite boring. The dying ember's of the sun was burning behind the trees, as he waltzed in on the temple grounds as if he owned the place. Briskly moving over the cobble stones up to the Main building and slipping inside.

Big mistake for Rei's grandfather, had sensed Rubeus dark energy and was lying in wait, just behind a rice divider off from the front foyer. The old man snuck up on Rubeus, as the man moved past the divider. Pushing the wall aside and toeing up behind the taller man easily. Even at his age he could sneak up on the best of the best.

Rubeus thought he was being 'ninja' like enough to slip past the regular doors into the establishment. "May I help you young man?" he snapped as politely as possible to the now mortified to be caught red headed man. Angry at himself for not sensing or hearing the old man, not to mention surprised said man looked ready to retire, instead he was able to be more sneaky than he should be, he muttered something to himself before finally answering him.

"I am looking for the energy center of this place, I heard it was the best place to conduct prayers." The old man didn't buy it seeing how the place for prayers was right out in front near the Torrii, at the Temizuya. It was where one would purify themselves at the sacred fountain before giving their prayer's before the bell and box.

This man was looking for something else, something bad and grandpa knew it, "You're not a very good liar, now get out of here before I throw you out." Rubues not used to be caught up in his lies didn't take lightly to being caught so easily. Wondering now why it was so easy for the sisters and so hard for him to take on a disguise. He began wondering if he should have been watching them more closely, observing them instead of waving a hand off in their direction only to take credit later on.

"Nice threat old man…" He snarled, grandpa started to worry when he felt the evil presence growing stronger from the red head. Part of him wanted to call for his granddaughter for help but the other part, the one that would do anything to protect his only grandchild, the one left in his care when her selfish father decided his political career was more important than his own flesh and blood, didn't want her near this seemingly dangerous man.

Rubeus, now un caring, dropped his disguise with a shimmer. Confronting the nervous old man in his normal outfit of flowing grey pants and dark red vest. His dark crescent throbbing with pent up rage upon his forehead. Raising his palms he shot a small wave of dark power at Rei's grandfather. His yell alerting Rei instantly, like a homing beacon that her grandfather was in serious danger.

She darted from the sacred fired room, dressed in her white and red shrine robes. Her bare feet thundering down tambata flooring of the long hallway towards the foyer as if the fires of hell were on her ass, only to find her grandfather had been blasted through a paper wall. The thin wood shattered around his barely standing body, stout legs trembling, had hunched over his knees heaving for breath. His shrine robes hanging tattered around his bare shoulder's, face set in a determined frown.

His heart straining heavily as he had pulled up enough mental psychic power to ward off a substantial amount of the attack. Rubeus stunned but also smiling at the audacity of the human male, who was small enough in his minds eyes to be a dwarf, for the power he presented in defense was mighty. All in all, without the mental power grandpa held he'd be dead from the blast force. When it came to Rebeus he cared none about whom was sacrificed, that and he was desperate to gain favor from his prince.

"So the old man has juice in him. I admit, nicely done. But do you have enough juice for round two?" his answer came in the form of fire ball, though obviously not from the grandfather. Screaming in pain, he looked to where he now had second degree burns on his right arm. Then saw the senshi of Mars, fully ready to kick his ass for daring to harm her grandfather, not that he knew she was the old man granddaughter.

"You are in a sacred place of holy worship, I will not allow your presence here to further disrespect it, in the name of the planet Mars I will chastise you!" she declared, Rubeus angered that within a minute had a senshi already here wondered, "Funny your timing to getting here, very close…almost as if you were already here…" he wondered aloud. Mars tensed not liking where his thoughts were going.

He crossed his arms and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I thought it would just be the old man here, but it seems that perhaps another lives here as well." Just then Yuichiro walked in, dressed in his own white and blue robes a mop held tight in his hands, with a bucket of dirty water in the other. Spotting the blunder he walked into, he dropped the bucket. He saw the situation for what it was and took a defensive stance with the mop as a weapon.

To say his stance was goofy but admirable was saying a lot, "I don't know who you are but seeing that you might have just attacked grandpa Hino I suggest you lea – Sailor Mars?!" he questioned, spotting Mars right behind Rubeus. Mars for her part sighed as a sweat drop formed over her head, "Run!" she yelled in mild worry but mostly agitation, as her grandfather attempted a spiritual attack on Rubeus.

While the vile man was distracted by Yuichiro's presence, the attack knocked him off balance but only truly succeeded in pissing the red head off. With a frustrated snarl, Rubeus sent another dark fire ball towards the old man. Blasting grandpa again, Rubeus put a decent amount of force, much stronger blast then before, knocked the poor man out the back divider and onto the grass, knocking him out. It was only his mental barriers that prevented his death, yet again.

"How **dare** you hurt him!" Mars fired at him. She spotted how close her only true blood relative had nearly died and couldn't let that happen, at least not by the enemy. If her grandpa was to leave this earth it'd be due to natural causes….NOTHING but!

"Searing Mandala!" She formed her kata wither hands, sending a bombardment of fire balls in his direction. Seeing no mercy and already knowing Usagi was debating on his actually being able to be good, his actions towards her were disputable yet she was on the fence about actually letting him die. She sent her 'fire balls' at him, then darted out the front door passed a poor confused Yuichiro. She wanted to draw him out of the temple, to avoid further damage to her grandfather, Yuichiro and the inner grounds of the temple itself.

Rubeus, with his rage rising at being fired upon once again, followed her blindly outside. But it was only to spot Catsy in her human form as she seemed to be there making prayer. The dark curly haired woman was dressed in a smart tight black skirt and matching pumps. With a cute frilly pink blouse that made her look far younger then she was.

His rage changed directions as he spotted her innocent form, happy, fully of mirth, it was something that angered him. Here he was enduring his princes semi wrath for loosing missions he gave to them to take care of yet here she was living a peaceful life. If he was going to suffer in anyway, then in his mind's eye so should she. He shimmered right over to her, making Mars run to Catsy to warn her, "Catsy RUN!" she yelled, trying to keep the panic from her voice. The curly dark haired woman saw Rubeus's angered form looking down at her.

In an effort to protect herself she automatically put her hands up to shield herself. But to no avail her powers of defense were gone, his dark fire consumed her in an inferno. Screaming to the heaven's as she felt her clothing melt and burn away.

Rebeus laughed darkly, "That's what you get for becoming a traitor to our cause you miserable BITCH!" Catsy, now wondering what she ever saw in his cold, calculating jerk, replied back, "At least now I'm happy, and living an evil free life with my sisters. Besides, you left US here. You abandon US, you skeeze bag!" she huffed, her clothes now blackened rags barely hanging off her nearly nude body. Her skin blistered and red from the dull cold tingling of burnt flesh over powering her senses, along with the sour stench of her wounds.

Gaining a back bone to the man she once thought she loved, only to realize how foolish the feelings were considering how he was obviously reacting to her mere presence. Her eyes watered, "I don't know what I saw in you." She stated sadly out loud, "You were a fool to believe in anything I said to you Catsy, you and your sisters, all of you. Your even bigger fools for giving up your powers because now, you can no longer defend yourselves from me." he cackled un caring and mercilessly.

It was then that fire rings came blasting his way, torching his red vest and burning the tips of his hair. He looked over to the main building spotting the senshi of Mars now had back up in the form of Venus and Mercury. Now flanking him near the Torrii. Part of him was grateful that Jupiter wasn't there. He really didn't want to encounter her electric wrath right now. Not that he'd ever admit that out loud.

"One at a time. Once I kill her I'll get right to you miserable brats." He turned back to Catsy to find her gone. "Clever bitch…" he figured she had been there to talk to him long enough to give the other senshi a chance to get there.

Turning towards the three senshi he smirked, "I'm to leave your death's to my Queen but that doesn't mean I can't recoup our loses by taking your energy." He surmised without caring. If anything, senshi energy would bring him the source faster and enable him to get home faster without much work. Smiling as if having concocted a brilliant scheme, he then laughed before casting his dark powers over the area, trapping the girls within a void bubble. They gasped in surprise as he encased them all.

It allowed the last senshi, Jupiter, the one he was the LEAST fond of, to arrive to have her electrical powers bounced off the barrier.

"FUCK!" Jupiter raged, glaring death from the outside of the dark barrier at Rubues. Two small cats joined her in the fight, hackles up growling and howling around the barrier. Rubues narrowed his cold eyes, briefly having remembered seeing a young, dark haired woman in the future. She was a part of the White Moon court... Before the attack, with the exact same coloring as the dark Mau.

It made him wonder about her briefly before focusing his powers to zap the energy from the senshi within. "No worries." He iterated to the girls. He wore a smug as shit smile, looking down at them, as they were trying to use their powers with futility. The barrier absorbing every Love chain, every Shabon Spray, and every Mandala with little effort.

"You might as well stop wasting your time, and effort. In less than 20 minutes, your powers will be completely drained and you won't have to worry about this banal existence anymore." He smirked, before he started to lower his hands, his siphoning powers almost complete over the barrier. Having stolen a decent amount already, thanks to them using their powers against their prison, the barrier was humming with a high pitched whine.

The Senshi's screams vibrated off the barrier, as they crumbled to their knees. Their drainage taking longer than he thought, making him see these senshi as more powerful candidates than he thought. He had really believed that they would be out cold by now, but no, down on their knees in rising anger but not out cold. Even with having used their powers for freedom they still maintained energy and spirit to continue on.

"I'll give you credit for lasting this long but will it hold up from - " he yelped in a small amount of pain as a razor sharp rose came out and slashed across his hand, slicing his skin clean open, little pools of blood seeping out. He shot his head, glare and all in the direction the glowing gold rose had come from. He found the masked capper, standing smug as ever upon the roof of the main building.

Smiling victoriously as he shot two more golden roses out, the power within shattering the power hold over the barrier, releasing the senshi in a flash. "You're finished, Rubeus." Tux said as he prepped him with another bombardment of roses. This time the flower's daggers had turned to razor sharp stone.

Focused on him he didn't see the combined 'lightening and fire' headed his way till the very last second. Barely having a chance to put a barrier for himself up he felt the sting of the powers as they connected so closely to his hands, "I'll get you yet you lousy - " he grunted in pain as Tux used his 'smoking bomber' weapon on him. The blast making his back smoke as he felt his skin start to burn from it. The cloud of dark fog enshrouded him, billowing around the Shrine blocking out the landscape.

Feeling himself out numbered he started to attempt to shimmer away, when he felt a chain of light, looking very much like Venus's 'love me chain' wrap around his body. The power she sent through it, preventing him from shimmering out. He bellowed in rage, needing help and unwilling to admit to defeat he tried to bring forth his secret weapon, something to distract the senshi long enough for him to perform a Houdini act.

In a dark shimmering instant the child girl known as Lady Keres – chan appeared before them all. Standing glowering at them from the top of the Torrii's upper most arch. Dressed as always in her dark princess dress, long silver hair snapping in the wind. However she no longer had the desired effect he thought she would have.

Tux looked in mute disbelief at the whole thing, "Serious you're getting that desperate Rubeus?" the red haired man grit his teeth, "I mean sending in a 50 pound child to do your dirty work for you, come now I thought you were this 'big bad guy'. Have you really no shame? Or are you just used to using females for your personal gain?" he mocked, as his smoke cloud faded away upon the winds.

Leaving Rubeus snarling in fury, to angry to care. He broke through the chain of light by charging his body with dark energy. Screaming to the heavens as he built up his power, then began to slam power strike after power strike at Tux, and the senshi while the vile young girl laughed manically. Though at him, or at the 'wack – a - mole' effect that he was having against his foes you couldn't tell.

He was seemingly playing with the girls as they leaped, and dodged the different blasts and attacks, no one was certain, but either way Keres – chan was laughing it up.

The temple grounds became a small war zone as he kept getting closer and closer to his intended targets. Not giving them a true amount of time to prepare an attack but exhausting much of his own energy up as his anger and rage at to many past failures. Now being surrounded by what he considered to be meaningless humans, whom he couldn't seem to hit with even one true power attack. Trying to hit these senshi was like trying to catch a half dozen buzzing bees, it wasn't going to happen.

Finally getting close enough, Tux engaged Rebeus in a battle of power. His hands glowing gold, his own magical barrier now enshrouding them. As he faced off against the man's fury in hand to hand combat, the girls sought an avenue of taking him down. Gathering their powers together, unable to do a full on 'sailor powered attack', without Sailor Moon, they merely combined all their powers together, using the very last of their reserves.

Holding hands and forming a circle beneath the Torrii. As full dark fell upon the temple grounds, the half moon now floating into view over the metal towers stretching out between the Torrii's arches. They slowly bowed their heads, summoning the last of their energies.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

They shouted in unison, as all their training as of late, enabled them to reach greater heights of power, ascending to their new levels earlier than the felines had anticipated. A rainbow of lights shot out of their bodies combining into a massive force now rocketing towards him. Their energies and need to get back their princess and disable Rubeus for helping Diamond take her to begin with fueled their power.

Rubeus felt a great energy coming at him. By the time he turned around he was hit full blast with the power hit. "Uncle Rubeus!" the child yelled in fright. A small arm reaching uselessly for him, unsure now of what to do as he was in massive amounts of pain.

To weak to fight any more, and rather facing his princes wrath than the pride on the senshi's faces as he would have no choice but to accept defeat he merely muttered, "Let's go Lady Keres – chan!" he used the last of his dark power to shimmer away as did the child. Looking lost and near tears.

The girls grateful for his disappearance fell to their knees in exhaustion. "Okay, thank kami we have been training cause WHEW!" Mars groaned, her voice rough from many attempts to shout out her attacks. "No kidding, he went all out on us today." Jupiter muttered, rubbing her smarting bum. Rubeus had gotten to close for her comfort on more than one occasion. She had a feeling he had it in for her.

"To bad we couldn't weaken him enough to stay, we could have interrogated him to tell us about Usagi – chan and the dark crystal." Two sets of eyes looked away from the blonde senshi, neither wanting to give away the fact that they each knew something about what she wanted to interrogate him about. Rei almost broke but decided against it. Wanting to ask Usagi's permission first, not wanting to compromise her plan. It was then that she saw the same look in Ami's face as well.

It made her wonder if Ami was a part of Usagi's plan and she was un aware of it. Planning to get to the bottom of it, and not wanting to have to interrogate the water senshi, as the girls split up, they agreed to a meeting later that night at the temple. Rei cleaned up the battle scene on her temple's grounds as she thought about how to convince her to tell the other girls. After this she felt they deserved to know the truth.

Midnight came fast for her as they updated Luna and Artemis about Rubeus, since they had no choice but to duck when the blasting started. Agile they may be but even they couldn't tackle a floating, fully enraged Rubeus. They also told them about 'Lady Keres – chan', that she had actually been real, and not something made up or conjured up by Mamoru out of guilt with his loss of Usagi.

Once the girls left, to tired from having their energy used and zapped, Rei used the fires to get into Usagi's mind. Or rather she attempted to. Being blocked she was stunned, so she attempted a stronger connection. Feelings of fear over Usagi began to make her wonder, 'had she been found out'? Rei hoped not, all of Usagi's planning would have been for nothing. Her thoughts betraying her, showing her their beloved princess, currently being tied down in the room of darkness by the evil dark vines.

Her fear took over and gripped her, making her use her full mental force to break through the block and connect. The black field shattered, finding herself in the hallway of doors. The wooden door that resembled the one attached to her house back on earth, lay ajar. Rei dashed down the hall, coming to an abrupt halt, as she spotted Usagi's just inside. The space behind the door having taken the shape of the blondes foyer back on earth.

Wondering where her princess was, she looked about in several directions within the first story quickly. Hoping that her princess was fine and somewhere inside this memory. Hearing light moans she ran up the stairs to the upper hall, down to Usagi's bedroom door without thought to the meaning of the light sounds. Rudely pushing the door open only to find a sight that made her want to gouge her eyes out.

Usagi, in her school uniform, though not an uncommon sight, but the head of dark hair between her legs definitely was. Most definitely UN common, at least to her sights. Rei felt her eyes burning as she took in the sight of her leader's school skirt shoved up around her waist, no sign of an undergarment present, while his hands held her hips firmly to the bed, pinning the blonde angel in front of him, as she moaned in ecstasy. "Taste so amazing Usako…" his mumbled words made the blonde shoot her head back against the bed.

Now mortified, and wishing she could officially burn her own eyes out, she started to open her mouth. Her cheeks flushed bright, tomato red, her feet refusing to move, let alone run. A fist now before her mouth attempting hold her horrifying cries inside, as a piercing scream that she could not control or contain filled the air, scaring the crap out of the occupants on the bed. Pushing her skirt down Usagi looked flushed and startled towards the fire senshi.

"What the hell Rei – chan?!" she sputtered. She was angry, embarrassed and trying to regain herself in from her near orgasmic high, just literal from moments before hand. Mamoru for his regaining value, didn't feel as embarrassed as his love did. Still having her taste on his mouth, he merely felt slightly angered and perturbed that his delicious dessert had been interrupted so rudely. "Is it something important Rei – chan otherwise we were **busy**." he couldn't help but feel a tad of his arrogance shine through at the current moment.

The long ebony haired miko, was completely unraveling in humiliation at catching them is such a compromised state. Her face was glowing, eyes squeezed shut, wishing the visual she caught would leave her mind's eye, even as she was sputtering and stuttering. Unable to form thoughts or even words.

As for Mamoru, the love of his life was still heavily breathing from exertion and it was a continual sheer turn on for him, knowing even with the interruption her level of arousal hadn't completely left her. It left him still turned on and anxious to get back to his dessert. Even to the point that he was subtly pulling her skirt around. Had it not been for Rei's scream they would have continued on, uncaring to her presence.

Rei for her part, was utterly embarrassed to have walked in on such a beautiful act. Didn't make her want to remember it ever again but she knew that that was many because it was an obvious private moment between the two.

(I was utterly humiliated by Rei's screech. It sounded like a howler monkey seeing a horrible scene. And I was so close to the point of no return. I had to remind myself that she wouldn't have barged in here without a damned good reason. Else wise, she'd be getting a serious Moon kicking for that! Besides with Mamo – chan here, still between my now closing up legs, I felt the effects still coursing through me.)

_Oh kami I still want him so badly…I seriously want to throw Rei out, if this isn't serious! I want my man!_

Finally finding her words she spoke, "I need to speak with Usagi – chan." her eyes though unable to meet Mamoru's, possibly not for a while, met with Usagi's. Their sisterly bond able to tell her it was something important and unless she wanted him to know, to have him leave now. Usagi stood up wondering if it was something truly serious. "Mamo – chan…" Usagi began. He came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

He was un caring of how his close proximity with Usagi might affect the still stunned miko. He wanted to have his dessert back on the rumpled bed. The one he hope in reality they could christen as well one day, maybe…as long as no one else was at her home. "Can we at least finish first?" he purred in delight.

It was his wandering hands, though not to inappropriately in front of Rei and the wet trail his tongue was leaving that convinced her, "Give us five minutes Rei – chan." she didn't even bother to wait before turning around in her loves arms. Rei quickly left and gave them a safe ten minutes instead, suddenly wishing Mamoru would call her to let her know it was safe to go into Usagi's mind now.

Reluctantly she headed back upstairs, having spent her time lounging in the memory of the Tsukino's living room down stairs. As a minor safety precaution to her ears she put two fingers in them to avoid any sounds from traveling down the stairs. She didn't need to hear things and let her imagination to fill in the gaps.

Going back in the room she was met with no resistance and found a sated Usagi waiting on her bed. "He is amazing…kami I love him so much." Rei looked down, feeling bad for dispelling the glow of Usagi's obvious post climactic mood, "I want to tell the girls Usagi – chan." Usagi for her part shot her head to her.

"Demo - " this time Rei stopped her, "Rubeus attacked us head on today, I almost…they deserve to know. Plus I think Ami – chan's hiding something from me, so I need to tell them. Please, it's been over two weeks, things are miserable without you, and - " Usagi put her hand up, "Diamond is planning something within two weeks, and since I have already been here so long, as long as you can guarantee me the girls WON'T blow my cover you can tell them."

It was then that Usagi seemed to lose her bliss filled afterglow, "I do miss them so much…" she got misty eyed, now missing her senshi.

"We'll stop him but Usagi – chan, what is going on?" Rei pleaded, her violet eyes filled with sympathy for the hard road her leader was on.

She told Rei everything she knew, Sapphire's defect, his joining their side now, and Ami's help in the matter of their even greater enemy, Wiseman. "She's on orders to NOT say a thing but since I'm letting you tell the girls, go to her first. She's earned it." Usagi gave her a proud smile, blinking away her tears.

Rei nodded, "Oh by the way tell her I'll talk to Sapphire, she's not always there for his meetings with Prisma. They've been starting to rekindle their love if the new attitude he's been sporting has anything to do with it." Rei was stunned to hear about that. Not knowing that that was why Prisma seemed to be happier lately.

"Got it." she was about read to leave when Usagi said, "Oh Rei – chan…?" the miko looked back, "Next time…please wait if you feel a resistance." Usagi gritted through clenched teeth. The miko could only nod feeling highly embarrassed.

Usagi felt she was slipping and might not have much time left as herself. She had wanted to spend this time with her true love, as a final goodbye if it came to that. She had to redouble her efforts to get back to the past as soon as possible. Even now the darkness was stalking just outside her heavy door of protection. Beating upon it in a slow steady assault, and the door was weakening. She was running out of time, but the dark crystal wasn't ready...her plan was taking to long to come to fruition.

She was scared...really, really, scared. She hoped if she did turn, her sister's would have the courage to end her life. She did not want to live as an evil essence.


	30. revelations part 1 & midnight rendevous

**adoore (Guest):** she fears she will but she'll do whatever it takes to make sure that doesn't happen. Her love for mamoru is to strong to really give in. as for mamoru marking his usako, oh he will…many times to come!

**AmeliaJade326: **I appreciate it.

**damonika2009:** I so loved that battle feel. I kept thinking of a very frustrated Rebues as he was literally playing wack-a-mole with the girls. It really kept me in the battle spirit. and yeah Usa will break on that one about the girls. As for sapphire, yeah I didn't like that he wanted to kill her in the manga, but he was almost as evil as his brother, for this I wanted to give him a chance at redemption and viewers responded well to it.

**CaughtInAFantasy:** I'd rather it be Rei to walk in than for it to be Chibi Usa since that type of thing can traumatize a child…adults….not so much. Though if I do have Chibi Usa come back again I might just do that if Mamoru can't get her to understand that she's his future daughter. But that's a big might. All the same though it was a good laugh to have, I gave Rei a worse one for when I overheard it from two people I am close to. Took me almost 3 months to get the moans out of my head. (Side note, ear plugs are so worth the purchase as long as you have a buffer to go with them!)

**warriorqueen13 (Guest):** thank you so much.

**silverfaerie91 (Guest):** hopefully it'll tie you over till the last .

**exeterchickxx (Guest)**: wow, 'wicked', cool! I enjoy writing it as well, we both do.

**queenofanime127 (Guest):** as much as I'm all for Mamo saving the day sometimes girls gotta take care of their own business, and that's what Usa's doing.

**dragonlady08 (Guest):** thank you!

**yamifangirl09 (Guest)**: Yeah that was the funniest part for us to write. She tries to contain her reaction but there are something's you can't make yourself squash in time and for miss 'high and mighty' its something funny for her to deal with.

**babeofwinter93 (Guest):** your gonna have to read.

**lunanekoanime (Guest)**: she works to keep her power within and makes sure its used only to keep the darkness away. It's her 'battery' of sorts. As long as she gets a decent charge she's good for a bit of time.

**witchoftheforest (Guest)**: thanks. As for the steamy scene, I can definitely guarantee a very nice reunion when it happens. That ch/ep is extra long just for that!

**flameofpassion (Guest)**: I'll make sure she knows, all she's been doing is a bit of new writing, day time t.v. just got boring to her.

**guardianangel063 (Guest):** I hope you like what's to come.

**pandoraskiss (Guest)**: no worries with giving up, this story part is already written out, just waiting to go through 'shaydoe' for add ons. I love to finally be able to put these ideas out there and out of my head.

**LoveInTheBattleField, moonbella09022 (Guest), goddessofmanga (Guest), mistressofbakura (Guest), animechick (Guest):** here's your new chapter!

Okay 21 reviews, nice…let's see what you all think of the next one. I for one love your reviews and to find out what you think. It helps as an author to know the direction is clear and not bleary between the lines and that I'm not leaving any stones un turned. I want to end this half of the story on a positive, tie up loose ends way so that there aren't a dozen questions on what's going to be happening with the sequel, you'll be just enjoying the next half of the story.

Oh and a shout out to 'damonika2009' for being the 500th reviewer! I was so excited, none of my previous stories came to that (I don't think they do even with all stories all added up…)

Sailor Moon R 'Roses and Diamonds' ch.30

Once Rei learned of Ami's midnight meetings with Sapphire she decided to go there for herself, get everything out in the open and done with. She always preferred the 'take the bully by the horns' method, not twiddling her fingers wondering if it was the better way, it was also the thing that got her into trouble at times. Thankfully this was one of those 'you know it's the right thing to do' times.

It was the only thing keeping her from twiddling her thumbs as she went in full force, knowing that in the end the girls deserved this. That and she felt like her head was going to explode of she didn't. Taking to the dimly lit path, still dressed in the Shrine Robes. Having pretty much started living in them, with all the spiritual training she had been doing. The night was warm with just a slight breeze to cool things down. Spotting all three of them as she left the security of the tree lined path.

Ami was looking tired, more worn out then normal for the over worked scholar. Dressed in a pair of white sweats and tight navy shirt that might actually be her swimsuit underneath. Her hair still looked slightly damp, which to Rei meant the girl was stressed. Her usual method for trying to settle her raging mind was a long swim at the 'rec center' in Juban. It seemed to be one of the very few things to be able to calm the water senshi down at times.

Prisma looked ready to head out on a hot date, in a little black dress and pumps. Her wavy light green hair pulled up in an alluring cascade down her back, while Sapphire was in his navy dark moon suit, looking serious and nervous.

_Well, Hino...better now than never._

She stepped out of hiding and walked up to them. Shocked, Ami sought to find cover, absurdly ducking behind Prisma. As if the taller woman could hide her! Her lack of sleep preventing her from thinking of a good hiding spot from the miko.

When Rei spoke up, with a slight smile, "I know Ami – chan, Usagi – chan told me about your meetings with Sapphire for information on the Wiseman." Ami looked confused and stunned as she meekly reemerged from behind Prisma.

"Wait! Nani?" Ami asked, feeling slightly betrayed that Rei seemed to know everything and she knew so little, "Usagi – chan made me swear NOT to say anything. It was a direct order not to tell any of you the truth, but now that Sapphire and her are working together, and that Diamond is planning something within the next two weeks she gave in and let me tell you." Ami calmed down a little but not a lot.

Feelings of anger considering she was the second senshi after Usagi to be found and brought into this world of theirs stung her. Not to mention that apparently Sapphire and Usagi were working together add that to Usagi being good this whole time and just pretending to be evil was another thing for her to be stunned and a bit upset over. Her highly processing mind was taking it all in, wondering bleakly if there was anything else to know.

"Not even Minako – chan or Makoto – chan know the truth. I had to beg her for weeks to let me tell!" Rei attempted to defend her secrets, still having not spoken a word to Sapphire or Prisma, "Your Rei – chan." he spoke calmly if not testily. "Hai. I'm the sailor senshi of Mars as well. Prisma – san how are you?" Rei spoke to both now, "I'm good. So you've been in contact with Usagi – chan?" she asked. Rei came forward.

"It took me forever to convince her that the rest of the senshi needed to know the truth, but she was and still is partially convinced that our emotional bond as senshi and as sisters would betray on our faces or in our words and we'd either blow her cover or demand her return back to us." As it was the ever logical Ami couldn't dispute that, "She's right though, we would have had a very difficult time keeping the ruse up, and demand she return as fast as possible. But why tell only you?" the bluenette asked.

Rei felt bad, "Because…" her eyes teared up, feelings of slight bitterness and anger at herself for her treatment of the girl in the past, knowing Usagi was using that to help them out. It didn't help make the miko feel any better, "We have that love – hate relationship that makes it easy to cover for caring emotions. She knew I would be able to keep up a hateful ruse while knowing the truth considering how our apparently slightly demented sisterly bond works."

It was something that as much as Rei was grateful for since Usagi came to her, she also hated since it meant that she and Usagi would be at odds and her seemingly distaste for the blonde senshi appeared often enough to be believed by the enemy.

She felt bad but now wasn't the time to dwell, "She said to tell you first since you quote 'earned it'." Ami laughed bitterly with her. Of course she had, she just deciphered a text that didn't even exist in the time frame yet. "So now that you know how will you tell the others, I'm sure they'll be upset." Prisma asked, already having seen how bonded these young girls, more like young women were.

"They will be, but they'll have no choice but to accept it as we did." Rei stated matter of fact as she began walking away, "Ami, senshi meeting at the temple tomorrow at noon, we'll tell the girls everything. But one thing must be kept up as well. We must ensure that the NOONE botches this up and let Usagi – chan get discovered. It'll ruin her plan which you'll love by the way, and send her back into these creapy vine things. We could possibly loose her for good." She passed the short haired girl a knowing smirk.

Ami looked curious and pained as to what Usagi had gone through, "Oh my…tomorrow!" she dashed off herself. Both leaving the couple there to themselves, enjoying the evening before he once again would return to the future. For him it became harder and harder to leave his loved one, she meant the world to him and he knew at the end of the day that he would have to do the right thing and make sure his brother survived what was to come.

Noon at the temple came a tad to fast for the senshi of fire and water. As the bright and sweltering heat of the sun dominated the sky. As if it was trying to bake the city to a fine golden brown. Luckily it was a Saturday and add the fact that grandpa wasn't hopping around like a bunny rabbit and actually hold up in his room for recovery with his run in with Rubeus that Rei knew she need not worry over his snooping. The girls piled into her room, arriving one after another, spaced by only a few minutes ahead or behind one another.

Makoto, dressed in a pair of jeans and black tank top, hauling in a huge picnic basket filled with her latest stress baking for everyone to enjoy. It had been over two weeks since Usagi disappearance and the brunette hadn't stopped cooking. Rei loved her cooking, they all did. On the contrary though, if she saw one more cookie, pastry or brownie it would be to soon. But she loved Mako and knew she needed a bit of understanding. So with a grateful smile she dug into the feast of sweets now scattered over her low table.

One would think she would have gained at least ten pounds since Usagi left to play double agent but the training she and Jupiter were going through gave her an exact idea on how Usagi kept the weight off. Mina waltzed in wearing her favorite yellow sun dress, snatching a chocolate chip cookie off her low table before flopping down on a pillow before the table. Ami claimed a spot near the open divider, wanting a little fresh air to help calm her nerves. Still sporting her white sweats, yet having changed into a sky blue striped t-shirt.

Rei sat on her bed, dressed in her robes as always these days. "There is something Ami – chan and I need to tell you, it's very important but please no interruptions till were done otherwise there will be miss communication and tempers high enough to rival mine on a BAD day." The girls nodded, knowing how temper mental the miko could get.

Sighing Ami spoke up, "Usagi – chan isn't really evil, only acting evil." This garnered a string of gasps before Rei shushed them down, "She had me on orders to NOT tell any of you out of fear that you wouldn't be able to keep the ruse up and would demand her return home. I had to beg her for weeks to let me tell you." Rei explained.

Angered by this, yet trying to keep her cool so they could find out everything Minako stood up, fists clenched to her sides, "Why do you know then?" again another betrayed feeling.

Rei sighed this time, swallowing the need to let her voice break over all the stress, "Because I can pull off the bitch card, and act totally pissed off when it comes to her, none of you can." Her blessing and curse with her beloved princess.

Her fists now limp, Minako sat down in defeat, understanding how the information could also cause harmful feelings for the fire senshi as well since other than Ami, she knew her longer than them as well.

"She's been our eyes on the inside of the dark palace for weeks now. It's something we have never been able to accomplish before." Rei explained, scrubbing a hand down her face. She felt so stressed out right now. For once she was glad that Luna and Artemis wouldn't be there for a few minutes. It would give them girls time to adjust before there were two more highly temper mental – granted felines in form now – but highly temper mental people none the less. She could only handle so much stress at a time.

Changing the direction Ami spoke up again, "I've also been in touch with Diamond's brother Sapphire – san." This earned a string of shocked near yelps from the girls, "NANI?! Why?" Makoto demanded, her eyes widening while also narrowing in rising shock.

"He's defecting. He sees something's going wrong within the dark palace and wanted outside help. I deciphered a book for him, the text hasn't even been discovered in our time frame yet." She actually sounded near excited about it.

"It talks about the history of the planet Nemesis and of the evil being responsible for brainwashing Diamond and Sapphire for years on end." She pulled the book out of her book bag as proof, "Unbelievable. So Usagi – chan is willingly staying with Diamond, Sapphire is defecting because he found out he was lied to as a kid, and we have a greater enemy than Diamond out there." Minako was in disbelief.

Looking up she asked with a concerned look etched across her face, "Wait, does Mamoru – san know? I mean he's the love of her life, her soul mate." right then they heard a soft, "No." being uttered from angry, sad, hurt lips.

They turned around to find Mamoru, dressed in his typical color of mourning these days. Black jeans and a black button up short sleeve shirt, un tucked around his hips. His face now twisted in deep hurt and upset at being deceived by his beloved. Having walked in only on the tail end of the conversation, "It's not what you think!" Rei leaped up, seeing the hurt and anguish written on his face.

She needed to fix this before he spoke to Usagi next, not wanting it to harm the balance of their relationship. This was why she wanted people to hear from start to finish, to avoid this error in communication. That and avoid being the cause of a relationship melt down for their princess and prince.

"She loves you so much, you mean the world to her, but she knows how important saving this world is. It goes beyond what simple measures we want to hold onto, it goes beyond wanting to see if another way MIGHT work. She had an in and is using it to benefit us. She already knows when there's going to be a major attack." She relented want the young man to understand Usagi's point of view and not over react to much.

The girls looked to her, "When?" Makoto asked, "Sometime within the next two weeks, Diamond's plotting something big and is gonna need everyone down here in the present or past for them to do it." looking back to Mamoru she said, "She didn't tell you for the same reasons she didn't want the girls to know till now. The risk of being exposed to early and winding up back in these evil vine things clutches. She would have had evil energy pumped into her and have been unable to stop it this time." Rei desperately tried to get him to understand.

He heard her pleas but deep down he didn't want to.

"She knew you'd demand her return, just like with us. I demanded it when I first knew the truth, and she swore me to secrecy so I couldn't tell anyone." Her voice rose upon her words, "You should know what that's like!" he looked back to her, "To have something so tremendous, something so powerful, screaming in your head all day every day! Wanting to tell someone, but knowing at the end of the day you made a promise!" she near screamed at the end. The anguish of what she had to deal with clear as day.

"Rei – chan…" Makoto said softly. Not even heard by the miko. Her face red, "You told yourself that you'd figure out your nightmares on your own, that didn't work. Why do you think I sought Usagi – chan to let me tell the girls, every chance I got, when we weren't talking about the dark palace or about planned attacks or her plan of attack. She wanted to tell you so badly, it ate at her, still does, but like you she kept it to herself because she has a responsibility to save the world." Rei iterated, Mamoru was so closed off, so silent it was like talking to a wall.

Mamoru fumed, "Hasn't she learned from my mistake then?! I fucked up! I failed her! Now she's seriously going to pull the same not telling me bull?!" he ranted out, startling the girls in the room, "No. she wants to protect this planet and if one of you, any of you at that point in time gave her away she would have been sent back to the room with the vines and would have been lost to us, possibly for good. She did what she had to do to keep herself safe, and to help us from the inside to ensure the safety of the planet." Rei sounded strong in her words.

"I need time to think about this." He groaned before leaving, no longer feeling the need to talk to Usagi through her mind. Needing to logically put it together in his own head, then yell at Usagi for not telling him. Then maybe, once he was done being angry, and hopefully once he saw how she was thinking this through, 'mental make - up sex'. He smirked slightly at that and all the different ways of ensuring she would be forthcoming in all her decisions in the future before thinking 'first, calm down, then talk to Usako'.

He then thought to himself, 'we both need to learn that as a couple, we need to tell each other and talk it out instead of assuming how one will react. This method of thinking gets a guaranteed party upset.' It was something he knew needed to stop, otherwise it would create further havoc down the road.

Running into Luna on the way out she asked, "Meeting over already?" he muttered still upset by the news, "Nope, still going on. Apparently my Usako has decided to play 'double agent' with the Dark Moon." Not noticing the stunned look on the cats face nor her mid step stop as he walked off. His steps a bit more powerful than usual, causing the hairs on the feline to stand up and he walked past Artemis who merely saw a disgruntled, retained angered look on the ebony haired man's face. "What's wrong with him?" Artemis asked her.

It was then that he saw her jaw turn from a shocked drop, to a menacing, teeth baring feral hiss as she walked inside muttering, "What is she thinking?! What are any of them thinking?!" The white cat sweat dropped, wondering what the girls had in store for her and what had been said to make their prince so upset. "Oh boy, this can't be good. Please tell me it's not that bad." But even he knew that wasn't the case.

Luna walked in on four girls, seemingly wrapping different issues around their heads, "By the grace of Queen Serenity who thought Usagi – chan staying in the dark palace of our enemies was a good idea?!" her stern, feral yelp scared the living hell out of the girls. Wanting to avoid the feline's glare, Minako's finger pointing accusing to Rei clued the feline in, "I knew, but it was Usagi – chan's idea to stay there." Rei admitted, somewhat successfully passing the blame onto their fearless leader.

Trying in some futile way to avoid the feline's verbal wrath and sharp claws. Luna's outrageous look was scaring the miko, "I didn't want her to stay but she made me promise not to say anything! She's been giving me insight on our enemies and knows there's an impending attack within the next two weeks."

She tried to defend, but her explanation only succeeded in raging Luna further her ears going flat, "Luna she has a point." Artemis spoke, not meekly but in a serious tone. Luna looked back, pissed as hell, ready to take her wrath out on Artemis now, needing someone or something to vent on, "You agree?" He looked to her sternly, wanting her to understand where he could see things coming from.

"See it from Usagi – chan's perspective Luna. She just let a man into her life, after she lost the potential love of her life – if Mamoru – san's reaction leaving here was any indication – she's seeing this as a way to seek redemption within herself and with you all by getting access to the enemy that we've never had before." The logic, and deeper understanding Artemis was capable off was amazing at the time.

Luna sputtered, "Demo – demo -…" she looked to the girls, "Do you agree?" she asked, her cold look eliciting fear in the girls eyes, trying to get them to disagree, "No." Luna nearly smiled, "Demo, there's nothing we can do about it now." Rei spoke up, setting her courage to face Luna with a pompous air, daring the cat by her tone not to interrupt her till her point was made. "Usagi – chan did what she thought was best and so far we have a time line AND Diamond's brother defecting, giving us information." To that Luna narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"And you believe him?" she demanded outright always needing to be the devil's advocate with these silly idealistic girls. Her tone voicing her obvious disbelief. It was the calmly spoken Ami that shocked Luna, "I do. He gave me a book to decipher. It was in a language that hasn't been discovered in our time line yet. He wants to save his brother the same as Usagi – chan. She knows she can save Diamond, and Sapphire – san, and she knows she can stop the attack with our help. She has a plan Luna." Ami confided.

After briefing Luna on Usagi's plan she was skeptical, "I hate it when Artemis is right…" she muttered in partial defeat, "But Usagi – chan's plan, I can't believe I'm saying it but, it sounds well thought out, brilliant even." Rei next words had the feline shocked, "I know I said the same thing, but Luna, you should be a little less negative with regards to her right now." Luna looked up to miko, her eyes calming.

"She misses everyone so horribly, all she wants to do is come home, be with her friends, her family, her prince, but she set a plan in motion and intends to fulfill it. She's really growing up and maturing. She's sacrificing her personal time with us to help turn some members of the dark moon family good. It's more than what we've truly been able to do. As least not without something cataclysmic happening that is." The last one they knew of was Ail and En, but they almost died in the process.

"I guess I have no control over this one. Oh that Usagi – chan..." she felt like tearing away at something out of anger that her charge was willing staying with the enemy. Though now that she had the knowledge that she was doing it to save them all, eased her mind a bit, but still made her worry greatly over her. "I sincerely hope you know what you're doing." The feline looked towards the sky for her unanswerable questions.

Meanwhile as the girls and the felines talked Mamoru bitterly went home. Feeling angered that she was willingly sharing a bed with Diamond, even if nothing was happening. Though part of him now doubted that since it was Usagi, Diamond wouldn't be able to resist. He would have a lot of trouble if it were himself. It's why he never let her stay over the night. He didn't trust himself to be around her over night.

The thought of her sleeping in one of his button up shirts, only a few buttons done up with her petite little feet barefoot as she walked about his apartment, or slept in his bed like it was hers as well, trying to figure out if she was even wearing panties…it made him yearn for her. Getting home he tossed his books brutally on the couch before trying to logically conclude his beloved's crazed decision as he sat next to them, shucking his shoes off towards the door, and unsuccessfully hitting the wall instead. He sighed in minor defeat.

Understanding to a certain point that she was able to act as a 'double agent' and wanted to help in a way that NONE of them had been able to beforehand, his logical, more calculating mind found her reasons to be not only reasonable but acceptable as well. It was an advantage over the enemy, and to gain that type of information was beyond what they had ever managed in the past. Usagi was in a pinch, yes, but her pinch may be their achievement when it came to bringing down their enemy in the end.

Warfare was never easy, and neither was his heart when it argued against his rational mind over her decision. He decided to do a pros and cons list, that ended a half an hour later with 'pros' being 'intel, advantage over enemy, tactical surprise, know your enemy better' whereas the heart of his thoughts and also the cons were, 'the love of my life is willingly sleeping in the same bed as another man, she's stuck in the future with no way to escape if she wants – of course that part he was assuming – and lastly, she didn't trust him enough to tell him'.

Fed up with it, his list not doing much but voicing his agitation and frustration, he decided to leave the issue for a few hours then see if he couldn't come back to it later on that day. He still had the rest of the afternoon before he could contact Usagi again, her mind active and not in subconscious form when awake. Deciding to have a chat with Ami he called the temple to see if she was still there, possibly meet with her over the issue with Sapphire. He had needed the time to cool off and gather his thoughts.

Reaching her there he set up a meeting for them all even though they just had a senshi meeting, not to mention he really wanted a friggin' communicator. The cats owed him after all this time of just going by his 'bunny radar system' as Makoto liked to call it. He did need to be able to talk to the other girls so the cats needed to give him his own.

An hour later they all returned to the temple. It was late afternoon, and not a breeze had occurred to cool down the muggy atmosphere in Sendai Hill. As he closed in on Rei's room on the far side of the Main building. Her rice divider was pulled open welcoming Mamoru silently back into their midst. Noticing his calm yet cooled exterior the girls were a bit weary of certain topics around him. Wanting to avoid raging him again.

"Let's get everything out on the table here." He took charge, "Usako is in the future as a 'double agent', willingly, she has a plan that I am not fully aware of and apparently there is also a small silver haired child known as 'Lady Keres – chan' that believes herself to be the daughter of Usako and Diamond. I don't believe her at ALL but she insists on it and has been tormenting me with it." he told them. Luna, hearing about the child for the first time looked on upset, "I believe you girls forgot to mention that part."

The girls had the decency to look ashamed, "We thought he was deluded to be honest. Usagi – chan's disappearance, then this silver haired child that only he could see showed up. Only Rei – chan and Makoto – chan ever saw her." Ami explained to the dark haired cat. "Probably here or there to mess with your head Mamoru – san." She calculated, "I figured that much." He snipped, angered at himself for feeling momentary beliefs and doubts over the child's lies and deceptions when it came to his Usako.

Luna sweat dropped, "Well I highly doubt she is who she says she is so the topic on her is dropped, what should be on the table is Usagi – chan's plan." After explaining to Mamoru her plan and Sapphire's defection from Diamond and Rubeus he nodded in approval. "It's hard to accept it but the plans have already been in motion for weeks now. We can't stop it and we certainly don't want to ruin it. It would jeopardize Usako's life and put her and ourselves in further danger as senshi." The girls nodded knowing what he meant.

"So when we see her next, we have to still act like she's the enemy. Minako – chan I gotta ask you…" Minako looked to Makoto, "What was it like to wack Diamond in the back with your 'love me chain'?" Minako smiled in pride, "It felt good…" then her frown came, "Till he threw me at a wall. That part….not so much." She admitted, with a small growl of anger. "But hey you keep zapping Rubeus with your 'thunder'! I swear by now that man should be able to charge a light bulb."

She laughed at that, all the girls and Mamoru recalling many points in time when the red hair would come around, and if Jupiter was nearby he ended up with a lightning bolt shoved up his ass or worse, in his case, his hair would be crackling with left over sparks. Jupiter really took her anger out on the red headed man, ensuring her best attacks would take chunks out of him and weaken him for a possible elimination. So far it hadn't gone well but the satisfaction of seeing him smoking due to her attacks made her feel good.

Though truth be told, when it came to Diamond, Usagi trying to save him or not, if she could she'd empty her power energy reserves in attacks on him for his attacks on them and for his help in abducting their princess, on principal alone. She'd take the next few days for recovery just to see that look of anger and defeat on his face at the fact that the senshi of thunder and lightning bested him and sent HIM home. She would be smiling with pride at her accomplishment even if the asshole did live through it.

"Yeah, good times. Though I wouldn't mind shoving a lightning bolt up Diamonds ass." She smiled evilly at her mental imagery, and the girls couldn't blame her. "Usagi – chan insists that he can be saved." Ami said, making the over protective senshi remember 'yes you can beat him up, but don't kill him'. "Just because there's a 'No Kill Order' doesn't mean there's a 'Don't Beat to a Bloody Pulp Order'." She said smartly.

Ami sighed, "Hai, hai…" in agreement. "Only Usako…" Mamoru murmured. "If she could have she probably would have saved Beryl back in the day…if the bitch wasn't so psychotic that is. I think she learned then that there are certain people out there that no matter what can't be saved because they don't want to be saved." The girls and felines looked up to him, "Even after everything he's done to her she still wants to save him."

He laughed, and soon the odd laughter caught on and the girls started to giggle in remembrance, knowing their precious Usagi. After more talking the girls realized it was getting late even for a weekend, "I need to get home." She stood up, "Homework from cram school is never easy, but I love a challenge." Smiling she left out as Minako got up, "As much as I hate to say it I to have homework to do, damn summer assignments. Once Usagi – chan gets back we need to do a long needed study session." The girls all agreed.

Each of them knowing it just wasn't the same without their beloved princess. "I need to get home to. My building locks up the main doors at a certain point at night to keep beggars and solicitors out of the lobby area. I'd rather NOT have to get my other key out just to get in and have to relock the door again. To much of a hassle." She explained. That left Rei, the felines and Mamoru as he walked towards the door.

"We'll get her back, only two more weeks left." Rei promised. "I'm going to talk to her tonight and confront her. I still am upset but not as much as before. Logically it was a sound idea, I just don't like the aspect of her sharing a bed with such a vile man and pretending to like it." he almost wanted to say the world wasn't worth it, but that would be a lie. He loved his planet better than anything. He loved his Usako more than anyone. The bonds he held to both were un mistakable and un breakable.

"Just go easy on her, I think…" he looked back to Rei, "I think she's really getting tired of her life there. She wants to be back so badly, misses you all, us all to death. I think she needs to spend some time with you. Help her get her bearings back a bit more. I won't bother with barging in on anything tonight, you two need this time all night." She said, knowing he needed the time to have a serious talk with his Usako without interruptions. She just hoped the conversation wouldn't wipe her out mentally.

Usagi was growing stronger in her mental powers, but her barrier's and body were also wearing down from the negative energy within her body. Sapphire once more found her brooding outside the portal room. Pacing nervously, her slender finger's twisting in the flowing pleats of her white gown, creating tiny little indents.

"Usagi?" He questioned softly, as he approached her.

"He's in there...I can feel him watching when I went in." She hissed. Wiseman had been practically stalking her for the last two weeks, fraying her nerves and driving her nuts. He knew something was wrong with her...she had so many doubts now about her cover being blown, it put even more pressure on her.

"I thought that would work, sorry." Sapphire sighed, brushing a hand through his hair. They had been scheming for days to find a way to sneak her back to the past. But Wiseman just seemed to be one step ahead of them, as if he could move almost ghost like around them. Eavesdropping on their conversations...It was creepy and really frustrating how the old man just seemed to appear around the palace.

"You tried, I figure creating a small leak in the pillar might draw his focus away long enough for me to get away for a few hours." Usagi rolled her eyes in frustration, her eyes tearing up. She had been so close to giving into Diamond today...so very close. If it hadn't been for Sapphire's planned interruption over the power leak in the Dark Crystal their private time could have gotten out of hand.

Usagi didn't know what to do now...all her planning and scheming was all for naught and the darkness was finally winning. She felt so drained and so very tired.

"Go rest...I'll think of something." Sapphire rubbed her back sympathetically, as she merely nodded. With her shoulders hunched, her body trembled as she held back her tears.

Usagi retreated to the only place she could be certain she would be left alone by Diamond. Their private bathroom...shivering so badly from nerves she drew a hot bath. Something to help calm her nerves at least physically, so she could walk without shivering like an icicle. She enjoyed a long soak, trying to find her inner strength and peace. She would just have to figure out a new plan and quickly.

Meanwhile her salvation was already taking place, in the form of her most trusted friend.

"Do it here. Let her know you're here. Maybe the energies from the sacred fire will enhance the flow within the connection. After all how often have we been using the sacred fires?" he answered, "Not very often."

"At Midnight come back here, let her know you're here. The crystal is here to. With her being near it, it will help revitalize her and give her the strength to help fight off more of the dark power." Rei instructed.

He nodded at her advice, "You think she'll come? Can she shimmer on her own like Rubeus and Diamond?" he asked her, "Not really, but if I send her my energies through the initial bond I may be able to energize the shimmering power to help her come back here…in theory." She looked as if the very idea was sketchy. "It's better than nothing. I'll be back." He walked out swiftly. For a brief moment as the sun was finally disappearing he almost felt like he saw two vague senshi like figures, skirts and all, watching him from the fringe of the tree line before they vanished.

"Great now I am seeing things…" he muttered in annoyance, not realizing how wrong he really was as the two figures eyed the prince and wondered when would be a good time to expose themselves, or if they should. Their fight on an entirely different level than then one the prince and the inner senshi were dealing with. Choosing to ignore it unless they got in their way they leaped off into the distance.

Going home for only a few hours, just long enough to attempt another round of studying to get his mind off things, he returned fully intent on talking to Usagi and getting to the bottom of her decision and her reasons of why not to tell HIM. He was her soul mate, her lover, her future husband, and hopefully if Chibi Usa came back, the father to her future children. He only hoped he didn't get to upset and put them back at square one with losing his temper.

Back on temple grounds he sought out Rei's fire as she sat across from him. The inferno blazing between, sent flickering orange shadows across the dark haired girls face. "You ready?" she asked softly, her hands poised to begin her chanting.

Mamoru nodded, settling his own mind and focusing his energy to link with Usagi's.

"Now I will forewarn you, if this works, if I am able to bring her here through my channeled energy I might lay on my back or on my side to release the tension and keep more focus." Rei instructed, have developed new techniques to aid in extending her meditation time.

He nodded again, hoping it didn't take to much out of her. The process was highly risky in the fact that it hadn't been done before.

On the other side of the fire from him Rei began her chants, the dream world of Usagi opening up to Mamoru once again as he opened the simple wooden door leading to her bed room. So accustomed to being in there now he was able to call upon her memories like a slide reel. He smiled for a moment before he remembered what he was here for, "Usako." He said, finding his beloved lounging on her blue bunny comforter upon her bed.

Dressed in a simple white shift that barely hung over her hips. The allure of her catching him off guard had her smiling. She turned to him, and leaped off her bed. It was only seconds later that she jumped him, wrapping her legs around his waist, arms around his neck, holding him close as she kissed him senselessly.

For a minute he got completely lost with her in this moment of deep connection. Kissing her back just as passionately and enthusiastically. His hands cupping her head then smoothing down her back to happily cup her bum. He squeezed as she ground her core into his now becoming aroused member. Finally letting go of his lips she trailed her mouth down his neck but the break provided him with some air to give him some brain power. Now he once again remembered why he was there.

Pulling her supple body from himself he saw the disappointed look in her eyes. She looked curious, wondering what was going on, why he was stopping and pulling away from her.

"We need to talk." Her eyes opened up in alarm, and he could already see tears forming, "You do know nothing ever good comes from when a guy says that to a woman." She tried to laugh it off. She was getting a fleeting feeling that she asked him to wait for her for to long, that he was telling her, 'yeah I love you but this, in your mind thing isn't enough'. Fear from being away for weeks on end in the enemies clutches was over ruling her logic.

"Hai. Why couldn't I know?" tears stopped, and curiosity with confusion muddied themselves in her eyes, "Huh?" She blurted out lamely. That hadn't been the fearful reason she had been thinking of.

"I know about your plan, and that you're not truly evil." He dead panned, anger rising.

She gulped a little, "I knew you'd be upset." She started off, walking back to her bed, no longer feeling the compulsion to make love. The mood to offsetting for that.

"That's one way of looking at it." he muttered following her. Sitting on the edge of the bed while she sat by the pillows did little to comfort the now seemingly distanced couple.

"I wanted to tell you…so bad…but I knew if I did you would want to drag me back home, kicking and screaming even."

"Well Duh! Of course I would!"Mamoru retaliated, feeling she was being far to dangerous.

"There is more going on back on Nemesis, their plan for conquest of the future, has many layer's, it's not just about the past. Mamo-chan." She defended, twisting her hands nervously in her lap.

"I can't stand having you so far away, and in his **bed** no less, with **him**. With you in there with him...it's disgusting. Usako." He growled.

"I know, but for right now it has to be that way...you need to trust me." She offered, turning to confront his hurt expression with a one of understanding.

"I have a plan in place here and if that means I have to share a bed with Diamond – thankfully without anything happening – then so be it." he looked outrageous at her wording.

"Are you serious? Usako your not some 'super secret spy' or 'government agent undercover'! You're friggin' Sailor Moon, my princess, my soul mate, my future wife." He fell depleted on his back to the bed.

"I know that, but sometimes we have to make sacrifices to protect the ones we love." She defended unable to keep the whine from her voice.

He scoffed, wishing it weren't true. "Why do you have to make your decision sound so logical?" he huffed, not happy that she seemed to have won this argument, and briefly wondering how he lost it. "Mamo – chan I knew you'd never let me stay, and granted I don't want to, I've already formed so many alliances up here. We'll defeat the Wiseman, and turn Sapphire and his brother good again." She told him, her whole being filled with hope.

He slowly sat up, as she shuffled over to where he was on the bed, she tried to pull his head to look at her. Noting his refusal she swung her left leg over, straddling him and forcing him to look at her. "I love you, more than anything else in this world. It's why I'm willing to go through what I have to, to ensure that you and everyone else in the world can live happily with peaceful lives." He pouted, though he tried to hide that to. "Doesn't mean I have to like it." he muttered.

He now slipped his arms around her waist, holding her close. She pulled his head to her chest as he nuzzled himself against her collar bone. "I fear that I might lose you to him." he admitted in such a low tone he was afraid.

"Never. His very touch makes my skin crawl." She stated acerbically, holding him closer. He smiled, feeling mildly happy on that note.

"Rei – chan wants to channel her power through to you so you can visit the temple where the crystal is. You won't need to rely solely on that dark power within you. She will form a bridge for you to shimmer across and you can be near the crystal to rejuvenate yourself." He iterated. She nodded, with a relieved and delighted smile. "Let me let go here and slip out of bed. I will have to be outside to shimmer." He nodded and gave her one more kiss before feeling her spirit body leave her minds space.

Usagi eased herself out of Diamond's arms, slipping from the dark silk sheets in nothing but a flimsy almost see through, navy shift, accented with lace around the bodice and hem. She padded softly towards the closet, easing herself into her silk black robe before swiftly crossing to the glass balcony doors. Moving with light feet, she slipped outside, greeted once more by the Dark Crystal's immortal hum.

She pulled the robe round her more tightly, ensuring the tiny bit of warmth it provided wouldn't leave her. She gripped the stone railing, her free flowing golden hair fluttering weakly in the wind it created, when a familiar presence infiltrated her link to Mamoru.

"Rei-chan?" She whispered, closing her eyes to focus upon the energy bridge the miko was creating between them. Like a homing beacon to the sacred fire, she pulled forth enough of her dark energy to shimmer away. With Rei adding her own spiritual energy to the mix it was like being pulled upon a timeless current. Nemesis twisted away, as she held onto the comforting thread that was Rei pulling her home.

Sapphire had been brooding in the courtyard, pacing around the Dark Crystal trying to come up with a plan to distract the Wiseman, or figure out how that creepy old man was suddenly becoming more powerful? He needed to get Usagi home, secretly and safely...but how? Then he noticed the blonde upon his brother's balcony, looking pensive and contemplative. Then in the next instant she shimmered away. Her energy evaporating out their time space, her presence suddenly becoming silent to Sapphire's senses.

"Crap..." He hissed, if he could sense her leaving Nemesis then so could his brother and Wiseman. Suddenly he was scrambling to cover her tracks, darting down the corridors of the Palace back down to the Crystal's core to create a diversion. He created a slight power surge to wash the courtyard of dark energy and mask her disappearance. To keep Wiseman busy and oblivious...if his brother woke up then it would keep him to busy to care were his queen was at the moment.

Leaving her mind Mamoru found Rei still sitting up. He waited nearly ten minutes hoping she hadn't gotten caught, that this wasn't asking for to much. Then Rei fell to the side, he almost went to her when he felt the wind shift behind him. In her elegant white Queen dress stood Usagi, standing so regal and renewed with happiness. Her eyes misted with love and sadness at having missed him in the real realm for so long.

She got one step before he swooped her up and held her to him, the long flowing gown folding around them like a cape. Feeling the need to never let her go ever again. The compulsion so strong he nearly grabbed Rei's tie around her waist to tie Usagi to himself and bind it with his powers. Settling them down and sitting on the floor with Usagi sitting in his lap as they had been in her mind, her dress, though long was now bunched up around her waist, as Mamoru held her firmly to him.

For the first three hours they just snuggled against one another feeling themselves together in their real forms. It wasn't till they started to talk more in the fourth hour that the need to bestow affections became impossible to ignore. Their mouths were now in a small dance of pleasure as they simply kissed one another, their tongues tasting sweetly, rejoicing in a mounting inferno of heat as they kept their arms wrapped about one another.

Breaking apart Usagi could feel her soul rejuvenating as it had been for the last few hours, while she was there. The energy flowing through her, and making the darkness that had been taking more control faded. It made her happy to feel more in control from the darkness that was within her body. It was Mamoru's wandering hands that were now heating her up.

She gave him a sly look, "Don't get angry at me, you're the one straddling me with barely there panties on." He smirked. Her undergarments not having changed from her wake up point, matching bra and panty set, that could have come straight from a Victoria's Secret magazine. It was a huge turn on for Mamoru to feel on her. His fingers had been toying with the silky fabric for the past few minutes now. "And your complaining?" she questioned, fully aware of the devil horns sticking out of her head for that question.

"Not at all." he smiled coyly, seeing her meta physical horns. Before pulling her face close with his other hand he sighed against her lips, "My Usako…oh my precious Usako." Holding his face in her hands, she replied back, "Always yours my Mamo – chan…" feeling the sensations his other hand down near her lower lips were creating was making her breath hitch a bit. Her nerve endings pulsing in pleasure, in need of having him within her again.

Smiling she used her legs to sit up and away from the tease of his petting fingers around her lower region. His fingers having now decided to brush over her mound several times trying to entice her to let them be together. She felt him push them to the side, not even bothering to remove them, just wanting to be inside of her that much. The look in his eyes was starting to smolder within her own.

A foot step sounded, alerting them to Sapphire's presence. The young dark haired man, was standing in the shadowed corner of the room. Trying to intrude in the most subtle of ways. Blushing at the sight he spoke calmly, "I saw you shimmer off of Nemesis. Tracked you over the time space barrier to here. You must come back now, it is almost five a.m."

Usagi was startled they had been lying with one another for hours on end. Wondering why she never felt the dregs of sleep she looked over and saw Rei. She had been casting out her energies for those hours to help her stay here and not feel the after effects. "Poor Rei – chan." Usagi said, feeling for her miko friend, "I'll stay here and take care of her choirs, that way she can sleep and regain her strength." Mamoru stated, feeling bad as well.

Yet grateful, the dark haired senshi after all this had gained a special place in his heart. She was an amazing friend, even if the outside world didn't always see it. In the aggressive ways she acted around her friends, especially her little Usagi.

The session was really just to be for short amount of time, instead they lost track of themselves and stayed there for near five hours. Usagi nodded and went to stand up when Mamoru held onto her, "Can you give us a minute?" the authority in his prince voice letting Sapphire know his asking was just out of politeness. Without thought he nodded then left out. The two turned to one another, their kiss was as sweet, as it was fierce. "I refuse to lose you." Mamoru stated, once he let her face go.

"Me to!" she whispered just as fiercely, yet a coy smile played upon her lips. Standing up she smoothed out her dress as he stood up as well, "I really must insist - " Sapphire walked back in. It was the look on their faces, the same one that he knew was on his own and Prisma's faces whenever they had to leave one another, "I know the feeling, believe me I do, but we must go. Any longer and we risk a great deal." He urged, trying to avoid getting either of them in trouble.

"It'll only be a little while longer, I promise. Less than two weeks my prince, and we can be together completely again." She promised and gave him a quick kiss before taking Sapphires hand and shimmering away.

Once they did Rei woke up, "Wha'd I miss?" her sleep ridden face making Mamoru pity the girl, but also made him want to laugh. "Everything's going to be fine, so you sleep and I'll do your choirs for you. It's the least that I can do." She was to tired from expending her energy to argue.

Letting her head fall back down she lightly snored away while Mamoru felt renewed himself. No thoughts of a silver haired child could take him down today. In fact he was hard pressed to ask the girl a few questions to confirm a few theories he had of her. Besides Usagi's presence made him feel like he had his other half back, and he wasn't going to mess it up by over thinking a decision when he did even worse himself, months ago. No he was going to make this all right again, no matter what it took.

Having Yuricho direct him where to go, telling him Rei was not feeling well and needed some sleep, he helped the poor man out. Yuricho for his part had seen the young man going into Rei's fire room around midnight but seeing nothing wrong he left out. Three hours later he could hear voices. Slipping from his room he snuck to the fire room again prepared to defend his would be girl, when he saw a beautiful golden blonde sitting on top of his lap. Both content and happy just being their while feeding one another passionate filled kisses.

Her dress seemed a bit much for this time of night, seeing it clearly was something of important nature, yet here she was sitting with it bunched up around her hips while the Mamoru guy kissed her like there was no one else in the world for him. It made Yurichio happy since it meant he held nothing romantically for his would be girl. Rei he saw was fast asleep on the mat, though she did seemed to be in a un restful sleep.

He left soon afterwards, not having seen Sapphire come in minutes later and leave with Usagi before Mamoru let himself sleep for a few hours before spotting Yuricho at around seven and giving the man an excuse to let him help out so Rei could sleep.

That morning Usagi had barely managed to sneak back into bed with Diamond and sleep three hours before he woke her up himself, "Sleep well my love?" he asked. His hands claiming her breasts through her nightly, making the nipples pucker up in response.

The darkness not nearly as strong as before was forced back down as she slipped out of his grasp and angled for a cutie look.

_I'm in control again...you nasty dark energy, and this time you are not getting through my barrier's so ha, ha!_

Instantly rolling on top of him with the mass of covers in between their bodies. It provided a perfect buffer and a nice way to still pretend that she loved him, "I always sleep great next to you." She nuzzled his neck with her nose as he groaned, "I could have sworn that I didn't feel you till around three a.m." he uttered, her ministrations upon his chest preventing his brain from thinking clearly.

Coming up with a quick lie she answered, "So I had to use the restroom. I still came back, as I always do." She pouted, as if the very thought of leaving him was a stupid notion. He bought it, "I know. I just miss you if I don't feel you in bed." He now had his arms wrapped around her waist. Then as if turning the tides he rolled them over. She had to throw on her mission mask to avoid him seeing how very un comfortable and panicky she felt. Dipping his face into her neck she could feel his tongue as it slithered and coated her neck.

It made her gut wrench in near pain, from the ill wanted advances. Then he seemed to go stiff above her, "What's that smell?" he asked. She was confused for a moment till she remembered she had been sitting and holding and was being held by Mamoru for nearly five hours last night, causing an obvious portion of his scent to cling to her. It was as if his body, though un able to leave a physical mark left an apparent 'smellable' one on her.

_Oh kami what do I say? What do I do?_

(Be Calm Usagi, think, what can we say that will sound legitimate and not have him suspicious or angry at you. If he ever could get upset at you. Come to think of it, he's never been upset at me before, not even directly. Only at people surrounding me at different portions of time. If I could come up with a good lie, he might just believe it no matter what said lie is. Is that sad or what that he is gullible like that around me?)

_Let's not get to cocky Usagi, if its to absurd even he won't believe me. So let's just take these few precious seconds to come up with a reasonable solution to this problem._

("Oh that?" I pished at him, "Probably just this new scent I grabbed up. I don't think it's reacting scent wise very well to my skin." I acted like I wasn't to fond of it now, "Sometimes if you have sensitive skin it'll make the product smell completely different and even sometimes repulsive." I rubbed my hands up and down his arms to try and draw his attentions away, "Really?" he seemed stunned, as if the concept was new to him.

"I never would have thought of that. Which scent?" he looked over to my vanity. "Some stupid perfume I grabbed up due to the cutie looking bottle while I was in the store with my youma, before that Mars senshi attacked anyways." I looked away as if in anger over the failed mission, "I don't see anything new over there." He remarked, looking back to me, "I only sprayed it once, and that was after my bathroom break, then I tossed it away." I hoped he believed me.)

_Please believe me!_

(He shrugged, "You try something new every day." Bending down he aimed to kiss me when I asked him, "You hungry? Cause I'm starved." My stomach thankfully came up and acted in protest to his advances. Though it sounded more like a hunger sound than anything. I slipped out from underneath him, briefly remembering that I needed to grab something to eat in the room fast or else he'd definitely taste Mamoru on me.

Grabbing a few grapes I popped them in my mouth before sauntering up to his form and kissed him, preventing his sour puss face from getting worse. "See you at the table love." I sashayed my way to the bathroom fully aware of his penetrating gaze at my bum. Groaning to myself as I washed my face I heard him getting dressed as he walked over to my drawers and pulled out when he wanted me to wear. One dress wasn't enough, he made me wear so many of the same type to.

_I never thought I'd say this but come on, just attack the past already! I wanna save you, defeat the Wiseman and go home!_


	31. Wiseman's hatred & a sadomast Diamond

**damonika2009:** Mamoru's anger was reasonable but I also wanted it to be a growing point where they learned to just tell each other everything. Besides any man would be upset if his future wife was being touched intimately by another man, especially one he didn't like. On the part of usage and her cover, she knew what she had to do, and with being so close to the end she knows there won't be to many chances of getting her cover blown.

**CaughtInAFantasy**: yeah, she needed time with not only mamoru but her crystal, even if the object in question wasn't in her possession.

**Bouowmx (Guest)**: okay…thank you for giving me that bit of insight.

**Neela-chan:** Usagi feels you. Lol! She wants out just as badly. Being treated like a queen isn't so hot when your playing a role AND knowing that if you break character you lose the rest of your humanity. Its why she's mentally exhausted by the end of the day.

**lunanekoanime (Guest):** its coming sooonnn….

**thunderkitty902 (Guest):** thank you so much! But I can't give away to much…

**pandoraskiss (Guest):** I'm glad you like it!

**silverfaerie91 (Guest):** all I can say is there will be a nice exit of them.

**regine.c:** Mamoru's a rational man, he just needs to let his super computer like brain process it to make a rational decision. Usagi helps him develop more in his personality, she gives him more and better options in life and he uses that now even when she's not there to make his decisions towards her rational. Doesn't make them correct all the time but he analyzes everything anyways, regardless of what the situation is. The benefits and burdens of being a high minded person. And the fic will have a sequel, 'Shaydoe' and I are working out kinks as we speak.

**moonbella09022 (Guest)**: I think they are to. Lol! Though Mamoru was a tad upset, in the end they all know and understand her reasons why for NOT telling them all.

**yamifangirl09 (Guest)**: I've made sure to try to do what I can, passionate wise, to keep us all happy. I love writing action, adventure, and my fav 'smut'. Plus a bit of angst in the right place can sometimes make the ch/epie even sweeter.

**mistressofbakura (Guest):** I can't wait to see what you guys think!

**guardianangel063 (Guest)**: Wiseman's evil as anything. He's the type that wasn't corrupted, he was already bad to begin with. His views and wants to ride earth of human life have always been there, so Usagi knows he's like a 'Metallia'. Just pure evil. No way to bring back to a state of peace because for them, their only inner peace is to bring harm to earth. She will make sure Wiseman get what's coming to him.

**flameofpassion (Guest):** I hope we live up to you the view's expectations.

**babeofwinter93 (Guest)**: 'Shaydoe' is getting better. Only got a wrap around her arm now. I guess her cast is off, so yey! Oh yeah, more suspense to come.

**dragonlady08 (Guest)**: hope you like this one to.

**animechick (Guest)**: thank you. I love writing for this genre so the action and steam is easy fun for me. Plus with 'Shaydoe' as my partner, we do really great work together.

**warriorqueen13 (Guest)**: nope, not for to much longer. Plus I've always been a HUGE fan of a possessive mamoru.

**exeterchickxx (Guest), heroinnyannyan (Guest), goddessofmanga (Guest)**: here's your next ch/ep!

Wow 21 reviews, nice. Only three more to go! Read and review! Oh and 'Happy Easter' or happy spring, if you celebrate that.

Sailor Moon R' Roses and Diamonds' ch.31

For Wiseman he was feeling the time on his walls running out. Hovering through the shadows of the inner corridor's of the dark palace. A phantom in his own right, his mind lost to the bitterness of the new hitch in his plans. His master would want to be released soon and not have to wait about due to a simple hitch, but without the small computer chip that went missing somehow he wouldn't be able to get the dark crystal to its full power in time.

Now he was huddled in the core control room, surrounded by the throbbing glow of various panels and floating holograms. He was running over different scans to see how he could do it without that one piece, angered that such a small component could so easily ruin so much hard work, manipulation of minds and souls and years of monotonous planning.

He didn't like that something so small could do so much damage to everything he and…well mostly himself, as it was his manipulating words that convinced everyone to go that route. So much trouble he had gone to and for what…a small computer chip, barely the size of his hand to go missing, and derail the finely tuned planning. He had half a mind to groan in defeat, and slam his boney hands into his head, much like humans do when their in a defeated mode.

However he'd NEVER let anyone see that side of him. A weakness he would never allow himself to afford. He was cocky – a trait that developed as he realized he had under estimated the sailor senshi of the future and in the past to as they had made it known to not mess with them and that they were there to stay, to which he used to refer to as 'confident' -, but he was also a dangerous foe and manipulative for a reason damn it! Shaking his corpse like head under the cloak he pushed his mind back to the task at hand.

But to make matters worse still he couldn't even replace it. The chip was embedded with all the information needed for that particular area, and since they all thought so highly of their own security they didn't see the need in making backup copies. Feeling they were above the need to do such a pointless endeavor. He remembered even laughing at the prospect stating 'The Dark Moon's family holds no need for such a useless commodity'.

He remembered Sapphire had clenched his fists as he tried to protest only to have Diamond arrogantly agree with him and say 'Wiseman's right, we have no need for such uselessness. We are the dark Moon after all!' after his 'pishing' of it he had smiled feeling victory but now he felt foolish and to arrogant for his own good. Cocky was now his reason for bitterness, that and his own stupidity.

It was a decision he was terribly regretting as the problem seemed to be getting bigger despite its literal size, "I hate admitting to foolish acts, but by the kami's!..." he groaned out in anger. A small part of him wanted to call a youma into here just to yell and torture to vent on. He mildly regretted Emerald being dead already, feeling her spirit and darkness fade away just hours after Usagi had been brought in.

In his minds eyes the senshi did him a favor in killing her, but he could really use the annoying, cackling tart to torture in a venting rage right now. No one would truly care if she died, her treatment of the youma as if they were her personal 'errand girls' agitated the youma to no end not to mention, no one liked her over the top flashy appeal nor her voice or laughter. If you're going to laugh evilly do it right.

The walls surrounding his domain shaking with his powers as they vibrated with his anger as it began to spiral. As much as he wanted to summon a youma then they'd have even less left to guard the dark crystal when they went into the past. The regular ones they had there were good to go but the other ones, like the ones the sisters summoned, were pulled from the power of the dark crystal to make more.

It was also why it took so damned long for them to gain anything, the girls kept using its power to keep making youma. It's why they were sent to easy deaths, not that much power to care about but ENOUGH after a while to start to agitate him. And now with the chip…he regretted not letting Sapphire insist on making said copies, on not letting him try and talk more to the prince about the power surges.

If they had it wouldn't be a big deal, he'd grab the backup copy, make another just in case, and put it in its place. But that wasn't the case.

And oh how he hated to regret anything. It was why he had been lurking in the hallways the past week or so, trying to find a way to at least mimic the power source, but readings done from the command center when no one else was there told him it would be a 70% failure rate scenario. He was okay with 50/50 odds but 70% was too much against him. He couldn't afford to rely on a mere 30% approval rate.

Seeking out Diamond he found him and the dark Queen snuggled together on the throne. The disgusting golden haired angelic beauty of the White Moon was draped over his Dark pawn like a shroud. As if she still looked like she was of the light, like an angelic figure coming down to save his damned soul from his un known manipulator. He sneered in hatred over her disturbingly beautiful appearance.

She disgusted him on so many levels she had made him physically ill on many occasions before he could barely stomach to be around her for a long stretch of time. The only reason he tolerated her in the vine room was because that whole room was filled with his magic, his power. There was so much hate and loathing for her kingdom, on what they felt was right when all there was, was his Death Phantom.

Her very existence seething within him every time he looked at her and it didn't help that the darkness made her more alluring to the prince, making their 'lovey dovey' moments making his stomach turn in revulsion. It was one of the reasons why he avoided eating with them in the dining room. One he didn't need to consume much food and secondly on the first time of wandering in and seeing them all 'couply' he had to leave.

Notions of love a much more foolish concept, much like friendship, kindness, caring, and compassion. For him they all leaded and alluded to one thing 'weakness'. Good was weak, always was to him and always would be. His only true weakness that he would forever stamp out was his cockiness, to which he was working on. He refused to allow even a flicker of good to corrupt him.

The couple was contentedly looking at some hologram images, flickering from a hand held projection disk in Diamond's palm. He couldn't see very well from his point of view at the throne room's main entrance. Knowing at least the dark prince wasn't acting love struck again, and merely enjoying her presence. He scoffed darkly to himself, at how foolish the young prince was to believe him about the lovely, eternal, 'Neo Queen Serenity'.

He had seen the prince's eyes upon her sights many a times before in the past as they were planning to conquer the earth, spying on the Royal Family as they enjoyed life or worked hard to keep the peace up and to keep communications open with other planets as they peacefully co existed with one another. He knew he could use it as a way to help further convince the man to take over earth.

The 'visions' that he told the prince he had of them together, ruling earth was all the prince had needed. The princes desire to have her and make her his trumped nearly every other need he had, other than to take over earth. Wiseman had smiled at the easiest manipulation of all. The prince was already so infatuated with her that merely stating 'he could see the history they would make together as the most powerful royal couple' pushed the prince to what he himself desired, the beginning of destruction, and the start to a silent future.

The strike was a great one. But his pride and arrogance betrayed him and even Diamond in the end, though Diamond had failed to see that, not ever truly able to admit to his own arrogance, so high up on his own perch. But in the end he himself at least could. He hadn't expected for her or her guardian senshi to set up such strong barriers. Though she herself was out of commission it seemed the senshi were not to be taken lightly, nor to be under estimated, and that's exactly what he did.

"Foolish pride…" he muttered to himself, making sure he said it so low, no one within even a foot's radius could hear him. He had put that blame on lack of prior information, that they had needed more to see how well the senshi could fight off attacks. Now he had no excuse for the mistakes made with the dark crystal, and he would do whatever it took to mend that mistake. He would end this world, and all its ant sized inhabitants. Looking up once again he saw the prince groping said young Queen as she took it in and smiled.

He had a strange feeling about her ever since her day in the vines but could never put his finger on it. Sometimes he did wonder though, her eyes they seemed to clear still. But her actions proved otherwise. He had so many other things to worry about, he hadn't placed her on much more than a moderate surveillance over the last few weeks. He didn't feel she was a necessary priority, not as much as his precious dark crystal was.

He didn't even bother to care about the silver crystal since it was a useless piece of glass without it being in her hands to begin with, add that with Diamond ordering her memories to be wiped and altered there wasn't a chance in hell of finding it, or of being able to use it. The one default he hated with that wretched 'key to the universe' as he had heard some people call it back in his day and age.

Unless it was evil, only a member of the royal Moon family could use it. It could be touched by civilians or if it's connected to its mistress was strong enough over a period of time, carry out her hearts wishes without her physical presence, but to its fullest powers, only a Royalty of the Moon could harness its greatest gift.

Though why anyone would want peace and harmony when they could use it to wipe out the insects of this world and take control was beyond his knowledge. It was why he wanted the world to be silenced to begin with. Awaken the most powerful and rightful being on the planet. If she once dreamed of peace he'd give it to her…in the form of death, decay and destructed, all in the name of the 'Doom Phantom'.

With a huff of disgust, he proceeded to turn and leave, promptly ignoring them in favor of seeking out someone more useful, Sapphire instead. It was this young man whom he should have listened to, to begin with. Not that he'd ever admit to that, never having felt that Sapphire held any notable promise other than what he did for his brother. After interrogating a few lower ranking youma wandering the halls of his where a bouts, he headed towards the command center.

There he spotted Sapphire looking over progress reports at the central command bowl, as he tapped through a data pad in his hand, and confirming the information on the holographic screen of ancient Tokyo. With an irritated air, the old man waved the youma lingering about in the darkened room off. He required some private time to talk to the young navy haired man. He'd never thought much of Sapphire when he was younger, but the boy had been proving useful, ergo, he needed his help in figuring the dark crystal out.

"Sapphire I seem to be noticing some energy fluxes in the dark crystal. Have you been checking on it lately?" he asked, waving his hands over his crystal ball. His center of power over the whole of the palace, his key to all it's secrets and hidden rooms.

The young brother in question guarded his face, "Yes I have, but Diamond seems not so worried by it. If anything he wants to push our time tables up. I'm not entirely sure it's a good idea." Sapphire admitted. "Hummm…" the Wiseman wondered. His eyes glowing brightly for a moment. "I wonder if it has anything to do with our new dark Queen? He does seem pre occupied with her."

Sapphire smiled in agreement, "Yes he is, but his priorities are still clear, dark crystal, dark Queen." Sapphire confirmed, knowing deep down inside those two were one in the same, equal halves in his brother's mind. "I think we need to talk to him about his moving our tables up again." The Wiseman spoke up. This was news to Sapphire, "Again, Wiseman?" he asked him, wondering how far away the attack date was now.

"Yes, his need to take over earth is vital for our gain but without that chip we cannot activate that portion of the crystal." The Wiseman was getting edgy now, making Sapphire wonder if this time table change was a good or bad thing. "Perhaps we could put in a chip with a metal alloy in place of it to bounce off the powers to the other receptors." Replied a youma, that had been hovering out of view, near the doors refusing to leave on Wise man's command.

She was a very self assured high ranking Youma. With dusty skin and dark black hair that hung in ringlets over her powerful shoulder and back. She wore a simple navy uniform of the command staff, with pleated pants and a wrap style jacket accented in silver around the collar and hem. Her eyes were large and almond shaped of pure inky red with elegant arching eyebrows that only made her look even more alien.

She wandered up to them having been listening in on their conversation. She suggested her idea in a silky tone, hoping to be taken seriously, though if anything her tone accented how creepy she really was.

Sapphire highly hated this youma. She was a back stabbing, conniving, six and a half foot, red eyed creepy thing that on occasion made the veins in his fore head pop up by her mere presence alone. She was also head of their 'electronics and metals' department so her suggestion was possible but not full proof either. She'd been looking for a promotion from Diamond himself for months now, anything truly to be under him personally. It was also why she despised the hell out of Usagi.

For her she felt a White Moon Royal was un worthy of the Dark throne next to Diamond. But she kept to herself, and other than on call requests was rarely ever seen from. She was using this moment to make herself shine and make a feeble attempt to claim Diamond's attentions. He could care less but it was a decent suggestion. The chip metal piece could do as promised, but… "Would it act as more of a projecting beam though?" she shot her eyes to Sapphire. Not liking how he was finding fault within it already.

"Now using the full potential of that portion of the dark crystal, it could start over loading the rest of it and crush our prospects of our plans." He iterated. The youma looked menacing at him, her teeth ready to grind together in anger. He could care less. He had the power to kill her if need be, if she was looking for a power struggle of any kind he'd win, hands down. "I could suggest it to Diamond myself or tell him that you two thought it would be a bad idea."

Her statement had both males in the room – if one could call the Wiseman male or anything human – look to her with narrowed, pensive eyes. She was getting to cocky for her own good and both knew it.

"Considering we have yet to discuss it in depth that would be an un wise decision. I think you'd agree." Wiseman suggested, his tone and wording giving the youma the know how to back the hell off, and NOT go over their heads. The youma merely gulped realizing her attitude and pride got the better of her. "Hai." She agreed, letting herself out. But her pride got the better of her regardless, and she slipped away towards where she knew Diamond would be.

She hoped his as she deemed her 'a whore of a dark Queen', wasn't with him. Stepping into the somber throne room, her boots echoing eerily in the vast room. She saw them both in a passionate display upon the grand white marble throne. Diamond had the Golden haired queen upon his lap, eagerly devouring her lips with his own. As the queen sat somewhat stiffly, in her white gown her hands gripping his shoulder's, as his hands explored her bare backside.

Growling low to herself, baring her near razor sharp teeth to them. She spoke up instead, "Your highness…" her gaze shifted to Usagi, "es…" she curbed the edge to her voice on 'es', "I have news. I might be able to enable the dark crystal to work properly again without setting back your time table." Her smile was evil and tad smug, hoping her treachery would get her someplace in life. "Have you spoken to Sapphire or the Wiseman about it yet?" Diamond asked, barely interested, his focus solely on the woman currently residing in his lap.

It made the youma frown, having lost his focus to the 'dark Queen', "I thought to come to you first my prince." She remarked, hoping to appease him and draw his attentions away from said queen. With his hands occupied on Usagi's hips, he had little care for a barely there mere update from a youma he could care less about, "Discuss it with them before you come to a conclusion on a plan of action." She grit her teeth.

"As my lovely dark Queen here says 'don't let confidence become cockiness', let's not make the mistakes our enemies make." She swallowed her growl knowing that now she was taking technical orders from her new dark Queen. Usagi for her sake remained impassive, staring at the youma with an aloof uncaring expression. Distracted somewhat by keeping track of where Diamond's playful hands kept roaming upon the small of her back.

The Youma kept control of her own expressions as well. Had it not been for an instant beheading if it lasted that long, she knew her prince would kill her or send her to the dungeons if she so much as breathed a word of the truth of where Usagi came from let alone her real past and how she got here. If she blurted it out in a fit of anger she might as well say 'goodbye my prince'. It was the only thing that kept her from springing that bit of truth out.

He absently waved her off. Leaving she grumbling as she could hear kissing sounds once she left. Her plans of trying to impress had failed and now if the one she had suggested to Sapphire and Wiseman really did fail, which it was truly a 50/50, 60/40 failure scenario rate, she realized she did nothing more than make herself look stupid. She knew deep down the odds of her plan working were slim to none but they didn't know that. And she was sure if she got her prince alone she could talk him into her plan.

Only problem was to find him alone...these days that was near impossible, if he wasn't with his queen then he was talking with Sapphire or Wiseman. Well as least her competition in the form of Emerald disappeared. Rumors of her death by the senshi had made her a happy youma.

Mean while Sapphire was trying to give the best failure scenarios possible to avoid Wiseman wanting to use the so called new ideas to make the crystal work without the chip. He was running out of failure ideas. Already he had come up with a few fake ones that would make said dark crystal explode but that actually happening without an opposing power force wouldn't be possible in the least.

Not that the Wiseman knew that, all he knew was that Diamond's need to up the time further ahead of schedule may not work out as planned. He needed to talk to the young prince before they did any more testing. After all if their time was spent more on testing possible theories rather than explaining to the prince that more time would be needed, it would waste time in the process. He was rather curious as to why the chip went missing.

He thought maybe Sapphire himself did it, but with no reason to do so and its energy signature nowhere in Crystal Tokyo he had no clue as to who could have taken it. The dark crystal was in the middle of the dark palace, so nearly anyone in the place could have taken it IF they knew what they were looking for. Anyone with dark powers could have slipped it away, un noticed to any eyes.

His crystal ball had NOT shown him this outcome nor this possibility. It maddened him to no end seeing as how he was the technical 'seer'. What kind of seer was he if he couldn't foresee who took it? Its energy readings were completely gone from this world and he knew it hadn't been destroyed, otherwise a direction link would have signaled out no matter where it's location was at. Though it did make him wonder, perhaps it was somewhere in the past.

But that wasn't possible, seeing at how other than the sisters, Rubeus and Diamond, were the most frequent people in the core control room. The chip didn't get removed till after the visits stopped. That much was obvious to him. But the sisters, were as he saw it no longer Dark Moon, ergo, dead. So that was the first dead end.

Rubeus was a loyal as ever to their cause and Diamond was placing all his free time around his new dark Queen, making him more livable to be around since he wasn't moping about. So there wasn't much wiggle room for a person to go into the past or to have a reason to go to the past so it was quickly washed from his mind's eye. So once again Wiseman found himself wandering the corridor's in thought.

Meanwhile Usagi, had managed to evade Diamonds more heavy advances. Coming up with an excuse to leave his side and thankfully find some solace in Sapphire's presence. Finding the young man in the strangely busy command center. Discretely taking him aside to discuss the idea to up her plan since Diamond had apparently decided to up his, she reasoned with him that his brothers pursuit, although cocky would actually benefit them.

Such an update meant that there wouldn't be any worries of trying to scheme out more power sourcing, and with the dark crystal reacting as it was, the odds were definitely in the favor of her plan working better than she thought.

So she then went to Diamond, finding him lounging out their balcony, having disrobed out of his white suit of state. Now wearing very light pants and an opened, button down dress shirt, bare feet out as he relished the dark glow of the day. Something that she found made her a tad moody at times. It felt like rain weather but no rain, only glum as the devastation diminished the planet in such a way it blanketed it in a state of constant gloom all over. She wanted to be rid of this daily darkness, only needing to truly see it when the weather naturally called for it.

Pulling the majority of her dress to her right side she slid out of her heels, thankfully, before sliding one leg over his hips, awakening whatever slumber he had been in instantly. Her renewed powers gave her more control over her body but she still felt the darkness within trying to bond the friendly pull closer together as something passionate. Hands on her hips he smiled, "I love the darkness behind your head like this. My 'eternal dark goddess'." His words while sweet, sent chills of misery down her body. She wanted this to end so much.

Putting on her mission mask she settled herself into his lap, let his hands caress her body as she spoke, "I relish the idea of you moving our time tables up. I think that youma had a decent idea with the interference piece." It was ridiculous in her minds eyes, since it would effectively make that portion of the crystal useless, but she didn't care. Whatever made her plan work and destroyed Wiseman and his crystal was better.

His hands slid to the back of her dress finding the zipper. Her breath hitched in slight panic, which he easily mistook for pleasure as he drew it down, baring her lace covered breasts to his gaze. Her strapless bra providing her body with a bit of renewed help since she hadn't thought he'd try this. Most of his more lewd touches had been when she faked sleep to avoid it, but now, it seemed he was growing bolder with his advances.

_I can do this, I can fake this!_

(His hands slowly peeled away the top half of the dress, making me feel embarrassed, panicky, regretful, and most of all, wanting to run back to Mamo – chan's arms for comfort and safety, not that I let him see any of that. The darkness within sent goose bumps out, as a way of saying 'please more'. "My love, I think we should head back to the past sooner rather than later. I can feel my patience wearing thin, for both us and in our plan to take the earth back. We need to show those senshi no mercy." He breathed.)

His whole was being to become more exited by her nearly nude pose upon his lap. Only in his previous dreams had this happened. He was glad he took her as his, he'd made his dreams a pleasant reality.

(His form had quickly sat up as his tongue left a trail of saliva from my neck to my ear lobe, "I agree." I angled my head, though for myself it was to be further away from his probing tongue rather than giving him more space. Before I could speak he made me panic yet again as he undid the clasp of the lace bra, catching me off guard. I reacted without thought and grabbed it before it could drop from my chest.

Seeing the questioning, yet sad look in his eyes I responded, "Anyone can see us out here my love." He laughed, "So what? Maybe we can teach them something." He countered before grabbing the bra and tossing it to the side. My fingers to numb with fear to stop it as he grasped my chest to his heart's content. To avoid being on the verge of tears which I clearly could feel I quickly moved off of him, pulled my dress top back up and said, "No frosting before the dinner." He quirked his eyes in confusion.)

_Seriously how can you NOT get that?_

("Dinner: battle, frosting on cake: dessert= consummating once we win the battle." He nodded, "Not even a little frosting?" he questioned little boy like as his hand felt up the dress I had on, "Nope." I stated strongly before winking and walking into our room. "I'll talk to the youma from earlier and see how well it would work!" I shouted to him. He waved it off as he slouched back down, for once wanting to try and relax.)

_Good relax…while I sweet talk this youma that has eyes for you. Make her think I'm on her side…which essentially I am…sorta…is it bad that I had to start pretending to be evil to finally get a better understanding of the dark minds around here?_

(I had gotten the vibe from her earlier in the week, when she had approached Diamond and I in the corridor near the command center. She was seeking his attentions, his approval and perhaps admiration. Unfortunately she wasn't very subtle about it. Her little act of going over Sapphire's head to seek Diamond's aid in approving her plan today only cinched it. I could use her to my advantage, use that lust for Diamond to aid my plans.

In my search of the youma I found her grumbling something to herself while looking for chip replacements, down in the dusty storage compartments deep in the palace. I could hear the dull humming of the Crystal's Core a few feet away. She had her head down rummaging through a metal drawer, in a large looming tool shelving assembly. At least I assumed it was for chip replacements. I really didn't have a need to know of anything more at this point.

I snuck up on her, "Moshi, moshi." I said to her in soothing tones. It effectively threw the youma off her balance and startled her. I saw her about to use her powers, catching onto the dull dark glow surrounding her body. When she saw who it was, even then she looked tempted but quenched them.)

"My dark Queen, what can I do for you?" she asked, her voice overly polite in tone.

"I feel that you may have a point with your theory on the replacement with the dark crystal chip." The youma raised her brow, having expected and truthfully wanted Diamond to seek her out.

"Hai…" she answered un sure as to why the dark Queen saw it as wise when it Diamond may not, "I thought Diamond – san would have come himself." She replied, casting her dark blood red eyes down in hurt.

Usagi smiled, "My love, prefers to have more proof before exploiting things, so that's what we'll do. Prove it to him." though the youma didn't like the 'my love' bit, she did see her look of menace at whatever negative thoughts she was thinking towards her. She had seen it plenty of times before on youma that hated her.

_Which is quintessentially…EVERY youma I've ever encountered, like EVER._

"Besides, personally helping me out makes you look so much better for a promotion, don't you think?" I told her, slipping it in there on what I knew she was looking for, what she wanted from Diamond. For all I cared she could share his bed, better her than me.

She still had ulterior motives but I could see they were falling behind and making way for trying to impress Diamond. Personally I didn't care. There had been plenty of times where they used friendliness as a way of securing an energy source, I was using this youma as she felt she was using me, to secure the plan I had. "I agree, my dark Queen." She agreed forcefully back, "I expect to see some form of results tomorrow. That'll be enough time right?" I asked, making my voice out to be more cunning and darker.

It effectively made her realize I wasn't going away any time soon. "Of course my dark Queen, anything for Diamond's Queen." I had to smile as how forced she sounded, it almost made me laugh. I wanted to say, 'care to try and say that without 'forcing it'? But that would give away what I knew. If she that I knew, who knew what else she might try to plan. Somehow now I feel as if I'm that much closer to coming home.)

_Oh Mamo – chan…I miss you so much. I think when I get back home I'll sneak away and just have a weekend end with you. No going anywhere, no doing anything but being with one another and having no attacks to ruin our time together._

(It felt right to just think it. Walking back down the long hallways as the darkness down some of them made them look longer. I decided to take a relaxing bubble bath. Keeping the darkness at bay and keeping Diamond's groping hands and verbal barbs of sex references ignored was getting to be seriously taxing on my mental and physical status. My body felt not weakened really but tired of constantly on 'sex dodge alert'. That balcony thing had been to close for comfort, and I wasn't to fond of a repeat.

Knowing dinner was coming in soon I knew I only had an hour to spare so I filled the tub up and slipped in. Thankfully I no longer had to worry over Sapphire, only when he made a motion that made me realize I was slipping. It helped a great deal, made me feel better knowing I had someone, a near older brotherly figure to help me out. Though it did make me miss Shingo a great deal. I can't believe I took him and his stupid pranks for granted. Though I may not think that when I get back home.

If anything I'll take in the first few pranks but get annoyed all over again right afterwards. But it'll be worth it in the end. Even seeing his tongue sticking out in mockery would be welcomed right now.

Part of me wished that my bond with my Mamo – chan wasn't tied off so that I could have a nice conversation without it being freaking midnight. But this me time, to just relax back and let my body go, not have to worry about Diamond, Rubeus, youma, or Wiseman lurking about, and seemingly checking in on me. Though it also had a down point, I pretty much been bathing almost every day and my skin was now drying out.

The chilly yet dry wind as it hit against my skin on Nemesis wasn't helping either. Giggling I fell into beautiful fantasies of my Mamo-chan puting oil on my poor skin, massaging it into my poor muscles as we would slowly fall into a beautiful bout of love making. Slipping gleefully under the bubbles in the tub.)

"Naughty...naughty...Mamo - chan..." She muttered to herself, loosing herself to erotic thoughts of her one and only love.

(I shot straight up when I heard a shoe hitting the tile floor. Diamond had walked in, looking pleased to see my form, barely covered in bath bubbles, having risen half way up for his viewing pleasure, "You startled me." I admonished, wondering what the hell he was doing in here. Sitting back down I immersed myself in the bubbles, seeking to hide from him in them. He leaned in and I had to bite my lip to keep from dodging his questing fingers as he cupped my face. His form bent on his knees by the side of the tub.

"Oh my beautiful love, I think we should attack at the end of the week. I think everyone will be off guard on a Saturday and it'll be a perfect opportunity." I smiled, now knowing the exact date, "Excellent. But if anything we do still need more energy, perhaps I could go to the past and gather some, with Sapphire there to keep regular checks." I stated. "He smiled fondly, "I'm so glad you two are getting along so well."

He leaned in gave me a peck on the lips before whispering in my ear, "Just remember who you belong to, and whose bed you belong in at night." My eyes widened a bit as he rose up, "I'm not fond of sharing, and even if they are innocent now, I'd rather not deal with it anymore. You may go with him to the past, but I will send Rubeus as well. There are more senshi than the two of you, I want there to be guaranteed security." He stated. Not wanting him to get close to the now brother/sister relationship Sapphire and I had I spoke up.

If the sharp stinging slap I gave to his cheek wasn't enough to stun him my words were, "Leave me." my words were harsh and they for sure stunned him. I had tears in my eyes from him, I knew it. His arrogance and jealousy was just too much to deal with sometimes. "Your brother has been very kind to me, a brother to me as well. Gomen a sai for your petty jealousies, when it comes to your own flesh and blood."

He looked ready to protest as I continued on, "So unless you are going to apologize for your insinuation, your insult directed at not only me, your 'dark queen'…" I knew I had to stop or else risk Diamond's suspicions on me but the words continued, "But your brother in this as well, then I'd advise you to take your leave, because, believe me I know whose bed is mine and whom I belong to.")

_And it sure as HELL isn't in yours!_

(My mind raged on. Sapphire was a good man, and didn't deserve to have his brother rage at him at all or ever just because we were getting along. This rage bit just came out of nowhere. Or maybe it was just manifesting. "Sapphire, Rubeus and I will take some more energy from the past, you stay here and see how well that youma's plan will work." I demanded, knowing that I was taking my Queen role with him a bit too seriously.

Ready to try and smooth things over he muttered out, "Kami…" I looked over to find him with a small tent in his pants. My eyes widened as I was stunned that my reprimand turned him on instead of making him upset, which is what I initially feared. I had wanted him to realize his faults not end up arguing with him. Why else would I accept the attentions that I have, "Even when you yell at me I get turned on, my love.")

_Great! Though now I wonder, is that why Mamo – chan always started up arguments with me? I wonder…did our arguments turn him on as well?!_

It made me wonder…then smile internally before narrowing my internal eyes…

_We could have been together before but he went about things the fifth grader way?! I'll have to talk to him about that someday…_

("Gomen, I meant no insult, I guess I felt left out since you two were getting along so well together. Please my love, know that I just love you so much, I don't ever want to lose you." He pleaded. I hated to admit it but, from what I'd heard 'love struck fool' was correct when it came to him. "Oh my love…" I touched his cheek I had gave a small slap to with my wet hand, "I'll see you at the dinner table, but don't think you're getting off scot free. After all you thought I was cheating on you, that hurt." Taking a bit of courage I gave his cheek another tiny slap.)

_It's not all of what you deserve but it'll do…for now._

(He got stunned but then smiled, "I should go, before I take you in that tub." He gave me a simple kiss before rushing out. "Un…believable….whod'a thunk getting yelled at in such low tones and getting two small slaps to the face would be a turn on for him…" I muttered to myself in disbelief. I sunk deeper into the tub glad that I had diverted the attention away from any potential reveals before it was time for them.

I guess every man has a 'sadomasochism' side to them. I just never really thought to put too much thought into that, especially with Diamond. But hey I only know what he lets me know about him, the rest is touch and go. Finishing up my bath I dressed in a nice lavender toned gown, with a princess bodice and joined Diamond, Sapphire and Rubues for dinner. The dining table was elegant as ever.)

With the table dressed in white linen, and silver candelabra flickering in the center of the feast, the large windows that flanked the outer wall, filtered in the faint dusk light from the grey dunes beyond. The occupants sat upon their chairs in somber silence, as Usagi slid into her seat on the right of Diamond, at the very head of the table. Sapphire was seated along the side of her, absently picking at the contents on his plate as well, with Rubeus directly in front of him beside Diamond, eating contently.

(Diamond had an odd look aimed at me. I truly could not figure it out, he had himself pretty covered up and it was merely leaking through whatever mask he had on in place on his face.

"Sapphire you and my love will steal some energy tomorrow. I need an extra amount to counteract and work with the dark crystal. I am aware that it is not acting properly but we won't let small petty things get in our way of taking back what was rightfully ours to begin with." It seemed he was starting to get it but not really. I looked over to find Sapphire merely rolling his eyes once his brother looked away.)

_Oh for the love of…come on Diamond!_

He at this point had no cares if the dark crystal failed, knowing the truth of it only made him want to stop his brothers plans and hopefully save his brother. "I concur brother, demo, I think it would be wise tread carefully in the past. Those senshi are not to be trifled with. They have proven that on several accounts already." Diamond 'pished' at the notion, "We are Royal Dark Moon are we not?" Diamond asked, digging into some chicken a bit brutally with his fork, clearly ignoring Sapphire's warning.

(Sapphire sighed, "Hai…" his further concerns would fall on deaf ears, and the energy wasted wouldn't do any good, so I took the lead, "I think what he means is that with the methods of dealing with them before, we haven't been very successful. I wouldn't be so quick to judge when it comes to the enemies. He's just trying to aid you my love." I touched his thigh below the table to try and get his attention to seek some understanding.

To my chagrin, that didn't work. Our little confrontation in the bathroom had his ire up, and also his playfulness. He used his other hand to put my hand to his crotch, grabbing it. I felt panicky and humiliated from the act. I could feel my cheeks flaring, as I meekly bowed my head. His hand was firmly over my own and unless I wanted to create a scene there was no retracting my hand. So I was forced to feel his hardness there as he cast me a coy look.)

_Oh kami, I feel utterly humiliated!_

(I felt like snatching my hand back and crying 'STOP TOUCHING ME!' as I would slap him, before clocking him and running, but I didn't. Manipulated minds can get so twisted. "I can't wait to take back the earth, relish in the victory, and make the humans suffer in anguish and turmoil." Rubeus grinned wickedly, the evil within his voice just spoke of how little he cared for true human life.

It grated on mine and Sapphire's nerves. I replied without most of my thinking, "While I agree on taking back what's been stolen, I do not however agree on making an innocent human suffer." Diamond looked to me and Sapphire gave an alarmed look that read 'cover your words up!' "After all, if we make an innocent child suffer the fate of his or her parents that makes us no better than our enemies."

I shot my eyes meaningfully to Diamond, as he released my hand. "Is that what were about? Making the earth's children suffer for the crimes of their parents that they have no clue over, or sparing mercy on the innocent, something our enemies would never do." His looked caught for a moment, we had had plenty of discussions about his jaded childhood. How he wanted better for his own children, then what was offered to him. His plans having only been about taking back the earth, not about the lives lost to do it.

"Well I could personally care less about a simpering child that can't keep his or her nose out of someone else's business." Rubeus boasted feeling he would gain more from his prince, not seeing the negative feedback he would gain.

That comment hit a nerve in me, "So if a child that Diamond or I have…" oh kami that felt so wrong to say, the very thought of giving birth to Diamonds child, though he or she would be loved no matter what, the father would be a stem of revulsion, "Annoys you, you would simply kill them?" now Rubues sputtered, his meal forgotten as he looked to Diamond for help and finding him looking at him the same cold way.

Diamond may feel hatred towards certain people but for an innocent child of any type to have Rebeus 's careless torment from angered him, it also gave me a tiny peace of mind. "No child Dark Moon or otherwise will be harmed. We will be more precautious on how to handle our take over." The words were directed at Rubeus, a cold fury in my eyes. It was a very blatant, 'shut the fuck up or else' statement.

Rubeus clammed up, "Gomen a sai my dark Queen." Turns out when you yell at him, he turns into a tiny little sheep. Diamond acted to calm me down as he iterated more, "When we take over we will work something out for the innocents of the earth people. After all, as you pointed out, not everyone there knows the truth, knows how we were treated and tossed about. A lot of people might have even been lied to." I looked over to Diamond, noticing the look he had on his face, a look of confusion.)

_Yes there we go!_

("My love, I think we should have a long talk…Rubeus!" I snapped out, his comment still agitating me. He heard the anger still in it, "There's a youma working on a 'chip replacement' theory, I want you to help her out." He looked like he was getting nearly demoted, and wanted to protest the action, "Demo! I didn't - " Diamond silenced him quickly, "Your Queen gave you an order, you follow it." he even looked to Rubeus as if he was asking 'what are you thinking trying to say no?')

Rubeus nodded his head in shame. "Hai. Goman a sai my Queen." He took his leave, no longer hungry, to angered that his way of thinking, which used to seem to be the way the prince thought was now no longer. She was a nice, grand Queen, he knew, favoring her still as their queen over Emerald's unneeded presence. But he wasn't liking this slight change in demeanor with his dark prince. If anything he favored the old one that simply wanted death to any and all humans for banning them all to Nemesis.

He grumbled some choice words upon leaving, feeling very much like a scolded child by the favored parent. i.e. His princes harshness. Usagi as their dark queen was just the icing on the proverbial cake.

"Sapphire, I think you, Diamond and I need to converse." Usagi tried to breach the subject. It was a tried and true effort, making Diamond understand slowly what the truth was. But from his words today he seemed to be catching on that things weren't as simple as he originally thought they were, "Agreed." He moved up to where they were sitting. A 'three's company pow, wow' if you will. "I'm beginning to wonder if the missing chip is something to be looked at in a different light." She semi asked out loud.

"Like how?" Diamond asked, "Have you seen the difference between the earth of the past and how we see the earth?" she asked him, "We're not going to destroy the planet my love, merely take it back." He slipped his arm around her shoulders as he took another bite of chicken, the tone of the conversation never having taken his need for food off the brain. "My love what do you think will happen when the dark crystal is full and we use it to make the earth ours?" she asked him.

(I pointed looked at him, "It'll destroy so much life. Make it desolate, just the way things are here." Sapphire pointed out. Then he looked to his brother, "There won't be much of an earth left to make for ourselves. We need to take over but create a different approach." Diamond seemed to be conceding the point, "The approach is fine, earth will heal itself. How else has it survived for millions of years?"

I grinded on my teeth at his disrespect for the planet we were fighting so hard to protect. Not to mention knowing it was Mamo – chan's home planet where in both life times he was born, and grew up, and where my mother gave all of us a chance at a new life, to have a half a chance to lead normal lives…even if only for a short 14 year while. I had to laugh at myself for that one. I never would have though 14 sounded so small…till now.

"Every living thing has its breaking point." I iterated, having managed through the conversation to slip my hand from his crotch. Now keeping it out of his grasp, I absently thumbing my glass of wine. The burning humiliation having gone away, but the dread that if this got out of hand, that I might have to put it back to calm him down shook me. "It will be fine but I will give thought to a different approach. I do enjoy some of the finer things earth has to offer." He looked pointedly at me.

I smiled as if taking in the compliment, "My love I think we should take a closer look as to what our objectives are compared to others." He looked to me. I was seriously taking a chance on this line of conversation, Wiseman was his 'seer' of sorts. I didn't need to piss him off and have him gaining more lies from a deceptive Wiseman, and thus turning him even further against our truths. "Like what?" dinner forgotten seeing as how I wasn't letting this go, "I've been hearing things with the Wiseman."

Instantly Sapphire, without his brothers sights, grabbed my right hand in a show of 'be careful', not of himself but of how I went about it and the possible reaction. I squeezed it back reassuringly as he let it go. His brotherly instincts coming to mind. "I have wandered down enough hallways while rememorizing things since the attack on me, and came upon Wiseman's chambers." He looked worried.

"I think he might be planning something, and it definitely isn't something positive for us. I fear what he might be doing behind our backs. Not only is it a great insult to us all if he were planning something vile, but it could devastate the world as we knew – know it." Diamond took it in, "I do understand he speaks in a dialect not known to most, but it's the language he speaks when talking to his ancestors for guidance and support." I knew both mine and Sapphire's eye brows rose.

_So he already knew…but figures there has to be a logical conclusion to it. Giving the benefit of the doubt to a really old 'seer' that's pure evil._

"If it were for something as simple as praying to his kami's or to bless something I would harbor no ill will towards him, but I feel negative emotions aimed at ourselves coming from him. While I do not fear him I do feel as if I need to watch my back." okay not complete truth but I did feel negative emotions all around him. He was freaking evil! The vibes were strong enough for a blind man to feel and see!

_At that point you have to say to yourself 'if you can't see that….COME ON!'_

"So you think he is going to what betray us?" he voice rose. I had to calm him down, "I didn't say that, I just mean that I think you should ask yourself, what he has to gain from it."

He looked near perturbed at the suggestion, "The same thing we do." I dead panned, "My love…" I held on to his hand stronger, "We still have a lifetime ahead of us, he is nearing the end of his, so what is there to gain for him?" yeah it did sound cruel but considering who I was referring to its not as bad as that sounded. He looked off, "I…ah….retribution for his ancestors." He sounded liked he guessed that one.

"This isn't the time for second guesses my love, and his ancestors are yours also, no?" he looked like he nodded, "So why care if the next generation is taking that back for him? That reason makes no sense now." I surmised. He looked to me, his face a mask of confusion, "I need to take some time and think." He sat back in his seat. I consoled, hoping he wouldn't take my words lightly and eventually ignore them.

"Listen, I just don't want there to be a surprise out there, that will end up harming you. A betrayal from someone that's taught you so much would be the worst ever." I told him, my tone sincere and gentle. I wanted to save him.

_Please you have to see what I mean! I am here to help you, to cleanse you of the evil malicious thoughts the Wiseman has twisted within you._

As a way of looking to change the subject, his hand slipped onto my thigh and tried to creep closer to my center. My hand caught his, "Then I think Sapphire and I will work on a different approach while you see what Wiseman thinks. Ask him the questions that I know you feel deep down inside need to be asked. I want you and our future to be safe." My words sounded like that of a loving Queen as Sapphire and I stood up, making our escape as Diamond seemed to stew in the barely there information we….I gave him.

"Think he'll talk to Wiseman?" Sapphire asked, "Only one way to find out. You up for a little snooping?" I asked, finding a corridor to Wiseman's chambers. He smiled a near giddy smile, "I haven't felt like this since Diamond and I were kids sneaking about." He looked to me with thankful eyes, "Arigato, my Queen." And he meant it. Not a fake Queen bit but knowing some day in the future I would take my place next to Mamo – chan as his queen.

It felt very humbling, "Hey I want to make sure innocent lives aren't lost, yours is as innocent as any other. Diamond just needs to learn of the truth. Then he'll be free of the mind games as you now are." We both walked down the corridor, grateful for the lack of eyes in the area as we joined forces to spy on the creepy Wiseman.


	32. dark crystal's exploration & mall battle

**damonika2009:** Wiseman's suspicious of everything though. Well nearly everything. I think he more or less dismisses it because it would admit to failure on his part that his brainwashing wasn't successful. And Rebeus is a pain in the ass. 'Shaydoe' and I had a minor discussion about his fate in this story.

**NeoPrincessRini:** there is more to come so enjoy the ride.

**CaughtInAFantasy: **so many wonders….so little time…

**Neela-chan:** on this one Diamond is going to learn the value of blue balls. Usagi is going through her own little hell with it that's for sure. Wiseman thankfully has more important things to worry about, rather than Usagi. Diamond's actions with her, he can't see past his own desires of her body against his long enough to know that she's disgusted by the actions of another man, NOT mamo touching her. Infatuation can do that to a man whom has a one track mind for the woman he loves. Sapphire is a great help to Usagi, everything he's able to be more like around her not just a benefit to her but to him as well. He gets to be himself again. And babble on, I enjoy the long reviews!

**Bouowmx (Guest)**: since were getting close to the end here, I don't think it will matter anymore, but thanks for your insight.

**Prascymoon**: how about a tiny little thing for them today? Not so much physical but emotional.

**moonbella09022 (Guest)**: there is only a few more to go, plus 'shaydoe' and I are still adding little tidbits to the last ch/ep, to give it something to remember for the sequel, a nice tie in.

**silverfaerie91 (Guest):** everyone agrees with you there, she needs her man back.

**regine.c**: Wiseman and Diamond differ on many levels but yet have many levels in common. It's a bizarre love hate relationship that borders on father son and protégé master. Yet for these two their differences are the fact that Diamond retains his humanity and Wiseman finds anything related to that a weakness to destroy.

**warriorqueen08g (Guest)**: thank you, and I'll see what I can make work for you all on the smut front. Lol!

**thunderkitty902 (Guest)**: oh they will…sooner than you might think.

**queenofanime127 (Guest)**: without giving away to much…maybe…little one has demons herself to deal with.

**witchoftheforest (Guest)**: that one is kind of hard, I know Usa's sexually frustrated, but Diamond's even more so, for different reasons. So in the end he's had to deal with the worst case of blue balls in history…possibly…and with 'shaydoe' she jut has a small wrap on now so her recoveries nearly done.

**yamifangirl09 (Guest)**: they will see each other soon, and I hope you like the sequel when it comes out. It might be a bit since 'shaydoe' and I are writing another small story together as a breather before coming back for the sequel.

**lunanekoanime (Guest)**: they'll see each other again no worries.

**mistressofbakura (Guest)**: thank you so much1 I love it when people call it brilliant. You don't hear that in this day and age very much, yet I've heard it a few times already!

**animechick (Guest)**: working on it, believe me. The steam hasn't nor will it run its course yet.

**heroinnyannyan (Guest)**: I am to, its why I made him to be more likeable and have more of a back round story.

**LoveInTheBattleField, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, dragonlady09 (Guest), pandoraskiss (Guest), babeofwinter93 (Guest), exeterchickxxx (Guest)**: here'syour new ch/ep!

Wow 24 reviews, awesome! Okay I will warn you this ch/ep's a bit longer than the others so put aside a tad bit of time for reading today. And due to the length of the final battle and final scenes for you viewers out there, ch/ep 34 got cut into two ch/ep's. so ch/ep. 35 will be the last one for 'Roes and Diamonds'. Cause in all honesty I don't think anyone could seriously for one period of time read a literal 50 plus page chapter.

Sailor Moon R 'Roses and Diamonds' ch.32

Usagi cautiously followed Sapphire into the very bowels of the Dark Palace. Moving swiftly yet silently a few steps behind him, as he led her ever deeper into the darkness that lurked beneath the castle. The little girl within her was scared, but the mature woman and senshi within needed to see this through. She knew there was more to Wise man than he was showing everyone, secrets that he kept hidden in the catacombs below.

Taking to the long dimly lit corridors that led just below the inner courtyard that held the dark crystal pillar, she kept a wary eye about wondering where exactly Sapphire was leading her.

_I'm not to crazy about this. This is the part in the movies where the girl dies first, and considering I'm the only girl…!_

Disturbing thoughts and doubts had been plaguing Sapphire of late, he needed to show Usagi their true power. Needed to illustrate to her the destructive forces she was messing with, and wielded herself. Before everything came to a head, he needed to know he could trust in her to keep his brother safe. For once, he would be protecting his brother, not the other way around as it always had been.

"Where are we going?" She inquired nervously, her high heels clipping smartly upon the stone floor. She had never explored the labyrinth beneath the palace, to fearful of getting lost and accidentally ending up back in the vine room. Her heart was now beating a nervous rhythm in her chest, the negative energy now surrounding her starting to make her uneasy.

"To the crystal reactor, I figure it's was about time you were shown our true power source." He commented over his shoulder, taking in her alarm with a bitter smile.

Slowly the dark corridor began to brighten, a ghostly light throbbing from within the depths of a set of open doors at the end. He somberly led her into a vast room, listening slightly smug, as she gasped in amazement. Finding the ceiling above was so high, it rose out of view, glowing with an iridescent lavender glow. It seemed as if they had just entered into another dimension. Usagi was shocked still for a moment as she took in the powerful aura surrounding this room. Suddenly overcome by the barren universe stretching above her head.

_Wow…Ami would love to examine this…her AND Luna!_

With a yelp she suddenly found Sapphire far ahead, moving towards a circular promenade of white columns, a massive glowing pillar of dark light irrupting from the center. She quickly clutched her dark lavender skirts, dashing after him. He was after all her only source of comfort down here.

Finding him standing before the massive thrumming light, his arms crossed, staring jadedly at the power house before him. His blue eyes darkening to a near midnight with the boiling emotions writhing behind them. The ghostly light flickering across his thoughtful expression making him look like some wrathful god. The low hum of the powerful reactor vibrated around them, through them. Like a horrendous living force bent on their annihilation, tamed and caged within the pillar of erupting power.

It sent a fearful trembling throughout her body, as her face as well was cast in the same ghostly dark light. It made her look nearly as evil as Diamond, but still it could not detract her innocent beauty any. Only enhance it, no matter the light.

"Sapphire..." She approached softly, casting him a concerned look.

"It requires an enormous amount of energy, and surreal amount of effort to create the youma we send to go and attack the past." He gave her a bitter smile; "This is the central chamber, the Black Crystal reactor."

"Are we still in the Palace?" Usagi asked, gazing fearfully up at the pillar of light. Her chest starting to feel tight, her breath becoming restricted. She tried to hide it from Sapphire, hoping the tour would end…soon.

"In a way, yes, in a way no. The planet is dead, it gave all that it had to give birth to this incredible power. This is a pocket of time/space, both outside the palace yet inside as well. This is the incredible power we channel to the portal room to travel back and forth. One could say that this is Nemesis's soul. His true face." He stared down at her, his eyes strangely cold.

"It is both majestic and deadly...is it not?" He asked.

_Note to self…mustn't piss Wiseman or Diamond off till we're ready to activate the plan._

Usagi merely nodded, the great pillar of pure darkness before her making her light headed and woozy. Her heart was beating erratically, and breathing was becoming more difficult.

_Oh kami, this can't be good…hurry up Sapphire!_

"My brother doesn't understand how dangerous and unstable this power truly is. When this planet was once full of life, our ancestor's channeled all that life into this reactor. Compressing it, forcing this fusion reaction, the planets very core to be contained in a state of flux. Even though we don't understand it fully, we use this energy to plan your futures downfall." He sighed, hating himself for what they had done.

"It's doesn't surprise me. When I communed with the pillar in the courtyard, I understood that this planet was losing control." She responded, suddenly needing something to brace herself as her vision swam. She backed up against a pale white column, leaning against it for support. The dark energy here was slowly overwhelming her.

Sapphire merely nodded mutely, he figured she had tampered with the Dark crystal pillar.

"This planet reminds me of my brother, and in a more sinister way the Wiseman." Sapphire gave her a sour look, acknowledging her unease and sudden weakness to Nemesis's core. But he needed to get these feelings off his chest, she needed to know the last of his family's dark secrets before she made a final decision to cleanse them or allow them to die for their sins.

"Diamond is destructive, he allows his passions to rule more then he should. In a way he will change even destroy, well laid plans. Driving those crystals into the earth, wasn't part of the original plan to conquer earth. We never wished to turn it into a dead planet. I beg your forgiveness for that. Something happened when we first attacked the Crystal Palace, my brother got enraged beyond anything I've ever seen. Commanding Nemesis to spear earth with her dark crystals." He confessed quietly, monitoring her condition closely.

Knowing she was strong and could endure a bit longer exposer to the dark energy. Not knowing that it was the fateful encounter between his brother and Neo Queen Serenity. The meeting that had changed the course of his brother's life from then on, driving his obsessions to possess the powerful queen all to himself. Giving Wiseman the vice he needed to push Diamond over the edge of reason and create his perfect unstoppable weapon.

"Back then the Wiseman caught us at a very vulnerable part of our lives. We had nothing, no idea about family or loyalty or even love. But we had each other, he raised us as a family. Taught us to hate, as a family. To use, control and lie to obtain our own desires. He instructed Diamond how to rule, teaching us all about the benefits of deceit, malice, and power. We were united under his guidance, reformed into weapons to use against your people."

He looked to be remembering then thinking on it, "Perhaps we should have never followed the Wiseman off of earth." He moved to lean against the stone column next to Usagi. Watching mutely as she bowed, clutching her belly as if in pain, struggling to breath.

"The core of the Dark Crystal, sucks in all light converting it to negative energy. This incredible stone that warps time and space that something so incredible to even exist. It scares me." He acknowledged her then, staring at her with an accusing eye. "You manipulate a crystal as invincible as that of the Dark Crystal. You are a fear some girl, who can command the universe if you so willed." He breathed acidly.

Usagi gasped, turning to look up at him in alarm. She was feeling so weak now, anxious to get free of this wretched room. It was feasting upon her own silver energy, pulling it from her small body. The darkness within her was strengthening. Slamming against her inner walls, seeking to devour her soul.

"Sapphire...this place is killing me..." she gasped, groaning and doubling over in pain. Her light had been slowly being pulled away by the reactor, and the darkness was taking advantage of her weakened defenses. Creeping back before her heavily guarded door. Once more assaulting the already pretty badly beaten shield that held her pure self safe.

"I'm sorry, Usagi...but you needed to understand how powerful my brother is..." He breathed seeking his redemption through her.

(The Wiseman, the thought of that old man having access to this magnitude of power…it didn't just chill me it froze his courage as well.)

"How ungodly powerful your own crystal is, to wield it so, is to nearly command creation itself, bend her to your will. You needed to understand...you are only human." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, guiding her tenderly away from the core. He was so wound up with anxieties and fear, he had felt he needed to show her this. To purge his own dark soul upon hers, in a way to find clarity for himself as well as her.

If she was to be his savior as well as his brothers then he felt she needed to face the future with all the cards on the table. Knowing the truth was better than going at the mission halfcocked and unawares.

"My brother is ultimately possessed by this dark crystal, and I doubt he can be defeated. When our crystals begin to warp the past, the future will change, regardless of intent. It is so dangerous, what you are doing. For us, for earth and this planet as well. That amount of responsibility to take on is admirable, making me want to look up to you, yet I find it also a tad suicidal that you would risk your life so easily to save strangers." He whispered bitterly against her ear, as she leaned against him barely able to put one trembling leg in front of another.

Her mind screaming that perhaps Sapphire was trying to really kill her, to give the darkness a chance to seed itself fully in her soul. But why...did he hate her? If so he had put on one hell of an act for the last few weeks befriending her.

"I do blame you, for how strange my brother has become. Our family wasn't perfect, but it was united under a singular cause. After he met you, all his worst personality traits became more apparent. His passion became twisted more moody and vengeful, obsessed with you and not our future.

But I also fear you, more than even Wiseman I think." He stated in a biter hush against her ear, setting her against the doorframe to the reactor room. Watching mutely as her body began to glow with a silver light. Rejuvenating her body and soul, the light being called from the very depths of her being to protect herself.

"It is truly a frightening power." Sapphire mused, "Wiseman taught us it, causes wars and strife because people are always trying to steal it. To make it serve their own purposes."

_Of course he would…_

"You've been told wrong..." Usagi gasped, her head clearing from the draining fog." It protects the weak, and creates peace. Brings love and comfort to those who need its healing powers. If you people hadn't attacked, hadn't brought your twisted version of truth upon the earth, upon the past. Then all this war and destruction could have been avoided."

_We could have co – existed in this time frame._

Sapphire laughed bitterly, Nemesis's past was a sordid affair of strife and generational hatred for the White Moon. Neo Queen Serenity, well meaning as she was, had created this painful future with her own hands, as much as Wiseman had.

Usagi rose up on shaky legs, gripping the doorframe as her crescent moon flared upon her forehead between her eyes. She was too weak now to fight it, with her own soul on the line she made a fateful choice. Pushing the last of the darkness from her soul, cleansing herself of it once and for all. Needing to be free of it and think clearly once more. She couldn't afford to be crippled by its influence, she was too weak to fight it off. So was forced to use a great deal of her reserves of light energy to purge herself.

"Open your eyes!" She shouted towards Sapphire, making the man backup a step at the commanding presence she made before him now. "Stop believing that vile creatures hate filled lies! He cares for no one but himself!" The aura of her powers settled down after her passionate declaration. Her crescent fading away, her golden bangs and tails falling limply against her head once more, as she glared bitterly up at him.

"I have…now...thanks to you that is." Sapphire smiled fondly towards her. He knew she felt compassion for him and his brother, otherwise she would not be going through any of this trouble for them. "I just hope we all survive this coming battle, when the crystals come head to head." He sighed defeated, moving down the corridor.

_We will…I can feel it._

"Come, I believe Wiseman is lurking deep in the ancient halls below the reactor. I don't much feel like explaining ourselves, not that we couldn't I just don't feel like conversing with him." He called, moving away from her at a steady pace.

Usagi groaned, calling to Sapphire in frustration. "Sapphire, in case you didn't notice, you just forced my hand. By inflicting that power drain upon me, though inadvertently, I had no choice but to cleanse myself. How will I mask my light now?"

Sapphire turned blinking, uncertainly now not expecting she had enough silver power contained to purge the darkness. But also not calculating very well how quickly the reactor would weaken her. He had thought she was stronger...strong enough to protect her own inner light from the darkness. Now he was left with doubts, perhaps she wasn't as strong or as resourceful with her crystal energy as he thought.

"Come with me..." He called, beckoning her to his side compassionately. Coming to understand once again, she was just a fifteen year old girl, she was not Neo Queen Serenity yet. In all the times they spent together in the Dark Palace, with the strength and poise she showed him, those boundaries had twisted. He had started to see her as her future self more, the Queen she would become, forgetting the truth that she was still just a teenager, granted a sailor senshi but a teen none the less.

He regretted what he did, but had wanted her to understand the forces she and his brother were playing with. In the end it needed to be done, now he had to repair his damage done and protect her.

Usagi scrambled after him, weakly, cursing under her breath. So pissed at Sapphire right now, for the sneaky way he had decided to illustrate their true power. For how he had just put a wrench in her plans. Yet even as she sought to open his eyes over Wiseman's betrayal, he had now opened her own eyes about how truly powerful she was. She always understood that her crystal was an incredible power source. Luna had explained as much. Having that great power thrust before her in such a raw form was terrifying to say the least.

_I think at some point in the future I'll need to do more field work or practice in controlling the silver crystal. One false move or misjudgment and I could destroy the whole universe..._

"Where are we going now?" she whined, stumbling down a set of curving stairs deeper into the planet. Sapphire was a few steps ahead, casting her worried looks.

"Do you need help?" He questioned absently, now cursing his rash decision. But he felt she needed to understand fully the power she was messing with. Falling into his troubled thoughts again, filled with worry and self-loathing, Usagi's presence faded up the stairs as he rushed down the steps anxious to check in on Wiseman, and find her a way to conceal her light. He didn't notice that she was un able to keep up with his rapid pace, that the darkness down there was trying to harm her, like a slow working poison on her small body.

"No..." she growled, still upset with him. "But in case you didn't notice, I'm a few feet shorter then you. So if you could just slow...your...pace..." She scrambled down the steps as Sapphire turned around the curve and out of sight. Sighing in defeat as the preoccupied young man left her behind. By the time she reached the base of the stairs, he was leaning against the wall just beside the archway waiting for her.

"You need to keep up." he commented lamely.

"Baka, Sapphire-kun." She cursed, heaving for breath still feeling quite winded from her encounter with the Dark Reactor.

"Gomen…" he muttered, truly feeling bad for what he had done. "I will walk more slowly. We are headed to the Chamber of Darkness." He stated a few paces ahead. Usagi swallowed hard, stopping in her tracks.

_NANI?! NO!_

"NO WAY!" She cried out vehemently, stamping her foot and thrusting her fists to her hips in a strangely childish manner. She had been carrying herself in a womanly demeanor for weeks, suddenly seeing that side of her made him smile slightly.

"Look, I'm sorry how things turned out. But the only way to mask your true self is with another dose of the Dark vines. I promise not very much, this time just enough to fool my brother and Wiseman. I will control the amount of dark venom they would infect you with, I promise." Sapphire defended, with a grimace.

"I hate you..." Usagi moaned, trudging tiredly after him. "I really, really hate you." She whispered bitterly. Not truly meaning it, just upset this was something she had been avoiding since she got out of them. Never wanting to go back into their clutches and feeling so scared and helpless as they forced themself upon her, within in her again.

"I know, Gomen...truly, Gomen na sai." Sapphire, wrapped an arm around her sagging shoulders and guided her away down the ancient halls, flickering with faint fire light from the walls few lite torches.

In time she moved behind him, casting her gaze curiously yet uncertainly at the unassuming stone walls. Moving in his wake through the twisting and turning halls that looked all the same to her. All the while the dark energy pounded against her, like the crashing of waves slowly weakening her even more.

_Any more of this and I'll get sick with nausea. Thank kami I didn't go down here alone!_

Sapphire kept a close eye on her, casting her worried looks over his shoulder as he led the way deeper down the long unending halls of shadows. He was really upset with himself, for what he inadvertently did to her. But if he managed to fix this then perhaps he could forgive himself, and perhaps she could too. After all if she was their savior this could very well be his first trial in being deserving of her cleansing.

Usagi kept her peace needing to focus all her strength on staying awake and not succumbing to sleep. She was just so drained and weak she swore she could have slept leaning against one of the moldy walls.

As it was she kept a hand, tentatively brushing against the wall for support. To help maintain her balance as the world sought to fall sideways and drag her down to her knees. Her legs were shaky and uncertain, her fierce will, and stubbornness alone maintaining her awkward near stumbling steps. She focused on placing one foot in front of another, and moving forward refusing to give into the crushing exhaustion.

"What are you up to down here?" A cruel, echoing voice called to them.

Sapphire spun around, dashing back to Usagi's side. As the dark robed phantom breezed into the corridor from an adjoining hallway. He had been in route to the ancient tombs when he sensed two souls encroaching on his domain. So like a predator spider he changed his direction and went off to hunt them down. Curious to find that it was Sapphire and the new dark Queen sneaking down his halls.

Usagi went stiff, her eyes flying wide in both alarm and fear as she felt the dark ominous presence of Wiseman hovering up the corridor towards her.

_This is it! This is the end of the farce...Mamo – chan…girls…Luna…Artemis…gomen a sai…_

"Nothing!" Sapphire shouted, darting in front of Usagi and pushing her back behind him as the dark robed seer closed in.

"I was just giving our Queen a brief tour of our lower catacombs. She was curious about our ancient past." Sapphire explained, feeling Usagi trembling against his back. Her slender hand clutching the base of his arm in a vice like grip, like the talons of bird of prey. He held back a wince of pain, not expecting her to be that physically strong.

"I see..." Wiseman muttered, that strange dull aura that once merely flickered around the Dark Queen. It had changed, become brighter yet still a flicker.

"Head back up..." Sapphire turned to Usagi, his dark blue eyes searching for her to understand what he was doing. She still needed to find the Chamber of Darkness and mask her light. "I will catch up in a bit, I have to speak with Wiseman about our issues with the Dark Crystal." He finished, quickly guiding the old man away rambling away over technical details.

The old man moved off reluctantly, his eyes glowing fiercely over his shoulder at Usagi's hunched retreating back.

She released a held breath before dashing away awkwardly into the deeper shadows of the catacombs. Cursing Sapphire even more venomously then before. She had no idea where she was going... "Damn it Sapphire!" Usagi bellowed in frustration, she had been walking around one blind corridor then another for the last hour. Hoping Sapphire would find her, just so she could strangle him!

_Ohhh! When I get my hands on you!_

She was so dizzy now, the flickering torch light was a blurry mess in her vision. Her movements had become un coordinated and sluggish, her feet barely lifting from the floor. Leaning bodily against the cold, clammy stone wall her feet shuffling forward. She had no time to react when her bodyweight once leaning against the wall was suddenly met with thin air. Brushing into a broken maw of an archway, Usagi fell sideways into an abyss filled room with a startled, un containable yelp.

"Oh great...I guess I found the Chamber of Darkness." She groaned, inching forward on hands and knees. Unable to see anything, her heart hammering in her chest with anxiety. Any time now those vile plants would begin to writhe out of the cold dirt floor and wrap themselves around her wrists. Seeking her blood and soul once more with their acidic brand of darkness.

"I don't want to be here..." she whined, forcing herself to keep contact with the floor, when she really wanted to jump to her feet and bolt away. She felt so woozy, her mind lost in a fog unable to form coherent thoughts. As she sought shakily for the back wall of the cavernous room, valiantly trying to find the strength to fight off the vines when they attacked. Not wanting to become to tainted with the darkness this time. Her own reserves of Silver light was greatly depleted thanks to the reactor.

_Mamo - chan...I am so scared...please give me strength._

Unable to fight any longer she crumpled to the floor on her stomach with a pathetic cry. Her last thoughts of Sapphire rushing to her rescue, she was just to tired to fight off the vines now. A faint scraping issued from the corner, as the vines sensed her light eager to feed once more. They slithered with a rapid vengeance towards her pale outstretched arm, their thorns glistening with dark poison to infect their prey.

When a thin dark brown sandaled foot stomped coldly upon the shooting vines, they snapped under the sudden weight. An eerie green light grew to life within the room, illuminating a dark robed figure hovering over Usagi's unconscious body.

The robed phantom took in the young woman sprawled upon the dirt in her lavender gown with a cold and calculating air. His glowing orb like eyes flaring manically. As he held his only light source, his glowing seer's ball over her body, casting her in a ghostly light.

"Ah...my queen. I see that you have gotten lost." he laughed softly, his voice raspy like dried parchment. He brushed his skeletal fingers against her soft pale cheek, all his wary feelings coming true as he gazed down upon her. Seeing that she held no darkness at all anymore within her soul. He could only feel the faint glow of the Silver Crystal within her. A small amount that even without the actual crystal there, maintained its presence from much use over time.

"I see the vines were not enough for you my dark Queen..." he chuckled, mockingly. Moving from her body towards the far corner of the room, his faint light falling over a badly decaying corpse. It was dressed in tattered pants and the rotting remains of a dress shirt, bent into a defeated pose against the far corner of the wall. Its skin was dried and mummified to its bones, bronzed and leathery from years sealed away in this room of endless darkness.

Upon its breast was a simple golden chain, with a small black unassuming shard of obsidian. An exquisitely beautiful piece despite its negative nature. Wiseman lightly lifted the chain from around the fragile neck of the dead body. He moved silently back to Usagi and lightly placing it around her own neck.

"This I think is the darkness you crave...my queen." He cooed. His eyes glowing with malicious intent, "You were quite a good deceiver my dear. A gift I believe you deserve for all your hard work these few weeks luring my children astray." He pressed his palm against her forehead, forcing new more powerful alternate memories into her mind. "This time my manipulations will be flawless..." he hissed.

He hated how she had deceived them, and more importantly made a fool of him. He wasn't to be trifled with and she did just that. He would cover up how he had failed to infect her properly the first time. Diamond need not know of his failure. He would cover up his minor indiscretion.

Before Wiseman could finish the new memories, and erasing the memories of being down beneath the dark palace with the reactor, Sapphire screamed, "Wiseman!" charging into the room when he found the old seer over Usagi's prone body.

Focused now on Sapphire Wiseman saw blood. "Betrayer!" he screeched, moving with a speed unheard of, even for them. The dark robed phantom shot over Usagi's body, his boney hand instantly wrapped tight around Sapphires neck. Shooting them both across the hall, slamming the young man against the wall. Sapphire kicked and fought in a futile effort against the suddenly not to frail old man.

"You took that chip...didn't you..." He hissed in Sapphire's ear. Growling in his fury like a cornered animal.

Sapphire wouldn't let him gain the upper hand, he would play his own cards, "We have a planet to take back! What would be the purpose of taking it?! Why would I want to ruin all our hard work?" Sapphire snarled back, his blue eyes dark and full of fury. Lying coming as easily to him as breathing.

"Yes we do." He hissed, on the fence with Sapphires words but knowing the truth of them as well. Sapphire had been with Diamond every step of the way, he had no reason to stop the attack in the past. "Perhaps her will and influence did not reach as far as I thought after all. He looked briefly at her prone form once again, "Influence?" Sapphire asked, gritting the words out, feigning innocence.

"Never mind!" Wiseman snapped his face back to Sapphires, "You know Diamond will be very upset to learn that you attacked not only his brother but his beloved Queen as well! Let me go and I can explain why to him. Perhaps you attacked because you thought there was a threat in the area!" the Wiseman didn't like the smug tone. With the same insane speed dug to talon tipped fingers into his forehead.

Sapphire released an unearthly scream of agony as Wiseman rearranged his memories of the last few hours to his own will...not needing the prince's suspicions now, not yet. "He will NOT hear of this! I cannot have you ruining my plans! Either of you!" the old man commanded, his tired voice now filled with strength and conviction.

(I was woken up Wednesday morning by a different method. It was what told me that today things would change, though for better or worse I wasn't sure. Normally – if you can call waking up to Diamond normal – he would slip me in a kiss. This time was much different. It had me a tad worried. My beautiful dream with Mamo – chan ended with a start when Diamond slid himself over me, and in my still sleepy state, between my legs.

I felt the satin of his own night shorts pressed against my skin, the thin material doing nothing to prevent me from feeling the rest of his body underneath it. His slightly haired legs were even brushing against my cleanly shaven ones. He moaned in bliss at the feel of our bodies so close with one another.

I felt panicky and looked at him in question. His reply to my startled expression, "Soon this will be a regular occurrence my love. I've decided for us to set up shop in the past. You and Sapphire are both right on several fronts, as for the Wiseman, I'll keep a more watchful eye on him." I looked at him with shock in my features as he hugged me close and enveloped me in a deep kiss. His 'morning wood' now very prominent against me.)

_Oh kami! Don't tell me he broke! Please don't let him take me! I can't…that's just crossing the line I can't! I'll be back in the vines against my will for sure! What about an excuse? Oh! That time of the month! I could…wait…do Royal Dark Moon woman have that?!_

Diamond caressed her face, taking in her features as he pressed himself against her, letting her feel the extent of what just sleeping next to her did for him. He smiled in excitement, wanting to take over and make her his in every way possible. Make her forget that she ever even knew a 'Mamoru'. He would wipe away that small encounter he saw on the beach from her body's memory, it would only know him now.

"My love…I thought we had a deal? Are you re nagging?" she asked. Hoping that he was just excited, cause if he tried anything more than normal, the weak darkness masking her light, wouldn't be able to stop her from physically rejecting him. Nor would that rejection be at all kind or polite. The only man she wanted to be in this position with was Mamoru. She was tired of putting up with his man handling, of being seen as his personal plaything and not a person. He shushed her, his tone making her feel a bit fearful of what he had planned.

"I am an honorable man, I'll keep my word my love. I just thought I could taste some frosting on the cake." His hand slipped lower till it was caught by hers, "I do not seem to recall including that on the deal." She told him sternly but sweetly.

He steeled his expression a bit, "I understand my promise but I am not a saint my love, I miss being with you terribly. I ache to be inside of you…again." His head dipped in and suckled on her neck as she now felt trapped beneath his heavier form.

"I do too, demo, it's only a few days away. Surely you are will full enough to withstand that." She tried, hoping he would relent. His lower hand instead choose to rest on her barely covered bum, the silk panties on her, a mere scrap of fabric compared to her well formed shape. It made touching her bare skin there more accessible for him. She grimaced as a fiery pain, now pinched her yielding flesh under his mouth. His teeth digging in just a little bit.

Gripping her bum fiercely near bruising it, he finished giving her a hicky upon her neck, some mild part of him hoping that if they ran into the senshi in the past or even Tuxedo mask that they would get that she was his and no one else's. Making them give up their futile attempts to get her back, and make Tuxedo mask give up her coming back to him. That thought alone pleased him beyond belief. He would love to just make the man watch for a few days after taking the world back that is, himself and his Queen making love before killing him.

However…he also really wanted the man deader than a door nail. So that new demented fantasy of his, he didn't mind not getting played out. He had more interesting ones all pertaining to her to fulfill. He then levelled himself off of her, feeling a bit rebuffed. "We'll go back today but this Friday we initiate our plan." He left the bed, seemingly angered once again so sexually frustrated by her that he wanted to scream.

Knowing she had in some form rejected him she sighed heavily, "Diamond, my love…" he looked back to her sprawled form. As she quickly sat up, swinging her slender legs beneath her.

Crawling to the edge of the bed, as his eyes remained glued to her form, a cat stalking its eager prey, even as she was the one who held him in a thrall like state. She purred gently yet with a seductive voice, "Don't be mad…you make it seem as if we've never slept together." The words causing Diamonds eyes to widen, "Of course we have, it's just been so long." He covered with a thin smile.

"It's only been a month maybe." She iterated, trying to see what other lies he would use to cover his tracks now. His eyes quirked at her comment, his expression reading exactly what he thought before he could cover it up.

"Before the senshi attacked you, we were like rabbits in the bedroom, 2-3 times a day, so a week let alone a month without being inside of you, or anything else is to be frank, agony, but an agony well worth it for the next few days." He added on, trying to save his ass. But she saw it, she already knew the lies, she just hoped that at some point he would stop with them and tell her the truth.

_Oh Diamond…why can't you just admit to defeat?_

("My love…" I knew what I was doing was adding gas to the fire but I needed him to stay, as Sapphire called it, 'wrapped around my finger'. At least for the next few days. I sat back with my legs bent at the knee, the night gown, as short as it was I knew would ride up my thighs giving him a decent view. He himself had his eyes lusting over me as I cooed, "I want this just as badly, but it'll be so sweet when we make love again. It's already Wednesday, only three days including today left."

The slight show I gave him helped a tad when it came to his mild irritation and rejection levels. He sighed, "Hai, hai. I know."

Figuring it'd be the last time this would ever happen, I moved off the bed towards my dark armoire in the corner. Dropping the silver silk nighty in front of him, thankful that I had my back to him so all he saw was my bare back and the side of my left breast. Showing my new little piece of jewelry, a delicate black shard of stone upon a gold chain. That Sapphire had given me a few days ago, after our little mishap with the reactor. If memory served me right that is.

I then pulled on my white dress for the day, reaching back to get the zipper I felt him come up behind me. A vein in my neck throbbed to beat him up for touching me. "Allow me." he breathed in my ear. I shivered in panic, instantly clutching the gold accented bodice to hold it firmly in place. His hands forwent the zipper and reached around front to cup my breasts as he normally did at night time and a few other occasions like this.

"Love that's not helping." I uttered, which essentially was the truth, just for the wrong reasons mind you.

_Not that he knew that…_

"Oh on the contrary…" he squeezed then pulled me back to him by my breasts. I could feel him as he pressed himself into my backside. I bit back a whimper of protest. "I love you my Queen, but I am not yet accustomed to things held out before me that I cannot have. This promise, is such a tease…come Friday I will make you mine…" his lips practically in my ear as he spoke his last words, "Again and again…and again!" He bit out before letting me go roughly and walked briskly into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

It made me stumble back and sit on the bed in shock and emotional swell. I had to get my breathing regulated so he wouldn't notice how upset and emotionally sprung he made me. It was a weakness I couldn't afford right now. I even had to bite my lip to keep it from trembling in mingled fear.)

_Oh kami my nerves are killing me right now! We need to go into the past! I need to end this once and for all! As much as he is innocent, he is also guilty for his transgressions with me and my Mamo – chan. the only thing keeping him safe is the fact that I know deep down inside, he's being manipulated._

Unconsciously, she fingered the dark shard, rolling it between two fingers like a cherished amulet. It was warm to the touch, throbbing with a dark energy that masked her true self like a deflector shield. She felt safe and secure with its faint weight around her neck. It was unnerving to feel so attached to a piece of the darkness, yet she just couldn't seem to stop the fondness she held for the little stone. She was grateful to Sapphire for it, as it was keeping her under Diamonds and Wiseman's radar so she owed it a bit of thanks.

She was so lost in thought, and un knowing to where it really came from that she never noticed Diamond slip out of the bedroom now dressed in his white suit of state, casting her bitter almost resentful looks before he left. A part of him that he wished didn't still exist in his mind was that even with the evil within her, her soul could not let her be with him. It was this bitterness that he had been ignoring since she made him promise 'no sex till take over'.

(Which reminds me, did he take anything Sapphire and I said to him to heart? I need to talk to Sapphire, a few days ago in the tombs with him was horrible, well of what I can remember, for some reason the whole time frame seems really hazy to me. I wonder why? I have odd memories of Sapphire finding me unconscious against wall, in some unknown hall and giving me this necklace to help out but not much else.

Worse yet, the memories feel different. Surreal like a dream...But they feel complete not like the ones Wiseman tried to shove in my head that day in the vine room. Did Wiseman find me again? I remember somehow getting out with Sapphire's help but nothing much more. I shook my head. We need to set some things straight anyways.

With that making me feel better, I finished zipping up, put on my heels, threw some powder on the hickey he gave me, and walked out, prepared to ignore the call of food since I had lost my appetite with this mornings unwanted fondling. I had to bitterly laugh at that. If your aiming for a nice diet just have the touch of a vile person on you, it'll kill your appetite with a snap of your fingers. Though I did feel a tad thirsty, so I would go to the kitchen. Heels tapping, I slowly breached near Wiseman's chambers minutes later, down the other corridor.

I hadn't been aiming to go to the dining room but to the kitchen for something to drink when I saw Diamond and Wise man conversing heatedly in the hall. Noticing they hadn't spotted me. I listened in, ducking out of view into an adjoining corridor.

"It seems I've been hearing rumors that perhaps you have an alternate agenda, other than taking over." Diamond stated boldly, crossing his arms over the chest of is white suit.

_Subtlety is really NOT your strong suit, is it Diamond?_

I wondered if it were such a good idea to literally be so blunt with Wiseman. Knowing how tremendously powerful he really was. Diamond was connected to that very same power, but I doubted as closely as Wise man. It might not be a good idea to upset him just yet, not until were ready to act!

"My prince, with all due respect, I fear that your relationship with the dark Queen is clouding your judgment on where your loyalties lie most." Wiseman countered. As I furrowed my brows, wary of his words.

"What are you suggesting? And be careful with your words Wiseman, or I'll have you sent to the dungeons for your underlying threatening words." Diamond warned him, not at all crazy that THAT was where the Wiseman first went with his rebuttal.

_Be careful Diamond, things might not go as you'd like them to._

Wiseman felt the need to cover for himself since he figured at some point the dark Queen would get wise to his whereabouts. She wasn't as 'blonde' as she looked, but a bit more under his control now. Once he erased some of her memories of being down by the Chamber of Darkness, specifically their little encounter in the vine room again. She had been acting normal, if a bit more wary, giving him strange looks.

Trying valiantly to recall the odd warning feelings she now possessed when in constant contact with the Seer. Wearing his gift at all times as if it was a life line. He knew he had been able to put at least one alternate memory within her mind, with a bit of obsession over the little piece of dark glass. His run in with Sapphire had drained even more of his own power reserves, more than he thought would be drained. Apparently Sapphire had a decent mind block and had did what he could to protect his mind while he could.

Though he eventually had no choice but to give in, the power the Wiseman had used drained himself as well. He hadn't counted on the younger brother being able to mentally defend himself so well against his powers. He had dragged the Queen out of the Vine Room, needing to cover his tracks. Leaving her out in the hall next to Sapphire to regain consciousness on their own and far from him.

He knew that at some point later on Sapphire had guided the dark Queen out of there. But he had already huddled himself in his own little dark corner of the ancient tombs. Fuming that not only had they snuck down there but that she had been fooling him, not that she remembered him or what happened in the chamber. That he was fortunate on to have her passed out.

Needing to get himself out of the firing range he threw his enemy in front of him, metaphorically speaking, "I think my prince that she's looking to - " Wiseman began but Diamond cut him off, "She's the love of my life. Are you seriously going to say something negative cause if so, you can walk to the dungeons now." Usagi felt a tad bit bad for Diamond now, or at least…she did for a moment.

_He doesn't know and here he is asking the one man – thing – that would lie his ass off to him about if he's lying to him. How much of a blind fool to him can you be?! Evil – truly evil people - lie! It's what they do my poor deluded friend!_

"Diamond I know you feel very strongly for her but our concern is on going back to the past and establishing a base. Once that is done, once we take back the earth then we can have a petty squabble over some poorly accused facts." The Wiseman argued back. It was then that Diamond asked him.

"What made you think it was my love and not someone else?" he sighed resigned to listen to the old man's assessment. The Wiseman's eyes glowed a bit, "You did just come from your bedroom with her did you not?" he asked, in retaliation.

Diamond conceded his point and walked on. Not seeing Usagi there as she hid herself in the shadows deep in the corridor. Before darting back, ducking her head around the corner just enough to take in the end of the tense confrontation. Before ducking back under cover she wished that she had a recorder for what she heard next.

"Stupid love sick fool, if I truly left everything up to you, I'd no doubt never get to raise the true ruler of this world, and instead knowing my luck, get stuck 'babysitting' half a dozen of your own rug rats with that little brat of a Queen! Little bitch needs to mind her own business or else, your queen or not I will end her pathetic little life before it is time!" Wise man snarled bitterly under his breath.

_Where in the HELL is a recorder when you need one?! And why in the hell is it assumed I'll have a half dozen kids?! That's a LOT to push out over time!_

(Watching the Wiseman leave I slumped against the wall, "Guess I'll just have to convince Diamond with my charming personality." I muttered under my breath.

"Or go the perky nipple route." Sapphire comment slyly by my elbow. I cast him a glance blushing and nearly screaming in fright as he had snuck up beside him.

"Don't do that!" I smacked his arm several times over as he laughed at me, "Nani?" he kept laughing, "I wonder what Prisma would say if I told her what you said!" I threatened.

Now he stopped, "Oh please don't it was just a tease." He knew he'd get reamed for it. Prisma wasn't exactly known for her temper control. Oldest didn't mean tempered.

I laughed, "I know, no big deal. Just don't ever say it around her or Mamo – chan…" I could only imagine the jealousy that would come from that. I smiled seeing a red faced Mamo – chan at that comment, "While a jealous Mamo – chan is sexy, it's definitely not a good look aimed at you, nor would Prisma's snarl of anger right before you had two people smacking you in the back of the head." I teased.

He sighed, "So we're going to the past huh." It was more of a statement than a question as he changed the subject.

"Yup. I'm glad it got moved up, I need to go back home so bad. I never thought I'd miss my own brother." I remark jadedly. He laughed, "You never know till you lose it. Or have to leave it for a long period of time."

I nodded. "We should go. The quicker we do this the faster we'll be done and over with it, and the faster we can be with the people we love." He smiled, already I knew he was thinking of Prisma and what a life without powers held for them both.)

Heading to the command center, together. Usagi once again brought up the murky memories they shared of the Catacombs. "Sapphire-kun, I'm really thankful you found this stone. I don't think I could have really gone into the Vine Room again." She shuttered at the very thought of that wretched room of horror's as she was once again unable to resist rolling the dark shard between her finger's.

"Yeah, I'm glad too. But I really don't remember finding it to clearly. I know when we woke up in the hall I said I'd found it in the Tombs where I left Wiseman...but now I'm not so sure. I don't even know why I lost consciousness down there. The only clear memory I have is waking up with you against the other hall, and guiding you out of there. Perhaps the reactor had drained me as well..." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Having never truly woken up with anyone besides Prisma before, he had been a tad stunned, but more so wanted to get her back to her rooms. If Diamond saw them having fallen asleep, innocent as it was, it would bring trouble down upon them.

Usagi swallowed, those memories which had been so clear a few days ago just seemed to cloud over more each day, becoming more dream like and uncertain. Leaving her with a sick feeling in the back of her mind.

The morning past quickly, with the preparations and bustling of Youma in the halls, when Usagi entered the dimly lit portal room, dressed for battle in a flowing black gown. A much more elaborate dress with delicate silver chains hanging loosely over her shoulders, attached to the tight yet flowing bodice, of silk with upside down crescents woven with tiny black beads between her breasts.

Her upper swells pushed up and accented by her new trinket of black stone. The skirt was high tucked just under her breasts in a princess fashion. Only taking minor looks as her form, Rebeus refused to allow himself to get caught staring at her. To afraid of Diamond catching him staring at what wasn't his. Say what you want, but his prince was one possessive man.

Her obsidian shard hung delicately around her neck, hiding between the swells of her milky white breasts. She looked adorable yet deadly in the dark brooding colors.

When Diamond had first shown her the dress, she was left speechless and tingling with warning emotions. It looked to much like some twisted dark perversion of her white moon gown. She acted lovingly towards it while internally she was starting to rage that he had twisted and perverted her White Moon dress to his own desires.

She quickly noted that several youma, seven to be specific were coming back with them, milling around the dark shadows like predator phantoms. They had been breed for battle, with inky black skins red glowing devil eyes. . In time the Wise man would fully form into their true battle forms, since they were under his control. Their fully developed personal would be under his final controlling guidance.

They had long powerful arms and legs, their muscles plated with embedded steel with blunt boney faces that looked like death masks. In the corner was a command Youma she un fortunately knew well.

(The female who had great ambitions of gaining Diamond's favor, and who had no love for her at all. Though knowing her and what she wanted to do to me, I truly didn't care. Her dark hair hanging in ringlets around her slender face and neck, red eyes glowing in the murky room, as she was dressed in the suit and pants of the command staff, tapping absently on a data pad.

"The perimeter guards." Diamond explained as Rubeus, who was standing stiffly beside him, his powerful arms crossed over his bare chest, his rust color vest hanging loosely from his broad shoulders. Sapphire stood still as stone in the glowing dark light before the portal's swirling vortex, as he settled his own nerves with her now fully entered. The Wiseman joined them swiftly floating like a wisp of darkness embodied through the slowly sealing doors.

She jerked in alarm as the foul creature past behind her, her heart suddenly a lead weight in her throat. Diamond sensed her unease, crossing the room to her side and placing a guiding arm around her shoulders. Giving her an encouraging smile. She smiled back, her stomach full of anxious butterflies.

_This was the moment of truth, it ends soon..._

Feeling Diamond clasp her hand they transported back, she set her courage and prepared herself.

Once there she felt the fresh air as it was less heavy than the air in the future. The left over debris that Diamond choose to ignore, seemed to give the air outside the dark palace in the future a sense of pollution that Usagi wanted to quickly remedy.

_You'd think with how stale it was in the future no one would think about the debris still left over. It gave the air a dense quality…something I could never easily ignore._

Gazing fondly over Tokyo's sprawling city skyline, from her vantage point upon the roof of a nearby office tower. Basking in the twinkling lights of the city at night, and smells of wet pavement and various subtle scents that wafted through his cement and glass metropolis. She cherished each sight, each smell, the solid feel of the roof top beneath her feet. She was home...finally home.

"I can't wait to make this our home again." She forced out. Sapphire saw it in her eyes, once you knew her – their secret, it wasn't hard to see past the exterior.

"Soon my love. First off, is our portal inside the dark crystal pillar here open?" Diamond asked Wiseman. Usagi not having thought they could go inside the crystal had just assumed their base would be an abandon building but inside the crystal monolith. She cast her gaze over towards Minato, finding the great dark striation of crystal ascending towards the night sky. It had slowly taken over the whole park, shimmering threateningly, casting its shadow over the once serene neighborhood of her childhood.

The sight of it sent ice through her veins, her arching brow furrowing in agitation. As her nervous blue eyes firmed into a determined fire. She would never give up, she would see this through. It was time to end this...

("Portal is open. It's been acting a tad defensive since the humans here have obviously been toying with it." he sounded aggravated as he looked down upon a data padd.

On the roof tops we were standing on we could clearly see the perimeter line that had been established. The troops and scientists hadn't been trying anything further, recommendations from within, from what Rei told me, that they stalled to avoid agitating it further.

They didn't want a possible nuclear issue on their hands. Although from what Ami told Rei the crystal did seem to reflect denser portions within, though whether that was due to lighting being reflected or that some portions of the dark crystal were not solid and some were instead hollow hadn't been confirmed…till now.

"Stupid humans, trying to figure it out." The Wiseman's words I had to agree with. The scientists had no idea what they were getting involved in. It was another reason why this had to end soon.

I couldn't afford for anyone civilian or someone who was trying to be 'heroic' from the national guard, or a freelancing scientist to get hurt or worse. No this was my mission, my responsibility, and this giant onyx crystal was to be no more.

"I couldn't agree more." I spoke to him firmly. He looked to me suddenly surprised, "Like pitiful little ants, unaware of what they have before them." I added on, not wanting him to be suspicious of me.

"Correctly deduced. Though if they try to touch it I would love to see them combust from the defensive energy charge." His laughter felt like pure evil. "Like ants under a magnifying glass." He chuckled with dark amusement, envisioning humans a flame in his mind. Oh how he enjoyed pain and suffering, it was like a fine wine to his soul.

"Let's not revel in our victories yet…" I looked to him sternly, "There's still time left." I told him, regality on my voice, "One might think you fool hearty for celebrating in a victory not yet made." His demonic eyes seemed to burn into my own.

"Yes your highness." He grumbled out, as he shimmered away.

"You shouldn't test him like that." Sapphire told me seconds later. "I will make sure he doesn't win." I assured him. "I have faith in you, my Queen, demo, I still fear what he may try and do." He added caution in his tone.

We shimmered away towards the monolith. Sapphire knowing my crutch of not having any darkness within me anymore, had clutched my hand, using his own powers to aid in my transport to the crystal.

Once on solid ground again standing in the shadow of the Crystal formation. I looked back, seeing the worry in Sapphire's eyes. Off to my right, Diamond and Rubeus were talking on the other end of what remained of the park, setting up youma within and outside of the dark crystal.

It gave Sapphire and I a chance to talk freely, "Sapphire, you've come to be like an older brother to me, and I appreciate your concern, but reality check…in the end, good will always triumph over evil. It's what I was raised on, it's what I believe with every fiber of my being. I promise you, you will be with Prisma again, free of the darkness."

He nodded mutely at my words as I took his hand in my own, "I won't let Wiseman take an innocent life, no more, not on my watch." He nodded again before covering himself by releasing my hand and clearing his throat. Same as I did, once we heard and saw Rubeus coming forward, "Prince Diamond wants us inside. There's a point of energy to take this evening. It can fill in what the reflection piece will - " I waved Rubeus off, "I understand. Where is that command youma by the way?")

She looked around, and realized she didn't spot said youma coming back with them, "It turns out she held malicious intent towards you my Queen." Usagi already knew this but acted a tad stunned, "Gee I wonder why?" more of a statement than a question Rubeus replied, "Upon finding out this information Diamond took her prototype and snapped her neck for her traitorous and malicious intent towards you my Queen."

_Oh…wow…I…wow…_

(I was stunned, I couldn't keep that from my face. Diamond out right killed her for even thinking of harming me. Swallowing the tinge of guilt I had I remarked in a stern voice, "I'll have to thank my love for such a protective and endearing deed." Rubeus bowed out as Sapphire came up behind me, "You okay?" he asked. "Oh yeah I have Mamo – chan killing youma for me all the time." The sarcasm was deeply integrated in my voice.

"If he's willing to kill a youma for simply thinking negative thoughts it means he's becoming more unstable." I breathed, trepidation and remorse heavy in my voice.

I felt bad, it meant he was losing hope in his brother, "Don't lose hope, I will heal him, he can be healed. I can feel it still…though weak as it is now…" I surmised. Touching my shoulder he shimmered us into the dark crystal.

"It's been a while since I've been in here." Sapphire muttered, trying to remember so he could figure out where he shimmered us to. Walking forward down the eerily glowing hall. I got two steps before a trap door in the floor opened out below me. With a startled scream I felt thin air beneath my feet, I didn't get a chance to fall through though as Sapphire grabbed my out stretched arm.

"Forgot about the pit falls meant for enemies. It's been so long since we've been in here I can't exactly remember where all of them are." He amended, hauling me up out of the pit and setting me down on the solid floor once again. I smiled only to see Diamond shimmer before us. "Love, I summoned for you." He said in a clipped irritated tone.

"Gomen a sai my love, demo, I was busy trying to avoid falling through a pit fall. Sapphire here helped me." if anything Diamond rolled his eyes at it.

"That was my summons my love. To fall into my arms." He smiled playfully, an attempt at charm I knew, but it would not work. I remained standing stiffly by Sapphire casting him a dead pan look.

"I think we should strike out at sunset tomorrow. People would be ready to leave out, or get ready for a night out." Diamond began, underwhelmed by my lack of interest.

I changed the subject, "Good idea."

We walked somberly down the corridor till it opened up into a vast empty room, the crystal walls surrounding us, giving a panoramic view of Minto ward just outside.

"I'm thinking the amusement park a few miles down. It's known as 10 Ban Land." He tried, his face frowning in contemplation at the idea.

"To far, or perfect?" I asked, more to myself than to him. I was trying to figure out the best way to avoid human anything at this point.

"Perfect." Rubeus came in. arms crossed across his chest he smiled dryly, "You don't want it to be close to the dark crystal, people will suspect more." Diamond grinned in agreement.

I really hated Rubeus right now. It seemed no matter what, every time I thought he was redeemable, he provided un deniable proof, that he enjoyed being the bad guy, that saving wasn't ever on his agenda.

"I would say don't hit anything big but screw that. We need a power up in a hurry." Rubeus kept on, convincing Diamond even more. I looked to Diamond in obvious concern.

"No worries my love, its time the world knew of who we were, and who their rulers are that are taking everything back." I nodded, "Excellent." It was all I could say.

"If anything perhaps draining the right people we could exceed the levels." Rubeus continued on, "I think if we hit the mall at the end of that same street it'll provide a great source of energy." He smiled smugly.

Diamond clapped Rubeus on the shoulder in good faith. "This is why I choose you to help me out all this time, you think like I do." He chuckled happily.

I pinched the bridge of my nose.)

_This is sooo not good…not good…now to get word to Rei without a nosebleed issue…_

Shaking her head bitterly she walked over to another portion of the dark crystal room, completely ignoring Diamond and Rubeus, hoping that Sapphire would take the hint and go talk to his brother, before all their hard work went down the drain thanks to Rubeus's sadistic influence. After all his influenced over the sisters over time, he had molded them to become the gaggle of psycho's they once fought.

Though Diamond was far from being a dark sister in his mind, but when obsessing over certain things his mind was easily manipulated. Wanting his desires to be met quickly by any means necessary. Especially on love matters concerning his Queen, he could dwindle down to that unstable psychotic level.

It was why Sapphire feared for his brother's power position as their leader. Rubeus had a charisma, and unassuming tact that when or if he decided to take over from Diamond. The single minded King of the Dark Moon Family would not see it coming. He was the perfect snake, laying wait, looking docile and unthreatening till he bore his fangs and struck. No one would see him coming.

Staring forlorn out the dark facets of the Crystal's outer wall, she slowly closed her eyes seeking to link her spirit to her ebony sister at the Hikawa Shrine.

_Mental call out to Rei…if you can hear me we're back in the past, and we've set up shop INSIDE the dark crystal…oh and there will be an attack at the mall near the crystal!_

Though whether or not it worked considering the connection was un known to her. Instead she hoped for the best as she sought out Sapphire, hoping to discover a weak point of entry for the senshi to get in through. It couldn't be easy considering this crystal was meant to be a means to an end. It already had two youma guarding the outside and four youma on the inside, hiding in plain sight, just in case the senshi were to find a way in.

(Finding Sapphire I discretely walked up to him only to find Diamond in front of him, both had their backs to me as I saw in alarm what Rubeus was showing them, "I say we just end their lives." I didn't like Rubeus's thinking, at all.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. We kill anyone now and we risk to much attention on us before we even put in place our plan." I admonished. Diamond took my hand and pulled me up to him. "My love we need to make our first strike." He tried, "And have their forces start off in droves before we gain any head way No, it's just to bold right now." the determination was there but would he listen to her.

"Look we're already here, let's just gather the energy needed before making half assed decisions." I shot Rubeus a stern look, "And 'Let's just kill them' isn't good leadership sense. If you ever plan to ascend to anything here you need to have a backup plan to your back up plan."

Rubeus narrowed his eyes briefly before Diamonds fierce eyes caught his.

"Don't be upset because she's right. We can't just up and kill whomever we want…" I saw his eyes go off as if he were thinking of people he'd like to kill, "Even if they deserve it. Come on lets go gather some energy." He shimmered out and since his hand was still on mine I shimmered with him. Sapphire and Rubeus followed.

By the time we came to the mall it was jam packed. A twinge of immediate guilt came over me. I didn't want people to get hurt but to stop things now would hurt my plans.

We had shimmered into a narrow supply hall between two large department stores on the upper level. It was a shadowed, out of the way corridor used for carting new products and supplies into the mall. The glowing red exit sign over a plain metal door would lead out to the large storage area and loading dock for the various cargo trucks that transported to the mall.)

Thinking fast she delayed it by asking, "Sapphire why don't you take the food court, Rubeus you take the department store down there…" she indicated the giant department store, at the left end of the mall, "Diamond can take the - "

Diamond cut her off, "WE will take right here my love." She smiled mildly, "What would I do without you." She asked, with a vile sweetness. He just looped his arms in around her waist. Considering where they were hiding, a small hallway to the exit and employee restrooms, no one would noticed them.

Their port was in the center near a few small time businesses. They each masked themselves in the casual clothes of the day. Rubeus took on a pair of tight black leather jeans, with a frayed jean vest. While Sapphire chose a more refined garb of black pleated dress pants, and a white long sleeve shirt with the collar popped up. Diamond as well chose a grey business suit with black pants and a black silk round collared shirt.

Usagi once again was left dry, she had no powers to change. Her mind screaming to find a way to cover. Diamond stared uncertainly at her, as she merely stood silently avoiding his eyes be feigning interest in the passing crowds beyond their hiding place. "My love, why aren't you changing?" He asked softly.

"I don't want to change. You just gave me this dress, I love it!" She stated, a bit of whine in her voice. Diamond chuckled approvingly at her. Enjoying that his gift was well received.

"That's fine, I doubt you will stand out to much next to me." He commented proudly. Before striding with satisfaction from the narrow hall and into the crowds.

_Whew! That was close!_

Diamond easily zapped the energy of a passing couple, his palms pressed firmly against their backs. Their bodies falling quickly to the floor grabbed the attention of many other passerby's, as he grabbed her hand hauling her out of hiding. Fleeing the scene, calling out to security personnel in the area as they raced away. Acting jovial like what they were doing was as undamaging and quaint as pulling pranks.

Usagi hung back, purposely avoiding what Diamond was doing. Appalled as the bodies began to pile up around the mall, not wanting to blow her cover just yet. It hurt her deeply to let it happen and felt like a failure as a senshi that she wasn't stopping it. "Diamond, my love let's not get carried away." She tried hopefully. Her inner senshi senses of morality and duties were almost over powering her need to stay undercover.

Then shimmering in front of Diamond was a smug Rubeus, "The department store has been taken care of."

I knew what he meant. Every ounce of energy had been sucked from that stores populace, till all that remained was the person's life force, struggling to keep the deathly exhausted body alive.

"Excellent, demo, why leave your post?" Diamond questioned. It was here that Rubeus faltered, "The senshi my prince, their – at least a few of them are here. I'm not entirely sure but somehow that senshi of thunder, Jupiter has a homing beacon on me. Otherwise I can't explain how she always knows where I am." He was nearly shuttering with fear, his voice shaking slightly as his nerves were on edge. He looked almost tempted to check for said imaginary homing beacon on his person.

(I almost laughed, oh hell I was giggling, "So the great manipulator can't defeat the senshi of thunder on his own. Then again isn't she the Amazonian type? Fierce warriors?" I baited. I could tell Rubeus grit his teeth, nearly grinding them in his mouth in an effort to NOT snap out in defiance towards me.

"Please Rubeus speak freely, I encourage it. After all without us knowing how you feel we cannot grow further as a unit." I smiled with fake sweetness, as I saw Diamond nodding his agreement with me before turning back to Rubeus.

I saw Rubeus's frown increase, "That senshi may be a fierce warrior but she's also just a senshi, no better than the sisters that I used to control. I will kill her." His promise was made but my smile over the situation did not falter, "I must disagree with you. I have seen her fight, I believe she is a decent contender, which is why I wouldn't advise going up against her again until you know her better." I saw the looks garnered from both men.)

_Baka's!_

Knowing she'd need to explain, she iterated, "Isn't it better to know your enemy nearly as well as the people you trust to have your back?"

Diamond spoke up, "Spoken like a true Queen, Rubeus, go back and watch her. See her fighting style, there's ALWAYS a weakness. You just need to find it and exploit it." Adding on I told him, "Just don't forget to watch your own back, I hear she enjoys ramming thunderbolts up your – I mean your person." I couldn't help but giggle and blush at the thought. The dig was clearly there. Even Diamond laughed a bit.

Feeling like he had been made a fool of in front of his prince he shimmered out, "I think you hurt his feelings." Diamond said, smiling.

"Some lessons can't be taught, they need to be lived to be understood. He needs to understand that not everything will be handed down to you, that you need to earn and work for it." She stated with authority and a knowing smile.

Diamond fully agreed with her. Grabbing her face tightly in his hand he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

It was the knock of an extended cane that broke the kiss. She looked over to find a dashing Tuxedo mask, his cane coming back to its regular length, "At one point are you going to give up this ridiculousness?!" came Diamonds tired yet angered voice.

(Tuxedo mask just smiled mockingly, "At one point are you going to realize that in the end your parlor tricks on her will wear off and she'll remember the truth?" the blunt shot caused anger within Diamond.

"What is he talking about?" I asked, innocently, my eyes unconsciously swooning at the very sight of my true love coming to my rescue. But Diamond didn't even bother answering me as he leaped at Tux, fully prepared to go to war. "I've been waiting too long for this!" he shouted, a sword shimmered out of nowhere, suddenly appeared as his weapon of choice. Tux was coiling with rage, striking against it with his cane, in a fury of power and emotion.)

He himself was seeking to damage the evil prince enough, that it would make him feel slightly better that Diamond got to sleep and hold Usagi at night and not himself for all this time. He knew he'd make it all up to her, they had the rest of their lives to, but it didn't make him feel any better right now that she wasn't by his side.

He couldn't help the jealousy that came with that bitter knowledge, add that to the fact that – mission or not she was doing this willingly didn't completely help matters. He still felt a tad hurt, but knowing this would end in mere days did help a great deal. The sword play played out till Diamond got up close to the top hat wearing hero. "It just burns you up that she shares my bed and not yours doesn't it?" He chuckled, picking up on the man's thoughts by studying his tortured looks towards Usagi.

Tux was beyond pissed by the remark, but held in his anger. It was the next barb that had him mentally cringing, "That I'm not only the better prince for her than you are, but that it'll be my children she carries and NOT yours." Adding fuel to the fire, knowing what kind of torture Rubues had been putting him through.

It poured anger of seeing that annoying silver haired child in remembrance to get that reaction, however it was Tux's next few barbs back that pushed Diamond's anger over the edge.

"Then I guess it killed you that you had to drug her with chocolates to get her to WANT to be with you, that in the end that night, after everything you did to her, **I** was the only who laid claim to her body." Diamond narrowed his eyes, "Her heart. Her soul…all mine."

Diamond looked outraged, "Lies!" he hissed in pure rage, thoughts that things went further after he left that night filled his head. He didn't want to admit that the capped man might be right, that his Queen was already in his mind's eye 'tainted' with the onyx haired mans seed.

"And I bet it just kills you that you had to fill her up with dark power just to have her. She'll never be yours and you damn well know it!" Tux seethed, his words hitting nerve endings Diamond didn't know he had.

"Whatever claim you MIGHT have left…" still refusing to believe it, and unable to ask her since he still believed her to be evil like himself, "Is nothing compared what I leave within her body…during the days, evenings and at night. I take her happily over and over again, every day for these past few weeks." Diamond stated a manic glint in his ice blue eyes.

Tux almost broke the man's neck after that was spoken. Screaming in fury, he lunged for him.

His rage nearly through the roof. Instead he morphed his rage into battle energy, "Liar!" he bellowed confidently. Diamond jumped back out of reach, raising his sword in defense. To angered to think straight, his blatant lie having done nothing for him in the end, Diamond lunged for him. Knocking Tuxedo mask off his feet as he swung his sword with brutal force, trying to slice the masked man in half.

Usagi was near the upper railing to second story of the mall, glancing over the shiny steel rungs as she found Rubeus in a heap of trouble down in the main foyer, dodging thunder bolts from Jupiter stationed above on the central water fountain.

"Diamond! My love we need to help Rubeus, it seems you're ever faithful command has bitten off more than he could chew with the senshi…again!" Usagi's voice rang out over the blood pounding in his ears. Seeking a desperate avenue to draw him away from Tux, Diamond had twisted into a monster before her eyes. Bent on killing Tux with a single minded focus that was blinding him to all else.

Truthfully Usagi hadn't been more scared than when Diamond was raging against her Mamoru, the fear of losing Mamoru was so very strong. But so was the fear of losing an innocent. Her heart conflicted and fighting with her loyalty to her love and her need to save Diamond from himself. His own rage would get him killed, and she saw it in Mamoru's eyes, if Diamond went for a death blow, her beloved would kill him.

Diamond dropped his sword to his side, his head clearing upon the fear in her voice. The act itself told Mamoru what kind of hold Usagi held over this dark prince.

"Rubues!" he yelled, rushing to her side and snatching up her hand, shimmering them away to the man's side. As Usagi let out a breath of relief, casting her Mamoru a mournful glance over her shoulder before reality shifted.

Shimmering into view just below the upper balcony of stores, in the main promenade of the Mall. Rubeus now in his original clothes of rust red vest and flowing pants, was dancing around the lush white and black marble square. The floor already marred by several scorch marks, skipping and leaping like an erratic ballet dancer before the majestic center stone fountain in the Mall's central foyer.

Avoiding a barrage of thunder bolts, now rocketing towards him from a fully enraged Jupiter standing upon the upper lip of the top bowl, at the very peek of the fountain. The water cascading between her green boots, as she stood smugly charging another round of lightening in her palms. Her antenna crackling with energetic fury, before flinging one bolt after another using Rubeus for target practice. A gleeful laugh echoing over the screaming crowds now rushing away towards the exits.

Diamond rushed to Rubeus's rescue, throwing balls of dark energy towards Jupiter only to get them deflected by a glowing 'love me chain' from on top of the escalator's that sat a few feet away from the fountain. He turned with a snarl, finding Venus sliding down the rubber railing of the downward automated stairs. As if she was skate boarding downward, grinning arrogantly, eager to kick his ass. She gave Diamond a cocky wink and air kiss as she reached the end, leaping into a forward flip to meet him head on in battle.

"This is getting taxing." Usagi sighed slumping against the glass of a nearby store. Allowing her sister's to have their fun for a few moments so she could take a deep breath.

_This must end soon Usako, I cannot take this anymore._ He called through their link, unconsciously seeking her out with his thoughts. Being so close together and having shared so much of each other on the spiritual plane not to mention the evil within her gone she was able to hear him and speak to him through their bond. She was grateful that they could now communicate telepathically through the bond of love they shared.

It was a connection created seamlessly between them, by all the hours spent within her memory walls. Hearing his voice in her head was startling and comforting at the same time. It felt refreshing. Yet it left a bitter taste in her mouth, his emotions now describing a horrid mental anguish. She clenched her fists together, a bit upset that he didn't understand that she was in pain to. She bowed her head in her own agony.

_Listen, I understand you feel upset at my predicament Mamo - chan, demo, remember this, I not only live with the misery of being away from my loved ones, of not being with you, but I also endure the fear and anguish of living with a man that wants to dominate and control our world...and me._ She whimpered in her mind.

Tuxedo mask sighed in understanding, sending waves of sympathy and comfort towards his beloved. Leaning against the upper railing, taking in her mentally exhausted state below resting against the stores window ledge.

_You don't understand._ She began, jadedly. _It tears me up inside every day, hearing his plans and biting my tongue. Playing the willing victim to his every touch, to his lewd acts upon my body... _it was then that she felt his anger, hatred towards Diamond towards that. Mental pictures of the many ways his enraged mind wanted to torture and kill Diamond for his touches and acts made her want to change to topic fast.

She iterated. _Listen, Sapphire and I are going to execute my plan very soon, then this will be all done with. I promise._ She confided to them both.

Raising her eyes to plead to him to be patient just a little longer. Her sweet blue eyes moist with unshed tears of frustration and pain. Finding him leaning against the upper railing searching for a meaning to all this hardship in her eyes.

He grumbled. _Doesn't make me feel any better._

She tried to smile at him, when she suddenly saw Diamond tossing a badly burnt Venus threw a window on the other side of the foyer. She gasped in shock seeing the state of her senshi of love. Diamond not even paying attention to his surroundings, only on the senshi that had spurned him enough with her barbs of words and her 'love me chain'. Her words earlier of how they'd get their princess back, on how she would be safe and truly happy yet again, and not under a false happiness with him.

"You think you can overpower a dark prince? You should be on your knees begging for your life you worthless cow!" he screamed at her. Her body flung into the window of a lingerie shop, with a startle scream and the ear piercing shattering of glass. The manager and her associate now huddled in the backroom upon hearing the commotion outside in mall. Usage couldn't stand the sight before her.

Before she could run to Venus's side, her heart wailing for the horrible state her sister was in, now desperate to get her side to protect and save her from Diamonds wraith, Sapphire came behind her and grabbed her wrist.

"If you do it you'll blow your cover!" He advised with a cool head.

_Dare I say it he and Luna could give each other a run for each other's money on the 'acting advisor' to me area…_

Keeping her feet planted, took all her will power. Standing stiffly, her eyes darting around in building anxieties fighting an inner battle against her emotions and rational mind.

"Where's Rubeus?" Usagi finally asked not seeing him or Jupiter near the fountain.

"Jupiter's busy ramming lightning up his ass…again. She's got a real thing for lighting him up." Even Sapphire had to grin, pointing down the wide promenade of the mall. Hearing the man roaring in both anger and frustration as Jupiter got the better of him in mid retreat towards the Mall's front doors.

Sapphire was never truly fond of Rubeus, his tactics bordering on cowardly emotional traps and not inspiring movements. "He'll be busy, as for the others…" Sapphire wasn't to sure where his brother disappeared off to.

"I can't just do nothing! I have to stop him I…I'm sorry but I just can't stand here!" Usagi tore off after her now fallen senshi.

Mamoru feeling for Venus but knowing deep down if Usagi did this it could break her cover. He knew it wasn't ready to be blown, so with a resigned sigh he landed smoothly behind the young Dark Moon man. Sapphire spun into a startled battle stance, releasing a thankful breath upon finding Tuxedo standing behind him. The caped figure nudged Sapphire to grab Usagi while he dashed away to take on Diamond again.

Sapphire ran astride him for a moment, lunging out and grasping Usagi's arm as Tux over took her midway across the mall's huge foyer. Usagi yelped in fright as Sapphire restrained her gently, watching her love race through the front door of the boutique.

_Be safe...my beloved._ Mamoru spoke inside her mind.

Then her will power snapped and she began to fight like a wild cat to get away from Sapphire's metal like grip. She couldn't live without either her senshi, Mamoru or her new brother Sapphire in her life. Diamond was out of control...he was to powerful. All the dire understandings Sapphire had given her upon showing the reactor, screaming in her mind. That Diamond could kill them at will if he wished and they would have no way to protect themselves. She was the only one strong enough to take him head on.

"Mamo-chan! Minako - chan! Please, no! Stop, Let me go Sapphire! Their going to die!" she screamed and fought as Sapphire valiantly restrained her. He threw her struggling form over his shoulder and bodily began removing her from the area.

The silver haired man himself was ready for a killing blow, having had enough of the sunny blonde's snide taunts at him. She had been jabbing him verbally again, unable to keep her mouth shut. Telling him Tuxedo mask was the only one for Usagi, that they'd get her back. Then she literally whipped him with her 'love me chain' till he was finally able to catch it and used it to fling her body about. Slamming her like a rag doll against the boutiques walls.

The clothes once upon hooks and shelves now tumbling to the floor in a rumbling crash, along with her now limp badly beaten body. She finally gave up with a strangled cry of rage, just as her head struck the wall with deafening crack.

"I've been waiting to do this." He grinned eagerly, stalking for the fallen girl.

As a blast of golden power slammed into his side with much more force than expected, knocking him back several paces, "Wait a little longer." Tux stated in a growl, using his most powerful attack on the dark prince. As Diamond was engulfed in a smokey fog from his hands, giving enough cover so that her fellow senshi could come in and drag her unconscious form out of there without his knowing.

Mercury dashed into the small store after Tux, scrambling to Venus side. Pulling her battering form back into the stores many mannequins, near the dressing rooms just past the small wooden counter that held the cash register. Using them as a type of camouflage of cover to assess the damage done, to her sister in battle. But unfortunately the skimpily dressed mannequins weren't enough for that.

Diamond had seen the move for what it was and instead of blasting Tuxedo mask, he blasted a vending cart next to him as the fog cleared. Throwing Tuxedo mask into the air to land hard upon another cart. Hoping he would stay down long enough to take care of Venus, her cohort and then come back and kill him. He wanted his bare hands to end the man's life now. No parlor tricks, just himself and his own physical prowess. "You know what, I did want to torture you." Diamond admitted, as Tuxedo mask grit his teeth.

"Make you watch as my dark Queen and I made love, before I killed you in front of her, but you know what? Why should you get to see her again? You lost that privilege long ago. You'll never get to see her ever again." He snarled at him, as he passed. Leaving the capped man to gather himself off the cart and collect his senses. Diamond's attack had hit him hard and his mind and body was still reeling.

Diamond stalked towards the back of the store, intent of finishing it. When he suddenly heard small footsteps racing up behind him. Looking back curiously he discovered Usagi standing just behind him, anger welling in her beautiful blue orbs, pure unrestrained rage directed at him.

_Okay Usagi – chan, you can do this!_

(The pep talk with Sapphire helped out considerably as Mamo – chan had given Sapphire some time to talk with me. During the time that Mamo – chan had distracted Diamond. Sapphire had taken me to the side, not allowing any other forces to spot us. He had to bodily pick me up, seeing that I was going to protest, and hauled me over, "Would you hush! I'm trying to help you!" he tried. Seething at him for stopping my need to go and save Venus he said, "If you go now, 'guns a blazing' so to speak, he'll figure you out." It calmed me down instantly.

"Look if you want to intercede then you need to come up with a good reason why he shouldn't harm – or in this case – kill Venus." He supplied.

I sighed in anger at how right he was, "Fine." I stormed angrily away, heading like an arrow across the foyer towards the battered store front with the shattered window. I was to focused on Diamond, not seeing a hopeful Sapphire tense, waiting to see if I'd need his help.

I saw Diamond's eyes go from shock at seeing my seething form now standing in front of him. Blocking his view of Venus and Mercury huddled in the back room behind a shallow line of mannequins. Transforming into confusion, as I continued to stand my ground. "I told you the senshi were MINE to get rid of!" I boomed at him.

Rubeus darted into the store, smoking as always having gotten a reprieve from Jupiter when her rage had gotten the better of her. Leaving her fuming beneath a portion of mortar and drywall when she accidentally exploded a part of the malls arching roof.

Usagi saw Rubeus cringe for their prince, out of the corner of her eye. The red haired man felt for his prince, knowing what the man was willing to go through for her, how much his prince loved her. He himself may not understand those feelings but he knew what they were and didn't get in his princes way of what he wanted, even if the prize he felt was over a foolish notion, especially over her.

"Demo, I…she…" he was nearly cowering now, which Usagi was shocked at. The once proud overzealous man was suddenly nervous about her wraith. The thought of her mad at him, at being shunned or cast aside by her so frightening to him. It cleared the rage and replaced it with a meek defensiveness, "Love listen, she needed to be taught a lesson. She was not showing proper respect to that of a Royal Dark Moon member, she needed to feel my wrath, trust me in this my love." He explained valiantly.

His anger coming back in a small flare, at remembering what she had done and said to him, letting her words of truth get to him so deeply. As far as he saw it Usagi was his, and he would never lose her.

"She was placing pathetic doubts in my mind over our love...I couldn't handle it any longer I needed to shut her up!" He wailed like a child whose toy had been stolen.

_Oh my kami! Are you twelve?_

Losing her wasn't something Wiseman saw so he felt no real need to worry, but a senshi of Venus telling him otherwise, that she could still quote 'see the strings of destiny between his dark Queen and Tuxedo Mask' that the strings were 'intertwined beautifully still, as if awaiting each other's return' had his blood boiling in rage. He had wanted her to hurt just as badly as the potential truth in her words did, him. Not wanting to admit that his efforts no matter what had been in futility that he could not truly have all of her.

Venus herself though in pain was smiling up at the water senshi who was dutifully checking her injuries. Mars herself had slipped in through the back door, dashing up the narrow hall and into the back area of the store, now keeping a watchful eye on Diamond for them.

Venus knew deep down he wouldn't have tossed her about so badly if he didn't feel doubt about their supposed love. Her words just pushed them to the surface that much more. Diamond's confidence in his hold was growing weaker when it came to Usagi, and she knew it. "So you react like a child to her verbal barbs?" Usagi called out. He finally gained himself and grasped her hands in his own.

_Did I really hold that type of power over him? Or did he just want me to be serene and happy 24/7?_

"My love, if we don't show our enemy that we mean business, they will take advantage of us, then we'll be dead. Trust me this is for the betterment of the Dark Moon family." He pleaded to me. Seeing me sigh he glanced over my shoulder, noticing Venus was now gone, and so was Sailor Mercury.

I was thankful that the distraction helped them both. I wasn't so sure on one senshi down and one trying to both access her injuries, while also defending off Diamond's attacks as well would work out so well.

"Damn…I hate that senshi of love, so pestering. Like an infuriating child." He groused. I looked to him with incredulous smile, "She's seems about the same age as me." my dead panned look spoke volumes.

"I meant she acts like one. You my love…" he now touches his hands to my face, pulling me closer to him as he smiles weakly, the doubts still gnawing at him. "Are eternal, radiant, and all mine, no matter what…no matter what…" My smile is forced to my face before I look up to notice Tuxedo mask was now watching us from the doorway. The light of the mall a blinding back drop against his fluttering black cape, his eyes grim, a ghost of a bitter sweet smile gracing his perfect lips.

"I'll get you back Usako! I promise! And you Diamond, will not escape this unscathed, mark my words, I will see you suffer as I have!" he called out, before leaping away, out of sight.

Oh how I wished I could have spent more time with him, touched him, hold him, be held by him and have him tell me how much he loves me, tell him how much I love him and that he means the world to me, but duty calls.

_Always...my duty to protect the innocent comes before my personal wishes._

"Let's go my love, Rubeus thinks he has the energy needed, the mall was a great idea." I smiled but gulped internally, hoping Rubeus was wrong. As we clustered around the fountain, I glanced around at the damage strewn around the foyer. The once bustling stores laying empty and destroyed, the mall was vacant. Our voice echoing in the lonely absence of human life, the truth of what the Dark Moon did shaking me to the core.

"May as well." I answered as Sapphire came around the fountain and shook his head no to having gotten any energy, "There were apparently two senshi in the store when I got there. When I initiated my part they transformed and blew my crystal barb for energy to thousands of tiny little pieces." He explained, making himself sound upset yet understanding about it.

Diamond nodded, "Well you can't account for the un accountable. But Rubeus did make his mark, I hope…" even Diamond was seemingly starting to lose faith in the red haired man.

"I think we should see how well he did. If he didn't then we should consider what his weaknesses are that way we could improve on them." my last ditch effort I suppose into saving someone that at this point I was on the fence about saving. The man didn't mind using other people good or bad to meet his goals.

It was a cowardly act of you ask me, but then again, so is Wiseman's antics. He cannot act alone, but hides behind his master. We as the senshi don't hide behind anyone, we act as a unit together, and in the end, no matter the obstacles, we face our destinies together. This ride isn't over yet, and I know that I still feel guilt deep down for not telling everyone everything, but in the end it'll be our skills and friendship as a team that will help us beat the Wiseman man and give Diamond and Sapphire a chance at normal lives.

At least that was what I was telling myself as we left the mall.)


	33. blind spot & Rebues's final battle

**CaughtInAFantasy**: well that was the whole thing, I wanted her to make a near rash act in order to try and save Venus. The plan is still on and coming SOOON!

**damonika2009**: Diamond is just a few steps away when it comes to her to putting her on a pedestal. He sees her as this goddess that he wants to control but right now, to keep her happy controls him…to an extent.

**Prascymoon**: the necklace is there for a reason. Believe me. And Mamo will get to see his Usa soon.

**Neela-chan**: glad you enjoyed it. Wiseman didn't like that HE had been deceived, and Diamond with his stupidity, men become a bit dumb when their in love, as do we women. And Diamond was to enraged to think to much on tux's words. He just wanted blood and it was tux that was the target…at that moment.

**AimlesslyGera**: three now actually (including this one) we had to separate 34 into two pieces due to the length. And the sequel, I'm writing now but it still needs to go through the add on process and editing process so…I want to say a monthish…not to sure. 'Shaydoe' decided to go ahead with the sequel before we do her baby story.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**: there's a way out, its just not what anyone might guess it to be.

**pandoraskiss (Guest)**: they will reunite, just give it a tiny bit more time.

**dragonlady08 (Guest)**: In time Diamond will come to see that for himself, but for right now, he's on this mission bender.

**moonbella09022 (Guest)**: well I hope you enjoy the way I have put the ending, the final battles and the lovely stuff.

**exeterchickxxx (Guest)**: Arigato!

**warriorqueen (Guest)**: I humbly thank you for that compliment as i know 'shaydoe' does for her input on it.

**silverfaerie91 (Guest)**: Don't you just love the heart pounding movies that keep you on the edge of your seat? I know I do!

**babeofwinter93 (Guest)**: thrilling! I know I'm doing a decent job now. Lol!

**Sailor Peach (Guest)**: I will keep that list you gave me, since I no matter what have never truly been able to write something down…EVER with mixing all those up.

**regine.c**: Nope, el no deado. Lol!

**lunanekoanime (Guest)**: things are coming to a close but were not done yet.

**babeofwinter93 (Guest)**: thank you and he just might…wait and read!

**thunderkitty902 (Guest)**: believe me there will be much making up once this is done and over with. Those two need some get back.

**animechick (Guest)**: ohh! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the ending…when it gets here.

**herionnyannnyan (Guest)**: wow…such a compliment…but since there is only two left after this I think I'll keep Wednesday out. Drag it on, keep you in suspense. I'm evil like that.

**guardianangel063 (Guest)**: thank you.

**mistressofbakura (Guest)**: Usagi's got a plan in the works so I'm sure your expectations will be meet…on some form or another.

**LoveInTheBattleField: **here's your new chapter.

Wow 23 reviews, let's see what this ch/ep brings to the table. Oh btw, since 'shaydoe' decided to back burner her baby to finish off a few of her current ones within a month or so you should be seeing the sequel. Read and Review!

Sailor Moon R 'Roses and Diamonds' ch.33

Usagi was impatience defined in Sapphire's eyes. When he spotted her frayed nerved state late that night. She had been trying to figure out a way to get the girls inside, and bypass the youma in there. For an evil Queen that had to be by her prince's side nearly twenty-four seven, to assuage his doubts, and set his mind at rest. To give him steady reminders that she loved only him, just to maintain a bandage on his fragile state of mind.

The Prince was teetering since his run in with Venus, he was growing ever more unstable than before. That was no easy feat and it had been keeping her up for half the night, fearing his conflicting thoughts would push him over the edge. Diamond had already gone to bed, her sensual massage into his tense shoulders had proved enough to knock him out.

Now she was currently in a tiny command room in the Crystal outpost, looking about ready to vibrate out of her own skin with tension and worry. Sitting in her dark gown upon a crystal formed stool, before another holographic bowl. Tapping anxiously on the control panel, absently staring out of the shadowed glass facets that was the outer wall of the room. Her tired refection mirroring back to her, with the ghost of Minato's landscape set just behind.

Absently rolling her new dark stone between her finger's, to then returned her focus on the hologram of the Crystal Monolith. Some completely absorbed to notice Sapphire's entrance. The stone was warm under her touch and had been slowly heating up as she played with it. Thanks to Wiseman's power tap on her in the vine room, she felt no warnings concerning the little piece of jewelry, just a pleasant reassurance of it against her skin.

Her plan was getting close to the closing point and her one cinch had no real way inside. Not without getting blasted and wasting their energies just to get inside AND past the youma within. With a shock to her system Sapphire placed his hands on top of her shoulders as she spun around in fright. He held a hand to her lips to silence her.

"Gomen for scaring you, demo, if Rubeus or anyone else comes here and sees you looking like a startled rabbit…" he needed to say no more. She sighed and relaxed into him. A brotherly embrace felt nice to her, "Gomen, I think I'm just a little on edge. Usually I have the girls with me, talking our plans through, demo, with the exception of you I feel all alone. I almost feel like it's my battle with Queen Beryl all over again." She muttered that last part out sadly.

"Queen Beryl…the first dark evil you and your senshi conquered, also the evil Queen, who was turned that way due to an ancient evil on earth. She was previously a witch that fell for your Endymion and believed if she were the most powerful, she could MAKE him hers. Demo, that fell through." Sapphire explained as if reciting it from a history book.

She looked at him in utter shock.

"Library of earth is on our planet, to get to know the 'enemy' better." He grunted.

"I see…demo the girls came in, at the last minute, literally to help save the day. I wonder how that'll happen this time if they can't even get inside of the crystal." She felt helpless in getting them all inside. The day of she feared would be the day she'd get stuck staying by Diamond's side all day. With no chance of getting away without causing questions she could not truly answer. As useful as being an evil Queen was, it was a useless position when trying to evade Diamond's company.

_Kami am I glad that Sapphire's here…I don't know if I'd be able to handle this inside double edged sword deal without him…_

(Grateful I stood, turned and leaned up and hugged him, just as I would my own brother, if he were as tall as Sapphire. I can tell he's stunned but accepts it, "You're like the older brother I never had." I remark. He seems to relax a tad bit more into the hug, wrapping his arms around me mildly.

"If I had a sister, I'd want her to be like you…Usagi – chan." he whispers in my ear. Both of us knowing there was no one milling around but not wanting to chance anything anyways we exited the hug swiftly.

He kisses my forehead tenderly, "We'll make it through this, the people we love the most are counting on us to save the world." I nod, accepting his encouraging words as they are the complete truth.

"We have to." I counter.

He nods. "I have an idea on your senshi." He states, I quirk my head to the side, "Nani?"

"I'll bring them in. You have to be by Diamond's side, I can meet with Prisma later tonight, and tell her to tell the girls where to be and when, so I can meet them and let them in."

I nod almost enthusiastically at his helpful suggestion, "Demo, don't you have to be at Diamond's side as his second hand man?" I ask worriedly, not wanting him to get into trouble with his brother, "I think he'll be more than distracted by his beautiful Queen." He responded slyly.

I moan in irritation. "Thanks." Sarcasm in my voice. We both knew it meant I would have to lay the charm on thick to keep his mind off his absent brother.

"You're welcome." He smiled, a devilish grin on his charming boyish face. "I can see what Prisma loves about you, it makes me proud that I can call you a 'brother in arms'.")

Sapphire was floored by her remark, and smiled in kind, having never been given such a compliment, not even by his own brother. He hugged her again in genuine happiness, feeling less nervous himself about the mission tomorrow, "I'll leave to see Prisma now." He stated, but Usagi held on, "You think I could go along…? See Mamo – chan again?" her words were that of a woman desperately missing her loved one, needing to see him, wishing at least just to be held by him one last time.

He knew the feeling, he wanted so badly to hold Prisma tonight, but if they both left he knew that it wouldn't be just for 30 minutes to an hour. She was barely able to pull herself away last time, this time… "You need to go to bed with Diamond, start the buttering so he won't see it as such a shock tomorrow when you start up." Sapphire explained sadly.

She slumped her shoulders, "Yeah I figured as much. You know you could give Luna a run for her money." She finished bitterly.

Not understanding she explained, "She's my advisor of sorts, she was my mother's on the Moon Kingdom, and now she's mine. I feel that you've been acting that way for me and I'm grateful for it." Giving him a warm grateful smile.

Yet again he was happily shocked. He nods with a small smile before leaving, not wanting to let the sweet emotions of his apparent new sister get the better of him. Though now he could see how Diamond fell for her so fast. She had a charm about her that made you either fall deeply in love with her as a beautiful woman as Diamond thought he did, or as a sweet, caring, nurturing sister, as he did.

Shimmering away he slipped a few blocks away from the park to walk the distance. He simply wanted to enjoy the calm of the night, the stars shining almost as if they were giving him enough light to get to his love. He found it pleasant and poetic to say the least. Seeing her sitting on their bench amid the cluster of trees, just before the playground. Dressed in a tight black skirt and deep green vest with a dark jacket over top. Her hair a cascade of pretty green curls upon the top of her head.

Looking around excitedly for him, eager for him to come to her side. It made him smile. She would always make his heart pound faster than a jack hammer and yet be calm and cool as a cucumber, it was unnerving and wonderful at the same time.

"Prisma." She turned and saw him. Standing up she ran to him, un able to stop herself she jumped into his arms. He embraced her fully, holding her tightly, feeling the urge to never let go take hold, "We're ending things tomorrow." He stated softly in her ear. She pulled away, but still held on to a small portion of him. Letting her lead him to the bench they sat down, closely as they had been lately. He almost felt these meetings were turning into dates, that he was courting her all over again, something he didn't mind at all.

"Want me to give a time and place for the girls?" she asked, already knowing the shit was about to hit the roof.

"Hai. I'll be meeting them on the outside at the west side of the dark crystal tomorrow at noon, sharp. There's a small area where we have a blind spot that I've been monitoring, I'll come out and let them inside." He surmised.

She nodded, "I'll let them know. I'm surprised Usagi – chan isn't doing it." she stated, looking curiously at him.

"She would demo, Diamond will be wondering where she is from sun up till the whole thing proceeds. It'll be easier for me to disappear un noticed, she can distract him with ease, I cannot." He smiled, both knowing his attentions would be primarily focused on Usagi and or the dark crystal and not on his brothers whereabouts, for such a small amount of time.

"With Diamond that would be a smart idea." Prisma agreed and giggled.

Caressing her face he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. He just couldn't help himself, their passion and love knew no bounds. Or at least none that he knew of.

"I love you." She managed to gasp between breaths of sucked in air. The things he wanted to do, ached to do with her, but this was a public park, and despite the night time, he didn't need any un wanted voyeurs lurking about to live vicariously through them. It was her small shift in movement that told him she was thinking the same thoughts.

With his hands now on her moving hips he tried to control them to avoid her slipping over and straddling him, "Prisma, we can't." he gasped, trying to fight off his own urges.

She looked hurt, "Hey it's not that I don't! I DO! Believe me I DO! Demo, if we start something up I WON'T be able to stop. I already know it. Just one more day, I promise. Then this…" he caressed her leg, "Will never be a worry again."

She nodded, not liking it but understanding his reasoning.

They both knew that if things got carried away that he would be found out. A long time disappearing act would alert people within the base, force Diamond to sent out a search party for him. It was why he was just letting the girls in tomorrow, such a small span of time would be nothing, hours of time, so close to the finalie, it would cause concern and worry.

"I can't wait." She hummed, taking his hand and putting it to her breast inciting his lust even more.

He huffed in agitation, wanting to take her on the bench without a care in the world. He realized even more so he was doing what Usagi would be doing with her true prince, getting caught up in the moment and in the process messing up everything that was planned out. With his head falling into the crook of her neck, "You better be ready." His meaning was clear as day and all she did was purr as he shimmered out.

Prisma wasted no time, early the next morning, dashing down the hall in her green bath robe, her white silk sleep pants fluttering around her ankles as she moved swiftly. Her shared apartment with her sister's, was a small affair with three bedrooms and one large main room that was used both as a living area and dining room. Charging across the open area to the phone, just barely noticing the warmth of the morning sun peeking just above her iron balcony set just outside their patio doors.

The warmth streamed into the living room through the large window, casting the beige couch and chair in a soft light. That sat quietly before a low wooden coffee table and a small t.v. They didn't have much right now, but what they did have was cherished. They had their freedom and finally a hope for a brighter future. The home was small and not very luxurious but it was theirs. It was something she valued more than luxury.

She headed single mindedly towards the far wall, paying no attention or appreciating the quiet morning unraveling before her. There was to much to do, to much to prepare for the whole world was going to change in a matter of hours. She quickly snatched up the white receiver, hanging in its cradle on the wall next to their galley kitchen, quickly punching in the Mizuno's residence. It was one of the many numbers given to the four sisters.

Calling Ami up, having swapped numbers with all the girls, the sisters had wanted to help out in any way possible. Able to spot youma much more easily than the senshi since the youma used to work underneath them as well.

The shrill ringing of the phone, interrupted her blissful sleep. The annoying call repeated valiantly through the condo, over and over again. Urging the short haired Senshi of Mercury, once cuddled warm and content under her blankets. To peek her gentle face out from beneath her fluffy white comforter, her short dark hair wild around her ears. Stretching her arms out, slowly releasing a yawn. The home was utterly silent except for the tireless ringing of the phone since her mother had already left the Condo for work.

Blearily she dashed out of bed, wearing a pair of sky blue silk sleep shorts and a low v-neck silk sleep shirt. Darting out of her bedroom at the back of the large condo, her feet slapping against the wood flooring as she sprinted down the wide hall. Through the luxurious European style living room, with huge flanking windows warmed by the clear morning light. Frantic to get to the antique black phone, sitting on a glass side table beside a large white leather arm chair in the corner near a set of looming bookcases.

The home was always neat, tidy and filled with very high class furniture and antiques. It had a refined feel that spoke of intelligence and wealth. But it was also a quiet almost lonely gilded cage for Ami Mizuno. So very thankful to able to escape it's well-manicured walls to spend time with her close friends, who filled her lonely heart with acceptance and love. Soon the dearest of them would return to the fold and she would welcome her princess back with open arms. She was missing her like crazy. She couldn't wait till all this hardship and stress was over.

"Moshi moshi?" Ami answered dreamily, stumbling bodily into the chair's fluffy arm to stop her forward momentum. She had just been rudely awoken from her first real sleep in days and thankfully she felt more rested than she had in weeks.

"Sapphire has a way for you and the senshi to get inside the dark crystal without using up to much of your energy." Prima blurted out from the other end of the line.

That woke the water senshi up in a flash, "Nani! Where?" she nearly demanded, shocked that this was happening.

"Noon, at the west side of the dark crystal. He'll be there to let you all in." Prisma told her happily. A grin on her face.

"Got it. Thank you Prisma. Tell your sisters I send them my best." Prisma agreed and hung up as Ami retreated back to her room. Nearly attacking her large white dresser as she pulled the drawers open in her haste. Throwing a pair of jeans, a white and blue striped hour glass shaped shirt and her underwear on her rumpled bed. The normally neurotically tidy teen, tossing her pj's and underwear all around her room.

She was uncaring on where they landed, hopping and shimmying around her room as she franticly pulled on her clothes. Before she raced to her communicator nestled amid the clutter of her large wooden desk and pressed every button, save for Moon, on it. "Soon my dearest friend and sister soon." She uttered happily, her whole being humming with anticipation.

"Emergency meeting at the temple on the double!" not giving the sleepy girls a chance to reply the command. The water senshi then raced from her condo, jumped on the Sendai Bus headed to the temple. Sitting on the back bench of the bus she was wrought with anxieties, twisting her hands together as her empty stomach roiled. The bus's many stops along the way only further agitating her state of impatience.

Finally she arrived at the ancient grounds and sprinted with energy she hadn't had in weeks up the monuments steps, meeting Makoto under the torrii. The taller brunette was dressed in grey sweats and a black tank top, her strong arms bronzed from hours of training under the summer sun. She passed the athletic teen a curt nod as she jogged past, Mako darted after her, a tad stunned that the book worm was passing her up.

Not that Ami couldn't move fast, she could swim and run like no one's business, but only when needed. She knew something had to be up for the timid book worm to get the energy to move that fast up the stairs considering how things had gone the last few weeks. The two Senshi then running side by side across the cobble stones towards the long traditional main building at the back of the shrine. The day barely begun, the sun's warmth just kissing the sky as the girls crossed the Hikawa Shrine grounds.

Standing at the top of the main buildings front steps, dressed in her shrine robes. Rei took a breath before leaping down the steps and running up to the approaching girls. Each had their own worried looks on their faces, "Nani, is the big news Ami – chan?!" Rei demanded. Catching her breath from her sudden sprint down the steps and across the yard.

Ami got out through pants, "We have an in to the dark crystal!" that stunned the girls.

"NANI?!" the two girls yelled. "Sapphire has been seeing Prisma at night, he gave her the intel just last night." Ami presumed. After all Prisma knew the importance of all of this, to wait to say something would be to detrimental.

"So where and when is it?" Minako asked, crossing the yard behind them in a calm and collected manner. Dressed in an soft orange track suit, with a white t-shirt underneath. As if she might have been in mid jog when Ami had called them.

"More importantly can you trust anything that Sapphire says?" Luna came out, seemingly from nowhere. Sitting at Rei's feet, casting the cluster of girls a stern look, still not liking that her girls were trusting the brother to their Usagi's abductor. While Artemis padded into view, having been dashing behind Minako onto the Shrine grounds. He sat himself beside Luna and cast the dark feline a frustrated look. Wondering on how to approach Luna with something.

"He's switched sides Luna. I trust him as he has with me." Ami defended, the dark cat still seemed more distrusting than even the girls right now.

"I know he's the brother of Diamond, demo. But he's one our side, he has proved his loyalty." Ami told the cat, not wanting to get into the debate again.

"I don't trust this…" Luna grumbled.

It was Artemis that coughed to gain attention, "Luna, I think we need to take this for what it is."

She shot her dark brown eyes to him, having hoped for his agreement that Sapphire couldn't be trusted. Her charge had been taken by his brother, she held little to no trust for the family let alone his brother. The only reason she held nothing against the sisters was due to them now being human. Sapphire wasn't.

"Yeah Luna, don't look a horse gift in the mouth, we should take this opportunity." Minako stated, causing many sweat drops over her muddling up the phrase.

"Nani?" she stated confused but never the less clueless to her blunder, "I agree with Minako – chan and Ami – chan." Makoto stated.

"So do I." Rei agreed.

Luna hung her head, muttering in defeat, "I guess we have to take the word of a Dark Moon brother to gain access and get our Usagi – chan back." she shook her head un believable that she had just accepted to Sapphire's help.

Feeling very defeated, and not liking how this was going she slumped into the temple as the girls followed resolutely behind the feline. Deciding to use the time to come up with a game plan on how to attack. Sitting down on the few small pillowed seats there were, the girls converged at the study table in Rei's room to come up with a failsafe plan.

"So I was thinking we wait till the last minute to transform, it'll prevent us from using up our energies before we get close." Rei's suggestion was meet with agreements all around.

"Okay say we do go with this plan of Sapphire's - " Luna started, "Actually…" Ami perked up, "I believe it was Usagi – chan's plan, she would let us in herself but what are the odds Diamond lets her get away, anywhere at all? She had to come up with a plan that would let us in while staying by Diamonds side. Sapphire is our only way in. He can give us the weakest point and gain us entry past any youma stationed is going to position herself at the Crystal's core. We just need to follow her energy signature." She finished with a grim smile.

The girls were marveling at how Usagi had been thinking this mission out. As Ami was putting things into perspective, Usagi was giving them a yellow brick road of sorts, to follow on.

"What about Rubeus?" Makoto inquired, "Apparently he'll be in the central chamber with Diamond, Usagi – chan and this Wiseman guy. Now HE is our major bad guy."

Explaining about him was a fun lecture for Ami, as the senshi realized he wasn't someone to be trifled with.

"I don't like it…demo, it's all we have so we better get a move on." The feline stated.

Walking out into the bright mid-morning light, they decided to grab a quick breakfast of sorts a crown fruits.

"An army marches on its stomach." Makoto said, once inside the small cafe. It felt lonely once inside though, the small bells over the front door chiming softly. Motoki saw them enter from his position taking an order at a back booth, once again without Usagi in tow.

The dusty blonde had been dealing with the hard truth that his adopted kid sister and all her friends were super hero's who saved the world on a daily basis. Had found a tentative peace of mind over her disappearance and capture by the enemy for the last few weeks. Yet in the quiet moments, he couldn't help but find himself screaming inside at not being able to help in any useful way.

Reika had been trying to comfort his growing rage over how useless he felt. But in the end she was just as worried about the how things had turned out, hiding in her studies for the last few weeks. Leaving Andrew to deal with everything more and more on his own.

"What'll it be today?" he approached them at the front till, hoping he was starting to sound happy again. The fake cheer did nothing.

"We need a small bite to eat. We're going to get Usagi – chan back and we need all our strength." Mina stated with a knowing smile. At this he perked up, a bright grin spreading across his once somber face.

Guiding them to a booth further from the crowds they all huddled around, his sister picking up the slack for him while he got the dish on Usagi.

"So where is she?" he demanded. He had missed the sweet girl, had worried himself sick for weeks over the whole sordid situation she was in. It hurt him to have her gone for so long, just as deeply as the girls. She had slowly become a very good friend if not a family member to not only him and his sister but to Reika as well. The close knit group waited till things got busy around the cafe before they talked more openly.

"She's here again, demo, she's in that giant crystal thing." Minako stated, as his eyes widened.

"How can I help?" he demanded, not wanting to sit by the side lines.

"By staying out of the firing range and getting us four cheese burgers with fries and cokes. We need the meat and the energy while inside." She finished a commanding, yet understanding air in her tone.

Looking sullen that he could do no more, to gain Usagi back. Andrew left them, to go about getting the orders, so he could return and try to find out more.

"Once we eat here, we take the back alleys to get to the dark crystal, we need to be there by noon today." Ami stated as their food was brought out. Digging in they ate in silence for hopefully the last time, until the world was saved. And Usagi was home safe and sound for good. As their empty plates were cleared, they each took a moment to psych themselves up, before ensuring they were ready to go.

Once outside in the now blistering heat of early August, they rushed down the busy street heading towards Destiny in Minato-ku. Separating into groups of two, taking off into different alleyways, around Ichinoyashi Park.

(Mercury Star Power!) Ami cried to the heavens, thrusting her hand above her head with the Henshin pen gripped tight. In a wave of pure water, the mild mannered girl transformed into the Guardian of Water and Wisdom. Standing proudly in her dark blue fuku, her blue eyes determined to get her friend back.

(Jupiter Star Power!) In a blinding fury of light and thunder, Mako shed her civilian clothes to the green and white fuku of the Guardian of Thunder and Protection. When the storm cleared, she was standing strong beside her fellow water senshi. Green eyes fueled with a fierce, determined glint. She was ready to see this through to the end. The Dark Moon would pay dearly today by her hand.

(Mars Star Power!) Rei shouted to the universe, her henshin pen glowing to life with the holy fires of heaven. Consuming her body to replace her like a phoenix in her red battle fuku. Her long dark hair snapping wildly around her shoulders as her power built, her dark lavender eyes piercing with an inner flame. The Senshi of Fire and War had a sister to save, a world to protect and a powerful enemy to defeat. She was ready, her mind and body was tuned so intensely to the spiritual fabric of the universe she knew that today...they would conquer.

(Venus Star Power!) A shower of intense holy light enshrouded the honey blonde girl. Bathing her in the powers of love and justice and when the light faded. The confident leader of the Senshi stood tall and determined in her orange and white fuku. The winds of change snapping her skirt, and making her long tresses dance about her shoulders. This was it, this was the final battle.

Venus glanced commandingly to the side to Mars, giving the Senshi of fire a curt nod before dashing away.

They each moved briskly and slyly down the alleyways of Minato, working their way through the road blocks that were set up, making sure the Japanese soldier's couldn't see them getting past. As senshi they had done so much running about the city to destroy the evils out there, that getting past the national guard was a piece of cake.

Fifteen to noon they reached the west entrance, waiting for Sapphire to pop up. Standing in the looming shadow of the Dark Crystal pillar. Waiting impatiently they began to wonder if he was setting them up until he finally shimmered into view, "Girls or should I say senshi." The girls save for Mercury were on edge. For a moment Sapphire wondered if they would turn on him, seeing the fierce glares and their tense posture, as if coiling to attack.

"Easy girls, he's an ally!" Mercury briefly stated, getting them to ease up.

"I understand the tension, demo, believe me this needs to end." They seemed to be wary of his words. "Are you ready to go to war now or later?" he dead panned. Receiving threatening glares from all four of the Princess's guardians.

Waving a hand he opened up a small area at the base of the crystal. The girls tensed, refusing to take the first step towards the unknown doorway. "Oh for the love of – do you want Wiseman to win! I thought you were the sailor senshi?!" he complained.

"Let's just go!" the ever logical Mercury went first, then the others followed determinedly.

Once all of them were inside the shadowed interior, Sapphire stepped up behind him, "Now I will warn you, there are four youma within, I have no real control over them as they are our last ones, they are controlled by Wiseman. So if he senses you inside he will use his trickery against you." Mars spoke up sarcastically to his warning, "And how do we avoid that?" Sapphire smiled thinly, knowing of her mouthy nature through Usagi.

"Simple, use the least amount of your powers as possible. The energy signatures radiate like sound waves like a tunnel in here. So be careful." With that he disappeared with the twisting and bending of reality.

"He could have stayed and helped us get to her." Jupiter complained.

"And explain his extended absence to Diamond how?" Mercury asked, pulling out her hand held computer, "We're lucky he brought us in and is even helping us." Mercury defended as she typed away on her minicomputer, "Nani are you doing?" Venus asked.

"When he mentioned energy signatures it got me to thinking…" Mercury began as the girls surrounded her and her minicomputer.

"If I isolate Usagi – chan's original energy signature to which she still has deep within her, we should be able to follow a very tiny thread of it to her." She typed for a bit sending a scan throughout the inner chambers of the crystal formation. The scan competed with a strange warped energy signature of their Princess. Mercury frowned not completely understanding why her scan wasn't exactly what she had first thought.

She had gotten couple scans of Usagi over the last few battles, that showed the darkness blanketing her inner aura. Tainting it, diming it's purity. This time her aura was as bright and pure as before, but instead their was a shadow frequency twisting its natural state.

"Odd..." Mercury breathed, as the screen then blinked onto a new set of data. The computer beeped with the tiny thin red line that seemed to lead off into nothingness. Seeing it just went straight into a wall of solid crystal she iterated, "Let me make a scan of the dark crystals interior, it should help give us a better map reading."

She typed in some more information before letting her computer scan the surrounding area. "We will take that right and then the first left. This place will be like a crazy maze guys." She responded, staring perplexed at her screen.

It was Venus who asked, "Why not just sailor teleport?"

Mercury turned around in alarm to her, "It takes up to much energy that will be needed to fight off the Wiseman."

"Besides, the moment we arrive we have no element of surprise." Mars agreed, folding her arms over her purple bow.

"She's right, besides, he could feel the energy coming and block us off, sending us anywhere he wants to in here." Mercury concluded, the thought of being stranded inside a dark crystal till warped the time and space of the earth didn't bode well for her. It made her feel like they were in a nuclear reactor and for all intended purposes it technically was. Only thing missing was the radiation to make their skin bluster and burn.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Jupiter looked around warily, seeing a deadly beauty to the dark crystal walls.

For the next ten minutes they traveled, avoiding any possible death traps that awaited by having Mercury use her computer to scan for the area first. So far each crystal area was safe, but that didn't mean the rest would be. Before the next room opened up Mercury's scan discovered a youma that lay within. Venus took up a scouting position several paces ahead, moving silently into the archway.

Taking a cautious step forward to peek around the smooth opening, it seemed the thing had its broad dark muscular back turned to them. Obviously not expecting an intruder to be able to get inside the giant monolith they were all in. An odd hulking shadow like monster, well muscled with a square simple looking face.

"I'm guessing I go first." Mar muttered before Venus shut her up. Calling out in a hushed tone, "Venus Love me chain." She wrapped it around the youma's powerful neck. With one swift move before it could voice a protest, she charged the chain and ripped its bulky head clean off. Grinning with pride never having had the advantage quite like that before. "Easy as pie." she boasted, wrapping her chain around her waist smugly. The girls looked at her with 'why would you say that?' clear on their faces.

"Nani?" Venus asked in confusion.

"You do realize that now it'll be hard from here on out, you jinx!" hissed Mars as she walked forward to the next room.

Venus muttered in low pouting tones, "Yeah well I bet your flames can't rip youma heads off." Mars not having heard her didn't respond brooding to far ahead in the Senshi line up.

"I'm afraid she's right, there are two more youma in this upcoming room, its fairly large to." Mercury told them.

"Could be where they plan to initiate everything." Venus suggested.

"When is getting to an evil lair ever that easy?" Mars quipped.

"When the enemy wants to meet you face to face." Venus threw back, catching the fire senshi off her verbal balance.

"Great." She muttered in response, "Let's get this bitch over with." She snarled, charging balls of flame in her gloved hands.

Though stunned by her wording Mercury and the other girls followed the fire senshi in, preparing themselves for battle. Once inside the barren, cathedral sized room, that seemed to have no ceiling. The entrance behind them shifted, disappearing and forming into a solid wall of crystal behind them.

All at once the senshi were on guard, checking every visual possible while Mercury scanned the place for anything.

"Talk to us Mercury." Venus ordered, the leader in her coming to the forefront knowing they needed to know what they were up against.

"The entire room is shifting. It's like were in a living rubix cube." She was tryin_g _to type fast enough to pin point the source of the warping space, hoping it would lead to either an exit or the youma responsible for the room's manipulation.

"So you're the famed sailor senshi. We will enjoy killing you and bringing your heads to our prince and Queen." The first youma stepped out looking much like the dark crystal herself. Her entire body looking like one big composite of crystal. Her muscles heavily armored beneath her shiny skin. The second one stepped out from a blind spot behind the girls, making Venus and Jupiter turn around swiftly to confront her.

Their stances now corner to corner, forming a square. With Mercury and Mars on one side and Venus and Jupiter on the other. Unknowingly mimicking their future counterpart's positions in the future, as they siphoned their own senshi energies into the shield protecting the Crystal Palace from the slightest breach. Sacrificing their lives to protect their crystalized Queen, and their king's broken body. Believing little Chibi-Usa was safe in the past, and that they had to hold out till help arrived to save them all.

The second youma looked like a warped dominatrix had sex with a rhino. With two horns coming out of her head, and her back an alignment of spikes instead of a regular spine. This youma as well had an armor plating just under the surface of its skin, making its muscles angular and sharp. The girls tensed when the third dark skinned monster came out. She looked like she swallowed a porcupine and it was trying to get it out through her skin.

"Ouch." Venus uttered, "Does that hurt?" she asked, mildly curious. The youma growled in anger at the blonde senshi.

"Just curious." She explained with a mocking shrug.

"Kill the senshi!" the crystal looking youma roared.

The girls each threw out a small attack. They wanted to see how strong these youma were before pulling out the stronger, more impactful ones. The room was soon bathed in Fire, Ice, Lightening and Light itself. Refracting and exploding against the clear facets of the walls. While the Youma ducked and dodged.

"Is that all you've got?" the dominatrix youma yelled when Venus hit her with a 'crescent beam' squarely in the middle of her barely contained black leather enshrouded breasts.

"Nah, just warming up. You?" she asked mildly, as if she were ordering a cup of tea and waiting on her to order as well.

The youma roared in fury, "I'll get you yet!" she used her greatest weapon and aimed it at Venus directly. A set of twin whips grew out of her wrists, as she struck out manically towards the arrogant senshi. Venus saw this and took a few seconds to look around, see what she could do to avoid the attack.

Jupiter and Mars had taken on the crystalled youma, trying to melt her and shatter her with small power ups. It did little to say the least while Mercury was playing a hide and seek of sorts in her own fog with the spiky youma that seemed to be looking around in confusion. Looking much like a mother would after an irritating child.

Venus got a small plan in her head.

(GIRLS!) She hoped they had heard her, as she called out to them with her mind. Their mental bond only really strong enough to talk when one was in serious danger, lost to the heat of a life and death battle and if they were in close enough proximity of one another. They had first used this powerful connection once before to aid their princess upon her last battle with Beryl. Their spirits after death, called to her side to give her the last of their energy.

Since then the link had tempered to just a mental communication, that had appeared a few times before then they were in a dire pinch. Safe to say they were there once again.

It was like a small zap went through the girls minds, pulling their attentions away for a few fleeting seconds to hear her plan. She would know they followed within second. Venus noticed her bondage youma coming after her fast. Waiting till the youma was nearly on top of her she used her feet against the wall she was up against, vaulted against the youma's chest, and ping ponged herself from the youma to the wall to get herself to flip over the beast, and avoid its back handed lash of its whip.

Just barely avoiding the swipe the girls positioned around the room all nodded in her direction. They were getting ready to take them down as a team. Mercury's fog cleared up, giving the youma she had been facing a chance to see her. Her 'would be kill', smiling smugly from her position in the middle of the room. The four girls stood in the center, again, waiting for the chance to strike. "Are we going to wait all day or are you going to hit us?!" Mars yelled, trying to incite the youma's rage.

"Let's give these girls a tune up before we bring their heads in." the crystallized youma shouted.

"I must say I will enjoy this show immensely." Rubeus's voice came out loud and clear as he shimmered in. The girls tensed, having assumed he'd be by his prince's side.

"Don't you have better places to be?" Jupiter snapped, thoroughly enjoying his expression of anger and fear at her.

"I will personally enjoy watching you suffer." He snarled threateningly, looking like a puffing peacock that posed no real threat.

Rei huffed, "Never one to get your hands dirty, now we know why the sisters were so eager to become good again. Why be evil with a dumb spine less dick in charge, when you can be good with people willing to fight for you, for what they believe and want in life." She responded with a mocking smile.

He narrowed his eyes, clenching his jaw.

"You're were a horrible leader to them, had to have them do all your dirty work for you, taking the credit when it suited yourself. You're a coward Rubeus and I will enjoy your misery when you die!" Jupiter had spent a great deal of time talking with Koan. Listening to her tales of woe when it came to the man she thought she loved, and thought loved her back. It made Jupiter hate Rubeus all the more that he could use people so easily.

"Fine! You and me Jupiter, winner take all!" he shouted, taking the bait, his pride not allowing him to refuse the duel.

All of a sudden thanks to Rubeus's dark powers the senshi, save for Jupiter, we're entrapped in a giant energy ball hanging high above. Jupiter looked above her head, finding her friends trapped like animals, cursing and screaming at the walls of their cage.

"Finish his ass off Jupiter!" Mars shouted, to angry to care that they were trying to avoid using their most powerful powers till the end. Urging her sister to have no mercy with her attacks.

"Okay. You want to play…" Jupiter held up her fists, glaring with unrestrained fury at the gloating Rubeus floating a few yards away.

"You and me…no help from the senshi, no help from your youma, winner take all." She finished with a smirk.

Rubeus stunned by her passionate display towards combat accepted the challenge wordlessly.

"Oh and one last thing…no cheating, otherwise I get to cheat to. And you don't want me to cheat." Her smile was somewhat evil, now making Rubeus rethink on using some of his cheating moves already. Not to sure he wanted to see what a cheating senshi was capable of or could do to him, especially her.

The youma scattered to the edges of the room as Rubeus and Jupiter literally started to duke it out. With a scream from Jupiter and a bellow of rage from the spikey red haired man. They charged on another meeting in the center of the room, throwing punches and kicks. Seeking to gain the upper hand, Jupiter began moving through fluid attack kata's. Alternating her fighting styles to keep the man off guard and wary.

Thanking her training recently Jupiter gained some head way and Rubeus was fast realizing he spent to much time relying on his powers. This senshi of lightning was damned good at fighting hand to hand as well. Unable to accept defeat from a senshi in front of the remaining youma no less, he narrowed his eyes maliciously.

As they say, you're evil for a reason. In his hand he slammed a fist full of his glowing energy charged mini bombs into her stomach, causing her to crash ten feet away. She roared in anger as she flew across the room, gathering herself quickly back onto her green booted feet. Noticing bitterly the white fabric around her toned stomach was tarnished and blackened a bit.

"Lovely, I always knew you were to much of a coward to fight me like a real man." She commented loudly.

He growled in agitation, her words ringing with truth into his ears, burning his anger, enraging him into an unthinking mass of evil.

"There's a word for people like you Rubeus…loser…" she said it in such a 'bored with him' hushed tone he lost his cool and attacked her in a blind rage.

Rocketing across the room, swinging her around and slamming her into the opposite wall. As she struck, he grabbed her by the throat and squeezed. She acted as if she were trying to garble something out while her fellow senshi screamed for her to fight back.

"Nani is that?" he leaned in arrogantly to hear her better.

"Temper...temper..." She whispered in mocking fashion. Grabbing one of her rose earrings, she used the metal in the tiny spoke to act as a charge as she channeled her electrical currents into it, making it a literal stun gun. Magnified ten fold. She slammed it into the back of his neck, lighting him up like a fly hitting a bug zapper.

The currents going straight through his spinal cord, shocking his very core and nervous system with the electricity she kept pulsing into him. His body convulsed and twitched under her bombardment, brown eyes wide in horror at the trap he had just stepped into.

"Stupid, Baka." Jupiter muttered, watching with satisfaction as the man's body was consumed by her lightening.

His youma stood confused. The 'what to do?' look on their faces clearly there. They looked to one another then, seeing if maybe someone would speak up as their leader was being seemingly killed before their eyes. Before a youma could move Rubeus dropped to the ground, his body never having been dealt with her voltage so point blank before.

Sure Jupiter had shoved lightning bolts up his ass for weeks now but not like this. The charge of raw power his body had just took, was so full of vengeful rage he was left smoking from its aftermath. He looked fried to a crisp, his body blackened as he lay sprawled on the floor. Twitching and shivering as residual currents arced over his red swollen limbs.

"I don't believe it. Jupiter excellent idea!" Mercury shouted out. The thunder senshi looked curiously up at the muffled shout,

"You used your earring as a perfect conductor. I think you electrocuted his system enough to fry his brain." True to form the energy ball that had encased them disappeared, dropping all the girls down to the floor.

Rubeus looking like he now belonged in a mental ward simply sat up on his knees, staring with dull thoughtless eyes towards the floor. While the youma attempted attacks against the senshi. Jupiter was just thankful that she managed contain at least some of her wrath, to maintain enough control on her voltage. That he was still alive but the current had fried his brains thanks to the earring. The metal, had stuck right up against his brain stem from behind, acting perfectly as Mercury described.

He was harmless now, Jupiter didn't think she had it in her to kill a human being...but only the future would tell. Perhaps her choices wouldn't be so black and white against the next enemy, as it stood she was glad she hadn't killed him. A question she asked herself made the decision for her. 'What would Sailor Moon do?' she'd give the man a second chance at life, to see if he could truly be good.

All the girls gave one combined cry out as the youma each took a beating.

Venus jumped the dominatrix youma, wrapped her legs around its neck from behind and used Jupiter's trick by slamming her 'crescent beam' into the back of its neck as well. It took two strikes since she didn't have a conductor but the end result was the same. The monster crumpled to the floor unmoving, drooling out the corner of its mouth.

Mars flamed up her fire to such a point that with the youma distracted by Jupiter thunder bolts, she cut right through the back of its neck. The heat melting the crystal right as Jupiter slammed a spinning kick into its head, shattering its now fragile form.

Mercury created herself a frozen blade of ice as she fought the last youma. With Venus's help, she used the razor sharp ice to cut the youma from the breast on up, taking the head completely off. Physically exerted yes, but energy exerted no.

"Excellent. Now to Usagi – chan we go." Venus quipped, thrusting a fist in the air.

"Wait?" Jupiter's voice rang out. Rubeus was still alive, barely but still very much breathing. Jupiter stalked up to him, pulled him up by his dark red open vest and spoke in very low tones by his ear, "Usagi – chan…was NEVER evil. She pretended to be evil to save the lot of you!"

His eyes widened in sudden dread, fearful the ominous tone not understanding how he had been duped by her and by Wiseman. Only that he was in a strange room, surrounded by young woman who despised him and wished to hurt him. Before she pulled out her earring once embedding into the flesh of his neck cleanly out. Discarding his body like trash back to the floor. Left kneeling like a lost child, he could only stare blindly after the brunette warrior. As she left him without even a remorseful glance back.

He had no memory, a blank slate now clean and pure as that of a new born babe. All that he was, was forever gone. Left to flounder uncertainly in a room he could not recognize. Unable to form thoughts or words, trapped and terrified he curled up into a fetal ball and began to cry.

"Retribution for your aid in Usagi – chan's capture." Jupiter spoke out loud, over her shoulder as she reached the archway. Her fellow senshi nodding in agreement before her already in the outer hall. Rubeus was dead...perhaps not in the physical sense, but in all the true ways that mattered.

Getting through a few more rooms the senshi began to feel their energies rise once more, this time, they felt Usagi – chan's presence more clearly.

"I can feel her, were very close." Mars stated, her voice wavering as she also felt a strange power masking her purity.

"Stop. Everyone stop." Mercury ordered, raising her hand in warning.

At once all of them stopped, "Nani? Why when were so close?" Mars asked, her ire rising at being held up.

Mercury looked up calmly, "According to my computer the rooms are about to shift, we can't lose one another in here." Reluctant to agree Mars stopped her further protests and took note of the shift happening. The walls began to shimmer and twist.

It was then that she saw Usagi, still in her dark perversion of her princess gown. Standing right by Diamonds side, along with Sapphire. Both in their suits of light and dark. Both Usagi and Sapphire seemed anxious for obvious reasons. While Diamond looked like he was chanting something unknown while the two cohorts looked nervously to one another.

"Their waiting for us to arrive." Venus stated, knowing it was what Usagi was counting on, needing them to be there at the exact right time. Otherwise, it could still blow everything.

"If we don't wait we could royally screw this up." Mercury chirped, typing into her computer, hoping that the shift didn't take them further away from their princess.

"Just wait a minute. If she needs help Sapphire's in there with her. He'll have her back in a few moments." Jupiter intoned nervously.

It was then that Venus asked, "Wait? Why isn't Tuxedo mask in here with us?" They had been so wrapped up in the mission they had totally forgot about him. Mercury looked up mutely, watching Mars look away in shame, "Ask Mars." Was her only response.

"He's already inside. I felt him earlier, demo I don't know where." Mars responded slightly apologetic, as the girls looked to her strangely.

"And you decided to WAIT to tell us this?" Jupiter demanded.

"It was a small chance that he'd found a way. It wasn't over where we came in at so I didn't think he could get in. I tried to call his place this morning, demo there was no answer. I even tried going to his place early this morning, nothing. No answer." Rei didn't mention how she had found his spare key above the door frame and snuck in to make sure he wasn't there.

She didn't have permission therefore it was still considered breaking and entering, "I felt his presence in here, I couldn't get an accurate reading. He's essence is being cloaked by all the dark energies in here." Mars explained.

"It makes sense, we had to get my computer to find Usagi – chan's energy signature then we'd have to do the same for his." Mercury agreed.

"So do one on him to find him and get him over here." Jupiter snapped.

Mercury looked up, "I run the risk of losing Usagi – chan's. It's already thin enough as it is and when this shift stops, it might take us away. I can't lose the signature." The distress in her voice was clear. Loose Usagi and gain Mamoru, or loose Mamoru and gain Usagi. They cared for the ebony haired man like a beloved friend and brother, but he wasn't their sworn princess to defend with their lives. Had he been in danger and NOT Usagi they'd jump in, but with it being Usagi in the devils den and NOT him, they couldn't afford to NOT choose Usagi.

"Oh Usagi – chan, I pray you forgive us." Venus said. Her senshi powers of love, weeping for leaving the man behind, knowing if he died in here, due to their leaving him behind, Usagi would never forgive them or forget him. His soul was her other half, if he went, she would be only half a person. She would struggle to live for the rest of her life, if she even chose to try and live without him.

The first time she lost him during the Silver Millennium she was more than willing to follow him into death as she could not bear to live without him in her life. It was that love that she felt very strongly now, "This is wrong. If we save Usagi – chan, she'll never forgive us that we couldn't save him to." Venus cried in frustration, squeezing her eyes shut.

The love senshi felt the strings becoming stronger and was stunned by it. She thought for a moment that it was her words but no it wasn't.

"Your right Venus." A low smokey voice called out. The girls gasped in shock at seeing him, seemingly alive and well though obviously having heard the conversation revolving around him. Sauntering into their room through a narrow passageway, his cape fluttering behind him. Deep blue eyes piercing them from behind his white mask. "She would be very upset with you. Demo, in the end she would forgive you…at some point." He smiled warmly.

"How?" Mars asked as Venus jumped up to high five Jupiter.

"Not easy. I got lost so fast in here. The rooms switch and shift like the fucking Goblin Kings labyrinth." His anger and frustration at being stuck in the damned place for hours on end, running around trying to find his beloved all on his own had been driving him nuts.

"Why the hell didn't you wait for us?" Mars demanded once she waltzed over and smacked him upside the head.

Knowing she was just worried he smiled ruefully at them, then surmised, "I just couldn't stand to wait another second."

While Venus stood perplexed try to place his comment about a Goblins labyrinth in her long memory of modern books and movies. Having a strange vision, of an old very sexually ambiguous american pop star. Called David Bowe coming to mind, wearing a-lot of make up and gold glitter. Shaking off the puzzle she refocused on task.

"That doesn't explain how you knew we'd be in here today." Mercury asked, "When I overheard the senshi meeting last night, which I really need one of those friggin communicators by the way..." he glared darkly at each girl as if they could produce one out of their asses for him.

"That's Luna's job ask her!" Mars grunted.

"Anyways, after hearing that I couldn't sleep, ate barely a little before leaving the apartment at around dawn. Spent an hour trying to get inside before finally finding a way through." He explained curtly.

"Sapphire had to let us through how did you get in?" Mercury demanded, "Followed a dumb crystal looking youma inside. She didn't see or hear me so I saw it as good luck." He admitted.

Jupiter smiled, "Well he's got that right. She was dumb."

"Look its stopped shifting!" Mercury stated as the girls and Tuxedo mask himself took the opportunity and walked right inside through a new archway.

The room was awe inspiring as much as it was frightening. With a high arching ceiling of crystal that faded out of view. With five slender pillars of dark stone, ascending in an upside down crescent shape towards the roof. They were simple smooth columns that loomed like five deathly shadows in the middle of the cathedral type room.

Seeing the five pillars of power Mars said, "This isn't bad at all." sarcasm was dripping from her voice as she looked about warily.

"Oh my kami!" Mercury was trying to scan some more when her computer was scrambled.

"Price you pay of being so close to the dark crystal." Diamond stated standing humbly before the pillars, turning around to face them with an arrogant smile. As Usagi stood by his side, looking nervous her hand unconsciously clutching her dark stone unable to let it go for long. Always drawn back to touching it ever since she received it. While Sapphire was at Diamonds other side, standing stoic and stiff without a hint of emotion.

"No matter." Mercury stated, putting her computer away.

"We're here aren't we." Venus smirked.

"That you are. Love, remind me to punish Rubeus and those youma for failing to keep them away." Diamond stated, as if making a small note with a receptionist rather than talking to his so called dark Queen.

Usagi smiled weakly, "Done." Her features itching to do something grand to him that the girls and Tux could see it. She was just so fed up with all this acting.

"NO worries, we took care of him and the youma." Venus smiled proudly. Diamond flickered a barely there emotion, "I guess he wasn't the man I thought he was. The youma…" he waved off dismissively before turning back around.

"Wiseman!" He shouted in alarm as the dark robed seer suddenly appeared hovering above the dark pillars. Not understanding why the old man wouldn't stay out of it and let him finish this encounter on his own.

The cloaked man shimmered before them all, glowering down at them like a mighty god about to punish the unworthy.

"So he's the Wiseman…" Mercury whispered. The girls all tensed as did Tux upon seeing the man that caused so much pain. His manipulations over Diamond would end today.

To be continued…


	34. final battle!

**damonika2009:** Rebues so needed what happened to him to have happened. And that wasn't his original go about, that was a last minute change. And there's two ch/ep's left!

**CaughtInAFantasy: **mamoru has his ways. He's Usa's perfect mysterious man. loL!

**Senshi at Heart:** I'm glad you got that cause I didn't. That was 'Shaydoe's' add on. I just went with it.

**regine.c:** I don't think ANYONE wants Diamond to survive…besides, he still has some objectives to go through. And I love the dynamic as well.

**AimlesslyGera:** wow…I wasn't really thinking of the cube, I was just trying to remember how since there were trap doors in the dark crystal why not a maze to keep the supposed enemies from getting closer to home base?

**VampSlayer91**: lol! Thank you very much! However I do believe that that was a nicer way for Rebeus to go. I originally planned for him to die, but 'shaydoe' convinced me to change that.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:** soon my reviewer…sooon.

**pandoraskiss (Guest)**: glad you liked it, now to see if you like the finalie.

**warriorqueen09 (Guest)**: thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

**babeofwinter93 (Guest)**: yup, one down one to go!

**dragonlady09 (Guest)**: thanks, I really enjoyed writing it to!

**thunderkitty902 (Guest)**: I try to make review wishes come true, so don't forget that theres two more ch/ep's left!

**lunanekoanime (Guest)**: this is true, its what makes us go back for more. The suspense, the thrill, the hunt…something like that.

**kungfuchickx (Guest)**: hot loving is a coming, believe me, I've already been writing some more down. Im so glad some people like this story enough for it to be 'addicting'!

**silverfaerie91 (Guest)**: rebues is defeated, not forgotten.

**guardianangel063 (Guest)**: fully agree so wait and see.

**witchoftheforest (Guest)**: thank you and I think everyone is.

**animechickxx (Guest)**: thank you and I love writing. And I love 'shaydoes' add ons.

**mistressofbakura (Guest)**: pretty much…in a sense.

**yamifangirl09 (Guest)**: lol! Well here's your next ch/ep!

**LoveInTheBattleField: **here's your new ch/ep!

Wow 21 reviews, let's see what the final battle brings up! read and REVIEW!

Sailor Moon R 'Roses and Diamonds' ch.34

_Show time!_

(It was all I could think when the girls and Mamo – chan came in. I could finally stop pretending to be evil. I could feel that my crystal was very close by as well. Rei had to have it somewhere on her person, knowing I'd need it today, now more than ever. Diamond just looked on smug as ever. I could tell he was preparing to make a nicely timed speech before Wiseman would give him further instructions.

"Finally the time has come for us to rise above all of you and become the true rulers of this planet as we were always meant to!" he shouted. With a flick of his wrist, Diamond did Wiseman's bidding. He summoned some unseen foe for them to fight. I vaguely saw something coming in but did not see a form.

Though Tuxedo mask and the girls did tense. "That should keep them busy for a while." Diamond smirked in full on confidence. A glint to his eyes that spoke of his happiness of their misery to come.

I arched my brow, "Nani should?"

He looked over, 'Just a small treat to keep them busy." He shrugged off my concern.

I looked back to find Mars hitting a strange shimmering object, though it seemed almost invisible to my eyes. With its dark spell masking its true self towards anyone besides Mamoru.

"Not this time...Keres." Tux growled then sent a golden ball of energy at the invisible foe. With a painful screech a small child like form shimmered into view. Right away I saw the silver haired child, as she danced around my friends narrowly avoiding their attacks, with a mocking almost jovial attitude.

Even though I was only seeing her back, her hairstyle was un mistakable. Her buns looked diamond shaped compared to my own, and was wearing a similar dark princess gown, much like the one I was wearing. Only difference was hers was more child friendly and mine wasn't.

"Nani…?" I gasped in low tones. As she looked over her shoulder to me and I sucked in a cold breath. Her eyes were as cold as ice. They were filled with malice and hatred towards the light I kept hidden within my soul. She looked so much like myself it was uncanny, like some little demonic mini me. It was freaky to say the least.

"Diamond who is she?" I asked as a chill began to flow through my veins, wondering where Diamond had summoned her from and why she looked like she could double as my childhood twin. This was the child tormenting Mamoru...my future child with Diamond? Mamoru told me only once about her showing up, after our first battle. But it had been enough to spread a sense of dread in the back of both of our minds, that perhaps I didn't win this fight.

That I became that deluded man's love slave and bore him an heir. My true future forever destroyed by Wiseman's ambitions. It had fester there, taunting me for weeks as I sought to maintain my control over the darkness. Now confronted by her form before me, I was paralyzed in fear.

_This isn't happening! She's can't be real!_

"Ignore her my love, we have more pressing issues." He commented back in a bored tone. I rolled my eyes at his ignorant stance.)

_Did you not notice that I called you by your first name and NOT by 'love'?_

(I looked to Sapphire who seemed to have seen the child to. His reaction was to just look at me as if stating 'don't worry about her we have a bigger picture to focus on'.

I nodded then remembering Diamonds earlier words said in a 'yeah not so much voice', "Diamond, that isn't going to happen." He turned to me, highly stunned. I couldn't pretend anymore. I had been waiting to long for this moment to arrive, and I wasn't going to let it continue on for another minute. "You're being lied to Diamond by Wiseman."

He blanched by the sudden news, "He's manipulating you and tricking you to do his bidding so he can take over and destroy earth himself. There's no taking it over, unless you call taking over total annihilation." I stated to him bluntly.

He looked off towards me before looking to his brother to see if he was noticing my sudden change to, "My love, you sound and seem different, nani's going on here?" he was surely confused and befuddled.

Looking back and forth between me and the girls, and Mamo – chan he seemed to be getting the deal here, "My love what makes you have these suspicions? I know Sapphire, you and I talking briefly before, demo, where's your supporting evidence? How did you come to this conclusion?" he came up to me cautiously with confusion and alarm in his features.

In a very 'what the hell is going on? What are you not telling me?' kind of way. My face fell a bit, then looked to Sapphire equally down cast face. "Nani?" he asked us both, "Nani am I missing here?" even the girls took a moment to look on, amazed by how deluded remained. As if he weren't, or couldn't seeing the bigger picture. Though the girl's disbelief seemed to have aggravated him a bit.)

_Oh kami he really doesn't get it!_

("Short version, Wiseman lied to you, convinced you to take over the world so he could destroy it with the power of the silver crystal added to the dark crystal, or just corrupt me, I guess." I stated as bluntly as I could.

He shook his head in denial, "No the Wiseman has been there since day one for - " he began to defend the closest person he could call a father. If Wiseman could even be human enough to be referred to as that.

Sapphire intervened, "Brother she is accurate."

Diamond shot his gaze to him, "Nani?!"

Sapphire looked to his brother pleadingly, "Wiseman is using us to further his own gain. Usagi – chan and I have been working together to stop the Wiseman and save you."

It seemed everyone turned on Diamond at the last minute, I felt bad. I grabbed his shoulders and turned him back towards me to console him, "Wiseman is using you. I want to save you and Sapphire, so you can live normal free lives away from the evils that he's been filling you head with. Sapphire's already found his happiness away from this evil. I want to help you find yours as well." It dawned on me how bad my wording was at the end.

His eyes raged out against that, "I DO have my happiness." He touched my face tenderly, "Its right here with you." His eyes softening into a deluded sense of possession towards me.

I wanted to be supportive but how could I when the love of my life had to watch painfully as another man professed his love to me? It couldn't be easy on him. The girl's in the meantime had that silver haired child on the defensive, sending weak attacks not trying to harm her. As she bounced in and out of their reality, like an annoying spirit bouncing from our dimension to another every few moments.

"She's right." Mercury offered sympathetically, during a short break from Keres. As Tux was currently taking out his frustrations against Keres, who was now cowering not far off covered in thin scratches from his roses.

Diamond turned around, "I'm not talking to you!" he growled.)

Mercury didn't like that though, "I translated a book that was taken from Wiseman's lair. It gives the history and the truth." She braved forward, taking a step out of the battle to confront him.

He turned around, looking at her with doubt and with mild amusement stirring in his eyes. The silver haired child darted before Mercury, seeking to come his aid. "My papa doesn't believe your ridiculous lies." She sing songed. It seemed impossible for any of the girls to catch her, she would shimmer in and out so repetitively all over the place around them, it made trying to track her nearly impossible.

It was agitating Jupiter, making her fists crackle with lightning. "I swear on my ancestor's if I get my hands on her, she is going to get the spanking of a life time!" She grunted.

Tuxedo mask looked to her, raising his eye brow nervously. Having never heard Jupiter sound so infuriated before. Also having odd mental pictures of him spanking his Usagi in a kinky manner as she moaned out 'more' and 'harder' that soon followed the furious statement, making him blush somewhat. Had Jupiter looked to his face she'd see a few tomato shades near the white mask he wore before he got his mind back to the task at hand. He'd deal with his libido with his princess later, they had more important things to focus on now.

Keres turned and stuck her tongue out at them both, pulling her lower eye lid down rudely. "You may have gotten your filthy hands on Uncle Rubeus, but you will never catch me. I'm like my mama, a hoppity, hoppity little rabbit." She taunted.

Tux grit his teeth then turned back to Jupiter, who growled. "Giving you a good electrocution to the brain would be an improvement too!" She shouted back, feeling like she was in some odd verbal sparring match on the playground.

"What did you do to Rubeus?" Tux asked, suddenly very curious as to the red haired man's fate.

"I fried his brain...for all I know he thinks he's a parsnip." Jupiter chuckled darkly.

"Nice…he deserved it." Tux approved, with a nod, no longer gritting his teeth from the child's reference to his Usagi. He would remember the red haired man for a long time to come. He was a louse and a coward, whatever the lightning senshi did, it was well deserved and was a long time coming. He had been vile tormentor that got pleasure in the pain he caused to others.

("And you expect me to believe you? A senshi? My enemy?" Diamond roared in disbelief.

"I was your enemy to." I told him. He looked back and realized the truth now, "Wait, your…?" his shock and appalled face asked it all.

"I was never truly evil. I was pretending to be so I could snoop around the palace, help save you and Sapphire from him." I shot my accusation to the Wiseman with a venomous glare. He was busy hovering around the apex of the crystal room, unable to hear us from his position.)

_That's probably a really good thing though, else wise he could say whatever he wanted to._

Diamond didn't want to believe she had been lying to him all this time, that she was still herself but if anything it nearly convinced him of his own delusions, "Then you were in bed with me because you wanted to. No other woman out there would willing sleep with her enemy for such a long period of time." Trying so hard to convince her and himself that she did in fact fall in love with him as he did her.

"No. I didn't." Usagi released a long held in breath, cleansing her heart of all the lies as she did so. "Diamond I…gomen a sai, demo, I DON'T love you. I might have had feelings for you in the beginning. We truly had the beginnings of a beautiful friendship. But the love... that was never truly real. You were making me feel things only Mamo – chan had ever made me feel, manipulating me to want you with your dark powers."

She tried to further convince him, "As if I was some doll for you to play with to act out your fantasies upon. Demo, in the end, I could never give you my heart. It was always his. And it always will be. Gomen a sai, demo, there was never a chance." Usagi took another calming breath as she watched a once strong and absurdly stubborn and determined man, deflate into a defeated shadow of his former self. He stood like a statue blinking and uncertain as all that he knew and all that he believed in was shattered at his feet.

"I shared your bed because I wanted you to see in the end that I was here for you. As a friend...I saw the good in you, the sweet honest heart of a prince. Who had the strength to overcome any hardships, an uncompromising love for his brother that was more pure than anything else. I was trying to save you, but if I acted like anything but a Dark Queen, Wiseman would have killed me on sight, and then you would have died defending me and then all would be lost." she stated exasperated, it was killing her how lost and broken he looked just staring at her.

In that moment as Keres shimmered in between us. Her body started to turn, twist and grow bigger. Low angry snarls and bestial growls issued from her mutating form. Before the girls and Tuxedo mask stood a very large, very dark, very ugly, overly muscled youma. With bent powerful back hunches like that of huge dog. A massive back bowing forward with a line of spines growing out of the protruding back bone.

It's incredibly muscled, and overly long arms hung bent forward like a demonic gorilla. With a blunt head, with a flat forehead and sunken in inky black eyes. A pushed in mussel, full of sharp teeth dripping with saliva. It didn't look smart, but it could most definitely pound any of them into a fine powder. A living tank now bent on destroying them all for its true master.

"Demo, I don't understand?" Tux said, knowing how the hierarchy worked he was befuddled that she was a youma. Though he was glad she was a youma, it quelled any doubts he had stirred up from her presence.

"My prince she was never real!" Usagi bellowed in relief towards him, but he was ignoring her, stuck in his own hell.

"I am NOT leaving this to chance…" feeling able to take action, as beforehand he was not truly wanting to have hurt a child of his Usagi's, Tux charged, feeling he could now.

The youma roared in confrontation, spit flying over the floor as it inky black eyes shone with rage. The beast met him head on, scattering the Senshi with its charging bulk. Tux stood his ground, releasing his thin rapier sword from within his cane. It came forth with a sharp ring, catching the faint light of now fading day glowing through the shadowed walls of the crystal surrounding them.

The youma swiped a powerful arm towards him, that he avoided easily by leaping cleanly backwards. His length of time of being tuxedo mask giving him the ability to be more flexible to accomplish such feats with youma near eight feet tall. That and having super powers and super strength tended to come in handy when you were fighting off said monsters.

He cast a barrage of his razor sharp roses for its exposed throat. A half dozen sliced right through its neck. It lolled its head drunkenly to the side and looked back at him with an odd confusion on its face. He threw a dozen more, enhancing them with his own inner power, cutting off more of its throat. An artery was struck, making it burst and gush dark blood all over the floor and its massive fists curled up in pain.

"Hope wasting a great deal of your energy on me will be worth it!" the monster yelled in Keres's childlike voice, before its body crumpled to the floor and turned to ash. Tux didn't care, he had been waiting weeks to do that.

Diamond however, didn't want to admit how Usagi was right, that his blue balls – nearly black now due to her refusals, distractions and ultimately her delay in making love to him. How she had acted so loving to him was a pipe dream, he wanted to believe that she did love him. But her current determination hurt him, it hurt that he had been deceived, but to also find out that she was doing it to protect him, confused him greatly.

"Diamond I never lied to you about my being there, or my motives. I was there to make it a better place, I was there to make you happy. And I did…in a round a bout sort of way." she offered him nervously, her cheeks flaring at all the sexual situations and innuendoes she had endured and inflicted upon him over the weeks.

He looked up, wanting to put a flame of jealously within the dark haired man in the room, wanting him to feel pain to. If he would feel her sting of ultimate rejection then the onyx haired man would feel the sting of constant doubt over her loyalty to him. Forever wondering what had truly gone down while she was away from him and in the arms and bed of another. Oh he would make tuxedo mask question everything now.

"So you never meant every kiss, every touch we shared…" knowing it was riling up the ebony haired man, practically feeling the testosterone from him rising, "Or the way your body reacted to mine when I held you, kissed you, touched you…" He stated in a sad, defeated, bitter sweet sort of tone. That had more than a hint of wrath underlying the rebuttal, even as he caressed her face lovingly.

Tuxedo mask, unable to take hearing anymore tried to run towards him but got tackled by Mars and Jupiter.

"He's just trying to bait you." Mars grunted, holding tight to his shoulders. While Jupiter sought to maintain contact with his waist as he writhed and fought to free himself. He didn't want to believe it but he knew they were right about it.

He quickly shook them off and stood his ground stoically. Diamond smirked then looked back to Usagi innocently, "Are you saying you were faking everything we did together? In bed and on the throne." trying to allude to more for Tux's benefit making the man think they had in fact slept together in multiple places. Or at least of what it would do for him in the end. Some small shred hoping with Tux knowing everything that he would reject her and she would stay with him and agree to bear as many children as he wanted.

It was during his small pathetic attempts to create a rift between her and her true love, that Usagi remained calm as anything. Taking everything in as she felt her true loves pain at the words. He knew they weren't true, that they were barbs meant to hurt him, but he still felt like putting the man through hell for making such accusations to begin with.

"To be honest…" she looked as sad as she did repulsed by the memory, but then her rage soon overcame any pity she might have had, the rage of her beloved hearing everything also did not help but pushed more rage into her. She was feeling empathetic to his anger and pain through their link. Having been off for so long and only recently getting it back she felt a torrent of his raging emotions as nearly her own. "Your kisses made my stomach turn!" she shouted in fury as his grin fell.

"Your touches, made the bile rise in my throat Diamond!" She kept on, purging herself of him.

He was angered and shocked, his hands tight into two fists at his sides.

Managing to calm herself down from feeling her beloved's emotions pour into her, "I hated it all. Demo, I still knew deep down inside you were a good man, that you just needed the right support and guidance. I knew that your feelings were twisted from lies and deceit." Her plea along with how much she hated what she had to go through were mingled, making the girls feel bad, and leaving Mamoru wanting to snap the man's neck for even touching his precious Usako against her will over and over again.

He was itching to do so but he also knew Mars and Jupiter would be right on his ass. They along with Usagi and Sapphire were Diamonds only savors at this point. He hoped Diamond would see that soon enough.

"You have good in you, it's all being twisted by the Wiseman." She pleaded with him.

With all the anger coursing through his system, he lost his control for a brief few moments, "Bile huh?" he questioned with sneer.

Usagi straightened up in fright. His eyes were glinting with evil intentions, "Brother…?" Sapphire questioned, prepared to use his powers to stop Diamond if he attempted to hurt his new sister Usagi.

"This doesn't concern you." He shot his power at Sapphire, merely knocking the man back, not intending to do any type of damage.

Venus and Jupiter went to his side, "Just my wounded pride girls." He answered meekly back, seeing the concern on their faces.

Diamond saw only Usagi, in front of him. She was scared and uncertain, yet stood her ground, unwavering. Wiseman chuckled from high above as the little drama play was taking form below him. His little pawn was unravelling now, the thin fabric of his mind that maintained his sanity finally snapping. This was his opportunity to end her. To claim her crystal for himself, he suddenly shimmered beside Diamond.

Coming forward innocently to ask when he'd kill the senshi. Diamond's gaze was locked with Usagi, not truly hearing him. Nor could he hear Sapphire trying to talk to him, a single minded focus only on his Usagi. His treasure, his prize to win when victory over this wretched planet was his.

"Your MINE damn it! The Wiseman saw it! You will be MINE!" he grabbed up her arms, and shook her brutally. Her shock prevented her from any automatic defensive skills Jupiter had taught her over time, plus she didn't believe he would try to harm her…ever. Yelping in fright as her head was rocked viciously back and forth.

"Do you want her..." Wiseman's voice called to him slyly, seductively promising him the last of his ultimate power if only he would swear his loyalty to Nemesis.

Now knowing she wasn't fully evil, that he could never have her. He had tried so hard to earn her love, had given up and tried to force her to love him and in the end that hadn't work either. All of it was a lie...his whole life, the Wiseman's promises that she was to be his.

All of it was not to be…the promises were lies all along...so now his heart was left bleeding miserably within his chest. He would not be defeated, his ambitions would be met. She would be his, he didn't care how anymore. The evil within demanding his taking of her. Making her mind, her body and her soul his. It told him he didn't need her love, just herself. Then once she was his and he took this planet she would bear him as many heirs as he wanted. Then as her punishment for her deception she would do anything he wanted…no matter how vile it was.

"I swear upon my soul that the will of Nemesis shall come to fruition. I am its loyal servant now and forever." He growled toward Wiseman.

"Very good..." Wiseman answered with smug satisfaction. His hands shot out from there concealment within the flowing dark sleeves of his robes. Glowing with the raw power of the Nemesis's core.

Diamond's head felt like it was on fire, he clenched his teeth unwilling to cry out in pain and show further weakness before the wretched girl who had made a fool of him. A power rose within him a connection far beyond that of the Dark Crystal, like a flood gate opening upon his pledge all the power of Nemesis was granted to him.

Once again his senses returned to find Usagi's shoulder's clutched fiercely in his hands. She stood stunned and frightened before him, searching his eyes for any shred of goodness. With a snarl he released his third eye upon her, the demonic eye opened between his eyes. To bore its controlling power down upon the tiny girl now captured in his thrall.

"Usagi – chan…bow before me." he growled, reluctantly letting go of her arms. Only partially under his influence she protested the command, shaking her head, her body shuttering as she refused to give in. He growled and forced her down with his hands back on her shoulders, applying just enough pressure on her weakened knees. To silently command her to submit, "I want you to swear your heart, body, and mind to me and to me alone."

She was trying so hard to keep herself together. The darkness once contained just within the small stone around neck was now seeping into her body. The stone was heating up upon her skin, as if it was seeking to melt within her very soul.

_NO!_

She screamed in her mind, all of this was happening in a matter of moments, as Diamond sought to command her to do as he asked, give in and let him consume her.

She fought it. Straining to get up off her knees against the force of his will to hers, she saw another option for herself. A trick learned by Jupiter when they first met. With a mighty surprising swing of her foot, she took out his feet. Knocking him out from his hovering position and onto his ass.

The she stubbornly smoothed her dress out and stood up. The act a subtle way to calm her raging emotions as much as her franticly beating heart.

"I told you, my heart and everything - " it was then that he grabbed her by her leg and pulled her down with him, she landed on top of him the air getting knocked out of her lungs.

"Come here!" Diamond growled.

"Prince Diamond! Now is not the time to be trying to consummate your love!" the Wiseman yelled mockingly, laughing evilly with a hint of actual humor at how easily the man's obsessions led him to give up his very soul.

"Are you daft?!" Mercury yelled at him, the Wiseman looked over to her, stunned that the senshi just yelled at him. As far as he had known the senshi of waters always had more of a mild temper than the others.

"Usagi – chan will never be controlled you, ass hat!" now the Wiseman looked on somewhat befuddled by the harsh comment.

Diamond was now channeling the full power of Nemesis itself, it was only a matter of time before Usagi's will was destroyed. Wiseman chuckled silently, relishing as his victory began. His little gift of the chaos shard was already seeding itself within her soul. Without her crystal she would be defenseless against the dual attack. Then the Silver Crystal would be his.

Diamond had felt something snap within him, losing the last of his control. As she ripped out his heart with her honest feelings towards him. But once he got her down, he had rolled her over and held her down, pinning her tiny frame beneath his. Finally feeling in control over her again, he suddenly wished he had given in and broken his stupid promise and just made her his earlier on and not wait.

"Please Diamond, I was trying to save you, I still am!" she pleaded desperately, the heat from the stone against her skin becoming unbearable. Like a hot iron pressed up against her soft flesh, she began struggling beneath him.

"Usagi!" Her Guardian's screamed, as four sets of boots and heels thundered down the room towards the grappling couple.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Tux bellowed, un able to see his soul mate pinned beneath such a vile man. It made him want to snap Diamond's neck before he would know what hit him. No one touched his Usako like that. He jumped into action and raced across the room. Still feeling greatly drained from finishing of the Kere's youma, he found a new well of strength when faced with his princess becoming that bastard's victim yet again.

"No interfering!" Diamond screamed in fury, his eyes no longer sane. He thrust a hand out towards the converging warrior bent on thwarting him yet again. An ungodly blast of power exploded from his out stretched palm as he channeled down the very core of Nemesis through his own body. The five would be saviors to the princess screamed in both rage and fear as they were repelled back by an intense blast of raw vengeful power.

Usagi watched in horror, as they struck the dark glass walls with unforgiving cracks as if breaking bones. Their bodies slammed like broken toys, before falling like dead weights upon the floor. All knocked cold by the massive concussive force inflicted upon them.

Usagi growled and yelled in her own fury, writhing wildly against him. Trying to get him off, giving him a long series of scratches down one cheek from her sharp nails.

_I seriously need to get some more training in self-defense skills from Jupiter…or Mamo – chan! Better ones than what I have!_

Sapphire bolted for Diamond, seeking to restrain him to haul him physically off Usagi, so his brother could reclaim his senses once more. Not to mention save his new sister and hope to dispel the need tuxedo mask now had to kill his brother.

Wiseman had been watching the drama play out, calculating how much further strain Usagi would need to use up her reserves of silver power. She still had a bit more fight in her, and his gift was just coming to life upon her breast. He would need a bit more time.

"Now, now, Sapphire." the old man shook a boney finger at the charging young man, then cast a wall of dark energy towards him. Trapping the young man screaming and fighting in panic against an invisible barrier.

"I don't want to hurt you." She told him as she twisted out of his grip, finding her knees to crawl away. As a wave of nausea over whelmed her mind, only to find him claiming leverage behind her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her down to her stomach once more. She yelped in pain and anger as she was once more trapped in a submissive state beneath the now insane man.

Diamond grinned triumphantly from on top of her, "Let see should I make you mine from the back…" wrapping his arms around her from behind, he flipped her over. Holding her arms twisted in front of her, pinning them to her chest, "Or the front?" he saw the pain and anger in her eyes directed at himself. He didn't understand, "All you had to do was love me. I love you, you know I do, why couldn't you love me?" his voice though angered was betrayed by his emotions for her.

She heard his words and saw a trace of love in there, but mostly she saw the rage and insane man that was on top of her, "I can give you everything you could ever want in life! Why him? What does he have that I don't?" he pleaded.

"Please stop this. Let me heal you! I know you have feelings for me demo, their twisted under the Wiseman's influence!" Usagi pleaded back, trying to remember some of Jupiter's moves to get her out of this bind she was in. Her body now tingling with a strange more powerful darkness then that of the dark crystal. It was more forceful and primal then what the vines had infected her with. It was an ageless evil power that was trying to consume her body and soul.

His pleading stopped, the brief tinge of love she saw now gone, "I told you, you were mine, and you'll stay mine. Now and forever." He resounded coldly, his voice lacking completely of any humanity now. The emotionless tone, chilled Usagi to the bone. She had no doubts now, that he would rape her without thought or remorse of what he was doing or where for that matter, just to fulfill the completion of his obsession.

_Oh Diamond…_

With faint moans and whimpers of pain her five protector's struggled back to their feet, catching Wiseman's attentions once again.

Although he supposed keeping the senshi trapped from rescuing said Usagi from Diamond might be needed, as his little plan wasn't coming to fruition as quickly as he would have wanted, he decided to strain his own powers, and trap them all in their positions. A shimmering wall fell upon the defenders of this world, freezing them in place. Mamoru had been only a few meters away, in mid charge to save his beloved. His eyes heavy in need to protect his princess, now frozen over, un able to move.

"I wish I could say I'll miss you Sapphire." Wise man remarked, as if he was attempting to care.

"Save it you back stabbing liar! I know the truth, about you, about the Doom phantom!" Sapphire yelled, no longer caring about his wounded pride. Straining to release himself from the invisible chain holding him in place.

Wiseman, merely laughed, "So you found out about me huh? No matter, I'll have what I truly want soon enough."

However Diamond had been enjoying his little wrestling match with his lying Queen. Having her slight body trapped beneath him once more, he had still overheard the Wiseman's incriminating words. A clarity of who the Doom Phantom was, the horrors he had inflicted upon the people of Nemesis and Crystal Tokyo itself. His heart once again pounding in fear, his mind starting to clear of his blind rage.

"I was never yours. My heart, my body and soul are Mamo – chan's. I gave it all to him on the beach that night, he's always had it!" she cried out near tears, terrified by what was happening to her, around her, and within her. For a moment his movements stopped to process that before he raged out in desperate agony, "Then I'll make you mine, and that lousy earth prince won't ever want you again!"

"I'll take you and when he rejects you I'll be here to take you back and make you mine…for good." It was his gripping hand between her legs that killed off any future pleading from her mouth. His fingers found purchase beneath her skirts, pulling at the thin wisp of lace panties with an urgency akin to desperation and anger, as they lay as her only barrier protecting her most private of places from him.

Then he had heard the Wiseman's cruel words of truth as he responded to Sapphire. His distraction was his misfortune, and her weapon, as he did not see the rising level of rage within her, from his forceful un wanted actions towards her. With a furious scream, Usagi brought up her hands casting the last of her silver power towards him. He went flying back with all the light power she had left in her body.

It had been a rash act, born from desperation and raw emotion. Now Usagi was at the full mercy of the Chaos shard. It quickly over whelmed her, casting her into the ultimate darkness. She wailed in pain as it over took her body and soul, her connection to the Silver Crystal was severed in an instant. The silver crystal wanting to bond with her once more as it knew she needed its help desperately.

It was Mars that saw this just as Tux did. The force field from the Wiseman now gone shattered by Usagi's wild barrage of silver power. It caught the Wiseman off guard as he took a good long look at Usagi. Smiling with great satisfaction as he watched the wretched would be queen writhing in agony within the clutches of his chaos shard. The ghostly dark tendrils wrapping themselves around her small body, pulling her into the abyss.

"Damn it!" Mars shouted in fear, dashing across the room with a spell scroll unfurling in her gloved hands.

While Mercury rushed into the darkness without thinking, frantic to reach Usagi's side, as she whipped her data pad out running scans as the Chaos core enveloped her.

"Usagi!" Jupiter and Venus shouted together dashing into the abyss forming within the large darkening room.

Tux stood in stunned silence, as the void throbbed and hummed growing in size, soon to consume the whole room, pillars and all. His heart was hammering, a hot and cold sweat over taking his body.

"Usako!" He roared, coming to his senses in a flurry of terror. He was going to lose her to the darkness, after all they had fought for. Then with a growl of rage to the fates, he rushed for the vortex himself.

In a moment Mars had infused her spell scroll with her most powerful cleansing energies. As she ran blindly into the darkness, homing in on the dwindling soul of her princess. The scroll flared to life in a roar of flame within her fingertips. The faint illumination of Usagi's soul flickered weakly upon the floor a few feet ahead. Curled up in a tight ball, shivering in fear as she sought by will power alone to hold the great evil at bay.

A timeless voice boomed throughout the abyss of darkness.

Awaken...

Goddess of Destruction...

Mars ignored the raging visions of Tokyo falling to cataclysm, now appearing in her mind. Sliding on her knees next to her prone body, she hit a very willing Usagi, upon the forehead with her scroll. For just a moment she hesitated.

"DO IT!" she screamed to Mars in agony.

Purge the anomalies and usher in the new age...

As Usagi felt the worst of the powerful negativity leave her body, making her able to receive the silver crystal without tainting it, feeling she was ready she then summoned her own silver crystal. Reaching out to the warm, peaceful light with her soul. Brightness exploded like a sonic boom, wiping out the vortex of darkness. It blinded everyone within the room, as the silver crystal, reacted to its now found mistress. Glowing with a new found brilliance from it hiding place tucked securely between Mars's purple bow and her breasts.

It floated in the intense illumination like a lotus of salvation to the supplicating form of its mistress, Usagi. As she knelt upon the dark glass of the crystal floor, her hands out stretched to welcome her true power back within her soul. As it touched her delicate hands the light enveloped the entire area, making everyone shield their eyes in fear of becoming blinded by its bright, eternal glow.

The shard screamed a death wail, as the light of the Silver Crystal slammed against it. Shattering it like glass, it cracked and exploded into the fabric of the universe once more. The shadow of chaos wafted around the spirits of the Senshi and Tux briefly. Curious as it why it was called to this nothing planet, yet refusing to fade. It hid its weak fragments in the closest bodies to the stone shards demise.

Once the light died out, the senshi, Tux, Dark Moon brothers and Wiseman alike saw Usagi, who was no longer in the dark lavender princess dress she had put on that morning. Now she was in her sailor senshi uniform, blue skirt snapping in the winds of her increase of power. Blonde tails fluttering behind, with the red shields firmly in place upon her odango's. She struck her pose, with a huge grin that didn't care to stop. "Man does it feel GOOOODDDD to be back!" she cried out in a near euphoric happiness.

Tuxedo mask, rubbed his chest absently feeling an odd heat there for a moment. But upon seeing that his love was safe, he ignored the odd pain that had accompanied the Crystal's light. Rushing madly to her side, enveloping her in an intense hug, lifting her off her feet before taking her lips with his, again and again in passionate kisses. Tears of joy running down from both their eyes, at knowing they were finally together again.

"From now on, every decision, we make together…no matter what! Got it?" he demanded, holding her closely to his chest in vice like grip, not wanting to be separated again.

She agreed, nodding mutely against the fabric of his dress shirt. Not caring about anything for a moment, only wanting to feel his arms around her. Safe, secure...and loved!

Diamond saw the moment, saw how happy she was and wept for himself. Kneeling in agony, head bowed, spirit broken, heart shattered and finally defeated by the purity of their love for one another. Unable to deny the truth that no matter what she would always love Mamoru. He would never change that, no matter what he did or said. That love would trump anything, now and for all time.

"I thought you said you saw her with me?!" he whispered in a faint croak, his voice having no power anymore. He was done now, all the fight gone once he saw her happier than ever before by being with Mamoru.

"You were a love sick fool to believe that, when you yourself saw how happy she was with her beloved king in the future. I merely gave you a target to satisfy your urge to physically conquer her. To lure her to me, so I could use her power to further my goals." His deception out, the Wiseman didn't care to try and hide behind more lies. His last attempt to taint her had failed, even the power of Chaos couldn't defeat her.

Diamond looked drained, not of power but of energy. Energy he spent trying to make a woman that loved another fall in love with him. He was a broken man now, no love, and will for life left in him. Wiseman saw no need for him anymore either and sought to end his life. One quick blow without Diamond's shield up would be enough to wound him mortally and destroy his ability to shimmer away and protect himself further. The vile phantom charged his hands, aiming a ball of dark energy towards the cowed prince of the Dark Moon.

"Diamond!" Moon screamed, pulling away from Tux's embrace just as the Wiseman rocketed his death blast towards the unwary Prince.

What the Wiseman didn't count on was Sailor Moon jumping in and rolling Diamond off to the side as Tuxedo mask dashed before them and used his cape to deflect the blast further from them.

Growling in fury Wiseman charged his hands once more.

"Diamond help us destroy the Wiseman, you and Sapphire both, and we can end his evil reign for good." Sailor Moon's words were inspiring, he knew, but Diamond felt weak emotionally, merely laying prone and uninterested. Where she had discarded him against the front wall of the crystal chamber.

"I'll cleanse you after the fact, demo, please first help us." She pleaded, hovering over him her sweet blue eyes searching his for any sign of the old, fierce hearted Prince. Feeling he could do nothing at this point he simply looked up sadly in time to see Wiseman preparing a blast for Sailor Moon's back.

"At the very least I can ensure your happiness, even if it's not with me." Diamond stated in a lifeless monotone, quickly rising to his feet. Confused by his words, she suddenly shrieked out in surprise as he lunged for her. Not comprehending that she had left her back exposed, creating a welcoming target for herself. Wiseman had sent a blast her way while he also sent an addition attack at Tuxedo mask.

Tux managed to just barely dodge his own shot but thankfully caught sight of Diamond saving her. At this point he knew that Diamond did love her, but also knew for a fact that the love was to never be.

Her heart belonged to himself and he knew that, "Arigato, Diamond…demo, I still owe you a severe ass kicking." Tux finished angrily, towards the valiant prince. Making sure the silver haired man knew he wasn't out of the woods yet.

Diamond merely nodded and rolled off of her. His body having taken a good brunt of the attack on Moon. The back of his suit seared away to tattered rags, his flesh burnt and angry red.

"Just give me a few minutes to waste Wiseman, then I will heal you both." She assured before standing up as determined shine in her ocean blue eyes. That made her take on a commanding and fierce appearance.

"You ready?!" she demanded to the girls. Who had been standing nearby rubbing their chests nervously. Feeling somewhat strange after Usagi reclaimed her Crystal but the wary feelings were fading now that she had called them once more into battle at her side.

Before they could answer a pink haired girl, in a navy school uniform formed out of shimmering lights. She blinked her soft brown eyes twice looking around curiously before asking the senshi somewhat pedantically. "Where am I?"

Moon rolled her eyes, "You have fine timing Chibi Usa. Just stand back and let us handle this." She growled, ushering the now complaining and highly confused child to stand with Tuxedo mask at the back of the room away from the battle about to take place. Before the senshi and herself strode purposefully towards the half circle of pillars and glowering form of the Wiseman hovering just above.

"Is she…NO! He's going to hurt her! Just like with Mama! Is Usagi – chan okay?" Chibi Usa cried out and asked all at once, reminding him partially of Usagi's ability to change subjects on him. Tuxedo mask caught her in his arms as sought to dash back unthinkingly from Usagi's side, trying to keep his future daughter from the fray.

"Chibi Usa, Your Mother and Usagi – chan are one in the same, she...is your mother in the future, as I am your father." Mamoru explained calmly.

She looked up to him in surprise, "No way. I mean you I can see,..demo, not baka Usagi – chan!" She complained.

He rolled his eyes in frustration, not liking how she was degrading his love as she was about to save the world…again. "We'll take about it later." he stated.

"You seriously think you can beat me with that silver crystal?! I have more power than that puny thing!" the Wiseman bellowed.

"I bet it's not as much without this!" Mercury pulled the tiny chip from a thin storage drawer at the side of her data computer. Dropping the fragile thing to the floor and destroyed it under the heel of her boot.

"Or this!" Sapphire yelled out, having come from the dark crystals very center. No one had noticed his departure when Usagi had been sucked into the abyss of Chaos. His sudden appearance was both welcomed and shocking at the same time. The man was just to good a fading into the background when he needed to. A technique perfected by having a larger than life personality for an older brother.

He held up another chip. This one seemed bigger, but he didn't give the Wiseman time to think about it as he smashed it under the heel of his shoe as well.

Wiseman growled in anger, realizing yet again he had been duped and by one of his own pawns to. The Moon brat had been one thing, but for his own pawn to dupe him AFTER he CLEARED him?! No he thought, it was her fault. Had it not been for her, Sapphire never would have been tempted by her pure light. Never would have asked the questions, not wanting to admit that he was fooled yet again.

"Why you…! I'll destroy all of you!" he yelled, raising his crystal ball up in the air, and pressured everyone with his strong powers. Sending a vortex of wind to buffet the room. Making the senshi, Tux, Chibi Usa, and the brothers all have a difficult time breathing, as he cursed Sailor Moon and the senshi out mentally.

"Okay that's enough!" Moon's stated with authority. Calling her silver crystal from her breast. It glowed outwardly from her hands, banishing the majority of the winds from her innocent family and friends.

Walking forward she iterated, "I will end you for hurting my friends, and trying to destroy this planet." Mars handed her, her pink brooch that she had kept safe. As her leader past by her with an air of confidence clear in her sauntering walk, Moon nodded in thanks to Mars as she took the Henshin. Placing her crystal back its cradle, confined and safe once more within the security of her brooch.

"Futile words..." Wise man growled, his dark robe snapping in the now rising winds of dark power he was calling from the core of Nemesis.

Then she lifted the brooch up in the air and asked silently, "Allow me to use you to your fullest strengths so that I may beat this evil."

It flashed brightly then mentally told its mistress 'there is one form I can allow you to enter, for a small length of time, it will be your most powerful, please use it wisely'.

Mentally agreeing with the silent question she took on her most powerful form, one that she would still need to wait on for quite some time to ascend to. A bright silver light consumed her, as ribbons of purity burst from the crystal within the brooch. They wrapped around her twirling body, bathing her in powers beyond anything she had felt before. It was like the universe itself was bonding to her body and soul.

A soft angelic voice whispered to her as her transformation took hold, making her eyes open a bit, her soft blue eyes getting a small glimpse of what was happening. (Sailor Moon, this is all my fault. I did not have the strength of heart nor the courage to kill that insane monster...Doom Phantom. He is a product of generations of hate towards my people, from a new dark planet known as Nemesis.

The people there had destroyed their planet seeking ultimate power to rival mine. He had gone on a killing spree on the streets of Crystal Tokyo. So I banished him back to that dead planet never to be heard from again. I need your help, allow my spirit to bond to yours and together I can right my wrongs and rid the future of that evil planet and its master.) Usagi listen to Neo Queen Serenity's heart felt plea, agreeing effortlessly.

The bright light faded only enough to find Usagi now in her Eternal Queen form, as Neo Queen Serenity. Dressed in her flowing white gown, with her golden crown adorning her head. The winds of time surrounding her, fluttering her long flowing skirts and golden tails about her lithe frame, making her look very much like an ethereal angel.

It fortified her with both power and poise, as the very spirit of her future self, reached back from her crystal coffin, through the ethereal veil of time to give her strength and resolve to see this final act through to its bitter end. Looking regal, almost majestic below the dark vengeful phantom, spinning her elegant heart moon scepter before her, as the shaft extended from her grip and ascended over her head and down to her feet. She then caught the long shaft thrusting it two handed over her head.

"Silver Crystal….POWWEER!" she yelled, feeling the crystal generate its immense all-consuming energy. To take on the malefic globe the Wiseman held, that was channeling the very core of Nemesis itself. His power growing, surging like an abysmal tide around him. A maddening vortex of Chaos, howling and clawing like a vengeful spirit down towards Sailor Moon herself.

"That puny crystal is no match for me now!" he laughed in victory, though in his mind he knew this was a gamble. Without those chips the reactor was becoming unstable the flux of dark power uncontrollable. At this point he was without options, to filled with wrath, fury and arrogance to care. He just wanted to kill her, and the whole universe. So consumed by his hate, that he would face oblivion for just one shot at destroying her and that unholy crystal.

"Haven't you learned anything?" she yelled back, arms still outstretched, "Never revel in a victory NOT YET THERE!" her determination flowing through her with ease, but the evil power coming down upon her was incredible. Without the two computer chips to regulate the flow of darkness, it surged upon her unchecked. Tearing at her, seeking to bend and break her small body. Her Senshi had screamed and fallen to their knees as the incredible force surged upon them, quickly dragging them down and seeking to drown them.

Wise man cackled with insane laughter. "Victory...power... those with the strongest power can change the world. It was you my dear who taught me that. How dare you oppose me!" He bellowed, increasing his pressure upon her. His eyes glowing brightly, full of wrath and years of festering hate towards Moon and all that she stood for.

Then two more massive dark crystal shards thundered out of the sky over Tokyo, embedding themselves into the earth. The city trembled, as the streets were reduced to a state of Armageddon. The populace left unaware of the coming danger was not handling the sudden assault well. Buildings toppled, bridges twisted and sank into the bay as reality began to loosen its grip.

The city's very landscape began to crumble and fade as the crystal craters sent shooting casem's throughout the streets. The sky grew dark as the island of Japan began to die a slow death.

The defenders strained to remain upright as the ground beneath the crystal shuttered and shook as if they were at the epicenter of a massive earth quake.

Venus and Mars saw Moon begin to struggle against the ungodly force, churning down upon her form. Her knees buckling, yet her fierce determination to end this kept her upright. Her stubborn will and pure heart always providing a bottomless reserve of inner power. Her heart full of hopes and dreams of a peaceful future keeping her undefeated.

"She needs our help!" they shouted. Looking back for further aid to Mercury and Jupiter. The girls nodded and stood up, stumbling forward under the strain of the air pressure created by the dark power. Just enough to form a straight line of defense behind their Princess and Future Queen of both the moon and earth.

Calling out their own planetary powers, the jeweled pieces in their tiaras glowed with their elemental energies. Chibi Usa seeing all of what was happening had no choice but to face her nightmares, as they came barging in, demanding her to see them and to face them as her friends and family were facing her enemies. "Gomen a sai MAMA, PAPA! I didn't mean to take the crystal! I swear I didn't! I just wanted to be a lady like you MAMA!"

She somehow became lost in her now living nightmare, eyes squeezed shut to avoid the fierce battle raging before her. Her most precious person was fighting her war for her, as she cowered like a child beside Tuxedo Mask. Yelling out her hopeful apology to her mother in her mind, as well as threw her sobbing voice. He knelt before her, touched her tiny shaking shoulders with his hands. Seeking to comfort the frightened girl.

As flashes of the Future Kingdom's last few moments invaded his mind through his newly formed link to his first known daughter. Tuxedo mask saw everything, experienced all the jealousy, bitterness, frustrations and fear his daughter went through. During her years living in her mother's great shadow. Finally giving into the little voice urging her to sneak into the King and Queen's chamber.

Just to seek the Silver Crystals aid to transform her into a beautify lady just like she believed it had with her mother. A wish she had yearned for, for years on end, as the decades past and remained unchanged. Trapped within the mind and body of a child. He watched with remorse as the crystal faded from her small hands, leaving the little girl utterly terrified. Then the explosions of the Dark Moon's attack rocked the Palace. Knowing her mother was defenseless when their enemies invaded, Chibi-Usa ran!

He had figured out that the crystal must be inside of her, that it had seeded itself within her for protection. As it first mistress had been overwhelmed and incased it Crystal at the very same time. He wanted to tell her it would be fine, but then her eyes flew open, "I remember now!" the epiphany left her mouth in a frantic shout.

"I want to fight...I want to help her! I don't want to be weak and defenseless anymore. She needs me!" she cried, tears steaming down her round flushed cheeks as she called to the universe, beseeching the crystal to come to life once more. The future silver crystal heard the honest heart felt wish, and granted her its powers, though temporary, as she was not its mistress to hold and channel to just yet.

Chibi-Usa had finally found her true calling, in the heat of battle, faced with insurmountable odds. She chose to have the crystal transform her into a Senshi and not a Lady. For she realized if she lived her life with honor and justice in her heart she would one day become a lady her mother could be proud of. Suddenly a glass bead appeared from her breast, it glowed brightly in her hands.

"As a future carrier of the crystal it went inside my body!" she spoke in pleasant surprise. Looking to Tuxedo mask she told him in clear terms, "I know I messed up horribly demo, I need to help!"

Seeing the resolve in his future daughter's eyes, he nodded, "We both do!" he stood up, and allowed his prince form to take over. In a flash of golden light Endymion, regaled in his dark navy armor and cloak replaced the Mask hero. As he then began to channel all his energy to his precious princess.

_My sweet Usako, hear my voice. Feel my power!_ He closed his eyes and focused all that he was to strengthen his beloved.

Chibi Usa bowed her head, mediating upon the crystal in her trembling hands. ('Please let me help my mama and my friends, even if my mama's current self can sometimes be a baka'.) Not knowing the full story but knowing she needed to help, in some part of her hoping to use this to redeem herself in their eyes.

The silver crystal recognized the pain in her, recognized that she was the next mistress to control its great power. Granting her, her wish to be able to help her mother and her friends. Even though she wasn't her mistress just yet. In a flash of silver light, Chibi-Usa reclaimed her princess form. With her gown whipping behind her now thundering feet, she dashed up beside her ultimate hero.

Her own silver crystal held high. Usagi glance down in alarm to find her future daughter standing beside her. Regaled in her own white moon gown, soft brown eyes glaring with conviction and fierce determination up at the foreboding figure of Wiseman. Her little body buffeted by the same unholy winds and pressure being cast down upon them from Nemesis's core. Then she felt the comforting strength of her beloved come up behind her.

His hands holding her shoulders tight, as he glared up at Wiseman an aura of certainty enshrouding him. They would prevail, with all their strength combined they would send Wiseman to his fate and cleanse this earth and that of the future. Usagi turned with a glowing smile of gratitude and undying love to the Prince who now stood beside her.

Always, he would be her strength. His love gave her the will to carry on, no matter the odds and together their souls and hearts would become one, and they could soar!

"Neo Queen Serenity!" Her four scouts proclaimed, clasping hands and falling to one knee in respect to their future queen. Their bodies began to glow with their respective powers, their tiaras faded to be replaced by a glowing symbol of their planets as they bowed their heads.

"Usako." Endymion intoned beside her, giving her shoulder's a reassuring squeeze as his golden aura pulsed from his body and into hers.

(Together Usagi...banish him, with the powers of all of your hearts as one.) Neo Queen Serenity's voice echoed within her soul, Usagi released one hand from her scepter, reaching down to clasp Chibi-Usa's hand. The little girl gasp, now cradling her crystal close to her small body. Her tiny hand quickly gripped Usagi's tight, as a pink aura emitting from her. A sparkling light shimmered before Chibi-Usa as another smaller scepter exactly like her mother's appeared floating before her.

She reached for it with her free hand, holding tight as the silver crystal bonded to the tip of the royal red crown. All their energies merged and rebounded in intensity entering Serenity's scepter, as it began to pulse with their powers combined.

Serenity could barely hold onto the rod now, as it sought to vibrate right out of her once steady grip. She screamed towards Wiseman, the invincible accumulation of power from the two crystals and all the people who loved her. Gathering into one incredible beam of power, exploding from the crown of her scepter directed at the Wiseman and the dark crystal's core behind him.

A horrifying skull of death appeared behind the Doom Phantom as the room was bathed in a rainbow of light. The insurmountable power of the Silver Crystal, enhanced beyond anything imaginable by Neo Queen Serenity, the Senshi, Prince Endymion, and Chibi-Moon slammed into the dark phantom.

"NOOOO! This CAN'T BEEE!" he yelled in over whelming agony. The spirit of the skull howled with the powers of Chaos, its maw of ghostly pale teeth opened swallowing its screaming pawn, as the indomitable light of love consumed him. His form vaporizing, his crystal globe shattered, raining down upon the defenders like a fine shimmering powder.

They all collapsed completely spent, all their energy drained in the final battle of ridding the universe of Wiseman. The remains of his Talisman was left floating as if in a no gravity state around the room.

"Be still my darling daughter, you and your friends have saved the world and destroyed the Doom Phantom. Please awaken, your friends are waiting." The gentle voice was something Chibi Usa felt immense comfort by.

"Mama…" she uttered softly.

Usagi heard the ethereal voice of Neo Queen Serenity's spirit, which seemed to encompass the air around her. No longer trapped within her fragile body.

"Is that…me…?" she asked weakly, before her answer could be heard her mind was alert once more, her transformation less powerful once again. Her body back in her Moon fuku, which was now being cradled lovingly in Tuxedo mask's arms. Mamoru as well could not maintain his transformation as Prince Endymion for long. Head bowed, his soulful blue eyes teary as her form was still limp and unconscious.

Chibi Usa woke up first, now in her dark blue school fuku. Rising off the floor with a pathetic moan, not all of her energy had went into the crystal, enabling her to still be energetic, "Oh Usagi – chan!" she gasped seeing her future mother laying still as anything in her future father's arms.

At this point even Sapphire and Diamond had walked forward wishing they could do something for her.

"I…" Sapphire had nothing, and Diamonds eyes had tears in them as well. Filled with worry and regrets, more than he could handle right then.

"Is she…?" the question went un answered as she slowly woke up.

"Hey…" she smiled cheerily up at Tux.

"Don't scare me like that." his voice lacked any venom from the reprimand, "I heard your voice, felt your power…all of you." She glanced around in amazement, finding her four Guardian's rising from the floor just behind them. Her further words cut short as the floor began to shutter violently. A piercing scream echoing around them. With the power to Nemesis severed, the Dark Monolith was starting to overload from all the energy it had stored, and the vast power of the dark planet's core still trapped within its facets.

It could no longer contain the power that was held there, so like a shaken corked bottle, the pressure was building within. Soon it would explode and take all who remained trapped within with it into oblivion.


	35. boom goes bomb & belt issues

**Mzmiami: **Wiseman was like Metallia, they SSOOO deserved it.

**damonika2009: **Sapphire will be plenty happy, Diamond will need to do some soul searching for what he's done and so he can find happiness not related to Usagi.

**AimlesslyGera:** I find I have been using more Japanese lately, but it's only with the words that I know, so it's very limited. Let me know if it bugs or not.

**Sakura Lisel:** I think I'm just reading your comment wrong cause there was never going to be a Usagi/Diamond pairing. For a short while they were a couple but that was only to make Mamo see that he was taking her for granted while expecting her to still be there for him when he figured out his own dreams. Review or PM me if I answer you right or wrong cause I just think I read your comment wrong.

**CaughtInAFantasy: **glad you liked the fight, I didn't want it to read as a literal written version of the anime I wanted to change it up enough to make it mine and 'Shaydoe's'.

**AutumnCrescentParis**: lol! Thank you.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: **I may have him talk Sapphire into letting him in on the girls make up chain and he would make his own clothing line based on his influence from Usagi. You think?

**witchoftheforest (Guest)**: yes Wiseman is gone, but Usa and Mamo are I believe the ones most happy.

**yamifangirl09 (Guest):** glad you loved the action!

**silverfaerie91 (Guest)**: its pointless to blush when EVERYONE wants to see it.

**kungfuchickxx (Guest)**: as long as you stay in your seat were all good.

**regine.c:** Sapphire deserves some get back so you'll see him again and Chibi Usa will be there for a minute.

**mistressofbakura (Guest):** 'reunited cause it feels so good1'

**queenofanime127 (Guest):** there won't be a literal scene wake up but he will make an appearance.

**thunderkitty902 (Guest):** thank you, here's your update.

**moonbella0922 (Guest):** I think everyone is anticipating the love scenes.

**guardianangel063 (Guest):** thank you! I love that you love it.

**pandaoraskissxx (Guest):** Diamond is still mentally worn out so be prepared.

**dragonlady09 (Guest): **hot loving a comin!

**warriorqueen08 (Guest):** you welcome, I'm glad you've been loving this story, hope you stay tuned for the sequel!

**animechickxx (Guest):** thank you so much!

**LoveInTheBattleField, exeterxchickx (Guest)**: here's your last ch/ep for this series. Stay tuned for the next one!

Wow 23 reviews, hope to see more when you read this one!** For warning**, not that you guys really need it but there's a lot of smut in this (compared to some of the earlier stuff) so you were warned and I hope you like them. Oh by the way, within a month, or so the sequel will come out. We have to re edit some things to wrap up some bits from this. There will be a LOT more steam coming up so I hope this quenches your thirst for now. I hope the steamy scenes meet your approval so please let me know!

Sailor Moon R 'Roses and Diamonds' ch.35

My plan worked." She exclaimed excitedly, scrambling to her feet. As exhilarated as she was now terrified. At this Diamond looked to her questioningly. While the rest moved in close, having to strain their hearing to figure out what she was saying.

"My plan…" She began sheepishly. "I put a small blast of my power in the dark crystal here in the present. To detonate from within, when I managed to destroy its main energy source, I was also able to prevent it from growing to out of control. The dark crystal basically has a bomb in the center, and my power just then was the detonator…of sorts." She explained innocently as all eyes stared at her in horror.

"So...basically we are inside a huge bomb! Holy hell!" Mars exclaimed, giving Moon an infuriated glare.

"How was I supposed to know? We weren't supposed to be inside it!" Moon defended, their personalities exploding heatedly at each other. She had never in her wildest dreams thought this huge crystal was a base!

"Baka...Moon you never think things through...why did I ever think that this time your plans would go flawlessly!" Mars shouted back in her face. Her own features flaming red with fear and rage towards their flaky leader.

Mercury rolled her eyes in amusement...Mars and Moon were fighting again. All was right in the world once more.

As the ascending scream of the rising explosion rose to new ear splitting levels. Hair line cracks now webbing across the surface of the crystal room. Spreading around them, as the surface began to loosen its strength and cohesion.

"May I suggest we...GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Venus commanded, darting her terrified gaze around the quickly breaking room.

"Sailor Teleport?" Jupiter offered nervously wondering if she even had enough energy to even attempt it.

"Usagi!" Chibi-Usa wailed, racing over to Moon. Usagi crouched to receive the scared child, embracing her close, as she clutched tightly to her blue bib. She held the little one close, offering her the comfort she needed. Surprised by the girls sudden affection and trust but taking it in stride. Chibi-Usa sought refuge in Moon's arms, wrapping her arms tight around the shocked blonde's slender neck.

As Moon rose back up to her feet, a new unbreakable bond of trust solidifying between them. An admiration making the child find her comfort with Usagi instead of Mamoru. Having worked together to defeat a great evil it had brought the little girl so much closer to the blonde teen. Tux took a step back, a knowing smile spreading over his face. More than happy to let Usagi take the lead in soothing the very scared little girl. He felt no jealously that Chibi-Usa finally favored Usagi over him, just a sense that this was as it should be.

"Alright, let's do this." Mina stated, reaching to clasp Jupiter and Mercury's gloved hands.

"Meet you outside." Sapphire responded, guiding Diamond away with a hand on his back. The silver haired prince moved off with his brother without resistance. A lost look over taking his features as he meekly allowed Sapphire to take him away.

Moon felt horrible for the man whose heart she had crushed, as she watched him go. Tears of remorse moist in her eyes. She had crushed him, body and soul he was just a shadow of his former self. All those feelings of disgust, and rage at what he had done to her, to her Mamoru, evaporated into a pit of pity and deep sympathy. He was suffering...more cruelly by her complete rejection of him than anything the Wiseman could do.

Her harsh, yet truthful words had broken his heart. Leaving it torn and bleeding within his beating chest. It unto itself was a more fitting punishment of sorts, then any beating could provide. If anything Diamond would have preferred the beating to the heart break. The two brothers used what was left of their dark powers to shimmer away.

With a heavy sigh, she turned back to Tux, handing him Chibi-Usa.

"Get in the center of us." she commanded. Tux obeyed without a word, having caught the sad glance she sent the tragically depressed Diamond and his brother. They linked hands and formed the circle.

"Jupiter star power!" The brunette bowed her head, her tiara glowing.

"Mercury star power!" the shorter Senshi bowed her head also, her tiara coming to life as her long dark bangs brushed over her intense ever focused eyes.

"Venus star power!" The long honey blonde senshi bowed her head calling for the last reserves of her power.

"Mars star power!" The priestess also bowed her head, holding tight to Venus and Moon completing the connection.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Moon cried out as she ducked her head down, calling forth her powers once more.

As the dark crystal began its final protest, the screams reaching its crescendo. The floor shattering beneath their feet as the multi-colored energy of their teleport surrounded them. Tux crouched in the center of the glowing ball, wrapping his cape around Chibi-Usa in his arms, as he shielded her from the sight of the crystal exploding into dust around them.

Like a domino effect when the main crystal vaporized, the two other's speared into Tokyo exploded as well. Leaving only three giant crater's to show that they had existed at all.

The glowing ball of energy shot out of the shattered remains of the dark crystal. Now falling harmlessly towards the crater, dug for miles into the center of Ichinohashi park. The glowing ball of teleportation floated out of the parks small chain link fence line, settling down out on the sidewalk by the empty street. As the light faded, five very exhausted Senshi stood on trembling legs, with Tux and a small child with pink pig tails crouching in the middle of the circle of worn out Guardian's.

As Tux stood up, the five girls deflated to their knees at the same time, needing to catch their collective breaths. That had been one hell of a battle.

Softly a set of clicking boots made their way down the sidewalk towards them.

The faint evening light was accenting the tree line across the street, where the other half of the park stretched out towards Juban. The earth was at peace once more, a bit more beat up then before but saved.

The girls raised their heads as Sapphire and Diamond strode into their midst. Sapphire gave Moon a brief nod, as Tux helped her stand.

"I think it's time." Sapphire stated, needing to get to Prisma, to tell her he was here to stay. He wanted to be free of this dark tainted power once and for all.

"Give her a chance to recuperate." Mars chastised.

"No, He's right, and I feel fine now. My plan enabled me to have enough energy left over to complete my promise. New lives for them both." Moon raised a defending hand, wanting Mars to settle down. The fire senshi's nerves were still raw and a bit raging from just narrowly surviving that last blast.

Just as soon as Moon unclasped her brooch, her body transformed back to Usagi in a flurry of red translucent ribbons. Revealing her dark lavender black moon princess gown once more. She moved to cleanse the brothers, as Jupiter stopped her.

"Wait!" The thunder Senshi shouted, Usagi stopped behind her bracing arm. Standing in mild shock to see Jupiter slam her knee, painfully hard into Diamonds family jewels. The somber prince grunted, not even attempting to defend himself. Doubling over and clutching his groin in painfully agony.

Despite his hate for the prince even Tux winced for him. That had been a full on slam from the senshi of thunder no less, who was very powerful and trained to be a good fighter. Her hit would prevent the man from thinking of sex for a few weeks, that's for sure.

"I'd love to do more, demo, we're all taking parting shots for what you did to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo mask." She growled as her fellow Senshi began to converge upon the emotionally broken young man.

"Wait...stop you guys!" Moon rushed in front of Diamond her compassion over riding any of her anger from earlier. She knew he deserved all that he got from her friends, he had been a vile, despicable human being. But she just didn't have it in her to be cruel to him anymore.

"Gotta take the fun out of it." Jupiter groused, disappointed as she had been fully intending to slam some lightning bolts up his ass.

Diamond nodded, realizing he was going to be getting a severe beat down at some point. Her friends would do it privately, hunt him down one by one when the sweet, kind hearted Usagi wasn't around. He understood, accepted it, he even seemed to look forward to the physical pain to come.

For him anything would be better than to endure the unbearable guilt, regret and mind numbing pain of knowing the one woman he loved more than life itself, saw him as a vile, twisted soul, something so disgusting she could never have feelings for. Her cruel truthful words still rang like knives in his gut. But even worse was knowing how he had forced himself upon her, not only at the beach but inside the dark crystal, how she still tried to protect him and succeeded even when he tried to ultimately rape her.

He should have never listened to Wiseman, never followed that wretched demon from earth. He might avoiding all this pain now tearing him apart. It killed him that he nearly did something so horrid she might never have forgiven him. He wasn't even sure he could forgive himself for making the attempt.

But now, even after everything he did to her and her beloved, she was giving him a second chance to start a new life, one preferably away from the happy couple. He knew that he needed to disappear the better prince had won. He wasn't so fond of seeing them cuddling with one another either. It would be only adding more emotional torture to himself.

Usagi pulled the Silver crystal out of its cradle, an odd thought striking her cold. "Oh, crap! What about Rubeus?" She wailed in fear, suddenly remembering the red haired minion. Having totally forgot about him during the huge battle.

_What a blonde moment to have...is he dead?_

"We got him..." Prisma's voice echoed out tiredly from behind them. Usagi spun in alarm, her fear subsiding into a grateful smile. Finding the four sister's standing just behind them. Prisma in the lead, wearing a pair of black spandex pants that showed off her well-muscled legs and toned butt. A deep forest green tank top that hung low over her waist, tied alluring with a wide leather black belt. She grinned smugly at them, her hands braced on her hips, a katana sword sheathed upon her back.

With Koan approaching slowly behind her, dressed in tight black leather pants and a soft pink vest. A bow staff sheathed upon her own back. Gently guiding a clueless looking Rubeus by the hand, as if he was a child. He looked burnt and beaten to a pulp. With two swollen black eyes, his skin covered in soot. Vest and loose pants torn and singed beyond recognition. The dark hair sister, still held a very caring gaze towards the mean spirited man.

While Berthier and Calaveras brought up the rear. The platinum blonde had her hair in its long braid, wearing jeans and a pale blue shirt, with a belt of daggers across her waist. While her reddish brunette sister was dressed in an orange mini dress with black spandex shorts underneath, as she sported two whips, on either hip. They all looked dressed to head out on a mission, which Usagi figured they had been.

"We snuck into the Crystal base when it was weakened by your battle, had been trying to reach you at the core to help, but we ran into Rubeus instead." Primsa confessed.

"It was fate, then..."Usagi nodded with a knowing smile. As Koan left Rubeus with Sapphire and Diamond. The red hair man stared worriedly back at Koan as the woman moved a few steps away. He looked so lost and uncertain, just standing awkwardly next to his once comrades. But he had forgotten everything, even who he was.

Usagi moved cautiously towards the men, giving Rubeus a warm smile. Wanting to sooth his nerves, since he looked about ready to bolt. As she drew near, she clutched her crystal close to her breast. Approaching Sapphire first, she pressed her palm to his forehead the summoned her cleansing powers. He bowed his head respectfully to receive her cleansing. His body was bathed in silver light, his skin seemed to glow more purely his eyes shining with the light of new life to come. With a huge grin he left her side, eagerly heading over to Primsa.

"I'm free!" He exclaimed, swinging her gleefully laughing form around. He had never felt so wonderful in all his life. Usagi watched tearfully, smiling bright with happiness for him. Mercury watched them her heart lighter, grinning with both pride and cheer that he had lived to see his love, and get the chance to start over.

Usagi moved to Rubeus next, the taller, broad muscled man merely stood shivering in her presence. His dark brown eyes wild with un known fear, twisting his hands into the left over material of his pants.

"It's going to be ok..." Usagi whispered as sweetly and soothingly as she could. Her tone calm yet full of an almost motherly authority. Rubeus just looked so scared and fragile to her she just didn't know how to deal with him.

What had happened to the abrasive, venom tongued man, she wondered. As she placed her palm upon his forehead. His eyes flew wide in surprise as his body and soul was filled with warm comforting feelings, all the angst and bitterness he had felt writhing within him before melting away into nothingness.

Then Koan moved in and guided him away, giving Usagi a grateful smile as she led the still fragile looking Rubeus away. In the end upon finding him so helpless and sad, Koan found it in her heart to give the cruel man another chance. This time perhaps he could become who he was meant to be, a good honest man and not snake in the shadows.

Usagi watched mutely as Koan led Rubeus into the fold, with her sister's and Sapphire. Before releasing a heavy sigh, turning to confront her hard won save. It had taken all that she had to pull him away from evil, stressing her near the brink both physically and emotionally. She just hoped it was all worth it, that he would now take this chance. To live, to love and one day she prayed find the happiness he had been denied for so long.

"Diamond..." she spoke softly, ducking her head down to meet his sad eyes, since the prince would not raise his face from the ground.

"Are you ready?" She asked, wondering if he was prepared to walk into the light and claim his new life. Hoping that for now it was some place away from her. She was not ready to have him in her life in anyway just yet. The memories of what he had done to her, still to raw and painful to face him after this cleansing just yet.

"That crystal goes against all laws of nature and god. You will one day rewrite mankind's future as completely, as I have tried to reclaim its proper course. When you ascend to the throne, you shall make our world fat and lazy. Filled with illusions of opulence, peace, happiness and long life." Diamond began, his voice low and malicious. Wanting to hurt her with his words, as deeply as she had hurt him.

"I wished to destroy that earth...rotted from Moon Kingdom rule." Becoming more vengeful as he raised his face to confront her hurt expression. She had worked so hard to save him, to believe in the goodness that lay so deeply hidden in his soul.

"Bodies exist to slowly decay and wither away, your path was wrong, the true human way is war after war." He finished then smiled bitterly. "I wanted to prove that I possessed a power as great if not more powerful than that of the wretched Silver crystal. But in the end as it always is, the one who possess the greatest power, possess this planet." He began to chuckle, as he found her glaring up at him with those very same accusing eyes.

The eyes of the loveliest dream he could never claim as his own. They looked upon him with cold disdain and disbelief at what she was still hearing. After everything, he still fell back on the lies and twisted beliefs of the Doom Phantom.

"Eyes that would do away with me...as if I wasn't even human." He griped her chin, holding her still as his ice blue eye searched her for any fragment of love, something that would tell him he someday, he MIGHT still have a chance. To give him a glimmer of hope to work with, to convince her he was the one for her, and in the end all he could only see was pity. Mamoru narrowed his eyes briefly, ready to act if Diamond tried something even now.

If it weren't for the fact that he didn't want his Usagi in any more physical or emotional danger, he would nearly encourage this near kiss, just to have a reason to slam his fist into his face, an excuse to do so, just to release some anger at the man. But at the same time he felt Diamond's anger and bitterness to. If he were in his place he would feel the rejection ten fold as well. The love he held for his Usagi knew no bounds, so as bad as it was he knew the man was just upset that after everything he was just lashing out from it.

"You have a frightening ambition, you need to use that now to create a better future, to let go of the past and all of what you have been led to believe." Usagi spoke, her voice unwavering, full of strength and conviction. Diamond smiled jadedly before releasing her. Casting his head to the side bitterly, as she placed her palm to his forehead without further words. The light of the silver crystal cleansed his soul. Leaving him feeling light headed and warm.

"All I wanted was for you to remain at my side...all to myself. To be my queen, you always will be the most wonderful treasure to me. I would have given you a beautiful life, you would have wanted for nothing." he began quietly, his guilt and shame about how he had acted, how he had forced himself again and again upon her, like a pathetic, desperate dictator wanting her to only love him.

He had become a monster, bent on claiming her in any way possible. His jealousy of Mamoru, of not only their love but their un wavering bond that held them so tightly together, driving him insane. How would she ever forgive him, how could he ever forgive himself?

"That is not how to love someone." She cupped his face tenderly, drawing him to face her once more. He could see understanding as to how he acted, but of course forgiveness was absent from her stare as her eyes penetrated his own.

"We are all awkward and confused sometimes when it comes to love." She turned, giving Mamoru who was once more in his human form, of jeans and a black t-shirt, a weak loving smile. The smile stated how sorry she was for how she had treated him at the beginning of all this. What she had done was not fair or just in the least. Someone's love should never be forced, she should have been patient, should have showed him some understanding.

Mamoru passed her a nod, understanding her searching look, seeking his own forgiveness for how cruel and cold he had treated her. She deserved none of the disrespect and confusion he had laid upon her due to his own sorrow. She turned back to face a guilt ridden Diamond with understanding eyes.

"You didn't know how to show your love, you lost control of your passions. Now is your chance to find out what real love is, and not this twisted concept of dominance and possession that Wiseman had you believe." She smiled affectionately up at him.

"Will I ever be good enough..." he whispered brokenly. He wondered if she would ever love him as she said she loved Mamoru.

"Prove yourself worthy of me then..." She stated with authority in her voice, seeking to pierce through his self-loathing and faltering confidence. Setting him on a different path to channel that indomitable ambition and determination towards the forces of good.

"I want you to live, Diamond! Truly live, to enjoy all the wonder's that this amazing planet has to offer you. Prove to me that you can become a powerful man that cares for this planet and its people. Then and only then shall I allow you to become a part of my future court." She took a step back from him, giving him his space to think and decide for himself what course to take for his own future.

He was free, this was his life to do with as he wished.

Usagi turned without a backwards glance and quickly made her way over to Mamoru's side, a very thankful smile spreading upon her full lips.

"Usa - " but his question was cut off.

"Oh my kami! My parents! I need to see them!" Usagi yelled in sudden remembrance. Waving at Chibi-Usa franticly that they had to leave quickly.

Even little Chibi Usa at this point was weary. "I can't go back with you, I need to get home." She told them, tears threatening to fall. She so missed her family and her home.

("I think then since we did save the world…again…you should go see your mother. I bet she misses you horribly." I tell her, holding back my true feelings of despair. She was an annoying little spore, but she was my spore and after everything we had just gone through. I had come to love her very much. It was going to be weird not having her around...though I would get to eat more of my candy stash and not have to share with her anymore.)

_So there's a little silver lining I guess..._

She was valiantly trying to cheer herself up. Though the small victory sounded more than a bit hollow. In the end Chibi-Usa would be gone, and they had just started to become good friends, and finally found a connection to one another.

Usagi smiled brightly, and nodded. "Hai."

All the girls were once more in their civilian clothes. Mina in her orange track suit, Mako her grey sweats and black tank top, Rei once more in her robes and Ami in jeans and the tight white v-neck shirt. They moved to her side, as Mamoru gathered around her with Chibi-usa. Usagi turned to say her goodbyes to the sister's and Sapphire. Finding they were already gone, the sidewalk was empty.

She watched with sympathy as Diamond silently took his leave, walking away from them, and disappearing in the distance a husk of the arrogant young prince he once was.

They moved as a cheerful group across the street and into the evening glow, fading down a park path headed to find a secluded spot of Chibi-usa to use the Time Key. Usagi was basking in every small sensation of being home, of being free from the Dark Crystal's control. Closing her eyes as she greeted a warm gust of wind, that buffeting her face. The lush smells of the flowers and trees that surrounded her and the peaceful light of dusk falling around her. She was home...finally home...

The beautiful sounds of her friend's laughter drew her back from her wistful thoughts. Casting her eyes around her blissfully, finding Rei and Mako bantering beside her.

"I had been sitting in front of the Sacred Fire for so long over the last few weeks, Oji-chan bought fire insurance for the Temple." She smiled ruefully.

"I have enough baked goods sitting in my apartment to open my own sweets shop." Mako retorted, casting Usagi walking beside her a meaningful look.

"I'll be sending all those treats over to your house tomorrow Usagi-chan. It's your fault, I became Japan's Iron chef of Pastry. You know." She stated in a stern tone yet humorous tone.

Mamoru squeezed her hand reassuringly, as he understood that her friends were now hassling her. With the stress lifted they could go back to bantering back and forth, teasing and just being the teenagers they were.

"I love your baking, no problem bring it all over. I could eat mountains of your cookies and brownies." Usagi responded enthusiastically.

Mina groaned in mild pity and rolled her eyes, Usagi had no idea what she just nominated herself for. Suddenly the honey blonde had a strange mental picture of a very fat Sailor Moon striking a pose. Her cute face now transformed into a fat looking cherub, with rosy cheeks and merry ocean blue eyes.

(For the love of cake, I shall punish all of those who seek to feed me carrots!) The chubby Guardian of Love and Justice proclaimed. Leaving Mina grinning with silent humor, before she ruffled Usagi's hair affectionately from just behind her.

"You are a complete nut! You know that, you haven't changed a bit since the Silver Millennium. I think you enjoy driving us insane with worry, princess." Mina commented, as Usagi twisted and craned her neck back to give her dear friend a delighted smile.

Ami smiled and laughed her whole being lighter now that this was all over.

"She still runs off in the future, her and poppa both." Chibi-Usa responded, her small arms folded behind her head arrogantly.

"You guys are always left scrambling, having to hunt them down. Always just before the yearly Senate meeting over inter planetary policies of commerce and trade." She finished her mouthful with a chuckle.

"I'd want to hide from that kind of torture as well..." Usagi comment dryly, casting Mamoru a surprised look. She guessed being a monarch wasn't just waving your scepter around acting queenly, there was a lot of politics and the daily grind of ruling millions of people, making sure they had everything they needed to live a peaceful life.

Mamoru nodded, his own mind now churning with the fact that their future was going to be far more complicated, and filled with much more responsibility then it was now.

"Mercury always complains she feels more like a babysitter to my parents then an adviser." She finished casting Usagi a disgruntled look. Finding it uncanny now that the ditzy, happy-go lucky blonde odango was her mother. But now she could really see a resemblance, in both looks and how they acted. They were one and the same.

Soon the little girl was standing in an out of the way grove of oak trees. Staring resolutely up at the darkening sky, the first starlight now peeking like hiding children just above the dying ember's of light on the horizon.

"Don't forget to study." Ami shouted.

"Don't forget your cooking lessons." Makoto tells her.

"Don't forget to tell your parents 'hi' for us." Rei reminds.

"And don't forget to keep making new friends." Minako smiled.

Then she looked to Mamo – chan and Usagi, her eyes moist with unshed emotions.

"Usako…" he gently stepped forward with his right hand guiding me.

(I took off to hug Chibi Usa at the same time she darted back towards me, I crouched before her holding tight, feeling the tears rolling down my cheeks. I was really going to miss her. I had been worrying non-stop about losing her for good over the last few weeks. I had just got her back and now she was leaving again. Always this little girl keeps running away from me.

"I'll never forget you…" she whispers, "I'll try to be a better kid…promise." She tells me, her voice soft and sincere.

"Don't ever stop being yourself. We White Moon can't help but attract trouble." I laughed with her for a bit. Then stood up, as she rushes into Mamoru's waiting arms giving him a huge hug.

"You be good to your parents in the future. They work hard so you can have the best life possible." he instructed warmly. She nodded, already knowing the truth of it.

Just before calling out to Pluto she looks to me, "I'll miss you…mama…papa…" It struck my heart deeply to hear those words as it did for Mamo - chan. It only took moment for her call upon the Timeless Senshi, for the vortex of time space to form above her head. Then in a few bright pink smoky flashes she was gone.

It was Mamo – chan's comforting hand on my back and his whispered words in my ear, "She won't be gone for long." That had me blushing and smiling at the same time. The implication that he wanted children that fast had me happy for many different reasons.)

He smiled encouragingly, "How about I take you home?" Wondering when the day would come so he could say that about her living with him. Though he was already coming up with ways of having her start to stay overnight. Ways that he knew would get them both in trouble. He was debating on those sly ideas seeing as how he didn't want to anger the parental figures in the house. He was trying to be the nice, honor bound boyfriend, not upset them before he even had the chance to ask her to marry him.

Although part of him wanted to do that as soon as she finished high school, a more selfish part of him wanted to marry her before that, but knew of its literal impossibilities especially with her parents. Unless Usagi somehow became disgraced, and they kicked her out, which was something he'd never let happen, then he'd have to wait till she graduated. Besides in the end it gave him more time to ring shop.

He shook his head already stunned by how easily it was for him to be thinking of marriage, now that he had her back. He briefly wondered if it was just because she had been gone for so long, granted a few weeks but still...it made him wonder.

The girls bid them farewell, knowing Usagi's parents were terribly worried over her absence.

So told her she was to go shopping with them tomorrow, a whole day of catching up and time spent as friends and sisters. Agreeing eagerly she and Mamoru wandered away down the path, hand in hand. Heading along the park route back to her parent's house. Although as soon as she got closer to her house leaving Mamoru's side was becoming harder.

She knew her parents believed she was on a school assignment and wouldn't worry as much, but she very much wanted to see them again. She already figured she could have a nice dinner with them, catch up. She had been brain storming with Mamoru on the way home, to come up with pieces that she 'studied' for while at Rei's temple. Complete lies but she needed something so when her parents asked it would be more believable.

Mamoru got to the front door of the nice suburban house and suddenly felt like he was intruding on a precious family moment. Knowing they had the rest of their lives to make up for lost time he interjected, "Maybe I should leave, give you and your parents some down time with one another. I'm sure they missed you as much as I did." He stated, knowing this should be a family thing for her and her immediate family.

She looked to him in surprise, "Mamo – chan, you're my family as much as the girls are my sisters. Hell you're going to be my husband at some point. If that's not family then I don't know what is."

He smiled and nodded his head, agreeing to come in with her.

"Besides, I don't think their home yet. And Shingo's probably at a friend's right now." She shrugged, glancing glumly down at her odd dress.

"And I really need to change..." She commented disdainfully, picking at the dark skirts with disgust. This dress was the last reminder of a very twisted and stressful few weeks. She couldn't wait to trash it, burn it...shred it, anything to kill the tortured memories of her time on Nemesis in Diamond's lewd clutches.

He quirked a brow wondering how she knew that, "I just figured since I don't see papa's car in the driveway their off somewhere." She stated, nodding over to the empty driveway. He looked over to see she was indeed correct.

In moments she had front door open inviting him inside with a mischievous grin. Mamoru smiled lopsidedly, his angel now resembling a little mischievous seductress luring him to her bed. In that playful and eager smile she had beaming towards him.

Just as he entered the thresh hold, closing the door behind him. To find her leaning into him, he happily met her eager lips as she pulled his head down to kiss her. He eagerly accepted her love, losing himself in the kiss without thought, cupping her chin with a tender hand. Till he remembered where he was exactly. In the front hallway, in front of the door of her PARENTS home. This could only spell trouble if even ONE of the family members walked in.

He wanted his first official footing to be on neutral grounds, not her father cocking a loaded gun and having a maniacal look aimed at him or her mother chasing him with a spatula around the house and out the door yelling about being a gentleman.

He broke the kiss, hoping she would listen to his voice of reason, "Usako we shouldn't, this is your parent's house for kami's sake. I would like to at least try and respect it as much as I possibly can."

She pouted, "Demo, they're not here." She reasoned back. Truthfully he had no real ammo to use in his defense or any reasons to keep her at a distance while they were alone inside her house.

For all intended purposes the house seemed empty, "Call out to your family, see if they're here." He tried, wanting to make double sure they wouldn't be intruded upon. He didn't need either the gun or the spatula aimed at him.

She did quickly at that. Calling into the house a couple times, her voice booming. Then they waited…nothing…waited a few more seconds, not one sound. Not a peep.

"See no one's home." She stated smugly, he didn't get a chance to voice a reply before she jumped him. Her lips claiming his as she pressed her sexy little body up against his. Knocking him back into the front foyer's wall, he enjoyed her for a moment before as new more awkward thoughts invaded his mind, "Demo, someone could come in through the front door and see us." He managed to gasp out.

He looked nervously through the small accent windows that flanked the front door, trying to spot any human form that MIGHT be coming in this direction. Nothing, the front walk was totally void of life. He then looked at her determined eyes and noticed the tiny little devil within them, she had no intention of stopping. She wanted her prince and she wanted him now. To much time away had caused his little Usako to grow a small vixen within her.

Besides, she had come home many times to her parents out of the house at this time of evening, usually purchasing groceries before dinner time or picking Shingo up from soccer or from a friend's house. So she had no worries on alone time for at least an hour.

Originally when he brought her home, she was hoping to see them. Even if she couldn't exactly tell them 'I missed you like crazy while I was in the future' she could at least tell them she simply 'missed them'. She even missed Shingo's annoyingly little pranks and antics. However, realizing the time of day, she decided to use the hour she felt she had to her advantage. "Mamo – chan, I have missed you so terribly, body, mind and soul. I need you…I want you…" she whispered the last part out against his lips, having crawled up his chest, purring like a contented cat.

He groaned and lost his grounding completely as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down by the back of his neck for a soul searing kiss.

"Oh kami…" he muttered between breaths. His body, so long without her touch in this world, fed off of everything she gave. Like a starved man to a banquet. A banquet that was all his and no one else's to taste. In return he fed her more than willing body the touches she craved. Listening to her small sounds of approval, his hands choose that moment to have a mind of their own and touch as much of her body as he physically was capable of.

Rubbing her sides, her bottom, the small of her back everything and anything so very thankful to have her in his arms. Her loose flowing princess gown, with the extremely low back making access to her yielding flesh easy.

With her arms wrapped fully around his neck, their tongues fought for dominance, as his right hand found her rapidly aching breast. She moaned quietly, trying to stifle her whimpers of pleasure, hoping he wouldn't come to his senses and stop his caresses upon her sounds. Bleakly she wondered if she shouldn't try and take this to her bedroom, but the sensation of his left hand molding her bum and pressing her against his now aroused member had said thoughts dashing from her mind.

He was completely basking in the sensations of having her body against him. The solid real flesh of her form, in his arms. Not evil, not in their minds but here, and now. It felt different, more alive, more intense, he loved it. He knew in some form he should care that they were in her parent's front door hallway, but with her little sensual body pressed up just right against his frame, it made any rational thinking near impossible. Getting carried away, he began pulling her closer, shifting around, trying to gain access to her breast from the low bodice.

She moaned a tad louder and pulled at her floral sleeves, with his added help, she had pulled out one arm. Leaving one side of her chest exposed, showing her in a simple white lace bra. His mouth dove for her neck without further thought to their location, quickly suckling hard upon her. As she cried out in pleasure as he began leaving hickeys upon her flesh. Luckily he still had a partial mind set to place the hickeys in areas where her clothes could hide them easily if needed. It was the sound of kid like footsteps that drew his attention away.

He looked up suddenly, like a frightened animal caught in a hunters sights. He saw nothing. It was Usagi's embarrassed blush and 'oops' expression that he awkwardly followed, leading his gaze up the stairs to her stunned brother. The boy was now wishing for the sight to never have happened, standing stunned at the top of the stairs. The MP3 player clutched in his hands a clear indicator of why he had not heard Usagi's 'hello' from earlier.

His sky blue head phones dangling limply around his neck, dressed in a pair of cargo jean shorts and a white t-shirt. His expression was somewhat comical. So filled with horror at seeing his older sister in such a compromising position with a guy a tad bit older than her. Shingo was in shocked silence at what his young eyes were seeing. The boy had not anticipated this while leaving his room. Either way, Mamoru figure the young man was now scarred for life.

Before Shingo could drop what he was holding, their mother called out, "Usagi, was that you I heard?" she walked into view from the back hall behind the stairs, a half-eaten tray of snacks on a platter in her hands. Dressed in a simple blue floral shirt and long beige pleated skirt. Spotting her daughters half naked form, as she stood just before the stairs. Her eyes went wide in alarm and shock, the platter slipping to the floor with a clatter, from her now limp hands.

Never having seen her daughter in such a position with a young man before, and with her top nearly off to. It was a tad much for her motherly heart to take but when she looked to her daughters eyes she saw that glow within. However her daughter also resembled a deer trapped in headlights as well.

_Oh crap..._

Though she couldn't deny it, it was that wondrous shine that spoke of true love. Of being so drawn and completely enraptured by one man, she saw that her daughter had no choice by to meet the passionate demands responding in her body. Her daughter had found her true love and wished to give him all that she was. It was as clear as day that the rest of her expression while exhibiting passion also exhibited a great love.

Her daughter was passionately in love, that was obvious, but to be so blunt about her relationship with the dark haired man standing at the front door was something she was not fond of.

It had caused the plate filled with cheese and cracker snacks she was holding, to slip from her now loose grasp and crash to the floor, unfortunately pulling her father's attention to the scene as well. They had been out back, enjoying the view, sitting with some neighbors and chatting up a storm when Ikuko thought she had heard a voice. At first she got caught up in something her neighbor had said before she finally pulled away to check out the voice.

"Ikuko...who is it?" Kenji's voice boomed down the hall from the back door.

_OH, CRAP!_

It was hearing his voice coming from down the hall that finally drew Usagi and Mamoru out of their stunned stupor. Grabbing her sleeve she swiftly pulled it back up, adjusting herself back into place in the silk bodice. Then trying in vain to make sure her hair didn't look 'ravished' from their recent activities. Her father came into view, in a pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt, tucked in smartly with a pocket protector filled with pens in his chest pocket.

He stood somewhat perplexed beside his alarmed wife, in time to see Mamoru's hand dart swiftly at his side. Feeling so utterly off balance and nervous to the core. Like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar so to speak, just barely having remembered his hand had been firmly attached to his love's bum when everything happened.

"Usagi!" her father grinned happily, before turning into a death glare upon seeing Mamoru standing to close to her for his comfort. He then assumed full father protection mode, striding powerfully up next to her.

"And you are?" he demanded sternly.

"Chiba, Mamoru, sir." Mamoru responded respectfully, giving the older man a curt bow.

There was something to be said for facing deadly, energy stealing youma on a weekly basis, yet being scared stupid by the scathing fury in your intended's father's eyes. That was a whole new kind of dangerous. He pulled himself together and remained as gentlemanly as possible. Luckily for him, her mother walking in on them along with her brother provided the perfect douse of cold water for him.

Whatever erection he had was gone, for all he knew his manhood was now cowering inside his body much like his own courage was now. Though his brain was only half processing the rapid amounts of threat and curiosity now bombarding him from all sides of Usagi's family.

"I have heard a lot of about you boy...not much of it was in your favor." Kenji glowered, crossing his arms over his chest. This man had broken his little girl's heart to such a tragic degree she had been an absolute mess for weeks. She had stopped eating, barely spoke had moved about the house as if her very life was over. Now here he stood as if the slate was wiped clean between the two of them.

Mamoru swallowed the lump of dread in his throat, as his beloved's father looked at him with suspicion, "Whatever happened to your friend, Di I think it was?" her father asked, arms tightly folded in front of him.

It garnered a subtle burning shift in Mamoru's eyes that her father spotted. Face tightly controlled but the fire in the young man's eyes, spoke volumes. They weren't something to cover with ease, especially when you had a hard-nosed reporter looking for such details.

"He had to leave, business outside the country." Mamoru reported with a small smile in his cobalt blue eyes. If Diamond didn't leave of his own volition, Mamoru had promised himself he would be more than happy to help him along. He still didn't trust that man, didn't want him breathing the same Tokyo air as his Usako.

"Gomen a sai, to hear that, he seemed like a good young man." Her father remarked absently, hoping to squeeze a rile out of Mamoru, "Question now, how is it you are in my house? So close to my daughter." He added with distain.

Mamoru held his cool, biting his cheek to prevent the words 'not nearly as close as we were before you walked in' from coming out of his mouth. His sudden trepidation of the man was wearing off, as his more masculine need to assert himself as a strong man himself was coming to the forefront. He wanted to be respectful, yet not act cowed in front of the now riled up Kenji. The slightly shorter man now resembling a puffed up peacock guarding his territory. A territory he knew damn well Mamoru was encroaching upon.

Visions of him loading a shot gun came to mind. "I came to drop Usak – gi – chan off. The school report that she and Ami – chan were working on at Rei – chan's temple came to an end. I was using the opportunity to come help Usak – gi – chan further in her mathematical studies. She's been catching up greatly, demo, she still needs to learn more. It seems that and history are her weak points this year and I'm working to get her grades up before High school." He stated to the older man, trying to sound as professional and unattached as possible.

"It does explain her report card that was sent home." Her father mentioned. "She is showing signs of significant improvement." He acknowledged the help but wasn't to thrilled about her having an older 'boy' helping her.

"I thought Umino was helping you out?" he much preferred the socially awkward young man, to this playboy type helping her. Umino was considered safe, rather than this much older man that could show her and teach many less acceptable things. Things he wished she would not know about till a much LATER point in her life.

At that Usagi laughed slightly, "Umino? Papa, I love you, I really do, demo seriously! He and Naru – chan are seriously busy with one another." She stated bluntly. Naru would most definitely trust her around Umino, knowing she had no interest in the guy, knowing Mamoru was hers. But still socially speaking, and no offense to the goggled glasses boy. If the school found that Umino tutored her privately, the rumor mill would be at full swing, and she and Naru would be dodging accusations daily.

While Umino would revel in his new status as a player, feeding from it like a junkie, he didn't need any more ego stroking. He got enough based on his intellect alone, and she didn't want the added hassle in her life. Not to mention it might harm Umino and Naru's relationship to be hounded about it.

Naru's interest in the strange otaku boy was baffling to Usagi, but she accepted it for love truly was blind. Something she never could understand but perhaps it was only due to her not being able to see past Mamoru to truly give her heart out and fall in love with another.

Her father looked stern and not at all like he cared that his next words were insulting, "Well I'd much rather that that young boy help you than someone…older." He finished off looking at Mamoru accusingly.

Trying to maintain his daughter's virtue in these years he knew would be difficult. But always in the past, when Usagi hit the age where she would look at guys, he sent them glares and they ran away, this young man did not. It wasn't something he was a custom to. He was the protective father yet it seemed his daughter had met someone to match him for once. He had been hoping this wouldn't happen till she was at least 20ish.

Closer to 30 if he had his way. "We help one another study, she aids me in quizzing as I aid her in studying." Mamoru stated. All true of course, just leaving out the 'were a happy loving couple' part since her dad was already on a 'no boy' bender till she was 30!

How she was ever going to have Mamoru over as a date without being under an evil influence she would never know. "Papa, I understand your concerned, demo haven't my test scores proven you can trust me enough to handle things?" she used a small, pout, one that was innocent but not to childlike. Stipulating that she was becoming more of an adult and that he needed to trust and accept things as they progressed.

Her father relented, but then took a few seconds to survey the young man. As Mamoru left his face unguarded. It was the look of an understanding boyfriend rather than a concerned friend or tutor that he spotted. He didn't like this development, "I trust you, just not him." her father wasn't going to relent any further.

"Mr. Tsukino – san, I - " Mamoru didn't get a chance to finish his defense.

"Oh Mamoru – san, please don't fret about it, come in, have some snacks with us, we were just talking with some neighbors." Ikuko said, rushing to Mamoru's aid, and giving Usagi a meaningful look. Stating without words that they were going to have a little talk later, about her lack of discretion in the hall. She wanted to know exactly how serious their relationship was, and where it was headed in the future before she gave them her blessing.

"I don't want him in here." Her father nearly whined. Crossing his arms over his chest as 'that is that, don't challenge me'. However as the man is the head of the house the woman is the neck, and she can turn him any way she wants him to be.

Ikuko slapped him upside in the shoulder, "How dare you be so rude to our guest. How is our daughter supposed to be able to bring home a boyfriend much less keep him if you throw him right back out without giving him a proper chance?" she demanded hotly. Surprising both Usagi and Mamoru since she was the adult who caught their position. "Why can't she meet a clueless innocent young boy, someone who knows nothing about the word 'sex' or the various words related to it?" he near demanded in a low hiss towards his wife.

("Like Umino…" I muttered, having heard his comment. While I'm sure Umino was not a complete strange to it, since he and Naru were a loving couple, when it came down at the end of the day his comfort ability level was only with Naru on that.

"Listen papa, Mamo – chan is very helpful with me in my studies, anything else would be between us as a couple…" once I saw my papa's face shift I knew I had to change what I said to calm him down, "IF we we're in fact dating." She quickly back pedaled, raising her hands and smiling innocently. As she watched that telltale vein start to pound on her father's temple. She feared dearly the day it might explode.

_I hope Mamo – chan doesn't get upset with that, but papa looked so steamed at the very IDEA of Mamo – chan and I seeing one another._

I looked up to see a mildly hurt expression on his face at my denial. Mamo – chan wasn't one to hid easily but he didn't have to live with my papa either. Sighing defeated, I faced my papa with as much courage as I had when I faced Wiseman, "Papa I love you, demo, when do you see an acceptable age to date?" maybe if I could find an age range I could try and compromise with it, "20…and that's a maybe…a huge maybe…" all three of us looked at papa like he was mad while he just looked on proud and gleefully.

It was mama who smacked him upside the head this time, "Kenji! I was hoping for grandchildren in a few years! AFTER high school!" she shifted to the both of us, and eager smile gracing her gentle face.

"High school? That's it?!" papa blanched in fear and mild anger. Though not both were directed at mama. Trying to direct fear at her and she rebuffed it right back.

Hands up in the air in defense we agreed, faces flaming with embarrassment at my mother's bold proposal. Not thinking after what she saw that she would make that type of statement.

"Agreed, no kids till I'm completely graduated from high school." I stated, wondering if maybe a LOT of extra studying and extra courses I could ATTEMPT to graduate early. Thoughts of having kids with Mamo – chan in just a few years seemed great, but definitely not now. To young to have Chibi Usa just yet.

"DEMO…?!" papa complained, "How about when college is over with?" he tried.

I felt bad, he was just trying to protect me, but he didn't need to anymore, "Mr. Tsukino – san, I can assure you, I can see where you're coming from. Wanting to protect your daughter from any and everything. Demo, I only have her highest interests and future in mind. I wish to keep her safe, to take the very best care of her, and make sure she gets to fulfill her own dreams." Mamo – chan told them his voice sincere.

"See? Now let's all eat?" Mama, clapped her hands and literally dragged papa away as Shingo finally moved from his place at the top of the stairs. The sight having stunned him so greatly he hadn't spoken or moved. Now he moved like a zombie, as he thumped down the stairs.

Right when Mama and Papa let the screen door close to the back yard Shingo stated, not loudly, but shockingly, "I cannot believe I just saw my onesai nearly being humped in the doorway." He finished his long walk downstairs, in a near automatic state, "If I was older this would be where I'd go get a really stiff drink."

I cocked my head to the side utterly confused, "Shingo you can get a drink." Shingo dead panned his face to me, trying to stifle his snickering.

"He meant alcohol Usako." Mamo – chan whispered to me.

My eyes widened, "Gomen a sai Shingo, we'll be more careful in the future." I started to drag Mamo – chan up the stairs when I thought differently, stopping in my tracks upon the stairs.

"You know, Mama invited us outside…we should mingle for a minute before going back inside." I confessed.

He didn't give me a chance to argue as he pulled me with him back down the stairs. I glanced nervously over to the kitchen, hoping that Shingo didn't tell papa someday, that I tried to get Mamoru up to my room just to spite me or to avoid suspicion on him for a future prank.)

_I wonder if I could get away with getting Mamo – chan up to my room?_

(Before I could get my thoughts away from it Mamo – chan and I arrived out back where mama, papa and our neighbors next door were. They were all seated at the small glass patio table. A tall almost spindly man with a thin face and dark jet black hair. Wearing a full navy suit with a white dress suit underneath. His wife dressed conservatively in a pale blouse and smooth black skirt, she had short mousey brown hair she kept in a bob style.

"I don't think you met my daughter..." Ikuko started to introduce them. "And her 'friend'." She accented the supposed innocent title with a knowing smile towards her only daughter.

"Tsukino, Usagi-chan." The cheery blonde bowed briefly to the couple before taking an open seat at the small glass patio table.

"Chiba, Mamoru-kun." The ebony haired young man intoned respectfully, giving the older couple a curt bow. Before following Usagi into an open chair right next to the mouse brown haired woman.

"Nakamura, Chikako-san." The woman began inclining her soft spoken husband. "Nakamura, Daisuke-san." She finished with a warm smile.

We sat neatly and talked for a few minutes, I was trying to avoid school talk, while Mamo – chan did talk a bit about his time studying to become a doctor. It eased the pressure from me to have to talk about things, especially giving details to why I was gone.

Luckily these neighbors had no kids so having to deal with a possible issue was null and void.

"I must say, such a handsome doctor you'll make." My neighbors wife stated, a kindly looking older lady a few years my mother senior. With an unassuming personality that could be both charming and sly at the same time. I didn't know her well, she just never rubbed off on me as a decent person. It was kinda infuriating that she looked like she had someone in mind for my Mamo-chan. I had to bite on my lip to keep from saying he and I were together.

"Arigato, demo, I do need to finish up school for it first." He stated humbly. It was papa's, "Hai, I'm sure Mr. Chiba – san has places to be and studying to do so why don't we let him go." I guess that was the end of papa's tolerance with the foreign men in my life.

"I'll walk you to the door." I nearly jumped up, pulling Mamo – chan with me, before papa could protest the action.

"In a hurry to have me leave?" Mamoru joked. As soon as we were out of the view of the back door I pulled him up the stairs. "NANI are we doing?" he paled, staring at me startled and uncertain to my intentions.

"Mama and papa will be busy outside, and I want some alone time with you." I remark, dragging him into my room. Shutting and locking the door behind him I see his look of un ease.

"Mamo – chan?" I ask quietly, suddenly very uncertain about my bold behavior.

_Perhaps he was too frightened of papa to even come near me now. Or perhaps he doesn't like how I am now…confident, more in control…actually bold. It did seem different when we were in my mind…maybe he feels different about things now that were back in the real world._

"This, not with your parent's home – Usako they will kill us both. Your father will castrate me and your mother will chase me, and beat me stupid with a spatula!" he reasoned, running a frustrated hand through his hair. Pacing about my room like a caged animal. He stopped at my little wooden desk in the corner seeing a picture frame down. Without thought he pulled it back up, noticing as I did that it was ours. "Why was it facing downward?" he asked.

Looking to his curious and now down cast face I could only respond, "Not sure, I haven't been up here in weeks and last I remember being over in that area was with…" now I remembered.

"It was with Diamond wasn't it." he asked, his voice a bit hard now. As if containing a new found anger within him.

"He was in here." His voice now held a different edge to it. "For a few minutes, then Luna came in and we just talked, the whole time." I neglected to mention our study sessions, or Diamonds actions to me but since those were the past and not worth getting into a stint over I didn't bother to add more to it.)

"I know you were dating him, though briefly…did you…how far, willingly…." He tensed, all the horrible acts of betrayal he had heard over the last few weeks still festering in his mind. He wondered how much truth was in Diamonds words. Kisses, touches…it burned him deeply inside knowing she had been even a little bit intimate with another man.

Despite his own past with woman, though he did not go into the realms of making love, he did have a decent disposition when it came to the knowledge of females. He still felt his Usako should be un touched by another man even if he himself had felt the flesh of woman, though never for to long, before. It was hypocritical he knew but he couldn't help the jealousy that came with it. His own past of a girlfriend or two didn't help matters a lot due to his need that Usagi never be touched in an intimate sense, by anyone but himself.

("I didn't go as far as what you think. We kissed a few times. Held hands a bit, nothing more." I explained, tears of remorse moistening my eyes. Banishing the movie night from my memories so that he wouldn't see it and felt betrayed. Yet here I felt as if it shouldn't be a seeing it as something to be upset by, considering how he had broken things off with me. But I said nothing to this.

I didn't want to start up an argument and ruin the moment any further. I myself wondered about his own past with previous girlfriends, knowing even with his previous cold demeanor he couldn't have gone all this time without having had at least one or two. I wanted to be upset but I did just get him back and I didn't want to cause any more stress.

"I trust you Usako, I just don't trust him. I guess I just wish I had been the first and ONLY man up in here, that was your boyfriend." he admitted, swallowing his hypocrisy. "Listen that's in the past, it can't be un done or changed so let's just accept what happen and move on." I tried, pulling him reluctantly away from the picture.

Pushing him forcefully towards my bed, needing him to stop brooding. I sat demurely beside him, as he seemed a bit tight and sullen still, "If you really don't want to, I understand. I'm not going to force you into something your uncomfortable with." Bringing up Diamond while know he had been in my room, may have been a mood killer for all I knew, so I backed away to give him some breathing space.

I bite back any further words by biting my lip, telling myself he hadn't just rejected me after everything that had happened. He was just in a brooding mood from the conversation and was worried about papa and mama in the back yard. Walking to my bedroom door, I was seconds away from opening it when I felt the air shift behind me. Mamo – chan came up his arm outstretched over my shoulder and shut the door closed, re-locking it in place. I didn't even get a chance to turn around.)

The moment she walked away it was as if he could see what had happened in the room between her and Diamond. Their minds so connected now, the brief tinted memories she had were just beneath the watery surface of her memory. The visual of Diamonds slight touches against her body, his kisses and his leers. She never noticed them, but then again, women sometimes can't see the signs of a man hitting on them, only on others.

It made him want to put his own claim for her down right here in her room. Putting thoughts of her parents out back on the back burner, his need to overpower the lingering unsettling memories of Diamond at rest for good overcame the dark mood from before. It over powered the sense to be more honor bound and to avoid a spatula or a shot gun. He was tuxedo mask he could deal with it.

He wanted her to forget anything intimate Diamond wise, until they were nothing more than a flickering flame compared to the inferno that they sparked together. With determination in his eyes, he strode forward, shutting the barely opened door and turned the lock in place. Then he spun his Usako around by her shoulders, startling her by the sudden forceful and committed presence he made.

But she made no sound of protest, only looked up to him with trusting eyes, as he hovered before her as a powerful, almost dominate figure. His hands firmly flanking her head, as their eyes locked powerfully to one another's.

He smiled, as a sense of wonder filled his eyes. "I love you my precious Usako…" he bent down placing pleading kiss upon her lips. It was brief and sweet, making both their lips tight and swollen by the gentle movement. But soon after, the kisses that followed became more passionate as they both seemed to lose their control now that they were concealed behind a closed door.

Well two if you counted the back door...

Taking his kiss in with fervor she tangled her hands in his hair, gripping his head for better access. He moaned with delight in her mouth. Not caring anymore and feeling a deep seeded need to put his claim on her once more. He moved his hands down, from flanking her head against the door.

They slid till she felt them grip her bum, tightly. She whimpered when he pulled away, not wanting even air to be between them, "Your mine Usako…" he stated, passion and love thick in his voice as he looked to her for confirmation. It was this that made her smile knowingly. When Diamond said similar things it was about control, and nothing but. When Mamoru said it, he wanted to be sure they were in this together.

"And your mine…forever…" she agreed, a deeper meaning showing in her unwavering gaze, as she smiled happily up to him.

"And ever." she smiled blissfully as his lips descended upon her own.

(Getting caught up in the moment he lifted and gripped my bum a bit more in his hands as I giggled and gave a small jump, wrapping my legs around his waist. He pushed me deeply into the door, grinding himself into me. Lips leaving mine, they trailed down my neck, leaving a small trail of saliva in their heated path. I moaned lightly, trying to stifle my growing whimpers need. His hands found their way beneath my dark skirts, discovering the very slim lace bikini panties, I had on. "I love these by the way." he fingered them making me whimper.

"Their comfy and sexy." I bit out, his invading fingers not helping at all when it came to my burning center. "I've wanted to do this in here ever since that night I helped you sneak back into your room." He admitted, a slight blush to his cheeks.

I looked down and smiled with mirth, "Hentai." I commented with amusement.

"Really?" he nodded raising an amused eyebrow.

"I felt so embarrassed that night, demo, I was also torn between wanting you to stick out your tongue against me or drop me." I muttered, laughing at our situation from back then.

"I was seconds away from giving in and doing just that. I wanted to taste you so badly, it was physically painful to pull away as I did." He stated, his hands flexing around my bum.

"Do it." I suddenly demanded. I pushed him away, feeling a small sense of dominance over power me. It was so faint that I felt if he denied it I would not push further. He did as told, putting me down before dropping to his knees.

I gasped as he pulled my gowns skirt over his head and started to nuzzle my center through my thin panties.

"Oh kami…" I bit my lip. I could only guess since I could not see, that he looped a finger into my panties and pulled them to the side, otherwise I wasn't sure how he stuck his tongue inside, nor was he able to move it around so effortlessly.

"Oh…my…" I bit my lip hard enough to draw a small amount of blood, as I tried to keep from screaming out.)

_Maybe sex in my room wasn't such a hot idea!_

Mamoru couldn't take it anymore, once he heard her whimper like a mewling cat, low and oh so full of lust. Her body yielding to his pleasuring, he had to see her face. Pulling her skirt back and holding it up he basked in what he saw. His girl braced on her elbows, beautiful head craned back, sweet eyes closed with a look of pleasure and pure rapture on her cute face. It was his ultimate undoing.

Stopping garnered a, "Nani?" from her before he grabbed both legs with each arm, draped them over his shoulders, as he held her with both arms. Fluidly swinging her around and discarding her, on the bed. Finding the fastening on the back of her gown, he unzipped the garment and pulled it off with haste. "My, my, someone's in a hurry." She teased.

All the lip biting, the sight of her in such pleasure he had to have her. There was no turning back now, the force pulling them together was to great to deny.

"Usako…" he muttered, voice dripping in love and lust as he dipped his head and covered her mouth with his own. His hands were fumbling quickly, around the clasp of her white lace bra, soon ripping the annoying barrier from the back off her form. She gasped in protest and lust only to hear, "We'll go panty and bra shopping, okay?" she nodded in agreement...he was acting like a starved animal and it was turning her on like nothing before.

Her whole body was tingling with anticipation of what he could do to her in this reality, her belly on fire with her intense arousal. He couldn't move quickly enough for her.

Leaning back, he saw her full body, only the pink lace panties were left. Skimming his hands down her curving sides to her shapely thighs then back up he landed on her hips. Gripping them just enough to accent his sense of possession. Rubbing his thumbs sensually into the soft flesh, his eyes smoldering, devouring her perfection in his rapt gaze. And she fell willingly under the spell of love within his eyes, as he controlled his passions, gently pulling her panties down, wanting to savor the moment.

She arched herself allowing him to move them off her bum, sliding them down her thighs then slowly down her calves. As they finally fell off and landed forgotten on the floor. He had taken his time in the last act of undressing her. Some part of him still wanting to give her a chance to say no if she changed her mind. Despite their having slept together before, it was a hazy memory and not a regular one.

He couldn't help but take the sight of her in. Remembering how she looked on the bed at the beach house as he had walked away he wanted to savor the sex kitten and alluring sight she made, just by simply laying there and looking at him like he was the only one in the world for her. Getting antsy she pulled him by his shirt to hover above her, "You going to join me, or will I need to pull out my plastic friend, and finish this myself?"

Her meaningful tease had him harder than he thought possible, as it took all of his will power not to ram into her on the spot. "Next time, we'll see how you like it when I tease you with it." he was determined to show her that a piece of plastic wasn't nearly as good as the real deal. Her eyes sparked with mischief as her hand shot out, unzipping his jeans and thrusting her small hand inside, searching for her treasure.

She wrapped her slender fingers around his hard member with ease, this was a maneuver she had perfected while making love to him in her memory corridor.

If he thought he was hard before then this was putting that to shame. He swore he would be able to balance a brick on it, but alas if she didn't stop her stroking motions soon, he'd not be able to give her a choice. His body was going crazy and he was losing control. He would end up taking her willing body hard and fast just to gain back a little of the rampaging lust now coursing through him.

Oh hell he knew she would say yes to anything he had to say, "Usako I won't be able to keep this gentle if you keep that up." He warned, clenching his teeth while trying to pry her hand away from his throbbing length.

"I thought we established that I want to feel you, all of you?" she asked, in a near tease, slipping her hand free of his hand and grasping him again.

"Demo, your parents are still out back with the neighbors and Shingo. Do you really think you can be quite?" he asked her, hunched over her naked form, His whole body was shuttering now, his will preventing his protesting muscles from taking her as everything in him demanded he do so. She smiled coyly, "Only one way to find out." Pushing him back just a little she pulled his belt from his pants and pulled both his pants and boxers down to pool at his feet.

Shucking his shirt, he stood in nothing but his white cotton socks to which his feet quickly shucked off. A powerful young man with an adonis like body she loved. While she was grinning like the most perfect present to lay before him.

"Hold that thought..." He huffed, suddenly coming to his senses long enough to scramble after his pants.

"Mamo - Ch..." She began watching with confusion then understanding as he pulled out his wallet. Quickly pulling out a small square foil wrapper, cursing himself for not being more prepared. Next time he wasn't going to stall the moment, like an idiot.

Their sudden sexual calisthenics in the future would become something he could anticipate. He would keep his little friends more handy next time. Happily prepared to take her, she giggled in anticipation sprawled on her bed. Staring up at him with such tenderness and yearning that his heart was now thundering in his chest. The soul shattering love they shared binding them now and for eternity.

He descended upon her, his breath shallow with pent up excitement. Pushing her gently back onto the bed, their eyes locked with one another, as she adjusted herself to accept him, he slipped easily between her legs. Seeing his instant worry Usagi looked around her room, an arm flailed out and grabbed his belt from the floor next to her cot. Seeing his confused expression she put it beside her on the bed, took the end and bit into it.

The practical use of his belt to help gag her sounds sight did more than his raging libido could handle. Gripping her legs, one in each arm he arched her butt up, moving in one smooth stroke into her hot core. His rhythm increasing in speed and power, as her body rocked beneath him taking each of his strokes willingly, till he was soon plowing into her without restraint. His will power not enough to slow him down when she took everything in with a need all her own.

Seeing that HE might make noises himself, grabbed the buckle end, pulled it a bit further and bit down himself upon the salty leather. Then he began thrusting, harder and faster with each grunt they made, her inner muscles squeezing him harder with every stroke. Usagi's breasts when they weren't jiggling from the rhythmic movement were being molded by his hands, when they weren't holding her legs apart.

Wanting to touch more of her he slipped both legs up over his shoulders, looking into her eyes for confirmation that it wasn't to much for her. She glorified in it, the position allowing for him to slide in even deeper into her. Making her feel more full of her one true love as he touched places in her that only he was allowed to know.

"Oh Mamo – chan…" belt or not, he could still hear his name in that breathy way. It turned him on even more. "Usako…" he grit his teeth tighter around the belt, feeling his thrusts become harder, deeper and more out of control. Part of him felt he should reign it in, while the rest sang with glee in being able to be free with his true love. Bending her nearly in half, he was suddenly very glad that she was so flexible. Her time of being Sailor Moon allowing her to gain a more athletic body.

Feeling the last of his control slip he saw the look of love in her eyes and knew when it came to her, there was never a need for control. Now ramming into her like a jack hammer, he felt himself fast approaching that breaking point. But listened intently on her sounds to avoid coming before she had. Hearing her nearly hyperventilating he changed angles just slightly, pulled her body up against his chest as he sat up, and slamming her onto his member as she sat in his lap, eyes wide with shock soon becoming lost on the rising tides of pleasure.

For a moment he was tempted to slow down when she grunted through the belt, "Don't you dare stop!" the anger that he might stop had him smiling proudly. Who knew his Usako was such a sex kitten, though only the both of them would know that. He wasn't even sure he'd tell Motoki about that part. It wasn't until her muscles began to clench around him, as her eyes rolled into the back of her head that he wasn't able to hold out any more. Letting go he felt the buckle fall from his mouth as the end of the belt was released from hers.

Feeling themselves unable to contain their screams they each lunged for each other's neck, embedding their teeth, lower, near the collar area. A sharp sting of pain accompanied the dual bites, but it did its job in muffling their screams of ecstasy. It took them several minutes to calm down from their highs, and ended up giggling in the afterglow. "We so need to do that more often." She stated happily. He agreed, slowly pulling himself out of her.

They were un able to bask in the afterglow as the sounds of heavy footsteps, those of her fathers, had them bolting from the bed, scrambling for clothes. Casting each other alarmed yet blissful looks. Mamoru threw out his protection in her trash can near her desk, managing to only pull on his jeans, when the door knob was fiercely jiggled.

"Usagi?" her father demanded, "Open up." Mamoru grimaced as a wave of sudden dread washed over him. He ducked into her open closet, his black t-shirt clutched in a hand. Knowing he couldn't make a jump from her window to the ground without risking someone spotting him. He didn't need someone wondering how he was able to jump effectively from a two story window as Tux would be able to. Truly there was no way a normal human could do such a feat without damage to their body.

(I opened the door having slipped on that wretched dress once more, unable to find a bra or a pair of underwear. Then again my bra was ripped and the underwear, nowhere to be seen. "Where's that young man, Mamoru – san?" he demanded, that crazy vein on his temple nearly bursting he was so mad. "Mamo – c – ru – san left papa." I stuttered nervously.

"Okay, you know I love you sweetheart, I just want you to finish school and college, and wait till your 30 before you date." He smiled sweetly.

I couldn't help it, "Gomen a sai papa, I love you, demo, that's to much to ask for. I would like for you to be more accepting of Mamoru – san." I pleaded.

"He's a good man, and I care for him very deeply. Besides, everyone else seems to like him, its okay for you to be okay with him to." I reassured.

"He has a lot to prove to me, Usagi. He hurt you deeply, he has to show me that I can trust him to keep your heart as well as your body safe. But I will give him that chance, honey." we smiled together, "When your 30." he finished his brown eyes cold.

Just before he left he asked, "Oh why are you wearing a dress? Isn't it a bit to formal for walking around? And where did you get it?" my eyes widened briefly, "The girls and I took a study break and went shopping for Halloween costumes. There was a sale at the store that's why. I thought 'dark princess' would be cool, demo, now I'm not so sure." I answered hoping he would believe the crappy lie for what it was. "Okay…and yeah, I'm not fond of it either."

My face fell from his issue on my dating as well as from relief that he believed the lie, as he left, I had thought maybe he was joking with 30 year bit but I was uncertain. My poppa could be very unreasonable when it came to things that dealt with my future, especially with guys slipping into it. Shutting the door I sighed, "He'll never listen will he?" I asked defeated, looking to my closet dejectedly. Mamo – chan mildly stepped out, having put on his shirt, now looking for his elusive shoes that fell somewhere between the door and my bed.

"He's just being protective, I'll probably be the same way with Chibi Usa when we have her." He iterates, finding both shoes with happy grunt, "Already thinking like a father huh?" I question with a small smirk. He blushes, "I'm just trying to put myself in your father's shoes. Which reminds me…" he comes up to me, "When we have kids no one dates till age 16." I laugh at that, "Mamo – chan, as any parent, you'd be great, but you do realize I'M not even 16 yet and look at us." It was a tad hypocritical to say.

"Well were different, were star crossed lovers, meant to be for all time. You can't fight destiny...Usako." He stated matter of fact, giving me a knowing look.

I couldn't help it, I swooned at his words, "Kami I hate it when you say stuff like that." I smirk.

"Why?" He responded innocently.

I narrow my eyes playfully at him, "Cause it makes me feel like agreeing to anything." I groan in mild annoyance.

He smirks and kisses my lips lightly, before heading over to the side window.

"You better be careful taking the tree down. I don't want you getting hurt." I caution him.

His triumphant look has me stuck in his powerful gaze before he kisses me passionately, "I have no fear of the tree my Usako, just in people spotting me coming from your bedroom window. Who knows how many people your father and mother are friends with in the neighborhood. No need to disgrace you or your family." He stated, slipping one leg out the open window.

I giggle, "I concur. I love you." One more quick kiss and he slipped out.

"We need to do this over at my place from now on." They were his final words as he ducked out the window. Happy that the memories and wisps of Diamond in there were now gone and all that remained was himself.)

Hours later, once Diamond had decided to leave off on his own, needing some time to himself, after being betrayed by the Wiseman and having his heart ripped out. He told everyone that he felt that he had some soul searching to do. That he had lost all trust in others.

Sapphire wished him well, but not without a promise to NOT go within a ten foot radius of Usagi again until he had moved on with another. Mamoru had wanted to make it further but knowing the man had been warped and deceived decided to take a page from Usagi's book and let it go.

Though Makoto and Rei did make sure to give him a good beat down, having hunted him down after leaving Usagi's side at the park. Now human, he had no choice but to accept that it was his only option. Human or death, he preferred the chance to live so he was glad, despite the vengeful beating, that he choose human.

He left off from Tokyo limits a few days later, broken but unbowed once more. Determined to prove himself a worthy human in Serenity's eyes. Usagi had run into him at the train station, as if fate had interceded upon his behalf for once. She was dressed in her cutest outfit of a knee length white pleated skirt and a plush pink and white checker board top. That had a low frilled collar that accented the upper swells of her breasts.

He was happy to note even without the darkness tainting her clothing choices for the more erotic, she had found a pleasant middle ground to look both girlish and sexy at the same time.

They spent at least an hour just talking in the large overly crowded, way to trendy looking coffee shop inside the vast steel the glass terminal. He kept a formal distance, absently sipping his coffee while she enjoyed a sweet bun. Dressed for long hours of travel, he was in jeans and a white polo top. He promised to one day return as a respected and honorable man. She acknowledged his course for the future, but upon seeing the loneliness hidden in his eyes she felt she need to reinforce a little hope.

She had told him not to give up that their was girl out there for him. She walked him to his train, with a cheerful words and a brilliant smile, bidding him farewell and a safe journey.

Calling and waving in that sweet innocent way of hers, that he found so endearing. He listened to her shouting 'when you find your true love, whomever she is, bring her here, we'd love to meet her'. He knew she was completely clueless that she was the only one beside his own brother on his team routing for him. Everyone else in his so called family from the dark moon hated him and wished him dead.

He had been Wiseman's ultimate weapon, and favored child, so had a lot of redemption to make up for. For all the evil he had done, to them, to the universe, to Usagi herself. He just hoped someday the rest of the people on Nemesis, if they were even still alive, would see her in the same forgiving light as she had bestowed upon himself. He smiled ruefully, waving from the stairs, wanting her be happy.

His smile slowly yet silently mirroring his bitter thoughts of 'unless she's your double mint twin in every way I doubt it'. When the train had pulled away so far in the distance he could no longer see that radiant smile of hers. He mounted the steps, his head held high, ready to meet his future, with a pit of loneliness once more creeping into his heart. For he felt that no matter what, he had his happiness with her, she was his love, but he was also not going to force her love. He couldn't bear it if he did, the misery would kill them both.

Usagi continued on her way from Tokyo Station, heading down the block at a frantic pace since now she was very much late. Dashing across the wide, traffic clogged intersection nearly screaming in panic. For Amishiro park where she first intended to go, before she had spotted Diamond inside the station. Heading off to meet Sapphire, Mamoru and Primsa for some semi kinda double date. This park had come to mean a-lot to the new couple and they wanted start their first real date there.

"Where have you been?' Mamoru demanded, standing at the entrance to the park. Always so irritated by how tardy she tended to be. Dressed in jeans and a black turtle neck that showed off every hill and valley of his toned chest and strong arms. Now crossed, as he frowned down upon her small form.

She dashed across the sidewalk up to him out of breath and pouting somewhat.

"Got on the wrong bus...gomen." She lied, not wanting to get Diamond into trouble. Knowing Sapphire had put him on some kind of verbal restraining order against her. That Mamoru still very much wanted to pound him into a fine paste and needed only the barest of excuses to accomplish said goal.

"No matter, we'll let it slide just this once." Sapphire grinned coming alongside them, dressed far more casual then Usagi had ever seen. In a pair of beige kaki's and a dark navy t-shirt. She suppressed a giggle, noticing his pasty white, chicken legs. The normally overly serious and sarcastic Sapphire now looked as relaxed and goofy as Andrew. As he walked with them, he threw a brotherly arm over Usagi's shoulder. As Mamoru's arm was now wrapped around her waist.

His aggravation smoothed over by having received a cute forgive me kiss and a whisper soft 'love you' upon his lips moments before from his beloved.

Sapphire's grin brightened upon seeing Prisma by their spot. Dressed nicely in a simple white sun dress with a low rounded collar and short sleeves, looking like some innocent maiden awaiting her prince. Sitting patiently on their bench before the playground, absently playing with her long skirts. Just past the modern round clock on the slender pole. The hope shining in her eyes, then turned to fierce joy at seeing him alive.

Knowing now that he would be in her life forever, without fear of retribution from that evil seer they had all come to hate. It made her spring up and run into his now awaiting arms. "Thank kami!" she muttered, waiting for him to return her side had been painful. Her eyes crying in cheer that her love had made it out alive, and that they were given another chance to start their lives together.

Everything still seemed so unreal, as if any moment it could all be ripped away from her. These last few days together had been like a dream she never wished to wake from. Fear that he wouldn't make it that Wiseman took him from her a nightmare she wished to never be. Glad that they all had been given a second chance.

He held her with a great joy of his own, "I'm never leaving you again…" he stated, holding her closely to him.

"I'm sure I'll get sick of you soon." She joked, though her words and her face revealed how untruthful it was while Sapphire just smiled. Never would he grow tired of her brand of dry humor, never.

They pulled apart and looked to Usagi and Mamoru.

"Arigato!" he told them.

"Any time. Just stay out of trouble." Usagi warned, lightly. Her smile conveyed how happy she was for them, they spent a wonderful afternoon together. But as the sun began to set once more over the grand towers of this great city it as time to part ways once more.

"Let me get you home." Prisma said, her eyes speaking louder than her words, as she clasped Sapphire's hand in hers.

It gave Mamoru an idea about taking Usagi back to his place, what he preferred to call home for them both. Getting a look in his eyes that spoke of all the things he intended to do to make things up to her he started off, "We should get home too." he stated huskily, wrapping his arms meaningfully around her small waist. Drawing her into him, as he nuzzled her neck speaking softly about all he wished to do to her once they got back to the apartment.

Usagi instantly blushed a bright crimson, giggling with anticipation of what was to come, then eagerly clasped his hand in hers and dragged him laughing out of the park.

It was many, many, many, many years into the future that a pink haired child lays fast asleep in a homemade tent erected in a grand living room. Decorated with a royal splendor that was magnificent to the eyes. The massive crystal windows, surrounding the luxurious room of white couches and elegant arm chairs, showed the lights of Crystal Tokyo in all their glory. A fort like area set up of sheets, chairs and couch cushions surrounded the child as she snored lightly in her nest of blankets.

Her parents cuddled together in an opposing corner of the fort, looking fondly at their daughter, finally spent after a loving family afternoon and evening together. Their daughter finally drained of her seemingly endless energy. Something both parents knew all to well.

The newly awoken Senshi of the Moon, cuddled up with her giant blue stuffed rabbit. Their heiress was nearly ready to take on her mother's post, as the chosen protector of this glorious planet. Her training would come before she actually took up her post as a senshi in their time. It was something both her parents insisted on as training wasn't something either had been afforded as they fought and trained at once.

The Queen recalling briefly that at least with her daughter starting her training soon, she would become a better senshi than herself, as she was from her own mother. Her husband, the grand King Endymion regaled in his twilight suit of state, held his beautiful wife lovingly in his strong arms. She was curled in her white royal gown, pearls shimmer on her wrists and within the dresses folds.

Her perfectly sized golden crown was glimmering in the filtering light of evening through the pale white sheets. Her king had one arm supporting her frame and the other resting lightly on her barely swelling stomach.

"She truly is one of a kind." The Neo Queen stated as she looked with fond eyes on her first child. "Your spirit, your looks, my personality and my stern exterior." Her husband commented thoughtfully afterwards.

"How do you think our next child will be, just like her?" the Queen asked him with hope in her soft eyes.

"Kami have mercy on me my Queen, if our next one is like her!" He started with mock terror in his voice. "The two of you little trouble makers is enough, thank you very much, another one might just kill me." He added with fake bitterness, getting an irritated swat on the shoulder from his giggling wife. Then he drew serious, looking down curiously at his now older looking daughter. Wondering what trouble she might attract as her mother had.

A maid's humbled voice echoed to them from beyond their hiding place, "Your majesties would you like me to place Small Lady Serenity in her rooms for the evening?" Both royals ducked their head out of the sheets to find, Beth. Chibi-Usa's maid in waiting standing just inside the grand living room, dressed in the white linen dress and lavender apron of the Palaces staff, standing humbling awaiting their decision.

When Wiseman had been defeated. Nemesis had been swallowed by Chaos the silver crystal once more responded to its original master. Neo Queen Serenity had then created a miracle. She resurrected her kingdom and her people back to their original states. No one knew how close they had come death, how fragile their perfect utopia had been.

Beth was barely sixteen with a round gentle face and fierce green eyes. With long reddish brown hair hanging loose around her shoulders and down her back. With a simple braid wrapped around the crown of her head. Chibi Usa's lady in waiting may not have originally liked the spirited pink haired child, having had to deal with her troubling antics, but in time as everyone did, grew to love her.

"No I'll…" the king stopped his Queen.

"Go ahead, the Queen and I have some catching up to do ourselves." The Queen glanced questionably at her husband. As he pulled her up and lead her from the living room, taking to the grand staircase in cathedral sized front foyer of the palace. Up to their master bedroom down the many hallways above.

Each Senshi in their court had an entire wing of the palace to themselves. Now each was fast asleep in their chambers, the long night in which they had stood guard was over. Now the regular crystal Palace guards stood watch, allowing their saviors their much needed rest. The sleeping spell that encompassed all had faded like a thief in the night, leaving everyone praising their small princess for her brave efforts.

Everything back to normal, once the Neo Queen used the silver crystal now returned to revitalize everything. The dark palace that stood at the heart of the city was broken down and incinerated, leaving a pile of ash to be swept away. But for now the King missed his wife dearly. So lonely all by himself, with nothing but his thoughts to accompany him.

It was only when he went to lock the bedroom door to the grand royal chambers that he felt able to truly give into and not be royalty, just himself and his Serenity, his Usako. Decorated elegantly with a massive crystal window adorning one full wall. Showing his pride and joy, his secret garden of roses that spread out below their bed chamber's window. This wing of the palace was their sanctuary, a little piece of heaven to retreat too.

The walls a pure white marble, with a large fireplace and mantle against one wall. With a huge golden framed painting of a majestic grail. Flanking white arms chairs and one couch sat before the fireplace. A massive canopy bed, dressed in white silk sat regally in an adjacent room from the main sitting area. Serenity nearly floated towards the open french doors, casting him a coy look over her shoulder as she disappeared within.

Revealing the seductress she could become when in private with her beloved. Normally a sweet, tender, and loving Queen to her subjects, her people, only when they were alone did she let herself be herself and give in to her hearts desires with him. As he in turn did with her. They were fine rulers, always putting their people's needs ahead of anyone else's, working hard to provide their child and future children the best life possible as any parent would want to do for their own.

But it was moments like these that the worry of others fell away and the need to fulfill their own desires came to the forefront. He followed after her, entering their inner bedroom. A somewhat smaller area then the one before, but no less amazing in its opulence. With finely carved oak dressers and a matching vanity. Two similar side tables flanked the luxurious bed, each boasting small eccentric crystal lamps in the shapes of bowing lilies.

A thick book on philosophy on one side, a manga on the other illustrating the owner's easily. The long dark purple velvet curtains were drawn over the large window in this room, casting it in subtle romantic shadows.

He watching his ethereal wife as she reached back and drew down the zipper of her pure white dress, not bothered to have changed since waking up, only wanting to spend time with Chibi Usa and Endymion as a family. While the senshi decided to sleep for the next week after expending their energies for so long.

Endymion was entranced as his wife slid the dress to the ground, the silky material flowing like honey down her bare legs. Only a thin wisp of material covering her well-formed bum. Her hips more shapely than before speaking of the child she would give birth to and how she got pregnant to begin with on both occasions. He admired her bum through the already sheer thong she wore, tiny little clear jewels put in place to hold the small garment together.

He walked forward not even bothering with taking it off when she turned partially around, her wide innocent eyes holding such promise. Giving him a peak of her perfect bare breast, more full now than in the past thanks to breast feeding and their new pregnancy. Her now generous sized mounds making him harden further, and remembering that his seed was growing once again within her.

Making her utterly irresistible, it had him aching even more so. Stripping himself of his own clothes, by the time he reached the bed he was ironically more nude that she was. Aiming for the thong she wiggled away playfully.

Crawling further up on the bed, her bum moving back and forth in a hypnotic manner. He got on their massive bed and pulled her back into him. Her nicely shaped butt rubbed up enticingly against his aroused member. Looking back over her shoulder she saw his hungry look and sat up eagerly. Backing herself up against him, aligning herself over his member perfectly, before she grabbed hold and massaged him with calm, deliberately slow strokes.

"I have missed you so…." He groaned.

The time away, the motions of her hand and seeing her tiny seductions already had him solidly rock hard. As he leaned forward, wrapping an arm around her waist, his hand searching out her center. His finger's lightly playing her core, as a faint moisture began to gather between her slim legs. His other hand began to massage one of her breasts, enticing her nipple in gentle sensually movements of his fingers.

She whimpered in pleasure, feeling light headed already, before he plunged two fingers into her center. Her head flew back, landing on his right shoulder, giving him the left side of her neck to nip and bite hungrily at.

Feeling her becoming wet he gently took her hand away from himself, leaned forward the grab protection from the side table on his side of the bed, not wanting anything that could cause harm from her bum to transfer to her womanhood. He ripped open the package, tossing the wrapper somewhere in the room and slipped the long piece of rubber on him member before easing himself slowly inside her.

She inhaled sharply, as she felt him enter, her muscles slowly stretching at the welcomed invasion. Falling forward onto her hands and knees as he began a slow thrust. They had become quite adventurous in their love play over the years. Exploring and discovering many other ways of exciting and pleasuring one another.

The unwanted time away having made them long for their joining even more so, "I never want to be away from you for that long again." He hissed in pleasure. His rhythm growing harder, and faster within her. "Me neither." She agreed, pushing herself back impatiently against his throbbing mass.

In merely ten minutes the paced drove her to the brink, as his hand moved from her hip to her bum, molding it firmly, he gave a low growl of pleasure. His dominance coming out in their passionate play, then gave her bum a light slap, then two, hearing her ecstatic out bursts as he grinded her against him. The added effect pushing her over the edge of bliss, her body sought to crumple forward to the sheets.

But he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her against him as with one final thrust he joined her in ecstasy. Sighing with delight she felt him pull out and turn her over. Before positioning himself once more, tossing the now used condom before sliding himself within her depths, pulling her legs up over his shoulders, then spreading them wide. The position alone made him slid in even deeper than before. "I love how flexible you are even now." He grinned with excitement.

His pacing quickening beyond belief, as he lost his control. He was steadfast against the on slaughter of her inner muscles as they demanded more from him. He wanted this to last and her muscles seemed to want him to simply come within her. He wasn't ready to give in just yet, he wanted to relish the feel of her beneath him, writhing in bliss as he molded her for himself once more. A feeling he knew he'd never tire of.

Moaning and crying practically begging for more, she scratched at her husband's back in need as he rammed into her with everything he had in himself. These moments were just for them. Free of the demands of the world, their duty to their subjects and their kingdom, they relished in them.

It was when he hit a pressure point deep within that she struck her next more powerful orgasm within her. Catching her by surprise her muscles clenched him like a vice, as he struggled to hang on, wanting their pleasure to last longer. Seeing this she smirked at the look of sheer determination on his face, then used his moment of struggle to her advantage. Using her legs she flipped him over, now he was on his back while his wife got the devil in her eyes and rode him for everything he was worth.

Bouncing on him she took in his wild bucking responses as they collided in the middle, their orgasms catching them despite how hard they were riding towards it. Her head flew back, feeling him grow thicker within her, stretching her walls that much more while his hands, glued to her bum pulled her down against his throbbing member as hard and as fast as he could. Needing her to feel him as deeply within her as possible.

His feet leveled to the bed making sure she was being ridden from underneath as hard as she was riding him. The final orgasm left them both winded as if they'd run a marathon with no stops. "I love you my King." she whispered, finally crumpling against his powerful chest. He could tell she was already falling asleep on top of him. The irony in that she was the first succumb to exhaustion was not lost on him.

"I love you to…my Queen…my Usako…" his whispered, wrapping his arms around her lithe body completely content with his life. Both shutting their eyes. The bliss of their union taking away what energy they had left from a day of rehabbing Crystal Tokyo and being a family with Chibi Usa. Yes both were very much in need of a night of rest.


End file.
